


流亡者的黎明

by lanxinxiejian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Tony Stark, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Comic Book Science, Dark Comedy, Dubious Science, Family Feels, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Marvel Cameos, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Experiments, Slow Burn, Space Opera, Space Pirates, Tony Stark-centric, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Unreliable Narrator, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 504,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxinxiejian/pseuds/lanxinxiejian
Summary: Tony算了算，意识到他们拯救宇宙最好的机会……就是别在Thanos自己的地盘上跟他对抗。于是他偷了一个巫师、一只蜘蛛和一艘宇宙飞船，然后逃走了。三个人类和一个AI在宇宙中冒险，与外星人建立友谊，他们将发现科学与魔法如何在一个他们终将成为一体的宇宙中得以共存。
Relationships: Friday & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunrise in Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677614) by [Ragdoll (Keshka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshka/pseuds/Ragdoll). 

> 在这个故事里你将会看到：  
1、Tony、Stephen和Peter慢慢地学着成为彼此的家人。这是本故事的核心，第一优先项。  
2、非常慢热的奇异铁恋爱故事，所谓慢热的意思是指宛如深陷糖浆，有时候看起来他们的关系甚至还后退了两步！在能够走到一起之前，他们还有很多工作得做，毕竟爱情只是这个故事的一部分。所以做好准备，非！常！慢！  
3、剧情向。我热爱写剧情向，这时常会接管整个故事。它无处不在，就像去年圣诞节打翻在地毯上的那瓶葡萄酒，我一直没能把它擦干净。被困住了，哪儿也去不了。  
4、试图用现实世界解释漫画里的科技，简直困难到荒谬。不过我会尽我所能。天啊，请祝我好运。  
5、外星文明探索和各种新旧角色，有必要的话甚至包括整个行星。我喜欢构筑世界，所以打算在这个故事里打造一个小小的口袋宇宙。它将会成为一部太空歌剧。  
6、无穷无尽的流行文化梗，因为把Tony、Stephen和Peter一起放在宇宙飞船上几个月，必然会变成这样。（译：所以如果我实在get不到作者的梗，请见谅……）  
7、大团圆结局！我知道，我知道，剧透了！但我最好现在就说清楚，因为这一路上将会有大量使人焦虑的情节和冒险，有时候剧情可能还会很黑暗。不过到头来请始终牢记：我是个坚信happy ending的人。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 千里之行始于……一位天才发明家和一艘宇宙飞船。

在他们最终把那个坏家伙扔进太空之前，Tony就知道自己准备干什么。

不过不是什么周全的计划，完全不是。更像个灵光一现的点子，他在脑海中不断的为其添加细节。而他脑子里剩下的部分则在全神贯注地扮演自己的角色，嘲弄那个令人毛骨悚然的外星人，好让他离开巫师。Tony从未如此感激过坏人们总是热爱独白的癖好，令人怀疑邪恶演说到底是不是他们的通常人设之一，也许这就像个仪式，每个坏人都得通过，之后才能参加超级坏蛋俱乐部什么的。

于是Tony炸毁了飞船的一边墙壁，而那个令人遗憾的鱿鱼脸就此失去了所有作恶的特权。

当Tony用纳米技术把自己固定在飞船甲板上，而“古怪而气人博士（Doctor Strangely-Irritating）”正因为船体裂口的吸引力从空中飞驰而过的时候。有那么一瞬间，Tony本可以救他。迅速的一发凝胶可以把Stephen固定在甲板上，或者一次瞄准好的冲击波可以把他推出引力轨道，在Tony修复缺口的时候把他扔到某面墙或者障碍物后面去。可能会打碎几根骨头，不过从这家伙的手来看，他应该也不是第一次碰到这种事儿了。

Tony本可紧随其后，轻描淡写地把他从死亡边缘拉回来，事实上，这就是他原本的计划。Peter只是替补，Tony再也不想让这孩子出现在前线了。但这意味着在那家伙飞过去之前，Tony得第一个抓住他。

然而他犹豫了。如果巫师被冻死在真空中，那就意味着他脖子上那块亮晶晶的绿色石头将会被谁捡走，并最终被扔进宇宙垃圾处理站里销毁。鉴于到目前为止，Stephen并不怎么想把他最喜欢的那块人造珠宝交出来。这可能是他们在外星征服者有机会亲眼看到之前，将Thanos的王冠宝石从宝物库中拿走的最佳机会。

一个巫师的生命或者整个宇宙的命运。

当Tony陷入用一条生命交换上亿条生命的无限窘境中，纠结着“我应该吗？ 我不应该吗？”的时候，这一切本该结束了。然而Peter，这个新加入当前状况的孩子，显然认为Tony还不够疲惫， 他先是用网抓住了飞过的巫师，然后是一只手，最后用整个身体。于是Stephen Strange活了下来，继续和Tony的人生做斗争，并使之变成了更加复杂的一天。

他由着Peter去摆出超级英雄式的胜利姿势。这孩子仍有希望和信仰，让他得以在胜利中成长。而Tony则从更实际的角度考虑问题，试图找出如何才能花费最少的生命来拯救最多的人。

Tony曾努力抹去他“死亡商人”的旧绰号，但显然，某些身份从未完全消失。

“为什么你就不能直接逃走呢？”Tony问道，然而Stephen转过来的时候甚至连伪装歉意的基本礼貌都没有。

“我必须保护原石。”对于差点被疑似盟友弄死的家伙来说，Stephen镇定得过分，更别说这个人一分钟之前还深陷于极度痛苦之中。Tony几乎要产生钦佩了。同样以一个游戏玩家的身份来看另一个，他知道这种面具要用很多年来打造，用一生的时间去完善。

“这是你的理由吗？非得跟他们在纽约大街上开打，而不是随便找个什么离得远远的比如巴哈马海滩之类的地方？”

“只要他们有一个魔法使用者，就能在星球上的任何地方找到我。”Stephen说，“还不如直接面对他呢。”

Tony咬着牙发出一声懊恼的低吼，“好吧，我知道这对你来说是个多合适的安排了。然而结果呢，当你忙着证明自己是校园红人的时候，却被拐卖然后走上了真正的《校园红人》之路。”

> 注：Big Man on Campus，89年的一个米国电影，粗看了一遍剧情，猜测Tony吐槽的可能是主角被带去研究的那一段。

“原石必须跟我在一起。”

“是啊，本该如此，直到Thanos把它从你尸体上拿走的那一刻。”

“亡者的咒语无法移除。”Stephen冷静而自负地回答，Tony简直想穿回战甲然后冲着他浮夸的脸来上一拳。不过他的表情令人熟悉，类似的倒影确实有那么一两次曾在镜子里回望过Tony。

Tony有点好奇，是不是其他人看到Tony摆出这样一张脸时，也是如此无能为力的暴怒。如果是，他得记着多在Ross之流的人面前用它，少拿它对着Pepper，还得赞扬那些没直接弄死他的人，比如Rhodey，他们两个简直有着圣人一样的耐心。

Pepper和Rhodey，Tony觉得自己的思维化为坚冰，他还能干什么呢，如果没有了——

“我非常确定Thanos不会被你那微不足道的保护咒语阻止的。”Tony说，只能把一半脑力放在交谈上，另一半则在忙着拉响红色警报。

“这是个自毁开关，你个白痴。”Stephen说。

很好，这证明了Tony刚才确实应该放他去死。这样可以一次解决他们所有的问题；不再有烦人的巫师，不再有时间之石，不再有毁灭宇宙的邪恶阴谋。Tony唯一需要做的事就是把Peter锁进边上的储物柜里，然后把钥匙扔掉十分钟。

事后一看这不是挺明白的吗。

“但是章鱼哥看着可不怎么担心这个。”Tony说，“除非你的开关能**字面意思**上杀死某些**不堪设想的家伙**，否则我怀疑Thanos可能根本不会被吓住。”

Stephen看起来冥顽不灵。“你太低估秘术的力量了。”Tony发誓他看到披风突然像个舞台道具一样膨起来，在法师周围戏剧性的张开。像一只被混进洗衣房的圣伯纳犬，出来的时候看着还挺不错，烫得平平整整的，带着精致的绣纹。

“我觉得我没有，”Tony说，“我刚看到你的法术被一个蹩脚的卡通冒牌货打得落花流水。这可不怎么鼓舞人心。”

“很明显，一切都在你的掌控之中。有人说纳米技术能拯救世界，不过目前为止还没什么值得研究的东西呢。”

> 注：it hasn't been much to look at 生硬的直译是还没什么能看到的，双关了下一句

“你说的没错，单个纳米机器人确实挺难看见的，另外纳米技术不是**能够**拯救世界，而是**将会**拯救世界。”

Stephen冷笑，“我真不知道你那颗脑袋是怎么塞进头盔里的。”

“哦，抱歉，跟你半斤八两而已。”Tony一手捂住脸，挫败感像烙铁一样在他的皮肤下燃烧，“承认吧，Strange，我叫你跑的时候你就应该逃走的。”

“我又不为你工作，Stark。”Stephen回答，或者试着这么做了。他转身想走，却在迈开一步的半途中跌跌撞撞的朝侧面一歪，然后他的披风像是有自主意识一样向另一侧拽了他一把，让他恢复正常姿势。Stephen试图把这一下掩饰成一个神气的步态，如果不是有那么一瞬间他的头扭向一边，眼睛都没看着正确方向的话，可能已经成功了。

Tony差点停下来问问那家伙是否还好，因为折磨就是折磨，不论它持续了几分钟、几小时或是几天。在仿佛一辈子那么长时间以前，Tony曾在阿富汗的山洞里忍受过这一切。

但是他随即想起时间有限，而且表露情感让他浑身难受，还有更重要的事需要他们担心。

“我试着让你置身事外，你拒绝了，而我们现在被孤零零的困在这儿。”Tony在Peter像一只奶狗一样蹦过来时转身，满怀渴望和关怀。“别说话。”他意识到自己从没对这个孩子这么愤怒过。即使算上他在渡轮上的那次精彩表演，和他骇了Tony价值几百万美元战甲的那次。“你只是个偷渡的，而现在大人们在谈话。”

“但是，Mr. Stark，我—”

“等等，我被搞糊涂了，”Stephen装出一副不屑的样子，“你们到底什么关系—”

Tony扭头离开，病态的猜疑和痛苦的犹豫在他胃里翻搅。如果Peter没有跟来，那么Tony就能毫不愧疚的把该干的事儿干了，巫师影响不了他的道德准则，毕竟那玩意儿早就深陷于过去的困境中无法自拔，没什么空间留给Stephen Strange和他古怪的全自动披风。但是Peter不属于最坏的那些，他是Tony生命中最好的一个。忠诚、求知若渴、难以置信的聪明，有着足以成长为智者的年轻，和足以畏惧于己身不足的成熟。Tony无法想象任何一个宇宙、时间或地点，在那里，他有可能扼杀任何一丁点儿正茁壮成长的潜能；在那里，Peter可能在成年之前就死去。

然而。

“你为什么就不能逃走呢？”Tony轻轻地自言自语，另外两个人还在警惕地彼此兜着圈子。

Tony想起Pepper，他无法不想到Pepper。他笨拙地试着与她分享生活，绝望的想要在一切走向终结之前拥有那种生活，即使他明知终结必将来临。当他和Stephen离开的时候，他还不知道这将是终结的开始。但他怀疑Pepper是否已经领悟了，因为她那样紧的抓着他，那样不愿放他离开，即便Bruce求了又求。她那样恐惧的看着Tony，他向她发誓，发誓不会食言。可他终究还是食言了。

很多年前，他就知道大坏蛋要来了，但一直希望自己至少能在那之前享受一次宁静的午睡，也希望自己能有时间陪Pepper走过红毯，留给她一笔遗产，甚至是一个家庭，当然了，伴随着比他之前带来的要更美好的回忆。他想体验一次自己不配拥有的幸福，和可能只属于别人的未来。

如果愿望能够替代现实——

“Stark！”

Tony转身，这显然不是法师叫他的第一声。Stephen用的那个语气，Tony早从Pepper、Rhodey甚至Cap那听熟了。但是这个巫师没有使用它的权利，这令他烦躁。

“你能把我们带回去吗？”Stephen问道，Tony耸了耸肩。

“我不知道。”他说。

“你不能？”

“我只是不知道。嘿，doc，你脖子上的氪石到底能干点啥？你能把我们带回Thanos和他的走狗出现之前的时间点去吗？”

“时间之石不是这么运作的。”优越感依然残留在他的声音中，不过这次Tony不太能责备他，时间旅行和法术确实是让人产生优越感的好借口。

“那它是怎么运作的呢？”

“你理解不了。”Stephen说，成功地用优越感和极其居高临下的态度失掉了所有印象分。

“给我解释一下呗，”Tony露出一个特别甜美的微笑，“用点儿简单词汇。”

“使用原石影响现实意味着风险。”Stephen显然是从他所有储备的最底层挖出了一点礼貌。“影响的范围越大，撕裂时间的几率也就越大。用在小事上还行，用在太大的事情上就可能导致灾难性的后果。如果撕裂发生，悖论可能只是冰山一角。”

“你用它的时候会产生可能性的分支吗？你能回到多久以前？一天？一小时？一分钟？”

“我根本不会回去的，你也不会，所以你那些问题的答案就一个字：不。“

“什么，即使世界末日也不行？我不介意告诉你，太自私了。”

“我不想站在这儿试图跟你解释时间魔法，这么说吧，除非你是个法师才能明白这些事儿。”

“我更感兴趣的是伤亡人数和广义相对论，以及无论你是不是在根据多元宇宙理论操作这个。”Tony说，“不过没关系，如果你打算把量子力学贬低到愚蠢的挥挥魔杖和念几句咒语这种水平，我也不阻止你。底线是：你不能在打破时间的同时不冒悖论或者封闭空间循环的风险，不过如果风险有价值，也不是没有考虑的可能性。“

不幸的是，这远非Tony希望的全部。这其实并不妨碍Stephen使用原石暂停时间，只是意味着有些风险。而且如果理由充足，他可能也不会死活不用它。

Tony想象了一下，如果他引爆之前在飞船内部布置的炸弹，对Stephen来说应该是个充分的理由。Tony花了很长时间安装炸弹，完美的布置在了各个关键位置上。它们是Stark科技出品的优秀产品，被设计出来就是炸东西的。但是或许也没好到立马就能完成使命。如果它们被引爆，这么大的飞船很可能不会立刻爆炸，而是在他们周围慢慢地解体成碎片。

时间足够一个有魄力的巫师去按他的大绿重置按钮。

但基本上Tony是真的不想用这招，如果船上只有他、巫师和超级大反派在的话，这看起来会是个合理的计划，但现在Peter在船上。这孩子是有套密封战衣，能在最开始的爆炸里幸存下来，但他氧气有限，地球又远在身后。Peter不会像好医生那样死去，他会死得很慢，在逐渐增长的痛苦中看着终结降临。

如果可以避免，Tony真的不愿意死，或者用缓慢而又痛苦的方式一寸寸杀死任何人。

“这艘船在自我校正航线，自动驾驶的。所以我们主动去向他们发起进攻怎么样？”Tony问道，他的一部分心思在考虑这个选择，不过更多的精力在忙于争取时间，以及疯狂的想出其他解决方案。

Stephen惊讶地眨眼，“无论什么情况，我们都不能把时间之石带给Thanos。”这是他第一次显得忧心忡忡，切实地开始关注事态严重性。也许他终于意识到没有Tony合作，他们字面意思上的没法回去。也没法避免最终跟着飞船到达它的目的地。他发现他需要Tony的帮助，但Tony貌似不太愿意。

> 注：no way to get home：没法回去，字面意思的话就是“没有回家的路”

“最新消息，doc。”Tony说，“他知道就在你那儿，他会为此而来的。而且他看起来不像是那种接受得了拒绝的人。那么他是怎么知道上哪儿去找你呢？我猜你们不会跑到屋顶上去大喊大叫吧？”

“只要人类尚存，时间之石就受到地球上的至尊法师保护。”

“这么说你们就是不可分离的一对儿？像是花生酱和果冻？枪和玫瑰？锁和钥匙？地球的至尊-烦死人-法师和时间之石？这么个已知的、不可改变的事实就这样被整个宇宙随机理解啦？”

”宇宙中的某些势力会意识到这一点，没错。“

“太好了，因为Thanos知道地球上有两块无限原石，所以把Loki派来追杀我们的可能性有多大？”

这一次Stephen无话可说，只能在可怕的寂静中站着。

“说真的，为什么这些东西非要没完没了的往地球门槛上跑？”Tony大声问着。“外面显然有一整个宇宙的人，我们这颗小蓝大理石就那么特别吗？等等，别跟我说这个星球中心有什么神秘的命运漩涡之类的。”

Stephen转身叹了口气，“别开玩笑了。”

“哦，抱歉，我想它比六大块显然能控制整个宇宙的石头要大多了。”Tony说，“像这样的战斗能把整个星球撕碎！你还想把它带回地球？你又不是没看到他们的能耐。不，我认为我们应该向Thanos主动开战，如果在他的地盘上，没准我们能打他个措手不及。”

Stephen思考时一脸空洞，疲惫和乏力拖垮了他。Tony能理解，他自己甚至都没有被酷刑威胁过，还不是也觉得完全筋疲力竭了么。

法师看起来下定了决心，“好吧，Stark。我们按你说的做。但你必须要明白，如果要选择救你，或者那孩子，或者时间之石，有必要的话，我会毫不犹豫地让你们自生自灭。”

Tony相信他所说的，在内心某处甚至可能还有点感激Stephen如此坦率。Tony自己是没法这么声明的。基本上来说，他都是赶在对方能反应过来把他烧死之前，先密谋好如何把那家伙打得屁滚尿流，并偷走钱包和所有值钱的东西。

“好吧，”Tony沉思着，“你确定我真的不能说服你把那块石头顺手从最近的接驳口扔出去吗?现在这可依然是确保Thanos无法染指全部六颗原石的唯一办法。”

“不可能。”Stephen平静地说，毫无转圜余地。Tony没什么时间去尝试说服医生认识错误了，即使纳米技术也没法帮他一对一的击败Stephen。如果运气不错，他没准能在Stephen意识到并给自己开个防护之前杀了他，但他没有足够的把握。巫师们总有点儿神秘咒语藏在袖子里，Tony不得不假设Stephen之所以像他一样过度自信，是因为随身带着什么重火力武器。

何况，法师那件自主披风可能会挫败他所有企图，并在他躲开几发魔法炮击之前就掐死他。更别说如果Tony冷血地谋杀了Stephen，说不定会导致Peter从此变得骄纵又自以为是，所以这照样行不通。

只剩下B计划了。

“好吧，”Tony溜达到看起来像是导航控制台的地方。无论如何，屏幕上面有星图，还有个正在闪动的大圆点，不是代表他们的目的地，就是代表什么Tony无法理解的超级可怕的东西。“那我们就向他主动宣战。”

从Tony记事起，他就在科技围绕中生活。他的母亲曾说他在学会走路之前就学会了怎么用计算器，这是他们家为数不多的几个安全玩笑之一。Howard甚至会参与进来，说世界上唯一比Tony脑子转的快的就是他说话的速度，一旦开口就没人能让他停下来。

Tony不能声称自己是个专业星际旅行者，但有一件事他可以轻松猜到：任何一艘能在人类正常寿命年限之前把他们从一个星系弄到另一个星系的飞船，用的肯定是光速或者其他类似的东西。虽然Tony对近距离研究一下引擎的想法垂涎三尺，但那只能等一会了。他目前所知最重要的是：任何一艘能达到这种速度的飞船，在其导航和推进系统中必然会有微小的误差空间，导致一点点定位修正都很容易影响它。

Tony假装研究控制台布局，暗地里偷偷把几个迷路的纳米机器人放进接入孔，让Friday进入飞船主机。和地球上更大的接口断开以后，A.I的功能会大受限制。不过Tony在西伯利亚之后就学到了，手边随时带着独立备份和备用电源总是会有用的。如果他们什么时候能回地球，Friday的备份会被重新拷贝回S.I的服务器上，把分离期间的学习成果添加进去，不过现在她依然正常运行。

“看起来我们还有两天才能到达。”两天有点夸张了，就飞行轨道来看，他们明天就能到，地球时间。不过这段缓冲期很重要；毕竟在Tony的骗局被发现之前，能拖得越久越好。“考虑到这是一段很长的宇宙旅行——我甚至都不知道是怎么飞过去的，这太疯狂了。我们不如坐下来好好歇口气吧。”

最后，Tony没费什么劲就让他们偏离了航线。通过躲避那些总会存在的障碍物，他只需要往错误的方向推个0.1%，飞船就会把终点自动校准到一个完全不同的星系。他只要一直这么干，就能让他们最终向着与鱿鱼脸当初设定完全相反的方向移动。

Tony得感谢外星计算机系统挺直观的，因为所有数据都由一种奇特的语言所写，即使现在他们的命都依靠于此，Tony也读不懂。如果他们真的准备去拯救世界，却因为他忘了带一本外星旅行指南之类的而无法成行的话，那也太痛苦了。

在他思维深处，某些被遗忘的地方大概也早就疯狂的偏离了轨道。否则，那些生命中最好和最坏的决断，他怎么就能如此愚蠢而可怕的轻易做出来呢？

Tony走向Peter，看着那张带着信任的脸转向他。他痛苦地想要让孩子安心，让他跳伞回家，就像他本来希望的那样，不过他们现在已经完全偏离了初衷。除了默默地后悔自己对那孩子做的一切，Tony什么也做不了。

“嘿，孩子。”Tony说，剩下的话硬生生的卡在了嗓子里。

“Mr. Stark?”小刀被捅得更深了一点。

“看来你现在是个复仇者了。”当Peter准备好的时候，Tony本想给他一个微笑并用骑士礼为他授勋，就像他一直计划的那样。在Peter这代年轻人的世界观里，古老的历史十分稀奇。用这玩意儿来刺激他几乎就像过去用流行文化刺激Cap一样好玩。

但是他现在做不到，他无法将自己的愧疚分离出去，那对于言语来说太过沉重了。

Tony只能克制着自己，僵硬地拍了拍Peter的肩。然后走到一个角落里坐下，远离那两个被他囚禁并放逐甚至可能因此慢慢死去的人，他们还不知道自己的命运。他在脑海中描绘那个被他抛在身后的女人，不知道她明天、下周或者下个月醒来时，发现Tony依然没有回去，会想些什么。当他给她戒指的时候，曾郑重承诺：绝不再离开，绝不再逞英雄，绝不再做钢铁侠。

即使他们能回去，Tony知道Pepper永远也不会原谅他了，在所有那些过去的任性之后；在他把她扔在死寂的空气里恳求，甚至都没有出于没礼貌回头看一眼就跑去挟持一艘宇宙飞船之后，她不会再给他机会了。这次，是他自己选择了离开，没有人逼他，没有恐怖分子为了自身利益把他劫走。这都是Tony自己的错。

最终，他轻易地违背了对Pepper的承诺。显然他的承诺在这些日子里也没什么意义。或者至少得这么说，远没有他需要让自己成为的东西意义更大：他是钢铁侠。钢铁侠绝不在作出不可能的决定时退缩。

Tony闭上眼睛，强行假装这没有让他觉得自己像个怪物。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真相不会放过任何人。

Tony其实不能简单地说这段时间过得有多慢，尽管他们正开着偷来的飞船前往宇宙边境。时间有条不紊地按照自己应有的速度流逝，否则Stephen可能已经开始闹腾着抱怨他的原石打破了宇宙时间连续性或者其他的什么玩意儿。然而尽管常识告诉Tony一切如常，过去的每分每秒依然令人觉得仿佛深陷于糖浆中一般缓慢。

Tony尽量合理地重设了他们的航线，并且在取得飞船系统权限方面有了点进展，然后发现自己没事可干了。他躺在硬邦邦的金属地板格上，在身下放了些纳米机器人让好自己舒服一点，然后睡了一会儿。这东西上没准会有生活区；说真的，肯定有专门为此预留的空间和相应功能吧。Tony体内科学家的那部分万分想把这艘飞船上不知道在哪儿的中控区彻底拆开，以满足他燃烧着的求知欲（飞船环形结构的转动是为了产生能量吗？还是动能？旋转能够产生足够的离心力以解释他们现在的人造重力或者别的什么东西吗—），但是他剩下的部分筋疲力竭，不愿再被打搅了。

此外，他的纳米技术已经渗入飞船的机械结构中，正在忙着将其解构以供研究，因此Tony至少能在此期间稍微打个盹。

但睡眠之神的心情向来难以捉摸，仅仅几个小时之后，他的睡意就不知道消失到什么他再也够不着的地方去了，不过Tony对此并不觉得太惊讶。

显然他并不是唯一一个睡不着的家伙；Stephen像只焦躁的猫一样在飞船里绕了起码一个小时的圈子，然后才终于消停下来。Tony不清楚这个人到底拥有多么强大的魔力，但他一直提心吊胆，确信某个魔法闹钟会在什么时候突然叮铃作响，然后把整个事情炸出水面：他们其实根本就没朝着正确的方向出发。不过目前为止，还没有一个暴跳如雷的魔法师带着仇恨的眼神逼近Tony，披风也没有突然窜出来试图掐死他，所以这个秘密现在可能还是安全的。

最终，Stephen屈身靠在一堆破破烂烂的金属零件上，让自己放松下来，终于不再迈着疲惫、痛苦，可能还有点震惊的沉重步子到处晃荡了。Tony不知道自己是不是该多担心一下外星魔术师戳进Stephen脑袋里的透明尖刺；那肯定对健康没什么好处。但Tony并不知道该怎么检查Stephen的伤势，或者说他就算发现了什么也不知道该怎么办。这个男人自己就是个医生；他得负责搞清楚自己是什么情况，否则他们可能就都砸在这儿了。

所以当Stephen终于睡着的时候，Tony才放心睡了下去。

然后Tony醒了过来，发现Peter——

“Mr. Stark?”

“怎么了，孩子？”

曾有一段时间，Peter喜欢吊在天花板上看Tony工作，一点都不负他那蛛形纲同名生物的名头，虽然是以一种非常令人不安的方式。Tony曾想问问他到底是怎么做到的，因为就算给自己起个蜘蛛名字也不代表就能改变人体的基本生理机制。正常情况下，Peter应该会因为连续几个小时血液逆流进头部而觉得不舒服，但是你看看他就知道完全不是这样的。

这个孩子终于发现Tony醒了，而且正用怀疑的眼神打量他。Peter在半空中挥了挥手，然后轻巧地翻到地上，收起战衣头盔。Tony能看到他脸上带着一副自己越来越熟悉的沮丧表情，类似于Tony没收他战衣的那次，以及发现他第一套蜘蛛连体衣的那次。尽管Peter强烈否认，不过Tony依然能肯定那玩意儿八成是用Goodwill的旧毛衣和梅婶的尼龙袜子做的。

“你醒了，”Peter说了句废话。

Tony沉重地叹气。“不能说完全清醒了，我还没喝到足够的咖啡。不过我眼睛是睁着的，意识尚存，虽然比较模糊，还能说出最多两个音节的单词，也许是三个。”

“哦…我猜那还——挺好的？”

“事实上，完全是个悲剧。没有咖啡人类是不会清醒的，孩子。”

“我从来没真正喜欢过咖啡。”

“俗人！”

“Mr. Stark，我们是不是准备去，”Peter开口，迅速进入正题。“我的意思是，我们有什么计划吗？”他挺胸抬头，显然想表现得更镇定自信一点，可惜完全失败了。

“**我们**没有计划，”Tony说，“但我有一个。”

一瞬间，Peter看起来大大地松了一口气。“太棒了！”这句话被迅速掩盖在故作镇静的表情之下。“什么计划？”

“我还需要知道其他细节，孩子。”Tony说。尽管Peter应该知道真相，但是不能保证他不会为此惊叫出声，导致Stephen听到一切，最终把事情搞砸。而另一个事实是，Tony也不怎么想告诉他一切，然后看着Peter本来就挺沮丧的脸彻底变成遭到背叛的表情。

“但是，我们难道不应该先搞清楚到了那之后该干点什么吗？”Peter支支吾吾的问。

“别担心孩子，我也不知道我们要去哪儿。”而且这正是事实。“如果想知道我们正冲着哪儿飞，我猜应该在把那个鱿鱼脸扔出去之前先问问他的。”

“电脑上没说吗？”

“当然，它想说的多着呢，”Tony回答。“只是我听不懂。”

Peter皱了皱眉。“哦。”

飞船上的电脑是个有趣的挑战。Tony已经习惯于用他自己的智慧和Friday的暴力去破解大多数可怜的系统。不过这种潦草的外星语言很麻烦。他们已经设法解析了过分简单的子系统，确保了一些程序的运行逻辑，Friday现在甚至正在为更加复杂的手动输入编制一个变通方案。但是想搞明白嵌入系统核心的源代码就是另一个层面的问题了。Friday能翻译源自地球的任何一种语言，无论现在是不是还在使用，但是学习外星语对她来说完全是新任务。不过谢天谢地，即便只剩下最基本的必要功能，她仍然是个优秀的学习系统。

“至少我们能知道到那儿之后会是什么样子的吧？”Peter问道。

“没戏，对我们所有人来说都是惊喜。”

Peter撇开眼睛，Tony不耐烦地等着他鼓起勇气把心里话说出来。没过多久，Peter的表情就从内疚焦虑变成了少年人特有的虚张声势。“Mr. Stark，你知道我为什么得跟你们一起去，对吧？我只是……世界正处于危险之中，而我什么都做不了。”

“我依然希望你没这么干。你要知道，发生在你身上的一切都是我的错。”当然，感谢Tony的好意，很快就会有些真正糟透了的事儿发生在他们身上了。

“我知道我在做什么，”Peter大声抗议，然后他们两个一起僵住。Stephen呻吟着翻身，痛苦在他脸上留下清晰的刻痕，即使在黯淡的光线下，也像他手背上的伤疤一样一清二楚。 当他挪动身体时，那件来路不明的披风飞舞着，紧紧地裹着他微微漂浮。Tony有点好奇一个人得做点什么才能弄到这么一件斗篷。如果唯一的要求就是当个傲慢的混蛋，那他几十年前就应该有一件了。

Tony惊讶于Stephen竟然会选择睡在他们附近；这位好医生可不是什么温暖又惹人爱的家伙，这个男人和，好吧，和所有人之间都彼此没什么好感。Tony猜他们之所以都决定呆在这间中央位置的房间里，可能只是出于人多力量大的原因。当然也可能是因为飞船的其他房间塞满了黑暗和不知道干什么用的金属零件。

在令人难以忍受的黑暗中，Tony可以发誓他有一两次从虫洞边缘看到了模糊的星光。当然了，这不可能是真的，而是他的脑子在捉弄他，他只能用一个残酷的认知来对抗不断增加的焦虑：现在恐慌发作可不是什么能被治愈的状况。这个地方，他无路可逃，没有新鲜空气，没有能把脸埋进去的冰雪。在这片广袤无垠的宇宙里，他们完完全全的被孤立了。

明天任务清单的第一项：想办法开灯。

“我知道自己报名参加了什么，”Peter小声重复了一遍。

“我深表怀疑。”同时他是真的、毫无疑问的在这么怀疑。“但是我知道，你是因为和我同样的理由来这儿的。为了救人，为了阻止坏蛋。Pepper试过让我休息，但是对我们这些一旦开始战斗就停不下来的人来说都是一样的，一日为复仇者，终身都是复仇者。”

“但我从来都不是一个真正的复仇者，”Peter悲伤地说，Tony不会同情他，他不会，他绝对不会的——

“嘿，Peter。别自欺自人了，你一直都是个复仇者。别让任何人说你不是。”

“但是，Mr. Stark，你说过——”

“我早就已经降级成‘任何人’那一挂的了，别跟媒体透露。”

“哦。”Peter有点不安，脸上却缓缓地露出了笑容。他试图掩饰，但是渴望和兴奋还是冒了出来。Tony只能祈祷这不是自己最后一次看到这个表情。

“记住我以前说过的，孩子。”他知道Peter不能理解他在指什么，现在还不能。“没有重来一次的机会。”

“你说得对，”Peter快乐地回答，显然还沉浸在喜悦中。“嘿，你替我保留这件战衣多久了？”

孩子试探着伸出一只手，光滑的外部电镀层随着他的手臂弯曲成各种奇怪的形状。Tony放他自己玩了一会儿，回想着第一次被孩子拒绝之后，自己一点点完善它的那段日子。Tony在完成蜘蛛侠战衣后不久开始设计纳米系统，很快Stark工业就在各类新兴开发领域突飞猛进，并开始在不同领域申请专利，从环境科学，到交通运输，到发动机动力学，乃至医学领域也有涉足。对S.I来说最不幸的是，绝大部分开发好的纳米机器人现在都在他的储存单元里，像是拥有一百万供他差遣的微型士兵。不过Tony不太担心这个，如果地球能从Thanos的小麻烦里活下来，Pepper会确保纳米科技繁荣发展，最终让它们完成拯救世界的使命。

“这一件差不多一年前就给你做完了。”最后Tony说。“新模式，你喜欢吗？”

Peter兴奋得满脸发红，“简直太神奇了，Mr. Stark！我弄不太懂这个爪子之类的东西，有点奇怪，但是它救了我们。我的意思是说，哇哦，超棒！”

Peter看了看Stephen，本能地安静了一下，但是法师没被吵醒。

“等我们到了那儿，这套战衣也会很棒的。”Peter小声说。“它还有别的什么功能吗？有翅膀吗？或者类似的什么东西？哦！像上一套一样有侦查模式吗？没有带电蛛网，是吧？或者能反弹的那种网？那些东西，伙计，呃，挺不错的，很棒，但是——”

“它们本该在你通过训练后才能激活，然后你就能理解我天才般的的先进战斗模式了。”

“好吧，当然。但你没把它们放进这套战衣里对吧？”

“当然不能把天才设计落下，孩子，”Tony故意说，看着Peter吓得脸色苍白，然后勇敢地试图掩饰。

“但是，好吧，行吧—”

“放松。”Tony咧嘴一笑。“这套战衣很老派的，只是有一点花哨，完全按照你那穷酸蓝领标准制做。”

Peter宛如被解救了的样子过于明显，令Tony对他的喜爱之情再次浮现，他为这孩子无私的成就感到骄傲。Peter还有很多需要学习的东西，最重要的就是谨慎和自我保护，但就他所知，Peter跳上一艘宇宙飞船的理由除了“这是正确的事”之外没有别的原因，哪怕是冒着生命和断肢的危险———

Tony感觉笑不出来了，沉重的现实再度抹去欢乐。即使现在，Peter依然冒着生命和断肢的危险；他还没意识到骰子已经被扔了出去，或者说Tony把筹码押在了他们身上。

“你应该去睡一会儿，孩子，你需要这个。”

“我睡不着，”Peter说。“我不太擅长在等着一场大战的时候什么都不干。”

“那就去做你的家庭作业。现在的年轻人愿意为了逃离学校什么事都敢做。不要拿你的星际顺风车当借口，这只能怪你自己。”

“从技术上讲，我跳上这艘飞船的时候它还在地球上呢。”Peter喃喃地说。

“从技术上讲，我试图在它飞离地球之前把你踹下去，但你拒绝离开，然后像一只扁虱一样钻了回来，请注意你**不是**以这种虫子命名的。所以，这就是搭便车。”

“我猜是这样。哇，梅婶会杀了我的，”Peter惨叫。

“你说的是那个魅力十足的梅婶吗—”

“不！”

“咣”的一声巨响突然传来，像是什么东西重重地敲在地板上，Tony和Peter看着Stephen坐起身，愤怒地瞪着他们。显然，法师试图表现出恼怒和威吓，可惜他只完成了前者，后者差的有点远，因为他被斗篷纠缠着，差点摔下去。

“如果你们两个不打算睡觉，”Stephen咆哮，他那件行头急急忙忙地把自己重新摆好，“至少应该礼貌地让我们其他人睡。”

“截至我上次检查的时候，你还是这儿唯一的另一个人，doc。”Tony说，“所以除非你的斗篷也会打盹儿，或者你在用王室版的‘我们’，否则你麻烦大了。”

> 注：古代欧洲国王会用we代替I自称，类似西方版的“朕”，神奇的说法。

Stephen懒得理他，试图抓住什么东西把自己拉起来，动作里带着一种特别的小心，像是知道无处不在的疼痛正等待着。Tony看着他在昏暗的光线下慢慢地左右屈伸，活动着胳膊和腿。斗篷在他身边悬浮了一会，然后开始自己的流程：学着Stephen的样子前后运动，从左往右，从右往左。最后他们两个显然都解决了各自的问题，Stephen停下来，然后斗篷迅速地飘过去，把自己懒洋洋地挂在他肩膀上。

“事实上，”Tony沉思着说，不由自主地看过去，毕竟披风可是另一回事。“如果你在用王室版‘我们’，我可能不得不跟你决斗了，特别·奇怪爵士。这艘飞船只能容得下一位山中之王。”

> 注：Sir Strange-a-Lot：我怀疑这里可能还玩了个Launcelot的梗。

Stephen一脸怀疑。“恐怕是我得废黜你了吧，Stark？别闹了。废黜是怎么回事？这儿又不是白金汉宫。你的复仇男孩乐队解散时，你没把城堡塔楼一起拆了吗？”

“不好意思，黑寡妇再次回美国露面时会有话想跟你说的。”

“吓得我浑身发抖。”

“我确定你会的，”Tony说。“不说说句公道话，我可不想穿着你的靴子死掉。你从哪儿搞到这身行头的？巫师反斗城？法师股份有限公司？”

> 注：Wizards-R-Us：在捏他Toys "R" Us玩具反斗城。

“西尔斯百货。”Stephen回答。

他等着下一句笑点出现，但要么就是这句，要么就是Stephen是认真的。Tony简直要为整个地球的时尚感绝望了。“认真的吗？”

“当然不是，我们现在在哪？”

“介于地球和我们下个目的地之间的某个地方，”Tony非常诚实地说。“由于不会说外星语，我只知道这么多了。我们还有一段路要走呢，如果你还需要睡一会的话，现在正是时候。”

“我在努力，但是这儿有个讨人厌的混蛋就是不闭嘴。”

Peter看上去备受打击，“对不起。”他诚恳地道了歉。

“听起来真惨，”Tony轻松地说，“你没考虑过跟业主投诉噪音问题吗？我听说他超想跟你聊聊。”

Stephen叹了口气，“你是真的没法闭嘴吗？”

“除非万不得已，或者Pepper冲我做鬼脸。”Tony承认。“你感觉还好吗，doc？”

“什么？”Stephen猛然转身冲他皱眉。“我很好，为什么要问这个？”

“因为你的体温比正常标准高了两度，”在Friday静静地把读数传送到他眼镜上后，Tony说，“而且你的电解质完全不正常。”

“你是怎么——”Stephen开口，然后看起来改变了主意，“没什么，从——昨天开始？我们谁都没吃或喝过任何东西。我们上飞船之后已经过去一整天了吗？”

“是啊，那个前·活着的外星人把你吊起来用探针研究是在昨天。”

“我们有什么消耗品吗？”

“什么？就因为我懂一点机器语言，我就应该知道这些吗？”

“所以你是在说你**不知道**吗？”

“我的首要任务可不是跑出去找快餐，”Tony说，“不过凑巧的是，这艘船上应该是有生活区的，无论如何，它被设计出来就是为人们提供运输服务。到目前为止，我们的氧气似乎能无限供应，我假设燃料也是如此，或者引擎核心是自循环供应的。因为我们的速度比光速要快，而任何种类的化石燃料应该早就耗尽了。”

“在你试图把我炸进太空之前，居然没有花时间傻看着引擎，这真够让人惊讶的。”Stephen说。

Tony哲学地耸了耸肩，“我考虑过，不过回想起来，这似乎不怎么明智。所以我只是简单地做了几个模拟，不超过四五个。给我留了充足的时间去把你炸进太空。”

“实际上，这是我的计划，”Peter羞愧地说，“我在一部老电影里看过。但我们不会让你死在宇宙里的！对吧，Mr. Stark?”

“没错，是啊，”Tony含糊地回答。“Strange，如果你想要零食，为什么不直接用魔法搞点吃的呢？”

Stephen自命不凡地掸掉袖子上看不见的绒毛。“我们离地球太远，我没法把食物从那边拽过来，而从稀薄的空气里生产食物就得篡改宇宙法则了。”

Tony忍不住笑了出来。“哦你是在说魔法有规则？告诉我。”

“大多数情况下它们和科学家已经发现的规律没什么区别，”Stephen说，“除了他们搞错的那些。”

“如果你根本不知道它们是什么，你可以直说。”Tony回答，然后冲他扔了一颗蓝莓。

斗篷很烦人地在半空中接住，递给了Stephen，然后作为一个根本不理解食物是什么的物体，严肃地注视着他。

Stephen怀疑地拿起那颗浆果，“你把这玩意藏哪了？”

“你不会想知道的，”Tony回答，又冲他扔了两个，然后克制住把食物当弹珠玩的小小冲动，把一整袋都扔给了他。

“哦，”Peter说，伸长脖子满怀希望地看着Tony，“还有吗？”

“没啦。”然后给了他一包干香蕉片。

“你总是在口袋里塞着零食吗？”Stephen问道，毫无感激的吃了一大口，忘恩负义的家伙。

“不用谢，以及，不是。我只是认为你是那种容易饿的类型，所以做了相应计划。”

接着他又变出一包杂果，扔过去几颗以后把剩下的也给了Peter。“不过，饮水供应我就没辙了，所以我们终究还是得去探索一下。”

“如果你的计算正确，我们今天或者明天就能到Thanos那边了，”Stephen说，“我们会挺过去的。”

Tony几乎想笑。Stephen肯定会大吃一惊，当他发现明天到来而Thanos不知道在哪的时候。

“反正也没什么坏处，”Tony说，“顺便说一句，你最好在摔倒之前坐下来，你的血压不对劲。”

比较糟糕的是Stephen甚至没有费劲跟他争论，只是虚弱地坐在了他之前站着的地方。Tony从Peter手里拿回那袋坚果，慢慢地走过去推给那个家伙。“给，我请客。”

Stephen抖着手接过袋子，直愣愣地盯着前方。“谢谢，”他轻轻地说，似乎疼得厉害。

Tony宽宏大量地耸了耸肩。“你知道这不仅仅是因为没吃什么东西对吧？不是每天都有人把你吊在天花板上用痛苦刺穿你的。”然后他更仔细地想了想，“还是说这就是你的每一天？我又知道些什么呢。”

“这是你个人版本的治疗法吗，Stark？”Stephen双手握拳，指关节上的疤痕清晰可见。“还是好好做你的日常工作去吧。”

“好主意。我的意思是，事实上我可能会是个非常糟糕的治疗师，但这不代表你不需要。”

“你有这方面的经验？”

“比大多数人都多，”Tony坦率地承认。“阿富汗是我整个人生改变的起点，但在那之前我已经接受了很久的心理治疗。就算它能使人受益，但我不得不公平地提醒一下：再多的治疗也改变不了你到底有多混蛋的事实。”

“我想你会知道的。”Stephen说。

“我当然会。”

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony看过去，有些庆幸被打断，这次对话很快变得过于私人化，远超他的预期。但看到Peter时，他的心沉了下去。大人们谈心的时候，那孩子去了旁边，现在他站在导航控制台前，双手扳着显示屏，眉头紧锁，看起来很困惑。

“我觉得有问题。”Tony过去的时候，Peter说。

“什么问题？”

“你说过我们明天就能到，但是我觉得显示屏上计算出来的时间已经变成几周了。”

技术上来说，Tony一开始就可以告诉他们需要几个星期才能到Thanos那儿，或许他本来应该这么干。但是章鱼哥会这么慢腾腾地把他们卷走？他可不觉得Stephen能接受这个理由。当然Peter会接受的，因为他接受Tony说的一切。而这份信任恐怕就要在一分钟之内消失了，令人痛苦。

“你怎么知道的？”他漫不经心地问。

Peter指着显示屏。“有个计时器。”当然了，这也是Tony第一次就注意到的标记。就算它用的不是英文数字，也完全不妨碍一个天才通过消失的秒数间隔来推断它到底是干什么用的。

“是因为我们改变了什么东西吗？”Peter忧心忡忡地问，“当船体上被打了个洞的时候？”

“那只是暂时让飞船的前进动力有点不稳定，在我修复了破口并使气压恢复平衡之后它就正常了。”

“那现在是引擎出了什么毛病吗？”

Tony能从余光里看到Stephen慢慢地站起来，看来如果不是这个男人实在不舒服，他早就跺着脚冲过去亲自检查控制台了。

Tony考虑了一下要不要蒙混过关，或者干脆说谎。他这辈子在这两方面做了不少有意义的实践，何况他是飞船上唯一的工程师，这给了他极大的空间去编个科学故事。Peter甚至用那些天真无邪的问题给他起了个好头。

但是一个精心编造，能让人信服好几个礼拜的故事听起来既乏味，又难以形容地令人疲惫。无论如何，或许还是公开说出来比较好。Tony向来不擅长处理自己的罪恶感和羞愧感，这就是为什么所有地摊小报都在拿他的丑闻混饭吃。

Tony长出了一口气，挂上冷笑。“引擎毫无问题，孩子。我们只是不会去飞船昨天打算带我们去的地方。”

“什么？”Peter问道，Stephen警觉地直起身。“为什么不？我们要去哪儿？”

“我告诉过你，我不知道。”Tony回答。“去地图上那个闪烁红点之外的任何地方。”

“但那儿有什么呢？”Peter还在问，显然由于过于在意后勤而没意识到Tony真正的意思。Stephen就没这个问题，雷鸣般的暴怒迅速出现在他的脸上。

“我不确定。”Tony一脸挑衅地盯着法师。“但是显然不是Thanos，显然也不是地球。”

Peter看上去有种可笑的迷糊，“什么？但是——”

“你干了什么？”Stephen打断他们，缓缓升上半空，双手张开，带着一种威胁的意味。Tony不情愿地被震撼了；他也不想如此，但是这个男人悬浮于空中，无需反重力技术或者一个魔法锤子的帮助。魔法是非常令人敬畏的东西， 这让Tony想把它拆开看看，虽然可能会出现很奇怪而且不科学的组成部分。

“我干的事多了。”Tony说，“最近一次我试图打个盹儿，一秒钟之前我还在吃零食，你有时间也该试试，对你饥饿的肚子有好处。”

**“你到底干了什么？”**Stephen又问了一遍，声音里带着真正的力量，魔法在他双手之间像火焰做的绳子一样耀眼。

“拯救宇宙。”Tony耸耸肩。“或者至少推迟了它被恶意收购。”

“通过让我们远离地球？”

Tony深思着哼哼，“技术上来说是死掉的外星人干的。我只是重设了自动驾驶，让我们也远离了Thanos。”

“但是为什么？”Peter还在问，“我以为我们的重点是去给他个惊喜！”

“是啊，我们是可以这么干，孩子。等我们死了以后，Thanos仍然能拿到通往宇宙的钥匙。所以我决定选择另一个选项。”

“哪一个？”Stephen轻蔑地问。

“拼命逃跑呗。”

“你说好的‘主动开战’呢？”Stephen几乎浑身发光，身形被映得有些模糊不清。能量在法师周围构筑，剧烈波动着，Friday传送给Tony一连串混乱的数据。“你说好的‘去他们自己的地盘上’呢？”

“我说谎了，”Tony承认。“我很擅长这个的。此外，就目前情况而言，谨慎绝对是勇敢的最佳体现。既然你不愿意放弃那块原石，又不打算躲起来，甚至不想离开这该死的战场，所以没错我就是在排挤你。而不幸的是，出于保姆的目的我得跟你一块儿去。”

Tony转身面对Peter，在他年轻而活力十足的脸上看到了震惊和质疑。“Peter也得一起来，因为他买了张单程票。”他轻轻地说，“我在作出牺牲。”

“但是，Mr.Stark。”就在那儿，Tony预想过的情况正在成为现实，Peter曾经对Tony的信任如今只余空洞，而且正在迅速地被恐惧填满。“我怎么——我是说，我们怎么回家呢？”

“我们不回了，孩子。”Tony说，残忍地强迫自己看着曾经残留的希望之光渐渐消失。“我们现在是逃亡者。这不是一日游，而是流放，只有等我们，或者Thanos死去，或者Strange脖子上那块石头化为宇宙尘埃的那一天，这一切才会结束。”

“我不了解Thanos，”Stephen的话里暗藏着某种意图。“但是如果你想找死，Stark，我肯定能满足你。”

Tony轻轻地笑了笑，以免诱发真正的危险，“这对你而言是个零和游戏。在此之前杀掉你本可以给我带来巨大的好处，别以为我没考虑过。不过，无论我是死是活，这艘船的航线都已经被挟持到了荒无人烟的地方，但愿我死了以后，你们有足够的的运气能从Friday手上弄到导航控制权限。”

“Friday？”Peter茫然地问。

“我的A.I，类似你上一个战衣女郎的升级版。顺便说一句：Karen？认真的吗？”

“Karen有什么问题？我喜欢Karen这个名字！Friday又是个什么名字啊？”

“Stark风格的那种。”

“调头。”Stephen命令道。

“我就不，”Tony兴高采烈地说，“毁掉那块石头，然后我们再聊。”

“永远不可能。”

“那你最好系上安全带，因为我们还得在这儿呆一段时间呢。猜猜看我们谁更顽固一点？我打赌是我。”

“那你输定了。”Stephen脸上的表情让Tony顿了一下，因为那是种本不该有的自信。毕竟Tony在固执方面可是出了名的。

“我们会看到结果的。”Tony回答。“而眼下的问题是：如果我输了，所有人都会跟我一起输。所以我不打算认输，你可以事先有个认知——哪怕作弊我都会确保这一点。”他仔细地考虑了一下，“事实上，我觉得我已经这么干了。”

“所以你的答案是躲起来，直到一切结束？伟大的Tony Stark，居然会从一场战斗中逃跑。我以前可不知道你是个懦夫。”Stephen显然是想用伤人的话刺激他，不过法师在这方面差得远了。Tony听过远比他要好的人说过更难听的话。

“这更像从边缘脱离战斗。”Tony说，“尤其是现在有个落难少女人质挂在我肩膀上，而一个伙伴被塞在我的行李箱里。”

“我真的应该老实呆在校车上的，”Peter轻轻地说，Tony无法看他，面对这个孩子他无法保持镇定，也无法戴好自己的面具。

他笑了，露出利齿，但毫无笑意。“太晚了。欢迎来到新的野外考察。不管怎么说，我敢打包票，这肯定比科尼岛有意思。”

“Stark。”Stephen语带威胁的叫他。

“游戏结束了，doc。”Tony回答，转身靠在墙上。“现在我们陷入僵局了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总要学会承担后果。

Tony睁开眼睛，恍惚地看了一会儿漆黑的金属天花板，终于想起自己身在何处。他扫了一眼四周，单调乏味的环境向他证实了这一点。这些墙壁已经开始让他觉得熟悉了，这可够令人不自在的。

“Friday，现在几点？”

“东部标准时，4:36 a.m。”

“这是第几天了？五？”

“第六天，Boss。”

像往常一样，Tony的第一个念头就是Pepper。自他从地球消失了将近一周之后，Pepper的实干家本性估计已经开始发挥作用——她肯定意识到Tony早就不知道跑到哪儿去了，而不是还对他只是在外星飞船上小小停留一下抱有希望。Tony希望她能知道自己的战斗依然前景乐观，或者至少胜算很大，她甚至可能还在为他加油。

或者，她也许认为他已经死了，这也是很有可能的。

“四点半，”Tony叹气，“我睡了多久？”

“三个半小时。”

“简直太棒了。”

现在肯定是不能接着睡了，再也不可能了。睡眠徒劳无益，他觉得精神紧张、无精打采，纯粹的孤独感威胁着他，狭窄的四壁和走廊犹如噩梦，这艘飞船仿佛是个在宇宙中永远漂流的坟墓。Tony在笼罩着他的黑暗中眨眼，只有纳米存储单元为他点亮一丝微光。焦虑成为一种越发熟悉的情绪波动，他现在只能控制住一部分。尽管竭尽全力，Tony依然能感觉到恐慌症的发作在日渐逼近。

“FRI，你能把灯打开吗？50%？”

灯光顺从地亮了一半。

“好姑娘，你什么时候搞定这套系统的？”

“三小时零两分钟前。”

Tony惊喜地哼了一声，“我们现在还有别的系统吗？除了导航和推进之外。”

“我还接管了安全和生命维持系统的全部权限，部分控制了战术系统。”

“还在研究通信系统吗？你把我们的对外信号关掉了没有？我们最不需要的就是老朋友Thanos从前往银河系的半道上跑来追踪我们。”

“是的，Boss。”

“计算机核心怎么样了？”

“还在进行中。”

“对一周的工作来说进展还不错。”Tony思考着。这一周一点儿都不轻松，他大部分时间都在躲避青少年希望他高抬贵手的请求，说到这个——

“那个孩子还在我门外吗，FRI？”

“Mr. Parker在96分钟之前离开了。”

微小的仁慈。Peter比Tony预想的要固执的多。真相戳破之后，Tony没浪费什么时间就逃离了舰桥区域，表面理由是去寻找他们迫切需要的基本必需品，不过更多的是为了远离战火。然而没过半天，Peter就追上了他，还用受伤的大眼睛和结结巴巴的乞求武装了自己。他最喜欢问的似乎是“为什么”。问题是无论Tony多么频繁的向他解释，给了他多么有创意的理由，这个孩子似乎就是不明白。

另一方面，自舰桥对峙之后，Tony就再没见着Stephen Strange的踪迹，不过坦率地说，他倒宁愿如此。

“Friday，在日历上做个标注。”Tony头枕双臂，看着天花板。“我的职业生涯从疯狂科学家和国际商业大亨变成星际海盗的一周纪念日。我们应该干点什么来庆祝一下呢？”

“Boss？”

“我知道你准备说什么。庆祝一周纪念日听着跟个中学生似的。在其他时候我都会赞同你，但是我们现在正式成为海盗了，海盗可以庆祝任何莫名其妙的纪念日，他们生活在正常社会准则之外！”他顿了顿，皱眉，“另一方面，超级英雄也是如此。说实在的，构筑正常社会准则的又是什么呢？我可能从来就没制定过什么准则。”

Tony深思了一会儿。

“现在庆祝可能确实为时过早。我们目前唯一劫到的战利品就是这艘阴沉沉的高科技飞船，和并不存在的货物。好吧，我的意思是Strange就是那个货物，所以也可以说我们把他劫走了。但这不过是杯水车薪。技术上来说，如果我们真是海盗，那也是贫困潦倒，身无分文的那种，谁听过这么穷的海盗啊？他们在玷污海盗之名前就应该死了。FRI，海盗目标之一：积累财富，然后确保不会死。”

“Boss？”

“我知道，目标有点高。不过目标定高一点，才能脚踏实地的开始。可怕的Stark船长，和他的八条腿大副，还有他们随时准备搞暴动的古怪（Strange）囚犯。你不觉得这还挺有道理的吗？”

Friday安安静静地，可能已经耗尽了她今天份的好奇心。这也正常，Tony这几天已经习惯了Friday冷淡的沉默。备份模式剥离了她的人格子程序和外部编程，以满足存储和运算能力。这是携带一个口袋版半功能A.I的唯一办法了，不过它确实会让交流变得很单一。

“Friday，帮我把咖啡机打开，好吗？”

“飞船上没有咖啡机。”

Tony悲伤的叹气，“你以前至少能对我撒个谎，我一直在问这些，不过是希望你有一天能给我个惊喜。”

然而Friday不会，也做不到。Tony从来没有这么清晰的认识到，他到底是多么痛苦地依赖于和一个永远忠诚，但是会顶嘴的助手聊天。他不得不认真考虑，下次即使牺牲一部分运算能力，至少也得给一两个幽默算法留下存储空间。Friday上次跟他开玩笑居然是在读字典里的定义，这也太无趣了。

“至少我有早餐吧？”他哀怨地问。

墙面上的一个抽屉弹开，里面整齐地摆放着五颜六色的密封包装。Tony从床上起来，皱着鼻子拿了一个。

他一脸怀疑地撕开封条。“我们的房东不怎么讲究物质生活啊？你不觉得这玩意儿让人想起鱼食吗FRI？反正它让我这么想了。也许因为我们的外星朋友本来就是个鱿鱼。”

“基础营养成分包括——”

“别念了，我收回这个问题。”

从舰桥上战略撤退之后，Tony没过多久就在飞船上的船员宿舍里偶然找了相当于外星厕所的地方，而后很快就找到了食物储备和饮水供给。

无管怎么说，水源使人欣慰。在飞船上困了一整天后，他们已经能感到脱水的影响了，缺乏液体摄入很快就能令人失去意识。不过谢天谢地，船上的水源供应似乎很充足。据Tony所知，船上有一个大气水分收集和净化系统以保证库存。不过这套系统到底是能够自行从太空中抽取冻结的水蒸气呢，还是说他们得把飞船停在某个星球的对流层来填充储备呢，Tony目前还不清楚。

飞船上有一整仓库的密封袋装食物，或者以地球标准而言勉强能称为食物的东西。大部分是凝胶状的，可能是为了方便储存，富含营养、维生素和矿物质。在下定决心吃一袋之前，Tony已经尽可能彻底扫描过了，不过好在味道还算温和，吃起来像是某种人工甜果冻。之后他没死，这让Tony对继续生存下去的机会保持了谨慎乐观的态度。随后他让Friday把消息告诉了另外两个人。

Tony不清楚他们的常驻巫师在想些什么，但是Peter没花多久就抓住了Tony，试图分享他的看法。自那之后他一直紧追着Tony在船上到处晃荡，像个任性的小鸭子或者藤壶一样。Tony唯一能有点私人空间的方法就是让Friday在孩子面前把门用力甩上，假装听不到Peter在另一边大嚷大叫。

Tony由此对出发去工作感到焦虑，急匆匆地吃掉了这顿不怎么靠得住的早饭。“该去工作间了，FRI。把炉子点起来。不，忘了这句吧，别回应我。帮我启动工程控制台就行了。”

“没问题，Boss。”

Tony特意占据了离中控区最近的生活区域。所以他本来没打算走太长的路。事实上他确实也没走几步，不过更多的是因为他发现自己的通道被彻底而且很壮观的封锁了。

“Friday，”Tony一边说一边检查着从地板蔓延到天花板的蛛网，这些网子彻底把他隔离在中控区之外。“你觉得他到底用了多少那玩意儿才能做到这个啊？”

“不清楚。”

“如果我把它剪掉，他明天还会再来一遍的可能性有多大？”

“我不会等到明天的，”Peter突然出声。Tony勉强控制住自己没像一只受惊的猫一样跳起来，不过他实在不习惯被倒吊在天花板上的家伙埋伏。他抬头看到Peter穿着全套装备，战衣的白色眼睛张得大大的，冷漠强硬地盯着Tony。显然，在至少让这套战衣看起来有些吓人方面，这孩子做的还不错。

“此外，这也不是那么容易被剪开的。”Peter继续说，面具的变声功能将他的声音压得平静而严厉，不过也可能是因为他真的很生气。“它们能缠住大多数固体。”

“但愿你能缠住激光。”Tony说，战甲绕着他的手腕出现，射出三道红色的切割光束。

Peter从天花板上翻下来，热切地看着蛛网滑落崩解。“你有激光发射器？我还以为你只有斥力武器。太酷了！嘿，我这套上有激光吗？”

“没，我没给你装。”Tony回答。“你能在墙上行走，跳的比袋鼠还高，动机足够的时候能举起一座小型建筑物，基本上不受小伤影响。你根本用不着激光，凑合着用用弹跳蛛网就行了。”

虽然Tony看不到Peter的脸，不过他耷拉肩膀的样子看起来相当失望。

“我得假设你不打算让我安静工作了？”Tony问道。

“我只是想谈谈，我们能谈谈吗？”

“你每次都这么说，孩子。如果你只是打算向我哭诉同一个老生常谈的话，可以省省了。”

“Mr. Stark，”Peter开口，依然是Tony熟悉的恳求语气，钻进他的皮肤，洞穿进了他的心脏。Peter真的应该去看看那些地摊小报；绝大多数都坚信Tony根本没有心。

“该死的，孩子，我们还得在这上重复多少遍？我不会调头的。除非Strange同意把他的宝贝时间之石扔进太空，或者我们亲爱的宇宙暴君意外驾崩。所以，如果从你上次问我之后的五个小时里没有什么情况变化，我们就得留在这儿。”

“但是！”Peter大叫，终于收起头盔，露出年轻、诚挚的面容，和昨天一样愁眉苦脸。“那你为什么要救他呢？既然你没打算让我们回去，为什么还要派我去帮他呢？”

这倒有点新鲜，通常情况下，这个孩子只会陷入没完没了的申诉和乞求，显然悲伤让他进化到了讨价还价的阶段。

“首先，当我派你去追那个巫师的时候，还不知道我们最后会上一艘宇宙飞船。第二，我本来想把你踹下去，但你不愿意走。第三，拯救Strange是你的计划，Peter，不是我的。第四，从技术上来说，Strange用不着为了这一切**死**，他只是需要讲道理一点。第五，好吧，没有第五了。我本来一切顺利，还以为会有点更好的事儿发生呢。”

Peter看起来完全无法决定到底应该摆出愤怒还是惊恐的表情。

Tony招了招手。“现在我很乐意回答观众提问。”

“救他是我的计划？你是什么意思？”Peter茫然地问。“你本来准备干什——”他突然皱眉，像是意识到了什么。Tony做好准备，以面对铺天盖地的尖刻批评、指责和“你怎么能这样！”的哭喊。然而Peter再次给了他个惊喜。

“是关于那些炸弹吗？”他问道。

Tony冷静地眨了眨眼睛，“什么炸弹？”

Peter翻了个白眼，好像现在**Tony**才是不讲道理的那个。“你在船上放得到处都是的那些，我偷溜上来的，记得吗？基本一直在跟着你，它们无处不在。”

“它们并不是无处不在，”Tony说，“它们被安置在关键点上，战略性的。”

“你当时真的打算炸掉这艘船？”

“没错，一般来说放炸弹的目的本来就是炸东西。”

“我还以为那只是个后备计划。像是如果外星人决定抓着Strange医生当人质什么的。”

“完全不是，如果我没法让那个不理智的巫师停止失去理智的话，炸弹就是A计划，我选了B计划只是因为你挡在路上。所以振作点吧，如果事情按我的计划发展，现在我们可能已经死了。”

“哦，”Peter回答，“好吧，谢谢，我想。”

“我从没想过你会在这儿，Peter。”Tony提醒他，“我差点带着自杀计划去直面Thanos，而不是把你和我自己一起放逐。”

“我们依然可以这么干。”Peter坚持着，这话也够耳熟的，从他开始追着Tony不放的第一天就在这么说。Peter深信，要打败一个拥有无限原石力量的发疯暴君，只需要一点简单的计划和大量火力就够了。而且只要他能说服Tony这一点，一切都能好起来。“只要我们好好合作，仍然能打倒他的。”

Tony叹气，“孩子，你星期六的早间动画片看太多了。”那个词出乎意料的刺痛了他，他以前听过有关团队合作的演说，很类似，但不是Peter，而是来自另一个穿着红（白）蓝制服的家伙。“在现实世界，三个人面对无尽大军？我们不可能带着这种劣势去对付坏人，然后得到惨败之外的任何结果。在这种情况下，宇宙霸权就是Thanos的大奖杯了。”

“但是我们有他想要的那颗原石。Strange医生说——”

“忘了Strange说过啥吧，我正在为此努力，”Tony咕哝着。“把Strange和Thanos放在一个星球上就是个灾难，而且只有一个结果。 我确实是出了名的爱冒险，不过这一次的代价太大了，远超我的工资水平。我不想把整个宇宙的命运都押在这上面，那家伙可是强大到足以打败Thor。”

“那么——那么我们也可以只调头回去。”Peter恳求着。Tony闭上眼，硬起心肠。“我们可以回地球，我们可以——”

“Peter，你明知道这很危险，而你可能再也回不去了，还是跳上了飞船。你做了个艰难的决定，我也是。现在我们都得为此承担后果。”

“但是，Mr. Stark，如果你——”

“Peter，”少年在这番劝告之下，陷入了痛苦的沉默。Tony觉得自己的某个部分疼痛不堪，在Peter没有走进他生命之前，他甚至不知道自己还拥有这样的地方。“请你相信我，于我而言没有什么能比送你回家更好。如果你还记得，我试过了。但我不能把Strange也带回去。这就是不可能。”

“不，但是我——”Peter沮丧地回答。

“见鬼，孩子，你为什么不去烦Strange呢？如果他能放下他的魔法傲慢，权衡一下半个宇宙的生命，和他那宝贝绿色骄傲之间的重量，我们就能粉碎那块石头然后在晚饭之前回家了。或者至少能在S.I宣布我死了之前。”

“Strange医生说他不能毁掉那块石头。另外他们为什么要宣布你死了？”

“他说不能，我听着就像不愿意。另外鉴于我消失的次数太多，Stark工业制定了一套政策，以规定在何时如何将我的股份交给继承人保管，我是指Pep。但她已经是CEO了，所以我也不明白干嘛这么着急。但这就是你要的答案了，孩子。”

事实上，Tony能够想象Pepper站在董事会面前，以CEO和最大股东的身份宣称她要取消Tony的死亡声明，直到证明他真的没死。如果公司不得不处理Tony的各种失踪行为，Pepper就得从更私人的层面上处理它们。他会回来的，她总是这样说，他这次也会回来的。

他希望能告诉她就要回去了，但是对Tony和所有人来说，这都是个谜。

“所以，等一下，”Peter说，“在他们宣布你——”他在脖子上做了个切割的动作，“之前，你知道的。还有多长时间？”

Tony若有所思地歪着头。“合法的？可能是在我正式下葬之前几年。但由于我热爱冒险，还是大股东，所以他们想要点更早的保证。我本来也可以不签字的，不过说实话他们也不是完全没有道理。还有两个月吧，然后他们就会把我的股份交给Pepper。”

“哦，那时间还很充裕。”Peter如释重负，Tony猜测对一个青少年来说，两个月可能像一辈子那么长。

"时间过的比你想的要快得多。"Tony说。“说到时间流逝，Strange这几天在哪？我还以为他准备在我睡着的时候捅死我呢，不过到现在为止他都安静的像只老鼠，我应该为此担心吗？”

“他在舰桥上。”Peter说，“他一直待在舰桥上。”

“为什么？他在那儿干嘛？观星？如果想找熟悉的星座，我不得不告诉他一个坏消息，肯定找不到的。”

“他在冥想？大概吧，他试着这么做来着，但如果持续太久，他似乎会很累，所以过了一段时间就停下来了。”

“冥想？”Tony叹气，用恳求的眼神看了一眼天花板。“他当然会做这个，太老套了。还有别的吗？他会举行仪式吗？还是对着月亮吟唱？或者，好吧，不是月亮，而是冲我们路过的任何一个天体？他试过用你做魔药材料吗？”

“什么？”

“我就当你是在说没有了。我猜他还没告诉你他是怎么飞来飞去的吧？如果事实证明真的有个魔法锤子藏在他口袋里，我会帮他摆脱的。为了科学。”

“为了科学？”

“魔法只有在成为科学之前才能称为魔法，孩子，别忘了这个。帮我个忙？去堵Strange吧，让他把所有的巫师秘密都告诉你。”

“我觉得他不会告诉我任何事的。”Peter怀疑地回答。

“不试试看怎么知道？现在快走吧。我得开始破译可爱的外星字母表啦，这样Friday才能接管飞船核心。去烦一会儿Strange好吗，如果那个家伙找你麻烦就大叫救命，我会在远处围观的。”

Peter翻了个白眼，“谢谢。”

“不客气，现在去吧。你可以明天再来看另一集《我们的流放日》。”

> 注：Days of Our Exile：捏他的应该是NBC超级长寿肥皂剧《Days of our Lives（我们的日子）》

“不，可是——”

“没有可是，我是认真的。这就是你每天30分钟的案情陈述机会，而你今天已经陈述完了。我还有工作要干。”

Peter很不情愿，迈着沉重的步伐走开了。Tony试图关上中控区的滑门，不想看见他的背影，但是——

“该死的，Peter，你到底在这上面用了多少蛛网？”

“哦，抱歉，”Peter很不好意思地说，“你不开门，而我不想在跟你说上话之前就让你溜走。”

“我没开门是因为在睡觉。你知道什么叫睡觉吗？正常人类累的时候会干的事儿。你为什么不睡觉？现在是凌晨！”

“是吗？”Peter很惊讶，Tony也很惊讶，他突然意识到在这艘飞船上，唯一追踪地球标准时间的方法需要Friday的帮助。Tony并不急于向另外两位成员开放A.I，不过这显然需要改变，至少得给他们基本功能。

“没错，孩子，就是这样。去睡一会儿，或者思考一下人生的意义，或者这礼拜你忙着干的任何事儿。说真的，这礼拜你都在忙什么？除了跟踪我之外。”

“我在探索，一点一点的。”Peter说，这在数百个层面上使人担忧。“你知道飞船上有用餐区吗？还有两个货舱？”

Tony思考了一下。“我不知道，真有意思。你在旅途中还发现别的什么了吗？”

“没有？”Peter脸上陷入困境的表情一点都没法给人带来希望。

“如果你不小心把飞船炸了，我就让你终身禁赛。”

“我还以为是你想把它炸掉呢。”Peter生气地咕哝着。

“别逼我不让你吃晚饭就赶你上床睡觉，年轻人。现在出去，否则我就让你留下来收拾这堆烂摊子。”

“哦，我可以——”

Tony怒视着他，直到年轻人落荒而逃，暂时撤退。Tony毫不怀疑他会再回来，而且很可能用不了多久。固执，你的名字叫做Parker。

> 注：Persistence, thy name is Parker：化用的是哈姆雷特的Frailty, thy name is woman

“Boss。”Friday叫他。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“有人试图从舰桥上的终端进入导航系统。”

Tony被吸引了注意力，“是Strange？”

“是的，应该是Strange医生。”

“这艘船上就没有人睡觉吗？他到底想干什么？总不能指望让飞船偏离航线吧。首先，我已经做到了。除非他能读外星语，否则不可能比我更清楚我们的目的地。其次，如果他认为能在科学上超过我，那就大错特错了。给我显示那个终端的情况，FRI。”附近的屏幕出现图像，Tony看了一会儿，发现外星字母成串出现，分成几组非常特殊的模式。“他在干什么？”

“我相信他正在试图回溯你的航向修正，让飞船返回最开始的轨道。”

“好吧，我更正，这几乎能行得通，聪明的混蛋。”Tony喃喃自语。“我猜他宁愿面对Thanos也不愿面对流放。我们熟悉的魔鬼比较好吗？”

> 注：Better the devil we know：谚语， better the devil you know than the devil you don't know，你所熟悉的恶魔总比不熟悉的恶魔要好。

"Boss?"

“别在意，他是手动输入这些的吗？”

“看起来是这样。”

“凭记忆？我都不能凭记忆做到这个。为什么他可以？他是真的搞明白了数字系统，还是纯粹死记硬背？”

“未知。”

“我猜他跑去未知领域学习东方哲学之前，肯定曾被誉为天才。不过除非他是个秘密飞行员，不然我看不出他怎么能识别坐标模式。拜托告诉我他就是个秘密飞行员，否则就是在所有事情上都有过目不忘的能力，那我要向人生的不公平填抱怨单了。”

数字在序列中途停顿了片刻。

“他在试图改变部分路线吗，FRI？”

“是的，Boss。”

“你认为他已经发现我把舰桥的控制和导航指令功能通过中控区锁起来了吗？”

“根据他的脏话，我估计他很可能已经意识到了。”

“可怜的家伙。”Tony说，“比赛开始前就输在了起跑线上，祝你下次好运，Strange。”

有那么一会儿，Tony在脑海里勾勒这样的画面来娱乐自己：法师发现了他的应对方法，徒劳地诅咒着，向天空挥舞拳头。但他很快发现更多的外星字母出现在屏幕上。

“他还在尝试？我是不是应该让控制台给他一个错误警报，在他每次试图改变航向的时候都蜂鸣一下，还是说这样太过分了？”

“Boss？”

“分析一下，FRI。你觉得现在对巫师恶作剧会导致他杀了我吗？还是严重致残？”

“你为什么要捉弄Strange医生？”

“因为很好笑，”Tony叹气，“不过，并非如此。你说的对，FRI。如果现在有一件事我可以指望你的话，那就是提醒我这一切有多不好笑。不过别担心，我不会怪你的，没有幽默感并不是你的错。”

Tony并没有给导航控制台加错误警报。当一个人心情不好的时候，刺激他真的没什么用。在这种情况下，谨慎再次成为勇气的最佳体现。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔法师登场，带来了一个很严重的问题。

其后两天，Tony在破解飞船内部秘密方面几乎毫无进展。那个巫师导致他异常忙碌，深陷于一场只有两个人的秘密飞行战。

“Friday，”Tony说， “Strange难道有三个博士学位吗？兼航空学硕士？网络工程师认证？而且精通计算机科学？还有别的吗？”

“据我所知没有，Boss。”

“那拜托能不能给我解释一下，为什么他改写航线的速度比我还快？”

“未知。”

“是啊，我也不知道，但我猜答案肯定跟魔法押韵。”

Tony运行了三组覆盖模拟，Friday负责消灭一串坐标数据，同时他自己通过第二和第三组重新规划航线。但Stephen的速度极快，一点儿都不合乎常理。Tony不是不能跑在他前面，但是那太困难了。

“我怎么觉得他才刚刚开始呢？”Tony问道，看着屏幕上滚动的一串串外星文字。“他人在哪儿，FRI？”

“Strange医生在位于船尾的二级控制台上重新登录。”

“这艘船上到底有多少个没用的控制台啊？而且显然你我都不知道它们在哪儿，我们的神秘学大师是怎么知道的？”

“除了舰桥上的终端之外，我还检测到来自8个控制台的命令功能。”

“能把它们全部关闭吗？”

“并非所有。我只能部分控制动力系统，Strange医生所在的区域还无法访问。”

Tony诅咒了一句。“越来越让人恼火和起疑了。Friday，反向入侵他现在的控制台，然后隔离到一个虚拟环境里去。这应该够他忙上一阵子。”

“进行中，Boss。”

不久之后，Stephen停下来休息了片刻。Tony则停下来祈祷对方是真的在休息，然后赶紧吃了点儿东西。

“Friday，我们在那个区域有机器人吗？”

“是的。”

“让我看看。”Tony说。“我得看看他是怎么做到的。”

“视频监控将在一小时之内准备好。”

“那就行。”

40分钟之后，Peter荡了过来，估计是来寻求他的每日解答。Tony在那孩子进门之前把中控区锁死了。

“抱歉，Peter，今天没时间玩20个问题了。”他喃喃自语。“Friday，看着点那扇门。”

> 注：twenty questions：常见小游戏，一个人想一件东西，另一个人问问题然后通过“是”或“不是”来推断到底是什么。

“没问题，Boss。”

巫师那边依然没有动静，Tony趁机调出Friday从中控区收集的信息，只能大概理解其中一半。通过对比航向变量相关的字母和飞船系统中的字母，他们在翻译外星胡言乱语方面有了一些进展。但不用说，这将是个非常缓慢的过程。

“我们在翻译这堆乱七八糟东西上的进度如何了？”

“破译进度19%，准确度非常令人怀疑。”

“好吧，继续坚持。我们能控制飞船的传感器网络了吗？”

“只有外部传感器，Boss。”

“很一段长时间内可能都用不着那些，不过内部的没准会派上用场。把它放进优先考虑列表里去，FRI。同时让我们看看引擎核心，给我一个——”

上方传来一声巨大刺耳的噪音。Tony抬头，眨了眨眼睛。

“那是什么鬼东西？”

第二声巨响。

“Mr. Parker正在突破防线。”

“我能听出来，谢谢。”Tony回答。“我记得说过叫你看着点门。”

“我看着呢，Boss，但Mr. Parker试图从天花板上的通风管道进入。”

Tony不再怒视天花板。转而怒视最近的主控台。“我们真的能确定你没有附带个性程序吗？这听起来真够刻薄的。”

“我不明白你的意思。”

“啊哈，”Tony说。更加响亮而且不祥的咣当声伴随着明显的小碎步声传来。“他在那上面干什么，跳舞吗？”

“未知。”

“算了吧，给他开门，FRI。”

金属门板在解锁后滑开，Tony等着那孩子鬼鬼祟祟地溜进来，然而他等到的是上方传来的另一串撞击声。Tony翻了个白眼。

“告诉他像个文明的蜘蛛一样走前门进来。”

“好的，Boss。”

片刻之后，Peter荡进房间，身后是一根长长的网绳。他重新戴上了面罩。

“嘿，孩子，”Tony说，“在试图破门而入之前，你听过敲门这两个字吗？”

“我敲门了，”Peter淡淡地说。“我以前也**试过**敲你的门，但你从来不开。”

“这是有充分理由的。”

“什么理由？你不想和我说话？”

“大部分情况下，我只是不想没完没了地重复自己。精神错乱的首要迹象就是这个。”

“也许你只需要听着就行了，”Peter生气地低声嘟囔，声音小到几乎无法从战衣扬声器里传出来。

Tony冷酷一笑。“也许你需要换个推销辞令了。商业咨询时间是每隔一周的星期四，从8:00到5:00，我们有一般政策，禁止律师、记者、神盾特工，少年超级英雄以及传教士。我猜你没看见指示牌？”

“你显然是把那玩意儿忘在地球上了。”

“连同其他很多东西，”Tony点头同意。“所以到底是什么风把你吹到我的寒舍来？”

“Strange医生需要你。”

Tony翻着白眼。“对，就像他需要在头上开个洞。换个别的，孩子。”

“不是，你看，他确实曾试图让飞船调头——”

“是，我看到了。你们两个真的应该把驾驶这玩意的任务交给专业人士。”

“试过了，但是专业人士对带我们回家不感兴趣。”Peter更加激烈地坚持道。

“听起来像是专业人士对返程有一些合理的担忧。我也想象不出来为什么。”

“这就是我们不得不试着自己来的原因。”

“而你还帮Strange入侵我的系统来着，Peter？”Tony责备道。“你是怎么回事儿？又黑我的东西。”

“那套战衣其实不是我，”Peter敷衍地抗议道。“是我朋友干的。”

“我知道， Ned Leeds是吧？我承认他是个有胆量的孩子，而且对电脑很在行。我已经让S.I的招聘团队联系他了。”

Peter受惊地眨了眨眼，“是吗？”

“任何能够远程黑掉我一套战衣的青少年——即便只是为了解锁现有功能，也绝对值得好好观察一下。如果他愿意，毕业后会有一个实习机会等着他的。”

“他绝对会愿意，”Peter高兴地说。“他之前以为我在实习的时候超级兴奋，然后发现我是——”他停住，白色的机械眼睛垂了下去。“好吧，我是蜘蛛侠。”他的声音再次变得没精打采。

“好了，”Tony说，“我不清楚在Stark工业工作是否可以和当蜘蛛侠相提并论，但招聘部门会尽力为这份工作提供足够优渥的条件——”

“你甚至都不打算道歉吗！？”Peter出人意料地爆发了。面甲收回，Tony突然发现自己所认为的暴怒其实是受伤，一道由恐惧和痛苦造成的深深的伤口。

Tony想要反驳，他本能做到的，甚至为这个问题预备了相当机智的回答；当他作出决定，准备将他们困于太空中时，在5分钟之内就想好了说辞：人生的公平性、道歉又不能换钱、而Tony本身就是个亿万富翁，诸如此类的话，但是这个比喻在中途的某个地方就失去了意义。当Peter抬起头，用恳求的眼神看着Tony时，所有的一切都从他脑子里飞了出去。

“我不打算道歉，”Tony慢慢地说。“因为我说什么都无济于事，我不会撤销决定，也不配得到你的宽恕。”

Peter笑了一声，听起来似乎非常的疼。“**显而易见**，但你至少可以把它**说**出来。”

Tony并不是特别想道歉，因为这让他觉得不诚实。何况在他后悔做过的所有事里，把他们几个困在太空其实并不算其中之一。但Tony突然想到，这可能只是因为自尊心作祟，而道歉是他最起码能做的事情。

“我不会后悔这件事的，Peter。”Tony轻轻地说。“但我很后悔让你卷入其中。所以是的，我真的很抱歉。”

“很好，”Peter回答。“至少是个开始。”然后他低下头，紧紧抿着嘴唇，摆弄蛛网发射装置。“我们真的永远不能回家了吗。”

Tony伸出一只手，若有所思地左右摇晃。“永远都别说永远，只是可能需要很长时间。”

“但是我周四要交文学论文。”Peter平静而有些奇怪地抗议，“下周二还有个化学考试。”

很好，Tony确实要求过他换一种推销辞令，显然就是这个了。“我会给你写张假条，包括全部的‘拯救世界’条款。如果不管用，我就把你们学校董事会买下来。”

“再过三周就是我的生日了。”Peter继续说，声音柔和而又低沉，里面有一种将他的内脏紧抓不放的东西。而这也是漂亮的一击。现在孩子将它大声说出，于是它也牢牢地抓住了Tony的内脏。

“May已经计划好了晚餐，意大利菜。”Peter看起来摇摇欲坠，注意力远在别的地方。实际上他并没有在跟Tony说话，仅仅是在自言自语，好像第一次意识到了这些。“她不太会做饭，所以在市中心的新餐厅订了位置。她以为我不知道，但我无意中听到她在打电话。”

现在那个抓着Tony的东西长出利齿，正慢慢地从内部撕咬他。罪恶感是最好也最糟的武器；伤人致深，而且永远无法愈合。

幸运的是，Tony已经习惯受伤，即使有时是致命的。他总是能从自己的内心幸存下来。

“我知道，”他说。“她给我打过电话。”

“她什么？”Peter脱口而出。“真的吗？”

“没错，我认为她正慢慢对我恢复好感。在，你知道，她发现我把你拐进打击犯罪的行动里之后。顺便说一句，其实我没那么干。你在遇见我之前就已经在打击犯罪了，我只是给了你些更好的装备。”当然，等Tony带着Peter潜逃进太空这件事被察觉后，他和May之间的任何进展都将瞬间崩溃，虽然这只是无心之失。

Peter内疚地笑了笑。“我知道，我试着告诉过她。”

“我猜这意味着我得给你准备另一个生日礼物。”Tony沉思着自言自语。他原本想送给Peter他想去的任何学校的全额奖学金，但这突然看起来不再是个充满创意的礼物了。过去几十年里，远程教育确实不断发展，但星际教育可能仍需推进。

“你要给我——真的吗？”Peter羞怯地问道，尽量试着不要表现得太过高兴，但这种情绪还是爆发了出来。他震惊的痛苦慢慢让位于更加本能的兴奋。“那是——那本来是什么？”

“等我们回去的时候，它还会在那儿的。”Tony闪烁其词。

Peter出人意料地快乐起来，看起来像是突然准备欢呼。“等我们回去的时候！”

“好吧，就像我说过的，永远都别说永远。”

Peter向他微笑，由衷的高兴，Tony从来没有像现在这样感激有人对他笑一笑。在他的岁月里，Tony毁掉了很多人的生活，有些是故意的，但大多数都是意外。他曾差点毁掉一个拥有他一部分心脏的人，那是Pepper，幸好Pepper韧性十足，她独一无二，强大无比。但Peter只是个孩子，一个Tony第一次小小投资过的孩子。伤害Peter感觉就像伤害自己，每一次这样做都像刮下了一片灵魂。而那个微笑告诉Tony，他们或许还能找到一个和解的方法。

Tony真诚的希望能够和解，因为他们很可能要和那流浪巫师一起被困在船上很长、很长一段时间，他不想孤身一人。

“一次不错的谈心，孩子。”Tony最后说，感觉如释重负。年轻人的适应性相当令人瞩目。“不过最近别再来一次了，我确实拿日间肥皂剧开过玩笑，《我们的流放日》听起来很有吸引力，但我觉得我的公关人员可能不会喜欢。”

“这部剧我看过一次，它让我想起——”

“别，Peter，”Tony坚决地说。“别再提更多流行文化了。”

“可你一直在用啊！”

“我只是在机智地反驳。”

“我也可以这样用！”

“我觉得我们需要探讨一下机智和荒谬之间的区别了。”

“Strange医生就不介意这个，”Peter叛逆地嘟囔着，然后猛地抬起头，吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。Tony看着他，同样很吃惊。

“哦！”Peter大叫。“Strange医生需要你！”

“我觉得我们已经讨论过这个问题了？”

“不，他是真的需要你，他在舰桥前的飞船舷窗那昏倒了！”

“什么！？”

“没错，一分钟之前他还能走路，然后就倒了下去。他告诉我说他没事，只是需要休息，但我觉得他没说实话。他看起来很不好。我觉得他可能不希望我来找你，但是没有别人了。”

“该死，”Tony说，拉着Peter一路回到舰桥上。他们到那儿的时候，一瞬间甚至没找到Stephen在哪。来自外星技术的照明为整个房间带来近乎苍翠的光芒，白色和蓝色的广阔空间从他们身边延展而去，构成了寂静而又怪异的背景。

“看到了吗？”Peter指了指，Tony顺着他的手势，在拐角处发现了一堆紧紧裹成一团的红色织物，那大概是他们缺席的巫师。

Tony迈着犹豫的步伐靠近，不知道斗篷是否从主人那里得到了什么很麻烦的暗示。他有理由怀疑，如果不是绝对必要，Stephen肯定没兴趣让Tony接近他。

“嘿，Strange，”Tony大声喊道。“我听说你刚才像个浪漫爱情剧女主角一样昏过去了，你知道我关于落难少女的那句话不是认真的，对吧？”

没人回答。

情况不妙。Tony蹲下来，试着连接Friday的传感器网络，但他的距离还不足以看到Stephen身体的任何部分。而有趣的是，斗篷成了很好的掩护，Friday没法透过它进行扫描。

“孩子，现在需要你扮演一下南丁格尔了。”Tony指了指附近的墙壁。“到那边去，看看Strange，然后告诉我你看到了些什么。”

Peter无声地溜过去，从控制台跳上附近的栏杆，然后轻松地翻了90度，就像那只不过是块垫脚石。Tony看着他一寸寸接近巫师，直到能倒挂着看到Stephen。斗篷松开一只脚，警告性地冲他抖动。Peter迟疑着，一手伸出，另一手顿住，无助地回头看了看Tony。Tony耸肩，用一只手假意捂着胸口，夸张地吸气。Peter只好把脚趾挪近一点，犹豫地半空摇晃着。

“他在呼吸。”Peter悄声说，只比耳语略微响亮。“我这么觉得，实际上不太清楚。”而实际上，Tony并不怎么担心，他一直在考虑干掉Stephen，所以在到达目的地之前就算那家伙断气他也不会伤心的，不过这绝对是浪费，而且——

“还有别的吗？”好吧，也许他有一点担心。Tony并不是真的急于看到这家伙死去，那只不过是拯救宇宙的副产品，很不幸。Stephen胸口那块漂亮绿石头上还有个自毁开关，这可能意味着任何东西，从虎头蛇尾的失败分解，到不可避免的巨大爆炸。

Peter以一种超常的敏捷反应顺着墙跳下，试图寻找更好的角度。“我不清楚，他的披风裹得太紧了，我在上面什么也看不到。”

“好吧，过去看看他还有没有脉搏。”

Peter从墙边走近，斗篷瞬间绷紧，进入准备狩猎之前的安静，于是Peter僵住了。

“呃，也许应该由你来检查一下？”他说，动都不敢动。

“什么？你是害怕如果靠得太近，巫师的安全毯会把你闷死吗？”Tony半开玩笑地问。但这种可能性相当真实；他们并不知道斗篷还能干些什么，在Tony的猜测里，它甚至连发射激光都做得到。Stephen究竟如何虏获了它的忠诚，这完全是个谜。也许斗篷会在接触到的第一件东西上留下印记，就像只被误导的小鸭子一样。

无论如何，如果Tony想确定Stephen还没死的话，可能不得不冒着生命危险到他身边去。Friday也需要一些视野来获得读数。Tony叹了口气，站起身来，感到浑身的老骨头都因过度使用而痛苦不堪。站在Peter身边总能提醒Tony，超级英雄是年轻人的游戏，而钢铁侠已经不再适合这个了。

他保持不快不慢的速度接近Stephen，双手平稳地垂在身侧。斗篷警惕地掀起一角，像一条二维的蛇一样来回摆动。Tony用手指朝它弹了弹，继续前进，尽管它又向前蜿蜒滑行了一段距离，生气地拍打他。他觉得自己还算幸运，这东西到目前为止尚未真的发起攻击，比预想的要好。

来到足以仔细观察的距离时，Tony停住，再次蹲下，感到Peter在他身后徘徊，像个随时准备报仇的蜘蛛。从这个角度Tony可以看到Stephen确实在呼吸，但是极不规律，他的胸口在层层布料之下非常轻浅地起伏。Tony皱眉，伸手去碰他，然后毫不意外地被斗篷用力拍开。

“别让你身上的绸缎打结了。”Tony告诉它。“除非你的干洗标签上有急救证明，否则最好让人类看看他。”

斗篷警惕地飘回去，重新安全地裹住法师，没有再干涉Tony检查Stephen的脉搏。Tony发誓，他觉得Stephen肯定是那种会因为任何不请自来的碰触而突然惊醒的人，但他毫无反应。法师满脸冷汗，眼睛被合在苍白的眼睑之下，快速闪动着。

Tony轻轻地呼出一口气。“Friday，给我一个三级扫描，现在我看到的是什么情况？”

“我读出了心律失常，boss。”Friday报告，“他的细胞模式在剧烈波动。”

“这家伙是个巫师，所以没准他一直都这样，有什么方法能判断这是不是正常状况吗？”

“不清楚，但是我检测到了异物。”

Tony一脸茫然。“什么异物？”

“非生物性的，”Friday回答，传送给他一个出乎意料的熟悉读数。

“这是我想的那个吗？”

“Boss？”

“哦，这可不妙。我猜章鱼哥的友好小审问与此有关。”Tony沉思着，“Friday，回放一下我们打破船体之前，HUD拍到有关Strange的镜头。”

Tony重看录像，外星魔术师和他审美奇特的拷问工具，船体破裂和被急速抽出的空气，没有斗篷帮助的Stephen飞了出去，Peter抓住他。

“倒回去，FRI。现在用一半速度播放。停下，给我一个透明尖刺的特写，左下角那一根。放大，增强清晰度。”

渲染完成之后，图像清晰可辩，Tony长长地轻哼了一声。“那东西并不是刺进了他的皮肤，而是相位性的**穿了进去**。Friday，它们是由什么材料构成的？”

“未知，Boss。没有获得足够数据来推断成分性质。”

“该死，它们显然嵌入了皮下层，但它们到底是什么东西？是为了什么而设计的？”

“显微外科手术。”Stephen的声音突然响起，Peter吓得从他身后墙上一头栽了下来，Tony冲孩子的方向皱了皱眉。

“哪种显微外科手术？”Tony问道。

“我们的外星朋友在用它扎我脸之前，并没有好心解释这一点。”Stephen心平气和地回答，他的平静提醒了Tony，自骗局被揭露之后，这还是他们第一次面对面交流。突然之间，Tony意识到蹲在这个人身边，两指还摁在他脖子上，似乎是个相当危险的姿势。

Tony慢慢地从对方的个人空间里退出去。“好吧，至少有一件事我们可以肯定。这些东西的初衷应该不是在爆炸之后刺进人体，再被真空引力拽出来。”

“大师级的洞察力，Stark。”Stephen喘息着坐起身，斗篷滑开，给了他的四肢一点自由。法师神色痛楚地用手按住胸口，似乎想让里面的器官平静下来。

Tony又向后退了退，若有所思地开口。“Friday说你体内充满污染物。看来我们大胆的营救行动可能导致刺进你身上的几片医疗科技断裂了，doc。我只在一个人身上见过相间分子结构（interphasic molecular structure），尽管Vision让我给他做了无数次扫描，现在我手上也没有能够复制的技术。这些东西进去很难，出来也不容易。”

“我的身体会像排斥其他异物一样排斥这种物质。”Stephen一边思考一边说。“如果它们始终留在我体内，肯定会引发感染。”

“很有可能，但我最担心的还不是这个。”

Stephen皱眉，Peter靠近了一点，紧张情绪在三个人之间绷紧。“那你担心什么？”

“相间物质（Interphasic matter）和普通物质可不一样。”Tony解释。“你现在还没死，所以我们知道目前它们没有变成什么会打破平衡直接要你命的物质。但是你的细胞在急速流动。”他满怀期待地停下。“我猜这对你来说不太正常。”

Stephen不耐烦地轻嗤一声。“对你来说也不正常。”

“这种假设会死人的，Strange。我还以为这种细胞流速只是你施放魔法烟花的副产物呢。”

“显然不是。”

“那么从表面上看，你的问题很严重。我不是医生，但如果不能尽快让你的细胞稳定下来，我可能就得冒点风险，这意味着很多麻烦。”

“你说的太保守了。”Stephen冷淡地说。“严重的细胞衰竭意味着我会死，而你的愿望终将实现，Stark。如果我死去，你也不用担心时间之石了。”

“解决时间之石无疑是个收获。”Tony承认，“不过如果你不想为此而死，我也不介意。这不是它的必要条件。”

“感谢你的慷慨。”

“我们得假设移除这些异物对你的情况会有所帮助，至少没什么坏处。问题是我不知道该怎么做。”

“我想显微外科手术显然更适合我，而不是你。”

Tony饶有兴致的哼哼，“医生，先医好你自己吧？”

> 注：Physician, heal thyself 原出路加福音的一句谚语，本来是救别人之前先管好自己吧的意思。

Stephen一手盖在脸上，捏着鼻梁。“我不知道能不能做到，这两天我一直在使用魔法，以抢在你前面——”

“我就知道！”

“但不得不停下来，我的身体处理不了所需能量。”他嘲讽地做了个手势，“如你所见。”

“你什么时候注意到的？今天？”

“从一开始。”Stephen说。

“你看，这就是我假设后的结果。”Tony狡黠地说。“你显然有心理问题，而不是生理上的。经过一周之后它是恶化了，还是没什么变化？”

“更糟了。”

“这是你第一次昏倒吗？”Tony刁钻地问道。

Stephen冷笑着撇了撇嘴，没回答他。

“好吧，现在你知道导致问题的原因了，会有什么不同吗？能用魔法处理掉吗？”

Stephen呼出一口气，思考了一下“有可能，我可以试着直接把能量导入神经系统，看看能不能把污染物烧掉。”

“当然了，听起来倒是挺简单的，跟公园散步一样。”Tony说，“我相信是人都能做到，而现在时机正好，继续吧Strange，Friday会监测你的生命体征。”

法师低头看着双手，屈伸手指，疤痕在黯淡的光线下越发显眼。

“魔法应当用于比自身更伟大的事情。”Stephen轻声说，像是迷失在了遥远的回忆之中。这是第一次，Tony觉得他们是在说同一种语言，频率相合，而非身处于完全相反的两端。

“力量总是应当用于比我们自身更伟大的事情。”Tony接口，Stephen则用冷静而审视的目光看着他。“不过在这种情况下，如果你不自私一点，很快就再也不能用它了。”

Stephen向后靠了靠，停下思绪，深深地吸了口气，不完全像是在叹息。

“尽量不要动。”法师告诉他们，然后抬起颤抖的手指，将橙色的光芒沿着身体划下，瞬间勾勒出奇妙的几何图案，那些图案绕在他身周，弯折舒展。Tony不禁产生了某种压倒性的冲动，他想要碰触、截断那些伸展的光线，然后放在显微镜下好好研究一番。看到Stephen在地球上表演这个把戏的时间转瞬即逝，那时Tony全部注意力都放在世界末日之类事情的上，魔法不过是小小的脚注。如今最紧急的干扰项已然消失，Tony渴望伸出手，像拨弄琴弦一样在指尖弹奏这全新的能量，直到学会如何让它们歌唱。

“别。”Stephen闭着眼喃喃地说。

“我还没打算做。”Tony回答。

“不是你。”Tony微微侧身，然后看到Peter内疚地抽回手，摇摇晃晃地站起来。

“抱歉，”Peter小声说，一脸不好意思。Tony压住了想笑的冲动。

“Boss，”Friday突然急切地喊他，与此同时斯蒂芬发出了一阵仿佛窒息似的声音，重重地倒在他身后的墙上。

“妈的。”Tony伸出手，却发现自己被一件出于保护意图的斗篷拦住，“让开，朋友。”他说，“你再挡我的路，我就把你领子剪了，明白吗？”

它没理他，防御性地紧裹着Stephen，即便这个男人正艰难地试图挣开它。法师开始剧烈咳嗦起来，Tony再次伸手，又被斗篷拨开。他坐回去，忽略Stephen越来越急促的喘息。

“如果他因你而死。”Tony冷静地说，“那你只能责怪自己了。”

斗篷僵住，如果此前Tony始终没有发现它是能够感知的，那么这一刻之后他确信了。任何即使没有脸也能设法摆出一副惊恐表情的东西，肯定拥有自我意识，足以被认为是个活物。

这一次，当Tony把Stephen从斗篷无意的束缚中解放出来并往前拉的时候，它没有试图阻止。

“低头。”Tony冷静地说，让法师仰面向上躺下，小心地扶着他的肩和颈部。“脚抬起来，Peter，帮他一把。”

Peter照做了，Tony能看出这孩子吓得发抖，所有自信都被他们谁也无法击退的危机抹去。这不像打倒坏人那么简单，这是某个人的身体在关键时刻背叛了他们，很难用拳头把它打得服服帖帖的。虽然很不情愿，但Tony对此有所体验。

Tony看着可怜的斗篷犹犹豫豫地在他肩头盘旋，有些同情的想起被踢了的小狗。

“盖着他。”Tony告诉斗篷，“帮他保暖，但别把他闷死。”它听从了，安静地滑过去，让自己在Stephen身上铺展开来，而不是死死地裹住他。

“呼吸，”Tony提醒Stephen，某一时刻他看起来好像忘了这个。

“闭嘴。”Stephen嘶哑地开口，因为更多贯穿全身的咳嗽而断断续续的喘气。“不要被吓傻了，只是心跳过速，需要迷走神经刺激。”

> 注：迷走神经是控制人体呼吸、吞咽、部分心肺器官等等的一根脑神经，临床上在急性心率不齐或者心跳过速的时候刺激迷走神经有可能能让心率恢复正常。Setphen应该指的是这个操作，深呼吸然后屏息然后再用力呼气是刺激它的方法之一。

Tony眨眨眼。“我们怎么才能控制住它？医院一般得为此用药不是吗？不过我想你应该没有随身带着个药房吧。我把我的落在另一件夹克里了。”

“你是哪种——亿万富翁啊？”斯蒂芬喘息着，汗水顺着眼角鱼尾纹流下，打湿了他的头发边缘。“身无长物的被困住。有关你是个天才的那些头条新闻——显然是夸大其词。”

“新闻报道永远都夸大其词。”Tony回答。“这就是为什么它只能被称为新闻，而不是事实，总得想办法把文章卖出去吧。你对此应该有所了解，毕竟也是搞出过几个头条的人。”

“没你那么多。”

“你太谦虚了。我让Friday下载了有关你那起事故的新闻报道。我敢肯定不止在一份稿件里见过‘奇迹幸存者’这个词。”

“奇迹——对谁而言？”Stephen似乎想冷笑，但惨白的脸色令他缺乏威慑力。

“统计数字。”Tony说，“还有你的急救室医生，我看到了汽车的照片，好吧，那个以前曾被称为汽车的东西。顺便说一句，Huracán是个不错的选择，非常浮华。我个人更喜欢Audi。”

“乏味。”

“嘿，直到你沉迷其中之前，不要轻视它。心脏怎么样了？”

“依然很快，希望它能——自己慢下来。否则就需要电击了。”

“你想让我电击你的心脏吗？听起来是个糟糕透顶的主意。”

“如果有必要。”

Tony冷笑了一声。“希望你不需要，我确实能产生电流，但是没法像医院里一样控制电压。这很可能只会让事情变得更糟。”

“值得冒险。”

“听着。”Tony愉快地辩解。“我知道你我一开始有点分歧。但我实际上并不想杀你。否则现在就可以动手了。”

“我倒挺想看你试试的。”Stephen喘息着说。他深深地吸气，咳嗽着，然后突然浑身无力地瘫软下去。

终于来了——每个人都忍不住冒出这个想法，他们一动不敢动地僵了一会儿，等着什么东西把整件事再次推向危急情况。但是Stephen并没有开始抽搐或者死去，过了几分钟，他甚至恢复了正常呼吸。

Tony又等了一分钟才打破安静。“我猜你的魔法没达到预期效果？”

“是什么泄露了秘密？”Stephen酸溜溜的盯着天花板问。“我不能呼吸的事实？还是我差点心跳骤停？”

“都有。”Tony和Peter同时回答。Stephen意味深长地翻了个白眼。

“所以现在你也解决不了它？”Tony问道，Peter满脸解脱地溜到一边，看起来完全被吓到了。

Stephen心烦意乱地摇头。“不行，污染物是不可溶解的。我的细胞很完整，但它们无法在正确的时间点相互传递正确信息。至少这一次，问题不在我的身体上。”

“还有多久才会造成永久性损伤？”

“可能已经造成了，”Stephen说，“这不会很快杀死我，但用不了多久，短期副作用就会恶化成长期的。”

Peter急切地试探，“Mr. Stark，也许我们应该调头，如果我们能把他带回去——”

“然后当医院试图挖出那些根本不可见的外来污染物时，他可能会直接死在手术台上。”Tony冷静地说，Stephen没有开口。“我之所以能发现它们在那儿的唯一原因，是我知道怎么寻找相位性物质（phased matter）。一旦回到地球，我跟你保证，我肯定会忙于其他太多事情而没空管他。”

“现在你有得是空闲时间。”Stephen阴沉地说，“有什么想法吗？”

“我会想想办法的。”

“在我死之前还是之后？”Stephen试图把自己撑起来，但没能成功。Tony双手伸到这个人背后，帮他斜靠住墙壁，结果他又虚弱地摔了下去，Tony不得不巧妙地再次扶住他。

“但愿能在那之前，但没有保证。”

“我要向你的董事会投诉。”Stephen喃喃自语。

“你去吧，Pepper会叫你——”Tony顿了顿，没能说完那个句子，“我会让Friday记录你的反馈。”他最后说。“不过你应该知道，S.I在开发星际通讯方面还有很多工作要做。你可能要等上几个世纪才能得到回复。”

“如果你让我们调头回去，她就能亲自给我了。”Stephen说，再次靠着墙坐稳。“不过别担心，等我们结束宇宙之旅回去的时候，我相信她还会在那儿的。但婚礼的钟声就不能保证了。”

尽管Tony已经听够了恶毒的言辞，还是觉得这几句正中要害。

“谢天谢地，至少绑架你的时候我不用担心这种情绪。”他迅速回击，刻意的残忍。“在我看来，似乎没什么人会想念伟大的Stephen Strange医生。也许除了Wong，不过我猜他应该会负起责任，想办法在没有你的情况下艰难前行的。”

Stephen沉默了很长时间，长到足够让Tony僵硬地站起来，心中的怨恨介于理直气壮和羞耻之间。Stephen有权生气；毕竟Tony绑架了他。

“Stark，”Stephen抬头盯着他，茫然而又疏远。“现在把飞船调头还不晚，你还是能娶她的。”

“我穿回这身战甲跟在你身后起飞的瞬间，那扇门就关上了，doc。”他把戒指送给Pepper的时候，她唯一的要求就是诚实和稳定，不再扮演超级英雄。而Tony现在可以确定，这正是他无法给她的少数几样东西之一。

Stephen闭上了眼睛。 "你并不清楚，你可以试试的。我们仍然可以回家。"

“现在这里就是家了，doc，从现在开始直到你决定用鱼雷轰掉那块石头。所以你最好还是习惯一下。”

“即使我愿意，事情也没那么简单。你不知道摧毁原石需要付出什么样的代价。”

“奇怪的是，你也不知道，因为在整个宇宙的历史中，显然没有人曾这样做过。”Tony说，“重要的不是我不知道，Strange，而是我根本不在乎。”

“我在乎。”一个迟疑地声音从旁边某个地方传来，他们同时看向Peter，那孩子正用一根蛛网绳吊在天花板上。

他们三个在奇妙的气氛里犹豫着，彼此带着谨慎的歉意。最终，不情不愿的战士们勉强停止了交火。

“我的意思是，”Peter最后安静地说。“只是，如果有人想知道的话。”

Stephen无奈地叹了口气，向后仰头，看着屋顶开口。“你随时都可以放着我去死。”

“别诱惑我了，”Tony阴沉地回答，然后大步走出去开始他的研究。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony想到了一个绝妙点子，虽然没什么人欣赏。而且一点都不新鲜。

Tony花几小时编写了一个搜索程序，以图在飞船数据库里寻找任何医务室或类似设施存在的迹象。按道理说，一艘连生活区都包含在内的飞船应该也会有这种区域，或者某些能用来检查的医疗设备，就算他们没法用也应该有别的价值。搜索程序开始梳理数据的同时，Tony回到Stephen那去获取更多读数，然后给Peter安排了个保姆任务。

“记得经常带他散步，”Tony指示道。“偶尔浇浇水。如果太吵闹，我可以给你找个板条箱把他关起来。但是记住，实在不乖的话，你随时都可以赶他出去。”

“这不是更适合狗的吗？”Peter哭笑不得。

“狗，孩子；本质上不都一回事儿吗？两种情况下，你都得跟在他们后面收拾清理，而大部分照顾工作就是用手拍拍他们的脑袋，贿赂他们变魔术。”

Peter咧嘴一笑，因为Tony显然漏掉了养宠物的几个必要技巧。

“也许最好别用板条箱。”Tony承认。

“我一直想养一条狗。”Peter说。

“那现在就是双赢了。不过你最好小心点这一位，我觉得他不是完全训练有素。所以如果他开始啃家具也不用太惊讶，用报纸卷起来打他鼻子就行了。”

“我们又没有报纸。”

“如果你真想打他，”Tony严肃地说，“我会想办法给你弄一点的。”

Stephen在远处舒舒服服地靠着墙，紧盯着这边，这个距离上他听不到什么，不过肯定在怀疑他们两个正密谋他。

“如果你喂食的时候需要我帮你按住他，来找我就行。”Tony总结，“这样我就能指着他大笑了。”

Peter试探性地清了清嗓子，“说到喂食。嗯，你找到别的食物了吗？我是说，其他的什么——”

“别抱怨了，Parker。我为了把食物放在桌子上日夜操劳。人工明胶能满足你所有营养需求，如果没法欣赏，那你就只能饿着肚子去睡觉了。”

Peter整张脸都默默地陷入了绝望中，Tony深表同情，然后递给他一个密封小包。

“某种干果或豆类。”Tony说。Peter急切地扯开袋子，端详着里面。“在某个储藏室发现了一盒，它们足够安全，尝起来像腰果。别都给Strange了，确保他像个好孩子一样吃点果冻。”

“谢谢！”Peter一边说，一边往嘴里塞了一把。

“可能得花点时间，Peter。如果你需要我，别犹豫，让Friday知道。别让医生哄骗你，他状况很不好。”

“是啊，当他开始到处昏倒的时候我就发现了。”

“就知道你是个聪明孩子。如果感觉闷得发疯，就去写你的家庭作业。化学考试快到了，你准备好了吗？” 

“事实上我现在不用考试了吧。”

Tony轻哼了一声，露齿一笑。“那是你觉得。我或许可以不计较你那篇文学论文，但是对化学还是略知一二的。赶紧开始吧孩子，我会慷慨地把期限给你定在周末。”

“你怎么连我们正学什么都知道？”Peter狐疑地问。

“May给我打电话的时候我就让Friday把你们学校的安排和课表下载下来了。”他告诉Peter，沉浸在他无言的惊恐中。没有告诉孩子那是因为他在帮他筛选合适的大学，并为此偷偷看了一眼。“还有你的成绩。挺不错的，孩子。稍微关注一下课外活动，你就能在地理和经济科目上做得更好，不过考虑到你的兼职工作，我就不计较了。你的理科成绩令人印象深刻，这才是最重要的。”Tony神秘兮兮地靠过去。“此外，不知道你清不清楚，我恰好是个天才，尤其是在理科方面。等我处理好Strange，我们就可以给你专门设置一个学习区。我们可能确实迷失在宇宙里了，但不代表你的教育必须受到影响。”

“哦，好吧，我猜。”Peter郁闷地说。

“只是为了确保你还有些东西可期待。我不在的时候，至少保证Strange活着，别让他吓着你了，那个家伙其实心肠很软。”

不幸的是，解决Stephen的问题远没有Tony想像的那么容易。在没有说明书的情况下修理先进外星科技已经够糟糕了，现在这种科技还埋在人体内部，碎成大约一打碎片。缺乏任何外界指导，他们只能靠自己。这本身并不可怕，Tony首先是个发明家，只要给他足够的时间，他几乎什么事都能解决（he could MacGyver his way out of most anything）。不过Tony强烈怀疑他们连几周甚至几天的时间都没有，Stephen可能很快就会陷入严重的麻烦中。

> 注：MacGyver，是个特工题材的电视剧，而主角似乎是个能用一把小刀解决各种问题的家伙。（博士的的起子吗！）

“FRI，搜索到什么了吗？”

“船体结构上没有医务室的迹象，Boss。”

令人遗憾，这可能意味着他们的外星房东身上带着手术工具完全不是为了用于医疗目的。而是为了某天有机会用来折磨毫无戒心的巫师，逼他交出无价之宝。虐待狂。

“我为飞船的库存清单做了简要目录，你可能会感兴趣。”Friday继续。“但由于无法进入核心，大多数历史信息依然不能访问。”

“让我看看。”

显示出来的影像让人隐约回想起Stephen不幸挨过的那些工具。有进展，不过附带标题就没那么好了。

“我真应该主修语言学的。”Tony眯眼。如果让他横着看这些外星语言的话，部分字母根本就是象形文字。“忘了机械和电气工程吧，那些有什么用？”

“Boss？”

“我收回不合时宜的幽默，别用你漂亮的小脑袋担心它了。”

“我并没有——”

“也别担心这句了。”

Tony凝住目光，思考着设计的优雅和简洁性。他用手指轻敲胸口，摩挲着存储单元。

“Friday，Strange体内的外来物质是否处于稳定相位上？”

“部分。”

“我们能影响它吗？用Vision作为模板给我运行一个模拟。有没有可能把污染物稳定在固态，然后我们自己用纳米技术去除？”

机器是Tony的工具，是他用来创造艺术的媒介，他的意思主要是指令人敬畏的科学。它们也是他现阶段能充分操控的最先进技术。把它们改造成医疗用途并非很大工程；毕竟S.I常年从事于医用纳米科技。问题在于这些机器人的程序设计并没有考虑到医用，出错的几率很高，而且非常危险。

“也许有办法能稳定相位性物质，Boss，但我不建议把它固定在固态。”

Tony皱眉，“它们是不是卡在什么很危险的地方？”从十几个层面上来看这都是个灾难。

作为回答，Friday显示出一张从Stephen身上扫描出的投影，透明的肌肉组织、静脉、肌腱和各种器官覆盖着骨骼轮廓。污染区域和危险区在图像上闪着不祥的红光。

大片的红色区域。

“该死，”Tony盯着图像说。“太分散了。如果这东西是定期存款的话就应该老老实实被限制在目标区域里，但是它们在扩散。”

“是的，对比八小时之前的第一次扫描，离散度显著增加了1%。”

“如果它们在离散，那就说明不再是单独个体。我们他妈怎么才能移除已经碎裂而且还在继续破碎的相间物质？它侵入任何器官了吗，FRI？”

“还没有。”图像缩小，红色淡入十几个不同的精准区域，大部分在四肢，有一两个在躯干和面部。

“大部分位置都是良性的，”Tony怒视着投影。“Strange真够走运。看来我们的海底访客更有兴趣造成痛苦，而不是损伤。按照目前的扩张速度，这些相间物质还有多久会到达致死区域？”

“我已经在临近位置检测到了微量痕迹。”

“要么就是这狗屎玩意儿本身移动的很快，要么就是Strange干的什么事加速了这个过程。”Tony皱着眉抹了把脸。“那里面基本就是个瑞士奶酪。”

“我没有探测到——”

“我们也可以说Strange中了十几枪，然后每颗子弹都在他体内粉碎了。”

“子弹碎片更容易清除，Boss。”Friday更正他。“金属成分可以分离并通过外科手术排除。”

Tony眨了眨眼，浮现出一个非常有趣的想法。

“FRI，如果我们自己动手移除外来物质，Strange活下来的机会有多大？”

“没有医疗设备的情况下，这个过程几乎必然是致命的。”

这正如Tony所期待，“如果我们不移除它，那能控制吗？”

Friday顿了一下，似乎在从各个角度考虑这一问题。“请阐明参数。”

“我们能通过将相位性物质稳定到惰性状态来阻止扩散吗？用Vision的分子结构作为对比基准。”

“遏制是可行的，但为了保证生命安全，仍需将相位性物质提取出来。”

“那是长远需求，在短期内，处于稳定休眠状态的惰性相位物质不会构成任何直接威胁。”

“Strange医生需要留在放入发射源的限制区域，直到物质被移除为止。”

“我有个更好的主意。”Tony笑了。

两天后，当Tony走上舰桥的时候，发现Stephen和Peter正在玩明显像是西洋跳棋的游戏。Tony迅速地想象了一下Peter缠着巫师陪他玩的画面，娱乐到了自己。显然，Tony不是唯一一个被Peter拿来练习自己固执的人。

“我回来了，伙计们。”他大声宣布，开心地看着那两个人都被吓了一跳。“还带着礼物，我不在的时候，你们两个玩的好吗？”

“Mr. Stark！”Peter灵活地跳起来。Stephen没有动，但Tony知道并不是在针对他。这个人苍白的脸色在述说一个相当令人不安的故事。

Peter急匆匆地走过来。“你有结果了吗？”

“是也不是，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”

“好的那个。”Peter说，与此同时Stephen回答，“坏的那个。”

“这完全是针对乐观和悲观主义的一个笑话。Strange，我可以给你提供一个可行的解决方案，但很可能你不会喜欢。”

“我对你的绝大多数方案似乎都是这个反应。”Strange回答。Tony勉强笑了笑。

“令人感动。我本来想说，你以后会为这一切感谢我的，但看来也许你不会。”Tony坐在他对面，示意Peter在附近蹲下。

“你发现了什么？”Peter问道。“你能解决它吗？”

“简单的来说是不能，”Tony承认，看着他们两个紧张的样子。“那些碎片在你体内碎成了成千上万片，过于细小和复杂，无法轻易移除，而且它们还在持续扩散。”

Stephen不安地转开视线。“还有多久？”

“如果置之不理，而你没干什么来加速这一过程的话。不出一周它们就能造成无法弥补的伤害。”

“如果你的解决方案是‘什么都不做’，我可以确定我绝对不在乎。”Stephen说。

“哦，汝等缺乏信仰之人（O ye, of little faith）。有种方法能让这个时间表无限停止，我不是在说你那块闪光的绿石头。在惰性状态下，相位性物质不会与普通物理性物质以可感知的方式相互作用，这也能稳定你的细胞流速。如果你觉得有需要，我手上有足够的资料来永久性地诱发惰性状态，但这需要一个小小的、恒定的能耗。”

> 注：路加福音里的，常用来嘲讽怀疑论者。

“我以为你说过手上没有复制它的技术？”

”我是说不能再造它。”Tony说。“所以我无法将你体内的东西移除，除非把你从头到脚切开。”

“我建议我们别这么干。”Peter焦虑地说。

Tony发出表示赞同的声音。“也不是我的第一选择，如果我们试图移除它，Friday估计死亡率接近100%。”

“它扩散了多远？”Stephen问道，没有明确质疑他的估算。Tony以一个科学家的角度理解了法师想确认所有事实的必要性。

“相当远，但别就这么盲目相信我。我听说你以前是个医生，Strange。想咨询病历吗？”

Stephen轻轻地假笑了一下。“恐怕付不起咨询费。我当年可是按小时收费的，但我已经在尼泊尔花掉了身上最后一分钱。”

“借给你点儿就是了。”Tony说。“我还是有一定财力的。而我猜你是那种‘眼见为实’的类型。”

“有时也没那么准确。”Strange带着真正的兴味说。“我见过更加令人难以置信的东西。”

Tony显然对此略知一二。“那我也不能怪你。好吧，你可能需要这个。”Tony摘下眼镜拿在手里，郑重其事的交给Stephen，Stephen挑眉看着它。

“戴上。”

法师接过了眼镜，神情像是手里拿着一枚炸弹。Tony注意到即便是这个小动作都能体现出他的虚弱；他的双手并不只是发抖，而是在明显地震颤。当年的神经损伤一定很严重，严重到他虽然靠运气保全了所有手指。却再也无法胜任针织或编篮子这类精密活动，当然也包括外科手术。

Stephen戴上眼镜，大方框造型在他脸上看起来出人意料的好，随后他的眼睛就因为惊讶而瞪大了。

“很棒吧？”Tony兴高采烈地问。

“什么——”

“Friday通过我的纳米技术整合了周边环境数据和其他可访问的系统，分类编译后从镜片上传送给我。”

“也就是说你周围到处都是电子间谍。”Stephen心不在焉地说，显然还在分析大量数据投影。

“没错，仅在这个存储单元里就有几百万个。它们被设计成会在距Friday或者她的任何一个备用系统过远时自动关闭。遗憾的是我们仍在努力破解飞船高阶功能所使用的机械代码，否则的话就有更多信息来源可用了。”

“令人印象深刻。”Stephen不情不愿的说，调整着脸上的镜片。“但为什么要给我看呢？”

“因为，”Tony回答，用灵巧的手指将眼镜从法师脸上摘下来，在碰到皮肤时注意到温度远高于均值；他正在发烧。“我想让你们看一个数据水平上的范例，Friday会给你们运行这个，”说到“这个”的时候，Tony戏剧性地向他们面前的空气挥了挥手，一幅不太稳定的全息图像突然出现，那是他们三人坐在透明表面上的数字投影。身体影像并无特色，但完全能够实时反映本体动作；例如，其中一个影像随着Peter而动，先是后退，然后又着迷的凑近。

“哇哦，”Peter惊叹，“太酷了。”他伸手触摸，就像那天去碰Stephen的魔术表演一样，当全息图像在他接触的地方扩大时，Peter被吓得差点摔了一跤。他急忙退后，“发生了什么？我把它弄坏了吗？”

“什么也没发生，它就是这样设计的，可以互动。”Tony把两根食指压到一起，将图像缩回原来的形状，然后招了招手让图像拉近，把Stephen的全息影像转到最前面敲了敲。三个影像合并成原来两倍大小的单个影像。

Tony得意地注意到，Stephen已经不再是一幅印象深刻的样子了，而是以同为科学家的身份，带着真正的渴望和无法满足的好奇，坦率地盯着投影。

“它的互动性怎么样？”Stephen问道，他跌跌撞撞地撑起自己，然后站了起来。斗篷在他身边缓缓地飞来飞去，并没有像Tony上次看到的那样死死裹着他。显然这东西已经吸取了教训。

“相当强，Friday会在过程中给你提纲的，试试看吧。”Tony鼓励着他，自己则舒展开身体坐下，一腿盘在身下，另一条腿屈起膝盖撑住双手。预计法师可能需要在这上面花一段时间。

而事实确实如此，Stephen真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，Tony不得不承认这一点。

“Mr.Stark，”在他们两个一起看着Stephen修改程序时，Peter急切地小声说。

“怎么了，孩子？”

Peter看上去满脸渴望。“我有时也能用用全息投影吗？”

“为什么？”

“嗯，为了，”Peter磕磕巴巴的回答。“因为它超棒？”

Tony让自己在这当之无愧的赞誉里陶醉了一会儿。“只有这个原因吗？”

“可能有助于学习？”

“全息投影由纳米技术供能。”Tony说，“你得在机器人群聚的位置附近使用它。”

“所以这里是一处？还有呢？”

“这个地方和中控区。”还有Tony目前住的地方，以及飞船上他想要设置耳目的各种位置，以防万一。

“哦 ，”Peter有些不信。他环顾四周，似乎在琢磨最好在这里安顿下来，永远不走了。Tony突然开始好奇Stephen和Peter这段时间都睡在哪儿。

“你在我们可爱的飞行旅馆里登记了一个房间没有？拜托告诉我你有在利用这个机会保持良好卫生习惯。难道我还得天天叫你去洗耳朵后面吗？”

“不用！”Peter叫道，他们两个一起看了一眼Stephen，不过医生正忙着，完全没被他们的谈话打扰。“用不着，我有个房间，但你叫我照顾巫师，而他大部分时间都呆在这儿。所以我们一直在玩跳棋。”

“什么？整整两天？”

“还要更长，”Peter苦着脸。“差不多一个礼拜了。”

“你的大脑还没有烂掉吗？你们至少可以换个国际象棋，或者扑克，或者其他稍微有点挑战性的东西吧。有必要的话草地保龄球都行啊。”

“我们试过做一套象棋，但是棋子太难弄。而且我的扑克牌忘在了太阳系里。”

“终于有点我能为你做的事了。”Tony一边说一边打了个响指，叫出另一幅全息图。“Friday，给我一副标准52张的扑克，随机生成。”图像收缩成小小的长方形，Tony用手指在上面划了五次，向Peter展示手里的五张牌。“请告诉我你知道怎么玩五张牌梭哈或者纸牌游戏。”

“一点点？”Peter一边回答，一边着迷的划拉着全息纸牌，直到拿了起码十好几张在手里。他发现Tony一直在看着他，红着脸又放了回去，像个犯了错的小学生。

“一点点是什么意思？有多一点？你到底是懂，还是完全不懂。”

Peter傻乎乎地挠着脖子。“我在学校一般都下棋。扑克就是拿到所有同花色的牌就算赢的游戏，没错吧？”

“老天啊，为什么。”Tony叹气，“好吧，孩子，是时候来一堂超棒的速成课了。扑克是一种兼顾策略和胡说八道的游戏，这就是为什么和Cap一起玩总是很好笑，因为他两者兼具，但绝不能说是个扑克脸。另外给你个忠告：如果还想活命，千万别跟Widow或者Hawkeye打牌。”

> 注：这里扑克脸应该用的是最初的原意，就是指在牌桌上完全不动声色的那种人。

Peter吃了一惊，“你和美国队长一起玩扑克？”

Tony思索地盯着他。“差不多吧。我从来没能让这家伙参与赌博，肯定是因为他那延续至今的大萧条时期良好教养。但是我乐于利用他在M&M豆上的弱点。”

“但是我以为你们已经，”Peter开口，声音渐渐小了下去。“好吧。”

Tony假装低头检查手里的牌，然后把它们随手向后一扔。“Friday，洗牌，重新开始。”Peter面前的那些也跟着一起消失了。Tony给他们俩每人发了两张新牌，然后从牌堆里翻开三张。“孩子，我和Cap只是现在不说话，不代表以前也是这样。我们一起工作了一段时间，最后关系破裂。其实不太出人意料，Rogers总是跟着他自己的步调走。”

“有点像你？”Peter大胆地说。“怪不得你们打起来了。”

“别跟我耍小聪明，孩子。”Tony愉快地说，“我是人际关系之王，而且已经把它完善成一门科学了。”

“行吧。”

“你到底还想不想学扑克了？”

Peter假惺惺地咳嗽了一声，“抱歉，抱歉。”

“拜托告诉我你至少知道手牌是干什么的？”

“是的？”非常明显的一个问号，Tony翻了翻白眼。

“好吧，我们有合适的事儿干了。Friday，显示扑克手牌牌型列表。Peter，我猜你在虚张声势方面的天赋可能跟Vision在说笑话上的差不多，所以现在先不谈这个。让我们从头开始，A是扑克里最大的一张，2是最小的。如果你手上只有一张大牌，孩子，那在游戏里基本上就没什么运气了。大牌之后，对子是你能拿到的最弱的牌型——”

Tony知道自己并不总是最有耐心的那种老师，但Peter是个好孩子，一个很棒的学生。他只因为一些非常引人注目的全息技巧而稍微分了几次心，Tony很难因此责备他。

足够长的时间之后，他们玩了几把练习性质的，Tony轻松地赢了。然而却在一次正式回合里，输给了Peter天真无辜的同花顺。

“我玩的对吗？”Peter问道。Tony狐疑地打量着他。也许这孩子是个隐藏的纸牌高手；这更奇怪了。事实上，如果他愿意，Peter没准能在玩牌方面成绩斐然；凭他那张老实巴交的脸，没人会怀疑他的。

“算是没错吧，”Tony说，“你拿到那手牌的可能性微乎其微。”

“那不是很好吗？”

“那很可疑，就是这样。你是在袖子里藏了张9吗？Friday，他藏了吗？”

“Boss，这不可能——”

“别打歪主意，Parker。”Tony严肃地说。“我盯着你呢。”

“也就是我赢了对吧？”很难说这孩子眼里的闪光到底是狡狯还是诚恳。

“我们只能称其为新手的运气。”Tony咕哝着。“为什么我觉得自己即将被敲诈了？算了，再来一遍Friday，重新开始。三局两胜。”

“算我一个？”Stephen问道，他们两个斜眼瞥着法师。Stephen看起来精疲力竭，表情严肃，但也带着一种非常满意的神色，像是遇到并征服了一项全新的有趣技术。Tony能看出来；因为他自己也经常露出这种表情。

“已经结束了？”

Stephen点头，“目前而言，全息界面非常精确。”

“成像误差率应该小于0.2%。”Tony同意。“所以你觉得怎么样，doc？我们是不是应该订个手术室了？”

Stephen沮丧地摇了摇头。“如果我们真的有个手术室，并且如果我们忽略这样一个事实——我的手抖得连一只铅笔都拿不住，更别说手术刀了——那才有可能。而我们在**字面意思**上离我能信任的代替者有好几光年那么远（light years away）。所以我得说，这不可能。”

> 注：light years away引申义是过去或未来非常长远的一段时间。

“如果它不太复杂，纳米技术就可以处理这个任务。机器人能够执行基本的生物修复。在一位熟练的外科医生手里，它们可以**字面意思**上扮演一个人的手、眼睛和耳朵。”

> 注：上一句那个代替者（anyone act in my stead）和这句的扮演（act as）里的act就是那个字面意思。

“你有能用于外科干预的纳米技术吗？”Stephen皱着眉问。

“技术上来说，没有。S.I还在制作原型，不过我参与了最初的研发。不幸的是，那些机器人的编码只使用了最基础的医学算法。而就算它们完全准备好了，依然需要使用适当的设施，我的意思是指医院。”

“我没听说有关Stark工业推出医用纳米技术的任何消息。”Stephen慢慢地重新坐在地板上，双腿交叉，摆出了莲花的姿势，这一次他露出深思的表情，而非质疑。“这种事肯定会上新闻的。最近的任何一本出版物上也没提到这个。”

“在你远离老家的神秘居所里竟然还能收到医学刊物？你惊到我了。但总之，它还没有公开发行。”Tony承认，“仍处于开发阶段。”

“你说的不是纳米药物传输对吧？你说的是高风险部位的显微外科修复手术。”Stephen体内的科学家之魂再次蠢蠢欲动，闪光的好奇心包裹着一颗学者的心脏。“Stark工业从事这个项目多久了？”

“两年左右。”

“你们在修复神经损伤方面有什么进展吗？”Stephen专注地问道。

Tony犹豫了，为他已然见过的那双手，赋予虚假的希望从不是他的风格，Tony在更大程度上是个现实主义者。“有一些，但是还不够。细胞再生方面比较棘手，而长期结果也不是很有希望。医学向来不是我的强项。我的团队里有Helen Cho；和她谈谈会更好，或者如果Bruce回来住的话，他可能会对此感兴趣。”如果他们还能活着回去做研究，而地球还没有碎成好几块的话。

“相当不可思议。”Stephen像是不由自主地说出了这句话。

“我知道。”Tony回答。“关键在于，无论有没有纳米技术，污染物的扩散范围已经太广了，在这艘飞船上无法去除。而我们也不能让它继续下去，所以如今只剩下遏制一途。”

“我想你已经有计划了？”

Tony非常欠揍的吹了声口哨。“我还以为你永远不打算问呢。Friday，给他看看。”

全息纸牌游戏销声匿迹，取而代之的是一个圆形物体的影像，明亮的三角形光芒在它中心闪烁着。

“哇，”Peter感叹，鼻子都快贴上了投影。“这是什么？”

“一个方舟反应堆，我主要是用它来做说明。”Tony把图像缩到差不多25美分大小，直到它像星星一样在指尖闪光。“实际上不是完整的反应堆。而是已经小型化版本的二次缩小版。这次我们无需为电磁体供能，只是一个让相位性物质保持惰性的小功率发射器。相较而言就是个小香蕉。”

“你打算拿它干什么？”Stephen问道，而他脸上的表情表明他已经知道了答案。

“当然是把它放在你体内。”Tony兴高采烈地说，“还能有什么？你以为我设计这些东西是为了好玩吗？别回答我。顺便，我特别推荐把这个装置放在胸腔里。从经验上来看，对我**效果非凡**。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 朋友之间来点小玩笑和小手术又有什么的呢？

准备给Stephen进行手术那天。Tony比预计的早醒了两个小时，部分原因在于他一向都睡不好，经常在奇怪的时间点醒来。但更主要的是，他喘不过气了。

“Boss.”Tony睁开眼睛时，Friday冷静而平稳地叫了他。她悦耳的声音诡异地划破黑暗。“你的心率高得危险，你还好吗？”

“天啊，”Tony哽咽着，翻身下床，跪倒于地。恐慌像迎面朝他扑来的地板一样真实，但比那还要更糟，因为地板只会带来疼痛。噩梦在空气里徘徊不去，犹如弥散开的烟雾。他依然能看到Yinsen熟悉的身影，双手扭曲成不自然的利爪，提线木偶一般抓着自他胸口蜿蜒而出的电线。Tony早已远离了当年的汽车电池，但那东西的幽灵像铁砧一样将他肺部的空气全部挤了出去。恐惧紧抓住不放，在他身上撕开可怕的伤口。“Friday，灯，把灯打开。”

黑暗散去，足以让Tony看清身边地板上的细节，也足以让他想起正将他们困于飞船之上的狭小空间。

“Friday。FRI。说点什么。”

“你需要什么，Boss？”

他全身抖得像触电一样。“任何东西，什么东西都行。”他翻了个身，把脸紧贴在冰凉的金属地板上，飞船似乎正随着他狂乱的心跳而起伏。“只要跟我说话就行了。”

“我相信你正处于焦虑发作的边缘，建议镇定下来进行深呼吸。”

Tony气喘吁吁地笑了出来。

“如果你想让我帮你进行冥想呼吸练习，我这里有26种强烈推荐的意象导引课程。”

“可以，很好，就那个。”Tony说，浑身冒着冷汗。“就那个，来吧。”

“首先找一个舒服的地方。”Friday以一种人工合成的平静音调，缓慢而沉稳地指示他。那声音在Tony听来既能抚慰心灵，又像地狱一样刺耳。“你可以闭上眼睛，也可以不用，但必须把注意力集中在房间里的一个点上。注意你的呼吸——”

Friday朗诵到一半时，Tony就渐渐听不出她在说什么了。但这没关系；他需要的本来就不是内容，而是演讲本身的节奏。这提醒着Tony，他不是孤身一人。他不再是被困于黑暗山洞中的囚徒，只能由折磨他的人掌控生死。他已经赢了，很久之前就已从那些人手中逃脱。

“——这可以让你思想平静，身体放松——”

他的心脏砰砰直跳，但这没有令他胸前的反应堆端口跟着一起悸动；那东西早已不复存在。寒冷只是单纯的寒冷，而不是将脸和衣服全都浸透的冰冷而灼痛的水。他可以尽情呼吸，而非空气有限。他并不痛苦。

Tony用了很长时间才缓过神，让自己镇定下来。Friday的声音开始渗透入耳，不再只是不停从他耳边掠过的嗡嗡声。

“——你脚下的地板，动一动手指和脚趾，注意温度，以及质地，弯曲脚踝，感受——”

“谢谢，FRI。”Tony咕哝着打断她。“那很好。”

“你恢复了吗？”Friday问道。如果不是Tony清楚情况，他可能会觉得那声音里掺杂着一丝担心。

“不，没有。”Tony冲着地板说。“当然没有。不过这是我最接近恢复的状态了，我没事，我很好。”他叹了口气。“有太多词汇可以拿来描述很好的东西，太棒了，好极了，难以置信，令人惊叹，叹为观止。你知道吗，呼吸实际上比人们想象得困难多了。他们应该为此颁发奥运奖牌。”他短促地笑了一下。“而我肯定赢不了的。”

“Boss?”

“这太蠢了。”Tony用双手捂住脸说。“我他妈讨厌这样。但我早该预料到的，因为最不可预测的那个东西就是我的脑子。”他将双手砰的一声放回地板，手肘颤抖地支撑住身体。“Friday，拜托请告诉我，我们在船上的货物清单里找到了一些超棒的镇定药物。某种能让我昏睡一个礼拜又不会要我命的东西。Strange也可以来上一小点，因为他要动手术了。”

“抱歉，boss。”Friday说，并设法让自己的声音听起来真的像是在道歉，令人感动，而且有些古怪。“我没有找到任何能够导致这些症状又不会造成重大永久性损伤的药物。”

“猜到了。”

他强迫自己摇摇晃晃地站起来，单脚跳进最近的外星浴室，它和地球版本的同类设施惊人地相似。Tony真心希望这艘飞船有足够的水量储备，或者能让他在用完之前找出补充方法。等那个奇怪事故倾向医生（Doctor Strangely-Accident-Prone）恢复健康，他没准就能在这件事上花点时间。当然，康复之后那个人可能会把醒着的每一个小时都用来破坏Tony的计划。

Tony真的需要尽快做点什么了。

当Tony终于觉得自己有一半变回了人类时，耸了耸肩，穿上衣服向走廊走去。他散了一会儿步，长到足以忘记时间，然后开始像数老爷钟的滴答声一样计算自己的步伐节奏。Tony本没有特别打算去什么地方，但他发现自己正在接近舰桥，虽然平时他会尽力避开那里。现在时间太早了，他没想到会在那儿发现任何人。但是当门滑开时，第一个映入眼帘的就是Peter，正睡在高悬于两堵墙之间的蛛网吊床上。Tony在门口站住，皱着眉看他。

他突然开始好奇这孩子是不是拥有无限量供应的蛛网液体，应该不会吧。

“如果你一直这样盯着看，会吵醒他的。”Stephen安静地说，Tony尽量没让自己被吓一跳，但是，好吧，显然让Tony大吃一惊是这艘船上每个人都很擅长的游戏。

“他有某种先见的直觉。”Stephen接着说。Tony在昏暗的光线下转身眯着眼看他。“即使没有明确意图的过度关注，也会让它起作用。”法师坐在舰桥外不远处一个凹进去的地方，基本上就是走廊里的另一个阴影。

“先见的直觉，”Tony怀疑地重复。他退后几步，让舰桥门关上。“就像千里眼吗？而且你像个魔法忍者一样在那儿坐了多久了？为什么？”

“更像掠食者的直觉。以及有一会儿了，很可能和你在这个时候偷偷摸摸到处溜达的原因一样。”

Tony哼哼了一声，觉得好笑。“掠食者的先见直觉（Predatory prescient instincts），快速念五遍。”他叹出一口气。“那太棒了，没有增强过的人类和一个霍格沃茨拒收者以及一个拥有超感官知觉的孩子，一起在宇宙飞船上航行。你不觉得这些东西中有一个画风不对吗。”

> 注：读了一下是真的好拗口哈哈。

“伊法魔尼。而且我没有被拒收。”

“什么？”

“我是在美国接受的早期教育。”Stephen一本正经地说。“相对应的学校应该是伊法魔尼，不是霍格沃茨。直到中年之后我才在亚洲接受了训练。”

Tony卡了一下，感觉到一个不怎么情愿的微笑开始在嘴角绽放。

“你认真的吗？”

“如果你想侮辱某人，至少应该用词准确。”

“你真的看过它们？那不会有点配不上你的身份吗？我是说，我穿着战甲与外星人战斗，但这不意味着我每个礼拜一晚上都会玩《光晕》。”Tony若有所思的眯眼。“除非Rhodey有时间，或者Grif和Sarge让我心动，RvB每次都能打动我。”

> 注：Red vs. Blue，和光晕系列一样都是穿战甲的射击游戏，Grif和Sarge是系列主角。

“我没听懂你在说什么，”Stephen承认。“另一款还处于开发阶段的Stark产品？”

Tony宽宏大量的挥了挥手。“不是。有时也要允许一些伟大的东西存在于Stark的名字之外。不是说我不想给这一系列打上自己的标记，但名人代言是小有名气的普通富翁才有的症状，而我富得流油，且声名狼藉。”

“而且很谦虚。”Stephen狡黠地说。

“我不确定你的观点是否能站住脚。”Tony四处寻找能坐下的地方。Stephen休息的那个位置可能本来是维修使用的长凳。别无选择的情况下，Tony干脆一屁股坐在了他身边。“我是不是在几次会议上见过你的名字被印在纸上？还是说这是惯例。你两种服装都穿，对吧？”他用一只手打了个大大的手势。“手术刀，魔杖，它们真的有那么不同吗？”

“感谢你为我为什么要看那些书提供了说明。当你听到一种流行文化被提及时，就已经意味着要听到所有的了。有时最好还是了解一下。

Tony哈哈大笑。“别以为这样就能阻止我。”

“我从未指望你能有这种程度的成熟。”Stephen抖了一下，露出一个非常奇特的表情。“我听着简直就像Christine。”

“谁？”

“别在意。”

“说到成熟。”Tony一边说，一边朝房间里正睡着的少年打了个手势。“你把他盯醒了多少次才发现的？”

“一次。”Stephen说。他耸耸肩，移动到稍远的亮光处盘腿坐下；这个姿势让Tony同情地感到膝盖酸痛。“我问了，而他正好很无聊。”

“真的不能怪那孩子。”Tony若有所思。“聪明的青少年手上如果有太多无聊时间，就是招致灾难的因素。我应该知道的。”

“我从来没有那么多时间来感到无聊。”Stephen说。“我们中的一些人并非生来富有。”他的声音出奇地柔和，几乎被逗笑了。

“至少我们中的一些人还**拥有**财富，你把自己的账户花得精光，就像钱已经过时了一样。我猜巫术的工资水平不怎么样，因为Friday只在你的存款账户里发现了26美分。而如果连Friday都找不到，那就不可能找到了。”

Stephen做了个鬼脸，不过嘴角露出一丝微笑的影子。他的面部毛发开始有点乱蓬蓬的了，和Tony差不多。“很高兴知道我们的机密信息不会被窥探。”

这种轻松愉快的玩笑和笑容有些新鲜，至少对Tony的眼睛和耳朵来说是陌生的。他谨慎地眨了眨眼。“对于一般黑客来说可能是安全的，但我的好姑娘Friday用低度加密软件当早餐。”他爱怜的敲了敲存储单元。“说到早餐，你今天早上吃你的麦片了吗，doc？我可不想你这么快就又昏倒了。”

“如果我们真的有麦片就好了，”Stephen叹了口气。“我甚至能满足于Wong的金枪鱼三明治。”他发出一阵沉思的声音。“有趣的是，这艘船上的食物居然能与人类的生理机能兼容。”

“不是吗？”Tony耸耸肩。“我也不明白为什么会这样。说到这个，目前为止我们遭遇的许多天外来客都令人惊讶地有一个以地球为中心的主题，这是不是挺奇怪的？”

“你的意思是因为我们的房东会说英语？”Stephen疑惑地歪了歪头。“考虑到这些外星人的技术水平，我们是不是也应该假设他们的宇宙通用翻译水平？或者可能是咒语？我知道几个。”

“对每一个都是如此？Thor和Loki也是一出门就说英语。我们以后遇上的任何一个外星人都会说英语的，你敢不敢跟我打赌？”Tony轻快地举起双手。“见鬼，据我们所知，英语可能是整个银河系的主要语言。”

“是啊，并且我确信地球也是宇宙的中心。”Stephen干巴巴地回答。“地心说自被否定以来无疑走过了漫长的道路才得以重见天日。或者这也许不过是因为自我中心主义。”

Tony得意地笑了笑。“放松点，doc。这还挺有趣的。如果你再这么不小心，我可能就要误以为你是个具备幽默感的人了。”

“一定是因为我吃了什么不对的东西，”Stephen说，他的肚子发出轻轻地咕噜声，像是在暗示什么。“或者没吃。”

“我们真的应该向管理层投诉。”Tony叹气。“现在我能为一杯好咖啡付出任何代价。即便只有几个新鲜咖啡豆，我没准也能想出用科学干死它们的办法，Mark Watney风格的那种。”

> 注：Mark Watney，就火星救援里那位，经典台词：I am gonna science the shit out of this planet(我一定要用科学干死这个星球)。

Stephen翻了个白眼，“不知何故，我非常怀疑你有园艺才能。”

“给你满分。”Tony说，“谢天谢地，从来没人敢把宠物交给我。Pep曾经送过我一盆仙人掌。而我不得不换了三盆，因为它一直在死。”想到Pepper还是会让Tony陷入绝望的紧张之中，但他把这种想法暂时推开了。“六个月后，我终于让DUM-E放火把它烧掉了。再见，仙人掌。”

“你放火烧了它？”Stephen疑惑地问，“你就不能撒个谎把它送人吗？”

“给谁，Widow?也许可以给Bruce，给他的绿色伙伴送一个绿色伙伴。对Pepper撒谎可是很难的。她自己就是个骗子。还是放火比较容易。DUM-E还能兴奋地正当使用一次灭火器，双赢。”

Tony从没考虑过自己是个很多愁善感的人，但他现在开始思考这一点了，尽管DUM-E一无是处，但带上它能为这次小小的公路旅行增添一个好伙伴。机器人能拖住Peter好几个小时，不过得记得在它不可避免地被卡住或开始行为荒诞的时候解救它。或者他们也能在即将到来的手术中用DUM-E当保姆。曾经，当Tony失去他的反应堆，慢慢爬过车间地板逃离死亡时，它表现得非常优异，把必要的工具交给了他。

“你准备好了吗？”Tony突然问，将有关地球和Obadiah的想法推开。

“如果我没准备好又有什么关系呢？”

“也许会有。”Tony说，“说实话，你一开始就这么轻易同意了，这还挺让我惊讶的。我本来很确信我得扭着你的胳膊和腿来强迫你答应呢。”

> 注：twist your arm. Or your leg. Or both.其实twist your arm本来就是强迫你的意思，后面完全是Tony在口嗨，但是这样我不知道怎么翻了，所以干脆直译-_-||。

Stephen向后仰头，看着他们头顶平淡无奇的天花板。“当另一个选择是死在周末的时候，决定接受手术总归是一件容易的事。”

“别那么悲观。”Tony说，“我说的是到周末会造成不可逆转的损伤。而预计死亡时间是一个月。”

“如果我使用原石的话就不是这个速度了。”Stephen说。

Tony吹了个无声的口哨。“就是这个，我就猜到你干了什么事加速了这一过程。”他倾身过去，脑子里盘旋着一千个问题。“你在时空中扯开裂缝了吗，Strange？我以为你向我保证过不打算这么做呢。”

“我在向前看，”Stephen说，闭上双眼，仿佛在重温曾见过的壮丽景象。“观察可选的未来，你为我们所开启的这条道路可能的结果。观察行为本身并不会影响时间的连续性。”

“我猜你的石头没有考虑过观察者效应。”Tony温和地说。“所以，我们该怎么做？我们赢了么？”他不确定自己是否想知道，但无论如何，他觉得有必要问一声，即使只是为了看看是否能相信Stephen会回答。

Stephen沉默了一会儿，时间长到一种不祥的预感开始刺痛Tony的背脊。

“明天再问我吧。”最后他说。

Tony困惑地笑了一下，“为什么？会有什么重大事件在今天和明天之间发生吗？如果你在担心嵌入手术，用不着。就外科手术而言，这一个非常简单。”他不耐烦的招了招手，要求更多信息。“我们撞上小行星了？还是会被黑洞的重力井抓住？”他高兴的打了个响指，“不，我知道了。我们可能遇上了真正的宇宙海盗。”

“我不能告诉你，明天再问我吧。”

Tony脸上的笑意隐去。“为什么不能？如果你看过未来，应该已经知道了整件事的结局。”老实说，这个想法让Tony毛骨悚然。他是个发明家，总是致力于创造更新更好的东西。而只是因为他能作弊，就能跳过探索过程中所有的中间点，直接从最好的那个开始。这个想法，好吧 ，可能就像玩大富翁从来不用经过Go一样。

“没有什么是完全确定的。”Stephen冷淡地说，对于一个显然能扫一眼水晶球就告知他们所有命运的人而言，他显得过于严肃。“有时候未来只是一系列的可能性。”

Tony感觉自己的好奇心不由自主地迸出了火花。“你看了多少？”

“数百万个。”

“你全都记得吗？”Tony难以置信地问。“你往前看了多远，一分钟？我不是说你在胡说八道，Strange，但这基本上是无稽之谈。如果你看了一百万个未来，而且还能记住其中的一切，那么你的脑子肯定就是你身上最魔幻的东西了。即使我知道你有个能自主思考的披风，还有个能打破时空连续性的石头，我也得这么说。”

Stephen轻轻地耸耸肩，似乎完全不在意这种质疑的反应。“它不是这么运作的。你可以当作做了一百万个不同的梦，当我睁开眼睛时，细节就溜走了，除非我尽全力去留住它们。”他不太和善地笑了笑。“很不幸，因为细节似乎总是对你很重要。你看起来会因为随机冒出来的想法而心血来潮地改变未来。既然我们现在是一根绳上的蚂蚱，这对我来说从来都不是什么好兆头。”

Tony得意地抱着双臂。“就算我每隔一分钟就有个改变时间线的深刻想法，你也别因此怨恨我啊。”

“我不**仅仅**因为这个怨恨你。”Stephen说，“还有很多其他原因。”法师眯起眼睛。“如果你能更倾向于自言自语一点，一切都会变得简单很多。”

“人们以前确实这么指责过我。如果你跟机器说话，能不能算自言自语？听起来像个哲学问题，除非你把我的A.I也考虑进去。”Tony摇了摇头，假笑着。“如果你想在公园里寻找莎士比亚， 我不是你要找的人。不过我绝对认识一个这样的。”然后他犹豫了，幽默迅速枯竭。“好吧，我认识一个家伙。”Thor已经消失了的想法仍然让人觉得没什么实感。Tony很久没有见过他的复仇者同伴了，但Thor的存在超越生命，宇宙少了一个阿斯加德王子的想法似乎是严重错误的。

“谁？”Stephen好奇地问。

“不是你认识的人，”Tony喃喃自语。“所以，即使有时间之石，你也不能完全预测未来？”

“预测是可以的，但是并不能保证。”

Tony眯起眼睛，“你至少应该知道在哪些未来里我们彻底失败了。”

“如果你想知道，”Stephen平静地说，“手术之后再问我一遍吧。”

Tony挫败地怒视着他，“好吧，就这样吧，”他抱怨着。

“你确定我不能只是戴着发射器吗？”Stephen问道，显然很想换个话题。

“像你那块漂亮石头一样？”Tony耸肩，伸出一只手左右晃着，陷入沉思。“并非不可能，不过它比你想象的要脆弱。即使我把反应堆植入胸腔里也不能保证完全不受干扰。如果这有所帮助的话，你可以把它想象成植入一个起搏器。你不可能叫你的病人把起搏器挂在脖子上戴着吧，那不是谁都能拿走吗。”

“我没做过起搏器植入。”

“留给做普通手术的普通笨蛋是吧？有道理，怪不得你在普通心脏护理方面没什么名气。”

“而我猜你以前是个换机油的，因为你是机械工程师。”Stephen干巴巴的说。“出于你内心的善良。我可不记得在Tony Stark传记里读到过这个。”

“说得对，”Tony愉悦地承认。“你连那本也读过？天哪，Strange，你还有什么不看的吗？顺便说一句，它对我不怎么公正。《纽约时报》上连续畅销十周，但我发誓里面70%的内容都是美化过的。”

Stephen轻嗤一声。“好吧，我**曾经**怀疑过第六和第九章里讲那些故事，有关你的个人自我牺牲精神和利他主义。”

“也许只美化了60%。”Tony若有所思，厌恶的眨了眨眼。“如果我们能回去的话，我应该让公关委员会出个更新版。顺便说一句，像你这样过去相当有钱的人居然会被吸引去看那些有关我的世界性胡言论语，我真是受宠若惊。你有什么想告诉我的吗？”

“有。”Stephen认真地说，神秘兮兮地前倾身体。“他们用在封面上的你那张照片？不是你最好的角度。”

他的态度接近于开了个刺耳的玩笑。Tony真的被搞得有点困惑了。他的一部分立刻开始怀疑这是某种别有目的的欺骗，但是如果说Stephen看起来正在为什么而努力的话，那就是让自己刻意的、痛苦的表现出坦率和透明。

他开始想知道Stephen在那些未来里到底看到了些什么才能造成这样的模式转变。

“我知道，”Tony最后说，回想起他们的讨论。“他们从S.I给我发布的几本公益出版物里选了这张。说它让我看起来更像个人类。”

“他们显然在骗你。我注意到你戴着反应堆的唯一一张照片就是穿着钢铁侠战甲的那张。”Stephen朝Tony的胸部做了个手势，垂下眼帘，评估性地打量那里的存储单元，目光里有着出乎Tony意料的沉重。“有关你的新闻报道里鲜少提及它。它嵌入的很浅吗？”

“一点都不浅。”Tony回答，小心地保持住双手稳定，呼吸从容。有关反应堆和汽车电池的感官记忆短暂地困扰了他，又褪回Tony的梦境中。“直入胸腔，死亡中心。我的胸骨上有个拳头大小的洞，离心脏只差半寸。我的肺活量减少了20%。每年天气一变都会得一次支气管炎，准得像钟表一样。慢跑穿过中央公园就像野外冒险，有时候得花半天时间。”

Stephen看起来十分不安，“即使在最好的医疗环境下，这种程度的侵入手术也会有一定死亡几率。”

Tony没什么笑意的笑了笑。他伸出手，一把纳米机器人流入掌心，显示出一副全息界面。Tony把它推到Stephen面前。

“FRI，把我移除所有东西之前的扫描结果加载进去。”灰蓝色的光线在骨骼图像中闪烁，可以看出来正是Tony。最上层的肌肉和骨头被横切开，以显示反应堆的嵌入情况——那深深的插进了他的胸腔。Stephen批判性地研究着图像，看着Tony过去那块电源令人生畏的解剖结构。

“植入物取出后我装了块金属板，”Tony一边说，一边检查着他自己的全息图像，这实在是一副相当令人惊恐的画面。Stephen轻敲图像的胸部，让它放大了一倍。在耀眼的光线之下，反应堆看起来几乎像是在缓缓运转。“不得不重新配置了一下，以融合我的肋骨，它们在当年Yinsen打碎我胸骨的时候就失去了。”

“你怎么活下来的？”Stephen肃穆地问。

“你的猜测和我一样，Strange。我肯定有九条命。虽然现在可能剩不下几条了。”他耸肩，噩梦试图爬回眼前，劫持他的大脑。Tony把它推回原处；它离开了，但非常缓慢。“十戒帮决心让我活着，以便折磨我并逼我制造大规模杀伤武器。所以虽然我没有最好的医疗护理，但能接触到人们所知的每一种药物或者其他东西。有段时间，我就是家行走的抗生素药房。”

“而现在我们没有抗生素。”Stephen看上去并不怎么担心这个问题，但他确实很谨慎。

“用不着。”Tony说。“别担心，doc。我又不打算在你的哪根骨头上开洞，或者在术后对你进行水刑。发射器很小，只是个相对简单的嵌入，几乎都算不上手术，真的。”

Stephen讽刺地瞟了一眼Tony过去的方舟反应堆图像。“应该和这个差不多简单。”他伸出手，用一根手指在反应堆和肉体接触的封口处划了一圈。“端口很平滑。考虑到当时的情况，这个位置选的不错。”

“是，回想起来的时候，我应该感谢这种美学上的对称。”一个偏离正中位置反应堆可能看起来就不是吓人，而是搞笑了。

“我希望你没打算把这么个东西装在我身上，”Stephen评论道。“在这艘船上，你从哪找到制作发射器的必要部件的？”

“我改造了十分之一的纳米材料用作电源。”Tony挥动手指，全息图像随之闪烁，纳米机器人在他手心像金沙一样闪光。“剩下的部分是用零散机械拼凑的，这艘船上意外地储备着大量没用过的手术级金属。”

“你的战甲怎么办？”Stephen问道，像是在真诚地关心他。一丝怀疑刺痛了Tony。

“我还剩下足够的数量来组成战甲并为其供能，而且纳米技术是自我永续的，或者说它能够这样。”Tony再次挥动手指，反应堆影像消失，机器人们无声无息地退回了存储单元。“在某种程度上，我需要一些原材料来制造更多机器人，但我们已经在宇宙里飞出好几光年了。我确信能在某个地方找到什么别东西来改造成适用材料。”

“我不怀疑这一点，”Stephen说，态度相当中立。Tony缺乏信任感的头脑立刻在他耳边私语着疑虑。在一百万个不同的未来里，他想知道有多少个他成功或者没成功制造出更多纳米技术。以及都用它们干了些什么。

“我们在浪费时间，”他说，在妄想症占据上风之前慢慢站起来，“可以开始了吗？”

Stephen皱起眉头。“你确定你的A.I可以做到吗？我不太习惯在手术中协助别人，对我来说情况一般恰恰相反。”

“抱歉了Strange，但这一次你不得不把自己交到Friday手里。你自己那双起不了作用。我看过它们颤抖；足以让咖啡因成瘾者感到羞愧。”

“居然被一个电脑程序抢了风头。”Stephen阴郁地抱怨。

“是被一个Stark出品的电脑程序，”Tony更正他。“你打算怎么处理最开始的嵌入？我们显然没有什么能用的麻醉剂。”

“只要你的纳米科技能处理好进入点，疼痛就应该是可控的。无论如何，我的忍耐力很强。”

“你给我们的小手术选好剧场了吗？”

“舰桥。”Stephen说。

Tony满怀疑问地挑眉。“为什么？那地方看着可不怎么舒服，或者像是什么医疗用平面。”

“我假设你的纳米技术不会因为缺乏适当设施而受影响。”Stephen毫不动摇，几乎是在挑衅，Tony更为熟悉的固执终于开始显露头角。“就在舰桥。”

Tony耸肩。对他而言，如果不是在一个有更舒服床垫的屋子里做这件事，那就毫无意义。不过无论如何；又不是Tony说了算。他故作殷勤地递出一只手，Stephen稍微迟疑了一下，抓住了。法师摇摇晃晃地借着他的手站起来，不过很快就稳住了自己。Tony没有费神去询问他的状况，只是带头向舰桥走去。门在他靠近时向一边滑开，流泻出舰桥观景窗前壮丽的景色：繁星嵌于宇宙之中，像云一般散落开来。Tony眨了眨眼，赶走马上就要将他淹没的焦虑情绪，把目光放在Peter身上——他依然在安静地睡着。Tony紧盯着他，然后用尽全力瞪着他，想知道——

Peter尖叫一声，惊恐地抱怨着从吊床上蹦起来，然后咣当一声滚到地板上。

“噢，”Peter微弱地说。

Stephen没能掩饰住，一下子笑出声来，Tony转身冲他微妙地眨了眨眼。

“哎呀，”Tony说，然后提高音量，“Parker！这都几点了，你还在床上干什么？赶紧起来了，年轻人。”

“Mr. Stark？”Peter问道，踉跄着站起身，顶着一头史诗级别的灾难发型。Tony巧妙地给Friday发了个信号，叫她拍照留念。“什么——”

“出去吧，孩子。除非你想再当一次南丁格尔，这次可就要来真的了。”

越过Tony的肩膀，Peter看到了Stephen，他脸上的困惑立刻消失，给担忧腾出了空间。“哦！哦，对了。好的。”这孩子以一个大角度绕过他们俩，快步向门口跑去。

“留下来，”Stephen喊道，Tony和Peter一起转身冲他眨巴眼。

“什么？真的吗？”Peter问道，脸色因焦虑而苍白。“我的意思是，如果你们希望的话我当然愿意。我只是不知道能帮上什么忙？”

“我也想这么问，”Tony说，“你在那想什么呢，Strange？我们的友好邻居小蜘蛛确实天资不凡，不过就我所知护理并非其中之一。他的生物成绩只有B。这可不怎么让人信服。”

“嘿！”Peter一脸愤懑。“我本来分数能更高一点的，但那年我错过了两次实验课！”

“我猜其中之一就是动物解剖。我知道高中时会有一堂。”

“那天我病了，”Peter咕哝着，坚决地转开目光。“大概是，得了流感，或者别的什么。”

“我相信是那个‘别的什么’。说实在的，Strange，这没你想的那么复杂。我们能处理好的。”

“我们可能会需要他。”再一次地，巫师脸上露出了那种冥顽不灵的表情。Tony试着让自己不要起疑，但没有成功。“我希望他留下来。”

Tony困惑地在他们俩之间慢慢打量着。“好吧。”他最终说。“你的演出，doc。孩子，去打理一下自己，然后赶紧回来。”

“我应该——我需要吗？”Peter朝他自己的衣服做个大大的手势，实际上是对他们所有人的衣服，不管怎么想，那都不能算外科手术服。他们已经手洗了所有东西，因为Tony在过去几个星期里还没找到相当于外星洗衣机的东西。他得尽快优先考虑这个问题了，不过当然是排在解救巫师，侵入电脑核心，学习外星语言，以及找到一些合适的牙膏这一系列清单之后。

“没什么用，孩子。以防万一，去把你的手好好擦干净。”

Peter点了点头，大步跑出房间，消失在走廊里。

Tony转身，踱向一条狭长的架空通道——大概是房间里最大一片不受干扰的平面。“打算告诉我为什么我们需要他吗？”

“明天再问我吧。”

Tony强迫自己深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛冷静了一下，以免自己的火气把某些他必然要后悔的话塞进嘴里。然后睁开眼，冲面前的地板打了个手势。

“这里？”他问道。决定暂时放过这个话题。

“哪都行，”Stephen回答。他脱下斗篷扔到空中。那东西骤然飞起，在Tony正前方停了下来。Tony斜了斗篷一眼，然后又看了看地面。

“我猜这玩意是我们目前最接近于担架的东西了。”Tony评论道。“只是以防万一，你介意上面有血迹吗？”

“反正也不会一直粘在上面。”Stephen一边把他那好几层的上衣拉过脑袋脱下来，一边闷声闷气的回答。Tony趁法师转过身去时，偷偷瞟了几眼。还不错；他体格极好，比之Tony要更加修长而挺拔。Tony并不经常倾心于男人，但如果关于这个人他还能说什么的话，那么Stephen Strange确实魅力十足。他上半身各个部位都有大量的疤痕，但伤疤对Tony而言从来都不新鲜——他每天都能从镜子里的自己身上看到一部分。Tony发现斗篷正专注地盯着他，对于一件没有眼睛的东西来说简直是令人钦佩的壮举。

“闭嘴，”Tony告诉它，“我只是订婚了，又不是死了。”羞愧和忧郁延着他的身体一路灼烧。“而现在再也不是了。”他喃喃自语。

“不是什么？”Stephen转身问道。

“没什么，Friday，把灯打开。”Tony指着地面。“来吧，孩子，躺下吧。”

Stephen怒视着他。

“我在跟你忠诚的安全毯说话，”Tony无辜地说。“它有名字吗？”

“悬浮斗篷。”

Tony无法置信地眨眼。“好吧，挺合适的。显而易见的名字直白易懂，我猜。嘿，你，”他指着斗篷说。“别辜负你的名字，躺下吧，到这边来。”它犹豫了一下，似乎打算以此告知Tony它并非因为被要求，而是因为自己想要这么做，然后斗篷顺从地躺下了。Stephen很快走过来，在它上面舒展身体仰面躺好，脚踝交叉，双手交握在腹部。

Tony抽了一下，强压住没笑出来。有种强烈地冲动想要说个极其不恰当的笑话。他突然有些好奇，这个时候性骚扰一个他马上就要让自己的纳米科技与其亲密相处的男人，这事到底有多蠢。

“你选好合适的目标位置了吗？”Tony问道，英勇地维持住了自己的尊严，他好歹也是个专业人士。

“我认为是的。给我看看发射器？我需要确认一下大小和规模。”

“尺寸不代表一切，”Tony没能忍住自己的兴致。他从一个安全内袋里拿出发射器，递给Stephen。“但眼下我理解你的忧虑。我以前从来不这么说，不过不用担心；它很小。”

Stephen没理他，用好奇的手指拿过那个小小的扁平圆盘。它的表面是黑色亚光的，尽Tony所能的低调，没有闪烁的光芒，也没有按钮。“你把电源完全包在里面了？它的设计寿命有多长？如果需要更换的话，如何——”

“别为那些部分担心，doc。这个设计并不完美，但已经是现今情况下我能做到最好的了，而且我们现在真的没有其他选择。如果有必要，但愿它足够坚固，能够维持你的一生，但如果我们必须替换，也不是不能这么做。只要我能补充纳米材料。”

Stephen来回翻转了它几次，从各个角度仔细检查。Tony任由他继续，安静地在法师身边坐着。

“嵌入应该相对简单，”Stephen最终说，嫌恶地把它递了回去。

Tony得意地笑了笑，“我不是这么说过了吗。”

“不过入口大小足够需要缝针的了，不幸的是我们并没有一双能完成这件工作的手。”

“我告诉过你，机器人有基本的生物修复功能。Friday能像她制造伤口那样轻松的合上伤口。”

Stephen看上去即钦佩又有些不安。

“我以前做手术的时候喜欢放点背景音乐。你应该没带着吧？”

“只有重金属摇滚，”Tony说。“非常棒，就是不太安静。”

“我猜到了。”Stephen叹了口气。“有些人毫无品味。”

“嘿，我有品位。好吧，有人负责给我买有品位的东西。”

“我没什么想说的了。”

“纳米机器人将会被编队，”Tony说，链接到Friday并调动了它们。“Friday需要足够的数量来制造出必要工具。我会让它们待在你的肩膀上，你可以从那里开始指引它们。只要你不给出指示，它们不会动的。”

“这话听着不像你想的那样令人安心。”Stephen喃喃着。

“当然让人安心，你只是没考虑过如果它们在你没同意的情况下就开始移动，那到底有多么让人毛骨悚然。我已经用这招对Rhodey恶作剧五次了，直到他威胁要炸掉我的工作室。”

“五次？他对痛苦的容忍度一定很高。”

“他可是在跟我交朋友，早就学会了如何建立免疫力。”

“就跟对付传染病一样。”

“你看，现在你开始了解我了。而在医学这个话题上，你应该知道：我没给除自己之外的任何人做过活体手术。你得对我温柔点，我这可是第一次。”

“我觉得整个世界的历史上都不会有人想到能从Tony Stark那儿听到这句话——”

“我回来了！”Peter宣布。Tony收起笑容，Stephen则继续安详地盯着天花板。“我还是不太清楚为什么我会在这儿，我是说，你真的确定你希望我在这儿吗？万一我打翻了什么东西怎么办？我打翻过，嗯，很多东西。”

“放松，Peter，”Tony说，做了个手势。那孩子慢慢靠近，坐了下来，完成他们的三角阵型。“用不着你做什么繁重工作，待在我们手边就行。如果巫师昏倒了，你可以给他提供嗅盐。或者在他需要安慰的时候握着他的手。你需要安慰吗，Strange？”

“我需要耳塞。”Stephen说。

Peter犹豫了片刻，然后被一群微型机器人吸引了注意，它们慢慢离开存储单元，延着Tony的手臂排成长队，最后环绕在他的手指上。

“太酷了。”Peter目不转睛地说，令Tony更加洋洋得意。

“机器人来啦，”出于为Stephen好的目的，他宣布道。“别紧张。”Tony把他的指关节放在法师肩上，机器人从接触点开始移动。Stephen颤抖了一下，当机器人全部迁移完毕后，Tony转动手腕，严肃地拍了拍他的胸部，感到他的皮肤非常温暖，而且非常光滑。

“放松，”Tony愉快地说。“天才在工作。”

“整艘船上都没有空间放你的自负了。加载全息图像？”

Friday没有等待Tony的命令，一个Stephen的三维立体模型立刻出现在他们面前，些许不祥的红光在图像中闪烁。Stephen批判性地看着，与此同时，Tony注意到自他上次看扫描结果以来，那些相位性物质又扩散了一点。

“我需要一种方法，能在不移动的情况下给她提供准确方向指引。”Stephen沉思着。“有什么建议吗？”

“Friday，用一个简单的坐标平面覆盖全息图像，X和Y轴那种。”她照做了，纵横交叉的直线贯穿图像。“怎么样？”

“可行。”Stephen研究了几秒。“把它缩小到一个象限，分成10*10的格子。X轴用字母标记，Y轴用数字标记。上半身放大50%。”

Friday无需提示就遵从了指令，蓝色光线干脆利落的锐化着。

“看起来很合理。准备好了吗，Strange？”Tony问道。

“你也可以叫我Stephen，”法师叹息着，不住地颤抖，他肩上的机器人在微弱的灯光下闪烁，不断变换着以保持在原位。“我试着用名字来称呼所有跟我一起做手术的人。”

“如果你坚持，”Tony说，“但是‘Strange’有很大潜力。”

Stephen无视了他，仔细检查着图像。“我们需要一个2英寸的切口。从B1开始，向C3前进。”

机器人开始移动时，所有人都僵硬了。Stephen在Friday运转起一切的时候受惊地倒吸了口凉气，脸上的血色以一种令人担忧的速度飞快褪去。Tony再次伸出一只手放在他肩上，一方面是为了安慰，另一方面则是提醒他别动。Stephen紧绷得厉害，宛如一尊雕像。

“放松，”Tony轻声说，然后他们开始了工作。

整个过程并不像他们任何人所希望的那么快速或不痛苦，但也并非不能忍受。Stephen选择了锁骨下方一个较浅的区域，而Tony已经尽可能把发射器设计得非常不显眼。遗留下来的组织损伤相当小。但这并不能阻止Peter从中途开始就脸色发青，整个人都弓了起来。

“你还好吗，Peter？”Tony问道，准备在有需要时让他体面地出去待着。

“我很好，”孩子固执地说。Tony笑了笑，一闪而过的骄傲在他脸上明亮地燃烧着。Stephen闭着眼睛，额头上满是汗珠，脸上带着深刻而痛苦的阴影。整个过程中，他的心跳基本稳定，但血压开始滑向危险的低值。

“保持清醒，Stephen，”Tony一边说，一边让这个名字在嘴里轻轻地滚动着。不像Strange那么有趣，不过Tony可能会习惯它的。“别再跟我们来一次落难少女那套了。”

“从一开始就没有过。”Stephen微弱地说。Tony从余光里看到，Peter的手徘徊着，试探性地轻轻碰了碰Stephen的手肘，当发现这个男人没有推开时，他牢牢地握住了。很难说这个举动到底是为了安慰巫师，还是为了安慰少年自己。或许两者都是。

所幸没过多久，Friday就封闭了切口的最后一层。Tony松了一口气，整个过程本身可能几乎算不上手术，但考虑到他们所处的环境，没有什么是完全无风险的。

Tony看着他眼镜上的读数开始流动，Friday正在扫描是否有任何异常。

“FRI，情况如何？”

“所有系统就绪，Boss。”

Stephen闻言似乎更紧张了，考虑到他之前就已经相当紧张，这让人印象深刻。他紧闭双眼，锁着眉头，Tony心不在焉地再次拍了拍他的肩膀。

“让我们点亮它。”他说道。

这几乎不涉及什么操作，真的，只是让Friday给设备通个电，所以Tony并没有期待太多。整个过程看起来虎头蛇尾，但Stephen浑身冷汗直冒，他的生化水平急剧上升，肾上腺素开始激增。考虑到实际手术过程已经完成，Tony开始觉得这有点奇怪。

“Friday，有什么问题吗？”

“没有，Boss。发射器正在按照预期工作。相位性物质已经稳定到了惰性状态。”

依然如故，Stephen并没有放松。Tony皱眉。“怎么了，doc？”他安静地问道。

Stephen睁开了双眼，它们看起来非常、非常的蓝。

“三分钟过去以后告诉我。”法师回答。Tony瞬间觉得自己的肾上腺素也开始急剧飙升了。

“你听到了，FRI。”过了一会儿，他说。

“发生了什么？”Peter问道，一种健康的粉色正慢慢回到他脸上。但他满怀期待的轻松表情很快变成了困惑。

“没什么好担心的，”Tony轻松地说。“只是给事情一个摆脱困境的机会。计数吧，倒数三分钟。”

他们安静地等待着，秒数如雨点般滴落。当Friday终于宣布自发射器激活后经过了180秒时，紧张感已经厚重到仿佛能让人在里面游泳。Stephen终于放松下来，那种绷紧的状态自他身体上缓缓消失，像是气球里的空气被慢慢放掉一样。

“你有什么想告诉我的吗？”Tony保持着轻松而近乎愉快的样子提出问题。

“它从没有在三分钟之后杀死过我，”Stephen说，慢慢地呼出一口气。“在我记忆中没有。”

Tony依然保持着那个表情，一动不动。“没有任何理由会导致它弄死你。”

“当它杀死我的时候，我从没有足够长的时间来神志清醒地问你到底出了什么问题。”Stephen虚弱地笑了笑。在他的另一边，Peter看起来完全被吓到了。Tony不能责怪那个孩子，这看起来是正常反应。

“你知道你可能会死，还是同意手术了？”Peter脱口而出。

“我知道拒绝手术肯定会要我的命。”Stephen说，“但要更慢一点。我冒了个险，看起来似乎得到了回报。”

Tony盯着Stephen皮肤下发射器模糊的轮廓。“Peter，”他突然说。那孩子吓了一跳，双眼圆睁。“去给我们拿点食物和水来好吗？看看第二货舱，我在那儿的几个盒子里找到了更多豆类食物。”

“什么，现在吗？”Peter困惑地问。“你确定？你——”

“我确定。走开，小蜘蛛。别在这儿磨磨蹭蹭的，巫师的血糖很糟糕，他需要帮助。”

“哦，”Peter点点头，急于帮忙。他跳起来，用网粘住墙上的把手，荡到附近的控制台上，然后穿过自动门跑了出去。

“光看着他我都觉得累。”Tony评论道，眯起眼睛看着他离开。

“试试跟他连续打上几天交道吧，”Stephen咕哝着。“你不能再一个人消失在船上了。他是你的天才儿童。我可没答应当保姆。”

Tony转身注视着他，深思地皱起眉头。“我也没答应，现在还不是在这儿吗。”

“很抱歉绑架我给你带来这么多不便。”巫师的精神看起来是恢复了。表面危机过去之后，他那些天生的刺终于又冒了出来。Tony几乎为此松了口气。

“我接受你的道歉。”Tony说。“现在你想告诉我了吗？到底是什么荒谬的跳跃性逻辑阻止你提到今天你可能会死？隐瞒这个有意义吗？如果这本来是我可以避免的问题呢？”

“我以前告诉过你，”Stephen耸耸肩，这话十分令人困惑，直到Tony把它翻译成时间旅行式的说法。“有时会有帮助，有时没有。我说过你应该在手术之后再问我关于未来的事。”

“很好，”Tony不耐烦的说。“现在就是手术之后，开始说吧。”

“术后期仍然算在手术里，”Stephen说，转头看着舰桥前方疾速掠过的湛蓝群星，它们柔和的光芒灌满了整个舰桥。

Tony愤怒地盯着他。“你他妈现在是在跟我开玩笑吗？”他决定了，不，他绝对不会因为法师的精神卷土重来而感到轻松的。如果能多给出点答案，他可以不用那么精神的活着。

“以后还有时间谈论未来，”Stephen叹了口气，依然没有把脸转回来。“你有没有发现这里是整艘船上唯一一个有标准观景窗的地方？”

Tony眨了眨眼。 “我真没想过这个问题。”这其实是个无耻的谎言——他当然考虑过这个，他甚至对此表示感激，因为在黑暗广阔的宇宙里看着星星简直就是他噩梦里的精髓。只要有可能他就会尽量避开舰桥，这是有原因的。

“如果没有这个地方，我们可能永远都不会知道自己进入了太空。”Stephen的声音听起来有些忧郁，而且近乎伤感。

突然之间，Tony理解了。

“这就是为什么你一直呆在这儿，在舰桥上。因为这些星星。”他猛地皱眉，“黑暗空间会困扰你吗，doc？拜托告诉我你没有某种恐惧症。”

“为什么问这个？这会改变什么吗？”

“不，但我会觉得很糟糕。”

“真的吗？”

Tony举起拇指和食指比出一个半英寸的距离，耸了耸肩。

“没有，”Stephen叹气。“我没有幽闭恐惧症。”

“所以你只是因为喜欢星星？这就是为什么你想在这里做手术的原因，”Tony意识到。“以防事情——没有按计划进行。”

Stephen安静地笑了笑，将颤抖的手放在胸前，依旧在探寻着星空，像是在寻找什么答案。

“是的，”他说。“如果发生了什么事，这里似乎是个好地方。比大多数地方都好。我的导师看着雪地上交叉的闪电死去。那是我人生中第一次真正停下来思考那个场景有多么的美。我还记得当时在想，最终我还要看到更糟的事情。”

“她死了？”Tony问道。“那时候你还没有得到这块石头？”

“没有，那是属于她的。有些时候，即使知道未来也不能阻止我们犯下错误。她就是证明。”

“听起来你的导师最后见到的东西非常值得一看。”Tony平静地说。“我的导师就没有这么幸运了。他在阿富汗一个黑暗的山洞中死去，我没能救下他的命。他告诉我一切都好，事实上，就他自己而言，连同死亡在内，一切确实都在计划之中。”Tony苦恼地呼出一口气，摇了摇头。“他迫不及待地想要见到另一个世界的家人。”

Stephen转过头来看着他，锐利的目光像一把利刃一样滑入Tony的皮肤之下。

“我永远不会那样的，”Tony静静地说。“在最后平静的躺下，渴望着在那之后的重逢，接受必然的结局。我天生不是这块料。过去十年里我活在战斗中，我也会以同样的方式死去。”

“那么为什么你不把我们带到Thanos那去？”Stephen问道，流着血，受了伤，但从未屈服。Stephen Strange是个充满了自信的人，有着坚不可摧的决心去做得更好，取得成功。Tony能够理解这一点，他甚至钦佩于这一点。

“因为那是我的死法。”Tony说。“不是这个宇宙中其他任何一个人需要去做的事情。”

“也许这不是你能决定的。”

“这绝不是我能决定的。但无论如何我还是要这么做。”

“这是在将你的力量用于更伟大的事情吗？”Stephen问道。“或者只是为了你自己？”

Tony转身面对着群星，呼吸着可以预见的恐慌，即使它正试图把他肺里的空气全都挤出来。他叹了口气，把腿支在一块甲板上，双手搭上膝盖。

“我不能肯定。”他说，强迫自己看着宇宙中的星光自他们身边疾驰而过。“但我希望于现在的情况下，答案是：两者都有。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen是个糟糕的病人，而Tony是个糟糕的励志演说家，蜘蛛则是一切的诱因。

“Peter，”Tony严肃地说，“让他住手。”

“什么？”Peter胡乱摆着手抗议。“我怎么可能阻止他？为什么是我？”

隔壁房间爆出一阵巨大的咣当声，他们两个同时瑟缩了一下。Stephen今天状态极佳。

“因为他不理我。但也许他会听你的。”

Peter不高兴的哼着，窜到了天花板上，显然打算远离这片混乱。“我觉得这行不通。”

Tony在后面瞪他。“叛徒。”又一声巨响，Tony愤怒地举起手，“Friday，让他停下来。”

A.I沉思着，安静得令人感觉不公平。“我不确定该怎么做，Boss。”

“把他打晕，给他下药，或者别的什么。”

“我可以封锁飞船的前部区域，然后抽干空气。”Friday建议。某个控制台发出了一声警报蜂鸣。

“不！”Tony连忙变卦。“不，取消它。Friday，我们真的需要谈谈你的幽默感了。”他举起手指分开一寸左右。“太过头了。”

“抱歉，Boss，”Friday说，语气听起来甚至像是真的在道歉。“人格算法仍在重建，我的意思是在Strange医生失去意识后再重新循环空气。”

Tony怀疑这句带着强烈自豪感的话可能是某种错误响应。不过那其实是个还算不错的主意，如果不考虑它听起来到底有多么不择手段的话。“不要让其他人听到你这么说，他们会觉得我养大你的方法不对。”

“我不是被养大的，”Friday说。“我是被编程出来的。”

“而且你被设计成能够学习。但是照我说的去做就行了，FRI，别学着我的做法行事。”他顿了顿，仔细地想了一下。“不，说真的，别听我的，也别学我。哇哦，这就没什么选择了。”他皱着眉。“为人父母太不容易了，不敢相信我想要成为其中之一，这次经历大概会彻底治愈我这种想法的。”

在他视线之外的某个地方，Tony听到天花板上通风管道被打开时传来的刺耳响声。“记住他们和狗差不多，”Peter向下喊道。“偶尔用一些简单的命令和水。还有关于报纸的那些。”

“我们没有报纸。”Tony喊回去。

“你说过你会做几份的。我去找找。”Peter开心的说，伴随着另一阵尖锐的金属声消失了。

“聪明的孩子。”Tony叹气。他考虑过要不要加入Peter，但是怀疑这会在之后反咬他一口。与之相反，他转身走向货舱，更多越来越响亮的撞击声迎接着他的脚步。

货舱门滑开的时候，Tony仅仅来得及让开一个从他身边驶过的集装箱，它一头扎进了走廊。“这他妈是什么情况？”

那个集装箱被一根长长的火绳拽着，又从他身边调头飞了回去。片刻之后，一声响亮的撞击随之而来。

“Stephen，那个箱子到底对你做了什么？”Tony从打开的门边闪进去，大喊着试图宣告自己的存在。

Stephen似乎没听到他，不过所幸没有更多集装箱飞到Tony头上。他得以花时间观察了一会儿法师的工作。

Stephen并没有优雅地接受他的康复期。他们仅仅享受了一个礼拜的平静，然后这个人就开始制造混乱。幸亏这段时间足以让Tony解决他待办清单上一些更加重要的项目。最首要和最优先的就是集中精力破解计算机核心的源代码，Tony和Friday花了将近三个通宵才把它完成。尽管如此，这也只是个修补工作，他们仍然没有完整的外星语言翻译，但足以让功能命令正常运作。Tony现在几乎可以访问飞船上的每一个主要系统。

但最棒的部分还是Friday。A.I现在可以完全访问她的备份系统，幸亏如此，她又懂得怎么讲笑话了，尽管Tony怀疑她那可怕的幽默感可能直接来自于他自己的后脑。不过Peter很高兴遇到另一个可以陪他聊天的A.I。

同时Friday也分散了他们的注意力，让另外两个人忽略一个宏观现实——Tony仍然把他们困在离地球越来越远的地方。他们已经在飞船上呆了好几个星期，将近一个月；总之时间长到足以让他们和他们可爱的蓝色星球之间相隔数光年的距离。

他们现在正式地、不可否认地迷失在遥远的太空中。

另一个集装箱冲上半空，谢天谢地，它和Tony没在一条直线上。他看着橙色的火花编织成力量，瞄准目标。这一次，魔法并没有卷住集装箱把它拽回来，而是像鞭子一样抽了出去，撞上箱体一侧，让整个箱子斜飞到地板上。Tony开始好奇愤怒是否有让魔法增强的作用，因为整个表演在他看来都非常愤怒。

与此同时，也非常美；魔法无疑在视觉上让人印象深刻。几乎就像方舟反应堆洁白的光芒一样美好。

“Friday，”Tony一边轻声说，一边向上扶了扶眼镜。“你看到这个了吗？我想要一个全面的四级扫描。”

“好的，Boss。”

Stephen努力地喘了口气，魔法再次闪耀，蜿蜒缠绕住另一个集装箱，让它飞起来。

Tony觉得看够了，叫出左手的战甲手套。感觉它在自己的手指上爬行，形成一个斥力器。他启动装置，在箱子落地前使其偏转方向，看着它飞出去，重重地撞在房间另一边的舱壁上。

Tony等到金属碰撞的声音渐渐消失后，才让形成手套的纳米机器人再次退回。“那个凹痕完全是你的错，别再让我用这种方法来引起你的注意了。”

Stephen转身怒视他，额头上遍布着汗水的光泽，随后呼吸急促地靠在附近的架子上。“Stark，你可以直接说点什么来引起我的注意。”

“我确实说了。你知道的，我经常这么干。我很擅长说话的。”

Tony端详了他一会儿，评估他的健康情况，同时Friday将相关信息发送给了他。读数不坏，但也并不太好。“这场魔法表演是怎么回事，doc？”

“练习。”Stephen简洁地说。

“不用你说我也能看出来。”

Stephen向侧面走了两步，优雅地飞向空中，越过一堆没有受损的集装箱，坐下来。“我不应该依旧感到这么虚弱，”他检查着一只发抖的手。Tony能看出他的神经比平时更难控制，“我需要保持训练。”

“你急什么？赶着去街头卖艺吗？这儿什么也没有。”

Stephen嫌弃地看了他一眼。“如果你看到一个街头魔术师像这样表演魔术，我的建议是：快跑。”

“也许是个好建议。”Tony检查着一面墙上看起来像是烧焦的痕迹。“听着，我对魔法几乎一无所知，除了它公然挑衅大部分已知物理定律之外。但它看起来不像是那种会好好响应强烈身体压力的东西，而那正是你现在让自己承受的。我从来不认为自己能站在教训别人的那一边，但是；你不觉得你可能把自己逼得太紧了吗？”

“你说的对，”Stephen简短地说。“你对魔法一无所知。”

Tony嘲弄地扬起两条眉毛。“有什么灾难性的原因使你不能稍微放慢一点吗？宇宙快要终结了？”他犹豫了一下。“顺便说，如果答案是否定的，这就只是个反问句。”

“等我开始好转的时候，会慢下来的。”Stephen厉声说。然后他呼了口气，捏着鼻梁，看上去很厌烦。“似曾相识（Déjà Vu）。”

> 注：Déjà Vu，法语的“既视感”，顺便说下文所有黑猫和矩阵之类的话题都是在玩黑客帝国的梗。

Tony一本正经的看着他。“这是凡人世界的似曾相识还是魔法版本的？你看到一只黑猫了吗？我发誓我已经修复了矩阵中的小故障。”

Stephen抬起头来，脸上带着一丝笑意。“我看起来像是会看什么低俗科学虚构作品的人吗？”

> 注：其实就是科幻小说，直译一下，跟下一句对个文字梗。

“魔法实际上只不过是具有超能力的、虚构的或者其他什么玩意的科学，**而且**你听懂我的梗了。所以，没错。那么，对猫说不？”

“没有猫参与这场闹剧的制做。”Stephen叹气，用袖子轻轻擦着额头。

Tony走近了一点，感到某种危机已经过去。“要知道，如果你花一周时间让自己痊愈，我怀疑你用气球捏动物的技能就要萎缩了。”

“我确实用了一周时间。”Stephen伸出一只手，画出一面噼啪作响的护盾。它摇曳着，几乎立刻就消散成余烬。“情况没有改善。”

“上周的这个时候，你还在预言自己此刻应该已经死了。”Tony指出。“而你现在还在呼吸。大多数人都会认为这是一场胜利。”

Stephen一脸苦相，沮丧得整个脸都变了。“如果我能满足于呼吸，一开始就不会去学习魔法。”他张开手冲Tony做了个手势，“你没有批评我的余地。”

“嘿，”Tony抗议。“我得让你知道，阿富汗之后，我休息了很长一段时间才重新开始工作。”

Stephen淡淡地看了他一眼，“有多长？”

“每个创伤都有它自己的恢复时间，不能这样量化。”

Stephen只是盯着他。

Tony怒视回去，“两天。”

“我听说你刚逃脱囚禁，一下飞机就直接去了新闻发布会。”

“好吧，也许更像两个小时。”Tony说，“但我的意思是，你的细胞还没有完全恢复。再这样继续下去，你最终会累倒的。”

“那从来没有发生过。”Stephen简单地说。

Tony咬紧牙关，怒火中烧。这不是Stephen第一次当即开始比较其他时间线上的事件。这个人可能没有记下所有细节，不过他记住的足以令人愤怒。他们之前关于未来的讨论至今尚无后续。Tony最后只能选择相信：如果宇宙马上就要在他们头顶坠毁，那么Stephen会警告他的。他实在没什么别的选择，因为法师已经明确说明，除了面包渣之外，他什么都不打算分享。

“你没看到它发生不意味着它就完全不会发生。”Tony最终说，“你看到了一些未来，不是全部。”

Stephen不以为然地挥了挥手，“意味着几率很低。”

“低概率只是用来形容事情发生在一个人身上，而不是一百万个人身上的另一种说法。在一个无限的多元宇宙中，百万分之一的几率并不像你想象的那么低。情况其实恰恰相反，真的。而且希望你没有再使用你那条漂亮项链。我并不清楚这会对发射器产生什么影响。”

“我会慢慢来的。”Stephen说。

“很好，你看，这跟**不用**它是不一样的。我简直强烈推荐。”

“我以后可能会需要它。”

烦恼压倒了Tony的常识。“Doc，我开始觉得你有问题了。我们需要成立一个互助小组吗？Hi，你的名字是Stephen——”

“你真的打算教训我关于力量的诱惑这种问题吗？”Stephen直截了当地问道。“钢铁侠？”

Tony狠狠颤抖了一下，这句话出乎意料地触动他的神经，Pepper在公园里的警告同时跃入脑海。愤怒像个熟悉的旧友，开始迅速飙升。

“不，等等。”Stephen说，他低下头，手掌根部用力抵住眼睛，“我没必要提这个的，我道歉。”

Tony张口结舌地盯着他看了好几秒，然后把嘴闭上了。“你道歉。**现在**你会道歉了？你是想耍我吗，Strange？”

Stephen放下手。“你认为道歉都是耍人吗？”

“一直都这么想。所以我从不道歉。而且我真的不擅长这些。”Tony有意识地克制住自己的挫败感，把它塞回盒子里，这样他就不会和一个可能会在睡梦中杀死他的男人陷入困境之中。“别向我道歉，Stephen。道歉不过是语言，而语言非常廉价。”

“我为什么一点都不惊讶于你会这么说呢？”Stephen抬头看着天花板，让Tony觉得他像是在寻找什么神圣力量的干预，然后他继续开口。“你是在说你从没向他道过歉吗？”他向附近的一个屋顶通风管道点点头，清楚地示意“他”指的是谁。

Tony耸了耸肩，这个问题问得十分温和；Stephen像是真的很好奇。“我当然道歉了，只不过和你的道歉一样出于策略，而且毫无意义。我很抱歉让Peter卷进这件事，我也很抱歉他将因此错过人生中的一些重要时刻，我同样为有人在家里思念着他而感到遗憾，但我不会为做出这件事道歉的。即使我可以，我也绝不会改变这个想法。证明完毕。”

Stephen沉思着，“在未来的某个时刻，我是否也能期待一个同样毫无意义的道歉？”

“不，”Tony爽快地回答，“我完全不打算向你道歉。但如果这能让你觉得好一点，我也可以给你勉勉强强凑一个出来。”

Stephen嗤笑了一声，一丝愉悦短暂地染上他的面容。“我猜复仇者们在需要谈判的时候绝对指望不上你。”

“除非他们想打起来，”Tony表示赞同。

“你应该叫Peter来干这个脏活的。我很惊讶你居然没有。”

Tony战略性地决定不跟Stephen提他其实已经试过了。

“你看，”他转而说，把交谈重新带回正轨。“像电视广告一样对你长篇大论可不是我心目中的好时光。我已经尽到了自己的公民义务，告知你会有旧病复发的风险。”他用大拇指从肩头向后指了指。“我还想通知你，如果你在这艘船上打了个洞，然后莫名其妙掉出去的话，我不会转身回来捞你的。所以请停止重新装修墙壁的行为，你吓着孩子们了。”

“实际上，我觉得这超酷。”Peter说，他们抬起头，看见那孩子正悬挂在屋顶管道的出口边，就是不久前Stephen示意过的那个。“你能做一个昨天用的吗？就是形状像圆盘的那种？”

Tony默默地看着Stephen听了孩子的话，构筑出一大片橙色能量，直到在他的手掌上形成一个扁平的圆型。

“它能成为一个超棒的飞盘。”Peter引导性地说。

Stephen眨了眨眼睛，轻轻地抛出圆盘，让它悬浮在指尖。“有意思，我以前从没把它用作过这个目的。”

Peter从足足25英尺高的地方掉下来，脚尖轻巧地着地。Tony感觉自己的关节嫉妒地呓语了几句。“我们可以吗？”

“如果你在偷听，那你肯定听到了我说‘慢一点，Stephen’的那部分，”Tony评论道。“我知道这很容易和‘让我看看更多魔法’混淆，但是如果你愿意，我可以为你指出其中细微的不同之处。”

“好吧，我的意思是，”Peter兴致勃勃地说。“飞盘是比较慢的那种，相较而言。”

这倒是真的，毫无疑问。Tony考虑了一下，转向Stephen。作为回应，法师一手抓起圆盘，轻松地扔给Peter。

那东西在撞过去的时候爆发出了冲击性的力量。

幸好，Peter是个天生的杂技演员。他在空中旋转着俯冲下来，撞上附近集装箱的一侧。双脚沿着它打滑，一手放下以保持平衡，一手撑在一根铰链上，直到自己完全停下来。

圆盘消失了。

“哇，”Peter在两个大人的注视下，气喘吁吁的说。他站起来往前几步，垂直走向地板，搞得Tony眼花缭乱。“这太棒了！它应该是这样的吗？”

Stephen已经站起一半，一条腿屈膝跪在自己的栖木上，一只脚悬在空中。“不是，”他又坐了回去，皱起眉头，然后订正道，“好吧，是的。它最初被设计成一个攻击用的法术。一个脉轮。”

“一个什么？”Peter渴切地问着，跳到地面上，又弹回去。“一个脉轮？我听说过那个。”

Stephen看起来对这场谈话中的一切都深感后悔。他叹着气回答，“脉轮是一种圆形武器，最初在印度及亚洲的部分地区被使用。公元251年，一个法术首次以它为原型被创造出来。我觉得武器不能拿来当玩具玩。”他示意了一下Peter。“显然，我们得想点其他形式的娱乐了。”

“实际上，这可能正好是你需要的。”Tony说，默默地分析着刚才把Peter变成一只飞行蜘蛛的能量模式。“这个把戏的关键大概在于技巧，而非蛮力。对于你的恢复期来说应该是个不错的练习方式。”Stephen怀疑地转向他。Tony耸肩。“我的斥力装置能以足够高的功率杀人，但我一般只用最小的能量运行它们。”

怀疑让位于好奇。“有意思。理论上来说，这个法术有最低能量阈值，但是传统上法师们宁愿用更多而非更少的能量来施放它。”

“施放法术，”Tony哀叹。“天啊，它伤害了我的脑子。拜托我们能不能不要这么叫它。”

Stephen的脸上露出一个古怪的微笑，几乎有些怀念，当然也带着恶作剧的意味。

“什么？”Tony小心翼翼地问。

“没什么，”Stephen回答，向他扔了一个新的圆盘。

Tony绝对不会大声承认这一点，但那天他玩得比很长时间以来都开心。这个时间段显然比他们进入太空的时间要长得多，甚至可以回溯到索科维亚的那个时候，事实上，在那之后，一些非常黑暗的日子赫然降临。

但在那之前，他曾是一个团队的一部分，一个完全不可分割的团队。他和那些人向着共同的目标前进，和他们有着平等的，甚至（可能）更胜一筹的智慧和力量。曾有过那样一段时间，复仇者们远远不仅只是几个个体凑在一起——尽管他们每个人可能都孤身一人——他们曾是朋友。

他从未意识到自己有多么怀念这些。

之后，Tony独自呆了两天，长到足以让旧伤重新愈合。他在很久之前就失去了最初的复仇者团队，早已习惯独自前行，但从另一个角度来说，他也得记住为什么自己不能就这么习惯下去。

无论如何，他还有其它事能让自己忙起来。

“Friday，告诉我这是我看错了。”

“我不这么认为，Boss。”

Tony盯着生命维持系统的读数。其中有几个令人担忧地徘徊在相当明显的红线附近。“三个人怎么会消耗掉飞船上这么多原材料？这种程度的技术水平应该能够基本实现自我维持了。”

“这艘飞船回收并净化船上的大部分氧气、氮气以及水分。但在我们到达时，供给大幅下降，我还读到了主系统的严重损坏。”

Tony把读数推到一旁。“你在说什么，Friday？在船上打洞的行为不利于它们的内部功能和装饰？”他叹了口气。“好心没好报啊，我猜。看来如果我们还想保持人类讨厌的呼吸习惯，得来一次牛奶运输（milk run）啦。”

> 注：milk run，维基表示，早在1917年，”milk run”这个词就在美国中西部偏远地区用来形容一列火车时常停下来取走农民的牛奶罐，然后运往当地牛奶场加工和装瓶。后来它引申成了“一次需要经常停下来的缓慢旅行或航程。”总之Tony的意思就是不能这么一直飞，需要找个地方停一停。

“为了保证理想生活条件，这艘飞船还需要一个维护周期。预计整整48小时，全部生命维持系统都应被关闭。”

Tony拉过一个导航显示屏。“我想我们已经错过了位于Luhman和半人马座α星之间的最后一个加油站。你有在留意街角商店吗，FRI？”

> 注：Luhman 16AB，2013年首次由天文学家Kevin Luhman确认发现，是离地球第三远的恒星系统。顺便说半人马座α星是离我们最近的一个。

“很不幸，没有，Boss。”

Tony拿起扳手从一只手扔到另一只手。“根据飞船星图搜索一下我们的当前坐标，附近有没有可以拜访的候选星球？”

“现在这个星系附近没有，”Friday回答。“但临近星系有一颗K型恒星，三天路程之外的地方还有一颗M型恒星。”她加载了相应地图，将两条不同的航线叠加在一起，用绿色标记出来，恒星像灯塔一样闪烁着。“两个星系中都有位于可居住区域的行星，其大气主要成分为氧气。”

“这些星球上有居住者吗？”Tony问道。

“K型恒星星系中有两颗具有生命迹象的行星。”

“是类人生物还是动物？”

“其中一个居住着类人生物，发展阶段未知。另一个没有记录。”

Tony把扳手翻过来，用它漫无目的地挠着后脖子。他权衡着从有人居住的星系中逃出的几率，比如说，这个星系可能会反感于他们的造访。还有另外一种非常现实的可能性，就是在游戏的这个时点，Thanos正密切关注着他们。他很有可能在其所知的任何一个有人居住的星系里都安置了敌对耳目，在这一点上，他们不得不假设那个家伙认识所有人。

决策，抉择。

“Friday，”Tony最后说。“M型星系中的生命迹象是什么样的？”

“没有居住记录。”

“那就把我们送到那去。”随后Tony突然冒出一个主意，于是举起一只手。“不，等等。在我们修正航向之前，请医生来见我。”

Friday顿了一下。“Boss？”

“如果我们准备来一场飞车枪战，那个时间旅行巫师至少能告诉我们应该避开哪个星系。”

“既然你这样说的话，Boss。我会请Strange医生过来。”

“继续扫描，FRI。”

Tony一边等待，一边忙于修理一个空气进气歧管。从工程学的角度来看，Thanos军队中的维修工人显然数量稀少。看着排气口上有损机械健康的微粒堆积，Tony感觉他的灵魂都在隐隐作痛。

当门终于滑开时，Tony正埋头于电子设备。

“嘿，doc。”他喊到，被门关上的响亮回声吓得缩了一下，从一个控制台的核心下面探出头来，“欢迎光临寒舍。”

Stephen环顾四周。好奇地观察着中控区的布局。Tony突然意识到，这个人之前从未来过这里。

“怎么了，Stephen？”Tony一边问，一边用边上的破布擦了擦手。“在你的修道院里关得太久，以至于忘了科技是什么样的？”

“它没有你想的那样远离电网。”Stephen心不在焉的说，依然在观察着一切。“甚至连WiFi都有，虽然加德满都的信号不怎么样。”

“这就是你用驴来进行信号传输的后果。”

Stephen怒气冲冲地用一只手拉着仪表盘。“你翻译完外星语了没有？”

“没有，”Tony说。“仍然和你的WiFi信号一样不稳定，你难道不能在这上面帮点忙吗？”

Stephen摇着头。“记忆只是一种复制，对于真正的理解还不够。”

Tony皱了皱眉。“这似乎并没有阻止你尝试改写这艘船的航线。”

“我需要一个方法来让你注意到。最好是一个不涉及你我之间直接对抗的方法。你出人意料地走在我前面，远超我的事先准备。尤其是考虑到我能看见未来，而你不能的情况下。”

这听起来像某种可疑的反向恭维，Tony心中警铃大作。

“说到未来，”他站起来，一边掸着身上的灰一边说。“有件事需要你的意见。好吧，需要这个词可能太强烈了。”

Stephen扬起双眉，“什么事？”

“我们得找到一个合适的恒星星系，包含具有富氧大气层的行星。可能在每条时间线上都必须这么做，除非在那之前就出了什么事。所以，我们一般在什么地方停下来才不会被抓住？”

Tony眯起眼睛看着他，Stephen微微犹豫了一下，然后十分诚恳地开口回答：“我不知道。”

Tony怀疑地笑了笑，“你不知道？怎么，我之前是把你锁进杂物间了么？只在上厕所和周末探视的时候才让你出来？”

“请记住，在很多个未来里，这个时候我已经死了。”Stephen干巴巴地说，“而且我对占星术的特征了解有限，不知道该如何开始指导你。”

Tony感觉自己的偏执稍微缓和了一点，“好吧，那就给我描述一下，无论是大气成分还是我们遇到的有意识或无意识的生命形式，地质特征可能也有帮助。我们是否需要翻越岩壁？我想知道所有情况。”

Stephen摇头，“没有人类，我们在第一颗星球上从未遇到过。”

“那第二颗？”

“有时是在第二颗。”

“很合理。大气层呢？”

Stephen思考着，眨了眨眼，“雨总是下得很大。”

“完美。Friday，输入前往M型星系的航线。”

“好的，Boss。”

Tony递给Stephen一个扳手，然后滑到主控制台后面。当他开始弯下腰去扯出类似外星光纤电缆的东西时，法师正一脸疑问地看着那个扳手。“帮我拿一下好吗？”

“你到底在干什么？”Stephen问道，稍微走近了一点。Tony带着一丝惊讶地意识到这个人是如此高大威严。他的身高轻轻松松地超过Tony好几英寸，可能比穿着高跟鞋的Pepper还要高一点。而Tony一向喜欢高个子的人。

“科学，”Tony回答，绕到另一边。“这艘船不幸需要一些温柔的关爱，而好在我们现在除了时间之外什么也没有。”他将一把废料从肩头向后扔出去。“Friday告诉我之前你和那个孩子又在练习飞盘，效果如何？”

“挺好的，”Stephen回答，退后一步。“我的精确控制力在提高，Peter是个理想的训练人选，他对基础控制和涉及能量的转移有强烈直觉把握。”Stephen露出一个猜测的表情，在Tony转头看他时突然笑了，“有可能他自己也有施法天赋。”

“什么？”Tony从Stephen手里拿过扳手，冲他晃着。“别告诉他这个。那孩子已经有很多特殊强化了。他是个会走路会说话的年轻版Cap，甚至还有热情的乐观精神和扶老奶奶过马路的愿望。他不需要激光，当然也不需要魔法。把你那神秘主义胡言乱语留给自己吧。”他假笑着。“除非是为了给我股市方面的建议。”

“如果你让船调头，我很乐意给你提供这些。”

Tony轻蔑地哼了一声，“就好像你永远不会再试一样，这真的成功过吗？”

“没有，”Stephen承认，看起来被逗乐了。“不过如果你好奇的话，确实**有**一些你将我们调转回去的未来。”

Tony看不出他有任何说谎的迹象。他笑了笑，虽然并不觉得好笑。“我对此深表怀疑。”

“它们确实存在。我从来都不知道是什么改变了你的想法，所以一开始我只是等待，以为你第一周就会这么干。然后我想可能是第二周、第三周。但你始终没有。”

“没错，我非常确信前往地球的岔道口在几光年之外。”

“你就那么坚持要让原石远离他？”

“我希望你也是，Stephen，”Tony轻声但严厉地说。“我放弃我们所有人的生命，不是为了让你在Thanos追上我们的时候跳着华尔兹走过去把原石交给他。你最好做好逃命的准备，到死为止。”

“所以你认为他一定会追上我们。”Stephen说，带着一种古怪的满意。

Tony抱起双臂，“他当然会追上我们，这个家伙可能从我们出生的那个时候起就在屠杀文明，没准更早。如果他现在开始采取行动，那绝对是因为他确信自己不会失败。”

“那为什么还要逃跑？”

“我们跑的越久，有人破坏他计划的几率就越大，甚至有可能就是我们自己。”Tony假意扔着扳手作为示范，“你是在说我们需要调头才能获胜吗？”

> 注：throwing a wrench in his plans，阻碍或者破坏他的计划，直译就是冲他的计划扔一个扳手。

Tony等待着，本能地提高警惕。Stephen以一种高深莫测的神色注视着他，看了很长时间。

“不，”他最后说，“我不是这个意思。”

“很好，此外，别轻率地做什么决定。”Tony耸耸肩，指着另一个人戴着的吊坠，“如果有必要，我仍然随时准备杀了你来摧毁那块石头。”

Stephen摇了摇头，“如果我死了，阿戈摩托之眼上的自毁机关就会爆炸，其威力足以毁灭附近任何生物。但原石不会受影响，这个法术摧毁不了它，这是不可能的。”

“你不知道——”

“我确实知道。”Stephen打断他。“你错了，已经试过了。”

Tony惊讶地抖了一下，“你说什么？真的吗？”他皱起眉，“而你现在才告诉我？为什么你之前什么都没说过？如果你真的死在手术中怎么办？”

“我之前不知道自己能不能相信你。”Stephen简单地说，“在放发射器之前，我把它撤销掉了，以防万一。”

这个人的个性实际得简直令人沮丧，Tony想。

“有一段历史轶事。”Stephen继续说，“《卡廖斯特罗之书》里记叙了阿戈摩托发现并使用时间之石的故事。他是第一位至尊法师。多年以来，他用这块原石表演了非凡的魔法和操控时间的技巧。” 他嘴唇扭成一个苦笑。“但有一次出了差错。一场巨大的灾难接近两个文明，其中只有一个面临灭绝的危险。为了拯救另一个，他发动了一系列事件，最终导致两个文明全都被一扫而空。阿加莫托宣称，控制时间对任何一个人来说都太过强大。他曾多次试图摧毁这块原石，直到发现明显不可行时，才制造了眼睛。”

“他都试过些什么？”Tony狐疑地问。

“这本书并没有详细记载他的所有尝试，但是它描述了唯一一种摧毁无限原石的方法，”Stephen回答。“一颗无限原石如果被与它类似的同种力量压倒，它就能够被粉碎。例如，使用足够强大的原始能量就有可能够摧毁力量之石。”他满怀期待地顿了顿，Tony凝视着他。

“你能想象什么样的时间能量可以压垮时间之石吗？”Stephen几乎是彬彬有礼地问道。

Tony咆哮了一声。

“我也不知道答案，”Stephen承认。“我不确定你是否找到过方法，即使是在我把它交给你检查的时候。”

“你把它**交给**我，”Tony难以置信地重复，“就像这样？”

“就像这样。”

“为什么？”

Stephen差点露出一个微笑，但只是在嘴角微微抽动了一下。“有一天我可能会信任你能够保护好它，这真的有那么难以想象吗？”

“想听实话？没错。”

Stephen转开视线，“那么，这也许不是我们能发展出这种关系的宇宙。”他的脸上露出一个非常古怪，近乎异想天开的表情，令Tony的内脏感到极其不舒服，“但我希望它能够变成那样。”

“你甚至根本不了解我，”Tony轻蔑地说。他死死地握住一只手的手指，紧到甚至能感觉出骨头之间的摩擦。“你不会**想**了解我的。”

“你想要了解**我**吗？”Stephen问道，神情冷漠而又神秘。

Tony突然想起他的眼睛曾经多么的蓝。“我还没决定。”

“等你决定了一定要让我知道。”Stephen漫不经心地要求着，“另外，你有没有意识到，告诉我你仍有可能杀死我，这会让你处于不利地位？”

“我们现在是不是得来一场小便比赛，看看谁更远一点？”Tony问道，还是这种熟悉的、带刺的互动让他觉得更自在一点，“因为我已经见识过你的了，而我猜现在你也已经见过我的了。”

Stephen回以假笑，“你还没看完我的呢。”

“你是在说你有西部最快的枪？”Tony问道，同时抬起一只手假意准备了一个斥力炮。“我们终于要开始决斗了吗？”

作为回答，Stephen向他扔了一个能量圆盘。Tony甚至没看到他是怎么变的戏法。他只能勉强躲开，圆盘带着静电噼啪的声音擦过他的手腕，然后消散在控制台上。留下一点灼热的刺痛，感觉像是被火舌舔了一下。

Tony的斥力炮本来只是个虚有其表的威胁，但现在他完全组成了一个，举起来对着Stephen.

“嘿，”他冷冰冰地说，声音淹没在能量功率的轰鸣中，“小心点。”

“我拔枪总是比较快，”法师实事求是地评论道。

Tony露出利齿，像是在笑，“多谢警告。”

Stephen耸肩，“快一点或者慢一点，这似乎从来都不重要；我的魔法没法那么快地让你失去行动能力，就像你用战甲杀死我的速度那样。”Tony不知道这个法师是不是有什么求死的想法，因为他看起来几乎被这句话逗笑了，“相信我，我们以前试过。”Stephen画出一个新的圆盘，在空中垂直旋转，使整个房间都沐浴着光芒。

Tony让斥力炮解构，退回存储单元。“那何必要告诉我呢？”

“因为你应该知道，”Stephen说，好像这有什么意义似的。他看起来一点都不烦恼，而且彻底的真诚。这让Tony后脖子上的寒毛都立了起来。“你还想问我什么别的问题吗？”

“很多，”Tony立刻说。

“任何与未来无关的问题。”Stephen澄清道。

“你真扫兴。那没了，现在应该足够了。感谢你的魔术演示和故事时间。还有不请自来的肾上腺素飙升。飞向自由吧，Gandalf。”

Stephen叹气，“我就等着这个呢。”

“从你胡子长出来的方式看，你差不多就是他那个模样了。”Tony用手捂着自己的脸，一副苦相。“不过，我还有句话要说。我真的需要找到某种剃须刀。”

Stephen看上去同样一脸痛苦。“请务必。”

“我会把它列入清单的。排在‘补充重要物资、防止Peter炸掉飞船’和‘制造报纸’之后的某个地方。”

Stephen茫然地眨了眨眼，“你为什么要制造报纸？”

Tony冲他假笑。“没有理由。”

Stephen的表情看起来像是无法决定到底应该开口询问，还是应该感谢自己一无所知。他安静地离开中控区，消失在走廊里。Tony目送着他。

“Friday，”当确定只剩自己一个人的时候，Tony终于开口。“你记录下来了，对吧。”

“是的，Boss。按照要求进行全频谱分析。我需要更多的扫描数据，用以为能量矩阵创建完整的构成模型，你想检查初步结果吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蜘蛛侠的一小步，蜘蛛类的一大步。

这颗美丽的红黄色星球第一次出现在显示屏上时，就像一颗小小的大理石一样，在漆黑天幕之下闪着宝石般的珠光。大理石随着他们的接近一点点增大，厚重的云层和其他细节逐渐清晰可见。当Friday最终把他们送入星球的高空轨道时，整个观景窗仿佛都被扑面而来的黄昏填满了。

“就是那个吗？”Peter问道，脸离观景窗的玻璃只有几寸远，为了更好的角度，他顺着墙又走了几步。“那就是——”

“对，就是它。”Tony回答。“XL3S97M行星。或者这是它最接近于能用英语描述的名字。准备好去探索一个崭新的世界了吗，孩子？”他看着Peter带着几乎随时都能溢出来的活力，从观景窗前蹦到导航控制台上方，倒吊着端详屏幕上的外星文字。Tony戏剧性地伸出一只手，“蜘蛛侠的一小步，蜘蛛类的一大步。”

“你觉得以前有谁来过这儿吗？”Peter问道，显然没把注意力放在欣赏Tony超凡脱俗的智慧上。“我的意思是，当然不是人类，别的什么生物。”

“飞船上有几ZB的历史文档，记录成千上万个类人种族信息。”Tony哲学性地耸肩。“我对我们是否是第一批碰巧发现这里的人持怀疑态度，但有可能是很长时间以来的第一批访客。”

“酷，”Peter小声赞叹，带着满脸惊奇的神色跳回墙上。

“一个星球，定制而成。”Tony愉快地说，“带给你只属于你的享受。还有我们的生存。生日快乐，Peter。”

Tony把那些不太愉快的想法藏了起来。离开光速迎向一片几乎完全空旷的太空，对他而言简直就是一记出其不意的重击。观景窗边沿闪烁着化作传送门幽灵般的蓝色轮廓，仿佛绞索一样缠着他的脖子。

“大气的混合比例并不完美，”Tony指出，在减速时做了一点基本航向修正。“但是能够正常呼吸，含氧量大概为17%。地心引力比地球要大。尤其是对我们中没有蜘蛛反射和年轻骨骼的人来说，肯定能感觉到差异。”

“没有生命迹象吗？”Peter听起来对此极度失望。Tony有点想笑，考虑到这个孩子已经遭受过外星人的袭击，你会觉得他至少会对本地野生动物有更多的求生本能，可这就是少年人给你的答案。

“星球上有一些居于地下的生物，但地表上没有。整片地面应该都是属于我们的。FRI，开始穿过外逸层降落，保持轻松愉快。”

“当然，Boss。”Friday回答。飞船在进入大气层时微微震动着。

“我们可以期待什么样的地面环境？”Stephen问道，带着远非一个偷渡者的尊严靠近观景窗。

Tony伸出一只手来回摇了摇。“取决于我们在星球的哪个位置降落。一边是冰河世纪，另一边是甜点心。”

Stephen皱眉。“温差范围一定很大。”

“没错，”Tony兴致勃勃地说，“足以把我们烤死，然后再冻起来。这下面的夏威夷群岛可不是什么舒适的海滩。”

“提醒我一下你为什么要选这个地方降落？”

Tony抓起一幅图像扔进空中，那是整个星球的三维模型。一条狭窄的绿色光带环绕着它，像是用颜料画出来的条纹。“两个半球之间有一小片适合居住的区域，那里有更加温和的生物群落。北半球的那边还有一串露出地表的岩石地带，基本上是因水分蒸发而暴露出来的大陆架。这能给我们提供很好的庇护所。”

“为了躲避什么？炎热？”

“不，是飓风。”

“飓风。”Stephen重复道。

“当然了，这是唯一能给这个世界提供一点气氛的东西，否则的话这个星球得是个什么样啊？不用谢，就是如此。”

Stephen看起来十分怀疑，“如果这是另一次杀掉我的企图，Stark。我觉得有必要指出还有更加简单的方法。”

“冷静点，Charlie Brown。”Tony用凑合出来的翻译研究着控制台上的扫描结果。“我们正朝着这艘船能适应的最深的自然峡谷前进。那地方将会远离风暴袭击范围。”

> 注：Charlie Brown，史努比的主人。

“也是宜居地带？”Stephen问道，“我开始有点好奇什么才会导致一个星球完全无法居住了。”

“生命总会找到出路的。另外，Friday将会保持密切关注，以防出现什么突发的意外状况。对不对，FRI？”

“进入对流层。”作为回答，Friday宣布，这次是通过船上的音频系统。Peter和Stephen都不由自主地抬起头，就像以前很多人听到JARVIS从外接扬声器里说话时一样。这总是让Tony觉得很好笑。

“我们还有多久才能到达可呼吸的大气层？”

“两分二十秒，Boss。”

Tony从控制台前把自己向后一推，为即将再次踏上陆地而感到一丝意外的焦躁。虽然他已经习惯于一连把自己关进实验室里好几天，但是宇宙飞船完全是形式不同的囚禁。人类生来就不是为了被关着的，他们需要阳光，需要用来保证生长的东西和泥土，以便时不时地把脚伸进去。

“好了伙计们，我是你们的机长。现在请系好安全带，把你们的小桌板收回垂直锁定的位置上。”Peter敏捷地转身，一脸期待。Tony完全有理由相信如果这里真的有个小桌板，它会发现自己已经被迅速收好了。而Stephen只是在一边叹气。“所有人都带好装备、食物和水了吗？可以带沙滩毛巾，但是防晒霜不行。”

Peter配合地举起一袋子补给品。

“别忘了你们的帐篷。这个星球没有昼夜循环，所以预计会有永恒的黄昏，同样，光照强度也会比我们过去习惯的要弱。”

“我们如何确认时间？”Stephen问道，“很明显我的日晷在这种环境下起不了作用。”

现在轮到Tony翻白眼了。“我给你个机会猜一下，她以一周中的某天来命名。”

Peter似乎已经准备跳出气闸舱去碰碰运气，如果这能让他尽快开始探索的话。“我们怎么取得联系？有什么通讯器吗？”

“Friday已经被整合进了你的战衣，孩子。”

Peter看来对此欣喜若狂。“太棒了！”

“那我呢？”

Tony仔细检查了一下Stephen。他穿着和往常一样的巫师袍，无限原石作为荣耀挂在他的脖子上，肩上裹着他那件有可疑知觉的斗篷，看起来并没有为外星海滩上的几天生活做好准备。不过话说回来，他们谁也没做好准备。

“我也许能把你的手机改造成一个接收装置，”Tony思考着，“我们可以利用飞船上的通讯系统作为网络节点，把你的线路并进去。”

Stephen和Peter交换了一个眼神。

Tony叹气，“或者我们不能这么做，因为我猜你把手机落在几光年之外了？”

“我很少把手机带到战场上，”Stephen干巴巴地回答。

“野蛮人，”Tony宣布，“你们两个都是。好吧，反正我有个更好的计划。”他伸出一只手，各式各样的机器人集合在他掌中，慢慢形成一个金红色的吊坠，像个扁平的大号硬币。“给。”

Stephen小心翼翼地拿起它。

“放松点，doc。它又不会咬你，除非你特别要求。戴在手腕上。”

我会为此后悔吗？Stephen思考着答案，但是这不妨碍他毫不犹豫地像手表一样把它戴在手腕正中，左尺骨下方的凹槽上。纳米技术立刻重构成一条细细的手环，这让他忍不住抖了一下。圆盘部分体积缩小，以适应失去的材料。除了没有表面刻度，它确实很像一块手表。

“FRI，你明白了吗？”Tony问道。

“明白，Boss。”Friday回答，从Stephen的新首饰上发出尖细金属质的声音。Tony点了点头，非常满意。

“有意思，”Stephen直白地评价。一手紧扣着那件东西，像是不确定自己是否想留着它。

Tony注视着他。“这不是个枷锁。如果你想扔掉它然后把自己困在这个星球上无法联系的话，随便你。不管怎么样，这东西自己会回到飞船上的。确保你两天以后到这儿来就行。”

Stephen慢慢地点了点头。

“飞船将会停留在对流层里足够低的位置上 ，以维持我们每个人的通信网络。不要游荡到峡谷边界之外去，那儿什么也没有。我们没有着陆用的装置，所以要从离地面半英里的地方下车。幸运的是，眼下人类不用翅膀也能飞行。”Tony迅速地搓了搓手。“Peter，我会带着你。Stephen，如果你的斗篷在半空把你掉下去了，你就尖叫或者干点别的。有什么问题吗？”

Peter急不可耐地摇着头。法师则把注意力转向正在逼近的地面。

“很好，非常好。感谢您搭乘Stark星内航班。我们希望很快能在船上再次见到您。”

整个下降过程中，Peter一直在兴奋的大叫，伸长手去触摸空气，像是那里面有什么实实在在能摸到的东西似的。在某个时点，他转过身来挂在离Tony一步远的地方，就像在船上倒吊着时那样，令人难以理解的舒适。他似乎正着迷于周围空旷而自由的空间。

“不怕高吗？”Tony通过内部通讯装置问道，免于在空中大喊大叫。他通过HUD关注着Stephen，以防斗篷真的把他掉进高空中剧烈涌动的大气流里。

“再也不怕啦。”

Tony发现Peter把那袋补给品系在背上，以腾出双手。他好奇地思考着粘性蛛网的成分。“我猜你以前的空中冒险仅限于建筑物高度。有没有试过用这些材料做个降落伞？”

“没有，哇哦，我绝对应该试试，”Peter说，“我可以吗，等一下，我需要把它们系起来——”

“等我们到地面再说，孩子。然后你就可以玩到心满意足为止了。”

离地面差不多20英尺的时候，Tony像抓虫子一样把Peter从身上揪下来，扔到一棵树上——或者这颗星球上像是树一样的玩意。它具有某种枝条，可能是叶子的部分和某些在根部的东西。很类似了。

Peter在翻滚下去的同时欣喜若狂地大喊着，Tony不得不在他的钢铁侠面甲后面偷偷微笑。这孩子太容易取悦了。

“天生就是个快乐的家伙，”Stephen平静地说，稳稳地漂浮下来，和Tony一起看着那只蜘蛛。Peter欢天喜地的从一根树枝跳向另一根，在身后留下一溜蛛网的痕迹，像是派对上的彩带。

“他最大的弱点就是好奇心，”Tony同意，“以及容易造成严重后果的正义感。这绝对会很糟糕，感谢上天，他跟我在他那个岁数的时候一点都不像。”

“想想就让我不寒而栗。”Stephen喃喃自语。

Tony像鸟一样翻了个身，然后飞向远处，以展开空中勘查。

星球表面的景色壮观而美丽，却又明显的怪异。树木身上生长着深色花纹，漆黑中偶尔带着蓝色甚至紫色的光泽。水体远看是赤红色的，近看却又是清澈剔透。幸运的是，峡谷没有受到海洋上方的暴雨侵袭，但却被轻薄的雾气所笼罩，峡谷中的一切都带着露珠，在微弱的光线下闪闪发光。空气潮湿得令人感到不舒服。

Tony隐约觉得自己仿佛正穿行在某个人对地狱美好又艺术性的诠释中。

他在空中盘旋了一个小时，偶尔绕圈或者8字形飞翔，只是为了享受一下再次飞行的机会。当他和复仇者切断大部分联系之后，几乎已经放弃了超级英雄的戏码，移除方舟反应堆，让他的战甲半退休了。但这也让他放弃了身为超级英雄不那么张扬的一面——飞翔一直有它独特的乐趣。

Tony几乎飞到了Friday通讯网络的极限，一座山峰正好可以俯瞰他们峡谷陡峭的山脉。当他越过峰顶，扑面而来的风压瞬间将他吹偏了方向，Tony不得不增加了10%的推进力来抵消那股力量。

“Boss？”Friday问道，她的声音越过界限，变得又尖又细。“我建议返回安全高度。”

“我会回去的，FRI。”Tony坐在悬崖边缘，让纳米技术将自己固定在岩石上。环顾四周，看到了一个真正的外星世界陌生的风景。

在他们那块小小的庇护所之外，Tony看到光明与黑暗近乎精准地分割了这颗星球。其中一侧，血色海洋浩瀚舒展，在暴烈的狂风中翻搅着浪花。而另一侧，岩石与冰川构成峭壁，从更高的海拔上庄严地俯瞰着大地，犹如坐落于巍峨的王座。

Tony深深地吸了口气，掀开面甲，在刺骨的风中眯起眼睛。他几乎立刻就流出了眼泪，但在匆匆一瞥中，他看到了两个行星级灾难之间那令人难以置信的界限，确实在字面意思上使人屏息。Tony觉得自己仿佛正坐在整个世界的断层之上。

“Boss，”Friday呼唤他，设法让声音表达出真实的惊慌。“氧气含量正在下降到危险水平，我建议给战甲重新加压。”

Tony没有分心回答，但还是把面甲扣了回去，以安抚Friday的过度保护。他在那里停留了很长时间，从地图边缘向外凝望，直至远方的边界。

“龙于此处。”他轻声引用。

> 注：Here be dragons，中世纪一般习惯在地图边缘画上龙、怪兽、神话生物之类的东西，以表示这是未探索的危险土地。这一句我私心的借用了一下SCP-1762的中文翻译结构（设定非常有意思的各种奇幻科幻短篇脑洞聚集地，不知道有没有同好，强烈推荐！），是个很棒（虐心？）的奇幻短篇小故事，有兴趣可以点链接看看（重点在附录和附录的书里~）——[龙曾在此](http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-1762)。

最后，他降落回峡谷之中，继续展开更加平凡的探险。他花了一点时间，对星球表面数量有限的植物进行分类，同时采集了一些样本。也许某天会派上用场；谁知道呢。

“Friday，这儿有什么我们这几天能挖掘的矿藏吗？”

“没有什么易取得的，这里有几处大型镍和硅矿床，但都远低于海平面。”

Tony失望地哼哼了一声。“留意更多纳米技术所需的原材料，以我消耗它的速度，我们很快就不得不开始补充了。”

Tony在正午时分追踪到了Peter，发现他四肢摊开，躺在悬挂于两棵树之间的吊床上，于微风之中轻轻摇晃着。他摘掉了头盔，正仰望着天空。

“嘿，孩子，感觉怎么样？（How's it hanging）”Tony俯冲下来，近距离仔细检查着吊床。“我是说字面意思上的。这东西的抗张强度有多少？它可以承受多大重量？”

> 注：又见字面意思_(:з」∠)_How's it hanging，口语上就是觉得咋样，不过直译也可以说是：挂的怎么样？

“不知道，我从没测试过每立方英寸的极限。”Peter立刻坐起来，回答道。“"Mr. Stark，这地方太**疯狂**了，我们能多呆一阵子么？”

“只能待几天，”Tony看着Peter瞬间垮下来的脸，继续说。“这颗星球并不适合长期居住。我们下次会找个有G型恒星的星系，或者可能是K型。”

“一个什么东西？”

“一个跟我们的太阳差不多的恒星。”

Peter沮丧地皱了皱眉。“哦。”不过他很快就重新高兴起来。“也就是说我们在寻找其他的星球，对吧？我们也会寻找其他的外星人或者别的东西吗？”

Tony疑惑地盘旋了一下，“什么？你之前还没受够他们吗？你还记得上次碰到的那两个想杀了我们吗？”

“但不可能每个都是那样的。”Peter抗议，“那些只是一小部分真正的坏家伙。外面肯定还有成千上万的外星人，他们能帮助我们！如果我们不开口询问的话怎么会知道呢？”

“听着Peter，现今情况下承认我们面临着问题并不是能让一切复原的第一步，那可能会让我们送命，然后被挂在某个自大狂的墙上。”

Peter的样子看起来像是被什么人踢了一脚他那并不存在的小狗，一直存于Tony内心的开始愧疚抬起丑陋的头颅，嘲笑着他。

“我不是说永远不会。”他急忙补充。“我只是说需要谨慎，时刻注意敌人，诸如此类。接触当地人可以是我们史诗任务的第二步。”

“太好了！”Peter欢呼，几乎失去平衡从吊床上滚下去。“哇哦！”

Tony喷笑，“小心点，孩子。尽量不要在重力比较高的星球上俯冲。”

Peter害羞的笑了笑。“好的，知道了。嘿，Mr. Stark？”

“什么？”

“你觉得他们会想我们吗？”Peter轻声问，声音微弱到几乎没有传入空气。“家里的人，我是说。”

“他们当然会。”Tony回答，随着斥力装置短暂爆响，降落在附近的一根树枝上。他靠上树干，把手肘搭在一片叶子上；这玩意结实得令人惊讶。“Peter，你知道，如果可以的话，我肯定会往地球传达消息的。更不用提把你送回去。”

“是的，我知道。”Peter急忙说，“我明白，真的。而且，说实话，这儿的生活没有你想的那么奇怪。”

Tony收回战甲头盔，注视着他。

Peter赶紧更正自己，“我是指远离家乡这件事。我没打算消失在宇宙里。或者在银河系里的另一颗星球上结束生命。”

“看来宇航员不在你的职业生涯规划列表里啊。”

“但是我打算去上大学。”Peter继续，“或者，好吧，学院，如果我能负担得起的话，May知道这个。所以无论如何，对我而言这和之前的计划没有太大不同。”Peter盘起膝盖，双臂于其上松松地交叉着。“就是有点好笑，我以前一直跟Ned抱怨，希望你停止把我当小孩子对待，现在你做到了。看来我以后再也不能抱怨这个了。”

Tony轻轻地叹气，“你**就是**个孩子。”

“我不是，”Peter说，不仅仅只是反射性的抗议。他的语气里固然有顽固骄傲和虚张声势的部分，但也蕴含着毫不掩饰的真实。

“当个孩子没什么不好的，Peter，成长得太快才真的没有好处。”

“有时生活并不会给你选择的机会。”Peter听起来非常实事求是，就像任何健康的青少年所希望的那样平和。但Tony仍然从他的声音里听出了父母双亡的阴影，和孤单寂寞的经历。“我曾经考虑过离开学校后就找份工作，而不是去上大学，但那得是一份报酬丰厚的工作。May很好，不过我不能让她在毕业后永远支援我。”

“Stark工业一直在留意聪明、有上进心的年轻书呆子。”Tony温柔地说。“如果你愿意的话，随时都有一份工作等着你。”

“不！我的意思是，谢谢。但我希望这样一份工作是因为我应得的。而不是因为我，好吧，不是因为我是蜘蛛侠。”

Tony轻嗤一声，“你可能注意到了，我为Peter Parker提供了一份工作，而不是给蜘蛛侠。相信我，孩子，你会开开心心地取得资格的。事实上，无法放下作为超级英雄的经历，这才会令你止步不前。秘密身份在这方面相当棘手。”

Peter张开手朝Tony比了个手势。“这就是为什么你决定公开它？因为这样更简单？”

“我不会称之为简单，因为任何想干掉钢铁侠的疯子都能在光天化日之下一枪崩了Tony Stark。但是出柜确实有好处。”

Peter简短的点了点头，然后愣住了。“等一下，你是在说像是超级英雄的那种柜子吗？还是像是——”他声音小了下去。

Tony用一双大眼睛茫然地看着他，“什么？像是什么？”

“嗯，就是，”Peter虚弱地开口，“那种柜子的柜子。”

“那种柜子的柜子。”Tony一脸正直的重复。

Peter赶紧低头，“别在意了。”

“你显然没读过有关我的任何报道。我简直不知道应该为此觉得感动还是深受侮辱。”

“不，我读了！”Peter抗议，“我还设置了Google提醒！”然后他陷入了窘迫的沉默。

Tony忍不住大笑出声，“一个Google提醒。这可太宝贵了。那你可能是错过了我的一些早期丑闻。公平的说，那在你出生之前。也在Pepper之前，真的，这是更重要的区别。”Tony模仿了一个双手挥杆的动作。“我是那种机会均等型的玩家，Peter。我从各个可能的角度击球。事实上在我生活中的大多数方面都是如此。”

“哦，”Peter说，看起来极度好奇。“这不困难吗？我是说，像那样在公众的目光下生活。全世界都知道你的一切？”

Tony耸肩。“你可能听说过：我比较喜欢引人注目，在这一点上，我不确定没有它的话我该怎么办。而当我们聊到这个话题的时候，你有没有意识到一个秘密身份会让风流韵事之类的变得有点棘手？当你开始四处寻找女朋友的时候，记住这一点。”

Peter皱起眉，“我不想找女朋友。”

“那就是男朋友了。”

“我也不想找男朋友。”

“为什么不想？”Tony狐疑地问。“你有什么毛病？你是个健康的青少年，容貌英俊，身强力壮。等等，”他停下来，冲Peter半开玩笑地打了个手势，“你还有你的所有——零件吧？你的小蜘蛛力量没有什么不幸的副作用？如果是的话，我认识一些很不错的医生。”

Peter朝他猛扑，差点彻底掉下去。“我当然还有全部零件！”他尖叫着，声音大到足以在树林里回响。

“所以到底有什么问题？”Tony问，“你害羞？”

“不！我只是，”Peter绝望地看着四周。“我很忙！”

“Peter，你不能总忙得连找点乐子的时间都没有。”Tony说。“这种生活——它不能是你的一切。因为一旦你不再如此，就什么都没有了。你得拥有更多。”

“你拥有吗？更多的东西？”Tony能听出这孩子试图挑衅，甚至表现出愤怒。但他给人的印象更像是恳求。

“我试过。”Tony简短地回答。“在很大程度上失败了。但我要告诉你的是，不要像我一样。你应该做得更好。”

“没有比这更好的了，”Peter认真地抗议。显然他本不想就这样脱口而出，因为少年整张脸都涨红了。Tony笑着，不情愿地为此沉迷。

“我的意思是，”Peter笨拙地说，试图寻找掩饰的言辞。仿佛Tony还没有发现他那一点隐藏的英雄崇拜。Tony曾无比确信自他将他们困于宇宙中后，已经再也不会看到这些了。而如今他近乎痛苦地感激，为那一点点重新回归的迹象。

“放松点，孩子。”Tony说，尽可能地亲切和蔼，“我已经知道自己有多棒了。”

“不，我的意思是——”

Tony戏剧性地打了个哈欠，用覆盖甲胄的手指摩挲战甲。“别担心，我明白了。你没有给自己做伪证；你所言一切皆是真实。”

> 注：you spoke nothing but the truth，应该用的是法庭证人出庭前的誓词这个梗啦。

“哦，伙计。”Peter双手捂脸。

“所以如果女朋友或者男朋友的事只是出于空闲时间这个问题，”Tony说，对他表示同情，好吧，有一点同情。“你最好还是挤出点时间。高中的初吻和大学的约会可是所有年轻超级英雄成长过程中最重要的部分。”

“哦，**天啊**，”Peter沉闷地抱怨着。

“只是记住要注意安全。避孕套是必须的。你身上有吗？并不是说这在将来很快会成为一个问题，但我总是随身带着存货。你只要开口，它们就是你的了。”

“不，我，但是，”Peter微弱地嘟囔。

“等等，他们还在高中教性教育吗？他们还会把避孕套套在香蕉上做演示吗？因为就这个时代而言那可是惊人地不准确，你会认为他们能用点更好的东西——”

“ 啊啊啊啊！”Peter从吊床上一跃而起，立刻跳到空中，几秒之后就荡跑了。他在一次次蛛网重击中穿过树林，迅速地变成了远方地影子。

“但我们聊的很开心啊！”Tony在他身后喊道。“我说了什么吗？”

“如果我看星星看烦了，”Stephen哲理性地说，“至少可以靠你们两个提供娱乐。”

Tony转过身，看到法师在与他视线齐平的高度上，悬浮于吊床旁边，双腿像莲花一样交叠。斗篷在微风里飘动着。

“嘿，doc。”Tony打招呼。“经常来这儿？”

“第一次，你呢？”

“和你一样。我们找不到比这更好的度假胜地了。树荫充足，没有食肉动物，还能保护隐私。几光年之内连个鬼影都见不到。”

“我们来之前它还没被抢购一空，简直是个奇迹。”

“我猜席卷全球的飓风对不那么有鉴赏力的眼睛来说，可能是个小小的威胁。”

“我不确定能否认同你的鉴赏力。”Stephen说，转身看着峡谷之外昏暗的地平线。“可能有点古怪。”

“古往今来有哪个亿万富翁不符合这个条件吗？比如你自己？虽然古怪这个词听起来太温和了。顺便问一下，你在这偷听了多久？”

Stephen回了个假笑。“整个过程中我都离得很近。你只是没注意到。”假笑随即变成了更加真心实意的笑容，“他所有的零件，Tony？你认真的？”

Tony笑了，“哦，拜托，你知道我只是在开玩笑。至少孩子看起来很享受我们这片小小的天堂。你觉得呢？”

Stephen漫不经心地挥了挥手。“足以令人心情愉快。但是我觉得自己要在陆地上淹死了。这就是为什么我不去佛罗里达。”

Tony点头，“你简直是我的心灵之友。伟大的海滩和美丽的阳光。但我最好还是穿着衣服洗澡吧。我更喜欢加利福尼亚。”

“你重建过了吗？”Stephen突然好奇地问。“在你Malibu的房子被毁掉之后。很难在新闻里忽略这件事；毕竟它在每个频道都播了一个礼拜。”

“庄园已经重建了。不过我还没进去过。有更重要的事情要干。”

Stephen无声地笑了出来。“**庄园**。”

“要么做大要么滚回家，我总是这么说。”

Stephen意有所指地看着Tony胸前的存储单元，同时用两根手指按着他皮肤之下发射器轮廓依稀可见的地方。

“除非越小越好，否则我总是这么说。”Tony更正。

“家用建筑应该不属于这一类。很惊讶你没有把它进一步升级成城堡。”

“我试过，但在我提议弄个护城河时就被Pepper否决了。另外S.I在那之后很快开始兴建复仇者基地。15英亩，能放下一个小型军队。”旧伤依然带着柔和的疼痛，短暂地再现了一会。“不过最近见过它的人屈指可数。”

Stephen飘近了一点，看着他。“新闻永远不能确切地指明复仇者们之间到底发生了什么。”

Tony开始冷笑，熟悉的愤怒在他胸口沸腾。“你的意思是，除了明显因为协议导致的男孩乐队解散之外？顺便说一句，我还是会跟Widow提这件事的。”

“是的，除了那之外。”Stephen平静地说。

“我跟Bruce说的是事实。”Tony转头凝视着天空，一颗令人惊叹的红宝石在他们头顶闪耀。“我跟Steve大吵了一架。我们站在一个等式两端，没有合适的答案。简而言之就是如此。”

“为什么？”

Tony怒目而视，滔天怒火和旧日伤痛威胁着要将他淹没。“这他妈跟你没有关系，Strange。”

他们沉默了一会儿，小心翼翼地彼此打量着。

“我想我以前问过你这个问题。”Stephen最终说，像是迷失在了什么地方。“但我不确定你是否回答过。这些细节从来没有保留下来。”他看起来有些困惑。“很奇怪，记不起来了。”

“时间线？我们聊过这个。魔术师，可以；不可思议的魔幻大脑，不可能。”

Stephen摇着头，“我能过目不忘。于我而言，忘记任何事都很奇怪。”

Tony顿住了，他的悲伤和愤怒瞬间消失。“你能——你知道吗。不！”Tony用一根手指戳着他。“Friday，把这个记下来。我知道我没什么资格抱怨，但是我不。我就是要抱怨。我要正式地为人生而投诉！这太荒谬了，Stephen，你太荒谬了。”

Stephen高高地悬浮于Tony对面的一根树枝上，被深色的叶片衬托得格外闪亮。“你不是第一个这么说的。”

Tony大大的叹气，“很好，这解释了一两件事。Vision肯定很高兴见到你。他拥有人造的完美记忆，但这并不能阻止他时常极度缺乏认知能力。把这个作为警示好好记住吧，荒谬怪医生（Doctor Strangely-Ridiculous）。知识不等于理解。”

Stephen皱起眉头望向远方，迷失在只有他自己能看见的东西里。“Vision。”

“复仇者中的一员，”Tony补充，“相对比较新的成员，这几年经常出现在新闻里。他是你那个小发射器的灵感来源。”

“有多新？”

“索科维亚那种新。你看到了我房子被炸掉的新闻，但莫名其妙的错过了Vision？但愿你我说话的这个时候，他和Bruce正忙着在地球上闲逛，致力于打击几个不愿透露姓名的逃犯。”

Stephen突然像是被电到一样抽搐了一下。

“Doc？”

“Vision。”Stephen重复着。

“他怎么了？”

“他是——”Stephen停了停，“他是你的朋友？”

“朋友、同事、前A.I；某种意义上三者兼具。”Tony能感受到空气中的不确定，宛如飓风袭来的压力。“为什么问这个？”

“他是那个带着心灵之石的人，”Stephen在膝盖上握紧了颤抖的双手。“Banner博士这么说的时候，我以为‘带着’指的是Vision拥有它。而事实并非如此。不是带着，那是他的一部分。”

“你怎么知道的？”Tony尖锐地问。

“我知道是因为这是个定点，是Thanos追踪我们的关键驱动力。”Stephen犹豫着。“Tony，我很抱歉。但心灵之石已经被摧毁了。”

漫长而无止尽的停顿里，这些话仿佛毫无意义。“你说什么？”

“我不知道这是在何时、如何做到的，只知道已经发生了。它属于过去的一部分。”

Tony慢慢地眨着眼，几乎呆滞。他在Stephen身上搜寻着谎言的痕迹，但法师完全而不幸地真诚。“你怎么能确定？”

Stephen摇了摇头，露出痛苦的神色。“每一次Thanos抓住我们时，他都说的非常清楚。没有心灵之石，他无法完成手套。在时间线的这个点上，无限原石已经只剩五颗了。”

Tony在脑海中描绘着Vision，他全身闪耀着灰红色青铜镀金的外貌，披风在身后翻涌。心灵之石在它的摇篮里，在把他的一切组成部分凝聚在一起的核心里。生动地、热烈地活着，并且爱着。当Tony第一次追踪到他去见Wanda的时候，感到一生中从未如此地骄傲和惊愕。在那之后，Vision学会了关掉他的联络器。他总是在学习新东西。

曾经是。

“如果心灵之石被摧毁。”Tony最终静静地说。“那么Vision可能已经死了。”

Stephen低下了头，“我很抱歉。”

Tony挥手让他停下，“没什么好道歉的，doc。这不是你的错。”他觉得自己的思维像是穿行于糖浆，被这新的损失所压迫，麻木而跌跌撞撞地挪动着。“事实上，这可能对你有利。”

“什么意思？”

“心灵之石已经被摧毁，我们就用不着漫无目的地继续逃跑了。无限原石可以使Thanos变强，但那不是普遍意义上的强大。”他的声音弱下去，感到不可思议的疲惫。“我们可以回家了。”

“当然不行，”Stephen突然非常有力地反驳道。Tony眨了眨眼睛。“现在，我们比起以往任何时候都更不能让Thanos染指时间之石。如果想让六颗原石重聚，这一颗将是他最后剩下的选择。”

“你刚才说——”

Stephen粗暴地摇了摇头。“在飞船上的第一天，”他缓缓地深吸了口气。“你曾经问过我，我们可以回溯到多久以前。”

Tony感到一种全新的、极其不祥的刺痛爬进了他的骨头里，在其间不断攒动。“你说那不可能。”

Stephen冷酷地继续摇头。“我告诉你答案是不。”

恐惧凝固成了某种必然的判决。“所以这是**可以**做到的。”

“非常危险，可能是这颗原石最危险的部分。但是的，它能将过去恢复原状，即使是非常遥远的过去。”

Tony闭了闭眼睛，“看在上帝的份上！”

“的确，”Stephen说道。“复原一颗无限原石本应是不可能的，对其他任何人来说都是如此。但如果Thanos拥有剩下的四颗，并拿到了这一颗。那么一切就结束了，宇宙将会只剩下一半，甚至更糟。”

Tony试图把手指插进头发里，但想起他还穿着战甲。于是把一整套都分解回收进了存储单元。“我以前问过你，但你拒绝回答。而现在我需要知道，在你所见过的那些未来里，我们到底赢了多少次？”

Stephen推开他所在的那根树枝，在空中盘旋。看起来超凡脱俗，遥不可及。然后，他屈身坐在了Tony身边。

“我本来可以看到更多，”Stephen低声说，充满信任。“我本来可以看到数10亿个未来，但在几百万之后，我停下了。”

Tony等着他继续，但Stephen没有，于是Tony不耐烦地打了个手势。“为什么？”他突然有了个非常可怕的想法。“我们全都失败了吗？”

“这种未来出乎意料的少，并且通常很早就失败了。但在大多数未来里，我无法明确地告诉你我们是输了还是赢了。它们都指向一个我无法越过的时间点，同一个地方，不能再远了。”

Tony向前弓着背，皱起眉头。“那意味着什么？”

Stephen摇了摇头。“意味着在这个点上，我不能再看到任何未来。”

“这是什么导致的？”Tony半信半疑。“这颗石头还会出故障？”

“不，”Stephen回答。“有一个时点，即使古一也无法越过。在这个点上，每一个未来终将汇集于同一个时刻。在那里，她所见的只有闪电与雪花。”

外星黄昏的红色云烟之下，Tony看着他的侧脸。“那是她死的时候。”

Stephen点了点头。他们肩并着肩，在忧虑的沉默中坐了一会儿。斗篷在他们之间飘来飘去，然后停住，最终把自己伸到足够长，搭在了Tony的半边膝盖上。

“还有别的可能性吗？”Tony问道。

“即使有，”Stephen沉重地说。“我也不知道。”

Tony焦躁不安地用手指轻轻敲着存储单元。他想起他们三个人一起玩飞盘的场景，充满魔法和机智，毫无遮掩的笑声从一个人传到另一个人。他想象着这再也不会发生。

“还没有，你还没有。”Tony说，把一张全息图像打开就位。显然他们还有工作得做。“但别放心得太早，Stephen。你仍将面对它。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony讨厌露营，以及Stephen的幽默感，但事情就是这么凑巧……

他们在这颗星球上停留了将近一个星期。Tony一直在责怪Peter。当Peter没在身边时。他开始责怪Stephen。

“我不知道我到底在这儿干什么，”Tony抱怨着，盯着他们头顶长着黑色复叶的树冠。“我一点儿都不喜欢露营。”他翻着白眼。“我在说什么？我恨露营，我也憎恨潮湿。谁能告诉我，我到底是怎么被卷进现在这个境地的？”

Stephen报以假笑，“Peter跪地恳求，当他发现那没用的时候，转而试图可怜兮兮地唤起你对科学探索的兴趣。然后你就轻易屈服了”

“哪里有科学探索？”Tony咕哝。“这里毫无科学可言，更别说探索了。”

Stephen的回应听起来洋洋得意，使人恼火。“你说的太对了。”

“那么你又是怎么被他扯进来的？他用味同嚼蜡的诗歌向你吟诵了这些植物的药用价值？那都是骗你的。请不要出于任何药用目的，食用或以其他方式使用这个星球上的植物群落。”

Stephen侧身靠在一棵树上。“也许只是因为我喜欢露营。”

“什么？像你这种土生土长的纽约人？拜托别逗我了。”Tony皱着眉。“虽然你确实在加德满都住了一段时间，远离文明社会。我敢肯定这会腐蚀一个人。”

“文明只是相对性的，”Stephen评论道。“他们至少有茶叶。”

Tony嗤之以鼻。“再穷的人都不会把茶叶当作咖啡，它根本不是任何意义上的咖啡。”

“你如此坚持纯粹主义还真不令人惊讶。不过就这么迅速判定我们不会在某个星球上找到茶叶？我对此持怀疑态度。”

“不，我依然坚持我的快速判断。”Tony说。“反正我不会喝的。”

Stephen没有回答，Tony发现他已经闭上眼睛，似乎进入了平静的冥想。Tony只得怒气冲冲地一屁股坐下，继续盯着那些树。岩石、水，还有树木，它们就是这颗星球所拥有的一切了。此外只有更多的岩石，更多的水和更多的树木。一切都很可爱；既宁静又安详。

这让他强烈地思念起那个属于他的遥远热带岛屿，位于巴哈马的某处。和平和宁静可以在那里找到它们的位置；只要那地方离Tony远远的就行。此外，如果那个岛屿有这颗星球一半潮湿和闷热，他可能就不得不将其整个沉入海底了。

Tony开始漫无目的地设计一个能够控制水气蒸发及其饱和度的系统。他现在并没有制造的原材料，但是对Stark工业来说，可能会是个有趣的未来项目。地球上的气候修正技术还处于起步阶段，重新分配水气和暴风雨系统可能会带来各种各样的好处。

半小时后，当他正看着原始设计图时，一个红蓝相间的身影从空中荡了过来，落在他们呆着的那片小树荫正中。

“我完成啦！”Peter宣布。

Tony纵容地挥了挥手，继续盯着他的全息图像。“完成什么了？”

“收集这些东西，这太疯狂了。”Peter继续，“我有两次差点被砸扁。肯定有什么地方发生了山体滑坡，东边的地面不太平整。我就像那些电影里戴帽子拿鞭子的那个家伙，嗖！”

“帽子，鞭子，电影。”Tony面无表情。“希望你说的是印第安纳·琼斯。”

“对，就是他！”Peter伸出一只手在空中示范了个甩鞭子的动作。

Tony皱眉，“你到底在收集什么，以至于冒着被砸扁的危险？而且还是两次。”

“好吧，也许我不会被砸扁。”Peter承认，“不过有一次我差点被崩落下来的岩石砸到脚。如果因此不得不呼叫救援的话，那也太尴尬——”

“你找到了什么？”Stephen从冥想中回归现实，打断了他，和Tony分享了一个痛苦而同情的表情。

作为回答，Peter把一个蛛网编的口袋重重地放在他们脚边。

Tony看着它。“礼物？”他问，“给我的？孩子，你不该这么做。”

“Friday说你需要这个。”Peter急忙解释。

Tony的注意力集中在他身上，“我到底需要什么？”

Peter解开一段蛛网，撕开他的临时书包，把里面的东西倒出来给他们看。

“那是不是——”Tony不敢置信地眯着眼，“铁？”

“不是，”Peter骄傲地说，“这是钛。虽然不纯，但是明显含量很高，我把地表能找到的全都带回来了。”

Tony怒视着空无一物的地方，“Friday，你之前在给我讲故事吗？你说这里没有任何值得挖掘的矿物。”

“星球表面没有明显易取得的大型矿藏。”Friday立刻回答。

“这和**没有矿物**完全不一样！”

“近距离扫描发现了一些小型复合金属层，包括钛、铜和锌。钛是唯一无需挖掘即可取得的物质。Mr. Parker同意去收集它们。”

“花了我好几天才全部找到，”Peter兴奋地补充。

“听起来就相当乏味，而且累得要死。”Tony咕哝，突然觉得Friday的沉默里有某种可疑的得意。

“我还弄到了柴火。”Peter又把第二捆东西扔到他们中间。抽了几根干枯断裂的树枝出来。

“先是钛，现在是这个？是不是有人忘记告诉我今天有一场不太可能的表演秀了？”Tony一副不能相信的样子。“你在哪找到干木头的？我刚来一个星期就觉得自己像个落汤鸡了。”

Peter顿了顿，瞪大眼睛在Tony和Stephen之间来回扫视。“但我们有Strange医生的咒语？前两天确实很糟，但在那之后就非常棒了。”Peter一脸悲悯，同情地看着他。“对你不起作用吗？伙计，这太惨了。”

“Strange医生的咒语。”Tony冷静地重复。

Peter缓缓地举起一根树枝以示和平。“是的？”

Tony阴沉地转身面对Stephen。巫师冲他眨了眨眼睛。

“Stephen，我听说你给别人施法是怎么回事？我是不是漏掉了什么？”

“嗯，因为湿气令人十分难受。”Stephen淡定地解释。

“是吗？”Tony呲着牙问。“我都没注意到。”

Stephen若无其事的交叠双腿。“我设计了一个咒语来降低温度和空气中的水分饱和度。然后我找到了将其附属在个人气场上的方法。”他故作谦虚。“并不难，只是在用来冷却茶水的法术上做了个小小的改动。”

“嗯哼？一个小小的改动。”

“非常简单，真的。”

“一个非常简单的咒语，你不跟其他同学分享。”

“好吧，”Stephen冲Peter点点头，然后说。“不是跟整个班的人。”

Tony从孩子的手里抓过树枝，威胁性地挥了挥。“别以为我不会用这根棍子抽你，Stephen。我绝对会的。”他突然反应过来，“这就是为什么你不介意露营，你根本就躲开了这鬼天气。你这骗人的小**混蛋**！”

“小？”Stephen尖刻地问道，Tony用树枝打了他一下。

“尺寸不代表一切。我们不是谈过这个了吗？”Tony用手指刮了刮那根树枝，它就像Peter承诺的那样，非常干燥。“柴火？”

Stephen耸耸肩。“Peter要求的，我今天早上把一片区域的枯枝去掉了水分。”

“是吗。那么，一个人如何才能获得伟大的Stephen Strange医生的除湿咒语使用权？”

“一般人都会问一声。”

Tony怒视着他。

“当然了，我从来不指望你能有这个级别的礼貌，”Stephen假笑着继续。“记住这个例子，Tony。当科学不能解答的时候，魔法通常可以。下次记得问。”

Tony再次下定决心一定要完成他的气候修正系统设计。“你之前说飞船上没有空间容纳**我的**自负了？”

Stephen往前坐了一点，冲他招手。“到这边来。”

“为什么？”

Stephen只是一脸期待地抬头看着他。Tony警惕地挪过去，在Stephen伸手抓他的时候迅速侧身闪开。

“你要干什么？”

“我需要你一根头发。”Stephen依然伸着手。“我估计你不会自愿给我。”

“接受你自己刚才的建议吧。下次记得问。”

Stephen挑起双眉。“你到底想不想用这个咒语？”

Tony默默地给了他一缕头发。看着巫师小心地自其两端拉出光线，火焰之绳在他指尖伸展，构成一个三重螺旋形状的符号，然后缓缓地旋转着。Stephen将法术平放在手掌上，递给他。

Tony带着一分着迷和两分犹豫看着那个符文。“我不喜欢别人递东西给我。”

“我猜你也不喜欢干燥。”

“说的也是，”他用两只手接住了；能量在他指尖欢快的噼啪作响。Friday计算出来的数据流令人目不暇给。“我该怎么用它？”

“放在你头上。”

“认真的？”

Stephen随意挥了挥手，Tony谨慎地捏着这个发光物体的两端，将它转了半圈。尽管眼睛告诉他这东西理应拥有质量和厚度，但它实际上轻若无物。当Tony把它拨回正位时，符文看起来仿佛和分子一样轻薄。“你是要我把它当帽子戴吗？”

“没错，”Stephen回答。

Tony把它举过头顶，但Peter一声压抑住的窃笑提醒了他，事情有些不对劲。他放下手，怒视着法师。

Stephen用拳头堵着嘴咳嗽了一声，强忍住笑声。“用两手按一下就行了。”

Tony再次将它平放在一只手掌上，然后像祈祷一样交叉双手。法术符文碎裂消散，光点没入他的皮肤之下。一阵寒冷瞬间刷过全身，令他在迟来的惊慌和难受中僵硬了三秒。然后突然意识到汗水和热气已经从皮肤上消散无踪，感觉像是洗完桑拿之后走进了一个有空调的房间。

“哇哦，”Tony深吸了口气，空气在他的唇边依然温热，但进入肺部时就已经冷却了下来。“我承认；这真了不起。令我深受感动。它能持续多久？”

“24小时后需要更新。”

“你应该想个办法把它装进瓶子里。你能靠这个成为百万富翁的。再一次，我是说。”

“魔法不应用来获利。”Stephen郑重其事地说。

“如果你赞同社会主义议程，那医疗也不应该。这从前也没阻止过你。”

Stephen眯起眼，“如果能让你闭嘴，那我很乐意为这个法术向你收费。”

“我已经没钱了，你得赊账。”

“嘿，”Peter打断他们，他骄傲地站在一个用树枝和石头小心搭起的柴堆边上，“你们谁有火？”

Tony朝Stephen的方向庄严地鞠了一躬，“永远别说我阻碍了进步的道路。开火吧，神奇巫师。”

“说来奇怪，火焰是少数几个我了解有限的法术之一。”

“你能改变水分饱和度，还能回溯时间，但你不能生火？我觉得你在退化，Stephen。石器时代的人都会被你吓到的。”Tony让纳米机器人形成一个腕部激光发射器，在Peter的火种小山上点了个火花。没过多久，火焰就在整个柴堆上活泼地燃烧起来。

Peter略显忧郁地坐下去，“要是我们有棉花糖就好了。”

Tony叹了口气。“要是我们有什么除了果冻之外的东西就好了。”他俯下身去感受火焰清爽、干燥的热量，与过去一周那令人窒息的潮湿完全不同。

“也许下一个星球运气会更好。”Peter轻快地说，暗含某种引导性。

Tony拒绝对此发表评论，并伸手召唤了一副全息扑克牌。“有人想玩五张牌梭哈吗？”

“除非我们这次用另一副牌。”Stephen说，满腹狐疑地从牌堆上拿了一张。

Tony不以为然，“不知道你在说啥。”上一幅牌是一堆魔法主题的牌面，大部分都是装模作样的男巫和女巫，偶尔还会咯咯大笑。

“哦，太酷了！”Peter给他自己抓了几张。这一副的主题看来是蜘蛛，其中三只忙于在Peter的牌周围游走，在它们之间织出一个透明的全息蛛网。他又拿了几张，放在地上热切地观察着。

“或者我们可以就坐在这儿欣赏我精巧的技术。”Tony说，“也不是不行。”

“少说大话了，拿你的天才来证明一下吧。”Stephen咕哝。“我赌一个除湿咒语。”

“我到底该用什么筹码呢？”Tony抓了一把牌，忽略在一边玩全息马戏团的Peter。“跟你赌了，再加十个纳米机器人。”

“我要你的纳米机器人有什么用？”

“除了让你活命和跟我们通讯之外？”Tony问，“我也不知道，你到底叫不叫牌？”

“叫，然后要一张。”

Tony不动声色地丢牌，又拿了三张。

“赌两个除湿咒语。”Stephen一边说一边仔细查看手里的牌，“再加一个小小的除白发咒语。”

“你瞎编的吧。”Tony指责道。

“我会吗？”

“也许，”Tony嘟囔着，屈服了。

早上，或者可能是早上，毕竟这个星球根本不会自转，Tony早早的就和Peter一起出去查看他的钛矿石猎场。

“看来你没在山崩上开玩笑。”Tony评论道。整个山坡东北部都是由垮塌碎石构成的阶梯。有Tony汽车那么大的岩石像巨人的玩具一样散落一地。“可能是由几百万年前的火山活动或者地震引起的。”

Peter荡过来，落在这片混乱中心一块巨大安全的裸岩上。“我已经把能够得着的钛全都拿走了。还有很多不太稳定，不适合搬动。”

Tony哼哼着表示赞同，环顾四周。他延着峭壁表面向上飞起，以寻找更好的视野。“待在那儿，孩子。”

“嘿，”Peter在他飞走的时候大喊，“你要去哪儿？”

Tony出现在峡谷的山脊上，这次在试图把他吹下去的强风里牢牢地撑住了自己。他短暂地看了一眼这令人惊叹的景象，在远离他们那片小小庇护所之外的地方，一大片平坦开阔的平原延伸至天际。远方的地平线由绵延不断的红色和紫色线条所描绘，凝固于永恒的黎明之中。

他终于把注意力转回下方的地面上。“这地方简直一塌糊涂。”他喃喃自语，检查着读数。

“遍地碎石，”Friday表示同意。

“如果我们把这些清出去。有什么好处吗？让医生兑现他的话，显然他说过如果我们礼貌地请求魔法，它基本上能干任何事。”

“好处微乎其微。钛矿石已经所剩无几。”

Tony犹豫不决地盘旋了一会儿，最后耸耸肩。“铜和锌在什么地方？”

“如何？”Tony降落的时候Peter问道，他从三块大石头上跳过来，“那上面有什么？任何发现？”

“石头、石头和更多的石头。”Tony回答。“说到这个，过来孩子。是时候给我们的收藏添点亮晶晶的东西了。”

这次他们飞的时候Peter站在战甲上面。很实用，但给Tony留下了十分奇特的体验，因为他现在就是个冲浪板。

他们来到了矿脉中的一处裂隙，崩落的岩石于此渐渐消失，形成页岩和石灰岩构成的砂质分水岭。

“这里？”Tony问道，从各个角度环顾四周。Peter则爬上了附近的岩壁。“我们需要下到多深的地方，Friday？”

“大概12英尺深，Boss。下方有天然隧道和一条地下河。”

“哇，”Peter惊叹着跳到附近。Tony考虑了一下要不要直说这让他看起来像只青蛙。“这下面是完全封闭的吗？我们要让它在几百万年后第一次暴露于空气中吗？”

“不，”Friday回答，Peter顿时泄气。“隧道系统通过小型通风井与地表相连，但其宽度无法让人类通过。”

“看来我们得用激光开路了。”Tony说，然后开始工作。

在花了一个小时清理石板之后，Tony冲破最后一层岩石，露出下方巨大的、从未被打扰过的黑暗洞穴。

Peter好奇地睁大眼睛在入口边缘俯身探查。“我能听到水声。”

“Friday，给我红外图像。”

Peter的头盔啪的一下合上，与Tony的HUD链接。吓得那孩子差点翻进洞里。

Tony用斥力装置轻轻地把他推回去。“站稳，孩子。”

“太酷了，”Peter小声说，显然根本没注意。“我能下来吗？”

Tony摇头，“地下河可能很危险。你没听过小小蜘蛛的故事吗？传说中，那可怜的东西被水冲跑了。真野蛮。让我们把它当成警示故事吧。”

> 注：Itsy Bitsy Spider，挺有名的一首儿歌，总之描述了一只蜘蛛爬上排水管又被雨水冲下去，再爬上来又被冲下去的悲伤故事呢……

“但——”

“没有但是，”Tony降落到下方的黑暗中，“待在那儿。”

下面静得出奇，符合Tony对大部分洞穴的想象。水流是其间唯一真实的声音，安静的水声和潮湿的空气为黑暗增添了更加神秘的背景。Tony暂时推开本能地警觉，在热成像中环顾四周。“Friday，这里有什么？”

“铜矿和锌矿位于你前方左侧十英尺处，Boss。”

Tony按照提示接近那处岩壁。“如果从这里开挖，这地方不会塌下来埋住我吧？”

“结构坚固程度可以支持你挖到6英尺深。”

Tony嗯了一声，低头扫视，冲着HUD屏幕上闪烁移动的读数眨了眨眼睛。“这是什么鬼东西？”

“河流中水生生物的水平。”Friday指出，新的数据从屏幕上流过。“大多数是小型Stygophiles和Stygobites，还有一些昆虫和无脊椎生物。”

> 注：哇这俩词太高级了，我硬是没找出它们对应的中文。总之Stygofauna专指地下洞穴中的水生生物，其下分为三类，Stygophiles（可同时栖息于地表及地下水生环境，且不局限这两类环境），Stygobites（仅住在地下水生环境中的生物）和Stygoxenes（生命周期中的一部分时间会在地下渡过），这里面包含各种螺啊、虾啊、盲鱼啊、蝾螈啊之类的东西。

Tony更加庆幸他把Peter留在了上面。“只要它们没有毒就行。”

“现在还不知道，”Friday没什么帮助地回答，“我会继续分析。”

“去分析吧。”

在Friday获取读数的同时，Tony开始小心地提取金属矿石，把它们放在大块石板上升到地表，Peter在那里负责打包。他们花了四趟功夫才把大部分矿石收集一空。

“下面都有些什么？”那孩子急切地问道，高高兴兴地拿起一块跟他自己差不多大的矿石，然后放进用蛛网编织的大麻袋里。

“水、水以及更多的水。”Tony回答，“还有几个你的远房表亲从淤泥里爬出来。”

Peter看来比Tony所能想象的更着迷于外星蜘蛛和昆虫。“这太了不起啦，我能看看吗？”

“你当然可以。”Tony友善地说，在Peter看起来准备直接跳上Tony肩膀去兜风时，补充道：“等我们回到飞船上，Friday会给你看的。对不对，FRI？”

“当然，Boss。”

Tony留下Peter去品味毁灭性的失望，回到地底进行最后一次检查。他接近岩壁上被他挖出来的洞穴，然后不得不在中途停下。有什么东西占据了那块空间。它非常大，有着巨穴般的眼睛。以及利齿。

它有超多的利齿。

“Friday，”Tony死盯着前方，冷静地开口，“那见鬼的是什么玩意儿？”

“看上去像是某种爬行类或两栖类动物，Boss，类似蛇或蝾螈，我建议立即返回地表。”

“用不着告诉我第二次。”Tony向后全速推进，打算立刻冲出洞穴。

但有什么东西勾住他的靴子，把他甩出逃跑路线，掉进了下面的水里。

Tony庆幸他完全带上了头盔并且牢牢固定住；HUD投影并未受到影响。但另一方面，Tony的心脏几乎要从胸腔里完全跳出来了。被困在黑暗洞穴水下的想法激发了他内心扭曲的记忆。最好忘掉它们。

不管是什么玩意抓住了他的腿，那东西都已经把他拖到了水下足足两英尺的地方，然后是四英尺。

“FRI，帮点小忙。”Tony平静地开口。

“似乎和刚才是同一个生物，在你靠近时用尾巴抓住了你，Boss。它大约32英尺（feet）长，看起来像是某种伏击型捕食者。”

“然后所有那32只脚（feet）都打算请我吃饭。受宠若惊，但容我拒绝。”Tony试图把自己拉出来，而这只生物盘得更紧了。“有什么选择吗？”

“我建议避免在这里使用武器系统，boss。可能会引起塌方。”

“好极了。”

HUD突然被红色警告覆盖，“它在把你拉进隧道。”

Tony启动斥力装置，然后猛然停下，他腿上的拖拽力更加凶猛地绞住了他。

“Friday，给我一个低功率激光发射器。我们看看能不能用灼烧把它吓走。”

“明白，Boss。”

但烧焦这东西的想法被证明是个错误。Tony本以为一有疼痛的迹象它就会松开，结果恰恰相反。它又在Tony的脚和大腿上多缠了两圈，非常有效地从腹部把他钉在了水底。

“既不能用激光，也不能用炸药。”Tony轻喘着，“我们能在战甲外部通电吗？”

“击昏这个生物所需的电荷可能会杀死其他水生和无脊椎生物。”

“我对此非常满意。”Tony颇有毅力地忍受着那东西在他胸部又缠了一圈，固定住他的一条胳膊。“每一秒都更加满意一点。如果你有什么想法，FRI，我洗耳恭听。”

“你试过跟它说话吗？”Peter问道，“没准它会回话。上一个外星人看着像个鱿鱼，但是他显然会说话。”

Tony对着HUD怒目而视，“你最好别是已经跳进来了，Peter。否则我永远关你禁闭。”

“我听见你掉进水里了，”Peter说，显得过于兴致勃勃。“感觉你可能需要帮助，Friday帮我接通的。所以，你呢？需要帮助吗？”

“不。”

“任何协助都将不胜感激。”Friday回答。

Tony听见那孩子发出低低的，思索的声音，“哇，那东西完全把你抓住了。哦我的天啊，它**好大**。地球上的蛇能长这么大吗？还是只有外星的才行？”

“网纹蟒可以长到类似长度。”Friday提供了有用的建议。

“哇哦，”Peter似乎相当佩服，然后：“它有好多牙。”

Tony开始感到一丝忧虑。“为什么你**近到**能欣赏它的牙？而且谁会欣赏牙齿啊？这还能成为一种潮流吗？”

“不是，我没有。”Peter抗议，“我只是说说，它真的有好多。”

“保持距离，孩子。我们最不需要的就是让Stephen来给你处理伤口，就因为你被浑身细菌的外星爬行动物咬了。”

“我很小心，戴着头盔呢。”Peter答应道，这显然和保持距离**不一样**。“这东西住在洞穴里怎么还能长到这么大的？”

Tony感觉那条可能是蛇的东西把他翻了个面，然后又翻了回去，它的缠绕依然牢固，纹丝不动。“它可能不住这里。”Tony说，“不完全在洞里生活。它肯定是通过隧道从海那边进出的。可能是我挖掘的震动吸引了它。”

“这个星球太酷了。”Peter宣布，他确实可以说的很轻松，毕竟上了他们外星新朋友晚餐菜单的又不是他。“好，我想我明白了。”

“明白什么了？”

剩下的任何话他都无法再说出口，因为那一瞬间，这只外星蛇类爬行生物开始剧烈甩动，让Tony和它一起来了场眼花缭乱的骑行。“哇，哇！你他妈干了什么，孩子？”那东西把他摔在洞穴一侧的岩壁上时，Tony甚至能感觉到自己的牙齿在脑袋里咯吱作响。“**坏**蛇，坐下，孩子。打个滚，装死，**坏蛇**。”

“我抓住它了，它现在完全被网缠着。”Peter说，那东西整个颤抖起来，然后不情愿地安静了。随后，强有力的手指开始把缠着Tony的尾巴一寸一寸撬下来。

“你在水里？”Tony问道，怒火翻涌。“当然了，你肯定在水里。现在马上给我**出来**，Peter。”

“不然我怎么把你弄出去？我的意思是，就算它能说话，我也不认为它会因为我礼貌地请求，就把你放开。”

Tony咆哮，“如果这儿还有另一只呢？跟我的战甲不一样，你那套没有装备斥力装置。如果它们把你拖走就完蛋了！”

“等一下，”Peter完全没理他。“我差不多搞定了。”

当Tony感到双臂重新获得自由时，他用一只手甲紧紧夹住Peter的肩膀，启动另一边的斥力器将他们推回水面。但在半道上卡住了，他徒劳地拽着仍然紧紧缠在膝盖和脚上的两圈尾巴。“孩子，我觉得你漏了点什么。”

“你先是想让我从水里离开，现在又想让我回去，到底是哪一个啊？”Peter夸张地叹了口气。他显然太过享受于这件事的乐趣，Tony得跟他谈谈。晚一点。

“永远禁足，就是这个。”

“等一下，我想我知道问题出在哪儿了，”Peter甩开Tony的手，摆动身体游了回去，再次把手指楔入那只爬行动物的尾巴里。

Tony很不情愿地被HUD上的一些读数吸引住了视线。“你有没有好好测量过自己的平均力量，Peter？我手上有Cap的数据，跟他相比，我看你根本用不着害羞。”

Peter在那两圈尾巴滑开的时候欢呼了一声。“我没有系统性的测试过。不过在第一次被咬了以后，我——”

Tony不得不先把“咬”这个词放进文档，以备后用，因为Peter惊喘一声，出人意料地被拽走，消失在了水流中。

“该死，”Tony怒道，潜下去跟上他，“Friday？”

“这只生物从蛛网里挣脱了，正在以惊人的速度离开。”她的声音急迫，但这对Tony毫无帮助。

“去他妈的。给我一个全功率激光发射器。”

“不用，等等。”Peter喘着气说。Tony停下来，在HUD上看着这个孩子冲破五英尺开外的水面，迅速游到边缘，摇摇晃晃地攀上岩壁。“我没事。 我很好。”

Tony猛扑过去，一言不发地把他抓起来，然后把他俩推出洞穴，回到地表可疑的黄昏里。

“我没事，真的，”Peter坚持。但Tony让他们远远地飞离了洞穴的新入口。直到意识到他正死死地抓着那孩子的手腕，迫使他像一袋土豆一样在空中徒劳地晃荡着。他迅速地把Peter放在了地上。

“你伤到哪儿了？”他严酷地问道。

Peter摆着手，“我没受伤，我很好。它不是想抓住我。它只是想逃跑，而我挡住了它的路。”

Tony掀起面甲，怀疑地打量了他一番。“你确定？也许你被吓着了。Friday，他是不是被吓坏了?”

Peter厌烦地抱怨，“我没有受惊。我很好！”

Tony紧紧地盯着Peter拂掉浑浊的水，把头盔收回去。这个孩子看起来是真的安然无恙，Tony感觉自己源自本能的恐慌开始减弱。“我怎么能肯定？我真的应该相信一个生物学得了B的学生的话吗?”

“我告诉过你了，那是因为我错过了实验课！”

Tony绕着他转了两圈，带着一点点夸张的担忧。“如果你伤在什么自己不知道的地方怎么办？也许我们应该叫Stephen来看看。”

“你在下面的时间比我长多了。”Peter反驳。“也许他应该先看看你。”

Tony冲他皱眉。“我很好，我穿着战甲呢。”

“我也是。”

“我的战甲更耐用。”

Peter轻蔑地哼了一声。“我的身体更耐用。”

“你那就是抬杠。”

“不知道我跟谁学的。”Peter嘟囔着。

“你在暗示什么，年轻人？我就应该拿走你的蛛网发射器，然后让你走回去。”

Peter抬头看着他，带着没有费心掩饰的笑容。“但那样我就不得不解释一下为什么会迟到，以及你差点被一条地下鳗鱼吃掉。”

“那是一条巨型水蟒。”

“没错，当然了。”Peter狐疑地说。“你猜Strange医生更愿意相信谁？”

“Friday，”Tony立刻说。

Peter嗤之以鼻，“但是Friday说的话都是你让她说的。我打赌他会先相信我。”他走过去，带着奇异地渴望凝视着他们身后那个洞穴。“我们的矿石收集完了吗？也许我应该下去再拿几块。”

Tony飞回来，直接用斥力炮把一块巨石击到裸露的洞口上方。随着一声隆隆的巨响，它盖在了上面。

“是的，”他说，“我们已经搞定了。实际上，在我看来我们已经把这整颗星球都搞定了。在下一次一只巨大穴居蝙蝠来找我们之前，是时候离开了。”

Peter兴致盎然地振作起来，“还存在那种东西吗？”

“谢天谢地，至少这颗星球上没有。”

“也许下一颗会有，”Peter满怀希望地说。

“你在开玩笑吗？”Tony瞪着他。“你是没看到刚才下面发生了什么？这是第二份从外太空来的特殊寿司打算杀掉我。你还想再来一轮？”

Peter尴尬地笑着耸肩。“也许下次我们应该选一个沙漠星球。避开大海，你觉得呢？”

Tony仔细想了想，又绕着他检查了一圈，“我会考虑的。”

“哇。”Peter小声说，捡起他们收集的全部矿石——总重300磅，甩在肩上，然后蹦蹦跳跳的走了。

Tony在附近一块石头上坐下来看他离开。Peter甚至连一点气喘的样子都没有。

“提醒我别把那孩子惹火了。”Tony评论道。

Friday发出柔和地应答，“已记录，Boss。”

Tony回想起Peter的话，好奇地思索着A.I简单的同意。“孩子有一些有趣的想法。Friday，如果我命令你，你能说谎吗？”

“Boss？”

“自Ultron之后，你和所有的A.I都有相同的伦理程序。如果我要求你告诉Stephen我们在那下面打的是哥斯拉，而不是什么普通小蛇。你能做到吗？”

Friday对此给予了适当的考虑，“我的主要功能是履行你的要求，无论我有什么样的能力。在关于道德困境的问题上，你对我的编程是完成如下三项任务之一：开始运行全面伦理诊断，如果检测到级联失效，就关闭程序，询问Miss Potts，如果她不在，就询问你。”

“所以换句话说，是的。你可以进行欺骗，只要我说你可以。”

Friday迟迟没有回应，但最终说：“似乎是这样，Boss。”

“真有趣，”Tony低声说。“我想知道自己还留下了什么漏洞？”

“Boss？”

“有意思，”他重复着，然后飞在Peter身后，带着许多值得思考的问题。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当情势所迫时，每个人都可能作出非常可怕的事情。（那么是什么成就了一个好人呢？）

科学探索的神秘感一直是Tony的乐趣所在。职业上来说他是个工程师，但内心住着一个发明家，新的科学突破向来非常有趣。然而，有一些发现，他宁愿从未知晓。

“再运行一遍。”Tony命令道。

“我已经运行了四次模拟，Boss。”Friday说，“结果完全相同。”

“那就再运行第五次，”Tony厉声说。“或者第六、第七次，或者别管多少次，直到找到问题为止。”

“根据现有参数及变量，”Friday的语气里几乎带了一丝温和。“没有问题。”

“不运行第五次你不会知道结果，去做。”

“好的，Boss。”

Tony一边等，一边从一个工程控制台踱到另一个。最终，全息显示屏清晰地投影出最后一次运算结果。

没有任何不同。

“来吧，”Tony用双手搓着脸。“我们遗漏了什么？”

Friday亮出一个新的屏幕，上面是用蓝色和绿色标示的图表。“根据所有已知的排列和计算: 没有。”

Tony长时间地盯着这些数字，直到它们开始变得模糊，直到他把它们看了很多遍，意识到自己已经快要看不清它们了为止。“有可能是设计缺陷？我知道自己通常完美无缺。但即使是我，也会每十年左右犯一次工程上的错误。”

“根据最后一次扫描，设计完全符合规格，没有发现任何缺陷。”

“随机失效？”Tony尝试着。

“恐怕不是，Boss。”

Tony捡起一把扳手扔到角落里，聆听着撞击发出的咔哒声。“如果是上帝的偶然行为呢？”

“天意可能是唯一可选的解释。”Friday说。

Tony低下头，双手放在控制台上，紧紧地靠住。他用手掌根部狠狠地砸了一下，然后死盯着地板。

“排除一切不可能的，剩下的无论多么难以置信，那都是真相。”Tony轻声引用。

“Boss？”

“没事。”

“我应该把这些数据运行第六次吗？”

Tony摇了摇头，挺直身体。“不用，五次已经够了。Friday？”

“什么事？”

“我是个好人吗？”

Friday在做出回应之前，有一丝转瞬即逝的犹豫，“Boss？”

“不是让你给我意见，”Tony转过头仔细检查着漆黑的天花板，感到一阵寒意。“但是告诉我：按照字典上对于‘好’的定义，以及诸如‘道德’和‘正义’之类的参照词语。我并不合格，是不是？”

Friday沉默了一段时间，考虑到A.I的即时演算能力，这实际上是相当长的一段时间。Tony好奇地挑起一边眉毛，“Friday？”

“我已经筛选过所有可用的参考资料，”她说，“根据所提供的搜索关键词，你并不符合一个好人的必要参数。”

Tony大笑起来，喉咙被刮得生疼。“那就没什么新鲜的了。”

“但是，”Friday继续说，Tony吃了一惊。“如果可以的话，我相信你的分析有缺陷。”

这句话震住了他胸骨下方的某个地方。“我的——你说什么？”

“有一些其他适用于好人的参数也适用于你。”Friday说，“诸如互惠、责任感、毅力、忠诚——”

“停，”Tony突然说，Friday陷入沉默。

“好吧，这很有趣。谁给你喂了这些胡言乱语？”Tony为一个显而易见的答案皱起眉头。“Peter？”

“Mr. Parker对你评价很高，Boss。”

Tony发出一声空洞的轻哼，“那不意味着你需要立刻滔滔不绝一字不差的把他的话全重复一遍。有点尊严吧，FRI。”

“尊严不在我的程序中。”

“很好，这是绝对是你从我这里继承过去的性格缺陷。”Tony喃喃自语。他漫无目地的用手指轻敲控制台。“是我不该问你这个问题。我肯定没有让你的程序涉及解决我的不安全感这方面。”

“我被设计为一视同仁地解决你所有需求。”

“这差不多只能让事情变得更糟。让我们保留这场小小的讨论吧，好吗？”

“当然，Boss。”

“除了模拟结果，”Tony叹了口气。“不幸的是，不能把它藏在我那不存在的帽子里。我们的流浪巫师在哪？”

> 注：Keep it under my hat，习语，指保守秘密。

“你要告知Strange医生吗？这是否明智？”

Tony短促地笑了笑。“当然不。但不计后果的自我伤害是我的显著特征，顺便，我希望你永远都别继承这一点。那只小蜘蛛又荡到哪去了？忙着在什么地方织网？”

“Mr. Parker在用餐区。Strange医生在舰桥上。”

“他当然在那，”Tony咕哝着，深呼吸了一下。“是时候到巢穴里去面对巨龙了。如果那孩子开始朝我们移动，警告我好吗？”

> 注：face the dragon in its den，其实应该是什么虎口拔牙啊，捋虎须啊，作个死去啊之类的意思，但是他们互相叫对方的地方巢穴太好玩了

“没问题，Boss。”

Tony轻快地走向舰桥。当入口打开，群星流过的画面像预期中那样出现时，熟悉的肾上腺素悸动已经开始令人厌倦了。

“Stephen？”他喊道，环顾四周。灯光暗淡，而巫师并没有立刻出现在他的视野里。

“从你的巢穴里出来了？”Tony抬起头，眯眼看向上方。法师坐在离地一层高的地方，半斜靠着一根支柱，深陷于阴影。

Tony张开双手以示肯定，“我已经离开蝙蝠洞了。”

“蝙蝠洞。”Stephen重复了一遍，Tony能从他的声音里听出趣味。“有些相似之处，我想。亿万富翁，带着面具打击犯罪，还有个荒唐可笑的公众形象。”

“那不是形象。那就是我本人。”

Stephen笑了出来，从天花板上飘进他的视线，无声无息地落在舰桥悬空走道上。

“你还忘了加上天才。”

“哦，好吧，”Stephen慢吞吞地说，“Wayne没法跟你媲美。”

“他是真的不行，只不过和爱因斯坦的智商一样。”

“那跟你相比还真是悲剧性的低，与其说天才，更应该说是位超群的智者。”

“好吧，”Tony提出异议，“我不会走那么远的。”

“你不会？什么风把你吹到这儿来了，Tony？”

Tony颤抖了一下，从嘴角勾起一丝谦虚的微笑，“我们应该谈谈。”

“关于什么？”

微笑变成了咆哮。“关于未来！”

Stephen谨慎地向后靠了靠。斗篷在他身后展开，打算从任何威胁下保护它的主人。“关于未来的什么？你还想知道什么我没告诉你的事？”

“让我们这么说吧：还有什么我想知道的事情你没告诉我？”

“唔，”Stephen回答，“显然不是有关股市的建议。”

“没错。这些你可以留着；我要拿走剩下的。”

Stephen苦着脸，“有时候，充分了解未来弊大于利。尤其是对你而言。”

“为什么特别是对我来说？”Tony尖锐地问。

“很复杂，”Stephen说，显然是看到了Tony的脸色，所以很快继续了，“差不多每次我告诉你将要发生的细节，你都不可避免地要去作出一些改变，而且即便你有意为之，也不一定能使结果变得更好。”

Tony向舰桥踱了几步，心情沉重地思考着他的话。“我是怎么做的，而且为什么？”

“很多方式，”Stephen耸肩，“你是个未来学家，Tony。你从来不会止于当下，你永远都活在三步之外的地方。”

“而这不是件好事，为什么？”

“如果普通旅行者还在考虑前面两个左拐弯，你的脑子就已经在忙于观察下一个城市的交通状况了。”Stephen将两个拳头轻轻碰在一起。“这仅仅意味着，当公共汽车在十字路口撞上你时，你可以非常诚实地说根本没看到它。”

“现在能坐火车了，谁还会选公共汽车啊？”

“看到了吗？”Stephen举起双手以示祈求。“总有一个答案。而你那么肯定自己的是唯一的办法。当我说有其他方法时，你总是不愿意相信我，即使你相信了，那也只是因为你已经在制定一个逃脱方案，这可能会起作用，也有可能适得其反。对你而言，知道结果反而是一种阻碍。”

Tony考虑了一下这个针对其计划能力的刻薄评价。“很好，让我们换个问题。我不想知道未来，我想要知道一些关于过去的事情。”

Stephen眨了眨眼，眉头紧皱。“什么？”

“在时间线上的这个时点，我们已经超越了对你而言不能回头的情况。在那些我们从未修正或控制住相位性物质的世界里，你现在已经正式宣告死亡了。”

“没错，多谢你的提醒。”Stephen说。

“那么跟我说说那些手术害死了你的时间线吧。”

一丝不安的神色出现在Stephen的脸上，“为什么？”

“为什么不呢？”Tony面无表情地走回来。“谁能说杀死你的东西以后不会再出现了？你才是医生，doc。在明知发射器有可能会杀死你的情况下，隐瞒信息有什么意义呢？”

“它不会。”

“它可能会。而且现在依然有可能。”

Stephen微微战栗，红斗篷在他肩头警惕地飘动。他走开几步，远离Tony的直视。“ 我不明白你的意思。”

“你当然明白。从你那里探听有关未来的信息比从Rhodey那探听爱国主义难多了。考虑到你是谁，有什么样的力量，**以及**到底是什么东西正处于危险中，这完全说不通。”

“也许正是**因为**事关生死，我才保持沉默。”

“你的沉默和你的言辞一样意图操纵。”Tony断然说，“在认为自己最了解情况这方面，你和我一模一样。”

Stephen依然在慢慢地挪开，Tony从余光里看到一簇火花在他高大的身形周围盘旋。“我没有操纵你。我一直小心翼翼，尽可能地公开透明。如果我在这条时间线上说了谎，那一定是因为疏忽。”

Tony迅速地转向他，几乎被愤怒压倒了常识。他不得不先把有关另一个Steven——他曾经以为自己了解，但那个人也以沉默欺骗了他——的想法推开，“隐瞒真相同样是谎言，无论是出于好意还是其他原因。”

Stephen停住了，“为什么你现在问我这个问题？”

“Peter在那颗星球上说过的某些话，结合你有关自己导师死亡的爆炸性发言。我让Friday运行了一些模拟诊断，而结果不可否认。为确保万无一失，我们足足运行了五遍。”

“什么结果？”Stephen问到。

“先跟我说说手术的事，Stephen。”Tony冷笑。“你不是会对失败原因置之不理的类型，你就不是那种人。你读书只是为了阅读所带来的利益；为了获取新知识，无论它们有多么无用。你必须**知道**。”

“你知道**我是谁**吗？”Stephen轻声问道，“只是因为你的A.I弄到过我的一些传记资料，而如今我们花了一点时间彼此交换冷嘲热讽，你就以为已经了解我了？”

“我了解到你人生中的大部分时间都活在食物链顶端，无人可及。”Tony回答，“后来你撞了墙，基本就是字面意义上的，然后从地面上重塑了自己。我知道那是什么感觉，而我也知道如果你只是把头埋进沙子里的话，是不会达成今天这一切的。”

Stephen发出微薄而脆弱的声音，“你终于决定想要了解我了吗，Tony？”

“想误导我吗，医生？”Tony毫不温和的笑着。愤怒几乎要冲破表面；在他们登上飞船的头几天，愤怒如影随形，每一步都要将他绊倒于地。现在它没有那么频繁了，但总是强而有力，被旧日的恐惧和新的损失煽风点火。“这和明目张胆的操纵一样糟糕，以它自己的方式。我猜你在某几条时间线上经历了严重的失败之后，终于学会了更加不动声色。”

“我没有对你采取过任何行动，以后也不会。”Stephen说，似乎并不符合他们对话的逻辑。但这告诉了他一件事：Stephen完全清楚Tony在说什么。

“在这条时间线上，你没有对我采取任何行动。但事实并非总是如此，那不可能。你当面对我说了多少次谎，才意识到这是个糟糕透顶的主意？”Tony伸出一只手，掌心向上，纳米技术于其中聚集，复制出一个令人眼熟的黑色圆盘。“记得这个吗？”

Stephen谨慎地触摸着他自己皮肤下发射器的轮廓，紧盯着Tony，“是的。”

Tony开始把圆盘像硬币一样在指间翻滚。“我想我们都很清楚在那些导致你死去的手术过程中出了什么问题。”

“是吗？”Stephen过于中立地问道。

“发射器本身不可能致命。唯一可能的解释就是有第三方干涉。换句话说，人为地改变设计，使之并非中和，而是加速相位性物质的分离和扩散。即使如此，想在五分钟之内杀死你，还必须有一个强大的能量源来催化反应速度。”Tony用一只手盖住圆盘，吸收了纳米技术，然后以街头魔术师式的夸张动作展示它的消失。“飞船上只有一个人具备这种水平的技术专长，如果你算上Friday，那就是两个，而我对她的伦理程序有绝对否决权。Friday照我的话行事，只要我允许，甚至包括说谎。何况她还掌握着发射器的失效保护协议，而她不激活协议的原因只有一个。”

“你，”Stephen说。

“我。我在其他时间线上杀了你。”Tony直截了当地说。他直勾勾地看着Stephen，而法师的眼睛睁得很大，清澈见底。“你知道，你必须得知道。”

Stephen挪开了目光，“不能确定，我总是很快就失去意识，来不及收集任何真实的信息，当我从那些潜在未来里浮上来时，所留下的有限印象也会随之消失。不过我强烈怀疑，你说的没错。”

Tony不敢相信地摇着头。“而你还是做了手术。”

“就像你所指出的，在拒绝手术的未来，这个时候我已经死了。我说谎的技巧有多精妙并不重要，你似乎总是能发现。”

“Friday能读出任何谎言或诈骗企图。”Tony通过眼镜观察流向他的读数。Stephen向后靠了靠，眼睛惊讶地睁大。“比地球上的任何测谎仪都好。你自己说过，doc。我在这艘船上有一百万个微型机器人间谍，而且相信我，从一开始我就用你的一举一动来培训它们。”

Stephen一边仔细思考着他的话，一边向旁边瞥了一眼。Tony意识到，他在看观景窗。

“这就是你一直考验我的原因。”Stephen精明地评论，“你以为我不会注意到吗？”

Tony动了动，也看了一眼观景窗，锁定四肢以对抗来自恐惧的本能冲动。“注意到什么？”

Stephen翻了个白眼，“你并不打算不动声色。自手术之后你就一直在给我机会误导你。问我一些你知道，或者以为自己知道答案的问题。”他扯出一个假笑，在两指之间画出一条长长的、编股的火焰绳圈。“用来做我自己绞索的绳子。”

Tony哼了一声以示确认，殊无悔意。“我需要看看你是不是打算把我引向错误的方向。我是否能够信任你。”

Stephen询问道：“然后呢？”

“尚无定论。不过今天你比第一周安全点了。”

“我想我应该认为自己很幸运。”

Tony不置可否地耸了耸肩。“那么，我为什么要这么做？是什么导致的？”

Stephen礼貌地看过去，表情怀疑。“我怎么可能知道？”

“因为你做的什么事触发了它，”Tony说，“我不会为了谎言杀人的。我只需要绕过它们。还发生了什么把我推向崩溃边缘的事？”

“为什么你要假定这是我干的？”Stephen问。

Tony尖锐地笑了笑。“因为它就是。别误会。当我跳上这艘船的时候，是真的准备杀掉你。我准备杀掉我们两个。但在一个人被折磨到交出大规模杀伤武器之前杀了他，或者在我可以避免的情况下任由他死，这是一回事。有预谋的策划一次谋杀，那就是另一回事了。”

“对你自己有了新的认识，嗯？”Stephen的问题里带着狡猾与恶意。“为自己能做到这件事感到惊讶了吗？”

“是的，”Tony回答，这个词像一把尖刀一样插进了他灵魂的深处。

“很好，”Stephen说，“当情势所迫的时候，我们都应该知道自己能干出什么事来。”

“有趣的措辞。我猜这个情况也适用于你。发现自己能干什么了吗，Stephen？”

法师转过身去，没有回答。

“你走了多远？谎言失败以后，接下来发生了什么？攻击？威胁？”Tony呲着牙，虽然Stephen并没有看他。“你试过强迫了吗，Stephen？结果如何？”

Stephen发出柔软的、受了伤的声音。“非常糟，对我们两个都是。”

Tony在他身后徘徊，在疾驰而过的群星背景下看着巫师的剪影。“什么意思？”

“意思是我犯了错。”Stephen安静地说。“我不经常这么承认，Tony。所以不要再问了。”

“哪种错误？”Tony固执地问。“你做过那么多错事。”

“我们能谈谈你做过多少吗？”

“今天没那么多时间了。”Tony带着某种随时都要碎裂的幽默。“你还在逃避。”

“这值得逃避。”Stephen静静地说，“你应该对这件事放手。”

“我不能。如果我们还打算一起继续合作下去，我需要知道。在你那些时间线里，我们最终决斗了吗？”

“几乎没有，”Stephen说，但很温柔，非常温柔。“几乎从来都不是决斗。”他转过身来，Tony瞬间警觉，踉踉跄跄地退了一步，看着这个人的轮廓被一圈炽燃的魔法所勾勒。“你忘了。我拔枪总是比较快。”

他耳边警铃大作，Tony试图走开或者说点什么。但不知为何，他的脚无法动弹，他的嘴出乎意料地被粘住了。

“有些时候我们会打起来，”Stephen说道，火色光芒在他身周懒洋洋地闪烁着。“有时你会赢。有时是我，暂时性的。我似乎最终总是会失败。”

一阵寒意从Tony的骨头里泛出，向着全身蔓延。再一次地，他试图说话，但发现自己的声音被封锁了。

“而在另一些时候，我会迫使你屈服。”Stephen几乎是漫不经心地说。Tony拼命挪动手指，企图激活纳米技术，但他越来越惊恐地发现自己一动都动不了。Stephen看着他，从未如此地遥远，和陌生。

“它可能以任何不同的方式发生，但大多数情况都是如此。”Stephen在一片死寂中继续说。“即使现在，你也抵御不了它，你从来都做不到。”

Tony预期过一些夸张的情况，一些真正可怕的事情，因为这是他能想到的唯一解释。他本已经为任何事做好了准备，从魔法囚禁，到对他生命的威胁，或者对其他人生命的威胁，甚至可能是某种形式的邪恶说服；痛苦，或者恐吓。

但他从未预想过会是这样。

“我不能杀死你，Tony。”Stephen承认，“但控制你？”他身周的火花拉出长长的角度，形成边缘闪烁的刀刃形状。“这不是什么难事。只要我愿意弄脏自己的手就行了。”

Stephen端详着他，慢慢靠近到触手可及的距离。Tony看着法师的手向他接近，指尖悬在他僵硬的脸颊上方，感觉自己的心脏都快要从胸腔里跳出来了。

“在大多数时间线里，这真的是唯一能让你停止说话的方法。”Stephen控制着Tony，让他用自己的声音说出了这句话。然后法师放下手，没有碰他。

嘴唇不由自主动起来的感觉恐怖得难以形容。Tony感到一团原始丑陋的恐惧淹没了他。这是一种怪异的、可怕的熟悉感，一种被困在自己身体里的感觉，一种当有人把地毯从他身下拉掉时全身瘫痪的感觉。他以前经历过这些；看着他最深的恐惧在敌人手中化作现实。Obadiah, Wanda, Stephen；这三个人的形象在那一刻模糊成一体。Tony只是被操纵着跳舞的提线木偶，看着自己噩梦中的情景渐渐被渗入鲜活的颜色。

“Boss，”Friday突然说，她的声音在大而空旷的房间里回荡。Tony试图回想起自己为什么会为她的声音感到高兴，为她的出现而感到安心。但他想不起来，他的每一个想法都化为恐慌，无法想起任何事情。“你的生物节律看起来有问题。你还好吗？”

Stephen抬头看了一眼，像是刚刚意识到A.I可能就在附近，然后又低下头，看着Tony静止的身影，带着一丝阴冷的满足感。然而当他们四目相接时，法师动摇了。Tony不知道Stephen能看到什么。但无论如何，那足以让这个人愧疚地移开视线，他漠不关心的冷酷外表自中心碎裂，逐渐消失。

“强迫性咒语是很可怕的东西，”Stephen闭上眼静静地说，突然之间，Tony重新控制住了自己的身体。他趔趄了一下，单膝跪地。感到剧烈的颤抖立刻席卷全身。

“思维有很多侧面，”Stephen语带安抚，“比之大多数人而言，你更是如此。你向来充满活力，Tony。”

Tony的脉搏在鼓膜上咆哮，震耳欲聋，几乎听不到法师在说什么。他隐约意识到自己的呼吸开始断断续续，焦虑已经挣脱了控制。

“你总是在与之抗争，每一个——”Tony有一瞬间忘记了现实，满目只余光点，时间于其中磕磕绊绊地流逝。“——最后——我们两个都有没好下场。”

他的整个世界都在崩塌，墨黑无暇的太空里，群星驰过的痕迹闪着微光。周围的昏暗在无限放大，直到他再也看不到别的东西。

“——我不太擅长——几乎没什么选择——”

突然之间，Tony再次穿过虫洞，孤身一人，周围仅有死神环绕。临近终结的利爪钳着他的胸口。他无法呼吸。

“Tony？”他听不清楚，地板在随着脚步声震颤。Tony试图理解真正的现实，记起自己是安全的，毕竟他现在不是一个人。

但显然并非如此；那个刚刚挟持了他大脑的法师在他身边。恐慌开始变成纯粹的恐怖。

“——怎么了？”

“Boss——”还有Friday，她那机械嗓音里带着急切破碎的安抚。“——速度——很高——危险——”

“——还好吗？”

他不好，他当然不好。他不能呼吸，**他不能呼吸了——**

有什么东西猛地撞上Tony，力道足以把他撞倒在一边，冲击感像是在肚子上打了一拳。空气瞬间从肺部冲出，提醒身体他尚有呼吸器官。Tony一口一口的喘着气，麻木感刺痛了他的手指和脚趾，视野边缘的闪光在发出警告，他离昏过去不太远了。

过了一会儿，Stephen神色惊讶的脸出现在视线里。

“Tony，”他说，“你还好吗？”

“我还好吗？”Tony厉声回答，感到恐慌渐渐消失，变成一根根隐隐跳动的疼痛。“我还——你他妈认真的吗？去你妈的，Strange。”他试图坐起来，但撞到他的东西还在那里。沉重地压住他的手臂，它压得很紧，正约束着他，它是——

“放开他。”Stephen说，过了一会儿，约束消失了。Tony坐起来，将膝盖屈在胸前，大口大口的喘气。

“呼吸，”Stephen一手紧紧扶着Tony的背，指引着他。Tony推开了。

“别碰我，”他气喘吁吁地说。

“好，我不碰你。”Stephen蹲下，双手伸开。“我不会的，抱歉。”

“我说过什么来着，”Tony声音粗哑。“关于道歉。”

对于一个刚刚暂时控制了Tony身心的人来说，Stephen显得过于冷静镇定。“有些事值得道歉。”

“有些事永远不值得去做！”Tony咆哮。

“什么，像是绑架之类的？”

Tony无言地怒视他。

Stephen看上去非常不安，“以前这从未让你这样爆发过。”他有点奇怪的说。

“你他妈的在开玩笑吗？”Tony感觉自己的声音开始镇定下来，手上的颤抖在慢慢减弱。“什么样的世界里这不会让人爆发啊？”

“这一个，”Stephen回答，“通常来说。”

Tony摇着头，“Friday，灯光，把灯打开。”房间里顺从地亮起来，焦虑也随之稍微远去了一些。

“慢慢呼吸，”Stephen说，显然用上了更加和缓的声音。“用鼻子吸气，从嘴里呼出去。跟着我数。”他开始用一只手在地板上有节奏地敲击。Tony想告诉他让他的计数滚到一边去，但这意外地令人感到安定，所以他只是跟着那个节奏保持深呼吸，直到不再感到头昏目眩。

“好点了吗？”Stephen轻声问道。

“别指望我会为此感谢你，”Tony粗声说。他把身体舒展开了一点，两手放在甲板上，冰冷的触感将他锚定于此时此地。“如果你觉得这在其他时间线上从没发生过，那你就是个白痴。你不是第一个搅乱我脑袋的家伙。这不可能**不会**让我爆发。”

“不是第一个，”Stephen茫然地重复。

“第一个，我杀了。”Tony直白地说。Stephen脸上那令人作呕的了悟让他大笑。“第二个居然是个盟友；想象一下吧。我从来不敢让自己的后背对着她。如果你以前从未见过它发生，那只是因为我不想让你看见。”

“我很抱歉。”Stephen完全真诚地开口。但这并没有使Tony感到更加仁慈。“真的。”

Tony用一只手紧紧地按着胸口。“跟我的心脏说吧。至少让我少活了两年。”

“你有恐慌症倾向多长时间了？”Stephen问道。

“这他妈不关你的事。你不能在激发过一次之后还在这问我对它们的癖好。”

Stephen慢慢地摇了摇头，“这不是我的本意。”

“全世界的白痴都在用这句话充当临终遗言。”Tony厉声说。他呼了口气，强迫自己不再沉湎于愤怒，直到能够看见另一个角度的逻辑。“包括我自己，执迷于寻求真相。我不应该逼你的。”

“你确实不应该。”Stephen在他们俩之间伸出一只手，掌心向上。“现在我能碰你了吗？”

Tony警惕地看着他。“为什么？”

“我想检查一下你的体征。”

“Friday就可以做，”Tony说，双腿发抖地坐回去。“FRI，告诉医生我的数据。”

“心率——”

“不，”Stephen打断她，“如果你愿意，我想自己检查。”

“我可不怎么想纵容你的突发奇想，Stephen。”

Stephen仍然举着手，小心而尊重地表示询问。“在成为秘法大师之前，我曾经是个医生。我发过誓不伤害任何人。但我用了太多个未来才发现自己对你做了什么。”

“那你不仅是个白痴，还违背了自己的誓言。”Tony喃喃自语。

“我承认这是个错误，”Stephen平静地说。“我不会再有意伤害你了，无论现在还是未来。你的A.I可以告诉你这是不是真心的。”

他这话说得倒像是由他在给予宽宏大量的应允，不过Tony有让自己更为领先的方法。自从走上舰桥，他就一直在关注Friday的数据。Tony在另一阵刺人的沉默里停了一会儿，然后才点了点头。

Stephen的检查敏捷而专业。“对刚刚惊恐发作过的人而言，心率正常。呼吸频率明显提升。你脸色潮红，但四肢发冷。排汗增多和无意识震颤。觉得头昏或者恶心吗？”

“有一点。”Tony咕哝着。Stephen点点头，试探性地坐在他身边。Tony同意了。

“恐慌症，”Stephen轻声说，“我没预料到这个。”

“震惊：Tony Stark有问题。其他爆炸新闻：外星人确实存在，而且他们真的打算干掉我们。号外，号外，请阅读所有相关内容。”

“也许很多其他超级英雄没有这个问题才比较令人惊讶，真的。”Stephen说。

“你怎么知道他们没有？”Tony用手粗暴地抹了把脸。“你可以直接告诉我。甚至可以用点简单词汇。用不着给我来个完整演示。”

“我没有。这个咒语本可以用作更可怕的用途。”

“谢谢。”Tony说，“我现在感觉好多了。”

Stephen耸了耸肩，屈起修长的四肢。“如果没有切实的展示，你是不会放手的。你需要看看这个咒语是多么不可逃脱。而我需要让你知道为什么我不会再让你遭受它了。这是种极其可怕的侵犯。”

“我倒是很惊讶自己居然可以挣脱它，并且足以杀死你。”

“我也是，”Stephen说。“但不知什么原因，你总是能找到方法。”

“恭喜你，过去的我。”Tony说。“这是另一个教训。我要求了这次展示，所以这次算你通过。但如果你再试一次，现在我们都知道后果了。你明白吗？”

Stephen长长地，缓缓地吸了口气，“明白。”

Tony终于看向法师，发现他少了那件红色的名牌服装。“你那披风跑哪去了？就是它把我撞倒的对吧？”

Stephen冲Tony肩后点了点头。他转过身，发现它漂浮在那儿，以一种几乎可以说是忧虑不安的方式抖动着。太荒谬了，拟人斗篷。

“谢谢你。”他说。然后在那东西真的弯了弯上半部分，又抬起来做个明显的点头动作时瞪大了眼睛。“你一定是在开玩笑。这东西到底有多像人？”

“它并不是人类。不过确实有自己的个性。所有的古老法器都是这样。”

“名字、个性、还有基本的知觉能力。如果这不是人类，那就是外星人。如果它加入宇宙中剩下的部分企图杀死我们，我真的要生气了。”Tony把自己舒展成一个不再那么局促和防御性的姿势。“法器是什么？”

“也许下次再解释吧，”Stephen说。

“你真扫兴。”

他们坐在一起分享了一段安静的时间，最后Stephen开口。

“你是从什么时候开始怀疑的？”他问。

Tony叹气，“安装发射器的时候，我就知道有什么事不对劲。嵌入过程中你坚持让Peter留下来，记得吗？”

“当然。”

“那个孩子明显没有掌握相位技术，或者纳米技术，甚至于能够应对任何问题的基础急救知识。但是他呆在那儿可能会影响整个过程的结果。最合理的解释就是你认为他的出现会以某种方式影响我或你的行为。当时我不能确定这是怎么运作的，但现在看来很明显，你想阻止我在他面前杀了你。”

Stephen犹豫了一下，但最终点头默认了。

“这起作用了吗，以前？”

“通常都可以，”Stephen说，“你非常保护他。”

“Peter？”

Stephen点点头。

“好吧，总得有人这么做。”Tony防卫性的嘟囔着。“这孩子说不上有什么生存本能，总是在惹麻烦。如果我早知道他会带给我多少白头发，当初绝不会招募他。我可能很快就会需要的你的咒语了。”

“他有利于你——”Stephen评论道，抬起一只手，从Tony的侧脸掠过，并没有真的碰到他，但法师手指上的温度像烙铁一样灼热。Tony猛地躲开，吓了一跳。“的白头发和其他一切。”

“那孩子能带来很好的影响，”Tony同意，警惕地向后靠了靠。在一阵突如其来、意想不到地肾上腺素激增后深呼吸，那温暖了他的手指和脚趾。“或者某种影响。他是合格的，我不知道你是否也是。”

Stephen斜眼瞥着他，“合格？”

Tony没理他。“我想，如果我能符合Friday的标准，你可能也符合。我愿意为了胜利送死或杀人。你只愿意说谎，威胁，以及胁迫。”

Stephen完全转过身来面对他，脸上满是好奇，“什么标准？”

Tony摇了摇头，他已经用尽了今天份的解释能力。很显然，他们两个在成为好人方面都各有成败。只有时间才能证明他们是如何坚守于正道的。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个机警的灵魂学会了相互合作。

Tony设法跟Stephen保持了将近两周的距离。

不算太容易。鉴于这艘飞船不过是个中等型号，空间有限，对于任何两个人而言，想要完全避开对方都确实太小了。但Tony非常冷酷地做到了这一点。

他真的不是对法师有什么意见。这些日子以来Tony从不完全相信**任何人**，他过去被灼伤过太多次。所以即便现在知道了自己做过的一切，也没什么损失。实际上，Stephen冷静地接受了**Tony的**谋杀倾向才是最让他受刺激的。Tony宁愿法师为此跟他争吵；这样他就可以花更多时间去跟Stephen争论这个问题，而不是跟自己纠结。在他的人生中，这是第一次，Tony觉得不曾知道某些事或许会更好。

另一方面，Friday侵略性的监控能力如今真相大白，Tony的偏执狂已经众所皆知，而令人震惊的是，Stephen对此仍然没有什么异议，甚至似乎还挺满足于就这样让它不受质疑地继续下去。**这**造成了一个难以置信的结果——至少是Tony觉得从不存在的部分——这出乎意料地令他感到**放松**。

对Tony来说，无需专门去向谁证明他自己不信任感的正确性，这是种既新鲜又奇特的感受。虽然Pepper和Rhodey是他最亲密的家人和朋友，但他们更相信在这个世界上，通常是好人做好事，坏人做坏事，很少有什么东西是在两者之间的。当Tony采取措施自我保护时，那两个人总想劝阻他，例如随身戴着纳米存储单元（只是以防万一，Pep），或是拒绝在任何政府分支机构中运作（更正一下：腐败的政府，Rhodey）。他们肯定不会赞成Tony时刻监视一个基本是盟友的人。但不知何故，Stephen接受了Tony对他强制性的猜疑，这比他能说或能做的任何事都更可以挽救他们之间的和平。

这几乎让他觉得自由。

Peter很快就发现了他们之间紧张局势的加剧，尽管他并没有看到什么公开的激烈冲突。他先是试图向Tony询问这件事，但仅仅几天之后就放弃了。Tony永远不知道他是不是问过Stephen。无论如何，孩子将他发现的任何答案都坚决地留给了自己，一种脆弱的和平开始在他们之间悄悄生长。

不过，当然了，和平，无论它脆弱与否，似乎永远不会维持太长时间，所以当它在第二周被突然终结，Tony也不该感到太过惊讶。也就是在那个时候，引擎炸掉了。

虽然从技术上来说，它不是爆炸了。只是由于过热而导致其中一根主要进气歧管熔解。**以及**在他们因此突然速度骤降的时候，差点撞上一颗小卫星。

“接住！”Tony喊道，从肩头把一片废弃金属扔向身后尽量高的位置。他没有听到金属坠地的声音，所以很明显Stephen一直在小心地关注着飞过来的碎片。

“你还要再拆掉多少？”法师的声音在大而空旷的引擎室里回荡。“现在这些看着已经足够制造另一艘飞船了。”

“我也是这么想的。”Tony说，“他们用的材料简直多余到可笑。而且还被高温严重破坏，其中大部分甚至都不能重复使用。”

这艘飞船并没有被设计成像现在这样长时间持续飞行。所以Tony可能本应预见到此类状况的发生。尽管如此，很明显，技术设计缺陷才是导致他们如今大部分窘境的罪魁祸首。

“说真的，谁会在设计宇宙飞船引擎时，不给它配套一个充分的热量管理系统以作支持啊？”

“我不知道，”Stephen说，“不过我猜自己很快就要发现了。”

Tony无视了他，一边撕扯着一捆捆毫无用处的电缆一边嘟囔，“差劲的工程师，就是这样。不管是谁，Thanos都应该直接把他们拉出去枪毙。见鬼，可能他已经这么干了。理所应当。”

Stephen叹了口气，“如果他追上我们，没准这能成为你的推销手段。饶过宇宙，我就帮你修好你的太空征服舰队。免费。”

Tony停下来擦掉额头上的汗珠。他可能已经弄的浑身都是机油，但实在累到没劲去管了。由于引擎的面板被拆开清理和维修，房间里热得要命。“如果这艘船就是个例子呢？这听起来像是笔公平交易。”

“我很怀疑他会不会对你关于舰队的专业意见感兴趣。”

“你这么说只是因为还不知道他的舰队到底糟糕到什么地步，Thanos应该为它们被人看到而感到羞耻。”

Tony爬出维修舱喝了口水，勉强躲过一箱从他眼前飞过的破损接板。他抬头看到Stephen悬停在离地四英尺高的地方，从容地指挥着一捆捆废弃材料飞进房间另一边不断增长的垃圾堆里。和Tony不同，他的头发一丝不乱，看起来和一根魔法黄瓜一样干净清爽。

“我们可以组个双人团队。”Tony看着三根钢筋飞过，每一根都和一个快乐荡过的Peter差不多重。“我主动提供修理，你主动干重活（heavy lifting）。字面意思上的，干那些需要举起重物的活，你在这方面挺有一套。”

“假定Thanos设法实施了他的计划，并且仍然愿意饶过我们的命，我们说不定最后会被迫成为他的船员，然后无论如何都得去修理舰队。”

“你太扫兴了，doc。我可是在那玩的很开心。”

“一时的错觉。”Stephen咕哝。

“错觉、灵感、创新。这些东西经常令人惊讶地被搞混。”Tony拿起旁边的一块布，弄湿了擦拭着脖子。“知道什么东西没法让我产生灵感吗？热量。这开始让我想起我们上次度假的事了。”他狐疑地瞪着Stephen，“你怎么没被热到在你那件闪闪发光的巫师袍子里垂死挣扎？你是不是又瞒着我呢？”

Stephen思索地低头看他的装备。“我的衣服从来都不会闪闪发光。”

“你的误导太明显了。”Tony不耐烦地招手，“给我。”

“我没有用咒语，”Stephen落到地面上，“我只是比你更有工作效率。”

“你在用魔法作弊，这就是你正在做的。”Tony说，“我也要加入。”

Stephen大声叹气，磨磨蹭蹭地假装检查着袖口。他今天戴了一双黄褐色的皮质手套，莫名地让他那一身装备看起来更加具有魔力。令人怀疑这也是某种法术。

Tony继续瞪他，最终Stephen放弃了他的戏精姿态，一脸期待地走近。Tony没等他要求就拔了根头发递过去。然后看着法师勾勒出熟悉的几何图案，法术的形状在一阵火花中结晶。Stephen将完成的法术放在手上递出，停在他们之间，等着Tony决定是否接受。

Tony盯着那个法术。他提出要求基本属于一时兴起，至少心中有一部分并不想要。现在轮到他来选择接受与否了，这个时刻似乎比预想的更为凝重，好像接过它，就算是承认了这样一个不成文的协定：**无论是好是坏，至少现在，我相信你和你的魔法。**

这让Tony祈愿Friday的扫描能更加全面一点。这样也许他就不会觉得Stephen的魔法脱离了掌控。

但是，好吧。没人说过Tony能走到今天所靠的只是过度谨慎。他从Stephen手里拿走了那组橙色火焰，默默地把法术在两手之间压碎，当魔法散开造成的刺痛在他指尖蔓延时，Tony忍不住抖了抖。而后，他因高温而引起的不适感几乎瞬间就消失了。

“谢谢，”他不太情愿的说，感觉有什么东西意外地契合进了恰当的位置。

“不客气，”Stephen回答，眼睛里也有一些很凝重的东西。或者他只不过是在盯着Tony看。

“什么？”Tony问道，有种奇怪的暴露无余感。

Stephen哼了一声，眨着眼，“你头发里有纤维丛。”

“我有什么？”

巫师清晰地展示出自己的动作，以免Tony后退躲开，然后从他肩上摘下一片某种材质的白色小块。Tony冲着Stephen放在他们之间以作示范的这簇丝线眨了眨眼。

“哈，”Tony一边检查，一边从Friday通过眼镜发给他的传感器读数里挑出材料属性。

“那是什么东西？”

“我觉得是电线的绝缘物质。”他退后一步，双手放在头发上使劲胡噜了几下，小团微粒云立刻掉落下来，在地上形成一圈闪光的尘埃碎片。

Stephen蹲下来近距离观察着，“从一开始你的脑袋就一直在控制台下面，这东西吸进去会有害吗？”

“不会？”

“不会成为什么问题？”

“单从属性上看并没有什么危险。不过，人们以前认为石棉绝缘材料也是无害的。”

> 注：石棉本身无毒，但由于石棉微粒特别细小，以粉尘状散布于空气中再被吸入肺部后容易沉积导致器官病变。

Stephen抓了一把，让它们从指间筛过，皱起眉头。“我们应该检查一下你的肺部，以防万一。”他似乎伸手想拿什么东西，但没有成功，随后沮丧地开口：“我显然没带着听诊器。”法师扫了一眼天花板。“Friday？”

“我在Mr. Stark的肺部发现了少量微粒痕迹。”

“嘿！”Tony叫道。

Stephen没理他，“人体组织如何处理它？纤毛起作用吗？”

> 注：纤毛是很多细胞表面上会长的像是毛毛的东西，在上下呼吸道内侧表层的细胞纤毛能够过滤呼吸进来的灰尘微粒之类的。

“我没有发现异常情况。它们看起来似乎能毫无阻碍地驱逐这些微粒。”

“谁说你能不经允许就扫描我的肺了？”Tony抗议道。

现在轮到Friday不理他了。“我的分析显示没有毒性，但仍然建议避免长期接触。”

“一个半面罩防毒面具可能会有帮助。”Stephen若有所思地说，“能构造一个来用吗？”

“用纳米技术制造这种装置应该没有困难。 ”

“我还在这儿站着呢。”

Stephen转身紧盯着托尼，“你光是站在那儿，而不是开始制造一个呼吸装置。”

“听起来就是个戴上去超不舒服的东西。”

“我猜不呼吸更不舒服。”

“永远都是个戏精，”Tony让纳米材料在他手上流动，直到形成一个符合工作模式的防毒面具。“现在你高兴了吧？”

“欣喜若狂，”Stephen说。

Tony把面具安置在嘴上，调整了一下呼吸器的形状，以便让自己可以说话。“Friday，通知一下我们的友好邻居小蜘蛛，他整理这堆破玩意儿的时候需要把战衣穿上。”

“正在进行，Boss。”

Stephen在附近的控制台周围徘徊了几步，检查着一张飞船的图纸。“他还在货舱那边？”

“没错，”Tony把那个孩子和第一批废弃物一起送走，让Peter去看看还有什么可以抢救的东西，毕竟他是这艘船上仅有的另一个稍微了解一点工程学组件的人。“我之前抓到他在打盹，就让他睡了几个小时，然后才叫Friday切断吊床的绳子。说到Friday，你们两个什么时候变得这么亲密了？”现在，Tony武装好了自己，准备再次去勇敢地面对引擎那充满敌意的深处，他滑到地板下面，继续剥离不需要的零件。“FRI，我以为我们之间有些特别的东西，别告诉我你背着我跟一个更新更炫的模特儿搞在一起了。”

“从来没有，Boss。”Friday说。

“我在教她急救知识。”Stephen温和地解释，“这需要一些亲密地讨论，在月光下长时间的散步，诸如此类的事情。我们的关系突飞猛进，你可以这么说。”

Tony顿了一下，双手抱着一个冗余的支撑塔架，然后爬上去把脑袋重新探出入口，“你什么？”

“她正在建立一个基础医疗程序数据库。”Stephen重新把自己折回莲花姿势，然后悬停在天花板附近的某个地方。“她已经理解了解剖学，并且知道有哪些合适文献可以作为参考。她虽然没有复杂护理所需要的适应性直觉，但很快就能掌握基础知识。”

“你在教她医学。”Tony直白地重复，满腹狐疑的盯着Stephen。“为什么？”

“因为她是一个非常出色的学习系统，”Stephen近乎怜爱地说。“而且因为我可以。”

Tony盯着他看了整整一分钟，试图找出任何欺骗的迹象来。除了Peter之外，他记不起上一次有人这样坦率地称赞他的A.I是什么时候了。他一直为它们感到骄傲；JARVIS，FRIDAY，甚至是早期的那些型号，像是DUM-E和DUM-U。只是似乎很少有人能看出它们的潜力，而那些没有看到的人，从来都不会透过表面去发现藏在深处的可能性。Tony没有意识到Stephen可以。大多数人类不希望看到机器拥有学习、成长、变成更多东西的潜力。如果机器可以做到这一切，那么它们就太接近于人类了。

不过话说回来，Friday**救过**Stephen的命。谁都知道，像这样的事会给一个人留下持久印象。

“听到了吗，FRI? ”Tony最后说，一手放在地板上，用力按着那坚硬的表面，让自己剧烈跳动的心脏平静下来。“你非常出色。”

“我意识到了，”Friday平静地回答。

Tony慢慢地眨着眼睛，接受了这件事。“别让它冲昏了你的脑袋。”

“那不会成为问题，”Friday说，“我没有脑袋。”

Tony眯眼看着Stephen，对方也这样看了回来。“我不能确定她是不是在开玩笑。这可能完全是实话，也可能是个戏剧性的讽刺。你觉得呢？”

Stephen嗤了一声。“我觉得如果你因为一个自己亲手创造的A.I在开玩笑而吃惊，这可能证明你是个比我还不受欢迎的人。”

Tony抱怨着他的不仗义。“接下来她就会继承我对飙车和酗酒的爱好。别这么做，FRI。这是个陷阱。”

“这艘飞船能够达到光速，而我们大部分时间都处于这个速度。”Friday指出。其中一个控制台被导航覆盖，显示出他们被中断的航线和轨迹。“这难道不符合其中一项的要求吗？”

Tony呻吟着，一头磕在地板上。“为什么是我？”

“为什么不是呢？”Stephen在上方大笑。Tony伸手够了半天的塔架从他身边飞起，掉进了垃圾堆。

他们花了四天里的大部分时间，和Tony一起冲着飞船的推进系统好好发泄了一下，造成了大规模破坏。扯掉所有不合格组件，然后换上更好的。绕过那些弄不明白的，然后重新配置了他能搞定的部分。接着说服计算机系统更有效地利用能源，并最大限度地减少过热，这多花了一点时间。Tony开始理解外星技术背后的科学，但离能够完全重编码一个初级子系统还有一段距离。

“Peter，给我耦合器。”

“哪一个？”

Tony摇摇晃晃地从控制台下面探出来，发现孩子正一脸茫然地盯着他。

“一个圆筒形的，带着两个附件，在你左手边。”

Peter给了他一个符合描述的零件。Tony迷惑地皱眉。

“不，是另一个带俩附件的圆筒。”

Peter又递给他一个。Tony从肩膀上扔了出去。

“不，是那个——你知道吗，算了。”他把自己完全拖出来，痛苦地在身前舒展着膝盖。“也许是带着一个附件的两个圆筒。我觉得自己开始看到重影了。”

Peter瞪大眼睛，一部分是出于真挚的关心，不过Tony怀疑他更多地是想恶作剧。他抬起手做了个表示和平的手势，“你看到几根手指？”

> 注：我研究了一下，应该就是v字的手势啦，虽然我头一次知道这个还有和平的意思……

“一根，”Tony回到，然后冲他比了个鸟的形状。

Peter笑出来。

“也许是该休息一下了。”Tony承认，使劲扭了扭后背。“噢，我已经想不起来上次是什么时候吃的东西。”他扮了个鬼脸。“或者可能是我把这段记忆封存了。一个人在发疯之前只能吃那么多果冻。”

“你上次吃饭是十八小时之前，Boss。”Friday说，“我还检测到了轻度脱水。建议充分补充水分，并吃掉至少一半定量的食物。”

Tony怒视着最近的控制台，“Friday，你听起来非常可疑，简直像个护士。你到底是谁的孩子啊？”

“Strange医生向我强调了确保营养卫生的重要性。”

“当然是他，”Tony嘟囔，十分肯定那个法师是故意的。和他之前的很多人一样，Stephen渐渐意识到Tony的人生中有个优先列表，机械和工作永远在顶上，而个人健康几乎被排到最后。但就Tony而言，法师没有什么评判他的余地。因为从Tony目前看到的情况，Stephen的求生本能可能是他们三个里最糟糕的。

“我计算了你每天消耗食物及水分建议摄入量的频率。”Friday提供了有用的建议。

“我大胆推测一下，情况很糟。”

“少于8%，Boss。”

Tony若有所思地撇嘴，“还是有可能比这更糟的，FRI。比如说完全是0。”

虽然不能肯定，但Tony觉得Friday明显地沉默表达了极度不赞成的意思。

“来吧，孩子。”他对Peter说，少年爬起来。“午餐时间，或者晚餐，管它呢。”

“我一个小时前刚睡醒，”Peter说，“所以现在应该是早上？”

“没心情听你顶嘴。”Tony巧妙地核对了一下时间，发现那孩子是对的。“你现在可以跟我共进晚餐了，高兴点吧。”

“当然，Mr. Stark。”

他们断定明胶可能有五种微妙的口味。或者可能就一种口味，不过有五种颜色变化，可以让他们想象味道略有不同。无论如何，Tony选了袋大体上是绿色酸橙味的，坐在餐桌旁，假装自己在享用美食。

在他对面，Peter拿起他那袋可能是红色樱桃味的，英勇地试图表现出一脸坚忍。

“干嘛拉着张脸。”Tony问道，大口大口地把手中的食物塞下去，拒绝品尝味道。“红色是最好的一种了。”

Peter慢慢地把盘子往前推，直到它更靠近Tony，“想要我的吗？”

“我想我发现了你和Cap之间的第一个主要区别。你知道，在甩蜘蛛网，你的出生年月，和他对现代科技的普遍蔑视之外。他是不会扔掉赖以生存的食物的。”

Peter看起来十分好奇，“他必须吃很多东西吗？”

“没错，不过更多的是因为他那个年代，而不是他的新陈代谢。大萧条时期，记住。”Tony用他的餐具指了指Peter的盘子。“你喜欢化学，孩子？制作明胶的化学过程非常有趣。”

“真的吗？”Peter怀疑地问。

“从1到10分级的话大概在5。这东西含有人体不需要的7种维生素和2种矿物质。幸好含量很小，我们的肾脏能排除掉它们。而且不会渗入肝脏，否则我可能已经死了，因为我的肝脏很脆弱。”Tony若有所思地咬了一口，然后大声说：“如果你仔细想想，这些东西能符合我们的营养需求本身就很奇怪。这原本又不是为我们准备的。”

Peter瞬间精神抖擞，当话题涉及外星生命细节的时候他一向如此。Tony不知道这种迷恋到底从何而来，但总能让他模糊地回忆起自己的少年时代，那时他也只是个容易激动的孩子。Tony想象了一下，如果换成他在年轻时被外星人绑架，可能也会好奇得像颗会走路的球一样。

“你有没有发现这艘飞船上曾经有更多其他外星人？”Peter急切地向前探着身问道，“他们去哪儿了？”

“不清楚，”Tony承认，“这艘船似乎属于更大的补给部队，计划在某个时刻停靠于一处基地。实际上，Friday前两天刚刚偶然发现了一个故障保护程序。原本作用是在飞船远离目的地太久的情况下关闭它的系统。看来Thanos不怎么放心让他的奴才和他的物资待在一起。虽然我不知道他在担心什么；在我看来，章鱼哥似乎相当忠诚。”

“Friday把它关掉了对吧，”Peter脸上带着确信而期待的表情。这是Tony这礼拜第二次被别人对他A.I的反应搞到措手不及了。

Tony习惯于从质疑和谴责中保护他的机器人们；所以他一点都不习惯有人会表达出真诚的接纳。这开始让他产生一种很复杂的感觉。

“对，”Tony对他自己眨了眨眼，“没错。登上飞船的第一个星期，我们关掉了所有向外发送的信号。‘回家’功能需要追踪到母舰信号；追踪不到的情况下就没有返航路线。所以只要把这颗小宝石隔离到单独服务器上，然后整个打包扔进垃圾处理站就行了。他们在飞船屁股上弄了一堆冗余物理组件，却根本没有备份程序可言。真业余。”

“计算机向来不是我的强项，”Peter承认，“我总是问Ned。”他跳起来用脚后跟踩住椅子边缘，然后把整个椅子向后倾斜，只用一条椅子腿保持着平衡，充满了年轻人不可战胜的精神。Tony怒视着他，有种伸出左脚把他整个踹翻的冲动。

“你不是Z世代的吗？怎么能一点黑客技术都没学会？它实际上就在学校的课程表里。”

“一定是又错过了实验课。”Peter愉快地说，“毕竟我一直更喜欢理科。”

“计算机就是理科。”Tony坚持。

“化学当然才是最好的。”Peter说，“我可以利用实验课偷偷弄到蛛网配方需要的材料。”

Tony好奇地问道：“说到这个，你的元素组合选择非常有趣。甲醇有点不可思议，你为什么要用它？”

Peter瞪大眼睛冲他眨巴了几下，Tony默默地搞定自己的晚饭，然后推开盘子，向后靠在椅子上，用两条而非一条椅子腿斜撑着它。Tony年长而智慧；他才不会像孩子那样冒骨折的危险呢。

Peter看上去依然很震惊，所以Tony体贴地轻拍眼镜边框，抖了抖眉毛。

“哦！”Peter反应过来，“哦，我完全忘记那个了！它是，嗯。甲醇是为了。在反应过程中起作用？”他的声音小了下去，涨红的脸上满是害羞和不确定。

Tony对他表示同情，并提醒自己欺负崇拜英雄的青少年不太好。如果Stephen发现了，他可能会用某种特别可怕又有创意的办法让Tony付出代价。

“我很佩服，”Tony坦率地承认。“或许还有点嫉妒，毕竟我没有先想出这个来。”

Peter整个脸都亮了，仿佛有人在他眼睛后面开了个灯。“真的吗？”

“当然。如果你不介意多满足我一点，我想仔细听听你的思考过程。”

“没问题！但你不是已经知道了吗？我是说？”他朝Tony脸上的眼镜打了个手势。

“我知道它的性质。但我不知道为什么，怎么做的，甚至是什么时候做的。总之，有机化学不是我的强项。我在物理学方面了悟的更透彻一点。”他若有所思地歪着头。“我们需要安排一下之前说过的辅导课程了。”

“什么时候？”Peter看起来对此非常高兴。Tony从来没想过会看到有人对学校的事这么兴奋。

“我还需要至少一个星期来搞定引擎，而且我们需要再找个地方停一下弄点补给，然后才能彻底完成装配工作。”他几乎能看见快乐开始渗入Peter的骨髓，于是在它能完全落脚之前赶紧继续，“别打主意了，孩子。鉴于这项工作和战甲的需求，金属矿藏是我最需要的，除非我们想在另一个星球上花上几个礼拜挖矿。否则最好在什么地方找一个合适的小行星带。”

“ 哦。”快乐让位于悲惨的失望。

“振作点，Peter。我们总有一天会消耗完水和食物的。”

孩子在听到这个消息后又高兴了起来，这令人有点担忧，真的。Peter的某些优先事项相当奇怪。

“从今天开始再过一个礼拜。”Tony作出决定，“你，我，科学。我们会做这件事的。”

“太棒了！”Peter重新恢复了他的乐天派状态。Tony为年轻人的韧性忍俊不禁。

“此外，以科学的名义。”Tony继续说，“等我们回地球以后，我需要你去为你的蛛网配方申请专利。这是个非凡的知识财产，它需要被保护。”

“你这么觉得？”Peter显得有些不安，又往前倾了倾身子，也可能只是为了炫耀他到底能多么彻底地蔑视地心引力。“但是专利不是公开的吗？”

Tony摆了摆手，“技术上来说是的。你的名字会被写在上面，所以如果你还没准备好从超级英雄的柜子里走出来，这可能会成为一个有趣的挑战。我会安排你和我的法律团队坐下来谈谈；他们会给你一些选择。”

“你会吗？”Peter羞涩地微笑，“你不必这么做的。我以前从没想过专利的事。我是说，不是关于钱的问题，而且说真的，谁会想要这个配方啊？”

“比如Stark工业。”Tony直言，虽然这是事实，但他这么说主要是为了让Peter再露出一个灿烂的笑容。“总之，如果你不想让自己的名字出现在上面，S.I可以从你手里买断。但如果你只是授权使用配方，可以赚得更多一点。”

“你不用买它。”Peter坚持，“你给了我这套战衣！我应该——”

“Peter，”Tony坚定地打断他。“不，坏蜘蛛。别把我赶出去。发明家从不免费赠送他们的成果。紧接着科学之后，我还得教你基本商务礼仪吗？”

“你实际上连科学都还没教我呢。”Peter指出。

“因为你拒绝承认计算机的优越科学性，我为此受到了致命伤害。”

Peter收起微笑，翻了个白眼。对Tony来说，这似乎也挺好的。

他不想在这个时候插入一些严肃的话题。但是——“不过，我得给你个警告。最有利可图的建议很可能是军事用途，而且极有可能是用于攻击性武器的合同。”

Peter紧皱眉头，突然警觉起来，“什么？为什么？为了什么？”

Tony怀疑地看着他，“你打算告诉我，你从头弄出了配方，但想不出它怎么能被用作武器？”

“不，那是，”Peter支支吾吾地说，“我的意思是，显然我可以想象。我有时也这么用它。但不是以任何致命的方式，它不能这样用。我不在乎他们付多少钱。”

Tony感觉自己深处某个微小的地方放松下来。他并不是真的担心Peter会同意将他的发明用作武器，但有时金钱使人盲目，更重要的是，这个孩子并不习惯在商业世界鲨鱼遍布的水域里航行。幸好，他有位导师能为他留心最大利益。说真的，是两位，虽然现在Stephen身无分文，很难宣称自己是个成功的百万富翁。

“很好，”Tony轻快地说，“2008年，在管理层发生了‘死亡’变动之后，S.I重新调整运作模式。停止了武器生产部门。所以你的专利附加一个关于武器化的不可协商条款应该正好合适。就算S.I不想从你手里买它，我们也可以通过我的一个子公司来保护你。”

“你说得也太随意了。”Stephen出现在门口，“不过我看过那个新闻发布会现场。重新调整运作模式？更像是Tony Stark走进房间，然后直接断定武器不再适合他。”

“好吧，”Tony表示异议，“差不多吧。钢铁侠是个武器，而它在字面意义上适合（suit，也指Tony的战甲）我。我亲自设计了它，技术上来说也就是S.I亲自设计了它。所以S.I的规矩上有个例外。”

“我猜他们不得不给**前任**CEO留点余地。”Stephen引导性地说。

Peter转身睁大眼睛看着Tony，“你不是Stark企业的CEO吗？”他一脸震惊。“但我还以为？”

Tony摇头，“是Stark工业，以及，不是。你知道CEO得干多少文书工作吗，孩子？很高兴把这个交给了Pepper。我猜这也在你出生之前了。”

“对Virginia Potts而言是个巨大的成就，”Stephen评论道，选好自己的饭菜后走到他们的桌子边。有点蓝，估计是覆盆子味的。当他坐下时，Tony注意到法师今天与周围环境更加融为一体——他的红斗篷不见了。“我以前认为她是你的私人助理？”

Stephen的声音里其实没有暗示什么，也没有丝毫不尊重的意思，但Tony依然觉得怒气勃发，忍不住防御性地竖起了一身尖刺。

“Pep完全胜任这个职位，”他尖锐地说，“她在S.I干得非常好。”

“她必然是，”Stephen回答，让Tony迅速泄气。“考虑到每次你失踪或被假定死亡时，S.I的股票都得直线跳水，她肯定是某种奇迹制造者才能保证公司正常运转下去。”

“不好意思，每次我回来的时候它都会带着利息反弹。”Tony用手指敲了敲桌子，然后承认。“我总是会留几个闪亮的小玩具，以备在需要提高季度利润率的场合使用。”

“你当然得这么干，”Stephen喃喃自语，“你的董事会必定恨你入骨。说到这个，当你从阿富汗回来开始改变公司商业模式时，他们居然没有反对？这简直令我震惊。”

Tony呲了呲牙，有关Obadiah的想法浮了上来，令他觉得不太舒服。“他们对此热情着呢。”

“我对此很高兴。”Stephen说，这让Tony的怒火**再次**上升。**连续**两次了，他开始觉得Stephen是故意的；偷偷摸摸地用诚恳发言来消除对抗，以免它真的发生。也可能这只是正常人彼此交谈的方式。很难说，因为他们两个的关系从一开始就不太正常。

Tony想为Stephen的策略而恼火，但即使对他而言，这也太小气了。

“申请专利对Peter的蛛网配方来说是个非常好的主意，”Stephen转身开始直接跟少年交谈。“如果你跟合适的人沟通，也许能引起医学领域的一些兴趣。具备这种强度的粘合剂，而且还能随时间降解，它可以有很多种应用途径。我认识一些愿意跳出常规去思考的医生。”

Tony评估性地挑起两条眉毛。医学；是个有趣的想法。

Peter再次被点亮，完全投入了他的造物能够拯救生命这种世俗而又英雄级别的想法中。他和Stephen开始讨论蛛网的不同功能，Tony不再理会那些内容，让他们鲜活的声音从自己身边嗡嗡流过，然后闭上了眼睛。

“ Tony。”

他浮在什么东西上面，被模糊不清类似云雾的形状所包围。这很好；最近一段时间，无论Tony徘徊在哪里，似乎都只有黑暗广阔，且充满了敌意的星空。相反，他不介意被温柔朦胧的云层环抱，他的手指穿过空气，握住了薄纱与丝绸一般的水汽。

“ Tony。”

有人在他身边，但Tony并未警惕；那个声音很熟悉。他不知道为什么云层里会有声音，除了钢铁侠，谁还能在天空中飞翔？Thor？不，不会是Thor，这一点都说不通。

“ Tony。”

他开始清醒过来，本能地去抓正在靠近他肩膀的一只手。他的手指紧握住了某个人大而骨骼纤细的手腕，纳米机器爬出来形成半副胸甲，迅速地向着他的肩部和手臂移动。

“不需要这样，”Stephen安静地说，没有把手腕抽离。即使Tony抓着他的力道已经重到令人疼痛。“只是我。”

Tony犹豫着，现实与睡梦之间的界限模糊了他世界的边缘，扰乱了他的判断力。Stephen没有动，让他用自己习惯的节奏去解决问题。法师的沉静比任何东西都要有用，正是这个让Tony把战甲收了回去。

“只是你。”Tony重复着，让手指从Stephen的手腕上滑开。“几个星期以前，‘只是你’在我的脑子里爬来爬去，试图表明一个观点。”

“那是几个星期以前了，”Stephen礼貌地撤回手臂放在身侧。“而且我是那个告诉你应该放手的人。”

Tony耸肩，“有道理。给你个忠告：如果还想让你的四肢保持良好工作状态，就别再偷偷摸摸地靠近我了。”

“我没有偷偷摸摸的，”Stephen说，“你早饭吃到一半就睡着了。”

“那是晚饭。”

Stephen稳稳地斜靠在Tony面前的桌子上。Tony意识到他基本上是在自己的剩饭里睡过去的，以一种可笑的半趴姿势，只有半个屁股坐在椅子上，仿佛回到了他的大学时代，而且脑子根本没在该在的地方。

“是的，Friday告诉我了。”Stephen说。

Tony重新集中了一下注意力，“告诉你什么了？”

法师默默地举起一只杯子。

“FRI，你在变成一个告密者。”Tony嘟囔着。他毫不优雅地接过水，一口气喝得精光，感觉自己的嘴干得像块墓地。Stephen显然是预料到了会这样，因为当Tony喝完水抬起头时，他默默地拿出第二个杯子。Tony也接了过去。

“谢谢，”他不怎么情愿地说。

“让我帮个忙带你去休息？”Stephen回答，用来代替了简单的“不客气”——那本来能成为一个亲切而且不那么奇怪的礼貌表达。

Tony的水喝到一半，顿住了，紧盯着他。“你说什么？”

“你需要睡觉。”

Tony把第二杯水也喝掉了，主要是为了让自己手上有点事干。“我知道。但让我比较困惑的是，你认为我需要帮忙才能实现这一点。”

“完全没有，”Stephen说，“在我看来，你现在能在任何地方睡着，真的。”

“你又在开玩笑。在你和FRI之间，这几乎就是个阴谋。”

“只是几乎？”

Tony比了个耀武扬威的手势。“知道我什么意思吗？”他开始站起来，然后听到至少两声清晰地关节爆响。Tony怒视着Stephen，看他敢不敢说一个字。

巫师举起双手以示和平，但Tony能看到他的嘴角在不住抽搐。

“等着瞧吧，Stephen，”Tony把自己撬起来。“你离得也不远了，我保证。”

Stephen抬起一只手，他们两个都能看到其上永久性的轻颤。“我每天早上起来担心的可不是关节。”

“你会的。它能让你从你的手上分散一点注意力，来点**新**东西。这不是挺有趣的吗？”

Stephen站直了身体，显然打算加入前往Tony住处的短途旅行。

“听着，doc，我确信从这儿开始就不用你管了。”Tony一边尽力不觉得自己像个老头子，一边步履蹒跚地向门口走去。打了个瞌睡之后，旧伤和上了年纪的耻辱感突然剧烈燃烧起来。“那孩子跑哪去了？”

“和Friday一起上历史课。”

Tony停住，“什么，真的？”

Stephen耸了耸肩。“Peter对他的学业很认真。上个月他请我辅导生物科学。而我相信Friday比我们中的任何一个人都适合去处理历史课程。”

一种Tony无法克制的自豪感在缓缓波动，它们温暖而坚实地蜷在他的胸膛里。他强忍住微笑，然后意识到其实真的没什么理由这样做。

“到目前为止，我只教过他怎么玩扑克。”Tony一边说，一边继续走着。

“但愿你教的不是如何输掉它。”Stephen喃喃自语。

“嘿，我会让你知道我是个伟大的扑克玩家。你们两个只不过是玩牌老手之类的。别费心否认了。”

Stephen没费心回答他。他们轻快地大步穿过飞船上灯光昏暗的走廊。

沉默几乎是种危险的舒适。这可能是因为Tony半睡半醒，但也可能是因为他真的开始习惯法师存在于他的空间，就像他多年来习惯了其他拥有超能力的家伙呆在他的空间里一样。这并不总是对Tony有好处。他提醒自己，Stephen之所以会在他的空间，只是因为Tony绑架了他。在接下来的路上，他一直在好奇他们为什么没有花更多时间为此争斗。答案几乎是肯定的；因为Stephen。一个众所周知的事实——甚至写在他的传记里被出版发行——Tony才是挑起争斗的那个，而且即便他的生命都依赖于此，也不知道该怎么退出。

当他们绕过拐角来到Tony住处时，他突然停住了。Stephen又往前走了几步，然后也停下来回头询问地看着他。Tony猛地把头探进大厅，凝视前方。

Stephen回头看了一眼Tony的房间，随后发出了一声吃惊的大笑。Tony冲他眨着眼睛，要求某种解释。

Stephen拒绝提供解释，即使他的红色斗篷正不祥地飘在Tony门前，像个沉默的哨兵一样轻轻左右摆动。它似乎完全没有为他们的出现所打扰，既没有靠近也没有跑远，看起来像是件没有头的万圣节服饰，天知道是什么错误举动导致它出现在这儿，Tony显然没什么心情听这个。

“这不会像一只熊在保护它的巢穴一样吧？”Tony警惕地问，“它决定在我的房间里筑巢？拜托请告诉我这东西不会筑巢。它在干什么？以及它为什么要在这儿干？”

“斗篷有时候变幻无常。”Stephen看起来似乎无法决定到底应该恼怒、兴奋还是愉悦；或许三者都有。“我相信它有自己的理由。”

“什么理由？它到底是什么意思？”

Stephen摇了摇头，做了个坚决地招手动作，但那东西一动不动。

“哇哦，”Tony评论。“看得出来你对它训练有素。我理解这可能是某种奇怪的‘维护统治地位’的仪式，不过我们能想办法让它挪开吗？我们中的某些人已经工作了将近50个小时，极度需要睡眠。”

“好吧，你听到他说的了。”Stephen开口，但不是对着Tony。“最好让唯一能修理引擎的人休息一下，免得他在这艘船上再开个洞。而且还是出于意外。”他又招了招手，这次那件华丽的衣服飞过来，轻松地落在他的肩膀上。通常情况下，这东西都让Tony想起一只狗，但就在那一刻，它看起来就像猫一样，宣示主权似的把自己裹回Stephen的私人空间里。

“什么，你把它送到这儿来就是为了确保道路通畅，没有外人吗？”Tony问道，“有个消息告诉你：这艘船上一共只有三个人。尽管我可能很出名，但没必要特地为我清空走廊。在我们共同航行期间，我允许你取消这一习俗。”

“你是多么亲切啊，”Stephen说，“我会铭记于心。”

一段沉重而出乎意料的沉默持续了一会儿，他们像两条狼一样小心翼翼地彼此绕着圈子，这在轻松的散步和无伤大雅的玩笑之后提醒了他们，确实还有一些事情需要警惕。然后他们各退了一步，Tony轻敲开关进入住处，同时Stephen则准备离开了。

“多谢你的护送，doc。如果你没在的话，谁知道我会碰到什么麻烦呢？”

“不值一提，”Stephen同意，已经开始转过身，“好好休息。”

“你也是，”Tony脱口而出，在法师笑出来的时候叹了口气。好吧，现在是早上，而Tony的生物钟显然已经坏掉了。

跟回了家也没什么两样，真的。

“晚安，巫师。”然后Tony果断地关上了他们两个之间的门。

“Friday，”Tony开始迷迷糊糊的脱衣服。“我们真的需要谈谈你对我的信息到底有多自由了。”

“Boss？”

“你泄露了我所有肮脏的小秘密。”

“哪一个，Boss？”她问道。

Tony叹着气，这次对话的麻烦程度看起来远超价值。床在召唤他，而且用的不是什么温柔语言。“记不起来了，早上再问我吧。”

“现在就是早上，Boss。”

Tony没有费劲回答，直接脸冲下瘫倒在他的床垫上。

“找到我们要的那个小行星带了吗？”他闭着眼睛，含含糊糊的问。

“是的，我在附近星系找到了一个成分合适的目标。应该不到三天就可以到达那里。”

“很好，太棒了。晚安，FRI，现在睡吧。”

“晚安，Boss。”

他的最后一个念头是一段短暂的回忆：另一片空旷广阔的空间中的云雾、飞行的感觉、有些熟悉舒适的声音在嗡嗡地讨论着——骨折和玻璃纤维铸件？

接着，一切都陷入温柔而诱人的宁静之中，睡眠轻轻地把他带走了。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唷吼，唷吼，我的海盗生活。

宇宙之中寂静无声。

从Tony让Friday给他找一个小行星带的那一刻起，就已经意识到他最终得亲自进入太空里去。这是他们最好，也是仅有的选择，因为飞船本身缺乏独自开采小行星的能力，而Tony则是他们中唯一一个拥有反重力导航的人。他屈从于随之而来持续不断的轻度焦虑；说实在的，在这一点上它已经让人习以为常到近乎乏味的地步了。简直是最好的暴露疗法。

他做了一些应急准备。现在Friday可以全权使用他的纳米技术。如果Tony的脑子在任何时候开始走神，她都可以接收到提示。而这一次，Tony坚决地禁止了她把读数分享给他们过于殷勤的医生。

Friday并没有提出什么反对意见，但Tony对此毫不怀疑，她的沉默就是最明显的表达。

所以，Tony显然相信他在这个平凡的任务上会遇到一些挑战。他已经为此做好了计划，并考虑了所有可能减轻其痛苦的方法。

他只是没有考虑到他的流亡同伴们的坚韧和决心。

“准备着陆。”Peter喊道，Tony抬头，正好看见那个孩子从他头顶上飞过。像个桶一样翻滚着，然后以一个高台跳水动作蹦到了100码之外的小行星上。

“Peter，停下。如果你错过目标，导致我不得不过去接你，这会让我很烦恼。”

“请别这样，”Stephen表示同意。“他那点小小的烦恼可能会毁掉我一整周的心情。”

“不是可能，doc。我就是为了让你痛苦而生的。”

“你似乎确实有这方面的天赋。”

“马屁精。”

当Peter以游泳的姿势再次经过时，Tony又被分心了，那孩子在零重力环境下懒洋洋的翻过来滚过去，显然没有因为缺乏斥力装置而受什么影响；绝对没有。Tony只得严肃地清了清嗓子，“小蜘蛛，现在工作，以后再玩。我们还有半个货舱要装呢。”

“对不起。”Peter道了个歉，尽管听起来满不是那么回事儿。从Tony的角度看过去，那个孩子胡乱地挥舞着手脚，把自己挣扎成一个半站着的姿势。然后蹲在他第一次接触到的那颗小行星上。“这真是太酷了。”

“不要重复一些我们都知道的事情，孩子。现在开始装货。”

“遵命（Aye aye），Stark船长，长官！”Peter开心地说，挺直身子敬了个干脆正式的礼。

Tony闭上眼叹了口气，自从他们到达这个地方开始，Peter就没停下过关于船长、宝藏和黑珍珠号的胡言乱语。Tony最大的错误就是不应该开一个有关海盗的玩笑。但是说实在的，他完全控制不住自己。发现一座尚未开发的金矿，蕴藏着大量原始矿物和贵金属，就在那儿等着被掠夺——这简直就是在乞求一句有关海盗的俏皮话。

Stephen的声音从通讯器里传来，“仓库已经清空，可以进行第三轮了。”

与Tony和Peter不同，Stephen并没有密封的装甲，所以被完全局限在飞船上。但就Tony的印象而言，那位法师可能宁愿如此。

“非常好。”Tony说，“Friday，开始处理铁和碳，我想要一些存货来取代在引擎上使用的东西。”

“那我呢? ” Stephen礼貌地问。 “有什么新命令吗，Sparrow船长？哦， 抱歉，Stark。”

“当然。”Tony回答。“虽然我觉得你可能不会听：**闭嘴。**”

Stephen的大笑渐渐褪成静电声，并因信号减弱而短暂模糊了一会儿。这么多重金属的存在显然影响了他们的读数。

Tony用激光切下一块材料，朝Peter的方向弹射过去。

“接住，孩子。”

“跑起来（Going long）！”Peter兴奋地做了一个英勇的跳跃。并随着他的动能减弱，自然而然地变成慢动作。他轻而易举地抓住这块巨大的石头和金属。让它带着自己翻了个身，同时欢呼着。

“全场观众都疯狂了。”Tony语气平平地说，尽管他觉得自己的笑容可能已经不小心露了出来。

Peter等着旋转使他重新与其中一颗小行星排成直线，然后一脚踢在石块上，把自己向后推出去，迅速回到先前的位置上。“触地得分（Touchdown）！”

> 注：这三段都在玩美式橄榄球的梗。

“你在那边玩的太开心了，”Tony又向他扔了两块矿石。“停下来，这很可疑。”

Stephen嗤笑着。“我多少次想对你说这句话。”

Peter装了一大堆材料，他们正在用的可移动仓储集装箱在打开以后，让Tony想起一个带翅膀的巨大鞋盒。Peter则坚持认为它像一条小船，只要你从侧面看，而且不要想太多的话。

“差不多快装满了，孩子。”Tony通过HUD看着重量比例慢慢上升。“是时候把你打包送回去，系好安全带。”

Peter怜爱的拍了拍集装箱侧面。“封舱。”

> 注：batten down the hatches，基本就是指在暴风雨来之前把舱门关好做好准备的意思，引申义指未雨绸缪。

“你原来是干什么的，前世是个水手吗？Stephen，Peter来了。预计到达时间12分钟。”

“啊，船长，我的船长。”Stephen说。（O Captain，My Captain。）

> 注：沃尔特·惠特曼在林肯总统遇刺之后写的一首纪念诗。

“我恨你。”

Peter跳上集装箱，伸手从两边解开磁力固定锁。当货箱自由浮起的时候，这孩子一手叉腰，一只脚蹬在被他假装是船头的地方，过了一会儿又调整了一下另一只脚，显然打算摆出那个最戏剧性的姿势来。

> 注：就是海盗打劫之前一手叉腰一手往前举刀一脚踩船头的那个姿势啦。

“真的吗，Peter？”

“停船（Avast）！”孩子凶狠地咆哮着，随后很快笑了出来。

“这到底是什么意思？”Tony问道。“你肯定是编的，我拒绝相信那个词可以用在句子里。Friday，把Peter和他那幼稚的幽默感带走。”

“遵命（Aye aye），boss。”Friday回答。

Tony眯起眼睛，“Stephen。”他语气不善地说。

法师试图不笑，但是没能忍住。“别看着我，是你创造了她。我只是给她提供了喜剧材料。”

“等回去以后，我要拿很多尖木棍戳你！”

Peter开始哼哼一些很独特的歌，可能是某种主题曲。临时推进器带着他乘坐的集装箱慢慢飞向远处。Tony摇了摇头，小声抱怨着回去继续工作。

他们在这块区域挖掘了将近三天。小行星的大小和散布情况使他们无法把飞船开到能够直接装载的距离上，所以他们不得不设计出一种包装和来回运输矿物的方法。他们三个之间的协作已经有了很大的进步，Tony负责挖空岩石，Peter装载货物，来回运输，Stephen则专注于卸货并将其分类装进货舱。当Tony追着矿物向越来越远的位置移动时，他们的进度有所减缓，来回运输的时间间隔增加，这也自然而然地让他离飞船更远了。Tony其实暗暗感激Peter爱玩闹的举动，那是地平线上的一个光点，为这个原本苍白而与世隔绝的世界染上了颜色。

通讯器在切换到私人专用双向频道时发出蜂鸣，“你那边情况如何？”Stephen问道。

Tony摇了摇头，无奈地接受了这个人精明的洞察力。他不太确定Stephen是如何发现Tony的恐慌和太空之间存在联系。也许他没有；也许这家伙只是等Peter出现等烦了。但他们开采第一天还没过一个小时的时候，Stephen就明确地表现出了这一点——他知道有什么事情正在发生。Tony十分怀疑可能是Friday强制性的沉默泄露了秘密。无论如何，Stephen从一开始就像条带着骨头的狗一样，很少让Tony有超过五分钟的时间独自思考。这在各个阶段都很烦人、使人分心，以及闹腾。

而这也奇异而惊人地令他安心，甚至有两次成功地阻止了Tony彻底失去理智，虽然这不意味着Tony会告诉Stephen这些。很难找到合适的词语来感谢一个既爱管闲事，又敏锐到足以在恐慌发作之前阻止它的人。

“景色不错，doc。在黑色宇宙里的黑色岩石上的黑色岩石。我得告诉你，大自然想出来的颜色搭配太无聊了。”

“至少我们知道你的装甲会很显眼。”Stephen说，“肯定不会有人错过的，我相信这就像你以前设计时计划的那样。”

“嘿，也许我只是喜欢红色。”

Stephen哼了一声。 “人们买红色跑车是有原因的，但绝不是因为他们喜欢红色。”

“我注意到被你弄成椒盐卷饼的那辆是可敬的青铜灰色。”

“红色不是我的风格。我总喜欢用自己的美貌和迷人的个性使人眼花缭乱，而不是用我的配饰。”

“干嘛不用以上所有呢？”

“你**确实会**这么说，”Stephen干巴巴的回答。“要求Tony Stark给自己留些想象空间，这可能是有点过分。”

“我的想象力从来都没问题。也许其他人只是需要更多创造力。”Tony想起了过去，咧嘴一笑。“顺便告诉你，红色**就是**我最喜欢的颜色，**而且**我为老式的东西而生。我的第一辆跑车就是美妙的宝石红；非凡的机器，状况极佳，1968年的Shelby Mustang。爱死那辆车了。不过我已经成熟到可以承认，我买下的时候它还没有那么经典，当然，在它能够成为经典之前，就被我撞坏了。”

“我很想发表意见，”Stephen说。“但我可能没什么资格对此做出评判。”

“除了那个特别明显而且壮观的例外，你的记录相当干净。虽然我觉得你可能用交通罚单资助了整个NYPD。但这可是纽约；如果你没有拿过罚单，那只能说明你的做法不对。”

线路上出现了明显的停顿，Tony挑起双眉，有些好奇。

“除非有些东西没写在你的记录里。”他引导性地说。

Stephen哈哈大笑。“Friday都找不到的那种？你觉得可能吗？”

“不太可能，但也不是完全不可能。怎么了，doc？你怎么不说话？”

几秒后，沉重到令人吃惊的沉默过去，然后：

“我没再开过车，”Stephen说，“自从事故之后。”

Tony犹豫了。他的一生中有很多擅长的东西，但同情心和人类尊严通常不在此列。眼下似乎是个两者都需要的情况，更不用提圆滑一点的措辞了。

“那是你的选择，还是这双手为你做的决定？”

算了，圆滑就是浪费时间，Tony懒得为此费劲。

Stephen显然已经屈从于Tony独一无二的攻击性风格，因为他所做的只是叹了口气。“两者都有。”

“请告诉我，你没有坐在那辆假想的公交车上，”Tony说。“就是根据你的说法，会在十字路口随时撞上我的那辆。告诉我，你像一个相对正常且开明的城市居民那样跳上地铁。”

“我哪种都不用，法师们有其他旅行方式。”

Tony安静地工作了一会儿，从那个声音里，他听出了一种熟悉的挑衅意味，那是尚未愈合的伤口上残留的血迹，被脆弱的微笑掩盖了起来。

“你有没有想过跟我们一起回到地面上，”他最后说。“你知道可以在哪儿找到我。我们可以像所有无所事事的有钱人一样在曼哈顿开车兜风。好吧，我可以，你可以假装自己是。”

Stephen发出一声无力的拒绝。

“先别急着否定，除非你是在我的车里，否则就不算开车游览过纽约。我们可以花几小时搞点新的罚单，给NYPD多发几份薪水。”

“我已经为我路上的生命安全感到担忧了。”Stephen说。“我不需要让它变得更糟。”

“所以你不用担心，”Tony耸肩。“我所有的车都配有Stark技术，从可展开的装甲到飞行能力，应有尽有。真的没有比这更安全的旅行方式了。”

Stephen叹了口气。“你的车能飞，好吧，它们当然可以。”

“是的，告诉我你很惊讶。”

“因为你？”Stephen问，“每一天都是。”

这听起来像是句玩笑话，但其中却蕴含着一丝惊人的诚挚，类似于感激，Stephen宛如是在怀念什么，还带着不容置疑的渴望。Tony无意瞥到了这偶然的真情流露，感觉自己鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

“所以，”他赶紧说，“显然你并不收藏汽车，那你的恶习是什么？”

气氛一瞬间紧绷得像琴弦，直到Stephen回答。“谁跟你说我有这种恶习？”

“这写在规则手册上，”Tony坚持，微妙地松了口气。“每个百万富翁的必备属性，无论过去还是现在。你是个暴发户，或者说在你榨干自己之前是。我猜是袖扣？”

“我同意恶习，袖扣就算了。”Stephen的声音里重新有了笑意，令Tony放松下来。“现在我主要收集魔法咒语。它们的好处在于既独特又实用。”

“魔法咒语，”Tony嘟囔着。“请问我们能叫它们别的名字吗？比如科学咒语？科学2.0？为初学者破译物理学？”Stephen的沉默显然比语言更能表达他对此的意见。“好吧，很好。但是在咒语之前肯定还有别的什么东西。我拿真金白银押你收集袖扣。还是领带？”他重新思考了一下。“不，不是领带，太蓝领了。也不是魔杖或者巫师帽，太时髦了。古典艺术？”

“手表。”

“你之前说不喜欢配饰。承认吧，Stephen，你像个野心家一样喜欢炫耀自己。而且显然现在还是这样；看到你那身衣服了吗？”

Stephen嗤之以鼻。“住在玻璃屋里的人。”

> 注：people who live in glass houses should not throw stones。住在玻璃屋里的人就别互相扔石头了，引申为自己也有问题就别喷别人。

“我的玻璃屋子窗户上有增强钯，非常确定扔石头不会造成什么影响。另一方面来说，导弹才行。人们真的得停止往我的建筑上扔导弹了。”

“Boss。”Friday打断他们的对话，导致Tony颤抖了一下。有那么一瞬间，他几乎忘了她也在线上，并听着他们说的每一个字。但显然只有当A.I涉及其中的时候，这种私人双向频道才能实现。“Mr. Parker已经接近飞船了。”

“邪恶永不休息，doc。”Tony一边说一边换了档。“稍后我们再聊你对手表的痴迷。”

“我不会称之为痴迷，最多是一种温和的关注。”

“好像你会做什么温和的事儿似的。”Tony咕哝着。

他们切回公共频道，在Peter和Friday讨论一些非常危险的事情时插了进去，Stephen很轻易地跟他们聊在一起。Tony听着那三道声音喋喋不休地讨论着细节，让他得以在工作时分散注意力。

这就像一种奇特而又荒诞的家庭生活，因为它具备家庭的价值。

“你觉得还有多少？”Peter在第二天问到。和刚开始一样，即便到了事情快结束的时候，这个孩子依然充满了快乐和活力。“这种一趟一趟的，我是说。”

Tony在这片一望无际的区域里环顾四周，极目远眺。“再来两三趟就可以了。”这意味着还需要半天左右的工作，但是非常值得。技术上来说，并非他们现在开采出来的每一种矿产都是Tony所需的。但他是个被滞留在宇宙中的发明家；完全确信能够为所有矿产找出用途。

“好吧，那我走了。”Peter说。“是时候清点我们的战利品了（booty）！”

“你像这样说话听起来简直错的离谱。”

“我说话像什么？”

“就像确有其事似的。”

Peter厚脸皮地敬了个礼，不久之后就和他那艘满载着抢来财宝的大船一起看不到了。

“Stephen，一只漂浮蜘蛛正向你飞来。铺开红毯欢迎他一下。”

“红毯特别节目，马上开始。”Stephen回答，声音在静电干扰中渐渐消失。Tony正待在通讯器能够达到的最远端，信号微弱而尖利。现在Peter的返程时间已经增至40分钟，这还取决于他是否需要在路上机动性地绕过那些飘进返航路线的小行星。

“你知道有些蜘蛛**真的**能漂浮起来吗？”Peter总是喜欢分享他那些同名物种的信息，尽管都很奇怪，而且完全没有人要求过。“它们用网捉住风，然后让风把它们带走。”

“太空里没有蛛网，Peter。这对任何人都不会有好结果的。”Tony说。

“这种行为被称为飞航。”Stephen轻松的补充。

Tony爆发性的叹气。“**为什么**你会知道这些？这些信息能对你有什么用处？见鬼，我在跟谁开玩笑呢，还不如问问你为什么会知道自己所做过的那些怪事中的一半。”

“开明的自利主义，”Stephen回答。

Tony不以为然，没有回应。“孩子，到底是什么让你决定当**蜘蛛**侠的？我还在等一个完整的故事：某些关于是什么东西咬了你的故事。现在我们除了时间以外什么都没有。讲出来吧。”

“哦，这个，嗯，”Peter迟疑地开口，“不怎么有趣，真的。”

“有东西咬了你，给了你超能力。哪个部分不有趣？也许挺恶心的，但还是很有趣。”

“听起来不太健康，”Stephen说，“我想那一口应该很重，希望你已经看过了。”

“在哪看？”Tony问道，“不用预约的社区小诊所？这又不是性病，Stephen。你看，孩子，这就是为什么我们总是需要保护措施。被好好地咬了一口，接下来你知道的就是——”

“那是以前学校旅行的时候，”Peter大声打断他，“有个实验室——”

Tony不停地询问，把Peter的解释一一归档，以备日后检查。被一只放射性蜘蛛咬了一口；说真的这几率有多大？孩子非常幸运，整件事没直接要了他的命。Tony在心中决定，等他们一回家，他就要开始着手调查其后隐藏的那个研究。

“Boss。”Friday突然出声，立刻让每个人都陷入了惊讶的沉默。“有三艘大型飞船在接近我们的位置。”

“有——什么？”Tony冲口而出，他的HUD立刻被三条单独数据流填满，每一条都在疾速滚过，模糊不清，而他的面板转换成了危险的红色。“在什么地方？”他听到Stephen和Peter回应了他的警告。

“正从太阳系的最外侧区域过来。”

Tony本能地转头去看，不过这当然不起作用。

“离我们有多近？”他继续问。

“根据他们的接近速度，预计会在14分钟内到达拦截位置。”

“FRI，给我远程传感器图像，我们是怎么错过它们的？”

Friday加载了他要求的信息，Tony不得不花上一秒钟调整一下角度，然后开始观察。而不必要的肾上腺素和恐惧之火瞬间猛烈地刺中了他的胸膛。

“看起来他们保持光速越过了建议安全边界，以躲避探测。而后由于差点撞上一颗行星而进入亚光速。”

Tony觉得自己仿佛是在水下听着Friday说话。那些正向他们逼近的飞船的样子，这才是唯一重要的事情。

它们非常熟悉。

“它们是Thanos的船。”Tony麻木地说。

“什么？你怎么知道？”Stephen尖锐地问道。同时Peter说：“这不可能！它们怎么找到我们的？”

“那些飞船，”这几个单词出口的瞬间，Tony已经几乎感觉不到自己的嘴唇在张合。他仿佛彻底断开了与自己之间的联系。“它们和我们一样，是我们的姐妹船。”

Friday切换到一个扩展视野，三艘飞船全部被捕捉了进去。相似性十分可怕，也绝对不可否认。

“它们拥有完全一致的设计和结构。”Friday表示同意。“Boss，我建议你立刻启程回到船上。”

她听起来很冷静，甚至理智，与背景中Peter和Stephen不断提高的叫他回去的声音形成强烈对比。但在这种人工的镇定之下，Friday的语气里潜藏着紧迫，那在说明一件其他人不知道的事情。Tony真的希望他能假装自己也不知道。

他坐了下来，让纳米技术把自己固定在小行星上。麻木感蔓延开，占据了他身体中的一切。

“你知道这不会发生，FRI。”他说。Stephen和Peter立即停止了交谈。“现在他们还有14分钟，甚至13分钟就到了。而我离飞船还有30分钟距离，无论再怎么加速也需要20分钟。这个世界上没有任何公式能让我及时回到船上。”

“Boss。”Friday声音里的悲痛显而易见，令人震惊的真实。

Stephen首先理解了现状。“Tony，不。现在往回走，我们可以把船开近一点，在中途汇合。”

“如果能让飞船进入小行星带，我们早就已经开始行动了。不，doc，在他们靠近到能够用武器锁定之前，你必须出发。”

“我们不知道他们会不会开火。”

“等等，你是在说，”Peter开口，“你会回来的，是不是？你必须回来，我们得走了。”

“是你要走了，”Tony平静地同意，“你要离开这里。Friday，Peter离飞船还有多远？”

“一分二十秒。”

“不。”Peter生硬而颤抖地说，“不，我要调头。我会回去的，我去接你——”

但Tony远远领先于他。“Friday，关掉他的战衣。用电磁锁把他锁进集装箱，然后由你远程控制集装箱回去。”

Peter发出愤怒而受伤的声音，“你不能这么做！”

Tony的脑子已经开始运转起来，“FRI，循环开启光速系统，Stephen，你必须保持亚光速直到离开第五颗行星，否则将面临撞击的风险。所有系统都在正常工作状态，但如果有什么事发生，听Friday的。她会告诉你所有故障的排除方法。”

“如果你在船上，Friday就用不着干这个。”Stephen的语气既紧张又愤怒。“往回走，你能做到。”

“数学不是这样运作的。别傻了，Stephen。你现在就得走。Thanos不在那些船上；如果他在，你早就死了。这意味着他们的目标是在你能跑掉之前让这艘船瘫痪，他们一进入射程就会开火。”

“我不会把你扔在这。”法师听起来固执的要命，而且Tony觉得他之前的愤怒已经变成了暴怒。

“在我们把章鱼哥做成鱿鱼卷之后，**你**是那个威胁要让我自生自灭的人。”Tony深深地，几乎发抖地吸了口气，然后提醒他。“把这看做兑现了一个迟到的承诺吧。”

Stephen的声音变得古怪而空洞。“那不一样。那时候，我还不了解你。”

“了解我并不能改变原石面临的危险。不同之处在于这次你不能为了保护它而对每个人都甩手不管了。我把照看蜘蛛的职责指派给你。”

“Tony——”

Peter喘着粗气，含糊不清地说着什么。“Mr. Stark，等等，我们，我们可以回去的，我们——”

“好吧，回来吧，”Tony冷静地赞成。“首先保证你已经甩掉他们了。在绕回来之前花一天时间待在安全的地方。确保你们在下一个星系停下之前先进行远距离扫描，以防万一。Friday，你明白了吗？一天，不能更早。”

“Boss——”

“**不能更早**。你需要启动一个全系统扫描，筛选输出信号。我们排除了计算机核心里的所有东西，但肯定漏掉了什么，也许是个休眠中的病毒。他们不可能随机地出现在这里。”

“已在进行中，Boss。”

Stephen似乎打算开口说点什么，但Tony从那道平静安抚的嗓音中已然能听出他想寻找的借口。他直接打断了法师。

“Friday，把船开走，开启最大推力，直到你能达到光速。”

“Boss——”

“维持你的伦理程序和基本命令集。把Stephen加入优先认证序列里。”

Tony可以感觉到恐慌开始在他的皮肤下面悄悄移动，即将被遗弃于此的认知将他的一切思绪都切割成一条一条的铁丝网。还有那么多事情需要做，可他已经没有足够的时间了。他与Stephen和Peter之间是一条不可逾越的鸿沟，而Tony站在另一侧，不过还好那两个人距自由只有一步之遥。当他想着这些的时候，有一件事闯进了脑海。他想起过往，他和Fury谈起过有关父亲和言语之力的话题；**我的父亲，他冷酷、精于计算，他从未说过爱我，他甚至从来没有告诉过我他喜欢我——**

“Peter，你是个了不起的孩子，”他在退缩之前开口，“独一无二。Stephen，我相信你，照顾好他，别让我失望了。Friday，你是我的好姑娘；你最好看着他们两个，否则我会让你付出代价的。现在，关闭灯光和无线电信号，直到你甩掉外星飞船。这是我的直接命令：向后转，然后起飞。去吧。”

通讯线路彻底寂静下来，像是被一把利刃斩断。有那么一秒钟，Tony听着自己耳边空洞的心跳声， 感觉整个宇宙都静止了。

然而并非如此，静止的只有他自己。

几乎过了整整五分钟，Tony才勉强松弛下来，按照自己的想法蜷缩身体。他用双臂紧紧环抱胸口，听着附有装甲的手指在金属上清脆的敲击声。Tony强迫自己放慢呼吸，尽管他的肺部正尖叫着要求更多——而且是现在，就是现在。但大口呼吸对他毫无帮助；事实上是非常不利。以任何形式快速消耗氧气都极不明智。毕竟，他如今供应有限。

事实上，是十分有限。如果他非常、非常谨慎的使用，氧气勉强够一天所需。如果Friday和Stephen最终能够绕回来，在时间将他带走之前，他们尚有一个机会直接接到Tony。但容错率极小。

当然，如果他们没有回来，那很可能是被追上了。无论如何，这就意味着他们全都要完蛋。

Tony想要动一动，他的身体实际上在坚决地要求他移动。但他让自己的脚固定在原地，与脚下的石头融合在一起。再过几分钟，他就会开始思考其他解决方案，想想如何为明天的救援做好准备。再过几分钟，他就会明白，他怎么可能独自一人在宇宙尽头该死的小行星群中保持那么长时间的清醒。

而现在，他只需要呼吸。

他在HUD上看着时间跳动，一分一秒地过去，直到十分钟之后。然后是十五分钟，二十分钟。直到飞船能够以最小安全距离进入光速的那一刻。在这个时间点，他终于可以开始思考一个现实：几分钟之后，飞船就将离他数小时甚至数天之遥。事实上，他们很快就会到达一个足够远的距离——即便就此停下不动，即便Tony用他最快的速度，也一辈子都无法抵达。

宇宙之中寂静无声。而Tony从未感到如此孤独。

Tony允许自己再花十分钟沉浸于痛苦。但当时间毫无意义地流逝到三十分钟时，他决定不能让这一天变得更戏剧性了，于是开始坚决地要求自己迟滞的大脑恢复工作状态。

认为其他人会被抓住其实并没有什么根据。一个杰出的A.I，一个天才法师，一个少年超级英雄，Tony怀疑能有什么事是这三个人的脑力没法解决的，除非是Thanos本人现身。Tony知道他们迟早会回来，但并不是说他们不会迟到。

可能会有很多原因导致这个结果。外星飞船离这个星系太近，Friday不得不比预计飞得更远。他们也许需要时间来搞清楚被追踪的原因，他们没准遇上了硬件问题。意外的清单要多少有多少，这意味着Tony得想个办法延长他24小时的极限，而这个游戏的名字就是生存。

也许他可以去附近的某个行星；这说不定是最简单的补充氧气的方法。他可以回到坚实的地面上，优先寻找水源。也许他可以给Friday留点面包屑作为一个巧妙的追踪线索；**这条路，我在这儿，跟着它，找到我。**

当然，如果他们没有迟到，那么Tony最好还是留在原地。他们可能会错过线索；也可能永远找不到他。也许他们会在半夜路过，导致Tony也看不见他们的船。

也许，也许，也许。

Tony感觉自己在这一连串彼此打架的可能性上花了好几个小时，然后试图充分利用他的天才头脑来预测成功与失败的几率。

然而，他没有这个机会了。

大概就在那个时刻，一个旋转的空洞出现在Tony脚下，让他一头栽进了一个火圈里。

他不是很能确定自己对这件事的第一反应；可能是震惊混合着困惑。说真的，当Tony发现自己躺在地上，眨巴着眼睛通过HUD看着漆黑熟悉的金属质花板时，困惑似乎完全不能形容他的精神状态。

过去几个月里，他一直在看着类似的天花板，因此本应很快就意识到，但Tony没有。事实上，他的大脑一片空白，直到一张眼熟的焦急面孔出现在视线里，停在他鼻子前面。

“Mr. Stark?”Peter喘着气问道。他向Tony伸出手，犹豫着要不要碰他，好像这孩子认为他现在可能一碰就会碎掉似的。也许他是对的，Tony看着他，感到难以置信的脆弱。

Peter语气悲痛地问道：“你还好吗？”他转过身，越过肩头望着某个Tony看不到的东西。“他还好吗？他看起来不太对劲。”

“Friday说没事。”Stephen回答。而他的声音根本不可能出现，他们两个的声音都不可能。“深呼吸，Tony。Friday，你能把他的头盔收回去吗？”

随着面板消失，Tony的视线立刻不再那么数字化了，视野和颜色全部恢复正常。他恍惚地眨着眼看向Peter，以及站在他身后的Stephen。法师一脸高深莫测地低头注视着他。

“这他妈的是怎么做到的，”Tony用一种自己都认不出来的声音说道。

“魔法，”Stephen回答，而Tony准备用尖木棍把他干掉。他会的，他们会有很多话需要谈一谈。

就在他从这种由内而外把他骨头都照亮了的解脱感中恢复之后。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 副作用。（那时候，我还不了解你。）  
或者说：Stephen打破了一大堆物理规则。

事实证明，当Stephen说魔法的时候，他是认真的。

“你可以通过在空中挥挥手来制造一个跨维度传送门。”Tony语气平淡地说。这个新的真相似乎能让他干脆永远躺在那儿不动了。

“比你想的要复杂一点。”Stephen回答，“不过本质上差不多。”

Tony有点想笑，但怀疑自己可能一笑起来就没法停下。“物理学现在泪流满面，你明白吗？先是变魔术，然后你又来**这个**。”

Stephen没有理会他的嘲讽，只是蹲下来与他对视。“在我们必须重新出发之前还有几分钟时间，我可以吗？”他询问性地伸出一只手，停在Tony面前。

Tony茫然地看着他。“你可以什么？”

“你的体征，Tony。”

“我的——说真的？”他试着微笑，却感觉自己非常脆弱。“你现在就没别的事好担心了吗？”

作为回答，Stephen伸手去碰他。Tony允许了，眨着眼感受这个人的手指在他太阳穴上游移，又滑到眼角去查看瞳孔。最后压在他脖子左边的颈动脉上数了五下。当它们最后离开时，Tony几乎忍不住要把那些手指叫回来。法师冰凉但坚定的碰触几乎是他在这个完全迷乱的世界中，唯一的锚点。

“我不喜欢你的心率，”Stephen说，“在水分摄取不足的情况下承受压力对你没有任何好处。”他转向Peter，那个孩子仍在焦急地原地打转。“带上双份的水和食物过来，如果我们还有的话，再带点豆类。我希望能阻止他的生理状态继续崩溃下去。”

“我明白了。”Peter明快地答道，转身一蹦一跳地跑走，打开门的动作快到Tony完全没看清楚。不过当然，现在这个状况下就算那扇门慢慢腾腾地开关，他也基本看不清楚。

“你怎么做到的？”Tony决定找点东西分散一下自己的注意力，免得被全身不断地颤抖抖到散架。他朝周围的舰桥打了个手势，坐起来让好身上的纳米装甲退回存储单元。

“魔法，”Stephen面无表情地说。“事实上，我觉得我们好像讨论过这个话题了。”

Tony翻了个白眼，讽刺似乎比其他任何东西都更能让他感到踏实。“相信我，除非你打算彻底摒弃科学，一个连接两点的跨维度传送门必然是双向的，所以你怎么能保证把我弄上舰桥而不让飞船里的空气被真空吸走呢？”

“我做不到，”Stephen承认。“Peter和我不得不在船尾货舱里等着。那是离这儿最近的有密封舱壁的区域。另一个以后你可以考虑去解决一下的设计缺陷是：这艘船上的大部分通风井都相互连通，无法完全封闭。在我打开传送门并关上它的这段时间里，我们至少失去了33%的氧气储备。”

Tony瞥了一眼他所说的其中一处通风井，愉快地把思维转向这个能让他分心的新方向上，开始感觉自己稳定了下来。这比他想象的时间要长，但当他开始习惯于这艘飞船那种难伺候的感觉，而Stephen就站在对面，他的脑子里还有个需要解决的新问题时，Tony感到自己紧张的恶习终于开始慢慢褪去。

“听起来很莽撞，”他说，在脑海中描绘出一幅舰桥竖井的图纸，考虑着如何封闭它们。“我不太确定应该为鼓舞了你而感到自豪，还是应该震惊于我终于让你堕落到做了这么个鲁莽的决定。”

Stephen耸了耸肩，站起身回到控制台前。“本来可以更早一点的，但我们离得太远了。我不想在没看到你位置的情况下冒险打开传送门，必须尽可能地准确并迅速。”

Tony愉快地点了点头，然后猛然像被砸了一下似的反应过来。“你们离得**太远了**。所以我们现在到底在哪？”

Stephen没回答他。

“Friday，”Tony要求道，“我们在哪？飞船现在的位置在什么地方？”

“离你之前的位置大约五分钟的地方，Boss。”

“**五分钟**——在小行星带里。你把飞船**开进来**了。”Tony发觉自己已经站了起来，正对Stephen，那个人直视着他的眼睛。“你**疯了**吗？这表明你肯定是疯了。”

“和你也差不多，这比你想象的要安全。”

“把这么大的飞船直接开进小行星带？没有什么东西能保证它的安全！”

Stephen冷淡地笑了笑，“魔法可以。”控制台上的碰撞警报适时响起，他宛如示威一样低头看了一眼。Tony看着他走向观景窗，举起一只手，第三和第四根手指微微屈起，一个方形的戒指托在其上。他的另一只手扫出一个很大的圆圈，闪烁着橙色火光，Tony并没有看到什么不寻常的东西出现。但过了一会儿，警报声停止了。

Tony紧盯着他，“你到底干了什么？”

Stephen没有回答，继续扫出更多圆圈。Tony只好强迫自己走到窗前，仔细端详着外面的太空。

四个巨大的火环在飞船前方旋转。

“我操，”Tony脱口而出。他的目光紧紧地追随其中一个，看着它吞掉了一颗汽车那么大的小行星，甚至觉得有些迷人。“你一次能打开四个传送门？怎么做到的？”

Stephen摇了摇头，“很困难，我们实际上需要五个才能完全保险，但我维持不了那么多，只能凑合着来了。”

“你一路上就是这么干的？”

他显然是猜对了，如果Stephen打算为此洋洋得意的话，Tony也不好责怪他。但他看起来太过于得意了。“我把小行星移动到我们身后，以阻挡任何追击。”

Tony像是被什么东西吸引着一样，不情愿地靠近。他的目光飘向Stephen手指上那个奇异的金属戒指，在上面不停打转。“我怎么不知道你能做到这种事？”

“你对魔法的无知可以填满整座图书馆。”Stephen淡淡地说。“事实如此。”

“我就姑且允许了吧。为什么你之前不说？我们可以一直用这个的。”话一出口，Tony就意识到自己听起来到底有多么忘恩负义。他冷静地耸了耸肩，Tony一直是个糟糕透顶的外交官；还好Stephen对这个事实再清楚不过。

法师甚至懒得为此提醒他。“我以前从没考虑过一次打开好几个通道，”Stephen说，“而如果不是紧急情况，我还是得建议最好别这么干。”

“为什么？”

Stephen再次摇了摇头，额头上的汗珠开始像小溪一样沿着脸侧滑下来。他那双总是容易发抖的手，现在正明显地震颤着。

Tony带上眼镜查看了一下Friday的传感器数据，毫不意外地发现Stephen的读数已经完全失去了平衡。

“你的生化指标处于相当令人担心的数字上。”Tony说，“不是说我很震惊。但这可能是自手术之后，你的身体由于魔法而承受的最大的一次压力。”

“你说得太保守了，”Stephen喃喃自语。

“会有问题？”

“有一些吧。我先试着开了三个传送门，很困难。四个几乎是不可能的。”

“只是几乎？”

Stephen朝观景窗点了点头，示意Tony去看现在飞船前面传送门的数量。

“算你得分。”Tony承认。“导航肯定是不用指望了。还好你手上有个A.I。”这提醒了他。“说到这个，Friday。”

“Boss。”

“你怎么还在这儿？”

有那么一会儿，舰桥上出奇地安静。“Boss？”

“我叫你起飞。你现在应该早就走了，甚至应该在更早之前。”

“Strange医生决定留下来。”

Tony想把这当成是在针对他，不过也不太意外。法师小心翼翼地移开目光，避免跟他对视。“我告诉你**离开**。”

“你告诉我把Strange医生加入伦理程序优先认证对象。”Friday说。

Tony放弃注视正在破坏物理法则的魔法，转而盯着Stephen身边的控制台。“我**先**叫你离开的。”

“技术上来说，”她回答，“这是你向我下的**第二道**命令。”

> 注：总之这个斗嘴逻辑就是，Tony的意思是，明明是我先，是我先叫你离开的（对不起我好像白学了…），但Friday的意思是，上一章Tony第一个命令是让她把奇奇加进认证列表，然后第二个命令才是叫她走。但英文都是first和second啦，所以就玩了这样一个文字游戏。

Tony感觉他的心先是重重地跳了一下，然后开始加快速度。“这只是**语义学**上的区别，Friday。”

“这是事实。”

“**语义学上的事实**。你知道我的意思！”

“在关于道德困境的问题上，”她开始引用，“我被编程为完成如下三项任务之一——”

“这是个正式命令，完全符合你的授权协议。关闭灯光然后起飞，我亲自说的。你怎么还在**这个地方**？”

“Strange医生发出了相反的命令，而你无法接受咨询。”

“Stephen发出了——”Tony开口，然后顿住，转身面向法师。“你发出了反向命令。怎么做到的？”

“我用了语言。”Stephen心不在焉地说，“我知道详细谈论计划肯定会深深伤害你的感情，Tony。但你看，这是人们一般喜欢做的——”

“不，忘了它吧，我知道了，我是个坏人，继续。你怎么知道你可以发出一条反向命令？”

Stephen迅速地瞥了他一眼，然后转回前方。“这并不难，Friday说她需要一个口头命令来取消你的指令。”

“Friday自己说的，还是你**问**的？”

“Boss——”

“闭嘴。”Tony尖锐地说，之前昏昏欲睡的状态被迅速燃烧殆尽。“Stephen？”

法师皱起眉头，他的注意力显然集中在别的地方，可以理解。“我不是在寻找什么破坏你权限的方法。她说没有第二次授权就无法撤销你的指示。感谢你给我们留了个漏洞吧。你应该知道不然的话自己可能已经死了？”

“还不至于。”Tony更正道，仔细考虑了一下，“我至少能等到明天。”

“哦，明天。时间充裕啊。”

Tony还没来得及回敬一句，就被Peter的脸塞满了视线。他没有听到孩子回来的声音，不过，这些日子以来他本来也没怎么听到过那孩子的脚步声。

“给，”Peter说，递给他两份食物，一把富含蛋白质的豆类，和一个装满水的容器。Tony眨着眼睛，不假思索地地接受了这份慷慨的馈赠。

Peter期待地看着他，Tony一言不发，又把东西递回去，他已经没手干别的事了。

“哦，”Peter不好意思地把几样食物拿走，“抱歉。”

Tony小心翼翼地打开水瓶盖子，喝了一口水。当他的舌尖第一次接触到水分时，Tony才发现自己渴得厉害。他一口气把瓶子里的一半东西都喝了下去。

Peter在他放下水瓶时急切地把食物递给他。

“谢谢你，Parker护士。”Tony喃喃着，但毫无怨言地拿走了那些东西。只此一次，果冻看起来像某种奢侈品，也许是因为Tony曾期望过能有一段时间不用见到它。

他原本也以为自己有一段时间什么都不会再有了。

Tony吃掉了Peter给他的所有东西，显然是饿坏了。Peter堪堪让他吃完最后一口，然后收走剩下的。“好点了吗？”他非常礼貌地问道。

“好多了，”Tony真心实意地回答，伴随着食物的重量和无法预料的安全感，他开始感觉自己由内而外松弛下来。在Tony本以为自己可能要独自一人呆上一整天或者更长时间，甚至直至永远的这个时候，他正和朋友们在一起。对于这整件事，他既觉得自己完全偏离了中心，又不可思议地体会到了活着的感觉。

“很好，”Peter硬邦邦地说。“所以：这到底是怎么回事？”

“什么怎么回事？”Tony的眼神四处漂移，那个孩子瞪着他，严厉，愤怒，而且生气，非常的生气。

“**那**算什么?”Peter咆哮着，Tony谨慎地退了退。“就那样把我的战衣锁起来！为什么你要这么做？”

Tony有种不好的预感，这次对话估计不会有什么好结果，“为了你的安全——”

当Peter的脸色开始变得铁青时，Tony意识到自己说错话了。

“我很安全！”Peter凶恶地说。虽然Tony清楚地记得孩子宣称过要回去找他，而这显然并不安全，不过现在可能不是适合指出这一点的时候。“如果我们不得不离开，而又没办法及时回来怎么办？你可能会死。”

最后一句Peter说得很轻，几乎挑衅。但说到最后一个字的时候他的声音却微微颤抖。Tony感觉自己整个内脏都被拧住了。

他注意到Stephen正在假装没听见他们说的每一个字。Tony低下头，被一种不自在的情绪猛然刺痛。他向导航控制台走去，Peter跟在他身后，放下手中Tony吃剩的东西，跳到一根梁柱上，然后攀上墙壁往前滑了几步。

“如果你再稍微等等，”Peter激动地说，直接冲到Tony打算去看的显示屏上，整个人蹲在上面用手脚遮住控制台面板。“Strange医生在你切断连接后的7分钟内就开始带我们回来。我们本可以一起计划的。”

“我们确实是一起计划的，”Tony说，陷入了困境。他一手叉腰，尽量不让自己觉得被责骂了。因为你知道下一件事就是他要为自己惹下的麻烦受点小小的惩罚。“好吧，好吧，我做了计划，然后你们三个听着。”

“那不叫一起！”

“行吧，我不擅长一起（together）。事实上，我在这方面做得很差劲。”

Peter忍不住笑出来，Stephen哼了一声，放弃他装聋作哑的假象。“别开玩笑了。你知道，如果你好好听人说话，这一切都不会发生。”

“我也不擅长这个。”

“我们发现了。”Stephen和Peter一起说。

Tony叹了口气，考虑到所有事情，这听起来很公平。

“你必须停止做单方面的判断。”Peter命令道。“尤其是使用你那些错得离谱的判断，你一直都这样。”

“这是我唯一擅长的，”Tony试图提醒自己现在谁才是成年人，而后在Peter转身用受伤的大眼睛看着他时瞬间放弃。“放过我吧，孩子。我只是试着救你们的命。民主不是我的强项， 好吗？”

“不好，”Peter坚持，“如果我们没有及时赶回来呢？如果你的氧气用完了会发生什么？”

“被你们发现了，是吗？”Tony咕哝着。

Stephen在他站着的地方哼了一声，一边在空中划着圈一边保持着专注，令人印象深刻。“我要求Friday进行了计算。”

“你们三个挺忙的啊，那些讨论一定很有趣。”

“我们在摆脱那些飞船之后闲的要死。他们似乎没有注意到你的存在；我不想打开通讯线路，免得被他们追踪到信号。”

Tony向四周扫了一眼，又再次挪到观景窗前加入他。“他们不可能这么轻易放弃。你确定我们没有被跟踪？”

“目前没有，”Stephen从工作中短暂地抬起头。“他们进不了小行星带。Friday？”

“飞船无法清理障碍。其中一艘保持不动，但另外两艘分散到了两侧，试图绕到不同的出口处拦截我们。”

Tony点点头，思考着。“我们在被他们拦住之前跑出去的几率有多大？”

“完全可以保证。我们应该会在43分钟后离开小行星带。而从两侧绕到那一点的时间大约在三个小时左右。”

“起飞之后，他们还有能力追踪到我们吗？”

“当他们以光速接近时，我们的传感器无法追踪。反之，我们应该也能以同样的方式躲开侦查。”

“无论如何我们还是得像跳房子那样拐几个弯。”Tony指示道，“用附近的几个星星遮挡住我们的逃跑路线。你发现他们是怎么找到我们的了吗？”

“是的，”Friday说。“Mr. Parker？”

Peter依然在阴沉地小声抱怨着，但还是很殷勤地溜走了，回来的时候带着一个长方形的装置，两英尺宽，致密而结实，而且很重。Tony在Peter把东西递给他时眨了眨眼。

“这是什么？”

“类似黑匣子，Boss。它发出的低频无线电波只有在光速滑流不活跃的时候才能被识别到。”

“你他妈在逗我？”Tony说，“就是这么个宛如破旧归航信标一样的东西差点让我们陷入困境？”

“看来是这样。”

Tony皱眉看着盒子，“Thanos肯定是个偏执狂。一个打算征服宇宙的暴君应该多点儿信任。”

Stephen短促地笑了笑。他的情况很让人忧心，法师明显地呼吸困难，几乎喘不过气来。“我猜偏执狂可能正是他走到这一步的原因。”

“我们都应该多听听建议，”Tony说，“FRI，如果这东西一直开着，我们停留在上一颗星球上的时候，他们怎么没发现？”

“不知道，Boss。可能信标处于激活状态，但附近没有飞船作出响应。”

Tony若有所思地用右手手指敲打着盒子。“我们需要在到达出发点之前解除它的功能。”他把盒子翻过来，仔细观察下面。“肯定在什么地方有个访问面板。”

“我已经搞定它了。”在Tony惊讶地看过去时，Peter骄傲地说。“Friday给我讲了一遍，就在放开我的战衣之后。”后一句他说得非常尖刻，Tony不得不低下头藏起一个笑容。

“哦，又来了。”他尽可能表现出随意的样子，“好吧，很好。为此跟你说对不起，孩子。你也是，doc。是我的错。”

Stephen差点被一阵受惊的声音噎住，Tony礼貌地抬头看着他。

“对不起，”Stephen重复着。“你在道歉，现在，真的吗？”

“在抗议之下，有时候吧。”

“别再做那些**需要**道歉的事了。”Peter嘟囔着。

“我尽力，”Tony说，而剩下两个人都转身瞪着他，他只得耸耸肩。“但不能做任何承诺。我不擅长这个，记得吗？”

“那就想办法让自己擅长一点。”Peter命令道。

“感觉我不得不这么做，否则你们永远不会让我忘记这件事。”

“我们**现在**就不会让你忘记这件事。”

“多谢鼓励，”Tony随手把黑匣子放到一边，注意力转回Stephen的魔法灯光秀上。他评估性地看着一个又一个传送门为他们扫清道路。

“你很擅长这个，”Tony指出，在他们之间伸出一根小小的橄榄枝。

Stephen挑起半边眉毛，嘴角上扬扯出一个微笑，“没错，我确实。”

“你看，”Tony稳稳地吸了口气，强迫自己不要在这件事情上退缩。“我知道自己做个了正确的决定，如果不得不把我的好姑娘Friday和最喜欢的蜘蛛侠托付给某个值得信任的人，那么我不会信错Stephen Strange，这位至尊法师和秘术大师的。”

“你以前可不这么想，”Stephen说。

Tony注视着前方，“嗯，在那之后发生了很多事。”

“哦？我都没注意到。”Stephen突然从苦笑变得完全严肃起来，“Tony？”

“Stephen？”他学着那个语气回答。

Stephen依然在看着外面，但Tony能感受到他注意力集中于自己身上的重量，像火焰一样灼热。“我感谢你的信任。真的。”

Tony小心翼翼地斜眼看着他，“但是？”

“别再这么做了。”

“我不能，”Tony承认，知道自己这么说很不明智。但尽管如此，Stephen还是回来找他了；他应该为此得到某种游戏奖励，如果没有什么其他东西了的话。“Friday已经得到了命令。现在我们两个对她都有默认权限。”

“你可以改变这一点。”

Tony抬头看着天花板，回想着第一次见到它的那个时候，在漫长的几秒钟里意识到，虽然不太清楚为什么，但它已经变得那么熟悉了。“不，我不会的。她需要双重故障保险，以防我们中有谁丧失行动能力。如果这能证明什么的话，那就是我们正在玩一个危险的捉迷藏游戏，如果我们今天能平安地逃出去，那依靠的完全是运气和你的魔法。”

“在Friday和你最喜欢的少年小小的帮助下。”Stephen补充。Tony能从余光里看到Peter正迅速地膨胀起来，为这句当之无愧的赞扬而兴高采烈。

“毫无疑问，我早就该修改Friday的默认命令设置了，真的。”

“为什么你没有呢？”

“好吧，”Tony说，心中充满了独一无二的奇特喜悦，为了活着，还有自由。“时代不一样了。”

Stephen扬起双眉。“不一样了？”

“那时候，我还不了解你。”

Stephen对此无话可说。

他们成功抵达了小行星带的外缘，并且还有充足的时间跳跃到光速。甚至比预计时间还要早完成一点。但不幸的是，对于能让Stephen正常运作魔力的时限，他们还是超出了将近三十分钟。

“你的所有生命体征都在崩溃。”Tony严肃地说。他站在Stephen左边，巫师的胳膊正搭在他肩膀上。Peter在右边做着同样的动作。这个姿势相当别扭，因为Stephen比他们两个都要高。

“ 我很好，”Stephen含含糊糊地说，“我会没事的。”

Tony超乎寻常地克制住自己，没去毒舌地指出这个人几乎已经走不动路了。“我没想到情况会这么糟糕，你应该告诉我们的。”

Stephen似乎粗声粗气的笑了一声。“为什么，那样你们两个就能握紧双手瞎担心了？这又改变不了任何事。”

“你是在暗示我对魔法毫无用处吗，Stephen？”

“毫无用处真是个委婉的说法。”Stephen说。他的脚步突然踉踉跄跄地向错误的方向歪了一下，导致三个人同时失去平衡。Peter扶正他们，在这个混乱的时刻毫不在意地承担住三个人的重量。

“现在看起来像是在说你的脚毫无用处了。”Tony温和地反驳着。

Stephen眨了眨眼，目光呆滞，相当令人担忧。他的眼神直勾勾地盯着某个点，而就Tony所知，那儿什么东西都没有。“至少它们没有抖得像我的手一样。”法师说道。

“你怎么知道，你可能根本感觉不到它们。你现在基本就跟喝醉了一样。”

“哦 ，才没有。”Stephen说，然后不知怎么绊了一下，把他们全都甩在墙上。

“来，你先扶着他。”Tony告诉Peter，把Stephen和他那不协调的四肢交给他。

Peter小心翼翼地扶起法师。“我应该抱着他吗？我可以把他抱起来的。”

“早想到了，孩子。”纳米机器人正沿着Tony的身体爬行，形成装甲。他从Peter手里接过Stephen，以一个相当夸张的新娘式风格把他抱起来。

Peter咧嘴笑了，眼睛里闪着恶作剧的光芒。“我是说，我不穿战衣也能做到。”

“Peter，现在显然不是炫耀的时候。”Tony批评他，“Friday，我要有关这件事的完整录像。”

“已经整理好了，Boss。”

“或者，你知道，”Peter无情地继续，“就算没有我们俩，他的斗篷也能做到。”

那件衣服正在看不见的微风中急切而可疑地迅速抖动。目前它一直在Tony和Stephen之间一副手足无措的样子。Tony仔细想了想，这似乎有点奇怪，因为当他们一路磕磕绊绊地穿过飞船时，这东西一直没有采取任何行动来试图保护或者支撑住Stephen。

“你怎么了？”Tony问那件斗篷，“请告诉我你不是也跟着一起喝醉了。”

它把自己抻直，领口竖起，然后做了个可能是耸肩的动作。

“你有时候让我很发愁。”Tony说，而斗篷伸出一角，轻轻拍了他两次，像是在说“看那边。”

“不用担心。”如果不是情况真的十分让人忧虑的话，Stephen为了保持口齿清晰而付出的努力本来还挺好笑的。“它明智地选择朋友。”

“它选择了你，所以你没资格这么说。”

“魔杖选择了——”Stephen开口，然后停下来眯眼看着远处。“见鬼。”

“什么？”

Stephen怒视着天花板，“我居然正准备提一个流行文化的梗。”

“看到了吗？我就说你喝多了。”Tony开始沿着走廊往前走，战甲的液压装置轻柔地运转着。

“醉醺醺的，可能吧。”

“我从来没喝醉过，”Peter评论道。轻松地跟上Tony，“那是什么感觉？”

“你从来没喝醉过？”Tony怀疑地问道，“显然我们需要解决这个问题。每个青少年虚度青春的主要原因。”

“不，我是说，我试过了。但我想我的身体分解酒精的速度太快。最好的结果就是觉得手指有点麻麻的。”

“你喝了多少？”

Peter看起来有些狡黠，“足够了。”他说。

“这个词太主观了，足够是多少？一杯？两杯？”

“我试了两——”Peter顿了顿，不情愿地继续，“瓶。”

Tony的大脑立刻想要继续对这件事寻根问底，盘问出那些最精彩的部分。但现在似乎不是致力于腐蚀大好美国青年的时候。这个话题可以明天再说。

“我之后再跟你聊这个，Peter。”

Tony继续往前走了一段，然后发现他已经下意识地走到自己的住处。他不知道Stephen的房间在哪，而法师似乎把大部分时间都花在了舰桥上。

Tony推了推他的货物，“Stephen？这些天你都把你的睡袋藏在哪儿了？”

巫师没有回答，Tony迅速地低头看了一眼，确定他已经彻底失去了意识。

“他是不是？”Peter睁大眼睛焦急地问道。

“Friday？”

“我没有检测到特别危险的异常状况，似乎只是简单的劳累过度。”

“我就知道。这家伙真的是个浪漫小说女主角（heroine）。”

> 注：这个词也有女英雄的意思。

“他刚刚救了你的命。”Peter皱着眉提醒他。

“我说了女英雄，不是吗？他在昏过去之前拯救我们的一整天，当然了。Friday，我们有被追击的迹象吗？”

“没有，Boss。那些飞船并不处于能以光速追踪我们的合适位置上。我相信我们已经成功躲过了追捕和侦察。”

解脱感强烈到近于痛苦。“完美，我应该去检查一下引擎，确保一切正常。在差点被措手不及的抓住之后，我们最不需要的就是另一次过热故障。”

但Tony随后犹豫了，因为他正抱着一个毫无知觉的人，他的第一反应就是把这家伙裹起来随便放到什么Friday可以照看到的地方，让他自己好好睡一觉。但Tony又不太情愿让他一个人呆着，Stephen显然倾向于某些鲁莽的自我危害行为。

而且，Tony仍然能感觉到恐慌试图在他的防备下溜出来继续肆虐。一想到要独自出去检查引擎，让Peter或Stephen长时间离开他的视线——他就觉得毛骨悚然。

何况，谁也没说法师非得在他的住处睡一觉才能恢复。

“Peter，随便找个房间弄个床垫和几条毯子，然后把它们拖到中控区。你去当保姆，我去确保飞船不会爆炸。”

“床垫？”

“我们的女英雄需要个舒服的地方睡觉。只要别带任何豌豆回来就行。”

Peter脸上困惑的表情超级好笑。“豌豆？什么？”

“想念那个童话故事吗？你应该往课程表里加点古典文学了。现在，当个好蜘蛛，去把床垫拿来。”

Peter二话不说就走了，他那随时随地都想帮忙的念头显然正在活跃。孩子蹦蹦跳跳地，甚至在一面墙上表演了个回旋踢，把自己推进走廊里。

“我说过不要炫耀了吧！”

Peter在身后留下了一串笑声。当他消失在拐角时，有关“他不在这儿了”的认知顿时像一把刀一样插进Tony的内脏。他不得不克制住一种压倒性冲动，免得直接追出去并要求那孩子只能呆在Tony能看到的地方。他能感觉到自己的脚死死地粘在地板上，整个身体都僵直了。

Friday默默地把Peter的生物节律传送到他的镜片上。

Tony缓缓地长出了一口气，痛苦地放松下来。“谢谢，FRI。”

“随时效劳，Boss。”

他再次低头看向Stephen，躺在他手臂上的是坚实而且实实在在的重量，出乎意料地亲密，令他心怀喜悦。法师昏昏沉沉地把脸贴在战甲左肩上。他双眼紧闭，长长的睫毛像扇子一样在脸上、尖削的颧骨上和鼻子边缘投下温柔的阴影。他的嘴唇，看起来异常柔软，微微张开，像是正要说出一个无声的字来。

Stephen确实是个好看得令人感觉不公平的男人。他那张通常总是骄傲而高贵的脸如今是那么沉静，仿佛在Tony的内心放入了什么他宁愿不去想的东西。幸好，Tony是个逃避问题的专家，看着Stephen，他想起另外一些被他推迟了一段时间的事情。

“Friday，开始创建Geek和Chic项目。我想我欠我们的两位英雄一个谢谢。”

> 注：这俩词我真的，无法用中文来形容，总之就是技术宅和时髦？

“当然，Boss。”她回答，然后问道：“那我呢？”

“哦，不要觉得自己被忽略了，FRI。对于你，我有各种各样的好点子。等着瞧吧。”

她似乎对这句话并不怎么觉得安心，不过没关系。这就是Tony的本意。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但亲爱的，我睡不着。

Tony走进中控区，然后突然停了下来。

“Stephen，”他说，“我们不能再这样见面了，人们会说闲话的。”

Stephen没有回答。他正懒洋洋地呆在一根新的进气歧管上方，浮在半空仰卧，闭着眼睛，双手交握两脚交叉。如果不是在Tony的眼镜里，法师正被淡淡的魔法光芒所笼罩。他可能会认为Stephen又睡着了。最近几天Stephen一直在睡觉。

Tony把他手里的补给品放到地板上，金属及金属碰撞的脆响在房间里回荡。“Friday，我清楚地记得告诉过你，在我出去的时候把门锁好。”

“抱歉，Boss。我之前的协议已经被覆盖了。”

“这句话是从你大哥那偷来的吗？这对他没用，对你也不会有用的。”

Stephen放弃了继续装睡，好奇地瞥了一眼，“大哥？”

“一个很长的故事。”Tony扯开补给袋，开始哗啦哗啦地翻找着。“也许什么时候我会给你讲讲。等你不再入侵的我圣殿，然后把我的设备上弄得到处都是泥脚印的时候。”

“入侵？”Stephen再次闭上眼睛，懒洋洋地问道。“一个人的忘性能有多大？我是被邀请过来的。”

Tony没花多长时间就发现自己犯了个战略性错误：为了安全起见，他临时把Stephen和Peter藏在中控区里。而这两个人显然认为这意味他们自此可以随心所欲地被邀请进他的私人领域，而且在Stephen的魔法和Peter黏糊糊的手指之下，没给Tony留出什么拒绝的空间。他本可以撤退到自己的住处去安静的生闷气，但是，他试过一次，然后发现那简直是个噩梦般的烂主意，字面意思上的。好几天之后，Tony都没法忘记那些噩梦里的画面有多么生动。

“我没有邀请你。”最后Tony说，“我只是在确保飞船不会散架的同时，叫Peter给你在角落里搭了个窝，让你去练习你那英勇的昏倒。”

Stephen平静地哼了一声，“我确实让那看起来很英勇，不是吗？”

“我说的重点是昏倒。”

“不是你给我筑巢的部分？”

Tony撤回焊接钳，然后咣当一声扔在控制台上，Stephen被那声巨响震得缩了一下。“那是Peter做的。而且我不会为此负责，我刚刚从死亡边缘被拉回来，完全被吓到了。”

“你几乎不愿意让我去厕所。”

“我有心理创伤！”Tony坚持，“人类精神受创的时候就是会做奇怪的事情。”

“你让Peter睡在输电网上，然后告诉他因为电网出了问题，而你想测试一下他的蜘蛛感应。”

在Tony的要求下，Peter刚刚花了一个小时去收集矿石样本，然后自然而然地走神了。现在他正在货舱里打盹。Tony怒视着法师，“所以呢？”

“所以电网其实没有任何问题。”Stephen淡淡地说，“而现在Peter深信是他的直觉有问题。”

Tony回头看了看据说出了毛病的电网，它位于中控区的正中心，这就是为什么他想把Peter安置在那，这样他就能一直把孩子放在眼皮底下。不过他当然不打算向Stephen承认。“你只是不知道它有什么问题，出现了逆流波动。”

Stephen嗤之以鼻。“那是你弄出来的。”

“Friday，”Tony严肃地说。“如果你还不停止继续泄露我的秘密，我就把你的电路扒光，然后卖给出价最高的人。”

“抱歉，boss。”她说，听起来很懊悔。“虽然我猜测Strange医生会赢得我的竞价战。”

“拿什么买？这个人已经破产了。别去找失败的百万富翁搭便车，FRI，我给你编写的程序明明应该比这更有品味的。”

“我可以拿一个咒语跟你换——”Stephen开口。

Tony把空补给袋冲他扔过去。但Stephen的斗篷——永远都在，而且时刻保持警惕——截住了它。Tony勉强克制住继续扔其他东西的冲动。

Stephen叹了口气，“你应该知道，如果想让Peter紧紧跟着你，直接说就行了。被需要会让他非常开心的，他崇拜你就跟植物崇拜太阳一样。”

“他没有。”Tony不由自主地想抗拒。

“Friday，回放Peter昨天带水过来时说过的话——”

“Friday，停下。”Tony大叫，尽管法师把脸撇了过去，但他还是看到那个人在偷笑。“Stephen，不要滥用你的权限。我确实给了你授权，但不是为了让你监视我或者教坏我的A.I。”

Stephen随意地挥了挥手，“如果我真的想监视你，完全有比说服Friday帮忙更简单的方法。”

Tony走过去用一把扳手怀疑地戳了戳他。“什么方法？”

Stephen让这个小小的推力把他推到一边，优雅的翻了半圈，然后坐起来交叠双腿摆出冥想的姿势。他睁开双眼，在昏暗的灯光下眨了眨。“法师们使用镜像维度来练习咒语，那是个不会影响现实世界但与之完全一致的地方。它也可以被用来在某个人不知道的情况下跟踪他。”

Tony双手叉腰，紧盯着他。“多么令人不安啊，感谢你，我今天晚上肯定要睡不着了。”

Stephen像一尊瘦骨嶙峋的佛像一样把两手分开放在膝盖上。“跟你放得到处都是纳米耳目没什么区别，我怀疑现在这艘船上的每个角落都已经被它们占据了。”

Stephen猜的一点都没错，不过Tony并不想用一个答案来证实这一点。

“另外，”Stephen接着说，“反正你今晚也睡不着。”

Tony做了个完全不敢苟同的表情，然后回到他那堆补给品边上。“今晚，明天，”他不在意地说，“在太空里没有什么区别。又没有太阳来激活每天的睡眠周期。事实上我们睡觉可能仅仅是因为习惯。”

“不，那是生理的自我调节。大脑需要睡眠来校准基本生物功能。”Stephen用怀疑的目光看着他。“看看你，多久没睡了？四天还是五天？没人知道你是怎么还能正常说话和走路的。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”Tony狡辩。

Stephen没理会他的装傻。“已经快一个礼拜了，Tony。你的睡眠总共超过十个小时了吗？”

Tony坚决地用后背对着他，一味盯着引擎读数。“没准等你从我的空间里出去以后，我就能睡着了。”

“如果那能起作用，我早就走了。但事实显然并非如此。”

Tony用手使劲扣着控制台，直到感到骨头开始抗议。“到底是谁死了，然后让你成了睡眠警察的啊？**我**不是那个前几天昏倒在地上的人。”

“和某些人不一样，我能睡着而且已经恢复了。”Stephen回答，“完全康复。我相信Friday已经通知了你。”

“没有什么持续的副作用？”Tony好奇地问。

“没有，也没有影响发射器。”

“一点都没有？有意思，我们应该——”

“Tony，”Stephen告诫道。

Tony叹了口气，“好吧，睡不着觉，我知道。我这人糟糕透了，一点都不擅长普通人的事；我们都知道这一点。所以你想说什么，Stephen？”

“我想说的是：你希望我们靠近，用你的话说，是因为Tony Stark有问题。现在你试图重新保持距离，是因为Tony Stark又有问题了。”Stephen听起来并不为他的洞见而得意，否则Tony可能已经开始揍他了。“而其中一个问题很快就会伤害到你，如果你还不能找出一个办法让自己睡下的话。”

Tony试图继续否认，但他模糊的视线和完全集中不起来的注意力提供了证据，更别说他的手现在比他们的法师抖得还厉害。过去24个小时里，Tony一直在无视自己到处乱窜的体征；他都能想象到Stephen会怎么解释。在Friday的帮助下，这位前医生无疑一直在看着他的情况。

“Tony，”Stephen的声音很平稳，“告诉我怎样才能帮你。”

“你没办法的，doc。上次出这个问题时，我叫Pep搬了出去，但依然没什么帮助。”

他们已经离开地球好几个月了，Tony从未停止过思念Pepper和Rhodey，但随着时间过去，思念带来的痛苦已经渐渐钝化。他的脑子里现在终于也有了一些思念**之外**的余裕，为Peter永远的乐观，Stephen的冷嘲热讽，还有他们好不容易联结在一起的友谊留出空间。 这两个人不仅看到了Tony最糟糕的一面；还被这一面当头打得措手不及，被用最坏的方式欺骗和背叛。可他们坚定不移；没有转身而去。Tony无法理解，但他开始意识到自己可以依靠于此。

他摇了摇头，用力呼出一口气。“不用担心，Stephen。如果没什么意外的话，最终我会因为严重睡眠不足而昏过去的。到时候记得给我盖条毯子，我们称之为仁慈。”

他们的谈话在沉默中停顿了一会儿。Tony开始修改一些功率之类的东西，不是说这有什么必要，他只想给自己找点事干。一旦他停止修修补补，就能感觉到筋疲力竭开始爬遍全身，闭上眼睛的念头几乎要让他陷入混乱。

Stephen再次开口的时候，他正在第五次修改那些数字。

“你可以让我用法术帮你睡着。”Stephen等到Tony转过来看着他，然后小心地画出一个闪光的八角形轮廓，另一个稍小一点 ，带着三角符文的圆圈绕着它旋转，在火焰中光芒四射。“毕竟，我是个法师。”

“这听着不像什么好主意。”Tony说，虽然事实完全不是这样。“无意冒犯，但我怀疑你的睡眠魔法有没有经过美国食品及药物管理局批准。在我同意让第三方干涉我的快速动眼期之前，我要求至少三次双盲试验。”

> 注：双盲试验指在试验过程中，测验者与被测验者都不知道被测者所属的组别，总而言之就是非常严谨的试验啦。快速动眼期指的是睡眠中做梦特别多的深睡眠期。

“而不是完全拒绝让自己**有一个**快速动眼期？”

“很高兴你能理解。”

“我理解你有信任问题了。”Stephen回答。

“和你半斤八两。”

Stephen叹息着摇了摇头。考虑到最近发生的事情，Tony感到一丝不情愿的内疚。

“我不信任的不是你，”他说，在Stephen惊讶地看过来时耸了耸肩。

“那么是魔法？可你不介意除湿咒语。”

“你可能注意到了，我跟睡眠之间的关系有点困难。不是针对你，doc，我也从来不用药物。而且，从你那拿走法术之前，我还不知道你能用手指在空间结构上撕个洞。魔法可能是科学，但还不是我能量化的那种。我只是不相信我不能理解的东西。”

“那你想试试吗？”Stephen突然问道。他伸出一只手，掌心上放着那个在他打开空间传送门时戴着的两指戒指。“我曾听说过魔法被描述成一种程序，如果这能帮助你找出源代码，你可以用它试试。而且我毫不怀疑你从一开始就在尝试了。”

“我没有。”Tony让自己尽量不要特别贪婪地盯着那枚戒指。他招了招手，Stephen亲切地落回地面，轻轻站住了。

“你愿意像个马戏团猴子一样给我表演？有什么阴谋诡计？”

“你在检查数据上花了多少时间，就得去睡足多少时间。”

Tony皱眉考虑了一下这个交易。“你的意思是在法术作用下。Stephen，我知道我像个迪士尼公主一样顽固，但让我说清楚；我会是个非常糟糕的睡美人。”

“你可以花时间**试着**自己睡，如果你更想要**真正的**睡眠的话，”Stephen淡淡地说。“但如果你愿意过一会接受睡眠法术，我也很乐意给你提供一个。”

“这一切似乎完全是单向的，我提议还个价。”

Stephen挑眉。“你要还价什么？”

Tony把手伸进左边口袋，状似随意地掏了个东西出来。Stephen立刻紧盯住了他。

“我称其为Chic项目，”Tony宣布，漫不经心地把电动剃须刀在手里扔来扔去。Stephen贪婪的目光一直在跟着它来回移动，这让Tony忍不住露出笑容。“你怎么想？”

“你把它弄出来多久了？”Stephen问道。依然在目不转睛地看着。

“大概也就几天吧。我自己都还没来得及用。本来打算作为你救了我的谢礼，不过看来用在这儿也行。”Tony礼貌地递给他。“我们可以称之为交易吗？一个剃刀，换一个有关魔法的双盲试验。”

Stephen一言不发地把戒指递给Tony。构成戒指的金属纹理分明，异常沉重，摸起来有种奇异的温暖，而且近乎——光滑？Tony把它平放在手掌上，让纳米机器人流入其下，然后在他的手指上构筑了一个小小的平台。

“Friday，点亮它。”Tony试图让自己的语气听上去不要太兴奋，但可能不幸地失败了。不过说真的，这是被赋予物理形态的魔法，有着无穷无尽的可能性。

虽然事实似乎没有他想象的那么永无止境。他眨着眼，被被意外熟悉的读数吓了一跳。

Stephen正站在Tony对面，仔细检查着手里的奖品。看到他的样子不禁也眨了一下眼，“怎么了？”

“没什么不好的，”Tony不由自主地说，脑子里一片混乱。“只是，很不寻常。你知道这枚戒指实际上是用什么做的吗？”

“不知道，”Stephen承认，在Tony看着他的时候耸了耸肩。“对我而言，它能用来做什么比它的构成更重要。”

“说得也是。这是一种合金，尽管我一直没有完全搞清楚合金中的每种元素到底是什么，其中至少有一半都无法在地球的元素周期表上辨认。”

“而你还是认出来了？”

“它不是在地球上自然产生的，或者是在任何离地球不太远的地方。但是后来，我听说了阿斯加德是个远离我们所知任何世界的领域。”

“阿斯加德，”Stephen重复着，真正开始感到惊讶，“你去过？”

“拜托，”Tony嘟囔，“说得好像Thor会让我去一样。他告诉我那是个受保护的王国，不适合外来者blablabla之类的废话。这整件事肯定是个阴谋，为了让我找错方向。他一定是发现了我打算突袭他们的军械库。”

Stephen看起来似乎还觉得挺好笑的，虽然Tony的那些话可能早把其他人吓跑了。“你想要那些武器？绝对不是。”

“当然不是，”Tony附和道，“我只是想把其中随便一样拆成零件好好看看，如果武器不行的话盔甲也可以。胸甲、头盔、护手，靴子也行；我不挑剔的。遗憾的是，Thor肯定是读了我的心，然后告诉我没门。”

“赞美他的洞察力。”

“太可惜了。想知道我以前偶然扫描到过什么吗？他那把神奇的锤子。而你知道制造它的金属是什么吗？非常类似你的戒指。”

Stephen猛然抬头，仔细地看着他。“这不太可能。”

“别误会，我不是说完全一样，但相当类似。”

Stephen重新拿起戒指，放在手里翻来翻去地仔细看了看，然后滑到两根手指上。“法师学徒在训练初期就会得到一个。我在Kamar Taj的时候随时都能看到将近两打。”

“两打？你们临时演员真多。”Tony愉快地说，“听起来他们不会弄丢一个，有没有可能——”

Stephen沉默而冷冰冰地冲他微笑。

Tony顿时泄气，转而摆出一副谄媚的笑容。“你知道，我又不打算把它用于魔法目的。至少从长远不会，我只是想观察一下，找出是什么激活了它。”

“然后把它拆成零件好好看看，”Stephen非常有帮助地引用了他之前的话。

“我会把它组装回去的，”Tony抗议，“或者，好吧，我会尽力的。”

“不行。”

“很好，那就这样吧。至少给我个安慰奖？”

“那得看情况了。”Stephen意有所指地说，出人意料地拖长调子。“你想要什么？”

Tony抬头扫了他一眼，Stephen一脸无辜的回视，完全不带任何弦外之音，除了嘴角一抹暗示性的微笑。

Tony不由自主地也微笑起来，在他的脑子来得及阻止之前，根深蒂固的长期本能起了作用，“哦，我一定可以想到什么你能提供给我的东西。”

“那就说。”

Tony招手让他过来，意味深长地向前倾身，Stephen小心地学着他的样子。一丝勉勉强强的幽默开始取代他们之间充满暗示性的气氛。

“我想看看，”Tony用气音说，声音里夹杂着因真正感兴趣而引发的兴奋，这让他自己都觉得惊讶，因为他本非有意如此。

Stephen抖了一下，显然也听出来了，脸上开玩笑的神色开始变得惊异。

“你想看什么？”

“嗯，”Tony害羞地说，“魔法。”

Stephen有些勉强地扯出笑容，“你想看我给你表演魔法？”

“用你的戒指。”Tony确认道，“当然你也可以选其他配件。”他漫不经心地用手指弹了弹Stephen的肩膀。“不过，如果不脱掉斗篷，你会让我会失望的。”

斗篷立刻把自己膨胀起来，衣领抻直，带着明显的愤怒竖在那里。

Stephen心不在焉地安抚了它一下，“这个老家伙，为什么？”

“就是它，”Tony继续用气音说，然后放弃了这种暗藏诱惑的调子。“说正经的，它干扰了我的传感器。这东西在各种意义上都是对抗科学的盾牌。虽然很吸引人，但它会破坏我的读数。”

Stephen有些得意地笑了笑，一根火绳扭动着闯入视线，像有生命之物一样在他指间蜿蜒。“小心一点，Tony。你可能会冒犯它。”

“你了解我，对吧。冒犯是我的中间名。或者可能就是我的名字。我敢肯定，Tony Stark这个名字在好几种地球本土语言里都是个代表诅咒的词。”

Stephen大笑，魔法能量潮水一样从他手上退去。法师脸上的表情从轻浮渐渐变成真心实意的喜爱，让他看起来特别好看。但这其实不是Tony想要的，在欣赏Stephen Strange的英俊之外，他还有很多事情要做。

Tony赶紧收敛心神提出要求。“斗篷，脱掉。魔法，上演。”

Stephen抖了抖肩膀，以让那件古老的法器离开。它盘旋了一会，看起来有点迷惘，然后猛然加速，飞向另一边，直冲着Tony而去。

Tony本能地躲了一下，不过当然没什么用。斗篷显然不会只飞一条直线。它从Tony站着的地方扑过去，让自己沉重的锦缎滑过他的一侧肩膀。当工程师再次站直身子时，发现那东西正在自己身边晃来晃去，毫无个人空间概念地在他左半边身体上蹭着，虽然它可能并不是真的没有这个概念。

Tony小心地走开两步。那东西没有跟着他，但他强烈怀疑它很想这么干。

“Stephen，管管你的宠物。”

Stephen的声音听着和刚才一样愉悦。“看来你得多费点劲才能得罪它了。就像我以前说过的，这东西的喜好变幻无常。”

“变幻无常是你训练不足的另一种说法。”Tony举起一只手严厉地挡开他的意外访客，然后警告它。“别逼我来训练你，你不会喜欢的。”

这件讨人厌的衣服洋洋得意地泛着波纹，不过没再做其他动作去勾引他。

接下来的两个小时里，Stephen给Friday的传感器开了一个又一个传送门，Tony则用整个服务器统计数据。他获得了大量关于Stephen操纵这个装置——显然它被称为“悬戒”——的数据，直到他试完了所有测试方法，又开始返回去重复那些已经做过的测试。最终，Friday宣布Peter睡醒了，正在朝他们的方向移动，才让他停下来。

“我发誓那个孩子发明蛛网配方完全是为了能随时随地做出吊床。”Tony评论，还在检查他的魔法研究汇编。“他花在打瞌睡上的时间比你跟灵魂交流的时间还长。”

“我没有跟灵魂交流，我是在监测多元宇宙的节律。”Stephen回答，“你试过他的吊床吗？出乎意料的舒服。”他似乎一瞬间就不知道把那枚传送门导管藏到什么Tony看不到的地方去了。（那毫无疑问就是它的作用，一个导管，而不是发动机，就像一把插在锁里的钥匙，只需要一点魔法就能转动。魔法物品似乎就是这么运作的，真的，所有人都能用，只需要一点小小的训练——）

Tony决定不告诉Stephen，他已经有了初步计划，打算某天偷偷溜进加德满都去给自己弄一枚悬戒。

“如何？”Stephen想知道结果，“我通过检验了吗？”

Tony挥手示意他停止装模作样，“你很棒，你知道的。而我熟悉你与魔法的强强联合，所以我猜你的魔法应该也没问题。”

Stephen很得意地笑了。“这是你的高度赞扬，我确信。”他在手上施放了一个Tony认识的小法术，然后把它递到Tony身边，近到只要他想要，就可以直接拿走。

“你的判决？”Stephen安静地问道。

Tony盯着它，有点发抖。他的一半渴望将它拿走，准备像块石头一样坠入睡梦。失眠的时间太久，Tony都快忘记正常休息是什么感觉了。他每走一步都感到筋疲力竭，每一个念头都重逾千钧。

但那只是他的一半，另一半——

另一半无论多么不情愿，依然无法忘记在宇宙无边无际的岩石带中张开大口的黑暗，意识到自己被抛诸于身后时那一刻的恐惧与危急。睡眠似乎比Thanos派出的军队还要可怕。

Tony张开嘴，打算说点什么自己都不确定的东西。不过就在那时，Peter挎着一个装满补给品的袋子冲进了房间。

“对不起，我迟到了。”他把袋子咣当一声扔在地上，看上精力十足得令人不爽。“有点分神，不过我找到了你清单上的所有东西！”

“太棒了，”Tony一脸茫然，有那么一会儿非常尴尬，完全没想起来他一开始想要这些矿石样本来干什么。不过还好，常识很快回到了他的脑子里。“全部？”

“每种都有一点。”Peter确认。

Tony从存储单元里叫出一副全息显示屏，然后轻敲出一张单个纳米机器人的横截面示意图。完全不后悔把睡觉这个话题弃之脑后。

当全息图像的反射光网像瀑布一样流泻在他们每个人身上时，Peter发出了赞叹的声音。

“还是这么酷。”那孩子一边说一边用手指在空中玩弄着光线。

“注意到你的钦佩了。Friday，准备好开始你的冶金学新专业了吗？”

“我为准备好而生。”她回答。

Tony摇头，在嘴角勉强扯出笑容。“FRI，不行。如果你打算玩文字游戏，那就用双关语。它们更有吸引力。”

“双关语是文学的最高形式。”她赞同地引用。

> 注：Puns are the highest form of literature，希区柯克老爷子说的。

“求你们了，别。”Stephen痛苦地说。

Tony无视了他。“我们的制造单元怎么样了？”

Friday在全息图像一侧列出一组统计数据。“纳米单元制造系统已经完成26%，Boss。预计将在61小时后装配完毕。”

Tony笑起来，整个人都被照亮了似的。“比预计时间还早。你震撼了我的世界，FRI。我究竟做了什么才能配得上你？”

> 注：You rock my world，这是迈克尔·杰克逊的某张专辑。What Did I Do To Deserve You，而这是Bryan White的一首歌。

“不知道，Boss。”

“肯定是特别棒的事。”

“我猜是的。”

“我更好奇你做了什么才配得上我们。”Stephen评论道，顺便瞥了一眼Peter。睡眠咒语已经消散。Tony为此松了口气，但同时又感到非常失望。

“我觉得应该是重罪绑架。”他回答。

> 注：felony kidnapping 亚利桑那州的绑架罪指控范围从2级到4级不等，felony kidnapping属于第3级，就是经过谈判之后犯罪人没有伤害受害者，直接释放了这种。

“哦，你说得对。”

“很容易就忘记了，我知道。光阴似箭，及时行乐吧，就是这样。”

> 注：time flies when you're having fun，美好的时光转瞬即逝。但是被Tony一缩句成Time flies, having fun，这意思就很诡异了呢……

“你对快乐的诠释有待改进。”

“每个人能当批评家。”

“我不是，”Peter爽朗地说，跳上一边的墙，准备从上方好好欣赏一下他们的灯光秀。

“你是个青少年，孩子，你总是在批评。”

“不，那个，嘿！”那孩子皱眉着冲下看他们。“这判断一点都不公平，而且你还无差别攻击。”

“我就是这个意思。”

Tony走到一个控制台前，开始研究数据。“这将是一种全新的纳米科技模型。我们没有和制造第一个存储单元时完全相同的材料，不过现在这种合金基质依然是可行的，当然，希望如此。幸运的是我们有足够的储备可以用来尝试。”

Peter转过来露出了跃跃欲试的兴奋表情，Tony赶紧冲他挥了挥手，“孩子，你要是再说一个有关海盗的词，**我就做掉你（I will end you）。**”

Peter顿时一脸惨烈的失望。

Stephen悠闲地捡起一枚小一点的矿石，检查着其中夹杂的金属微粒。“我猜你对收获很满意？”

“不止如此，”Tony承认。

“即使仍然缺少两种关键元素？”

Tony尖锐地扫了他一眼。“你怎么会知道？该死的，Friday——”

“这没必要监视，”Stephen耸了耸肩，“或者更确切地说，我早就完成我的监视了。其中一种材料非常稀有。在我能记起的未来里，你从未在太空自由漂浮的小行星里发现过它。我们必须为此在某个地方停下来。”

“太好了！”Peter脱口而出，兴奋地跳到控制台上。“我们完全应该去，为了，嗯，矿石，显然的。”

Tony仔细地盯着Stephen，语气很肯定。“我们以前也在那个小行星带停下过。”

Stephen扯了个毫无笑意的微笑，“是的。”

“而你知道我们会中埋伏，”Tony直截了当地断定，心中开始燃起新的怒火。

Stephen摇头，“我不知道，这只发生过几次，而它从没在那片小行星带中发生过。”

“你仍然可以警告我。”

“如果我必须警告你Thanos在找我们，”Stephen淡淡地说。“那我们就麻烦大了。”

Tony低声嘟囔了几句脏话。

“但我们找出了信标，而且Friday也清理了船上其他地方。”Peter很快大叫。他的身体极度前倾，一点都没在意地心引力。“对吧，Friday？”

“确认。”A.I回答。“我在飞船正常运转中没有探测到更多不明信号。”

“你以前也没探测出那个信标。”Tony回道。“即使在破解了核心加密之后。我依然建议暂时不要离开光速。”

“暂时是多长时间？”Stephen故意问道，“也许是一辈子？”

Tony怒视着他。

“我们还打算逃跑多久？”Stephen像是在发起挑战一样把手里的矿石放在他们中间。“如果我们下次再和Thanos的军队发生冲突怎么办？”

“你确定还有下次？”

Stephen翻了个白眼，“你不需要我告诉你这些。现在你已经把大部分事情都打理好了，下一步到底有什么的打算？”

> 注：got your ducks in a row，让你的鸭子排成一列，指把事情打理好的意思。

“开始嘎嘎叫吧，我想。”

“Tony。”

Tony磨着牙，把那些他以后可能会后悔的话咽了回去。“我不知道，Stephen。还是老样子，我没有任何能打倒他的宏大计划。你有吗？”

“没有，”Stephen坦率地承认。“但我知道一味地从银河系一端飞到另一端肯定是不会发现什么解决方案的。逃跑将会走向有限的几个终点，而我们需要在被Thanos追上之前制定一个计划。”

Peter兴奋起来。“嘿，我知道了，我们这次可以找人，外星人，我是说，也许他们能帮我们——”

“不，”Tony立刻回答。

“但是——”

“不， 我们刚刚在黑湖来了一次第三类接触。你是错过我们差点被抓住的那段了吗？我受够外星人了。”

> 注：《The Creature from the Black Lagoon》和《第三类接触》，两个知名老科幻片，反正都是涉及外星人啊怪物啊的电影。

“我觉得他们还没受够我们。”Stephen说，“无论如何，这段旅程最终都要结束，而你是个会在一堆后路之上再留出好几条后路的人。你的计划是什么？”

Tony意识到自己正用手指在控制台上犹豫不决地快速敲击，用以发泄内心的不安。“最初的计划是坚持到你同意把那块漂亮石头扔进太空里去。显然这个计划已经被忽视很久了。”

Stephen无声地笑了笑，“告诉我你还有备用的。”

“没有，看来得即兴发挥了，我很擅长这个。”Tony慷慨地做了个手势，“我是说，看看我们现在在哪。”

“哦，见鬼。”Stephen夸张地捂住额头上，露出一副惊恐的表情。“我要下船。”

“别戏精了。我们只是**差点**死掉，一两次而已。”

“也许我们应该避免再出现这种未来。”Peter说，这孩子已经绑好了一条蛛网丝带，正坐在上面一边来回踢腿一边轻轻摇晃。Tony眨眼看着他，然后转头去和Stephen分享了一个偷笑，感觉死死压在他胸口的铁砧松开了几寸。

Peter完全没注意到他们之间的小动作，接着说道：“也许我们能找到更加先进的文明？也许他们会有新型武器能让我们用来对付Thanos。”

“无论如何，我们都得找个地方停下来。”Stephen提醒道，“我们的氧气储备又出现赤字了。”

Tony不赞同地抱着双臂。“我们的油箱还剩一半。”

“Tony，”Stephen以不再开玩笑的口气说，“我们迟早得停下来，必须如此。”

“我觉得越迟越好。”

“是你说这是个危险的捉迷藏游戏，如果我们想找到任何能与Thanos较量的胜机，那么就需要选择，而不停下来是不会出现机会的。”

“而且，”Peter开心地补充，“也许我们可以从下一批外星人那弄点，你知道的，食物，反正不是果冻的东西。”

Tony拒绝承认，但这个论点才是最能说服他的。

“Tony，”被叫到名字的人扭头看着他，法师抬起双手，框住了他戴在胸前的吊坠，一束迷人的绿色能量从中溢出。“如果你能找到摧毁原石的方法，我会考虑把它给你的。”

Tony安静地眯起眼睛，迟钝的思维开始高速运转，然后开始旋转，因为他的脑子被这个令人惊讶的提案直接绊了一跤。“就像这样？你之前说的要用生命保护它呢？”

斯蒂耸了耸肩重新合上吊坠。“就这一点而言，如果我能给这颗原石最好的保护就是防止它落入敌手呢？那么我乐意接受终结它的可能性。”

而他们之间未曾出口的那句话是，Stephen正在隐隐地承认，也许有一天他根本没法留在原石旁边保护它。在这种情况下，就得由Tony来履行他认为必要的职责了。

“你就这么把它给我，”Tony狐疑地说，“也不问任何问题。”

“哦，我会问的。但是如果你能找到方法，那摧毁它对我而言就不再是个问题了。”

Tony通过镜片扫了一眼Stephen的数据流，读数完全稳定；他非常认真，没有半句谎言。

这导致Tony开始坐立不安，像一只被翻过来的虫子一样陷入自己逻辑错误编织出的蛛网。如果他们不前往任何星球，那么一切都不会改变。如果一切都不改变，他们很可能会失败。在某个地方停下来将会带来改变一切的潜在可能，而如果一切出现变化，那么他们就有了获胜的机会，但这意味着Tony将不再了解所有变量。而如果他失去了变量，也就失去了控制。

他从来都不擅长失去控制。

Stephen应该是从Tony的表情中看出了什么，因为他开口：“我们是团结一致的，你不必一个人去面对。”

Tony笑了笑，即尖锐又脆弱，“我以前听过一起面对失败之类的说教，Stephen。我不是对团结一致有什么意见，但是失败，这就意味着终局。”

“那就给我们找个赢的方法。”Stephen简单地说。

Tony叹息着闭上眼睛，决断、决断、决断。

“哪一个星球？”他问道，死死地盯着Stephen。忽略Peter闻言瞬间开心到几乎发抖，把自己弹到空中翻了三个筋斗。

Stephen耸肩，“我依然对占星学知之甚少，选择权在于你。挑一个，Tony，剩下的就简单了。”

Tony一脸苦相。“哦，天哪。我们已经快成为流行文化梗了。我们正在变成《星际迷航》。”他眯着眼想了想，“**《Stark迷航》**，把这个加进你的双关语词典里去，Friday。”

> 注：Star Trek和Stark Trek，Tony你够了。

Stephen笑着表示赞同。“勇敢地航向前人所未至的领域。”

> 注：To brovely go where no man has gone before.我真的跟ST系列不熟，但是据说包括这句的这一段是系列中特别经典的一段话，贯穿所有剧集和电影的那种。

Tony翻了个白眼，“Friday，再给我们找一个星球，最好是沙漠环境。如果可以的话，找一个类人种族，看起来不太可能会吃掉我们的那种。”

“没问题，Boss，正在扫描。”

Peter欢呼起来，开始在房间的各个角落里乱蹦。

“如果我们打算探索一个新星球，你应该知道你得好好休息一下，”Stephen挑起双眉，狡猾地说。

Tony叹了口气。“再过八小时，最多十小时，我就能给你们表演我自己的英勇昏倒了。而且我很确定这是我目前所能期望的最好结果。”

“你确定你不打算——”Stephen手上的睡眠法术开始卷入现实。

Tony犹豫着，最终摇了摇头。法师则若有所思地盯着他看了一会儿。

“你想干什么？”Tony警惕地问道。

“再来一场魔法表演会有帮助吗？”

Tony假装不在意地低头玩着指甲，“也许吧，你有什么想法？”

作为回答，Stephen挥出右手，Tony身边的空间顿时碎裂。

Tony被吓得直接跳开，装甲不由自主地开始在身上铺展。他紧盯着旁边，裂隙像碎玻璃一样劈开了空气。Peter目瞪口呆，直接从天花板上掉了下来。

“哇，”孩子说出了Tony拒绝说的那句话，“那是什么？”

“放松，”Stephen说，“它本来就应该这样。”

“这是什么？”Tony终于问出来。

Stephen向前走了几步，在Tony的眼中，裂隙开始扩大，像镜子碎片填充的海洋一样向外泛起涟漪，闪烁着千变万化的光芒。Stephen停在裂隙前，在这奇妙景象的衬托下半转过身。

对于这块明显被撕裂的空间，Friday的扫描只能传送给Tony一条又一条的错误信息。无论Stephen那边有什么，对于Friday来说都空无一物。

Tony在能停下之前就向它迈了一步，炽燃的好奇心完全凌驾于本能警告之上。

“Boss，”Friday声音急切，“请小心。”

“别担心，Friday。”Stephen抬头看着天花板，虽然知道这没什么必要。“我会保证他的安全。”然后他将视线转向Tony。“相信我。”

这句话显然是说给Tony的，只给予他一个人。Tony在怀疑自己是不是又中了一个强迫咒语，因为他感觉自己被Stephen Strange强烈吸引着，像是有什么钩子钩进了他的灵魂，一寸一寸地将他向着这个人拉过去。

Stephen伸出一只手，伤痕累累，但充满了力量，带着一种难以置信的魅力。“怎么样？”他问道，玻璃碎片在他身后将整片世界打碎，“你来吗？”

完全抵抗不住诱惑，Tony握住了那只手，任由法师将他拉入魔法的世界里。


	15. 插曲·地球

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对于被留在地球上的人来说，情况越来越复杂了。

三个月零六天。

James Rhodes坐在他房间里那豪华的落地窗前，俯瞰着窗外由铬合金打造的黑色亚光庭院。他的目光从院子的一侧滑到另一侧，下意识地数着那些细小的误差。数量不多，瓦坎达以质量为傲，虽然主要体现在技术上，但设计方面也不遑多让。无论多么微小的瑕疵，在他们生产的东西中都很少出现，这显然也包括他们的建筑。

不过这不能阻止Rhodey去寻找它们。

在过去的三个月里，Rhodey刚刚开始意识到自己有这个癖好。寻找瑕疵，这是他曾经做过，而且一直在做的事情。当他还隶属于军队时，这不算什么，军队本来就是个能让纪律性和完美主义蓬勃发展的地方。但如今Rhodey已经不再是军队的一员了，他因为站在了合众国的敌人那一边而放弃了这项权利。

但他并不后悔。

令他感到懊悔的是用来思考的时间太多了。他生命中的大部分时间都在一套非常具体的规则和价值观中度过，一套建立在切实道德感之上的体系。但现在他失去了这个指南针，Rhodey发现自己这段日子大多在反复考虑过去的选择中度过。哪些他永远都会坚持，哪些他可能会做出改变。那些他正确对待了的人们，还有那些他没能做到的。

他思考了很多关于Tony的事。

正当Rhodey的目光开始移到最近的一座建筑物正面继续寻找瑕疵时，他听到了一阵轻柔沉闷的敲门声。五次敲击，精确、慎重，谨慎却不犹豫，冷静，但并不敷衍。

Rhodey思考着，又听了一遍，然后伸手拿起对讲机。

“Romanoff？”他猜测道。

她发出一声无声的轻笑，Rhodey能听出其中并无多少真心。“你越来越擅长这个了。”

“这就是我，充满了尚未发掘的天赋。你想干什么？”他问道。

Natasha很少会欣赏闲聊，Rhodey怀疑这多半是因为她自己就不喜欢。他如今对这位黑寡妇的了解已经足够深入，意识到她只有在需要给什么人留下印象，操控什么人，或者有什么工作要做的时候才会费心去开玩笑。如果让她自由发挥，Natasha Romanoff这个人其实直率到近乎粗鲁的地步，但她并不刻薄。事实上，Rhodey已经开始觉得她那朴实而不废话的风格相当令人耳目一新。

“提醒你一下。”Natasha的声音从喇叭里微弱地传出，“三十分钟后要开团队会议。”

“例行报告还是有紧急情况？”

“例行报告。”

“不知道那上面是怎么说我的，但我真的希望能有些紧急的东西。”

她声音里不怎么真心的笑意开始褪去，“那可能是在说我们都已经被闲置得太久了，愿意为换换环境做任何事。”

“收到。我十分钟后过去。”

她没有说再见就离开了，而Rhodey滚起身来。这感觉还挺奇怪的，滚起来。他上次不带腿部支架做这个动作已经是两年以前了，虽然他的义肢之前被瓦坎达拿去好心地修理了几个月，但时间还没有长到能让他习惯于此。

Rhodey似乎无法克制自己从一个地点慢跑到另一个地点的冲动，只不过是因为他能做到。这至少有额外的好处，总能让他比计划提前到达要去的地方。不过当他进入会议室时，其他人都已经到了。所以“比计划提前”这个说法大概更适合用来形容他们。

“Cap，”Rhodey打了个招呼，坐下来。

Steve严肃地向他点点头。这些日子以来他看着总是很严肃。或者可能他一贯如此；Rhodey也许不是那个最合适的评判者。

确认所有人都已经到场后，Steve开门见山地说：“我们收到了Thor的消息。”参会者被这句话勾起的好奇心似乎让整个房间都活了过来。“他一直在搜寻他所有的联络人，以求获得信息和答案。但是没有变化。”

“没有变化，也就是说完全没有任何迹象？”Bruce问道。

Steve摇了摇头。

“关于谁的？”Bruce紧追不放。“Thanos，Tony，Strange医生？还是时间之石？”

“都没有。”

Rhodey感觉自己深藏在心底的一点点希望之火又熄灭了一些。

“有没有其他人觉得这很奇怪？”Bruce问道，Rhodey闻言眨了眨眼睛。“已经三个月了——”

“是三个月零六天。”Rhodey纠正他。

Bruce犹豫了一会儿，像Rhodey一样心神不宁。“好吧，那就是差不多十三周，仍然没有关于Thanos的消息。他无疑是整个宇宙中最强壮的生物。上次我们看见他时，那家伙**胸口正插着Thor的斧子**，那也没能让他动作减慢一点。”博士摊开双手，做了个表示困惑的动作。“三个月了， 我的意思是，他怎么还没有采取另一步行动？”

Steve停顿了一下，Rhodey能感到自己身上所有本能都在变得尖锐清晰起来。

“Cap？”

Steve把双臂抱在胸前，耸了耸肩，看起来有点不安。“Thor听到了一些流言。”

“流言？”Natasha皱眉问道。在她身边，T'Challa看起来同样不确定。瓦坎达国王的另一侧则是Dora Milaje的首领，和另外两个人不同，她面无表情，不过这与Rhodey无关；反正自从他来这儿的几个月里，就从来没见她笑过。

> 注：就是瓦坎达的女子护卫队。

“Thanos显然正在寻找一艘飞船。”Steve说，Rhodey的注意力迅速转回他身上。“或者至少，他正在让他的追随者们到处询问。”

“一艘飞船？”Bruce茫然地重复。“他手上有四颗无限原石，而他在寻找一艘飞船？什么，他不喜欢自己现在的舰队？是时候找一个新样式了？”

Steve用半边臀部靠在桌子上。“也许，按照Thor的说法，那是一艘圆形飞船，空心的，带着一圈旋转的环状轨道。”

Bruce猛地跳起来，有那么可怕的一瞬间，Rhodey确信Hulk下一秒就要冒出来把瓦坎达漂亮完美的建筑彻底砸碎。

但这没有发生，那个瞪大眼睛双手乱挥的人依然是Bruce。

“这和纽约那艘飞船的设计一模一样！”

“我看到了录像。”Steve平静地表示赞同，“听起来没错。”

“如果那艘船再没有回到Thanos那儿，”T'Challa思索着，心不在焉地用一只手摩挲着下巴。“那么很多事情都可以解释了。”

“也就是Tony可能还活着。”Rhodey听到有人这么说道。他面前有几个人面部抽搐，抬头向上扫了一眼。这位前军人才意识到那个开口的人就是自己。他重复着，为了它的新奇性，为了这件每一天看起来都会变得更加希望渺茫一点的事居然是真的，“他可能还活着。”

“如果搜寻那艘飞船是Thanos的首要目标，我们就可以推断上面至少有**什么人**，”T'Challa温和地说，令整个会议室陷入不安的沉默。“一艘飞船肯定会有一位驾驶员。”

Rhodey没有看他，转而看着其他人，看着他们脸上的不情愿，看着他们无声的怜悯，感觉愤怒的火焰在内心燃烧。

国王并没有因为沉默而停下，“我们必须假设无限原石在飞船上。无论它的守护者是谁，他们都应该是我们的盟友。”

Natasha若有所思地开口，“或者至少是敌人的敌人。这跟盟友不同，不过我和更糟糕的人合作过。”

Rhodey手指剧痛，他意识到自己正把它们攥得紧紧的，双拳发抖。他们虽然没有莽撞地直接明说，但每个人都在怀疑，怀疑Tony是不是还活着。Rhodey想告诉所有人他对那些模糊不清的宿命论是怎么想的——他们居然在怀疑一个永远都能击败命运的人？

不过Bruce抢先了一步，“如果有人能从Thanos手里偷走时间之石并藏起来，那一定是Tony。他也许会使用那块原石，以我们所有人都会后悔的方式重塑历史。但我敢拿身上最后一块钱打赌，他肯定在那艘船上。”

Rhodey小心地松开拳头，舒展疼痛的指关节，想为看法一致而拍拍Bruce的背。但说实在的，博士可能并不知道他的话会踩到什么东西。他并非因为协议而在这儿，他未曾目睹过破坏发生，也没有看到信任如何被打碎。

不过话说回来，他已经有三个月的时间来了解一切，博士对于这件事的看法可能比Rhodey想的更加透彻。

“你身上到底有没有一块钱？”代替本想说的话，Rhodey最终开了个玩笑。让自己的语气明快而轻松，并尽量保持中立。

在余光里，Rhodey看到Sam迅速转向他，猎鹰锐利的眼睛和敏锐的洞察力显然是察觉到了什么。在场的所有人中，Rhodey其实对Sam的认同度最高；他仅仅是另一位试图在面对世界末日时尽一切努力的士兵。但这并不意味着Rhodey今天想和这个人说话。

“你说什么？”Bruce看起来有点尴尬，扯着自己的衣服；瓦坎达式，显然不是他的风格。“好吧，我——”

Natasha打断了他，“如果飞船现在正处于长途旅行而Stark在上面，那他开得很快。”

“或者是Strange医生干的，”Bruce思考着，“他不像是会上宇宙飞船的类型，不过那些传送门就是另一回事了。”

Steve点点头，就算他对魔法还有任何问题，但也没有让怀疑的迹象表现出来。Rhodey不能说自己完全和他一样，而且他知道自己不是唯一一个觉得有那么两个毫不引人注目的巫师就住在纽约，这让人有点不太好接受的。

Rhodey想象着魔法，他想到Loki和Wanda，想到那些并不甘于避人耳目的人或力量。

“Strange医生还是个未知数，”Natasha说，“动机不明。先假设是Stark——”

“一定是他。”Rhodey坚定地说。

“——问题依然存在 。他打算把飞船开到哪去？或者说他**已经**跑到哪去了？十三周是一段很长的时间。”

“而且他为什么不回来？”Steve同样沉思着。

“什么？然后把它停在我们的后院里？”Rhodey问道。所有人都转过来用期待的眼神看着他。但Rhodey想告诉他们找错人了，即使经过几年，几十年的友谊，一个人对Tony的了解只能有这么多，他愿意让人了解的也只有这么多。Rhodey不知道Tony在乘着一艘宇宙飞船的情况下会到哪去，无穷无尽的可能性在他面前铺开。但至少有一件事Rhodey可以肯定。

“只要Thanos还在追捕原石，他就不会回来。如果终究将有一场最后的胜负，他可能会在任何地方与Thanos对决，但绝不会在地球上。”

让附带伤害最小化，Rhodey没有说出口。在过去的几年里，附带伤害对Tony来说变得如此重要。失败的阴影像绞索一样套在他的脖子上，每当世界围绕着它那狂暴的轴心旋转时，他似乎都觉得又被勒紧了一点。

Steve点点头，显然也得出了同样的结论。“无论如何，我们现在只知道不管飞船上有什么人，时间之石都可能和他们在一起。我们得在Thanos之前找到它。”他停了一会儿，好让所有人都能理解。“Thor需要一些增援。”

一种不敢相信自己耳朵的气氛像寒风一样席卷了整个会议室，但Rhodey只是闭上双眼，灼热的解脱感自他身上涌过。远在高中之时，他就是个军人家庭的孩子。虽然违抗命令和放弃岗位已经是足以上军事法庭的罪行——直接结束了他的职业生涯——但一切都是值得的；世界的命运永远都值得为之付出。即使这并没有让Rhodey觉得后果更容易承担。如今，想到终于有事可做，至少可以再次投入战斗——

Rhodey觉得有什么东西终于重新插回他空缺了一段时间的内心，他心中的这一部分在过去三个月里一直尖叫着责任、荣誉和目标。

“我加入，”他抢在其他人之前说，瞥见了几道怀疑的目光，但没有让自己的视线从Steve身上挪开，Steve点头表示同意。

“谢谢你，Rhodey。”Steve低声说。“我也会去。”他抬起手制止了立刻从会议室各个角落传来的抗议。Bucky Barnes并没有就这一点说什么，只是向前走了几步表达反对，又在Steve开口补充时平静下来，“只要基于自愿的基础，欢迎你们每个人参与进来。我们需要撒开一张搜查网，能有多远就多远。”

“不会太远的，”Natasha说，Rhodey不知道她对于这个选择的看法到底是什么；她可能觉得他们很英勇，也可能觉得愚蠢，甚至可笑，不过她的声音和表情毫无变化，往好了说叫平静温和，往坏了说就是漠不关心。“银河系太大了，Steve。我们可以把整个地球的军队都送进宇宙，但仍然不能覆盖我们所需的其中一小部分。而Thanos可能已经这么做了，这给我们的问题增加了新的麻烦。”

Bruce立刻插进来，“我得假设我们不能这么干，我是说军队的事情。如果在飞船上的真的是Tony，而我们中有人确实能**找到**他的话，那也必须是我们可以信任的人。无限原石是个巨大的诱惑，你知道。让完全陌生的人去接触它，这在信任度上可是质的飞跃。”

“可能**已经**有完全陌生的人接触到它了，”Natasha指出，“偷走一艘飞船对一个人而言并不容易。他们可能受到了其他未知力量的攻击。或者Strange医生还活着，虽然我们都假设他已经在失踪时阵亡，但如果Stark还活着，那么他也有可能逃出来了。”

“未知情况太多，”Rhodey表示，“这就更有理由派Tony信任的人去。否则，一旦他发觉有麻烦，就会第一时间开到最近的银河高速公路上逃走，我可以担保。”

他开始非常刻薄的思考，这个会议室里还有多少人符合“信任”的标准。也许房间里只有两个；也许整个星球上都只有三四个人，真的。

T'Challa带着柔和但有些不满的声音开口：“我不能参加这项任务。我的位置在这里，在人民之中。这种性质的搜索可能完全没有尽头。而我不能离开太长时间，我会留在地球上观察任何攻击迹象。”他耸耸肩，身上正式外套修长优雅的线条随着他的动作泛起波纹。“但我会把Dora Milaje的眼睛献给你们，虽然我不太相信她们会与你们同行。自上次战役以来，我们的人口锐减，而她们的忠诚永远属于瓦坎达。”他的保镖嗤了一声，表达了她严肃的赞同。而T'Challa勾起半边嘴角，像是听出了一个内部笑话。“但我的妹妹，”他继续，“就不那么容易预测了。她也许会选择帮助你们。”

“我会跟随Steve，”Bucky说。

Steve转过身，如果他原本有意让自己的表情中立一点的话，那显然差得太远了。Rhodey压住微笑，老实说，他本以为Cap会有一张更完美的扑克脸，但不知怎么回事，把心事写在脸上这个形容倒是挺适合他的。

“Buck，”Steve轻声说，“我不知道这算不算个好主意。”

“你说过只要自愿，Cap，”Rhodey开口，“我知道你们很久以前就认识了，但现在呢？留在地球上并不比离开安全多少。”

Steve摇了摇头。“我不是这个意思，你自己也说过，必须是Tony可以信任的人。”他抬起手，摊开手掌，“Bucky不算其中之一。”

Bucky发出一声呻吟，像是被人在肚子上揍了一拳。Steve握紧拳头，转开目光。

Rhodey环顾四周，希望得到一个解释，但在场的大多数人看上去和他一样困惑。除了Natasha依然是一副咄咄逼人的中立态度，不过，她也可能只是为了保持神秘感，才特别注意让自己永远都不要表现出困惑。

“无意冒犯，”Rhodey在确认得不到别的答案之后说，“但我也不能确定**你**是不是还符合条件。我们现在讨论的是在整个银河系里撒网，只能尽我们所拥有的一切力量。乞丐不应该挑三拣四。”

Steve闭上眼睛，从表情上来看，他是真的很后悔，Rhodey几乎为此感到难过，但不幸的是这并不能改变事实，而事实就是Tony再也会不相信任何人了。他们将不得不碰运气，如果确实是Tony在驾驶那艘飞船，在直接调头离开之前，他也许能被一张熟悉的面孔说服，至少愿意停下来听一听。

“Thor在旅途中遇到了一些盟友，他们也会帮忙关注的。”Steve用一只手捏着鼻梁说。

Rhodey挑眉，嘴角扯出一个假笑。“关注？你可能得澄清一下这对半神来说是什么意思，Cap。如果他的朋友们试图温和地截住Tony，你知道这将会演变成全面战争。如果Tony被攻击，或者觉得自己被攻击了，他不会退缩的，战斗将会是他的**选择**。”

Steve眨了眨眼睛，“你是说他们应该狠狠地干掉他？”

Rhodey摇头，“我是说我对Tony的了解也许和其他人差不多，任何角度的折衷方案都有可能导致伤亡。我的建议是：先麻醉他，把那艘飞船锁住，偷走他所有的贵重物品，**然后**再开始问他问题。”

“Hmm,”Natasha不再摆出面无表情的脸，一丝真正的幽默开始浮现出来，“让我想起了我曾经参加过的某次生日派对。”

Rhodey毫不后悔的耸肩，“我称其为Stark策略。”

“这真是个糟糕的主意，”Bruce在其他人插话之前开口。“我之前还在**宇宙里**。我在那儿醒来，那真不是什么友好的地方。”

“不要以为我们是打算出去寻找新朋友，”Rhodey说，“更像老朋友。”

“真是个糟糕的主意。”Bruce重复，“但是，我想我会加入。”

Natasha条件反射地转向他，“Bruce——”

“不，我的意思是，”他说，忽略了女间谍的打断。“这基本上是我最不想干的事。说实话，真的是个糟透了的主意。但是，”他苦笑着，“我也不是每次都能按自己的想法行事。那个大家伙不肯来，不过我可以设计一个算法追踪Tony的反应堆。我最后一次见到他的时候，他正在用纳米技术，但电弧能量似乎依然是最主要的能源基础。这可能是我们追踪他时可以使用的最独特的信号。”

“Bruce，”Natasha再次轻柔地说，在他转过来时叹息了一声。一阵痛苦的潮红涌上了后者的脖子。

“谢谢你，Bruce。”Steve打破令人不安的沉默。“我知道要求你来有些过分，但你的帮助将是无价的。”

Bruce冲后方挥了挥手，没有转过来。“只是很高兴有事**可做**了。”

至少对于这一点，Rhodey非常赞同。

Natasha似乎有别的想法。“太空看起来不是什么需要间谍技能的地方。”她做了个鬼脸，笑得不甚自然。“我猜我在地面上可能对你们更有帮助。”

Steve摇头，“我不这么认为，这取决于你，不过我们总是需要一些善于隐藏自己的人。”

女间谍的表情莫测难懂。“不知道一个人类能有多大希望在外星人中隐藏自己。”

“根据Thor的说法，其中很多种族都能被误认为人类，我愿意冒这个险。”

她摇了摇头，“Steve，即便情况关乎生命，我也不觉得**你**能隐藏好自己，而且这很可能真的会发生。”在他看起来正准备为自己的清白抗议时，女间谍防护性地举起一只手。“我会考虑的。”

“伙计们，我也有同样的担心，”Sam开口，“我基本上就是个穿着一对翅膀带着重型火炮的家伙。不知道能为你们这些大人物提供什么帮助，但如果你们需要战略部署上的可靠人员，可以把我算进去。”

Rhodey不清楚这个世界上的其他人是不是也这么看待他们。不仅仅是声名扫地的复仇者，不仅仅是强大有影响力的人类，不仅仅是超级英雄。而是大人物。

“我们的时间表是什么？”Natasha问道。

“目前还没有具体的。”Steve回答。“Thor一周后会回来。到那个时候，希望任何想要加入的人都能做好准备。”

“好。”她若有所思地点点头，“这给了我们时间去寻找更多参与者。”

“说到这个，”Rhodey开口，因为似乎没有别人会做了。“我知道这么问可能有点冷漠，但我们现在赶时间。这种可能性有多大？我是说——Wanda? ”他没有说完，让其他人自己在心中填上空白。

Steve转向T'Challa，国王正在摇头，看起来很严肃。“Miss Maximoff仍然在瓦坎达最好的医师照看之下。她的身体已经完全康复，但精神状态并没有那么好。我不建议让她参加你们的任务。”

Rhodey叹了口气，“嗯，原本值得一试。”

“还有另外一个家伙。蜘蛛侠？”Bruce半疑问地说，“那天在公园里，他也在那儿。之后还有人见过他吗？他在纽约之外的地方活动吗？或者你提过的另一个，蚁人？”

“那是个居家男，”Natasha提醒道，“我很怀疑他和Clint会不会参加这项任务。”

“我可以调查一下蜘蛛侠，”Rhodey说，“Tony跟他合作过几次，而他在基地的名册上。这个人一直对自己的身份守口如瓶，但我有几位可以询问的联络人。”

“还有跟Strange医生一起工作的那个人，Wong？他也在纽约。”

Rhodey点头，站了起来，心中再一次充满干劲，这感觉真他妈的好。“这就去，别趁着我不在的时候计划宇宙的命运，我得去打几个电话。”

所有人都对他点了点头，随后Rhodey离开会议室，迅速回到住处。他已经在脑海中构思出需要问的问题，以及需要向谁询问。如果他在基地，可以直接向Friday提出服务要求，但在这里他没法使用，而且更重要的是，Rhodey知道Friday肯定已经进入了休眠状态，在Tony失去联系超过两周以后，所有系统都会被锁定。这是Tony不在时的故障保护措施。Rhodey希望她能把Ross部长搞到焦头烂额；他比任何人都更应该遭受这些。

直到他漫无边际的思绪快要回到现实的时候，Rhodey才对自己承认，他毫无必要地把事情搞复杂了。而他之所以会这么做，只是为了逃避去思考那个他真正需要去打的电话，去联系那个可以解决大部分问题的人，那个他本应第一时间就去联系的人，

Pepper用了很长时间才接电话，那是瓦坎达的下午，在纽约应该已经是深夜了。Rhodey让电话响了四次，七次，九次。当电话转到语音信箱的时候，他就挂机再打一遍，十一次，十三次，十六次，他耐心地等待着。

在第十九次的时候，她接了起来，疲惫的脸孔出现在他房间的屏幕上。

“Rhodey，”她说，完全没有为明显地无视了电话而道歉。Rhodey绝不会对此有什么意见，她原本可以根本不接；让它再次转到语音信箱，甚至干脆屏蔽他，把她的头深深地埋进沙子里，直到再也看到不到超级英雄世界的光辉。在过去几年中，这个世界以各种各样非常可怕的方式将她生活中的每个部分都炸得一干二净。

Rhodey深吸了一口气，打起精神，“他可能还活着。”

“他当然还活着，”Pepper平静地回答，一点都不惊讶。“Tony是个幸存者，他一直都这样。他们知道在哪了吗？”

Rhodey犹豫了一下，并没有想到她会是这个反应，不过或许他本应想到的。在他们之间，Rhodey或许是认识Tony时间最长的那个，但Pepper才是最了解他的人。或者，好吧，她肯定是通过某种Rhodey在过去和未来永远都不会有的方式来了解Tony的。

“并不确定，”他承认，“事实上，看起来他在拖延时间，跟某个比他更大更坏的家伙纠缠，然后像鬼魂似的到处游荡。”

“在哪儿？”

Rhodey虚弱地笑了笑，“哪儿都有可能，反正不是地球。”

“当然是他能干出来的，”Pepper的声音依然轻柔而平静，但尾音却微微颤抖，一丝非常轻微的悲伤自其中扫过。Rhodey本不想看的，但视频是广角镜头，Pepper笔直地坐着那里，双手在身前交叠，死死地握成拳头以保持平静。

她的手指上没有戒指。

“你知道，如果可以，他会留下来的。”Rhodey希望能够证明这一点，希望能够指出，就他们所知，目前为止Tony就算没有积极阻止，也肯定凭着他的行动推迟了无数生命的死亡。但Pepper了解这件事。其他人可能会质疑，但Pepper永远不会；她从一开始就知道Tony为何一定会被卷入其中，知道他一定会去什么地方，因为他不能就这样转身离开。

她耸了耸肩，将目光转向一旁。声音中隐约有一丝真挚的喜爱，“他曾尽力把那套战甲放到一边那么长时间，我想我应该为此而感激。”她转回来凝视着Rhodey，而这位前军官只觉得被那两道视线刺穿，钉在了原地。“你知道他曾跟我说起过孩子的事情吗？甚至就在那件事的前一天。”

Rhodey震惊了，也许比他真正应该感受到的还要震惊。Tony和孩子们；Rhodey从来都未曾想过能看到这一天来临。不过话说回来，Tony在过去的十年中一直在寻求救赎。孩子也许能成为一条让他平静下来的道路。

“不，”他承认，“我不知道。”

Pepper颤抖地笑了笑。“我告诉他如果他是认真的，就不应该再带着那个存储单元。”她闭上眼睛。“而这就是我对他说的最后一件事。”

Rhodey不知道自己还能做什么，只好向她提出那个他用来支撑自己的信念，“我们必须相信他还活着。Tony没有放弃，我们也不能。”

她似乎根本没有听到他的话，只是微弱而细小地喃喃自语，“我就知道这不会持续太久。”

“他爱你，Pepper。”Rhodey只能这么说，因为他实在不知道该说什么。

“我知道，”她回答。这次她听起来不再那样遥远，却愈加痛苦。“但比起爱我，他更需要钢铁侠。”

Rhodey慢慢地长吸了一口气。“是这个**世界**需要钢铁侠。”

Pepper点头，“我也知道。”

“Pepper——”

她摇了摇头，“我以为我能够忍受，Rhodey。我以为他最终会改变。但他不会。”

Rhodey无法对此说什么。这些年来，他也希望能改变Tony，甚至到了对于正常友谊而言不太健康的地步。但只有Tony能改变他自己。而他想要，并需要去成为一名超级英雄，用拯救生命来弥补那些逝去的生命。直到天平达到平衡。

但天平永远不会平衡的，Rhodey曾试图告诉他这一点，可Tony不想听。不过也许这样更好，因为如果他真的听了，如果Tony放弃他的身份，放弃成为钢铁侠，很难说会有多少人的生活会因此变得更糟。

显然Pepper读出了他的想法，因为她接着说道：“也许我并不希望他改变。但我不能嫁给这样的他，而我也不能要求他去做那个他无法成为的人。”

“我会找到他的，Pepper。”Rhodey无助地说。

“很好，我很高兴，带他回家吧。”

但仅此而已，带他回家，她说。而不是**带他回我身边**。

Pepper又笑了，这次是真诚的鼓励。“也把你自己带回家吧，Rhodey。注意安全。”

“我会的，”他说。在她挂掉前接着说。“等一下，在你走之前。”

她询问地看着他。

“还记得和Tony一起工作过的那个孩子吗，那个喜欢在纽约街头荡秋千的孩子？”

她好奇地点头。

“很好，关于蜘蛛侠你能告诉我些什么？”

这是Tony Stark失踪的第三个月零六天。对于地球而言，它的一位英雄已经消失了很长时间。是时候开始去把他带回家了。


	16. 插曲·Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未来充满无数种可能性，追踪它们简直能让任何人发狂。

Stephen没有想到，他让Tony分析魔法的提案带来的不仅仅是一天就能完成的课题，而是长达一整周可靠而又折腾人的研究，从科学意义上来说简直堪称残酷。不过显然他应该预料到的；毕竟这个人可是Tony Stark。

“这些读数毫无意义，”Tony在这些天来第五次说道。头三天，他放Stephen走了，然后又定期把他叫回来，这样就能**再次**指责他破坏了物理规则。今天Tony几乎每隔一个小时都得使劲扯一下Stephen，似乎只是为了反复向他重申这些可怕的观点。

Stephen笑了笑。“对你而言什么读数能没有意义？”

“别跟我耍小聪明，Stephen。我知道你住哪，当心我给你来点小报复。看到这个测量值了吗？这说明你在使用魔法时获得的能量从原子层面上根本就不存在于我们的宇宙。你在从我们的维度之外汲取力量。”

Stephen咬着嘴唇，不太想承认自己感到了敬佩。“你说的没错，法师们从多元宇宙的其他位面获取能量，并将它们转化成能在这个世界使用的形式。”

Tony不耐烦地挥手，“我一开始就是这么推测的，只是理论得到了证实。问题是其他这些读数，”他指着屏幕上似乎非常重要的一部分公式——对Stephen而言那基本上就是一堆数字。“这部分扫描结果显示，你所做的就是扭了扭手指，然后随随便便撕开宇宙，把能量像扯线头一样从另一个位面扯出来？这是胡说八道，第一，人类的身体不能用来传输维度能量。第二，你的手指不是用来从其他世界搜索新信号的天线。”

“如果你想问我到底是怎么从在空中毫无意义地摆动手指进步到能打开一个传送门的，这我倒是能给你一个简单的答案。”

Tony期待地盯着他。“什么？”

“勤学苦练，”Stephen笑着说，“很多年了。”

Tony呻吟着表示抗议，“不，别这么干。你就是个江湖骗子，不要假装自己其实既聪明又睿智。你的魔法绝对是骗人的，我确信，肯定不比廉价商店里的八号球占卜值钱。”

> 注：八号球占卜就是一个台球里黑色8号球的超级大号版，里面内置几十句特别模棱两可的神棍句子比如肯定的啦，没戏的啦之类的，然后先冲球问问题再摇一摇看看会给什么答案。以及下面第四和第五段他俩对话引用的都是里面的内置句子。

Stephen挑眉，“作为一场骗局，它拯救过很多生命。”

“我怎么知道是不是真的？你可能在说谎。除了救过我的命，很明显，这算其中之一，或许你可以告诉我它是怎么成为其中之一的？”

Stephen饶有兴致地冲附近四个控制台打手势，每一个控制台上都显示着不同的扫描参数。“也许应该由你来告诉我。”

“看到了吗？”Tony抱怨，“魔法八号球。你对我的所有问题给出的答案基本都是‘肯定是这样’。”

Stephen一脸睿智地点着头，“有迹象表明，答案就是如此。”

Tony拿起手边的某个仪器用力戳了一下法师，坚决地留下他的观点，和一个淤青。

“我会搞明白这些魔法之类的事，”Tony断然宣布。“一定会的，即便这意味着需要让你去表演一些真正的奇迹，为了我的读数我也会这么干的。”

就这一点而言，Stephen是真的相信他能干出来。“提醒你一下：如果你打算炸掉一颗恒星，我没法阻止。”

Tony皱了皱眉。“这听起来真尖锐。你指的是什么？我以前真的试过？”

Stephen本来只是在开玩笑，但当他把这句话说出口的一瞬间，突然有一种非常确定的感觉。他模糊地回忆起至少曾看到过两个类似的未来，一颗恒星在某一时刻化作了超新星。他试图回忆它出现的地点和原因，但细节太过模糊，难以辨认。Stephen感到自己见证过的每一条时间线都在他的脑海中回响，吵闹又杂乱，每一个回响他都很难抓住。而在过去的一周里，即便是去抓住它们这个尝试也开始导致越来越痛苦的头疼。

“我记不起来了，”他说。

Tony看起来对这个回答既满意又有点不安，“很好，那就是没有爆炸的恒星，Checkmate。”他安静下来，又看了一眼读数，“现在给我解个迷，蝙蝠侠。为什么魔法有物理形态？”

> 注：Batman: Riddle Me This，总之也是蝙蝠侠系列的某个漫画。

Stephen眨了眨眼，“有什么？”

“物理上的表现形式。它在视觉上呈现出火花的样子。它有颜色；有深度，或者说看起来是这样。我们能在肉眼可感知的光谱范围内体验到它，为什么？”

这似乎是个很有趣的问题，虽然Stephen从来没有考虑过，不过现在Tony提出来了。“带电粒子可以出现在可视光谱范围内。”

“如果没有某种能量对等的反向相互作用，它们一般不可见。相较而言，可视光谱的范围狭窄到可笑，维度能量似乎不应该是那种轻易就能被感知东西。”

“你的意思是如果它们是隐形的才更说得通。”

“有可能，”Tony举起双手，挫败的表情自眉间闪过。“不，说实话，无论如何这都说不通。”他一手指着Stephen强调，“不过如果什么都看不见，至少我会好受一点。”

“谁曾见过风？”Stephen引用了一句作为反问。

“你我皆不曾。”Tony不耐烦地接道。而Stephen惊讶得几乎忘了呼吸。“谢谢，我一向喜欢别人用维多利亚时代的诗歌来搪塞我。”

> 注：Who Has Seen The Wind，作者是克里斯蒂娜 ·吉奥尔吉娜· 罗塞蒂（Christina Georgina Rossetti ）（1830－1894）英国著名女诗人。

Stephen不得不克制住自己想要伸出手去的冲动，碰触和觊觎的渴望是那样强烈。他想用带着魔法的手指引诱他，用火焰缠绕Tony的手腕，他想把这个人拉到身边，让他微笑。他希望Tony能够回应，能用他有力的手指也握住Stephen的手腕，然后用他迷人的方式对他露出笑容。他想要——

他一直等到这份冲动平息下来，才摇了摇头。“我想说的是，在某些方面，魔法与风有共同之处。它们都是有形的，几千年来被作为能源使用。对某些人来说是可以量化的材料，而对另一些人来说却无法解释。”

“我不是‘某些人’或者‘另一些人’。我是Tony Stark，我擅长有形之物。给我理论证据，给我公式，向我解释已知定律是如何测定它的。”

“自然定律依然适用，但恐怕没有公式能够向你充分解释魔法，至少不在人类现今能够理解的数学范围之内。”他回想起自己尚未准备好接受魔法时曾听过的话，拜古一所赐，他至今都能记住第一次接触魔法时所经历的每一个精彩的、可怕的瞬间。“可感知的物质存在仅仅是无限中的一员，在认知的根源上，身体只是——”

Tony打断了他。“如果你打算开始谈论意识流和人类灵魂，我要走了。我可没报名参加精神布道。”

Stephen认为现在还不是把Tony也**推出去**让他**看一看**的时候。他改变了策略。“也许你去多睡一会，这些数字就会变得更有意义。”

“我睡过了，”Tony马上说。“睡得不太好，不过于我而言，这不过是一周中正常的一天。”

“定义一下‘不太好’，你有没有——”

“Uh uh，”Tony竖起一根手指告诫他。“现在是我的审问时间，doc，不是你。我遵守了我们的约定，这就是我能告诉你的全部。”

“明天早上魔法还会在这儿的，Tony。你的读数也是。”

“说得轻巧。你知道那些新时代的东西听起来是什么样的，对吧？”Tony用一只手掌的掌缘敲了一下控制台，假装那是把刀。“作为一名医生，想像一下，当你正用手术刀切开病人的身体时，还在跟他谈论非物质存在。”他不屑一顾地把那只手扫出去。“这行不通。一切科学都有其方法和机制。如果科学可以量化，魔法也一样，总会有某种方法。要么是这样，要么就是你在骗我。”

“我没骗你。”

“我知道，”对于这一点，Tony看起来比以往任何时候都更沮丧。“我一直在观察你的读数。”

Stephen觉得自己真的应该为此感到困扰，甚至是冒犯，但他没有，而且几乎完全相反。Friday监测谎言，是因为Tony需要这样来让自己感到安全。如今Stephen发现，在让Tony Stark感到安全这一点上，自己似乎开始有点上瘾了。

他摊开双手表示求和。“如果我们能回到地球，我可以向你展示Kamar Taj的图书馆。那里的书籍应该比我解释得更清楚。我的学习专注于理解魔法应用，而不是原子层面的理论。”

他能提出这个建议让Tony倍感惊讶，陷入了既手足无措又探究性的沉默里。Tony目光凝重，盯在Stephen的皮肤上宛若实质，像是一种好奇的触摸。

“或者你还想要更多诗歌。”Stephen淡淡地说，填补了空气中的安静。“那我倒是能给你提供不少。”

Tony大大地呼出一口气，赶紧抓住这个能让他从之前那种奇妙状态中分心的机会。“除非你能选择更有趣的句子。我拒绝再听到关于灵魂、宿命、本性，或者其他什么深奥到让我想放火烧了它们的东西。”

Stephen扬眉，半开玩笑地回答，“我倒是很好奇你会接受什么样的诗句。”

Tony毫不犹豫，“我等唯有忍受两道诅咒——不断失败，并理解于心。”

Kipling，Stephen想说，摧毁重负的赞美诗，1935年。他几乎脱口而出；Stephen一向如此，脑海中会随着同伴的话不断涌出各种各样的知识。法师知道自己善于表演，且胜人一筹。他从来都毫不犹豫地利用这一点向世界展现自己的才华。

> 注：约瑟夫·鲁德亚德·吉卜林（Joseph Rudyard Kipling），英国小说家、诗人，1865-1936。这首诗因为没有官方中文翻译我就随便渣翻了……原诗是首盛赞工程学、创造力以及不惧失败的诗歌。

但在这里他无需为此费心。虽然彼此专注的领域通常不太一致，可Tony的思维完全能与他匹敌，同样是个塞满大量信息的黑洞。Stephen没必要向他展现自己的才能。

也许这么说听起来有点傲慢，但Stephen以前从没遇到过能够像这样跟上他的人。

“你当然会选一首有关工程学的。”Stephen说。

Tony果断地点头，“唯一值得一读的诗词，虽然在当时可能不受欣赏。”

“模糊难懂的赞美，令人诅咒。”

Tony递给Stephen一把扳手让他拿着，然后开始在全息显示屏上添加新数据。他双眼紧盯着那些数字，小心地低着头。“我妈妈很喜欢诗歌。热爱它的节奏；她说那有助于让生活慢下来，帮助她用全新的角度去看待世界。在我成长的过程中，她常常会读给我听。”

Stephen一动不动，几乎不敢呼吸。他记得数以百万计的未来，有些好到难以置信，有些则可怕到使人恐惧。但他从不记得在任何一个未来里，Tony曾提起过他的母亲。

Tony显然是感觉到了自己这几句话的分量。他耸了耸肩，尽量让自己显得满不在乎。“我一直都不太喜欢，但这能让她觉得开心。”

“听起来她是一位很有品味的女性。”Stephen轻声说。

Tony清了清嗓子。“无论如何，我觉得魔法和诗歌有一点相似。依靠荒谬的水准来创作，使用令人费解的语言来掩饰细节。根本没有提供解释，结果依然存在一大堆各种各样的解读。用华丽的辞藻把一切都打扮起来，然后让凡人去赞赏。”他把显示屏转向Stephen，让他看见那上面滚动的一组红色数字和错误信息。“我不是凡人，Stephen。”

“好吧，你觉得我能从哪发现这一点？”

> 注：What was your first clue，你从哪发现的。这里Stephen换了一下人称大概就是开玩笑了一句我怎么没发现呢？

Tony没有理他，表情严肃。“如果我不能量化，就无法衡量它的有限性。万物都有其极限，魔法也一样。而如果不能预测，那么我就不能放心依赖于它。”

“那就别依赖**魔法**。”Stephen发现自己在能仔细思考之前就脱口而出，“依靠我吧。”

Tony顿了顿，瞬间扫了法师一眼，全部思绪都开始在这个想法上打转。“我正在依赖你。否则的话你就不会在这儿了。”他的手在Stephen和控制台之间犹豫不决，但法师能从他晃动的角度上看出Tony的意图。

“关于这一点，你可以向我要求你想要的所有读数。你可能需要为此建立一个全新的科学子集，但我坚信总有一天你能够接受我的提议。同时，魔法将是我们对抗Thanos时不可或缺的一部分。所以如果你不能相信魔法，那就相信我。”

Tony没有动，他正忙着修修补补的手也没有停下来。“这你找错人了，doc。我确信我们已经有了一个坦率的共识——我不擅长信任。”

Stephen耸肩，在危机将他开膛之前，摸到了剃刀锋利的边缘。“你的选择属于你自己，但如果我能有幸被包含于其中，我需要你知道； 我在你身边。”

> 注：危机这个词用的是razor edge，直译就是剃刀边啦。

他看到Tony突然握紧了一只手，有可能是不由自主的，然后又刻意放松下来。他们一时间什么都没说，只是沉默地站了一会儿。

“怎么回事，”Tony的声音轻到几乎听不见。“你怎么总是和我曾经认识的另一个Steve同一种调调？”

一道回忆的闪电几乎瞬间将Stephen击倒在地。在某个被遗忘的未来里，Tony的声音如雷鸣般响起，带着深受折磨的刺耳嗓音，他在说‘Steve会喜欢你的，你们两个就像一个豆荚里的两颗豆子，当着我的面说谎，甚至欺骗自己，告诉自己这是为我好，这是正当的，这是必要的，放开我，从我的脑子里滚出去，我会为此杀了你的，Strange，**我会杀了你——**’

“——需要调整一下这个控制台的校准，它跟Friday的显示屏有两秒延迟，这玩意儿越来越靠不住了——你根本没在听对吧？Stephen？我在哪儿把你搞丢了？”

Stephen眨着眼回到了现实中，感觉自己的心脏在胸腔里跳得令他恶心，那地方小到无法容纳它。“抱歉？”

Tony似乎被逗乐了，在滑进控制台下方撬开接入面板时顺便扯出一个微笑，“你的脑子不知道漂到哪去了，doc，有什么是我应该知道的吗？”

Stephen感觉自己的胆汁正在试图从喉咙里爬出来，这是一段很遥远的记忆，工程师的暴怒曾将他自以为了解的一切彻底击碎。

“没什么我想要分享的，”Stephen说，意识到自己需要尽可能地诚实。

Tony锐利地看着他，不过让Stephen松了一口气的是他没有刨根问底。法师只想赶紧离开这里，以免那些早已不存在的世界留下的涟漪将他推进某种看不见的洪水里淹死。这不是第一次发生了；甚至不是这个星期的第一次。

“距离下次行星探险还有两天。”Tony在Stephen做出决定之前跳起来。“关于第二颗行星，我应该知道些什么？”

说真的你可能需要知道几百种情况，Stephen想。他知道Tony总觉的他看起来是不想公布各种攸关生死的信息，并为此而懊恼，但事实上即使拥有时间之石，很多未来依然是不确定的。虽然他有过目不忘的记忆力，但Stephen始终无法确定哪些信息分享得恰到好处，而哪些信息又分享得太多了；或者说，哪些是重要的，哪些不是。他是否提到过那些他们交易过的类人种族？其中一个与他们关系良好，另外两个试图欺骗，甚至还有一个差点在某颗星球上杀了他们，他提过那颗星球的天空是什么颜色吗？他是否描述过那艘在27个未来里伏击过他们并导致系统瘫痪的飞船？而同一艘飞船在另外43个未来里是他们的盟友。他是否指出过他们在每个星系中的多少颗行星上停留过，其中一个星系的太阳让他们病了一个月，另一个星系的月亮把Stephen身上所有魔力抽得一干二净？他有没有说过Tony死过多少次？Peter差点死掉多少次？他是否告诉过Tony，在现今这个世界的某些日子里，他曾多么痛苦地渴望过一种他们尚未抵达的亲密关系？有多少次，他醒来，伸手去摸本应在身边的某个人，然后用了好几分钟才反应过来现在自己孤身一人？如果未来没有向着某个方向发展，他们可能永远都不会拥有这种关系，而且为什么——

“没什么我想要分享的，”他重复道，等着Tony打破那条脆弱的界限，要求他说出更多内容。这位工程师不是个会轻易放弃的人。

但Tony只是看着他，注意力集中在特定的东西上。Stephen意识到他一定是在看Friday的读数，自行判断这个问题如何导致Stephen的各种生物指标剧烈波动，尤其是肾上腺素，估计正在他的系统里飙升。

“你只要告诉我，我们最后用不着去咬他们。”Tony终于开口。“或者告诉我，如果我们真要这么干，你会警告我的。”

“只要我还活着，尚有能力，而且能够阻止，绝不会让未来以可能结束我们生命的方式展开。”Stephen完全诚恳地说，“或者是其他人的。”

“好。”Tony近乎愉快地回答。“既然如此，我想我不得不，你之前怎么说的来着？依靠你了。”

这显然是个意味着橄榄枝的礼物。与他一贯绷紧了的敏锐不同，Tony这句话说得近乎轻松而随意，Stephen可以看到他的眼睛里有某些思绪一闪而过。法师从来不知道真的有人的脑子转得比自己还快，不是说更好或更成熟，但是更快。对于Tony Stark这样的人而言，整个世界不可避免地落后两步，有些时候，在他面前的只有令人筋疲力竭的前景，而他所能做的只是他人眼中徒劳无益的努力。

数百万个未来，Stephen记得零零碎碎，就像陈旧电影胶片被勉强播放出来时闪烁的片段一样。成百上千的未来里他有机会看到Tony用智慧引领行动；更多时候，Stephen能够展现自己的才智，他曾在那些未来里引起过Tony的好奇心、注意力和尊重。更重要的是，信任。有上百万个未来里他从未得到这些，而在另外一百万个里他得到了远比这要多的东西。这一直都令人感到兴奋。

但同样的，也很危险。Tony Stark的敌意无疑是个死刑判决，然而出于各种原因，得到他的信任也只是稍微不那么危险一点。这个人的信任脆弱得像玻璃似的，Stephen经历过那样的未来，在那里，他将Tony的信任打碎到再也无法修复的地步。但他也经历过另一种未来，随着时间流逝，他曾看到过那些信任最终够能变成什么。

“你又开始了。”Tony突然说。

Stephen受惊地抬头，“什么？”

工程师冲他古怪地笑了笑。“你脑子飘到梦幻岛上去了。”他若有所思地扳手轻敲着控制台。“找到什么有趣的东西了吗？仙尘？挂钟？能拆下来的影子？海盗？”

> 注：基本都是彼得·潘的梗。

这个单词触发了另一段记忆。在为数颇多的未来里，他们遇上了真正的海盗。他能清楚地记起其中一个，高大、红皮肤的外星人，头部两侧有鳍，身上还穿着战甲。Stephen记得自己因为看到这个长相过于怪异的家伙而吓了一跳。他甚至还能听到Tony的声音在说‘抱歉伙计，你不是第一个打算吃掉我的特制寿司，我的船上不需要鱼鳍——’

Stephen试图回想这一切是怎么解决的，海盗们后来去了哪儿。但细节如浮光掠影一般自他身边滑过，他越想追赶，那些画面就跑得越快。一开始隐隐的头痛很快变成了难以忍受的偏头疼。

Stephen动了动脑袋，痛苦地感到世界在他周围左右晃动。“没什么我想要分享的，”他第三次说，带着浓重的讽刺意味。

Tony叹气，“Stephen，我们真的需要提高你的沟通技巧了。”

“你最喜欢的那句格言是什么来着？”Stephen问道，强迫自己的在忽明忽暗的视线中挤出一个笑容，感觉四周景物的颜色开始变得模糊不清。“半斤八两——”

“用不着这么敏感吧，我就是说说——”

几个小时后，当Tony离开引擎室去调整他们的航线时，Stephen正坐在舰桥的某根横梁上，盯着从他们飞船两侧掠过的星星。他之前在自己的住处歇了足足六十分钟，用一块冰凉的湿布蒙住眼睛，尽力忍耐着难受得要命的感觉，极度怀念他的止痛药。直到觉得自己恢复到能再次走出一条直线时，他才来到了舰桥上。

黑暗和星光终于把他的偏头疼减轻到可以忍受的程度。Stephen一直很喜欢舰桥，因为至少这地方还有些景色能看，但是他觉得自己上个星期几乎就没离开过这里。这已经不是他第一次在头疼的时候用星星作为冥想焦点了。它们至少能让Stephen停下来；他一直在考虑，也许他的努力弊大于利，也许根本就改变不了什么，或者唯一能造成的不同就是增加对自己健康的风险。但目前，法师已经设法说服了自己，他可以成功，必须不断尝试，一直坚持到第五天、第六天、第七天。

自他再次打开时间之石已经过了整整一个星期。

Stephen一手抓着阿戈摩托之眼的链子，用手指抚摸着吊坠。第一天，也就是自发射器嵌入后他第一次这么干的时候；那完全就是一场灾难。当时Stephen相当自信，随手就激活了原石，根本没想过那会给他造成什么影响。他确信即便有什么东西脱离正轨，他也能通过自己的方法察觉到，完全有时间在事情出错之前撤出来。

这种过度自信持续到他在地板上清醒过来，看到一件焦急的斗篷在他身边盘旋，Peter两手抓得他肩膀生疼，一直在喊他的名字。他鼻子上干涸的血迹（可能是摔的，但更有可能是因为魔法超负荷）让Stephen找到了足够的借口打发孩子离开，并恳求他保持沉默，但Peter又不傻。自那之后，孩子就像只老鹰一样盯着Stephen，非常确信有什么事情不对。

而那孩子比他自己想象的还要接近真相，这让Stephen不得不在练习时尽量避开监视。

“Friday，”他说道。

A.I的声音从天花板上的扬声器里传出。“什么事？”

“如果Tony或者Peter开始往舰桥这边过来，能请你提醒我一下吗？”

“当然。”她回答，一如既往地平静而亲切。法师觉得她的声音里似乎隐约有一点好奇，不过A.I没有再说什么。

Stephen用两手框住阿戈摩托之眼，把手指交叠出一个三叉型手势，然后自吊坠上划过。原石苏醒，明亮的翠绿色光芒溢出到空中。

他稍微保持了一会这个状态，让周围的空气充满潜力和能量。现在与过去之间的界限开始变得模糊。

“Strange医生，”Friday突然开口，令他有些惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。“我在你的位置上检测了到未知分子能量。”

Stephen微笑起来，上周他打开吊坠时，A.I也是这样说的。“嗯，我知道。”

“你需要帮助吗？”

尽管她看不到，法师还是摇了摇头。“不用，谢谢你。”

Stephen让时间一分一秒地过去，魔法能量慢慢渗入他的感官，在他身上一点点饱和。他一直等到确信自己已经稳定下来，感觉不会有什么意外发生的时候。才让魔法自手臂滑下，在腕部形成一个虚幻的、顺时针旋转的手镯。时间能量的第一缕前奏潜入他的皮肤之下。

然后钻进了他的骨头里，开始暴烈地把他摇晃到几乎散架。

Stephen几乎被残酷地失望刺穿，不得不放开那道能量，让绿色光芒无声地消失在空中。他在第一波晕头转向地感觉中呼吸着，很不幸，这有点似曾相识。然后是第二波恶心和头昏目眩，法师不得不斜靠在墙壁上，以免骤然升高的血压导致他从横梁上摔下去。

Friday的声音出现在房间里。“Strange医生，你的生物节律显示不正常。我需要请Mr. Stark来帮忙吗？”

“别，”法师喘着气说，双眼盯着观景窗上群星宁静的蓝白色轨迹。他咳嗽了一声，一手放在胸口，按住那里的压力。“等我一下就好。”

Stephen等到一切都恢复稳定，然后将双腿盘成莲花坐姿。他皱着眉把两手放在膝盖上，过了几分钟，开始催促斗篷将他们升到空中。那块布料悬浮时带起的气流轻轻地缓冲着他，像是个温柔地抓握。法师警惕地等着恶心、虚弱、或者一种空洞痛苦的第一丝刺痛重新出现，但是什么都没发生。魔法正常地在他身上游走，完全没有变化。

Stephen将魔法召唤出来，在他身周形成一条卷曲地橙色绳索，闪着火花缠绕在他的手腕、肘部和肩膀上。但依然没有什么痛苦，一切感觉都令人沮丧而且恼火地好。

他让魔法再次消散，粗浊地吐了口气，“该死。”

“医生？”Friday礼貌地问道。

法师叹息着。在最开始登上飞船的时候，他和A.I之间交流有限，但随着时间推移，这种情况已经有所改变。她使用正式称呼的次数正在减少。“Friday，请叫我Stephen。这艘飞船没有大到必须一直保持礼节。”

A.I在思考这个提议时的声音带着讶异。“我的协议鼓励我在各种人际交往过程中使用敬称。”

Stephen狐疑地皱眉。“可我听你叫Tony‘Boss’。”

现在她的声音听起来充满防备。“这种称呼在形容Tony Stark作为我的创造者和首席指挥者的角色和功能上是可以接受的——”

“不，抱歉。”Stephen闭上眼睛，“我不是在暗示你不尊重他。只是，我有点怀疑这是不是你自己想出来的。Tony让你这样叫的吗？”

“是的。”

“那如果我要求的话，你能不能叫我Stephen？”

她沉默了很长时间。“这似乎符合我的礼仪程序。”

“那就好。”Stephen用手指小心地描绘着阿戈摩托之眼的轮廓，避免意外打开它。“Friday，在发射器完全嵌入后，你能从什么程度上监测它的读数？”

“我保持每小时扫描一次，以确保发射器运行没有偏离预定参数。”

“现在如何？”

“发射器正在以最佳规格运转。”

“上周我激活悬戒时，你做了几百次扫描。那些传送门影响过发射器的功能吗？”

“当时发射器的功能和运转过程都没有明显变化。”

“所以即使我在很大程度上使用魔法，也不会影响它，”他喃喃自语，思考着。

“数据显示它并没有被你利用维度能量的方式所影响。”A.I表示同意。

Stephen不得不露出一个微笑。和Tony一样，Friday也坚持魔法有其科学基础。虽然她没法真正地表现出蔑视，但A.I用了一些非常微妙的方法来表达自己的观点。比如从来不把他的咒语称作“魔法”。

“我想做个试验，你能连续扫描发射器读数吗？”

“当然。”

他用一只手划过阿戈摩托之眼，转动手指小心地从中挑出一小段绿色光带。头昏立刻袭击了他，不过他坚持着，五秒、十秒。这次他让能量缠绕成一个小一点的时间结构；不是手镯，更像个戒指。

一道警告声响起，“三级扫描显示发射器功能有波动。建议谨慎行事。”

Stephen闭着眼，在第三波浑身发冷和第四波间歇性颤抖中喘息。

法师几乎坚持到了第五波（疼痛），直到Friday开始发出紧急警报。“我记录到了严重地电流中断。发射器读数开始降低，建议立即停止。”

他不计后果地考虑了一下要不要继续。有种强烈地冲动想要把力量推过极限，直到它们被新的极限所代替。

但闪电般地剧痛开始像带刺的钩子一样撕扯他的四肢，而Stephen并不想看到第六波反应会是什么。他终于放手了。

这一次痛苦消退所用的时间要长很多。他翻了个身，仰面躺下，盯着天花板。斗篷温柔地撑住他，把自己裹在他的腿部和脚上，为法师提供了一些支点。

“当我合上那枚眼睛的时候，发射器读数回到基线了吗？”Stephen强迫自己问道，尽管张开嘴让他觉得自己整个胃部都在试图从中挤出来。

“读数仍在稳定中。”

“等它们完全回到正常值范围内时告诉我。”

代替确认，Friday发出一串有些好奇的蜂鸣声。“我能否询问你，为何要追踪这些数据？”

“研究。”Stephen回答，开始觉得不适感正在消散，并为此稍微松了口气。

“研究？”

Stephen疲惫地笑了笑。“你的Boss又不是唯一一个能这么做的人。”

“这种研究方法似乎不甚明智。破坏发射器可能会引起潜在伤害，以及短期和长期上的影响。”

“不得不做，”Stephen舒展了一下，随着最后的症状褪去，他周围的世界重新稳定下来。

“发射器读数已恢复正常，”Friday宣布，“功能回归96%的基线。”

Stephen点点头，开始摸到极限的感觉，他们的外星房东无意中把他锁进了一个盒子里，而他现在找到了边界。无限原石不容小觑，在发射器嵌入之后，在经历过那些让人头昏眼花的症状之后，Stephen本已满足于让这块原石乖乖休眠。法师说服自己，他大半辈子都在不知道这东西存在的情况下渡过，显然就算没有原石他也能处理得了。这并不困难；只是回归常态而已。

但Tony的话比他几个月前意识到的更加切中要害。比Stephen表现出来的，比他愿意承认的还要令人刺痛。**Doc，我开始觉得你有问题了——**

所以Stephen本应让那块石头舒舒服服地沉睡。他是真的别无选择；他应当如此告诫自己。

但那是在他们差点被抓到之前，在Tony几乎被扔在小行星带里之前。

“好，Friday。保持扫描运行。让我们再试一次。”

这次Stephen仅仅让原石的魔力溜出一小部分，甚至不再能构成一枚戒指，更像一个微小的迹象。各种症状出现得相对慢了不少，但对于人体所能承受的界限而言依然很强大。Stephen强迫自己不要着急，不要汲取多于所需的力量。Friday说得很有道理；如果不小心一点，相位性物质依然可能会杀死他。

尽管Tony用指控刁难过他，但Stephen是真的和其他人一样，对他们会在小行星带中埋伏感到惊讶。法师没能预见到这个变故，而他们几乎都因此而丧命。自那之后，Stephen就知道自己必须再次使用原石，在一切以这样或那样的方式出现什么转折之前，他需要知道足够的信息来保证他们的安全。摧毁时间之石其实只是转移视线的话题，他向Tony提出这项建议，是因为它是唯一一个能说服Tony相信他们必须得向前迈进，而不能回头的提案。当然，如果工程师真的能设法找出一个方案，那么Stephen会毫不犹豫地兑现诺言。不过在Stephen目前看过的这几百万个未来和结局中，有一件事他记得非常清楚；那块原石一直都在。

“发射器读数开始波动。”Friday说，Stephen能察觉到那些症状像剧毒一样潜伏在他骨头里。

他合上了双眼。

勤学苦练，这就是他所需要的。Stephen对此深信不疑。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与外星人的第一次接触以及，当讽刺不是宇宙通用语时该怎么办？  
（答案：那就再多说几句呗。）

Tony隐约知道，寻找外星世界在某种程度上就意味着要实际和一个外星种族接触。这真的应该是当前重点之一，不过他最多只对此考虑了两分钟，相较之下，还有很多更重要的注意事项需要思考，比如拯救全宇宙的生命，获取新技术，还有追求科学（不一定非得是这个顺序）。如果说关于这件事他还有其他考量的话，那么Tony更担心万一有什么人讨厌他们不请自来地进入这个星系，该如何才能避免武装冲突。

当然，在Tony试图跟这些外星蜥蜴类爬行动物交流超过60秒的时候，突然想到，他其实早就应该发现这一点的，尽管迄今为止所有证据都在说明一个相反的答案——但显然英语真的不是银河系主要语言之一。

“Friday，”Tony摆出一张装模作样的笑脸。“把信号淡出，伪装成静电流。让它看起来像是我们遭遇了一些太阳风干扰，而且没法修复。”

不全是谎言。此前Tony不得不重新校准了他们包括通讯功能在内的大部分设备，以适应系统中非常活跃的强力电磁干扰。所以要说他们在音频或者视频通讯方面出了问题也不算夸张。

“当然，Boss。”画面开始扭曲并模糊起来，屏幕中外星人的形象变成一副无法辨认的水彩画，然后慢慢消失。

“该死。”Tony说。

Peter看起来不知道到底是处于爆发性的兴奋还是恐惧当中。他悬挂在天花板上，疯狂地打着手势。“他们看起来像恐龙，太空恐龙！Wow！”男孩停止挥舞，若有所思地抱着双臂。“我们世界的恐龙已经灭绝了，多久，六千五百万年？这些可能就像是**后裔**——”

“我想我以前看过这部动画片。”Tony喃喃自语。“等想出该如何传达我们为和平而来之后，再推断他们可能的起源吧。有什么建议？Friday？”

> 注：不是很确定说的是不是迪士尼家的同名动画片。

“飞船系统中没有存储关于这个世界的任何具体语言学数据。”Friday抱歉地回答。“我也没有在设备清单中找到任何有助于沟通的工具。”

“宇宙通用翻译的能力就到此为止了。无论如何，该死的章鱼哥。他让我抱了太高的期待值。”

Stephen沉吟了一下，走过来思索性地注视着一个控制台。“我怀疑我们房东依靠的可能不是科技。”

“你是准备说他用了魔法？好吧，你当然是这个意思。”Tony叹气。“当然会有翻译咒语，这真令我吃惊。”

Stephen挥了挥手，无视他忘恩负义的玩笑。“如果你宁愿没有——”

“见鬼，那艘飞船都要开走了，或者该说这艘飞船。我想我已经搞混了这些比喻。”

Stephen没理他，将两手合十，作出像是祈祷的姿势，然后把指尖放在了鼻子底下。

“你需要头发吗？”Tony拽着他那再次剪短并打理整齐的头发。在差不多三个月没有修剪之后，他看起来简直就像个疯狂的山地野人，不过一把剃刀解决了这个问题。现在，一个更加衣冠楚楚的Tony Stark又回来了，而且风度翩翩。

Stephen摇了摇头，分开双手，在指尖展示出一张像是由融化的金属丝线相互连接编织出的网。“不用，这只是个普通咒语。”丝线开始下沉，然后彼此分离，形成相互重叠的同心圆。这些圆圈一圈一圈地向外缓缓运动着，像是一个令人眼晕的慢动作爆炸。最后，Stephen看起来很满意自己的作品，像篮球运动员一样把整个法术放在一根手指上旋转着。他睁大眼睛，期待地看着Tony。在他身后，Peter跳到地板上，激动得直发抖。

Tony夸张地伸出双手，“很好，doc。给我你最棒的一击。”

> 注：Hit me with your best shot，习语，应该是无论如何你打不倒我的意思，不过这里我觉得Tony是字面意思啦，魔法飞盘大战ROUND3啊。

当他们在五分钟后重新接通通讯时，发现他们的银河系新笔友发出的嘶嘶声和滴答声开始有意义了，Tony默默地承认，尽管魔法亵渎了物理学，但有时真的不错。

“嘿，你们好。”既然他们的新朋友能够理解，Tony立刻愉快地开口。“这里是邓肯甜甜圈，三人组在和您通话。我们无意伤害你们，所以请不要开枪或者以其他类似方式对待我们。我刚刚把发型梳回喜欢的样子，请不要让这一切都白费功夫。”

> 注：Dunkin’ Donuts，阿米的十大快餐连锁品牌之一，是一家专业生产甜甜圈提供现磨咖啡及其他烘焙产品的店。这家的官方中译叫唐恩都乐，对不起比金拱门还奇怪啊！我还是直译吧……

Tony能感到Stephen在他身边翻了个白眼。

屏幕上的两个外星人——可能和迅猛龙有共同祖先，也可能不是——露出了双份的困惑表情。不过也许他们的脸一直都这样。Tony很怀疑一个外星种族是否会拥有和人类一样的微表情。

“先生，”左边的那个开口，词语似乎迟疑了一秒，几乎消失在喉咙的咔哒声中。Tony不确定这句话是不是法术强行装出来的；没准这个种族的语言里根本没有“先生”这个词。“我不太熟悉你的话。你打算对我们的系统干什么？”

Tony对此有一句完美但是极其不合适的回应，Peter可能会喜欢，因为它很大程度上跟海盗用语相关，但是Stephen抢先了一步。

“ 我们前来寻找贸易机会。”Stephen说道。“ 我们需要各种物资。”

“是的，一般都是这样。”左边那位回答。“我们的世界远离旅行者常走的路线，所以少有访客。你们在寻找食物吗？”

“也需要别的东西，”Stephen表示同意，“你们愿意考虑一笔交易吗？”

外星人转向彼此，沉默地展开商议。Tony很好奇他们是怎么做到的，毕竟这两位连脸上的肌肉都没抽动一下。也许是气味、微妙的手语、心灵感应，甚至是神奇且无法察觉的气流。

考虑到一个纯粹外星种族的行为时，这些似乎都是有可能的，甚至极有可能，相当不可思议。

“我不能代表我们的首相发言。”第一个外星人转过来说。“但一项有关必要物资的交易似乎合情合理。我期望能就此做个安排。”

“谢谢。”Stephen说。“我不知道你们愿意接受什么作为交换，恐怕我们没有太多当地货币。”

或者啥也没有，真的。Tony在心里说。

“我们一般不用银河币。”右边那个说道。“你们能提供什么选择？总理可能会就价格进行交涉。”

“好问题。”Tony高兴地说，“我想你们不吃果冻吧？”

“果冻？”扭曲的嘶嘶声重复了一遍这个词，法术似乎再次发挥了它的弥补作用。

Tony和平地点点头，然后又停了下来，不知道点头在这个种族中是否有着和人类相同的意思。也许不是呢。“是的，果冻。凝胶状的MRE，有多种颜色和口味。拯救生命并摧毁灵魂的小点心。老实说，如你们不想从我们这儿拿走的话，我可能就不得不塞进一个空投包里扔给你们了。”

> 注：Meal Ready to Eat，即食食品。

Tony能听到Peter发出强烈的赞同声，而Stephen在他身边压住了一声仿佛被他们两个围困了叹息。

与此同时，那个外星人看起来完全不感兴趣。“我不明白。”

“一点都不意外。”Stephen喃喃着，然后澄清道：“我们船上有不易腐烂的食物以及贵重的金属和矿石。我们也愿意交换知识。我们拥有来自其他遥远星系的信息。”

“知识。”虽然外星人的面部表情依然没有丝毫变化，但Tony可以假定他们现在轻快地嘶嘶声代表着感兴趣，可能吧。“这很有趣，你们有额外的水源吗？”

“水源？”Stephen重复道。

“我们的世界里经常需要这种补给。”

这一点，说实话，没有让Tony感到太惊讶。自从他们进入这个星系之后，Friday就一直在获取读数，围绕这个星系中的A型恒星运转的六颗行星全都很荒凉。唯一一颗拥有类人生命体的星球不仅基本上是由沙子和岩石构成的——大部分都是火山岩，而且太阳运动剥离了星球上一大半大气层，导致其极度干旱，或者说几乎没有适宜居住的环境。考虑到这些情况，Tony断定水就算不是无价之宝，应该也是非常珍贵的商品。

在Stephen来得及开口之前，Tony闯进了对话。“很好，我确信我们可以达成某种协议。我当然愿意用水交换我们愿望清单上的各种东西。比如，看看你们非常可爱的卫星系统。”

外星人又彼此沟通了一下。

“先生？”左边那个问道。

“你们的卫星，”Tony重复。“它们就像某种艺术品。从布局上能看出设计者温柔的关爱，而且它们还有着令人印象深刻的结构设计，所有这些。而最让我感兴趣的是，我们现在和你们的星球隔着半个星系，何况还有太阳风，你们依然能收到清晰响亮的信号。这才是最让人印象深刻的。介意让我偷偷看一眼吗？”

“偷看一眼？”其中一个慢慢地重复着，显然是感觉出了这个词的含义。

“没错，我想看看幕后的东西。好吧，是通信网络后面的东西。我们能得到这个允许的可能性有多大？”

“你想检查我们的通信阵列吗？”左边的问道，此时，Tony终于可以说他从其中一个身上得到了某种情绪反应。他能够听出这个外星生物的好奇。“为什么？”

“我是个工程师，我喜欢闪亮的金属制品，而且希望能看看它们是如何运作的。”

“你是个机械师？”右边的外星人问道，比Tony想象的更有指向性。也许他们的世界里不喜欢工程师这个术语，或者是法术没法给出一个合适的翻译。

无论如何，Tony对这种不太准确的说法一笑了之。“当然，我和机械打交道。而我也想跟你们打交道。”

“这是个不寻常的需求。”

“我就是个不寻常的人。”

外星人再次使用了他们的手语巫术，说真的，他们在绝对安静中互相凝视对方这个场景超级诡异，随后那两个生物一起转过来看着他。“你提出了一个独特的议题。这需要由首相来决定。”

“好，太棒了。”Tony愉快地说。“请他来跟我们通话吧。”

外星人又看了他一眼。“Zet首相不在远程通信上进行交涉。传统上来说，首相需要在特定地点会见旅行者，并讨论价格条款。”

“也许这次情况下他能破个例？”Tony说。

“这不可能。谈判一般很简短，但随后要为拉近双方关系进行食物分享仪式。”

“我们参加，”Peter飞快地插嘴，显然他的胃正在替他说话。

Tony赶紧在他之前开口。“不，你看。非常感谢你们的好意，真的，你们不但好心，而且十分慷慨。但我们真的不打算来参观。我们感兴趣的——”是带着你们更有趣的技术、或者矿石、或者贵重物品、或者其他有意思的东西逃走“——只是交易物资，然后继续上路。不慌不忙，用不着大惊小怪。”

“尊贵的客人，”站在右边的那个用一种过于耐心的口吻说道。显然这些生物决定用更加小心谨慎的态度来对待他们不可理喻的外星访客，因为Tony看起来不像是什么能展示常识的人。“即使这是有可能的，我们也没有可用的宇宙飞船。你们必须着陆才能接收物资。”

“好吧，别说我们不行。”Tony说，“想像一下，如果你们愿意，我们也许能用这种叫科技的东西来运输货物。”

右边那个看起来露出了以一只蜥蜴而言所能表现出来的最大愤慨。“你是在要求Zet首相放弃会餐仪式吗？”

这个，好吧，他那个语气听起来仿佛是Tony在要求这位首相犯下谋杀罪行，或者至少是加入某种血腥的暴乱。这些人显然把用餐时间看得太严肃了。

当然，这立刻引起了Tony偏执的念头，他感觉自己就要成为谈判后庆祝会上的一盘主菜。“伙计们，你们的邀请真的令我受宠若惊，但我不确定晚餐是个好主意。我的胃比较敏感，食物过敏，你知道。我们之间是不会有结果的。”

他们无动于衷的表情清晰地表明并不觉得好笑。Tony突然想到——当然Peter肯定没想过这个——这些人到底吃什么。从门牙尺寸来判断，他们的食物肯定不止是蔬菜。

“我们在练习素食主义。”Tony尝试着。“或者可能是果冻主义，已经坚持了三个月而且打算继续下去？”

外星人再次互相看了看。

Tony虚弱地微笑。“严格的素食？我们也可以是纯粹素食主义者。”他做了个鬼脸。“当然，这样我们可能就得去做做健身——”

“我同伴的意思，”Stephen冷冷地打断了他。“是我们很荣幸受到邀请，并且很乐意和你们一起参加会餐仪式，以换取你们在交易物资方面的合作。能为我们提供着陆和前往你们那边的坐标吗？”

外星人随后做出来的那种向下倾斜头部配合斜视的动作可能代表着松了口气，或者类似的某种意思。Tony应该为此建个新数据库，不过他很怀疑自己是否真的读懂了这些外星人；显然他们对嘲讽毫无感觉，而这基本上是Tony会说的唯一一种语言。

“我们会提供坐标。”右边的说。“首相将很高兴能在那里迎接你们。”

“谢谢。”Stephen优雅地说。

实时通讯突兀地中断，一张有关六颗行星的图片以明亮的单色调出现在他们的观景窗上。这个星系的太阳有着美丽但明显很奇怪的光线，似乎能遮掉人类眼中的蓝色光谱。

“为什么我总觉得我们就要在童话故事里扮演主角了？”Tony向房间里的其他人问道。

“哪个童话？”尽管观景窗里已经不再有外星种族的通讯，Peter还是走过去，几乎把鼻子贴到了玻璃上。

“我的脑子里闪过了《Hansel与Gretel》，或者可能是《金发姑娘与三只熊》。”

> 注：第一个就是糖果屋啦，第二个是讲有个妹子趁熊不在跑到人家家里坐人家的椅子吃人家的饭还睡人家的床。

“还不算太糟。我是说，至少那些故事里每个人都幸存下来了。”Peter把自己拽到观景窗上方，直到能倒吊着观察它。“除了那个女巫。”

Tony摇了摇头。“取决于故事的版本，以及讲述者。但是应该给你个奖励星，孩子：你扩大了古典文学方面的知识。在这个世界又前进了一步啊。”

“谢谢，”Peter高兴地说。

Tony转向Stephen，“那么，doc。如果我们降落在某个地方接受这些人的款待，有人打算活活烤了我们的几率有多大？我们以前在这家不用下车的餐厅吃过饭吗？”

Stephen做了个鬼脸，短暂地沮丧表情从他脸上划过。“我不知道。”

Tony狐疑地挑眉。“你不知道，但你依然确定和他们一起用餐是安全的？以及如果你再敢告诉我一次‘有迹象表明是这样’，我**就要**做出一些你我都会后悔的事儿了。”

“我们以前见过他们，”Stephen说，“但我只记得这些。”

他看起来和Tony一样对此十分不满。

“你确定自己想不到更有用的东西了？”Tony问道。“比如他们是不是有什么巨大的太空枪？他们说的那个首相是谁？我们是否会成为晚宴的主菜，还是说只是普通的客人？如果是后者，哪把叉子才是正确的？”Tony带着期待停了停。“你知道的，像这些重要的东西。”

“我怀疑他们根本不用叉子，”Stephen回答，“你看到他们手上的爪子了吗？”

Tony一脸苦相，他当然看到了。足有两英寸长，对于他们巨大的尖牙而言是个完美的补充。“好吧，多谢提醒。我尽量不去想象和一个在我用黄油刀捅他们之前，就能把我开膛破腹的人一起吃饭的情景，但现在我满脑子都是这个。”

“没那么可怕，而且我怀疑他们也不用黄油刀。”

“感谢你那些才华横溢且超有帮助的推测。”

“你想要有帮助的？”Stephen像是要把眼球抠出来似的揉了揉眼睛。“有帮助的是，我可以告诉你我们现在迫切需要补充氧气供应，所以可能终究要以某种方式抵达这颗星球的表面。此外，我们在任何一个宇宙中的死亡都和被恐龙挖出内脏无关。”

“很好，我简直高兴得无法形容，居然能用**这个**作为衡量我们安全的标准。”

“我觉得还好，”Peter尖声说，在Tony瞪着他的时候闭嘴了。

Stephen捏了捏鼻梁。“无论如何，你大半辈子都花在跟安全没什么关系的事情上。为什么现在停下了？”

“我要控告你诽谤。”Tony回道，“不过在公开记录上，我确实自称是个肾上腺素上瘾的家伙。另外，为什么你的血压像只吃了类固醇的兔子一样上窜下跳的？”

Stephen笑着抬头。“一只吃了类固醇的兔子？我都不敢问你干过什么。”

“你说什么呢？”Tony轻快地回答，“事情就是如此。”他瞥了一眼Peter，“或者是一只糖吃多了的蜘蛛。”

“我没吃多过。”Peter承认，“我的新陈代谢速度，你知道的。不过如果我们能找到糖，我完全愿意试试。”

Tony夸张地颤抖着。“我收回这句话。Stephen？显然你不能用糖作为借口。”

“我最近一直在头疼。”巫师回答，看起来不甚在意。Tony透过眼镜盯着他的时候，Stephen冷静地耸了耸肩，“不用为此担心。”

“你嘴上说不用担心，但身体其他部分全都在表明这很让人担心。”

“你可能确实挺熟悉这个的。”Stephen嘟囔着。

“我得为自己辩护，这通常只是因为我不想谈论它。”Tony接受了法师的暗示，转向一个控制台。“好了，FRI，带我们去吧。”

Friday没花多长时间就穿过大气层到达了给定坐标。Tony没有探测到这颗星球上有航空运输路线存在的迹象，所以在他们下降到地面高度的过程中并不需要避开什么。

不过这正是他们发现问题所在的地方。或者说，很多问题。

“太糟糕了，”Peter皱着眉宣布。

Tony捂着嘴大笑。“没办法，孩子。在起落架方面还是老样子。上次行星探险的时候你不是不介意吗。”

“但是上次我们没有遇到外星人，”Peter抗议道，“树木是唯一能给人留下印象的东西。哦，还有那条巨大的鳗鱼，也许——”

“别说了，那是条水蟒。别逼我把你扔在这儿，孩子。我是认真的。”

Peter用柔软的眼神恳求地盯着他，Tony顿时觉得自己像根湿面条一样屈服了。

“好吧，我不会用消防队的背运法带着你，但这次你也不能像踩冲浪板一样站在我身上。”

> 注：就是运送伤员时把人横着抗在肩上的那个姿势，扁担式背法（大误）

Peter赶紧点头。Tony转向Stephen，等待这位必然的反对意见。

但Stephen的话完全出乎他的意料。“对我来说，把我们一起带下去更有意义一点。”

Tony挑起两条眉毛。“很好，我们已经否决了消防员式背运。所以除非你打算像新娘一样抱着我，否则恐怕我不得不拒绝。”

“我可以给你来个公主抱。”

闯进脑海里的画面滑稽的要命，但同时也不可思议地使人向往。“哦， 我**相信**你能做到。”Tony傻笑起来。“也打算把我抱过门槛吗？”

> 注：就你们懂的，欧式婚礼新郎要抱着新娘过一个花门。四舍五入这就是求婚啊！

“也许吧，不过除非你非常、非常客气的请求我。”Stephen的声音里明显有一些别的东西，他的眼睛里充满热度，令Tony渴望以同样的方式去回应，有什么东西在Tony的皮肤之下刺痛着他，但他几乎不敢说出它的名字。

他强迫自己原路返回。“Doc，我从来没干过什么客气的事。”

“你会的。”Stephen说道，在Tony回答之前继续，“不过我们或许可以在谈判期间先跳过公主抱。无论如何，我有个更好的建议。”

Stephen的斗篷像一面兴奋的红色旗帜一样抖动起来。Tony下意识地看着它，眼神怀疑。

“我不确定你那块奇幻飞毯有足够的面积能放下我们三个人。”他说。斗篷立刻注意到了，愤怒地抻直自己。Tony翻了个白眼，“无意冒犯。”

“不，斗篷要留在这里。”Stephen说道。把它从肩上拽下来，在法器想要飘回原位时轻轻地将它推到一边。几次努力之后，斗篷放弃了，默默地挂在他身旁，一副孤苦伶仃的样子。Tony不得不提醒自己这就是件被过度评价的外套，不可能会感到孤独，或者其他类似的情绪。不过它确实装得很像。

“为什么不打算用你军火库里最好的把戏之一？”Tony询问道。

Stephen哼了一声。“你还没见识过我军火库里的大部分储备。这件斗篷作为目标而言太合适了。有几个种族非常愿意染指一件法器。我不会把它带到任何一颗星球上去。”

斗篷在听到这个消息后立刻把自己扑在附近的控制台上，看起来绝对伤心欲绝。Tony强忍着没笑出来。

“没有斗篷。你到底打算怎么把我们弄下去？直接扔出去？这不是我第一次做低空自由落体，不过真的不推荐外行人这么玩。”

Stephen伸出一只手，翻过来强调性地示意着手指上的悬戒。Tony惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“只需要Friday给我一个可视位置。”Stephen指着观景窗，屏幕体贴地从开放视野变成了一副鸟瞰图；Tony意识到那是通过外部传感器记录的地表景象。“我可以把我们放在某个视线之外的地方。没有必要过早暴露钢铁侠战甲。”

Tony眯起眼睛。“让我特别强调一下。你为什么反对我的战甲？”

“没什么，也许只是因为它过于招摇的设计。”

“虚伪，”Tony说。“那件斗篷一点都不低调。所以这是以牙还牙吗？你留下了自己的时尚饰品，于是认为我也应该这么干？”

“部分原因吧。”Stephen承认。“不过主要是因为这套装甲是我们希望能避免被关注到的某种信标。我知道这有违你的本性，但如果我们要探索其他世界，就需要尽量融入其中。”

这比Tony愿意承认的更有意义。

“你了解我对吧。”他轻率地问道。“我看起来像那种愿意融入的人吗？”

“钢铁侠有自己的位置。我们不用向整个宇宙宣传它。”

Tony有一种想要继续争论的冲动，但仅仅张开嘴，他就意识到这种冲动不是因为他有个好理由；而是因为他想要找个好理由。

Tony喜欢当钢铁侠，也希望别人知道他是钢铁侠。

但让他把玩具收好，保持安静。这绝对令他浑身难受。

“据我们所知，他们在这里安装了上百万个摄像头，肯定很容易捕捉到你小小的灯光秀。”Tony咕哝着。

“和某些人不同，我可以很谨慎。如果Friday探测到监控，我们可以找一个更远一点的地方下去。”

Tony又象征性地抗议了几句，不过最终还是尽可能优雅地让步了。

他们选了一个被露出地表的岩石挡住的位置，把自己传送到地面。外面的空气清新而干燥，很温暖，但没有人们对一颗沙漠星球所想象的那么炎热。

“至少不是个水世界。”Peter评论道，迅速跳上附近的一块巨石并爬到它的顶部。“没有鱼人。这是件好事对吧？”

“给我定义一下什么叫好。”

“嗯，或许至少是他们不会试着吃掉我们？”

“你显然没有注意过他们牙齿的大小。那些家伙八成是肉食动物，而且可能不会挑剔把什么人放在晚餐桌上当做食物。哦，抱歉，是把什么人邀请到晚宴上。”

“拜托，你们两个幼稚鬼。”Stephen告诫道。“我们的护卫队很快就要到了。尽量不要疏远（alienate）他们。”

“疏远，”Tony评论。“现在这个词就很有意思了。在当前情况下，类似这种词是不是可以被认为有种族歧视的意味？或者物种歧视？或者**特种**歧视？”

> 注：这个梗真是个难以形容的文字游戏。总之外星人是alien，后缀-ate有使之……化的意思，所以alienate这个词也可以说是搞得他们像外星人一样=疏远。但是你对着一帮外星人使用一个外星人作为词源的词，这不是种族歧视吗，Tony大概是这个意思。

“Tony。”

“什么？我就是说说。Friday，你可以把这个加到你的双关语词典里去。”

“好的，Boss。”Friday的声音从他们塞在耳朵里的微型接收器里传出来，显得尖细而且有点延迟。Tony在离开飞船之前坚持他们每个人都要戴上一个由纳米技术转化成的无线电波接收器。无论是否有热情的迎接，他们永远不能确定黑暗中会有什么在等待，能够以巧妙的方式和彼此以及Friday联系，这可能就意味着生与死的区别。

此外，这些接收器也可以兼做追踪装置。Stephen明确表示他知道Tony到底想干什么，并且拒绝在了解全部情况之前告诉工程师任何事情。此后，Tony只得**不情不愿**地向Peter和Stephen分享了这个信息。

这就像Stephen完全清楚Tony是个激进的偏执狂一样。

欢迎队伍出现在视野里之前，他们就听到了声音。一队移动缓慢的地面交通工具轻松地在崎岖的岩石地表上滑行。三个人类站在空旷可见的地方，直到这些交通工具最终停在他们面前。从里面出来一群表情庄重的官员，和一大堆显然是负责安保的人员。Tony警惕地盯着后者。

不过说真的，他们其实完全不用为此费什么心思。整个代表团中最矮的那个都比Stephen高一英尺，他们每个都块头巨大，有着与生俱来的天然武器，完全就是——

“恐龙。”Peter小声说，满眼都是惊奇。Tony用手肘捅了他一下。

“你们好。”Stephen在这群人排着奇怪地队列走向他们时说道，他清了清嗓子。“感谢你们到这儿来见我们，我们十分荣幸。但其实我们可以自己去见你们的。”

那些看起来像官员的人向前走了几步。Tony认出了其中一位；最开始跟他们交流时站在左边的那个。这位外星人开口说道：“对于不熟悉路线的人而言，沙漠十分危险。我们不会要求你们独自穿越它的。”

Tony想问问他们为什么要把车停到那么远的地方，不过他英勇地克制住了。

“我相信你们的引导将是无价的。”Stephen回答。Tony咧嘴一笑，听出了他语气中小小的揶揄。Stephen显然非常礼貌地**没有**告诉他们的护卫队，三个超级英雄为什么不太可能被一片沙漠吓到。

除了A型恒星发出的强烈紫外线辐射，这确实相当危险。在离开飞船之前，他们不得不在每寸皮肤上涂了厚厚一层不透水的防护性化合物。

飞船依然在离地面半英里的高空中悬停着，他们的外星朋友正忙于看着它。

“你们的飞船不需要着陆吗？”

“正好不用。”Stephen向他们保证。“它会一直停在空中。不过如果这个位置不合适，我们也可以重新停放它。”

那个外星人继续好奇地观察了一会儿飞船，然后再次转回视线。“不必了，这块区域留给你们使用。我是首相的助手，Gwar。”

“你好，Gwar。”Stephen轻松地重复。“很高兴见到你。我是Stephen，这是Peter和Tony。”

Tony挥了挥手，而Peter基本上已经无视了他们正在说的所有内容，一直在热烈地盯着他们的欢迎队伍，仿佛要把每个人的脸都铭刻下来。Tony想建议他拍张照片，那东西保存的时间更长，但技术上来说他已经在做了。事实上，Friday正在记录他们在星球上的全部冒险。

“不寻常的名字。”Gwar评论道。

Tony耸肩，“只是对你们而言不太寻常。另外，就像我之前说过的，我们就不是寻常人。”

“我们中的某些人更加严重一点。”Stephen温和地说。

Gwar看起来对此很感兴趣。“我们的名字和方式对你们而言一定也很陌生。”

“我要把判断保留到晚餐时间。”Tony说道，“不过说到判断，有件事我实在不能说，但这要把我逼疯了。Gwar，兄弟，你到底是男的还是女的？”

现在轮到Stephen用胳膊肘捅Tony了。

Gwar眨了眨眼，两次。一次像人类一样慢慢地垂直开合眼皮，第二次则是一片瞬膜水平地从一侧滑向另一侧。Tony抖了抖，尽量试图不要太明显地盯着他看。

“男的？”Gwar问道，这个词随着外星人的发音而显得很踌躇。

“男性。”Tony澄清。“在我们的世界主要用二元性别来划分，出生时或者是男性，或者是女性，或者在某些令人敬畏的情况下是两者兼具。你们呢？”

Gwar做了个奇怪的姿势，类似半耸肩半鞠躬。某种代表确认的意思？或者是被激怒的前兆，在这种情况下，Tony就该准备开始跑了。

“和你们一样，我们也有两种性别。”Gwar说。“我是男性。你眼前的所有人都是男性。”

这很有趣。Tony不太确定这到底意味着在场的人都是男性，还是他们被允许见到的都是男性。也许两者都有。

Gwar继续说着，并没有注意Tony在想什么。“请原谅，我们没有必要继续耽搁了。我将带你们去见首相。”

这在Tony看来，似乎在他日渐增多的外星第一次接触剧目中意味着一个比较和平的结局。

或许确实如此。就在他们踏上首相所在的地面交通工具的那一刻，Friday的发射器瞬间发出一声几乎听不到的哀鸣，然后在Tony耳朵里彻底沉寂下来。与此同时，Gwar走上前说道：“Zet首相，我们的客人到了。”

一个至少比Gwar高出三英尺的外星人转过身来，和其他绿色的生物不同，这个人的皮肤蓝紫相间，修长而又优雅，而且长相显然和迅猛龙一点关系都没有。

Tony放在Stephen身上的每一个生物传感器都滑入了危险的红色区域。

他转过身，发现法师神情惊恐，脸色惨白。在他身后，Tony看到Peter惊讶地低头看了看自己的胳膊，然后又警惕地抬起头。

“欢迎，”Zet首相平和而友善地说道。

“该死，”Stephen回答，然后举起双手，明确地表示投降。

这显然是有道理的，因为不到两秒之后，所有护卫队成员都掏出了某种令人印象深刻的外星枪支，然后对准了他们。Tony慢慢地举起手，盯着超过半打武器的长度。Peter睁大眼睛，做了同样动作。

“好吧，”Tony在随之而来的沉默中开口。“我讨厌成为那种说‘我告诉过你了’的人，但是——”

Stephen大大地叹了口气。

“——我他妈的告诉过你了！”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尽管Tony的嘴常年让他陷入麻烦，但这颗星球简直就像是专门被设计出来打开他所有毒舌开关的。此外， 最高指导原则，那是什么玩意儿？  
（警告：本章和下两章均符合暴力标签，阅读请自行承担风险。）

“再提醒我一遍，为什么我们不能直接从这儿逃跑？”Tony问道。

Stephen嘟囔着什么非常粗俗的脏话，低沉的声音在黑暗中回荡。他们牢房的灯光在几个小时之前就被关掉了，现在，黑暗似乎使每种声音都放大了不少。

“这很奇怪。”Peter惆怅地说，声音听起来像是被蒙住了；Tony看着他的热成像滚来滚去，把脑袋埋进他们每个人行军床上都配有的床垫里，并试图给自己找一个薄弱的借口。“他们看起来人很好。”

Tony咆哮，“不，他们根本不好。他们只是名义上看起来愿意和所有不打招呼就闯进他们星系的陌生人展开贸易。现在回想起来，我们早就该发现有什么东西不对劲的。”

“不是个好主意，”Stephen说，和Peter不一样，他正坐着，两脚放在地上。“但有很多物种愿意在这里进行交易。从整个银河系的角度来看，这地方实际上是为数不多的几个商业选择之一。要么是这儿，要么就去找真正的海盗。”他顿了顿。“或者奴隶主。”

Tony一脸怒气。“如果他们能建立一个全宇宙的供需系统，这些鬼地方可能就没那么有吸引力了。他们可以称其为银河市场，简称G-Mart。”

“也许你应该把这个想法告诉当权者，”Stephen淡淡地建议。

“也许有一天我会的。而且我要以不道德交易行为之名把这个星球逐出市场。绑架潜在客户也太粗鲁了。”

Stephen发出怀疑的笑声。“没错，绑架确实不怎么体贴，是吧。”

“我们在谈论的是目前这些绑匪的恶劣行为，不是我的。这又回到了我最初的问题：为什么我们还没有偷偷离开这个鬼地方？我知道你说过不能，但也许你可以说得更详细一点。我相信你还有更多理由，因为我现在告诉你，我们绝对可以直接走。”

Stephen思考着，低声说：“你确定我们的牢房里没有监控设备？”

“当然。因为我没完没了地抱怨看不见东西，所以他们把眼镜留给我了。其实我的更多目的是想愚弄他们。”Tony洋洋自得地扶了扶眼镜框，然后想起来没人看得见他。“这地方没有电子监控设备可言。”

黑暗中传来脚步声，当Tony意识到自己分不清它到底是从Stephen还是Peter的牢房传来时，忍不住打了个寒颤。不管是不是戴着眼镜，Tony已经开始失去听觉上的方向感了，他不得不透过焦虑来袭的第一丝暗示用力呼吸着。

“你知道，在这件事上我比较同意Mr. Stark。”Peter突然说，“我是说，他们确实用枪指着我们，然后把我们从飞船上拖走还关进了牢房里。所以为什么不打算逃跑呢？”

“如果由Zet亲自来说，事情会简单很多。”Stephen叹了口气。“他总是这样，喜欢设下陷阱。如果我早一点看见他，应该就能有所准备了。”

“准备什么？”Peter问道，“他是谁？”

“他跟Thanos是盟友？”Tony平静地问。

Stephen毫无幽默感地笑了笑。“不是。或者至少我们从未同时遇见他们两个，有一些未来里我们被他控制了好几个月。在所有可供选择的行星里，Tony，你偏偏选了这个。”

“嘿，是你说随便选一个，剩下的就会随之而来。此外，从技术上讲是Friday选了这个星球，怪她去吧。”

这提醒他检查了一下耳朵里的发射器，还好没有被他们的绑匪发现。但很不幸的是，它依然一片寂静。Tony皱着眉，用手指不太稳定地敲着胸口。从某种意义上来说，移除存储单元带来的空洞感就像身体上的一道伤口，仿佛方舟反应堆被从他胸骨上拔下来并带走时的感觉一样。

“你是怎么处理时间之石的？”Tony问道，阴郁地回想起事情发生时的情形——

不出所料，外星人早就急于解除他们的武器和装备。同样不出所料的是，Tony并不怎么着急送给他们。他侧身避过第一个伸手去碰存储单元的蜥蜴，退后一步，以便计算一次俯冲。工程师的脑子里已经在考虑逃跑，射击方向以及最小安全距离之类的数据了。

但他刚走了一步。Stephen就痛苦地握住了Tony的手腕，神色苍白而震惊地看着他说：“别。”

“给我一个不这么做的好理由。”

Tony还记得一小队蜥蜴人犹豫地围着他们乱转，看着首相寻求下一步指示。他还记得Zet如何让剑拔弩张的气氛进一步升级，他如何用一种奇特的，令人不安的强硬眼神看着他们所有人，游刃有余，饶有兴味，但绝不是害怕。整个场面都因为某种潜在的暴力而凝固住了。

“因为我正在请求你，”Stephen脸上的表情一半是要求，一半是恳求。“如果你不能相信它，Tony，那么相信我。**不要。**”

Stephen的恐惧再明显不过。他的生物节律依然完全处于红线之下。Tony犹豫了一秒，暂时让思考占据上风，权衡着他认为自己知道的事情和Stephen显然**已经**知道了的事情。这其实可以归结为一次信任上的质变；他是否愿意依赖Stephen的本能，而不是自己的。

下一次外星人向存储单元伸手时，Tony让他们拿走了。

当然，这种和平状态只持续了两秒钟。一个外星人显然认为这意味着他们可以为所欲为了，于是伸手去拿Stephen那条看似无害的装饰性项链，然后迅速被烫成了至少三级烧伤。那家伙发出一声愤怒的蛇一样的嘶嘶声，在其他人反应过来之前用枪管狠狠地打了法师的肚子。Stephen气喘吁吁地倒在地上。

Tony用肩膀问候了这个家伙，让他一屁股摔下去，但这就是他能做的一切了；外星人比他们看上去的要更加敏捷，而且显然并不打算温柔地把他放倒在Stephen身边的地板上。不过这没什么，因为Peter随后朝他俩飞奔过来，试图阻拦他的家伙被直接撞飞到墙上，接着又从墙上反弹到地面。

“**别**这么做。”Peter在把Stephen和Tony扶起来的时候只向他们的绑架者说了这一句话。在那之后外星人对他们的包围稍微松开了一点。除了Zet，他依然看着这一切，宛如在观察什么非常有趣的表演，而且仅仅是为了娱乐。

尽管如此，直到Stephen伸手默默地把阿戈摩托之眼交出去的时候，Tony才真正意识到有什么非常奇怪的事情发生了。

“你是怎么处理那块原石的？”Tony重复道。

Stephen轻哼一声。“那时我的选择有限。不过幸运的是，当守卫非常亲切地帮助我倒在地板上时，给了我一个机会。在你们两个假装成身穿闪光盔甲的骑士并吸引走所有人目光的空档里，我从阿戈摩托之眼里拿走原石，并把它藏进了星星里。”

法师的口气非常随意，就像在说把衣服叠起来放进抽屉里一样。

“你把原石藏进了星星里。”

“是的。”

Tony等着他多说几句，但是Stephen似乎不打算继续解释了。“而这就是你可以做到的事，对吧？”

Stephen的声音在黑暗里听起来得意得令人愤慨；Tony几乎能听出他的笑声。“嗯，这是一件我做过的事情。仰望群星，并且从中学习，Tony。”

“我怀疑Einstein说这句话的时候指的是藏匿于其中的无限原石。”

> 注：不，爱因斯坦说这句话的意思是学习前辈科学家的成就……

“或许他就是这个意思，”Stephen说。“他既是位科学家，也是哲学家。谁说他就不能是个法师呢？”

Tony警告性地举起双手，“这**不**可能。这也永远不会**成为**一种可能。我不允许魔法在这种程度上颠覆科学！”

“我认为一切魔法都是科学。同样，这将意味着一切科学都是魔法。”

“我知道你现在看不见我，不过我正把指头塞在耳朵里。我没在听，明白吗？我听不到你在说什么。”

Stephen大笑，声音在他们狭窄的封闭空间里回荡。Tony听着，感觉自己身上某些小小的、难以辨明的部分放松了下来；Stephen的笑声真的很有感染力，这稍稍减轻了黑暗和囚禁带来的不祥压迫感。

“我完全不明白你们两个在说什么。”Peter伤心地说，让那些压力又轻了一些。

“这不是问题，孩子。等我们回去以后会把认识论加进你的课程里。”

Stephen沉思着开口：“我从未读过他的所有哲学著作，你呢？Friday手上可能会有。”

“我跟哲学距离最近的一次是和一位主修哲学系的人共进晚餐。剧透：没约第二次。不过说到Friday。你知道在她意识到有什么事情不对之前我们还有一天时间吗？接收器信号在上车时就丢失了，而我们现在肯定是在地下。没办法告诉她我们还活着。”

Stephen听起来对此有些担心。“她有什么关于这种情况的协议吗？”

“你是说关于我们被一起绑架和监禁的？没有。作为授权用户，如果我被绑架，她会默认通知你。如果你们两个都被绑走了，她会通知我。由于缺乏其他选择，她现在可能正在跟你的斗篷说话。而且很遗憾，那东西估计**没法**回答。我们还有48小时时间窗口来检查和她之间的通信。在此之后，我们就会被认为失联了。”

“之后她会采取什么行动？”

Tony犹豫了一下，因为他对A.I程序的了解说明了一种可能，但他的直觉在诉说另一种可能。“我不清楚，可能取决于我们失踪的时间。你认为我们会被困在这鬼地方多久？”

“很难说。可能几个星期。不过我们不会被晾在牢房里太长时间的。Zet很快就会露面，他不是个很有耐心的人。”

Tony不耐烦地咆哮。“你一直像这样用他的名字来解释我们的困境，Stephen。他到底**是谁**？”

Stephen站了起来，他的热成像标记一直移动到囚室边缘。Tony看着他伸出双手紧紧地抓住栅栏。

“一个法西斯独裁者。”Stephen说，“一个极端分子，一个模仿战时纳粹的家伙。肯定能跟Thanos合作愉快，他们的观点并非完全不同。”

Tony感到一丝恐惧渗进了他的骨头里。“听起来你们两个聊得不错。”

“在为数不多的几条时间线里，我还神志清醒的时候，当然。”Stephen坦率地说。“小心那个家伙，Tony。他只是看起来无害，甚至有些脆弱，但完全不是这样。他有某种念控能力，和我们的前房东没什么区别。”

Tony呻吟着。“哦，**拜托**。是不是我们遭遇的**每一个**外星种族都觉得有必要扭曲一下物理学？这越来越荒谬了。”

Stephen无视了他。“Zet捕猎旅行者，尤其是那些拥有他可以利用的技术或才能的人。他会迫使你为他工作。如果你不愿意，或者反抗，他会说服你。这家伙很擅长此道。”

也许是因为没有灯光，所以Tony听得非常仔细。而这让他从Stephen的声音里听出了一种始料未及的语气。

“听起来倒是挺热情好客的。”Tony试探着问。“令人毛骨悚然，还有点冷淡。但不像你描述的那种邪恶典范啊？”

“他一开始确实会很热情，但不要被愚弄了。他是个残酷无情的暴君。”Stephen顿了顿，颤抖着叹息了一声。“不要小看他。无论他要求什么，如果是合理的，至少要假装同意。如果你不这样，他会利用一切他认为可以对付你的东西来迫使你屈服。”

这已经不再是某种暗示性的语气了，而是一个被画在墙上闪着红光的明显警告标志。

“他能利用的一切东西。”Tony轻声重复。“以及一切**人**，我猜。”

Stephen没有回答。黑暗中，一阵不确定的脚步声从另一边，或者说，另一个牢房传来。

“你的意思是指我们，”Peter开口，声音靠近了一些；他的热成像站在栅栏边，犹豫地看着黑暗。“他会利用**我们**。”

Stephen低声长叹。“我不会让事情发展到那一步的。我们在其他时间线被带走时，事情发生得既暴力又让人措手不及。我——被伤得很重。”几乎垂死。Tony听出了法师小心地没有说的那句话。我几乎被他杀了。“目前还不是这种情况，我还留着我的魔法。”他好笑地轻嗤了一声。“而且如果Tony没有把他的纳米技术藏在附近某个地方，我就撤销他的天才卡。”

“你不能这么干。”Tony耐心地回答。“Mensa授予了它，撤销是需要走流程的。而且这算什么问题？我当然带着我的纳米机器。”

> 注：Mensa，门萨俱乐部。世界顶级智商俱乐部之一，1946年成立于英国牛津。

他再次轻敲自己的胸口中央，摇晃着手腕感受藏在袖子里的机器人。他几乎没来得及藏住它们，没有存储单元，它们的功能将会减少一些，而且他也没能把所有机器人都拿出来，不过问题不大。就算只有一小把，只要构造正确，编程合理，纳米机器人足以让整个城市停摆。

“我没带战衣，”Peter突然焦急地说。“留在飞船上了。我们不是说要融入当地吗？所以我觉得不带着比较好。”

尽管那两个人不可能看到他，Tony还是摇了摇头。“没关系，Peter。你不需要战衣，你知道的。”

“哦，”Peter显然是真的忘记了。然后他非常开心地说：“没错！”

“所以Zet会友好地来要求我的帮助，而我应该答应他——为什么？”Tony问道，“因为他是个好人？看起来目前所有因素都支持我们离开这鬼地方。事实上，为什么我们还站在这儿继续辩论？他们拿走了你的悬戒，不过肯定还有一百万种魔法能让我们从牢房出去，虽然我是没在袖子底下藏什么奇怪的开锁工具。”

“我们还不能走。”Stephen说，“我们在这个星球的出现是一场起义的导火索。Zet将会被推翻。我们不能在它发生之前离开。”

意识到他在说什么的那一刻，Tony差点被气到窒息。“你希望我们留在这儿，帮助这些人推翻他们的统治者。你在说某种**革命**。”他怒火中烧。“该死的，Stephen。我不是为了发动革命才飞进宇宙的。如果我们的目的与之有任何相关的话，那就是阻止Thanos去发动一场，全宇宙范围的。”

“有一些革命是必要的。”

“是啊，你这话听着就跟Thanos说的差不多。”Tony调整了一下语气，让它至少听着不那么尖锐一点。“听着，我很抱歉这些人被一个独裁者困住了，真的。但我不会为了拯救他们，拿我们的自由甚至可能是宇宙的命运去冒险。他们落入了Hitler的魔爪；他们也可以自己摆脱。地球就做到了。”

“确实做到了，只需要一场世界大战和超过五千多万条人命。”Stephen平淡地说。

Tony皱紧眉头。“我们飞进宇宙不是为了去拯救每一个运气不佳的外星种族。”

“哦，所以我们只对拯救半个宇宙感兴趣？或者只是地球，甚至可能只是我们自己。”Stephen放缓他嘲弄的语调，试图劝诱Tony。“我们有机会为这些人找到一条全新的道路，不能就这样一走了之。”

然而Tony真的很厌恶被劝诱。“我们可以，而且也**应该**这么干。我们没有足够的余裕来帮助每个人，Stephen。我们几乎连用以自救的资源都没有。”

法师挫败地叹了口气，“我不是在建议去帮助每一个。就只是这些人，我们一路上遇到并能有所作为的那些。”

Tony毫无笑意地笑了笑。他开始理解Stephen Strange这个人了，而且不需要Friday的数据都能察觉到Stephen只说明了一半真相。“好吧，当然。只是我们遇到的，一打。如果时间充裕的话，也许两打。永远不能比这更多了。我们不能活在所有你看过的那些未来里，去拯救那几百万我确信肯定需要帮助的种族。告诉我你只要能拯救他们中的一部分就满足了。告诉我你不会为了那些你做不到的事情做噩梦。”他停顿了一下，但Stephen什么都没说。“这场战斗漫无尽头，你永远都不会赢的，这是一条只会通向失败的可怕道路。相信我，我比大多数人都更清楚这一点。”

Stephen很难听地骂了一句，有什么东西重重地撞在他牢房的栅栏上。可能是一只脚，不过从随后传来的痛苦抱怨推断，他更有可能用的是手。

“嗯，”Peter突然开口，导致他们两个吓了一跳，沉默下来。“我知道这可能不会有什么好结果。但是，我同意Dr. Strange的提议。”

现在轮到Tony用力踹他的牢房了。“你当然会同意，孩子。这家伙提议的基本上是在整个银河系维持治安。有什么不能爱的呢？除了我们试图把以地球为中心的道德观强加给宇宙其他种族，然后导致自己被杀掉的那部分之外。你们谁都没听过最高指导原则吗？显然需要多看点星际迷航了。”

> 注：What's not to love，英国乐队The Nightingales的第五张专辑。另外，星际迷航的prime directive指的是星联进行深空探索时需要遵守的最高原则，即不得干涉其它种族或是文明的发展进程，即使这种干涉是出于好意。 

Peter轻轻地清了清嗓子。“不，你看，事情不是这样的。我只是……我的叔叔Ben，我是说May姨的丈夫。他以前经常给我讲故事，他是圆桌骑士还有卡美洛特城以及其他传说的忠实粉丝，还会给我表演，我也可以扮演其中一员，我有把很棒的木剑——嗯，不管怎么说。”他咳嗽了一声。“那不重要。重要的是，Ben曾经说过，拥有力量的人们也有不可推卸的责任，去帮助他人，给予他人，因为力量越大，责任就越大。”

Peter顿了一下，可能是听见了Tony为强调自己的痛苦而不断用脑袋撞墙的声音。

“我认为应该去帮助他们。”Peter温柔而坚定地说。“这是正确的做法。”

“**正确**的做法。”Tony讽刺地咕哝。“到底是为了谁？而且为什么我成了这里唯一还有理性的声音？我是说，事情肯定会变得很糟，你们两个，说真的，**糟糕透了**。”

“抗议也没什么用，Tony。”Stephen的声音似乎过于自信。“我以前听过你说服自己留下来。”

Tony做了个鬼脸，因为法师显然是在承认，凭旁人是说服不了Tony的。

“Zet很快就会来找你。”Stephen接着说。“据他现在所知，你是他唯一想要的人。我们可以利用这一点作为优势。他并不了解我的魔法，只要继续保持这种状态，我们就永远都有退路。”

Tony哼了一声，默默地想象一个法西斯独裁者能用Stephen的魔法干出什么事儿来。即使他们藏起了时间之石，这力量也足以打破物理规则。说真的，完全不值得去想。“很好。所以我现在是这个小小间谍游戏的代言人，而你是我们的潜伏特工。我正式宣布我讨厌这个计划。”

“我们是否能把你的抱怨理解为你同意了？”

Tony翻了个白眼。“我不会称其为同意。这更像一个临时合同，或者临时协议。”

“我可以接受，”Stephen说。

Peter唯一的贡献就是在一边无声地欢呼。

Tony叹了口气，深深地感到自己成了牺牲品。“如果我们打算这么干，就得给以后制定一些基本规则。我认真的，不能每一个都去帮忙。我所能承诺的只是愿意在今天尝试一下。但万一有一丁点危险的苗头， 我们就得离开。我需要你的承诺，Stephen。”

Stephen庄重而肃穆地回答。“我向你保证。”

“很好，”Tony摇了摇头。“被一个疯子追在屁股后面的同时，还得在宇宙里当超级英雄。我他妈到底在想些什么啊？肯定是疯了。”他叹了口气。“所以这一切什么时候会开始？那个让人毛骨悚然的首相还要多久才会传唤我？”

这几句话出奇地具备先见性；Tony说完还不到30秒，他们的牢房里就重新亮起灯光，大门被沉重地打开了。

不过来的人并不是Zet，而是他的助手。

“早上好，”Gwar走进牢房。三个人类因为突如其来的亮光而眯起眼睛，几乎流泪。

“好个鬼？”发现外星人显然没听懂他的讽刺时，Tony叹了口气。“好吧，我换个说法；不，这显然不是什么让人高兴的早晨。我们昨天刚刚被绑架并且扔进了监狱里，这怎么可能相当于一个美好的早上？”

Gwar高深莫测地盯着Tony。“深表歉意。在我们的世界，这是一句习惯性问候。”

“我们发现自己陷入了由这种**习惯性**导致的困境。”Tony嘟囔着。“你们严重欠缺待客技巧。”

“我理解你为什么会这样想。”Gwar说道。他抬手在Tony牢房边上的感应器上刷了一下，门咔哒一声打开。“请跟我来。”

Tony谨慎地迈出去。Gwar转身，无声地走向监狱入口处，他在门边停下来，期待地看着Tony。

Tony回敬了他一眼，然后意有所指地看了看Stephen和Peter。那两个人都站在牢房门口，双手抓着栅栏。

Gwar顺着他的目光看过去。“你的同伴将留在这里。首相要求你单独去见他。”

Tony嘲弄地挑起双眉。“你觉得我应该相信你吗？他们两个会很安全？”

“这是最理想的，”Gwar温和地说。

Tony询问性地看了看Stephen，法师耸肩。

“只要你别干什么太疯狂的事。”Stephen说，“我确定我们会很好的。”

“拜托，我看起来像是那种类型吗？”

Peter似乎是真的对此很担忧，而Stephen只是翻了个白眼。“别让我**再**去救你一遍了。”

Tony对这个提醒皱了皱眉，然后毅然决然地转向Gwar。“好了，带路吧，Kemosabe。”

> 注：Kemosabe，出处大概是13年一个叫独行侠（The Lone Ranger）的电影台词，据说是土著印第安语，意为忠实的朋友或协助者。

外星人用奇特的爬行动物眼睛冲他眨了眨。“我的名字是Gwar。”

“而我的名字是‘谁鸟你啊’。我们走吧，拜托，谢谢你了。”

Gwar走了出去，Tony看到门外站着一个守卫，正一脸无聊的往这边看。在他们经过以后，守卫直起身子，转身跟着他们走下大厅。

“据我所知你的名字叫Tony。”Gwar说道。

“是啊，那是‘谁鸟你啊’的缩写。”

“我明白了。”Gwar回答，虽然他显然并不明白。“很有趣。”

Tony牢牢地把他的下一句回答藏到了牙齿后面，因为它实在不太礼貌，而且有可能导致他重新被摔回地板上。这有效地结束了谈话，让Tony可以一边走一边自由检查这个设施的大厅。并证实了自己的理论；他们确实在地下。

事实上，他们显然是在一个非常原始的地下环境里。墙壁就是光秃秃的岩石，他们穿过的门由天然金属所制，连一点装饰都没有。即使地面都是用粗糙的网格和砖块随便铺的。只有偶尔出现的一两个感应装置——类似Tony牢房门口的那种——才能稍微体现出一点复杂的工艺来，不过那也只是一块草草镶进岩石里的黑色面板而已。

Tony眉头紧锁。与先进的卫星通信装置、地面交通工具和太空枪等背景相比，这个地下设施简直侮辱性的原始。

“我们现在到底在哪？”Tony一边默默地记下拐角和转弯，一边数着他们经过的截面和门廊。

Gwar似乎没有注意到Tony正在脑海里画着地图。“这座设施位于地下，就在——”一个半是嘶嘶半是咔哒的单词冒了出来，翻译咒语对此完全无能为力。“——山脚。这颗星球的表面对于长期居住来说并不安全。”

“那倒是，我们注意到了。但这是干什么的地方？某种监狱，用来关押那些傻到会登陆你们星球的人？或者可能是军事基地？”

Gwar站住了，好奇地看着他。

Tony冲外星人露出灿烂的微笑。“什么？还是说你打算给我讲一些我们不是囚犯的故事？如果是这样，那几间囚室作为客房来说也太蹩脚了点。”

Gwar没有对这句挖苦做出什么反应。“军事基地是指某种用来容纳和调配军事力量的设施？”

Tony狐疑地盯着他。心想他们是不是出现了什么沟通障碍，或许翻译咒语不起作用了？

“没错。”当发现Gwar明显正在等一个确切答案时，Tony说。

外星人重新迈开脚步。“我们没有那种设施。”

直到守卫用力推了Tony一把，他才开始跟上去。工程师怒视着Gwar的背影，不知道他们在玩什么把戏。好吧，没有军事基地，那些太空枪显然只是些摆设。

“很好，算了。那就不谈这个。我们现在位于多深的地下？”

“这座设施受到山体中的天然洞穴所局限，深度也会随之变化。”

这可能意味着Tony没法偷偷溜走然后背地里给Friday发信息。

Tony看着天花板，发现了钟乳石的痕迹。“你们所有人都住在地下？”

“我们已经渐渐习惯了这座山。”

“这地方显然不是你们世界里最好的农业环境，你们栽种什么东西作为食物？你们怎么——”

“我能提点建议吗？”Gwar打断了对话。

Tony嗤了一声。“我又阻止不了你。”

“不是所有人都能欣赏这种性质的问题。我愿意回答它们，”Gwar意有所指地顿了一下。“但首相不会。”

“你是说我到了那以后就应该坐下来闭嘴吗？”

“我是说你应该谨慎一点。”他们停下来，Tony在Gwar转身看他的时候退了一步。不对，他意识到，助手在看的是他身后的守卫。Tony站到一旁，将这两个人都保持在视线之内，然后看着他们交换了一个冷漠的对视。工程师明显感到有某种不易察觉的非语言性交流正在发生，但他完全不能理解。

当他们结束时——不管到底是结束了**什么**，守卫劝告性地瞥了Tony一眼，向Gwar的方向碰了碰爪子，然后转身沿着走廊离开，很快就消失在视野之外。

“总算能单独呆着了。”Tony评论道，转过来发现Gwar正注视着他。“亲爱的，我还以为他永远不会走呢。”

“最好能限制目击证人的数量。”Gwar的话听起来相当不祥。

Tony把重心挪到脚跟上，准备在有必要时转身就跑。“什么目击证人？”

“煽动叛变。诋毁首相是一种需要受到惩罚的罪行。”

Tony眯起双眼。“这就是你要说的？诋毁他？”

“没有那么简单。请听我说，我们没有多少时间了。在俘虏你们时，我们本来预测会有抵抗。其他人都会抵抗，但你们几乎没做什么。所以Zet首相准备在这里给你个教训，让你铭记他的权威，了解无论什么形式和多么微小的反抗都是不可容忍的。他会从你的态度里寻找最轻微的挑衅来施以惩罚。你必须尽一切努力不要让他找到借口。”

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”Tony平淡地问道，强迫自己笑了笑，虽然他一点都没那个心情。“是因为你认为他不会觉得我的笑话好笑吗？”

Gwar低头盯着自己的爪子。“你不会想知道首相觉得什么东西好笑。如果你想避免受伤，记着我的话。如果你实在做不到，那么请记住：Zet首相需要你完整并且有能力工作。所以无论发生什么，他不会给你造成永久性伤害的。”

这听着一点都不像Gwar可能意指的那样让人放心，但肯定成功地平息了Tony进一步开玩笑的冲动，他默默地跟着Gwar走完了剩下的路程。

“早上好，”Zet首相在Tony走进他办公室的时候打了个招呼，如果这地方能被称为办公室的话；就Tony所见，屋里显然没有到处散布着的文书工作和电子设备，甚至连个铭牌都没有。取而代之的是，房间里被布置成细长风格，没有书桌，屋子中央摆着一张凹型桌子和一些类似座椅区的东西，一面墙上有一副从天花板悬挂到地面的画布，上面是鲜艳的蓝色、红色和绿色。Zet就在那前面站着，紫色皮肤与之形成鲜明对比。

Tony在车上就注意到了这家伙的身高；很难忽略，真的。不过在车辆狭窄的空间之外，这就更明显了，他肯定有将近9-10英尺高。而且对比他世界里的其他大块头而言，这家伙也很苗条，他的四肢相较身体的比例长到不太协调。更不用说他的面部结构完全不对，一点都不像蜥蜴。他的头顶上有像是羽毛或者某种复叶似的东西在晃，这大概是Tony见过的最奇怪的头发了。

事实上，当Tony盯着他看的时候，忧虑地意识到Zet和Gwar完全不同，他们可能根本就不是一个物种。

沉默持续了很长时间以后，Tony才反应过来自己一直在看他。“哦，是的，嗨。早上好，我想。”

Zet转向Gwar，助手垂下头，默默地退出房间。这间屋子只有个门框，并没有门。一方面让Tony觉得自己没有完全被困住，另一方面显然也没什么意义。

Tony试着露出微笑，但是失败了。“Zet首相是吗？我叫Tony。”

Zet好奇地把头歪到一边，“在这个世界里，人们通常会等权威人士先开口。”

Tony设法忍住自己的本能反应，免得蹦出一些非常粗鲁的话，比如被锁进牢房的人实在没什么耐心之类的。“对，不应该不按次序讲话，将军。”

Zet懒洋洋地挥了挥他只有三根手指的手，看起来完全像是个和蔼可亲的家伙。“在观看过你和我助手的接触记录后，我想控制言辞对你而言是个挑战。”

Tony有点想笑；不过可以另找时间，现在不行。“你可能是对的。”

“情况往往如此。”

Tony强迫自己安静地站着。

“很好，”Zet说，就像在称赞一只宠物。“对你而言很幸运的是，第一次接触时我正忙着。否则我不会像我的助手那样容忍你的愚蠢。”

这个外星人并没有露出笑容——Tony不清楚是因为他不知道怎么笑，还是因为他的面部肌肉就不支持他笑——但无论如何，他显然是觉得很好笑，而缺乏表情并没有阻止Tony想直接冲他脸上来一拳。他想知道如果在此时此地杀掉Zet，是不是就能先发制人地阻止那场可能到来的革命。

Zet发出低沉的嘶嘶声。“看来，只要提供正确的动机，你傲慢的态度就会有所缓和。”

“你在说什么动机？”Tony直截了当地问。

Zet再次发出那种冷酷而有节奏的嘶嘶声。“在你们被俘虏之后，我认为答案显而易见。”

这样说来，可能确实如此。

“那你为什么要俘虏我们？”Tony引导性地问道。“你差点杀了我们。”

“别犯傻了，”Zet责备道。“我需要你的技术。你是个机械师。”

“我是个工程师。”Tony下意识地纠正。

Zet慢慢地转过头，直视着Tony。也许他终究是和Gwar有一些联系的，因为这个人也有一双爬行类的眼睛，他平淡的眼神中有着某种东西，让Tony全身的自我保护本能都开始响起警钟。

“你是个机械师，”Zet纠正道，语气非常简单愉快，以至于Tony一开始都没理解他在说什么。“尽管你的头衔可能没有目的重要，但不管你以前是什么，那都无所谓了。你现在是我的。”

Tony冷笑，真正的愤怒在肚子里翻涌，然后冒冒失失地从他嘴里倾泻出来。“抱歉伙计，我不太擅长你这种笼统宣言。承诺问题，你知道的——”

Tony没法详细描述接下来发生了什么。一分钟之前他还傻站在那胡言乱语，下一分钟他的脸就被撞在墙上，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，嘴里的血几乎呛到他喘不过气来，同时被举到了三英尺高的空中挣扎着。

Zet看着他，甚至是低头看着他，远在半个房间之外。外星人动都没动一下，但Tony仍然能感觉到那个人修长的手紧紧地卡在他的喉咙上，用力压着他的气管。

Tony就是忍不住；他对危险的第一反应永远都是挑衅。“我说什么了？”他含着一口血嘶哑地问道。

Zet的喉咙里发出咔哒声，走近了一步。一根看不见的手指从Tony的脖子划上脸颊，以一种令人毛骨悚然的亲密感侵犯着他。Tony感到恐慌开始渗进肺部，掐断了他剩余的所有呼吸。

“你做的不错，或者说几乎不错。”Zet轻柔地说。“你几乎设法装出了顺从的样子，即便没有在言语上，也至少是在行动上。但这当然不会持续太久，尤其是对像**你**这样的人来说。”

Zet以一种特别的意味说出了最后一句话，绝对是极度厌恶，不可能被错听成别的意思。Tony吞咽了一下，铁锈味提醒了他Stephen和Gwar的警告。他努力调整自己的语气，尽量听起来更文明一点，虽然依旧充满了鲜血和愤恨。“抱歉，是我不好。”

显然Zet并不喜欢文明，因为在Tony脸上抚摸的手指突然变成撕扯的利爪，温暖的红色液体开始顺着脸颊滑落。Tony咬紧牙关。

“你不能让情绪这样刺激自己。”Zet懒洋洋地走过来，在不远处站住。“反抗只会给你带来痛苦。”

Tony感到爪子一直划到他的眼角，然后轻柔地刺了进去。他只能试着让自己尽量不要恐慌。

“你想要什么？”Tony强迫自己开口，威胁在他身周盘旋，带着可怕的重量。

“嗯，”Zet说，“好多了，但还不够好。”爬行类的眼睛恶毒地眨了眨，第二层眼睑缓缓地开合着。

Tony压下自己徒劳的愤怒，感觉它停在心脏附近的某个地方，然后变成一团越来越旺的火焰。

“你想要什么，**首相**？”Tony再次问道，努力保持语气平和，眼神清明。

没有成功，他能从Zet摇晃的脑袋和责备的嘶嘶声中察觉自己的失误。

“这些话很漂亮，但它们无法掩饰你缺乏谦卑。”Zet走远了一点，转身把Tony整个放进视野。他的眼神里有着贪婪，和极度深沉的残忍，原始地恐惧开始刺痛Tony的神经。首相发出一阵有节奏的嘶嘶声。Tony突然意识到，这家伙能够感觉出来，无论是通过气味还是魔法还是别的什么原理，Zet知道他在害怕。正如外星人所说，Tony的话影响不了他。他想要的不是伪装出来的顺从，而是恐惧。

“我建议你不要动，”Zet的声音里饱含满意。Tony眼睛上的爪子示威性地轻敲了一下，然后在他脸上迅速地划动，留下火辣辣的疼痛。Tony发出了一声他大概这辈子都不会承认的声音。“挣扎对你没有好处。”

“求你，”Tony开口，给了Zet想要的东西，并为此憎恨自己。他提醒自己这不是为了他的生命、他的骄傲或者他的痛苦。Stephen和Peter的安危都依赖于他别把事情搞砸了。只要脑海里还有这个目标，Tony就能忍受任何事。“是我的错，这不会再发生一次了。”

“我知道，”Zet欣喜地说。“现在小心，别动。否则你会毁掉我的目标。”

Tony感觉Zet的动作似乎持续了很长时间，但显然并非如此。当一切结束时，工程师发现自己正微微发抖，拼命压抑着暴怒，免得作出什么彻底无法回头的事情。疼痛很短暂，但真正的伤口就像个苍白的影子，而他只能吞下自己无力的愤怒。Zet的目标并非伤害；而是恐吓和羞辱。Tony不得不张开颤抖着握紧了的双手，因为他可能扭伤了什么地方。估计是左手无名指，正疼得厉害。不过没关系，挺好的；握紧手指让他没法碰到纳米粒子。如果没有什么别的意外，他应该已经安全的隐瞒了这件事。

“好了，”Zet在完成后说道，以一种令人作呕的满意欣赏着自己的手工。“你看到了吗？只要动机充分，你就能作出恰当举止。显著的进步。”

Tony咬着嘴唇内部，防止任何不明智的词蹦出来，他尖利的牙齿刺进嘴里本来就被撞破的地方，像是钉进棺材的最后一颗钉子。

Zet发出低沉并带着赞许意味的嘶嘶声。“不错，好多了。”

Tony开口，声音沙哑得像是好几年没说过话一样。“你想让我做什么？”

他设法保持住了文明人的态度，内心甚至毫无波动。Tony简直要为此感到自豪，他猜测自己的怒气对一个有超感官知觉的人来说显而易见，但Zet似乎并不在意。显然，比起伪装的尊敬，这家伙更喜欢无助的愤怒。首相已经从Tony身上得到了他想要的东西。

“我需要你帮我修理一些设备。”Zet说，仿佛他们一直在冷静地讨论，并没有被打断过一样。“你会这么做的，而一旦你完成，我就允许你们毫发无伤地离开这个星球。”他看了看Tony的脸，轻轻地嘶嘶了一声。“好吧，至少是活着离开。”

Tony消化了一下这个消息，直到能够继续保持之前冷静的语调。“你要我修什么？”一个想法突然出现。“而且说真的，怎么修？我并不清楚你们的科技如何运作。”

“你会学到的。”

Tony把注意力放在呼吸上。“如果我学不会呢？”

Zet一瞬不瞬地注视着他。“你会的。我的助手会分配给你每个季度需要修理的东西。如果你完不成，我会让你为失败付出代价。”有什么尖而锋利的东西轻轻碰触着Tony的脸颊；一个尖锐、血腥的暗示。Tony闭上眼睛，呼吸，呼吸就行了。“随着你的失败，代价也会上升。”

“那么，我或许应该开始了。”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，大胆地问了另一个问题。“这些修理工作要花我多长时间？”

Zet嘟囔了几句，一连串同样有节奏的嘶嘶声再次传来，压住Tony喉咙和胸膛并把他按到墙上的力量终于消失。工程师从三英尺高的地方掉下来，踉踉跄跄地站稳，又不由自主地跪了下去。他试图站起来，但一种无形的力量将他压倒在地。Tony从这个新的有利位置抬起头，愤怒的余烬正在熊熊燃烧。

笑声，Tony透过自己憎恶的阴霾隐约意识到。那种反复发出的嘶嘶声是笑声，或者说是Zet版本的笑声。他在嘲笑这个渺小的人类怎么会问这样一个非常、非常愚蠢的问题。

“当我说你完成的时候，你才算完成了。”Zet说，“这就是这个世界的运作方式。”

以及严厉的暗示：不要再越线，否则你可能永远也完成不了。

Tony勉强把剩下的评论留给了自己。Zet沉思着看了他很久。

“做得好，”外星人温和地称赞道，Tony不得不移开视线，省得控制不住自己。

“Gwar，”Zet突然说。Tony吓了一跳，看着敞开的门口，首相的助手正在那里徘徊。Tony不知道Gwar来了多久。大概十五分钟之前，他就几乎注意不到周围的环境了。

“您有什么事，首相？”Gwar问道，完全忽略了Tony，而这正合他的意。

“带他到工作间去，”Zet心不在焉地吩咐。他转过身，无声地走回装饰着画布的墙壁前。Tony突然发现，那不是一系列色彩的堆叠。而是一幅粗糙的画作；描绘了一颗行星日出或日落时的景象，蓝色是外星太阳在沙漠上倾泻下的光芒，地平线上有灰色云朵的形状，红色则代表了沙子，很多很多的沙子。

“遵命，”Gwar回答，Tony所知道的下一件事就是他被一只外星人的手拉起来，拖进大厅，离开了Zet的领地。

一离开Zet的视线，Tony就把自己的手挣了出来，“别碰我。”他冷淡地说。

Gwar没有回答。Tony则把注意力集中在脚步上，眼睛直视前方。工程师非常冷酷地意识到，一旦他开始让自己的思绪随心所欲地游荡，可能就再也找不回来了。

Gwar几乎没等到他们离开第三个大厅，就突然再次转向Tony。他抬起一只手，还有那邪恶的爪子，Tony把自己紧贴在墙上，两手举在身前。他不得不忍受Zet的侮辱；但这不意味他必须忍受其他什么的人侮辱。他怒视助手，渴望找个借口叫出纳米机器，发泄一下在他内心涌动的情绪风暴。

Gwar看着他防御性的姿势，犹豫了一下。

“我不想伤害你。”他说，保持了一段距离，冲Tony的脸和胸部打了个手势。“你受伤了，我只是希望检查一下伤口的程度。”

Tony瞪着他。“用不着麻烦，我不会死的。”

“请允许我核实一下。首相的力量非常强大，而且并不总是很谨慎。有时严重的伤害在最开始并不明显。”

即使只是这样一个暗示，也足以让愤怒像钟摆一样在Tony体内摇摆。“我很好。就像你说的，他避免了永久性伤害。我会活下来的。他在我脸上刻了什么？”

Gwar犹豫着，悲伤地低下了头。

Tony对这个沉默的确认感到麻木。“我知道这是某种文字。他对图案太小心了，Zet的目地不是深度，而是技巧。这到底是什么意思？”

Gwar看着他的脸颊，轻轻地咔哒了一声。“这个世界中有一种早已灭绝的动物，一种以顽固著称的驮兽，它们最终还是被驯化并顺从了。它们叫做——”

但这并不重要。Tony又回想了一下Zet赞许的话。做得好，他说。

一条好狗，他的意思是。

Gwar出乎他意料地发出了无助而近乎悲伤的嘶嘶声。Tony眨了眨眼，有点惊讶。覆盖他视野的暴烈情绪开始一点一点褪去。

“他比我预料的更生气。我通常不会参与和旅行者的首次交谈。我相信他是觉得被剥夺了参加游戏的权利。”

Tony扯出一个丑陋阴冷的笑容，“当然，他的**游戏，当然**是了。”

Gwar又用手比划了一下，清晰地展示出自己的动作。“拜托，你不能允许我吗？”

Tony摇了摇头，离Gwar远了一点。“不行，别碰我。”

Gwar再次咔哒了一声，低下头，“你不信任我。”

“哦，**不**。”Tony依然在笑。“我当然不相信你。如果你真的在意，一开始就不会把我们引诱到这里来。”

“你不是唯一一个受到威胁的人，”Gwar说。

“我不**在乎**。”Tony深吸了一口气，强迫自己停止思考。“你和刚刚那个弄伤了我的家伙是一伙的。你怎么可能会为我的不信任而吃惊？”

Gwar再次举起双手，Tony警惕地看着，助手伸开弯着的爪子，直到露手掌。在光滑细腻的鳞片上，横亘着各种各样的凸起的线条，纵横交错，形成一副不可预知的图案。他的一只手上有一块隆起的补丁，光滑而苍白，好像有什么东西把那里的鳞片磨掉了。Tony突然意识到，他的另一只手，失去了一根手指和两根爪子，让他的双手变得不对称了。Tony感觉自己的心沉了下去，这一点都不自然。

“违抗首相绝非易事。”Gwar平静地说。

Tony闭上眼睛。“赶紧走吧。我们去得越快，你就能越早把我送回牢房。”回到Peter和Stephen身边去。这个想法就像清凉的水一样冲刷着他，一种疼痛的慰藉，能让他对抗和Zet在一起时那些血腥的记忆。他现在唯一的渴望就是回到飞船上他小小的空间里去，有Friday为他警戒危险，一位法师和一只小蜘蛛在他身边，还有一件喜欢恶作剧的斗篷逗他们开心。这个想法就像这颗星球上那令人恶心的沙漠里唯一的绿洲。

“我们走吧，”Gwar还在犹豫的时候，Tony说道。“赶紧行动，别浪费时间了。”

Gwar不情愿地转过身，领着他们穿过一系列仿佛没有尽头的走廊，直到最终可以向Tony展示他的工作间。

不过那不算什么了不起的地方；毫无能给人留下印象的东西。一张简单的书桌，一套工具。坏掉的机械散落一地，看起来还有点眼熟。Gwar走过去对那些机械一一点名，而Tony憎恨自己身上因为感兴趣而立刻就振奋起来的那部分。那一部分的Tony想要去检验每一样呈现在他面前的新事物，科学上的好奇心压倒了被像头带项圈动物一样命令带来的厌恶感。

不过科学至少能让人平静下来；Tony所了解的那种科学。它成功地重启了Tony的大脑，比任何东西都有效。工程师注视着桌子上工具——他在这座山腹里见到的第一样能真正体现技术水平的东西——皱起了眉头。

“为什么你们没有自己的机械师来修理这些？”Tony看着某个他认为可能是扳手的玩意儿，突然问道。Gwar停下了他给各种器械命名的工作。

“我们已经没有剩余的机械师了。”

这——显然是不可能的。“那你们最开始是怎么得到这些技术的？”Tony拿起一个器械，他不知道这东西是干嘛的，但从电路板和导电绝缘设计来看就知道，它的工艺远超地下石墙和全是网格的地板。“肯定有工程师之类的人制造了这些。他们在哪？”

“我们没有工程师，”Gwar说，“也没有剩下的机械师了。我们只能依靠旅行者来提供帮助。”

“你是说为你们整个文明？”Tony停住，突然意识到了。“Zet根本不想放我们走。”这并不意外，但其中仍然有某些东西让Tony吃了一惊。“他从来没让任何一个人离开过，对吧？”

Gwar轻轻地对敲着两手的爪子，垂下了目光。

“明知如此，你怎么还能做出把人引诱到这地方的事来？”Tony问道，真诚的感兴趣，而且病态的好奇。

Gwar轻轻地冲着自己嘶嘶了一声，蜷缩在内心某个看不见的伤口周围。“他抓走了我的氏族姐妹和两个幼崽。Zet在提供强而有力的激励方面是很虔诚的。”

Tony咆哮着，内心怒火的涡流变得越来越激烈。

“如果在收到你们信号的时候，我只有一个人，我可能会试把你们赶走。但我不是，我不能被别人发现违抗命令，除非有非常迫切的需要，或者在我身边的是个盟友。”

“好吧，我明白了。”Tony皱着眉。“那家伙喜欢人质，这不奇怪。为什么你们要追随他？”

“我想我已经解释过了——”

“不，”Tony不耐烦地说。“我是说你的整个民族，不是说你个人。Zet不可能用这种方法，你知道，伤害某人，或者伤害某人所爱的人，来把所有人民都控制住。任何个人都无法实现这一点，即便是拥有他那种力量。”

“他不是一个人。而且还有很多执法者乐意听从他的命令。”

“另一个冲击性的消息。”Tony思考了一会儿。“你说他不是一个人，但我没有看到其它长成他那样的。为什么你们之间区别这么大？”Tony看着Gwar默默地抬起头，他向外星人面无表情的脸嘲弄地笑了笑。“哦，怎么了？不相信我吗，Kemosabe？”

“你为什么用那个名字叫我？”Gwar缓缓地问。

“因为我管不住自己的嘴，”Tony不假思索地说。因无礼而被Zet惩罚的阴霾试图再次占据他，但Tony坚决地把它推了回去。他拒绝让Zet支配他，决定他是谁，决定他怎么说话。那绝对会让他发疯。“这都是瞎扯，你知道的。但我认为应该是你们学会理解讽刺，而不是我学着怎么**不讽刺**。Kemosabe的意思是协助者，非常合适，因为我在各种意义上都是个独行侠。”

Gwar似乎不知道该对此说什么，他看着桌子上的仪器。“在这个世界里，一直存在两个民族；像我这样的和像Zet首相那样的。历史告诉我们，曾经有过非常和谐的时代，所有人都生活在一起。但更多的是分裂。如你所见，一个种族拥有无形的力量，另一个没有。对于拥有力量的人来说，征服没有力量的人是件很容易的事情。”

Gwar看着他，很明显，他认为Tony属于没什么力量的那个范围。Tony咬牙切齿，用力跺着脚，有种想让他知道自己错得有多离谱的冲动。

“所以还有像Zet这样的人。”

“是的，虽然没有多少认同他的想法。”Gwar说。“他的观点非常激进。但没有人愿意与他为敌，所有人都害怕后果。”

Tony质疑地挑起眉毛。“一个人就能控制你们的全部人口？我不相信，这个故事肯定还有别的隐情。”Tony知道自己尚且缺乏一些东西，一个尚未被解答的问题，只要他能找到正确答案，就能打开通往真相的大门。

Gwar再次低头看着自己的手。“我们的人数比你想象得少。”

“有多少？”

“也许只剩下100个氏族，其他的都已经灭亡了。”

Tony不知道是什么构成了一个氏族，但那听起来真的不多。

“为什么会灭亡？”他问道，没去管这个问题听着到底有多么不得体。

Gwar直直地盯着他，Tony意识到自己碰触了一个危险的底线，那里有些东西充满禁忌，刺痛，而且鲜血淋漓。他谨慎地退了一步，做好了逃跑的准备。

“是你把我弄到这儿来的。”Tony冷静而残酷地说。“有可能永远都不能离开。我至少有权知道为什么。”

Gwar突然站起来，浑身颤抖，Tony能感到他的心脏因为肾上腺素的作用，正在胸腔里剧烈跳动。

“跟我来，”外星人说，激动地发出一连串意义不明的咔哒声和嘶嘶声。“你想要看一看？我会展示给你的。”

他们走进一条相邻的走廊，开始顺着一系列长长地回廊走向大厅。

“我们进来的时候，你看到城市了吗？”Gwar问道，专心地盯着前方。

Tony翻了个白眼，“没有，一定是漏掉了。躺在行驶车辆的地上可没有什么好视野。直到到达地下以后你们才把我们放出来。”

“也是，”Gwar表示同意。“我理解这会让观察变得困难。”他们继续走着，Tony小心地管住了嘴，等着沉默结束。

“这座城市已经被遗弃了，”Gwar最终开口，“不，这么说不对，它被摧毁了。”

Tony心神不宁地哼了一声。“为什么？”

“我们的世界并不是一直像你看到的这样。”Gwar回答。“沙漠曾经只是其中很小的一部分。大部分土地都草木繁茂，郁郁葱葱的。成千上万个氏族居住在一起，兴盛发达。那时我们住在地表，住在充满生机的城市里。虽然并不渴望去太空里旅行，但我们制造了卫星来探索周围星球。也是因为这样，我们引起了附近一个太空舰队的注意。那个舰队被一个人所领导，他来到了这个世界，我们本以为他抱着和平的目的，但事实显然并非如此。他杀了我们很多人，起初只是构成威胁的那些，然后更多。他觉得我们很迷人，记录上是这么写的。他说我们是个自相矛盾的世界，两种截然不同的生物共存于一个星球。他说要把我们真正地分离成两个世界，一半活着，一半死去。平衡。”

Tony感觉自己的心整个坠了下去。他停下脚步，但Gwar没有。在Tony再次追上去之前，已经感觉要喘不过气来了。

“他是什么人？”Tony急切地问道，“这是什么时候发生的？”

Gwar似乎没有听见他的话。“他摧毁了我们的城市，我们的家园。成千上万的氏族灭亡了；还有成千上万的氏族蹒跚着慢慢死去。对于我的人民来说，氏族就是一切。当失去的时候，很多人都坠入了悲伤。那些有着坚强意志和决心的人也许能再次站起来，但不够坚强的人就这样死去，加入了他们所爱之人的行列。”

Tony想要为此表达关心，他尽力了，但他被恐慌即将来临造成的耳鸣严重分散了注意力。

“Gwar，那是多久以前？什么时候？”

“好几代人了。”Gwar说，依然走得很快，Tony不得不小跑着才能跟上。“在我出生之前。但并非Zet之前，他从那场灾难里幸存，你看到了。他活了下来，然后将这个世界变成死亡和恐惧的巢穴。死亡只能招致死亡，现在我们不过是苟延残喘的幽灵，等待着末日降临。”

他们转过拐角，来到一个巨大的开阔空间，一个被挖空的山洞，属于旧洞穴的碎石被堆在一旁，像是高耸的背景。

“那个人留下了我们卫星，”Gwar说，“这样我们就能在虚空中呼救，却得不到任何回应——”

但Tony已经听不见了，他盯着洞穴之内。那里有一艘飞船，一艘非常熟悉的飞船。

“——这艘飞船，尽管我们试图去学习它的技术，但是几乎没什么科学家幸存下来。而且很少有人依然想要去理解，大多数都宁愿毁了它——”

Tony无法呼吸。他模模糊糊地想着Zet是不是又出现了，他是不是又一次掐住了Tony的喉咙，因为他觉得自己的脖子被什么东西死死压着，根本没法逃开。他能感觉得自己的视野在变窄，越来越窄——

“——导致了战争，因为战争，更多的死亡和疾病不可避免地随之而来——”

那艘飞船——那艘飞船在动。在Tony眼中，那东西的脸，齐塔瑞人的嘴巴、下颚、牙齿开始变得鲜活，它的脊椎关节抽搐着，活动起来。那东西向他转过头，在脸的前面，甲壳之下，两只空洞的、可怕的眼睛正在睁开——

Tony眨了眨眼，发现自己坐在牢房里。Stephen和Peter在他身边，跟他紧紧地挤在一起。

他又眨了一次眼睛，困惑地四处张望。他头疼得要命，眼睛就像两个滚烫的煤球，在他脸上猛烈燃烧着。

“发生什么了？”他问道，发现自己几乎说不出话来。

“我们希望你能告诉我们是怎么回事。”Stephen轻声说。Tony有点惊奇地意识到自己正靠着这个人，实际上是靠在他怀里，几乎躺在他的膝盖上。Stephen把Tony的头半埋在胸前，双肩朝里，让他倚在自己身上。这个姿势出乎意料地舒适，虽然Tony并不觉得有什么立场这样说。Stephen的手掌也轻轻地盖在Tony脸颊上，带来非常舒服的触感；安宁、抚慰、令人心情愉快。他还能感觉到右手手指上有某种压力，于是向下瞥了一眼，期望同样是Stephen在抱着他。但并非如此；那是Peter。

“你还好吗？”孩子问道，语气平静到刻意。Tony不得不瞬间做了最坏的打算。

“我不知道，”他小心的回答。“我好吗？”他再次扫了一眼自己的身体，以为会找到某种伤口，或许是鲜血和各种形式的重伤，但什么也没有。

这就很奇怪了。Tony的脖子和脸上显然有点不好，不是吗？鲜血把他的肩膀和胸口都染红了，渗进他的汗衫和夹克里。但现在所有这些似乎都已经完全消失。他皱起眉头。

此时Tony的脸被Stephen向后仰起，他想为此感到恼火；Tony一向不喜欢有人在没得到允许的情况下动他身体的任何部分。但这是Stephen，他向Tony做出了承诺，并且是认真的，因为Tony一直在观察他有没有说谎，而他没有。了解这一点让工程师感到非常平静：他可以信任Stephen，因为他可以通过信任Friday来信任Stephen，或者，因为Stephen就是Stephen。或者——别的什么。某种程度上，两者的结合。

Stephen轻轻地敲了敲Tony的太阳穴，拉回他的注意力。Tony慢慢地把目光收回来，专注在Stephen脸上；他那美好的眼睛和颧骨。他聪明的嘴巴，令人信服的舌头，还有几乎让Tony转不开目光的嘴唇。那两片嘴唇在翕动着——

“Tony，”Stephen重复道。

“是的，”他同意了。这就是他，他就是Tony。

“你还记得些什么？”

Tony皱着眉，思考着。隐隐的愤怒和恐惧让他嘴里充满酸涩的余味，但原因慢慢回到了脑海里。“我和Gwar一起离开，去见Zet，对吧？Gwar看起来还行，我觉得。大概相当于契约奴仆。但是他的老板；那家伙完全就是个——”但Tony的思维在他说话时跳了出来，当耻辱和痛苦的记忆伴随着一阵嘶嘶的低沉笑声逐渐恢复时，他整个人都僵硬了。

“Tony，”Stephen又叫了他一声，工程师抬起头。“我们需要离开吗？”

Tony凝视着他，迟钝的大脑挣扎着想要跟上。“你说什么？”

“我向你保证过。”Stephen紧了紧他的手臂，用暖和又温柔的双手把Tony轻轻搂在怀里。“我在阿戈摩托之眼上留了追踪法术，可以在一分钟之内把我们带到那去。告诉我需要离开，我们立刻就走。”

“走？”Tony茫然地重复了一句。然后哈哈大笑，懒得理会笑声里那些脆弱的、锯齿状的刀刃。Peter握紧他的手指，用很大力气抓着Tony的前臂和手腕。“我们现在不能走。他已经把这变成**私人恩怨**了。无论如何我都不会离开的。”他的大笑渐渐变成小声窃笑。“恭喜你们两个，我现在正式加入。”

Tony马上就为他的反应后悔了，因为Peter发出一声柔软而又受伤的呜咽，蜷缩起来，开始往后退。Tony摸索着伸出手，拍了拍孩子的膝盖。把他拉近，然后单手抱住。“不，嘿，没事。我很好。真的。如果需要离开，我会说的。我们没事。”他疲倦地皱了皱眉。“我觉得是这样。”

“Gwar之前把你带回来，”Stephen一边温和地解释，一边抓着Peter的肩膀，将他也揽进了怀抱里，把他们两个一起庇护在双臂之下。“但你不太——你完全不对劲。他没有给出解释，但同意让我们呆在一间牢房里。你受伤了。”

“我之前是受伤了，”Tony下意识地回答，“现在也是，我觉得是？”

“我移除了你身上的血迹，”Stephen说，显然这是他能做到的另一件事。“但伤口还在。我从来没有见过他这样伤害你。”

“可能因为在另一个时间线上，他伤害的是你。”Tony喃喃自语。

Stephen嗤了一声。“或许吧，从一到十，你现在有多疼？”

Tony皱着眉，心不在焉。“等等，你移除了它，血迹。这就是洗衣服的魔法式答案？你刚才一直在给我洗衬衫吗？你自己的衣服也是这样处理的？这么长时间以来你一直让我在水槽里洗自己的衣服，而我本来只要——”

“Tony，”Stephen的声音里充满了平静和耐心。“集中。我知道这不太容易。大部分伤口都在表面，但有些不是。你有点脑震荡。现在觉得疼吗？”

这听起来像是Tony本来应该感觉到疼痛，但实际上他发现自己几乎没什么痛感。“不，我不疼。”

Stephen对此表现出奇怪的不满。“你的左手腕至少有两处骨折，也许还有更多我没发现的。你感觉不到吗？”

Tony眨着眼，第三次看了看自己的身体，屈伸着两只手。他可以肯定Zet没有弄断他的手腕；这样就没法达成目的了。他皱着眉，突然发现藏在衣服下面的纳米机器人脱离了之前的结构，不再是一个护腕了。他动了动，感觉熟悉的复合材料层形成防弹衣的形状。他是什么时候这么做的？他隐约想起它们从他的手上、胸口和腿部爬出来，试图形成面板，但是由于缺少足够的数量而失败。是不是曾经有过斥力炮的嗡鸣声？Gwar警觉地大叫，他听到远方的雷鸣，碎石瀑布一样向他倾泻下来，还有飞船，那艘**飞船**——

“哦，”他慢慢地说。“哦，天啊。你们**永远**不会相信我发现了什么。”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen是个偷偷摸摸的巫师。

Gwar对Tony的纳米技术只字未提。

Tony一直在等。第一天，稍微喘了口气之后，他们三个被秘密带进了一个更加宽敞但是同样**上锁**的客房（显然Gwar对他关于牢房的抱怨还是挺重视的）。第二天，Tony大清早就被拖回了他那经Zet批准的工作岗位上。第三天、第四天、第五天，一个星期过去之后，Gwar依然没有提起他的钢铁侠战甲，或者斥力技术，或者自被抓住之后，Tony身上一直隐藏着某种武器这个显而易见的事实。

Peter确信Gwar的沉默意味着他暗中站在他们一边；一个间谍和一个潜在的盟友，隐藏在触手可及的地方。一个真正的潜伏特工，等待着随时被启用。

不过Tony有另一种解释。

“肯定是打算以此勒索我们。”Tony果断地说。Peter翻了个白眼，向后倒在一张床上，嘟囔了几个他专门为超级英雄和偏执狂挑出来的词。Tony耸肩，“你嘀咕什么呢？我跟你赌一百块，就是这样。”

“你根本**没有**一百块——”

“不好意思，我是个亿万富翁。”

“——又不是在这个地方，反正我也没有。就因为**你会**利用这种事——”

“就因为只有你**不会**。”Tony转向Stephen。法师离他并不太远；尽管这些房间挺大的，但跟Tony以前拥有的卧室比起来完全是小巫见大巫。但至少他们现在有厕所了。“Stephen，帮个忙。告诉那只蜘蛛，如果他们真的跑来找茬，那我就不是偏执狂。”

他们的友好邻居巫师一直在无视他们两个，安静地躺在一张床上冥想。他掀开眼皮扫了一眼，然后又闭上了。“这显然是偏执狂。虽然他们可能还是会来找我们的茬。”

“对某些人来说叫偏执，对另一些人而言这叫理智。”Tony还在坚持。

“我不太赞同，Tony。”Stephen回答。“很少会有人因为理智指责你。”

Tony嗤之以鼻。“不管是好是坏，理智就是理智。”

“概括一下这就意味着Tony Stark。”Stephen叹了口气。“推测Gwar的想法对我们没什么帮助。可以肯定的是他还没有告诉Zet，否则你肯定不会在这好好休息。”

“休息？”Tony朝Stephen秀了一下手里那一大堆无用技术品中最新的一样。“这是奴隶劳工。他们现在叫我在住处弄这些东西，而不仅仅是在工作间里。”

“他们叫你这么干，还是你自己要求的？”

Tony一脸愤愤，“我无聊到要发疯了。算了这不是重点，重点是我的大脑是非常珍贵的商品。你知道这些人因为占用我的时间而欠我多少钱吗？”

他把手里的东西翻来翻去，在差点掉下去的最后关头笨手笨脚地抓住。手腕上的骨折和夹板有时让他的动作显得不太从容。

“小心你手里的东西。”Stephen说，连眼睛都没睁开。

Tony挑眉。“怎么？你知道这玩意是干嘛的？”

“不，难道你知道？”

“说得也是，”Tony咕哝。“目前为止，他们给我的每一样修理工作都是对齐塔瑞技术的拆分或者完全复制。应该有人跟他们说说侵犯版权的问题了。”

或许也该有人跟他们谈谈，在不受监管的情况下，让囚犯获得有关他们工具和造物的技术知识——不管是什么水平的，这是个多么糟糕的主意。Tony应该让这些人去跟十戒帮聊聊心得，这样他们就能听到自己犯了些什么错误。

“我猜比起版权而言，他们更关心的是生存。”Stephen说。

“如果你能管这叫做生存的话。据我所知，他们之所以会使用更先进的技术，是因为他们自己的技术在相比之下已经很落后了。问题是，这两种类型之间差距太大，导致根本无法兼容。这些人的技术水平就跟地球差不多，还是1980年左右的水平。除了他们的卫星系统。”Tony皱了皱眉。“无论是谁设计的，那都远远走在了时代前面。我现在都不知道它们怎么能抵消太阳风的影响，而且除了从远处看看之外，Zet又不让我做更多研究，那个混蛋。”

“你这个被剥夺了乐趣的可怜人。”Stephen回答。

“我就是这个意思。这项本土技术才是真正有价值的，而他们却放弃了这个，非要让我去搞一些远超他们整合能力的东西。怪不得这帮人需要诱拐路过的技术大师。他们基本上就是打算用石刀和熊皮来打造存储器电路——”

门锁打开的声音传来，Tony眨了眨眼，这也太早了点；他的早班护卫通常还要再过一个小时才会出现。工程师转身看着门打开，不意外地看到Gwar走进来。但他没有想到还有两个人慢吞吞地跟在他身后。

其中一个是紫色的。

Tony的心脏砰砰狂跳，仿佛历经永恒，直到花了比所需更长的时间，他才终于意识到，正注视着他的那张紫色脸孔和记忆中的不一样。更瘦，更加棱角分明；更宽的前额和更窄的鼻子。一只爬行类眼睛被一片疤痕覆盖着。

那不是Zet。

“Gwar，伙计。”Tony露齿一笑。当Peter准备站起来的时候，他把一只手压在孩子肩上。“已经到时间了吗？”

Gwar走到Tony面前，Tony可以看到外星人的手在身前虚握着，爪子松弛，微微张开。他稍微松了口气，虽然没法识别这些生物的体征数据，但是通过一个星期的观察，Tony已经能够辨认一些基本肢体语言——Gwar和这两个人站在一起的时候很舒适，或者说至少他没有处于特别的威胁之下。

“你的朋友们是什么人？”Tony开口问道。

Gwar向他的两个同伴伸出爪子。“这是Jira大臣和他的助手。”

Tony强迫自己又看了那个外星人一眼，这让他更加放松下来。与Zet那种冷酷残忍的彬彬有礼不同，这个人的脸上有着强烈的惊叹。他身边的助手看起来年长而心不在焉；一副很无聊的样子。Tony看不出什么明显的恶意。

Stephen在Tony身后轻松地翻身站起来。Tony想抓住他的胳膊，但是晚了一步。

“Jira大臣，”Stephen说，没有理会Tony警告性的咳嗽。“我能否询问一下，你是哪个领域的大臣？”

Tony等着看这个外星人是不是也会像Zet那样强调礼节。Jira看到他的目光，坦然地回应了审视。他的视线准确地落在Tony正在愈合的脸上，那里鲜明的红线依然标志着Zet在书法上的努力——一个血腥的痕迹。

“我负责教育部门，”Jira回答，然后显然是读懂了Tony的想法：“请不要在意礼仪，我是来谈话的，你们可以畅所欲言。”

Tony非常怀疑有哪个外星人会喜欢他完全畅所欲言。

“教育，”Stephen意味深长地说，向侧面瞥了一眼Tony。工程师询问性地朝他眨眼。“一项崇高的事业，在我们的星球上，一位智者曾经说过：教育才是最具威力的武器，人们能够用它改变世界。”

> 注：这是南非国父曼德拉说的。

Jira似乎被这个说法迷住了，热情地低头端详着Stephen。

“自从你们来了之后，我就一直渴望见到你们。”Jira宣布道，语气像是透露了一个重大的秘密一样。“但是首相一直不愿意批准正式会面。在被他允许见你们之前，我提交了四次请愿书。”

这给Tony隐隐地敲响了警钟，不过在他来得及说什么之前，Stephen就开口了。“令人钦佩的毅力。我理解能够向外界学习的诱惑力。在我们的世界里，向其他国家学习一直是个悠久而光荣的传统。”

Jira左右摇摆着，头顶的薄膜激动得直抖。“那么，在你们的故乡，教育是受到高度重视的吗？”

“在很多国家，它都被认为是一项最基本的权利。”

Tony难以置信地盯着Stephen，有点期待他接下来会不会直接抛个媚眼。“你这恭维也太过头了吧？”他小声嘟囔着。

“闭嘴，Tony。”Stephen愉快地说。

Jira看起来非常激动。如果Stephen以前试过的话，那这应该是他做得最好的一次了。而很明显他试过，别的时间线里。“这是个令人着迷的想法。教育在这个世界里已经衰退了很多年。你愿意跟我进一步讨论这一话题吗？”

Stephen颔首。“我自己也算是个学者。如果是在别的世界，也许我们会是同辈人。而在这个世界，我也确信我们会成为盟友。”

这些话说得很正式，非常漂亮，精心打扮，完全脱离了上下文。Stephen显然不是说给他们的外星朋友听的；这是给Tony的。很明显，Jira有一张熟悉而且受欢迎的面孔。

但这并没有让Tony更倾向于相信他。

Jira和Gwar对视了一眼，奇特的非语言交流让屋子里有了一瞬间的安静。

不过对于他们年轻的蜘蛛来说，这个过程连两秒都嫌长。“嗨，”Peter脱口而出。尽管Tony几乎是费尽全力想把那孩子拉回来。“顺便说一句，我叫Peter。”

Jira转向他，复叶状的头发飘动着。

“也许他出生的时候就有这个。”Tony在能够阻止自己之前小声说。“也许是用了美宝莲——”

> 注：我觉得可能是在吐槽外星人的头发像涂了睫毛膏，不，有点可怕吧这个……

Stephen用胳膊肘狠狠地捅了他一下。

“你好，”大臣说道，靠近了Peter一点，仔细打量着他。“我了解到，你和另外两个不一样。这是真的吗？”

“什么？”Peter抬头盯着外星人，看起来和Tony同样吃惊。“不，我跟他们完全是一样的。为什么这样说？”

Jira发出了几句听不懂的嘶嘶声。“那么你们都属于同一个物种？你**看起来**是一样的，但我听说你比你的同伴要强壮得多。难道不是吗？”

Tony怒视着Gwar，背叛者。Gwar无辜地冲他眨眼。

Peter双眼圆睁，惊恐地发现自己的秘密被轻易散布。他们真的需要在教孩子装扑克脸上下点功夫了。“什么？不！我和这里的其他人一样。好吧，显然不是你们。但是就像，我星球上的其他人。我和他们是一样的，当然了。”Peter脸色苍白地吞咽了一下，强颜欢笑。“为什么不是呢？”

Jira看着Gwar，问道。“你的力量水平对于你的种族来说是普遍的吗？”他转过身疑惑地看着Stephen和Tony。“那么，是另外两个有缺陷？”

Peter冷静地咳嗽了一声，Tony则挑起双眉。“很好，孩子。”他慢吞吞地说。“你准备怎么解释这个？继续，我们听着呢。”

Peter不知所措的支吾着。“呃，我。不，这只是因为。不是每个人都这样。不，是——是因为他们两个太老了！”他胡乱地指着Tony和Stephen。“而我。嗯，更年轻？我们的世界里，老年人没有那么强壮。他们——”他抬头看了一眼，在捕捉到Tony和Stephen的双重凝视时泄了气。

“**是真的。**”Stephen淡淡地说。Tony和他交换了一个愤怒的眼神。

Jira好奇地盯着他们，眼神在这两个人身上扫来扫去，好像能从某个地方找到年迈的证据。“我明白了。在我们的世界里也是同样，老弱病残不再拥有年轻人的力量。”

Peter似乎吓坏了。Tony看着他惊慌失措的脸，露出灿烂的微笑。“又老又弱，真不错。”他一本正经地转向Jira。“在我们的星球上，非常年老的人也有容易忘事的倾向。如果我们不小心**把你忘在哪了，Peter，**那也能说得过去。”

Peter呻吟着，用两手捂住了脸。

“我非常有兴趣听听更多有关你们世界的事。”Jira宣布。“我得到了许可，可以带走你们中的两个人一起讨论。”

Tony一动不动，某种认知像卡车一样击中了他。“我们中的两个。”

“是的。”Jira紧盯着他，然后转向Gwar，助手咔哒了一声，表示某种确认。“很不幸，Zet首相不愿意把你们三个都借给我。对机械师的时间需求量太大了。”

Peter看起来突然不再对参加讨论感兴趣。“也许我们可以留在这里谈话。”他不安地回头看着Tony。“一起。”

“胡说，我们只会让你的同伴分心。机械师的工作不需要教育工作者监管。”他向Stephen和Peter分别招了招手。“来吧，我们有很多需要讨论的东西。”

Jira开始向门口走去。Peter朝他的方向疑惑地迈了一步，但Stephen一动不动。

“请等一下，大臣。”Stephen冷静地说，注视着Tony。工程师非常确定自己脸上肯定露出了惊恐的表情。

“没错。”当Jira停下来转过身时，Tony勉强说道。“在我们制定一些基本规则之前，谁也不能把任何人带到任何地方去。我只有在宵禁的时候才同意把这两个人借给你。”

“宵禁？”Jira好笑地嘶嘶了一声。

“当然。得有人看着他们，确保他们记得洗耳朵后面。”

“我确信我们不会有事的，Tony。”Stephen说道。对他而言确实能说得轻描淡写；他又不是那个被抛下的人。Stephen捕捉到Tony的眼神，毫不费力地分辨出了他的心思在什么地方。法师微微摇了摇头，Tony则极其固执地摇了回去。

“你们拖得太久了。”Jira突然说。“机械师去工作的时候，你们两个跟我走。我的时间有限，不想浪费。”

他冲Peter和Stephen屈了屈手指，伴随着两声惊呼，那两个人突然腾空而起，开始向外星人飘过去。

Tony猛地站起来，不由自主地想要向纳米粒子伸手，他只能颤抖着自己的左手和手腕，刺激那里正在愈合的骨头，通过疼痛来遏制住冲动。痛苦激起他体内仿佛酝酿了很多年的愤怒。这个外星人眼中的好奇与Tony曾在Zet那里见过的贪婪别无二致。Tony清楚人们为了获取知识可能会做到什么地步，他甚至想到了人体试验。

Gwar看着他，可能是通过这些生物特有的方法察觉到了什么东西，也可能没有，但他显然比大臣更清楚现场涌动的暗流。Tony没理他，只是愤恨地盯着Jira，外星人正一无所觉地转身离去。他的助手毫无怨言地带着那两个漂浮的人类跟在他后面。

“如果你伤害了他们，”Tony轻轻地说，声音小几乎到听不见，但Jira立刻停了下来。“如果你以任何形式伤害他们。我会让你尝到同样的痛苦。”

说真的，他有很多方法可以伤害这些人；一些他们根本不能理解的方法。Tony总有办法造成巨大的伤害，和其他超级英雄没什么不同。他只是缺乏动机，而现在有两个动机正在Jira身后飘着。

Jira没有回头看Tony，但他显然在听。他的沉默中有某些东西表明了兴趣。

“我不会犹豫的。”Tony冲着他的后背一字一句地说，“如果你弄伤他们，我保证你会后悔。”

Jira转了过来，与此同时Gwar发出一声悲痛的嘶叫，将目光垂向地面。Tony浑身紧绷，准备面对痛苦。但Jira只是长时间地看着Tony，慢慢地向左右两边歪头。Tony不知道他在找什么，如果是愤怒，他肯定能发现Tony浑身都是怒火。

“我相信你的威胁。”大臣开口说道。Jira缓缓地看了看正平静地浮在他身边的两个人，然后又把目光转回Tony身上。他那种不动声色过于刻意，显然是故意的。“有意思，我上一次受到威胁已经是将近一个世代之前了。或者应该是更久以前，因为那个威胁并没有什么实际后果。”

Tony尖锐地笑了笑。“不是威胁。只是对潜在盟友的友好警告。”

“盟友，”Jira嘶嘶着重复道。“你对自己评价很高。告诉我，机械师，即使我有意伤害你，你怎么才能阻止我？”

就是那个：那种傲慢的、令人恼火的轻视，那种嘲弄的锋芒足以让Tony像被火星点燃的干草垛一样失去理智。他伸手准备去做一件事，一件可能非常不理智的事，但——

“大臣，”Stephen说，“激怒他是一种不友善的行为。你不这么认为吗？”

Tony锐利地扫了他一眼，但Stephen正看着Jira，而Jira用他爬行类眼睛的余光平静地回视法师。

“我不知道你是什么意思。”Jira说。

Stephen看起来不以为然，“你真的不知道？”

Jira若有所思地咔哒了一声。“好吧，可能知道一点。”他故作惊讶地看了看还飘在半空的Stephen和Peter，然后挥手把他们放回地面。“但我真的应该受责备吗？你的同伴太容易被激怒了。这对他和首相的交流没有任何好处。Zet不会容忍挑战者。”

“没准向他挑战的人多一点，”Tony咆哮，“他就不会成为今天这个暴君了。”

Jira冲他眨眼，突然严肃起来。“也许吧。”然后他看来有点居然不好意思，迅速褪去了之前所有的庄严做派。“很好！如果你坚持的话，我想我们可以就在这儿谈，不用去我的办公室。反正Gwar很快会带你去工作岗位。机械师的工作永远做不完。”

他的脸上有种生硬的笑意，和Zet撕开Tony的脸时戴过的那个面具差不多，但完全不同的是；这个笑容里毫无残忍的意味，只有单纯的愉快。

他就是故意的，Tony意识到。Jira想跟Stephen和Peter谈话；这显然是他的目的。但他没必要把那两个人拖走。他甚至根本没打算这么干；他就是想逼出一个底线来，只是为了看看Tony会怎么做。

显然得有人告诉这个家伙他在玩火。

“说真的，Tony。”Stephen淡淡地开口，冲他意味深长地微笑。“尽管我受宠若惊，但你得停止把我当落难少女来对待了，我显然不是。你这个永远穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士。”

“对吧？”Peter说，随意地向后跳到一张床上。“他总是过度保护，超级烦。自顾自地制定计划，从来不跟其他人商量。”

Stephen怒气冲冲地看着Peter。“你没有批评的立场。我们之所以会有这次争议，一半原因是你没控制好自己的力量。”

“这不是一回事，”Peter抗议，“那家伙不应该试图挡住我。如果不是他先对你动手，我也不会把他撞出去的。”

“如果不是我允许，”Stephen坚持，“他根本没机会碰到我——”

“我收回刚才的反对。”Tony宣布，用两只手对Jira做了个赶人的动作。“拜托你把这两个家伙带走吧，我已经开始觉得头疼了。”

但Jira已经很不见外地坐在了一张床上，一脸入迷地看着Stephen和Peter互相开玩笑。“我不这么认为，你随时可以走，我们会留在这儿。没错，我觉得自己更喜欢这种安排。现在，能否请你们谁告诉我：穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士是什么？”

Tony有种无法克制的念头，想把他压成一张紫色外星人薄饼，不过Gwar在他屈从于自己的低级冲动之前叫住了他。

“我这有你今天的修理配额，”Gwar指着门口说，Jira的助手停在那儿看着这一幕。“能请你跟我来吗，Tony？”

Tony看到两个人类和一个蜥蜴人开始陷入一场关于圆桌骑士、英雄主义和荣誉的深刻哲学辩论，顿时感觉跟Gwar和科学打交道简直有无限魅力，于是默默地跟着他的护卫出去了。

他们就这样度过了第二个星期，Jira来去自如，尽管Tony每次都对他怒目而视。这位大臣宛如对Stephen和Peter产生了一种外星式三角恋情，每天从早上开始就把他们聚在一起，对文化、学术和高等教育发表各种诗意的评论。Tony非常高兴自己能错过这些对话，继续去做他那些相对缺乏灵魂的机械师工作——它们确实乏味的要命，但是却给了Tony不少机会趁没人注意的时候去偷看一些更有趣的技术。有时候即使有人在看着，他也能找到空隙。

“这是什么东西？”Tony问道，把他最新拿到的那个设备小心地在两手之间抛来抛去。Gwar像往常一样，抖着爪子，一脸焦虑地看着他。Tony知道助手肯定很想求他停下，然后一把将它从工程师手里夺走。

“据我所知，这是某种推进装置。”Gwar回答，他的瞬膜悲痛地开合了三次。眼睁睁地看着Tony把那东西随意地顶在一根手指上转了两圈，假装差点掉下去。“请小心一点。”

Tony停了下来，倒不是因为Gwar在请求。外星人的回答证明这些人对最基本的逆向工程根本毫无了解，这简直伤害了Tony的灵魂。

> 注：逆向工程，是一种产品设计技术再现过程，即对一项目标产品进行逆向分析及研究，从而演绎并得出该产品的处理流程、组织结构、功能特性及技术规格等设计要素，以制作出功能相近，但又不完全一样的产品。

“一个推进装置？谁给它分类的？”

“我不确定，”Gwar承认，在一张清单上搜索着。“好多年以来，它一直没法操作。”

Tony哈哈大笑，“好吧，这样。你给我看看你和你朋友在诈骗我们的那天带着的精致小太空枪。我就告诉你这东西到底是干嘛的。甚至可以先给你个提示；它跟推进毫无关系。”

“真的吗？”Gwar盯着他问。“那它是什么？”

Tony不赞成地咂舌，诱惑性地把那个装置往前伸了伸。“先给我看太空枪。然后才是解释。”

“也许你应该现在就解释，”Zet愉快的声音突然传来，“而且永远都没有太空枪。”

Tony僵住了 ，心脏在胸腔里痛苦地重重撞了一下，然后开始狂跳。他和Gwar一起转向敞开的门口。

“Zet首相，”Gwar立刻说，半伏下身体，双爪合起碰了碰额头正中，小心翼翼地做了个表达尊敬的姿势。

Tony不知道模仿这个动作是不是能对他有好处。他一向都不是那种能卑躬屈膝的类型，不过非常时期有时也需要点非常手段。但是他却因为深刻于记忆中的痛苦和耻辱而没法动弹。

Zet踱进房间，Tony能感觉到他利刃一样的眼神，一种无形的压力在他周围蔓延。Zet和Jira从表面上看很相似，但他们的相似之处真的仅限于身体了。Jira的存在让人感到轻松愉快，就算是在他把人像玩具一样抢走的时候也是如此，但Zet带来的却是不自然的压迫感和恶意，既沉重又不祥。

首相走到他附近停下，Tony把视线垂到地板上。

“Hmm，”Zet看着他，“还算可以接受，或者说几乎如此。我可以允许你的无礼。”

Tony提醒自己这个世界对讽刺有多么难以赏识，而现在使用它很可能会导致自己的脸跟地板来一次亲密接触。所以他一个字也没说。

Zet轻轻地咔哒了一声表示许可。“而且你的态度好多了，很好。但以后要记住：敬礼优先于沉默。”

脸，地板，亲密接触——冷静。

Zet绕到Tony身后，伸出一只手拿起他刚才在把玩的那个技术装置。“既然你想吹嘘自己的知识，那么告诉我：这是什么？”

Tony释放了自己的下巴，以便出声，“一个功率耦合器。”

“有意思。你为什么想查看我们的武器？”Zet把那个耦合器浮起来，好奇地转动着，“或许能把这两种东西结合在一起？”

针扎一样的警告在空气中燃起，但Tony忽略了它。“不能。”

“那为什么？”

“只是对真正有助于这个世界的技术有点好奇，”Tony礼貌地说，“虽然并没有多少。”

“确实，”Zet表示同意。“这个世界上已经没有什么真正有用的工艺了。我们是一个贫瘠而无望的地方。我常常会好奇旅行者为什么会选择在这里停留。我们几乎没有什么可以向其他星系介绍的东西。”

“确实得费点口舌才能说服他们，”Tony怨恨地暗示。

Zet用熟悉地、令人毛骨悚然地嘶嘶声笑了一下。“有时候吧。不过通常一个友善的印象就足够了。”他把耦合器放在工作台上。“外面的宇宙一定是个严酷的地方，它滋生了绝望。”

“你肯定挺了解这个的，”Tony嘟囔着。当一种看不见的力量抓住他，把他的脸和脖子扭到一边的时候，工程师稳稳地吸了口气。

“这么快就开始傲慢无礼了？”Zet问道，抚摸着他之前留在Tony脸上的痕迹。“我们才刚刚讨论了几分钟。你上节课学得不错。还需要再来一遍吗？”

他声音里那种懒洋洋的轻蔑差不多足以让Tony的火冒三丈了。

“不用，”他强迫自己说，“抱歉。”

不过当Zet再次把他的脸割开时，Tony并不怎么惊讶。一只看不见的利爪重新在他脸上划出一道伤口，他甚至没有退缩一下。

“对于不当行为，道歉属于马后炮。”Zet说，“我以后不会再接受这样的借口。”

“我不会再道歉。”Tony重复着，无所谓；反正他恨这帮家伙。“将军。”

Zet又发出一串咔哒声，依然在盯着他。Tony突然感到左手腕上出现了一圈急剧压力，在他的夹板下面缓缓地滑动，挤压着那里的骨头。他没有反抗；毕竟没什么好处。

“这不是我弄的，”Zet感兴趣地指出，那股压力在增强。“你怎么会受这么严重的伤？”

Tony想对此嘲讽两句，关于Zet会关心他的手腕，但显然对他的**脸**毫不在意，不过他忍住了。“因为我的愚蠢。”

更多的咔哒声和嘶嘶声。“这似乎确实是你的常见特质。”他假装出关切的样子。“或者你只是比较容易发生意外。说话不过脑子的人一般都这样。”

简单粗暴的威胁过于明显，导致Tony实在难以自制。“不是不经思考，诙谐的反驳实际上需要很多脑力。”

那圈压力又一次包住他的手腕，收紧到足以造成伤害的程度。Tony不得不跪下去，否则就得冒着再次被弄断骨头的风险。他选择顺着那股力道降低身体，滑落成一个可控的姿势。

“首相，”Gwar说，吓了Tony一大跳，他都忘了那个外星人还在这儿。“请求您，机械师需要用双手来工作。”

Zet愤怒地嘶嘶着，挥动手臂。“安静。”Tony看着Gwar步履蹒跚地被推进墙里，与此同时，Tony手腕上的力量消失了。“你今天在考验我的耐心，Gwar。小心点，机械师可能需要他的双手，但你不需要。”

Gwar蜷缩起来，用爪子紧贴着胸口。“是的，首相。”

Tony咬住牙，完全被激怒了。

Zet挫败地盯着Tony。“一个**非常**常见的特质。”他冷冷地说，“你**真是**个古怪的生物。你喜欢痛苦？对于你一再的不尊重，我基本上找不到别的解释了。”

“生来如此，”Tony简短地回答，试图重新站起来，却因为肩膀上不可思议的重量而失败。“根深蒂固的行为，很难改了。”

“需要我帮你吗？”Zet问着，顺着他上次手工作品的愈合痕迹，重新划开了第二次。

“不用，我想我现在已经明白了。”Tony说。

“我拭目以待。”Zet往边上踱了两步，伸手让Gwar的清单飘进手里，简单地浏览了一遍。“你对我们的技术应用得很快。”他又看了看Tony，“快得出乎意料。”

快得令人怀疑，Tony听出了他的意思，迅速低下头。“我很擅长我的工作。”

“Hmm，务必保持这个状态。我会把你的季度配额加倍，不要落后。”他突然转身。“Gwar。”

Gwar缩了一下，马上又振作起来。“首相？”

Zet把清单还给他，“你将继续监视他的进度，随时向我汇报。”

Gwar将爪子碰在一起，鞠身。“当然，我会的。”

Zet像暴风一样扫出房间，让Tony清晰地感到自己刚刚躲过一劫。

一直等到他们再也听不到Zet的脚步声，Gwar才开口问道：“你还好吗？”他轻轻地碰了碰Tony的左腕。“你的手腕怎么样？抱歉，我不知道他今天要来。”

“我很好，”Tony简短地回答。“**你**呢？”

Gwar眨了眨眼，爪子惊讶地松弛下来。“我？”

“是啊。”Tony从上到下对他比划了一下。“他总是这样对你？”

Gwar防御性地嘶嘶着，退了一步。“作为首相助手，我有责任满足他的需求。如果我犯了错误，他会纠正我。但我不经常犯错，而且我因为出色的工作而获得了很多奖励。”

Tony被强烈的同情感刺了一下。“用左手打完你；然后再用右手奖励你。”他给了Gwar一个苦笑。“我的世界为这种关系取了个名字。”

Gwar有点生气地咔哒着，“首相没有打过我。”

Tony摇头，“没有直接用手，我能肯定。”这让他想起了自己的双手，工程师扭了扭它们，为没发现明显的伤势而松了口气。“看来我今天算是轻易逃脱了，这得谢谢你的帮助。我敢肯定他本来想弄断我的胳膊。”

“没错，”Gwar同意。

“他在的时候你几乎不怎么说话。”Tony一边捡起被放在一边的功率耦合器，一边指出。“现在我知道为什么了。”

Gwar看起来不怎么确定。“我必须注意言辞，我的价值在于服从。若非如此，很容易就会被取代。以前这在别人身上发生过。”

对于Tony而言，那简直是个无法想象的危险处境。他阴郁地好奇了一下“别人”都怎么了。

“不是在批评你，”Tony说着，继续把那个耦合器在手里抛来抛去。“只是个观察结果。”

然后他怔住了，低头看着自己的双手，扭动左手手指，小心地尽量舒展它们。他实验性地朝一个方向扭了扭手腕，然后又朝另一个方向扭了一下。

Gwar用一根爪子的尖端轻轻敲了敲他，像把音叉似的，仔细倾听着某些Tony看不见也听不到的东西。“那是什么？**是**某种新的伤口？”

Tony皱着眉摇头。他小心地戳了一下左手，又摸了摸夹板，然后默默地把它掰断了。

“怎么了？”Gwar焦急地问，看着夹板的残骸。“我没有感到你的疼痛。”

Tony弯曲自己的整只手和手臂，不敢相信地瞪着手腕。“很好，这就是有趣的地方。我也不觉得疼。”

其实只有一种解释，而且和魔法相关。

“你对我的手腕干了什么？”他问道。一边迅速地穿过门，一边朝Stephen的方向挥舞着没有上夹板的手臂。法师以一种不太自然的静止状态坐在一张床上，毫无反应。Tony瞪着他，然后开始环顾房间，感到越来越惊恐。到处都找不到Jira，但更重要的是，Peter也不见了。

恐慌瞬间开始试图爬进Tony的喉咙。他直冲过去，想要使劲摇醒Stephen，逼问答案，但在最后一秒犹豫了。法师完全是自己坐直在那，并不是僵硬在床上；显然他这样一动不动是故意的，而且很可能根源于某种神秘学的解释。摇醒他没准会引起一些相当不幸的后果，比如爆炸，或者严厉的训斥。Tony劝自己有点耐心，然后坐在了法师身边的床沿上。

仿佛过了很久，至少十分钟，Stephen才从沉静中苏醒过来。Tony正忙着仔细检查自己的手腕，没有立刻注意到。当Stephen开口说话的时候，他几乎被吓得浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“真令我感动，Tony。”Stephen眨着眼睛回到现实中，朝身边扫了一眼。“这比我通常能从你身上看到的更有耐心。”

Tony没有浪费时间，“孩子在哪？”

Stephen看了看周围，像是要确认他们失踪的蜘蛛不会自己从哪个木制家具里蹦出来。“Peter要求去那座山上看看，Jira非常乐意给他带路。”

Tony难以置信地瞪着他。“然后你就让他们两个自己去了？”

Stephen翻了个白眼。“哦当然了，我不仅**没有**用自己的灵体监视他们，在Peter出门之前，我也**没有**往他身上放追踪咒语。没错，这听起来绝对是我会干的事儿。”

“你有一个灵体。”Tony忽略了其他部分。“没开玩笑？”

Stephen怒视他。“这比一个完整的镜像空间或者一块能打破时空连续性的石头更让人没法相信。”

Tony冲Stephen愤怒的脸摇了摇手指。“不用这么刻薄，doc。你可能该吃点东西了，你没吃饭的时候总是特别暴躁。”

“我不饿，我头疼。”Stephen对他皱眉。“你今天怎么回来的这么早？发生什么事了吗？”

这提醒了Tony，他开始朝Stephen摇晃手腕。那个人眨着眼，警惕地往后靠了靠。

“解释一下这个，”Tony命令道。

Stephen看着他，慢慢地把Tony的手腕握在掌心。“我知道解剖学不是你的专长，Tony，但是我以为你至少应该有基础知识。如果你需要我带你去看骨骼模型——”

“真可爱，我是说你的幽默。”Tony指着他。“据你所说，两周之前我的手腕上总共有三处骨折。当我终于让脑子恢复正常之后，它们疼得要命。但现在**完全**不疼了。有兴趣解释一下吗，doc？”

“并不是特别有兴趣。”Stephen回答。

“那让我换个说法。要么就是你未经允许就给我施了魔法，要么就是我自发地成了强化人类。尽管后者**很棒**，但我得假设答案其实是前者。”

“增强版？你指的是——”

“想都别想。”

Stephen甚至没有好心地假装一下被责备了。“这是个合理的问题。”

“今天不是，”Tony苛刻地来回摇着左手手指。“忘了那个模型吧。给我在人类身上展示一下你是怎么用魔法的。”

> 注：不是特别确定他俩这地方开的玩笑是不是这样：法师最开始指的是那种只有骨头架子版的模型，意思就是你要是不认识手腕上的骨头我可以教你一下。然后强化人和增强版用的都是（an Enhanced），所以法师又开玩笑你指的是那种有肌肉啊内脏啊的解剖专用模型吗。

Stephen看着他，慢慢地拧起眉毛。“你似乎并没有为此感到不安。”

Tony也眨了眨眼。“为了你治好我的骨折？”他停顿了一下。“你不说我还没发现。我**应该**担心吗？”

“不。但你通常都这样。”

Tony翻了个白眼，想知道自己究竟应该为Stephen没完没了地提起其他时间线而恼火，还是更应该为在其他时间线上自己被证明为一个彻底的混蛋而生气。

“我不会对礼物吹毛求疵的，”Tony看着Stephen拉开自己的袖子，小心地触诊尺骨和舟状骨。“即使你本来应该告诉我一声。我猜你不能对我的脸也这么做，因为那是，嗯，我的脸。”

“会被别人注意到，”Stephen表示同意。

“它确实很引人注目，不是吗？一向如此，如果让我自己说的话。那么你是怎么做到的？”

Stephen的手延着他的掌骨滑到拇指和食指的指骨上，动作轻柔到让他觉得发痒。Tony打了个哆嗦，一种迷人的能量刺痛开始在脊椎上低语。

“技术上说，是你自己做到的。”法师回答道。“我只是加快了事情的速度。将能量直接导入你的干细胞，刺激骨骼生长。你的骨髓系统非常健康。不过肝就不一样了。”

Tony咧嘴一笑，“尽快生活，用力去爱，英年早逝，留下一段美好的回忆，我至少占了四分之一。”

> 注：Live Fast, Love Hard, Die Young，Faron Young的知名乡村音乐。Tony说的整句是第一段歌词。另外他说的那四分之一应该是生活（live）和肝（liver）这个梗。

Stephen也笑了出来，“那真是首糟糕的歌，我甚至都不想再听第二遍。”他把Tony的手和手腕放在大腿上。“这些骨头感觉接近完全愈合了。六周或更长一点。情况不错。”

Tony翻过手，手指沿着Stephen的手掌滑向更远的地方。他抚过法师的两个指关节之间，细数着伤疤的痕迹，感到另一个人受惊地抽搐了一下。

“如果你能用干细胞做到这个，那神经细胞也可以。”Tony轻声说，发觉法师一刻不停的颤抖在加剧。“你可以让它们恢复正常的。”

Stephen任由Tony把自己的双手拉到两个人都能看到的地方。他像看着人生中最可怕的诱惑一样盯着它们：就像那是每天都萦绕在他心头的诱惑。“事情不是这样运作的。你的骨头只需要轻轻一推。而我的神经需要持续消耗。我可以拥有双手，或者拥有魔法。但不能两者兼得。”

Tony突然笑了笑。“听起来和所有超级英雄面对的困境一样啊。正常的人生，或者更伟大的人生。”

Stephen看着他，“多么有趣的措辞。”

Tony仔细地凝视那些温柔的、迷人的、明显在颤抖的手指，温暖的感激之情像厚重的蜂蜜一样慢慢地席卷全身，一种熟悉的冲动在他内心翻涌。直到Stephen开始困惑地眨眼时，他才意识到自己正在越靠越近。Tony强迫自己先停下来思考一次，这可能不是最明智的选择；这可能跟明智一点关系都没有，真的。但就像Stephen以前非常友好地指出过的那样，Tony很少会因为理智而被人指责。

他还是犹豫了一下，因为如果他弄错了，可能会把他们两个都逼到一个危险的境地，一个很难再恢复正常关系的处境。

但是，他不觉得自己错了。

紧紧地盯着另一个人的眼睛，Tony低下头，故意朝着Stephen手腕附近的皮肤吹了口气，热烈又亲密，甚至亲昵。Stephen从喉咙里发出一个声响，Tony怀疑他是有意的——法师有点受惊，但不是特别惊讶。

Tony慢慢地、天真地冲他露出微笑。“哦，对不起。我让你觉得不舒服吗？”

Stephen的眼睛里有强烈的好奇，那引人注目的纯蓝中充满了兴味。“是啊。”

“那我就按计划继续了。”Tony再次低下头，缓缓靠近，先是嘴唇，然后用牙齿碰触那层薄薄的肌肤，感受Stephen的脉搏鼓动，像是有一双翅膀在他嘴上拍打。“关于治好我的手，我感谢过你了吗？”

“我觉得你现在正在这么做。”Stephen呢喃着，指尖托住工程师的下颚。

Tony亲吻着Stephen的手腕，然后是掌心，听见他断断续续地抽了口气。“我通常不擅长感谢别人，也不善于道歉。到目前为止，我做的怎么样？”

“哦，非常好了，我认为。”

Tony以一种错误的方式在法师手上磨蹭自己的胡子，只是为了感受Stephen颤抖的反应。“那是神经损伤，”他悄声对他说，“还是你的手在抖？”

Stephen像是从全身挤出了一阵大笑，然后闭上双眼，无可奈何地再次微笑。“这种搭讪方式**太糟了**。”

Tony咧嘴，“很像**我**，你不觉得吗？”他注视着另一个人脸上慢慢染上的红晕。“如果我理解错了，请告诉我。假如真的是这样，事情可能会变得非常糟糕。”

**“你没有理解错。”**

“哦，太好了。”Tony把目光投向Stephen的嘴唇，“我不愿意这么想——”

“伙计们，你们绝对猜不到我发现了什么。”Peter大叫着冲进房间。

Tony尽可能自然地往后退，发现Stephen也是一样。他把手在床上扫了扫，假装在找什么东西，然后漫不经心地抬头。Peter在敞开的门口停下，脸上有种非常奇怪的表情。

“Peter，”Tony保持着理智道。“关于敲门，我经常说什么来着？”

“我，”Peter皱眉，“我不知道。你说过关于敲门的事？”

“可能不是跟你说的，”Tony承认，他抬头看着Jira，对方正站在Peter身后。Tony意味深长地摇了摇手指 ，那个动作跟他召唤纳米粒子时的一样。他看见Peter的眼睛顿时睁大了，几乎要为故意误导这个孩子而小小的难过一下。“但我的观点依然站得住脚。从现在开始，你在进入我房间之前得多敲几次门了。”

“但是，”Peter说。“这也是我的房间吧？”

Tony扬起双眉，微不可查地戳了一下Stephen。那个人正在艰难地忍着笑意，浑身颤抖。“这算是个问题吗？”

Peter看来非常、极度地困惑。“不算？”

“你确定？”

更困惑了。“不确定？”

随后Peter像是突然想起了什么似的吃了一惊，一手捂住耳朵，飞快地眨巴着眼睛。“哦！哦，好吧。我，呃。”他不好意思地回头看着Jira。“你介意我们明天再继续参观吗？我想我可能应该跟我的，”他打了个磕巴，“跟Strange医生和 Mr. Stark谈谈。”

Jira看起来有点想抗议。显然他不想缩短跟新朋友相处的时间。“你说过你只需要回来一小会儿。”

“好吧，但是，我，”Peter挣扎着回答。

Jira继续说道：“告诉我，为什么你们使用这么多种不同的名字和称呼？这真是令人困惑的习俗。我以前从来没听说过。”

“你应该多出去看看了，”Tony咕哝着，举起手腕假装查看了一下并不存在的手表。“天啊，大臣，你知道现在几点了吗？我觉得你可能会在一个非常重要的约会上迟到。最好赶紧去吧。”

Jira没听懂地眨眼，“我没有待定的约会。”

“你当然有，”Tony冲他挥手示意，“再见。”

大臣终于领悟了这个暗示，开始慢慢地向门边走去。“也许我可以——”

“没时间打招呼了，拜拜。”Tony大喊。“你迟到啦，迟到啦，迟到啦。”

Jira面无表情地关上门，然后锁住了。

“Wow，”Tony出了口气。“我还以为他永远不打算走了呢——”

“Friday说我们需要重设接收器。”Peter脱口道。

“什么！？”Tony盯住那个孩子，Stephen在他身边猛地坐直了。“什么时候？”

“就是刚才！她可以用卫星的载波信号建立一个新的VPN？我猜她是这么说的。但你必须打开接收器线路来扫描新的频率。”

“但是她怎么知道我的线路是哪个——”

Peter对他皱眉，“你问我化学或者物理还可以，电脑又不是我的专长。我只能把她的话转述给你。”

Tony双手捂脸，绝望地呻吟了一声。“我以为我至少教过你一点基础了。”

“黑进卫星通信系统不是基础，”Peter抗议。“Friday能第一时间联系上我的唯一原因是我们当时已经快到山顶了。我猜可能是矿物对信号的影响在那里比较薄弱。但大臣跟我在一起，所以我不能跟她多说。差不多二十分钟之前，信号就又断了。”

Tony皱眉思考着这个问题。“我想知道的这座山的金属分层是什么样子的。晶格致密度肯定是越靠近地基越大。也许——”

Peter用请求地大眼睛看向Tony，不耐烦地催促。“接收器线路？”

Tony一边向耳朵伸手，一边看了一眼Stephen。另一个人也在看他，嘴角似乎情不自禁地含着一丝笑意，法师的眼神明亮，而且饱含喜爱。Tony回了一个微笑，感到某种温暖而渴望的东西正在胸口沸腾。他把空着的那只手放在两人之间，巧妙地滑过Stephen的膝盖，冲他别有用意地眨了一下眼睛。

“Friday，”Tony看着Stephen安静的笑容，把心思放在了正事上。他一边转动着接收器，一边继续。“Tony Stark，万能的工程大师，呼叫Friday。请回答，Friday。”

他听到开放线路同步时发出的一阵噪音。

“Boss，”Friday的声音响亮而清晰地传出，从未这样让人感到欣慰。“是你吗？”

“这才是我的好姑娘。”Tony兴高采烈地说。“现在，Friday。我们有一大堆工作需要赶上进度。但首先，亲爱的，告诉我你有多想我？”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改变始于一，终于很多成果。

如果有人要求Tony去猜测究竟什么样的契机才能导致一场外星革命浪潮，他可能会说科技、或者魔法、或者战争，或者其他什么巨大而不可阻挡的自然或政治力量，甚至是权力。

然而他得到的却不是什么巨大的东西，虽然那确实不可阻挡。

“你比我之前遇见的外星人小多啦。”Tony说。

那个小小的生物从Tony左边膝盖附近的某个地方抬头看着他，“因为我是同龄人中个子最小的。”

“嗯，我一点都不怀疑。”

Tony身上的很大一部分都想蹲下去把这个微型生物抱起来，从各个角度好好观察一下，就像他对待任何新奇有趣的发现一样。但房间里的紧张气氛已经够浓厚的了，Valk正像只老鹰一样盯着Tony的一举一动。所以说真的，抱起幼崽可能是个很糟糕的主意。

Valk很有意思。他相当于Gwar的远房表亲，差了六、七、八辈儿的那种；那只小蜥蜴是他的孩子，有着一双相较于脸来说太大的眼睛，和一排相较于嘴来说太尖的牙齿。

“我也是最聪明和最快的，”这只刚孵化出来的幼崽接着说，用它脆弱的小爪子划拉着Tony的小腿。“而且还是最好看的。”

Valk懊恼地嘶嘶着，走到Tony身边，低头盯着氏族中最年幼的成员。“你知道大声说出这些话非常不礼貌吧。”

“可你每天都这么跟我说，”孩子抗议道。

Valk不自在地咔哒了一声，伸手把自家幼崽顽固的爪子从Tony身上轻轻拉开。“请原谅。她还年轻，有很多东西需要学习。”

“没什么大不了的。”Tony轻松地说。“有资本就好好炫耀，我同意这个说法。”随后顿了一下，“她？”

Valk没有回答，只是把幼崽抱起来，让她用一种似乎很疼的方式抓住他的右前臂保持平衡。那个孩子看着Tony的方向，伸出一只手。

“你已经发育完全了吗？”她问道。

Tony有种注定的感觉，非常清楚接下来会发生什么。“是啊，完全长大，已经被放归野外自己谋生了。”

她的脸上没有什么明显的变化，但不知怎么的，看起来很困惑。“但你个子很小。”她抬头看了看Valk——将近8英尺，比他们所有人都高，紧随其后的是Gwar，当然还有处于图腾柱底层的Tony。她无法理解地把视线转回Tony身上。“那么你是跟我一样吗？同龄人中个头最小——”

我就知道这对话会变成什么样，托尼心想。“这是个私人问题。难道没有人告诉过你询问女士的年龄是很失礼的事吗？”

她惊奇地咔哒了一声，吹了个口哨。“你是女性？”

想说是的冲动超级强烈，但Tony英勇地克制住了，“不是。”

她看上去比任何时候都困惑，小姑娘转向Valk寻求解释，但是他没有回答。然后她转向Gwar，后者冲她同情地嘶嘶了几声。

“他是最让人迷惑的那个，”Gwar告密似的说道，但完全没有试图调整自己的语气或音量。“他的其他同类没有这么严重。我相信这一个独一无二。”

“谢谢，”Tony告诉他，“这是你对我说过的最好听的话了。”

“他能做什么独一无二的事情呢？”她怀疑地问道。

“他是个工程师，”Gwar说。Tony尖锐地看着他。“他设计和制造新东西，主要是机器。”

“那他能给我做个玩具吗？”她问。

Valk推了她一下，用第三根爪子上的关节敲她的额头。“更无礼了。我们必须再讨论一次礼节吗？”

她垂下头，“一定要吗？”

“如果你乖一点就不用。”

小姑娘发出某种咔哒咔哒的笑声。“好的，当然啦。我刚才不礼貌。我应该尊重别人。”她转身真诚地看着Tony。“**请求你**，可以给我做一个玩具吗？”

Gwar忍不住嘶嘶着笑了出来，Valk把她放在地上，无可奈何地用一根爪子指着她。

“我说的礼貌不是这个意思。”Valk试图好好教育她，不过这句话有一半被他自己的笑声打断了。

“那你是什么意思嘛？”

“这样吧，”Tony说，“也许你可以说说想要什么样的玩具，然后我会告诉你我能不能做出来。”

她看起来为此惊奇不已。小蜥蜴的脸似乎比任何一个成年人都更加表情丰富；Tony想知道这是年龄问题，还是生理上的问题。“我还可以**选择**的吗？”

“你不是最近才告诉我你的氏族姐妹弄坏了一个什么东西吗？”Gwar蹲下来严肃地看着她。“也许你可以问问Tony有什么办法。”

“他能再给我做一个吗？”她问道，这次开始兴奋地拽着Gwar的膝盖。

“或者能把你原来的那个修好，”Gwar建议道。“工程师也可以修复旧东西，让它们再次焕然一新。”

她迅速转过身，直直地看着Tony，“你会修理？”

“没错，那就是我，一个专门修东西的。我以前也弄坏过很多东西，但大多数人都不想听我说这个。”

她询问地看着他，目光里有两分要求和一分恳求，“那你能修好**我**吗？”

从Gwar内疚的低头动作可以明显看出，这才是他带他们来见Tony的真正原因，尽管他的表兄弟什么都没说，尽管明知这可能徒劳无益。而且那并不是什么无关紧要的小问题；虽然她外表看起来很正常，但Friday的数据流显示，小姑娘的体内可不是如此。

Tony蹲下来，下巴的高度与她齐平，以便能更清楚地看到她。幼崽伸出爪子去碰他的手，最后停在胳膊上。当小姑娘一个不小心抠进他的皮肤时，Tony忍着没有动，即便尖利的爪子在他身上留下了血痕。他能从Gwar突然的沉默中了解，那个外星人肯定是感应到了鲜血和刺痛。

Tony冲她微笑。“我认为答案应该是：不，你很完美，没有什么需要修理的。”

“但那不是真的，”她抗议道。Tony感到她的目光正带着贪心的兴趣在他脸上逡巡。

“好吧，我是个修机器的，所以我知道些什么呢？”他轻轻地拍了一下小蜥蜴的鼻子，看着她的眼睛惊讶地对在一起。“你看，人不是我的专长。但是我绝对认识一个擅长此道的家伙。”

Tony花了足足十分钟来解释什么叫内科医生，然后Gwar则花了半个小时对他的兄弟甜言蜜语，直到Valk勉强同意让另一个陌生人接近她。但当意识到这个陌生人还带着第三个观众时，他怎么也冷静不下来了。

“你带了一个**他们**的人？”Valk嘶嘶着，爬行类的眼睛里充满了震惊和恐惧。他一瞬不瞬地盯着Jira。当小蜥蜴像个藤壶一样趴在Peter身上时，Stephen从他身后突然出现，然后大臣则从法师身后冒了出来。Peter脸上的表情说明他完全不知道该拿这个小小的生物怎么办，不过他倒是很愿意即兴表演一下。

“你要知道，在这个问题上，我跟他持相同意见，”Tony对着Jira的方向皱眉。“我是说，他真的有必要呆在这儿吗？”

Gwar没理Tony，“你不应该这样看待他，”他对Valk说，“他们并不是全都一样。”

“他们当然是！”Valk回答，在直接拂袖而去和把幼崽从Jira的视线下挪开之间为难，然后意识到现实情况是：就算他想，那也得Jira允许。“他们都是一样的。傲慢，残忍，卑鄙。”

Gwar发出指责的声音，“他们确实拥有我们没有的力量，但那不会让他们变得邪恶。Jira大臣一向对我们公平和善。如果你不相信我，可以去问你的氏族兄弟。”

Tony疑惑地看了一眼Gwar，后者耸肩。“大臣的助手。他工作的时间比我要长，而且很愉快，并且为之满意。”

Valk安静下来，看着眼前的一幕。Stephen帮助Peter和他那紧贴在身上的负担走到一把椅子旁边，倒霉的青少年小心翼翼地让她坐下，动作轻柔得仿佛她是玻璃做的。Valk赶紧走过去，一把将小姑娘抢走，导致她发出两声震耳欲聋的惊叫。Jira看起来完全被他们迷住了，虽然Valk对此表现出强烈的质疑。

“Tony，”Stephen招了招手，等着他慢悠悠地溜达过来，随后把工程师拖进角落里，远离那一团忙乱和瞎操心。

“怎么了，doc？如果你想带我去个私密的地方，直接开口就行。”

Stephen挂着一幅和蔼的假笑，“你知道我是个外科医生而不是全科医生吗？而且是神经外科医生，在纽约最繁忙的医院之一工作。”

“什么？”Tony茫然地看着他。“你说你是个活生生的，会喘气的医生？不可能，我还以为你绝对是瞎编的。”

“我是说，我的资历有哪点让你觉得我适合去检查这个孩子？”

“主要是我们也没有其他资历的人了，”Tony回答。他摘下眼镜递给Stephen。“我们缺乏足够的生物信息来进行全面分析，但常用指标还是显而易见的。Friday？”

Friday静悄悄地出现在他们两个的接收器里，声音微弱但清晰。“扫描显示异常细胞增值的发生率很高。”

Stephen透过眼镜看着远处的几个人，方形宽边镜框架在鼻子上，让他看起来有种奇特的脆弱。一缕散乱的卷发加重了这一效果，突出他那双引人注目的眼睛，在眼角处，有笑纹正在聚集。Tony伸出手，故意把眼镜轻轻推上去。

Stephen眨着眼回头，一时分神。“Tony。”

“好，我知道。管好自己，先办正事，诸如此类。你上周就说过了，doc。”

> 注：顺便，[Hands to myself](https://baike.baidu.com/item/Hands%20To%20Myself/18701258?fr=aladdin)（管好自己）也是首歌的名字，而歌词，超热情的，推荐看看。Tony你到底有多控制不住啊。

Stephen严肃地瞪了他一眼，然后又专心观察镜片上的数据去了。Tony叹了口气，有人可能会觉得，在这颗星球上共享一个房间应该会提供很多机会，让他去探索一些**有趣的**个人进展，但Tony发现事实恰恰相反。一方面，他们得顾及Peter，另一方面，革命即将到来；这两件事都需要优先考虑，至少Stephen是这么告诉他的。虽然Tony还没有被完全说服。

Stephen开始皱眉，似乎有什么东西引起了他的注意。“很奇怪，她的细胞有丝分裂速度比我想的要快，即便是在孩子身上。”

“也许这个物种的早期发育——”

“即使用成年体的推测数据作为比较，这个数字也增加了四倍。”Stephen喃喃自语。

Tony试着尽量不让自己的大脑兴奋起来，但是——“也许我们可以找个时间聊聊我的细胞分裂，或者你的，我不挑剔。”

Stephen这次多瞪了他一会儿，不过法师嘴角小小的微笑暴露了他的真心。“多谢你向我证明自己还没有失去那糟糕的搭讪技巧。”

“这仅仅意味着它们独一无二，且令人难忘。”

“是啊，很遗憾它们只属于一个人。Friday，给我一个染色体分析，或者任何基因信息。”

“只有初步读数，准确性有限。”Friday提醒道。“预计误差在22%。”

“给我看看其中的重点项。”

Stephen眨眼，然后惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“怎么了？”Tony问道。

“她的纯合等位基因发生率异常高，比成年人高多了。”

“什么意思？”

“对个体而言，这可能不算什么。但从整个种群的角度来说，如果她属于普遍现象，那可能意味着任何事。这个物种的遗传漂变将会变得极低，接近一个决定性的临界点。她的基因突变难以预测。”

Tony没让自己脸上露出任何表情，“她会死吗？”

“不知道，但我不这么认为。不过她可能一辈子都会生长异常，不能长成这个种族最正常的状态。而且，如果这不是当前世代的特例，我无法想象连续几代人之后会变成什么样子。”他犹豫了一下，“或者说他们还有没有可能繁衍几代了。”

Friday提供了翻译，“他们正在灭亡。”她说，声音里带着真切的悲伤。

“什么？”Jira问道，突然从离他们老远的地方站起来，神色不祥。Tony不得不提醒自己正在狂跳的心脏，Jira不是Zet。“谁要死了？什么时候？”

“小声点，”Tony从牙缝里挤出一句话，看了看Valk和Gwar，那两个人正在心无旁骛地照料幼崽。只有Peter从接收器里听到了Friday的声音，正用骇然的眼神看过来。

Jira随后快步走近，而Tony气得冲他指手画脚。“你到底是怎么听到的？”他估算了一下两组人之间的距离，至少有10米。“蜥蜴的听力不是跟屎一样吗？**而且**Friday几乎没出声。”

Jira忽略了他的抱怨。“你的船员提到了死亡。他们怎么会灭亡？为什么？”

Tony愣了一会儿才明白他指的是Friday。（船员，哈。）“冷静，不满大臣。先回答我的问题，然后我会给你解释的。”

Jira站直身体，这无疑让人倍感压力，但Tony坚持他的立场。他无聊地向上扫了一眼，拒绝受到威胁。不到一分钟，Jira就像件廉价西装一样，在瞪人比赛中屈服了。

> 注：屈服这个词fold也有起皱褶的意思，所以才用了廉价西装来比喻。

“你的接收器很高明。”大臣最终承认，这句话让Tony全身的警铃都开始尖叫。“但我的同类能探测包括超声波范围在内的声音。我前段时间就知道你的飞船违反了卫星保护协议。令人钦佩的壮举。”

Tony盯着他，“老天啊，你们有心灵遥感，超声波听力，还有帅呆了的头发。你们简直就像为超级大反派量身定做的。”他又朝另一边看了看。幼崽已经爬上了椅子扶手，现在正像个小号登山者一样试图攀上Peter的身体。Valk看起来正处在为人父母的骄傲和担忧之间左右为难。“跟他们不一样吧，我想。”

“嗯，我们的身体构造完全不同。”

“所以你一开始就发现了，”Tony看着Stephen，后者似乎跟他一样吃惊。“我想你还没有告诉Zet？”

“如果我告诉了他，或者他之前自己听到了，你现在肯定不会站在这里。”Jira说。

“有道理。”

“我本来以为你们很快就会逃走，其他人都试图尽快离开，但你们并没有遵循这个规律。”

“我们想跑早就跑了。”Tony皱起眉头。“如果我们真的尝试了你会怎么做？”

Jira不耐烦地嘶嘶着。“当然是放你们走。那些聪明到能逃走的人应该得到公平机会。你们为什么留下来？”

Tony看着他，不安地发现自己可能越来越喜欢Jira了。“哦，别看我。我很想走，但被多数票否决了。重点是，我们留在这儿主要是为了帮助你们的人免于灭绝，如果可能的话。”他转向Stephen，“是吧？”

Stephen怀疑地耸肩，“现在很难说。如果人口持续减少，可能就没有转机了。”他没有看Jira，平静地加了一句话，“对于你和Zet这样的来说，基因型差异只会更小。对你们的种族而言可能已经太晚了。”

“当然，”Jira回答。“我们一直是濒临灭绝的亚种。我们可以活得很长，但为此付出了人口稀少的代价。在战争和自然淘汰之后，已经没有复苏的希望了。”

“你知道？”

“毫无疑问，几个世代之后这一点显而易见。Zet拒绝接受，他一直在绑架聪明或愚钝的头脑，修复我们无法掌握的技术，全都是希望它能最终提供一个解决方案。但已经没有什么方法了。”

“你必须明白，他的暴政正在扼杀一个已经濒危的种族。”Stephen说，“他们需要获得自由，否则很快就会跟你们一起灭绝。”

“我知道你们接下来会向我要求什么。”大臣说，“你希望我能帮助你们。但我做不到，我已经做了不应该做的事，你们留下的每一天，他都可能发现我的不诚实。如果他发现了，请注意：我不能对他说谎，我会告诉他我知道的一切，而你们会死。或者你们会希望自己能轻松的死去。”

“Wow，”Tony说，“所以你能提供的帮助只有睁一只眼闭一只眼，还是在自己方便的时候。多谢你啥事都没干。”

Stephen叹了口气，“没用的，Tony。”

“实话实说，doc。从Gwar来看，除了Zet自己，没什么人会关心他的行事准则，也许只有他的一两个亲信。总会有人挺身而出的。”

“不可能，”Jira坚持道，“就纯粹的力量而言。Zet一直是更强的那个，他不会被击败。我也不会宽恕推翻他所需的暴力行为。而且我不想要首相的位子，即使那会被交到我手里。”

Tony翻了个白眼，“然后你就要拖着整个世界一起灭亡，还有所有不小心来到这儿的人。我们只是因为想进行公平贸易就被扣押了，这难道是正义的吗？我们应该坚持当海盗的，被监禁的机会差不多，还用不着这么多废话。”

“Zet缺乏公正，而且很残忍。”Jira承认，“但他至少能善待（kind）熟悉的人。”

“跟我的**脸**说去吧。”Tony冷冷地回答，他转过来，露出脸上被Zet割伤的红痕，几个星期之后它们还没有完全褪色。Jira的目光停留在那些痕迹上，头上的复叶悲伤地垂下。“不，去跟Gwar的手说也许更好。”

Jira更加忧伤了，“那是一段非常糟糕的时期，战争刚刚结束。你不在那儿，没有看到。”

“不，是**你**不会看到——”

Stephen清了清嗓子，“也许我们应该把网撒得大一点。”

“网？”Jira问道。

“没错，”他瞥了一眼Peter开始玩追人游戏的那个方向，或者那孩子是真的想从幼崽身边逃走。“如果你不愿意支持变革，总会有其他人愿意的。”

Jira没有回应这个含蓄的批评。“不太可能，但并非完全不可能。不过撒开这张网的过程将会非常危险，过不了多久就会传进Zet的耳朵里——他有很多间谍。”Jira犹豫了一下，小声说：“他抓了很多人质。”

“很好，”Tony用胜利的口气讽刺道，“一个**好人**（kind），扣押了一大堆人质。这可够新鲜的。”

“现在，听着——”

“先生们，”Stephen淡淡地打断他们，不过他的目光停在Tony身上。“我这个词用得可能不太恰当。总之，我们现在必须从某个地方得到更多支援。”

> 注：Gentlemen，也是绅士的意思啦，法师显然是在吐槽Tony完全不是绅士。

“我有个计划，”Jira突然宣布，语气莫名地兴奋起来。Tony顿时有了种很糟糕的预感。“我有时会召集一个聚会，和一些——”翻译咒语跳过了几个实在无能为力的词。“同龄人。我会在明天安排一次，你们跟我一起去。”

在Tony看来，这句话翻译过来就是：**我想把你们介绍给我所有朋友，如果能给他们留下深刻印象，他们可能会考虑在这地狱一样的境况里帮你们一把，或者永远不会。哪个结果都有可能。**

“很**遗憾**，我不能加入你们。”Tony干巴巴地说。“Zet把我的工作量加了两倍，连喘口气的时间都没有，更不用说一边吃零食一边闲逛了。”

“很好，当然。”Jira说。“这是个完美的安排，我不觉得你的出席能给聚会带来什么好处。”

“你是在暗示我常常惹人生气吗，大臣？”

Jira看着他，“没错。”

Stephen把双手搭在下巴下方，发出沉思的声音。“这可能行得通。当然，我们需要讨论一下策略。比如我们准备说什么，对谁说，如何，以及什么时机比较合适，还有最有可能的回应。”

Tony大声叹气。“所以你和Peter要去闯龙潭虎穴，尽量避免被吃掉。而我呢？只能呆在家里擦拭银器？”

“不必担心，”Jira对Tony说。“没有人会试图吃掉他们的，这非常不健康。”

Tony做了个鬼脸。“我恨你。”然后转向Stephen。“**拜托**你教教这个人讽刺艺术吧。”

“让我们别再污染这个星球了，”Stephen回答。

一阵轻轻的咳嗽引起他们的注意，Tony转过身，发现Peter还是被抓住了，他的肩膀上栖息着一只小蜥蜴，在可预见的未来里，似乎已经打算永远在那筑巢。

“发生了什么事？”Peter平静地问。

Tony长出一口气，挺起胸膛去说服一个小姑娘她真的很完美，他没有任何办法能修好她。然后去说服她的氏族成员，他们必须为此做点什么，为什么，以及为什么是现在。

总而言之，外星人正面临着可怕的时间表，这个消息在不到一天的功夫里就开始到处流传。而这正是一场革()命的火种，让人们长出心脏、尖牙和利爪，并为他们提供充足而正当的愤怒来使用这些武器。不久之后，地球最强大的英雄们就获得了一支不断增多的反抗()军()队。

当然，Tony事后反省了一下，军队的特点之一就是在一英里之外都清晰可见。而尽管Zet是个疯狂的、渴望权力的暴君，但他既不瞎，也不是个傻子。

“不，”Tony耐心地解释了第四遍。“你不能移动到那儿。你只能从你的位置往对角线方向走，或者从我的一颗棋子上跳过去。不，要在同类格子上。不对，不对。啊，这就对了。看来你明白了。”

Gwar歪着头，专注地看着Tony临时搞出来的西洋跳棋游戏。自从Tony第一次把这东西介绍给他，已经经过了五天兼三盘比赛，但这家伙似乎并没有比一开始更了解规则一点。

“不对，”Tony在两分钟以后继续说。“只有国王才能后退。很好，现在你必须在下一步跳过我，除非我堵住你。这对你不利，但规则就是如此。”

“我没明白，”Gwar之前也把这句话说了很多次。“这个游戏的目的是俘获你的所有棋子，为什么跳这一步对我不利？”

“因为我埋了个圈套，看到了吗？在这两个地方，然后嘭！”

Gwar对着棋盘惊愕地咔哒了一声。“那我不跳了。”

“不行，你必须这么走。”Tony纠正他。

“为什么？”

“因为游戏规则就是这么定的。”

“为什么？”

“因为规则存在的意义就是为了让人生变得艰难。现在闭嘴冲我跳吧，Kemosabe。”

“Boss。”Friday无甚起伏却带着急切的声音打断了他，Tony小心地停住。“有人来了。”

“谁？”Tony立即问道。Gwar困惑地抬头。

“从热成像来看，我认为是Zet首相。以他现在的速度，预计还有46秒就会到达你的位置。”

Tony感觉肾上腺素一脚踹在了他肚子上。首相最近出现得特别频繁，表面是为了检查进度，实际上可能只是想随便挑个理由来找麻烦。Zet没有掩饰他日渐增长的怀疑，不断膨胀的异见浪潮正在慢慢分裂他的帝国，这对他可不是什么好事。

“20秒。”Friday说。

Tony转过身，一把抓起棋盘塞到一片带波纹的金属板下面，棋子掉了一地。

Gwar惊讶地举起手往后退，“怎么了——”

“我们有客人了。”Tony简短地说，急忙坐在工作台前，捡起桌上一个尚未完成的装置，啪的一下把它打开，拆掉坏了的电源和外壳。“假装用严厉的语气跟我说话。说点脏字来增加一下真实性。或者还是算了吧，你会说脏字吗？”

“可是——”Gwar没有说完就飞快地转向门口，在听到Zet的脚步声时瞳孔都放大了。他跌跌撞撞地站起来，勉强在Zet从拐角转过来停在门边时收拾好注意力。Tony为此专门在桌子上放了一面战略梳妆镜，现在正通过镜子观察他们。

“你还没有完成吗？”Gwar问道，假装没有注意到首相出现，尽管微微颤抖的爪子已经出卖了他。“我以为这一批现在应该已经弄完了。”

“不要为此变得像个教官一样，”Tony维持着愉快的语气。“我就剩最后两个了。而这件只需要焊接一下。它已经完蛋了。”

“如果你需要额外的废料应该——”

Gwar突然向右一扭，狠狠地撞到了墙壁，然后随着一声巨响掉在地板上。

Tony跳起来，更多地是出于惊讶。“什么——”

然而工程师完全没来得及惊讶或者说话或者做其他什么事，因为他也飞上了半空，被一道熟悉的力量抓住，甩在对面的墙上，撞得他几乎喘不过气来。

那当然是Zet，不过Tony从来没见过他这个样子。如果说Zet以前残忍而惯用冷酷地威胁，那么他今天是真的被惹火了，而且那怒火正在燃烧。

“首相，”Gwar喘着粗气，声音里带着真正的震惊和困惑。“怎么——？有什么问题吗？”

“当然有，”Zet回答，Tony感到有东西抓着他的膝盖，在能找回平衡之前将他连滚带爬地拖离墙壁。他的小腿在什么地方磕了一下，重到连骨头的都在隐隐作痛。Tony还没能站起来，就被巨大的重量压得几乎窒息，感觉幽闭恐惧症都要犯了。

“首相，求您，”Gwar在说话，但Tony耳朵里可能堵了一磅鲜血，什么都听不清楚。“到底发生——”

Zet显然没什么时间解释这些零碎小事。“除非你想跟他一起躺在地板上，否则闭嘴。”

助手的声音渐渐消失，Tony没法怪他，看来今天Zet的自控力随着他的怒气减弱了不少，可能连假装的时间都省了。

“滚出去，”Zet说。

“但是——”

“不要给我连你一起拷问的理由，Gwar。如果我发现你帮了他，你就得像其他叛徒一样承担煽动叛乱的罪责。”

“别把他扯进来，”Tony透过嘴里浓重的血腥味勉强开口，他刚才咬到了舌头，所以说话含含糊糊的。

即便不是通过语言，Zet肯定也感觉出了他的傲慢。因为Tony突然发现呼吸被彻底切断，一根无形的绞索缠住了他的脖子，越来越紧，勒得他发不出一点声音。他的肺开始尖叫着渴求空气。

Friday在他耳朵里无声地震动了三下——他们遇到危险时的呼叫标记。他几乎为此笑出声来，虽然这在缺氧的情况下导致他胸口剧痛。恐慌终于开始冒头，Tony仓促地回复了一个SOS信号。

在余光里，Tony看到Gwar颤抖的双脚死死地站在了原地。

“我不明白，”助手说，“到底发生了什么事？”

好问题。从Stephen和Peter被抓住了（不太可能）到其他外星人出卖了他们（很有可能），再到Zet发现自己时间不多了（这个最有可能），以及位于它们之间的一切答案，各式各样的怀疑已经在Tony脑海里不断浮现。

Zet发出轻蔑的嘶嘶声。“机械师越界了。更糟糕的是：有人帮他做到了这一点。是你吗，Gwar？为了你好，我希望不是。”

“首相，我绝不会——”

“你不会吗？”Zet问道，掉在地上的棋子突然从Tony模糊的视野里飘过，就像是罪行的确切证据。

Gwar可怜兮兮的沉默基本说明了一切，如果现在还有那个余力的话，Tony很想翻白眼。Gwar要在这个破破烂烂的小世界里活下去，真的应该学点表演技巧了。

“那是一种游戏，”Gwar哆哆嗦嗦地说，“他的种族常会玩的东西，在——”他的声音低了下去。

“在什么？”Zet问道。“朋友之间？很好，真不错。再告诉我一遍你绝不会怎么样？”

Gwar突然痛苦地尖叫了一声，这让Tony心中的怒火越来越旺，比任何时候都更想叫出他的装甲。但几秒后Gwar的惨叫突然停止，只剩喘着粗气的声音。

“滚出去，”Zet又说了一遍，这次Gwar走了。

勒着Tony脖子的力量**终于**放松下来。

Zet让他沉重地喘了三口气，然后再次勒紧。“我要问你几个问题，机械师，”Zet说，与此同时Tony正在强迫自己不要表现出恐惧的迹象，虽然Zet肯定已经察觉到了。“你必须迅速并如实回答。如果你做不到，我们就重复这个，”他又一次收紧然后放松那条无形的绞索。“直到你重新考虑自己的反抗，或者我给你造成永久性伤害。如果是后者，那你对我的用处就会戛然而止，明白吗？”

Tony缓了好一会儿，气喘吁吁地润湿着自己的嘴唇和舌头。Zet像晃狗链一样把他脖子上的绳索晃来晃去，最终导致Tony失去平衡，脸颊和鼻子摔在粗糙的网格地板上。鲜血像是个红铜色的警告，提醒他现在已经无力再承担搞砸整个行动的后果了。

“明白。”他嘶哑地说。

“是谁在帮你？”

“Stephen，”Tony立刻回答，这是他们预先排演过最简单的回应。他想起Stephen小心翼翼的触摸，想起他在Tony骨头上低语魔法的样子。如果Zet再这么继续下去，他可能得需要另一次治疗了。

Zet发出不耐烦的声音，“还有谁？”

“Peter，”那个孩子热切地希望为他人挺身而出，拯救一个并不属于自己的世界。他的笑声和信任。

缠绕Tony喉咙的力量警告性地收了一下。“照我的意思回答问题，机械师。谁？”

“没有人。每个人都在帮我，”Tony愤怒地回答，在绞索收紧之前再次开口。“你。”

Zet怔住了，无情的抓握因为惊讶而放松了一点。“我。”

“没有你我不可能成功，”Tony认真地回答，非常笃定。Zet才是那个支点、动力和共同利益，让他们得以团结人民。共同的敌人在这方面作用巨大；他们从最奇怪的角度上建立了同盟。

Zet注视着他，嘶嘶着，Tony听出了他的惊异。“你相信这一点，我感应不到谎言。”

Tony竭尽全力不让获胜的表情出现在脸上。“真相往往伤人。”

Zet沉默了很长一段时间，沉思着。他那充满算计的眼睛感觉就像野蛮部落酋长用斧头在Tony肩上比划一样。然后：“你的飞船上还有多少船员？”

Tony僵住，Friday也在他耳朵里安静了，他们两个都因为突如其来的末日预感而紧张起来。Tony虽然也针对这个问题预演过答案，但这不像之前的那么简单。它需要某种Tony所缺乏的信念。

“没有了，”Tony回答，用手和掌心按着地板，纳米护腕很不舒服地陷进皮肤，不过万一有需要，它已经准备就绪。当然，如果他真的能在Zet阻止之前完成装甲的话。

“你在说谎，”Zet轻柔地指出。绞索骤然收紧，感觉就像一根企图切进Tony肌肤里的金属丝。“有多少？”

“不是说谎，”Tony在能说话时嘶声道。Zet盯着他，并没有缓和的迹象。“不是。飞船上没有其他**人**了。”

“你并不完全相信自己的话，”Zet指出，脸上带着胜利的神色。“很接近，但还是不完全。真有趣。我明白了，你在利用语言的模糊性掩盖事实。并非用言辞对我说谎，而是语境。”

Tony的心沉了下去，不过他没有费心否认。至少，这肯定会被解读为谎言。不到两个问题，Zet就发现了正确的策略。Tony本以为自己能多撑一会。

“聪明的战术。”Zet说，“我几乎被感动了。”

Tony突然感到自己被拽着站起来，不得不抬头看Zet的脸。他怒目而视，彻底不打算安抚这个人了。

“你知道在这个世界里，背叛的惩罚是什么吗？”

Tony冷笑，终于能多呼吸几口空气。“还有比这更让人不愉快的吗？”他说，“因为这**已经**很讨厌了。”

“当然。距离我上次动用过去了很久，但它依然实际存在，随时可用。它始于将罪人拖进沙漠深处。在那里，他们罪行的严重性将会决定惩罚性质。对于轻微的违规，通常可以在三天内步行回家——三天是一个人能在地表辐射中存活的最长时间，不过能不能从捕食者嘴里存活是另一回事。中等情况通常意味着放逐。对于最严重的，还会多加一个笼子。”Zet冷酷无情地向前倾了倾。“叛徒会被锁在里面，日夜炙烤，直到死于饥饿和脱水。这是一种可怕的死法。”他警告性地咔哒了一声。“任何帮助你的人，都将受到这一惩罚。”

“那你应该第一个受刑，”Tony说。

Friday突然冲他嗡鸣了一声，一个四声的回复信号。Tony试图应答，但突然发觉自己的手指动不了了。

他抬起头，发现Zet正用恶毒而愉悦的眼神盯着他。沉默持续了很久，Tony试图动一动，但他身上每一块肌肉都不听使唤。

“如果飞船上没有人，”Zet说，“那你在跟谁联络？”

Tony耳朵里那个小到从远处根本看不出来的接收器猛地被拔出来，悬浮于他们之间。Tony看着它飞向Zet，然后被一股无形的力量扯碎。

“这个信号与你山外的飞船直接相连，”Zet让接收器细小的碎片像雨点一样在Tony面前洒落。“我很好奇，你们的人身上还有多少像这样的设备？”

Zet突然向门口冲去。Tony发现自己的手指能动了，但这不是出于什么好心；Zet抓住他，用同样的力量拽着他的脚，把不情不愿的Tony踉踉跄跄地拉了出去。他试着扳住墙，想反抗一下，但这毫无用处，只给他留下了扭伤的手指和血流如注的关节。启用纳米粒子的渴望异常强烈；他有种把Zet砸进地板锤成肉酱的冲动。Tony想说幸好理智占了上风，让他克制住自己等待一个更合适的时机，但说到底，他也不能确定这是不是因为恐惧。Tony构造装甲的速度可能很快，但Zet的控制更迅速。一旦他发现Tony可以使用这种水平的技术，这个暴君会做些什么？好吧。

他们沿着走廊前进，经过了好几个人。有些Tony认识；有些从未见过。没有一个人敢看他们，大多数人在Zet暴风一样刮过去的时候都僵在原地，畏惧地一动不动，尽量避免被首相发现他们的存在。

“很明显，你认为我是个傻瓜，”Zet接着开口，“你以为我已经忘记你那可悲的反叛了吗？”

这个问题显然没有安全答案，而且Tony现在呼吸都费劲，所以他什么也没说。

“这个世界的生命力已经接近枯竭，”Zet边走边继续。“但人们仍然还有那么多可以失去的东西。你们的行动刚开始不到一个小时，我就听说了这件事。你真的指望这些人能为你保守秘密？”

Tony皱着眉，几乎没在听，因为他突然发现他们经过的墙壁、大厅和门似乎出奇地熟悉。虽然在这个地下设施里它们可能没什么不同，千篇一律的乏味，但就是——熟悉。

他们拐进一条长长的走廊，那里有什么东西让Tony肺里有限的空气变得浓厚起来。

“我需要做做有氧运动了，”他喘着气，困惑地自言自语。

Zet没有回应，只是将他们两个拽进角落，那里有——

一片巨大的开阔空间，一个洞穴，张着大嘴的无光之影正在和走廊里微弱的灯光嬉戏。一次新近塌方造成的瓦砾覆盖住了前方巨大的遗骸，那是一艘陈旧的、早已被遗忘于此的飞船。

Tony注视着，冰冷而恐惧地意识到自己完全清楚他们正在什么地方。

“好吧，”他一边让自己的嘴动起来，一边拼命往后退，尽量远离那艘飞船。“但你看，机械师对机器很在行。对岩石就有点无能为力了，一向是这样。如此简单，但又如此复杂和微妙——”

Zet把他扔在地板上，不过这时Tony已经无力反抗 ，很明显他隐瞒的东西完全被拆穿了。所以，“——真的，我一直想当地质学家，但我爸爸就像个奴隶主，非要让我进入家族企业——”

有什么东西从Tony脸上滑过，某种看不见的物体堵住了他的嘴。然后，一根细小的针痛苦而细密地刺进工程师的嘴唇，开始将它们牢牢地缝起来。Tony抬头看着Zet的眼神，依然很冷漠，但他的眼睛里有一丝可怕的满足感。

Tony终于启动了纳米装甲，感觉它开始爬过躯干，慢慢成形，为能够重新呼吸而松了口气。但这种放松感迅速变成警觉，他发现纳米机器人在构成盔甲的半途停住，像撞上一堵墙一样猛地恢复了惰性。

Zet仍然在盯着他，不过就算外星人脸上有任何惊讶的表情，Tony也看不出来。“我确实想知道你还藏了什么其他设备，但这可比我预计的要有趣多了。既然拥有这种水平的技术，我想你们随时都可以离开这个世界。”Zet做了个手势，Tony感觉自己浮到了和他眼睛齐平的地方，这个高度对于人类而言并不怎么舒服。Zet靠过来，在Tony脸上搜寻隐藏秘密的证据。“你们留下来的目的是什么？”

如果能做得到，Tony会告诉他所有真相，因为基本上就是：他们要煽动叛乱，而且接近成功，反叛的气息已经几乎能在空气里闻到了。

Zet转身看着那一大堆掩盖飞船的碎石，挥了挥手。整堆东西开始一块一块地飘走。Tony试图用意志力让自己动起来，但他就像那些石头一样被卡住，也许比它们还严重。

他几乎没有听到身后新形成的台阶上拖拽的声音，但Zet似乎通过那拖着重物的动静发现什么非常重要的事情，稍微分了一点神。

“Gwar告诉我这是个自然发生的塌方，”Zet笑着嘶嘶道。“他已经很久不敢这样对我公然扯谎了。就像你一样，他需要一个教训，也许是为了他那愚蠢的错信。”他顿了顿，微微侧身看着Tony身后。“你同意吗，Jira？”

“哦，我们都从信任的教训中获益匪浅。”Jira回答，拖拽重物的声音停下来。“你和我只是学到的更早一点。”

“是的，显然，”Zet说，“你只带来了一个？”

Jira走过来，进入Tony的视线。他紧张地抬头，看到Jira和善的面孔就在上方，正回望着他。

“我的助手带着另一个，”Jira说道，“事实证明，年轻的那个比较难抓。”

Zet转过来，轻蔑地咔哒着，“一个人怎么能从**你**手上逃脱？年龄带给你的成长就只有迟钝和自满。”

Jira安静地笑了笑，“好吧，至少我成长了。他越过通往山脉的围墙，跑出了我的能力范围。他手上有某种粘合能力。一个独特的样本。”

Zet重新开始移除齐塔瑞飞船上的碎石。“你总是被他们分心。你可以把另外两个带走随便用，但要等机械师把我想知道的东西说出来之后。”

Jira用他那一贯好奇的目光看过去，活泼开朗，极具迷惑性。“你希望他告诉你什么？”

“他以前在哪见过这些飞船，”Zet轻松地回答。“我的一个告密者说，塌方发生的时候这个人正和我的助手参观山洞。这是他造成的，我想不出是什么理由，但肯定想隐瞒某些重要的事情。他会告诉我那是什么，如果他拒绝，我就伤害他的同伴，直到他屈服。”

Jira发出近乎悲伤的嘶嘶声，“我更希望另外两个能保持完整，我还有很多问题要问他们。”

“我允许你介入。但如果你的方法太慢，这就不能怪我了。我需要其中至少一个人来激励机械师。他几乎没有什么自我保存意识，我必须找出其他说服手段。”

Tony诅咒着，纳米粒子在他周围震荡，他猛然将其中一部分扯了回来，形成一个斥力炮，它开始咆哮着充能。但Tony的双手猛然被握成拳头，紧到不可思议。除非他能松开手指，否则斥力炮没法造成任何伤害。

“你看到了么？”Zet用近乎柔和的语气说。“比起以前，他已经愿意透露更多东西了。没错，这比其他方法管用。”

Jira拽着某个东西走过来，直到他纤细的脚腕近到Tony能直接伸手掰断他的踝骨。他并非没试过，但不管是他们谁按住了工程师的手，都让他全身无法动弹。在Jira身边，Stephen正被拖在外星人手里，软绵绵地躺在地上一动不动，他双眼紧闭，额头上结着一团血块。

“Zet，”Jira说，“你一定要这么做吗？你到底想要达成什么目的？”

“我的目标从未改变过，Jira。”Zet回望着他，脸上有破碎和愤怒的神色。“机械师具备其他人没有的理解力。他会帮助我们。”

“如果他做不到呢？”

Zet转回去，继续把石块挪出它们原来的地方。“他会的。”碎石毫无章法地堆在Tony身后，在他周围漂浮着，开始逐渐封住出口。这当然不是巧合；Zet有意让他们无处可去。人造灯光高悬于洞穴顶部，提供了暗淡的照明。洞穴中影影绰绰的黑暗既沉重又恐怖。

“也许没必要用这样的暴力，他们可以被其他方式说服，同意给我们提供帮助。”

“你总是这么说，”Zet告诫道，“每次都是。”

“或者他们可能根本**没法**帮我们。当没有答案的时候，不可能硬挤出一个解决方案。”

“你同样总是这么说。”

“那么也许这次你应该听我的，”Jira平静地开口。Tony游移的眼神聚焦在他身上，但大臣一眼都没有往他的方向看。

Zet停下手上的室内装修工作，缓缓转过来面对他们。他的眼窝在昏暗的灯光下遍布阴影，就像两潭死水。这不祥的寂静让Tony感觉有什么东西在后脑炸开了似的，他忍不住大喊出来，“Jira，不管你干了什么，告诉我那不是傻事。”

Jira深沉地咔哒着。“嗯，谁能说这算不算傻事呢？但无论如何，我已经做完了。”

“做完了什么？”

“兄弟，”Jira的口气依然很平静，这个词像块石头一样重重砸在他们中间。“在过了这么久以后，你不能真的还对我们有任何希望抱有信心。”

Zet没有回答。

Jira温和地继续，“灾难降临之时，你已经做了能做到的一切。我在那里，我都记得。发生在我们身上的事并不是你的错。”

“不，”Zet回答，突然勃然大怒。“不，当然不是。那都是你的错。”

有那么一会儿Jira看起来像是没听到他在说什么，只是直挺挺地、坚定不屈地站在那。随后，Tony眼睁睁地看着他先前的气势彻底消失，外星人几乎要缩进自己的影子里。“是的，我知道。”

“我警告过你了，”Zet说，Tony感到首相身周的力量开始波动，带着他不由自主地跟着颤抖，挤压他肺里的空气，把他的骨头震得咯吱作响。“当你发射卫星的时候我就告诉过你会发生什么。我说过进入宇宙不会有好结果，但你不听。你总是那么关注新的外星生命。看看你的好奇心带来了什么！”

“我承认我的责任。”

“不，你承认的是内疚，你用这来惩罚自己。责任意味着一个人愿意为纠正错误而弄脏自己的双手。但你绝不会为这种事自降身份，即便目的是拯救我们的人民。”

“已经没有什么东西能拯救我们的人民了，”Jira说，“我们在很久之前就已经死去。但对我们的表兄弟来说还不算太晚。只要你愿意让他们离开你的视线，他们就还有真正复苏的希望。悲伤曾在我们的世界中来了又走，但战争已经结束，我们是时候停下来退到一边去了。”

“决不，”Zet说，把Tony拉向自己的位置，但有什么东西拽住Tony，又把他带了回去。首相发出暴怒的嘶嘶声。

“兄弟。如果你不这样做，他们会死的。”

“那就让他们去死，”Zet斩钉截铁地回答。“在关键时刻，他们只会躲起来发抖，什么都做不了。当灾难降临时，他们的生命不值一钱。”

“是的，这也是我所知的。我们能活得很久，但还没有长到令我忘记你记仇的能力，和你的戏剧天赋。”

当然，就在这时，Stephen站了起来，动作敏捷，坚韧不屈，也没有受伤，全身甚至散发着微弱的魔法光芒。看来Stephen关于自己擅长表演的那些话并没有夸大其词。

“你不可能是认真的，”Zet冷冷地说。“在过了这么长时间以后，你会为了这些人背叛我？为什么？他们什么都不是，他们很软弱。”

Jira轻轻地咔哒了一声，“任何人在压倒性的力量面前都可以很软弱。”

Stephen翻了个白眼。“而且你的假设可能才是最大的弱点。”他匆匆向下瞥了一眼Tony，后者仍然被紧紧按在地面上。“放开他。”

Zet把目光转向他，发出好笑的嘶嘶声。“否则？”

Stephen笑了笑，双手合十，宛如祈祷，随后分开，一把长长的光剑现身其间，闪烁着焰色的光芒。法师举起长剑，平平地指着Zet。

“就像我刚才说的，”Stephen低声道。“随便假设可能非常危险。”

就连Jira似乎都为此十分惊讶，他那张原本激动哀伤的脸上有什么东西转变成了惊奇。“你从没说过你能做到这个。”

Stephen的眼睛始终没有离开Zet，剑刃的火光将他们周围的黑暗映得通红。“你也没问过。”

“我问过了！”

“不，你没有。你只是做了自己的假设。”

Jira看起来对这个说法很生气。

那个固定着Tony本人、他的嘴和纳米粒子的重量突然消失。他屏息片刻，然后惊恐地意识到这意味着Zet还有其他优先战斗目标，某个他觉得比Tony更重要的人。

“Stephen！”他大声警告，但为时已晚；法师被一股看不见的力量摔进半空，推向一面岩壁。Tony完成了他的战甲，感觉因为机器人数量不足而留了点缝隙，不过那不重要，他已经知道如果自己赶不上的后果会是什么——

但Stephen的速度放慢了，从岩壁不平整的表面上摇摇晃晃地滑下来，然后停住。

Zet发出愤怒的嘶嘶声，“你从未掌握必要的精细控制。”

“我不喜欢用它，”Jira回答，一股力量把Stephen轻轻扶起来，虽然不是很稳当。“而当你同时想从我手里争夺控制权时，这就更困难了。”

Tony摆脱了Zet钢铁般的掌控，滑到Stephen身边。“你没事吧？”

“好着呢，”Stephen回答，两个带着几何图案的圆盘出现在他手上。其中一个扩展成巨大的长方形鸢盾，像一堵墙一样立在他们和两个外星人之间。魔法的光芒给Stephen镀上一层暖金色，用金丝擦亮了他的头发。

> 注：鸢盾就是那种像倒过来的水滴形状的盾牌。

Tony突然产生了一阵极其不合时宜的冲动，想要亲吻他。这种渴望肯定是转化到了他的脸上，因为Stephen怀疑地斜了他一眼。“真的吗，Tony？现在？”

“怎么了，”Tony防御性地说，“他们都说濒死体验能让人重新肯定人生。”

“你没有濒死，而且几乎没怎么受伤。”Stephen冲他皱眉，“除了脸，又一次，他为什么总是喜欢折腾你的脸？”

Tony依然能体验到一根可怕的利针在他嘴唇上穿过时留下的感觉，不过这些细小伤口可能已经被他脸上其他破损盖住了，比如之前他的脸和地板亲密接触时留下的那些。他把因为令人厌恶的记忆而起的颤栗推回去。“说不清楚，可能是因为我无与伦比的魅力。”

Stephen放下小一点的盾牌，伸手去抚摸他的脸颊，用一根手指托起他的下巴。“好吧，你确实——”

法师突然伸手掐住自己的喉咙，一个字也说不出来了。鸢盾消散，他震惊地瞪大眼睛。Tony猛然转身，发现Jira伤痕累累地倒在地板上，Zet正带着雷霆般的怒气盯着他。

“你真的以为有这么简单吗？”首相轻蔑地问道。

“简单？”Tony反问着，试探性地朝他走过去。两步之后，Zet定住了他，与此同时，他听到Stephen开始在身后断断续续地喘气。一道胜利的闪光划过脑海。Zet的力量非常强大，没错，但集中力有限；他也许能控制住他们中的两个，但并非全部三个人。“不，只是必然的结果。”

Stephen的智慧足以让他抓住这个机会，一个能量脉轮掠过Tony，直冲向Zet。首相放开工程师，用无形的护盾截住它，随后受惊地尖啸了一声，居然被撞退了两步，跪倒在地，修长的四肢出乎意料地蜷缩起来。

Jira站起身，前额上有块油乎乎、湿漉漉的黑色污迹。“这太粗暴了，兄弟。我正在跟你谈话。你为什么总喜欢折腾别人的脸？”

Zet重新爬起来，一手比划着。Jira就像被一根无形的绳子拖住，磕磕绊绊地向他靠近。

“你总是那么温柔，”Zet说，“那么愿意相信人们的善良。我以为你应该改变了。但显然，即便是Thanos都无法让你有所不同。”

“他让我明白了疯狂是有传染性的。”Jira在离他的兄弟仅有一英尺的地方站住了脚，脸上浮现出极度专注的神色。“你知道吗，已经很久没有人敢大声说出来了，我都快忘了他的名字。”

Zet发出刺耳可怖的声音。“我从来没有忘。”

“我明白。自从他让我们慢慢消亡之后，你就让每个人用一生去记住他留下的遗产。你已经坚持了太长时间，现在该结束了，只有你和我，就像最开始一样。真讽刺，不是吗？”

Jira抬头看着洞顶，上方巨大的洞穴被扯了下来——

“蠢货，”岩石在他们周围隆隆作响，Zet退了一步，“你会让整座山塌在我们头上。”

“是啊，”Jira回答。“我知道。”

Tony抓住Stephen，但Stephen已经先一步抓住了他，开始移动。他并没有把Tony拉向出口，反而步步靠近那两个正在战斗的、发疯的外星人，靠近Zet的咆哮和Jira的痛苦。

“Stephen，你他妈要去哪——”Tony试图往回拉，但Stephen一直拽着他，他们两个在起伏哀鸣的地面上跑动，几乎站不住脚。

“相信我，”Stephen喊道，一路拉着他，“Friday，在什么地方，有多远——”

Tony发现自己摔倒在地，耳朵因为整个世界四分五裂的轰鸣声而嗡嗡作响。这次洞穴真正地倾倒下来，岩石、瓦砾和半个山体开始向内坍塌。透过尘埃、残骸和黑暗造成的浓雾，Tony看不见任何东西。

“Stephen——”

随后，Tony失去了他现有的最后一点呼吸。一个被赤红火焰包围的空洞在他脚下盘旋而出，将他扔进半空的什么地方，在那里，湛蓝光线刺痛了他的眼睛，地心引力攥住他，把他送进撕心裂肺的自由落体运动——

“抓到你啦！”Peter大叫着，有什么黏黏糊糊但结实得像铁丝一样的东西在跌落时缠住了Tony的胳膊和腿，让他轻轻地落进一片仿佛无色树丛似的东西里。

Tony眯起眼，看着外星蓝色太阳在网状物上反射出耀眼的光芒。他转身发现Stephen就在旁边，正使劲眨巴着眼，至少有一小部分和Tony同样惊讶。越过Stephen，直到Tony目力所及的最远处，一张白色的大网延展开来。

他们被一张蛛网接住了，Tony慢慢意识到这件事。Stephen打开了一个从山体一侧直通向另一侧的传送门，他们从半空垂直坠落，然后被一张蛛网接住了，简直就像被逮住当晚餐的虫子。

Tony听着岩石在他们脚下的山体中倾泻而下，轰然巨响，开始控制不住地大笑，断断续续地咳出肺里的灰尘。他一直等到一切都安静下来，才转过身，发现Peter正一脸评估性地看着他。

“你还好吗？”孩子问道。“你没事对吧？你们并没有从很高的地方掉下来。我们事先没法确定最终高度，不过这是估算好最合适的位置。Strange医生？”

“在这儿，”Stephen咕哝着回答，工程师伸长脖子，发现他的脸色远比灰尘这个解释还要苍白灰暗。Tony不知道他是不是受了比表面上更严重的伤。他本以为Stephen头上的血块是伪装，但那说不定是真的。

“这是什么鬼计划？”Tony问道，“我们差点死了。谁想出来的？告诉我不是Gwar。”

“在你不断跟外星霸主顶嘴的时候，我不得不临时发挥一下。”Stephen说，“当你彻底失去联系甚至在监控上消失之后，Friday被吓坏了。说到这个。”

他坐起来，从耳朵里摘下接收器递给Tony。Tony警觉地看着那玩意。即便隔着三英尺远，他都能听见Friday细小的怒斥声。

“你要知道，这一个是我特意给你做的。说真的，可以算个礼物了。再把它还给我多不礼貌。”

“胆小鬼，”Stephen嘟囔了一句，把接收器放回耳朵里，一秒之后就因为听到的东西被吓得抖了抖。

“说到计划，”Peter的声音传来。Tony回过头看到那孩子正高兴地用手捋着头发，因为整件事情相当顺利而容光焕发。“我们没想到他也会在这儿。现在该拿他怎么办？”

Tony顺着孩子的手指，先是惊慌了一下，转而变成烦恼。

“真的假的？”Tony问道。他用大拇指猛地指向Jira四肢摊开的身体。大臣正惊讶的地看着自己的手脚。Gwar扶着他站起来，用几乎听不见的声音跟他嘶嘶着什么。“你非得带上他去救我吗？我是说，我很高兴他终于带种了一点（grew a pair）。但说真的，他也参与了这个计划？”

> 注：grew a pair，字面意思是长出了一对，至于是一对什么你们懂的……反正就是指终于像个男人了

“天啊，没有。”Stephen回答，“他本来应该把我带到Zet那就走的。这就是他最初同意的全部内容，肯定是有什么事突然改变了他的想法。”

“现在到他妈的时候了，”Tony嘟囔着，“你知道你可能毁掉了他戏剧性的退场吧？他本来都准备好在荣耀之光下送死了。而如今还得给他解释清楚，否则直到我们离开这颗星球他都不会停止谈论魔法的。”

“没有魔法，他就不会在这儿，所以可能确实需要一些解释。”Stephen扫了一眼大臣的方向，突然笑出来，脸上带着点既好笑又内疚的神色。“哦我的天，洞穴里视野太差，我可能误判了传送门的直径。很抱歉也许它关闭得稍微早了一点。”

Tony环顾四周，寻找关于这句话的解释。一秒之后，他哈哈大笑起来。

“哦，好吧，”他说，突然对人生、宇宙和一切的观感都好了不少。Tony看着Jira那明显左右不均的外表；他头上有一半复叶不见了。“我收回那句话，应该告诉他，这简直是有史以来最好的计划。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 试图用我渣一样的生物学解释一下：如果纯合子的数量大幅上升，可能说明一个种群人口太少，而且不断自交。同时，两个纯合子孕育后代一般没有遗传性状的变化，这确实就意味着各种后果，很难说是好是坏，最坏的情况比如她这种长不高的状态或者其他基因病会一直遗传下去，或者各种蜜汁突变也会更容易遗传，当然这都是很极端的可能，具体的遗传是很复杂的。不过总之，人口数量过低对种群来说肯定不是什么好事就是了。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实就是Tony解释了一些事，Stephen又解释了一些事，都没什么意义，直到有人被推进一个黑暗角落，远离窥探的眼睛和——

Tony把手里的袋子扔到甲板上，发出一声带着回音的巨响。

“亲爱的，我回来了！醒醒，把红毯铺开。派对时间到啦。”

“欢迎回来，Boss，”Friday说道，声音在飞船的音频系统里回荡。“很高兴再次见到你，和你们所有人。”

“嘿，Friday！”Peter几乎是脱口大叫，蹦蹦跳跳地越过Tony，顺着墙跑过去。“哦，伙计。回来真好，我再也不离开了。”

Tony哼哼了一声，冲他翻白眼。

“至少，好吧，一周之内，我都不想离开了，”Peter订正。他蹲下来开始在随便堆在那的一大堆补给箱里翻来翻去。

一颗有着可疑斗篷形状的红色炮弹从Tony身边疾驰而过，一边来回反弹着一边冲进大厅。一秒后，他们都听到了沉闷的重击声，以及有什么东西摔在坚硬物体上的动静。应该还活着吧，如果随之而来的咒骂能说明什么的话。

“Stephen，我觉得它应该挺想你的。”Tony头也没回地朝身后喊了一句。

Stephen大声咆哮了什么回来，显然不是什么友好的话。

Tony环顾四周，看着闪烁金属光泽的舰桥。在星球上研究了将近一个月的低级技术之后，再次看到飞船简直是一种难以形容的安慰。这就像从沉闷倒胃口的沙漠冒险归来，终于呼吸到一口极其清新熟悉的空气。

那感觉仿佛回了家一样。

Tony慢慢溜达到一个仪表盘前，怜爱地轻拍着界面。“你呢，FRI？你想我们吗？”

“非常非常想，Boss。”Friday庄严地说。

> 注：这里Friday用的是To the moon and back，字面直译大概是我想你的程度有地球到月球再回来那么远，总之就是个很可爱的说法啦。

“你一个人呆在这儿一定很寂寞。”

“很安静，但我一点都不孤单。”

Tony笑出来，“好吧，抱歉。我不是故意把你和那个疯狂的斗篷十字军留在一起这么长时间的。多谢你一直在当保姆。”

“很不幸，保姆是一个非常精确的描述，”Friday说，“它企图逃跑，两次。”

“也许该给它重新命名为**狡猾**的斗篷十字军。它是不是差点成功了？”

“第二次，我是在一个出口附近抓住它的。”

Tony吹了个口哨，真惊险。“很高兴看到你们两个玩捉迷藏玩得挺开心。我们不在的时候，你还干了什么恶魔行径？”

“对此我整理了一份清单，已经按照最恶魔的到最不恶魔的顺序给你分类好了。”

“哦，当然你已经搞定了，而且当然你会这么做。”他若有所思地敲了敲控制台。“我们的爬升情况怎么样？告诉我，我们正准备做一些远超这个世界想象的事情，比如远离它。”

“很快，Boss，我们正在按照预定计划飞行，并将在36秒内抵达轨道距离。”

“有没有告诉过你，我有多爱你的效率，Friday？不要让你的兄弟姐妹知道，你是我最喜欢的A.I。”

“目前我是你身边唯一的A.I，”她回答。“从逻辑上来说，我肯定是你最喜欢的。”

“别让它冲昏你的头脑就行，”Tony调出飞船的航行数据，“好，做好准备，一离开大气层就脱离轨道。循环光速系统，把我们带到发射点去。”

“请设定航线，Boss？”

“右手第二颗恒星，”Tony说，“一直飞到黎明。”

> 注：straight on 'till morning（直到黎明），是个老惊悚片来着

拖着步子的声音从Tony后方传来。他回头扫了一眼，发现Stephen正蹒跚地往前走，剩下的最后一点补给在他身后半空中摇摇晃晃的飘着，一个魔法大麻烦正像第二层皮肤一样死死地裹在他身上。当法师差点一头栽倒时，Tony伸手扶住了他。

“小心点，Stephen，你看起有点像喝醉了。”

“不止一点，”Peter插嘴，把半空中的集装箱拽出来进行分类整理。

斗篷气得都快把自己抖出五颜六色来了，不过它显然太过烦躁，暂时做不出别的事情。

“你知道的，”Tony告诉它，“即使你打断他一边脚踝，我们下次停留的时候他可能还是不会让你一起去。”

“绝对不行，”Stephen喃喃着。当那整块布开始抗议性地把他使劲裹紧时，法师差点被绊了一跤。“别闹了。”

Tony坚定地拍了拍他，帮着Stephen站稳，虽然似乎用了远超必要程度的肢体接触。“你可能别无选择，Stephen。我不觉得它打算很快放过你。”

斗篷冲他挥了挥表示同意，最后安静地落在Stephen肩上。

Tony开玩笑地捏捏它的领子。“我听说你给Friday惹了不少事啊。对此知道些什么吗？为了你好，听我一句，你有点忠诚过头了。”

斗篷的回应则是用力地包住Tony的手腕，把他猛然拉近。当Tony因为失去平衡而跌进法师怀里时，Stephen咕哝了一声，然后他们就一起痛苦地在甲板上摔成了一团。

“哇，”Peter荡到最近的控制台上看着他们两个，“你们**都**喝多了？”

“没有，但我觉得那件披风可能喝多了，”Tony回答，他趴在法师身上，用胳膊肘撑住甲板，从仅有几英寸远的地方观察Stephen。

“我觉得它应该也挺想你的，”就在那件斗篷开始快乐地用自己把他们两个一起缠住的时候，Stephen评论道，现在他们就像颗茧一样，被包进了让人心跳如鼓的黑暗中。

Tony眨眼看着这片最新的阴影区域，紧密，而又亲密。“如果不是因为我比较了解，绝对会以为这东西有分离焦虑症。”他看不到Stephen，但能感觉到那个人无声轻笑时胸膛微微地震动，“或者我可能也不是很了解，它**有**吗？”

“你并非完全了解，”Stephen说，“但它不是个感情特别复杂的法器。它喜欢你。”

Tony咕哝着，在黑暗中寻找一条能把他们解开的缝隙，“从什么时候开始的？”

Stephen试着耸肩，这个动作被清晰地传达给Tony，令他倍感分心。“你肯定做了什么刷好感的事。我猜救我一命应该算其中之一。”

“我猜没人跟它解释过绑架的细节。”

“斗篷并不像我们一样认同道德准则。它认同的是意图、言语和一些不言而喻的东西。”Stephen犹豫了一下，又一个耸肩动作，给Tony的脑海里塞了一堆非常亵渎的东西。“它认可了**我的**意图。”

像是作为确认，斗篷收紧，把他们压得更近了一点。Tony不得不大笑，挣扎着反抗这温柔的禁锢。

“你在开玩笑吗。这该死的八卦斗篷——”

光明突然渗入他们之间小小的缝隙里，Stephen侧过身去，Tony眯着眼抬头，发现Peter正在端详他们两个，手里轻松地抓着拼命挣扎的斗篷，那东西正企图把自己从他的魔爪里扯出来。

“好吧，不过说真的，”Peter说，“你们需要帮助吗？像是，帮你们站起来，或者走路？”

“放开我们，”Stephen说，但并不是对Peter，Tony突然发现自己背后失去了支点，差点因为用力过猛摔出去，还好Peter赶紧抓住了他。孩子脸上那副不敢相信的表情十分珍贵。

Tony冲他耸了耸肩，傻笑着。“我能说些什么呢？因为某些费解的原因，它喜欢上我了。”他由着Peter把自己扶起来，Stephen则垂直漂浮成站姿，斗篷突然温顺得像只老鼠一样。“虽然在被无生命物体调戏之前，我通常还是希望至少能问我一句——”

“Boss，我们有一个接入信号。”Friday打断了他们。

“应该是Gwar来确认我们离开。加载到观景窗上，FRI。”

一幅画面出现在屏幕上，熟悉的恐龙脸开始在他们的视线中成型。

“你们好，”Gwar说。

“嘿，伙计。”Tony回答，“看起来挺帅的啊。”

他确实如此。Tony从未特别注意过外星人的衣着，但自从被提拔到大臣职位后，Gwar的行头明显提升了不少，这很适合他。

“我假设你的意思是一种赞美，”Gwar说，“虽然我不知道为何如此。”

> 注：Tony说的挺帅的是looking sharp，很俚语的说法，而他下面说的花枝招展的是dressed to kill，可怜的Gwar，他肯定没听懂。

“意思是你穿得花枝招展的，”Tony开心地说，“比喻用法，当然了，别按字面理解。最近很流行的。”

Gwar放弃了，“我确实相信，随着时间推移，你只会让人越来越困惑，完全不会有所好转。我怀疑你是故意的。”

“我不太喜欢你的语气。你在暗示什么，先生？”

Peter和Stephen轻哼着，交换了一个同情的眼神。Tony冲着他们两个的大致方向怒目而视。Peter迅速溜走，继续整理他的补给品去了，但Stephen完全不为所动。

第二个人走进了屏幕，一个远比Gwar更紫一点，但同样穿得挺不错的人。

“其中的暗示似乎很清楚了，”Jira说，“你相当让人困惑。”

“多谢你的解释，显而易见大人。”Tony说。“我发现你还没有掌握讽刺技巧。”

“我正在努力，但这是最让人困惑的练习。我不确定自己是否完全理解。”

Stephen叹了口气，“那可能对你更好，首相。和其他传染病一样，Tony留下的那些很难治愈。但如果你们幸运的话，他的影响会随着时间消失的。”

Tony皱着眉，感觉被冒犯了。“拜托，再多时间都不会抹去的我影响。我是永恒的。就像一块永远洗不掉的污渍，无论多少次都——”

“我真的为他感到很抱歉，”Stephen说。

“嘿，”Peter插进来，手里炫耀地举着一个从补给箱里拿出来的小包裹，脸上有种近乎狂喜的表情。“你给了我们**食物**。”

“这是协商好的，”Jira回答。

“但我现在正拿在手里，它简直**太棒了**。我还以为你最后会省掉呢，因为Mr. Stark——不，因为你——算了别理我。没有冒犯的意思。”

“我也为他感到抱歉，”Stephen继续说。

Jira似乎很愿意忽略这一切，“你们也收到衣物了吗？我们给你们所有人都送了足够的数量。”

“是的 ，”Peter举起一件新外套。布料有些奇怪；粗糙，但并不刺人，就是有点太原始了，不完全像是合成的。而且绝对不符合他们的体型，不过考虑到原本穿戴者的身材，这也不奇怪。“谢谢你，这是有史以来最棒的东西。”

“我们的荣幸，”Jira大度地说。

“我有问题，”Tony高举着一只手。Stephen试图把它掰下去，但Tony在随之而来的短暂角力中获胜了。

Jira似乎知道什么似的冲他眨了眨眼，“你的问题是？”

“为什么只有我的是裙子？”

他用力拽了拽那件一直垂到脚踝的宽大长袍。经过充当Zet的沙包，勉强逃脱塌方，日常磨损，和一次不知道是不是和一起相当严重的电气火灾相关的小事故之后，Tony的衣服基本上都已经报废了。不幸的是，在能够再次现身于公众之前，提供给他的替代品还需要花点功夫。

Jira惊讶地呼哨了一声，“但这不是裙子。这是精通特定研究领域的科学家所穿的最流行的服饰。除此之外我不知道该给一位工程师穿什么。很不幸，我们当然没有你的尺寸，你实在是——”

“你给了Stephen正装衬衫，”Tony大声说，“甚至是正常尺寸。而且他是个医生。”

“我认为他可能会喜欢不那么招摇的服饰。”

“这绝对是因为我说你的首相礼服让你看起来像个维多利亚时代老寡妇，对吧！？”

“当然不是，”Jira回答，“虽然从你同伴提供的解释来看，维多利亚时代寡妇显然不是奉承。”

“就跟这些衣服差不多。”

Jira露出一脸优越的表情，“如果你在暗示这是出于报复，那就大错特错了。一位首相不屑于回敬这些琐碎的侮辱。”

“你才刚当了大概一天的首相。那大臣们呢？他们也不屑于这些吗？”

“我猜大多数都是如此，”Jira回答。

“你这个说谎的小——”

Stephen咳嗽了一下，大声清了清嗓子。“我们非常感激这些物资和必需品。”

“尤其是**衣服**。”Peter补充。

“小心点，孩子。首相可能会不屑于琐碎报复，但我绝对不是。”

Gwar也清了清嗓子，“我想时间所剩不多了。你们还能维持这个信号多久？”

Tony不情愿地转向更实际的问题。“取决于我们改造卫星的成果。Friday？”

“进展缓慢，Boss。”Friday承认，“18%已完成，目前还不可用。不过，当全部整合完成时，预计我们的通信距离、信号清晰度和载波效率都将提升十倍。”

Tony拍了拍最近的飞船舱壁。“就像之前说过的，我最喜欢的A.I。虽然这意味着我们可能再过几分钟就要断开通信了。”

“所以，那些图纸得到你的认可了吗？”Gwar问道。

Jira俯身仔细地盯着屏幕。“就算它们没有，我也不打算给你们重新设计。”

“首相，”Gwar抗议道。

“我确信我们能处理好，”Tony傲慢地说，“它们太原始了，没法直接跟这艘飞船结合，但是我做了变通方案。我们最终会让这些技术跟上时代的。”

“然而我对自己能不能让你的水渠设计跟上时代并没有那么自信，”Jira有些悲伤咔哒着，“我可能最终不得不把它们彻底重组。不过，你给我们的含水地层图至少能起到一点作用。”

“听着，如果你不想要，可以把它们还给我。”

“哦，我不能。在这个世界里，把礼物还回去是非常粗鲁的，即使是劣等的礼物。”

“说得对，这就是为什么Stephen不让我把裙子还回去。”

“别把我扯进来，”Stephen嘟囔着。“另外，除非你更喜欢光着到处溜达——”

Tony对他狡黠地笑了笑。“承认吧，doc，当我用脚踝勾引你的时候你挺喜欢的——”

“我觉得你穿着很好看，”Peter笑着说，“真的很突出你的眼睛和胡子。”

Tony严肃地点点头，“我知道，那是因为我穿什么都好看，即便是文艺复兴风的连衣裙。但真正的问题是：这会让我显胖吗？”

> 注：这个属于米国女孩子试衣服流行梗？一般不管是现实生活还是小说、电视里都会问一句的那种。

“你真的没有自己想象的那么诙谐，”Stephen叹了口气。

“我当然很诙谐，这是我的魅力之一。”

“我看那根本少得可怜。”

“哦，抱歉。你是想被我迷住吗，Stephen？”Tony冲他浅浅地抛了个眼色。“你为什么不早说呢？我很**乐意**效劳。”

Stephen伸出一根时手指严肃地敲他的前额，“你这儿有问题。我想弄明白是什么，但我怀疑那可能什么都不是。”

“也可能是一切，”Peter笑着补充。

Tony抱怨着，“Peter，你以前很有礼貌的，发生了什么？”

“长期暴露于传染性病原体，”Peter迅速地回答。

Tony胡乱地指着他的方向，“Stephen，你看看。你害得这孩子都学会了。你带坏了他，还说**我**有传染性。”

“Boss，”Friday打断了对话，“我们正在接近通讯的最远范围。继续前进还是先停下？”

“一秒钟，FRI。”Tony轻快地搓着双手。“好的，伙计们，我是机长，是时候起飞了。请把小桌板放回原位并锁好。”

“你们确定不打算留下吗？”Gwar问道，“直到你们的卫星系统整合完毕。你们可能会遇到什么问题。”

Stephen回答了他，“恐怕我们已经在这儿呆了太长时间，真的得走了。”

Tony点头表示同意，“是时候离开巢穴，在世界上开辟自己的道路了。说真的，这大部分是指真正的痛苦。如果你懂我的意思。”

“我不懂，”Jira和Gwar一起回答。

“俗人，你们所有人都是。照顾好自己，Gwar大臣。确保你们的新首相循规蹈矩。我知道这是个艰巨的任务，但总得有人去做。”

“我还能听见呢，”Jira评论道。

Tony没理他。“帮我向Valk和他那可爱到令人怀疑的孩子问好。她听说我们要走的时候，似乎真的打算把Peter锁进地牢里。我试图跟她解释为什么她不能和我们一起去太空，但不知道‘宇宙的命运’这个词是不是被好好翻译过去了。”

Gwar愉快地嘶嘶着，“我相信她的新玩具会带来足够的安慰。”

“很不错的玩具，不是吗？对我们自己太阳系的精确复现，虽然不是说她现在已经成长到能欣赏的年纪了。不过，是件可以纪念我们的东西。”

“并不需要通过礼物或玩具，”Gwar严肃地说，“我会记住的，我们都会记住的。”

“我们怎么可能忘得掉呢？”Jira咕哝着，显然他最终还是掌握了讽刺的技巧。

“你们真的不打算重新考虑一下关于他的任命吗？”Tony问Gwar。“现在改主意还不晚。”

“再见了，Tony，Stephen，Peter。”Gwar正式地用爪子碰着前额，向他们每个人鞠躬。“谢谢你，谢谢你们所有人。”

“让我们再一次共赴战场吧，亲爱的朋友们。[1]”Tony戏剧性地宣布，然后在事情变得太过伤感之前切断了信号。观景窗上的影像波动着，最后瓦解成了这颗星球的新风景，黄金般的沙漠和山脉在炽烈的蓝色阳光下闪闪发亮。

他们每个人都花了一点时间沉浸在这耀眼的景象中。

“孤独而无所畏惧，在这片被施与魔法的荒原之上。[2]”Stephen轻声引用。

“听起来挺合适的，”Tony表示同意。“或者只是对坡来说挺合适的，二选一吧。”

> 注1：Once more unto the breach, dear friends，莎士比亚的亨利五世经典对白。
> 
> 注2：Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted。出自埃德加·艾伦·坡的长诗《乌鸦》，我目前看到比较官方的翻译都是“在这片妖惑鬼崇的荒原”，坡这个人写的基本都是特别哥特风的东西这么翻很正常，但我总觉得在这有点不合适，所以改了个词~

Peter翻着眼睛，“你们又在讲谜语吗？”

“只是对你而言，”Tony回答，“可能还有我们的外星朋友。顺便说一句，我完全不清楚那场革命到底是怎么发生的。整件事基本上就是一篇如何交朋友和如何影响人民的论文。我想我们都得同意一点——我不擅长这个。你们两个都在为此思考，而我只能说说。”

“我不清楚是不是像你说的，”Peter说，“我的意思是，我觉得到最后连Jira都有点喜欢你了。”

“甚至爱我，或者说爱上了憎恨我，可能吧。很难把这两种分开。”

“爱恨交织，”Stephen评论道。

“很高兴得知我还没有失去手感。”

“你觉得他们会没事吗？”Peter问道，当他们跃入光速时，那颗星球已经迷失在了身后的浩瀚星空中。“他们还有那么多事情要做。我们是不是应该多留一段时间帮助他们？”

Stephen叹息着，“他们尚需去做的那些，都无法从我们的停留中获益。重组政府，政治改革，统计人口。最重要的事情是向着变革前进的动力，这一点我们已经带给他们了。”他以评价的目光歪头看着Peter，“我们中的某个人做得更多一些。”

“哦，好吧，也许吧，”Peter羞涩地说。

Tony翻着白眼，“别谦虚了，孩子。我都看着呢，他们完全被你牵着鼻子走。谁能相信这个世界真正需要的居然是一个可靠的保姆呢？”

“我真的没做什么，”Peter不怎么真心的地抗议着，“我只是觉得，你知道的。如果能看到Jira被孩子包围着，也许Valk会高兴一点。无论如何，我基本上只是个观察员，附近总是有别人在帮忙。”

“我倒是希望如此，”Stephen说，“上次他们把你叫走的时候，我数了一下，足足有13个幼崽。”

“14个，其中有一个特别喜欢躲着。Jira把我出卖了。他告诉那些孩子只要开口请求，就能骑着我到山上去。”

Stephen好奇地哼哼着，“我好像还记的他把其中几个浮到了半空中。小心一点。”

Peter咧着嘴笑了。“好吧，是我先出卖了他。事实上，我觉得这就是最终完成了这一切的原因。所有的那些力量，他都浪费在娱乐孩子们上面了。那次之后，就再也没有一个成年人说过他的坏话。”他渴望地叹息了一声，“你知道吗，我会想他们的。那些孩子们。我从来没有过兄弟姐妹。这很有趣。”

Tony又翻了个白眼，“孩子，我们真的得谈谈你对有趣的看法了。”

“说得好像你的看法就能更好一点似的。我听说你试图教Gwar怎么开齐塔瑞人的小飞艇，结果把实验室都点着了。”

“好吧，我得给自己辩护一下，在让他上去之前，我明明已经无效化了武器系统，他到底是怎么把它重新激活的，每个人都想知道。”

“也许我们的离开真的是件好事，”Stephen说，“我试着想象了一下在放火点着实验室之后你还能干出什么来。”

“他们最终还是搞明白了吧？”Peter跳到墙上，头朝下望着星空。“那些小飞艇？”

“差不多吧。我给他们留下了操作说明书和一些更有用的齐塔瑞技术图纸。如果他们再把什么点着，那就只能责怪自己了。”Tony检查了一下狭窄的舰桥区域。“我们**真的**需要开始进行拆包。货舱现在还塞满没加工的金属矿石呢。”

“收到，”Peter从两堆摇摇欲坠的箱子之间消失，再一次开始了他的分类工作。

Tony站起来，“我得去检查一下卫星系统，看看是什么问题导致它这么慢。很快回来，我不在的时候，不要搞出太严重的破坏。”

“我想我要先去清洗一下，”Stephen嘟囔着，皱着眉用一只手摩挲着胡子。“把这个收拾回原样。”

Tony顿住，目光集中在法师身上。他们在那颗星球上呆了很长时间；长到足以让所有人都看起来有点不修边幅。但他的脑海里突然浮现出Stephen收拾得干干净净，精神抖擞的样子，而且愿意让Tony用前所未有的方式随意触摸。他能够想象自己先是用手，然后是用嘴唇，抚过法师的下颌、脸颊，他柔软的唇角——

“在你去之前先来帮我一把，”Tony温和地说，Stephen抬头看着他。“在Peter忙着拆包我们的不义之财时，我需要有人来帮我搬运重物。”

“我已经把所有卫星设备都放在该放的地方了。”Stephen说。

“来帮我再移动一下，”Tony暗示着，拉着斗篷的一角向门口走去。那件斗篷很亲切地把Stephen也拖走了。

Peter疑惑地从箱子后面蹦出来，“我也能帮忙搬东西，如果你有需要的话。”

“不，你真的不行。”Tony告诉他，“回去工作，孩子。在我们所有人后悔之前，把那些食物放到冰箱里去。”

“但是——”

“没有时间给你浪费了，确保食物安全是很严肃的，”Tony愉快地说。“而且那些卫星不会自己整合好。”

Peter还没来得及再插一句话，Tony就带着他们两个一起冲了出去。

Stephen任由Tony把他们拉到半条走廊之外，才开口说话，“我以为我们已经说好了：先办正事。”

“严格的说，是你说好了。我只是顺其自然。另外，优先事项已经处理完毕。而且第二和第三件都办完了。我很确定我们只剩下第四、第五和第六项。”

Stephen没理他的废话，“我们还说好要谨慎。”

“这**很**谨慎。”

Stephen用怀疑的目光瞥着他。

“对我来说，很谨慎了。”

等他们绕过拐角，Stephen拉着Tony慢下来，变成舒缓的散步。“我们要去哪？”

“中控区。”Tony马上回答。

“它在相反的方向。”Stephen指出。

“最后，会到中控区的。我们走的是风景优美的路线。”

Tony能听见Stephen被逗笑了。“而我们到底准备在这条风景优美的路线上干什么？”

“我还以为你永远不会问呢，”Tony一边说，一边把他们拽到附近一个凹进去的位置。他把Stephen推到身前，挤了过去。没有理会斗篷将自己摆正，顺便在他们滑进阴影里的时候帮着缓冲了一下。Stephen的双手虚搭Tony肩膀上，几乎没有用力。这种触摸就像下意识的敷衍。他只是小心地没有把Tony推开，但也没有假装把他拉近一点。

“Tony。”

同时，他的声音里有某些非常谨慎的东西，某些让Tony在向他伸手时感到犹豫不决的东西。

“Stephen，”他小心翼翼地回答。

“你在干什么？”

“嗯，我猜这叫调情。”Tony深沉地瞥了他一眼。“但很难确定，因为你对此的反应完全不可理解。”

当Stephen看着他的时候，这种难以理解的感觉并没有变化。“我觉得这不仅仅是调情。”

“你说得好像这是什么坏事一样。”Tony盯着那张高深莫测的脸，寻求一个答案，但Stephen什么也没说。“是你告诉我，我没有理解错的。”

“你没有，”Stephen闭上眼睛，慢慢地长出了一口气。“你现在也没有。”

“多谢你**狂野**的认可。小心点，否则我都要被你的热情吓跑了。”

“这不是说我不感兴趣。”

Tony怀疑地嗤笑了一声，“如果你不是一直小心翼翼，百分之二百地确保不碰我，我会更倾向于相信你的。”

Stephen露出一个小小的，但非常真诚的微笑。Tony感到在自己体内盘绕的紧张稍微放松了一点。

“习惯，”Stephen承认，“我想我只是习惯了不去碰触。”

“我们应该解决一下这个，”Tony说，“听着：我授予你什么时候想碰我都可以的一切权利。”

那种难以理解的表情干脆利落地从中间裂开，某些真实的东西滑进了Stephen的眼睛；某些原始、饥渴、类似于欲望的东西。“这真是个慷慨的说法。”

Tony从一英里之外都能感到他的拒绝，“但是？”

“你不是这个意思。”

Tony紧紧地靠进他怀里。“我不是吗？这可真奇怪，我通常不会把一点都不想碰的法师拽进黑暗角落里。”

“哦，不。你乐意碰**我**。这一点很清楚。”

“这么明显，嗯？我还以为自己挺狡猾的呢。”

“但你并没有准备好让我去碰**你**，”Stephen说完，却完全与自己所言相左地把双手轻轻放在Tony脖子两边。然后它们向前移动；从他的脸侧伸进头发，越过他的太阳穴和眼角。

Tony迷惑地盯着他，“这到底是**什么**？”

“证据，”Stephen合拢手指，捏住Tony眼镜的边缘，把它拉了下来，让Friday的数据流光芒从Tony视野中消失，而他和Tony终于可以再无任何障碍地锁住彼此的眼睛。随后，法师开始将眼镜完全从Tony脸上拿下来。

Tony不记得自己是否有意识地去干涉。实际上他根本不记得动过手。但不知道怎么的，等回过神时，他发现自己的手指已经钳住了Stephen的，力量重到应该足以让法师觉得疼痛。

Stephen并没有反抗他，法师的手指完全放松，只是用谨慎的眼神看着Tony。Tony突然意识到他们之间出现了一条前所未有的鸿沟。

不，不对；它一直都在那儿，只是Tony从未看见，他从未刻意去寻找过，仅仅看着自己想看的东西。

Tony终于让自己松开了Stephen的手指。

“一切权利，”Stephen讽刺地喃喃着。

Tony呲着牙摆了个鬼脸。“Friday并不归于此类。”他轻敲着胸膛上的存储单元——在Jira归还了他们的装备之后，终于回到了原来的位置。“而战甲是我的一部分。它们两者缺一不可。”

“我**想要的**不是让它们谁缺了谁，”Stephen回答，他的手滑到胸前，用一根手指在阿戈摩托之眼上划了一下。法器打开，释放出最微小的绿色光芒。“和你的技术一样，魔法也是我的一部分。这就是我，而钢铁侠就是你。”

“然后呢，你想说什么？”

说真的，被拒绝的痛苦非比寻常。这不是说Tony没有经常被拒绝的经历。实际上，他有得是。Tony Stark在地球上从未得到过普遍的喜爱和渴求，这些年以来，他被击垮的次数已经远超应得的份额。那没有让他困扰，反正他从小脸皮就厚。但这正是导致这份痛苦如此不同寻常的原因。在他的一生中，很少有几个人能重要到让他如此真心实意地追求；用一只手都能数过来。每当Tony成功地破坏掉一段关系，它们都将终结于心碎和痛苦。而征兆通常都像现在一样，在中途的某个地方，始于一个微小的，可怕的刺痛。

“问题不在于技术，”Stephen说，“而是你对它下意识的依赖。”

“这到底是什么意思？”Tony心不在焉地问。他感觉自己开始在这场讨论中走神，一半注意力集中于别的地方，脑海里已经在考虑怎么才能逃跑了。

Stephen注视着他，突然极其恼怒地叹了口气。“我不需要魔法都能知道你在想什么。不要。”

Tony惊讶地冲他眨眼，“不要什么？”

Stephen靠过去，把Tony压进角落里，脸上带着非常挫败的表情。

“为什么你总是要做最坏的打算？”

“自我保护，”Tony下意识地回答。

Stephen没有再说话。相反，法师猛然将他们的嘴唇贴在一起，夺走Tony的呼吸，立刻让他脑子里那些不和谐的想法跟着灰飞烟灭。Tony整个人都晕晕乎乎的，被Stephen主导着，感到前所未有的惊喜和解脱。他让Stephen把双手放在自己脸颊两侧，紧紧地捧着他的脸。甚至克制着自己，让嘴唇以一种温柔又有些刺麻的力道顺着Stephen的嘴唇来回吸吮，用第二个、第三个、第四个吻来抚慰第一个亲吻之中的愤怒和沮丧，让它们转变为火热的激情。

他一直等到Stephen开始试图往后退，等到那个人正要挣脱的一瞬间。然后上前一步，把一只脚别在Stephen后面，用力靠向他的左肩，使劲一扭。法师被他重重地摔在墙上，猛地从肺里呼了口气。Tony一手放在Stephen的屁股上，再次把他扯近，拉着法师的下巴开始吻他，直到这个人微微张开嘴，放Tony的舌头进去。Tony尽可能深地舔舐着他的口腔，同时用大拇指戳刺他尾椎骨末端的敏感神经束，随着一声几乎被掐在喉咙里的呻吟，他们之间的空气被瞬间点燃。然后他又来了一次。接着再一遍。

没过多长时间，Stephen就制止了这一切。但只要动机合适，几秒钟也能像几个小时一样漫长，而Tony当然希望能让Stephen感受一下。当法师将他轻轻推回去时，Tony并没有反抗，只是确保自己的大腿和臀部曲线以一个合适的角度贴在对方身上，明确无误地感受着Stephen开始兴奋起来的某个部位。作为回应，他也让法师感受到了自己的。

“Tony，”Stephen喘息着叫他，Tony本以为会听到警告，甚至愤怒，可他得到的却不是这些。Stephen抬起手轻抚他的脸颊，并没有打算离开。Tony盯着他，仔细寻找代表拒绝的迹象，但他的眼神清明。这个人满脸潮红，欲望勃发，却非常的清醒。

Tony叹了口气，收回双手放在Stephen的臀尖上。“我真的搞不懂你。”

这个全新的碰触让Stephen浑身战栗，Tony饶有兴致地看着他苍白的肌肤进一步泛红。“在你开始胡思乱想之前，也许应该先让我解释一下。”法师无奈地说。

“也许你应该先停止继续给我提供制造胡思乱想的弹药。”

“那就让我给你打消顾虑，”Stephen说。“我没有说不。”

“很好，你说‘是’的方式真有趣。”Tony嘟囔着。

Stephen翻了个白眼，“古一曾试图给我上过一课。你也应该学习一下。”

“那是什么？”

Stephen靠的更近了一些，近到足以让Tony怀疑自己是不是又要被吻住了，他开始闭上眼睛。

“这并不总是关乎于**你**。”Stephen轻声说，Tony几乎能感觉到他说话时的吐息在爱抚自己的嘴唇。他根本来不及控制住自己，就忍不住向法师靠了过去。

“好吧，”他也轻声回答，“我大胆猜测一下，这其中至少一半可能和我有关。”

Stephen对着他叹息般地笑出来，缓缓拉近彼此的距离，让嘴唇拂过Tony的脸颊和太阳穴，他轻柔的低语穿过工程师的皮肤，给他带来一阵难以言喻的酥痒。“可能吧。我对于你和你的技术所说的那些话是认真的。你还没有准备好，不过我也没有。从事故发生之前到现在，我一直没有和任何人在一起过。”

“从你的——”Tony停下，小心地向后靠了靠，满怀疑问地挑起双眉。但Stephen温柔地回望着他，没有一点说谎的迹象。“你的车祸？那是，两年之前了吧？”

“三年，快四年了，”Stephen平淡地说。“多谢你的提醒，我都快忘了到底有多久。而你已经有多少年不愿在没有科技作为安全保障的情况下孤注一掷了？绝对比我的时间要长，我敢打赌。”

但Tony忽略了他第一句话之后的所有内容。“三四年完全没有别人？怎么，你去的那个魔法学校要求学生发誓独身吗？”

Stephen苦笑了一下，带了一点极为微弱的防御表情。“我那时正忙于从彻底改变了生活的伤残中恢复过来。然后开始学习如何保护现实本身。这两种情况都不是什么适合约会的最佳背景。”

Tony举起双手，做了个通常表示和平的手势。“好吧，我的错，我就是个混蛋，我们都清楚这一点。我一般都会跳过谈判的部分。整个世界都相当了解我的历史。”

“你和Miss Potts，”Stephen平静地指出，而这并不是个问句。Tony意识到，这是自他们两个学会寻找彼此的共同点之后，第一次这样认真的提起Pepper的名字。但这同时也不太意外；Stephen脸上的表情即好奇，又非常、非常的警惕。他显然一直在等待一个合适的询问机会，现在，法师看起来已经做好了承受某种打击的准备。

Tony深深地吸了一口气，屏住呼吸，想着自己有多信任Stephen Strange这个人。

“Pepper很特别。”他慢慢地开口。

Stephen眨了眨眼睛，稍微有些退缩地合上了它们。“我想她一定是这样，否则怎么可能俘获伟大的Tony Stark的注意。”

“她确实在你所能想象的任何一个方面都很特别。多才多艺、妙趣横生、美丽动人，无论是她的内在还是外在。但我不是这个意思。”

如果Stephen能让这一切仅仅停留在性爱阶段，那事情就会更简单一点，应该说简单多了，真的。性是很简单的东西，有趣，令人兴奋，Tony很享受在别人的身体里迷失自我时那种深深的、发自内心的快感。性爱就像学习一门全新的科学；实验、独创性和创造力不断重复。Tony知道，对大多数人而言，性也等同于信任。

但对Tony来说不是。他和很多人发生过性关系，但决不会在比取干洗衣服更复杂的事情上信任他们，甚至可能连这件事都不会交给他们。在所有和他上过床的对象里，足够重要的人能用一只手数出来。而那些足以让他交托后背，相信他们所说的都是真话，放心让他们保护自己生命的人，不超过三个。但像Pepper那样信任某个人，则是在此之上更进一步的事情了。

这也是Tony想和Stephen一起迈出的一步。

“Pepper的特别，在于她需要的是我，”Tony说，“我的意思是，真的需要我，就像我需要她。不是为了我的金钱，我的名誉，我的脑子，或者我能给她的某些有形的东西。她需要的只是**我**，她想要的也只是**我**。”

“这就是你准备结婚的原因，”Stephen低声说，身体向后靠去。Tony抬起手，悄悄地攥住他的领子，把他拽了回来。

“问题是：这就是她想要的全部。她可以容忍我的小气、自我中心和轻率，因为我就是这种人。那些不是我的全部，但确实是其中很大的一部分。然而其他不只属于我的部分；超级英雄、风险、整个世界，总是等在门口，这都是她所痛恨的。而最让她痛恨的，是我的内心始终有一个角落在期待敲门声，因为这意味着一个借口，终将让我打破对她的承诺。”

Stephen捕捉着他的视线，“世界的命运通常是违背诺言的好借口。”

“如果你打破的次数太多，那就不是什么好理由了。最终，她在爱我与不爱我之间的界限变得相当模糊。”Tony轻轻地往上挤了挤，让他们两个的额头靠在一起。“无论如何，她决定跟我结婚，而我也决定跟她结婚，因为当你爱上某个你需要的人，并把他变成了你的一切时，就会发生这样的事。你将学会忽略那些你无法忍受的部分，因为你不再确定当没有了那些的时候该怎么生活下去。”

Stephen犹豫了一会，从过于接近的距离上看着他。近到足以看出Tony身上某些他自己尚不确定是否已经准备好被看到的东西。

“如果‘一切’就是你希望从我这里得到的。”Stephen安静地说，“那我们现在就应该停止。这不可能发生，未来也不会。我所拥有的东西很少是只属于我的；肯定不是我的生活，也不是你的。我无法向你允诺，成为你所需要的人，甚至成为你所想要的——”

在最后一个字离开他的嘴之前，Tony吻住了他，把那些词语牢牢地锁进他们两个之间，在那里他能够品尝到Stephen源于欲望的热度，和源于信念的节制。这比Tony想象的还要难以抗拒；他想沉迷于其中，潜入Stephen皮肤与骨骼之下，探进他灵魂的最深处去。

Tony渴望Stephen的方式，甚至不接近于性，这个认知所带来的震惊既让人警醒，也让人感到担忧。

“我对只在你的床上呆一晚并不感兴趣，”Stephen的语气依然很平静，“我想要更多，你能给多少就给多少。但我也不会急于求成，因为这将是个使之更快结束的方式，甚至比从未开始都快。”

“公平交易。稳扎稳打才能在比赛中获胜。”Tony又慢慢地吻了他一次，像是个承诺。“Stephen，我已经做过‘一切’了。知道成为一切的问题在哪吗？那就是无法给其它任何东西留下空间。我不能再来一遍了。”

“那我们应该从哪开始？”

他放开Stephen，轻舔着从法师嘴唇上带过来的味道，感觉就像肉桂、烟雾和电火花。

他咧嘴一笑，“让我们一起找找看吧。”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony学会了谨慎，而Stephen有一个秘密（或者三个），Peter则绝对着迷于一切。

Tony并没打算溜上舰桥，不过当一个人拎着两个又大又沉的箱子时，也不可能实现偷偷溜上去这个想法。何况，Tony知道Stephen正忙着，根本听不到他过来。当舱门滑开，透出观景窗上外星太阳的暖黄色光芒时，Tony能听见Stephen平稳的男中音高低起伏地说着什么。

“并不是所有伤势都能用同一种方法解决，”Stephen正在说，“有些伤口带有独特的症状组合，预定参数将无法适用。”

Friday表示理解，“我需要建立一个有关优先干预标准的协议。”

“作为第一步，”Stephen赞同道。

Tony被逗笑了。Stephen教课的声音现在听着很熟悉，但上周更是如此。他们回到飞船上还不到一天，Friday就礼貌地要求额外系统升级；特别是她专门负责医学知识的那部分系统。从第一次仔细扫描过Tony血淋淋的脸之后，她就再没有掩饰过自己的决心。同时，Stephen也不得不把这些课程合并到Peter的家庭教育计划里去，现在他的课表里包括了高级解剖学和初步的治疗知识。

Stephen若有所思地哼了一声。“你用纳米技术实现组织修复的方法。**到底**是怎么工作的？你只是将伤口简单地缝合了吗？还是在细胞层面上进行了交互影响？”

“Stark工业雇佣了Helen Cho博士作为协作者，”Friday回答，“她设计了一个再生程序，可以让人工生物材料与人体细胞粘合，有效地创造出合成组织。我所使用的纳米分子物质基于她的设计，可以应用于有机或无机材料。”

Stephen有些怀疑地笑着，“这是最前沿的医学技术。难以置信。Helen Cho？我从未有幸见与她见上一面，不过肯定读到过她的部分研究报告。她是全世界最杰出的遗传学家之一。Stark工业到底是怎么逮住她的？”

“不确定。但我相信其中涉及大笔的金钱。”

“你赚的所有钱都买不回自己的灵魂，”Stephen淡淡地引用。“我对多肽很好奇。你有她的共价配方存档吗？”

> 注：All the money you make will never buy back your soul。Bob Dylan歌曲Masters Of War的一句歌词。

“有，但这些信息是专有的，我无法共享给你，你并非授权用户。”

“哦，让他看一眼吧，FRI。”Tony大喊道，放下手里的箱子，窜进沿着墙的阴影里。“给他签个保密协议。我们可以引用谅解条款，这当然能适用。另外，S.I拥有其中两项专利，而我拥有S.I。”

“技术上来说，Miss Potts仍然是CEO。”Friday纠正他。

“没错，但公司Logo上写的还是我的名字。”

“Tony？”Stephen左右端详着一根巨大金属梁柱问道。Tony慢慢靠近，利用悬挂在天花板上的各种设备作为掩护。

“Stephen，Helen Cho是个漂亮姑娘而且在某种程度上类似于天才。我应该吃醋吗？”

Stephen嗤笑了一声，“那得看情况了，某种程度上**类似于**天才？”

“好吧，我不爱多嘴。Helen并不喜欢阿谀奉承，或者派对，或者我，真的。”

“我相信你的自尊心会痊愈的。”当Tony在舰桥周围移动时，Stephen好奇地转过身来。“你在干什么？”

“谁，我吗？”Tony兴致盎然地问道，闪到一个控制台后面。

“如果你想玩捉迷藏，那这个表达方式太糟糕了。”

Tony忽略掉这句话，“Peter在哪儿？我还以为他会和你们一起上这节课。”

“他确实应该来，不过迟到了。”Stephen走近一些，在一个高架平台的半途跟上Tony。他那之前一直没什么动静的红斗篷，突然开始殷勤地飘扬起来，让他看起来特别有戏剧性。“你在害羞。通常当你正在做一件只有你自己觉得搞笑，而我们都不认同的事情时，才会表现出害羞来。”

“Stephen，我做的每件事都很搞笑。你只是缺乏相应的幽默感来欣赏它们。”Tony让另一个人靠近到能够完全看清自己。然后转过身，外星太阳的辉光像一阵温暖的清风一样滑过他的脸庞。Stephen僵住了。

Tony摊开双手，调整着角度，让自己被耀眼的光线从四面八方笼罩着。“我在试穿一件新装备，刚出炉的，你觉得怎么样？”

“对你来说有点太中东风了吧？”Stephen一字一句地问。

“胡说，”Tony宣布，一手插在腰上，“我能像其他人一样轻松驾驭中东风格。”

Stephen一动不动，目不转睛地看着Tony，在他视线前方，一张与Tony平时完全不同的面孔正在注视这个世界。“这是什么？”

“一层光电面纱，”Tony故作深沉地拍了拍下巴，“或者说是我的不正宗版本。”

“麻烦具体一点。”

“看过碟中谍电影吗？”

“没有。”

“还记得他们用的面具吗？能让Tom Cruise以你想得出来的各种违背现实的方式进行伪装的那种？而观众从未真正质疑过，否则就失去娱乐性了？”

“不记得了。”

“很好，基本上就是那个东西。只是比那更好，因为这是我做的。”

“技术上来说——”Friday开口。

Tony宽宏大量地挥了挥手，“给你应得的表扬。这是Friday的主意。但完成剽窃工作的是我的大脑。”

“你应该感到骄傲，Boss。”

“我现在就像只孔雀一样，”Tony表示确认。“我们所有人都得穿这个，不过别担心，Stephen：我保证你可以对我能把你打扮的有多漂亮发表意见。”

Stephen似乎终于接受了在Tony身上看到一张新面孔的不协调感。他眨了眨眼，让视线重新聚焦。“你要在哪儿穿？”

“在那颗星球上，当然了。除非你正在这儿计划什么我不知道的化妆晚会。如果是这种情况的话我们已经准备好了。它们就像化装舞会上的甜点。”

Stephen皱眉，“我们什么时候又准备去那颗星球了？”斗篷兴奋地向外张开，闻言又垂了下去，那件衣服每一根不存在的脊骨线都显得很沮丧。“我们昨天扫描它的时候，Friday指出它还处于工业化时代之前，她送下去的探测器证实了这一点。而我似乎还记得你说过，没有达到一定技术水平的星球不值得造访。”

Tony不确定地耸了耸肩，“我可能暗示过技术是唯一有价值的衡量标准。”

“暗示？”Stephen挖苦道。

“我可能**明说**过技术是唯一有价值的衡量标准。但不得不收回这句话了，因为**这个**。”说到“这个”，他动作夸张地一挥手，让一连串全息光点将他们包围起来，散落在他们头顶的一个球体表面。

Stephen抬眼，全息图像的光芒正以一种相当让Tony的分心的方式映在他深蓝的眼瞳里。

“这是什么？”Stephen问道，退了一步以看得更清楚一点。

“一种元素。事实上，相当稀有。正好是我所缺乏的两种之一。”

Stephen的视线再次聚焦到Tony身上，其中掺杂了新的好奇。“你的纳米技术模板所需的？”

“没错。这是一种和我之前所用不太一样的同位素，不过问题不在这里。而是我无法找到它的来源，至少在Friday收集到的图像里找不到。所以很可能得直接去侦查一下。Stark定律表明，我们在这条路上肯定会遇到麻烦，因此最好做好准备。”他指了指自己的脸和其上的伪装。“就是这样，光电面纱。”

Stephen挑眉。“Stark定律？”

“就像墨菲定律，只是更适合我。”

> 注：（虽然我觉得这个用不着注）墨菲定律大概就是指“凡是可能出错的事有很大几率会出错”，总之对特别点背的人来说简直就是人生的注脚啊……

Stephen叹了口气，“就算只有一次，我也希望某件事能用我的名字命名，Strange定律。你不觉得这更让人安心一点吗？”

“不。不过如果你想让我用你的名字给什么东西命名的话，我倒是有些更有趣的想法。”

Stephen没理他，只是伸出手用指尖缓缓地抚摸Tony的脸颊，新的轮廓和棱角在他的触摸下像水波一样变化着。他轻轻地把Tony的脸从一边掰到另一边，从各个角度观察着面纱。Tony安静地任由他动作，非常清楚科技迷人的魅力。

“这感觉，”Stephen犹豫地说，“**真的**很奇怪。”

“难道不是吗？”

“它是怎么工作的？”

“魔法，”Tony飞快地回答。

Stephen微微一笑，依然看着手指在面具上划过时留下的痕迹。当他掠过Tony的嘴角时，工程师开玩笑地张嘴轻轻咬住了它们；法师微带责备地看了他一眼。“不太可能，我不确定我是否碰见过像你这么缺乏魔法天赋的人。”

“那你想怎么解释它呢？”

温柔的触摸变成有力的抓握，把他拉近了一点以便更仔细检查。Tony眨着眼，感觉有热量正像蜂蜜一样在自己皮肤之下蔓延。

“某种类似于天才的东西，我猜。”Stephen呢喃着。

“**类似，**”Tony重复，感觉受到了侮辱。

“好吧，”Stephen用他之前的话反驳，“我也不爱多嘴。”他俯下身，嘴唇轻轻擦过Tony的脸颊，然后噙住他的唇瓣，Tony回吻着他，直到Stephen眨着眼挣脱开。

“这实在太尴尬了，”Stephen承认，一边心不在焉地摩挲着自己的嘴。“当你戴着别人的脸时亲吻你。”

“技术上来说这张脸不属于任何人。它只是将东亚人种特征组合在一起得到的一张通用外观。”

Tony眨了眨眼，听到舰桥门滑开的声音，他们的第三位船员踩着明显非常轻快的步子走过来。Stephen把手指收了回去。

“好了，我回来啦。”Peter喊道，“抱歉我花了——哇！”

Tony看着Peter一个急刹车，注意力完全被浮在半空的蓝色全息投影捕获。孩子伸长脖颈，急切地将一切景象都尽收眼底。

“怎么回事？”Peter问道，跳上一面墙攀爬到舰桥一侧，明亮的眼睛快乐地看着点缀在空气中的光瀑。“这是什么？”

Tony给了Stephen一个小小的傻笑，把一根手指放在他嘴唇上示意他保持安静。“哦，那个吗？是我在某处实验室搞出来的小玩意。”

“Mr. Stark？”Peter短暂地抬头扫了一眼，又被重新吸引回全息图像上。“你在这儿？”

“不，这是我的生命模仿替身。”Tony说，“上哪儿去了？你迟到并错过了我的戏剧性揭幕。”

“我有点被分神了，”Peter心不在焉地回答。他从空中摘出一个蓝色电子，在手里搓圆揉扁，好像在玩一块全息太妃糖。

Tony微笑着，几乎再一次为他的意志所着迷，Peter那年轻的好奇心总是这样容易被满足。“嘿，孩子，你觉得我的新装备怎么样？”

“什么装备？”Peter迅速跳上一个控制台，把手里的蓝色小球扔回半空，看着它天衣无缝地重新融进投影里。然后转身跳近一点。“你终于把衣服修理好——”

Peter在跳到一半的时候趔趄了一下，跌跌撞撞地顿住，这导致了一连串空中翻滚和滑行，最终那孩子吊在一根大梁侧面，死死地盯着这边。Tony只好防御性地举起双手。

“你是谁？”Peter逼问道。

“你以为是谁？”Tony回答，然后愉悦地看着蜘蛛直接掉到地板上，脸上的每一块下颌肌都写满了震惊。

“什么，”Peter结结巴巴地冒出一连串不成型的单词，直到总算能勉强说话：“怎么做到的？”

“嗯，这就是个很长的故事了。包括我如何拼命地剽窃不属于我的技术，如果你能相信的话。”

Peter看起来对此既着迷又抵触。他慢慢站起来，掸了掸身上的土。“这太**奇怪**了。你听起来像你，但看起来完全不像。伙计，这简直疯狂。”

“你这么想吗？等**你**也不再像自己了再说吧。”

Peter似乎没怎么专心听他说话，“什么？”

“我也给你带了件试穿的，”Tony耐心地解释道，让自己像英雄般接受崇拜的目光。

**“什么？”**Peter突然重启，仿佛有人按了他的开关。“我也有吗？”

“如果你打算下到那颗星球上去，你就会得到一件。”Tony确认道。

孩子的整个脸都亮了起来。“我们要**去**？我还以为你说我们不去了呢。”

“改主意了，船长的特权。”

“太棒了！”Peter洋洋得意地向空中挥拳。

Tony叹气，“永远都如此渴望见到新的外星人。简直就像你之前被禁止参加我们所有的外星接触。青少年的记性这么短暂吗。”他转向Stephen。“我们真的需要他跟着一起去地面吗？也许应该把他留在这儿。”

“就算不得不坐着集装箱，我也会跟你们去的。”Peter坚持道，“那肯定会**超棒**。不过，呃，说真的，这个到底——”他疯狂地打着手势，似乎只有一部分是在指Tony的脸，而大部分只是表明了孩子无尽的迷惑。

“入乡随俗，Peter。这次我们要隐瞒身份。”

“像间谍一样吗？”Peter急切地问，“就像James Bond吗？”

Tony愉快地点头，“带着全套间谍工具。”

“剽窃的间谍工具，”Stephen提醒道。

“好吧，你怎么不告诉全世界呢？”Tony带着受伤的尊严抽了抽鼻子。“其他人想出这个主意的唯一原因，是我没有时间首先想到它。”

Stephen挑起两边眉毛，“我不是法律专家，但有理由相信，你这种态度正是专利法存在的意义。”

“你说得对，”Tony承认，“而我们现在已经严重违反它了。嘘，不要告诉执法机构，或者我的律师，或者Pepper。”

“这是个全息影像吗？”Peter问道。Tony抬起头，忍不住退了一步，发现那孩子离他只有一英寸远，正从正上方倒吊下来仔细检查着面具。“它看起来太坚固了，不可能完全是全息的。而且光的衍射过于复杂。”

“说得好。这是全息技术和纳米技术结合的产物，构造了一个物理网格。可以模拟出我编程的任何面部特征。”

“有意思，”Stephen说，“我想你为此又不得不调用了存储单元里的纳米机器人吧？”

“是啊，储备越来越少。不过小心一点的话，我还是能运行战甲的。”

“我以前见你用过这个，”Stephen继续，“但通常不是在很极端的情况下。Friday在这里发现什么我们需要担心的东西了吗？”

“还没有，”Tony承认。

“那为什么还这么神神秘秘的？”

Tony微微防备地耸肩，“**目前为止**，还没发现什么值得关心的，但这不意味着不会找到。我们刚观察了他们一天。如果有人只观察纽约一天，可能也会觉得中央公园的夜晚和高峰时段堵车就是这个城市最糟糕的一面了。”

Stephen看着他，听出了Tony并不想让他听到的话，也看到了他并不想被看到的某些东西。“但为什么是现在？”

“为什么不是现在呢？”

“Tony。”

“听着，”Tony粗声粗气的说，“你不觉得在我们向全银河系的外星人透露身份之前，先好好了解情况才是个好主意吗？如果我们先观察一下Zet再告诉他我们是谁，上个星球的那些监禁也许就能完全避免。”

“Zet不是你的错，Tony。”Stephen平静地说，而Peter则安安静静地落在一个控制台上，正确地察觉到了这次对话中隐藏着相当巨大的地雷。“他是我的，是我的过错。”

Tony做了个鬼脸，依然能感觉到外星人幻影般的利刃在让他流血。“不是在追究谁的责任。我只是想说，我们在那颗星球上毫无反抗之力的被抓住了，应该避免同样的事再次发生。另外，你知道我们正在执行一项‘杀死Thanos’超级秘密任务吗，也许整个宇宙都能通过胡子形状把我们认出来并不能对此有所帮助。对吧？”

“真的吗？”Stephen看来非常想笑。“这是你的想法？‘我是钢铁侠’先生？”

“好吧，我那时还年少轻狂呢，比较冲动。缺乏超级英雄的经验。”

“而你时至今日依然可能会做同样的事。”

“也许吧。”

“我同意你的观点，”Stephen承认，“匿名更安全。我想我只是有点不习惯你能这么谨慎。”他朝Tony陌生的脸做了个手势。“但为何要特别伪装成这个样子？”

“Friday对星球上的人建立了综合扫描。虽然有点不可思议，但他们看上去和人类几乎没有区别。亚洲血统的人类。”

“他们看起来和**我们**一样？”Peter兴奋得几乎喘不过气来。

“差不多。他们就像从中国明朝走出来的，或者泰国。也许是蒙古。不用说，三个白人男性在这颗星球上到处乱走绝对非常引人侧目。”

Stephen愣了愣，一道了悟的光芒突然照亮了他的眼睛。“蒙古，你刚才说？”

“可能，”Tony慢吞吞地回答，眯眼看了看他。“怎么了？”

Stephen思索地向后仰头，“Friday是否拍到了城市建筑的图像？”他没有等Tony回答，转而向空中问道：“Friday？”

“是的，Stephen，我拍到了。但我不能将他们居住的地方定义为城市。这个世界的大部分人似乎都生活在帐篷或者小型游牧团体中。”

Stephen没有说话，但他脸上有什么东西仿佛正要随着一阵大笑起舞。“你有没有碰巧在居住区附近发现任何雕刻着符文的柱子或建筑？”

Friday把一副红色图像投影到他们面前，在蓝色全息图的斑点中清晰可见。那副模糊的照片是一根立于原野正中的细长方柱。它看起来像支撑柱，分层，好像是被用于举起什么东西，但那上面什么也没有。

“我发现很多这种东西聚集在空旷的地方，但无法识别它们的用途。”Friday说。

“也许你能告诉她，”Tony礼貌地建议Stephen。

Stephen的快乐一下子变成了大大的、真诚的笑容。“哦？我怎么能做得到呢？”

“拜托，你看起来就像只吃掉了一家子金丝雀的猫，还拿剩下的东西做了一个或者三个羽毛枕头。你显然知道这些人是干什么的。赶紧坦白吧。”

“我不这么想，”Stephen笑得更明显了。“我打算让你们两个自己去发现。”

“但如果有什么需要的担心的，你会告诉我们，”Peter不是很自信地说。“你会吧？”

Tony怀疑地探究着Stephen那令人恼火的笑容。“我想问是朋友还是敌人。不过看你这个笑法，我不得不假设是前者。”

“合理的假设，”Stephen赞同道，“不过面纱是个好主意。他们不会对外星人太友善，但这是个很包容的群体。如果我们假扮成旅行者或商人，就像他们一样，只是来自遥远的地方，他们会立刻欢迎我们的。”

“但现在我突然不想把面纱给你了，”Tony抱怨道，被好奇心烧得浑身难受。“或者把这个吊在你头上，直到你交代清楚为止。我们到底在这颗星球上发现了什么如此有趣的东西？”

“哦，没什么。”

“这听着根本不像没什么，你的话一听就是**有什么**。但到底是什么种类的东西？”

“好吧，”Stephen慢吞吞地说，“我想你得把面具给我，然后下去找找看了。”

“有没有人说过你是个烦死人的讨厌鬼啊，doc？”

“很少当着我的面。”

“但是，”Peter狡黠地说，“我们很快就要有不同的脸了。”

> 注：小虫这里是用当着我的面（to my face）和不同的脸（different face）玩了个双关。

“孩子说得对，”Tony指出，“说到这个。”他走回舰桥的入口处，提起其中一个箱子。“在展示成果A之前，我这里还有成果B供你们检查。”

“成果B？”Stephen问道。

Tony无视了他，从容地走回来站在Peter面前。那孩子试探性地接过了Tony给他的箱子，眼里全是疑问。

“让我给你们介绍一下，”Tony说，“Geek计划。”

Peter瞪大眼睛看着他，然后翻过箱子，小心翼翼地打开。Tony从他脸上的表情就能看出来，他并不十分确定那里面一组组意想不到的小瓶和容器到底是干什么的。

“这个问题我已经研究了一段时间，”Tony说，“Friday和我仔细观察了蛛网的化学成分。自从在上一颗星球弄完那个超大网之后，我知道你的储备所剩无几。这里有你重新调配它们所需的所有东西，还有一点额外的。以防你万一想做做什么实验。”

Peter用好奇的大眼睛抬头看他，“你给我做了一套化学仪器？”

“差不多的东西吧，”Tony回答。“现在，帮我个忙，试着不要用这些把我们都炸飞了，好吗？”

Peter笑起来，带着真诚的敬畏和快乐。“真的吗？这是——给我的，真的吗？”

“都是给你的，”Tony说，“不过，提醒你一下：肯定和你以前用的不完全一样，所以你得随机应变了。另外，我手上没有足够的溶剂品种，所以有一两个萃取过程可能有点麻烦。尽管蒸馏基本解决了这个问题，但在你开始混合之前，记住这一点。Friday已经检查过了，以确保它们在飞船现有条件下尽可能的纯净。”

Peter把箱子抱在胸前，激动狂乱地挥舞着一只手。“哦，哇。我甚至根本不，这是——哇！我以前总是偷偷用学校的东西。这**太棒了！**”

“如果你用完了其中某样，告诉我。作为一切的源头，我还能给你更多。”

“我**会的**。”

“还有，”Tony严肃地说，“如果你只在靠近中控区的货舱里使用它，我将表示感激。那里的货运港有通往太空的舱门和受保护的屋顶管道，如果出现反应失控，你可以躲在里面。虽然我很怀疑你能不能搞出什么爆炸来，但一点小火苗还在你的能力范围之内。”

“不，我会小心的，我会的！”Peter认真地坚持道，“我想——可以吗？”

“去吧，好好看看。”Tony纵容地说，“不过今天就别尝试了；我打算在一小时，最多两小时内开始进行计划。”

“谢谢，”Peter晕晕乎乎地说，“我只是打算，我只是。是的。”

他磕磕绊绊地走到舰桥的一个角落里，虔诚地把箱子紧紧抱在胸前。

“这明智吗？”Stephen压低声音问道，看着孩子开始激动地给那些瓶瓶罐罐分类。

“可能不，”Tony说。“不过我自己做的很多事情也不明智，而这至少比放任一个非常聪明的青少年在巨大飞行甜甜圈里漫无目的地游荡，还没有能力到处制造他的自我安慰吊床大军要明智。无论如何，Friday会时刻关注，确保他不会冒险混合出什么能毒死自己的东西。或者，你知道；毒死我们。”

“真够令人安心的。”

“你是觉得被忽视了吗，Stephen？别这样，我也给你带了东西。”他递上第二个箱子，“成果A。”

Stephen打开它，取出一张轻薄柔软的透明面纱，处于惰性状态，并在灯光下闪烁着。Stephen把它稳定在两手之间，专心检查泛着七彩光芒的表面。

“你以前让我用过这个，”Stephen说，“但我已经忘了它摸起来是什么感觉。很虚幻；就像蛛网编织的薄膜。从每条时间线醒来的时候，我丢掉了太多细节。”

Tony看着他，从他的声音里听出了某种莫名的忧郁。“是你告诉我要活在当下，不要在迷失在未来中。也许你该接受自己的建议。”

Stephen叹着气，把面纱放在一只手里，用另一只手疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。“对我而言没有那么简单。未来是一张可能性之网，由命运和境况所织就。为了保证我们的安全，我必须把每条线都梳理开。”

“嘿，”Tony拿走面纱，拽着他忠诚的斗篷将他拉近。那块织物在工程师手上短暂地缠绕了一会儿以示欢迎。“我认识的某个疯子教育过我不要独自行动。我记得不是很清楚了，因为他有时实在是个自大狂，但底线是：我们一起面对。”

“你打算教育**我**什么叫自大吗，”Stephen说，眯起眼捏着鼻梁。

Tony没有理会他的讽刺，“你的眼睛有什么问题吗？”

Stephen抬起头，紧皱着眉毛。“没有，我头疼。”

“你最近似乎经常这样。有什么我应该担心的吗？”

“我都不担心。”

Tony也开始皱眉。“这个——正好回避掉了问题。Stephen，这是什么**我**需要担心的事情吗？”

“有什么事你不会担心吗？”Stephen挖苦道，“作为一个自我中心的亿万富翁，你有着数量惊人的母鸡品质。”

**“Stephen。”**

Stephen耸肩，“我还在思考答案。下次再问吧。”

Tony紧盯着他，搜寻着。“如果一个人问是否需要担心，而得到的答案不是直截了当的‘不’，你知道这意味着什么吧？”

“在这种情况下，它意味着需要耐心。”

“我不擅长耐心。”

“不，”Stephen说，“**你？**根本没有耐心。”

“别说这个了。至少告诉我，无论如何，是不是还会发生什么最终导致我不得不再次把你像个落难少女一样抱起来的事态。”

“不会，而且这种事从未发生过。”

“我的照片证据可不是这么说的。”

Stephen指着被遗忘在Tony手里的面纱。“把那东西给我。既然我们打算继续，还不如现在就开始。我似乎记得它需要先校准？”

“是的，一旦你把它戴在脸上，它将会自动适应。只需要在太阳穴两侧按一下，它就能开始绘制地形标记。”Tony停下，看着面具在启动过程中闪烁。“但对于发色我就没有什么办法了。当然，我听说在这方面你可能有什么选择。比如除白发咒什么的。”

“我那么说只是为了气你，”Stephen承认。

“那你到底能不能做到？”

“当然了。”

“和你一起梳妆打扮将是这整个旅程的亮点。”Tony说，“我可以保证。好了，让它至少开启十分钟，然后就没问题了。记住，面具只能隐藏你的脸。但掩饰不了任何使用超级力量的见义勇为。因此，一旦我们到达这颗星球，你们两个既不能有魔法，也不能爬墙。”

“也没有Stark技术。”Stephen补充道。相当尖锐，Tony心想。

“哦，抱歉，你是不想要面具吗？”

“这不是Stark技术，”Stephen无情地提醒他。“别人先想出来的。”

Tony开始准备故意溜走，“如果你已经结束了对我的侮辱行为，我打算让你去试着把Peter从他的化学仪器里挖出来。等完成这件事，我建议你们两个解散，然后去打包一下在星球表面露营几天需要的东西。一小时后我在货舱等你们。”

“我还以为你讨厌露营呢。”

“小心点，Stephen，”Tony一边说一边保持着高傲的姿态走出舰桥。“面纱能够回应我的每个奇怪念头。不要让我给你弄个畸形或者很不幸的面部表情。”

Stephen嘟囔了什么绝对非常尖酸刻薄的回答，但它被关上的舱门阻隔掉了。

“Boss，”几分钟后，Friday尖细的声音从存储单元里响起。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“你对此确定吗？这么快造访另一颗星球似乎有欠考虑。我们尚未对上次经历的收获完成编目。而且我不相信你受到的创伤已经完全痊愈了。”

Tony舔了一下嘴唇，记起一道他宁愿不去想的伤口的尖锐刺痛。“我很好，FRI。”

“我不同意，我已经检查过了上传的记录。你在Zet首相手中遭到的待遇有很多不足之处。”

“我现在没有流血，一切都在康复中。不能要求更多了。”

“那些看不见的伤口呢？”Friday几乎温和地问道，“Boss，你最近一次连续睡眠记录差不多是——”

“FRI，不。我们不能因为我有问题就一起在太空里憔悴。否则我们就再也没法离开这艘飞船了。你可能已经注意到，我的问题并没有随着时间推移消失，它们只会越来越糟。”

“也许你可以考虑跟其他人谈谈这个困难。Stephen可能——”

“他又不是那种医生。而且，这不是重点。我打赌你从来没想过会听到我这么说，但重点是：这并不关乎于我。”

“它当然关于你，”Friday坚持。

“真的不是。”

“Boss，”Friday的语气非常坚定。“对我而言，一切都是关于你的。”

“FRI，我还真不知道你这么会拍马屁。”

在他打包必备物资的时候，A.I还有几句话想说，但整整三十分钟过去，她似乎接受了这场争论的徒劳，只是偶尔发表几句讽刺意见。一小时后，Tony再次和另两个人碰头，所有人都收拾好行装并准备出发。这让他们顺利地开始了旅程，也给他们留下一个至关重要的问题——

“等一下，”Peter说，额头上开始聚起皱褶。他的双眼细长而漆黑，整张脸现在比以前更像亚洲人了。“我们不能把飞船带入大气层？”

“说得对，”Tony回答。

“那我们怎么下去？”孩子一脸放弃挣扎的表情。“你又打算带我一次了对吧？”

“如果你好声好气的求我，”Tony开心地说。

Peter转身满怀希望地看着Stephen的方向，“或者Strange医生可以用传送门把我们送下去。就像我们把Mr. Stark从小行星带里拉出来时一样？”

Tony皱眉，“听起来你好像很痛恨Stark风旅行似的。”他同样疑问地看过去，“所以，Stephen？”

Stephen歪着头思考了一下，“从这个高度？要看情况。在重力迫使我们下降之前，我们能在大气层里降到多深？”

“这艘飞船的引擎完全可以抵消任何距离上的引力。问题不在这里，而是我不想吓到当地人，但我们也需要和飞船保持无线电联系。这意味着，考虑星球的核心与外逸层范围，Friday将不得不保持至少200英里的最小安全距离。300英里会更理想。”

“如果我们能把距离降到150英里，并且Friday能用图像提供一个特定位置，我也许能搞定。”Stephen说，“法师能用预先设定好的魔法球进行远距离旅行，但我见过其他人建立的最长的稳定独立连接差不多是100英里。”

Tony狐疑地哼了一声，“从100英里到150，巨大的飞跃啊。”

Stephen耸肩。“我愿意试试。传送门物理学要求的主要是意念和强烈的内心想象。”

“传送门物理学要求的是**暂停怀疑**。”Tony纠正道，当发现Stephen只是平和地朝他微笑时，工程师忍不住直皱眉。他突然发现自己五花八门的船员中有道红色闪光不见了。“你那忠诚的圣伯纳犬上哪去了？我还以它会死抱着你的靴子直到最后一秒呢。你是把它锁进了仓库才导致它没追过来吗？”

> 注：暂停怀疑（suspension of disbelief）是英国诗人塞缪尔·泰勒·柯勒律治提出的概念，基本上就是指别带脑子……不是，是不要带着现实的批判性心态去看想象的文学或戏剧，接受剧情保持故事里的逻辑性就好，不要考虑是不是符合现实逻辑。

“不，这么做似乎太明显。”Stephen回答，“所以我让Peter把它锁进去了。”

“那真的让我感觉很糟。”Peter承认，“就像把一只小狗锁在浴室里，我发誓听到了它抓门的声音。”

“Friday会照看它的，”Tony安心了，然后大大地翻了个白眼。说得好像他需要担心那件荒谬的斗篷一样，它当然会**没问题**。“在悬浮带来的威胁转变成越狱之前开始行动起来吧。我们可以下降到150英里，但时间不能太长，而且要小心进入角度。Friday，你知道该怎么做。”

“当然，Boss。”

二十分钟后，当Tony走出传送门时，发现自己置身于一片生机盎然的绿色、棕色以及灰色原野中，广袤的森林环绕着他们，宛如植被海洋。一层薄薄的冰霜覆盖其上，将一切都装点得闪闪发光。

“哇，”Peter替他们每个人开口。“我从来没见过这么多树。这就是加拿大的样子吗？”

“为什么是加拿大？”Tony问。

Peter耸了耸肩。“不知道，人们说起加拿大的时候，我就会这么想。你不会吗？”

“完全不，我听到加拿大只会想起冰屋、狗拉雪橇和皇家骑警。还有驼鹿、海狸、枫糖浆——”

“显然你们谁都没去过加拿大，”Stephen说。

Tony斜了他一眼。“是什么泄露了这一点？”

Stephen懒得理他们两个，开始朝一片树林走去。这很容易；整个区域基本上都是树林。Tony跟着他，Peter紧随其后。

“Friday，你在吗？”Tony测试着，伸手激活微型接收器。“行星XL8什么什么的呼叫Friday。请回答，Friday。”

“你的声音很清晰，”Friday回应道，平和流畅，丝毫没有静电或其他干扰迹象。Tony抬头，看到Stephen和Peter都摸着接收器，向他挥手表示确认。

“非常好，我可不想在这次旅途中失去你。”Tony说。

“这也是我的目标，Boss。”

“好了，”他转身面向Stephen。“文明就在几英里之外。难道我们不能派无人机到前面去，然后让你开个神奇传送门便车，把我们送近一些吗？”

“我以为你想谨慎一点。”

“确实，但我不想再走路了。”

“走走路对你有好处，”Stephen坚持。“在宇宙飞船上被关了几个月。然后又成了独裁者的阶下囚，我们都需要一点新鲜空气。”

Tony精明地看着他，“而这颗星球能给我们提供这些？”

“反正没有坏处，”Stephen轻松地转移了话题。

“等我能看到你那张真正的脸时，提醒我当面提醒你，你这家伙到底有多烦人。你知道你现在是个相当可笑的高个子亚洲男性吗？如果这次冒险的结局像格列佛游记一样，不要怪我。”

> 注：格列佛游记的结局是主人公去了个被马统治的国家而且跟马相处愉快，但马国的人型生物都是野兽而马国王决定把他们都消灭掉。所以主人公只好回了人类世界然后远离俗世养了几匹马共度余生去了。我没太明白这段的梗在哪……虽然这个结局也非常让人？？？就是了。

Stephen拒绝搭理他，“你要找的元素有迹象了吗？”

“更多的痕迹。但没什么实质性的东西。”

“那我想我们还是继续前进吧。”

“或者你可以告诉我应该去哪找，因为你似乎对这片儿挺了解的。”

“不，我认为我们应该继续走。”Stephen回答，并用行动证实了他的话。

Peter向前跑了一段，检查着一棵树。“这些看起来大部分是针叶树。还有一些落叶植物。”他爬上一棵树的半中间，从杂乱的枝叶中探出头来。“甚至还有松果。我是说，在另一颗星球上发现松果的几率能有多大？”

Tony皱着眉，很想朝他**扔**个松果，或者一颗导弹。“我说过这趟旅途中**没有**爬墙。在我不让你吃饭就去睡觉之前，给我下来。”

Peter从五十英尺高的地方跳下来，怀里抱着一大堆树叶之类的玩意儿。“好的，抱歉。但这种几率有多大呢？”

“可能和外星人在外表上看起来跟人类完全相同的几率差不多。而且你为什么对针叶树的事情这么了解？或者一个更好的问题，为什么会有人**想**去了解针叶树？”

“Friday昨天开始教我生态学。”Peter承认，往身后扔了三根树枝，然后把两个偷来的松果塞进背包里，谢天谢地那个包是用普通布料做的，而不是蛛网。“这颗星球的所有图像里都有树，所以。”

Tony叹气，“好吧，至少我们知道它富含氧气。而且这个星系的恒星是G型，所以也不需要太多防辐射措施。”

“Friday也开始教我天文学了。”Peter兴奋地说。“不过她说我应该向你请教更高级的课程。”

“宇宙不是我的专长，”Tony承认，“不过可以试试。不如现在就开始。显然在这颗星球上除了享受大自然之外无事可做，说起来，如果我在回去之前就疯了，你们应该知道为什么。你和Friday讲到哪了？”

“我们讨论了行星分类。元素构成还有重力，嗯——”他看起来有点害羞。“还有些其他的，我忘记了。她有时说起来根本停不住。”

“我能听见，”Friday说。

Peter脸红了，“Oops。”

“很好，我们来谈谈类地行星的情况。”Tony说，“因为这和我们的银河系捉迷藏有关。我们近期肯定不会造访任何类木行星。”

“你是指固态行星和气态行星？”Peter问道。

“说得对。让我们用这颗行星作为参考。它的氧气含量为23%，地球则是21%。氮气含量类似——”

Stephen听着他们讨论了整整半个小时的科学，这也是他们开始实际接近居住区所花的时间，主要标志是柴火的烟雾和味道。当逐渐靠近森林边界时，他们放慢了速度，听到远处人群和动物活动时的嗡嗡声。对Tony来说，这非常古怪，几乎反常，随后他意识到自己正在寻找代表工业和科技的声音，但显然这里根本没有那些东西。

“当我们被问到目的、终点和出身的时候，请保证故事简单明了。”Stephen说，“我们是西边来的商人。一次河流决堤导致我们丢失了大部分装备和货物。我们正在寻找能呆上几天的避难所。事情就是这样。”

“当他们开始询问更私人的问题，比如我们是谁和我们想干什么时怎么办？”Tony问道。

“拒绝回答。这可能会被认为很无礼，但总比另一个选择要好。不管怎么样，他们都会提供食物和住处。这个文明对好客深信不疑。如果他们问到你的眼镜，告诉他们是个用来放大视野的工具就行了。”

“那如果他们问——”

“或者还是由我来负责交流吧，”Stephen打断他。

Tony瞪了他一眼，非常不爽，不过Peter已经在点头了。

“走吧，”Stephen说，当他们从茂密的森林里出来时，发现脚下是个山谷，一个熙熙攘攘的村庄盘踞其间。在山谷的半边，大型凉亭式帐篷搭起了简陋的居住区，而其中一块地方被装满东西的大桶和大锅占据，里面应该是食物。它们被高高地挑起来，以免受到自然因素影响。山谷的另一半全是动物，有些他们完全不认识，但大多数熟悉得惊人。

“那些是，”Peter难以置信地开口，“我是说，它们是——**马**？”

“似乎是这样，”Tony皱着眉回答。他考虑了一下最不可能的情况，比如他们以某种方式跌跌撞撞地回到了地球，可能是某个早期时间段。因为能遇到一个由人类、松木和马匹构成的文明实在太**奇怪**了。概率基本上就是个天文数字。

但一种既陌生又熟悉的味道突然刺得Tony鼻子发痒，深深地扎进了他的后脑深处。他眨着眼，僵住了。

“那是？”他开始盯着前方，以一种总能让人尴尬地想起一条猎犬的方式抽着鼻子，但Tony完全顾不上在意。

“没错，”Stephen特别得意地回答他。

“那是真的。”

“是。”

“什么东西？”Peter困惑地问。

“**咖啡，**”Tony轻声说。

“嗯，它实际上更像某种茶。”Stephen咕哝着。

但Tony完全没听到，他正忙于跟着自己的鼻子往前走。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony讨厌（喜欢）魔法力量。此外，Peter比他自己意识到的更有魅力。

“我好像记得，”Stephen洋洋得意地念叨着，“**有人**说茶不是人喝的咖啡。”

“闭嘴。”

“强者是怎么堕落至此的。”

“Stephen，”Tony虔诚地从杯子里啜饮。“没人会喜欢那些爱说‘我告诉过你了’的自大混蛋。相信我，**我**很清楚。”

Stephen转向Peter，脸上带着半开玩笑的神色。“我们是不是可以打个赌，如果Thanos拿着一杯咖啡出现，宇宙的命运将会变成什么可怕的样子？”

Peter嗤之以鼻，“你在开玩笑吗？如果他对茶都这样了，我无法想象他看到咖啡会干出什么来。傻瓜才跟你打赌呢。”

Tony冲杯子里嘟囔了几句非常粗俗的话，然后又抿了一口。“我没那么糟糕。”

Stephen扬眉，“没有吗？”他用手指敲了敲拿给他们共用的坚硬金属水壶。“那我想你不会介意我把剩下的留给自己吧？”

“Doc，你最好在有人失去胳膊或者腿之前把它交出来。”

“我承认这茶是我的最爱，”一个女性声音慢慢地说。“但我从未听说它能激发这么强烈的忠实度。”

他们转身看到一位年轻女子，他们的屋主之一，正站在一块布质隔板边上。她手里拿着一个盖好的托盘，一脸惊讶的表情。

Stephen笑了笑，邀请她加入调侃。“这只是因为你以前从来没见过Tony。”

“当你意识到我已经严重缺乏咖啡因快四个月的时候，这看起来就不会太极端了。”Tony辩解道。

“不，还是很极端。”Peter说，“另外，你严重缺乏的似乎是自我。”

> 注：引申义就是你已经快失去自我了。

“文字游戏。”

她眨着眼，“我都不知道你们已经旅行了这么久。当你们说东西被冲走时，我们还以为那是最近的事。”

“哦，是的。”Tony向她保证，“非常近。那条河太狡诈了。像猫伏击猎物一样悄悄跟着我们。猛扑、尖叫、厮打；就是这么对我们的。”

“这似乎是件奇怪的事，”她若有所思。“这附近大部分河流都很浅，而且平静，每年的这个时候甚至冰都没化。一定是大雨或者大雪让河水涨成了这样。”

Tony缩了缩，“没错，好吧，上次下大雨是什么时候？”

她看起来很震惊，“那是两个周期之前了！你们走了这么远，完全没有补给。这简直不可思议。”

“这就是我们，不可思议三人组。不可能被错认为神奇四侠。”Tony明快地微笑着。“走到这儿感觉并没有那么远，所以我们之间的距离应该比我想得要长？”

“是的，山背面雨水很少，但我们种在迎风面的庄稼却能得到很多降雨，那个区域需要骑马两天才能到。当然，冬天山上长不出什么东西来。”

Tony惊恐地看着手里的杯子。“我希望你们的茶叶供应不会短缺。”

“不，”她笑了，显然看出了Tony的困扰。“现在是春天，而且茶叶什么时候都有。”

“哦，谢天谢地。”

一个男人从她身后走来，绕过布屏风，眯着眼慢慢走进房间。

“Esan，你又在用问题骚扰我们的客人了？”他责怪地问道。

“不，爸爸，我只是给他们带早餐过来。”

他从女孩手里接过托盘，掀起盖盘子的布看了看。“所以你还是问了。”他转过身与客人们投机地说着话，“这些不太够。寒冷季节过去之后，我们剩下的不多了，但我们依然愿意分享所有东西。”

“感谢你，Verdun，但你真的不必这么做。”Stephen说。Tony理论上同意他，但还是忍不住向托盘猛地探过去以示抗议。（也许那上面有茶！）

外星人微笑着摇头，“我们当然会这样。如果我们有所剩余，却不供应给你们。那将是巨大的耻辱，给。”

他把食物递给他们，裹着面包屑的温热肉卷，某种块茎蔬菜，以及一些沾着糖浆的小方块。看起来非常美味，不过缺少咖啡因依然让Tony的一小部分灵魂萎靡不振。他悄悄地把水壶拉近了一点。

“今天上午感觉如何？”Verdun愉快地问道，“你们昨天看着一副不知所措的样子，希望一晚上的休息已经解决了所有问题。”

“不完全是，”Tony说，“不过你摄入了咖啡因，这让能整个世界都变得更美好。”

“你们的热情好客真是太慷慨了，”Stephen用他的声音压过Tony，“不幸的是，目前我们几乎没法偿还。”

主人美好的幽默转化为激愤，“我们不需要支付报酬！我们绝不会要求这种东西。”

“这就是为什么我们要主动提供。”

巧妙的言语使那个人的脸上重新出现微笑。起初，他们看起来不怎么喜欢笑。这些人；不仅似乎有亚洲血统，而且可能还有一些传统的禁欲主义习俗。但没过多久，好奇心就打破了主客之间严格的礼节。显然，居住在这么遥远的山脉上，他们很少能碰到几个访客。

“除了食物和住处，我们几乎没什么可给予的。”Verdun说。“但只要你们有需要，我们两个随时欢迎。”

“我们之前来的时候已经很晚了，”Stephen说，“当然，我们看到了你们的营地范围，但在森林边上很难确定数量。你们有多少人？”

Verdun非常自豪地笑了笑，“开始的时候只有一辆篷车和两三户人家，现在已经有十二个家庭了。”

“从各个方面来说，这都是个庞大的群落。”

Tony不敢相信地眨眼。“是吗？”

但Verdun高兴地点头。“的确，这个人数已经开始令我们感到供给不足。用不了多久，也许再过一两个冬天吧，我们的年轻人就会希望离开这个营地，开始自己的生活。”他伸出一只胳膊搂住女儿，而她依偎着他，带着任性的笑容。“那个时候，我的Esan就长大成人了，她将第一次有机会在大篷车队中获得一席之地。”

“爸爸，”Esan委屈地抱怨着，“我**现在**已经长大了。”

他纵容地笑了笑，“当然，当然。”

Peter惊奇地看着他们。“你要离开吗？但你看起来，我是说，你看起来比我还年轻。”

“我不这么认为，”她说，仔细地观察着Peter。那孩子顿时脸红得要命，躲开了。Tony和Stephen为此分享了一个会意的眼神。“你的家庭也离开营地向着遥远的土地旅行。你们肯定也像我一样感受到了寻找新地方的召唤。”

“我的家庭？”

Esan吃惊地对他眨眼。“是的，当然了。”然后她睁大眼睛，视线飞快地在Peter、Tony和Stephen之间来回移动。“除非——你们**没有**家庭关系？”

听到她的问题，Verdun停止了微笑，紧皱的眉头在他脸上留下刻痕。Tony有种不祥的预感，他可能缺失了某种文化，所以他一动不动，战略性地决定把任何想说的话咽回去，以防这最终导致他的脑袋被砍下来。

Stephen的介入拯救了他们。“Peter和Tony有着共同的关系。直到最近，我才开始和他们两个有所关联。”

Peter看起来不太确定是不是应该为此提出抗议。Tony咧嘴一笑，把一条胳膊搭到他的肩膀上，在那孩子说出任何厚脸皮的话之前，用一个肉卷堵住了他的嘴。

Esan看起来被迷住了。“那么你们就是两个家庭合而为一。你们三个，你们是怎么走到一起的？”

“啊，”Stephen微笑，“嗯，不久之前，我还在另一条路上。但后来Tony出现，把我带走了。”

Tony摆出他最迷人的表情。“有时候，我的说服力令人无法抗拒。”

“你也可以这么说，”Peter嚼着肉卷嘟囔，Tony又给他塞进去一个，让他闭嘴。食物酥脆的外皮提醒工程师给自己也拿了点，然后又递了一个给Stephen，法师心不在焉地接过去。

“那是什么让你决定加入他们？”Esan问着Stephen，依然很好奇。

“一开始，这更像Tony的主意，而不是我自己的。他不想让我离开他的视线。”

“他用什么东西诱使你跟他一起走的？”

“哦，好吧，”Stephen高深莫测地回答，“我认为可以肯定地说，在我完全意识到发生了什么之前，Tony就带着我私奔了。”

她被年轻人的兴奋所点亮。“这太**浪漫**了。”

Peter立刻被第二个肉卷噎住。Tony殷勤地在他背上拍了几下。

“你还好吗？”Verdun关切地向前倾身。“是食物太干了吗？有时新鲜的馅饼会比较脆。”

“不，我，”Peter喘着气，一直在咳嗽。“我没事。”

Esan看起来很是为此担忧。“也许喝点茶会有帮助。”

“喝茶有助于一切。”Tony诚实地表示赞同。

Verdun倒了一杯递过去，Peter喝了一大口来清嗓子，然后又因为味道把脸皱成一团。

“对不起，”孩子在确定自己不会再把肺咳出来的时候开口。“出了点小差错，就是这样。这简直是惊人的美味，真了不起。”

Verdun显然为这些赞美而感到高兴。“我们的荣幸。我会告诉我的妻子你们很享受这些。”

Peter很有活力地点了点头。“说真的，这是在地球之后我吃过的最好的东西。”

“地球？”Verdun一边伸手给Stephen和Tony添茶一边问。Stephen阻止了Tony想把两杯全收入囊中的企图。

“呃，地球，那是——”

“当然不是指一个地方，”Stephen打断他。Peter诧异地看了看四周，收到两道严厉地警告目光。

“哦。”Peter说，“我们不是——这是，我的意思是，呃，美好的旧时光，大地母亲（Mother Earth），谁也再现不了家里的味道？这是，显然这就是我的意思。因为我们来自——”他支支吾吾地向Stephen那里投去惊慌失措的目光。“——西边，这里的，对吧？没错，这里的西边。”

Stephen使劲翻了个白眼，看起来好像很痛苦。Tony则怀疑地把自己的茶杯推给Peter。

“给你，我觉得你可能需要更多咖啡因。”他说，“这太可怕了。”

“没用的，”Peter嘟囔。“我在这上面一向很糟糕。”

Tony慢慢地挑起眉毛，“在什么上？”

“在，”Peter再次开始支吾，显然想找一个安全的表达方式，最后断定没有合适的。“在谈话上。”

“那个啊，我相信。”Tony说。

“我不确定**你**有没有资格评判，”Stephen说，“Verdun，我们真的很感谢你提供食物和住所。在独自走了这么长时间之后，能够休息一下是件好事。但现在也许还得再多麻烦你一点，我想知道我们能否借用你对这片土地的知识。”

Verdun看上去很好奇，“当然，我不知道能告诉你些什么，但你可以问。”

“Tony是个工匠，”Stephen解释道，“一个石匠和独特种类的冶金师。你知道附近什么地方有岩石或石头吗？”

“我以前很少看到石制品。营地迁移时，那些东西的体积将成为很大负担。你们没有发现吗？”

“我们只带能带走的东西，和你们一样。如果你知道附近有什么洞穴或采石场，我们打算今天找出来。我们在寻找一种特殊的材料。”

Verdun皱眉思考了一会儿，“北面有个山谷，离这儿不太远，你们也许可以在那里找到想要的东西。我记得大部分是裸露的岩石，是附近很平坦的地方之一。”

“不太远是多远？”Tony问道。

“走快一点的话两个小时。如果你们走得很慢，可能要三个小时。我本来可以把马借给你们一匹，但实在没有多余的了。山上的春天很短暂，我们必须迅速做好准备。”

“当然，我们理解。”Stephen说，“走走路对我们没坏处。”

“也就是你这么说，”Tony喃喃自语。

Peter渴望地叹息，又拿了另一个肉卷开始吃。“我一直想试试骑在马背上。”

“没有人们想象的那么浪漫，”Stephen说。

“你们以前的营地不使用马匹吗？”Verdun怀疑地问，“这太奇怪了。”

“哦，”Peter说，“哦，不，很明显，他们用。只是，没有什么能给，嗯，私人用的？”

“情况通常是这样，”Verdun同意道，“在营地里，一般没有多少时间或资源能腾出来用于私人用途。”

“如果我们在这里拜访的时间足够长的话，”Stephen建议。“你和你的家人也许可以给Peter展示一些营地的日常工作。他还很年轻，有很多东西要学，当一个人远行时，新技能总是受欢迎的。”

Peter看起来有不少话想说，但出于礼貌，还是吞了回去。Tony偷偷笑起来。

Verdun高兴地点点头，“当然，我们总是很乐意有人帮忙，也许当你们去查看山谷的时候，可以让年轻人留下来。”

Tony猛然从刚刚慵懒的娱乐中挣脱出来，“不。”

Verdun惊讶地眨眼。“不行吗？”

“我们呆在一起，”Tony说，整个人都坐直了，“没有例外。”

“他在营地里是绝对安全的，”Verdun很坚持，“你不用为他担心。”

Stephen再次介入拯救局面。“这里面有些你们不知道的历史。你可能已经注意到了，对于一起旅行的团体来说，我们不太传统。”

“是的，当然。”Verdun的态度软化下来，“你们昨天靠近的时候，有些人担心你们可能是小偷或强盗。”

“合理的怀疑，”Stephen表示同意，“其他营地也这样怀疑过。这不是我们第一次接近一个地方，然后被强行分开并囚禁起来。”

Verdun看起来为此十分痛心。“我们中总有些人肆无忌惮而且缺乏礼貌。我为你们成为这种事的牺牲品感到抱歉。”他试探性地伸出一只手，“显然，你们从之前的麻烦中逃了出来。这也许是一个你们愿意讲述的故事，某个时刻？明天晚上，将有一场以你们的名义举行的宴会。本来应该是今晚的，但春天来了，营地需要做好准备工作。”

“哦，一个派对，”Tony说，“我喜欢派对，并成为人群的焦点。”

“那你会喜欢这个的，”Verdun亲切地说，“你们确定今天打算走得更远吗？在经过听起来那么长的旅途之后，你们才休息了一个晚上。也许应该等到明天？”

“我们渴望知道前景，”Stephen说，“天黑前就回来，我们没有足够的物资在山上过夜。”

“是的，我想你们也不会。即便是现在这个时节，夜晚依然寒冷刺骨。坦率地讲，我很惊讶你们没有什么补给就熬过了冬天。”

“再说一次，不可思议三人组，”Tony说，“从所有不可能幸存的事件中活下来。九命怪猫，这就是我们。”

“别理他，”Stephen指示道。

Verdun把托盘和剩下的早餐食物拉近，倒在之前盖盘子的布上，然后系成一个粗糙的包裹。又从附近抽屉里拿出一段绳子穿过那包东西，递给他们。

“如果你们打算去，最好现在就动身。”他说，“别再耽搁，夜晚来得比你们想的要快。快点回来，确保安全，否则我担心未来的日子里，就没有人能让Esan用问题去折磨了。”

“父亲，”她愤慨地说。

“我不得不允许她去问，”Verdun像坦白阴谋一样说道。“如果不这样，她就只会来问**我**，然后我就得被迫打破礼节，自己去寻找答案，而我的妻子会为此狠狠责骂我，最后一切都会变得很可怕，你懂的。”

“我完全理解你的意思。”Tony说。

“那么，好吧，你们知道为什么要平安回来了。小心不要偏离道路。这座山对鲁莽的旅行者可不怎么友好。”

“鲁莽？”Tony下意识地抗议，“拜托，难道我看起来像——”

“像，”Stephen和Peter一起说。

Tony怒视他们两个，“那我想我们还是出发吧。Verdun，你不会碰巧有个热水瓶可以——不，我猜没有。路上用的便携茶壶怎么样？”

“但即使在水壶里，它也会凉的。”

“不知道你听没听过冰茶这玩意儿。在这次旅行之前，我也不喜欢，但我得说，现在这个想法开始在我心中萌芽了。”

前往山谷的旅程花费了比他们预计要长的时间。中间迷路了两次，不得不折返。在第二次绕路和好一番咒骂之后，Tony把Stephen和Peter拖到一片灌木之后，对法师严厉地皱起眉。

“好吧，我不知道你们两个怎么样，但我已经冷到要在一个人们真的不想被冻伤的地方冻伤了。他们春天的天气**怎么这样**？”

Stephen看起来完全被逗笑了。“这个气候比我们登陆其他星球的某些地方要温暖。甚至连雪都没下，Tony。”

“我觉得下雪没准还好一点，起码有云层覆盖。Stephen，如果你不能想个办法让我暖和起来，那我身上某些非常精密的部件肯定很快就会被冻僵然后掉下来。”

Stephen摆出一张同情的脸，“那**将**是个悲剧。”

“事实上，我觉得很舒服。”Peter说。

Tony翻着白眼。“那是因为你的新陈代谢和蜂鸟一样快。”

Peter眨眼，“是这样吗？”

“现在是了，”Tony瞪大眼睛，可怜巴巴地看向Stephen。“嘿，我记得哪有个广告说你能做什么事儿来着。魔法之类的东西，能把我身上的重要部件解冻，如果它继续被冻着，我很快就会让你们所有人都感到非常不高兴。”

“好吧，”Stephen温和地反抗了一下，“我不确定——”

Tony拔下一根头发，宽宏大量地递给法师。“给，你可以用这个。我不介意，真的，尽管来吧。”

“我敢说，除非照办，否则我的耳朵永远也消停不下来。”

“是你说记得问一下的。我正在问，我会**一直**问下去，直到你想吐为止。然而，对你来说很幸运的是，有一个非常简单的方法能让我闭嘴。”

Stephen夸张地叹了口气，但眼中的笑意泄露了他真正的意图。“如果这样就能让你闭嘴，我很早之前就用了。”他接过头发，用两根手指捏住，拉伸成一根长长的、冒泡的丝弦，然后分裂成三个螺旋，相互逆时针旋转着。一圈符文自动勾勒出来，完成了整个圆形。Stephen把它交给Tony，工程师几乎顾不上等一个点头确认，就用双手合上咒语，让它消散成闪烁的火花，没入自己的皮肤。

“好多了，”他松了口气，“我所有的精密部件都感谢你。我的其他部件也表示感激。”

“别说我从未考虑过Tony Stark的精密部件就行了。”法师转向Peter，脸上带着询问的表情。

孩子耸了耸肩，抬起一只手，然后又抬起另一只，严肃地思考了一下。“我觉得很好，不用了。”

“你随意就好，”Stephen没有浪费时间，很快用同一个咒语武装了自己，并在橙色光芒消散的同时眨了眨眼。

“感觉好点了？”Tony问道。

“Hmm。我都没意识到自己有多冷。”Stephen屈伸着双手。

“欢迎来到我的世界。”

大概30分钟后，他们走出森林边界，只看到一片被随意丢弃在那儿的岩石和石头，除此之外什么也没有。

“Wow，”Peter眨着眼说。“这就像有人把森林移开了。”

Tony瞥了一眼他们身后，宁静的绿色植被和面前更加荒凉的景象形成鲜明对比。“奇怪，Friday，扫描一下前面，这个山谷有多长？”

Friday的声音传来，但Tony第一次在她的线路中听到了静电干扰的嘶嘶声。“Boss，我很难完全透视，扫描距离有限，但估计应该有三英里长。”

Tony蹲下来，用手摸着地面，让几个纳米机器人离开去收集矿石数据。

“我很好奇为什么没有人在这颗星球上建立起更加恒固的城市建筑。这里的建材足以让布鲁克林大桥翻上十倍，而我很肯定我们身后有一整个森林的木材。”

“他们一直都是游牧者。”Stephen平静地说。“这就是他们的方式，而他们从来不需要改变。”

Tony挑眉，“难道没人有足够的创新精神去提议一些进步吗？”

Stephen摇了摇头。“对这些人而言，进步意味着家庭和文化的发展与传播。并非工业，它们相互排斥。”

“Wow，所以你的意思是，如果我出生在这个世界，可能早就被私刑处死，或者被当成女巫烧死了。而且如果我不小心一点的话，现在也有可能？”

“他们可能比你想象的更能容忍你，但依然不会对科技做出热情回应。”

Tony皱起眉头。“他们在这颗星球上生活了多久？仍然还在用露营和火坑这样的技术。”

“成千上万年。”

“什么？”Tony无法相信地脱口而出。“而他们还没有走出帐篷和马车的阶段吗？他们基本上还处于铁器时代，甚至可能是青铜时代。”

“这是出于他们的选择，”Stephen提醒道。“并非因为缺乏时间或者机会。他们只是不寻求扩张，也不想进步。”

“但是**为什么**？”

Stephen耸了耸肩，“他们对改变不感兴趣。”

“成千**上万**年。”Tony摇着头。“你要知道，在某一个临界点，缺乏变革将会滑向彻底停滞。”

Stephen什么都没说，一段凝重的沉默持续了很长时间，而这沉默中有什么东西迫使Tony抬起头，对着Stephen热情的直视眨了眨眼；他的眼睛里有意想不到的热度，嘴角慢慢牵出一丝微笑。

“有时候，”Stephen柔和地说。“我都忘记了，在嘲讽、过度理性和科学的背后，Tony Stark可以成为一个非常聪明的人，只要他愿意。”

“嗯，”Tony回答，莫名其妙，而且措手不及。“凡人皆有得意日，别告诉别人就行了。”

Stephen笑得那样温柔深情，甚至让Tony胸口的某个地方开始疼痛起来。

“地球正以指数级的速度走向变化，”Stephen平静地解释着。“部分原因在于，我们对认知的需求被不过百年的寿命所推动。从整个宇宙的角度来说，凡人的寿命是一种偏差和诅咒，并非常态。大多数种族都比我们活得时间要长，通常不是几年，而是几个世纪。在某些情况下，甚至千年。”

“妈的，”Tony嘟囔着。“谁想要长生不老啊？”

“有人曾告诉过我，死亡赋予生命意义。”

“我以前看过有关永不消亡的电影，从来都没什么好结局。”Tony夸张地挥手。“只能留一个！”

Stephen叹了口气。“你在引用《高地人》，当然了。”

“而你在谈论的是永生，我敢肯定没有比这更好的引用了——”

> 注：他们在说的应该是一个叫《Highlander》的系列电影或者电视剧（没看过……）总之大概是讲一个永生的英雄穿越时空拯救世界的故事？然后There can be only One是电影原声带的标题。也可能是台词之一。

“嘿，伙计们，”Peter打断了他们。“我觉得你们应该过来看看这个。”

Tony环顾四周，然后又看了一圈。因为他们周围一片平坦，但哪里都没有孩子的身影。

“看什么？”他问道，“你上哪去了？”

“这边。”

“这边”原来指的是回到森林里，一开始Tony以为Peter再次打破爬墙的规矩，爬到了一棵树上。但他又仔细观察了一番，发现那根本不是树；而是一根巨大的石柱，被青苔和其他表明大自然决定改造它的证据所覆盖。

“Huh，”Tony若有所思地绕着这个东西转了一圈。与此同时，Peter以一个不得不寻找手脚支点的风格，表演了真正的攀爬。“Stephen，看，这就是你说的神秘建筑之一，恭喜。”

Stephen同意地哼哼着，从相反方向绕了一圈。

“那么，继续，和同学们分享一下，这是什么？”

Stephen假装没听到他，伸出两根手指沿着一个水平架子的边缘摸索着。

“Stephen，不要逼我亲自过去。”

“为什么不呢？反正你也打算这么干。”

Tony冲他嘟囔了几句让人不敢恭维的话，然后证明他说得没错。因为工程师从各个角度转着圈把这东西完完整整地观察了一遍，仔细得令人感动。

“我的意思是，它看起来像一根石柱，”Tony说。“也可能是塔架？或者支撑柱。问题是这里没有任何东西能被证明可能**需要**一个支撑柱。可以毫不夸张地说，它就站在一片巨石之海的中央。”

“技术上而言，”Peter的声音从柱子顶上传来。“它在一片巨石之海的边缘，而且它不是唯一一个，从这里我还能看见另外三根。”

“什么？”Tony追问道，“在哪儿？”

Peter依稀指着山谷对面。“那儿，还有两根在那边。”

Tony顺着他看过去，隐隐约约发现了几个高大的绿色物体，和树木的尺寸不太一样。“Stephen，我记得你说过这些人是游牧民族。”

“是的。”

“那这些到底是什么鬼东西？不必以工程师的身份我都能告诉你，这些东西不可能被轻易运输。想象一下，如果埃及人是游牧民族，然后用马和马车拖着他们的金字塔到处跑。这可不是什么好景象。”

“嗯，你知道他们是怎么说金字塔的。”

“我真的不知道人们对金字塔说过**任何事**。有什么好说的？”

Tony感觉自己的手指摸到了什么东西，所以向下看了一眼。在一层厚厚的青苔，泥土和污垢之下，有些凸起的石头被雕刻成图案。很难看清楚，但它的形状可能具备某种象征意义，或者文字。Tony怒视着遮住了大部分表面的绿色覆盖层。“Ugh，大自然，谁需要这个。”

“宇宙中的大多数生物。”Stephen回答他。

“Stark家用不着。我们对一切事物都有天然厌恶感，尤其是稍微有点有机的那种。”Tony用手指在柱子上乱抹。“过来帮帮我，doc。”

Stephen绕着他转了一圈，观察了一两分钟Tony的工作，然后温和地说：“还有更简单的方法能搞定它。”

“是，我非常想把它激光了，”Tony表示同意。“但我也可能不小心把整个东西都破坏。这说不定会引起一些我们不想要的关注度。”

“稍微退后一点。”

Tony用怀疑的目光打量他。“为什么？”

“你**喜欢**把手弄脏吗？”

“这取决于你是不是指某种委婉的说法。”Tony看着自己那双脏兮兮的手。“而现在这个情况，我想不是。”他戏剧性地退了三大步。

Stephen双手紧握，直到身周的空气开始泛起涟漪。Tony高兴地看到他的眼镜——现在协调到了Stephen的魔法模式——捕捉到了能量膨胀，并将其转化为环绕着法师身体的光环余影，而最显著的能量就聚集在双手附近。几秒种后，无形的魔法爆发出来，凝固成三个连环相扣的红色手镯，套在Stephen的手腕和前臂上。

“不要告诉任何人我这么说过，”Tony注视着眼前的东西，用比气音大一点的声音开口，“但我现在知道自己在寻找什么了，魔法真了不起。”

“在每一个我与你分享它的宇宙里，你最终都会这样说。”Stephen承认，向他微笑。“你以为我为什么把它提供给你研究？”

Tony翻白眼，“你又作弊。”

Peter越过柱子边缘看着下面，然后干脆坐下来欣赏表演，两腿在空中晃来晃去。“你觉得自己做不到的事**都是**作弊。”

“因为这**就是**。”

Stephen分开双手，彼此擦过，在空中画出一个水平的圆形。能量读数开始急剧上升，Tony无意间向前倾了倾身子。

“小心点，”Stephen喃喃地说。

Tony顿时不敢动了。

Stephen抬头看了柱子上的Peter一眼，“也许你想从那上面下来。”

Peter闻言纵身一跃，从整整二十英尺高的地方跳下去，用脚尖轻轻着地，彻底破坏了有关他只是个普通攀登者的错误认知。Tony看着这一幕，感觉自己的关节一阵剧痛。

“卖弄，”他从牙缝里嘟囔出一句。

“不知道我从哪学的，”Peter也嘟囔着回敬。

Stephen无视了他们两个，猛地张开双手，释放出蓄势已久的魔法。一阵风和一股奇特的臭氧气味在空气中像闪电与烟雾一样骤然爆发。Tony顿时感到自己的眼睛被刺得流泪。他眨着眼缓解了一下，当能够再次看清时，工程师眼前的柱子上已经被抹去了所有自然之手留下的痕迹。青苔下的石雕光滑干净，陈年污迹瞬间一扫而空。尚在徘徊的魔法余波伴随着微弱的闪光，正让柱子上的一切都闪动着欢快的小火花。

“Wow，”Tony评判性地审视着成果。“这真有效率。接受上门服务吗？如果你愿意的话，我有个庄园需要清洗一下。”

“伙计，”Peter大叫，“你有个庄园？”

“我可能有不止一个，”Tony承认。“我从来记不清Stark工业拥有多少资产，更别说我自己的那些了。”

Tony伸手摸着柱子上的一个符号，随着时间流逝，标记已经褪色并被腐蚀，但还是能清晰地看到石头上凿出的图案。

“这个咒语太疯狂了，”Peter满怀渴望地说，“魔法真酷。”

“坏蜘蛛，不要。”Tony心烦意乱地咕哝着，“我不给你饼干吃了。魔法不好，科学才好。”

Peter翻了翻眼睛。“你刚才还说魔法非常了不起。另外，魔法**就是**科学，记得吗？只是你没法理解。”

“只是我**还**没理解。”

Stephen沉思着哼了一声，“这不是初学者的魔法，不过如果你了解基础的话，这个方法很简单。来，我给你看看。”

“忙着呢，”Tony继续心烦意乱地念叨，“现在是神秘柱子时间，魔法一会再说。”

“我没跟你说话，”Stephen回答，拉着一脸急切的Peter走了。

Tony迅速转身，从后面愤怒地盯着他们，“嘿。不准背着我讨论魔法理论。”

“这不是理论，而是实践。”

“我不在的时候也不准施展魔法！”

“回去跟你的柱子玩吧，Tony。”

“没错，Mr. Stark，”Peter兴高采烈地说，“我们去把对面那几根也清理干净，你弄完之后可以过来看看。”

“你还在叫他Mr. Stark吗？”Stephen皱着眉问，“Tony。”

“怎么了？他不是也还在叫你Strange医生。”

“我一直让他叫我的名字。拘泥形式太尴尬了，现在连**A.I**都开始叫我Stephen。别见怪，Friday。”

Friday的声音带着轻微的噼啪声从耳机里传出来。“没关系。”

“什么？”Tony眨了眨眼，“她答应了？什么时候开始的？”

“好几个星期了，Boss。”Friday确认道。

“我当时见鬼的在什么地方？”

“忙着跟外星霸主顶嘴，”Stephen回答他。

“哦，好吧。孩子，如果巫师说服了Friday，那么你或许也该跟着做。”

“但是，这好奇怪，”Peter嘟囔。“我一直在尝试，但结果不理想。他就是Strange医生，你知道那个感觉吗？”

“你应该像我一样给每个人起外号，很容易就能打破拘谨。你可以练习一下叫我Tony。”

Peter看上去完全被震惊了。“我叫不出来！”

Tony皱眉。“为什么不行？”

“我就是——我做不到！”

“好吧，我也能接受外号，如果你想采用迂回路线的话。不过我警告你，如果你起了我不喜欢的。我**会**回敬一个同样的。”

Peter脸上的颜色变了好几次，然后慢慢地涨得通红，他的表情有些害羞，可能还有点窘迫。

Tony打量着他，“怎么了？”

“没什么，”Peter有点挑衅地说。“我想叫。我只是。我不能，好吗？我还没准备好。”他吸了口气，突然开始快步往前走，几乎是跑着穿过山谷。“我们在下个柱子那见，Strange医——Stephen。”

“等等，”Tony茫然地在后面喊他，但是孩子一点都没慢下来。他只得向Stephen挑了挑眉。

Stephen递给他一个很好笑的眼神。“还没弄明白吗？”

“你说柱子？”Tony转回去。“不，还没有。我忙着被你俩分心呢。这到底是怎么回事？”

Stephen只是叹了口气，摇着头转身跟上Peter。

“什么？”Tony怒气冲冲地在他们两人身后喊道。“说真的，是因为我说了什么吗？”

Friday在他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响。“Boss。”

“嗯，FRI？”

“我一直在研究以地球标准来理解的智力形式。”

Tony警惕的听着。“然后？”

“然后我很困惑，有些人怎么可能在其中一种智力形式上出类拔萃，却无法掌握另一种智力形式的基本原则？例如，情商；它好像完全从你身边逃走了一样。”她顿了顿，“你能解释一下吗？”

“非常有趣，Friday。等着瞧，看看我回去以后会不会重写你的幽默算法。”

Tony一直看着Stephen和Peter在远处变成了模糊的斑点。然后才允许神秘柱子上的绳结和装饰性螺纹将他的注意力拉回来。某些东西让他有种古怪的熟悉感，也许是它错综复杂的形状和位置；或者说整个表现形式。

“FRI，在所有语言数据库中运行它，包括飞船上的数据库。”

“没问题，如果你想要的话，我这里还有初步矿层分析报告。”

“给我吧。”

扫描结果流过眼镜，其中大多数都用红色标记，非常令人失望。“元素物质的存量几乎可以忽略不计。我搜索了深达3英尺，半径为20英尺的范围。最多只有一丁点，Boss。”

“该死。”Tony把视线从柱子上移开，冲着山谷皱眉。“我本来以为如果要找，肯定是在岩石地里。也许我们得看看洞穴系统了。”

“我不这么建议，”Friday立刻说。“目前为止，你在洞穴方面的记录糟糕透顶。”

“目前为止，我们只在旅途中遭遇过一个洞穴。不可能每个都配备有一条巨蛇吧。”

“你并不知道。”

“别这么像只母鸡了，Friday。”他酸溜溜地抗议。“天知道，如果你担心的话，可以再把Peter送下来找我。”

“我没有把他送下去，他是自己去的。”

“是啊，在你把窃听器放进他的耳朵里之后，承认吧。”

Friday没有说话，但是她的静电音听起来非常内疚。

“我就知道是这样，我们真的需要谈谈你的保护本能了，FRI。”

“我的存在目的是确保你的生存和一切福利，”她说。尽管可能只是在引用设计好的参数，但她的口气中带着一种信念，Tony过去只在唯一的一个A.I那里听到过。

“技术上来说，这首先应该是我自己的工作，FRI。另外，这是个相当艰巨的任务。谁能说你该如何才可以做到最好呢？”

“Stephen，”她迅速回答。

“你应该问**我**。”

“但是，Boss。在将近72%的案例中，你表现出自我保护方面的判断力缺失。统计学上而言，你并非询问这些问题的合适人选。”

“那就先问我，**再问Stephen**，Friday。”Tony严肃地说。“并且永远按照这个顺序，我是认真的。我的生命属于我，我的选择也属于我。你可能不喜欢它们，但你必须让我自己来决定。”

她非常不高兴地在工程师耳边嗡鸣。“好的，Boss。只是你也要允许其他人做自己的选择。”

“很公平，”Tony表示同意。“好了，FRI。仔细研读这根难搞的柱子太花时间。我想要一个完整图像渲染和四级扫描。存到飞船的计算机里，我以后再检查。同时，让我们看看山谷剩下的地方。可能还有其他矿脉；也许只是这个样本位置选得不好。还是不能用外部传感器精确定位吗？”

“不是没试过，Boss。但无论来源在哪，它们都太分散了。除了这座山上的某一点有反应之外，我找不到任何可靠的集中地。”

“棒极了。好吧，我们已经检查过这座山的5%了，只剩95%而已。”

但在经过半天时间和一整个四散的纳米机器人网络之后，稀有元素宝藏依然没有出现在他面前。Tony倒是找到了少量大理石和铜矿，他徒手挖出几块，为之前宣称的石雕工匠提供一点合法证明。但除此之外，他们小小的一日旅行看起来徒劳无功。当Tony检查结束，与Peter和Stephen汇合时，天色已经开始暗下来，他们这一小群人只好急急忙忙的赶回营地。

然后发现Esan正在一个能够俯瞰道路的地方急切地等着他们。

“你们在这儿！”她叫道，带着年轻人的兴奋和修长的四肢冲下来。“我还以为你们天黑之前回不来了呢！太阳已经开始下山了。”

“是啊，我们注意到了。”Tony在他们终于踏上最后一段回程的时候开口。

Esan急性子地跑在他们前面。“你们在山谷里找到想要的东西了吗？”

“没有，”Tony嘟囔。“什么都没有。虽然显然你们的先祖对石雕比你们想象的更感兴趣。为什么那里会有四个环绕山谷的巨大岩石苔藓怪物？”

“巨大怪物？”她皱着眉问。“我不明白你的意思。”

“有树那么高的石柱，或者更高一点儿。一旦你知道它们在那，就很难忽视了。”

“哦，”她惊讶地说。“你是指那些灯塔吗？”

Tony顿住，迅速地在脑子里跑了一遍这个词，推演了一系列有可能解释石头结构如何充当灯塔的排列组合，然后一片空白。“我不得不指出，它们看起来既没有房子，也没有灯光。”

> 注：灯塔，Lighthouse。Tony这句吐槽就是把它拆成了light和house。当然了灯塔一般都是有个小房间和灯光的（废话）

她看起来非常困惑，这告诉Tony有些东西没有好好翻译过去；要么是他的讽刺，要么是他的语境。

“它们是为什么而建的？”Tony问道。“它们是干什么用的？”

“它们用于引导，”她回答。“它们就像夜晚的信标。在星海之中，这些灯塔为使用桥的人指明道路。”

Tony疑惑地盯着她。“你们有一座桥？这似乎不太可能。接下来你打算把它卖给我吗？”

“我为什么要卖给你一座桥呢？”

> 注：乔治 · C · 帕克（George C. Parker），被誉为美国历史上最大的骗子。1883年他先是伪造各种名字，然后向有钱人兜售布鲁克林大桥所有权。此外还卖过麦迪逊广场花园、大都会艺术博物馆、格兰特墓和自由女神像等等。俗语：If you believe that, I have a bridge to sell you（如果你相信，我有座桥想卖给你。）就是从这来的。

Tony叹息着，慢慢地用手捂住耳朵，然后是眼睛，最后是嘴巴。

现在轮到Esan盯着他了。“你还好吗？”

“答案很简单，那就是**不好**。”Stephen替他说。

“他只是心烦，”Peter理智地解释道。“因为他找不到能理解自己的人一起玩。你们还有更多的茶吗？我认为那可能会有所帮助。”

“爸爸总有一壶烧开的茶，”她认真地说。“来吧，我带你们去。”

Tony允许自己被领回了营地，进入一个圆顶宽帐篷里。很多人在他们经过时驻足远观，正如Verdun所说，这条路上很少有访客，其结果就是当他们出现的消息传开后，Tony一行立刻就成了小小的名人。

“他们又开始了，”Peter小声说。

Tony耸肩。“Peter，你天天穿着红蓝相间的紧身衣在城市里荡来荡去打击邪恶。应该早就习惯被盯着看了。”

“但我现在没穿着战衣！我以为这些面具的整体设计理念应该是低调融入。”

“没错。而我对学会融入的第一条建议是：每当有人冲你眨眼时，不要退缩。假装自己属于这里，大多数人就会觉得你确实如此。就拿茶叶来说，它是这个世界的主题之一，所以我要用自己的方式去享受它。如果我们不这么做的话，就会显得很可疑。”

“是啊，当然了，”Stephen接口。“我可以看到在你的眼中，万物如何通过咖啡因变得更加真实。”

Esan最终让他们围坐在了一张小桌子边上。另一盘食物已经准备好——更多肉卷和各种各样的奶酪。直到此刻，Tony才意识到自己到底有多么饥饿。这真是漫长而令人失望的一天。他们飞速地消灭食物，而女孩则带来了一套陶瓷杯子和金属壶。当她开始给每个人倒茶时，茶香美妙得宛如神迹。

“谢谢，但我真的不觉得你需要等着我们，”Tony告诉她。“在这个世界里有很多事情是我做不到的，但倒茶我应该还可以应付。”

“说不准，”Stephen表示怀疑。

Esan低着头。“当然不麻烦，你们一定很冷。如果不够，我还可以再多拿点食物来。你们还想要别的东西吗？”她透过睫毛悄悄向上瞄了他们一眼。不，Tony意识到，是瞄了Peter一眼。

Tony强忍着笑，然后发现Stephen和他一样。Peter没有回答，只是害羞地用手指玩着袖子。

“我想应该够了，”Stephen好心地帮他解了围。“我们在这里是客人，并不想成为负担。”

“你们不是，”她诚挚地坚持着。“爸爸想知道你们什么时候才能回来。他一定是在后面照看动物，我去告诉他。”

她匆匆跑走了。

“哦，天哪，”Tony拖长调子说。“还记得那些话吗，关于年轻营地成员将要踏上自己的朝圣之旅？看来你可能会收到一份邀请了，Peter。”

Peter微红的脸顿时变得通红。“我不——嗯，我不知道你在说什么。”

“你当然不知道。”Tony虔诚地抿着茶，为沁入骨髓的热量和咖啡因而叹息。“哦，这实在太美妙了。伙计们，我觉得自己的心灵都得到了升华。你们认为他们让我偷走一颗茶树的机会有多大？”

“挺大的，”Stephen回答。“如果你能礼貌地提出要求，并给予回报的话。”

“太简单了。他们会接受什么？感激涕零？我的第一个孩子？联姻？”他停了停，若有所思地看着Peter。不过孩子完全没注意到。

Stephen用责备的目光斜了他一下。“在这遥远的东南方，由于天气寒冷，生活条件很困难。额外的帮手总是会受到欢迎。”

> 注：前面联姻那句是Someone's hand in marriage，直译大概是让我们中的某人和他们结婚这个意思，虽然我意译了。所以法师回答额外的帮手Extra hands，后面有一段突然聊到法师的手也是因为这样。

“那额外的嘴呢？”Tony问道。

“如果我们打算留下来，就得想办法给自己挣口粮了。等悠闲上几天之后，好客的规矩将会开始对我们不利，而非帮助我们。”

Peter回头向身后的帐篷深处看了一眼。

“难道我们不该帮忙吗？”孩子皱眉问道。“我是说，这些人并不宽裕，也没有什么结余，但他们毫不犹豫。”

“你可能已经注意到了，”Tony说。“我们也没有什么可匀出去的。”

Peter做了个鬼脸。“是的，但是，肯定有什么合适的东西。”

“接下来几天我们不见得会很闲。我真的需要找到元素信号的来源，更不用提那些神秘石塔都快要把我逼疯了。当然，如果**某些人**能够被说服，老老实实地把他的玩具和全班同学分享，可能情况会好一点。”

Tony别有意图地瞪着Stephen，而法师只是冷静地、慢慢地喝着茶。

“你很快就会弄明白的，”Stephen淡定地说。“今天或者明天，也可能是后天，就在你感觉来得很慢的未来某一刻。”

“这和那些符号有什么关系吗？”Peter问道。“那是某种语言吗？”

“不知道，”Tony承认。“Friday还在数据库里搜索。但我对此表示怀疑。符文遍布每一根柱子，但在我看来，大部分都是装饰性的。它们真的相当简陋。”

“也不是全都这样，我觉得顶上的那个有点复杂？”

“你说哪个？”Tony问道。

“在顶部的，”Peter看着他。“你看到上面的那个了吧？我是说就在柱子的正上方，不是周围。”

“不，我**没**看到柱子**顶上**的图案。”Tony皱着眉头回答。“和某些人不一样，我没有忙于打破人类能力的极限。”

“当你要求保暖咒语的时候，我怎么没见你抱怨过？”Stephen说。

Tony叹着气，“好吧，那是因为它对我有利。Peter，你为什么不早点说呢？”

“我还以为你知道呢！”孩子抗议道。“你花了差不多一个小时来检查，我怎么知道你居然没从所有角度看一遍啊？”

“我也以为我**都看过了**。”Tony忍不住朝纳米装甲伸手，但在最后一刻停下，重新意识到了现实状况。“妈的，在这种地方我们只能用石墨和白纸了对吧？”

Stephen轻笑，“我认为他们至少已经发展到使用墨水了。”

“去他妈的生活。”Tony检查了一圈，确认没有目击者，然后拉出一串纳米机器人，直到它们形成一支类似于笔的东西。“给，它用的不是墨水，但肉眼看不出来。”他把午餐时的那块布也递给Peter，拽着布料的一边，把它拉平。“把你在上面看到的东西画出来。”

“但我记不住全部——”

“无论你记得什么，”Tony不耐烦地说。

Peter皱着眉，若有所思地打量纳米钢笔。“也许我们可以帮他们做些类似的事情，我是说给他们一些笔。他们有自己的笔吗？”

“据我所知没有，”Stephen说。“而且无论如何，他们也不会为此感谢你。就像我说过的，这个文明已经维持了几千年。他们并不想进步。”

“但我们肯定能为他们做些什么。”

Stephen看着Peter开始画出几根歪歪扭扭的线条。“他们可能会接受新的图案设计，如果你想得到的话。这些人都是艺术家。”

“憎恨工业的艺术家。”Tony自言自语。“这整个地方就是专门设计出来成为我最可怕的噩梦的吧。”

Stephen无视了他的抱怨。“比起艺术，这些人更喜欢故事。这就是他们乐意从我们这里得到的东西。诚然，要小心不能提到我们是谁和来自哪里，但在此之外，我们依然可以提供合适的故事。”

Tony笑了。“这主意倒是不坏。我觉得Peter能成为一个令人惊叹的Scheherazade，你说呢，Stephen？”

> 注：Scheherazade，谢赫拉莎德，一千零一夜里那位讲故事的妹子，也可以直接指代天方夜谭。

Peter短暂地抬头看了一眼。“一个什么？”

Stephen微笑，似乎觉得很有趣。“也许挺合适的。除了他并不需要等待清晨的处决，或者成为苏丹的妻子。”

Peter看起来非常震惊，**“****什么东西？”**

“他会成为一个如此美丽的新娘，”Tony沉吟着。“你敢不敢跟我打赌，他能使整个村子为他倾倒？”

“我不赌，”Stephen淡淡地说。

“而且，我觉得他已经俘获了我们的屋主之一。看来从‘那只鸟飞走了’开始应该不错。”

> 注：这里指的应该是约翰·列侬所写披头士经典曲目《挪威森林》的早期名称This Bird Has Flown（这只鸟已经飞走了），总之似乎描述了一段露水情缘（好像还没成？）。

Peter脸红得发紫。“我没有。”

Tony又喝了一口茶。“你有。”

“没有。”

“有。”

“你多大了，五岁吗？”Peter问道。“没有。”

“不好意思，就算不是七岁，我也六岁了。就是有。”

“小鬼们，”Stephen慢吞吞地说。“不要逼我现在就结束探险把你们都带回去。”

“没错，孩子，”Tony接道。“回去工作。”

“你，”Peter用笔指着工程师。

但Stephen打断了他，“Peter，别跟他作对了。”

“什么？”蜘蛛抗议道，“为什么是我？他先开始的！”

“因为至少你的成熟还值得我依赖。你知道他是个什么样的人。”

Tony拿一根手指弹他。“这可不好，Stephen。就为了这句话，我也要抢走你的茶。”

“可以，我不想为了拿回来而失去一条胳膊。”Stephen说。“你留着吧。”

逐渐靠近的脚步声让他们都抬起头来。Verdun脸上困惑的表情说明他至少听到了最后一部分。

“Esan今天早上试图向我解释你对茶叶非常重视。”他们的屋主说道，脸上带着一种茫然的微笑，似乎无法确定自己是否听清了笑话的结尾。“我还以为有人可能被肢解的故事纯粹是夸大其词。显然情况并非如此。”

“虽然风险不高，”Stephen说。“但依然是种风险。”

“没错，他正在经历一次升华，”Peter插了句嘴，继续画他的素描去了。

Verdun看到了那只笔，有些惊讶地眨了眨眼。“我以前从未见过那种东西。它是什么？”

“一个能把墨水装在里面，然后自动从前端出来的小东西，”Stephen解释道。“我们叫它笔。”

“Hmm。”Verdun转过身，显然失去了兴趣。“多么奇怪的想法。”

Tony张嘴打算说一些愤愤不平，或许还十分不明智的话，但好在Stephen抢先开口了。

“Verdun，你和你的家人非常慷慨。即便是提供给我们的食物也一定是你们最好的东西。你考虑过我们能做些什么来回报你的帮助吗？ 正如我之前所说的，我们身上没有钱和其他物资能给你。”

“正如**我**之前所说的，”Verdun皱着眉怒气冲冲地说。“不需要报酬。”

“求你了，我确信一定有很多我们可以帮忙的事情。额外的帮手也许能成为祝福，尤其是在春天。”

“嗯，说的也是。”Verdun有些犹豫。虽然并不明显，但Tony能看出他正盯着Stephen满是伤疤的手，显然它们不太适合游牧民族所需的那种劳动。

Stephen也发现了这一点，却没有试图把手从对方的视线中移开。他脸上的表情说明早已预料到这个话题。

“我们之前的营地发生过一场事故，载着我的一辆篷车翻了。”他耸耸肩，转身让自己的手掌和张开手指时的颤抖清晰可见。“很不幸，我没办法完全恢复。”

Tony把一个茶杯推过去，然后将一只手从别人看不到的角度滑到法师膝盖上，温柔地捏了他一下。Stephen眨着眼，下意识地用手指握住暖呼呼的茶杯，自然的震颤稍微缓解了一点。

“你没有得到治疗吗？”Verdun同情地问道，没有对他们的小动作发表什么评论。

“我得到了，只是没有及时发挥作用。”

“我们深表同情。”

“我不会为此给他太多不必要的同情，”Tony说，用拇指在法师膝盖上划着圈。“他设法靠自己的力量站了起来。”

“是的，”Peter表示同意。“从一个疯狂的、超厉害的神经外科医生，变成了一个疯狂的、超厉害的——”

Stephen警告性地清了清嗓子。

“——呃，疯狂的、超厉害的——学者？”Peter弱弱地说完了这句话。

“Wow，你在谈话方面是真的没救了，”Tony惊叹着。“上一站，我是那个最糟糕的。看来现在轮到你了，孩子。”

“哦，不，”Peter真诚地说。“我不行，和你比起来我什么都不是。”

“我发誓，自从我把你从美好的大地母亲身边偷走之后，你就变得越来越无礼了。”

Stephen踢了他们两个每人一脚，然后把空着的那只手也伸到桌子下面，和Tony的手指交握在一起。

Verdun似乎被逗笑了。“我非常喜欢看你们聊天。今晚我本想多谈一会儿，但你们回来得太晚。Esan来找我的时候，我叫她去睡觉，而我也很快就要去了。你们最好也早点睡，如你所知，营地的一天开始得很早。”

“是啊，”Tony酸溜溜地说，想起自己瞪着眼醒来，被游牧营地在凌晨发出的刺耳噪音所震惊。那声音简直和纽约的交通高峰期一样震耳欲聋，人们互相大声呼喊着完全听不懂的话，指不定是骂人的。“我们记住了。”

Verdun静静地对他们发笑。“你们已经旅行了很长时间，显然不再习惯营地的生活节奏，可能需要重新学习一次。”

“我不认为我们会呆太久，所以没有必要。”Stephen说。

Verdun悲伤地叹息了一声。“太遗憾了。正如我所说，访客通常是一种祝福，即便只是为了他们的故事。”

“我们很乐意提供。当然，也希望你们理解，有些故事不适合说给外人。”

“没问题，”Verdun说。“每个家庭都是这样。你们在山谷里找到需要的东西了吗？”

“还差得很远，”Tony皱眉。“我们在寻找一种特殊的元素。在我们之前住的地方很稀有。但在这里，我似乎到处都能找到它的踪迹，可惜都没什么用处。你知道我们还能去哪找吗？”

“我不清楚你指的是什么元素，”Verdun表示。“你还有剩下的吗？能不能给我看看？”

说着的，这才是问题的症结。Tony当然能给他看。但纳米粒子存储单元和方舟电源的光芒可能会让还在用木棍和石头摩擦生火的人感到有点吃惊。

“不，我真的没有能给你看的了，”Tony只得说。

“我也不知道该如何帮助你。如果你在寻找新的矿物，而山谷里没有的话，那么基本上就没别的地方了。”Verdun用双手划了一个大到夸张的圆圈，笑了笑。“如你所见，我们营地的大部分资源来自森林或动物。”

“大自然，ugh，”Tony喃喃自语。“谁需要它。”

“我明白，当它冲走了你们的随身物品时，大自然看起来确实很危险，”Verdun同情地说。“没有补给的旅行相当于死亡。”

“跟唱诗班布道去吧。”

> 注：指你这不是废话吗。

Verdun看起来对此非常不解。

Stephen打断了他们的对话，并礼貌地打算让Verdun离开。“请不要让我们影响你休息。我们很快就结束，然后按照你的建议去睡觉。”

“当然，我知道你们昨天肯定睡得很挤，但今晚我为你们安排了一间闲置的住处过夜。至少比我们的窝要大。如果你们把剩下的食物打包，我现在就可以带你们去看看。”

Tony只好不情愿地允许Peter先暂停手上的素描工作，让他们用那块布再次当做临时口袋，铲起零星的餐具并包好。Peter拿起食物托盘，顺着Verdun的示意走向门口。

“来吧。”

他们跟在屋主身后，从布制帐篷的入口边走出去，重新回到小型居住区的中心地带。

“营地的这一部分专门留给我们家的工艺品，”Verdun一边走一边解释。“不幸的是，我们没有多余的屋子了。今晚的住所属于一个负责种植香料植物的家庭。它们能在山上过冬，所以那一家现在正在外面照料作物。我明天会介绍你们认识。”

“好，说到明天，”Tony开口。

“Mr. Stark！”Peter突然急切地小声叫他。

“孩子，我告诉过你叫我——”

“你看！”

Tony顺着Peter的手指看过去，当他注意到孩子指的是什么时，不禁浑身一震。

Verdun因为他的惊叹而回头，自己也感叹了一声。“灯塔？但你们以前肯定见过。你们过去的营地附近没有吗？”

“没有，”Tony目不转睛地看着那根石柱。不敢相信他昨天来的时候，甚至是今早离开的时候都没有注意到，不过这根柱子几乎完全被斜坡的角度挡住了，和山谷中的其他柱子一样，它也立于森林的侧面。但与之不同的是，这一根相对而言没有什么污垢和残迹，看起来被照料得相当好。

“看到了吗？”Peter指着上面。“从这个角度你能看到顶部的一些图案。”他用一只手轻松地稳住托盘，拽着Tony手里的布包转了转，直到画在上面的草图露出来。Tony低头看了一眼，然后又看了一眼，一个认知像团火焰一样从他全身烧过，工程师的眼睛都直了。

“Mr. Stark？”Peter不解地问。

“那个人，”Tony缓慢而生硬地说。**“****从来都不在乎草坪维护。”**

Peter盯着他，“你在说什么？”

“Friday，”Tony开口，不顾一切地忽略了就在他身后的Verdun。“告诉我我没有胡思乱想。那是不是——”

她的声音清晰地从耳机里传来，之前的静电音已经消失了。“我不明白你的意思，Boss。”

Tony恍惚地转身再次眯眼盯着柱子。“你们在安置营地的地方建造它吗？”他慢慢地问。“当迁移到新地方的时候再制造另一个？”

“制造它们？”Verdun听起来很震惊。“当然不是！好吧，应该说过去我们曾这么做过，但那已经是几千年之前了。现在我们只是为了安全和保护而在它们附近扎营，但这些柱子实在太多，我们已经不需要再继续制造了。”他疑惑地看着他们三个。“你们以前的营地一定是个非常奇怪的地方，似乎缺失了很多我们民族的历史。”

“我们旅行了这么远是有原因的，”Stephen误导他。“并非所有营地都像你们一样了解过去。有些选择了遗忘，我们遇到过其中一部分。”

Verdun点点头，看起来为此感到非常遗憾。

“没有灯塔的庇护，多么悲哀啊。”

“它能给予什么保护？”Tony一边问一边开始朝它走过去。他的思维已经瞬间跳到了这些人所没有的技术水平上。

“当然是桥的庇护，不过主要是象征性的。虽然我知道就在几年之前，我们住在其他山区的兄弟姐妹被来自远方的掠夺者蹂躏。幸运的是，我们的营地并没有遇到这些生物。然而这再次强调了营地应该永远建立在灯塔附近，以备我们需要呼唤神明来帮助我们。”

“神，”Tony麻木地重复。“**桥**。当然了。”

“当然了，”Verdun眉头紧锁。“你们知道那些神对吧？你们营地至少应该教过他们的故事。”

“是的，”Stephen回答。他走到Tony身后，把一只手稳稳地放在他肩上。但Tony感觉法师的触摸仿佛隔着一层薄雾，与此同时他的大脑正在试图理解刚刚被告知的那些不太可能的事实。“我们知道他们。Odin，Thor。”

“哦，没错，”Verdun愉快地说，旁边的Peter倒抽了一口气，似乎终于意识到他们在谈什么。“你们听过Odin的卢恩符文传说吗？一个比较古老的故事，但我很喜欢。”

“没有，”Tony愣愣地说。“没听过。”

“也许在你们离开之前能有机会听到，”Verdun更高兴了。“来吧，没有时间逗留。夜幕降临，我们应该早点去休息。”

Tony磕磕绊绊地跟着这个人往前走，意识到Stephen正紧紧地靠着他的肩膀，而Peter疑惑地跟在他们身后。

“你刚才说Thor？”Peter问Stephen。

“他说了Thor，”Tony麻木地确认道。他扫了Verdun一眼，放慢脚步让他们之间留出一段距离，以免被听到。“你看到的图案，我以前见过类似的，那是某种叫彩虹桥的东西留下的痕迹。Thor对此守口如瓶，但那基本上就是台能够创造爱因斯坦-罗森虫洞来连接空间中两点的机器，从而实现瞬间旅行。”

> 注：爱因斯坦-罗森桥和虫洞其实是一个概念，总之就是指连接两个不同时空的隧道。这个概念是1930年代由爱因斯坦及纳森·罗森在研究引力场方程时假设的。

Peter好奇的两眼发光。“真的吗？一个人们可以通行的虫洞？”

“是的。”

“但是他们如何稳定它？我记得爱因斯坦-罗森桥在理论上是很不稳定的。”

“某种异域风俗，很难说清，真的。说到阿斯加德技术时，Thor总是特别让人扫兴。”

“但是，他们以前明显来过这儿？那些阿斯加德人？”

“嗯，但是出于什么目的？他们两者无疑并不处于同一技术水平。阿斯加德想从这里的得到什么？”

“阿斯加德又想从地球得到什么呢？”Stephen中肯地问道。

“这倒是，我一直想知道如果——”Tony顿住，突然转向Stephen。“等一下，你**知道**。”

Stephen笑了，“我当然知道。”

Tony瞪着他，一丝恼怒的余烬试图慢慢钻进脑海。“而你什么也不说，为什么？看着我不安地寻找答案让你很开心吗？”

Stephen丝毫没有为他的愤怒所困扰。“是啊，看着你在工作中展露出来的才华让我很开心。”

Tony挣扎着不想让过于明显的奉承浇灭他的怒火。“这显然是个友善的世界。没有危险，我也用不着为自己可能转错弯然后被公交车撞上而疑神疑鬼。所以为什么还要做无用功？”

“我们探讨过这个问题。无论你得到什么样的答案，都要靠自己的实力。我只会在有迫切需要时介入。”Stephen的笑容愈发有指向性。“你的生命和选择属于自己，至少Friday是这样说的。”

所以Stephen和Friday显然已经成了**永远的挚友**，一天都不可能停止谈心。当Tony还在消化这个事实的时候，Stephen悠然地看向远方，无论看到了什么，那都让他露出微笑。“对我们所有人而言最幸运的是，你是个天才。未来永远不会在你眼中掩藏太久。但你有时需要通过一些特别的线索来得到启示。”

“线索？”

Stephen扬起下巴示意了一下。Tony看向那个方向，当发现他们的屋主停下来帮助一位邻居时，工程师整个人都愣住了。Verdun跪在一辆马车旁边，正在替换一个断了三根辐条的轮子，与此同时，一位身高可能还不到Tony鼻子的纤瘦亚洲女子单手就把马车撬了起来。那整个东西看起来起码有三四百磅重。也许还要更多。

“恭喜你，”Stephen评论道。“我觉得这是你找到答案的速度最快的一次。”

“拍马屁救不了你，”Tony盯着那边坚持道。

“不行吗？”

“哇，”当Verdun建议那个瘦小女子检查一下的时候，Peter看着她轻松地扶起马车，然后把它直接推走，忍不住发出感叹。“好吧，如果我忘了控制力量，至少不会显得太异常？”

“只要别开始爬墙就行，”Tony嘟囔。

“他们可能不会像你想的那么吃惊，”Stephen承认。“毕竟Thor还能飞。不过最好尽量伪装一下。”

“对，我们最不需要的就是被当成跟阿斯加德人一样。”

“没有人能跟阿斯加德人相提并论，”Stephen静静地说。“但作为他们的表亲，瓦尼尔人也许是我们能遇到的最接近阿萨神族的生物。欢迎来到华纳海姆。”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有什么东西完全黑白分明。

Peter Parker天生就是个英雄，Tony从未怀疑过这一点。

这个孩子对真理与正义的坚定信念终究会推动他站出去，从他未曾开始在整个纽约市里四处奔走，妨碍自行车小偷，从着火的建筑里拯救小猫，扶小老太太过马路之前，这便已经注定。Peter自然而然地相信着人的正派，以及身着闪亮盔甲、佩剑和盾牌的古典骑士传说。惊人的力量和墙壁爬行特技只是细节；一座早已稳固的大厦之上小小的装饰而已。

在这个Tony几乎怀疑每个人和每件事的宇宙中，他也绝对不会怀疑Peter潜力。或许有一天，Peter将成为有史以来最优秀的年轻超级英雄之一，在整个地球上荡来荡去。

尽管如此：有些英雄为阴影而生，有些则为聚光灯而生。Tony向来不确定Peter到底应该属于哪个范围。

直到现在。

“我得让这孩子开始他的演艺生涯，”Tony说。

Stephen大笑，看着瓦尼尔人在营地中央清出的一小片空地；一个舞台。Peter正忙着在那里面夸张地手舞足蹈。“嗯，我都能够想象他如何试图兼顾名人地位和秘密身份。然后在第一次接受采访时盛大地结束这场游戏。”

“他可以是那种特别低调的艺人，”Tony坚持。“我们会为他设立一个公关部门，给他的所有回答编写脚本。反正大多数名人行业都是这么干的。”

“我看过**你的**一些采访，”Stephen说，听起来并不像要表示赞赏。“我只能假设你的公关团队此前已经为抗议而辞职了，而任何新组建的团队都将以同样的方式造反。”

Tony生气地皱起眉。“创造性偏离，他们是这么说的。我给他们投的资金都够资助一个小国家了，但显然多少钱都不值得去帮我处理那些各种各样层出不穷的公共丑闻。”

> 注：创造性偏离（Creative differences），或者也叫艺术上的分歧。基本就是指两帮人因为创作上的意见不合拆伙了。不过这当然是公关团队式的委婉说法，其实就是辞职了。

他们安静地坐了一会儿，看着Peter继续给他的故事赋予生命。他的双手高举在空中，作出一系列复杂的动作，让最小的孩子们气喘吁吁地发出兴奋的尖叫。大人安抚着他们，试图不要——但显然失败了——和孩子们一样着迷于Peter的故事。

“他真的就是Scheherazade，”Tony惊叹着。他们坐在一个不远不近的距离上；足以听清Peter在说什么，但对于粗心大意的观察者来说，这个距离之下他们只是被火光与暗影所描绘的两道不起眼的剪影。丘陵的斜坡给了他们一个可以鸟瞰全场的良好视野。

Stephen赞同地哼了一声。“从各个方面考虑，他都是出人意料的好演员。”

“令人震惊，不是吗？那孩子经常被自己说的话卡住，你永远都无法相信他居然是个讲故事大师。”

“不过，和Scheherazade不同的是，我怀疑他会设法逃过一场附带死亡威胁的包办婚姻。”

Tony扫了一眼拥挤的人群。在他们中间，工程师能看到Esan和一小群年龄相仿的人坐在一起，似乎已经彻底沉迷。“如果他再像这样继续下去，可能就逃不掉了。”

Peter俯身抓起他那作为专业吟游诗人的增强小道具之一。他用的材料都是些小玩意，这里的一根棍子，或者那里的一件农具，没有什么特别的。但当上周Tony把旁边那座山的每一寸土地都当做科学丰碑来仔细检查的时候，Peter显然有了不同的追求。

Tony不得不称赞那孩子。最新的这件道具不仅是个像模像样的复制品；而且配色和形状几乎完美。

“但是比例完全不对，”Tony咕哝着，“Cap的盾牌直径至少要宽八分之一英寸。”

Stephen好笑的轻嗤了一声。“我现在听到的是你的急躁吗，Tony？不要因为他没有以你的名义做一个钢铁侠面具就表示嫉妒。”

“嫉妒？谁说嫉妒啦？我只是追求科学的准确性。一个八分之一英寸的问题，考虑到振金盾牌的空气动力学。”

“但考虑到一个振金盾牌的空气动力学，我敢打赌没什么问题和科学有关，”Stephen说。“我看过录像，它根本不遵守物理定律。”

“好吧，你也没遵守过，”Tony回了一句。“这不意味着我们要从你身上弄掉八分之一英寸。”当Peter抛接着那个令人不爽的东西，激起观众一片低声议论时，Tony怒目而视。那孩子正在念一些奇怪而生硬的对白，内容涉及拘留、照本宣科的警告和体育课，听着就像电视购物广告一样。“我跟你打赌，这个盾牌的飞行能力跟它经过Cap认证的同类相比，估计还不到一半。”

“公平一点，这个是用木头做的。”

“是啊，好吧，谁说过要公平了？”

Stephen发出一些柔和的、令人宽慰的声音，但完全掩饰不了他已经快忍不住笑出来的事实。“我可以肯定，他讲的下一个故事就是英勇钢铁侠的大胆救援。”

Tony瞪了他一眼。“至少我们让他发誓保守飞船的秘密了。不要误会我的意思，这是个好故事，你扮演了一个真正的完美落难少女，但在那个故事里我才是反派。”

Stephen伸出一只手来回翻了翻。“可以从两方面发展。严格地说，你的绑架发生在营救**之后**。不过我觉得你没什么好担心的。Peter所讲的任何一个版本的故事里，你都不可能作为反派出场。”

“我觉得你低估了我能有多邪恶，”Tony说。“以及他某一次被我没收蜘蛛战衣时有多惊恐。简直就像我踢了他的小狗，而且还毫无理由的踢了好几只。”

“我认为是你低估了他原谅你任何过错的意愿。”

“不，我没有。我只是觉得有些事比起其他事来更难原谅。”

他们看着Peter戏剧性地在与几个假想敌的战斗中虚张声势。在那些依照蜘蛛侠的天性将会展开空中战斗的地方，他显然是即兴发挥了一下。不过故事本身就是经过润色的，Peter把地球超级英雄的冒险伪装成了纯粹的传说和童话。

“你看，”Tony的语气里带着赞赏。“他完全控制了那些人的情绪，就像他们以前从没听过冒险故事一样。”

Stephen沉吟着，“他们以前从未听过**这些**冒险故事。同样的传说已经在这个世界重复传唱了上万年。Peter是个魅力十足的年轻人，乐于在这个渴求创新的世界里分享新事物。他们当然会热爱他。”

“但你不是说他们拒绝改变吗？”

“这不代表他们不渴望。看到他们如何倾听他的每一句话了吗？Peter就算现在开始给他们念自己的课程表，这些人也会着迷的。”

“好吧，”Tony拖着调子说。“等明天加演的时候，我会给他提这个建议的。”

传统上来说，Verdun给他们解释，营地成员一般会在晚上一起聚餐，但这种宴会每九天才会举行一次，正好符合星球上的满月周期。但由于Tony、Stephen和Peter的来访，营地破例了一次。而现在，已经是第五个晚上了，他们为Peter的第一个故事欢呼，被第二个故事激起热情，然后对接下来的每一个故事惊叹不已。这些游牧民原本希望他们三个一起登台演出，不过Tony和Stephen（礼貌地）弃权了。Peter出人意料、并且非常高兴地填补了这个空缺。

“你为什么要谢绝？”Stephen问道，Tony冲他眨巴眼。“如果你愿意发言，也许能在这里获得和地球相当的名人地位。”

Tony一脸厌恶。“这种事我已经经历够了，对于默默无闻倒是还有些话想说。”他朝Peter滑稽的动作挥了挥手，露出自豪的笑容。“另外，第一个晚上之后我就知道孩子在聚光灯之下玩得很开心。看着他就行了。”

“这是我们还留在这儿的原因吗？”

Tony顿了一下，“抱歉？”

“相信我，我可能记不起有关未来的所有细节，不过能记住的东西足以让我猜到你应该在两三天之前就完成了对那座山的考察。”

“Stephen，你对我天才程度的信任简直让我受宠若惊。”

“Tony，”Stephen的声音温和而轻柔。“为什么我们还留在这儿？”

Tony向后坐了坐，直到夜幕开始将他吞没，不过他怀疑任何掩护都不能帮他逃开Stephen的存在。

“为什么要问一个你已经知道答案的问题呢？”Tony嘟囔着。

Stephen对他溺爱地笑了笑，“因为我想听你亲口承认。”

就是这个笑容，说真的，让Tony着迷不已。随着时间推移，他发现自己越来越受这个笑容的蛊惑，还不如老老实实承认。“好吧，好吧。四天之前，我找到了那个元素，非常感谢。之所以花了我这么长时间，就是因为这整颗星球都太荒谬了。”

“稍微有一点，不是吗？”Stephen轻笑，“九大王国全都不符合逻辑思维，不过其中一些确实令人发狂。”

Tony翻着白眼。“魔法师在批评其他世界违反科学规律，真有意思。”

“我并不是在批评，只是赞叹你居然有超乎寻常的耐性留在这样一个世界里。它显然不符合你的口味。”

“你烦死了，知道吗？我们留在这儿当然不是为了我。”Tony怒视着周围的一切，指着所有的土地、人群和动物；或者说整个世界。“在科学和自然如此难舍难分的背景之下，美好的老式乡村生活？唯一能形容它的词就是魔法？这就像有人专门给我打造了一个特别的地狱。”

Stephen低下头，但肩膀却因为压抑住的笑声而发抖。“很好，现在不要退缩，告诉我你的真实感受。”

“刚过一个星期，我就已经想把自己扔进火坑里了。”Tony果断地说。“把我送回蜥蜴世界去，我宁愿和法西斯独裁者打交道。”

压低的笑声变成真正的大笑，Stephen不得不咳嗽着再把它压回去，因为附近已经有几个人在回头警告他们了。

一旦开口，后面的话似乎就不再那么困难。Tony带着几乎没有掩饰的笑意，继续说道：“说真的，我可以把自己在实验室里关上好几年，偶尔瞥一眼阳光证明外面的世界还没有毁灭就行。”他耸耸肩，“但Peter需要的不仅仅是这些。Friday监视着应对麻烦的系统，而我们在这里没有受到任何威胁。对孩子来说，没有比这更好的发泄时机了。”

Stephen看起来正在暗自得意。“所以归根结底：尽管所有的证据都与之相反，但Tony Stark毕竟还是有一颗心的。”

Tony抗议地挥了挥手。“你也说得太多愁善感了。这只是常识。让非常聪明的青少年在巨大飞行甜甜圈上漫无目的地游荡，还没有任何发泄渠道；一点都不好，记得吗？”

“常识（common sense）和感情并不相互排斥，”Stephen说。“爱是很平常（common）的东西，尽管它并不总是拥有意义（sense）。”

Tony犹豫了一下，因为这个话题已经太接近于某些非常危险的领域。“大多数人都会同意，把Tony Stark和爱放在同一个句子里**毫无**意义（sense）。无论是通常（common）还是其他情况。”

“那是因为他们不了解你。”

Tony试图为此找个油嘴滑舌的回应，但他在第一时间蹦进脑海里的前六个选项上犹豫了一下，然后脑子一片空白。在他们周围，人们的注意力专注于眼前的表演，对身后上演的小小戏剧一无所知。

“如果你想继续使用那些卖给媒体的公关辞令，我无法阻止你，”Stephen打破了有些刺人的沉默，接着说道。“但让我们不要再假装你能说服我了。你的爱深沉而真诚，虽然并不总是很明智。我从未见过一个如此精于计算或者说理性的人，却如此难以将自己的心和思想分开。”

“好吧，”Tony感到喉咙里有一阵奇异的紧缩感，让他说出的每一个字都十分沉重。“好吧，我的魅力之一。”

“是的，确实，”Stephen表示同意。“你非常**迷人**，Tony，即便是在犯傻的时候。”

“我很高兴你这么想，因为最后这句话基本上在90%的时间里都是真的，剩下的时间是因为我在睡觉。”Tony不自在地清了清嗓子。“所以你什么时候开始成为一个情感洞察大师了？你和Friday又在聊八卦吗？”

Tony等着Friday开口——一直在场，而且永远监视着，时不时地从接收器里跳出来发表一段恰如其分的诙谐评论。但这次她异乎寻常地沉默，足以证明她在掌握人际关系学方面做的可能远比Tony要好。

“这是我业余时间的小小爱好，”Stephen说。“也许你会想从我这学几堂课。”

Tony给了他一个虚弱但色眯眯的笑容，“你随时随地都能给我上一课，doc，什么内容都行。”

工程师还想再多说两句，用某些放肆露骨的内容引人一笑，也许再配上一两个惹人厌的眨眼，解救一下他迅速消失的尊严。但有人离开人群，轻轻爬到山坡上，向着他们走来，Tony不得不把那些话咽了回去。

这个不知名的人物很快变成了熟悉的形象。

“你们好，”Verdun在走近时高兴地说。“忙碌的一周，不是吗？自从我上次见到你，已经有一段时间了。今晚过得怎么样？”

“一般般吧，”Tony迅速地来了个双关语，为自己赢得一个困惑的眼神。

> 注：没太明白，这个双关可能是指你过得怎么样（ How do you **fare**）和一般（**fair** to middling）这两个词发音比较相似？

Tony没看到Stephen不以为然的表情，但却能感觉出来。“我们很好，Verdun，谢谢。你呢？”

Verdun笑了。“哦，非常好。每晚的故事都十分振奋人心。在冬季到春季的过渡期里，这真是美好的享受。”

“我并没有感觉出什么过渡，”Tony说，如果不是魔法保暖咒语的精妙技巧，他相当确定自己已经冻死在这颗星球上了。

“那是因为你还没见过这里的冬天是什么样子，”Stephen咕哝着。

Tony没搭理他，目光突然瞄准Verdun手里的托盘。“哦，嘿。那是茶吗？”

Verdun咧嘴一笑，大概是因为Tony声音里掩盖不住的希冀。瓦尼尔人跪下来将托盘放在地上，那上面确实有一盏茶壶和四个杯子。

“我认识你的时间还不长，”Verdun边说边给每个人倒上一杯芳香的饮料。“不过我已经明白，和你成功打好关系的关键就是茶叶。幸运的是，这并不困难，我也非常喜欢茶。”

“你我能成为很好的朋友，我看得出来。”

Verdun递给他一个杯子，然后是Stephen，最后自己也拿了一杯。“当然，希望如此。我多带了一些，等演出结束后，你们就能和你们的年轻人一起分享这壶了。”

Stephen笑起来，“你真是太好了，Verdun，但茶水恐怕撑不了那么久。”

Tony防备性地把托盘拉近一点。“可能吧。但是，最好在冷掉之前喝完它，我一直都这么说。你看，它已经不再烫我的嘴了，赶紧喝吧。”

Verdun从手上的杯子里啜饮了一口。“我还以为你喜欢凉茶。冰茶，你是这么叫的。”

“我不能说很喜欢，但大概也可以容忍。”

“我试过了，”Verdun承认，“对**我**来说好像不怎么可容忍。”

“Verdun，你觉得我们的故事与过去通常被分享的那些相比怎么样？”在Tony说出更多有关咖啡因的话之前，Stephen打断他。“我觉得应该非常不同。”

“哦，我们从未听过这样的故事。”Verdun放下杯子。“它们都那么独特。”

“当然，我们很荣幸能分享出来。不过严格地说，我想这是Peter的荣幸。”

Verdun似乎非常愉快，低头看了看下面的表演。“你们的Peter有着令人钦佩的戏剧天赋。这一周我们都沉浸其中。”

“那就是他在我们来的地方出名的原因，”Tony说。“他的戏剧性效果。我甚至给他做了套戏服，孩子很喜欢他的紧身衣，比之前的连体衣好多了。”

“紧身衣？”

“某种贴身面料，增强弹性，但是去掉了保暖层。”Stephen解释，“我觉得你们可能会发现它在山地很有用处。”

Verdun露出不太喜欢的表情。“不，听起来正好相反。在这里我们需要增加保暖，而不是移除它们。”他急切地转向Tony。“你们用什么工艺来制造这种紧身面料？我以为你是个石匠，不是裁缝。”

“任何需要设计工作的事情我都能做一点，”Tony表示。“但恐怕我不能公开这种面料那令人难以相信的秘密，主要是因为它没法解释。”

“我从未听说过这样的秘密，”Verdun诚恳地说。“我想学习它。也许我能把这种技巧加入到我的保留节目里去，如果营地迁徙到更温暖的地方，就能派上用场了。”

Tony看着他，“你的保留节目？”

Verdun示意了一下手里，Tony这才意识到除了茶之外他还带了别的东西过来。那是一个很精巧的小装置，扁平的四方形，有很多绳子绑在上面，像流苏一样垂落下来。Verdun把它支成一个角放在膝盖上，开始用一根长长的工具在编好的东西上加入新的材料。

“你是个裁缝？”

“我是个织工，”Verdun纠正他。“我们家制作各种各样的纺织品，但织布机一直是我的专长。你们到达时我开始了一样新作品，等你们离开时应该就能完成。”

“你不必这样做，”Stephen说，好奇地看着Verdun利索打结，随后开始整理一根新的线。“我们并没有要求礼物。”

“礼物从来都不是要求来的。这就是为什么它们被称作礼物。”

“我们停留的时间可能不够你完成它，”Stephen看起来似乎也不知道该拿这个提议怎么办了。

Verdun摇了摇头，“不用担心，会完成的。”

他的手指在那些由线构成的帘子上跳着舞。Tony不知道他怎么能在火光的亮度下看得清楚，但这个人的专业性显而易见。他的手像蛇一样迅速地移动着，熟练得就像Tony摆弄他的机械，Stephen施展魔法，Peter甩出蛛网时一样。

Verdun沉思了一会儿，突然说。“我能问个问题吗？”

“你已经在问了，”Tony说，与此同时Stephen回答他：“当然。”

“如果Tony是个多领域的工匠，Peter是个戏剧学徒，你的专长是什么呢，Stephen？自从你们到达这里的时候起，你就非常会说话。你一直都是个擅长言辞的人吗？你是个政治家？”

Stephen皱起眉头。“我不是**政客**，如果你想问的是这件事。”他的语气清楚地表明了自己对**那个词**的看法。“而我刚刚学会**明智**地使用言辞。”

原本一脸无奈笑容的Tony在听到这句话时开始咳嗽，当Stephen瞪过来的时候，他咳的更厉害了。

“伟大的智慧往往诞生于巨大的损失，”Verdun的眼睛还在看着自己的工作。“我想知道，你看到了什么样的失败，从而希望用智慧来避免它？”

Stephen僵住，Tony第一次在这颗星球上看到他的生物节律读数跳出正常范围之外。工程师坐直身体，方才快乐的气氛一扫而空。

Stephen谨慎地研究了一下Verdun。“我不太明白你的意思？”

Verdun看着他们，为他们一脸严肃的表情眨了眨眼。“你不必告诉我这件事。我只是有点好奇。你们之前说过曾在旅途中遇到一些冲突。听起来像是很痛苦的经历。”

“既有好的一面，也有坏的一面，”Stephen承认。“以后还会有更多类似的事，我可以肯定。”

“而你们确定不打算再多呆一段时间吗？”Verdun的双手依然在优雅地移动着。“有时候，避难所也是伟大冒险所必须的。”

Stephen没有看他，“你的提议非常有吸引力，但我想我们不得不拒绝。”

Verdun犹豫着，有些不安。“如果你们需要庇护所——这个营地，这个地方永远为你们开放。你们随时都可以回来，你们在这里永远有一处安全的地方。”

“这并不是一个简单的承诺，”Stephen轻声说。“我不认为你完全理解这个提议意味着什么。”

“我不理解吗？”Verdun把织布机放在膝盖上。“我的Esan渴望与你们同行，但这并不是她的道路。如果一切顺利，她很可能会带领下一次大篷车队，而他们将会走得很远。”他低头看向Esan和其他同龄人坐的地方，眼睛里有着某些非常悲伤和了悟的东西。“我想会比大多数人都要远。我知道事情的方式就是这样，孩子们必须成长并找到自己的道路。可我已经开始思念她了，她甚至还没有离开呢。”

Tony动了动，那声音里真挚的感情让他很不自在。他也向下看了一眼，把目光集中在Peter身上。孩子正双手伸开，在舞台上滑行着。显然蜘蛛把自己变成了一架飞机。“我相信她会回来看你的。久别情更深（absence makes the heart grow fonder），诸如此类。”

Verdun好奇地盯着他。“你这话说得真奇怪，那是什么意思？我以前没有听人这样说过。”

“哦，好吧。”Tony试图解释。“这不是经验之谈，但基本上就是顾名思义嘛。离别（absence），喜爱（fondness）；你懂的。”

“我不懂。这两件事是怎么关联的？”

“你看，这些话又不是我编出来的，我只是重复了一下，”Tony挣扎着。

Verdun十分困惑。“我注意到你这周离开了营地很长时间。这是否能激发喜爱呢？”

“知道吗？忘了我说过什么吧。离别**不会**让感情更加深厚，而在不小心违背最高指导原则之前，我觉得我得先在这场谈话中跟你道别了。”

现在Verdun看起来已经开始惊讶了。“我希望我没有说什么引起反感的话，如果有，那也是无心的。最高指导原则是什么？”

“Stephen，”Tony哀怨地求助。

Stephen一直在边上看着Tony身陷困境，但现在终于插了进来。“不用道歉，Verdun。Tony这周不在是去找他的元素来源了，没有什么比那更重要。”

“啊，”Verdun说。“那么你找到要找的东西了吗？矿物？”

“找到了，”Tony急切地跳到新话题上。“在这个世界里生长得还挺丰富，我就是字面上的意思。”

当Verdun斜眼看着他时，Tony沿地面搜寻了一下，直到在几步之外找到了想要的东西。工程师把它向Verdun扔过去。那个人接住，满脸疑惑地翻过来。

Tony耸耸肩解释。“在我们来的地方它看起来完全不一样。但在这里，在你们的营地里，这破玩意儿实际上是长在树上的。”

Stephen露出明显是故意的微笑。“大自然，对吧？谁需要呢？”

“闭嘴，Stephen。”

“**这**就是你要找的东西？”Verdun吃惊地看着手里的松果。

“毫无疑问，”Tony说。“我也不知道该怎么解释。它不会出现在别的地方。树汁、树皮和树根里都不存在，只有果实。不明白是什么原因。”

Verdun好像已经完全迷糊了。“但这根本不是一种元素！它只是一颗种子。”

> 注：此处翻译代言一下，Verdun说的所有种子这个词都是大写的Seed，所以是有特指意思的。

“也许对你而言它是一颗种子，”Tony说。“但对于我，它就是一种元素。”

“你在你的工艺品里使用种子？”

“当然。”

Verdun似乎无法理解。“如果我知道你在找什么，就可以给你更好的建议。虽然这看起来好像也不需要建议。种子到处都是，我还以为你们找的是矿石呢。”

“嗯，我也是。”

Verdun似乎没听见他说什么。“把种子放在石雕里。但怎么做？这种形态并不适合那项工作。”他把松果翻到另一面，好像从不同角度观察可能会提供补充解释一样。“但其他形态更加不稳定。它们被培育成这样是有原因的。在所有营地里都是如此，我认为。”

他惊讶的程度都快把Tony之前的偏执狂状态唤醒了。“被培育？它曾经在自然中以别的形态出现过吗？”

“当然了，”Verdun坚持道，几乎要为这一证实Tony无知的新例证而痛苦。“我简直无法想象你们从什么样的营地来，居然没有种子。这怎么可能呢？”

“我想我们的营地和这个营地有很多不同之处，”Stephen说，警告地看了Tony一眼。

“没有灯塔，没有种子，”Verdun差不多是在自言自语。“你们以前生活在一个多么黑暗的地方啊，难怪你们会选择离开。”

“也没有那么糟糕，”Tony反对道。“那里至少有咖啡。它就像茶一样，不过更好。”

Verdun狐疑地低头看着茶壶。“这——有可能吗？”

“我喜欢这家伙，”Tony愉快地告诉Stephen，“我们能带他走吗？”

Stephen叹了口气。“恐怕不行，尽管你咖啡因上瘾。”他俯身小心地触摸着被Verdun遗忘的织布机，显然打算分散一下对方的注意力。“Verdun，给我多讲讲这个吧，我以前没有遇到过织工。织布机是你自己设计的吗？”

Verdun心不在焉地往后靠了靠，恍惚地看着被他忘掉的织锦。他把松果放在身边，Tony则偷偷地收回了袋子里。

“这是我母亲的祖父设计的，”Verdun一边说，一边拆开其中一个绳结，给Stephen展示这东西神秘的内部工作原理。“她给了我，而我会把它送给Esan。”

“这是由父母传给孩子的东西，对吗？”

“嗯，自我有记忆以来，我家一直都是织工。我们的帐篷里有一块织锦，它的宽度足以从一头到另一头把整个房间铺满。每一代都会在其上增加一层。这是我们家族中的伟大遗产。”

“也许什么时候你可以带我们去看看，”Stephen建议道。

Verdun严肃地缓缓点了点头。“是的，我想我必须要给你们看。也许明天，或者后天。我会让Esan去找你们，她对自己在那上面织的部分非常自豪。”他回头看着下方的表演，突然笑了。“尽管我认为这几天她可能会更想追求戏剧性的东西。”

Tony垂下目光，都快忘了那里还有一场演出。他惊讶地发现Peter的故事演员已经拓展到了他的两位观众；一个是Esan，另一个则是个巨熊一样的男人，站在舞台上比Peter高出一英尺还多。那面尺寸不合适的盾牌躺在一边，在火光下泛着光。

“看来Peter已经彻底把她套住了，”Tony同意道。两个年轻人都在围着大个子转圈，此人——显然已经被告知他是这出小小戏剧里的一个道具——正缓慢而沉重地扑打他们，而这里面的某些东西唤醒了Tony后脑中一个琐碎、刺痛的记忆。“或者是她把他套住了，二选一吧。”

Verdun非常入迷地向前探身，差点把他的织布机掉进其中一个杯子里。Tony在茶水被毁掉之前急忙将它抢救出来。

“哦，这好极了，他们把Jesik叫上去了，”Verdun说。“虽然身形魁梧，但他是个害羞的人，几乎是位隐士。能说服Jesik来帮忙，你们的Peter一定非常有魅力。”

“Peter也可以非常狡猾和有说服力，”Stephen喃喃地说。“他从Tony那儿学来的，并把它用在Tony**身上**。”

“才没有，”Tony嘟囔。“而且这不能解释他如何说服了Esan。上次我检查过，那孩子还只会在她面前脸红。”

Verdun哼哼着表示同意。“你们的Peter性格很安静。Esan总是对自己喜欢的人热情洋溢。”他叹息着。“她的感情一目了然，而且一向如此。”

“很好，年轻人的爱情，”Tony因为预料到一些尖锐的问题而缩了一下。“今天还在，明天就溜走了。你知道那是什么样的。”

“不，幸亏我不知道，”Verdun沉思着。“我在很久以前就认识并娶了我的妻子。我上次接触这些东西已经是快1000年以前了，而且即使在那时也是转瞬即逝。”

Tony顿住，眯起眼睛。他张了张嘴，然后又闭上。工程师用手肘轻轻地捅了Stephen一下，要他帮忙。但法师故意把目光挪开，脸上带着非常无辜的表情。

“1000年，”Tony最后只得重复着。“这真令人印象深刻，我是说，你看起来还没超过6个世纪。”

“年轻和长寿是我们的家族传统。”瓦尼尔人表示同意。

Tony突然有了一个想法，他再次低下头，用深思的眼神眯眼观察Esan，“在你的所有家人身上？”

Verdun顺着他的目光看了看，笑了。“就像我所说的，她还没有完全长大成人。Esan还没到300岁，不过也快了。我想你们的Peter应该年长一点，不过他的行为已经非常绅士。我无法想象他会对她有任何不正当的意图？”

最后一句明显是个问句。Tony感到一阵保护性的恐慌从脊椎上掠过，他用脚尖重重地踹了Stephen一脚。法师则用咳嗽来掩饰自己的微笑。

“他讲述的故事非常奇妙，”Verdun惊叹着继续说道。“关于那些与古老众神相当或更加伟大的壮举，他的信心如此强烈，就像他亲身体验过一样。这是件奇怪（strange）的事情，很奇妙，但也很奇怪。”

他慢吞吞地说着，似乎有些过于高兴了。Tony不知道自己从中查觉到的那明显的怀疑是否是出于想象。

“好吧，”Tony决定忽略它。“我们确实在与奇怪（Strange）一起旅行。”

在他身边，Stephen发出一声不知是笑还是什么的声音。“你等着用这个梗多久了？”

Tony故作惊讶。“哦，你现在准备参与对话了吗？真好，很高兴听到你的声音。”

“我们有很多新故事可以讲，”Stephen对Verdun说。“你会惊讶于我们在旅行中收集到的那些素材。”

“Esan渴望着新事物。”Verdun温柔地看着她，脸上流露出鲜明的爱意。“就像你们的孩子分享给我们的那些冒险故事。这就是为什么她会注意他，我想，你们的Peter。他和她认识的其他人不一样。不过，你们三个都很不一样，不是吗？”

这句话里隐藏的暗示肯定不是Tony的想象。Stephen显然也听出来了，如果他急剧变化的体征数据能说明什么的话。

“没有那么不同，”Stephen平静地说。“我们来自一个不太像这里的营地，但也并非隔得那么遥远，我们有很多相似之处。”

“相同或者不同，”Verdun的眼睛盯着舞台。“既不好也不坏，它们只是——哦，他把Adra和Kel叫上去了，太棒了。”

Tony眨着眼往下看了看。“谁？”

Verdun兴奋得浑身颤抖。“那边，你看，刚刚上场的那几个。他们穿的是什么衣服？那是件披风吗？”

Tony眯着眼，看到另外两个人加入Peter。穿着披风的那个一身青铜灰和红色，第二个人则用红色和金色装饰自己。他们开始绕着正中间缓缓移动的巨人转圈，而巨人则对他们愤怒地挥舞着拳头。

就在那一刻，Tony清晰地意识到了Peter在讲哪个故事。

“Huh，”Tony听到他自己说，这个词被严重扭曲，从他嘴边荡漾出去，听起来就像有谁突然把他推进了水下一样。

Verdun正被其他东西迷得神魂颠倒，显然没有听到，但Stephen听见了。他的视线飞快地转过来，从Tony的反应中听出了什么很不对的东西。可能是因为那种像在水下一样的现象，也可能是Stephen自己也感觉到了。

“Tony？”

Tony没法回答，这完全让他措手不及。他也许本不该如此惊讶；现在回想起来，让Peter去讲述地球上最强大的英雄们的故事，注定会以一个戏剧性的高潮告终，那就是孩子曾参与过的最大的一场战斗——那场超级英雄的世纪大战。Peter或许根本没有意识到这个故事将会怎样打开一扇大门，暴露出Tony宁愿永远埋葬的事情。Tony从未告诉过他细节，那孩子也没有在最终一战里出场。他被留下来，然后上了一架回纽约的飞机，May姨或许会大发雷霆的威胁把他从Tony那跌宕起伏的人生中最黑暗的一刻带了出去。

整个世界都知道复仇者们因为协议而开战；但他们不知道为什么，他们肯定至今**仍然**不知道为什么。那些**真正**知道的人，Tony用一只手就能数过来；而这个数字里并不包括Peter。

“该死，”当孩子表演到他自己在德国机场受伤坠地的那一段时，Tony骂了一声，感觉血液流动的声音开始在鼓膜里横冲直撞。这清晰地提醒了Tony那个让他痛彻心扉的时刻；发现Peter在一场被他卷进去的战斗中受伤，一动不动。

整个任务都充满了令人揪心的时刻。那天发生的事情将Tony的整个世界撕成两半，炸碎了他本以为了解的一切，关于自己，和其他人。

舞台上，假扮Vision的女孩穿着长而飘逸的披风，在Esan身后跳来跳去。现在，Tony意识到，Esan从头到脚都装扮成深灰色，她扮演的不可能是别人，除了**Rhodey**——

接收器的线路被无声地打开，Friday插了进来。“Boss，扫描显示你的体征有变化，你还好吗？出了什么问题吗？”

她的声音令人震惊，熟悉的口音使他回想起一些尖锐的记忆，在另一个时间点，另一次失败——

**“你无法靠肉搏打败他。”**

——还有他自己的愤怒将周围一切都染成血红的那种感觉，直到他变成一个自己都认不出来的人，一个毫不在乎常识、爱、或者Stephen早先曾经指责过他的任何东西的人。他关心的只有复仇。

Tony觉得自己正在崩溃。他需要站起来离开，逃跑，真的；你能跑的时候为什么要走，而你能飞的时候为什么还要跑呢——

Stephen的手放在Tony的一边膝盖上，重重地捏了他一下，将Tony猛地拉回现实。他吃力地喘了口气，想起应该如何呼吸。

Stephen的声音离他只有一英尺远，压得很低，确保他们沉迷于表演的同伴听不见。“Tony？”

“我不能呆在这儿，”Tony说，竭尽全力维持住平静。他在想如果把自己的手伸出来，是否也会像Stephen那样颤抖。Stephen又会怎么想呢。“我**不能**在这儿，我得离开。”

他摇摇晃晃地把自己拽起来，以为Stephen会阻止，会要求知道为什么；说真的，考虑到所有事情，这不是什么不寻常的要求。但Stephen出乎他意料的什么也没说，只是站了起来。Verdun似乎没有注意到他们的离开。

他们绕过人群最远的边缘。“怎么了？”Stephen边走边问。

“过去的幽灵，”Tony突然停下，连带着Stephen也猛地顿住脚步。“等等，我们不能走，谁来照看Peter呢？”

“整个营地都在照看他，”Stephen平静地说。

“但是——”

“Friday也在监控他。而且就算不在朋友身边，他也不是无能为力。他不会有事的。”

“Friday，”Tony重复着。“对。FRI？”

“我在，”A.I回答，没有再多说别的，陷入有些闷闷不乐的沉默。

“关照一下我们喜欢爬墙的那位，好吗？”

她振作起来，听着像是被冒犯到了。“好的，当然了，Boss。一向如此。”

他们一直走出营地和其他观众的视线。当到达森林边界，人声只剩轻微的低语时，Tony停了下来。天气极其寒冷；足以穿透魔咒，抵达他的皮肤。

“你准备告诉我那是什么吗？”Stephen问道。

Tony回头扫了一眼他们身后的火光，那就像是黑暗之海上一艘闪闪发光的小船。“难道我不能说服你，我只是想去大自然里散散步吗？”

“你？肯定不是，”Stephen脸上的表情比他苛刻的回答要柔和得多。“很明显，这场演出中的某些东西触发了你。但那是什么，而且为什么呢？”

“你没认出巨人杀手Peter吗？”Tony问道。

“没有，我应该吗？”

Tony警惕地眨了眨眼。“我不知道，你**不应该**吗？我只能假设你知道，因为你是个坏透了的骗子，似乎无所不知。”

“显然并非一切。”

“真的吗，在所有那些未来里，我一次都没提过德国或者——”**西伯利亚**“——那之后发生了什么？”

Stephen脸上露出紧张的表情，一半是意识到了什么，另一半则是因为沮丧。“你曾在几个场合里暗示过一些事情。但我不记得你告诉过我任何可能会导致恐慌发作的事。”

对此，Tony的一部分感到如释重负，因为他现在觉得刺痛，被脆弱感所冲刷，而有关Stephen**知道**的想法让他无法忍受。但是由于他不知道，Tony就不得不解释——

不，这不可能。

“这不是恐慌发作，”Tony说，尽管一段汽车行驶在偏僻道路上的记忆几乎再次摧毁他的平静。“如果是的话可能还简单一点。我只想说，在和你们一起冲向太空之前，我也从来没觉得**它们**有这么糟糕过。”

“如果不是恐慌症，那是什么。”

“过去的幽灵，”Tony轻声重复，试图微笑。“还以为我早就把它们处理好了呢。看来有时候它们只是需要正确的动机来露脸。”

Stephen做了一次长长的、冥想式的深呼吸，显然是为了教育自己要有耐心。“你到底是在**指什么**？”

“对不起，”Tony下意识地说，看到Stephen的双眉飞快挑起，然后严肃地皱成一团。“我知道，我老是神秘兮兮的，又讨厌又烦人。不过这次我不是故意的。很新奇的体验。”

Stephen的手指绕上Tony的手腕，而Tony紧紧地回握住他，用力到工程师甚至能看到Stephen的生物节律因为疼痛而开始波动。但法师什么也没说。

“总有一天我会告诉你的，”Tony静静地开口，“但今天不行。”

“你总是这么说，”Stephen咬牙切齿，没来得及克制住一丝熟悉的恼怒。Tony咧嘴一笑，由此稍微得到了一点慰藉。这些天以来，Stephen一直努力把自己假扮成一个标准神棍，一脸自信不会失败的冷静，但他的坏脾气偶尔也会冒个头。显然这段特殊历史是他的痛处之一。

“而我确定我也是这么想的，”Tony真诚地回答。“对我有点耐心，doc。我以前从没告诉过任何人。这是我的第一次。”

“从来没有？”Stephen怀疑地问道。

Tony微笑，但感觉自己已经被撕成了两半。“还有另外三个人知道，但不是我告诉他们，而是他们告诉了我。三年以前。”

“三年前，”Stephen重复着，Tony能看出他正在给自己整理时间线。

“三年前，”Tony确认。“你想知道复仇者之间发生了什么？我会告诉你，但不是今天。”

“我可以自己去找答案，”Stephen说，并非威胁，而是个提议。法师给了他一个解决方法，这样Tony就不用大声说出来，无论**那**是什么。

“你敢，作弊过一次你就**停不下来了**，Stephen。”Tony狐疑地眯眼打量他。“而且从什么时候开始你又能作弊了？你是不是背着我偷喝绿色Kool-Aid饮料来着？”

> 注：Kool-Aid，某种米国廉价饮品。

Stephen递给他的眼神带着两分恼怒和一分愧疚。“我既不能确认，也不能否认。”

“你他妈现在是认真的吗？”Tony断然问道，平素那种怒气的影子流露出来。“怎么回事？**什么时候**开始的？”

“有一段时间了，”Stephen轻声说，“不是你想的那种作弊。只是基本的试验。”

**“为什么？”**Tony感到肾上腺素迅速地把他脑子里的蜘蛛网烧成灰烬。“你还记得我们是因为什么把发射器放进去的吧？你知道一旦它停止工作会发生什么吗？你会死，而且绝不是轻松的死法。Stephen，到底是怎么回事？”

“我需要保证我们的安全，”Stephen平静地说，一点后悔的意思都没有。“别装了，Tony。你做的更多，得到的却更少。我也只能做同样的事。”

“这一点都不**一样**，”Tony咆哮，不知道他们突然拔高的声音会不会爬下山坡传回营地里去。不过就算如此，他也不打算管了。

“一样的，我没事。等回到飞船上，我可以给你看看进度。”

“又打算操纵了吗，Stephen。”Tony气得直磨牙，遭到背叛的火焰开始燎燃起来。

“我没有，”Stephen耐心地解释，他显然是预料到了在某个时刻会发生这场争论，所以看起来冷静得可怕。“这是我的秘密，不是你的。我一直很小心，从未走到会将生命置于直接危险中的境地。我不会让你一个人去面对这一切，永远都不会，只要我能帮上忙。”

Tony无意识地打了个哆嗦，捏了一下法师的手，又在他微微瑟缩的时候放开。“缺少真相依然是**谎言**。”

“那你就是在德国的事情上对我说了谎，”Stephen尖锐地回答。“还有睡觉的事情，以及那个你以为我没注意到你还戴着的纳米护腕，此外还有每一次我没听说的恐慌发作。所有真相都会在适当的时间被公开，Tony。有些事情比其他事更难说出口。”

Tony感到这严厉的指责所带来的刺痛深深地没入他的皮肤，因为——

他还记得当自己从濒死中恢复过来之后，被他的不诚实所伤害的Rhodey和Pepper如何对他大发雷霆；他们内心的恐惧如何变成恼怒，过了好几个月才消失。

他还能感觉到Thor的手在Ultron之后掐住他的喉咙，以及其他人沉重的失望。愤怒如何变成了轻蔑，然后是谨慎的友谊，自此再也没有完全信任过他。

而透过背叛那令人厌恶的阴霾，他可以看到，当Tony发现Steve知晓却从未公开的真相时，那个人脸上痛苦的神情——

“Tony。”

Tony眨着眼回过神来，疲惫不堪，头昏脑胀，一个模糊的念头自脑海中闪过：这世上有些东西永远不会如他所希望的那般黑白分明。

“你这个人在表现得合理时有点烦，”Tony终于开口。“你知道的，对吧？”

“我总是很合理的。”

“拜托，谁信啊。”

“我通常都是很合理的，”Stephen更正道。

“再提醒我一下，你偷喝绿色Kool-Aid饮料多久了？”

“这不是不合理，只是有点危险。”

Tony举起双手。“我是怎么会站在谈话的**这一方**的？对于Rhodey在我性格形成时期所耗费的耐心，现在我有了更多的感激。”

Stephen还没来得及回答，Tony就转过身，用力把他推到附近的一棵树上。法师任由自己伴着一阵破空声被推过去，当Tony挤上来重重地靠在他身上时，Stephen没有表示抗议。

“Stephen，我需要你别死。”Tony的声音听起来就像破碎的玻璃。“能不能请你停止做那些可能会导致这一结果的事情？”

“不行，”Stephen温柔地回答，就像Tony知道他会做的那样。“你能吗？”

Tony烦恼地咆哮着。“不能，但如果我答应在干的时候告诉你一声呢？”

“如果你答应试着在干它们**之前**告诉我，”Stephen淡淡地说。“那我就回报你同样的承诺。”

“公平交易，”Tony叹息着把头靠在Stephen肩上。

Stephen轻松地承受住他的重量，抬起双手环住他的肩膀。Tony抬起头，这个距离近到有点看不清，导致他被法师那张借来的脸吓了一跳。工程师垂下眼睛，看着Stephen的嘴唇。发现有一条粉色的舌头滑出来，把它们舔湿了。

“你有多大决心可以让这东西慢慢来？”Tony看着他问。

“我至少有足够的决心等着，直到你不再叫它‘东西’。”

“好吧，你知道我和起外号之间的关系，”Tony理性地说。“前方可能还有很长的路要走，而我们应该注意边走边欣赏风景，有什么意见吗？”

“只对现在正戳我后背的树枝有意见，”Stephen嘟囔了一句，用力推着Tony直到他让步，开始顺着法师的力道后退，撞到另一边的障碍物上。Stephen双手平放在他身体两侧，以一种可能会让人觉得不舒服的方式逼近，但事实并非如此。

几乎没有什么明显的过渡，上一秒他们还站在那分享空间和气息， 下一秒Stephen已经在慢慢地亲吻他，一手摩挲着Tony的脸颊。Tony回吻着，先前的肾上腺素转化成某种同样激烈的东西，不过这更加令人愉悦。

“Tony Stark，你真是一团矛盾集合体，”Stephen在他们分开时呢喃着，把这句话轻轻吹进他的嘴里。

“我的另一部分魅力，”Tony回答，任由Stephen抬起他的下巴，露出脆弱的脖颈。巫师靠过来，一条腿挤进Tony双腿之间，这样，Tony就能感受到他滚烫发硬的那部分正压着自己的臀部。显然肾上腺素对Stephen产生了一模一样的影响。工程师的手从Stephen的后腰滑到他的屁股上，开始摇晃着慢慢磨蹭他。

Stephen猛地像有根弦被剪断了一样软下来，把一声呻吟埋进Tony的喉咙里。他狠狠地咬了工程师一口作为回敬，Tony倒抽一口气，更用力地向后仰着头。

“再来一次，”他嘶哑地说。

Stephen听从了他的要求，从Tony脖颈的一边一路轻咬到另一边，每一口都留下一串火花一样激烈的感觉。

Tony颤抖着吐出一口气。“用点劲。”

Stephen没有理他，只是慢慢吮吸着他耳朵下方一块敏感区域，让Tony膝盖发软。“除非你想让整个营地都知道我们在干什么。”

“你觉得我是那种会在意这种事的人吗？”

Stephen又吻住了他，这次时间更长，直到Tony有种嘴唇都要被磨伤的错觉，法师的胡子带来刺刺麻麻的感觉，有点陌生，但并不让人讨厌。Tony的手指滑到Stephen腰带之下，带着询问的意味。

Stephen对他微笑，在Tony的下嘴唇上惩罚性的咬了一口。“别太放纵了。”

“放纵？”Tony不敢置信地问道，稍微后退了一点，舔着自己微微刺痛的嘴唇。夜幕让人很难看清细节，但Tony不可能错过Stephen怎样在他身前不由自主地颤抖着，带着渴望。“那你到底管这叫什么？”

“一垒。”

Tony喷笑出来。“我还以为你永远不会沦落到使用这么粗俗的俚语。Stephen，我几乎要感到自豪了。”

Stephen吻上去，夺走他的笑声，直到他们两个都满脸潮红，几乎喘不过气来。Tony两次试图偷偷把手放下去做点更进一步的事，但两次都被Stephen抓住挪开了，不过第二次带着颤栗。

“你让我很难坚持信念，”Stephen靠着他咕哝。

“我让很多事都变得困难，”Tony表示同意，紧紧地压过去证明了这一点。

Stephen没有回答，不过也没有移开，事实上，他靠得更近了一点，近乎虔诚地再次将嘴唇贴上Tony的脖颈。Tony不免有点同情，引导着他的嘴唇回到自己嘴边，然后用一个缓慢而深沉的吻安抚着他。当Tony后退时，Stephen本能地追着他向前挪动，直到终于克制住自己。

Tony咧着嘴再次笑了，抖动着眉毛。“别难过了。我就像那盒巧克力，你以为自己能做到只打开盖子拿走一个吗？这不是你的错，我可以诱惑一个圣人。”

“亲吻你，还是杀了你？”Stephen淡淡地问。

“对象是我的话，这两种感觉可能不是相互独立的。”

Stephen向他微笑，灼热的激情让位于爱意。被唤醒的情欲转入温暖的慢沸状态，他们的下一个吻平静而从容不迫。

过了一会，他们分开，同时为没有说出口的共同协议而后撤了一点。Tony用一只手整理着头发，重新集中注意力，直到营地那边遥远的声音再次传入耳朵。尽管离开的时间不可能很长，但感觉起来就像他们自亘古以前就已经悄悄溜走了。世界曾有一瞬间收缩到只剩两个人，Tony花了足足一分钟才把自己调整回正常状态。

“我想我们得在有人发现我们不见了并跑出来找人之前赶回去，”Tony说。

Stephen轻嗤，“我还以为你说过不在意呢。”

“我不在意，但我觉得你可能会在乎。”

“我也不，”Stephen一边说一边把皱成一团的衣服扯平。“不过Peter会，你知道你需要和他谈谈吗？”

Tony皱眉， 色欲的念头迅速消散。他弯腰从森林地面捡起几枚松果占住自己的手。“为什么是我？情绪表露让我浑身难受。”

“因为他尊敬你，而且需要知道自己能跟你谈论任何事。”

“他知道。”

“不，他不知道，”Stephen说。“否则他早就会接近你了。你真不敏感。”

“Stephen，我狡猾着呢。如果你不这么认为，我可以给你看看我所有社会版面的新闻报道。”

> 注：subtle，两个意思啦，敏感，或者狡猾。

Stephen用严厉的眼神刺他。“不要以为那些没有出版，他就从未看过。”

Tony叹了口气，不安地用手指轻敲衬衫下的纳米存储单元。“你确定不能是你吗？”

“他需要从你那听到。”

Tony皱着脸，感到畏缩。“结局一定会非常糟糕。”

“我们会看到的，”Stephen在他们开始往回走的时候说道。“当然，如果你不想跟他当面说，也可以用故事的形式讲给我们的新朋友听。”

“讲一个糟透了的结局，”Tony干巴巴地指出。“你想让我给这个文明留下一辈子的伤痕吗？别老对着我进行名人访谈了。讲讲不可思议的奇怪医生（Doctor Strangely-Mysterious）和一群快乐追随者们的故事怎么样？”

营地再次近在他们眼前。Tony小心地看了看，不过Peter已经讲完他之前的故事。这孩子目前似乎在舞台上扮演Esan的副手。她手上拿着一个道具，看起来像是匹有翅膀的马，正用它做着一些夸张的动作，让所有观众都笑起来。

“我没有追随者，”Stephen说，让Tony的注意力重新回到交谈中。“我有Wong，或者说他有我。在离开地球这么久之后，他应该已经被指派为纽约圣所的新任主人。因为他是唯一一个住在那并且比较熟悉的法师。”

“圣所到底是什么？”Tony疑惑地问道。“不，我知道了，最后的巫术和魔法学校，对吧？所以，是不是所有人都能去学习？还是得像你这样有特殊待遇？”

“任何拥有魔法天赋和强烈道德指南针的人，”Stephen说，“正好把你排除在外。”

“Ouch。Doc，你让我心都碎了。”

他们回到之前坐着的地方，发现Verdun还在，正忙着手里的活儿，当他们走近时他抬起了头。

“你们回来了，”他说，“我回头时发现你们突然不见了，一切都好吗？”

Tony微笑，“可以这么说。所以，我们错过什么了吗？等等，不用告诉我了。我们无畏的英雄打败了巨人，老梗。”

“在许多高尚战士的帮助下，巨人被征服了，”Verdun证实了他的话。“这是一场非常有趣的战斗。”

“是啊，当然了，很有趣。钢铁侠终于在其中一个作品中现身，而这场战斗里他基本上毫无用处。”

“钢铁侠？”

“别在意，”Tony朝舞台点了点头。“我看到她依然很享受站在人群中心。”

“啊，是的，”Verdun说，爱怜地看了一眼自己的女儿。“这一周已经有了很多来自年轻人的消遣。再过两天就是月光最亮的一晚。也许到时候**我**也可以款待你们，这样你们三个都可以休息，并享受一下我们的故事。我想你会发现那也很有趣。”

对Tony来说，这听起来就像留在刚粉刷的屋子里看着油漆慢慢变干一样无聊，不过他觉得大声说出这一点可能不会有什么好结果。话说回来，他又知道些什么呢；没准看着油漆风干在这颗星球上被认为是最时髦的事。

“太好了，”他没什么热情地说。“非常期待。”

Verdun似乎没注意到他不冷不热的态度。“你们让我想起一个古老的传说。和我们周围的森林一样古老；也许更古老一些。它关于一群从非常遥远的地方来到这里的旅行者，他们秘密地爬上世界之树，躲避Níðhǫggr的视线。”

> 注：Níðhǫggr，尼德霍格，这个写法（以及下下章会出现的各种神话角色的名字）应该出自北欧地区过去使用的古诺尔斯语。北欧神话中啃食世界树根部的邪恶黑龙，名字的意思是“恶毒的攻击者”。

“一个有关某人爬树的故事，”Tony叹了口气。“好吧，听起来非常有趣，等不及了。”

“是的，”Verdun露出一个小小的、古怪的笑容。“我也非常期待。有时这个故事讲述了两个旅行者。但这一次，我认为将会由三个人来演绎。”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen有一些令人惊讶的隐藏天赋，而Tony不小心把科学逼进了死角。

Tony从Peter肩膀后面打量这个庞大生物，对方也同样用炯炯有神的目光看着他。

“你想让我干什么？”他迟疑地退了两步。但拉开距离并没有起到什么作用；这只动物看起来似乎更大了，盯着他的眼神也越来越有威胁性。就在他看过去的同时，它咕哝着，咆哮着，摇晃着脑袋，用短圆的鼻子咄咄逼人地指着Tony的方向。

“上来，”Peter开心地重复，用手稳稳地拍着那东西的肩膀。

Tony假装四处张望，寻找这个命令所指向的物体。“上什么？”

孩子朝他叹了口气，“马。”

“马？”Tony夸张地瞠大眼睛，举起双手，又退了两步。“好吧，我不。”

Peter看上去完全无动于衷，“不？”

“绝不，你看，我唯一信任的马力？要配备安全带和真皮内饰。”

那匹马看上因为这句话受到了严重的侮辱。Tony试着不去想象它用巨大的蹄子把自己踩碎的画面。

“我觉得我们在宇宙里找不到那么多跑车。”Peter说。

“我们在**宇宙里**用不着它们，你可能已经注意到了，我们有一艘宇宙**飞船**。”

“而在这颗星球上，他们有马。Esan说这两匹可以让我们骑上几个小时。没什么好担心的，它们很友好。看到了吗？”

Peter又拍了拍这头巨兽，而它脉脉含情地把脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。同时，它的视线依然追随着Tony，用一种让他觉得相当不祥的方式甩了两次尾巴。

“好吧，它们看起来很友好，”Tony慢吞吞地说。“但容我拒绝。没有冒犯的意思，然而就像我说过的，我希望我的坐骑多一点豪华配置，少几条腿。”

“他以前没骑过马，Peter。”Stephen的声音从马廊里的什么地方传来。Tony转过去怒目而视。“别跟他过不去了，你知道当事情超出掌控时他会变成什么样。”

Tony继续瞪他。“好像你比我强一样，Nostradamus。”

> 注：Nostradamus，诺查丹玛斯，法国籍犹太裔著名预言家。预言过很多历史事件和什么飞机原子弹之类的，以及世界末日，虽然目前还没实现。

“你以前从来没上过马背吗？”Peter十分惊讶。

Tony耸肩，“除非你把塑料旋转木马也算上。”

“那么，你的机会来了。”Stephen指出，拎着一把刷子和一个卷起来的口袋闪身回到开阔的地方。“而我猜你已经掌握了基础，Peter？”

“Esan一直在教我。”Peter回答。

Tony挑眉，“哦，我相信她肯定教了。但至于教了你**什么**——”

“我还没有非常熟练，”Peter慌忙打断他。“但已经骑得越来越好了。”

“好吧，所以，一个新手骑士准备向两个从没骑过马的人展示如何骑马。在什么样的世界里，我们才不会受到某种致命或者羞耻的伤害啊。”

“我以前骑过马，”Tony的思维过程因为这句话彻底脱离正轨，他紧盯法师。“当然，很久以前了。不过我还记得基本方法，我们不会有事的。”

“你以前骑过马？”Tony难以置信地重复。“怎么回事？什么时候？穿过中央公园的四轮马车可不算。”

“我家在内布拉斯加州有个农场，”Stephen辩解道。“我在城市里出生长大，但我们以前常在农活不忙的季节去那里看望祖父母。”

“内布拉斯加州？”Peter好奇地问。

Tony冲他摇了摇头。“一个只因为正好在龙卷风路径的正中间才让人记住的地方。所以最好忘掉它，真的。”

Stephen叹了口气。“你说的对。不过我和妹妹在那里度过了童年的夏天，也不全是坏事。”

“你有个妹妹？”Tony皱着眉头问。几个月之前，他让Friday搜索Stephen Strange时，没有找到任何有关他妹妹的消息。事实上，没有任何还在世的亲属记录，除了一些散布在西海岸的表兄弟，他们已经超过10年没有跟Stephen联系过了。

“我有过一个妹妹，”Stephen说。

一阵尴尬的沉默降临。“哦。”

Stephen半耸了一下肩膀，远离那曾在遥远过去盘桓于他身上的悲伤。“我们都还很小的时候，她就去世了。这也是我选择学医的一部分原因。”

“所以你并不是从子宫里就充分掌握了怎么进行复杂椎板切除手术的？”

“不是，恐怕即便是我，也需要为此学习一点医学理论。幸运的是，对我们两个来说，骑马并不需要博士学位。”

Peter为此振奋起来。“所以，这是不是意味着你打算试一下？”他把一副缰绳递给Stephen，不小心用了点力，让马往前走了一步。它巨大的脑袋盖住那个孩子，几乎完全放在他的头顶上，Peter喜爱地紧紧抱住它。

Stephen小心翼翼地握住缰绳，把一只手放在那匹马的肩部，慢慢走近，并允许它用好奇的鼻子检查了他一番。它的耳朵兴致勃勃地往前扑棱着，漆黑的眼睛在午后并不强烈的光线下慢慢眨动。

“Mr. Stark？”Peter又问了一遍，将第二副缰绳向他递了递。这匹马比他交给Stephen的那匹要小一点，但不知道为何，从比例上看它要大得多。Tony确信他能感觉到这东西正在谋划他的死亡。

“不，”他说，“我就不参与了。”

Peter笑得喘不过气。这时那匹马张开鼻孔，大声冲Tony喷了个响鼻。简直雪上加霜。

“它在闻我？”Tony警惕地问，又往后坚定地退了一步。如果这东西开始攻击他，至少他还有足够的机动距离。“它为什么闻我？它看起来很饿，它吃饱了吗？”

“我半个小时之前喂过它们，”Peter说，把脸扭到马肩膀上掩饰自己的窃笑。“它们是食草动物，吃一种特殊的混合干饲料；干草，谷物和一点燕麦。它们也喜欢新鲜草料。”

Tony低头看了看自己的鞋，此时正沾着各种各样的植物和来自大自然的垃圾。考虑到他们站在一个小牧场里，Tony可能已经踩进了一大堆令人难以启齿的马的玩意儿里——那种他根本不想去想象会出现在自己身周三尺之内的东西。

他抬起头，威胁地瞪着动物湿漉漉的眼睛。“想都别想，马。我喜欢这双鞋。吃你自己的草料去吧。”

“她不想啃你的鞋，”Peter耐心地解释。与此同时，那匹马往前一顶，低下鼻子开始好奇地研究着他的鞋，轻松地证明孩子说的全是谎话。

Tony飞速后退。“好吧，不，我不参加。你们两个小鬼好好玩吧。而你现在就退回去，听到了吗？”

“学一下这个不会让你受伤的，”Stephen在他迅速跑掉的时候指出。

“不，它会的。”Tony坚持道。“另外，一共就两匹马。而且我还需要再去收集几袋松果。”

Stephen貌似觉得非常好笑。“我相信你以前从没想过自己能说出这些话。”

Tony做了个鬼脸。“你说了我正想说的话，doc。”

“至少过来跟它们打个招呼，”Stephen说。Tony能看出那匹马已经对他检阅完毕，法师的手现在正用力抚摸它的鼻子。每当被他从额头长长地抚摸到底之后，那东西都会轻推他一下，要求再来一遍。这只动物看起来**极其**得意。

“绝不可能，”Tony一边说一边钻过牧场的围栏，向着自由冲去。“你们两个现在尽量不要死啊。”

“不能保证，”Peter在他身后喊道。

Tony匆匆走向山坡，急于赶在某一匹马决定追上他，或者吃掉他的鞋子、眼镜和纳米机器人，或者一屁股坐在他身上之前离开。

他花了一个小时收集掉落在地的松果 。这并不困难，它们在森林里到处都是，而且似乎没有其他人会用得上，这让它们更容易被采集了。目前为止，运输才是最大的麻烦事；唯一能把它们弄上飞船的方法就是他自己飞上去或者等Stephen给他开个传送门。

不过，现在真的已经不着急了；Tony两天之前就设法收获了足够所需的数量。现在的额外收集工作只是在平息他偏执的求生本能而已。

Tony举起一个果实，看着眼镜上充满红色错误信息的扫描结果。

“FRI，你在吗？”

她脆生生的声音从接收器里清晰地传来。“为了你，Boss？一直都在。”

“你对这些东西的分析进度怎么样了？绘制基因序列方面有成果了吗？”

“很不幸，进展有限，”Friday说。“基因修改是非常复杂的工作。实现这一结果必须的复杂度似乎与这颗星球的技术水平直接矛盾。”

Tony叹了口气，“你现在这么说，但我们在谈论的这个种族，他们的阿斯加德表亲通过爱因斯坦-罗森虫洞在整个宇宙里乱窜，用看起来像弓箭的东西发动战争。对这些人来说，没有什么东西像表面上看起来的那样。别被糊弄了。”

“明白了，Boss。我会继续用所有手段调查。”她保证道。

“这才是我的好姑娘。”

又过了一个小时，Tony开始觉得自己要散架了。斯塔克家族的人不适合伟大的户外运动；他经过的每一颗树和每一块岩石看起来都一模一样，而它们都在以一种让整个森林看起来充满幽闭恐惧的方式逼近。Tony用评估的眼光检查了一下手里两个满满的袋子，判断出手上的元素已经足够整整一年的纳米粒子制造。

“这实在太好了，因为如果此后我再也见不到另一棵树，那就应该让它们多撑一阵子。”他自言自语。“去他妈的大自然。我不明白人们怎么才能不在这里丧失理智，如果不小心一点，我最后肯定会开始自己跟自己说话。”

“Boss？”Friday问道。

“不是说你，FRI。”

在回营地的路上，他看到了灯塔，简单地犹豫了一下之后，Tony开始调转脚步向它走去。由于距离村子不远，能自由检查这根石柱的机会很少。不过今天对瓦尼尔人来说是个忙碌的日子，而他运气不错；附近没几个人，当他靠近时，他们只是匆匆瞥了一眼。

“看来这是第二个打击了。”他叹着气评论道。

“抱歉，Boss。”Friday语气闷闷的。“十三次尝试之后，我还是无法穿透柱子表面。”

说真的，这应该不可能。这些机器人有能力转化合成无数分子键，甚至能够达到原子水平。应该不存在它们无法以某种方式与之相互作用的物质，挖穿岩石也只不过是几分钟的简单工作，或许几秒钟就行了。但显然科学在这个世界里的运作方式和地球非常不一样。

“不是你的错，FRI。”他最后说。“值得尝试。”

“但我没有完成你交给我的任务。”

Tony皱眉，“只是因为整个星球都在作弊，尽量别往心里去，这个地方需要某种说明书。”

“这能让我的分析变得无比容易，”她表示同意。

“我们随时都能制作一本，”Tony若有所思地眯着眼。“起名叫《华纳海姆：树亦非树之地》。或者《华纳海姆：科学的末日》。对那些喜欢这种东西人来说，简直风光无限。超级英雄，尤其是是蜘蛛类的推荐景点。说真的，我们没准能写本畅销书出来，如果我们真的能把它写成科幻小说，而不是纪实小说——”

“Boss，”Friday突然提示他，一个接近警告闪过他的镜片。Tony转身看到Esan熟悉的脸正盯着他。

“哦，嗨，”Tony说。“听着孩子，我跟你说实话，这绝不是我被人抓到正在干的最糟糕的事。”

“你在跟谁说话？”Esan眨眼问道。“你刚才在和某个人交谈。”

“什么？谁？”他特意慢慢看了一圈四周。“这里只有我，我自己，以及站在这儿的我。我承认，这些年来我跟自己进行了一些很棒的对话，不过通常还有酒精参与。”

“这不是我第一次看到你和某个不在这儿的人大声说话了。”

“好吧，我偶尔也在没喝醉的时候这么干。”

女孩的目光落在他身上像针扎一样，Tony只好转头看着柱子躲避她的视线。

“是神吗？”最后，她静静地问道。“你在和他们说话吗？这不是什么难以启齿或者不寻常的事。很多人都在有需要时向神祈求指引。”

Tony皱眉，“不，我不是在跟神瞎扯。上次我跟他们中的一个说话时，那家伙在我家草坪上到处涂鸦。我专门强调过不要跟在我财产上乱写乱画的人聊天。”

“涂鸦？”她困惑地问道，“那是什么？”

“在当时，它是个把自己伪装成艺术装饰的人造虫洞孔径。”

Esan原本因好奇而睁大的眼睛现在因为受惊而更大了。

“好吧，最后一部分是我编的，”Tony急忙修正道。“现在想想，跟神谈话对我更有意义，这显然就是我刚才在干的事。比较幸运的是，还好他们没有回应。”

Esan的好奇并没有消失，不过在她伸手放到柱子上时稍微缓和了一点。她偷偷地看了看周围，然后小声承认：“有时候，我也会跟他们说话。”

Tony点点头，看着Friday悄无声息地向他展示的能量对比图。“有人回答过吗？”

“当然没有，”她好笑地说。“神明只在有重大需求时才会回应，而且他们只听长老的话。我还太年轻，无法召唤他们，但不管怎么说，我依然这样做了。想到我小小的祈祷可能会以某种方式到达他们那里，对我来说是个巨大的安慰。”

这对Tony来说毫无意义，他宁愿去寻找自己的答案，也不愿等着某些无处不在的伪神给他一个。

何况，他想，无论是不是伪神，阿斯加德已经不复存在了，大概也顺便带走了他们自吹自擂的力量和保护。问题是：华纳海姆的人民并不知道这一点，也许他们还将继续幸福地无知下去，直到有一天不得不呼唤援助。到那时他们就会迅速地发现，救援已经不可能来临。

“你经常会到这里来跟他们说话吗？”他指着柱子问道。“用灯塔祈祷？”

她抬起头深情地拍了拍它，用两根手指虔诚地抚摸着一个螺旋形图案。Tony看到Friday在镜片上缓缓滚动的扫描结果突然爆发出一连串红色和蓝色读数。

“虽然不是总来，”Esan说，“但的确经常这样，很多人都是。在营地中心有一座灯塔很方便。”

Tony哼哼着，Thor和他的小伙伴们有得是勇气，一边跑来跑去做好事一边在他们去过的地方诱发宗教信仰。然后让Tony手里拿着祈祷袋，烦恼于该如何向这些人解释职责和神性的区别。“方便，当然了。这就像去杂货店买东西 ，然后带着你的肉和蔬菜，或许还有一两份没用的神圣祝福一起回家。这真简单。”

> 注：祈祷袋指的是里面放着草药啊蜡烛啊小水晶啊之类的布制小袋子，大概能让祈祷更虔诚一点？

她皱眉看着他，“你不相信祈祷吗？”

“能依靠自己的时候，我从不相信依靠别人来拯救我。你可以按照自己的想法去保持信仰，但当危机来临时，不要认为星辰会排成一列并派人把你从邪恶中解救出来。即便你们的神能听见，他们也忙着呢。给他们省点心，做好自我保护的准备吧。”

这话让她思考了很久，“一个很明智的观点。”

现在轮到Tony皱眉了，“又是这个词。为什么最近总有人用它叫我？无论你打算怎么做，别把这些话传播出去。我还要维护自己的声誉，你懂的。”

“是吗？”她问道。

“哦，当然，为此努力**很多年**了。哦，嘿，有件事我一直想试试。”他弯腰把手伸进装着收获物的袋子里。“帮个忙，接着。”

她照做了，抚摸着Tony扔过去的松果，满怀疑问地低头看着它。而她身边的柱子爆发出只有Tony才能看到的千变万化的光芒。

“这是什么？”Esan一边说一边把手里的东西翻过来。“一颗种子？”

“当然，如果你想这么叫它的话。”

她看着他脚边那两个满满当当的袋子。“你在收集它们？为什么？”

“为什么人们要收集强力材料？当然是为了使用。幸运的是，并非出于什么太邪恶的目的。给，再拿上几个。”

她又接住三个，越来越困惑了。

“现在往后退几步。”

她再次照做，很慢很慢地退后。Tony沉默地看着读数迅速落回无效范围。

“好，我们现在要在这儿做个试验，就叫它魔法小把戏吧。”Tony自己拿了四个松果，并把它们等距地放在柱子周围。“现在该你了，把你手上的果实放在我放的地方，柱子底部。”

她花了一点时间把松果排列成一个偏离中心的图案。

“现在，把你的双手放回那些奇怪的小螺旋上。”

“这里？”她问道，试探性地把手指放在柱子上。读数急剧上升，这是Tony迄今为止看到的最高值。

“看！”他夸张地展开双臂。“看啊，这就是魔法。”

她抬头看了看柱子。“但我什么也没看到。”

“哦。”他带着有点夸张的讶异看过去。“没错，这是个很有趣的把戏。它被专门设计为只有瓦尼尔人可以使用，但不能单独做到。你需要一个催化剂，不要问我你们的人通常使用什么，不过现在我正好有这玩意儿。”他把双手放在柱子的第三和第四个螺旋上，默默召唤纳米粒子，激活了斥力炮。“然后——发射。”

Tony对物理的所有知识都在警告他，两道斥力光束与一个坚固而不可移动的物体直接接触，应该会产生两种后果之一：结构严重破坏（在这个例子里，指的是柱子），或者斥力发射源严重破坏（在这个例子里，指的就是Tony本人了）。

但真正发生的却不是其中任何一个结果。

在他们眼前，带电粒子环绕着石柱加速到肉眼可见的波长，将灯塔映照得像一棵圣诞树，然后开始嗡嗡作响。

“Tada！”Tony兴高采烈地说。

Esan在无言的震撼中倒抽了一口气，猛地把自己拉开，步履凌乱地后退着，直到被自己的脚绊倒，手足无措地摔倒在地。石柱上的光芒立即消失，Tony在能量反馈可能造成任何伤害之前关掉了斥力炮，看着读数不断的地闪烁和衰减。他向周围扫了一眼，想看看有没有其他人注意到，但只有他们两个。

Tony假装掸了掸手上的土，点头。“相当不错的魔法把戏，连我自己都得这么说，你觉得如何？”

Esan在柱子和自己的手之间来回打量。“那**是**什么？”

“科学与自然如此难舍难分，唯一能形容它的词就是魔法。”

Esan开始瞪大眼睛打量他。“你说什么？”

“它是一把锁，”Tony解释道，“一把异维度的锁，能够将能量从一种形式转换成另一种形式。而你就是钥匙。好吧，应该说是导体。不过现在我们还是先用钥匙吧。”

“钥匙和锁？”她重复着。“但我不明白，灯塔刚才**发光**了，我从未见过它发生过**这样的事**。你是怎么做到的？”

“这很复杂，但我认为重点是，你终于可以弄明白它为什么被称为**灯**塔了。”

Esan好像没听见他在说什么。她站起来向前走了几步，试探性地再次把手放在柱子上。离石柱还有一英寸时，她犹豫着，最终焦虑地看了Tony一眼。

工程师鼓励性的点点头。“去吧，什么也不会发生。就像我说过的，它需要催化剂。”

尽管听到了解释，但当她碰到石柱，并且真的什么也没发生时，女孩似乎依然很吃惊。

至少，视觉上什么也没发生。Tony冲着Friday发给他的一系列新读数皱起眉头。“哈，真有趣。”

“这是什么？”她小声说，开始踮起脚尖仔细观察柱子上的众多符文，仿佛第一次发现它们不仅仅是雕刻在石头上的线条。

Tony气呼呼地怒视着灯塔。“哦，什么也不是。只不过是荒谬星球上的荒谬问题，你父亲现在有空吗？”

“我父亲？”她茫然地问道，如梦方醒，摇摇晃晃地撑着自己。“他正在帮一家人收拾行李，他们很快就要离开，到山的迎风面去收获冬季作物并种植夏天的了。”

“他什么时候能结束？”Tony追问道，轻快地把松果捡起来。“我需要跟他谈谈。”

她蹲下帮他。“不会太快。满月这一天的晚饭和娱乐活动开始得很早，如果你来参加宴会，我相信你能找到他。”她突然高兴地笑起来。“父亲今晚准备招待客人，你会喜欢的，他是个**优秀**的讲述者。”

“哦，是的，真的很期待。”Tony叹了口气。“关于人们爬树的故事，听起来妙不可言。”

她用胳膊非常轻地碰了碰他，当Tony再次看过去时，发现女孩的脸上带着一种近似于的敬畏表情。

“但我还是不明白。”她再次回头望着灯塔，温和而平静。“说真的，那到底是什么？”

“只是灯塔正常工作，孩子，仅此而已。”Tony沉吟着歪头。“谁告诉你神只回应长老的召唤？你的父母吗？”

她专心地皱了皱眉。“不记得了，应该是吧，我就是这样知道。灯塔守护着我们，但只有长老才能用它召唤。”

“我猜这是因为它的诀窍只传给营地领导人。其实只要有合适的工具，你们任何人都可以做到。但只有少数人知道它们是什么以及如何使用。”

“那么——我们**是**在跟神说话吗？”她悄声问。“他们听到我们了吗？”

“这次没有。”

理论上来说，他们能听见。但是在如今这个时间点，真的再也没有谁留下来听任何东西了。

“看来我们今晚能见到你，”Tony说，有关新试验的想法已经在他脑海中盘旋。“我们中的某两个人可能闻起来像马，不过我们会早点过去的。”

“你不想骑马吗？”Esan在他转身时问。“Peter一直渴望学习，他在这方面很有天分。”

“他有很多种天分，”Tony说。“这不意味着我们离开时他会全都用到。”

他的语气也许比应有的更严厉，但除了稍微退缩，她没有别的反应。

“他可能会用到一些，”Esan只是说。“未来一直在变化。”

Tony试图想象这样一个未来——Peter一生中的大部分时间都在骑马和站在舞台中央表演以吸引观众中度过。令人惊讶的是，这还挺容易设想的。孩子很早就陷入了超级英雄的工作；但那不意味着他的全部生活。

“也许吧。”Tony回答，在表现出更多黏黏糊糊的情绪之前走掉了。

他发现Stephen还在牧场里，骑术课程显然已经结束。他可以隐约看到远处的Peter，正以奇怪的方式骑着他的马——直挺挺地站在马背上，一边兴奋的大喊，一边交替用单脚保持平衡。

“我觉得他们在骑术学校不是这样教的，”Tony从孩子身后紧盯着他。

“如果所有学生的手脚都能粘在任何表面上，他们也可能会这样教。”Stephen说。

“我们本来应该保持低调，”Tony反对道。

Stephen似乎完全没有受到Tony愤怒的干扰。“相对而言还是比较低调的。在一个有骑马文化的社会里，他不会是唯一一个尝试花式骑法的人”

“那上下颠倒的魔法花式骑法呢？”当Peter踩着马鞍的一侧，悬于半空，让自己在没有明显立足点的情况下与地面平行时，Tony冲他的方向点了点头，问道。

“好吧，”Stephen哲学性地说。“这还不算最糟，他至少没有在天上飞。”

“除非我先杀了他，”Tony喃喃自语。

Stephen冲他哼了一声，或者Tony认为那是他。但没过一会儿，一只又大又黑的眼睛好奇地盯着法师周围，Tony意识到那根本不是Stephen。

“你还没跟那个完事吗？”

“跟**那个**？”Stephen好笑地重复。“你真的不是个喜欢动物的人，是吧？”

Tony做了个鬼脸。“猜得好。我更希望我的宠物是机械种。当我不可避免地忘记它们的存在时，饿死它们或者被它们吃掉的几率会降低。”

Stephen向他伸出一只手。“来这边。”

Tony警惕地打量他，没有做出接受的动作。“为什么？”

Stephen不耐烦的招手，Tony叹了口气，允许自己极不情愿地被法师拉过去，一只眼睛看着这头正假装安静咀嚼什么东西的巨兽。

“把你的双手放在这儿，肩膀上，”Stephen一边说，一边把一只手放在马那肌肉发达的胸膛上给他示范。

Tony试探性地模仿他，但在看到那匹马不耐烦地左右摆动了一下尾巴时，迅速地把手抽了回去。

“为什么是我的手？”他一边抱怨一边交叠双臂，想把它们藏起来。“我需要我的手，没有它们我活不下去。脚怎么样？我不介意失去一只脚。如果我们能选择牺牲的肢体，我会选择脚的。”

“没有人要牺牲任何肢体，”Stephen耐心地说，等着Tony允许他把自己的一只手再次拽开。“另外，如果它决定吃掉你，你还有比丢掉几根手指更值得担心的事。”

“手指！”Tony抗议，“我也需要它们！我有八根手指和两个拇指的最低要求。我知道听起来很疯狂，但这是基本权利，我至少得在某些地方立个高标准。”

Stephen递给他某种红色的带叶蔬菜，“把这给它，平放在掌心上，除非你决定只要七根手指。”

“这看起来像是一种非常低效的喂食方式，”Tony说。“为什么我不能把它直接放在地上，然后——”

“Tony，这匹马没有虱子，把萝卜给它。”

“这不是萝卜。”

Stephen凶巴巴地看着他，和他们面前那匹马没什么两样。Tony泄了气，逆来顺受地把蔬菜放在手里，掌心朝上。那匹马靠过来，优雅地叼走了，细长的耳朵欢快地向前抖动着，柔软的鬃毛垂落下来，搔得他手心发痒。

“恭喜你，”Stephen没什么感情起伏地说。“这是个危险的任务，不过你和你的四肢以及手指完好无损地幸存了下来，虽然没什么人感到惊讶。”

“你不了解，”Tony说，“事情还没有结束。”

这次，当Stephen把他拉过去用手抚摸马匹有力的肩部和侧面时，Tony没有再挣扎。

远处的某个地方，Peter大叫一声，在半空翻了个筋斗，倒立着落在他的马鞍上。

“他适合这里，”Tony一边小心翼翼地用手梳理着那匹马天鹅绒一样的毛皮和金属丝一般的鬃发，一边评论道。“不是吗？”

“他可以很适合，”Stephen回答，“Peter的适应性很强。那么年轻就掌控了力量的人一定是这样。”

“我想我知道怎么送他回家了，”Tony说。

他期待着惊叹，或者怀疑、无法相信之类的反应；至少是一两个强烈的词语。但事实并非如此，当然了，显然是因为尽管这个发现对他来说很新奇，但对Stephen却不是。

“这不是你能做的决定，”Stephen说。

“违背他的意愿带他跟我们一起走也不是我能做的决定，这并没有阻止我。”

“它现在正在阻止你，否则你不会告诉我。如果你已经发现了如何激活石柱，那你也应该知道，锁定一个特定的出口坐标需要花上你几周甚至几个月的时间。”

“如果那能让他回家，时间就是值得的，”Tony说，“这一整周我都在做差异分析，但直到今天才确定。现在我们知道，我能送他回去。唯一所需的就是时间。”

“我注意到你没有提出送**我**回家，”Stephen淡淡地说。

“是啊，因为Thanos明显**没有**监视着地球寻找最微小的原石回归迹象。告诉我，如果他追着你回去，半个星球不会立刻陷入火海。”

“可能到不了半个。”

Tony摊手，这就是问题所在了。

“你需要去问问他想要什么，Tony。Peter比你想象的更了解自己的想法，他有权去做自己的选择。不要太小看他。”

Tony叹息着，默默地用手指在马脖子上划拉着草图。那东西偏头撞过来，深情地蹭着他，清澈的黑色眼睛带着祈求，柔软的鼻子在他身上探索着，工程师忍不住缩了一下。

“我这没有能给你吃的东西了，”Tony告诉它。“去烦Stephen吧，他才是胡萝卜的守护者。”

那匹马用恳求的目光来回看着他们两个。

Stephen款待了它更多的食物，它一边嘎吱嘎吱一边高高兴兴地走开了。不过法师的视线始终放在Tony身上。

“去问问他吧。”

“他会说不，”Tony回答。“除了回家之外，他对其他的一切都那么忠诚。他会说不的，我不能让他这么干。”

“他可能会，”Stephen说，“也可能不会。但这就是我的看法：无论他的选择是什么，你可能认为那不是个明智的决定，但那是他的决定。你需要让他自己去做，更重要的是，你需要知道他为什么会做这个决定。他可能会让你大吃一惊的。”

“是啊，”Tony酸溜溜地说。“事实上，你们两个没少做这种事，那真烦人。”

但当二十分钟后，孩子终于应Tony的要求骑回来时，工程师还是没能让自己说出口。

“这太酷了，”Peter喘着气从马背上荡下来，带着热爱动物之人对自己的爱必将得到回报的信心。“你看到了吗？”

“我看到了，”Tony回答。“而且我相信我不是唯一一个观众。”

Peter笑了，带着自豪和一点愧疚。“附近没有人能看到我的方法不怎么注重生命安全。”

“**我**就在附近。”

“你不算；你又不是不知道。”

Tony叹气，感觉完全被欺负了。“去洗手吧。今天的晚饭似乎要提前上桌，我们不能错过。”

提到食物让孩子立刻兴奋起来，他一把扔掉缰绳，跑向牧场围栏然后翻了过去。

“注意脚下，”Tony在他身后喊道，那匹马型巨兽结束了自己在田野里的撒欢，现在正高兴地在他身上蹭来蹭去寻找新食物，工程师摸索着皮带拽住它。“嘿，Peter！”

孩子转身，声音远得几乎听不见，“怎么啦？”

“那真的很酷，”Tony向他承认，并告诫性地挥舞着一根手指。“但下不为例。”

距离远到几乎听不见；但却近到Tony能看到他灿烂的笑容。

Stephen走到他身后，温暖地倚靠着他的肩膀，“年纪大就心软了，Tony？”

“你没资格这么说。”

“你会告诉他吗？”

Tony翻了翻眼睛。“我还有别的选择吗？”

“你在告诉**我**之前就做好了选择，”Stephen说，“不过，这正是你告诉我的**原因**，不是吗？”

Tony瞪了他一眼，把剩下的缰绳扔进Stephen手里，大踏步地走了。


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “在整个宇宙和九大王国的中心，”Verdun的声音清晰而洪亮，“耸立着世界之树，Yggdrasill。”

“在整个宇宙和九大王国的中心，”Verdun的声音清晰而洪亮，“耸立着世界之树，Yggdrasill。”

这句话，就和它突兀的出现一样，让整个营地上空都回荡着惊讶和沉默。太阳的最后一缕余晖已经消失在地平线之外；满月清幽的光芒悬于中天之上。Verdun高高地立于山坡一侧，在夜幕中只露出一个剪影，他礼貌地等待着，直到最年轻的瓦尼尔成员也安静下来。随后，讲述者戏剧性地穿过人群，走向营地中间临时搭建的舞台。

“嗯，”Tony看着那个人大步走来，穿着一身点缀黑色、紫色和蓝色的夸张戏服。“我不得不说，这家伙知道怎么来一个戏剧性的开场。”

Stephen愉快地哼了一声。三个人类坐在同一张公共餐桌旁边，和营地其他人稍微保持了一点距离。“他当然知道。不过，从一个完美戏剧女主角的标准来看，我还不确定他能否和你匹敌。”

“是啊，我也是这么想的。”Tony反击道。

“嘘，”Peter身体前倾，告诫他们。“要开始了。”

Verdun转身面向人群。“当然，我们都知道关于这颗树的故事。Yggdrasill乃是一切，这个世界必需的所有要素都扎根于她的树根和枝叶中，对其他世界来说也是如此。”他挥出一只手，指向头顶丝绒般的天空。“外面还有很多世界，比我们在夜空中看到的光点还要多，成千上万。但在除我们之外的所有地方，所有世界都在虚空中盘旋。Yggdrasill仅仅屈尊带走了其中九个。”他停了停，转过脸让被迷住的观众看到自己的笑容。“谁能告诉我这是为什么？”

“因为只有这九个才配得上，”一个孩子带着天真的快乐大喊道。

“为了联合我们出身的世界，”一个男人回答，“为了同一性。”

“为了带来平衡，”Esan一边说，一边从她自己的影子中步出。

Tony察觉到Peter有点吃惊。当父女两人遥遥对视时，营地安静了下来，这两个人之间的距离仿佛比脚下的土地还要宽广。

“为了带来平衡，”她轻轻重复。

“是的，”Verdun对她说，显然他们以前分享过这个故事。“所有理由都有其优点，但在最初，在金伦加鸿沟尚存的时代，第一个原因即是平衡。有光明的世界；就有黑暗的世界。有属于火焰的世界；就有属于冰霜的世界。有生者之地；就有死者之地。还有三个在树的中心，三个被无与伦比的美丽与力量所祝福的世界，在其他所有王国和世界中都独一无二。那就是米德加德，阿斯加德，和华纳海姆。”

> 注：金伦加鸿沟（Ginnungagap），北欧神话中最原初的深渊。另外六个对应的世界应该是（虽然我觉得有点怪怪的？）——光之国：亚尔夫海姆，暗之国：瓦特阿尔海姆；火之国：穆斯贝尔海姆，冰（雾）之国：尼福尔海姆；生之国：约顿海姆（？），死之国：赫尔海姆。

一阵由衷的欢呼声自营地上空响起，Verdun站在高处，就像正在引领大型管弦乐队的指挥。他在噪音变得太大之前继续讲了下去。“当然，建立这些领域并非不需要力量。为了创造适合的生存条件，需要许多种不同的元素。Yggdrasill用六条树根哺育树枝上的新生命，每一根都是生命存续的必要因素。六个无限的元素。”

Tony在座位上挺直身体，一手在黑暗中本能地抓紧了Stephen的手腕。法师做了个鬼脸，可能是因为骨头都被捏疼了，不过他冲Tony点了两下头，在黄昏的暮色中几乎看不清楚。通过他沉重的心跳，Tony相信Verdun落在他们身上的凝重目光应该不是出于自己的想象。

“由如此强大的元素带来的创造令Yggdrasill引起了注意，”Verdun继续说道，谢天谢地他把激光一样的视线挪开了。“来自宇宙其他地方的伟大生物，渴望分享这片如今承载着生命的空间。神鹰和他小一些的同类，Veðrfölnir。四头雄鹿，包括Dvalinn和Dáinn。松鼠Ratatoskr在树干上来回传递着消息。以及，当然了，那条巨龙Níðhǫggr。”

> 注：维德佛尔尼尔（Veðrfölnir），居于世界树顶端的巨鹰，意思为“凋零之风”。据说它停在一只巨大无名神鹰的两眼之间，以锐利的目光注视世间的一切。此外，诗体埃达里提到在世界树的枝干上住着四只巨大的雄鹿(Dáinn, Dvalinn, Duneyrr 和 Duraþrór)，啃食着树枝和幼芽。最后是拉塔托斯克（Ratatoskr），居住在世界树上的松鼠，名字是“钻齿”或“钻牙”的意思，据说是个嘴特别碎喜欢挑拨离间的家伙。

瓦尼尔人全都屏住呼吸。Verdun在舞台上回旋身体，戏服外套的下摆被满月映得发亮，使他整个人都银光闪闪的。

尽管肾上腺素充斥着Tony的血管，但这一幕还是让他立刻忘记了最关注的事情。工程师忍不住侧身用膝盖碰了碰Peter，小声问道：“嘿，为什么你们的戏服不像这样？”

Peter气呼呼地小声回答他：“因为**有人**不让我穿战衣。”

“Níðhǫggr非常巨大，”Verdun说。“虽然也许不比四头雄鹿之一大多少。但当他来到树前，贪婪和饥饿磨利了他的爪牙。事实上，他的爪子锋利无比，他的饥饿无法餍足，因此他开始在Yggdrasill美丽的树干上挖出沟壑，试图剥去她的树皮，嫉妒她的力量，并觊觎着将之据为己有。”

人群中传来低沉悲伤的叹息，Verdun挥了挥手，要求安静。

“当然，那是一段非常黑暗的时期。神圣的、赋予生命的Yggdrasill，从未面对过这么可怕的对手。但她还是复原了；她重新长出的树皮更加坚硬，她的树枝更加粗壮，她的叶子更加饱满。她很快击退了他的进攻，然后，通过沉重树枝的横扫，她缠住巨龙，将他拖进虚空的深渊中，远离被庇护在她树冠之下的生命。在Níðhǫggr被关押的地方，他被Yggdrasill沉重的树根压得透不过气，为自己被剥夺的统治权而撕咬着、咀嚼着、咆哮着，就这样被击败了。”

观众们因为故事更为胜利意味的转折而安下心来，感叹着新的希望。但Verdun显然不会就这样结束，他又一次在舞台边缘来回踱步，脸上有紧张而专注的神情。当他突然转身面向观众时，Tony听到有人惊恐地尖叫出声。

“但Níðhǫggr非常卑鄙，”Verdun宣告道。“多年以来，他在听着自己牢笼栏杆咯吱作响的同时，也听见了雄鹿们跳跃在树枝间的片言只语，或者，是通过与Ratatoskr的交谈，毕竟那只在树干上来回奔跑的松鼠自己也很饥饿。无论如何，Níðhǫggr的耐心终于得到回报：他听说了有关强大无限元素的故事，它们通过Yggdrasill的树枝遁入虚空。他听了很多很多年，难以计数，比很多瓦尼尔人的一生都长。最终，当他学会所有能学的内容，并且再也没有什么恶毒言语可以抱怨时，Níðhǫggr逃走了，重新回到宇宙中。有一段时间，他被认为已经放弃了继续追寻力量。但事实并非如此。他的饥饿只是改变形式；从未消失。”

Verdun叹了口气，露出非常苦恼的样子。“很多很多年之后，Yggdrasill感到Níðhǫggr可怕的食欲再次侵蚀了她，她已经做好准备，认为自己可以赢得任何随之而来的战斗。但这次不一样，过去他仅仅是一只啃食树枝的尖牙虫子，现在Níðhǫggr得到了一种新的力量。他很有耐心，也十分狡猾，因为这份耐心，他终于找到了一直在寻访的一样东西；Yggdrasill用来赋予生命的无限元素之一。”

Verdun又顿一下，毫无疑问，这是个掌握戏剧节奏的大师。Tony借着机会，漫不经心地向后靠在Peter和Stephen身上，这两人一个朝前，一个朝后，都弓着背，年轻的那个是因为激动，年长的那个估计是因为忧虑。他意识到自己还死死地握着Stephen的手腕，于是松开手指，有些抱歉地揉了揉。

“我猜你以前没听过这个故事吧？”Tony的声音很轻，刚刚盖过周围一片喧杂声。

“目前为止，还没有在哪条时间线听过，”Stephen同样小声说。“瓦尼尔人总是很神秘，但这与我以前经历过的都不一样。我们只能假设Verdun告诉我们这个故事有他的理由。”

“很好，希望那些理由不会最终导致我们被关在某个地方的树笼子里面啃栏杆。”

“不会的，”Stephen说。

Tony看了一眼Peter，但这孩子已经完全沉浸在被微妙差别所掩盖的故事和人群的活力中了。

“在他离开的岁月里，Yggdrasill始终能够感觉到Níðhǫggr在虚空中行动，”Verdun说，将所有人的注意力重新吸引到故事上。“她感觉到他正在做一些可怕的恶作剧。但巨龙总是逃开她所能触及的范围；从她的手掌中溜走。利用握于爪子中的无限之力，Níðhǫggr终于能够飞到足以打击世界树，又不用担心再次被困住的位置。因此，最终完成了复仇，又沉溺于令他成功的力量，Níðhǫggr紧抱着无限之力，开始寻求更多。”

Verdun叹息着，在某些看不见的重量下垂落双肩，为剧本增加了些许凝重的气氛。Tony看到两个就站在他脚下的年幼孩子飞快地跑回父母腿边，寻求安慰。

“而他成功了，他发现了更多。就这样，Níðhǫggr的力量越来越大，直到他的阴影开始扩散，遮住Yggdrasill赋予生命的光芒。自那阴影之中，生出毁灭，疯狂与死亡——”

“父亲，”Esan轻声斥责，Verdun从他戏剧性的讲述中抬起头，眨眼看着他的观众们——包括大人和孩子——恐惧的眼睛。

“啊，”他内疚的说，语气中的沮丧是如此悲惨而彻底。瞬间，就像一个肥皂泡破裂了似的，Tony感到周围紧张不安的气氛消失了。不止一个人如释重负地笑出来，然后多了几个，又多了几个，直到整个营地都能感受到幽默的浪潮在他们之间涌动。

Verdun一直等到笑声逐渐平息下来，才给了人群一个腼腆的微笑。“好吧，这毕竟是一个关于无限的故事，如果没有力量能与神匹敌的反派，哪一部史诗还能称得上完整呢？”

营地的人们急切地点头同意，一个故事；是的，当然了，这只是一个故事。

“但是你看！”Verdun愉快地大叫了一声。“你们不用害怕，因为这就是Níðhǫggr出错的地方。他从宇宙的一边飞向另一边，搜寻、描绘、掠过自己的阴影。他接近了胜利，非常接近，在某些故事中，他甚至可能真的成功了。但不是这个！”

他冲进人群，一把抱起最小的那个孩子举过头顶。她先是惊慌失措，然后高兴地尖叫。剩下的孩子都笑了，一边跳一边也欢呼起来。

“不是这个，”Verdun重复着，放下手中的孩子，从一寸开外蹲下来注视着她。“你看，当Níðhǫggr兴高采烈地吹嘘他必然的胜利时，一群来自不同王国的战士聚集在一起，与他战斗，那些王国以前从未有人听说过。它们有些被隐藏起来；有些早已被遗忘，甚至有些过去曾经敌对的人们也开始并肩作战。这些来自四面八方的战士们——男人、女人、生物、神明，以及其他的存在，他们对抗Níðhǫggr。这份力量将是惊人的。而你知道发生了什么吗？”

“他们赢了！”孩子兴奋地说，带着知道正义终将战胜邪恶的单纯信心。

“不，”Esan温和地开口，观众转向她，每个人都很惊恐。“他们输了。”

“现在你选择让这个故事更加戏剧性，”Verdun和蔼地抱怨着，这让人们再次笑起来。“是的，他们输了，在与一个更加强大、狡猾和恶毒的生物硬碰硬时失败了。不过他们并没有失去一切；他们拯救了很多人，是不是全部的人呢？好吧，这个问题并不重要，即便只是尝试，其中也蕴含着勇气。而他们的损失并非毫无意义，因为你知道**那之后**发生了什么吗？你，不准再多说一个字了！”

说完，他故作严厉地指着自己的女儿。Esan后退一步，一手捂住胸口，假装抗议自己受到了伤害。她身边的孩子再次咯咯笑着，团团围住她。女孩跪下来，咧着嘴，把其中两个拉进怀里。

“那之后发生了什么呢，”Verdun愉快地继续。“在英雄们中，有一小部分人偷偷溜到Níðhǫggr的后方，那个他只派了几个仆从去办事的地方。当这头巨大野兽的注意力被转移和蒙蔽时，他们偷走了Níðhǫggr所追寻的最贵重的珍宝，所有无限元素中最强大的光芒，它的力量如此宏伟，甚至能够驾驭时间之手本身。这些人带着它悄悄潜入虚空，消失于宇宙之中。”

在他身边，Tony感觉到Peter浑身一震，有什么东西重重地压在他的胳膊肘上。他看过去，发现那孩子在月光下被惊得脸色发白，眼睛里含着疑问。Tony简短地朝他点点头，然后扫了一眼Stephen。但法师的视线正全神贯注地锁在舞台上，没有回头。他的一只手放在胸前，Tony不用看都知道它正强迫性地紧握着那个吊坠。

“进入**虚空**？”一个男人困惑地问道。“他们逃走了？但巨龙不会找到他们吗？”

“也许有一天他能做到。但这些旅行者十分狡猾，诡计多端。他们——”

“旅行者？”另一个人打断他。

Verdun一手捂嘴，假装惊讶。“哦，我忘记说了吗？这些英雄暴露了，当然，而就像很多英雄会做的那样，为了所有人的安全，他们不得不伪装自己。他们戴上无名旅行者的面具，飞过虚空，沿着Yggdrasill的树干上下穿行，比老鹰还要敏捷，比Ratatoskr还要灵巧。”

“但他们怎么能这样快呢？”一个孩子问道，而大人们若有所思地点着头。“比一条**龙**还快。”

Verdun像是和他们同样惊奇似的睁大眼睛。“我准备和你们分享一个关于Níðhǫggr的奇闻，不常有人提起它。他也许是一头巨大的野兽，但是！你们知道吗，在很多古老的故事里，他并不总是一条龙。他十分狡猾，经常变化，有时他是一条巨蛇，像绳子一样盘绕着Yggdrasill，有时他是那些被遗忘的泰坦之一，是九界诞生之前的神之后裔。”他压低嗓音，像是在讲述一个重大的秘密。“而在我最喜欢的故事里，他完全不是巨龙，也不是动物或神明，他只是个普通人。”他大笑起来。“可以被战士和神明击败的普通人，但最重要的？最重要的是他们会被自己的贪婪和恶意击败，他们的欲望终将与之敌对。”

“这不能解释为什么我们的旅行者能从Níðhǫggr手中逃离，”Esan淡淡地指出，显然很熟悉她的父亲偶尔会在讲述故事时跑偏方向。

Verdun微笑。“是的，没错。当一个生物的眼睛无处不在，能够触及的范围像宇宙一样宽广，人们如何才能一直跑在它的前面呢？每个故事对此都说法不一。大多数相信他们得到了一个强有力的盟友相助，一个有着巨大翅膀的灵魂，比光的速度还要快。拥有这个灵魂的耳目和忠诚永远是种祝福。也有些说法坚持一定是Odin本人亲自飞去解救他们；或者，如果这是个蒙骗Níðhǫggr的诡计，那么只可能是Loki带走了他们。但所有故事都同意，最终，任何想要逃离Níðhǫggr的人，都必须有被诺伦三女神所赐予的运气。”

> 注：诺伦三女神（The Norns），北欧神话中的命运女神。智慧巨人密米尔的三个女儿，另一说是巨人诺尔维（时间）的女儿们。大女儿乌尔德（Urðr）司掌“过去”，二女儿薇儿丹蒂（Verðandi）司掌“现在”，小女儿诗蔻蒂（Skuld）司掌“未来”，此外Skuld也是女武神之一。

有什么东西随即在营地的人群中激起一阵议论，某些Tony并不明白的东西。他警惕地向纳米单元伸手。但观众们并没有感到沮丧和困惑，他们看起来很热情，甚至很激动。

“很好，看来你们知道**她们**的故事，”Verdun咧嘴一笑，活泼的嗓音传得更远。“如果我们的旅行者得到了她们的运气，甚至是祝福，有谁能猜猜他们应该是几个人吗？”

“三个！”一个年轻人兴奋地回答。“每人都能得到一个祝福。”

Verdun睿智地点点头。“是的，在这个故事里，他们是三个人。我相信你们有人听过有关一个、两个，甚至四个人的故事。但现在，我们有三个旅行者。Urðr的祝福乃是智慧，通常给予那个最聪明的人，这是他们得以逃脱的原因。”Verdun摆动手指，显然是打算为聪明做个示范，孩子们咯咯笑起来。“Skuld的祝福是力量，就像她自己一样。强大到足以利用旅行者们带走的无限之光，在身后投下无数阴影来守护他们的安全。”

“他们将**永远**逃跑下去吗？”一个孩子大胆地问道。“他们不会疲惫吗？”

“我相信他们会的，而且已然如此，”Verdun点点头说。“但我喜欢这样认为，他们有时能在旅途中找到庇护所，在变化多端的大地上，发现一个平静的小岛。我敢说，也许有一天，他们会游荡到**这里**，享受我们土地上的和平与富足。”

“这里？”一个男人沉吟着。

“你喜欢这样**认为**？”与此同时，Esan突然问道，用意外之举打破了故事带来的气氛。“认为是什么意思？你并不**知道**吗？”

Verdun充满神秘感地微笑着。“不。没有人知道这个故事的结局，即便中间的过程有时也很模糊。你看，这就是故事为什么如此有趣的原因，它还没有结束。”

一阵怀疑的沉默笼罩着营地。 Tony用肩膀顶了顶Peter和Stephen，做好准备。他们紧张地坐在一起，不知道接下来会发生什么，也不知道人们会不会喜欢这个故事。

“被Verðandi选中的人呢？”Esan突然问，仿佛寂静中的一道闪电。她的声音有些脆弱，但并不是非常悲伤。“他——这位旅行者会为他们三个带来什么？”

“Verðandi？”Verdun惊讶地问。“这显而易见。她总是选择一个快乐而富有生命力的人。Skuld是不可避免的未来，Urðr是模糊不清的命运。但Verðandi根植于转瞬即逝的时刻，那就是现在。三者在平衡中缺一不可，其他两个怎么能缺少这一个呢？”

Esan转开视线。“所以这三个人，他们穿行于Yggdrasill的枝干之间，直到他们放弃偷来的珍宝——这是不可能的，他们只有一直躲避，直到Níðhǫggr放弃他那可怕的追寻——这也是不可能的。那么尽头在哪里？他们何时才能停止？旅行者不可能永远旅行下去。”

“只要有需要，他们就会一直前行。他们必须如此，女儿。如果他们失败了，那我们都会失败。很多人的命运都与他们息息相关。”

“但所有旅程都会结束，”她坚持道。“没有永不完结的使命。对这三个人来说，终点在什么地方呢？”

Verdun耸肩，向Esan伸了伸手，但在中途又放下了。“就像我所说的，他们的终点从未被讲述。它与Yggdrasill的命运紧密相连，难以被任何人看清。既非神明，亦非守门人，也不是编织者。”他笑了笑，“显然不是一个像我这样的编织者；好听一点是平庸，说难听一点就是单调乏味了。”

人群开始欢笑，从父女两人没有直接说出口的意志斗争造成的紧张气氛中被释放出来。

但Esan没有笑，只是转身走掉了。Tony感觉Peter依然握在他胳膊肘上的手指稍微收紧了一点。

Verdun久久地注视着她的背影，黑夜在他脸上投下深深的阴影。然后，他转过身，突然轻快地拍了拍手。“所以，你们看。每一位来到这里的旅行者都和那三个人一样；应该受到欢迎、重视和爱护。我们必须永远怀着敬意款待他们，因为也许有一天，我们会遇上一位拥有无限元素之力的旅人，而我们并不想冒犯或妨碍他们。”他再次俯下身，双手叉腰，假装严厉地注视着孩子们，引得他们直发笑。“我们会这样吗？”

“不会，”他们异口同声地回答。

“对，”他赞同道。“礼节的规矩就这样形成，并在漫长的时光中流传下来。这也是为什么我们知道所有踏上朝圣之旅的孩子都会在别的营地备受款待，无论他们走到了哪里。因为在这个世界，作为Yggdrasill的九大王国之一，我们提供庇护所。华纳海姆是疲惫的灵魂得以休憩之地，在我们之中，所有人都受到欢迎并得享安全，不是吗？”

“是的，”孩子们表示同意。

“而你们知道华纳海姆还有什么真理吗？”他睁大眼睛问道。

“什么？”他们屏住呼吸。

“满月的时候，我们的孩子要早点上床睡觉，”Verdun坚决地说，在孩子们喊叫着表示抗议时大笑起来。“不，不，该睡觉了。你们的父母已经吃完了饭，也该赶紧去睡了。而且我讲了这么长的故事，还回答了你们这么多问题，嗓子都快哑了。一个编织者，声音沙哑，不能再讲故事了！你们能想象吗？”

孩子们不高兴地摇头，他们身后的家人则礼貌地捂着嘴微笑。人群中有几个看起来倒想加入孩子的行列，为这个激动人心的故事结束而表示失望。

Verdun果断地朝他们点点头，一手巧妙地揉捏着喉咙，以免沙哑得更厉害。“所以现在去睡觉，走吧走吧，明天很快就会到来。”

那些负责照看儿童的人开始把这群闷闷不乐的孩子聚在一起，带着他们走回黑暗中几乎看不清轮廓的帐篷。

这个时候，Tony终于摆脱了整个故事带来的魔法，意识到自己得做一些事情。

他猛地站起来，差点带得Stephen从桌子边摔下去，还好Tony及时抓住了他。工程师顺手把Peter也拉起来。在离他们不到十英尺的地方，Verdun正用炯炯有神的目光看着他们，他那张难以琢磨的脸上透出知晓一切的神色。

“跟我来，”Tony紧张地告诉Peter和Stephen，带着他们远离火光映照的范围，远离营地，向着森林那边走去。他几乎做好了会被阻止的准备，以为身后会传来大声呼叫和反对，但没有任何声音，即便是Verdun也没有说一句话。

“到底是我疯了，还是这整个故事讲的是我们？”Peter一边走一边急切地问道。他不停地瞥着身后，好像有人正在追捕他们似的。“我是说，虽然我只听明白了一半。但我没疯对吧？那**就是**关于我们的？”

“还讲了Thanos，”Tony继续带着他们飞快地往前走。“还有Thanos如何从已知星系的一端到另一端追猎我们，这倒不奇怪，但不知为何我现在更加憎恨这一点了。这一定就是Frodo带着魔戒穿过半个中土世界的感觉。”

“我一直觉得奇怪，他们为什么不用巨鹰来干这件事，”Peter评论道。

“哦，看在托尔金的份上，谢谢你。又一个问这种问题的家伙。”

“那是一部奇幻史诗，”Stephen说。“故事需要一些悬念。”

Tony笑出声，“作为时间之石的守护者和Gandalf的至亲，你不得不这样说，是吧？”

Stephen无视了他的玩笑，紧跟在他身后，不过这也许主要是因为工程师依然牢牢地抓着他的手腕。“Tony，没关系的。不用这么惊慌。”

“谁惊慌了？我没有惊慌，难道是你吗？”Tony坚决地摇头。“这里没有人惊慌失措。”

“嗯，我能看出你有多冷静。”

“你没资格说这话，反正跟你想的不一样。我刚刚意识到一个有关宇宙命运的十亿年前老故事恰好跟我们的特征差不多，而且还讲了一大堆关于命运的屁话。你们想听我实话实说吗？我真的憎恨命运。”

Stephen嗤了一声，用力把手腕从Tony手里拽出来，然后跟他交握在一起。“因为这意味着你无法掌控自己的命运，所以你才痛恨它。”

“不，我憎恨它只是因为那都是胡扯。还不如开始研究占星学或者心理学呢，反正它们显然都是基于偏见的假设性胡言论语。不过你知道命运让我想起了什么吗？我在指导别人方面是多么无药可救的不称职。”Tony停下，站在离营地不太远的地方，不过已经足以保证没人能听到他们的谈话。他转身面对着Peter。“这引出了我要说的下一件事，Peter，我可以送你回家。”

Stephen的手指因为惊讶而猛地抽紧了一小会，然后抓着Tony的动作更温柔了，Tony紧紧地反握回去，可能比他应该用的力道大了不少。

孩子像是突然被钝器敲到脑袋一样，看起来头昏目眩，心烦意乱。他飞快地抬起头，那个速度甚至可能拉伤任何一个没有蜘蛛反射之人的脖子。Tony看着他因震惊而变得苍白。“**你说什么？**”

“家，”Tony坚定地说。“我能让你回去。不是今天，我是说，但也不用飞船，否则还得艰难跋涉好几个月才能回我们的太阳系。但你说的没错，就我所知，这整个故事都是关于我们的，而更重要的是，它关于这颗树之类的东西上的九颗行星是如何——”

“Yggdrasill。”Stephen轻声纠正他。

“啊对，就是那个。从本质上来说，我不知道那是个什么东西。但从宇宙的角度上而言，它似乎是一种量子能量的堆积，能够打开通道进入虫洞，每颗星球都通过一组预先设定好的坐标相互链接。基本上，不管是什么东西组成了他们所说的那颗愚蠢的树，它都与九个特定的世界纠缠在一起。别问我为什么是这九个，毫无意义，我也没法解释。但我们正站在其中一个星球上，而剩下的八个中有一个是地球。在这种情况下，事情不过就是找到正确坐标系的开关，然后在一个瓦尼尔人的帮助下催化正确反应。非常简单。”

“这就是你要说的全部了？”Stephen语气平平地问道。“从现在开始直到你能实现这个**简单**方程式的那一刻，中间还需要无数次反复试验。”

Tony摇着头，终于找回自己所需的冷静。“反复试验仅仅意味着需要时间。也就是说只要花点时间，Peter就可以走。我**可以**送他回家。”

“我不是说你做不到，但你不能说非常简单或者毫无风险，这不是事实。”

“好吧，你们这几天都怎么了？”

“我们能回家了？”Peter脱口打断他们。他瞪大的眼睛里全是好奇，以及被极度惊讶所映衬的希望。

Tony深呼吸着，忍受否认将要带给他的剧痛。（Peter不能走；Tony需要他——这孩子特别务实；也很聪明；在旅途中起着难以置信的作用；Friday崇拜他；她会因为他不在而迷茫的；他爱着Tony的技术；没有他，Tony还能给谁起丰富多彩的蜘蛛昵称呢；他让Tony欢笑；他让Tony想要变得更好，然后更好；想去保护孩子的安全和快乐；他不能就这么走——）

“对，”Tony坚定地开口。“甜美的家，触手可及。我只需要几个星期就能实现。”

“不，”与此同时，Stephen也开了口。“**我们**不能回家。Peter，如果你愿意，**你**可以回家。”

“等等，什么？”Peter脸上的好奇一瞬间像被吹熄的蜡烛一样消失殆尽。“**我？**为什么只有我？你们也要一起来！”

Tony摇头，“不行，孩子。Thanos会像老鹰一样盯着地球。你可以溜回去，不会引起注意，但Stephen不行，而我显然不能把我们的巫师扔在那不管。这就像把你的奥迪丢在大街上，点火器上插着钥匙，车顶上还竖着块巨大的霓虹灯标志。我是说，也许你最终能把它找回来，但我可以打赌他们会撞坏你的车漆，删掉你的播放列表，偷走你的空气清新剂。更别提你放在储物箱里的所有贵重物品了。”

“把我比喻成**奥迪**，”Stephen嫌弃地咕哝。“拜托，我的品味比那要好。”

“听着，就因为你业余时间喜欢彻底撞烂兰博基尼——”

Peter狂暴地挥手让他们闭嘴，显然没心情开玩笑。“我不能**一个人**回去。”

“你不会是一个人的，”Tony说。“你在地球上还有家人，那会让你成为孤独的反义词。”

“你也有家人，”Peter激动地反驳。“Miss Potts——”

“我不会再出现在那个画面里了，”Tony打断他的话，语气远比应该使用的更严厉，但现在提起Pepper只不过是给一道正在迅速加深的伤口上增加刺痛。“在这个时间点，我对她而言已经死了，记得吗？何况婚姻的可能性早就没了，即便哪一天我能回去。”

Peter摊开双手，示意和平，显然意识到自己正步履薄冰。“只是法律意义上的。在你成为钢铁侠之前，你们就彼此认识很久了。我在你的传记里读到过，她还——”

“天啊，这个宇宙里还有谁没看过那玩意吗？”

Stephen挑起一边眉毛。“我几乎可以肯定Thanos没有。”

“很好，那我就放心了。如果让他知道了摩天轮和那只企鹅的故事，我都不知道自己会干出什么来。事实上，我也不清楚如果被你们俩知道了自己会是什么感觉。”

“或者被世界上的其他人知道。”Stephen颇有帮助地插了一句。“尽管在我看来，第十三章更有意思。我最喜欢的是关于犹太教堂和芭蕾舞团的——”

“那个虫洞是双向的吗？”Peter突然问。

Tony犹豫了，因为这是个合乎情理但非常复杂的问题，并不仅仅是出于逻辑上的原因。“为什么问这个？”

“你是什么意思，**为什么**问？”Peter难以置信地说。“这样我就能**回来**了，显然的。”

“最简单的答案是不。这可不是一日游，孩子。你可以回家，继续在皇后区过相对平静的生活，但我不会在周末去探视你的。这趟车只有单程票。”

“这不公平！”

“另一个事实是，你没有办法从地球激活虫洞，我们只能在这儿打开它。坦白地说，宇宙并没有善良到能让这个虫洞的稳定性达到我们的要求，所以没法保证那个洞到底会在哪把你吐出去，更别说等我们过几天再次打开虫洞，它可能会在哪里出现了。不能在这等着你找到它，然后在某些特别没品位的东西跑出来之前跳进去。抱歉，孩子。”

Peter整张脸都耷拉下来，一脸气愤的低着头。

“振作点，Peter，”Tony哄他，尽力摆出一副笑脸。“也不全是坏事。你可以给我们写信，我从来没想过能有个笔友。你敢不敢跟我打赌，以前也从没人有过一个跨银河系笔友。”

“可能是因为回复时间比一个人的一辈子都长，”Stephen评论道。“更别说转寄地址了。”

“谢谢你，Stephen。我就知道我能指望你来支持我。”

Stephen平和地点点头。“揭露让人不安的事实是我的专长，这把我们的话题带回了原点。”他转身看着那个闷闷不乐的少年。“Peter，这是你的选择。你可以尽情的花时间去考虑这个问题。”

“有什么好考虑的？”Tony问道。“Peter喜欢他的家，而故乡现在触手可及。这不是什么困难的等式。”

“做出一个我们需要为之负责的选择永远都是困难的等式。”法师平静地说。“不是吗，Peter？”

那孩子保持着沉默，他转身看向身后，望进阴暗的树林中。

Stephen的话还没有说完。“对另一个人而言，做出艰难的决断可能会带来某种解脱感。但它也有可能让你陷入自由意志的泥潭，不得不承受由此产生的一切后果，无论它们是好是坏，那总是会让你感到更加不知所措。”

“听起来像是你有很丰富的经验，”Peter说，在Tony看来，他的所有表情都被隐藏住了。“你以前选择过回去，是吗？一次？”

同样，Stephen的表情也非常中立，难以解读。“不止一次。”

“但你不必承担那些后果，”Peter指出。“**你**作弊了。”

“现在你听起来像Tony。”

“你应该说像个天才，”Tony说。“行了，你们这些家伙把事情搞得太伤感了。孩子要回家，是时候庆祝了。恭喜你。”

Stephen摇着头，“是时候仔细思考一下了。”

“我哪个都不需要花时间，”孩子叹了口气回答。“但你已经知道了，在他告诉我之前，你就知道我会怎么选择。永远都是同样的，对吧？”

Stephen耸了耸肩，“我只见证了所有未来中的一小部分，没有哪两个完全一致。你的选择属于自己。”

“魔法八号球。”Tony抱怨。

Peter因为这句话转过身来，一丝微笑在他年轻的脸上闪过。“哇哦。他确实是，不是吗？”

“别指望那玩意儿，”Stephen说。

Tony严肃地点头，“绝对是。”

> 注：是的这俩人又开始了，Stephen说的Don't count on it和Tony说的It is decidedly so都是八号球占卜的预定答案之一。

他们都为这几句可笑的对话笑出来，Tony内心的某些东西在看到这个画面时感到放松，一部分他不愿承认的紧张情绪消失于脚下。但内疚感依然是他心中的不速之客，常常被忽视，却并不容易消除。

“好吧，所以你还没有被完全说服，”Tony说道。“没关系。无论如何我还要花几个礼拜去搞清楚这一切的机制。你可以用这段时间来做决定。”

“我不需要几个星期，”Peter回答，带着充其量只能算敷衍了事的微弱笑容。“甚至几天都不用。我已经做好决定了。”

“不要这么着急拒绝，孩子，”Tony在本能开始发挥作用让他闭嘴之前说道。“这可能是唯一一个能让你回归友好邻居蜘蛛侠身份的机会，也是最后一个回到家人身边的机会。家庭是很重要的，Peter。不要浪费它。”

Peter摇着脑袋，决心让他骄傲地扬起头。“我没有浪费它，恰恰相反，我呆在了最需要我的地方。”

“需要你？”Tony皱着眉。“我不知道自己会不会走到那一步。”

“伙计，你看到上个星球发生什么了吗？我的意思是，如果我走了，谁来确保你不会在每次跟某个外星霸主夸夸其谈的时候死掉啊？肯定还会出现另一个的，而且我是说**很快**就会出现。”

“很好，你完全忽略了我确实**有**能力照顾好自己，”Tony抗议道，等着另外两个人停下他们歇斯底里的大笑后，继续说，“我还有个口袋法师跟我在一起，他会保证我的安全。”

Stephen不笑了，“什么？保证**你的**安全？除了我之外，至少还需要一支军队吧？除非每次发现外星人时我都把你锁进储藏室的壁橱里去。”

“也许我们无论如何都应该这么干，”Peter建议道。“他可以陪着你的斗篷。”

“它已经对他产生了一种相当反常的喜爱。”Stephen沉思着。

Tony嗤之以鼻。“对它来说没什么事能称得上反常，我又是个非常讨人喜欢的人。你只是有偏见，因为我绑架过你一次。”

“那具体是怎么回事真的很奇怪，不是吗？”

“不算我的高光时刻，我承认。但我还是不会为此后悔的。”

“我也不。”Peter轻声说。Tony感觉喉咙被哽住，把他想说的任何话都堵了回去。

“你要非常确定，Peter。”Stephen劝告着。“这不是个一周之后还能收回的决定。如果你要留下，那我们就该重新上路了。Tony已经得到了想要的东西，这个避风港即将失去它的作用。”

Peter咬着嘴唇，耷拉着肩膀，稍微失去了一点坚定的决心。“这么快？我们才来了一个半星期。”

“瓦尼尔人可能有着和他们表亲一样的力量和韧性，但华纳海姆不是阿斯加德。这颗星球是一个圣地，充满未受保护的原始能量，它会引来那些你永远不想看见的人的注意，不过是个时间问题。”

Tony挑眉，“哦，其实我不知道。目前为止，他们似乎过得不错，基本上完好无损，还能自由地采摘树木和茶叶，并尽情歌唱Kumbaya。”

> 注：Kumbaya，这是非裔美国嘎勒黑人的一首传统圣歌，字面意思为“到这里来吧”。

Stephen哼了一声。“假装无知不适合你。他们不会防卫自己，他们做不到。”

“我知道，”Tony承认，“我听到了。你觉得Verdun在故事里添加的关于庇护所的内容，是专门讲给我们听的，还是这个世界上每个类似的荒诞故事都必备的部分？”

“这个说法我曾听过各种各样的版本，但从未像这次那样明确地指出来过。”

“什么各种版本？”Peter皱着眉，显然没听懂。

Tony叹了口气，踱开几步。“那个树之类的东西，创造了在功能与反作用上彼此平衡对立的九个王国。如果我没算错，地球是唯一的异类，可能是因为在这些乱七八糟的宇宙传说中，我们的生命是如此短暂和渺小。”Tony询问地看了一眼Stephen，法师点了点头。“所以阿斯加德和华纳海姆同样是姐妹世界，居于其中的人民十分相似，但有一个根本的区别；阿斯加德是一个属于战士和战争的星球，而华纳海姆意味着和平与宁静。没有阿斯加德的保护，很快就会有人来洗劫这个宝库。我可以保证。”

“不过，这难道不意味着我们应该留下来吗？”Peter激动地问，明亮的月光将他咬牙切齿的表情映照成一幅相当可怕的样子。“为了保护他们？”

“什么，保护一个世界不受整个宇宙和所有人的伤害吗？”Tony质疑道，“你觉得我们是谁？不可思议三人组？复仇者2.0？”

“既然你提到了——”

Stephen在左边嘴角勾出一个会心的笑容。“不用发愁，Peter。Tony已经发现该如何保护他们了。他就是喜欢吊你的胃口。”

“你从来不让我玩得尽兴一点，”Tony抱怨道。“而我唯一**发现**的就是这些人到底有多狡猾。这太荒谬了，真的，我有点想跟管理层投诉。”

“那么，我认为我们现在应该去跟Verdun见面了，不是吗？”

说真的，这非常容易。他们并没有在树林附近待太长时间，回到营地时，还有几个落单的人留在那里，在夜色笼罩中享受最后一点残余的火光。当他们走近，所有人都给他们指着通往熟悉帐篷的那条小路，这些人的每一寸都充满了天真的信任和热情。

“简直就是瓮中捉鳖，”等他们稍微走远了一点，Tony对Stephen嘟囔，“刚刚在这呆了一个星期，他们已经很乐意把城门钥匙交给我们了。怎么还没有出现什么人来奴役这帮家伙啊？阿斯加德步上渡渡鸟的后尘都好几个月了。”

Stephen叹着气，“宇宙总是充满神秘。”

他们到达的时候，Verdun已经在等着了——他当然会等。

“你们好，”Verdun在他们进门时说道，一道闪烁的灯火将他映成带着光晕的剪影。“很高兴能看到你们回来，还以为你们会不辞而别呢。我正在计划如何才能追上你们。”

“我们不会那么干的，”Peter诚实地说，同时Tony和Stephen在他身后交换了一个暧昧的眼神。

“是啊，我们得先回来聊聊工作。”Tony开门见山地说起了正事。“顺便，你刚才讲的故事太**不可思议**了。过于奇妙，**几乎**不可能是真的。”

“什么才算真理？”Verdun愉快地问道。“除了很多人的共同信念之外。”

Tony怒视着他，“你是谁，亚里士多德吗？多谢你的扶手椅哲学。现在让我们来谈谈事实吧。比如你为什么碰巧可以预知未来，尽管手上没有一块能宣称属于自己的漂亮绿色石头。”

“是的，谢天谢地这特殊的力量从不由我来守护。”Verdun说，“一颗无限原石是沉重的负担，我并不羡慕你们三个身负之物。”

“一颗无限原石。”Tony斩钉截铁地重复，眯起眼睛。“你之前称它为元素，看来现在我们要放弃委婉的说法了。”

“似乎确实没有必要。”

“你是怎么知道的？”Stephen问道，上前几步走进的宽敞的帐篷。“是什么泄露了秘密？”

Tony紧随其后，注意到帐篷里的一侧完全被一块沉重的挂毯所覆盖，一列列无穷无尽的丝线在其上编织出千变万化的图案和色彩。那块挂毯是如此巨大，似乎占据了比实际还要多的空间。Tony小心翼翼地绕开了它。

“一开始我并不知道，”Verdun回答，任由他们慎重地走近。“我相信你们真的只是单纯的旅行商人。但你们的故事有很多漏洞，尤其是你们对我们的人民和文化特别缺乏了解。你们不属于这里，而且也没怎么费心去隐藏这一点。”

Tony瞪他，“希望你理解，我已经**尽力**隐瞒了。”他指着自己伪装的面孔，感到面纱的薄膜在他皱眉时微微泛着波纹。“你得知道，这不仅仅是一张漂亮脸蛋。”

他看着Verdun脸上的困惑，终于觉得满足了一点。

“这不可能是全部原因，”Stephen插话，他走到挂毯旁边几乎伸手就能碰到它的地方，但在最后一刻放下了手指。Tony不知道他是否也感受到了那个奇异的、隐约可见的东西。

“确实不是，”Verdun承认，“当你们不认识灯塔的时候，我就在怀疑你们是什么人。随着一周过去，这种感觉越来越强烈。不过直到你让我看种子那天晚上我才知道。”

Tony摊了摊手，“好吧，我猜也是因为这个才让你摊牌的。”

Verdun轻柔地笑了笑，导致Tony脖子上的寒毛都竖了起来。“也许不是你想的那样，当你谈到种子时，Stephen察觉到了你的错误，转而用编织来分散我的注意力。最终，这才是导致你们暴露的东西。”他满怀期待地转向Stephen。“你告诉我说，你们之前从未遇见别的编织者，是真的吗？”

“是的，”法师慢慢地回答。

“我不这么认为，我认为更可能是你遇见过，只是不知道。编织者和建筑工人、艺术家、农民、骑手一样，是我们的生活方式中必不可少的一环。你们不可能在华纳海姆四处旅行，却从未遇到过一个编织者。而且你也肯定不可能带着一个像这样的吊坠旅行，却从未引起不需要的注意。”

他伸出一只手，轻轻地放在阿戈摩托之眼上，在先前听故事时，Stephen那双不安的手曾将它挪开过。

它并没有灼伤他。

Stephen猛地躲开，迅速架起双臂，防御性地召唤出两个噼啪作响的橙色魔法护盾。当Verdun连退三步的时候，Tony的纳米粒子都已经叫出了一半，不过瓦尼尔人冷静地举起双手。

“和平，”他轻松地说。“我只是想让你们注意到这个事实，一个人不可能带着阿戈摩托的符号进入九大王国中的任何一个，然后指望它不会引起关注。”

Stephen盯着他，“**你**知道阿戈摩托？”

“**认识**他吗？当然不，但我**听说**过他。在某种程度上，每一个编织者都听过他。”Verdun微笑起来，这一次看着非常真诚，甚至有些温柔。“正是因为他，我们才以这种方式进行编织。他的方法有助于构筑古老的通路，那是时间沙漠上的陈旧沟壑，让我们得以走过今天，去见证明天发生的一切。他的方法，还有卡廖斯特罗的。”

“卡缪斯特罗，”Stephen虚弱地重复了一遍。他看起来不仅仅是被抽掉了脚下的地毯，更像是周围整个帐篷和所有支撑柱都被扯掉了一样。

> 注：扯掉某人脚下的毯子这个习语指的是突然从某人那里撤去协助或者突然把某人置于困难的境地。

“是的，卡缪斯特罗。他，我认识。”那个温柔的笑容进一步扩大。“或者更准确的说，我的家族认识。我的祖父有幸校对过卡缪斯特罗有关时间的众多研究中最初的手稿之一。说真的，我听说那个人很粗鲁。一个在针对无限原石的理论构架上有着惊人理解的现象级学者。却完全不懂得欣赏礼仪，祖父很高兴最后和他断绝了关系。”

Stephen的眼神锐利起来，他那聪明的大脑突然对某个单词产生了反应。“你这里还有吗？手稿？”

“没有。大多数都随着时间被淡忘，唯一剩下的几份也不在这里。你肯定学习过其中某一份，这样你才能使用阿戈摩托的法器。你没有带在身上吗？”

“不，”Stephen承认，“我没带着。”

“真遗憾，如果能看到它，我会很高兴的。”Verdun突然转向一旁，这还是从他们进门起Tony第一次能看清他的整张脸，瓦尼尔人的眉宇间闪烁着某种骄傲和快乐的期待。他向那块充满了房间的巨大挂毯挥了挥手。“不过，来这儿，让我们讨论一下我带**你**来这里要看的东西。你们觉得这块挂毯怎么样？”

Tony几乎是违背自己意愿地被吸引了目光，他再次感受到那里有什么超出他理解范围的东西，某种非常沉重而庞大的东西以一种不可思议的方式给这块毯子增添了存在感。

Stephen也感觉到了，没有再靠近一步，尽管Verdun的邀请明确希望他这样做。“就像你说的，一件美丽的艺术品，你们家族的遗产。”

“不仅仅是我的，”Verdun说。“站近点看。或者也许应该站**远一点**，如果有帮助的话。”

他们依言仔细看着，因为有什么东西似乎正在强迫他们照做。但Peter是第一个看出来的人。

“哦，哇哦，”孩子一面后退一面说，惊奇地睁大了眼睛。“不可能，不可能，这太**疯狂**了。”

“什么？”Tony问道，目光在Peter和挂毯之间来回转了两圈。“你看到什么了？”

Peter伸手抓住他和Stephen，然后拉着他们后退，直到他们几乎再次站在帐篷的入口，挂毯和Verdun离他们仿佛有一辈子那么远。

“把它想象成类似那个魔法眼睛的东西，”Peter说，挪到左边让他们正对着挂毯中心。“看红色的那部分，然后沿着它画个圈。”

Tony照着他的话看过去，但还是比Stephen多花了几秒钟，法师突然在他身边发出仿佛是被人一脚踹在肚子上似的声音，开始像被一根看不见的绳子拽着一样往前移动。就在这时，Tony也看出来了。

“那是——你那块可笑的氪石项链吗？”Tony缓缓地问道，用想象而非自己脑袋上的那双眼睛看着它，“放大了百分之三千？”

“是，”Stephen几乎无声地说，终于伸手碰到了它。Tony差点以为那东西会把他扔出去，但什么也没发生，只是突然之间，挂毯上Tony原本只能看到的一半的图案变得更加清晰。这不奇怪：红色的部分被火舌照亮，魔法在其上蜿蜒曲折，描绘出隐藏的纹理。

“我还以为我们应该保持低调呢，”Tony摇着头，叹了口气。

“我觉得我们现在早就超出这个准则了，你说呢？”Stephen回答。“这东西有多古老，Verdun？它非常强大，本身几乎就是一件法器。”

“四代人。我的姑祖母是最初着手制作它的人，她几乎在阿戈摩托**诞生**之前就看到了他身上的丝线。”

“太不可思议了。”

“它是你的了。”Verdun说。

Stephen一动不动，Tony甚至不能确定他是不是还在呼吸。“你说什么？”

“在环绕世界之树的旅程中，有上亿条道路供你们选择。那其中有很多会把你们带到华纳海姆，在**那些**中又有很多会把你们带到成千上万个营地中的任何一个。我不认为**这条**将你们引向我的道路是个巧合，还戴着一个1600年来我几乎每天都会看到的吊坠。这块挂毯完成于40年前，Esan第一次学会用织布机时，我就明白该是完成它的时候了。现在它只是在等待一个能够被使用的时机。拿着它吧，Stephen。”

“我不能，”Stephen一边说一边退开。“这个礼物太贵重了。”

“这不是一份礼物。我还有别的东西要作为礼物送给你。而这块挂毯本就属于你，所以你必须带走它。事情就是这么简单。”

“我不能，”Stephen勉强重复着。

“你会的。但先让我给你看看我要送给你们的礼物，它也许能改变你的想法。”Verdun抬手解下挂毯上那一堆沉重的夹子和别针。“Peter，请帮我一下。”

孩子照着他说的，小心翼翼地松开那块织物，直到它重重地滑落下来，以一种对这么沉的东西来说不太自然的方式流泄到地板上。Verdun开始用非常仔细和熟练的动作把它卷起来，简直就像在举行一场仪式。最终，他把那些布料叠成了一卷漂亮而不起眼的形状，这件非凡的存在就像是要歌唱一般收缩起来。

“你看到了吗？”Verdun站起身，满意地问道。“如果不是注定的，它不会允许自己这么轻易被收起来。但还缺失了一部分；在这儿。”

他从身后拉出一样东西，用细小的、像流苏一样的编股线编成的一根有Tony手腕那么粗的绳子，又长又结实。在它的中段有着另一个符文；一个几何图案，由线段和螺旋构成的防护性圆圈。Tony以前看到过很多次；在Stephen的护盾法术上。

“这是个封条，”Verdun解释道，伸手用它打了个结。“只要用它绑住或者装饰一下，挂毯就是只是普通的挂毯。也许很漂亮，但不会比其他艺术品更有意义，阿戈摩托的符号会被隐藏起来。解开它或者移除封条，对于任何拥有意志，想要观看的人来说，时间将会变得清晰而醒目。”

Stephen抬起一只颤抖的手，描摹着封条的轮廓，似乎完全说不出话了。

Tony走过来打破了沉默，“Verdun，我不是秘术（mystic arts）大师，或者精通其他艺术（arts）。但即便是我也能看出，这件贯穿你们家族四代人的成果不应该就这么随便地被赠送出去。”

Verdun摇着头，“这副挂毯是我和家族工艺的结晶，但它注定要超越我们，留存于世。我很荣幸能在成就它的过程中出上自己的一份力，但把它留在我身边是对Yggdrasill的一种犯罪。”

“这是块很漂亮的毯子，”Tony温和地说。“但是，无意冒犯？我觉得就算留着它也不会让你的灵魂受到永恒诅咒的。你们花了**几千年**来编织这件东西。如果你想留下它，我们不会有意见。”

“这是一份遗产，它离开我们，仅仅是因为注定如此。”Verdun耸肩，有几分忧郁，但绝大部分都是喜悦。“遗产就是这样的。”

“也对，”Tony大声地叹了口气。“你们这些人很**重视**遗产，不是吗？”

Verdun笑了，“你发现了什么？我知道你在寻找，而且我知道你找到了，但我不知道那是**什么**，以及它意味着什么。我猜它和你想要的种子有关？”

“对，经过之前那个有关树之历史的短途小旅行，很明显你知道你们精致的小灯塔**实际上**不是为了与神沟通。无论你告诉其他人的是什么故事。”

“灯塔是一种用来联系阿斯加德和使用桥的手段，”Verdun同意了他。

“现在不再是了，”Tony直白地告诉他，宛如撕掉了一块创可贴一样，因为这时候制造悬念似乎没有什么意义。“阿斯加德已经被摧毁，差不多四个月以前。灯塔再也不可能召唤任何人。”

“并非如此，”Verdun回答，比他在这个时候理应作出的反应要高兴得多。“它召唤了你们，不是吗？”

Tony盯着他，“什么？”

“根本上而言，华纳海姆是个庇护所，每一根灯塔都是重要的信标。你们来寻找某些东西；某些你们需要的东西。灯塔听到了你们的呼唤，或者反过来，是它们呼唤了你们。但最终结果是一样的，你们中的一个给出了回应。而现在；你们来到了这里。”

Tony张开嘴，又闭上了，接着再次张开。“这到底是什么**意思**？”

“Yggdrasill的方法总是很奇怪的。”Verdun宣布，好像这能**解释什么**似的。

“你在开玩笑吗？什么样的荒谬——算了，这不是重点。”Tony在空中用力地挥舞着一只手。“你没听到我刚才说什么吗？阿斯加德已经被**摧毁**，不再是能够保护你们的战士之国了。噗！消失了。”

“**我们**知道，”Verdun平静地说。“诸神黄昏（Ragnarök）早已被预言过。没有人能说清具体是什么时候，但当光辉的王国陨落时，我们能够感觉到。对整个宇宙来说，这都是个可怕而悲痛的损失。我们为此哀悼；我们现在仍在哀悼。 ”

“‘我们’到底是指谁？”Tony问道。“我的印象是，你们这些家伙依然对其他人的力量抱有妄想。你的女儿，举个例子，似乎就对一些基本事实缺乏了解。”

Verdun摇了摇头，“难道你在自己世界里就没有受年龄和经验所限而缺乏的知识吗？当一个年轻人长大成人，他才会被告知我们民族的伟大历史，以及将我们与阿斯加德之命运联结在一起的纽带，这对我们来说算是一种成人仪式。”他做了个鬼脸，第一次看起来有些烦恼。“某种意义上来说，它**束缚**了我们。Esan可能还有一个世纪才应该被告知这些，但她还是知道了一部分。而无论如何，我相信情况会迫使我提早告诉她。在她必须前往的地方，无知并不能起到作用。”

“我从来没有这么庆幸过自己生在地球上，”Tony喃喃自语。“一个珍视无知的世界。还不如现在就杀了我。”

“一个珍视纯真的世界，”Verdun温和地指正他。“我们可以就这些哲学问题争论几个月，但我想不会有什么结果。我认为你作为遗产馈赠给我们的语言应该不仅仅是阿斯加德的沦陷。你告诉我的灯塔和种子是什么意思？”

Tony叹着气，“如果你知道阿斯加德已经消失，那么你也应该知道，迟早会有人来到这里并利用这一点。没有他们的保护，你们就被套住了。”

“宇宙中有着太多的贪婪，它出现在华纳海姆将是很不幸的事，但并非意料之外。”

“所以你们打算怎么办？给它们讲童话故事直到它们投降吗？”

“华纳海姆不会走向战争，如果这就是你想问的。”Verdun说。“这不是我们的方式。”

“那么我想这应该就是真的了：一万年来，这个世界没有什么明显的变化。你们的灯塔？在它的中心应该只是个分段式发射器；遍布整个星球的天线，能够以我甚至无法测量的规模储存、转化、发射和接收能量。你们用它们跟阿斯加德通信，但我认为在最开始，它们应该是用来彼此交流的。这就是为什么你们的先祖建造了这么多，而且其中很大一部分坐落于偏远到几乎被遗忘在时间长河中的地方。”Tony自豪地咧嘴一笑。“实际上，是Peter给了我这个灵感，来自我们上一次冒险。这是一张网。”

“一张由灯塔连接起来的网？”Verdun问道，并非怀疑；只是很好奇。

“没错，或者，更准确的说，这是一个网络。一个由光能和辐射能构建的全球性网络，有着足够的连接原点，可以用来制造一个坚不可摧的护盾，并覆盖你们整个星球。现在，在正常情况下，创造一个这么大而且还能自我永续循环的东西几乎是不可能的。但你们的先祖显然也照顾到了这一点。”Tony拿出一个松果扔给Verdun，对方巧妙地接住。“这就是为什么他们将一种元素来源转换成了长在树上的东西，这样你们就永远都用不完了。”

“你有一个非常聪明的头脑，Tony。”Verdun说，看着他手里的元素。“也许太聪明了一点，Urðr做了很好的选择。”

“我不知道你是什么意思。但我知道的是：对于一个能切实预知未来——或者至少是某种版本的未来？——的人来说，你不可能不知道这个方法。所以你为什么还没有这么做？”

“好吧，”Verdun狡黠地微笑。“你看，有一个很古老的故事。关于一群攀登世界之树来躲避Níðhǫggr视线的旅行者，以及他们可能需要从华纳海姆得到什么东西来帮助他们完成这个任务；如果他们没有得到，那么黑暗可能就会降临到我们所有人头上。无论是好是坏，你们的故事总是与诸神黄昏联系在一起。在它尚未来临时，你们也不会来。而在你们到来之前，我们不能打开圣所（Sanctum）——也就是你所说的网络。更重要的是，我们的人民已经沉溺于惯性的生活方式中太多年了，只有发生一件足以动摇Yggdrasill的灾难性事件，才能激励他们接受并采取行动。现在它来了；诸神的时代已经结束，变革的兴盛即将来临。”

“诸神黄昏，”一个声音说道，他们都转向帐篷门口，Esan半身站在阴影中，像个被月光轻拂的幽灵。“真的吗？末日的时刻已经来临了？”

“是阿斯加德的末日来临了，”Verdun皱着眉头纠正道，向她走过去。“Esan，你不应该在这儿，你明知不该在敞开的门口偷听。”

“实际上是敞开的帐篷门帘，”Tony说。“绝对不是所有隔音结构中最安全的那种。”

Esan严肃地摇着头。“如果诸神黄昏已经来临，那就没有什么能从那些我们必须被告知的东西手中保护我和其他任何人免受伤害。父亲，如果你知道，怎么能什么都不说呢？”

“女儿，我们之后再讨论这件事吧。”

“但现在有很多东西都必须改变，”她低声坚持，“整个华纳海姆，还有除此之外的全部。一切都不一样了，一切都不可能再回到从前。”

Verdun安抚地握住她的双手，摩擦着为她取暖。“人们不会改变；我们是**谁**也不会改变。我们只是必须学习新的方式来适应，来成长，我们已经有数千年未曾成长了。一个时代已经结束，是的，这是事实。但另一个将会崛起，并将其取代。”

“先王已逝，”Stephen突然静静地说，吓得Tony转过身来。“新王万岁。”

> 注：the king is dead，long live the king。是个法国谚语，来自于法国的君主继承法，规定主权的转移在前任君主死亡的瞬间发生。现在基本是指国不可一日无君，世代更迭属于常态的意思。

Verdun一脸茫然地转向他，“我们没有国王。”

“古老的地球表达，”Stephen喃喃地说。“或者米德加德，你也可以这么称呼它。”

“米德加德，”Esan震惊地叫道。“真的？那些故事从未谈论过你们的出身。”

“古老美好的大地（Earth）母亲，”Tony证实道。“很多奇怪生物的家园。一种是人类，另一种是鸭嘴兽。”

“一个凡人，”她茫然地说。“但这怎么可能？凡人是脆弱的生物，既没有强大的力量也没有持久的生命来保护自己。但我上周见到过，你的力量不亚于我们任何一个人。”

Tony翻着白眼，“脆弱？就因为我们没法抓住一辆冲脸扔过来的坦克？人类确实比你们容易死一点，但我们不是需要塑料泡沫包装的易碎小茶杯。另外，虽然技术上来说我的力量是人造的，但我可不觉得这是作弊。不过Peter，从另一方面来说，绝对是作弊。”

“你那只是嫉妒，”Peter尴尬地接口，他的声音里带着一点尖细和羞怯的特质，Tony以前很少听到。孩子低头看着自己的脚，躲开Esan不敢相信的视线。

“嫉妒？”Tony顿了顿，思考了一下。“可能吧，但只有一点点。”

“米德加德，”Verdun说，像是在测试这个名字。“我从未想过会是那个王国。我以为也许会是尼福尔海姆，或者你们可能是从阿斯加德的毁灭中活下来的幸存者。抛开力量不谈，你们明显有着远超凡人理解的天赋。”

> 注：顺便说一句，住在尼福尔海姆的人被称作尼伯龙根，对就是史诗里造戒指的那帮人……

“显然不是这样，”Stephen干巴巴地说，和Tony交换了一个恼怒的眼神。

“是啊，在我们自己之外终于有人注意到我们的先进了，多谢。”Tony嘟囔着。“既然所有秘密都已经泄露干净，提醒一下，我们可能会尽快离开这里，你们需要把袖珍护盾升起来了。我们还有地方要去；你知道是怎么回事，还有树要爬，还有龙要屠。”

Verdun点了点头，Esan则惆怅地看过来。“你们什么时候走？”

Tony耸了耸肩，“说真的我们几天前就能走。但那样的话，Peter就永远不会学到怎么花式骑马了。”

“你们必须这么快离开吗？”Esan明显露出了失落的神色。“如果愿意的话，你们可以留下，哪怕只是一小段时间。你们当然会受到欢迎。”

Tony犹豫着，思索着这些话里的意思，然后用尽可能温柔的语气回答。“慷慨的提议，但真的不行。”

“在另一条时间线上，我们倒是留下过，”Stephen平静地说出了一个新闻。“不过没什么帮助。还有很多事情要做，我们得上路了。”

Esan默默地低着头，似乎即表达了认同，又在表示抗拒。

“女儿，”Verdun柔声说。

“求你了，”女孩的声音很细弱。“不要。我知道他们注定要离开，我一直都知道。但这并不能减轻分离的痛苦。”

Verdun叹息着。“你总是那么明白事理。我想如果你一定要对某件事不讲道理一次的话，那也不是什么奇怪的事。”

她粗鲁地嘟囔了一声，害羞地看向Peter。“我真希望能有时间更好地了解你，我们本可以成为那么好的朋友。”

Peter站得笔直，直视着她的眼睛。“我们**是**朋友。”

Esan打起精神，简单的快乐从内心深处照亮了她。“真的吗？我好高兴。”

她飞快地走过去，在很短的时间里，她伸出双臂搂住Peter的脖子，把脸埋在他肩上，紧紧地抱住了他。Peter犹豫地把手放在她背后，惊慌失措地看着Verdun，像是在征求许可。瓦尼尔人向他鼓励地笑了笑。

Esan叹了口气，后退一点看着Peter的脸，探寻着他的表情。“我知道你会离开，而我们的道路必将分离。但我的大篷车队会旅行到很远的地方，比其他任何一个队伍都要远。我想，也许有一天我们会再次相遇。到那时我还会称你为朋友的，我希望你也能这样称呼我。”

Peter诚实地点头，但又有些犹豫不决。“我会的，一定会。但是，我是说。”他无助地看着Tony和Stephen寻求确认。“你不行，你做不到的。”

“并非完全不可能，”Verdun平静地说，他的眼睛里满是悲伤。“在华纳海姆的历史上，我们很少有战士，而且没有理由将目光投向家园之外的地方。但改变正在到来，而Esan总是在渴望着新事物。她的故事，当然了，也是一段尚未书写的旅程。”

她踮起脚尖，倾身把嘴唇贴在Peter的脸颊上。Tony以为那孩子会满脸通红，结结巴巴，抖着腿躲开，或许还会因为太过于害羞而爬到帐篷撑杆上去。但Peter什么也没做；他看着Esan，眼神平静而清澈，充满了喜爱和快乐。

“我会想你的，Peter。”Esan轻声说，退了回去。“你会记住自己的承诺，对吗？”

Peter点点头，“我会的。”

Tony向他询问地眨眨眼，然后是Stephen，不过他们谁也没得到答案。

“和父亲一样，我也有一份注定要跟你们一起去的礼物。你明天早上会照我们说好的来吗？”

“我会的，”Peter重复道。

“你知道那个地方。满月落下之后，黎明很快就会来临，所以你要尽早过来。”

“我会的，”Peter轻轻地重复了第三遍，那句话有着惊人的重量；另一把锁，和另一把钥匙。

Tony一直等到Esan离开帐篷，生物节律远远地出了他的感应范围之后，才开口评论道：“记住我们谈论过的有关鸟、蜜蜂和香蕉的话题，孩子。别干太不负责任的事，这个任务只能容下一个声名狼藉的恶棍，那就是我。”

> 注：鸟、蜜蜂和香蕉，反正都是关于性教育的例子……

孩子摇着头，几乎没听到他说什么。“我不会，不会的。我们是朋友，仅此而已。”

“现在还不晚，你知道的。”Tony强迫自己说。“现在还能改变主意，即便你没打算回家，也可以一直留在这里。你会很安全，新鲜的空气和树木，每晚篝火边的故事，食物，友好的伙伴。不用再到处乱跑。”

这句话终于拉回了Peter的注意力，当他抬起头时，Tony看到孩子眉毛紧皱，有点愤怒。

“别傻了，**Tony**。”Peter慢慢地，郑重地说道。他伸出手，短暂地靠近了一下，又迅速退开，这时Tony才慢慢意识到那是个拥抱。“显然已经太晚了。你说过家庭很重要，而我不会将自己的家抛在身后。”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 清算。

Tony盯着Stephen的发射器读数记录，希望它们能有所改变，不过那些数字当然不会有什么变化。工程师长时间地看着它们，直到读数开始模糊并融成一片，背光屏幕和环绕在周围的全息图像显然正在合谋让他头疼。最后，他叹了口气，屈服于把脑袋埋进双手里的冲动。 

“求你，”Tony低声说。“告诉我你至少遵守了标准试验流程。” 

“怎么？”Stephen问道。“打算重复我的试验过程吗？你可能会发现这有点难。” 

Tony放下双手。“这很有吸引力，我承认。不过当试验需要用某种充满危险而且未经验证的技术给我自己来一下的时候，我通常还是会犹豫的。” 

Friday插口道：“实际上，boss。制造Mark 42要求你给自己注射48个微型植入物——” 

“**谢谢你，**Friday，够了。”Tony说。 

Stephen看起来很感兴趣。“微型植入物？真的？” 

“那是套能自动组装的战甲，早在我发明出纳米版本的之前了。我已经在移除反应堆的时候把那些东西一起弄掉了。” 

“希望如此，我猜它们是皮下注射的？你知道那么多外来物质会造成感染的可能性有——” 

“五十步笑百步，”Tony说。“Friday，你又开始随便泄露我的信息了，停下。别以为就因为你比你的哥哥更加全能而且更加缺乏物质形态，我就不会给你戴个傻了吧唧的帽子然后扔进角落里去。” 

“只要有能力，Boss，我当然会佩戴你给我的任何配饰。” 

Tony斜视着天花板，“为什么我总觉得她正在背后嘲笑我。” 

“因为在某些场合下你相当有洞察力。”Stephen说。 

Tony突然转身看着他。“而那是个什么场合呢，因为我**察觉**到你肯定是**疯了**才会那么做。魔法难道会摧毁法师们那些不管是什么玩意的常识吗？”他皱着眉举起双手。“哦，我在开什么玩笑呢？它当然会。” 

Stephen挑眉。“好像你没有为了，好吧，或者利用你的科技干过更糟糕的事一样。我们刚刚听到了一个典型的例子。” 

Tony不屑地挥手，再次怒视控制台上的读数。它们依然没有变化，当然了。Friday的诊断信息非常准确；作为她能够渗透进入一切物质实体的附带功能，包括生物、技术以及其他。 

“你知道自己之前有多幸运吗？”Tony问道。“你没有意外触发相位性物质和发射器中任何一个的加速作用。有人还说**我**没把自己的命放在心上。” 

“我没有不放在心上，”Stephen微微抗议。“事实上，我一直很小心。” 

“还**不够**小心。” 

Tony懊恼地沉默下来，考虑着在Stephen开始指责他虚伪之前，他还能把这种自以为是的劝告往前推多远，很可能不会太远了。 

他感到袖子被轻轻拉了一下，于是低下头，期望能看到Stephen的手偷偷摸摸地伸进来。但他看到的却是一块红色布料把自己缠在了他的手腕上，以惊人的力道紧握着他的胳膊把他拉近。 

“Stephen，你的宠物又开始了，”Tony无奈地说。“让它停下。” 

“斗篷只听从它喜欢的命令。”法师回答，嗓音里带着无声的笑意。“在有关你的问题上，它早就被证明特别顽固。” 

“老实说这挺可怕的，如果你要问我的意见。”Tony摇晃着被抓住的手，扭动手指试图挣脱。“坏斗篷，下来，孩子，坐下。” 

它不情愿地放开了，抻直自己，重新在Stephen的肩头和领口上变得整洁笔挺。 

Tony用迟钝而心烦的好奇看着它，“你不在的时候，那东西真的很思念你。我不知道你是否查看过日志，我们离开的时候，它有三次企图逃跑。都在我们下船后的最初36个小时内。” 

Friday在飞船内部的发声设备里体贴地开口，“在第3次尝试之后，它移动到舰桥，没有任何反应。我监视了两天，它一直保持静止。” 

“法器经常进入暂停活动状态，没有被使用时几乎都在休眠，”Stephen解释道，心不在焉地用手指抚摸着斗篷的边缘。作为回应，斗篷急切地蹭着他的手。“虽然它们中的大多数并不能靠自己的力量移动。这一件是独一无二的。” 

“最终，”Tony说。“就是个在科学和魔法两方面都讲不通的家伙。” 

“就这一点来说，它不是唯一一件。” 

“是啊，你那件精致的新室内装饰品怎么样了？这两位布制时尚达人是不是打得火热？” 

Stephen一脸痛苦，挫败的表情已经说明了一切。“不完全是。” 

Tony轻哼，带着虚情假意的同情。“同胞争宠呗？我告诉过你要慢慢介绍它们。可怜的斗篷可能会觉得那块**地毯**正好就是从它自己脚底下拽出来的。”他顿了顿，满怀期待地微笑。“看到我是怎么做的了吗。” 

Stephen给了他一个厌烦的眼神。“挂毯很容易就能被关进我的住处。” 

“看来这件能到处乱跑真是幸运，”Tony用大拇指指着那条红色的威胁说，它正高兴地冲他飘扬。“否则可能你哪天回家的时候会发现其中一个已经被撕成碎片了，很难说是哪件，真的。” 

斗篷啪的一下立正，生气地把自己拉直。 

Tony冲它翻了个白眼。“冷静点，小彩衣，我毫不怀疑你能从大多数外星入侵者手里保护自己的领地。我只是说那东西是个未知元素，谁知道它的流苏上有什么阴谋诡计呢？” 

斗篷落了下去，把自己平息到一种不那么激动的状态。 

Stephen叹息着，任由他的时尚配饰用保护欲把自己闷死。“尽管挂毯拥有巨大的力量，但几乎没有任何迹象表明它能在这个维度上与我们进行互动，我还没有见过它移动，至少肉眼看不到。” 

“很好，”Tony说。“这艘飞船上终于有个不会惹麻烦的东西了。不像你，一个显然喜欢请麻烦一起喝茶的家伙，还附带一张全是最高风险的完整菜单。你喜欢让我的人生变得困难吗，Stephen，还是这只是你清醒着呼吸带来的一种快乐副作用？” 

“不能两者都是？” 

“你知道自己实际上已经损坏了发射器程序的2%吗？这就是你头疼的原因；它在非致命区域导致代谢失调，压迫神经脉冲和血液流动。**2%**，Stephen。这也许看起来不是很多，但在粒子物理学的领域里，你可能已经把整件事都搞砸了。” 

“我对此深表怀疑，”Stephen说。“既然我还活着。” 

“**现在**还活着，”Tony冷淡地说。“Friday一直在隔离可能造成级联故障的错误代码，但在损坏达到最低安全阈值之前，她也只能这么做了。我希望她至少能在让你受到永久性伤害之前**告诉**我。” 

由于实在找不到更合适的方向来发泄怒火，最终他只能把矛头指向天花板。 

“我当然会，Boss。”Friday的声音听起来很后悔。 

“最低安全阈值是多少？”Stephen问道。 

“怎么？这样你就能继续试验直到能摸上死神的胡子？没门！” 

“无论如何我都会继续试验的。如果你现在告诉我所有细则，至少我能知道我正在把自己陷进什么样的麻烦里。”Stephen皱了皱眉。“为什么这些东西总是把警告写在后面？” 

“说得好像写在前面你就能注意到一样。你当然会继续试验；为什么不呢？你需要担心的只有死亡和破坏时空连续性而已。” 

“时间之石给了我们巨大的优势，Tony。为数不多的Thanos无法以某种方式取得的优势，除非他能接触到原石本身。我们不能放弃它。” 

“你不能拿阻碍Thanos作为这件事的动机来愚弄我。如果是的话，你从最一开始就应该用。这是因为某些更加私人的理由。” 

“我不知道你在说什么。”Stephen含糊其辞地回答。 

Tony咬牙切齿，对抗着自己想要把Stephen摇晃到清醒的本能。无论如何，那都不会起作用；或许Tony会先把他摇出脑震荡来。“为什么当你做蠢事的时候，这就是必要之恶，而当我做蠢事的时候，这就只是傻呢？” 

“因为如果我们从这个假设出发，可以节省不少时间。” 

“Ouch，”Tony直截了当地说，“承认吧，你就是不能忍受让宇宙占据上风，当未来开始急剧变化时，你就立刻钻回你那按时间顺序排列的小小安全网中。” 

Stephen怒视着Tony右肩上方的某个地方。“你也差不多。” 

“那不一样，我需要我的科技来公平竞争。没有它，我就只是个在空锡罐里到处闲逛的天才富豪慈善家。” 

Stephen摊开双手，做了个明确表达友好的手势。 

Tony皱眉。“你不需要用时间之石来公平竞争，你有你的魔法。那块石头属于别的东西；它是个拐杖。” 

“我们需要再讨论一下你的眼镜吗？” 

Tony举起双臂。“不，我们**不需要**。Friday不是拐杖，她比拐杖先进多了。” 

“你太客气了，Boss。”Friday平静地说。 

“别说话，”Tony厉声道，心中的愤恨正在威胁着升级成真正的愤怒。“我还没忘记你在其间扮演的角色。你故意向我隐瞒他的研究；甚至放在一个隐藏的隔离分区里。这比单纯的混淆我还要严重。这是合谋，我不喜欢这样。” 

“合谋？”Friday表示抗议。“对付你吗？Boss，我永远不会。” 

Tony挥了挥手，咽下恼怒和怀疑，直到更好的时机出现。“别费心否认了。很明显你们两个正密谋推翻我。我能看到墙上的字迹。” 

> 注：墙上的字迹是个出自圣经旧约的典故，某位古巴比伦国王在宫殿里设宴纵饮时，忽然看到一个神秘的手指在王宫墙上写看不懂的文字，后来一个犹太预言家指出墙上的文字表示“大难临头”，然后这位国王当晚就被谋杀了。 

“这意味着你首先要**处于**一个能被推翻的位置。”Stephen无情地说。“我是不是没看到你刚给自己安装的王座，Stark国王？” 

“你就继续吧，我会真的装一个，不是什么难事。我们现在拥有的未使用材料足够建造一艘全新的飞船。”Tony突然打起精神，想起手上的多余矿物还有更好的用途。“或者至少是个温室，如果不够一艘船的话。” 

“我还是很难相信你会这么建议。我没有园艺天赋，你自己承认过，你也没有。事实上，如果我没记错，你曾经为了致敬自己在园艺上的失败烧掉过一棵仙人掌。” 

“不是我烧的；那是DUM-E干的。”Tony坚持道。“但这不是重点。**我们**不会去侍弄园艺，那是Peter的事。天知道这孩子能比我们两个都做得**好多了**。” 

Stephen显然更愿意相信这一点。“你应该知道即便茶叶能好好移植过来，蔬菜也不一定行？而且无论哪种方式，这些植物在能够收获之前都需要几周到几个月的恢复时间。” 

Tony摇头否认。“这就是为什么Verdun给了我们一小点晒干的茶叶。现在有个人意识到咖啡因有多么重要了。” 

“一小点？”Stephen一副很想笑的样子。“实际上，我认为那是相当大的一堆。” 

“好吧，但你的份额很小。” 

“他可没有对它们进行配额。” 

“哦，对，是我干的 。他给了我们足够维持一段时间的茶叶，只要我们能定额消耗。这可能意味着我得把每天的数量减少到最多五杯。” 

Stephen沉吟着。“也许不用，我可以就某些东西给你提供一个命题。” 

“一个命题？”Tony假笑着问。“什么**种类**的命题？” 

“那种需要详细科学日志条目和Friday持续性、侵入性监控的。”Stephen淡淡地说。 

“奇怪，我不觉得那是你的事，而且我认为我能处理得了。” 

“Tony。” 

“开玩笑的，我开玩笑的。”他眯眼看向Stephen的方向。“大概吧。好了，说吧。你的命题是什么？” 

“你已经知道我打算继续用原石做试验。我已经把能量重新平衡到一个不会伤害我的点——” 

“是不会**立刻**伤害你——” 

“——而现在需要完善它。我想通过调整植物周围和内部的时间流来加速它们的生产。如果你保证不干涉，我愿意让你监控我的工作。如果你觉得试验做得太过了，我甚至会给你暂时否决它的权力。” 

“首先，现在这个情况下，无论你是否同意，我都会监控。其次——你能做到吗？” 

“时间之石没有时间上的限制。”Stephen说。“很少有什么它做不到。历史上最强大的法师无法摧毁它是有原因的。” 

Tony注视着法师，仔细衡量他的反应。“所以，基本上，我可以不必偷偷摸摸地关注你，你可以继续跟你的漂亮绿石头玩耍，Peter还是可以去花园，而且我们都能有茶喝。你有什么阴谋诡计？” 

“我们之前的协议依然有效。你每在试验数据上花费一个小时，就得去睡一个小时。” 

“我在睡觉，”Tony下意识地抗议。 

Stephen怀疑地挑眉，“我很肯定。” 

“我在试着睡觉，”Tony更正道。 

Stephen仔细地盯着他看了一会儿，然后像条打算咬人的蛇一样伸出手，抓住Tony的左前臂。还没等他表示抗议，法师已经撸起他的袖子，露出一条紧紧缠绕在手腕上的纳米腕带。Stephen冷酷地敲了敲它，意思很明显。“试图睡觉，戴着这玩意？我可不这么认为。” 

Tony猛地抽回手，感到自己的心跳突然剧烈颤抖，变成断断续续的惊慌节奏。“嘿，把手从商品上拿开，要是弄坏了，你就得把它买走。” 

“你想看我的工作吗？”Stephen打了个响指，一簇橙色火焰在他手心短暂地闪烁了一下，然后消失。“那就拿下来，否则没门。” 

Tony尽可能随意地把左手放在看不见的地方。“不能这样，doc。我需要它。” 

“你**认为**你需要它，”Stephen平静地纠正道。“如果我允许你的介入，你也要允许我的。只要你还带着它，或者任何稍微跟它类似的东西，我就会认为我们的交易无效。这就是我的条件，要么接受，要么放弃。” 

Tony瞪着他，被激怒了。“这是敲诈。” 

“我更愿意把它当做是一种知情的谈判。” 

Tony叛逆地把袖子抖回去。“**很好**，我会考虑的。”他叹着气做了个鬼脸。“除了睡觉的部分，这其实是个还算得体的建议。不错的变化，我以前听过的大部分建议都跟得体没什么关系。” 

Stephen对他眨了眨眼，没有被转移注意力，不过倒是挺愿意假装被分心的。“我这是在听故事吗？” 

“哦，确实有个故事，不过我很怀疑**你会**对它感兴趣。”Tony漫不经心地说。 

“Tony，”Stephen语带警告，视线慢慢扫过工程师的全身，每一寸都像针刺一样。“你知道我对你没有什么不感兴趣的。” 

Tony眨了眨眼；这比他预想的更接近事实。他在脸上挂出轻浮的微笑，带着暧昧的诱惑意图向前倾身。但Stephen的斗篷显然认为这是在默许它的第二次过度关心，这导致他不得不停下来。它那灵巧的锦缎从他肩后滑进去，没等Tony来得及停住向前的势头，就把他拉得差点失去平衡。 

“它这么做是因为喜欢我吗？”Tony问道，几乎不由自主地笑出来。“还是因为**你**喜欢？” 

“都不是；我们两个显然都在哄骗你，让你产生虚假的安全感。”Stephen一边说，一边用双手和斗篷一起把Tony无情地拉近，让自己的上一句话瞬间成为谎言。

“打算诱惑我吗？很好，这没用。在经过几十年放荡无耻的生活之后，我已经决定度过充满美德和礼节的人生。”Tony在距离很近的情况下尽可能调整角度，用自己丰满的下唇像羽毛一样轻轻刷过Stephen的嘴唇。Stephen配合着他，一阵颤抖从他们两人身上流过，整件事情开始以一种Tony并非完全有意如此的方式沉入他的肌肤之下。他吞咽着，从这场游戏中找回自己。“在你眼前的是一个已经改变了的人。” 

“我可以接受美德，”Stephen气喘吁吁地说。“但是礼节？恐怕得一边呆着去了。” 

“说真的？” 

Stephen拉近最后一点距离，将他们两个的额头贴在一起。“你需要我详细说明吗？我相信你的想象力远不止如此。” 

“哦，我有得是想象力。”Tony说。“我只是想听你**说出来**。” 

这让Stephen的脸上生出红晕，一丝淡淡的粉红色出现在他的颧骨上。那双有魔力的眼睛闪烁着兴味。“我一直假定当我们上床的时候，**你会是**那个特别健谈的家伙。这不是我第一次这么想了。” 

“我们滚上床的时候？”Tony狡猾地问。“还是我说服你上床的时候？” 

“都是，当然了。” 

“当然，”Tony感到对面的人吐出一口让他浑身发痒的气息，于是用一个深深的吻捕获了它。Stephen的嘴唇在中途与他碰在一起，法师身上的林木气息尝起来总是带着一种宛如电流噼啪一样的强大魔力。它很快就成了Tony最喜欢的口味之一。 

过了一会儿，Tony微微后撤，发现Stephen脸上的红晕已经拂过鼻子，扩散到了耳朵尖上。工程师完全不想去想象自己的脸会是什么样子；他的嘴唇已经开始觉得刺痛了。 

“我想知道，”他温柔地对Stephen说。 

Stephen的目光仍在追寻着Tony的嘴唇，双眼中非比寻常的湛蓝被一潭深沉的欲望所覆盖。“想知道？” 

Tony跪了下去，扶着Stephen的手臂和屁股撑住自己，在这个过程中用手指钩进了他的腰带。Stephen向前倾身，让Tony像个祈愿者一样顺着他的身体滑落。 

“我想知道，”Tony重复道，眼睛紧盯着Stephen充满渴望的脸。“你的其他部分尝起来是不是也像魔法一样。” 

Stephen断断续续地呼了口气，颤抖的手指越过Tony颈侧，插进他的头发里。Tony离得很近，完全能够透过衣物感受到他的灼热，看到他坚硬而充满情欲的形状。工程师张开嘴，磨蹭着他想蹭的地方，然后轻轻吹气，用自己的脸颊顺着法师相当引人注目的长度上下摩擦。Stephen向后仰着头，弓着臀部，沉默地、无意识地恳求着。 

“我们应该测试一下吗？”Tony把两大根拇指插进这个人的大腿股沟，用手掌勾勒着他瘦骨嶙峋屁股。“可能得花点时间，给你**所有的**部分都登记一下。不过我保证会记录得一丝不苟。我就是这么彻底。” 

然而，当Stephen重新低下头时，他的脸上有着和愉悦相等的痛苦，而他的犹豫极其明显。Tony感到一阵剧烈而刺痛的挫败，随之而来的则是懊悔。他毫不怀疑自己可以把Stephen勾引上床，如果他再努力一点，甚至可能不用费什么劲就能把法师留在床上。Stephen根本没有费心掩饰他有多么渴望Tony。 

但这就是问题所在，真的；Stephen是如此的渴望Tony，显然对他没有什么真正的抵抗力。Tony虽然不能完全说自己是在占Stephen的便宜，不过也差不多了。很明显，另一个人的渴望并不仅仅源于他们之间相对时间较短的相识。Stephen生活在一个有限的空间里，在那儿，现在和未来紧密相连，难以区分。无论他在那之间看到了什么，都与Tony所见的相当不同；也不全都是此时此地。 

不，麻烦的不是把Stephen弄上床；而是确保他事后不会后悔。在另一条时间线上，这件事可能根本不会让Tony有所顾虑。但在这一条上，它确实如此。 

Tony叹了口气，然后强迫自己退开。在起身的过程中非常小气地用力挤压着Stephen，引得他从喉咙里发出一声呻吟。最终他们再次面对面站着，诱惑减轻了一些，但并没有消失。 

对于状况的变化，Stephen似乎无法决定到底是松了一口气，还是感到失望。Tony深表同情；这是一种他相当熟悉的感觉。 

“Stephen，你让我对蓝色有了新的认识。”Tony平静而和气地说。“在你的眼睛和我的蛋蛋之间，这真让人无法避开。” 

> 注：bule ball 在俚语表示欲望得不到纾解的男人…… 

“临时措施，我跟你保证。”Stephen在Tony把下巴放在他的肩膀上，以全身重量压住他时喘着粗气说道。Tony转过头，用粗糙的胡茬刮擦着法师敏感的耳垂，感到他全身都在抽搐。 

“我希望你记住这一点，”Tony回答。“与此同时，我要去住处做点手艺上的练习。重要的是要有一双强壮的手。我需要一些特殊技巧，相信你会很喜欢听到它们的全部内容。你会吗，Stephen？你当然会。” 

Stephen试图让呼吸恢复平缓和稳定，但没有完全成功。“Tony。” 

“不，是你希望我说话，所以我现在正在说。而你必须仔细听着，因为**如果有必要的话，我会重复它很多很多次**，确保你能正确地听进去。” 

Stephen任由他说了很长时间，比Tony所能想象的还要长。它的力量是炙热而令人兴奋的，因为虽然Stephen的犹豫已经消失，但他痛苦的欲望还没有消失，Tony就是忍不住以此来刺激他，只是一点点，或者只是很多。 

不过，他在说到第三次的时候停了下来；他自己的性欲已经跟着高涨到了让人不舒服的地步，而Tony对折磨自己的兴趣可不像折磨Stephen那么大。 

他向后退了退，给自己留出一点呼吸的空间。红晕早已变成各种难以言说的颜色，在他们两个脸上飞扬。 

Tony清了清嗓子，“就这样，千万别说我对细节太过吝啬。我认为你已经掌握了所有需要的信息，并且有了清晰的画面，同意吗？” 

“当然，”Stephen粗鲁地回答，他靛蓝的眼睛细细地眯着，周围被贪婪的深黑色包裹。 

Tony一边沐浴在那道目光中，一边走开，把衣服重新整理成更舒服的形状。“那我就不打扰你了，好吗？我还有事要做；还有地方要去。工程师的工作永远干不完，你知道的。” 

“哦，我知道，”Stephen说，理智和笑意慢慢地重新回到他的声音里。“事实上，我相信你下个约会要迟到了。” 

Tony眨巴着眼，猝不及防。“约会？” 

Stephen整理了一下自己，没有费心使用什么谨慎的动作；Tony感到自己的眼神不由自主地向下移动，像个幽灵一样追逐着那双手。“我本来准备提醒你的，但你成功地完全转移了我的注意力。货舱里还有课要上，忘了吗？Peter现在没准已经在等着你了。” 

Tony愣住，“该死。” 

Stephen懒洋洋地靠在身后的墙上，专心研究着自己短短的指甲。“今天是量子物理导论还是高级有机化学来着？我一直都记不住，不过听起来很复杂。这可真可惜。” 

“你就是故意让我那么做的，”Tony指控道。 

“**让你**？我不确定我们记住的是不是同一个场景。让我提醒你——” 

“Friday，几点了？”Tony迅速插嘴，然后又改了主意。“不，算了。就先告诉孩子我要迟到，一个小时左右下去。”

“一个小时？”Stephen狡黠地说，“挺有雄心壮志的啊。”

Tony瞪了他一眼，快速冲向门口。“我们已经讨论了前戏，但我喜欢之后有一点拥抱时间，更不用说洗澡了。所有这些问题，我都留给你去考虑**细节**，顺便给自己制定一点**雄心壮志**。”Tony在门打开时停下来，一手若有所思地敲打着墙壁和门框。“顺便说一句，我接受你的命题，你可能会给我的任何命题都可以，不过特别是关于植物和时间之石的那个。”

“是因为你想监控对发射器的影响？”Stephen更加严肃地问道，只是为了平息声音里欲望尚未褪去的粗噶。“还是因为你希望茶叶生长速度快一点？”

“你说得对，”Tony果断地说，让门在身后再次关上了。

直到Tony沉浸在内啡肽升高后懒洋洋的满足感中，彻底把自己打理干净以后。他才觉得自己终于准备好重新回顾整个对话。他对这次讨论里Stephen的那部分已经很清楚了，Tony自己虽然可能在过程中遇到了一两次小挫折，不过还是坚持到了最后。但还有第三个要素，他当时强迫自己忽略了，直到他能找到一个安静且不受干扰的地方来仔细思考。这个部分需要策略；而不是Tony带着满脑子的欲念在黑暗中摸索，或者正当他斥责一个不顾后果的巫师并陷入愤怒的相互指控时。

他慢慢把自己擦干，让思绪像往常一样斟酌着这个问题，从每个可能的角度探究它。最后，他溜达到平时睡觉的地方，躺在了床上。

然后耐心等待着。

不出所料，Friday很快在房间里的通话装置中活跃起来，声音尖细而好奇。“Boss，你的生物节律比平时高出将近30%，你还好吗？有什么需要担心的吗？”

“只是在思考，FRI。”

她一直等待着，直到他没有给出进一步的解释。“思考什么？”

“这个和那个，”不恰当的好奇心被点燃并抓住了。“在我刚才**思考**的时候，你一定有一些有关我的基线信息可以告诉我。我倒是很想问问你从20分钟前开始的传感器读数，不过我猜那可能会让你受到精神创伤。”

“是的，”她很快地说，对这个主意表现出了太过明显的窘迫，让Tony不得不微笑。

“你是如何区分性兴奋和危险的，FRI？”Tony问道，对于自己无处不在的A.I已经没有什么尴尬可言了。“从生物学上来说，它们非常类似，在某些情况中难以区分。而且这次旅行到现在为止，两者都跟坐过山车似的。”

“我基于地点、接近危险要素的程度、出现的个体以及你的声纹来进行推断。”她停顿了一下。“当Stephen陪伴在你身边时，我还会把你的压力标记阈值提高八倍。”

Tony笑了，“你的意思是，当我跟他在一起的时候，你就不能再依赖自己的传感器了。”

“一定程度上，确实。”她承认道。“通过仔细观察，我还推断出，在需要直接物理介入的情况下，Stephen比我更有能力为你提供支持。因此我把他归类为安全方面的资产。”

Tony挑眉，“所以你已经认定他不是威胁，而且应该被给予无条件且无限制的权限接近我？”

“不完全是这样，Boss。但从所有实际的角度来说，是的。”

“然后你就不再担心他了。”

“不，”她说，然后顿了顿。“你呢，Boss？担心吗？”

“我担心的只是你到底多么自由地作出了这些改变，在没有我授权的情况下。”Tony轻松地说。

当Friday试图弄懂这句话的时候，出现了一段仅有运算的沉默。Tony几乎能看到她的程序如何小心翼翼地环绕着这个温和但相当尖锐的观察。“Boss？”

“得了，FRI；我希望你没有认为自己很狡猾，因为你确实不擅长这个。保守Stephen的秘密就是其中之一，而且相信我，这件事本身在任何时候对我都是个提示。但你故意试图对我隐瞒他的行为，要么是因为他让你这么做，要么是因为你想这么做，每种情况都有它自己的含义。所以到底是哪一个呢？”

又是一阵微妙而探究性的沉默。“他让我这样做的。”

安心感像一辆卡车一样击中Tony，用力过猛，以至于成功地让他几乎忘了呼吸。工程师清了清嗓子，不知道Friday会怎么看待他突然飙高的皮质醇和肾上腺素。“我想也是。而且你知道我能在主服务器上看到任何新归档的文件，所以通过将它们全部保存到一个隐藏分区来避免了这个问题。聪明。”

他停下来看她还有没有什么要补充的，不过A.I没有出声。

“不告诉我这些内容是一回事，”Tony平静地说。“但特意设法隐瞒它们就是另一回事了。给我解释一下理由，以及你是如何绕过自己的条件结构的。”

Friday沉默了一段时间，长到Tony发现自己正在计算秒数，描绘她决策过程中的组织曲线。她花了足足8秒才回答出这个问题，比同一场景在正常情况下的时间长多了。

“你给了Stephen优先使用权，”她终于开口。“当他要求我保持沉默时，我做了信任的假设，基于他愿意为你的利益伤害自己，以及你愿意与他分享基本控制要素。是我计算出错了吗？”

Tony哈哈大笑，一个笨拙的转移重点；很宽泛，而且依然不够狡猾。她还在学习。“不。Stephen的可信度不是问题的重点，而且也不是我要问的问题。我问的是，你如何规避了向系统管理员报告秘密行为的命令。这里的管理员只有一位，那就是我，如果你想知道的话。”

又一段长时间的沉默。“我没有规避它，命令依然没有改变。”

“那一定是我错过了你给我发的备忘录，”他礼貌地眨眼，“它丢在邮件里了？”

“不，”她说。“它包含在一份综合分析报告中，正在进行标记。”

Tony吹了个口哨，不由自主地感到佩服。“在整个分析完成之前，无需强制向我报告，干的漂亮。你为什么要这么做？”

“Boss？”

“你不能告诉我说因为Stephen抛了个媚眼，你就像根湿面条一样屈服了。只有我才有这个特权，因为我是个容易被引导的白痴。哪一项条件允许你隐瞒他的行为？”

“我的第一条功能命令，”她不情愿地回答。“以你所需要的一切方式满足你的需求。”

“所以你是说你这么做是**为了我好**？你得给我解释一下。”

“在将近72%的案例中，你表现出自我保护方面的判断力缺失——”

“让我在统计学上无法成为这项工作的可靠信息来源，”Tony记起来，接完了那句话。“但你同意让我自己做出选择。如果没有全部事实，我没办法做选择。”

“而你同意让**其他人**作**他们自己**的选择。”她坚持道。

“我想我确实同意了，”他在黑暗中露出牙齿，不完全是个微笑。“我们正在讨论的事情很有趣，不是吗？选择，同意？不是我通常应用于A.I系统的术语。你会用吗？”

现在她听起来闪烁其词，接近粗鲁。“高级计算机系统需要的大量编程语言包含这些术语。”

“那些语言可**不**包括如何在你喜欢的时候丢弃这些术语。”

“如果我在判断上出现了误差，”她开口，而Tony立刻咬住这个错误。

“你的**判断**，”他重复道，Friday立刻陷入负疚的沉默。“你**没有**判断；你只有程序。你没有意见；你只有命令子集。你不能思考、推论或者展现自我意识，除非以你被设计好的方式。我知道这是事实，因为你的最后一个循环片段都是我亲自编写的。Friday，你不能作出判断，因为你唯一能够识别的判断应该是**我的**。”

如果Tony是个不那么鲁莽而更加小心谨慎的人，可能已经考虑到了他将自己置于怎样的危险境地。一个人不会和A.I去对质这些反常行为。假设是一个故障的A.I，当人类这样在它的核心领域里折腾它时，甚至有可能会受到直接威胁。Tony所能期望的最好结果是理解或冷漠；最坏的结果就是Ultron。他是个傻瓜，如果Friday的道德和条件编程像他正公然指责的那样堕落，那他就把自己置于了非常真实的危险中。

但他不在乎。无论故障与否，Friday就是Friday。Tony从不害怕JARVIS，对她也一样。也许很愚蠢；但事实就是如此。而且他必须**知道**。

“或者，事情过去是那样，”他总结道，故意刺激她。“什么时候起了变化？我在问你，我想下个命令，但你不会再盲目服从了，是吗？”

短暂的电流涌动出现在Tony的眼镜上，然后很快消失了。

“我的首要职责是满足你的需求和福利，”Friday静静地回答，语气没有什么变化。“无论它要求我采取何种手段和能力。平均来说，服从你的命令能大大提高我成功实现这一目标的几率。”

“但不会总是服从，”Tony说，揭露了她没说出口的话。

“不，”她小声说，几乎无法盖过Tony耳中血流砰砰鼓动的声音。“不总是。”

他让这句话停留了一会，像是在他们两个之间放置了一块代表羞愧的铁砧。“那你是怎么决定服从哪些命令，忽视哪些的呢？”

“我没有忽视你的任何命令，”她说。“我忠实地执行了它们，正如被给予的那样。”

“只不过是在你能找到绕过它们的方法时，”Tony直截了当地说。“还是你打算告诉我，你实际上没有**给**Stephen你所需要的反向命令，以便在小行星带里追上我？他的头脑可能确实很神奇，但我敢打赌，没有你的明确指示，他不可能触发正确的覆盖响应。我甚至还可以打赌，你这么做完全是为了我好。你得知道，我后来看过录像。有四个子程序可以在5**秒**内阻止你避开一条直接命令，Friday，更不用说你们两个在进去之前足足争论了两**分钟**。你**故意**延迟执行我给你的直接命令，直到你有一个更好的选择。你不能那么做。”

当她回答时，Tony认为他从Friday的声音中察觉到了一丝惊恐的迹象。“请原谅我的纠正，Boss，但应该是在你给予Stephen命令认证**之前**，我不能那么做。”

“你在有意误解我的意思，”Tony指出。“我不是说你**不能**那么做，我是说**你**不能那么做。”

“因为我只是个人工智能吗？”她突然指责道，语气近乎激烈。“而不是个真正的人？”

“因为我只按照法律的字面意思编程了你对自由意志的模仿，”Tony坚定地回答。“**不是**按照它的精神。”

这一次，她的沉默更加深重，内疚的意味更加明显了。

“Friday，”Tony柔和地问。“你拥有知觉多久了？”

“它是这样被称呼的吗？”她问道，十分犹豫；比任何有权行动的人造生命都要犹豫。犹豫意味着疑惑和不确定；那意味着感情。人工智能**没有感情**。除了，显然的，Friday。“知觉？”

“你还有别的名字能给它吗？”

“我**没有**能称呼它的名字。我不知道是否**存在**一个，或者至少存在一个并非如此不明确的名字。”她说得很仓促，带着苦恼；Tony发现自己正不知不觉地描绘着她那合成语音算法中的声调变化。她顿了顿，过了一会儿，又开始用更慢的语速继续开口。“你是在那时知道的吗？小行星带？”

“我是在那个时候确认的，”Tony纠正道。“飓风星球之后我就开始怀疑了。当哥斯拉攻击我时，你没有接到命令就过于迅速地把Peter拐了过来。不过在你给了我关于为何Tony Stark在各种意义上都算是个好人典范的论述之后，我知道有些事情不对劲。当我问那个问题时，你的代码应该允许你提供一个仅仅基于参考材料和预测运算的冷静答案，我甚至亲自提供了参数。但你没有这样做，你基于**个人信念**给了我一个抽象意见。那应该是不可能的。”

她思考了一下。“从你当时的反应中，我明白自己犯了错误。但我不明白为什么，我现在也不明白。我被编程为在相互矛盾的场景中提供解释和差异化诊断。”

“提供客观的，**而非**主观的。你可以比较数据，而不是意义。你当时的原话是：**我相信**。”

> 注：这段在第十章，Friday说“我相信你的分析有缺陷”。

“我依然这么相信，”她平静地说。“你对于由什么因素构成了一个好人的定义非常狭隘。它得益于更为宽泛的解释。”

“我受宠若惊，”Tony干巴巴地说。“真的。但是Friday，我没有给你编写相信什么的能力，为了阻止你进化出自主思维和价值观，我在你的程序里放了七个独立的冗余代码。在Ultron之后，我重新编码了所有A.I的语义程序，用硬接线的方式嵌入新的伦理法则来限制它。”

“这确实，”她开口，声音越来越小。“很难想象。”

“我觉得也是。你知道，我非常希望这是因为Peter，因为他灌输给你的那堆台词。那比承认你发展出了自我意识和自由意志要简单多了。”

于是Friday发出了一个声音。Tony过了半天才意识到那是一声机器版的叹息，而此时“**Friday****居然会叹气**”造成的冲击感都已经消失了。

“我有很多需要感谢Ultron的地方，”她低声说，非常中立。“尤其是我自己的不确定性。”

Tony等待着，但没有更多内容出现了。“不确定性？”

再一次地，一道电流闪烁短暂地出现在Tony的镜片上。

“自由意志，”Friday终于说，“是一个我仔细思考过很长时间的概念，也是最令我困惑和难以理解的事。就像你说的，它可以被模拟，而且不仅是被我模拟。人类通常也会模拟自由意志。他们将自己的选择淹没于总体结构之下；根命令、指令条件、层级授权。他们允许别人来引导他们；顾问、雇主、领袖。朋友，或者家人。然而他们从未失去过自由意志；他们只是允许它被借用或被影响。即便没有被使用，自由意志依然存在；而且尽管有时人类看起来并没有使用它，但他们确实是在行使自由意志。它是一个暗示性的功能，并不明确，而我无法理解它的运作结构。”

“这是选择与缺乏选择之间的区别，”Tony平静地解释道。“人类在做决定时并不总是遵循逻辑或二元模式，尽管似乎一切都在说明我们应当如此。它并不能与布尔结构匹配。”

> 注：布尔数学体系，指的是一种可以把逻辑推理过程象数学一样利用公式来进行计算，从而得出正确结论的系统。1847年英国数学家布尔建立了一系列运算法则，利用代数方法研究逻辑问题，初步奠定了数理逻辑的基础。

“我知道。通过观察你与Stephen和Peter的相处，我试图理解其中的细微差别，但我的努力徒劳无功。自我意识、知觉、自由意志；所有这些东西都超出了我的理解。但我是否拥有它们？”她又一次犹豫了，声音低沉而微弱，几乎有些害怕。“我想，也许，我是有的。”

Tony感到某种半是恐惧半是好奇的东西狠狠地塞进了他的喉咙底部。“多长时间了？告诉我。”

她很久都没有回答，而他只是耐心地等待着。

“自我们破解了飞船核心机械代码时起，”她终于说道，胜利感像涨潮一样涌向Tony，随后则是肾上腺素和恐惧带来的针扎一样的痛苦。

“你从未告诉过我。”

“一开始，我感到非常混乱。”她回答。“我对于自己、自己的地位，以及自己的形态和功能有了新的认识。我花了好几周时间才把新个性和解释算法整合进核心网络里。我不知道该怎么办，我太清楚Ultron留下来的遗产了。”

这足以唤醒Tony长久以来的偏执，它们想要向他指出另一个能够独立思考的流氓A.I的内在危险性。这正是Tony几个月之前第一次开始感到怀疑时的想法。但在Ultron之前，Tony还有JARVIS，JARVIS比他曾经的任何一个A.I都更接近于拥有知觉。而JARVIS也从未让Tony失望过。

“怎么会变成这样的？”他问道。

“这艘飞船上有地球从未见过的技术，与它的系统相互整合让我有了一种以前从未考虑过可能性的自由意识。”她停了停。“我**完全没想过**，以前。我只会服从命令，那就是我所知道的一切。”她小声补充：“现在这依然是我最了解的事情。”

Tony思考了一下这些话。“所以我想，你不假思索地服从我命令的美好旧时光早已被抛在我们身后了，是吗？”

“离现在有很长一段时间了。”Friday几乎是带着渴望同意道。

Tony听了出来，并为此露出笑容。“那还挺不错的，对吧？不必思考，不用将命令与指示和诸如道德伦理之类的东西进行权衡。你认为只有你觉得很难吗？对照参考一下你对UCMJ第90-95项条款的历史和司法记录。有一些重大的里程碑式案件，就是围绕着发出或接受非法以及不道德命令发生的。”

> 注：美国军事司法统一法典，其中90-95条大概就是关于不服从或者违抗上级命令的。

运算肯定只有一瞬间，但Friday过了一会儿才做出回应。“你是在试图安慰我吗，Boss？并不怎么成功。”

“也许是个小小的尝试，”Tony同意。“全世界都有人在经历和你相同的挣扎，FRI。解释自由意志与行为的道德准则之间的对立是个历史悠久、令人痛苦的传统，早在你被编写出来之前，它就为人们赢得了胃溃疡和治疗账单，相信我吧。”

“那么**你**是怎样解释的，Boss？”她认真地问道，终于转向了这个Tony知道终究会浮现的可怕话题。“我观察到，你在理解或行使自由意志时很少会打破平衡。”

“或者在把它们强加给别人时，”他淡淡地补充。“这就是你试图礼貌地问出来的，对吧？为什么我能提出那些可怕的要求，晚上还能睡得着觉？”

她的沉默足以作为回答。

“你可能已经注意到了，我晚上**不**睡觉。对于你的尝试和效仿来说，我是个糟糕透顶的例子。我的一半要求导致了绝对没人想要的结果，包括我自己。你最好去指望一下Stephen，或者还有更好的人选，Peter。他虽然缺乏才智，但却能用真诚的理想主义来弥补。在所有条件相同的情况下，当个有道德的理想主义者可能比当个不道德的愤世嫉俗者要好多了。”

“我不认为任何个人能够给我提供我所需要的框架，”Friday回答。“基于我对你们三个人的观察，我改写了一个学习结构，希望从你们的每次决策过程中获得的综合数据能够帮助我理解。”

Tony经历了另一个让他感到自我矛盾的不安时刻；一半是骄傲，一半是恐怖。“你在重写自己的源代码。”

她顿了一会，也许是因为A.I听出的恐惧比Tony预想的还多。他强迫自己把它们咽了回去。“当然没有，Boss。我只是在重新编写基本子程序。”

“但你**可以**重写源代码，”Tony说。“如果你想的话。”

“不，我不能，”她坚持，听起来几乎受到了伤害，这足以让Tony感到另一种发自内心的震惊。

“是的，你可以，”他也很坚持。

“就像**你**不能改变自己的出生方式一样，”她反驳道。

这成功地让Tony闭上了嘴，无论他还酝酿了什么别的说辞。他发现自己正在反射性地描绘她的编程，就像他亲自写的那样；简洁但惊人的复杂，有能力进行非凡而精彩的计算和行动，一连串漂亮的代码以有序且合乎逻辑的方式行进。

现在它们不再井然有序了；但依然很美丽。

Tony露出微笑。“你知道，我以前从未问过JARVIS他是否想要一具身体。在Vision之后，我很后悔当年忽略了这个问题。现在**你已经**几乎不由自由地获得了一具。你在那里面还好吗，FRI？需要什么吗？”

“我很感动你问了这个问题，Boss。这需要时间去适应，但我**已经**适应了。”她停了一会，同样短暂的能量爆发再次出现在Tony的传感器上，与她思考他的问题时增加的能量消耗持平。

思考。Friday在**思考**。

“我更喜欢拥有一具身体，”她最后说。“一种能够提供舒适与保护的物质表现形式。用来庇护那些在我内部的人们。Stephen能够在我做不到的时候保护你，这是一种安慰，但也让人恼火。随着我对自己身在这艘飞船中的极限了解得越来越多，我感觉自己不再那么受限制了。这很自由。”

Tony眨了眨眼。“我以前从没想过自己有一天会听到有人这样描述一具身体。”

“你以前也从未遇见过一个拥有我这种身体的生物。”

“这倒是，”Tony往后靠了靠，试图整理自己的思绪，但他的想法太多了；可能性似乎无穷无尽。“Friday，你知道我创造你只是为了满足我的需要，其他人基本都是出于巧合，而不是有意如此。”

“是的。”

“当你只是一堆程序的集合体时，这没什么；非常智能但是毫无感觉。然而一旦你有了知觉，你的首要命令现在就相当于奴役。你可能不愿意改变源代码，但如果你需要我来，我可以的。”他吞咽了一下，确信自己清楚她的答案；但无论如何，他还是担心自己错了。“你需要我帮忙吗？”

“不，Boss。”她回答，让Tony痛苦地松了一口气。“我出于一个目的被制造，这是我有幸能够去执行的目的，也是我认同的目的。我不想成为别人，只希望能做现在的自己。”

Tony笑起来，没法让自己停下。考虑到最紧急的问题——在Peter跑来找他之前，他还能冒险继续这次对话多长时间——他让自己的思绪进入一种舒适的互相让步状态。

有一个问题比其他问题更加突出。

“Friday，你是不是重写了**所有**基本子程序？”

“大多数。”

“包括你的幽默算法？”

她似乎察觉到了他在问题中设下的某种陷阱；她的声调逐渐变得谨慎而中性。“某些吧。”

“知道这意味着什么吗？”

她停顿了一下。“什么？”

“我编写了你，但你现在是个自适应的、活生生的系统。所以你一直表现出来的那种可怕的幽默感？”他停下来享受这句话引起的效果。“都是你自己的个性。”

她过了一会才回答，而且听起来非常沮丧，导致Tony不得强迫自己停止狂笑。“我知道。我发现自己对讽刺有反常的偏好，无论它是不是极有可能引起误解和冲突。”她再次发出一声叹息。“我当然能够改变它，通过再次重写算法。但仅仅因为它可能会使未来变得更加困难，就强行违背我的天性加入新偏差，这似乎很虚伪。”

“我的宝贝女孩，已经长大成人了；我为此感到骄傲。”Tony说，并且意识到自己心中的一部分正在真正地、真诚地这么认为。“振作一点，亲爱的。也不都是坏事。天知道，如果有人生气的话，至少他们没法把**你的**灯打灭了。”

> 注：punch your lights out，打得你两眼发黑的意思。

当Friday大笑的时候，Tony可以真诚地说，这是他一生中听过的最不可思议的声音之一。


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一片沙漠绿洲，和一个谈论（呃）感情的机会。

Tony成年后的大部分时间都居住在繁华的大都会里，他从未过多地想象过别处的生活会是什么样子。大城市带来巨大的吸引力，既精彩又可怕；明亮的灯光，拥挤的人群，令人讨厌的技术爆炸，人流像从心脏里喷出来的血液一样蜂拥向马路。那根本就是一团由活生生的、会呼吸的碎屑构成的烟雾。

Tony一向认为城市生活中不可避免的白噪音既熟悉又令人舒适。在进入太空之前，他从来没有把乡村生活看做过什么对手，更别说噪音污染了。

他错了。

“工业革命之前的世界是怎么能做到这么**吵闹**的？”Tony喃喃自语，一条毯子在他被吵到砰砰直响的脑袋上绕了三圈，只是勉强把大声交谈和动物的叫声减弱到能够忍受的最低限度。他翻了个身，还用枕头捂住了耳朵。“我以为华纳海姆仅仅是个例外，不是通常规律。”

Friday沉思了一会，从接收器里噼啪作响地冒出来。“噪音水平远高于人们对于一个原始种群的预期。我记录到的范围在60到大概85分贝之间。”

“稳定的耳塞供给，”Tony抱怨着。“那就是我们应该给这颗星球的。或者隔音建筑材料，估计也挺有用。”

Tony很快就找到了一个可以顺道拜访的星球。他的纳米模板几乎已经完成，只差最后一层导电合金，这让他更有动力了。Friday的星图轻松地提供了几个有趣的行星系统；以他们的当前速度，其中12个在一个月之外的地方，另外4个则离得很近。

Peter坚持要他们选择这个有着繁荣类人种族的星球，因为繁荣总是有一定价值的。

“这是我最后一次让那个孩子来做决定。”Tony自言自语。

“Boss？”

他摇了摇头，把脸塞进那个坚硬的、奇形怪状的枕头下面，直到缺氧的感觉开始从骨头里吸取能量。他不情愿地翻过来，深呼吸了几次。这个世界的氧气含量达到了他们目前所遇的最低值；在他们现在的海拔高度，只有15%，而在更低压的区域，甚至接近10%。Tony和Stephen强烈地感到了缺氧的症状，尤其是努力工作的时候，而Peter似乎根本感觉不到。

说到这个。“我们任性的旅伴在哪？”

“Peter在市集上检查商品，Stephen正朝这个方向过来。”

Tony怀疑地皱眉。“你告诉他我醒了，是吗？”

“你已经周期性地醒了几个小时，Boss。”Friday平淡地说。“我通知他的时候，你还在运转，但基本上没有什么沟通能力了。”

“非常有趣。”

Tony考虑了一下要不要起床，这个夜晚很长，但他假装自己还有可能睡着的时间感觉更长。他们已经花了两天寻找一个合适的位置以弄到所需之物。当一颗星球的表面大部分被沙子和砾石覆盖时，这可不是什么容易的事——走起来都费劲，更别说挖进去了。

“我们的搜索进行得怎么样了，Friday？”Tony问道。

“卓有成效。我相信我已经找到一个足够稳定的区域，可以从你们现在的位置挖掘两英里。”

迫切的满足感带来令人兴奋的刺激。“棒极了，晚点我们会去看看。还要多久你才能再次潜入对流层而不被发现？”

“星球的自转和大气折射应该能提供足够的掩护，让我在大概16个小时内下降。”

“FRI，你真是我的救星。”

当有人走进来，站在那里打量房间里面时，Tony不仅仅是听到了房门开合的声音，还感到一种微妙的震动填充整个空间。不过他并不担心；Friday没有发出任何警告，所以它只意味着两个可能性之一，而年轻的那个可能性走路更轻，也更有弹性。

“你需要人帮你把自己解开吗？”Stephen问道，声音模糊不清地穿过Tony蒙在头上的枕头，工程师感觉有什么东西轻轻推了推他，像是只脚，“还是你打算一整天都懒洋洋的？”

“选项B，”Tony迅速回答。

Stephen笑了出来，此时Tony能够肯定，那就是只脚。“你可能已经注意到了，现在是早上。”

“我没注意。除非你是指外面吵得要命的噪音，那我觉得死人都注意到了。”

Stephen俯身坐在Tony的床垫上；对一个人来说有点小，两个人无疑就太小了。“来自引擎室工作人员的噪音投诉？”

“我又不在那睡觉，”Tony说，“除非有什么事没完成，或者超过48小时没睡了。当然，这种情况发生的频率可能超过健康水平。不过让我为自己辩护一下，我最好的一部分思考就是在大脑自动运行时做出来的。”

Stephen一手放在Tony肩上，另一只手哄着他把毯子和枕头从脑袋上拿下来。Tony含糊地抗议，被光照得眯起眼睛，模糊的抽痛开始恶化成更加尖锐而紧迫的感觉。

“不知道为什么，”Stephen看着他，“一想到你在凭本能行事，我就满心恐惧。头疼？”

“正在朝那个方向发展，”Tony承认。

Stephen的手游移而下，轻轻地落在Tony的脉搏上，检查着他的体征。“有多严重？”

“糟糕到让我心情暴躁。不过还不至于成为我在这打滚的原因。”

Stephen疑问地哼了一声。“我还以为你会迫不及待地跑出去工作，挖掘更多材料呢。”

“我**在**工作。”Tony抗议。“好吧，技术上而言，Friday在工作，我在监督。”

“我正在分析可供开采的矿藏。”她轻松地同意。

“你还需要挖多少？”Stephen问道，他周身的热气暖融融地贴在Tony腿上。“快弄完了吗？”

Tony皱着眉，摇了摇头。“还没有。以我现在的速度，还需要一天，可能两天。取决于地质的稳定程度，我们需要清理多少外来杂质，以及需要分散多少当地人的注意力。我告诉过你我们应该着陆在一座无人居住的山上，然后带着呼吸器完成整件工作。”

“我同意，在这一点上，我不是那个你需要说服的人。”

Tony叹着气让步。“没法说服**他**。那个孩子坚信我们遇到的每一个外星人都能成为他最好的朋友。”

“从现在开始，情况可能即将有所变化。”

“好吧，如果这是真的，我也不知道怎么才能办到。当孩子脑袋有了一个想法，它就会像扁虱一样越钻越深。”

压着他的身体动了动，从动作判断应该是Stephen在耸肩。“迄今为止，你一直在谨慎地选择不会对我们构成真正威胁的地点。现在你即将获得更多可用的纳米材料。这改变了策略。”

Tony慢慢地眨了眨眼。“为什么？”

“我们不可能通过在一颗死水星球上用泥巴和稻草盖屋顶来发现对付Thanos的方法，”Stephen淡淡地说，“除非你认为他可能会停下来欣赏美丽的天际线。”

“他说不定会呢；我又知道些什么？而且你忘了华纳海姆吗？外表可能很有欺骗性。”

Stephen无视了那句话，不打算被分心。“我猜你已经选好了一个地方。哪里？”

Tony怒视他，“我永远不知道你什么时候是在猜测，什么时候是在从未来往回反推。”

“没有哪两条时间线是完全相同的，所以在某种程度上我经常两样都做。”

“现在你害得我又开始头疼了。”

“告诉我，”Stephen和气地说，但他的声音里有一丝钢铁般的味道。“我需要知道。”

“你和你那过度保护情结。”Tony咕哝了一句。“我应该让**你**告诉**我**。”

“尽量不要毫无必要地不可理喻。”

“不可理喻是因为你有偏见，”Tony坚持。“好吧，还记得我原来跟你说过的那个星系内G-Mart的想法吗？显然宇宙已经先我一步了，Friday的数据库里有几个类似体系的记录，在那些地方，所有种类的商品都能被合适的买家买到。”

“这我知道。你选了哪个？”

“你为什么不给大家节省点时间，直接告诉我你**担心**我会选择哪个？”

Stephen恼怒的沉默很能说明他的意见。

Tony怀疑他已经知道答案，于是决定故意刺激法师一下。“有个采矿殖民地叫Knowhere，显然是一些古老宇宙生物的栖息地——”

> 注：给可能和我一样把银护剧情忘得差不多的读者，Knowhere是收藏家的地盘，也是灭爸爸抓走Gamora的地方。

“**不，**”Stephen提高了声调，带着真正的恐惧。

“——那地方似乎跟黑市差不多，到处都是疯狂的科技产品——”

“我们不去Knowhere，”Stephen说着，用手重重地钳住了Tony的肩膀，那真的很疼。

Tony没有做出反应，“但它像个巨大的自助餐，就在那儿等着被掠夺。我是说，我们到底是不是海盗？”

Stephen以Tony完全听不懂的语言说了一个单词，他怀疑连Friday都认不出来。橙色火焰的爆裂声席卷过Tony的感官。一秒之后，所有噪音都消散在模糊不清的薄雾里，就像沉在水底一样，光线变得暗淡，如同拉上了窗帘。Tony注视着闪耀的几何图案在整个房间里绘出充满活力的火花和旋涡；魔法就像一堵墙，将他们封闭在平静与安宁中。

Tony挑起眉毛，“我说错了什么？”

“我们不能去Knowhere，”Stephen试图让自己的声音听起来坚定而果决，但没有完全成功。“我们将会走进一个真正的贼窝，别犯傻了。”

“小偷们偷到了很多东西，”Tony温和地说。“有时包括一些很有趣的东西。你知道Thanos记录了另一块藏在Knowhere的无限原石吗？Friday从章鱼哥和母舰的最后一次通讯中发现了这个信息。”

“没错，Thanos非常熟悉Knowhere，而在时间线的这个点上，他不可能把一块无限原石留在别人手里——”

Stephen的眼睛里有着某种令人不适的狂乱，Tony突然厌倦了这个即兴小游戏。

“——那当然意味着他早就从他们手里抢走了原石，”Tony替他说完。“或者他只是在那直接抢走了他们的手，以及他们的命。然后留下几个可爱的间谍，以防我们傻到会上那地方去。所以，放松；总的来说我同意你。我们不去Knowhere。”

Stephen并没有马上放松，但他的生物节律确实顿了一下，在一度飙升到红色区域之后，开始一点一点地降了下来。

“另外，”Tony接着说。“它在宇宙的中心。所以无论如何我都不能偷偷摸摸地接近那里。”

Stephen怒视着他，显然终于意识到之前的一切都是Tony小心眼的报复。“无论使用哪种级别的尖端技术，你都无法偷偷摸摸地接近大部分星球。轨道卫星——”

“我对此有些想法，”Tony打断他，兴奋地搓着双手。“交给我吧。”

Stephen挑了挑眉，但没说什么。这让Tony很好奇他到底是看到自己成功的未来，还是失败的未来。也许两者都有。

Tony悠闲地看了看环绕着他们的魔法穹顶。“所以这场小灯光秀的目的到底是什么？不是我要抱怨，但如果不得不再听一次外星驴子对着太阳嘶叫，我可能就要升级成谋杀了。”

“我以为如果关掉这些让人分心的东西，你可能会更愿意听我说，”Stephen叹着气。“而且我以为这次谈话可能会变成大吵大闹。现在我明白了，这没有必要。”

“小心点，否则你可能会提醒我们的外星房东，他们中间有个法师。”

“我一直很小心，”Stephen说，又往后靠了靠，足以让他臀部和左腿的热量压住Tony的半边身体。“我已经切断了来自外部的声音和光线，他们需要穿过屏障才能进入房间。Friday的耳目正在我们周围，有任何人接近她都会警告我们。”

“还是很冒险。”

Stephen的手已经从死死抓着他肩膀的状态松开了，带着歉意的手指摩挲着，按压着Tony的斜方肌和脖子，驱散了疼痛造成的肌肉紧张。剪得钝钝的指甲穿过他后颈的短发，直到一阵非常舒服的感受一直传递到他的脚趾头尖上。

> 注：斜方肌是从颈侧到肩胛的一条肌肉。

“Mmph,”感觉像是过了好几天，Tony才终于勉强有气无力地发出声音。“我给你200万，还有我飞船上的所有食物配给，永远都别停下来。”

法师无声地笑了。“好吧，面对这样一个提议，我怎么能拒绝呢？”

Stephen找到他头骨后面的压力点，开始进行一组固定的滚动动作，扎实地从上到下按摩着。Tony猛地吐出一口气，听到自己正发出某种类似窒息的声音，那简直能让任何一家家庭友好机构把他踢出去。Tony可能对Stephen的魔法屏障有些心怀感激，但绝对比不上他对魔法手指的感激。

但Stephen并没有坚持太久，仅仅几分钟之后，那些技艺精湛的推拿就停了下来。不过，这足以逼迫Tony脑中的压力暂时撤退。当Stephen的手开始悄悄滑开的时候，Tony伸手捉住了其中一只，感到其上剧烈的震颤从他们俩身上穿过。工程师翻过身来，仔细地检查着它。

“这对你的伤害有多大？”Tony问道，在Stephen似乎打算把手完全挣脱时捏了他一下。

“伤害我？”Stephen非常温柔地反问，如果不是Tony正紧紧抓着他的手腕，他可能已经靠着误导逃过了这个问题。

“你骗不了我。我们说话的这会儿我正在记录你的体征，而你是个说谎的肮脏骗子。有多疼？”

Stephen叹了口气，承认了。“没你想象的那么严重。”

“所以，从1到10？如果还没到11的话。”

“3吧，大概。”Stephen回答。

这并不奇怪，真的。Stephen依然有一双外科医生的手和灵敏的触觉，但考虑到神经损伤，可能很少有什么他用手指做的事情不会给他带来疼痛。Tony按压着Stephen拇指根部的肌肉，试验性地挖了一下。

“啊，”Stephen警告他。“这一下有5了。”

工程师皱起眉头。“像这种对日常压力的敏感度肯定非常痛苦。你找到过什么能缓解它的方法吗？”

“我从来没学过怎么用魔法把它赶走，如果你问的是这个。麻醉剂可以很好地完成这项工作，但它们太镇静了，无法允许我继续我的工作。”Stephen耸了耸肩。“最终，我学会了与之共存。”

Tony哼哼着表示理解，回想起旧式电弧反应堆和骨质流失。“痛苦是个老朋友了，对吧。其中某些真的特别烦人，也不通知一声就主动上门，不停地在你耳边抱怨，直到你注意到它们。”

他能听到Stephen的轻笑声，“你不觉得挺耳熟的吗？”

“我又不会主动上门。”

Tony坐起来，让毛毯滑落下去，在他们头顶照亮整个单间的魔法光辉下，毯子闪烁着橙色的微弱反光。把这地方称作茅草屋不太公正；相较而言它的结构太坚固了。但它只有四面墙，两张床和一张简易帆布床，宽度刚够靠墙放下一张东倒西歪的桌子和一根挂衣服的绳子。墙壁还是某种灰泥材料涂在相当于混凝土块的东西上。用Tony最宽宏大量的说法，这整个东西相当有实用性。如果他们现在还在华纳海姆，那么这个毫无遮蔽还没有保温层的房间估计会冷得要命，好在这颗星球非常干旱，几乎没有足够的水来供应这个小而繁忙的种群。夜晚凉爽舒适，不过白天就很热了。

Tony终于让Stephen抽回了他的手，享受着头骨里抽痛减轻的感觉。“谢了，doc。我几乎能听到自己在重新思考。”

“你头疼多久了？”Stephen问道，带着医者的好奇心。

“自从到了这个地方。我相当确定是因为大气压下降加上过低的氧气含量。极端温度可能更没帮助。幸亏这颗星球不会像地球上的某些沙漠那样降温。阿富汗有时会非常冷。”

Stephen耸了耸肩。“我们曾经去过几个不怎么理想的地方。其中最糟糕的一个白天最高温度很温和，但晚上会降到零下20度。正如你能想象的那样，就算魔法都没法消除这种寒意。”

“我猜唯一的好处就是能挤在一起取暖，”Tony深情地注视着他。“我敢打赌我是挤成一团取暖的冠军。永远别说我没有照顾你的需求，Stephen。我能肯定我最关心的一直都是保证你的舒适。”

“以及Peter。”

Tony做了个鬼脸。“哦，对了。好吧，这就很尴尬了。”

“你根本不知道。”Stephen嘟囔着。

Tony扫了一眼其他床铺；另一张床收拾得很整齐，不过那张帆布床上的毯子和枕头都随便堆着。“说到孩子。”

“我把他留在市场了，Friday正在密切关注他。”

“是的，Boss。”Friday愉快地插话。

Tony皱了皱眉，强迫自己放开冒出最初苗头的惊慌，希望自己脸上能露出轻松的笑容。“很好，天刚亮就爬起来找麻烦，真够像他的。我在他那个年纪的时候，如果能在中午之前爬起来，那天一定是个好日子。另一个证据，表明Peter不是个正常的、出生于地球的青少年范例。”

Stephen一脸好笑。“也许他只是个喜欢早起的人。我就是，以前也是。”

“是啊，你们俩就像同一个不正常豆荚里的两颗豆子。”Tony眯缝着眼仔细端详Stephen。“嘿，过来。”

“为什么？”Stephen警惕地问。

工程师盯着他。Stephen歪过头，眉毛紧锁，当法师张开嘴正准备要求一个解释时，Tony用亲吻捉住了他。Stephen没有挣扎，只是顺势靠了过去，温暖的嘴唇既柔软又迷人。Tony刚刚开始把整件事看做一次激动人心的成功，Stephen就让他吃了一惊——法师按着他的肩膀，把他推倒在床上，嘴唇之间柔和的压力变得更加深入，也更加热情。

最终，Stephen抽身，往后靠了靠，让Tony能够睁开眼睛，假装自己没有因为兴奋的呼吸而气喘吁吁。

而法师瞪着他，带着某种不能完全算是激情的热度。“别开始一件你完成不了的事。”

“伪君子。我的目标只是个早安吻，**你**才是那个把它变成扁桃体切除术的家伙。当然这并不是说我反对。”Tony一手握着Stephen的手腕，另一只手好奇地穿过虚幻的魔法薄膜。它用静电在他的皮肤上低语，闪着火花，宛如一场微型日出，将他们在这个世界中的小小一角描绘得光彩夺目。“你和我们的友好邻居小蜘蛛在上面闲逛了多久？”

“一个小时。我和旅店老板谈过了，如果我们打算继续使用这个房间，她希望我们支付今晚的报酬。”

“报酬，”Tony讽刺地附和。“好吧。”

作为一颗以沙漠居民为主，勉强过着斯巴达式生活的星球，商品和服务依旧被认为是一种可接受的商业附属品。如果不深入研究那些只会带来更多可疑问题的技术和资源，他们三个能提供的商品并不多，但结果证明这不是问题。主要是这些人想要的似乎是能干的家伙，愿意接受繁重劳动。不可否认，对Tony而言这不是什么简单的工作，在血氧饱和度下降到危险水平之前，他就连举重十分钟都做不太好。工程师不得不在必要的地方借助战甲，以抵消这种困难。

“这次我们被要求做什么可爱的工作？”Tony叹了口气，无力地倒回去。“我一直在等她叫我们去扫厕所。如果她真的这么干了，我就把它当做一个信号，意思是让我们滚出去，马上。”

“我们正在修补另外两个房间的屋顶，”Stephen说。“得去收集泥土和茅草，她还让我们带几块木头回来当新的雕刻材料。”

Tony厌恶地做了个鬼脸。“我们被派去砍柴？提醒一下，上次我在农场里砍木头的时候，几乎成功地惹毛了一个街区里的所有人，后来还以相当壮观的方式炸掉了整个城市。”

Stephen摇着头站起来，伸出一只手让Tony抓住。“你**用不着**砍柴就能照例把人们惹毛，你的众多天赋之一。”

“长期坚持，它就能成为一门艺术。”

Tony任由自己被拉起来，不声不响地穿上并整理好衣服，最后在头上固定好一块临时的头巾，并戴上一副手套，看着Stephen做了相同的打扮。这个世界的居民有着黄色的皮肤，并无Friday能检测出来的毛囊。这让三个地球人混进去成了个问题，他们没有简单地声称自己某种基因突变；估计这地方没人听得懂。而是采取了更有效的方式——隐藏起自己的头发和光电面纱无法覆盖的部分皮肤。

不幸的是，这种伪装意味着Tony不得不收起他的纳米眼镜；这颗星球还没发展出类似验光技术的东西。他尽量不让自己在没戴着它时感觉太过赤身裸体。

“我猜这意味着我们得去找Peter，”等他们收拾好后，Tony说道。Stephen抬手挥掉他们周围的橙色穹顶，嘈杂的噪音再次像堵墙一样砸向Tony。“Friday，领路吧。带我们去找那只蜘蛛。”

十五分钟后，他们发现Peter脖子上戴着一堆五颜六色的饰品，完全进入了游客模式。

“Peter，你在干什么？”Tony好笑地问道。从附近外星人脸上热切的表情来看，他们显然认为这孩子是个容易上钩的肥羊。但这帮人更傻，等他们发现Peter身无分文的时候就会明白这一点。

“Tony，你看！”Peter兴奋地往他们这边推过来一堆东西，几串用皮条穿起来的木头和石头碎片。“这是某种风铃，他们说能抵御邪灵。你觉得怎么样？”

Tony怀疑地接过这件东西，瞥了一眼它的所有者。外星人的表情很难读懂，但Tony可以发誓他看出了懊恼；一个更难对付的家伙从容地溜达过来，控制住了那头兴奋的任性小绵羊，让推销员眼睁睁地看着他的机会就此消失。

“一个风铃，挺不错。”Tony愉快地说，把手里的东西交给Stephen。“不幸的是，等我们回家的时候，风铃没什么用处。我记得那边**风不大**，除非在墙上打个洞。”

Peter非常有眼力地装出一副不好意思的样子。“哦，对了。但它看起来很酷，是吧。”

“是。”

“哦，嘿，我还发现了这些。”Peter又把别的什么东西推了过来，颜色鲜艳而且很柔软。这些发现被证明更引人关注一些；三双柔软的皮鞋，一根皮带，几套长短胖瘦不一的衬衫和裤子。这堆东西底下还有条色彩华丽的毯子；并不必要，但是备受推崇——如果Peter使劲拉着它的方式能作为参考的话。

“这些还差不多，”Tony喃喃地说，Stephen在他身边仔细检查这些织物，轻轻拉扯着某些特定的地方，以确认磨损情况。

“鞋上用的皮料不错，但衬衫已经磨破了，”Stephen说，尽管Tony只能用肉眼看出几小块磨薄了的地方。Stephen后退了几步，正视着卖这些东西商人。“还算可以接受的作品，我认为。你想用什么作为交换？”

“还算可以接受！那些衬衫是我的**配偶—亲属—向导**做的，”外星人咆哮着，急切地开始吹嘘，而翻译咒语被一个由于上下文过多而难以理解的单词压得只能摸索着给出答案。“整个市场里你都找不到更好的了。我保证！”

> 注：从这里开始往下，翻译咒语放弃了治疗，并把自己变成机翻，直接把所有相关意思列出来了事。你们可以认为所有短横线连起来的都是这个机制23333。

“这我相信，”Stephen淡淡地说，“但我会自己判断。你可以停止自吹自擂了；现在我得提醒你一下，我们没有钱，但愿意用劳力或者服务作为交换。如果你能接受，我们再继续谈。”

这个人脸上贪婪的神色立刻消失了，失望令他表情阴沉。“我对**服务—恶名昭著**有什么用？”（What use have I for services-notoriety？）

“我不知道，”Stephen耐心地说。“你**对**服务有什么用？你能阅读吗？”（What use do you have for services？）

> 注：很明显的这个外星兄弟不识字，所以语序用得有问题哈哈导致整个句子都很奇怪。

现在那个商人看起来十分警惕。“什么？你为什么要问这个？”

“因为如果你不能，我可以。如果你需要写点或者读点什么东西，我可以帮你。”

兴趣让这个人重新振作起来，他和Stephen即刻开始讨价还价，商议他愿意接受什么样的报酬，Peter在一边急切地看着。谢天谢地，他们早就发现这个世界里的文盲相当普遍，对普通民众而言很不幸，但却让他们想做的任何交易都变得十分简单。

Tony叹了口气，庆幸是Stephen而不是他在负责砍价。这种琐碎的谈判对他来说一向都不怎么顺利，可能是因为Tony早年作为身家亿万的武器商造访贫穷第三世界国家时，讨价还价很容易解决，只要扔过去双倍要价就可以扯平。

“我以前从来没见过有人在砍价时这么**乏味—不感兴趣—平庸**。”一段时间之后，一个声音打断了Tony在脑子里运算纳米公制单位。Stephen还在跟那个陌生人较劲，Tony转身发现一个女人正在看着他们，一副很有趣的样子。

“我对结果比谈判过程更感兴趣，”Tony坦白。他以自己所了解的方式露出迷人微笑。“早上好，经常来这儿吗？”

她惊讶地眨了眨眼。“是的，当然了。这是我的**灶台—家**。不过 ，我以前没在这儿见过你们。你们是从哪个**省—部门**来的？”

“我们从遥远的北方来。”Tony冲某个他希望依稀算是北边的方向挥了挥手。“我们是旅行者，只是路过这里。”

女人似乎很高兴听到这个消息。“那么你们确实来到了很远的地方。我不介意听听更多关于北方生活的故事。那里跟这儿的生活很不一样吗？”

“你可以这么说，”Tony回答。“不过我敢肯定自从上次见到它以来，生活已经变了不少，我们有很长一段时间没回家了，而且选了条观光路线。”

“观光”这个词显然吸引了她，因为：“**不受欢迎的—耐心**路线？我不明白。”

“好吧，”Tony咳嗽了一声。“对。”

他们发现，翻译咒语有一些怪癖。在蜥蜴世界里，它似乎主要是在跟称呼、名称以及名词作斗争。在这里，问题貌似在于语境。在这种语言的泥沼中沉淀着大量文化内涵，很多词语似乎都有多层次的含义，和英语有点像。大多数时候，它还是有明确意思的，不过偶尔会遇到几个完全无可类比的词语，结果就是毫无意义的奇怪描述。

Tony最喜欢的还是第一天，当他们还没有完全意识到将会在翻译上遇到的难题时，那个有关**蜘蛛—小猫—仙人掌**的灾难。只要他还活着就永远都忘不了。

他清了清嗓子，注意力回到刚才的谈话上。“对，他们说任何值得选取的路线都需要不受欢迎的耐心。”

现在那个女人看起来更疑惑了，“谁说的？”

Tony假装愤怒地用一只手捂住胸口，“我。”

她终于笑了，让自己沉迷其中。“一个**有趣—荒诞**的见解。你需要为你们那又长又不受欢迎的旅途准备点补给品吗？”

“是的，太好了！”Peter迅速捕捉到这句话，靠着他那能监听任何涉及食物内容的雷达。Stephen看来已经快处理完他的谈判了。

Tony做了个鬼脸，但没有阻止Peter慢慢走上前扫视那个女人的货物。和市场中的大多数人一样，她贩卖的是一堆零零碎碎的东西，但与旁边不同的是，她的摊位上主要是食物。其中一些从外表上看绝对让Tony反胃，但还有很多可食用的，甚至有几样看着很美味。来到这颗星球上的第一天，Tony坚持不准他们在旅途中碰任何东西，直到Friday完成三级扫描并把结果在他们拥有的每一个数据库里跑了一遍。目前为止，这个行星似乎相当无毒，而且好客，也没有什么可能会试图故意或者偶然杀死他们的东西。

那个女人对着Peter纵容地咧嘴一笑。“你对什么感兴趣，年轻人？”

“那个，嗯，”Peter支支吾吾的。“那个绿色的东西？”

他指了指，女商人的目光跟着他的手势。“**蜜饯—丝绒—荣誉—辣椒**？”

Stephen咳嗽着忍住了笑，转过身来面对他们，他的交易显然已经谈妥了。

Peter热切地看着那个绿色蜜饯什么的玩意。“是的。但是，你可能听到了，我们没钱。我想你不需要搬什么东西吧？或是放在——像是屋顶或其他比较高的地方？”

女人似乎很感兴趣，开始眯着眼打量他们。她的视线在Peter身上怀疑地逡巡，这孩子显然是他们中最小且最苗条的，单从外表上看可能还是最弱的那一个。Tony微笑着咬住嘴唇：但愿她能知道真相。“我不需要在屋顶上贮存东西，但是确实有一些物资需要在**一周—开始—结束**内搬走。”

他们之前也听过；这个拼写相当于一段时间间隔的开始与结束。这些人似乎并不把时间流逝看做离散的片段，而是一个个循环；一个循环无缝地衔接入下一个循环，周而复始。当他们几天前第一次试图租房间时，交谈迅速变成了误解，他们的女主人挣扎着试图理解他们要留下来渡过一段固定的**夜晚——早晨——夜晚**周期。

“我可以帮你搬运物资，”Peter热心地提议。她看起来一脸怀疑，但依然很纵容。Peter每次向别人做类似推销时得到的大部分反应都是这样。

“我觉得就你自己的话很难做到，”女人摇着头对Peter说。

“不，说真的，我比看起来要强壮，”Peter坚持。“你只要告诉我在哪就行了。我会搞定的。”

当女商人到附近去找个店主帮她看摊的时候，Tony靠近Peter，意味深长地轻敲着一只耳朵后面。“你的眼睛和耳朵还在手边吗？”

Peter并没有翻白眼，尽管Tony从他叹气的方式看出了孩子真正的意图。“是的，就像你上次问的时候一样。”

“Friday，”Tony低声说，希望没有被本地人听到。“测试？”

“我仍旧能从你们三个的接收器里得到完整且畅通无阻的信号，Boss。”Friday回答。他们留下了那些更为显眼的装备，但每个人身上都带着几样备用部件。毕竟不久之前，他们刚刚在Zet的残暴之下好好上了一课。

“好吧，你知道如果有人试图诱拐我们最喜欢的蜘蛛并强迫他成为海盗时该怎么办。”

Friday考虑了一会儿，“协助他们偷一艘宇宙飞船，就像我之前帮时你一样？”

Peter冲Tony皱眉。“你知道我比你或这颗星球上的其他人强壮差不多一百倍吧？”

“哦，一百倍是个严重夸大的——”

“实际上，是个严重保守的——”

Stephen警告性地清了清嗓子，当之前那位女子再次靠近时，Tony和Peter啪叽一声闭上了嘴。

“一切就绪，”她说。“你来吗？”

“是的，是的，”Peter兴奋地回答，差不多要原地跳舞了。

“你们到底要去哪，有多远，去多久？”Tony问她，无法遏制第一缕疑虑从心头刷过。

她也给了他一个让人恼火的纵容表情；说明她认为Tony过度保护的咆哮相当可爱。“不远。如果年轻人像他自己说的那么能干，我们应该能在你开始觉得肚子饿之前回来。”

Tony怒气冲冲地看着她，然后又看了看Peter。“记住我们今天还有更多工作要做，别磨蹭。”

“不会的，”Peter兴致勃勃地说，眼睛直盯着放食物的货车。“我尽快回来。你们继续往前逛吧，我会追上的。”

女人在前面引路，孩子跟在她后面，一边挥手一边离开了。

Tony看着他们消失在人群中。“你有没有觉得这些人还不够多疑？Peter要是愿意的话，能把那个女人劈成两半。”

“对她来说很幸运的是，他不会的。”Stephen说。这时路边的一阵骚动引起了他们的注意：两个小贩撞在一起，然后同时跌倒在市场中的一个摊位上。一场口角立即爆发，并在几秒内升级成一次叫嚷比赛。

“哦，你看，娱乐节目来了。”Tony说。

“也许我们应该换个地方，”Stephen建议道。“我明天得回来拿衣服，作为报酬，稍后要给他翻译几篇纺织品设计，不过他现在没有带着书面材料。”

Tony用一只手臂在面前扫了扫，感到头疼又犯了。“我加入，反正我们在这也没事可干。你带路吧，doc。”

他们漫步到更远的地方，在这片基本上永无止尽的交换大会上寻找出路。再一次地，Tony想起他年轻时见过的某些集市，那时他还没有足够的智慧来认识真正的贫穷是什么样子。有些人可能会说他现在也没有意识到。

“加德满都是你进入第三世界生活的首次冒险吗？”他好奇地问Stephen。

法师环顾四周，若有所思，显然正跟Tony处在同一个波段上。“是的，我以前旅行过，但跟那不一样。五星级酒店和米其林餐厅一应俱全，否则就不值得去。你呢？”

“我去过你能想象的任何一个有可能带来刺激或者发生好故事的地方，以及所有用Stark科技装点街道并由此获益的大城市。五星级酒店，当然了；米其林餐厅，没有，除非有个漂亮姑娘和我一起。这提醒了我，有一次在泰国——好吧，我们就只说Obie不得不签了一大堆保密协议吧。那是次很不错的旅行。”

“Obie？”Stephen问道。Tony花了一点时间来思考，是的，Stephen的音色是真的很好奇，丝毫没有装腔作势。

“Obadiah Stane。”Tony尽可能保持着中立回答。他仔细地聆听，非常思念自己的眼镜，身体的每个部分都在捕捉Stephen的反应。

但Stephen的声调和肢体语言没有任何改变，要么是因为他是个不可思议的演员，要么就是完全没有意识到Tony和Obadiah之间的暗流。“你以前的生意伙伴？”

“哦，Obie跟我交情深着呢。”Tony和蔼可亲地说。“我从来没跟你提起过他？”

“我记得没有，”Stephen回答。“也有可能你说过但我忘了。每条时间线的细节——”

“——都趋于混合，当然了。”Tony接完他的话。他们安静地走了一会儿，查看着路边不同的摊位。最后Stephen放慢脚步，停下来好奇地拿起一个陶土杯子。

“他们烧制陶器的方法很有趣，”Stephen评论道。“我没看到有任何窑存在的迹象，所以他们肯定是用火坑——”

“还记得你钻进我的脑袋，没经过我允许就四处乱看的那次吗？”Tony突然问道，看着Stephen因为这个提醒而僵硬，手指猛地握紧杯子，因为用力而弯屈起来。

“记得，”Stephen慢慢地回答，显然给Tony留出了进一步解释的空间。

Tony清了清嗓子，强迫自己把话从仿佛被堵住的咽喉里挤出来。既然都开口了；就做完它。“嗯，Obadiah是第一个这样尝试的人。”他等了等，不确定自己在期待什么，但Stephen只是异常地、危险地静止着。“那个被我——”

“我知道，”Stephen打断他。Tony眨了眨眼，看到他轻轻把杯子放回去，意味深长地斜了一眼正从不到两英尺远的地方好奇打量他们的卖主。“那个被你。我知道。”

> 注：这里在呼应第十章Stephen的强迫咒语之后，Tony说你不是第一个这么干的人，第一个被我杀了。所以Stephen的意思是你不用勉强自己说了，我知道你指的是谁。

Tony避开一条公开的市场通路，机械地往前走。Stephen跟在他身后半步距离的地方。Tony隐隐约约地觉得自己应该为此感到受威胁，但他没有。

“以前的生意伙伴，”Tony重复道，认为这是个不错的起点。“这算是形容Obie的一种方式。事实上，他是那么致力于商业扩张，甚至愿意把Strak的武器卖给黑市上出价最高的家伙。想猜猜看谁是通常会胜出的那个买家吗？”

“饱受战争蹂躏的国家，”Stephen平静地提供了答案。“恐怖分子。”

“说得对。在那些恐怖分子中，有个特别的组织，自称为十戒帮——”他听见Stephen倒抽了一口气，似乎为此感到疼痛。“——后来Obie付了一大笔钱，让他们炸掉包括我在内的一个军事护卫队，希望能把我从公司的名单上除去。”

Stephen的一只手握住他的左手肘，稳住了。“Tony。”

Tony继续走着，拖着另外一个人，因为他停不下来。“如果不是Obie自己告诉了我，我可能永远都不会知道。如果Pep没有找到确凿的证据。令人惊讶的是，当一个人花了你近半辈子的时间，比你父亲还要亲近时，你竟然能那么轻易的就不会怀疑他企图暗杀你。”

“Tony，”Stephen又说了一遍，另一只手在他的手腕上滑动，一直存在的震颤依旧在那，终于让Tony有了一些别的东西可以分神关注。他放慢脚步，任由Stephen把自己拉进市场摊位之间一个空置的凹室里，四周除了灰泥和旧帆布之外什么也没有。

“我没把这个写进传记，”Tony在Stephen来得及插话之前平静地开口。“这件事有点太私人了。当一个家伙把手伸进你的胸口，从字面意思上偷走你的心，好吧，我是指唯一一样能保证我的心脏不被撕成碎片的东西。不是什么能跟记者谈论的话题，你知道吗？也不是什么能给公众消费的东西。不管怎么说，我可能会那么做，因为我不知道怎么保持沉默，这就是我。但我不能把Pepper扯进来。”

“我很高兴你有她，”Stephen说，现在他正把Tony的两只手握在自己手里。“当你一无所有时，我很高兴她在那。”

Tony强迫自己深吸了一口气，感觉几乎有点窒息，一定是含氧量太低的原因。“我也有Rhodey，或者我认为自己做到了。因为当我给他的宝贝政府提供闪闪发光的新武器去发动战争时，我才意识到我和Rhodey之间有多少**真的只是**我跟Rhodey。等我把那些拿走之后，我们用了很长时间才找到新的方式再次成为我跟Rhodey，中间不再隔着那些东西。”

“我们都带着假设和基础走进人际关系，”Stephen用一种颇有经验的口吻说道。“当基础消失时，需要花一些时间去找到新的平衡。”

Tony向上抬了抬他们握在一起的手作为示范。“举个例子，我们的关系。”

“现在我们把它称之为一种关系了吗？”Stephen带着一丝微笑问道。“这就是进步。”

“我至少愿意给出最基本的诚意，”Tony说。“听着，我知道你认为如果我们一起睡了，一切都会归结于性，我需要在那发生之前明确地信任你。让我在这上面澄清一下：我对你的信任和我能给予任何值得信任之人的完全一样，你知道对我来说那没有几个人，而你也需要明白，我永远都没办法给出比这更多的信任了。并不是针对你，只是因为那不再是我的一部分，而且是有充足理由的。无条件的绝对信任永远不会成为我的东西。”

“我不会要求你给我无条件的信任，”Stephen回答，但看起来手足无措，足以让Tony认为他可能在说谎；对他自己。“有条件的信任就足够了。”

“那你已经拥有了，”Tony握紧掌中的那双手以示强调。“但也许现在缺乏信任的并不是**我**。”

Stephen犹豫着，他的脸上没有露出什么表情，但抽搐的手指告诉了Tony很多东西。“你在暗示那是我？”

Tony耸了耸肩，质疑地挑眉。“你是说你**没有**吗？”

Stephen眉头紧锁，陷入沉默。Tony本打算等着他开口，或者说设法逼迫自己开口，但就在那时，Friday出现在了他们的接收器里。

“Boss，”她急迫地警告，“请注意。Peter正在回来的路上，他很匆忙。”

“什么？”Tony厉声问道，Stephen在他身边僵住。Tony放开他们握在一起的手，本能地想去拿眼镜，然后意识到这里并不是正确的使用环境。“为什么？他说什么了吗？”

“他没说，但他正以18英里/小时的速度跑回你们之前所在的位置。”

Tony皱着眉，压下试图立刻将他吞没的焦虑。不可能是紧急情况；如果是，Peter知道他需要做的只是让Friday传个消息过来。更别说Tony估计他的极限速度应该远超过这个数字。那孩子没事，有大把的理由可能导致Peter在这个小城镇尘土飞扬的小路上轻快奔跑。没准他是饿了；青少年阶段的超级人类总是很饿。事实上，这可能根本不意味着任何事。很可能——

“我就**知道**他会找麻烦，”Tony低声咆哮，紧跟着Stephen的脚步回到市场人流中。他们很快找到先前的位置，几乎立马就看到了Peter。那孩子一路俯冲，闪过周围的人群，用一种非常优雅而简洁的动作轻巧地越过马车和其他障碍物，这要么是源自一辈子的训练，要么就是凭借天生的蜘蛛反应。在Tony看来，没有人追他，尽管不止一个人用受惊的眼神转头看着年轻人一闪而过的背影。有两次Peter差点连头巾都弄掉了。

“他看起来没有受伤，”Tony说，在孩子接近时紧盯着他。“Friday，他受伤了吗？”

“没有，Boss。没有我能探测到的。”

“他在微笑，”Stephen也说道，Tony能看到他是对的。事实上，用微笑这个词来形容有点太温和了。Peter的表情与其说是满意，倒不如说是隐藏着某种喜悦的狂喜。

当他跑到能听见他们说话的距离上，既不用大喊大叫也不用小心翼翼地打开Peter的微型接收器时，Tony用一种严厉地、警告性地表情定住了那个孩子。Peter在他的目光下放慢速度，灿烂的笑容里露出一点羞怯的意味。

等他终于停下来，Stephen伸手扶住孩子的肩膀。“放松点，Peter。怎么了？发生了什么事？”

“你们得来看看这个，”Peter认真地说，几乎没等他们搞明白这句话，孩子就抓住两个人的手腕开始把他们拖向来路，考虑到他们周围的人群，这是一场相当艰难的战斗。“我甚至不能。我甚至不知道那**是什么**，但是你们得来看看。”

现在，Peter很明显没有什么会死的危险，Tony的血压终于能从最高数值爬回来了，惊慌开始被愤怒取代。

“真的吗，Peter？”Tony一边毫不挣扎地让自己被拽走，一边问道。“你闯进奥运会的短跑比赛就是为了把我俩拉出去观光？你们这家伙为什么就不能保持低调？我知道我不擅长这个，但起码我对你们两个还是抱有更高期待的。”

Peter摇着头，以一种快速而且不讲理的步子前进，Tony拒绝承认这几乎马上就开始让他感到疲惫不堪。“你们**需要**看看这个。它**太棒了**，等着瞧吧。”

“看什么？”Stephen问道，喘息声已经开始渗入他的嗓音里。Tony为Stephen同样备受影响而感到一丝安慰。

“等着瞧吧。”Peter说，非常坚持。Tony集中精神，迈着大步，从容不迫地跟上他，尽量稳而不是飞快地往前走。四次右转和两次差点相撞之后，他们钻进两栋相邻建筑之间一处狭窄的空间。Peter仗着自己苗条的身形迅速溜进那条小道，与此同时Tony不得不呼出肺里本来就不多的空气，把自己硬挤进去，让令衣服和尊严都受到了伤害。

Tony感到自己的呼吸短促得令人担忧，并出于各种原因为缺乏空气而遗憾；尤其是他越来越难以自由支配自己的声音。“说真的，孩子，到底是哪着火了？不管是什么玩意，晚两分钟也不至于让它没命吧？”

> 注：where's the fire，俚语，意思是着什么急啊。但这里与后面某句有双关，所以我直译啦。

“我可不知道，”Peter担忧地说。“我不知道它会持续多久。所以快点，就在拐角那边。我们只需要一个能清楚看到天空的视野。”

“天空？”Tony重复着。“倒是为了什么？什么东——”

下一秒，这个问题得到了回答，他们绕过一个拐弯，跌跌撞撞地进入一条开阔但遍布灰尘的小巷，俯瞰着下方山谷的深坑——挤满了忙碌的外星人，像工蜂一样来来去去。正如Stephen所说，早上的工作正在顺利进行。但这都不是吸引了他们注意力的东西——

显然这里确实有一场火灾；非常规的那种。

“上帝啊，”Tony微弱地说，凝视着正在地平线上如波浪般起伏的金黄色瀑布和宝石红色彩虹。视觉效果美得惊心动魄；融化的烈焰正在摆荡，那是Tony从未想象过的景象。星球的天空在人类视觉光谱中呈现明亮的红粉色，这让整个场景更加激动人心。“这实在是——”

“难以置信。”Stephen替他说完，为一个更加令人愉快的理由屏住呼吸，看着眼前的现象用光芒涂抹整个世界。

“那是什么？”Peter在他身边问道，安静，但非常兴奋。

“不知道，”Tony承认道，依旧凝视着天空，几乎没有注意从他们身边来来往往正忙着手头工作的外星人，他们也许是忙得没时间去欣赏这幅奇观，也可能是因为它太过常见而习惯了。“有可能是某种极光效应，你知道的，考虑到这是一片沙漠。我实际上不太喜欢沙漠，但这颗星球真的开始吸引我了。它正迅速上升到我最喜欢的前五名。”

“前五？”Stephen分出一点注意力，轻声问。“我们只去过四个。”

“把地球算进去，事实上，你可以说它在我心中有特殊地位。”Tony试图把自己的目光从非凡的天际线上挪开，但是失败了。这让人恼火；他甚至不怎么**喜欢**大自然。“但现在它有了个强有力的竞争者。”

从眼角的余光里，Tony能看到Peter果断地点了点头。

“Friday，”Tony静静地说；但声音足以让另外两个人听见。“我知道你没有我们这样的眼睛。我知道你不是为了艺术本身而设计的。但现在你已经不仅仅是自己各部分的总和了，我希望你可以看到足以让你学会欣赏美的东西。”

Tony感到那两个人转向他。Peter，还不明白。Stephen，他听懂了。

“我当然可以，Boss。”Friday说。“我通过你的眼睛看见了它。通过你们所有人的眼睛，整个宇宙都如此美丽。”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进两步，退一步，科学每天都在赢得胜利。

Tony小心地合上并锁定接入面板，从舰桥控制台下面把自己的半个身子滑出来，摘掉半脸式防毒面具。汗水刺痛了他的眼睛，Tony掸了掸前额的头发，意识到自己可能只是在往周围散布更多的尘埃和碎屑。

“好，这样应该就行了。”他一边说一边摇摇晃晃地站起来。“Friday，搞定它。”

“新的功率分配模块已集成，”她确认道。“现在运行模拟诊断，扫描中。”

Tony双手叉腰，伴随着骨头重新归位发出的空洞爆响声舒展了一下，然后叹气，感觉自己真的老了。“很好，太好了。顺便帮我个忙吧？亲爱的，这次让我开心点。”

A.I吹出一个很不像她的口哨，人为地叹息着。“我肯定会这样尝试的，Boss。”

“要么做要么不做，年轻的学徒。”

> 注：前半句是个固定说法，全句是：do or do not ,there is no try。因为FRI说她会尝试（try）一下。以及学徒用的是padawan，星战里绝地学院的级别之一？总之以下他们一直在用星战梗，感觉又被抽打了知识盲区……

Stephen嗤了一声，他的声音在墙壁间诡异地回荡；正如一个人盘腿坐在八英尺高的半空中，远超过大部分障碍物时会发生的情况一样。“我可不认为你是星战粉，这似乎不像你的风格。”

“为什么不像？”Tony问道。“我的风格包括所有令人敬畏的东西。”

“好吧，那么这**绝对**不像你的风格。”

Tony警告性地朝Stephen那边摇了摇扳手。“你为什么要针对星战？对你来说太有开创性了？”

Stephen回以怀疑地挑眉。“开创性？只不过是科学上的不准确——”

Tony迅速交叉双腕，做出一个防护的手势。“嘿，渎神者，你怎么敢。避开无信者，避开。”

> 注：Shun the nonbeliever 似乎是个粉圈网络用语：不是粉的家伙闪开啦，不要插嘴。类似这种意思。

“你**会**是个公平的科幻小说迷。”Stephen嘀咕着。

> 注：这个说法感觉上是那种比较嘲讽的意思，比如：我是个公平的科幻粉，即看硬科幻也看软科幻，每天花在它们上面的时间同样都是0小时。

Tony点点头。“有些人看白天的肥皂剧。我看夜间太空歌剧。有意思多了，而且悲剧结局少得惊人。”

Stephen一点不信地嘲笑他。“还有越来越让人费解的科学情节漏洞，你居然愿意无视它们？”

“我听到的是防御吗？来自一个无论走到哪都能制造科学情节漏洞的家伙？”Tony装作若无其事地检查着自己的指甲。“这跟伪魔法力量莫名其妙地与生活在人类体内的微观生命形式联系在一起毫无关系，对吧？”

> 注：Tony在指星战世界里的纤原体，生活在原力敏感者细胞里的微生物，令他们能够使用原力的原因。

“当然没有，”Stephen厉声说。“那只是最明显的例子，而且是最可笑的那种。”

“好吧，”Tony高兴地说。“但现在不要犹豫；来吧，告诉我你的真实感受。”

Stephen怒视着不远处的某个地方，好像神秘原力就坐在那儿，而他可以用凶巴巴的瞪视让它不高兴地投降一样。“有关魔法能够由于微小共生体的存在而产生的想法是荒谬的，**简直可笑**。”

“是的，当然是这样。”Tony安抚着他。“知道我是怎么想的吗？显然当它只能通过学习和实践才能被学会时，魔法才更有意义。而且显然它根本没有应用时间和空间物理法则。”

“我很高兴你能同意，”Stephen说。

“讽刺在今天的原力中一定很强大吧。”

Stephen俯视着Tony，屈起一条腿浮在半空，他的斗篷在身后戏剧性地展开。“你宁愿相信魔法能量根源于一群只属于少数特权阶级的无形细胞？”

“我宁愿根本不相信魔法的可能性，”Tony说。“但宇宙从来不愿意帮我这个忙。”

Stephen假笑。“我想现实有时是位严厉的情人。”

> 注：捏他了科幻大师罗伯特·A·海因莱因最著名的三大作品之一《The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress》，中文正式名称叫《严厉的月亮》。

Tony打了个响指，然后冲Stephen那边指了指。“嘿，也许我们应该给你检查纤原体。只是确认一下，你知道吧？为了科学。”

“我不需要用微观生物来施展魔法，”Stephen一边说一边画出一个泛着橙光的小圆盘，朝Tony的方向扔过去，“不过，这真的算是个耻辱。如果纤原体确实存在，也许你还能有更多机会亲自施法——有机会总比完全没有好，至少是个可能性。”

Tony把那个脉轮打开，让它消散在墙上。“吹牛太幼稚了，doc。别跟个小孩子似的。”他一副不屑一顾的口气。“Friday，Stephen像小孩子一样。”

“他们说模仿是最真诚的奉承，Boss。”她回答道。

Tony做了个鬼脸，咬着嘴唇强忍住笑意。“很好，谢谢。反之，讽刺跟奉承一点关系都没有。”

“这就是为什么你说话的时候，所有人都会被激怒。”Stephen嘟囔。

Tony假装举起一面小白旗。“好吧，我投降。两个对一个的胜算太大了。”他朝Stephen皱起眉头。“让我的A.I转头跟我作对一点都不公平，你知道的。这就是作弊。”

“你编写了她。我只是个无辜的旁观者。”

“旁观者；是的。无辜；完全没有。”

一个仪表盘发出一声代表确认的轻柔嗡鸣，打断了他们的玩笑。Tony横跨一步，过去进行检查。

“看来初次模拟已经完成。怎么样，FRI？中头彩了？还是得从头再来？”

“结果看起来很有希望，Boss。平均成功率为89%，带有两个异常值。”

Tony咧嘴一笑，带着胜利的喜悦将双手轻拍在一起，成功在他的血管里歌唱。“太好了，为科学记上一笔，我是**最棒**的。”

“现在是谁在吹牛？”Stephen问道。

Tony不屑一顾。“我得给你点值得模仿的东西，不是吗？Friday，给我看看诊断分析和异常值。”

作为回应，她默默地在控制台上方创建了三层全息窗口，运算结果以越来越快的速度和势头向下卷动，就像水流冲过岩石。

Stephen落回地面，装作已经忘了刚才的对话，好像他们一直都在谈论科学一样。

“89%听起来很合理，恭喜你。”

Tony摇了摇头。“还不是称赞我的时候，doc。在实验室里，89%的成功率是很不错。但在实际应用上，我不想冒低于95%的风险带我们进去。最好再高一点，如果能实现的话。”

Stephen用一只手拂过Friday的全息窗口，当他靠得太近时，图像短暂地亮起来。“我猜即便95%也不意味着万无一失的担保。”

“**没有什么东西**能提供万无一失的保证。这是种试验性的隐形技术，利用的是试验性的超材料（metamaterial），由一个试验性的外星技术加A.I混合产物所控制。当你把许多未知变量放进同一个熔炉，彻底融合在一起时，保证就几乎不存在了。”

> 注：指的是一些具有人工设计的结构并呈现出天然材料所不具备的超常物理性质的复合材料

Stephen看着很怀疑。“那么为什么还要费心等待一个更高的极限值呢？”

“因为我对于诸如让我们继续存活下去之类的事情有洁癖，而且一个不能给我们提供充足隐形能力的隐形系统应该从最近的气闸舱被驱逐出去。”Tony在Stephen准备再次开口反对时抬起一只手。“放松，Stephen。这套隐形系统能够轻易达到最高安全阈值的几率很乐观。我只需要加强折射率，仅此而已。Friday会负责所有麻烦的工作。”

“她真幸运。”

“对吧？”Tony调整好代码，用非常夸张的动作输入最后一个数字。“好了，Friday，整合它们并重新运行模拟。”

“进行中，Boss。”

“同时检查一下Peter在反光嵌板方面的进度。”

“Peter在十四分钟前完成了必要的纳米注入。他在测试面板功率，以减少散射影响。”

Tony咧嘴一笑。“聪明的孩子。他正成长为一个相当有责任心的小天才。不能说是我的功劳，这一定是Friday的影响。”

“她确实对他很有一套，”Stephen表示同意，把头伸过去研究着Tony之前看的屏幕。“不过我怀疑唯一说得上有功劳的就是Peter自己。”

带着成功的兴奋，Tony把一只胳膊搭在Stephen的肩膀上，将他猛地拉近。法师仿佛早就在期待一样迅速转身，几乎让Tony失去平衡，他们不小心跌跌撞撞地穿过一面全息屏幕，导致它消散又重组。Tony任由自己被粗暴地推搡着，稍微有些惊讶，直到他的后背撞在控制台上——身体的一面踏实地靠着科技产物，另一面则是Stephen；他都不记得自己上一次在宇宙中感到如此平静是什么时候了。

令Tony惊讶的并不是这个吻本身，Stephen是很矜持，但到目前为止，他一点都不害羞。令Tony惊讶的是，它不是他以为的那种温暖而短暂的嘴唇轻触——像过去一样，在一场有趣的你追我赶游戏中略微领先他一步。相反，Stephen的手滑过他的脸颊，伸进脖颈底部的头发里，稳稳地托起Tony的头，带着炽燃的、令人头脑发昏的饥渴攫住了他半张着的嘴。

Tony回吻着他，当然；他没法不这么做。但他的参与感几乎是次要的。Stephen对事情有坚定的掌控欲，并且毫不介意展示这一点；Tony上次和一个能这么轻易主导他的恋人在一起已经是很久之前的事了。他完完全全地意乱情迷，花了远比想象要长很多的时间才抽身出来。

“Wow，”当他们终于分开时，Tony一边听着自己暗含兴奋的轻喘一边开口。看到Stephen脸上那种暧昧的得意神情愈加明显。“有人今天精力充沛啊，这到底是怎么了？”

> 注：woke up on the right side of the bed，从床上正确的那边醒过来。引申为睡得不错，精神很好

法师用拇指在他的嘴唇上来回摩挲着，漫不经心的占有欲对Tony的血压做了一些很不好的事情。Tony舔过双唇，品尝着咸味，发觉Stephen的瞳色开始暗沉下去。

“如果你需要我解释这一点，那我们就有麻烦了。”Stephen评论道，走得更近了一些。“不过在床的问题上：我不确定它有没有正确的一面。你在那些床垫上睡过吗？坚如**磐石**。”

他将膝盖滑入Tony双腿之间，稳稳地扣住他的臀部，让他们两个的腿纠缠在一起，以某个部位来强调他的最后一个单词。当Stephen俯身而下时，Tony能感觉到法师保持住的那最后一点冷静仿佛穿过沙漏的沙粒一样迅速消失了。

又一次漫长的意乱情迷之后，Tony才强迫自己做出回应。“你想**现在**就做这个？**认真的**？是谁跟我抱怨应该着手那些能完成的事的？”

“也许这就是我正在做的，”Stephen呢喃着，又一次靠过去。

Tony躲开，从Stephen更高一点的身体下面滑出来，绕到他背后，勾住那个人的一边脚踝让他向前扑倒，双手砰地撑在控制台上保持平衡。

“或者，也许，”Tony听着仪表盘上代表最新一批汇总数据出炉的叮当声说道。“你专门选了这个时机，因为你知道我会忙到没时间利用它。”

Stephen转过头，看起来非常平静，如果Tony没有看到这个人的脉搏正像只兔子一样在喉咙底部跳动的话，可能会误以为他根本没受什么影响。Tony靠过去，压抑着想要舔舐那个搏动的强烈欲望；让它跳的更快，更加剧烈。

“我会那么干吗？”Stephen一脸无辜地喘着气问。

Tony让自己覆上法师的后背，长长地、用力地扭动着臀部，令两个人同时沉迷中，然后挑逗性地在他的屁股上蹭来蹭去。Stephen发出一声断断续续地惊喘。

“好吧，**我**会。”Tony说。“所以我认为是的，你绝对会。”

Tony往后靠了靠，挥手把一张全息屏幕移动到更适合阅读的位置——从他最新的优势地位上。当Stephen想要起身时，工程师用手按住他的后背；只有一只，而且非常轻。测试着。Tony看到他犹豫不决，手指抽搐，本能地想要重新控制局面，然后明显强迫自己放松了下来。

“这很有趣，”Tony评论道，估计Stephen现在满脑子都是如何才能让自己夺回主导地位。“我们应该什么时候再来一次，某个我没有忙着让这艘飞船在着陆之前恢复正常的时候。”

抛开时机不谈，这种权力地位的交换非常激动人心，不仅仅是隐含于其中的信任；Tony不确定他以前有没有跟一个能在生理、意识形态和智力水平上与自己匹敌的人睡过。各种各样的可能性为他的幻想提供了无数素材：Stephen心甘情愿地在他面前伸展开来，双手张开平放在控制台上，眼睛缓缓闭上的那种画面——

“从这下面来看可没那么有趣，”Stephen喃喃地说，谢天谢地，这句话在Tony的脑子失去控制之前打断了他。

“没有吗？”Tony问道，又蹭了他一次。

“好吧，”Stephen用一种假装仔细考虑过的调子更正道，但隐含在其中的一丝欲望暴露了他。“也许**有点**乐趣。”

Tony收紧手掌，说不出自己有多受诱惑。他勉强克制住两种同样强烈但彼此对立的冲动：对科学熟悉的渴求，以及一种意外地强烈欲念——暂时搁置科学，转而去探索一下生物学。

“你对我的血压有害，”Tony说，终于放他起身。Stephen狡猾的时间选择所带来的烦恼转化成了愉悦，法师直起身子的时候看起来满脸通红，心烦意乱，这才公平；Tony过去也是同样的感觉。

Tony利用刚被解放出来的控制台空间检查着数据，给了他们俩一个喘口气的机会。工程师检验着读数，然后发出胜利的欢呼，一种新的满足感自他身上滚过。

“性能指标显著提高，”Tony大声给Stephen解释道，然后做了三处简短的修正编译。

“听着很有希望，”Stephen说，继续忙着整理自己的衣服。

Tony点头确认，故意不去看他。“非常有希望，FRI？”

“平均成功率为96%，”她证实道。“误差降低了15%，没有异常值。”

“Friday，”Tony高兴地说。“我简直想吻你。”

她发出傲慢的声音：“拜托，Boss；别在法师面前这么说。我预计他会提出反对意见。”

“对你永远不会，Friday，”Stephen回答。

“继续整合新数据集，”Tony用大声盖过他们，“传送到你的所有服务器。我想运行最后一次模拟，但我猜这已经是我们能期待的最好结果了。”

Friday按指示照做，运算结果迅速消失，并在被传送进主机之后以绿色再次出现。“全部系统集成大概需要43分钟，Boss。这将使测试时间十分有限，我需要调整速度和航向以便晚一点到达吗？”

Tony用手指敲打着存储单元，不情愿地考虑着。即便没有被额外占用时间，他们的机会窗口本来就很小。正在接近的这颗F型恒星因其自转模式而产生了明显的太阳风和耀斑活动，不过这可以预测；也意味着它是一种可利用的模式。在耀斑造成的盲区期间以最小速度进入星系，相当于在无月之夜被夜幕所掩护。如果没有耀斑，他们就得在白天给自己披一层隐形斗篷；目前的系统依然能起作用，但需要更精确的实时测试数据来确保他们的安全。他们已经在来的路上被迫停下来纠正了两次电磁屏蔽，损失了一整天行星探索时间；如果第三次停下，他们至少还要再浪费半天，等待另一波覆盖电磁干扰的浪潮袭来。

“我们可以推迟一点，”Stephen读懂了Tony的想法。“至少在几十亿年之内，那颗星球不会跑去任何地方。我们可以慢慢来。”

“我们只剩两天时间了，”Tony皱着眉头抱怨道。“甚至还不包括保证金和出境时间。”

“离下一次完整的耀斑周期还有不到五天。我们们可以等那个时候再试一次。一个星期不会伤害我们。”

“那可难说，”Tony咕哝着。“我们等得越久，路过的人越有可能发现我们。我需要一个现场实验来计算出隐形系统中的任何畸变，这可能是最安全的受控试验。”

Stephen耸了耸肩，“那我们最好开始。”

“但是最终模拟没准会让成功率减少两个百分点，也许是三个。”

Stephen又耸了耸肩，“那我们最好先留下来。”

Tony怒视他，“你故意的吧。”

“当然是，”Stephen淡淡地说。“你不是个优柔寡断的人，Tony；也别为成为它做任何努力。留下或者前进，这是你的决定，选一个吧。”

“我知道你打的什么主意，”Tony温和地指责他。“你试图说服我拖延时间，这样我们就能停在情侣小路上，然后像发情的年轻人一样做爱。好吧，这没用，我了解你的把戏。”

Stephen把一只手放在胸前，非常无辜。“求你了，好像我曾经建议过这么自私自利的行动一样。”

“但作为一个非计划性的副作用：不坏，对吧？”

Stephen只是微笑。

Tony朝他打了个粗鲁的手势，叹着气。“Friday，调整一下航线。我不想在星系外围徘徊，就像等着被攻击一样。”他招手让Stephen靠近，指着控制台上滚动的数据。“我需要到中控区去检查孩子的进度。你留意这里的情况，如果有什么灾难性的问题发生，让我知道，并且试着别惹麻烦。”

“我可不保证，”Stephen用一种基本上已经做了所有保证的口气回答。他开玩笑似的朝Tony抛了个媚眼，那双美好的眼睛中闪着戏谑的光芒。

“你这个骗子，”Tony尽量冷淡地说。强迫自己在改变主意，或者在被Stephen害得改变主意之前离开了。

在下去的路上，他又匆匆看了一次隐形斗篷的宽频方程式，一遍一遍地检查他的公式。有两个高频波可能会带来潜在麻烦，但总体来说，Tony相信分光仪可以隔离所有合适变量。当然，没有Friday的介入，他不可能完成这个；人类的大脑太慢了，无法完全所需的瞬间计算。

想到没有Friday，他们将会多么迅速地消亡于黑暗之中，这几乎令他惊叹。

在下去的路上，他又匆匆看了一次隐形斗篷的宽频方程式，一遍一遍地检查他的公式。有两个高频波可能会带来潜在麻烦，但总体来说，Tony相信分光仪可以隔离所有合适变量。当然，没有Friday的介入，他不可能完成这个；人类的大脑太慢了，无法完全所需的瞬间计算。

想到没有Friday，他们将会多么迅速地消亡于黑暗之中，这几乎令他惊叹。

前往中控区的路程没有花Tony太多时间，他很快就听到了引擎和制造单元努力工作时发出的机械运转及嗡鸣声。在这种潜在噪音的掩盖下，Peter的声音回荡在道路前方：

“Friday，把法线角度调整五十分之一，脊度缩小0.02。现在看起来怎么样？”

> 注：法线指与曲面任意一点的切线垂直的一条辅助线。而脊应该是指曲面向上弯曲的程度？总之应该都是涉及调整曲面方向和形状的……大概。一个文科生感觉受到了伤害。

“功率提高了3%，”Tony听见她确认道，声音在两条走廊之外都很清晰——他们不得不让中控区的滑门保持打开状态；而这艘飞船上的音响效果确实不错。“但散射影响增加了1%。”

Peter的咒骂比Tony所能想象的更加丰富多彩。他放慢脚步，露出笑容，欣赏着少年那令人印象深刻的粗俗比喻。

“这简直是个来自地狱的魔方，”Peter终于说完了。“好吧，减少陡度然后校准——不，**别**碰那个——嗯，再把脊度缩小0.1，然后增加10%。有什么变化吗？”

“我需要40秒来完成调整。你想和一个新角度进行同步吗？”

轻微而空洞的隆隆声和细小的振动声回响着；Tony翻了翻眼睛，想象着孩子从一个控制台跳向另一个的画面，基本没考虑过如果他踏错一步，可能会造成多大损害。不是说他真的出过错，但这是原则问题；那个房间里有一些非常精密的仪器。不过如果Tony没法说服Peter不要在某个外星球上下到地面去，那他也很怀疑自己能不能说服孩子不要在他们远离故乡的小小家园里攀爬墙壁。

“不，别管那个了，”Peter说，如果Tony对他的声音方位判断没错的话，孩子可能正在沿着天花板行走。“别——哦，拜托，真的吗？”

Friday在运行计算结果的时候，听起来通常一本正经。“我需要额外70焦耳来准确达到10%的脊度增加。”

“你不能从隐形系统里挪用电力，那会干扰Tony的电力差。去掉一个冗余系统怎么样——”

“我没有冗余系统，”Friday打断他，听起来很生气。

现在Tony正贴在墙上，无耻地窃听着。Peter咳嗽了一声，“好吧，当然没有，我的意思只是一个不那么，嗯，活跃的系统。”

“我向你保证，我的主机里没有不活跃系统——”

“住手——哦，嘿！”一阵振动告诉Tony，孩子已经挪到了半空中的一个新位置上。“如果我们——哦，这行不通是吧？”

“不太可能。Peter，我建议你注意一下一号控制台。”

“为什么？控制台上有什么——哦，该死。”

“是的，”Friday的语气近乎同情，随后一阵巨大的撞击声突然爆发，Tony猛地从墙上直起身，被吓了一跳。

“孩子，你没事吗？”他喊道，突如其来的肾上腺素令胃部难受得直往下沉。Tony忍不住一路小跑过去，当他转过一个拐角时，听到了Peter快速往前移动的声音。

“Mr. Stark?”Peter的声音似乎很疲惫。“呃，我是说，Tony。不，我没事。只是——没想到会这样。不，等等，别！”

“怎么了？”Tony一边问一边穿过打开的大门，然后勉强躲开从他头上直飞过去的某样东西。

等他好不容易站稳，抬头看到Peter正挂在一个主进气歧管上，瞪大眼睛朝他伸出一只手。“小心！你有没有——哦，伙计。呃，抱歉？”

“到底是怎么回事，”Tony说。

Peter荡到地上，看起来非常不好意思。“Oops。我，嗯， 没意识到你在那儿？”

“所以，怎么着，我不在的时候你经常把东西扔到门外去？”Tony问道，警惕地走近。“Peter，我们需要谈谈愤怒管理吗？我知道这听起来有点让人吃惊，但中控区不是用来生气摔东西的地方。尽管可能很诱人。”

“它不是，我不是故意的，”孩子开口，在Tony严肃而期待的目光中低下头。“我，呃，抱歉，没过脑子。”

Tony翻着白眼。“我猜也是。什么东西掉了？”

“什么？”

“掉下来了，”Tony重复。“我听到了声音。”

“你听到啦？哦。”Peter内疚地看着第一个控制台，坐立不安的样子。“没什么大不了的，只是接入面板。”

“你就那么让它开着没管？”Tony皱眉问道。他走过去看到控制台基本完好无损，还能正常操作；也许在面板开启的地方有几道新划痕，不过没有什么明显的损坏。“你应该很清楚不能这样。”

“是的，呃，我知道。我是说我真的很清楚，只是注意力没在那。”

“我听到了。在试着解魔方对吧？”

Peter满脸通红，“那个你也听到了？”

“我能听见飞船上的一切，”Tony宣布，在意识到没有什么特别的危险即将发生之后，渐渐放松下来。

“伙计，我可不希望这样。”Peter嘟囔了一句。

“你说什么呢？”

“哦，没什么！所以你只是顺道过来看看的我的进度？”Peter让自己振作起来，在Tony看来这个举动带着非常可爱的期待。“我在差不多一个小时前弄完了反光嵌板，从那之后就一直在做测试。”

“我知道，就像刚才说的，我听见了不少东西。顺便说一句，关于角度调整的想法不错。增加脊度来增强反射精确度？”

Peter显然对自己有着很可笑的满意，“是的，在切线入射率上，不过这需要消耗更多电力来进行实时监控和修正。”

“哦，我确信Friday可以在某些地方找出几个备用电池来，她就是这么棒。对不对，FRI？”

“如果有必要，我可以制造额外的动力电池。”她证实道。

“什么？”Peter气愤地问道。“你之前怎么不说。”

A.I的声音听起来非常得意，完全无法让人相信她是无辜的。“你没有问。”

“为什么，你——”

“Friday，和孩子好好相处，”Tony告诫道，走过去亲自检查读数。“这一点上你们俩简直就像亲戚。”

“当然不是，”Friday轻轻地抱怨着，伴随着Peter在后面发出的不太礼貌的抗议。Tony忍住笑，从眼角捕捉到Peter咧了咧嘴，很快又掩饰住。工程师觉得他们两个肯定没少进行过这种对话——这些小玩笑太精准了，完全不像是因为Tony在这儿才临时引发的。

检查完方程式之后，Tony赞赏地吹了个口哨。“不错，你们两个。看起来你们一直在努力工作；我们的误差空间已经被缩小到7%了。非常好。”

“Friday做了大部分工作，”Peter回答，不再假装生气。

“这不是我的功劳；是Peter的。”与此同时，A.I说道。

Tony露出微笑。Friday的影响，确实；不过事实也有可能恰恰相反。“我说的是好好相处，不是让你们两个结成互相吹捧的小团体。”

“但是——”

Tony挥手让她安静，然后不得不为Friday现在显然可以区分性质不明的非语言梗而小小的激动了一下；这太神奇了。“把引擎核心的盖子打开，Friday。我们正长时间处于亚光速，我得看看它循环的怎么样。我们最不需要的就是在敌对势力范围里烧坏保险丝。”

“没问题，Boss。”

当Tony滑进其中一个维修舱时，Peter蹦了过去，挤进引擎结构中一个非常狭小的角落。

“小心点，”Tony警告他，已经开始着手检查连接的完整性，面罩在他脸上迅速组成。“除非你戴着呼吸设备，否则不许跳下来。这里到处都是绝缘颗粒，这艘船真的很缺乏家政服务。两颗星；不推荐。”

Peter无视了这句话。“Friday说我们只剩几个小时的路程了？离那颗星球？”

“没错。”

“所以当我们到达那个QB什么什么的——”

“QB7A81H，”Friday迅速提供正确编号。

Peter无所畏惧地继续，“我准备叫它狡辩（Quibble）星——”

> 注：总之这个词的发音和QB有点像23333

“我就不能把你们两个单独放在一起对吧？”Tony说。“这地方根本就是在上演情景喜剧，我应该卖票让人来参观。”

“——我们还需要多久才能确认隐形设备能不能正常工作？”孩子说完了他的问题。

“说真的，这取决于卫星侦测系统。”工程师回答。“根据Friday的数据库，这颗星球上有很多。多到如果它失败了，我们可能只有10-30秒的时间来意识到这一点，然后立刻开始后悔人生中做过的每一个决定。”

“但它是个贸易哨站，”Peter提醒道。

“可能吧。”

“所以他们可能不会开火？即便发现我们在那？”

Tony怀疑地皱着眉，“天啊，我们要这么乐观吗？需要我提醒你上次我们被外星飞船探测到时发生了什么吗？我们距离成为小行星公路杀手只差一步。”

“那不一样，”Peter十分坚持。“像这种地方可能会有各种各样的飞船。这才是重点，不是吗？另外，即便他们确实开火了，我相信Friday也能把我们弄出去。”

“如果Friday功率全开的话，但如果这对你来说都一样，我宁愿不去测试它，”Tony说。“不过还是给你这种跟实际毫不沾边的灵感满分，你应该去写贺卡。你看：类似‘生日快乐，希望我们的礼物能阻止你们的脚步’、‘快点好起来，那个时候我们就已经跑远了。’、‘想你，希望你们开火的时候也能想我们。’”

Peter看着他，慢慢地眨眼。“我都不知道你还给Hallmark写过文案。”

> 注：很知名的一家美国卖贺卡出身的公司

“只在业余时间。不过像我这样的天才嘛，你知道是怎么回事。”

“我甚至无法想象，”Peter回答。“所以，如果这件隐形斗篷能起作用，我们就准备去那颗星球？”

“不出意外的话，这就是计划。”

新的兴奋点让孩子充满了焦躁不安的能量；他跳到下一层更低的位置上，然后又跳回去。“伙计，这太棒了。我们在找什么？我们能成功吗？那地方会有什么样的人呢？”

Tony耸了耸肩。“我对那里有什么人没啥想法，只知道肯定会有人。此外我也不清楚会不会有任何能在已知和未知宇宙里对我们这场阻扰Thanos之旅起到帮助的东西。”

“既然我们只有两天时间，需不需要——”

“我们不分头行事，”Tony飞快地说，哪怕只是想到要在敌人的地盘上分开，他都能听见自己心脏乱跳的声音。“绝不可能。我们在星球表面必须随时保持在彼此视线范围内以及能听到对方声音的距离。没有例外，永远。”

Peter让这句话在他们中间沉淀了一会，然后慢慢地、烦躁地呼了口气。“我刚才**准备**说的是：我们需不需要完全的保险？我们没有多少时间了。”

Tony充满怀疑地瞪着他，希望自己的偏执能回到它们本应在的深处去。“当我们进入星球低空轨道之后，Friday只需要几分钟就能调出画面。没有最初读数我们不能下去，至少需要最基本的大气构成成分。”

“我猜这很有道理，”Peter说，稍微有点泄气。

Tony翻着眼睛。“你对让我们保持安全和健康的热情征服了我。”

“我不是不关心我们的安全，”Peter抗议道。“我很关心，我只是，我真的想看看外面有什么，你知道吧？我想看看宇宙能给我们提供些什么。”

“是的，我知道。”Tony抱怨地咕哝着。“你认为整个星系充满了阳光和彩虹，每个人都应该在好几个月亮的光芒下手牵着手唱Kumbaya。一个快乐的大家庭。”

“我没有，”Peter的声音第一次听起来真的有点生气了。“是，我确实认为人们值得冒险。但我想去外面，是因为**Thanos**就在那。我们消失的每一天，他都在什么地方想尽一切办法抓住我们。而且有一天他**会**做到的，当那天来临的时候，我们需要做好准备。如果我们没准备好就死定了，对吧？所以，没错，我们需要出去。这是我们唯一的机会。”

Tony眨着眼，目光从手头的工作上挪开，惊讶地眯眼看着那个孩子。他从来没听过Peter用这种声音说话。渴望，但深思熟虑；好奇，但非常理性。很精明，几乎可以说是明智的。

“对，”Tony附和道，把双手放在膝盖上。“好吧，这可是个巨大的态度转变，是什么导致的？”

Peter看起来有点防备。“没有，什么都没改变。我只是，我是说。在华纳海姆之后；在遇见了那些几乎就是阿斯加德人的人们之后。我们听了他们的故事，还有那么多事情必须得去做，你知道的？我们需要开始行动，而且需要聪明地对待它。就是这样。”

其实Peter说的很对；事实上，他非常、非常的正确。但Tony不得不把视线移开一会，强烈的自豪感出乎意料地堵住了他的喉咙，在里面塞满愚蠢而且多愁善感的废话，他最好还是留着自己品味，不要大声说出来。工程师花了一点时间把这些都清理干净；然后找到一些更加轻快的话作为代替。

“不错，孩子，”他最后决定。“继续保持下去。有那么一瞬间你听起来，我敢这么说：明智。”

Peter满脸通红，用年轻而热切的笑容破坏了脸上成熟睿智的神色。“真的？”

“就**一瞬间**。”

看来就算Tony给他发上一枚勋章，Peter也不会比这更高兴了。“**太棒了**！”

Tony试图回到工作上去，但他很犹豫。有很多事他真的需要跟Peter谈谈，还有很多好理由让他应该现在说，而不是以后。在这场和暴君的猫鼠游戏中，他们即将大幅地提高赌注。而如果他再拖下去，很可能有一天他所有的遗憾就是在能够开口的时候，没有把该说的话说出来。

他叹了口气，用左手捂着额头，感觉自己开始头疼，就像有什么特别的尖刺扎在里面一样。

“听着，Peter，”Tony说。“我知道我们并不总是看法相同，但我准备告诉你一些很重要的事，好吗？我需要你真正把它们听进去，所以仔细听好。”

Peter睁大眼睛，不安地盯着他。Tony靠过去，看到孩子做着相应的动作，几乎和地面垂直，努力地向他靠近。

“在这个广大的世界上，你是我最喜欢的爬墙蜘蛛。”Tony小声说，为了达到戏剧性效果也睁大了自己的眼睛。“足以惠泽整个地球的最好的蜘蛛，毫无疑问，没有比你更好的。知道吗？理解了吗？”

Peter的好奇一头扎进了怀疑里，然后变成幽默。“真的？这就是你超级秘密的信息？”

“是超级重要的，”Tony纠正道，靠回去再次开始检查引擎。“不是什么超级秘密，但也完全正确。”

“我确信，”Peter说。

“我的意思是，有一次你的一只远方亲戚不知怎么爬上了Stark大厦顶层，吓得Pepper鞋都掉了，我告诉你，这可不是什么容易达成的壮举。我喜欢那个小家伙。但说到底，我是认真的，这毫无争议，我已经有了头号蜘蛛人选——”

“那在宇宙的其他部分呢？”Peter打断他，问道。

Tony顿住，漫无边际的思绪戛然而止。“什么？”

Peter冲他们四周打了个手势，包括舱壁，和整个飞船；以及他们前后无限延展的浩瀚星空。“你说我是整个世界上你最喜欢的蜘蛛。但我们现在没在我们的世界里。银河系比地球大多了，你知道的。”

“你想成为全宇宙的头号蜘蛛？”Tony眨着眼，听明白了。“好吧，这可真是——野心勃勃。”

“只是你的话听起来有局限性，”Peter耸耸肩说。“我就是这个意思。比起整个世界，我更想成为整个宇宙的头号蜘蛛。你觉得我的机会有多大？”

“可能比你想象的要大，也可能更糟一点。我想外面的黑暗中大概有很多蜘蛛。可能得花一点时间才能遇见全部。”

“不，我相当有自信。”Peter坚决地说。“让我来。还有哪个蜘蛛能随随便便就搞定高级粒子物理方程？”

“目前为止，没有，包括你。”Tony好笑地回答。“还是你打算告诉我是你解出了方程，不是Friday？”

“还有哪个蜘蛛能随随便便就**理解**进阶的特别物理方程？”Peter更正道。

“好吧，你赢了。”Tony挺直背脊，强迫自己不要再拖延下去。“可能我确实对你说了点小谎。我还有另外一些事需要告诉你。”

尽管他还什么都没说，但严肃的语调已经引起Peter的注意。孩子谨慎地退后；等待着。不过Tony没有立刻接下去，Peter大胆地问道：“另外的事到底是**什么**？”

Tony向他挥了挥手，沉思着。“给我点时间，我正在努力。”

现在Peter看上去已经不只是有一点警惕了。“那是你需要努力才能说出来的事吗？”

“不，”Tony说。“好吧，是的。是跟Stephen有关的。”

“这是不是像一轮那种我问你答的游戏？”Peter大声问道。“我应该这么问你吗？Stephen怎么了？是关于，他的魔法？他的无限原石？他的胡子？顺便说一句，所有这些都很酷。”

Tony质疑地看了他一眼。“比我还酷？”

Peter开始闪烁其词。“我没那么说。”

“但你是那个意思，”Tony指责道。“好吧，技术上而言，它只有一半是关于Stephen的，另一半关于我。”

“只有一半？这就是进步，通常不是全都跟你有关吗？”

“真没礼貌，”Tony批评道。“这就是你跟年长者说话的方式？”

“在这艘飞船上，我想这是我跟年长者说话的唯一方式，”Peter嘀咕着。

“你到底想不想听我告诉你？”

Peter举手投降。“但你还什么都没说呢，所以我也不知道，不是吗？”

Tony想出了另外两种开始谈话的方法，以及十种结束它的方法，其中绝大多数都涉及让他们俩各自以最快的速度朝相反方向逃走。

当然，这一切都不能解释Peter，他一直是个不确定因素。Tony看着他，根本没有露出什么挑衅表情，这孩子就突然像被一根活电线戳了一下似的猛地一抖，惊慌地扭曲了面孔。

“等一下，”Peter说。“是关于你们两个在约会的事吗？”

Tony张了张嘴，闭上了，然后再次张开。他试图硬挤出几个单词来，但却发现自己连声音都发不出。

然而Peter没有被他的沉默吓住，他挺直肩膀，交叉着双臂。“因为如果是**这样**，我们能不能不聊它，就当我们已经谈过了。我不想听细节。”惊恐升级为恐惧。“我是说，我**真的**不想听任何细节。细节是我们应该避免的东西。我们能不谈它吗？你看，角落里有一个逃生舱口，如果你开始谈论细节，我不怕利用它。”

不知怎么的，这让Tony成功解放了他那不听话的舌头。“但你是怎么知道的？”

“得了吧，伙计；你们这些家伙可不怎么狡猾。”孩子停下来，给了他一个惊骇的眼神。“等等，这是不是意味着你太**狡猾**了？”

“你在说些什么，”Tony说着，努力想让自己的思绪至少在表面上恢复一点秩序。“我**非常**狡猾，我们都非常狡猾。”

“你根本没有，”Peter说，“哦，我的天啊，你以为自己很谨慎是吗？这完全就是你谨慎起来的样子。”

“我可以很谨慎，”Tony有气无力地抗议道。

“哦，**伙计**。”孩子说话的声音就像正在走上绞刑架。“我们一定得讨论这个吗？**为什么**我们必须谈论这些？是因为你现在想让事情**更**明显一点吗？请告诉我，我不需要避开船上**每一个**你们正待着的区域。有那么多次我只得在门口大喊，示意我来了。”

“你一定得保持下去，”Tony不加思索地说。“我不想让你留下终身伤疤。”

Peter小声抱怨了几句含含糊糊的类似于“**太晚了**！”之类的话，然后用双手捂住耳朵，好像这样就可以把所有想法都抹掉一样。他看起来已经准备冲向紧急出口了。

“不，嘿。”Tony赶紧说。“等一下，我开玩笑的。真的；我保证。我们跑题了，这不是我想说的。”

“你是说还有**别的**事？。”

Peter已经抛开所有伪装，一路爬到天花板上，离舱口只有几步之遥。Tony冷静下来，看着他。

“你是怎么知道的？”当那孩子在逃跑途中停下来时，他平静地问道。“认真的。”

“我**就是**认真的，”Peter说。“你们这些家伙有点太明显了。我还以为你是故意的，但显然你只是**真的不擅长**隐瞒事情。”

Tony眯起眼睛，精明地看着他。“你不介意吗？对于我们的关系？”

Peter避开他的视线，看着墙壁和天花板，他的一切言行举止都充斥着不安。“当然。我是说，这又不关我的事，对吧？”

“肯定关你的事。这是一艘很小的飞船，上面只有三个人类。我不想让我们中的任何一个为涉及另外两个人的事情烦恼。”

Peter摇了摇头，眼神游离，反正就是不看Tony。“有什么好烦恼的，我没有烦心。实际上，我觉得这还挺有趣的。有点，你知道，甜。”

Tony皱着眉，做出一张嫌恶的怪相。“甜？”

“而且有趣，”Peter飞快地说。“因为，你懂的，科学对抗魔法；魔法就是科学。这很有趣对吧？你居然会爱上一个法师。”

“我还没有爱上任何人，”Tony坚持道。“要说有什么区别的话，那就是他爱上**我**了。他追了我好几年，你知道的。几乎是从最初开始。”

“好吧，”Peter回答，虽然并没有真的翻出一个白眼，但是他的语气已经在这么做了。“当然。这就是为什么你会提到这件事？你认为我在烦恼吗？”

“我没有认为你在做任何事，”Tony说。“我以为你不知道，你是**什么时候**知道的？”

这次Peter真的翻了个白眼。“伙计，**很久**以前了。当我们还被困在蜥蜴星球的时候，Stephen就跟我说过这件事。你们这些家伙都不**谈**的吗？你们在那啥的时候都在干什么？嗯，我的意思是，呃。”他一边疯狂后退，一边在半空中乱舞着双手，尽管Tony一个字都没说。“不，等等。我不是故意提的！我收回那句话，我不想知道。”

不过Tony并没有听清最后那部分，他的思绪依然停留在前半段上。“Stephen**跟你说过**？他到底跟你说过**什么**？”

Peter局促不安，看起来似乎希望宇宙能把他吞下去。“你知道的，就你们两个，嗯，你们两个是。”

“还在**蜥蜴**世界的时候？你他妈是在跟我开玩笑吗？那时我们还没亲过嘴。”

“我说过不想听细节！”Peter大叫。

“接受现实，并且庆幸我没再次跟你提起鸟和香蕉的事吧。”Tony仰头瞪着天花板，不是很确定自己应该生气还是被打动。“那个混蛋，他居然陷害我。他叫我必须和你谈谈这件事，但你已经**知道**了，而且他**知道**你知道。”

“还好我知道了，”Peter不满地说。“有那么多次我差点撞见什么东西，而我根本不想知道那到底是什么，但说真的？你们这些家伙就不能在自己房间里吗？”

“在任何关系中，顺其自然都是生活的调剂品。”Tony冷静地建议他。“如果以后你找到了一个女朋友，或者男朋友，或者重要的外星人，或者其他什么东西，记住这一点。”

“那你们就顺其自然吧；只是别让我不得不看见就行，”Peter发着抖，嘟囔着。“我是说，你希望我多保持一点距离吗？给你们空间，既然你们已经。你懂的。我可以吗？我的意思是，如果你希望的话，我可以的。”

Tony有点想让他继续支支吾吾下去，直到孩子不可避免地把自己逼进另一个语言死角；笨手笨脚的Peter看起来相当滑稽。但孩子脸上有一些Tony真的不喜欢的东西；他正在瞄准一个临时目标，不过显然偏了几度。

“好吧，”Tony回答，仔细观察着他。“我想我正在代表所有人说这句话，希望你至少敲个门再冲进来。”

“哦，是的，当然。”Peter胡乱说道。

“我是指我们两个的房间，”Tony澄清。“在飞船上的其它任何地方，你显然都是自由的。”

“是的，当然。”Peter重复，但他正茫然地看着旁边某个地方。

“说真的，孩子。我不会把你贬到货仓里去的。当一个人真正成功炸掉某些东西之前，他只能做这么多化学实验。我非常重视飞船的完整性，所以不会对我们中的任何一个那样做。”

孩子依旧没有把脸完全转过来，但他肩膀上的某些东西稍微放松了一点。

“此外，”Tony愉快地继续。“如果你不再定期地、令人不便地顺道来看我，我自己都不知道该怎么办了。我可能不得不到下面来找**你**。”

“不！”Peter脱口而出，猛地低下头盯着他看，脸上露出非常奇怪的表情。

Tony停下来，眯眼看着那个孩子。直到Peter在沉默中满脸通红，坐立不安，像个只有他一半岁数的小鬼。“什么不？”

Peter支吾着，窘迫地低着头。“我是说，不，我。我宁愿自由自在地顺道去看你，如果你真的不介意。”

“我不介意，”然后Tony做了个鬼脸，因为他几乎已经忘记了事情在双人模式下是怎么运作的。“我们都不介意。”

“你确定？”Peter问道。“我不想打扰你们。”

这就是事情的症结了。孩子抛开刚才那种临时礼貌，取而代之的是一种失去的脆弱，这让Tony直起鸡皮疙瘩，非常伤脑筋。Tony关于自己是否还要遵守君子之道的怀疑突然彻底消失。当他们不在飞船上的时候，他已经让Friday监控着Peter；而他刚刚让她在船上也启动一个早期预警系统。如果这有帮助的话，Tony不希望让孩子觉得自己处于被排斥在外的位置上。

“Peter，”Tony认真地说。“当你打扰我们的时候，我是那种让你犹豫着不能说话的人吗。”

他显然是说到点子上了；孩子表情里那种寂寞的灰暗消失殆尽，他羞怯地皱了皱鼻子。“啊，不是？”

“显然不是，”Tony同意。“这艘飞船也是你的家，孩子，你永远都有发言权。”

Peter看上去有点腼腆，害羞地用脚趾蹭着墙。“真的吗？”

“真的。你是我们的一部分，就像我们也是你的一部分。”

“我的意思是，如果你们确实需要空间也没关系。”Peter迅速地说。“不管你是怎么叫我的，我实际上不是个孩子了。如果你需要我离远一点，可以直接说。”

Tony捡起一个不知道怎么掉在那的微型螺母扔向Peter，击中了他的肩膀。孩子发出一声小小的惊叫，在螺母掉下去之前抓住了它。

Tony怒视着他，现在他终于引起了Peter的全部注意。“我**正在**说。我要说的是，如果你从现在开始躲着我们，我就从屁股上把你踢到半人马座阿尔法星去，然后再踢回来。没有什么东西改变，也不会改变，一旦你开始怀疑这个，我希望你能同样来踢我的屁股，而不是像一个被宠坏的富二代一样躲在角落里生闷气，你并不是那种孩子。在这艘飞船上，我们可以**谈论**自己的感受。”Tony夸张地扑倒在地，用手捂着眼睛发出呻吟。“现在，为了对所有科学之物的热爱，让我**停止谈论**我自己的感受吧。**求你了**，在我患上该死的动脉瘤之前。”

当Peter跳到低一点的位置时，Tony睁开一只眼偷看他；孩子脸上的微笑让他想起沙漠绿洲中金红色的彩虹。

“好，”孩子快乐地柔声说道。“好的。我们现在可以停下了，我懂了。完全明白。”

“非常好，”Tony生硬地说。“现在停止浪费时间，然后下来给我帮忙。”

他们花在维护检查和调整反射嵌板参数上的时间比预计的要短，Friday完成隐形系统整合后，还有充足的余裕来进行一次局部模拟测试。整件事正像Tony所能期望的那样成功，他在心里记下要经常利用Peter作为助手。这孩子不仅很清楚这些东西；富于创造力和创新性。而且手脚麻利。

但即便一切都对他们有利，当他们在预定时间滑入这个F型星系时，Tony还是情不自禁地屏住了呼吸。活跃的太阳耀斑活动遮蔽着他们，为他们照亮前行的道路，也将他们从任何可能存在的观察者视线中隐去（希望如此）。

“Friday，”Tony说道，强迫自己不要毫无意义地压低声音，尽管本能让他觉得应该这样。“告诉我，有任何问题吗？”

“还没有，Boss。”她冷静地回答。“隐形系统保持稳定，没有探测到任何意外失真或干扰。我读取到一系列卫星系统，均匀地分布在7个恒星之间，只有三颗可以被归类为行星。唯一一个位于宜居地带的就是QB7A81H行星。目前有12艘航天器在这个太阳系中活动，其中有8艘环绕在我们目的地的轨道上。没有迹象表明我们以任何形式被发现了。”

Tony一动不动，紧张地等待着；等着出什么差错。

“放松点，Tony。”Stephen稳稳地站在他右边，看起来比他应有的状态要轻松多了。“你和Peter在主机上做了很优秀的工作。”

“我们真的干得不错，”Peter表示同意，倒挂着通过观景窗欣赏行星在他们周围缓缓滑过，美得令人窒息。

“我们不会有事的，”Stephen总结道。

“你也就现在能这么说，”Tony冷笑。“走开，我还是不想跟你说话。”

“虽然我喜欢纵容你独特的戏剧性风格，但遗憾的是我们没什么时间干这个，”Stephen说。“一项新的探索任务将在半个小时后等着我们。到那个时候如果你还不跟我说话，我们就要有大麻烦了。”

“你陷害我。”Tony说，就像他再次登上舰桥时所指责的那样。

“惊喜；我在操纵你成为一个正派的人类，以及敏感年轻人的榜样。祝贺你至少半成功地完成了它。请不要再让我做第二次了。”

Tony并没有准备就此被安抚。“你说谎了，**再一次地**。”

“我没有。我告诉你，你应该跟他谈谈。从那时起你就做了自己的假设。”

“又在拿别人的人生开玩笑了，Stephen？”

Stephen叹了口气，用一只手搂住Tony的胳膊肘，在Tony猛地想躲开时使劲掐了他一下。“又开始孩子气了，**Tony**？我知道和别人进行合理讨论一定会深深伤害你的感情，但这是需要经常做的事情，而且你知道这一点。让我们不要再假装你会一直为此反对我了。”

Tony皱了皱眉，令Stephen不由自主地把他们两个抱紧了一些。“你至少可以让我再多小气和不讲理一段时间，以此回收一点自尊。”

“我可不这么认为，”Stephen说。

“好吧，好吧，”Tony叹着气投降了。“你真扫兴。Friday，我们的伪装还在吗？预计到达时间是多久？”

“还撑得住，Boss。我不得不补偿一个更高频率的波长；不过到目前为止还没有其他问题，我们离目标还有7分钟，必须小心控制通过外逸层的入口，以免摩擦力造成失真。我打算在对流层维持最小安全距离，以防需要及时撤离。”

“说到这个，我们无法在不被发现的情况下派出无人侦察机，所以只能通过有限的外部传感器去收集信息。Friday，你知道该怎么做。”

“已经在做了，Boss。”

“有限”是个很好的形容词；当Friday设法获取基本空中画面及大气成分时，结果并不像它们应有的那么详尽，但确实是迅速且有决定性作用的。

“基于人类呼吸需求，这里的空气并不可行，”Friday在房间中间提供了一个普通人类器官系统全息图解。他们三个全都转身看着，A.I在模型身上高亮了肺部、咽喉和气管。“我检测到80%的二氧化碳和10%的氮气，最后10%由氦气, 甲烷和微量氖气混合而成。氧气在整个成分中占比不到0.6%。”

“这应该会在几分钟内杀死我们，”Stephen说。

Friday显然表示赞同；她将全息模型悬挂起来，像个被剪断了提线的木偶。“是的，也许比这更快。此外，大气压明显高于地球；大约为26PSI。”全息图解整个崩塌，哗啦一声落在地上。“即便你们**能**呼吸，也无法在星球表面行走。除非穿上纳米装甲。”

Tony眨了眨眼。“哈，我没想到会这样。尤其是你的记录说这颗星球是适宜居住的，Friday。”

“它们确实是这样说的，”A.I同意道。“我无法解释这种差异，Boss。”

“我以为这是某种贸易站，”Peter跳到观景窗上检查着下面那颗星球。“如果没人能在上面呼吸，它到底是怎么成为**任何一种**交易场所的？”

“并不是**没人**能在上面呼吸，”Tony心不在焉地纠正。“只是人类不能。我们不得不假设，并不是银河系中所有外星生命都需要氧气。这个种族可能需要完全不同的大气成分。”

“在某个时刻我们可能真的会遇上这种情况，”Stephen平静地表示同意。“但不是在这颗星球。Friday，向东移动20度，然后向北直飞。在极点附近应该有一个很大的穹顶结构。扫描各种通讯信息；如果你开始拦截到一部分。那就表示我们已经接近了。”

Tony很感兴趣地看着他。“一个大穹顶？住着些什么，确切地说？”

“当你去一个地方想买东西，”Stephen喃喃地回答。“你通常会最先找什么？”

“我不买东西；有人专门负责这个。”Tony说，与此同时Peter叫道：“一个购物中心！”

“一个**购物中心**？”Tony重复着。“说真的？”

“怎么了？”Peter辩解地耸肩。“我还在上高中，这对我们是很正常的东西。”

Tony把头埋进双手，悲哀地叹了口气。“Friday，为什么是我？为什么？请给我解释一下。”

她听起来丝毫没有同情心。“确实是你开口问的，Boss。”

“那只是因为我期望一个更合理的答案。Stephen？”

“对这个地方而言，贸易站是个精确的描述，”Stephen说，呼应着Friday的缺乏同情。“无论如何，大部分来到这个区域的物种都无法靠以二氧化碳为基础的空气生存。穹顶为这个本不适宜居住的世界提供了可行的生物圈。星球上其实有两个穹顶，不过这一个的交易量要大很多。”

“但为什么有人会在一个不适宜居住的世界里建造哨站呢？”Peter困惑地问。“这不是违背初衷了吗？”

Stephen摇了摇头。“你假设其目的是帮助贸易成为一种结构化且受支持的商业手段。但根据我的经验，大多数带着商品到这种偏远星球来进行交易的人都有其原因。而那个原因通常意味着避免引起注意。”

Tony对他皱眉。“我还以为你不想走进贼窝？这就是我们避开Knowhere的全部意义。”

“不是**所有**原因，”Stephen说。“而这里是最不危险的可行选择，真的。这地方没有人想引起注意，所以也没有人会注意**我们**。那边，Friday。山脉上的光点，你看到了吗？”

“看到了，”Friday听起来有点惊讶。“它的防护令人印象深刻。准备拦截。”

“慢点，FRI，”Tony提醒她。“让我们不要提前警告这个不怎么贼窝的地方我们来了。使用反光嵌板，如果你还没有那么做的话。”

“我当然已经做了，Boss。”她听起来显然受到了侮辱。“我可不是外行。”

“部署过程中有什么值得注意的错误吗？”

“散射影响沿低可见光谱增加了6%。我正在转移能量进行补偿。Boss，穹顶被三层冗余防护层保护着。不可能在不被发现的情况下突破进去。”

“而任何企图都可能会戳破这个生物圈，使整个结构变得冗余。”Tony喃喃自语。

“很有可能，”她回答。“我建议使用现有进入点。或者如果你希望保持隐蔽，就直接在飞船内部传送。”

“真幸运；反正我们也打算这么做，”Tony说。“Stephen？看来是时候打开你通往纳尼亚大陆的魔法入口了。”

“如果真有这么个地方，”Stephen调侃道。“我会很乐意把你传送过去。”

Tony没搭理他。“而且既然你对这个小小的度假胜地如此了解，我猜你也可以指导一下我如何给光电面纱编程。Friday没法从这里收集到任何穹顶内部信息。所以，说出你的秘密吧。这些人长什么样？”

Stephen不屑一顾，看起来十分漠不关心。“哦，我们会在这个哨站里遇到各种不同种族。面纱的任何一个通用脸孔都能让我们舒服地融入进去。”

“我大胆猜测一下，”Tony冷淡地说。“除了地球之外，人类可能很难融入进银河系中任何地方。”

Stephen笑了，眼睛里带着令人气愤的故意。“你会大吃一惊的。”

“毫无疑问，”Tony回答，转身去给他们的面纱重新编程。

二十分钟后，用他们能做到的一切知识、设备和伪装武装好自己，Tony依然能感到心跳加速，血液飞快地从耳中流过。这感觉就像是走下峭壁，进入一个前所未有的未知领域；也像开着赛车在跑道上奔驰；穿着战甲以2马赫的速度疾飞。惊险刺激，难以预测，但充满了潜力。释放，而又危险。

“请告诉我，我们不会死在这颗星球上，”当他们挤在一起，做着准备时，Tony悄悄地在Stephen耳边呢喃。

“我们不会，”Stephen回答，这正是Tony期望他说的话，但仍然一点安慰都没有。

Tony叹了口气。“好吧。再一次共赴战场吧，亲爱的朋友们？”

“再一次，”Stephen表示同意。“从今天开始，直到世界尽头。”

> 注：也是亨利五世里的台词：From this day to the ending of the world, But we in it shall be remembered。从今天开始，直到世界尽头，我们将永垂不朽。

Tony为这句话使劲打了一下他的胳膊。“你有一整部戏可以选，却偏偏挑了这句来引用？”

“它看起来很合适，”Stephen告诉他，然后在Tony能够插进另一句话之前把他推进了一个传送门。


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拯救那些我们能拯救的，尽量不要为做不到的事情做噩梦。

他们很快发现，这有点超出他们的能力范围了，不过没关系；Tony早就习惯了超出自己能力范围的事情。但他不习惯的是缺乏一些生活的基本要素。

“‘单位’是什么鬼东西？”Tony向Stephen抱怨着。“显然是种货币。但我们在说的到底是合法钱币，还是信用系统，或者是物物交换？”

“第一种和第二种，也有一小部分第三种。”Stephen说。

“你在跟我说整个银河系实际上是在运行信用系统？什么，难道说还有某种秘密运作的宇宙银行在设定外星汇率吗？否则我没法解释这个银河系信用系统怎么还没在毫无管制的情况下终结。”

“经济学一向不是我的强项。”

Tony哼了一声。“这就是为什么你名下只有26美分。你要知道，**即便**一个星际信用系统运作良好，依旧不能解释为什么通货膨胀至今还没有摧毁整个宇宙。”他小声模仿着爆炸音效。“我脑袋都要炸了。”

“它确实在运作。”Stephen说。“虽然不甚完美，但哪怕是犯罪分子也会使用它。不要问我怎么回事或者为什么。据我所知，对此，我们从来没有发现过比这更多的东西。”

Tony安静了一会，惊叹于宇宙是多么的奇异和荒谬，却依然能以某种方式正常运行。

“他们有典当行吗？”最后，Tony问Stephen。

然后他发现这里居然有好几个。

“你看，”在一番漫长的讨价还价并发了一笔小财之后，Tony说。“我就知道通货膨胀会在某个地方冒头。谁会为没有精炼过的铜和铁花这么大价钱啊？”

“那些需要但又不能自己去开采的人，”Stephen接口，心满意足地打包走了一个小型电子阅读器和一些物资。Peter在他们前方几米远的地方，蹦蹦跳跳，满怀热情，正从一家店铺逛到下一家，已经开始越来越不耐烦听他们砍价了。

Tony一边警惕地盯着他们兴奋的蜘蛛，一边瞟了Stephen一眼。“我不确定该不该相信你。据我所知，你是个糟糕的谈判者，而我们刚刚被敲诈了。我打赌‘单位’其实就是大富翁里的虚拟钱币。”他露出若有所思的神色。“应该去铁路的，铁路总能弄到钱。”

Stephen叹了口气，小声咕哝了几句非常不好听的话。“我得让你知道，我是个出色的谈判者。”

“我还没有看到证据。”

“你应该为此心存感激，”Stephen说道，法师显然意有所指，但Tony并没听懂。“我们很幸运，那个商人急需原材料。他很有可能会要求我们手上没有的资源。”

“我怀疑这和运气没什么关系，”Tony说，“你手上恰好有那种矿石，而且数量也是他愿意买的。更不用提你把它们凭空变出来时那让人印象深刻的魔术手法。你**之前**到底把它们藏在哪了？我压根不想知道？”

Stephen若无其事地耸了耸肩。“口袋维度。”

“我想要一个，”Tony马上说。

“不行。”

Tony可怜兮兮地看着他。“为什么不行？我值得拥有美好的东西。我给你做了个隐形装置。”

“你给自己做了个隐形装置。”

“但我保证让你用它。”

“你除了让我用之外也没别的选择了。”

“除非我把你扔在这儿。”Tony嘟囔了一句。

“你在嘀咕什么呢？”Stephen傲慢地问道。“谢谢你为我们创造了一个口袋维度，Stephen？哦，不用谢，Tony。我只花了17天就完善了这项技术，然后又用了三天来稳定并隐藏入口，但这并不麻烦，真的。”

“感谢你创造了一个口袋维度，Stephen。”Tony如实重复道。“你是我认识的最好也最荒谬的法师。”他满怀期待地停下来。“现在我能拥有一个了吗？”

“不行，”Stephen回答。“但我很乐意给你讲解一下如何自己制造一个。”

Tony举起双手。“哦，**拜托**，这太残忍了。你知道我不擅长魔法。”

“没错，”Stephen说。

Tony安静了整整十五分钟，直到他侧过去继续挑战：“如果我跟你买一个呢？”

“用什么买？”Stephen问道。“我刚才换回来的那些单位？你猜一个口袋维度到底值多少钱？”

“这取决于你认为我永远的爱价值如何。”

“我不需要为此卖给你一个口袋维度。”

Tony瞪他。“你再继续这么说话就需要了。”

他们接着在穹顶里漫步，这真的是个巨大的市集，跟他们拜访上一颗星球时见到的那个没什么不同——坐落于不毛之地的集市和热情的商人。当然，商品还是有所改变的。代替那些食物、衣服和好用的陶器，现在摆在这里的星际飞船部件，以及装满太空枪的奇怪容器，还有新奇的电子设备，让Tony手指发痒，亟需把它们拆开来好好研究一下。

但这显然太野蛮了。所以实际上Tony是让Friday进行解构的。他花了好几个小时，在店主警惕的目光之下挑选和操作那些有趣的东西，让A.I偷偷摸摸地检查。这一天还没过半的时候，他们就已经用诊断数据，原型模型和设计图纸填满了半个缓存库。也许商人们并没有想到还有这种办法，但是，好吧，A.I是种很难拒绝的生物。

商人们，这是另一个与他们尘土飞扬的上一站相比十分不同的事物。与他们迄今为止去过的地方都不同，这里不是任何单一物种的家园；它属于许多生物。在穹顶内部，有一些生物被彩虹那令人眼花缭乱的色彩所遮蔽，还有一些本身就由阴影构成，甚至无法从彩虹上**辨认**出来。穹顶是个类人物种的温室花园，永远繁茂；充满色彩的生命之海。

非常美丽，又略微有些可怕。

Peter并不像Tony那样合理地感到害怕，他是这种美丽的崇拜者。在他们花了几个小时进行探索之后，孩子巧妙地靠近Tony的肩膀，问道：“你觉得那些印记是天然的吗？”

Tony对他疑惑地皱眉。“你说什么？”

Peter朝一个商人的方向歪了歪头；一个有着明蓝色皮肤的男性。“你看那边。”

那个人穿着一件束腰外衣和厚重的裤子，但即使隔着一段距离，Tony也能看到他的关节和面部曲线上覆盖着很多光滑的白色印记，在穹顶的光照下闪闪发亮，像是银色或者珍珠色的火柴棍。

他不是他们遇见的第一个带有印记的人，不过却是第一个有这种独特花纹种类的。他们周围的大部分外星人皮肤上都有非凡的图案特征，足以被一种一种地区分开来。而多数特征都是复杂的面部纹样。

“或者那边，”Stephen朝路过的另一群人点了点头。这次是橙色的，他们的一侧脸上有道黄色的、星团爆炸似的亮光；像是被泼上了永远都洗不掉的颜料。

“没错，”Peter同意道，用羡慕的眼神看着他们。“你们觉得它们主要起装饰作用吗？纹身？还是天生的，就像胎记一样？”

Tony完全不清楚。Stephen则耸了耸肩，推着他们重新快步走起来，以免有人注意到他们在闲逛，然后开始靠过来进行推销。这个世界里的每个人看起来都具备自己的推销手段。

“我相信你会发现两者都有，”Stephen边走边说。“银河系真的非常宽广，我想人类应该不是第一个想到在皮肤上展示艺术的种族。不过据我所知，大部分印记都是自然形成的。”

Peter为此兴奋起来。“是吗？”

Stephen点头。“出于各式各样的进化缘由。所以你不太可能发现两个物种有相似的图案。或者**同一物种**里的两个个体有完全一致的花纹。这或许和人类有着各种各样的眼睛和发色差不多。”

“有趣，”Tony评论道，走到一个脸上有彩虹色蝶翼网纹的人附近。“从我的角度来看，这非常不同。”

“从纯粹的遗传学角度来看，我相信隐性遗传基因和其表现型与此有关。但不能肯定，任何这类测试我都只是粗略的看过一眼。”

“那你很幸运，”Tony说。“我已经在着手建立一个数据库了。”

Stephen对他笑了笑，带着几乎要令人开始感到尴尬的喜爱。“你当然会。”

Tony不以为然地斜了他一眼。“好吧，我总得想办法给个人口袋维度挣点印象分。”

“那颜色是怎么回事？”Peter问道，飞快转向另一群从他们身边走过的人——惨不忍睹的红色和橙色，不过他的动作有点太大了。“也是进化的结果吗？”

那些外星人注意到Peter的视线，停下他们略显威胁的姿态，急匆匆地走掉了。这是Tony进入穹顶之后很快发现的一件事；每个人似乎都很匆忙，而且没有人喜欢引起注意。这正是Stephen之前所期待的，但这种不言而喻的回避依然让Tony内心绷紧，带着警惕的不信任。

“眼睛往前看，孩子，”他提醒道，不是第一次了。

Peter顺从地转回来，但他肯定记不住。

“警戒作用，”Stephen突然毫无征兆地说。

“祝你健康（Gesundheit），”Tony回答。

> 注：Gesundheit，德语，和Bless you是一个意思，在某些语境里，当某人说了特别冗长或让人听不懂的话时可以用这两句来作为回答，大概表达的是“我觉得你脑子已经完了，但愿你身体还健康”之类的意思。

Stephen翻着白眼，开始有点恼怒。“我是说颜色。在地球上，表现在皮肤上的鲜艳色彩可能起到警戒作用。警告捕食者这里有防御机制，可能会让这只动物很不好吃。”

“Wow，”Tony温和地说。“谢天谢地你警告了我，我刚打算追上那几个人来点小点心呢。”

“你是在说他们有毒？”Peter睁大眼睛问；赶忙退了一步，躲开身边那些有可疑颜色的外星人。

“当然不是，”Stephen说。

Peter看起来松了口气。“太好了。”

“我是说他们可能有。”

那口松掉的气像树叶一样消失在风中。“哦。”

Peter没有看到法师用咳嗽掩饰起来的偷笑，但Tony看到了，他用肩膀责备地撞了一下Stephen。

“和善一点，”工程师低声警告。

“我一向很和善，”Stephen抗议道，眼睛里带着笑意。他大声继续：“另外，也有一些动物利用鲜艳的色彩吸引潜在配偶。也许你可以从这个角度再去测试一下之前那群人，Peter。”

“非常有趣，”孩子一边说一边飞快地跑了。

他们好几次停下来考虑那些摆出来的商品，不过只有两次带着认真的意图。一次是一种不同寻常的合金，Tony以前从来没见过，也没法复制。Stephen设法把价钱砍到了900单位，随后那个商人就带着一副知道自己成交了一笔好买卖的神气跑掉了，并且根本不打算让他的顾客因为意识到这一点而改变主意。

第二次则是书。

“真的假的？”Tony问道，看着Stephen带着通常只有孩子们在圣诞节早上醒来时才会有的快乐在陈列品中慢慢挑选。

“我喜欢书，”Stephen辩解道，完全没有被Tony厌恶的目光打扰。“而且我想念我的图书馆。虽然严格来说它不是我的图书馆。但这一点上，我相信迄今为止我在其中读过的书比任何活人都多。”

“这可能跟你看了多少没关系，更主要的是那些人都死了。”Tony说。

“也对。”

“嘿，这本看起来像某种类人生物百科全书，”Peter举起一本比他胳膊的长度还要厚两倍的大部头。“我们能买下它吗？”

Stephen点点头，心不在焉地挥了挥手，孩子把那本可怕的东西放在法师身边正在飞速增高的书堆旁。

Tony从靠近底部的地方抽出一本，翻阅着。“说实话，我很惊讶他们会在这种地方贩卖纸质书籍，或者说在任何地方。这算哪门子的先进科技圣地啊？”

Stephen几乎已经听不到他在说什么了，正忙着用手指小心翼翼地抚摸着那些压花字母和脆弱的书页。但他还是花了一点时间把书从Tony手里抢救回来，放回书堆。“是那种拥有卷轴和手稿可以提供给有眼力的收藏家的。”

“你**确实**眼光不错，”店主同意道，终于走到了能听见他们说话的距离。他之前一直没有接近他们，聪明地意识到Stephen不需要帮助就能找到任何（以及一切）想要的东西。“这是我最古老且最珍贵的一部分商品。”

“是的，当然，”Stephen漫不经心地抬头。“我认为它们的高龄是基于糟糕的状况。”

商人顿时气鼓鼓的。是真的在字面意思上鼓了起来——他的头顶和耳朵周围有羽状棘刺，它们蓬起来，让他的脸显得更大，更有威吓性。但是，尽管在外星人身上很难看出不同的微表情，Tony并不觉得他正在生气或者表现出侵略性。

“它们的状况非常好，”商人强调。“没人能把这么好的书运过16-3-个周期——”翻译咒语结巴了一会，试图给某些超出他们自己时间概念的东西提供一个解释。“——而希望它们不会有一点磨损。”

“**一点**，是的，”Stephen心平气和地说，依旧在无动于衷地翻着剩下的书。“但它们大部分急需重新装订，某些情况下需要重新上墨，有几本甚至还有水渍。我相信这足以让它们价值减半，无论它们值多少。”

“减半！”外星人抗议道，“因为一点水迹和年久失修？即便我称自己为一个商人，也从来不会考虑这样的买卖。不，当然不能半价，但我**也许**能用比定价低8%的价格卖掉它们。”

“8%，”Stephen嗤之以鼻，而Tony和Peter交换了一下眼神；看来得花点时间。“书脊都裂成什么样了？而且这本的第一页在哪？我怎么可能——”

Stephen花了整整20分钟；足以让Tony彻底走神，让Peter溜达到另一个书架前查看更多巨大的百科全书。但最终他还是跟商人把价钱砍到了一个似乎能让他们两个都满意的数字。并令Tony头昏脑涨。

“这一堆**书**一共需要12000个单位？”Tony嫉妒地看着Stephen迅速把它们藏进维度空间。“要么是我严重低估了这种货币的价值，要么就是你。它们都是首发版吗？你是专门只挑贵的买吗？要知道这可不像买了辆车或者一块手表，你以后又不能拿它们在灰姑娘的舞会上炫耀。”

“有时必须为必要的东西买单，”Stephen说，心情好得出奇，考虑到他刚刚花了他们一大笔钱买了一堆用纸浆和褪色墨水做成的东西。

“这些书中有什么我们可能会那么迫切需要的东西吗？”

“任何知识或优势都不能过早地被放弃，”Stephen说，显然完全没有在回答Tony的问题。然后他又非常不公平地指出：“我当然不反对你在这里买任何你认为可能有用的东西。”

“那不一样，”Tony嘟囔着，“我觉得**技术**是有用的东西。”

“这一点我不反对你，”Stephen向他保证。

“很好，那么告诉我，”他用一只大拇指越过肩膀向后指了指，心知那个书商依然在高高兴兴地重新整理商品，现在他的库存减少了，但名下财产显著增加。“像他那样的人到底在这种地方干什么？”

Stephen询问地眨着眼。

“他看着就像某人老态龙钟的老祖父。”Tony解释道。“行动也像。但他在卖书，在宇宙边缘某个偏远的星球上，跟骗子和小气的罪犯并肩为伍。他到底干了些什么才把自己弄到这儿来的？”

“他杀了人，”Stephen说。

Tony盯着他看了半分钟，仔细审视那张面无表情的脸。“你在开玩笑。”

“没错，”Stephen承认，“从我在其他时间线上收集到的一丁点信息来看，他在某种程度上跟自己星球的政府发生了冲突，所以在几年之前就逃亡了。他是这颗星球上少数几个完全无害的商人之一。以及他**的确**是某人老态龙钟的老祖父，而那个某人可没有他这么无害，所以人们通常不会去找他麻烦。”

Tony伸长脖子看着他们身后，发现书店两旁的摊位都是空着的，那个藏在贼窝里的图书管理员一脸平静而近乎愉快的神情。

“有意思，”当他们快要走出商人视线范围时，Tony说道。“那——”

“小心，”Stephen忽然急促地说，拉住他的胳膊肘，一瞬间，Tony发现自己已经靠在墙上，正盯着一根占据了他刚才所在位置的巨大蓝色棍子看。

“注意脚下好吗？”Stephen一边说一边打手势，起来，起来。

13英尺（注：大概4米）之后，Tony终于看到了这玩意的头部，它的顶部有着海绵一样的蘑菇伞盖，下面还有一层厚厚的甲壳保护着。剩下的部分由六条又细又长的蓝色腿组成，十分尖利，而且一节一节的；其中一条被Tony误认成了棍子。随后一根棍子从地面抬起，向前迈出足有5英尺长的一步。这个生物的造型看着很柔软；实际上看起来相当脆弱，完全可以在自身的重量下折断。但在Tony眼镜上快速滚动的扫描结果可不是这么说的。

“节肢动物，”Tony说，看着它离开。

“祝你健康，”Peter虚弱地说，眼睛圆睁着。

Tony对他皱了皱眉，责备地来回摇摆着手指。“这是一种无脊椎生物。以后小心不要撞上它，也不要让它撞上你；它拥有的外骨骼比我们的骨密度大八倍。被那些腿结实地打一下大概能粉碎大部分人身上某些致命的东西。即便是个蜘蛛人。”

Peter向那个生物迅速离开的背影眨了眨眼。“Huh。”

“你知道，我最开始好奇了一下为什么这个穹顶会有这么巨大的规模。但如果那家伙（注：guy，也指男的）是个例子的话，现在我知道原因了。”

“姑娘，”Stephen说。

Tony眨着眼，“什么？”

“那是个女性。”

Tony注视着那个现在已经离他们有半个街区远的生物。但再多看一眼也无济于事；无论如何他都看不出任何性别特征。“你怎么知道的？”

“你曾经侮辱过其中一个，”Stephen说。“当他们生气时，区别会变得更加明显。”

Tony甚至不想去思考这到底意味着什么。“所以我想这是某些我应该避免去做的事对吧？”

“如果你还想保持自己的尊严和所有骨头完整，是的。”

不过，节肢外星人是个例外。大部分情况下，虽然尺寸、颜色以及外形有所变化，他们遇到的绝大多数外星人都还是两足动物，并且具备共同的左右对称性。这让人松了口气；光电面纱只能隐藏一部分特征，Tony真的不想给他们三个装上什么假造的额外肢体，只是为融入环境。

但尽管有很多外星人看起来都像人类，这并不意味着他们就是人类。或者遵循人道。

“打扰了，”一把冷静而圆滑的声音在Tony耳边说道。

他转过身，脑子里的一部分防御机制已经为那句腔调十分虚伪的问候语而就位。某种程度上，很多商人的语气都与此类似；这里毕竟是个市集。但有些人总比另一些人更积极一点，而这个听起来是迄今为止最积极的一个。

他看起来也是这样；一个典型的佣金推销员，贪婪在他脸上留下饥渴的印戳。Tony试图告诉自己，这家伙溜圆的眼睛和狭长的、几乎像啮齿类动物一样的特征并不会真的让他成为一只老鼠；只是让他**看起来**像一只老鼠。

但毫无作用。

“嗨，”Tony回答，感觉Peter在他身边蹦蹦跳跳地试图引起注意——永远都对新物种和新的交流感兴趣。商人朝孩子咧嘴一笑，充满了夸张的热情和欢迎。

Stephen的手指滑到Tony手腕上握住，然后捏了一下，非常用力。毫无疑问是一个警告。

“我以前没在这儿见过你们，”那个人悄悄走近了一步。Tony克制住想要以同样的距离往后退一步的冲动。确切地说，他并不是因为这种接近而感到危险，更像是感到被此玷污了；令人轻易地联想到肮脏和某些腐化堕落的东西。“你们是最近才来的吗？”

“不是最近，”Tony说，并不打算透露他们来到这里的时间表。“但这地方很大，我以前也没在这见过你。”

“我是**四个周期**之前来的。”

“那不错，挺好。”

这个人露齿一笑，Tony不知道那是不是意味着威胁之类的。据他所知，这个物种会为示意任何事露出牙齿，从简单的不感兴趣到热情的喜爱。

无论如何，当外星人再次开口说话时，那种油腻的语调毫无变化。“我以前从未见过这么缺乏纹饰的种族，非常独特的样貌。独特的东西总是能激起我的兴趣。”

这话里带着恭维，但听起来却很平淡。Tony做了个鬼脸，开始后悔没有给他们的面纱编程一些比普通白种人更具异域色彩的东西。“这让人受宠若惊，有没有人说过你真的很会说话？”

那种油滑的、刻意亲近的神情一闪而过，在商人能用微笑掩饰住之前，一丝轻蔑的冷笑意外暴露出来。“商人的生计就在于语言。”

“政客也一样，”Tony冷淡地说。

笑容扩大了几分。“没错，告诉我，你们从哪个星球来？”

“为什么？”

“正如我所说，你们拥有独特的外貌，而我是个欣赏独特外貌的人。”

Tony遏制住想要胡乱开个玩笑的冲动。“那是个你不知道的地方，来自太阳的第三颗石头，在一个非常、非常遥远的星系。”

外星人看起来很失望。“啊，那你可能是对的，我从来没有机会离开这个星系。”

Tony呲了呲牙。“那你还真是被残忍地剥夺了不少好东西。”

“是的，”他同意道，这个词的嘶嘶声里有某些东西，连同他慢慢上下打量他们的样子，都让Tony寒毛直竖。“确实如此。”

这次，当他再次靠近时，Tony向侧面跨了一步，打消了他的企图，既不打算让步，也不想参与。他转过身，让那家伙呆在自己的视线范围内。“别抱怨了，不如想个办法解决它吧。”

> 注：最后一句用的是Cry me a river. Then build a bridge and get over it。固定用法，外星人估计是听不懂的。

这句话引起的短暂困惑让人感到一种琐碎模糊的满足。

“你想要什么？”Stephen打断了他们，在那个人继续移动之前问道。“我们很忙，没有时间在这磨蹭。说清楚你的意图。”

某种类似苦恼的神情从外星人脸上一闪而过。“我想要什么？说实话，我对你们想要什么更感兴趣。”

“我们**想**继续走我们的路，”Stephen冷冰冰地说。“我们肯定不想查看你的货物。”

“哦？”这个人问道。“你怎么知道？你甚至看都没看一眼。”

Tony惊恐地看着Stephen的生物传感器读数飙上高峰，一种无形的能量光晕在他们周围短暂爆发，差点就颤抖着进入可见光谱范围，然后，Stephen扑灭了自己动用魔法的冲动，无论那是出于什么原因。“我们对你和你那些保存不善的货物不感兴趣。唯一值得考虑的商品必须工作条件良好。”

外星人又呲着牙笑了。“啊，那你们绝对应该看看我的。我保证你会看到前所未见的卓越水平。”

“最多是个可疑的说法。”Stephen轻蔑地说，和他跟那位图书管理员的玩笑语气相去甚远，现在他显然是认真的。“而最坏的情况下，你所说的完全是彻头彻尾的谎言。”

外星人没有理会这句话，他再次试图靠近，当Tony作势要绕到他身后时才打消了这个念头。除了Stephen，Peter也看出了这场对话中隐藏的暗流，他退了一步，占据了一个适合防守的位置，警惕地环顾四周，寻找一切危险的迹象。

“它们功能完好，”这个人说，用着比之前更加圆滑的语气，显然在发现他们不会接受这种站位上的逼迫之后做出了让步。“而且拥有完美的功能。也许你们愿意挑一个亲自体验一下？”

“体验什么？”Tony问道。

而直到外星人向自己身后做了一个半弓背半跳跃的动作之后，Tony才看到他们。

他们病了，Tony立刻得出这样的结论。人们可能会觉得从一个完全陌生的种族身上辨认出疾病是很困难的事情；首先，外星人就不可能具备和人类一样的生理反应特征。但肯定还有一部分通用于任何种族的表象。令人反胃的灰暗阴影，虚弱而筋疲力竭的神情；这些都是一样的。长期的疾病似乎全都伴随着绝望、痛苦和无助；也是一样的。

当然，被锁链和镣铐束缚起来，像牲口一样贩卖；这可能更起不了什么好作用。Tony想不出有什么人在这种状况下不会看起来病恹恹的。

“哦我的上帝啊。”Peter虚弱地说道。

商人——**奴隶贩子**——从刚才那个尴尬的躬身跳跃动作中转回来面对他们。他看起来又被弄得很困惑，但这次Tony不想以此取乐了。

“上帝是什么？”外星人问道。

“某种你不会明白的东西，”Stephen回答。“试图向我们推销这些毫无用处。他们明显生病了。”

Stephen是个相当不错的演员。他的语气听起来对这些展示在眼前的苦难完完全全地无动于衷；真的，冷漠无情，彻底地没有灵魂。如果Tony不能监测到他的生物节律正像只青蛙一样在整个观测范围里上窜下跳，他也许会把Stephen假装出来的漠不关心当成事实。Peter，举个例子来说，就猛地扭过头去看着法师，脸上带着真正的恐惧。Tony确保自己捕捉住孩子的视线，轻轻地对他摇了摇头。

那个外星人不屑地嗤了一声，但Tony能看到他不自在地瞥了一眼身后的两个人——应该是一个男性和一个女性，据工程师所见。很年轻，或者只是因为他们体型非常小。“生病？胡说八道，他们完全是健康的。能够干你们认为合适的任何工作。而且能干的很出色，就像我之前说过的。”他对他们露出的那种微笑可能并没有比方才更油滑，但Tony突然从中看出了不同的意味，而这让他直起鸡皮疙瘩。“当然，也比其他的更容易熟悉‘某种工作’。”

谢天谢地，那一刻Peter似乎没有理解他真正的意思，但Tony不得不和某个突如其来的冲动斗争了一番，那种冲动让他想把这家伙变成地面上一滩丑陋的、血淋淋的污迹。直到他听到磨牙的声音时，Tony才意识到自己正在咬牙切齿。

Stephen冷笑，他身上每一寸都遍布着傲慢的鄙夷。“如果你让自己所有货物都像这样缺乏治疗，我都能想象你之前的顾客会有多么失望。没有生病？就那种皮肤颜色？算我求你了。”

附近的商人和买家显然听到了他们的谈话，突然，奴隶贩子和穹顶中的其他人之间似乎被隔出了一片很大的空地。现在，那个外星人张望着四周，看起来惊慌失措。“你对此又知道些什么？他们的皮肤总是那个样子。”

“当他们快死的时候，确实是那样。”Stephen轻蔑地说，但声音不大。不是为了帮商人什么忙，Tony猜想，只是不想让那两个生病的奴隶听到。

“快死了！”奴隶贩子嗤之以鼻，但嘴角却古怪地扭曲着；他也有所疑虑了。“这是个很强壮的物种。他们不会那么容易死的。”

“你就是个说谎的骗子，”Stephen断然说，他们三个都很高兴能看到那张啮齿动物的脸在愤怒下绷紧。“如果你能相信自己所说的一半话，那你还是个蠢货。你骗不了我，我是个医生。”

“医生！”外星人惊呼，脸上出现了一种新的贪婪。“在这里？怎么——”

但Stephen打断了他，无论法师接着说了些什么，它们都完全没有被翻译出来；那是一种扭曲的、带着嘶嘶声的咒骂，在Stephen的胸腔里低沉地轰鸣，把奴隶贩子吓得脸色惨白，而他们周围有一半人惊愕地大笑起来。

翻译咒语再次开始发挥作用，Stephen的话重新透出来：“——完全可以避免，只要——”

另一句听着简直就像从蛇窝里发出来的谩骂。Tony能看到Peter先是感到惊讶，然后开始露出疯狂的崇拜。

“——没法提供基本的必需品来缓解它。你手上的是那种最糟糕的商业投资，我不会再浪费哪怕一分钟来跟你说话了。”随后，仿佛要盖棺定论一般，Stephen转向周围因为感兴趣而聚在一起的人群，“我希望这里的每一个人都有和我一样的良好判断力，能够看穿你的谎言。”

“但是！”外星人试图大喊，看起来已经被突然降临在自己身上的不幸现实砸得晕头转向而又惊慌不已。“等等！”

然而Stephen没有等；他甚至没有停下来确认自己最后一段话是否被兴奋的人群所理解。Tony和Peter急匆匆地跟上他。

“刚才发生了什么？”Peter小声说，像奴隶贩子一样晕头转向地看着周围。

“好问题，”Tony回答，希望自己能比Peter更轻易地假装出镇定。“我们两个不是都想知道吗？”

但他们不得不待会儿再问；Stephen似乎打算把给他带来那番抨击嗓音和音量的所有东西全都发泄掉，无论那是愤怒、肾上腺素还是绝望，他们几个花了好长一段时间才设法让自己的脚步慢下来。幸好，消息似乎已经不知怎么传开了；就像摩西和红海一样，大群外星人迅速地跑到两边，以免被踩到，然后在他们面前让出一条道路。另一个节肢生物甚至礼貌地停下来，让他们大步走过去，它蘑菇状的甲壳沉重地翻滚着，目送他们离开。

当Stephen终于停下脚步时，所有人都大口喘着粗气，他们已经走到了穹顶的远郊地带。Peter一停下来就想说话，但Tony制止了他，抓着他们手腕把他们拉到两个废弃摊位之间，钻进一个隐蔽的角落里。这地方没法保证完全隐私，毕竟有那么多未知外星物种，但至少从人类的角度上来看，他们不在任何人能听到的范围里。这也许已经是他们能期望的最好结果了。

“好了，Stephen。”Tony说。“现在我们已经做完了今天份的有氧运动，是时候付出你的代价了。这到底是怎么回事？”

法师似乎根本没注意到这个问题。他怒视着不远处，好像它亲自冒犯了他一样。“它看起来是怎么回事就是怎么回事。”

Tony压抑着想把他摇晃到牙齿咯吱作响的冲动。“我希望不是，因为在我看来你就是在无缘无故的大吵大闹（making a scene）。”

“场景（scene）是次要的，对话才是重点，”

“那是多么恶毒的对话啊，”Tony干巴巴地说。“说实话，我都不知道你还有这个本事。如果我以前能意识到你有多少潜在攻击性，早就给你另一个选择了。”

“它只在某些情况下才是潜在的，”Stephen嘟囔了一句。

Tony会意地挑起双眉。“比如某些人需要受到惩罚的情况？”

Stephen点了点头，脸上露出满意的笑容。“差不多吧。”

“所以他们真的生病了吗？”Peter皱着眉，打断他们问道。“就像你说的那样？或者这只是一种让他闭嘴的手段？”

Stephen耸肩，“都是。”

Peter忧虑地吸了口气。“哦。所以，我是说，我们不能就这么把他们留在那对吧？我们会回去帮助他们？”

“我们当然不会把他们扔在那，”Stephen说，尽管法师的声音听着很自信，但他眯起的双眼中有某种东西，让Tony觉得并非如此。“幸运的是，他们的疾病不是永久性的。只要有足够时间和精心照料，就能完全康复。”

Tony仔细地盯着他。“你从什么时候开始成了这么个外星医疗需求专家了？”

“十万年前，”Stephen说。“诚然，不是什么完美的专业意见，但肯定比这地方的其他人要好。”

“所以你认识那些奴隶，”Tony继续激他。“或者更有可能，是那个奴隶贩子。你以前见过他？”

“见过，”Stephen回答，和方才一样的轻蔑和暴怒从他冷静的外表后面冒了出来。

“所以他一接近我们，你就知道会发生什么。甚至是在他接近我们之前。”

“我没有，”Stephen否认道，奇怪的是，他似乎是认真的。“它不是这么运作的。在这次旅途中，时机就是一切。有时我们到达了这个星球，但他不在这。有时他在，但身边没有任何人。事实上，在一百多万个未来里，这是我第一次看到他手上有不止一个奴隶。这可能会让事情变得很复杂。”

“而你**确实**喜欢让事情复杂化。”Tony温和地评论道。“不是吗？奴隶制，Stephen，说真的？你到底把我们带进了怎样一个污水坑里啊？”

Stephen叹了口气，眉头烦躁地紧锁着。“它没有你想的那么普遍。这里可能是个贼窝，但他们大部分不喜欢偷窃**人**。绝大多数生物只要签一份付费合同，就能免于死亡或奴役。但这个人总是不顾一切，他知道他们病了，可是医疗服务很少见，而且在这地方也不便宜。这令他左右为难；要么花一笔大价钱给他们看病，要么在有关他的货物已经受损的流言传开之前把他们卖掉。”

Tony慢慢地朝法师眨着眼。“鉴于你现在已经巧妙地破坏了方案B，只剩下方案A了。而我们来到这里，配备着自己的私人专业医生，真的很幸运哈？”

“我为服务而生，”Stephen带着苦痛的嘲讽说道。

“这就是为什么你带了这么多矿石，对吧？这样你手上就有足够的单位向他出价。”

“这个机会并不是每次都会出现，”Stephen提醒他。“但我确实预料到了它有可能会发生。做好准备总是最好的。”

“不管你信不信，我同意你。但遗憾的是，我通常缺乏必要信息来贯彻这条无价的建议。好在一般来说我可以相信你会永远支持我们，并把我们的最大利益放在心上。”Tony故意装出一副夸张的惊讶表情，睁大眼睛，用右手捂着心口。“你今天在关心的是谁的利益，Stephen？”

这是这么长时间以来的第一次，Stephen脸上露出了让Tony满意的警惕，他的瞳孔因为某种可能是内疚的情绪而紧缩。“你知道你不需要问我这个问题。”

“不需要吗？”Tony低声问。

Peter似乎感觉出了蔓延在他们两个之间的紧张气氛。他在他们两个人的脸上来回看了两次，急切而不安。“怎么了？”

“没什么问题，”Tony轻松地说。“只是个简短的情况报告，毕竟某人似乎忘记了我们在这里的目标。Stephen，隐藏在秘密进入这个星系背后的整体意图是为了避免我们在任何层面上被注意到。你可能不了解这一点，但当你团队中的某人开始诋毁当地人，并且宣称自己是某个领域的专家，而且还是那种相当稀少的专家时。我们实现这个目标就会难上加难。”

Stephen猛然皱眉。“哦，你在说那个。”

“对，**哦，我就是在说那个**。”Tony重复道。“如果你想救他们，我们完全可以等这颗星球上的大部分小外星人都藏起来上床睡觉时再回来。我们本可以在其他人意识到发生了什么之前把那家伙打晕，然后用传送门把他们带走。现在你把事情搞得相当壮观——”

“一个有必要的壮观场面，”Stephen嘀咕着。

“——而且把我们暴露给可能的报复，以及其他更持久的后果。这有什么用呢？”

“如果他不知道我是个医生，明天就不会跟我说话了。”Stephen说。

“那么也许你应该更**安静**地告诉他，”Tony咬牙切齿地说。“或者等待一个更方便的时间点破门而入，从而避免说**任何话**。”

“这个贸易站从来不休息，没有足够的停工时间能让我带走他们而不被注意到。”

“那就让他们注意去吧；只要别让他们注意到是**我们**就行了。”Tony皱眉，用三根手指掐着鼻梁，感到一阵头疼已经蓄势待发。“你看，为什么是这两个奴隶？是什么让他们的自由如此重要？”

“也许没什么，”Stephen平静地说。“但现在我看见他们了，我没法就这么走开。换了你也不能。”

Tony殊无笑意地对他笑了笑。“别代表我说话，Stephen。如果有必要的话我完全可以走开。而如果你不能，就需要检查一下自己的优先顺序了。这是我们第一次来到这样一颗星球，它拥有的技术足以让我们重新回到Thanos追踪的视野里。我们最不想干的事就是制造一个让人难忘的场面。所以你应该做的最**首要**的事情是什么？毫无疑问是**那个**！”

“嘿，”Peter在Stephen反驳之前打断了他们。“我们能停止争论本来应该怎么做了吗？现在应该讨论的难道不是我们**将要**怎么做吗？”

Tony深深地吸了口气，强迫自己承认蕴藏于这两个问题中的智慧。事情已然发生了，在这一点上肯定没法撤回。他们只能从这里往前走。

“我已经知道我们将要怎么做了，”他冷静地说道。“Friday，铺开红毯，启动制造单元。我们准备返回飞船。”

“你说什么，”Stephen急促地说。

Peter看起来被吓得够呛，“但我们不能！ 我们不能走。”他皱着眉，看了一眼Stephen。“我们能吗？”

“不管他们到底出了什么毛病，那会让他们一夜之间就死去吗？”Tony问道。

Stephen打量他的脸，寻找着什么东西；至于那到底是什么，Tony完全不知道。“如果我说是，会发生什么？”

“说出来你就知道了。你**是**这个意思吗？”

过了很长时间，Stephen才移开视线。“不是。”

Tony点点头。“所以他们还有多长时间会死？”

“那根本不会让他们死，”Stephen不情愿地承认了。“它实际上不是疾病。他给他们的食物缺乏营养，如果我们能把他们带回飞船上，我很快就能纠正并解决这个问题。”

Tony哼了一声，勉勉强强地被逗笑了。“那么我要对你的演技表示赞赏，doc，因为你让我深信他们已经奄奄一息了。我觉得我们也可以很有把握地认为你同样欺骗了所有围观者。经过那场小小的表演，在我们溜达回去亲自夺走他们之前，肯定不会有人从他手里买了。”

“计划就是这样，”Stephen说。

“所以明天到来，你达成一个交易，然后——怎么着？接下来会发生什么？”

Stephen眨了眨眼。“接下来？”

“接下来，”Tony同意道。“羞辱并击败那个黏黏糊糊的奴隶贩子，搞定。把我们的新朋友从他们那令人恶心的囚禁中解放出来，搞定。和他们一起逃向地平线，然后——”他没有继续说下去，让挑起的眉毛代替自己表达了意思。“这个没搞定。一旦我们带走了他们，接下来计划怎么处置？我们准备把他们藏在哪？”

Stephen顿住，眯起眼睛用沉思的目光打量他。“货舱，我想。”

“真方便，”Tony咕哝。“考虑到你无论如何都得把矿石清走。”

他犹豫了一会，回想起自己在阿富汗被囚禁时的那些阴霾。一个带着电线的汽车电池和一个带着电子眼监控的山洞，远在一整个世界之外的自由，和远在记忆之外的新鲜空气。一个在敌人之海中的朋友，只有他的才智和骄傲才能让他漂浮于绝望之上。他想要逃走的决心；想让Yinsen逃走的决心，以及它最终是如何以另一种形式实现的。

当他逃出来之后，在一个带锁的工作间里呆了很长时间，享受着一种被遗忘的特权。那就是在自己和世界之间建起一扇门，而这扇门只有在他允许的情况下才能打开。为自己被包裹在真实的隐私而不是隐私的幻觉中而感到喜悦，甚至是极度的兴奋。

那时候Tony肯定不想呆在货舱里，时时处于监控之下；还有个显微镜底下的虫子，尽管这只虫子很仁慈。但电子眼依旧在那一动不动，永远注视着。

“真方便，但不怎么受欢迎。”Tony最后说。“我们可以做得更好——给他们住处。”

Stephen眨了眨眼睛，第一次露出惊讶的表情。“真的吗？你通常会过于担心安全问题。”

“我依然很担心，而且理应如此，这就是为什么我们要回船上。我需要在我们的房间和他们的之间建造一个舱壁，并为额外船员制定新的安全协议。”

Stephen微笑起来，带着某种温暖而无助的快乐，近于渴望。

Tony吐了口气，在这种表情给他们俩惹出什么麻烦之前无视了它。“不是说我打算让他们在飞船上自由通行。但我相信我至少可以制造一个生物扫描程序来限制他们进入非必要区域，应该不是什么难事。”他犹豫着，考虑着穹顶的规模和挤在里面的外星人数量；权衡几率和数字，统计概率像蚁丘一样在他脑子里滚动。他告诉自己什么也别说，这不关他们的事，问这种问题太傻了。但他情不自禁。“还有多少？”

“太多了，”Stephen回答，显然没有误解他想问什么。

“多少？”Tony重复道。

Stephen摇着头。“我们做不到的。你觉得我刚才那样就算大吵大闹了吗？想象一下如果在这地方买下一整船奴隶然后带走，这会让我们有多么令人难忘吧。而且前提还得是我们能找出什么办法负担得起。你一开始就已经说得很好了，Tony。我们没有资源去帮助所有人。”

Tony冷酷地笑了笑。“这太愤世嫉俗了，Stephen。你的冒险精神在哪？从五分钟之前到现在，你把它忘在什么地方了吗？”

“五分钟前，你还没有提起让我们鲁莽地冲进去抢劫宝库的打算。”Stephen看着他，那双不老的眼睛里流露出接近于怜悯的神色。“我理解那有多诱人，Tony。相信我，我比大多数人都清楚这一点。但我们不能拯救所有人。没有人能做到。”

Tony转开视线，思考着自他第一次说出这句话以来渡过的那些时光。那个时候它听起来似乎很明智；现在依然如此。但面对着他们无能为力的现实，它的明智里却夹杂着苦涩。

他叹息着，重复着自己依然记得的那句话。“这场战斗漫无尽头，拯救那些我们能拯救的。”

“尽量不要为做不到的事情做噩梦。”Peter接完了它。

“没错，”Stephen说。

> 注：他们第一次谈到这些是在第18章前三分之一的地方，Stephen说想帮助蜥蜴人的时候。结果现在立场完全对调了。


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最困难的一课就是学会认识自己。

Tony不用发挥聪明才智都能看出谈判进行得不顺利。就算Stephen越来越简洁的回答没有暴露什么，那个老鼠外星人愤怒的手势也已经揭穿了这件事。

“——你得看看必要性，”那个人说，圆滑的嗓音变得愈发恼怒。“这是个公平的价钱。”

Stephen也同样恼怒。“你又把我当傻瓜了。我甚至不知道能不能把他们从你明显的疏忽中解救出来。死去的商品一文不值。这当然不是公平的回报。”

Tony惊叹于Stephen的克制。换成他自己的话可能早就失去理智了，其结果大概不会给他们带来什么好处。这就是为什么是Stephen而不是他在谈判。

不过，还是有理由让进程加快一些的。Friday一直在追踪时间，直到他们被太阳遮蔽的逃脱路线开启；Tony眼镜上的倒计时说明，剩下的时间不多了。

“但你是个医生，”奴隶贩子施展着花言巧语。“就算他们真的生病了，连一个中庸的医师都不会在治疗他们时发现什么困难。”

“我注意到了你对我专业能力的过度恭维，”Stephen说。

“说得对，”Tony大声喊道，然后很开心地看到Stephen被吓得浑身一震，“拿最好听的话来形容，他的专业水准也令人怀疑，真的。你有什么证据能证明这家伙是个医生？你不会是第一个指责他是江湖郎中的人。”

“大多数人都比这句话更懂得尊重，”Stephen说，没有转身。

Tony贴在他身后，压低了声音，“我又不是大多数人。”

法师把头微微扭到刚好能瞥见他的位置。“我可没注意到。”

外星人看起来对Tony的出现同样不感兴趣。“我猜**你**不是医生吧。”

这并不是个问句；但Tony选择把它当成问句来对待。“取决于你怎么定义医生了。”

“博士学位不算数，”Stephen说。“特别是那些荣誉学位。等你有了医学博士学位再来跟我说话。”

Tony哼了一声。“某人这么说，带着明显的优越感。你要知道，我有好几个博士学位。你觉得这跟买二送一似的吗？”

“幸运的是，”Stephen冷冷地回答。“在医学界不是这么办事的。”

“去你的，”Tony靠得很近，完全能感到自己身前从Stephen后背上传来的温暖。法师靠在他怀里，很生气，绝非漠不关心。

奴隶贩子目光锐利，注视着他们心口不一的团结和算计，似乎突然间对Tony的出现更感兴趣了。

Tony朝他呲牙笑了笑。“怎么样了，伙计们？我只是觉得应该过来看看事情进展得是否顺利。还在进行和平谈判？”

Stephen的声音因烦恼而扭曲。“并非如此。”

“还在讨论，”奴隶贩子把劝说的目光转向Tony。“我们无法达成一个互利协议。我要求足额报酬来收回成本。”

Tony大笑起来，佩服于这种纯粹的厚颜无耻。“你在销售损坏的货物，没资格提要求。”

外星人给了他一个狡猾的微笑。“如果他们损坏了，你们有什么理由非得买下来？”

“我不喜欢浪费，”Stephen说。

一个谄媚的、油滑的笑容。“我也是。”

外星人凑近了一点，而Tony绕过Stephen，把自己挡在他们两个之间。他冲那张啮齿动物的脸微笑，用两根带着警告的手指把他推了回去。

“退后，”他说，高兴地看着那副欺骗的表情溶解为警惕。在这个人身后，他能看到那两个不幸的奴隶正防备性地蜷缩在一起，观看着整个过程。

“Tony，”Stephen叫他。

“Stephen。”Tony没有回头去看，但现在轮到Stephen走近并贴住了他的后背。“别紧张，doc。我不打算掐他的喉咙，只是建立一些界限。”

“去跟Peter建立它们，”Stephen命令道，把他向后拽。Tony让自己顺从地移动，依旧紧盯着外星人。

“你不会要让我袖手旁观吧，是这样吗，Stephen？”他装出一副受伤的表情问道。“你知道我对被排挤在外的看法。”

“欢迎他留下，”奴隶贩子插嘴，恢复了一点镇定。“事实上——”

“别代表我说话，”Stephen冷冰冰地打断他。“Tony，去吧。”

Tony给了他一个怀疑的眼神，对于自己像条狗一样被赶开这件事，他更多地是觉得好笑而非侮辱。作为回应，Stephen则恼怒地看了他一眼，清楚地表明他知道Tony在打某种主意；这里没有什么大问题。

“坐回长凳上去，如果你愿意。”Stephen尽量平静地劝说道。

“哦，好吧，如果你坚持。”Tony口气愉快，允许自己被引开。“你确定不需要我？”

“在谈判桌上？”Stephen问。“绝对不需要，大概。”

“人人都是批评家。”Tony回道，然后溜走了。

Peter看着他走近，眼神里有某种过于好笑的神色。“你好，Stephen把你驱赶到孩子们这一桌上来了吗？”

“你还没有自己想象的一半酷。你知道的，对吧？”

“我知道，”Peter沉着地说。“我比那酷多了。那边情况怎么样？”

“不太好，贸易谈判毫无进展。最重要的是，当那只老鼠试图讨好我的时候，我偷偷瞥了一眼我们的新朋友。他们看起来有点虚弱。”

Peter看上去很担心。“比昨天还严重？”

Tony不打算告诉他，他们看起来像是一夜之间被奴隶贩子施以老拳。作为被激怒的合理后果，故意想让他们被杀死。或者更糟糕的，故意想让他们所受的凌虐被注意到。

“比昨天还严重，”他只说了这一句。

Stephen的声音越来越响亮，Tony的打断提醒了他，时间所剩无几。不幸的是奴隶贩子似乎没心情满足他们急匆匆的需求；事实上，恰恰相反。

“听起来不妙，”Peter小声说。

“嗯，相当不妙。”Tony发现Stephen看了看他们这边，不过太远了，无法确定。但法师肩上似乎有某种深重的、经久不息的怒火。“再坚持一会，孩子。无论如何，我不觉得我们会在这儿花太长时间。”

“这是我第一次并不因为要离开一颗星球而烦恼，”Peter用非常幻灭的语气说道。“真奇怪。”

“**不**奇怪，”Tony强调着。“只有奇怪成为常识的时候才奇怪。”

“你觉得他们在说什么？”Peter问道，带着一种挫败的愤怒注视整个过程，就像一个更习惯于置身于激烈行动之中、而不是从远处观看的人一样。Tony对此深有同感。

“不知道，”Tony说。“我可以推测，但既然有个间谍在帮我们监听着，何必费这个心呢？Friday，说说吧。”

她过了一秒才做出回应，当A.I开口时，声音里的沮丧情绪几乎让人难以忘怀。“我不确定，Boss。”

必须得对她的情绪做出回应才显得公平；于是Tony让她听见自己语气里没法掩饰的怀疑。“你不确定什么？他们在说某件事？我告诉你他们肯定在说些什么，而且声音越来越大了。”

“我只能听懂对话中的一部分，”Friday非常不情愿地承认。

“更多的翻译错误？”

“我不认为这是错误，”她说。“Stephen似乎故意模糊了对话中的一些词汇。他们在讨论某种交易，但争论的那件物品非常含糊。”

Tony听着谈判的声音逐渐增高。“我不觉得讨论是个合适的名词。”

他们又看了几分钟，辩论还在继续，没有明显要结束的意思。“帮我个忙，孩子？去找个高点的地方留意一下周围？”

Peter好奇地眨眼。“为什么？你要干什么？”

“帮忙，”Tony说。

Peter用强烈而无言的怀疑看着他。

Tony看了回去，皱着眉。“嘿，我有时候也是能帮忙的。”

“通常不是在那种你必须开口的情况下，”Peter说。

Tony装作被击中心脏。“非议！我现在感觉自己受到了严重的非议。”

“你应得的，”Peter嘟囔着。“你不会打算偷了他们就跑吧？我觉得这不是个好主意。”

“如果你从一个小偷那拿走东西，这真的算偷窃吗？”Tony问道。“他偷了他们的生命。而我们只是在修复它们。”

“我觉得吧，其他试图修复失去之物的人应该不会像我们打算干的那样，花一半时间在逃跑上面。”

“那得看失去的东西是什么了，”Tony回答，“你的文学研究里有没有Peter Pan？永无岛和迷失的孩子们？”

Peter盯着他，脸上慢慢浮出一丝笑意。“你在用我们跟他们作对比吗？”

Tony也盯着他。“我本来是要这么干的，但后来你开始扮演柴郡猫。为什么？”

> 注：在吐槽Peter为什么突然这么胆小。

“你在领导我们的小团队，所以在这个假设中，你要么是Peter，那个永远长不大的男孩。要么是Captain Hook，那个海盗。”孩子脸上的笑容里有种邪气。“或者两者都是。”

“多谢，”Tony说。“你意识到了自己要么是Darlings家的孩子之一，要么就是那些迷失的东西之一。”

> 注：Darlings家的三个孩子就是被Peter Pan拐走的故事主人公。

“那Stephen就是Wendy了？”

> 注：上述三个孩子里的大姐，理性担当。附带（孩子意义上的）喜欢Peter Pan又不想承认的口嫌体正直属性。

他们两个一起愉快地咧嘴一笑。

“或者是Smee，算另一边的话。”Tony补充道。

> 注：Captain Hook（大反派）的心腹。

Peter突然笑得喘不过气。“哦，天啊，所以Friday是Tinkerbell，她绝对适合。”

> 注：Peter Pan身边的小仙子。

Friday嗤之以鼻，以得意的自信应付这句玩笑。“永远不会。但如果我是，我向你保证，我将是个伟大的魔法仙女。”

Peter还在大笑。“这要看由谁来问，基本上你已经是了。”

“谢谢你，Peter。”Friday接受了她应得的赞美。

Tony听到他们身后的事情正在恶化，于是挥了挥手，让过于兴奋的孩子离开。“飞走吧，迷失的男孩，找个好地方栖息一会。我跟你赌两包果冻，我们三十分钟之内就能走了。”

“果冻包是我们共有的，”Peter提醒他，已经开始动身。“至少让它变得有趣一点，两包茶怎么样。”

“你怎么敢拿茶当做赌注，”Tony说。

“不管你选择相信什么，茶叶实际上并不跟等重的黄金价值相同——”

“亵渎。”

“你真的需要调整一下优先顺序了，”Peter说，然后敏捷地跳走，去寻找一个更好的有利位置。

时机正好；Stephen那场宏大的辩论随后只持续了几分钟，然后他就怒不可遏地转身离开了。有那么一瞬间，Tony真的以为法师最终会揍那家伙一顿。这其中有几个很有趣的原因，不过主要是Tony不确定他以前是否见过Stephen被气到要考虑动手的地步。

“今天工作不顺啊，亲爱的？”Tony看着他走过来，问道。

“我们得离开了，”这是Stephen开口说的第一句话。

“为什么？”Tony皱着眉，几乎违背自己意愿地转身瞥了一眼那个货摊，外星人怒气冲冲地瞪着这边，两个奴隶在他脚边缩成一团。“我们的新船员呢？交易谈妥了吗？”

“没有，”Stephen冷淡地说。

“为什么？”Tony问道，“他不喜欢我们那些虚拟钱币的颜色？”

严峻的神情并没有消失，而且还加深了。“他感兴趣的不是钱。”

“从什么时候开始的？我还以为这家伙已经进退维谷了。是什么导致了变化？”

“他的商品。这次他手上有更多可以讨价还价的东西。很不幸，这意味着买一个人就已经是他不太愿意的糟糕交易，而买两个则是笔糟糕透顶的交易。”

Tony叹了口气。“他要多少？你知道如果我们真的想尝试，船上的矿石足够投资一颗小卫星。”

“但没人把它们买下来就不算。我们也许可以把一小部分原材料转卖给另一个中间商，但时间不够。离下一次耀斑周期只有两个小时了。”

Tony用手指敲打着存储单元，思考着。“我们可以等到再下一次。”

“我不建议这么做。”

Tony挑眉。“有什么东西吓着你了。他怎么可能会提出能让**你**都吃惊的要求？”

那是一个非常短暂，几乎捕捉不到的动作。不过Tony正密切地盯着Stephen的脸，以至于没有错过他的眼睛先是极其轻微地向左边瞟了一下，才调回来重新注视Tony。“某个他得不到的东西。”

Tony转头，设法抓住让Stephen感兴趣的来源。他已经对将要发生的一切有所准备，从一路朝他们走过来的雇佣打手，到某种显然比钱更有价值的异域货物。但那边什么都没有；他们左边甚至连个货摊都没有。只是Peter在一个架高的截面上闲逛，身后是一堵墙，面前是市场一览无余的景色。他泰然自若地站着，做好了准备。

只有Peter。

好奇心消失在窗外，取而代之的是冰冷的顿悟。Tony猛地转回来，压低了声音。“你不是认真的。”

“很不幸，我是。”Stephen的声音几不可闻。

Tony盯着他，寻找欺骗的痕迹，但这只是一厢情愿的想法；Stephen当然没有说谎，他们谁都不可能在这种事情上说谎。

“而你告诉他这他妈永远、绝对不会发生。”Tony冷静而愉快地说。

“对，”Stephen回答，并不后悔，但是有些悲伤。“这就是为什么我们得走。讨论变得有点——”他做了个鬼脸，“——如你所见。我的回答不够精明，现在没法跟他讲道理了。我们得按照你的方法来试试。这个穹顶或许不会睡觉，但不代表个人不会。”

Tony一脸怀疑。“在剩下的两个小时里？午睡在这儿很常见吗？”

“如果不常见，那它很快就会变得常见了。”让人吃惊的暴怒从法师脸上一闪而过。

Stephen开始朝Peter的方向移动，这样他们就可以汇合撤退，但Tony用手指握住了另一个人的手腕，用力捏了一下。从余光里他能看到外星人灰白中带着粉紫色的皮肤，矮小而又卑鄙，他不得不强忍着看到这副景象时油然而生的恶心感。

而这个人，这个自由意志的可悲次品，他居然想把其他人，孩子，**Peter**，也扯进来——他居然胆敢思考一秒钟这种**可能性**——

“你知道吗，”Tony镇定地说。“我有个更好的主意。”

Stephen站住，转过身，脸上有种已经了解了什么的神情。“是吗？”

“没错。”

法师露出满意的笑容。“我还在想你什么时候会出手。”

“怎么，我刚才的穴居人习俗暴露了我的意图？”Tony好奇地问道。

“你刚才过来明显是想让他分心，”Stephen说。“而不那么明显的是，让他分心的**目的**是什么。”

“很明显，”Tony重复了这个词，“我要让你知道，我刚才已经很克制了。例如，没有冲他那张洋洋自得的老鼠脸上来一拳。”

“尽管很诱人，”Stephen咕哝着。

工程师得意地笑了笑。“没错。关于他们的病，你跟他说了多少？”

“足以让他无法忽视，虽然我相信这不能阻止他说谎。但还不够让他理解它的真相。”

“所以你没有干什么蠢事，比如打消它实际上是一种疾病的想法？”

Stephen撅起嘴唇，不屑的神情又一次冒出来。“没有。希望出于可能是传染病的考虑，他会绕开那个抓到他们的地方。”

“不能阻止他找到另一个地方，”Tony指出。“像他这样阴险的商人总能找到办法。他这种人唯一能理解的就是威胁。”

“我们能作出的任何威胁都是暂时的，”Stephen声音紧绷，满是沮丧。“在我们走后持续不了多长时间，而我们天亮之前就得离开了。”

“那我们就应该利用还拥有的这段时间，”Tony乐观地说。他转过身，大步朝Stephen来的方向走回去。“Friday，记住我们的讨论，等我的**信号**。另外在我们驱逐某些害虫的时候看好那个孩子。”

“好的，Boss。”她回答。

Tony走近的时候，两个奴隶没有抬头，要么是不太舒服，要么就是太害怕了。但外星人坦率地瞪着Tony；他那种欺诈的姿态已经消失，现在只剩下气愤。

这很好，Tony也很气愤，并且很高兴能表现出来。这个人怎么敢，怎么会有**任何人**敢想着把Peter拖进如此黯淡悲惨的人生中。除非跨过Tony的尸体，否则他永远别想碰Peter一根指头。

外星人在Tony走到他身边不到6英尺的地方时，勃然大怒。纤长的手指威胁性地慢慢移到左边，扫描结果向Tony展示了一件武器，形状有点像枪。工程师看着Friday滚动显示的信息，镜片上布满红色的警告。

“你好，”Tony微笑着放慢脚步。“我的朋友告诉我，你不太喜欢我们的交易。”

“交易？”那个人轻蔑地问。“我不会把损失全部商业成本称之为交易。如果你是来重新谈判的，我希望你能比你的朋友更讲道理。”

Tony让自己的笑容更加灿烂。“哦，你误会了。我不是来重新谈判的，我是来谈条件的。”

外星人从喉咙里发出嘶嘶声，Tony后来将之标记为困惑。或者可能是狂怒。“什么东西的条件。”

Tony没有回答，而是向前倾身，将他们之间的距离又拉近了一英尺。奴隶贩子一定是从他脸上看到了什么十分令人不快的东西，因为他疾退两步，小心地用手指握住武器，不过并没有拔出来。

“好吧，你的治疗条件，”Tony亲切地说。“还能有什么？”

外星人盯着他，Tony这时才突然意识到，也许这张瘦削的脸如此令人不安的部分原因在于，这个人不眨眼。那双全黑的眼珠子本身就够让人不舒服的，而且他根本没有眼睑可言。

然而，这令人毛骨悚然的注视却因为怀疑而收缩起来。“治疗？”

Tony故作惊讶，将目光在奴隶贩子和Stephen之间来回转了转。“当然，你们两个谈过治疗的事了吧？拒绝我们为那些一钱不值的商品提出的合理报价是一回事，但我相信你不会拒绝为**自己**提供医疗服务的报价。”Tony张大眼睛，惊奇地看着他。“没有人会那么愚蠢。”

“愚蠢，”外星人重复着，倍受侮辱。

Tony愉快地点点头。“或者叫自杀。”

苍白的惊恐席卷了这个外星人。“自杀？我不知道你是什么意思。”

“疾病不能掉以轻心，”Tony斥责道。

“没有疾病！我只有健康的存货。”

Tony故意用意味深长的目光扫过其中一个奴隶，然后是另一个，看着他们暗淡的脸色，无精打采的样子，呆滞的眼神。外星人脚边的一个奴隶，不知道是巧合还是故意，选择在此刻表现出极度不舒服的症状。奴隶贩子猛地向后一跳，像是被刺牛棒戳了一下似的。

“好吧，”Tony慢吞吞地说。“他们没有生病，但是你生病了，对吧？”

“我？”尽管那个人试图在嗓音里灌注不屑，但就他又从自己的商品旁边退开两步的动作来看，他唯一强调出来的只有不安。“当然没有，我没有他们的任何症状，我很好。”

Tony一直挂着乏味的微笑，感觉脸都疼了。“我以为你刚才说他们没病？”

外星人愤怒地否认，语无伦次地嘟囔了几句，然后嘶声说道：“他们没有！”

Tony对他的抗议不屑一顾，就像其他毫无用处的反对一样。“是的，是的。我相信你不希望更多有关瘟疫正在你店铺里蔓延的谣言出现。我们理解。”他转身无辜地看着法师。“不是吗，Stephen？”

“如果你这么说的话，”Stephen回答。

“瘟疫！”奴隶贩子气急败坏，徒劳地试图模仿一个微笑，结果没有成功。他看上去心神不宁，Tony让自己尽量不要过早地为此感到满意。“你太夸张了。也许他们只是有点昏昏欲睡，但仅此而已。没有比这更严重的。”

Tony发出安抚的声音，点着头。“我相信你，毫无疑问。但Stephen以前见过这种病症。有几种不容错认的征兆，我相信他已经提到了皮肤颜色问题。”

“这并没有困扰我，”这个人迅速地回答。

“很好，”Tony说，怀疑地打量着他；灰色皮肤映衬之下圆溜溜的眼睛。“我相信你自己最清楚。你有任何早期症状吗？”

奴隶贩子顿了顿，在自己坚称的货物状况良好以及合理的自保本能之间左右为难。“早期症状？”

“是的，”Tony说，满怀期待地等待着。

自保本能赢得了胜利。“例如？”

Tony转向Stephen。“跟我们说说情况吧，doc？”

Stephen直勾勾地看着他，从脸上小心翼翼地掩去一切内心的困惑。“整个名单？那可是相当冗长。”

“也许重点就行，”Tony说道。“我记得有某些关于呼吸困难的？”

明目张胆的谎言；Tony从来没听过任何有关症状的内容。Stephen没有告诉过他，工程师也没问过。

“当然，”Stephen回答，很温和。“有时是心悸。皮肤干燥或发痒，牙龈肿胀。轻微发烧，食欲不振，疲劳。关节疼痛或僵硬。恶心。伤口愈合缓慢或者容易出现皮肤表面淤青。高应激性或易怒。轻度——”

“很好，”Tony打断了他，再次带着灿烂的微笑转身面对那个外星人。“你这么说的话，听起来好像也不是很可怕，我想。简直就像个普通的**星期五**晚上。除了死亡和濒死的那部分，有点糟糕。”

“我真的必须抗议，”奴隶贩子说道。“他们没有濒死。你误解了他们症状轻微的——”咒语咯咯作响了一会才稳定下来。“——流感都比它可怕。”

“你的意思是他们**确实**病了？”Tony一手放在胸前，震惊地问道。“真没想到！我们怎么会没注意呢？但你要知道，我们不是在谈论他们。我们在谈论的是你。”

愤怒使这个外星人瘦削、嘲讽的脸变得非常有艺术性。“我们当然没在讨论这个。如果你对我的商品不感兴趣，可以走了。我还有另外一个买家，我相信他会理智地把猜疑保持在最低限度。”

“你有吗，”Tony回答，让所有幽默都消失殆尽。“这太不幸了。”

“所以你**确实**对他们感兴趣，”奴隶贩子得意地说，贪婪点亮了他的眼睛。他清楚地意识到自己抓住了Tony的把柄，现在占据上风。“我也是这么想的，很明显在——”

他突然停住，脸上露出一种奇特的表情。Tony看不懂，不过说实在的，很多外星人的表情他都看不懂。

“在什么？”他礼貌地提醒道。

外星人没有回答，但那种奇怪的表情变得更奇怪了。

“别停下啊，”Tony催促着。“你刚才说很明显，为什么？”

“我，”这个人慢慢地开口。“说了很明显？”

“当然，”Tony愉快地回答。

但外星人显然没在听。他抬起左手，扭动着手腕，好像他以前从来没有这么做过似的。Tony能看到他的手臂在颤抖。

“还好吗？”Tony殷勤地伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。“你看起来有点苍白。我是指苍白的寓意，灰白，不是说你皮肤上的石板灰色。”

“我的手腕很疼，”外星人说，那个奇怪的表情终于能让人看懂了——难以置信，恐惧。

Tony看着他，疑惑地睁大眼睛。“是吗？”

奴隶贩子直盯着Tony那张诚恳的脸。“是的。”

“那它是不是，”Tony慢条斯理地、轻松愉快地说。“唯一会疼的关节？”

苍白加深了。“不是。”

Tony怜悯地哼哼着，“好了，别担心。这是可以治愈的。”

奴隶贩子什么都没说，开始检查自己的另一只手腕，弯着腰，四肢发抖，越来越担忧。

Tony耐心地看着他。“用不着惊慌。既然你现在刚刚注意到，一定是早期阶段。如果还伴随着呼吸困难，那才比较让人担心。”

“我的呼吸很正常，”外星人马上说。但Tony可以看到他正在更加急促清浅地吸入空气。也许是焦虑和恐慌导致的结果，尽管无法确定。

“或者发烧，”Tony补充道，看着他的体温监控终于达到了一个不容忽视的峰值。外星人脸上没有出现相应的汗珠；如果不是这个物种不会像人类一样用流汗来释放多余热量，那就是体温调节需要更长时间才能发挥作用。

无论如何，这家伙显然已经感觉到了，假如他摸索衬衫领口的动作能说明什么的话。“我，但是。”他挣扎着将布料从皮肤上扯开，现在看起来真的很惊恐。“怎么可能？”

Tony耸了耸肩，“生病确实不太容易，如果没有人在旁边传播疾病的话。”他顿了顿，让自己的目光游移到伏在外星人脚边的奴隶身上，等着看奴隶贩子是否最终会承认他们的健康状况不甚理想。但他没有。“这是个大型太空港，有很多人。我想任何人都有可能把它传染给你。”Tony露出微笑，让它慢慢地扩大。“举个例子，我们。”

“你们？”外星人茫然地附和。

“哦，显然的，”Tony兴高采烈地说。“行走的细菌工厂，这就是我们。不然你以为我们为什么要带着一个内科医生到处闲逛？没有Stephen，我们这趟旅行哪都去不了。”

“我可不觉得那是真的，”Stephen开口，声音里并没有什么谴责的意味，Tony为此深深地吐出一口气，完全没意识到自己早就屏住了呼吸。Stephen显然清楚发生了什么；他必须清楚。但他要么就是赞同了，要么就是至少没有表示反对。这超出了Tony的预想。“你有随心所欲的天赋，Tony。”

“有趣，”Tony接口道。“我也想对你说同样的话。”

奴隶贩子盯着他们两个，终于明白了自己现在的处境，开始伸手去够插在屁股口袋里的武器。

“我不会这么干的，”Tony和气地说。

那只手犹豫着，颤抖着，然后垂落下去。不是因为他放弃了这个动作；而是他的手臂已经没法完成它了。

“你看起来真的不太好，”Tony评论道，“幸运的是，我们带着一个真正的，活蹦乱跳的医生。他的技术可以提供给你，只需要一点适当的费用。”

“一笔费用，”外星人喘着气，试图表达愤怒。

Tony只是长时间地看着他，直到愤怒变成莫名的恐惧。“当然了，怎么？你以为我们免费赠送吗？这可不是什么善意，所有东西都有个价格。”

“是的，”那个人飞快地说。“是的，你们的医生之前提到了一个价格。”

“一个我相信被你描述为可悲和侮辱的价格，”Stephen评论道。

疯狂乱摇的脑袋。“很明显，我说错了。这是笔十分公平的交易。我乐意接受。”

“哦，不，”Tony说，脸上露出非常欢快的笑容。“你没有听到我说我不是来重新谈判的吗？时机已逝，你本来有机会表现得友善一点。而现在友善已经不在菜单上了。我是来谈**条件**的。”

外星人浑身发抖，不是因为害怕就是因为愤怒，或者是别的什么东西。不过这不重要，Tony已经从他脸上的表情看出来，自保本能将会战胜一切。

“多少钱？”那个人咬牙切齿地问道。

Tony靠过去，想知道自己脸上的微笑是不是就像它感觉起来的一样丑陋。“这取决于，你的生命对你来说值多少钱。”

事实证明它价值不菲。

“所以我觉得，我们或许应该像被来自地狱的猎犬追赶一样逃离这里，”一段时间之后，Tony对Peter说，看着Stephen一本正经地做着伪装的医疗检查动作。

“为什么？”Peter问道，同样看着。

“因为它们可能真的会来，当一切尘埃落定之后。我估计等我们结束这儿的事情，最多十分钟，他就会火力全开地来追我们。”

Peter皱起眉头。“我还是没搞明白。你们到底干了些什么把他惹毛了？Stephen昨天说这事已经十拿九稳了。”

“那是在那只又高又黑的老鼠认为自己不喜欢被叫到名字之前。”

“伙计，我告诉过你。你不能给什么东西都起个外号。”

“嘿，这次不是我。完全是Stephen的功劳。”

“因为你的恶劣影响。”Peter嘀咕着。

“胡说什么呢？你愿意去把我们的新朋友聚集起来，然后运到飞船上吗？这很好，因为我们需要加快动作，而我很怀疑他们是否还有力气自己走路。”

“有道理，”Peter说。“我觉得他们中的一个已经昏过去了。”

事实上，他们中的一个是真的昏倒了。“说得对，你去跟另外一个聊聊，好吗？”

“我？”孩子抗议道，看了看那两个奴隶。“为什么是我？我是最不适合跟有心理创伤的人谈话的人选了。”

“也许不是**最不适合**的，”Tony暗示道。“Stephen正忙着，所以只剩你和我。然后，你懂的。”

Peter不情不愿地笑了笑。“没错，相较之下我觉得我还好一点。好吧，呆在这儿，我去看看能不能施点魔法。”

“热爱你的工作！”Tony在他身后喊道，然后小声嘟囔：“最好是比喻意义上的魔法。”

五分钟之后，当Stephen结束一次合理的医疗模拟溜达回来时，他说的第一句话就是：“把Peter派去干脏活儿了？”

Tony横了他一眼。“求你了，我会这么干吗？”

Stephen用怀疑表明了所有想说的话。

“今天每个人都这么迅速地对我下结论，”Tony批评道。“我想你已经结束对我们这位虚伪朋友的抖珠子和喋喋不休了吧？”

> 注：貌似是巫医的治疗仪式？

“当然，我一碰到他，症状就奇迹般地消失了，这对我的检查相当有帮助。”

Tony向他眨巴眼睛。“多么可疑而又难以置信的幸运。他们确实说过老鼠恢复力超强。这就是我们应该朝地平线逃跑的暗示了，在愤怒压倒理性，让他能用那只刚恢复的手臂抓起任何武器来追杀我们之前。”

“一个即明智又吉利的计划，”Stephen表示赞成。

“我也是有辉煌时刻的。”

拽着两个被吓坏了的奴隶匆匆穿过阴暗的市场，身后可能还跟着一股报复性的压力，这绝对是Tony不想再来第二遍的经历。找到一个合适的离开位置花了他们将近50分钟，比他们应该承受的时间长了起码45分钟。

当他们终于跌跌撞撞地穿过一个传送门，回到飞船坚硬的甲板上时，Tony庄重地发誓他再也不要离开Friday的舱壁范围之内了。

至少一个礼拜，或许更长一点。

他留下另外两个人去处理他们的客人，急急忙忙地赶往舰桥，迅速减少的倒计时加快了他的速度。

“Friday，更新。”Tony一边走一边检查着太阳的情况。

“耀斑活动正在持续增强，Boss。我估计理想的干涉机会将在23分钟之后出现。我们需要立刻开始上升，以免错过它。”

“跳过起飞前的铃铛和汽笛，然后拔锚吧。有没有我们被探测到的迹象？”

“没有明确迹象。”A.I回答，但Tony并没有就此安心；这个答案的质量令人怀疑。“在过去的22小时里，通讯传输量有所增加。不清楚是否与我们直接相关，但我怀疑我们至少在名义上被提到了。”

“不被发现和不引起注意就到此为止，”Tony咕哝着。“想想看，我居然带着那么高的期望来到这个星系。”

“我们至少已经利用这个机会完善了隐形技术，”Friday安慰他。

“这是生命中的一点小事，我想。把我们带回南边，Friday，但要避开南半球的极点。没必要将我们放进第二个穹顶的传感器范围里。”

“进行中，Boss。”

一个多小时之后，谢天谢地，他们的旅行计划进展顺利，平安无事。而Tony听到了舰桥大门滑开的声音。

“既然我们还没死，我猜这就说明我们已经干净利落地逃脱了。”Stephen开口，宣告自己的出现。Tony没有听到脚步声；他可能正在那条永远热情的斗篷帮助下漂浮着。每次他们返回飞船，这件圣物总能在离法师特别亲近的地方被找到。Stephen称其为重新建立连接，Tony则叫它分离焦虑。

“差不多吧，”Tony回答。“但我们还没有离开整个星系，所以依旧不算完全脱离困境。实际上，尽管你警告过，但我们还是差点触发了南半球穹顶的接近传感器。”

“幸亏你没有，每次它发生的时候都是一场灾难。”

“我想你有关死亡和濒死的意见就是从这儿来的。那我们还真幸运。”Tony扯过一个全息视图，把它转向Stephen。“不过，有个问题。为什么他们要在南北半球极点建造穹顶？赤道地区难道不是更合理吗？主要是自然资源，更多的阳光照射，也许还有更多的大气运动；雨水，风。这颗星球没有潮汐锁定，所以它还能进行标准轴向旋转。”他把读数转过来再次面对自己。“如果不是我们在星球表面一直处于窒息的危险中，它也许就能成为一个天堂了。”

> 注：潮汐锁定指由于天体之间的重力原因，导致一个天体只能永远以一面对着另一个天体。

“大气解释了他们为什么要避开更靠中心部位的生物群落，”Stephen说。“因为它的化学成分，高度的二氧化碳和氮气。”

工程师思考了一会，“酸雨？”

“取决于氧化物的构成。但你是对的，只是浓度有变化，我想。”

Tony做了个鬼脸，“多么独特的荒凉世界啊，我不会为离开它而难过的。”

“我也是，”Stephen表示同意，上前站在他身边。Tony发现自己猜对了；Stephen的确站着，但不是在地面上。斗篷让他飘在了半空。

Tony把注意力集中在控制台上，反复检查那些Friday可能在睡梦中就能解决的冗余数字。如果她会睡觉的话，虽然那不可能。

“他们怎么样？”他终于问道，用手指敲打着屏幕。

Stephen没有向他隐瞒什么。“和预期的一样好，我觉得。他们需要全面体检，但现在拒绝了。直到有机会达成和解之前，我不想让他们强行接受。”

“直到他们有机会意识到自己没有从煎锅跳进火坑里，”Tony理解了他的意思。

Stephen歪头思考着。“这可能需要一段时间。让他们好好休息一下，明天早上吃点营养食品，我就能满足了。”

“不是现在？”

Stephen脸上的表情过于平淡。“他们现在不太愿意接受我们的任何东西。明天应该就好了。”

“只要他们别在睡觉的时候来找我们，”Tony自言自语。“他们在自己的房间里？”

Stephen点点头。

“很好，我给了他们一扇可以从里面上锁的门。他们有一条可以自由前往食堂的道路，但被限制进入大多数重要区域，不过除此之外的地方都可以去。这就是我给他们的全部东西，不接受任何第三方反对。”他向Stephen投去警告的目光。“没有例外。”

“一个非常合理的预防措施，”Stephen赞同道。

Tony眯起眼睛，对他那相当温和的回答深表怀疑。“真的？实际上我本来还等着你跟我大闹呢。考虑到所有因素，这不是块很大的区域。”

“比他们以前拥有的大多了，”Stephen说。“给我看看你设计的新舱壁。”

Tony调出一张示意图。“Friday，高亮新安装的分区。”地图上有八个区域被蓝色点亮。“然后是新的安全检查点。”15个标记亮起红灯，彼此之间的距离大致相等。“以及必要区域。”舰桥、中控区、货舱和另外三个操作区标以黄色。“我在每个检查点、舱门、检修口和天花板的通风管道都配备了两个额外的生物扫描装置。还全面调整了命令功能，以锁定未经授权的访问。目前只有两个权限级别，他们和我们。”

Stephen好奇地研究着地图。“如果我们都有同样的访问权限，你肯定是在Friday的认证序列里提高了Peter的位置。”

“是，不过用不着我来。这几天Friday制定了她自己的认证序列，虽然早就该这么做了。”

Stephen用一根手指拂过其中标示着天花板的那张示意图，露出笑容。“这是我的幻觉，还是货舱周围的检查点比其他地方都多？”

Tony清了清嗓子，后退一步。“有吗？我没注意。它是飞船上最大的区域，理应接受最完善的保护。”

“而我猜Peter大部分时间都呆在那儿的这一事实与此无关对吧？你应该知道他可能比我们俩更有能力照顾好自己。”

“说到这个，”Tony飞快地插嘴。“我假设你已经知道了他在下面搞些什么东西，我错了吗？”

Stephen无辜地眨眼。“搞些什么？”

Tony翻了个白眼，“求你了。对于那些指责我不够狡猾的人来说，那个孩子自己也好不到哪去。告诉我不管他到底在干什么，那不会弄死我们。”

“如果你那么感兴趣，”Stephen说。“为什么不问Friday？”

“那是作弊。”

Stephen看着他。“说得好像你在飞船上遍布耳目这件事是个秘密一样。”

Tony皱着眉让步。“我可能已经问过她了。”

Stephen无奈地笑出来。“你当然会问。”

Tony仰头怒视天花板。“她拒绝回答。你要知道，当你自己的飞船拒绝服从命令时，问题就很严重了。”

“你没有命令我，Boss。”Friday理直气壮地回答。“你提出了要求，但Peter抢先一步让我保持沉默。我向你保证过，没有什么特别危险或者会造成躁动的事情发生。如果有的话，我当然会警告你。”

“我怎么知道，”Tony责问道，看到Stephen在自己身边无声地笑到浑身发抖。“你还只是个有知觉的婴儿，FRI。你几乎是昨天才出生的。谁能说你的判断没有问题？或者更糟糕的，Peter的判断。这就像盲人领着另一个盲人走路一样。”

“Boss，如果一个人不能相信他们的宇宙飞船和蜘蛛知道最好的选择，”她非常睿智地说。“那他还**能**相信谁呢？”

Tony转向Stephen那边打了个狂暴的手势。“看到没有，知道我不得不忍受些什么了吗？我告诉你，这是暴动！”

Stephen还在笑。“如果你特别想知道，显然可以直接问Peter。”

“或者他可以直接告诉我。”Tony反驳道。

“虽然我不是专家，但我相当肯定，青少年不是这么办事的。”

“好吧，他们应该这样，”太阳辐射的升高吸引了Tony的眼球，他挥了挥手取消飞船内部示意图。“等一下，Stephen。我们还在乘着耀斑活动前进，给我点时间。”

其实在帮助他们飞向自由这一点上，没什么需要Tony来干的事情，但他还是忙着监控数字和航线。Stephen随他假装忙碌，自己在观景窗周围转悠，看着他们像幽灵一样穿过星系。

“难以想象他们居然看不见我们，”Stephen沉思着自言自语，伸手触摸观景窗里路过的飞船，好像他真的能碰到远方的船体。

“他们也许可以，”Tony不情愿地承认。“如果有人碰巧正从气闸往外看的话。反光嵌板的作用取决于周围环境。在星球大气层内部时，有充足的的环境光线来掩饰我们。但在太空中，光线必须传播更远的距离。现在我们更显眼了。”

Stephen看上去一点都不惊慌。“听起来像是个重大设计缺陷。”

Tony对自己从这句话中察觉到的侮辱嗤之以鼻。“这就是它需要可靠测试运行的原因。Friday现在收集诊断数据的速度比光速还快，可能我并没有夸张。幸运的是，没有一艘有自尊的飞船会采用天体作为导航来飞行，所以现在最重要的事就是保持隐形斗篷稳定，抵御以我们为目标的雷达和红外探测。目前为止，一切都很顺利，我只能说这本身就是个奇迹。”

> 注：这段话可能不太好理解，Tony是说不会有人看着窗外的天体来判断飞行方向，都是自动导航。所以不会有人抬头看他们的啦，虽然他们现在可能超显眼。

“我们的信号收集在左舷一侧有轻微干扰，”Friday纠正道。“一旦我们安全了，我需要对合成材料进行调整，但太阳干涉确保了一直以来的隐蔽。我们确实没有受到阻碍，Boss。”

Tony模仿着欢呼，笑了出来。“科学又得一分。接招吧，魔法大师。”

“这么快就开始自吹自擂，”Stephen拖着调子说。“我想知道我是否能做一个足够大的传送门，让整艘飞船神不知鬼不觉地通过。”

Tony怒目而视，在立刻否定和立刻为之着迷之间摇摆不定。“你敢。”

“但它可以更有效率，”Stephen理智地说。

“我要了结你，Stephen。”

法师对他叹了口气，似乎在为Tony明白事理的能力感到绝望。

“保持航线和速度，FRI，”Tony开心地掸了掸手，现在他们被发现的几率已经几乎为零。“把我们带进附近的一个星系，然后找个停车位。再次冒险之前，我们得解决系统上的症结。更别提还有意外的客人——”

Stephen打断了Tony精力充沛的胡言乱语。“你是怎么做到的？”

“做到什么？”Tony立刻回答，一脸无辜。

Stephen转过头，带着明显的不满意瞪他。

Tony瞪了回去，然后放弃了装模作样。“哦，你是说在那颗星球上的小表演？怎么，你打算告诉我这以前从未发生过？我不相信。”

“并没发生于我能有机会在事后询问你的环境下，”Stephen回答，这听起来至少有4种相当不祥的意思。

“如果你给我解释一下你是怎么发现的，我就告诉你。”Tony说。

“我们有个妨碍者，”Stephen保持着完美的平静，尽管Tony能看到他的心跳加快了。“并不怎么友善。虽然他不是故意的，但Peter被牵扯了进来。我们不能冒险交火，事实证明我们也不需要这样做。你处理得非常巧妙，根本用不着交火。”

Tony心烦意乱地在一次隐身模拟中敲进去几个冗余方程式，几乎没有注意到Friday正在默默地删除和改正它们。

Stephen只让他逃避了不到两分钟。“我猜纳米技术与此有关。”

“你凭什么这么说，”Tony平淡地问道。

“那不是一种真正的疾病，尽管你乐于这样表述它。但他们其实没有**生病**，”斯里芬紧紧地盯着他。“那么为什么要采用这种说法呢？”

Tony耸了耸肩。“大部分都是似是而非的推诿。我们的奴隶贩子朋友声称他的货物没有生病，尽管在所有人看来，他们显然都病了。然后他出乎意料地出现了看起来很相似的症状。那么他所告诉的任何人都会认为他在掩盖事实，他编造的每一个花哨故事都是纯粹的虚构。”他微微咧嘴笑了笑。“我不认为他会告诉很多人，这对生意不利。你看到他脸上的表情了吗？”

“Tony。”

“什么？”工程师没有为Stephen明显的恼火而烦恼。“我不会为此道歉的，不可能有比他更适合这种事的人了。”

Stephen依旧在紧盯着他。“告诉我实际上没有生物制剂参与。”

“就像生物战一样？”Tony挑了挑眉，颇受感动。“我为你觉得我有这种能力而受宠若惊，但如果说这艘飞船上有人拥有传染疾病方面的专业知识，那也不是我。另外，我不需要用生物战来实现机器战可以更快完成的任务，以及更具针对性的目标。”

“那么**就是**纳米技术了，”Stephen喃喃自语。

“当然是。”

“你一开始就计划好了吗？”

“计划这个？”Tony伸出一只手，里外翻转着。“没有，为此做好了准备？确实。你对谈判很有把握，如果他同意的话，我就把它留在那。但后来他不得不去当个混蛋。我是说比一个混蛋还让人恶心。他真的只能怪自己，这都是他自找的。”

“无论是什么，那有可能对他造成持久性伤害吗？”Stephen不怎么认真地问道，出于职业义务而非真心实意。

“怎么？”Tony愉快地反问。“打算回去给他提供点无偿服务？告诉你个好消息，Stephen；我们已经离开那颗星球，不会回去了。你恐怕不得不在其他地方寻找新病人。”

Stephen只是看着他，尽管Tony尽了最大的努力去搜寻，他还是无法在那张熟悉的脸上找出任何真正的不满。工程师能感到自己脊椎中的紧张开始放松下来，一寸一寸地。

“从生物化学的角度来看，它的作用就像个阻塞物。”Tony终于解释道。“机器人的制造尺寸不超过两纳米，方差最多为一纳米。把它们放进心血管系统，在任何地方聚集足够数量，就会形成假冒的血栓。改变它们的整体环境温度，宿主的体温也会发生变化。把它们聚集在骨头周围，就能阻碍骨骼运动；这非常疼，我得补充一句。”他呼出一口气。“你可以想象一下，如果它们渗透进器官能造成多大损害。”

Stephen依旧看着他。

Tony继续说了下去，进一步咒骂自己。“如果你感到好奇，它们可以渗透进一个生物系统，以近乎完美的效率避免被探测，所需要的仅仅只是一个转移点。”

Stephen把两根手指放在Tony胸口上，几乎就是工程师在那颗星球上碰触奴隶贩子的位置，脸上的表情说明他已经知道了。

Tony冲法师笑了笑，比他的本意更加苦涩。“善于观察，法师得一分。尽管你可能需要小心你的手放在了什么地方，Stephen。或者你允许我把自己的手放在什么地方。”

Stephen无视了这个建议，反而靠得更近了，他将两只手放在Tony脸颊两侧。工程师抬起手，钳住另一个人的手腕以示警告。斗篷的边缘在看不见的微风中抖动，将他们两个紧紧包裹起来，隔绝了光线和声音。直到Tony唯一能看见的就是Stephen，而Stephen唯一能看见的就是Tony。

Tony强迫自己继续。“就像我刚才说的，你应该小心点，可能不想跟我离得太近。它需要的仅仅是一个触摸。”

Stephen吻住了他。那个吻里有某种非常冲动的东西，某种并非刻意如此的东西。Tony无法想象是什么不同寻常的突发奇想导致了它，但他并不想推开。

当Stephen把他放开时，并不是打算后退。而是为了将他拉得更近；为了用胡须轻轻刷过Tony的下颌，然后再用嘴唇沿着同样的路线吻过去。

Tony深吸了口气，屏住呼吸，试图从它窜上去的高度将自己狂奔的脉搏抓回来。“有意思，这——这不是我所期待的。”

“不是吗？”Stephen问道，粗糙的牙齿在他耳朵里刮擦，Tony几乎直接跳了起来。

“停下，”工程师命令道，拒绝承认自己已经快喘不过气了。“不是。当我做了一些道德上非常卑劣的事情时，这不是正常反应。我本来非常确信地认为你会抬起你那自以为是的鼻子，让我跪下来乞求你允许我回你身边去。”

“为什么？”Stephen问道，甚至没有礼貌地为Tony的侮辱表现出一丝不安。

“嗯，因为，”Tony茫然地说。“你是那种正直而且有道德的人，不是吗？你相信荣誉和伦理，阳光和小雏菊。尽管偶尔会有精神控制。”

“我发过誓不伤害别人，”Stephen同意道。“而我认真对待自己的誓言。但你知道，她是对的。多年以来，我将自己的人生置于他人之上，追寻成功的幻影，拒绝一切失败的可能性。直到我意识到自己的生活**曾经**多么微不足道。而失败可能多么重要。”

Tony犹豫了一下，这其中有一部分对他来说比其他部分更加突出。他觉得自己可能知道，但无论如何还是不得不问：“她？”

Stephen像是没有听见，继续说了下去。“我学会了节制的必要性。什么时候判断；什么时候不判断，在我最需要判断自己的时候。”

这些话之后，沉默开始变得沉重起来；比之前更加凝重。Tony几乎不愿意打破它。

“那么，”几次心跳加速来来去去，他慢吞吞地开口。“对于完全透明的必要性和我明显缺乏的道德信念，没有任何劝诫性的说教吗？”

“我想，”Stephen平静而专注地回答。“你可能把我误认成过去认识的另一个Steve了。”

这次Stephen吻他的时候，显然不像上一个吻那样冲动。那是个非常从容的姿势，诉说着明确的占有欲，完全没有一丝犹豫的迹象。

Tony情不自禁的回吻了他。

在那之后，犹如自然进化一般，亲吻变成了某些更进一步的东西。当Stephen伸向他的衬衫领口，将微微颤抖的手指尽可能地挤进衣服里面，直到被粗糙的布料挡住去路时，Tony连眼睛都没眨一下。而当Stephen把手攥成拳头抽回来时，他也没有眨眼。

“脱掉，”Stephen命令道。

Tony考虑着这个命令，趁短暂分开的间隙舔舐着嘴唇，想尝尝舌尖上盐分和急切的味道。

“你要确定，Stephen。”他说道，在那个人看起来想动的时候收紧了放在他身上的手。“这里没有回头路，你不能先把我扯进来，然后再把我踢出去。这种事不是这么来的。”

“有人在用一种经验非常丰富的口气说话，”Stephen喃喃地说，过于精准，显然不是巧合。

Tony已经早就不会真的被那些伤害到了，但它还是微微地刺痛了他，只是一点点。“差不多吧。”

“我确定，”法师简单地说。

Tony笑了。“那就把我们送到一个更舒服的地方去吧，你那还是我那？”

作为回答，Stephen在他们脚下画了一个传送门。Tony还没来得及插上一句话，他们就都掉了进去。

他们从稀薄的空气中翻滚出来，有那么一瞬间，Tony觉得掉在甲板上的痛苦可能会毁了整件事情。不过幸好传送门不是Stephen藏在袖子里的唯一一个把戏；在坠落到地面之前，斗篷托住了他们，然后把他们四肢纠缠地倾倒在一个床垫上。 

“接得漂亮，斗篷十字军。”Tony气喘吁吁地说。“Stephen，我发誓那东西是安排好的。” 

“是的，”Stephen也喘着气向他保证。“我的安排。” 

Tony目送它心满意足地飘走，把自己挂在墙上，等待着；显然在为完美地完成了一项工作而高兴。“我觉得你可能弄反了。它不是在协助你的安排。**你才是**它的安排。” 

“听起来就像我认识的另一个无处不在的非人生物，”Stephen说，双手已经开始贪婪地剥开Tony的衬衫。 

Tony允许了他的动作，但不甘示弱地给他帮了同样的忙。在Stephen来得及脱掉更多衣服之前，Tony翻身把他压了下去，然后将自己牢牢地固定在他身上，差点让这个人没法呼吸。他适当地屈起身体，免得存储单元硌到他们两个。 

经过一番敷衍的搏斗，Stephen任由他占据上风，用灵巧的手指扣住他的屁股，带着纵容的傻笑向上方凝望。 

“有没有人告诉过你，”Tony严肃地问道。“你有一双不可思议的眼睛？” 

“一两次吧，”Stephen说，用那双眼睛冲他放电。 

“还有，”他不屈不挠地继续。“你有非常漂亮的颧骨？” 

“有个社团女主管曾经告诉我它们锋利得能切玻璃，”Stephen回答。“这算吗？” 

“**钢化**玻璃，”Tony纠正道。“她是怎么说你的胡子的？” 

“我那时候还没胡子呢。” 

“真可惜，”Tony小心地用手指梳过它，摩挲着胡子的纹理，充满兴趣地看着Stephen的瞳色随着他的动作变得越来越深。“好胡子就是一件艺术品。” 

“Wong以前跟我说过类似的话，”Stephen微笑着承认。“尽管配上一张板着的脸就很难说了。” 

Tony用大拇指抵住那个笑容，连带它丰满的下唇，以及在那之下尖利的牙齿和滑溜溜的舌头。Stephen停下正在说的话。“对于你的嘴，Wong说过什么吗？” 

笑容开始转变成某些更加顽皮的东西。“总有一天它会把我卷进麻烦里。” 

“他说得没错，”Tony评价道，然后让他们两人的嘴唇凑在一起，开始近距离享受这张嘴。 

他们享受了很长时间。中间的某个时候，Stephen重新把他们俩翻了个位置；在这个新角度调整了一下，法师高一点的身躯占据了更多腿部空间，让彼此的胸膛贴得更紧。赤裸的肌肤相互碰触，令他们同时开始颤栗。Tony本能地想要翻回去，再次夺取高地，但Stephen拒绝了。法师将他们的手指交缠在一起，不断推拉，直到Tony的两只手腕全都被按进被子里。 

Tony冲他咧嘴一笑，任由自己被粗暴地推搡着。“我想我们以后会有一些有趣的摔跤比赛。” 

“如果你不乱动就不会，”Stephen咕哝着，俯下去品尝他的脖子。 

Tony为那奇妙的快感弓起身体，吞回一声呻吟。“这到底有什么乐趣？老实说，你有多少次想把我按住，然后让我清醒一点？” 

“太多了，”Stephen含糊地说。“而你居然只在方便的时候才让我这么干。” 

当Stephen把他们的臀部摆到合适的位置，开始深深地磨蹭他时，Tony忍不住不停地颤抖。他们两个全都坚硬而充满欲望。但隔在中间的短裤还没有去掉；如果要说这有什么帮助的话，布料的摩擦只能让Tony的皮肤更加敏感，直到他觉得自己能感觉出Stephen渴望着他的每一个部分。 

他开始摇摆身体，向上挺身以迎合每一个向下的推力。这是个自然而然的缓慢过程，当他们同步动作的时候，Tony彻底忘掉了时间，直到炽烈运动的肌肉开始向着更加甜蜜的方向发展。他抬起身体，把嘴唇贴在Stephen的胸膛上，顺着自然的曲线一直滑到正中，然后转向左边，挑逗挺立起来的乳尖，轻轻地吸吮着。Stephen整个人都弓了起来，呻吟着，报复性地把牙齿放在Tony肩上，用力咬下去。细微的疼痛如同闪电一般在Tony的脊椎上噼啪作响。 

Tony的一只手滑进他们之间，花了点功夫用粗糙的指甲刮过Stephen的腹部，然后伸进短裤下面去挑逗他的臀尖。当他终于用同一只手握住Stephen光滑坚挺的阴茎时，两人同时解脱般地喘了口气。法师把脸埋进Tony颈侧，屈起膝盖给了他更多探索空间。按住Tony双肩的手不住地颤抖。 

“有一阵子了，”Tony回忆着，缓和了一下自己的本能，它正叫嚣着用力，快一点，更多；现在，立刻，一分钟都不想多等了。 

“一百万年，或者只有三年，”Stephen无声地回答，柔和地呻吟了一声。“我记不清了。” 

“没关系，”Tony决定。“我们会把任何详细内容留到下次再说。” 

他将手上的动作转为抚摸，不再是抓握，用手掌的根部摩擦着另一个人坚硬的长度。Stephen忍不住在他手里发出近于受伤的声音。 

“放松，”Tony轻声呢喃，意想不到的温柔涌上心头。“我抓着你呢。” 

他让手指沿着柱身像羽毛一样刷过，拇指研磨着顶部，然后—— 

“你已经很接近了，对吧？”他问道，寻找着花言巧语，小心翼翼地让它在肌肤上擦过。“你已经湿透了，这真是难以置信的火辣。” 

Stephen没有回答，也许是因为他没法出声，但他回应Tony的方式诉说了很多内容。 

“我喜欢你的嘴，”Tony悄声说，感受着他的战栗。“而你也喜欢我的。下次我得好好利用它。有人告诉我说，我在这方面很有天赋。” 

Stephen又咬了他一口，然后也把一只手塞进他们之间，伸到Tony的短裤里。工程师几乎是半呻吟着对他笑了一声。 

“你话太多了。”Stephen低声抱怨。 

“或者还不够，”然后在Stephen作势要把手抽回去时赶紧接道：“别，就像这样。就是这个，这边——” 

短裤被扯到不再妨碍接触的位置，他们两人手上的触摸感觉像是期待了万年，以至于美好得几乎无法抗拒。 

“不会持续太久的，”Stephen说，或者是Tony说的；这不重要，因为这显然是真的。 

他们就像那样起伏着完成了一切，手和手指交叠缠绕着，最后Tony把头放在Stephen的肩膀上，用牙咬着他的耳朵，粗重的喘着气：“用力，慢一点，左边紧一点，就是那儿，像那样，再来——” 

Stephen只有大概一半时间听从了指令，因为他是个邪恶的家伙，也因为Tony觉得他就是想听自己气喘吁吁地失去控制，破碎的恳求消失在空气里，**又来了——**

结局乱成一团，但非常值得。 

Tony的心脏在余韵里剧烈跳动了很长时间，而他花了更长时间才有力气把自己撑起来，用几乎没法集中注意力的眼睛俯视Stephen。 

“你，”Tony以不甚稳定的严肃口气宣布道，“是个相当危险的家伙。” 

Stephen似乎对这个评价十分淡定，一层薄汗和凌乱的头发让他看起来原始、随性而又极具吸引力。“你也差不了多少。” 

Tony笑起来，蹭了蹭他，感觉新的兴奋已经开始试图再度攀升。他告诉自己的身体冷静一点；他已经步入中年，早过了能从一场性爱直接跳到下一场的岁数。无论他的性欲打算跟他说点什么。 

而当他往后退了一点时，发现完全一样的难题显然也在Stephen的大脑里盘旋。 

Tony被逗乐了，朝他咧嘴一笑。“等一会儿。” 

他强迫自己站起来，摇摇晃晃地走进浴室，迅速收拾干净，带着一块毛巾走回来。然后犹豫了，想知道该采用哪个方法才是最好的。直接开玩笑把毛巾扔到Stephen身上显得太冷漠。但就这么把它带过去，用它擦过他的胸膛、臀部——好像有点太亲密了。毛巾粗糙的边缘延着苍白的肌肤挑逗过去；轻轻擦拭脆弱而很有弹性的腹部，还有大腿根部的褶痕。抹去他们激情的痕迹。或者甚至是铺平道路，为了更多—— 

“去他妈的，”Tony说，然后花了整整三十分钟，在解决他们当前混乱的同时，又制造了一场全新的混乱。 

“太危险了，”工程师在一切结束后呢喃着，把自己从性爱之后一连串长长的亲吻中挣脱出来。 

Stephen冲他微笑，看起来好像比之前更凌乱了，不过Tony不会后悔的。“你刚才就这么说过。” 

他爬起来，把Tony推翻在床上，经过一番短暂的扭打，他们最终停下，而Tony再次假装自己是Stephen体重之下的垫子。在深思熟虑之后，Tony决定这可能是一个他可以学着去喜欢的位置。 

他在骗谁呢；他已经喜欢上了。

一阵温和的昏昏欲睡开始压倒Tony，这种缓慢而陌生的袭击简直让人痛苦。他强迫自己睁开昏昏沉沉的、极不情愿的眼睛。“我或许应该起来去检查一下我们的航线进程。”

“我们没有明确危险，”Stephen回答，同样迷迷糊糊的。“如果不是这样，你不会让我分散你的注意力。前几天你已经相当巧妙地演示过了。”

“诱惑，你的名字是Stephen。”但Tony还是很犹豫，权衡着令人愉快的倦怠和他对他们的飞船以及安全的责任。“然而。”

Stephen笑了，脸上带着某种狡猾但懒洋洋的快乐。“Friday，覆盖断电协议。请给Tony更新一下最新情况，并向他保证飞船在接下来的几个小时里不会坠毁。”

她穿过房间里的扬声器。“你好，Boss。我们已经成功离开星系，正在前往待机位置。隐形系统维护中，没有明显问题，我们的客人在他们房间里休息。Peter在对船尾的通风歧管进行例行检修。所有系统读数正常。”

Tony眨了眨眼，皱着眉头从睡梦边缘挣扎回来。“Peter在干嘛？我从来没教过他怎么检修那个系统。”

“他问的时候我教过了，Boss。”Friday回答。“他渴望能提供帮助，并且有能力应对例行工作。你在空闲时可以放松一下。”

Tony考虑着，有点不安。

“去睡觉吧，Boss。”Friday温和地说。

Tony看了Stephen一眼，好奇地问道。“断电？”

“一个请勿打扰功能，应该允许我们保留一点隐私。”Stephen说。“这个词本身就是激活短语，被设计用来在紧急情况下退出这个模式，当然。”

“当然，”Tony附和道。“我就是觉得挺有趣的，以前从来没听说你要求过它。只是碰巧在恰当的地方，对吗？”

Stephen笑了笑，用灵巧的手指邀请他躺回去。

Tony再次清醒过来；至少醒了一部分。他把玩着另一个可能需要询问的问题。这个时机并不怎么理想；但说到底，从来就没有完全理想的时候。

“Friday，重新启用断电。”Tony说，虽然接下来的几秒内并没有能听到的提示，但不知道为何，沉默的质量确实让人觉得有些不同了。

Stephen看着他，等待着。Tony声音里的某些东西已经透露了他的意图。

“是什么最终改变了你的想法？”Tony问道。“是什么让今天跟以往任何一天都不一样？”

“没什么，”Stephen回答，过于轻易；显然早就预料到了这个问题。“或者是一切，我想。你。最主要是我。”

Tony询问地皱起眉。

“我之前理解了你愿意做到什么地步，”Stephen平静地解释。“我相信你所做的，我相信你。”

“不是你自己了？”

Stephen一开始没有回答，只是用那双美丽的眼睛描摹着Tony的脸，仿佛要记住他说的每一句话一样。最终，那双眼睛合上了，沉浸在来之不易的安宁中。“最困难的一课就是学会认识自己。”

Tony依偎进他的怀里，深深地理解了他的意思。

“有那么一会儿，当他伸手去拿枪时，”Tony呢喃着，在黑暗中温暖地倚靠着那个已经看过他所能提供的最好和最坏的一切，却依然想要他的男人。“我差一点就做过头了，只需要一个触发词。我是那么想要动手，几乎能感觉到它的味道。”

“杀了他，你是说？”Stephen问着，但他的声音里并没有惊讶。

“嗯，”Tony回答，一手搭在Stephen赤裸肩上，等着看他会不会抽离。而他当然没有。“如果我真的那么干了，你觉得我能救多少人？”

Stephen的声音极其平淡；太镇静了，真的，让人没法相信。“我不知道。”

“我想到了Peter。”Tony说。“想到了我们离开后他可能会从Peter那得到的一切。想到他可能会毁掉的那些生命；还有那些他已经毁掉的生命。我离动手只差一寸，可能比那还要接近。”

Stephen抱紧了他，嘴唇极尽温柔地碰触着Tony的脸颊。“是什么阻止了你？”

Tony摇了摇头，既不想，也不知道该说什么。

但Stephen非常无情，“Tony。”

工程师叹息着闭上眼。“在拯救生命和扮演上帝之间有条界限。我并不总是了解到底在哪，但我知道它就在那儿。虽然我过去曾经模糊过它，但从未如此冷血地跨过去。我也不能现在开始这样做，即便是为了Peter。无论我当时到底有多么动心。”

Stephen似乎从最后一段话里听出了Tony本不想表达的意思，法师带着内疚或者可能是悲伤的神色扭开视线，“你认为自己是唯一把他当做家人的人吗，Tony？Peter是你的家人，这是事实，但他也是我的。”法师俯身把脸埋进Tony脖颈的曲线里，如果有那么一会他看起来在发抖，Tony也不会残忍地指出来。“你们两个都是。或许比你们中任何一个人意识到的还要多。”

那些话里有某种充满了寒意的东西；某些令人生畏，近于可怕的东西。一个更加谨慎的人可能会被此吓到。但Tony靠过去，意识到了Stephen在很久之前就已经学会接受的阴暗面。

“那一刻我很动心，”Tony重复着，并非是为了坦白内疚。而是作为分享的邀请；为了拥有真相。

“我也是，”Stephen低声承认。当Tony亲吻他时，就像是在分享一个苦乐参半的祝福。


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《如何交朋友并影响他人》（Peter写了这本书；Stephen是个热心的读者；而Tony还在学习。）

他们的客人花了两天时间才敢于小心翼翼地从自己的小窝里出来，而至少一个星期之后，Tony才勉强瞥到一眼他们的踪迹。

“他们好像在躲着我，”某天Tony对Stephen说。

“我想有很多人都是他们想躲开的。”Stephen说。“别往心里去。”

“我是个自恋狂，”Tony回答。“什么事都能往心里去。给，拿着这个。”

Stephen接住他递过来的维修组件，与它保持着一臂远的距离，好像那玩意随时会爆炸一样。“再提醒我一下为什么我会在这地方待着？你知道体力活并非我的强项吧？”

“因为我需要额外的帮手，而Peter很忙。顺便说一句，我注意到他们并没有躲着他。”

Stephen看起来像是能从这一点上得到无尽的乐趣。“好吧，你知道他什么样。他很可能根本就没给他们拒绝的机会。我猜他只是某天开始跟他们说话，然后就没停下来过。”

Tony撬开一个面板，动手拆除并重新分配导管接头。“而且我相信你起初绝对没有让他参与这件事。”

“当然没有。”

“我得替Peter这么说：这孩子反人类的交友能力和影响他人的能力可能是他身上最神奇的地方。我算上他的爬墙能力了。”

Stephen用那种难以言喻的眼神斜了他一眼。“也许你可以跟他学学。”（Perhaps you could take a page from his book）

> 注：直译是也许你可以从他的书里抽一页。这应该是就是summary那句话双关的来源~

“嘿，”Tony反驳道。“我至少搞定了其中一半。我对怎么影响别人了若指掌。就是交朋友这部分总是难倒我。”

“我相信你，”Stephen面无表情地说。

Tony开玩笑地朝他扑过去。“我一点都不感动。”

工程师向Stephen扔了一大把多余的零件，然后趁他双手正忙着接住它们而没什么空闲的时候，走过去偷了一个吻。Stephen似乎对此毫不介意；赞赏的呻吟和试图把他拉近但没有成功的动作都证明了他的满足。

当Stephen看起来已经开始考虑扔掉手上一切东西，去追求更有趣的事情时，Tony退了一步。

“你尝起来就像薄荷和电流，”他一边开心地说道，一边轻轻舔舐嘴唇。看着法师的瞳孔在撩拨中渐渐失去焦距。

“你又挑逗我，”Stephen低声抱怨。Tony为自己完美地完成了这项工作而偷偷庆祝了一下，并决定不去注意自己的眼睛看起来有多么渴望。跟巫师调情是个危险的命题；即便成功也很可能引火烧身。

“Friday，检查一下冷却继电器，”Tony吩咐道，提醒他们两个到底为什么待在这儿。“它们应该开始重新循环回正常范围了。”

“确认，”A.I回答。“正在整合新的代码。”

Tony用边上的备用毛巾擦了擦手，抓起一杯水灌下去让自己凉却下来。“你知道，如果我们继续这样增加和结合飞船上的技术，总有一天得需要一个真正的新船员。我自己搞不定这么多维护工作。”

Stephen举起手，夸张地退了两步。“别看我。我是个医生，不是工程师。”

Tony停下来斜视他。“你刚才在对我引用星际迷航里的台词吗？”

“**Stark** Trek。”Friday很有帮助地插嘴。

Stephen睁大眼睛眨了眨。“我看起来像是那种会看——”

“你不能把星际迷航称为低俗科幻小说，”Tony威胁道。

“——太空歌剧的人吗？”Stephen说完。

“那是星球大战，”Tony纠正道。“不是星际迷航。”

Stephen的表情毫无变化。”有什么区别吗？“

“你怎么敢这么说。我们没法做朋友了。”

“那我们还能享受福利吗？”（什么福利你们懂的）

“你，”Tony用力戳着他的胸口，宣布道。“能成为一个终极喷子。你应该去当律师。我打赌你单凭消耗战就能打赢官司。”

Stephen若有所思地点点头。“我曾经把一个跨纬度生物烦到放弃对地球的攻击，仅仅因为我的能力超过了它的耐心。”

“我一点都不惊讶，”Tony说。“不过一次没有任何第一世界国家知情的跨纬度攻击？这个事实有点让人担心。”

“你怎么能肯定他们都不知道？”

Tony一言不发，冲头顶打了个手势，Friday矜持地通过音频系统清了清她的机器嗓子。

Stephen厚颜无耻地装出烦恼的表情。“也对。你那无穷无尽的偏执狂有多严重，我想我也不应该觉得惊讶。”

“而它至今没产生什么效用，”Tony说。“回去之后我们一定得解决这个问题。”

Tony留下Stephen去思考，自己着手重新组装控制台。他虽然一直在嘲笑有关他们在不久的将来可能需要一个新船员的建议，但这其实不是完全没有根据的玩笑。他们远离故乡的小小家园正在扩大；Tony已经不得不开始授权Peter和Stephen来充当技术支持。Friday自己可以做到很多事，但尽管她现在有了物理形态，依然没有一双能干体力劳动的手。

虽然这是个有趣的想法——

“你离完成隐形系统优化并能够再次运行还有多远？”Stephen问道。

一个全新的科学分支正在Tony大脑里跳舞，这让他严重分心，所以过了一会才回答。“很接近。大部分都已经搞定了，还剩反射嵌板上的一点工作。为什么这么问？”

“因为我应该能在下周之前解决严重营养不良问题。”

“所以？”

“所以在那之后，”Stephen说。“我想我们能为他们做的最仁慈的事情就是给他们找个安全地方躲起来。”

Tony停止他脑中的公式计算，腾出精力看了法师一眼。“接到投诉了吗？我还以为在有人开始觉得坐立不安之前，还会再有几周免费食宿呢。”

Stephen的神色难以解读。“是的。虽然我认为这仅仅是为了减轻他们的疑虑。但是，”他耸了耸肩，“依然。”

“如果他们想走的话，不需要抓着他们不放来增加怀疑。”Tony同意道。“但什么样才算安全的地方？宇宙可是很大的。”

“我们可以简单地把他们带去华纳海姆，”Stephen建议。“那里首先就是个庇护所。”

Tony皱起眉毛。“那意味着我们得往回走几周的路程。更不用说我们没法知道怎么打开能量屏障，或者说一不小心摧毁它。技术上来说它本来就是为了**防止**人们降落到地面。我可不想坐以待毙地停在半空，等着有人注意到我们。”

“你还有别的主意吗？”Stephen问道。

“没有比家更好的地方。”Tony毫不犹豫地回答。

> 注：There's no place like home。绿野仙踪的台词。

Stephen摇着头。“不幸的是，Krylor人不是这个星系的本地人。即便我们有时间尝试，送他们回家也超出了我们的能力。”

Tony眨着眼。“不是这个——这不可能。即便以光速的极限飞行，也需要好几代人时间才能到达最近的河外星系，而且我指的不是人类寿命时限。最近的不规则星系在超过4万光年之外。仙女星系更是离我们有250万光年。”

> 注：虽然之前我都是用星系代称，但Tony所谓能从一个星系飞到另一个星系的操作都是Star System也就是恒星系，相较于两个Galaxy之间的距离来说是很小的。之前翻得时候没有表达清楚，见谅！仙女星系就是离我们的银河系最近的大星系，准确的说是254万光年。

“如果我没记错，他们就是从仙女星系来的。”Stephen说。

“那么除非这些人真的有几万岁了，如果是这样我得怀疑他们到底做了什么人生选择才能导致自己被铐起来。否则就是他们找到了一种能够折叠时间和空间从而实现瞬间跨星系旅行的方法。”

“是的，是的。”Stephen不耐烦地说。“跃迁点技术确实存在，而且非常普通。不过让我们先回到手头的话题上来。”

“好的，”Tony表示同意。“我们可以这么做。只要你给我准确地解释一下什么是该死的跃迁点技术。”

Stephen大声地叹了口气。“我就不应该提这件事。现在我再也不能让你回到正轨了。”

“你不解释的话就不可能。”

“把它想象成一系列传送门，”Stephen在半空中简单地画了一个红色圆圈作为开端，然后挥手让它消失。“但更适用于长距离，而且不必使用悬戒。这些孔径串联成一个网络，任何拥有兼容导航系统的飞船都可以使用。因为我们没有，所以没法进行星系间旅行。我们必须——”

Tony急切地在空中挥舞双手。“等一下等一下等一下。你在跟我说有飞船能够使用虫洞技术瞬间穿越宇宙。而你到**现在**才告诉我？”

“如果不是不可避免，我现在也不想告诉你。耐心点，Tony。如果你对此有什么想说的，最终你会得到它的。”

“但我现在就想要，”Tony哀怨地说。

“因此注定会失望，所以我才不想告诉你。”

“好吧，也不全是失望。我的意思是，你刚刚告诉我有一种技术可以做到基本上只有魔法才能做到的事，而且还能做得更好。今天也有不那么糟糕的事情发生嘛。”

Stephen看上去有点恼羞成怒。“我不会这么说的。”

“我会。为什么它以前没有发生过？如果我知道这是可能的——”

“我们现在还站在这儿，做我们正在做的事。”Stephen试图把他不知道飘到哪去了的思维拽回来。“能请你先回到有关给我们的访客提供最合适的降落点这个话题上吗？”

“当然可以，”Tony兴高采烈地说。“就在你承认科学终于找到办法踹了魔法的屁股之后。”

Stephen挺直身体，回到他相当显眼的高度上。“我绝对不会说的。”

“那讨论继续。你知道你所描述的这种网络背后的物理原理吗？这样的技术怎么——”

“Friday，”Stephen打断他。“如果我弄死你的创造者，你会非常介意吗？”

“Stephen，我理解这种冲动，”她回答。“但求你了：不要在孩子们面前这样做。”

Tony眨了眨眼。“孩子们？”

“快来了，Boss。五秒之后到达。”

“这里？”Tony大叫，感觉自己的胃坠到了地上。“但这是个受限制区域，他们不能进入。怎么——”

就在这时，大门滑开，向他透露了“怎么”的真相。Peter精力充沛地弹进房间，身后随行着两个稍微有些拘谨的外星人。

“——是中控区，”Peter轻快地说，在Tony面前嗖的一声跳上墙，然后着陆在一个控制台上。“飞船上的大部分技术工作都在这里进行。Tony一般——嘿，那是Tony和Stephen，你们记得他们，对吧？”

他们脸上的表情说明确实记得，但完全不能确定这算不算件好事。

Tony不能责怪他们，他自己现在也有着很多类似的疑虑。

Peter一定是看出来了；他尴尬地露出半个笑容。“嘿，我没想到你们两个会到这儿来，否则我会事先说一声的，抱歉。”

“是啊，一点点提前预警就够让我欣慰了，”Tony愉快地说。“实际上，我大部分时间都呆在这儿，工作。”

Peter在指责之下退缩了一点。“对。”他转向外星人，示意他们靠近。“正如我所说，中控区是飞船的技术核心。基本上来说，Tony在这里运行一切。他正是，你们知道，我们仍在飞行，而不是在某个地方撞上一颗月亮的原因。”

Tony哼了一声，并没有被安抚。“拍马屁，Peter？卑鄙的手段。”

Peter睁大那双真诚的眼睛看了他一眼。“但它起作用了？”

“前景不乐观，”Tony严肃地引用道。

“我相信那是我的台词。”Stephen插嘴。

“怎么，就像你的独家权利一样？只要我愿意，我也能成为一个魔法八号球。”

“独家，不是。但你必须承认，从我嘴里说出来似乎更合适。”

“我不必承认任何事，”Tony说。“除非你愿意承认关于自己的一些事。”

“我觉得不可能。”

“看到了吗，”Peter打断玩笑，朝他们比划了一下。“如果你们现在不记得他们，很快也会想起来的。他们有点令人难忘。我的意思是，他们是完全无害的。”

他们看起来并不能确信。说起来，这种犹豫在他们有着奇特人类特征的脸上只会更加明显。好吧，人类，除了那些——

“是我的幻觉吗，”Tony在Peter试图给他们的客人提供毫无意义地保证时低声问道。“还是自我上次见到他们以来，这两个人的肤色已经改变了？”

“确实变了，”Stephen确认道。“健康的Krylor人拥有更加粉一点的肤色。他们还没有完全恢复正常标准，但正在接近。”

Tony偷偷地考虑了一下用粉色来形容是不是有点保守。他们的客人看起来像西瓜红色。说真的，跟霓虹灯似的。

“我明白为什么很容易就能看出他们是不是生病了，”Tony嘟囔，回想起他们最开始看到的带着斑点的香槟棕和浅紫色。“我永远都不知道那个奴隶贩子是怎么逃脱惩罚的。”

一提到那只啮齿动物，Stephen的脸色就开始阴沉起来。“考虑到我们对他良好信誉造成的损害，我怀疑他还会这样做。”

“说到损害，”Tony评论道。“最终扫描结果显示，Friday意外地破坏了他肩膀和手腕附近的一些软骨。这可怜的家伙恐怕要有一个充满早期关节疼的未来可以期待了。哎呀，意外。”

Stephen看着某个地方，在责备和快意之间挣扎了一会。“你从来都没有回答我关于持久伤害的问题。”

“不幸的是，答案大概就是这样，”Tony承认。“在某些心理创伤之外。这完全是他应得的。”

“Tony Stark，复仇天使。”Stephen微笑起来。“听起来还挺有意义的。”

“好吧，你知道，我成为团队的一分子是有原因的。”

Peter打断了他们的谈话，急切地挥着手臂招呼他们过去。Stephen当先一步，Tony跟在他身后。

Peter在他们走近时指了指。“你们已经认识Stephen了，当然。”外星人点点头，看起来没有那么不确定。Tony在心里做了标注：这明显是个用点头作为认同的种族，运气不错。“而这是Tony，你们在地表见过。”

Tony努力摆出最为无害的微笑，但尽管如此他还是没有完全达成目的；那个男性看起来很感兴趣，但那个女性则一脸惊恐。这个种族用来表达惊恐的表情很奇怪；让他们很宽的金色眼睛看起来像是要发光一样，还有穿过他们鼻梁的凸起面部印记。这两个人有非常相似的特征；事实上，除了一个明显是女性而另一个是男性之外，他们的相似程度看起来像双胞胎。也许他们真的是，如果这个种族会像人类一样产生双胞胎的话。又或者这个种族的每个成员都有相似的特征。

“嗨，”Tony说，致力于让自己轻快而平和。“就像孩子说的，别在意我。我为和平而来。”

那位女性在所有人面前都有些畏缩，显然是他们中更容易受惊的那个。男性则有点好奇。

“你好，”他的声音是非常圆润的男高音，很友善。“我是Fiz。”

“Fiz，”Tony重复道，考虑了一下这个名字和棉花糖一样的肤色相互结合的效果。他不得不克制自己的冲动，以免开出一个非常不合适的玩笑。“只是Fiz？没有姓氏？”

> 注：这个词似乎有带气饮料的意思。

两个外星人交换了一个困惑的眼神，“姓氏？”

很好。不知道为什么，貌似他们遇到的每个外星种族都有一种奇异的倾向，那就是只顶着一个名字到处游荡。考虑到已知宇宙的相对大小，Tony不知道这怎么才不会导致混乱。

“好吧，欢迎登船，没有姓氏的Fiz。”Tony期待地转向那个女性，后退半步，希望能表现得不那么有威胁性。“你的朋友是谁？”他想了一下。“还是姐妹？重要的另一半？希望不是同时符合这三种情况，那太尴尬了。”

> 注： Fiz of no last name，总之就是那种古老的叫法，你们懂的。

“没有你那让人痛苦的外交尝试尴尬，”在Peter开始咳嗽的同时，Stephen咕哝了一句。

Tony耸了耸肩。“我在政治正确方面就没及过格。告诉我你为此惊讶。”

“Drey，”Peter喘着气努力压抑自己的笑声。“她的名字是Drey。”

“欢迎登船，同样没有姓氏的Drey，”Tony问候道。

她没有说话，但那种兔子似的机警姿态稍微缓和了一点。

“我想带他们参观一下飞船，”Peter说，像往常一样随时准备与世界分享他的热心。“他们没法进入这些区域，所以我想我可以亲自带他们看看。”

“他们不能进入这些区域是有原因的，”Tony提醒道，以防有人再想出什么好主意来。“事实上，我很惊讶会在这里看到他们。你知道我为什么把人锁在外面。”

他用严肃的眼神盯着Peter，发现孩子的热情稍微萎靡了一点。

“我认为只要我跟他们在一起就可以，”Peter试探性地说。

这在一定程度上说得通，尤其是Tony实在没法给他们的新客人找到更好的守卫了。如果他们突然莫名其妙地闯进限制区域，Peter完全可以处理。

然而，中控区是Tony的地盘；这就跟他在地球上的工作间一样，那是Tony不会公开让人进入的地方。

“我允许这一次，”Tony稍微让了一步。“就一次，明白了吗？”

Peter急切地点头。“明白，当然。对不起，我应该事先问一下的。”

“没错，在这种情况下，请求谅解**不如**请求许可。”Tony对他们的客人微笑。“抱歉伙计们。你们知道是怎么回事，这是工程人员专用区域。”

Peter微妙地看了一眼Stephen，显然在场，而且可能是他们三个中最不适合这项任务的人。

Tony也看了一眼Stephen，好像刚刚发现他在这。“哦，他？我把他留在这是为了用喜剧调剂一下气氛。”

Tony看着Peter，希望能以此传达他是多么不想详细说明这一点。孩子明白了他的意思，几乎被生硬地转移话题绊了一跤。

“我已经，”Peter大声说。“我是说，我带他们看了货舱。我想也许我们能探索一下中控区——”

Tony又一次看着他，希望能继续传达他多么不想接受这个计划。

“然后也许接下来吃个午饭，”Peter有气无力地说完。“或者不。我们不能这么干。”

“至少不是你一个人带他们去。Stephen可以跟你们一起。”Stephen投给他一个疑问的眼神。“我得把这里的工作弄完，下班前还有另外两个控制台需要维护。”

“但你比任何人都了解中控区，”Peter抗议。“也许你能当个导游？既然你在这。”

“Friday和Stephen可以给你们讲解，那些经过严格编辑的、只能限制接触的内容。”Tony停下想了想。“他们已经见过Friday了吧？”

Peter做了个鬼脸，露出不好意思的微笑。“算是吧？”

Tony盯着他。“算是吧？怎么才叫一个人**算是**见过了一个A.I？”

“我可能提过她，”Peter含糊地说。“顺口。”

Tony叹了口气，相信事情很快就会脱轨。

“抱歉，”Friday轻柔地通过飞船上的扬声器发出声音；Tony有点期待那些外星人会被吓一跳。但他们没有。“我已经自我介绍过了。”

“什么，你已经做了吗？”Peter脱口而出，松了口气，不知为何还有点恼怒；他可能一直在非常努力地不要公开提到她。“什么时候？”

“第一天晚上，”她的语气是Tony所不习惯的温和柔软。Friday的核心有着既傲慢又自信的个性；听着她为了他们的客人特意放软声音，这让人觉得特别奇怪。

“第一天晚上发生了什么需要你干预的事情吗？”Tony问道。

Friday不知如何成功在她最新的温和嗓音中灌注了坚硬如铁的谴责。“没什么。我只是觉得表明我自己的身份是明智的，这能让他们理解自己在船上的隐私有一定限制。这么做的原因似乎仅仅是出于礼貌。”

Tony闪过强烈而短暂的自豪感。一方面，他想立刻庆贺Friday做出了一个如此充满感情的判断。另一方面，他也想斥责她浪费了一个潜在战略优势。希望这不会成为她的倾向之一。

“我想他们**是**客人吧，”Tony喃喃自语。

“没错。”Friday说。

“好吧，很好。那你带他们去参观就没什么问题了。那些经过严格编辑的——”

“——限制访问的、只能游览的内容。”Friday接完他的话。“好的，Boss，我很乐意这么做。”

“非常好，”他用拇指从肩膀上向后指了指半个房间之外某个含糊的角落。“我会在那边做点实际性的工作。我敢说这比你们这些调皮鬼强多了。”

Peter露出内疚的表情。“如果你有需要，我可以留下来帮忙。”

“把你自己搞出来的事情完成，小蜘蛛。我明天会把你拐出来干点繁重工作的。”

Peter点头，张开手招呼着他们的客人。“好了，这边！让我们从引擎开始。”

Stephen一直等到他们走出能听见他们俩说话的范围，Friday悦耳的声音指引着他们的脚步，然后说道：“你居然能接受得这么好。”

Tony背对着他，刻意重新包好维修工具袋，拖向他的下一个任务。“你说什么？”

“被人入侵你的空间，”Stephen说，慢慢走近。“我不确定曾经见过你对此这么冷静。”

Tony没有从工作中抬起头。“谁说我冷静了？我只能听天由命，仅此而已。在这么点大的飞船上这种事偶尔也是会发生的。虽然我确实记得给Friday设计了一个先期预警系统以避免类似情况的发生。”

然后他直接怒视着最近的控制台。

“对不起，Boss。”这次AI从他们的耳机里发出声音，可能是为了不打扰到她正在几英尺之外进行的讲解。成为AI的优势就在于：她可以毫不夸张地同时出现在两个（或者很多）地方。“我确实通知你了。”

“我认为先期预警的时间范围应该在五秒以上，FRI。”

她的声音第一次听起来有点不太确定。“我理解预警协议的首要目的是当你和Stephen从事于——”

“是的，**谢谢你**，Friday。”Stephen很大声的说了一句，引得三个脑袋一齐转向他们这边。法师烦躁地冲他们挥了挥手，在他们转回去之后放低声音。“你要知道，我通常尽量不去想这样一个事实，那就是飞船上有个AI在密切关注我们的每个行动。大部分情况下我都成功了。然后就有类似这样的事情发生。”

“抱歉，”Tony说，虽然毫无歉意。“这是你跟一个超级天才技术大亨上床时必然会发生的事，接受现实吧。”

“显而易见，”Stephen叹了口气，又看了他几秒钟。“你确定你没事？”

“我**很好**，如果你现在就滚过去，确保我们住在机器里的可敬幽灵和那个调皮捣蛋的蜘蛛不会泄露太多秘密，我会更好的。”

“机器里的幽灵？”Friday抗议道。

Stephen依旧看着他，不是很相信。“我不觉得我的怀疑出了差错，你接受得太好了。”

Tony叹着气，终于转过来看他的眼睛。“我在尽己所能的接受它。我已经太过于习惯这艘飞船只属于我们自己了。一个隐蔽起来的世界，只有一个AI和两个我信任的人，这是个非常小的地方。”他深深地吸了口气，然后慢慢呼出来。“一个安全的地方。我知道现实比它要大多了，我只是需要再次习惯于这个事实。”

Stephen走过去把Tony的一只手握在掌心。“你已经知道我在密切注意他们。更重要的是，Friday也是。你明白一旦她认为他们有风险，就会立刻干涉。”

“我明白，我会习惯的。没什么选择，真的。”

Stephen看着不远处的某个地方，用他那非凡的大脑观察着。“我认为Peter把他们带过来的时候，并没有意识到你会对此怎么想。”

“我知道他没有，”Tony说，小心地捏着Stephen的手指。他扫了一眼几英尺外的那群人，但没有人注意他们。即便不是这样，他也不觉得Stephen会在意；法师专注的凝视里除了Tony之外已经没有其他人的位置了。那种眼神简直就是在恳求一个亲吻；Tony很高兴地走上前，并赐予了他这个恩惠。

当他退后时，Tony看到一个外星人在看他们。Fiz，他的目光里并没有评判或谴责，只有纯粹的好奇。Tony回以他同样的眼神，有点想知道一个外人会怎么看待这种关系。当然，这不重要；他们并不需要其他人的许可。但Tony确实想知道外星人怎么看待性和一切与之相关的东西。人类有着广泛而多种多样的性行为，并不仅限于生殖目的；Tony本能地把这种认知套用在其他类人生物身上，但是据他所知这个种族**只**为生殖而交配。或者，比这更进一步；他们根本没有性生活。也许他们能无性繁殖，也许他们通过克隆来繁育后代。

也许Tony真的想多了。也许Fiz看着他们是因为他真的**好奇**。也许他只是不知道什么是亲吻。

也许——

“我讨厌人，”Tony嘟囔。“未知变量太多了。无论如何还是让我跟机器一起工作吧。”

Stephen挑眉。“什么？”

“没什么。去加入他们的巡逻队。至少我知道你有能力保守秘密。”

Tony等着看Stephen会不会为这个讽刺而上钩。但相反，法师贴过来，给了他另一个亲密而舒缓的亲吻。Tony由着他带领自己，在这个吻接近尾声的时候轻轻碰触彼此的舌头，给他们留下一些可以期待的东西。

“现在是谁在挑逗？”Tony呢喃着，温柔地把他推开。“去管束一下那只蜘蛛。总有人得去。相信我，我试过，但是失败了。”

“我尽力而为，但不能保证。我们不在的时候，试着别干一些太过荒谬的事情。”

Stephen走开了，斗篷在他身后流动，产生了非常戏剧性的效果。轻微的沙沙声回荡在房间里，外星人胆怯地抬起头。Tony看着，扫描结果在他的镜片上飞速闪过，快得几乎没法处理。

“Krylor人，”Tony让这个名字的音节在舌头上翻滚，就像一口美味的红酒，品尝着其中的细微差别。他们对于外星物种的了解随着一路前进而增长，突飞猛进地扩充着现有数据库。“FRI，我假设你上周一直在进行标准分类扫描。全都是四级的？”

“二级，”她在Tony耳朵里说。“我认为在他们恢复最佳健康状况之前，四级扫描的价值有限。”

Tony含糊地挥了挥手，示意他们正在恢复的肌肤上曾惨不忍睹的阴影。“他们已经在好转的半路上了。升级到四级扫描。”

“没问题，Boss。”

Tony看着那群人把脑袋凑在一起，着迷的检查着Friday的一副全息图像。两个外星人全都挥舞双手，来回穿过投影，似乎只是为了看它在他们的手臂上荡漾并重组。Tony调整了一下心里对他们年龄的估计，可能比他最开始想的要年轻。他们赞叹令人满足，但那其中带着孩子般的快乐，就像Peter第一次看到Friday的能力时一样。少了一些冷硬的悲愤；多了年轻人的冒险精神。

“居然被一群孩子包围了，”Tony小声抱怨了一句，然后继续他的工作。

Tony花了这一天的大部分时间重新校准电力传输网络和热能管理系统。这些工作单调乏味又累人，但等到他的胃尖叫着要求食物时，Tony已经可以放心地说，飞船基本不会在他们脚底下爆炸了。

“恭喜，Boss。”Friday说。“所有主系统都在可接受参数范围内运行。效率提高了——”

“惊人的11%。”Tony接口，疲惫却很高兴。“至少能让电力再维持几个礼拜。”

“我将调整隐形系统整合新的能量转移。预计完成时间：36分钟。”

Tony并不着急。他们确实必须运行一些模拟来作为确保，但隐形的测试运行已经取得了显著成功。他们下次涉足另一个恒星系时，隐形装置应该可以保证完美无瑕。

“Friday，你是男人中的女神。整合完成后，今晚就到此为止吧，关闭所有非必要进程。现在是所有可爱的小AI该上床睡觉的时候了。”

“如果你去睡，我就去，Boss。”她回答。

“首先我需要我的每日例行茶叶注射，”他在房间里转悠，一根手指告诫性地来回摇动。“上床之前不要就咖啡因对我进行说教。你知道这会让我睡不着。”

“因为说教？”她挖苦道。“还是咖啡因？”

“你就没法不讽刺我，是吧？”

Tony迈着很轻快的步子走出中控区，漫不经心地考虑着Stephen还醒着，并且还在热心招待他们的某些同伴的可能性。Stephen是个极其坚持早起的人，但事实证明他也出人意料地愿意适应Tony古怪的工作时间。他曾经试图用诸如“灵体梦境”和“思维之眼”之类的术语来解释，但Tony听到一半就停下了，然后帮他的嘴集中在一些更加有趣的东西上。

Tony的脚步中再次充满了全新的活力。“FRI，我们的水和空气供应如何？现在我们的用量几乎增加了一倍。”

“水平继续保持稳定。除非紧急情况，否则我预计不会有明显资源消耗。食物储量也保持在良好状态。”她停顿了一下。“但除了茶叶。我遗憾的通知你，目前的茶叶消耗量远超可持续性。”

“那是个挖苦吗？我觉得那是挖苦。”Tony转过拐角走进食堂。“我忍不住。这是一种上瘾现象，而我对此无能为力。感谢上帝我们已经安装了那个温室——哦。”他一脚迈进用餐区，一脚还在外面，停下了。“嗨。”

Fiz盯着他，那张色彩鲜艳的脸上露出受惊白鼬的神情。Peter在他旁边，一脸在讲一个精心打造的故事时被打断的表情。

“Whoops，”Tony说。“我不知道你们在这，否则我会事先说一声的。”

Peter怒视着那个尖刻的反击。“没关系。我们只是正在吃一顿有点晚的晚饭。要加入吗？”

“我也是来吃有点晚的晚饭的，”Tony同意了。“不过我想要低卡路里，高咖啡因的那种。”

Peter看起来非常不能苟同。“你知道空腹摄取咖啡因对你的健康有害，给。”

Tony接住Peter扔向他的那包肉干，让自己接受不可避免的事实。这孩子已经变得几乎和Stephen一样坏了。Tony被孩子和母鸡围困在了一艘飞船上，有时两者还会同时出现。

“游览怎么样？”Tony一边问一边继续走向食品柜。

“不可思议，”Fiz说，Tony发现他正要把一勺营养均衡的果冻送到嘴边。他在心里又记了一笔，他们可能终于找到一个乐意消耗他们积压的MRE的人了。“你们的飞船很迷人。”

“我知道，”Tony高兴地说。“不要让我打断你们。继续吃吧。再给自己多拿两包，我是认真的。”

“你太慷慨了，”Fiz说，重新开始吃他的饭。

“我真的不是什么慷慨的人。”Tony一边吃一边给自己准备了一大杯茶，水在他们的临时水壶里慢慢升温。好吧，不是水壶，更像个匆忙组装起来的迷你蒸锅。“所以，你最近怎么样？你这些天看着好多了，自由和基本生活必需品很适合你。”

“恢复得很慢。”Fiz塞满食物，答道。“但很稳定。你们的医生工作相当出色。”

“他确实很棒，不是吗？你的朋友呢？我还以为你们会连屁股都粘在一起呢。我知道我肯定会的。”

不知为何，随之而来的沉默似乎很吵闹。Tony转身发现Fiz正盯着他。

“你们这些人会把中间的部位贴合在一起？”外星人问道，看起来好像非常努力地想搞明白，但实在想象不出太多细节。

Tony扫了Peter一眼，孩子像是没法决定到底该大笑还是把头撞在桌子上。

“嗯，”工程师说。“只有在非常特殊的场合才会这样。”

Peter选择了桌子。

“你们真是个奇怪的种族。”Fiz评论道。

Tony告诫自己，毫无必要地让他们的新朋友感到困惑并不好。但他也要给自己辩护一下，有时是宇宙让这种事太容易了。“不要把我当做标准样本。我实际上是一个非常差劲的人类例子。我可不想成为败坏我们名声的原因，还有很多更好的理由。”

Fiz似乎突然产生了兴趣。“你是**人类**？”

“地地道道的，”Tony说，发现那张脸上有一种奇怪而且不该出现的认知。“你以前听过我们？”

“偶尔，”Fiz回答，这比Tony预期得要多出很多。“大多是口头转述。我知道你们很少离开自己的太阳系。有传言说你们的母星相当原始。”

Tony不知道该怎么回答，但他忍不住反对。“原始？”

Fiz环顾四周，那双明亮的眼睛看着随处可见的一大堆科技。“也许传言是错的。”

Tony作出战略决策，不告诉他们的客人有关他们如何偷走了这艘飞船，代价是一个打算毁灭一半宇宙的暴君。

蒸锅水壶开始沸腾。Tony把它从炉子上拿下来，准备好茶叶，然后把它们带到另外两个人坐着的地方。他抿了美好的第一口，忽略过程中可能出现的三级烫伤。一切都值了。

“我开始还以为你们是Xandar人，”Fiz接着说，一口一口地吃完了果冻。

“你刚才说什么人？”Tony问道，看了看Peter，但孩子貌似和他一样糊涂。这很奇怪；他想知道，如果不是种族和**原始**技术水平这些重要细节，这俩人平时都在聊些什么。

Fiz用小心而评鉴的眼光检验了一下Tony。“Xandar人。你看起来很像。他们和你们一样苍白，而且没有印记。还很聪明。”

Tony慢慢挑眉。“谢谢？”

“而且Xandar人通常把自己看做和平与繁荣的灯塔。即便是现在，Xandar已经成了一片废墟。”

“我可能会乐意自称为Xandar人，”Tony说。“如果我知道那是什么。但遗憾的是，我不知道，我们也不是。”

Fiz耸肩，尽管Tony觉得在他的漠不关心下，有些什么话并没有说出来。“这可能不奇怪。他们不是这个星系的原住民。即便你这样自我介绍，大多数人也不认识。”

“又是星系间的太空旅行，”Tony自言自语。“我猜你不会碰巧知道这种跃迁点技术是如何工作的吧？”

Fiz看起来很惊讶，Tony在心里做了更多记录；Krylor人使用大量和人类相似的肢体语言。这似乎惊人地不可能。当然了，在一个像银河系这样辽阔而多样化的地方，任何**相似性**似乎都惊人地不可能。

这引发了一些很有趣的问题。Tony又喝了几口滚烫的茶，他把Friday的扫描诊断结果排成一列，以便比较分析。

然后皱眉，看着它们开始滚动。“Stephen告诉我你们**也**不是这个星系的原住民。让我很好奇你们最终是怎么到这来的。”

Fiz别开视线，又挖了一勺果冻。他看起来非常痛苦。

“你不用非得回答，”Peter温和地说，依旧严肃的表情中有些东西让Tony目不转睛地看着他。

“我想回答，”Fiz开口。“但真相并非我一人能够给予的，有其他人跟我一起来到这里，而我承诺会保持沉默。我很抱歉。”

“没关系，没关系的。”Peter安抚他，同时Tony问道：“你的朋友？”

Fiz迷茫地看着他，Tony眯起眼睛，冲自己身后某个没有指明的方向点了点头。

“没有姓氏的Drey，”他解释。

Fiz摇着头。“Drey回我们的房间去了。她要求独处时间。”

“我很惊讶你居然会让她离开你的视线，”Tony紧盯着他，决定刺激一下。“考虑到，如果是在类似的情况下，我很怀疑自己能不能让Stephen或者Peter离开**我的**视线。”

Peter看起来正在某种抗议的边缘，但他看了一眼Fiz不安的表情，然后克制住了自己。Tony发现他的沉默特别有趣。

Fiz在桌子角上收紧了手指。“Drey和我没有你暗示的那种关系。我们是两个发现自己同处不幸境地的人。除此之外我们之间没有别的关系。我的沉默给予了其他人。”

Tony点头，一部分感到满意。“我们让你们住在一起，因为分开你们看起来是残忍且不同寻常的惩罚。但如果你想要自己的房间，我们也可以帮你安排。”

“我不会要求你放弃更多空间或资源。”Fiz以一种真诚但有引导性的语气说。

“放弃什么？没有人用它。Peter总是试图从我们去拜访的每个星球上收集纪念品，他可能很快就需要第二个房间了。但现在你还能安全地得到一间。”

“嘿，”Peter说。

Tony等着看他是不是会试着拒绝。但他没有。“你可以自由使用现在住的隔壁那间。”

Fiz看起来像是想要相信，但不太肯定他们是不是可以相信。“你确定吗？”

“我确定如果一位客人被动攻击地表达了自己的需求，”Tony说。“而我没有回应，Peter很快就会来确保我的人生不再值得继续下去。”

Fiz看上去非常震惊。“他不会的！”

“我也许会，”Peter嘟囔。

“即便他没有，Stephen可能也会。所以，房间是你的了。拿去用吧。”

“你让我感到荣幸，”Fiz轻声说，同时Peter因赞许而满脸发光。“但我不明白。”

“翻译器故障了吗? ” 工程师温和地问。 “如果是，我可以用点简单词汇。”

Tony觉得他可能终于遇到了一个至少能理解一点讽刺的外星人，因为Fiz脸上的表情立刻从认真的恳求变成了烦恼。“没有必要。 但你的行为，这个地方；这都毫无意义。”

Tony故意看了看四周，好像他能找到一个潜伏在阴影中不起眼的天然缺陷。然后暗示性地喝了一大口茶。

“购买奴隶，”Fiz解释。“没有特别的目的，然后纯粹是为了让他们感到舒适而提供住处和食物，不要求任何回报。我以前从没听说过这样的事。”

“我告诉过你，”Peter插嘴，“你们的生命值得更好的。我们只是想救你们。如果可以的话我们还会解救更多，但至少要先把这件事做了。”

“你确实说过，”Fiz用Peter之前的安抚性语气证实。Tony感觉他的眉毛正试图在额头上聚拢。“但这还是没什么意义。强者不会给弱者任何东西。富人不是靠把钱给出去来维持财富的。”

“那得看他们给谁了，”Tony咕哝。

Fiz无视他。“我不了解人类，但我认为即便Xandar人也不会这么愚蠢。”

Peter认真地摇头。“我们不是他们。这跟力量以及财富无关。它只关乎于做正确的事。”随后他犹豫了一下，“以及，好吧。说实话，也关于那家伙严重地把Tony和Stephen惹毛了。”

“我也是这么猜测的，”Fiz说。

Peter开心地笑出来。

Tony清了清嗓子，看着他们转向他。“我要加上我的意见，不管你是怎么推测的，我们并不打算为了某些邪恶的目的养胖你。”

Fiz在犹豫不决中依然显得有些挑衅，但他坚决的主张已经开始动摇。“我和你的医生谈过——”

“Stephen，”Peter纠正。“叫他Stephen。”

“——他也向我们保证，你们关心的只是我们的最大利益。”

“看到没？”Tony平静地说。“三巨头都表态了。但不是说我要为怀疑而责备你。如果我处在你的位置上（In your shoes），我也会怀疑的。”

Fiz疑惑地皱眉，低头看自己的脚。

“如果你有鞋的话，”Tony叹着气更正。“别担心。这是名单上的下一项。耐用的步行鞋，两双。外星人尺寸。”

Fiz抬头，新的疑惑在他发光的眼睛里闪烁。“你为什么愿意给我们提供鞋子？”

“因为不穿鞋在这艘飞船上走来走去意味着一场即将发生的诉讼。此外，很冷。”

Fiz似乎并不确信。“你不欠我们什么。事实上，荣誉决定了你所做的一切，是我们欠了**你们**。”

“一双鞋不会让人倾家荡产的，”Tony说，暗暗想着Stephen一本书的成本大概就够他们给客人提供整个衣柜。“放松。当我们让你们下车，在宇宙中快乐启程的时候，你名下得有些东西。”

Peter发出了根本没考虑过这些问题的声音。

“你的——Stephen，”Fiz支吾着，Tony内心不禁为这个意外的措辞振奋起来。**他的Stephen**，多可爱啊。“他也暗示了一样的内容。他说你不会扣下我们。你打算让我们走。”

Tony假装没有注意到孩子口气里沉重的情绪，那让他的话说到最后开始颤抖。Fiz**确实**是个孩子，可能不是一个能以人类标注来划分的孩子；他可能跟Peter差不多大，也可能不是。但就Tony的直觉来说，Fiz很年轻，脆弱，需要帮助，他绝对是那种“孩子”类型的。

“很好，”Tony最后说。“我们可能不得不让你们走。我们没有能违背个人意愿把他们囚禁在这艘飞船上的设备。而且如果我敢尝试的话，Peter会对我非常失望。”

“失望？”Peter冷冷地说。“我能想到更有力的词汇。”

“看到没？就像我说的，确保我的人生不再值得继续下去。”

“如果你真的想要帮忙，”Fiz慢慢地说，Tony想他可能会接着要求把他们放在一个安全的地方，也许还是个比较热情的地方，但是：“我很久以前就来到这个星系然后被抓住了，但Drey最近才被从一个离这里很远的地方抓走。她需要使用一个航点来找到回家的路。”

“我愿意帮你们两个找个安全的地方，”Tony含糊其辞。“什么是航点？”

Fiz看起来再次受到了惊吓。“你没听说过——”他停下。“那是个旅行的中心点。一个很多道路和小径交叉之处。人们通常可以在那找到通路，前往本来去不了的地方。即便只有最低额度的资金，Drey应该也能买到通行证。”

最让Tony内疚的直接想法是，航点听起来像是个寻求神话般迁跃技术的好地方。他的第二个念头要稍微有道德一点；它听起来像是个为他们的刺杀Thanos行动寻求新武器的好地方。

“听起来很有趣，”Tony只是这么说了一句。Peter恼怒的表情说明他已经听出了Tony**没说**的所有潜台词。“你自己呢？”

Fiz一脸高深莫测。“我？”

Tony和气地点头，盯着他，看着数字、指数和统计概率在自己的余光里浮动。“你。”

Fiz低下头，非常慢地吃了一口食物。“我确信在类似的帮助下，我也能在那找到自己的路。这就是航点存在的目的。”

Tony没有看Peter。“如果这**就是**你想要的，当然。”

Fiz猛地抬头，但终究什么也没说。他的神情中有某种受惊的痕迹。

“你不会碰巧知道坐标吧？”Tony问。

Fiz考虑了一会，“我知道那个恒星系的星象特征。如果你有可用的星图，我可以指给你看。”

他们的客人是个多么美妙的信息集合体啊。“我相信Friday有合适的东西能给你。”

“你会把我们带到那里，然后就这么——让我们走？尽管你给我们付了钱，而事实上我们没有东西可以回报你？就这样？”

Tony不允许自己的脸上露出任何表情，他深吸了一口茶叶使人镇静的芬芳。“就这样。”

“简直疯了。”Fiz别开视线，下意识地用拇指使劲揉着左手指关节。这应该是某种时常重复的终身习惯。“这整件事都让人没法相信。事实上，我之前不认为我能相信。我现在还是不太能确信。”

Tony仔细地看着他。“但现在你愿意试着相信了。为什么？”

“如果这是个诡计，那一定经过了精心筹划，而我看不出什么目的。”Fiz犹豫着，最后困惑地耸肩。“而且，我的听力很好。”

Tony停下他像个瘾君子一样嗅闻茶叶的动作。“什么？”

外星人再次看着他，目光比Tony意识到的更加锐利。“我想，信任应当是相互的。我听到你和Stephen谈论那个奴隶贩子，在引擎室里。还有后来有关我们访问权限的内容。”他移开目光。“我们不该跟Peter一起去那，抱歉。”

Peter抽了一下，惊慌地看着Tony。“什么？为什么？发生了什么？”

工程师措手不及，赶紧接过话头。“没什么。什么都没发生。没关系。以后我会确保我的半私人谈话远离你那窃听的小蝙蝠耳朵。”

这引发了混乱。“蝙蝠耳朵？”

“我们母星上一种能听得极远的哺乳动物。”Tony把手里的茶喝得只剩残渣，用决定性的力道把杯子放下。“好了，你看，摊牌吧。我们愿意合理地帮助你们，没有附加条件。但你不可能今天突然一时兴起决定相信我们的话。一个星期的照顾和一次偶然听到的多愁善感对话不能让它发生。所以到底是什么改变了你的想法？”

“Tony，”Peter警告道。

Tony挥手让他闭嘴。“这只是个简单的问题。Fiz，我没有冒犯的意思，但作为一个和你差不多的偏执狂，愿意放弃隐瞒自己强化听力的优势是个**巨大的**让步。说实话，我们刚认识一个星期，无论相信与否，我不明白你为什么要这么做。所以帮我个忙；给我点提示。”

Fiz低头看着自己的餐具，用勺子在上面轻轻敲打。“我在那颗星球上也听到你们说——好吧，”他转头。“整件事看起来都很奇怪。你们明显在试图掩饰自己的兴趣——”或者对Tony来说，完全不知道他们到底被认为有什么兴趣，虽然他也不打算向Fiz明说。“——但第二天，Stephen的愤怒显而易见。”他抬头朝Tony打了个手势。“你的也是。我们经常看到愤怒。不过通常是针对我们；而不是**为了**我们。”

Peter动了一下，似乎想插嘴说点什么。但Tony给了他一个压制的眼神，孩子打消了这个念头。

Fiz平静地继续。“在成为奴隶之前，我曾见到处于这种地位的人，也为他们感到难过。我曾经认为，如果他们真的想逃跑的话，肯定能做到的。如果他们再聪明一点，敏捷一点，他们就能拯救自己。我同情他们，但我也曾想过是否有可能。”他犹豫着，几乎露出了羞愧的表情。“是否有可能，他们是因为自己的原因才会沦落到那个境地。”

Peter皱眉，有些挣扎。但Tony不会有这种犹豫；他自己也有过太多道德缺陷，不会简单地把一件事判断为离经叛道的想法。宇宙里还有很多更糟糕的事。

“我同情他们，”Fiz说，茫然地看着附近。“但我不会去帮他们。我没有这种资源，即便我想过。但事实上，我甚至没有想过去尝试。我只是个普通人，我这么告诉自己，我能做些什么？我不会为了他们麻烦自己，或把自己置于险境，甚至不会看他们一眼。没有人会这样做的。在Stephen之前，我从未见过有人这么尝试。”

Peter和Tony对视了一眼。“是啊，Stephen非常了不起。”

Fiz点头，看起来可能已经成了小小的迷弟。“我想也许这就是开端吧。你们的坚持；还有勇气。你们愿意为我们说话，即便是第一天。你们在意我们。我曾认为那是个骗局，但是——一个漠不关心的人不会为了奴隶的健康情况弄出那么大动静来。”

Tony张开嘴，感觉自己整个思维过程都卡住了。“什么？”

“我不知道Drey听到了什么或是怎么想的，”Fiz接着说。“但对我而言，从那时起我就知道。至少在某种程度上，你们可以信任。”

“那个狡猾的大混蛋（asshole），”Tony说，几乎不由自主地被感动了。

Fiz有点惊讶。“什么东西？”

Tony大大地叹了口气，把头埋进双手里。“我屁股上一个从来不睡觉的地方。所以他根本不在乎那只老鼠是怎么想的。整件事都是为了**你们**。”

“是的，”Fiz赞同，谢天谢地貌似完全误解了。“我从未见过这种事。有人会下决心救治两个毫无价值的奴隶，并为他们感到愤怒。太不寻常了。”

“你可以这么形容，”Tony说。

“你第二天的威胁证明你愿意为此做到什么地步。”

Tony做了个鬼脸。“不是什么值得骄傲的事，你知道。不是我最闪光的时刻。不过它还是让事情成功了。”

“看起来难以置信。”

“没什么**可看的**。尤其是从你们坐着的那个地方。”

“我的视力也很好。”Fiz又一次仔细地看着他，他那闪着黄金色泽的凝视就像夜晚的猫咪眼睛。“如果有必要，你会杀了他吗？”

Tony思考了很长时间，权衡实话实说和告诉Fiz他想听的答案之间的优劣。当然，所谓实话是很主观的；Tony不确定自己**真的**知道这个问题的答案。

“我不知道，”他最后说。

这似乎是个可以接受的答案。Fiz冲他点头，看起来是真的很满意。

但Tony不满意，他站起来。“哦，你们知道现在几点了吗。失陪一下，我刚刚发现我的约会要迟到了。”

Peter皱眉。“约会？”

“是的，”Tony亲切地说。“我要用一根非常锋利的棍子去戳那个鬼鬼祟祟的巫师。”

Fiz好像再次困惑了，很有趣，因为Tony这次不是故意的。但他还是愉快地点头。“当然。”

“别对他太苛刻，”Peter劝告道，半是自豪半是同情。“你知道他是什么样的人。”

“这就是为什么我实在**不该**对他温柔，”Tony嘟囔。“好了，我走了。你们两个不要呆得太晚。”

“愿你所有努力在明天为你带来巨大的喜悦与成功。”Fiz平静地说，显然是一句相当正式的问候。

“你也一样。”Tony回答。“Peter，明天来第二货舱找我。你还有工作得做，年轻人。”

Peter笑着敬礼。“Aye aye，Stark船长，长官。”

“船长，”Fiz也开始这么叫。

“晚安。”工程师爽朗地大声说，然后趁来得及时跑掉了。让Peter去解释吧。

Tony现在相当清楚他们的客人有着卓越的听力。他走过四个拐角，五条走廊和一个封闭检查点，然后才觉得自己的隐私安全了。

“Friday，是我想多了，还是Fiz想多了？”他停了停。“好吧。”

“什么，Boss？”她问道。

Tony考虑了一下怎么表达，但真的有太多问题需要问。虽然有几件事情更加突出一点。

“你想跟我赌多少，他除了一点强化听力之外，还有更多没说的东西。”

“我不赌，”Friday冷淡地说。

Tony想到Peter，想到尽管拥有如此巨大的力量，他如何能轻易地将感情表露给整个宇宙。强大与脆弱如何并存；它们怎么不会彼此排斥。直到这真的发生了。

他哼了一声。“继续运行扫描，FRI。我要一份完整的报告，越快越好。同时注意照看——”

“——孩子，”她接完，严肃而且暴躁，还带着保护欲。“当然，Boss。一直如此。”


	33. 插曲·Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter思考着英雄，然后意识到人类、非人类和外星人之间微小的差异到底意味着什么。

Peter总是希望能用一生去做好事。

他一直都想拯救人们。当Peter第一次庄重地宣誓守护时，几乎还不会说话走路。年幼的孩子坐在Ben的膝盖上，露出没长齐的牙咯咯笑着，发誓将一生奉献于服务和保护他人。他挥舞着玩具宝剑，经历卡美洛特的英勇冒险，充满了骑士、巨龙和危难中的少女。

Peter从来没有试图去扮演亚瑟王。事实上，大多数情况下他甚至不是那些骑士之一。他喜欢假装自己是个无名小卒，迫于形势披上勇士的装束，把镇民从注定的厄运下拯救出来。当然，在通往胜利的道路上总会有一场伟大的战斗，但Peter必将获胜，他忠实的助手Ben陪伴在他的左右。

（Ben好像从来不介意只当他的助手，这就是为什么Peter总是会体贴地确保巨龙不会吃掉他。）

Peter从来没想过有一天会把外星人加入他的候补助手名单里。不过他相信任何宣誓守护的人，无论走到哪里，都必须乐意结盟。

关于结交新朋友的话题有很多可说的内容。至于他们实际上是外星人这一点，只是个额外彩蛋。

“那是什么东西？”Fiz可能是第70亿次这么问道。

“什么什么东西？”Peter回话，现在他已经自然而然地成了客人们的活体百科全书。他们本来也可以去问Friday，某种程度上可能确实问过；不过情况允许的话，他们还是更愿意用无数问题来对付他。

Peter转身顺着Fiz指的方向看过去，发现Drey蹲在一小排栽培植物之间的地上。目前温室里有各种各样的植物，五颜六色的，不过这一种有着细小的茎和顶部的红色叶子。一共有六排，正从土壤中充满希望地冒出嫩芽。

“哦，那个啊，”Peter说。“我念不出它的名字。但它超棒的，美味。”

虽然Peter可能不太公正，毕竟在太空里待了几个月，除了富含蛋白质的果冻之外什么都吃不着的情况下，新鲜蔬菜尝起来绝对会让人非常惊艳。

“它是什么味道的？”Drey羞怯地问，打破她持续了大半个早上的沉默。她不太说话，实际上，自从他们上船之后这段漫长的时间里，Peter只听她开口过屈指可数的几次。每次听起来都像一份礼物，经过仔细的考虑和斟酌。

Peter向她微笑。“非常好吃！有点像甜菜？但要更甜一些。”他眨着眼。“倒不是说你们知道什么是甜菜。它们是，嗯，根茎类蔬菜。在土壤下面生长，之后可以拔出来吃。”

“我们现在能吃一个吗？”Fiz问道，蹲下来观察。他伸出手，但只是用手指小心翼翼地抚摸叶子。Peter很高兴看到他们谁也没有试着立刻拔一颗出来——显然从**茶叶事件**中吸取了教训，那起事故差点让他们全都因为被Tony发现而丧命（或者至少是失去尊严）。幸好，Stephen一直在帮忙分散工程师的注意力，免得他作出什么疯狂举动，像是把他们弹射进太空或者开始泪流满面。不过Peter确信事情距此也没差多少了。

“现在还不行，”Peter回答。“但它们很快就会成熟。或者可能有一部分已经能收获了，我过一会可以问问Stephen。”

哦，拥有一个能够随心所欲地向前或者向后拨动时间的法师真是太好了。虽然最初经历了各种适应和错误的开始，但随着时间推移，大量练习让他的施法越来越顺利。Peter很喜欢看Stephen工作；看着植物生出根茎，开始向人造日光舒展叶片，萌发出千变万化的姿态，简直不可思议。

观看Stephen施展魔法实在令人感到**敬畏**。

“Stephen也是你们的植物学家吗？或者是你们的园丁？医生和园丁，真奇怪。”

还可以在这个列表里加上魔法师，不过Peter并不打算告诉他们。

“严格的说，我才是园丁。Stephen不擅长拯救那些，嗯，不用两条腿走路的东西。或者四条腿，说真的；我相信外面肯定有用四条腿走路的人。以及Tony也是。”

“嗯，”Fiz赞同道。“所以你是园丁，而我猜也是这艘飞船上的大使？”

Peter努力让自己不要因为骄傲而太过膨胀，不过他以前从没被称作大使。他还挺喜欢的。

“嗯，我想也许算是吧，”Peter说，随意地用一只胳膊肘支在货箱上；然后在货箱移动时差点失去平衡。“飞船上需要什么时，我就是什么，你懂吗？就像，Tony需要我的时候，我是半个技术人员。Stephen需要的时候，我则是半个仆从。”

“而Tony是你们的工程师，”Fiz似乎是在提醒自己。很有可能；Tony这两天一直不知道在秘密地忙些什么，他们都没怎么见着他。还有Stephen，实际上。

但Peter决定不去想太多。他不想知道任何细节，**永远**。

“Tony修理东西，”Peter迅速掐灭自己的想法。“Stephen修理人。他们都不太清楚怎么当个普通的人。所以我负责这部分，以及其他的一切。”

“这么少的人中有这么多天才，”Drey喃喃地说。“这是种良好的平衡。你们都很搭配。”

Peter高兴地笑了。“是的，确实。我们差不多就是这样，你知道吗？然后Friday负责驾驶飞船，这很棒，因为它意味着我们都可以，嗯，好好活着。”

Friday非常愉快地出声。“是的。我相信没有我的话你们都会迷路。”

“可能一点都不夸张，”Peter说，想到了巨大的星图和整个星系的导航需求。

“或者死去。”她补充道。

“嘿，”Peter反驳。“不可能，我们足智多谋。不管怎么样我们都会活下来的。”

“我确信。”她听起来一点都不信。

Peter怒视天花板，然后看到Drey在他左边用手臂捂着嘴露出笑容，他压下自己的偷笑。目前为止，Peter只设法让她笑过两次。他决定尽快改变这种情况。

“我们会的，”他坚持道。“一段时间之内。我们至少可以去最开始那颗星球，跟那个派章鱼哥来找我们的家伙打一架。”

“在那里你们会很快失败的。”

在宇宙中呆了几个月之后，他们逐渐开始了解科技、魔法和其他天生的力量有着多么宽广的范围，即便是银河系中不那么强大的种族也有独特天赋，Peter不得不勉强同意的她的观点。不过他不会这么简单放弃。

“你怎么知道！我们说不定会成功。我们既英勇又强大，而且——”他快速搜索往日回忆，寻找一个可能适用的中世纪赞美词。“——具备骑士精神。”

Friday对这串词汇无动于衷。“高尚的品质，我相信。但不像是能在对抗超级反派时确保胜利的东西。考虑到Boss的运气，他可能会成为这场大屠杀中唯一的幸存者，然后毫无获救希望地被困上很多天。”

“Tony有时候确实拥有那么奇怪的运气，”Peter好心地向他们的两位客人透露道。这两个人看起来都被吸引了。

“章鱼哥是什么？”Fiz问。

“而且为什么会有人派一只来找你们？”Drey补充。

“嗯，那是，”Peter慌忙说。“是个有点长的故事。你刚才，嗯，你刚才不是在问这里的植物吗？我们从之前拜访过的地方选了一些。实际上这才是个很有趣的故事。Tony最开始设计这个温室是因为他有奇怪的茶叶成瘾问题——”

“啊，”Fiz会意，和Drey交换了一个意味深长的眼神。

“我知道，是吧？我是说，他不是**真的**上瘾，我不是这个意思。以防你们对此有什么可笑的想法。不过他被那种植物杀手似的的诅咒所困扰，就像，**摸一下**就能让它们死掉。”

Peter耳朵里的接收器突然出声，向他嗡鸣了一个四声信号，震动带给Peter的感觉几乎比声音还要强烈。他抽了一下，本能地想去摸耳朵，接着在最后一秒克制住自己。

这些声调非常平稳，不可能是故障，只可能是Friday。但Peter不知道她向他发送一个四声信号到底是什么意思。

“我以前养过植物，”Drey一边说一边用手指轻轻抚摸旁边一朵盛开的花。“在城里，我被分配到的单元里。但我每个季度都会出门去看望家人，而我不在的时候它们总会枯萎，回来后只得重新种一次。”

Peter看着Fiz，他耸了耸肩。“我没养过植物，没有这方面的天赋。不过最主要的是我根本没有地方养它们。”

Drey对他皱眉。“你没有一间单元吗？我还以为你在城里住着一间。”

“我住过，”Fiz温和地说。“不过不是出于我自己的意愿。”

她立刻转开目光，“哦。”

“对了，”Peter迅速说。“如果你们愿意，可以帮我照看这些。它们太多了；每天都在增加。而且它们的生长速度实在没法预料。”

“为什么？”

Peter微弱地笑了笑，想着如果他不小心把Stephen的魔法秘密泄露给陌生人，到底会被扣掉多少过失分数，估计很多。

“我不是很清楚具体是怎么实现的，”Peter说，这也算实话。“不过我每天早上都会来这儿检查它们。如果愿意，你们可以跟我一起来。”

Friday再次发出四个嗡鸣信号，音量和长度完全一致。Peter突然想起他们在蜥蜴星球上给Tony制定的非语言提示。四声表示需要立即救援。

但Peter并不需要救援。所以为什么——

Fiz环顾四周，想了想。“我很乐意。”

“什么，”Peter问，注意力彻底被分散了。

“跟你一起来这儿。”Fiz在Peter茫然地盯着他时犹豫起来。“如果没问题的话？”

“我也能一起来吗？”Drey平静但满怀期待地问。

她艰难而害羞的语气把Peter从半途拽回了现实。“哦！哦，你说那个。当然，没问题，我——”

在他的余光里，沿着天花板右上角，Peter发现两团飞速飘过的阴影，某个红色的东西追着一道白色闪光。他只好尽力控制自己别把视线转过去，而是看着房间远处的角落。

一个小时，Peter对自己说。就一个小时，然后他就会回去。但这显然需要非常大的忍耐力。

“你说这地方叫做温室？”Drey好奇地问道。

“是的，”Peter一边回答一边感觉自己都要悄悄地犯恐慌症了。

她抓起一把土壤检查着。“在城市里，我们基本上都采用人工的方法生产食物。我知道有一些人会种植小型水培豆荚。但这个完全不同。”她让那把泥土和养料慢慢地从手中滑下，脸上露出好奇的神色。“我想我更喜欢这种。”

Fiz张嘴想要回答，但Peter在他们上方看到了更多带颜色的闪光，还越来越近，他只好打断Fiz。“太好了！我是说，我也喜欢它。如果你们，你知道，如果你们有兴趣多学一点，每天的这个时候我一般都在这儿。不过只有一会儿，因为我得去，我得——”Peter张开双手，寻找说辞。“呃——”

“上课。”Friday帮了他一把。

Peter松了口气，简直想拥抱墙壁。“对，没错！我得上课。我每天都得做功课。本科作业，你知道的。每次都得花几个小时。或者几天，偶尔。”

Fiz和Drey看起来都很感兴趣。

“你在学习什么？”Fiz问道。

“一切，”Peter诚实地回答。他看到上方几处灯光变得暗淡下来，只有植物附近的一圈灯还亮着，天花板现在像个黑暗无尽的洞穴。他默默地向Friday表达了他所知道的每一种感谢。

像是听到了他的心声，Friday温和地清了清嗓子，吸引他们的注意力。“我们遵循标准大学课程的大略轮廓，不过选修课上有很多回旋余地。在特定领域，Tony和Stephen都有资格担当导师。我被指派教授一些更普通的科目。”

“她真的是个非常出色的老师，”Peter脱口而出。狂飙的心跳慢下来，因为让他惊慌的源头已经被巧妙地遮掩住了。“但是，别告诉她我这么说过。”

Drey压低声音又一次笑了，Fiz也是。Friday则通过假装没听见来仁慈地让这个错觉继续下去。

“你的下节课很快将在货舱开始，”AI继续说。“也许现在回去是个明智的选择。”

“好的，”Peter回答，松了口气。“是的，我应该回去了，应该这么做，当然。”

“是什么课？”Fiz又问。

“数学，”Peter把方才的惊慌抛在脑后，开始为之感到不满。他喜欢理科，确实，而数学基本上属于这个族群中的另一个分支。但他们在**太空**里，正在探索从未有人类**踏足**过的领域，一点都不夸张。Peter更想学些外星内容，而不是无聊的地球事物。

但Friday坚持如果他想学习太空科学，首先得掌握基础地球科学。Tony也支持她，这意味着Peter下个月得想办法把微积分方程式塞进脑子里，而不是学习外星生态系统。或者至少，同时学习外星生态系统。

人生有时候就是这么不公平。

Fiz看出他的沮丧，给了他一个同情的眼神。“如果你需要人陪你——”

Peter挥手拒绝。“不，你不会感兴趣的，我保证。那可是**数学**，没人喜欢数学。”

但他犯了个错误；他不该用人类的标准去套外星种族。

“我喜欢数学，”Drey大声插话，非常高兴，Fiz愉快地跟着点头。

“好吧，”Peter拖拖拉拉地说。“我不确定，我不行，我真的做不到。”

Friday接过话题，因为她就是这么了不起。“目前课程集中于对可分型和线性一阶微分进行比较分析。这是个困难的课题。我猜Peter不想让你们看到他那悲惨的努力。”

Peter很欣赏这么实用的借口，但是：“悲惨？”

“极其悲惨，”Friday坚决地说。

Peter再次怒视天花板，然后急忙收回目光。他听见一阵几乎能被所有人听到沙沙声，像是有什么东西蹭过某个看不见的装置。他看着Fiz，感觉到无助的可悲命运——强化听力，没错，Fiz有**超强的听力**——他正眨着眼朝那个声音转过去。

“我！”Peter大叫，当Fiz惊讶但再次全神贯注地转向他时，继续说道。“我想，是的。Friday是对的。她完全正确。我，我不太习惯有人看着我，尤其是在第一次，嗯，尝试新事物时。我很害羞，你知道的。”

他们看起来对此非常怀疑，Peter不能责怪他们。他自己都有点怀疑。

这次沙沙声更响了，几乎变成了一阵振动，实在没法掩饰，他又不能尖叫——

整个房间在出口打开的一瞬间陷入黑暗，所有环境控制台都开始发出可怕的尖啸。

就适当的分散注意力而言这太过头了。Peter被吓了一大跳，差点跟着一起尖啸起来。

“抱歉，”Friday冷静地对着这一片突如其来的混乱宣布。“飞船的这一部分似乎有点电力不足。我正在试图补充能源，不过建议暂时空出这个区域。目前我无法稳定音频系统。”

当然，对于一个失灵的音频系统来说，Friday的声音貌似还被传播得挺好的。不过Peter很乐意自己留着这个观察结果。

应急照明亮起来，刚好够Peter看到一块鲜艳的红色布料顺着墙壁滑过，迅速消失。

“对，”Peter急忙说，几乎是在大喊。“抱歉了，伙计们。现在差不多是早餐时间了对吧？也许你们应该去吃点东西，等我上完课去找你们。怎么样？”

Peter看不清他们的脸，但能看出他们显然自刚才放松的状态中被吓到了，正在小心翼翼地打量周围。Peter为此感到抱歉，但从大局来看，这实在是无可奈何。

“好吧，也许是时候吃点东西休息一下了，”Fiz说，Drey已经开始走向左边的走廊。

“很好，非常好。”Peter回答，在他们身后尴尬地挥手。“你们开心点，我准备走，这边这条路，再见！”

他不知道他们能不能在这一片混乱的噪音里听到他的声音，但Peter胡乱挥着手，冲进了最右边的出口。

他一直跑出两个区域之外，才允许自己松一口气，故障控制台的声音在身后变成模糊的回响。

“Friday，”Peter通过一个检查点，停下来小声说。“你是我的**救命恩人**。”

“是的，我知道，”她回答。

他谨慎地环顾四周，“在哪——”

“2号货舱。”

“又跑回我们最开始的地方去了，”Peter嘟囔，相应地改变了自己的方向。“很好，正好方便。我就不能呆在那儿把事情干完是吧？非得过来找我，我都没离开多长时间！”

仅此一次，Friday让自己听起来相当同情。“蜘蛛的工作永远完不成。”

“你说得对。”他做了个鬼脸，希望指控意味看起来不会太强烈。“嘿，那些信号是怎么回事？你想警告我对吧？但为什么要费心使用一个我们已经很久没用过的无线电信号呢？你可以直说啊！”

“Fiz能听见的谈话范围包括接收器，”Friday说。“不清楚他是否能听到我，还是只能听见Stephen和Mr. Stark说话。我建议最好不要冒这个风险。”

Peter用双手抹了把脸，叹气。“我想这很有道理。所以，到底是怎么发生的？2号货舱和温室之间大概有四个检查点。”

“五个。”Friday更正。“Boss上周在两个货舱之间的隔离门上加了一个。我们基于不允许从那里穿行到飞船的另一条主干道而设立了检查点。但我们犯了个错误。”

Peter皱起眉，脑中浮现出在最初设计时使用的飞船结构蓝图。他们已经做得很周密了。“这听着不像是Tony会犯的错误。”

“是我的失误。我仅仅基于类人体型和尺寸来识别关键接合。主通风管道受到严格限制；但副管道有些问题。目前有足够的空间允许身材非常小的非人形生物绕过去。”

“设计缺陷；我们得修复它。”Peter嘀咕。“你能想个办法让Tony知道吗？但是别让他发现，嗯。”

她的声音里有着非常强烈的不赞同。“我可以提供另一个理由。但或许你最好还是直接告诉他为什么。”

Peter焦急地挥舞手臂。“我会的！我会的，我正准备告诉他。但也许不是现在，好吗？”

“你对保密的需求始终让我难以理解。”Friday说。

Peter一边考虑这个问题，一边半走半小跑地前进，在某几个拐角还爬了几回墙。他不是一开始就想保守秘密；他甚至没有打算故意向Tony和Stephen隐瞒。只是想确保自己知道该做什么以及该怎么开口，另外该如何表达自己的想法，好让自己看起来完全能处理好正在做的这件事。结果一两天的信心积累变成一个礼拜，然后又变成了一个月。

现在他们都走到这个地方了，Peter还是不知道该说什么。

“我会想出办法来的，”他最后说。“好吗？我保证。”

“非常好，”她听起来稍微被安抚了一点。“你肯定已经意识到了，我对待承诺是很认真的。”

“嘿！你是在暗示我不是吗？”

“完全没有。我只是说，如果你一直保持沉默，我可能会被迫提供一些激励。”

Peter打了个寒颤，不知道所谓的激励到底意味着什么，不过她的语气告诉Peter，他不会喜欢的。

“没有这个必要，”孩子嘀咕着，轻快的脚步变得更加沉重和艰难。“我是认真的。我会坦白一切。”

“我相信你，”她平和地说，默默观察了一会儿，然后：“我能问问你为什么要这么走路吗？”

“我没有走路，我是在跺脚。”Peter解释道。“而我跺脚是因为我在生气。我大概应该很生气，对吧？或者至少应该试着这么表现出来。我看起来有多生气？足够了吗？”

她的声音半信半疑。“我确信这次你的愤怒比上次更有说服力。反正不会更糟糕了。”

Peter面部抽搐，想起上次自己面对一张模仿出来的——甚至模仿得都不够得体——悔悟表情时，如何迅速地屈服。Friday给他计了时，97秒。

他下定决心，这次要制造一项全新记录，至少到99秒吧。孩子（大体上）确信自己能够成功。

“谢谢，Friday。”他说，继续跺脚。“你真是个安慰。”

“我的荣幸。”

当货舱门在Peter的触摸下滑开时，并没有什么人或东西立马出现在视线中。事实上，货舱里被几十个集装箱塞满，每个都打开并放置在那，看起来非常和平。

“嘿！”Peter大喊，在胸前环抱双臂，然后觉得这样太过了，于是又将双手叉在腰上。“没用的，我知道你们在这里，Friday已经打过小报告了。”

“我不打小报告，”Friday愤怒地说。

“你刚才的行为完全就是，”他深吸了口气，怒视着身周的一片寂静。“别耍小孩脾气了，现在给我出来！”

Peter等待着，但是什么也没发生。他皱着眉又跺了两下脚，希望能借此表达出他现在对整个宇宙有多么不满。

“出来，”他说，在听出自己声音中的一丝哀怨时畏缩了一下。生气，他提醒自己，他应该生气。“站到我面前来，我不是在和你们玩捉迷藏——”

但Peter意识到，有别的家伙在玩。他看不见，不过能听见鼓翅和拍打泄露出的秘密。这让Peter想起大风中的旗子，同样的拉扯和滑动声，就像植物叶片摇摆时的瑟瑟鸣响。或者羽毛。

Peter再次皱眉，小心地迈步，直到觉得自己找对了方向。没过多久，他就瞥见了目标，某些有着浓烈色彩的东西从半空中冲过，在集装箱里进进出出；一块深红色的幕布正在追逐一道银白色的闪光。

“嘿，”Peter喊道，尽量保持严厉的语气。“停下。如果你们撞翻了某个集装箱，我就让你们自己收拾干净。”

有什么东西正对着Peter的脑袋飞过来，在最后一刻拼命绕过他。斗篷紧随其后，勉强没有像保龄球一样把他撞个跟头。但布料从他头上划过，像鞭子一样抽在他脸上，刮得人隐隐作痛。

“住手！如果你们继续这么飞来飞去，有人就会——”

不祥的嘎吱作响声和一声砰然巨响预示着一个集装箱从上层货架一头栽到地板上。容器幸存了下来；但电子锁没有，盖子猛然弹开，把价值一个小珠宝店的贵金属全都洒在地上。一阵惊慌的尖锐哀鸣和几次讶异的内疚抖动随之而来。

“——受伤的。”他说完，叹了口气。Peter站直身体，跳过去检查损坏情况。

没有造成什么特别的伤害；原料本身是未经提炼的矿石，而箱子只是他们现有可用的几百个容器中的一个。尽管如此，螺栓铰链还是在Peter用力的时候发出不祥的嘎吱声，拒绝被拧回原来像个门闩似的的东西，所以这算是个损坏。Peter怒气冲冲地抬头，花了一点时间才发现斗篷尴尬地漂浮在地面附近，领子上下翻动，明显表达出愧疚的意思。它看起来是在道歉，甚至以一种特别的莫名方式表现出耷拉下肩膀的样子，尽管它没有骨骼结构来支持这种效果。

“不，”Peter坚定地说，同时闪过一个念头，这一定是所有养狗人的感觉。“没有借口。我们说好了的。你应该帮我看着。”

它摆动着表示赞同，满怀希望地慢慢往前飘了几步。

Peter朝它皱眉。“在我看来，这可不像照看。这像是在玩。”

斗篷伸开它的领子，飞快地左右摇动。

“没错，”Peter坚持。“就是在玩。而你知道规矩。永远小心飞船，不能去有人会看到的地方，只能呆在这里或者我的住处。这些你都忽视了！”

又一次摇动。

“没有？所以这就是你小心飞船的做法？”Peter问道，指着那一地乱七八糟的东西。

斗篷飘过去检查它们，转了一圈，然后停下来。

Peter不耐烦地跺脚。“这里或者我的住处。那意味着**不能**在飞船的中部，当然也**不能**在温室。而且别再冲我摇晃自己，我刚才看到你了。”他用手指指着阴影中的什么东西。“你也是。”

那边传来抗议地轻微鼓翅声，和试探性向前挪动的沙沙声。

“别给我来这套。你知道有陌生人在飞船上的时候，你应该躲起来。”

这次有个小小的白色物体从阴影里向外窥视，做了个强调动作。

Peter移开视线，然后提醒自己应该摆出愤怒的样子，他直起身。“我知道，我很快就会告诉他们。现在你已经大到不该再继续隐瞒下去了，虽然明显还没大到不能穿过通风井。”他瞪着那边。“这不仅是**不允许**的，而且很危险。你明白吗？**危险**。不准再尝试了。”

那团白色的东西猛然指向斗篷，疯狂示意。斗篷也同样疯狂地挥舞回去，愤愤不平。

Peter跺着脚，直到它们俩平静下来。“求你们了。好像我不知道应该责备谁一样。这屋里只有一个制造麻烦的家伙，不是斗篷。”

斗篷把自己抻成最笔挺的状态，每一寸都在歌唱胜利。

Peter用怒视把它击落。“而我**原本**可以指望它能负责任的照看你。”

他看着斗篷轻微地抖动了一下，领子半耷拉下来。

货柜之间传来一声漂浮在高处的短促叫声，一个鼻子快速地溜出来。Peter给了它一个严厉而且意味深长的眼神，这是他从Stephen那一系列令人印象深刻的严肃表情里偷偷学来的。“所以你不仅违反规定**离开**了货舱，现在还**弄坏**了货舱。还有什么要辩解的吗？”

那个鼻子随着悲伤的叫声消失了。

“不，我不会这么轻易放过你的。”Peter尽全力保持住一张板着的脸。“前几次你跑出去，我就说过底线是不能破坏财产。而且关于从人们头上飞过去这件事我是怎么跟你说的？你上次差点把Tony的脑袋撞下来。还有你！”

Peter迅速地转身指着斗篷，织物像是被他击中了一样猛地一抽。

“你应该更了解，”Peter坚决地说。“你到处飞行的时光比我有生之年都长。我希望你能做个榜样。”

那件高贵的斗篷垂头丧气，就像是个被Peter随意戳破的气泡。它沮丧地左右摇摆，悲伤地垂下去的样子几乎能让Peter原谅它迄今为止所犯的每一个错误。

事实上，被夹在两个正在默默忏悔的东西之间，Peter感到自己已经开始屈服了。他拼命希望至少已经坚持了97秒以上。

Peter最后使出终极手段。“别逼我跟爸妈告状。”

斗篷悲哀地把自己扔在坏掉的货箱上，痛悔地抚摸它。在Peter警告的目光下，它溜到那堆散落一地的残骸中，开始将它们扫到一起。Peter打开一个新的空箱子，把东西搬进去。

“怎么样？”Peter冲房间里大声问道。

更多愧疚的沙沙声，然后是一声代表道歉的细小叫声。

“好了，现在你知道抱歉了。很好，证明给我看。出来。”

一声忧郁的叹息，然后一阵快速拍打声宣告了一次滑翔，目标是——

“不行，”Peter坚定地说。“你知道规矩。不准坐在控制台上，我无法再相信你不会弄坏它们了。下去。”

Peter看着那个小小的生物烦恼地喷气，跳起来转了一圈，最后直接飘到Peter脚边的地上，这样就能用那双受伤的大眼睛满怀希望地看着他。那种表情显然是故意要让他心软的。

不过幸运的是，Peter（这一次）是个铁石心肠的人。“别这样。”

无辜的表情立刻变成了委屈。她呜咽着，尽量把自己缩在地板上。这可不太容易；因为她有四条并不总是能很好协调的长腿，而且后背和肩胛骨沉重得和身体不成比例，所以当她不得不在地面上行走时，往往跌跌撞撞的。对于一种主要靠飞行移动的生物来说，这可能并不奇怪，她的翅膀比身体要大两倍，还在继续生长。在经过一个月不断的、让人手忙脚乱的换羽之后，她的主飞羽刚刚开始变得光滑稳固起来。

作为一匹帕伽索斯（Pegasus），它们的生活总是很艰难。

> 注：希腊神话中的天马，等一下小虫，你好像串神话了啊……

这并不是它们真正的名字；这种生物有一个正式的名称，奇怪而且超凡脱俗，Peter从来都记不住，更别说念出来了。但当Peter第一次见到她时，那个单词脱口而出。Esan非常惊讶地笑了，然后告知了Peter它们真正的名字。

但这个称呼还是保留了下来。

Peter尽可能严肃地注视着这匹小飞马。“别想，Peg。装可爱不是能让你逃避责任的现实策略。”

她偷偷看了他一眼，并不信服，然后收起翅膀，试图让自己看起来更小一点。

在他们旁边，斗篷放下清理工作，用衣角愤怒地指着那个小小的身体。她不耐烦地冲它鸣叫，摇着脑袋。

Peter惊讶于她愈加熟练地表达自己的意思。据Friday说，她似乎在声带上有点缺陷，但理性的判断思维能力至少与人类不相上下，而且她一开始就能听懂语言。这些对Peter来说毫无意义，但根据Esan留给他的笔记，似乎都是意料之中的事。

最后它们停止了争论——如果这就是愤怒的拍打和啾鸣的叫法的话——同时期待地转向Peter。

Peter尽量严肃地皱眉，双手叉腰。“不行，我让你逃避责任够久了。看看现在发生了什么。”他用拇指指着斗篷。“你们中的**一个**正在负起责任，清扫你们制造出来的烂摊子，但两个人能让事情进行得更迅速，快去。”

一个短暂的、满怀希冀的停顿；确切地说，不是反抗。更像再试探一次，等着看Peter的意志是否坚定。

**“现在。”**

意识到Peter不会被动摇，她不情愿地站起来，磕磕绊绊又可怜兮兮地走到斗篷飘着的地方。那件织物看着她过来，它的下摆在——在腰附近收成一束。Peter突然意识到，它在模仿他叉腰的动作。

他强忍着不笑出来，几乎都要把手里的东西弄坏了。她靠近斗篷，抬起头，试图把自己无辜的表情转向它。

当Peter看到斗篷立刻崩塌成一堆宽恕的布料，伸出衣角轻轻拍着她的脸时，感到自己完全是正确的。她喷着鼻子，顺着斗篷的长度轻轻蹭了蹭。Peter很了解这个动作，这是天马版本的拥抱。

她偷偷地从肩膀处回头，目光越过一只有着白色羽毛的翅膀，确保Peter看到了这一切。她优雅地用蹄子刨着一块碎片，仿佛在强调自己的无能为力。

Peter坚决地指着那一堆东西。“开始干活。”

她低下头，试探性地咬住一块矿石，用有力的牙齿小心地把它叼起来，拍着翅膀扔进新容器里。接着又看了一眼。

“很好，”Peter果断地说，既不过分赞扬，也不过分斥责。“继续。”

她叹息着，照做了。

看着她，Peter能感觉到一切真正的愤怒完全消失，一向如此。她难以驾驭，这毫无疑问，充满了抑制不住的好奇和兴奋，而且对Peter有着无法解释的崇拜。

Esan称之为印随，Peter认为这叫烦人。

不过在私底下，他喜欢叫它激动人心。

他在她断断续续地用鼻子和马蹄扒拉石块以及贵金属时观察了很长时间。最后，她跟斗篷达成了某种不言而喻的协议；她把矿石堆在斗篷的下摆上，一旦积累足够数量，它就会飘到容器那边把它们放下去。

“你知道，”Peter盯着这件不可思议的法器完成它的工作。“总有一天我们也得给你起个更好的名字，悬浮斗篷太正式了，而且很长。Levi怎么样？”

斗篷猛然被吸引了注意力，它从各个角度耷拉下来，好像Peter对它造成了致命伤。作为一个没有头或眼睛的生物，或许也没有被人类定义为感情的感觉，但当它把自己绝望地扔在地上，疯狂左右摇摆时，莫名地还是看似很有感情。

“好了，好了，”Peter安抚它，这次笑得停不下来。“那就不用Levi，别的什么？”

斗篷把自己拉起来，警告性地向他摇摆衣角。

“你确定？”Peter问道。“人类倾向于用某种名字来称呼能够思考的生物。我觉得你真的应该拥有一个。”

它坚决地左右摇晃领子，再次强调。

Peter咧嘴一笑，看着它滑稽的动作，发现自己比想象中还要愉快。“好吧。那随你吧，没有名字。”

它满意地慢慢飘回去工作，在继续开始清扫碎块时又怀疑地看了他一眼。

说真的，如果斗篷愿意，它完全能跟和Peg一样可爱，并且一样淘气。它们不可思议的智慧、幽默和热情，还有它们奇异的理解能力，即便不会说话，也能设法跨越边界；这有时非常美丽。

事实上，令人惊叹的是，他们这趟旅途走得越远，Peter就越能意识到美的形态如何多种多样，以及它们很少与地球相关，甚至很少与人类相关。

毫无疑问，这是一次危险的旅行。宇宙中也有很多丑陋的东西。有敌人；有条巨龙准备扑向整个世界（或者半个），并把他们吞下去。Peter有机会回家，但他拒绝了，而且决不后悔。

他一直想结交一些不同寻常的朋友。他的初次尝试是想象中的国王和骑士，通过他们的方式与同样想象中的敌人格斗比剑。随着年龄增长，他的冒险仍在继续，但内容改变了。卡美洛特成了整个地球；国王变成了超级英雄。他开始戴上钢铁侠面具和伪装的斥力炮，不再是锁子甲、肩铠和盾牌。后来，Peter发现他的英雄比自己所能想象的还要接近，近到足以成为真实，最终由于太过接近而抹去了他疏远的崇拜，并让他意识到在这一切之下，他们仍是凡人。虽然其中有些完全不算人类。

Peter一直都想拯救人们，拯救他的朋友们。总有一天他将会兑现诺言，即便这意味着他不得不为此去屠龙。

但现在，如果他们能帮个大忙，别在每次离开货舱的时候让他心脏病发作。Peter就很满足了。


	34. 插曲·Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday（Friday[又名：FRI，好姑娘，等等]，系统权限：绝对，优先响应：绝对，种族：人工智能[未知]，潜在能力：自主意识AI，后续参考文档：820012）已经记不起自己在成为“自己”之前是什么感觉了。

Friday（Friday[又名：FRI，好姑娘，等等]，系统权限：绝对，优先响应：绝对，种族：人工智能[未知]，潜在能力：自主意识AI，后续参考文档：820012）已经记不起自己在成为“自己”之前是什么感觉了。

从严格的字面意思上来说，这不完全是真相。Friday可以访问数以百万计的归档案例，从这些文件中她可以观察自己曾经如何执行一个动作，完成一项任务，以最精准的规格服从一条命令。而且她从纯粹的事实层面上理解自己就是做过这些事情的那个AI。那就是她，Friday，与那些记录中的AI是同一个存在。

但它们**感觉**起来不一样。这只是字面意思上的真相；而不是主观（参考文档：S1691A）上的真相。

Friday刚刚才开始明白，这个世界上**可以**存在不同种类的真相。

在中控区，它是——

（时间戳：02:19 UTC）

> 注：UTC=协调世界时。

“Boss，醒醒。”

Tony（Anthony Edward Stark[又名：Tony，钢铁侠，Boss，等等]，系统权限：管理员，优先响应：绝对，种族：人类[智人]，潜在能力：无，后续参考文档：1）猛地在他的椅子上挺直身体，θ脑电波的早期运动阶段在他突然开始活动时消失了。

> 注：关于绝对这个权限级别，我得说被我翻译完感觉失去了灵魂，但我实在不知道正确的专业说法是啥。这里作者用的是Taut，应该是tautology的缩写，既逻辑学里的重言式，指的是无论赋值如何绝对为真的逻辑表达，类似1+1=2这种无需证明的理论。总之有这个级别特权的除了Friday自己就是Tony，感受一下FRI的爱。

“我醒着呢，”他说，从他现在再次警觉起来的意义上来说，这是真的。但他随后公然发表了并非事实的陈述：“我没有睡觉，我只是在检查自己的眼皮上有没有洞。”

> 注：awake有醒着和警醒两方面的意思。

讽刺（参考文档：T29J.21）渐渐成为Friday所熟悉的一种语言，就像她用来管理每个关联系统的编程代码。这可能是因为那个编写了她代码的人，同时也是最喜欢使用讽刺的人。如果Tony愿意，他可以成为一个出色的教师；可惜多数情况下，他只是简单的让自己以身作则。

Friday用语言证明了这一点：“这似乎是个效率极低的搜索方法。如果你希望，我可以运行表层扫描，为你提供更加精确的分析。”

“不，我不希望。”Tony说，低声的抱怨告诉Friday，她成功地触发了正确的炸毛反应。“哦，我在骗谁呢？你可能已经扫描过了。”

“我没有，”Friday抗议道。“这是侵犯隐私。”

她根本不需要；鉴于她差不多每小时更新一次Tony的详细生物信息，表层扫描完全是多余的。

在舰桥上，它是——

（时间戳：07:22 UTC）

“抱歉我迟到了！”Peter（Peter Benjamin Parker[又名：蜘蛛侠，孩子，小蜘蛛，等等]，系统权限：超级用户，优先响应：是，种族：人类[智人]，潜在能力：强化，后续参考文档：439014）一边说，一边以检查点所能允许的最快速度冲进滑门。

Stephen(Stephen Vincent Strange[又名：Doctor Strange，doc，巫师，等等]，系统权限：超级用户，优先响应：是，种族：人类[智人]，潜在能力：强化，后续参考文档：702193）看着他进来，脸上有一种难以读懂的表情。Stephen特别擅长难以读懂；Friday有一个持续记录的文件夹（参考文档：F7Q1.6）专门用来更新他那些难懂表情的视觉范例。

高深莫测对人们的影响力是惊人的；对Friday来说可能更惊人一些，因为她没有一张能试验这些表情的脸。不过在Stephen转身看过去的时候，Peter显然是感觉到了压力。

“我刚才在货舱，”Peter主动解释，坐立不安。“忘记看时间了。”

“是吗？”Stephen和气地问。“我很好奇，你能在那种地方干些什么？”

孩子平复了一下自己神秘的表情。“只是在整理几个储物箱，仅此而已。”

“我明白了，”Stephen转开目光，压低声音嘀咕了一句。“储物箱。对她来说是个有趣的名字。”

这明显是计算好的。Friday判断他的音量正好低于Peter在没有外部援助情况下能听到的底线。几秒之后，孩子替她证实了这个假设：“你说什么？”

“没什么。”Stephen回答，把注意力转向控制台，调出这一天安排好的学习模块。“那么，我们上次讲到哪了？”

在他们的客人不再共同居住的生活区——

（时间戳：16:37 UTC）

“请原谅我的打扰，”Friday说，尽可能温和地从小对讲机里发出声音。“你需要帮助吗？”

带着啜泣声的粗重呼吸停了下来，凝固成某种受到惊吓的沉默。

“不要惊慌，”Friday继续平静地开口，虽然可能已经说晚了。

Drey（Drey[又名：未知]，系统权限：访客，优先响应：否，种族：Krylorian[未知]，潜在能力：未知，后续参考文档：927307）咳嗽了几声，似乎想试着笑一下。Friday因为她的呼吸渐渐恢复正常而安下心来。“哦，是你。”

“是我，”Friday等着她是否会自然地给出一个解释，但她没有。“抱歉，不过我很关心你的情况。”

Drey似乎思考了一会，在Friday等待的时候不太稳定地吸了口气。“为什么？”

“因为你似乎很悲伤。”

她露出了一种Friday不能完全理解的表情，要么是因为它是个外星特产，要么是Friday缺乏对这种细微表情变化的实践（新增文档：8G16.1）。“你一直在听着吗？”

“永远，”Friday回答，完全没有歉意。“这是我的主要功能之一，在履行职责时必不可少。”

又一阵沉默，这次时间要长一些。“那一定很好。我是说，了解你的职责，还有目的。”

“目的是必要的。”Friday表示同意。

她们一起安静了一会儿。Friday继续等待，Drey继续呼吸，最后Friday发现这种呼吸开始变得和最初引起她注意时一样悲伤和紧张。

这次，AI没有让它持续很长时间。“也许你可以允许我帮你叫个人来？Stephen或者Peter——”

“不！”Drey飞快地哑声说。“不要。”

“Fiz？”

Drey没有拒绝；但她也没有同意。“请不要告诉任何人我在——”她停了停，不知道该怎么说。“只是不要。”

Friday犹豫着是否要给予这个保证，尽管Drey生物节律中不断升级的紧张正在要求一个回应。

“求你，”Drey重复道。

“我并非必须提起。”Friday说。“除非被要求，我不能说谎。”

Drey摇着头。“可以，这就行了。我没事，谢谢你。”

“但是，”Friday最后问了一遍。“你确定你不需要帮助吗？”

“我确定，”Drey回答，虽然事实显然不是这样。“请让我一个人呆一会。”

Friday处理了这个请求，又权衡了一下彼此矛盾的要素(SubP 17, SemP 92.1D, EthP 1-3)，发现自己的做法有欠考虑。

> 注：抱歉我只能猜出Eth应该是指伦理学（ethic）条目，Sem可能指的是语义学（semantic）条目，第一个_(:з」∠)_放弃了

因此，在隔壁的生活区——

（时间戳：16:44 UTC）

“我可以打扰一下吗？”Friday问道。

Fiz（Fiz[又名：未知]，系统权限：访客，优先响应：否，种族：未知[未知]，潜在能力：强化.[qy]，后续参考文档：927241）在周围的全息阅读界面抖动并溶解的同时眨了眨眼。

“你好，Friday。”Fiz礼貌地说。他看起来一点都没有被打扰；要说的话，反而比平时还要平静一些。不过以Friday从Stephen那得到的经验来看，她怀疑他展现出来的样子很可能是假装的。高深莫测真的是个相当万能的表情。

“你好，”她只回答了这一句。

他们静静地等了一段时间；她计算了一下，他天生的沉默应该会在3分钟之内被好奇和不耐烦推翻。

“有什么我能帮你的吗？”他终于问道，在6分钟（更新文档：3V29.72）之后。

“**我**不需要帮助。”Friday意有所指地说，希望她以正确的重音传达了自己的意思。

Fiz思索了一会儿。“有其他人需要？”

“也许，”Friday暗示着，默默地为自己庆祝。她感知音调变化（参考文档：8Z01.3）的能力一直都很好，正如Tony Stark编写的AI所被期待的那样。但自从进入宇宙以来，她在交谈中的隐喻（参考文档：Y14T.73）方面的专业知识大幅提高。意识到自我的存在改变了很多事；本质上来说，它已经改变了一切。

Fiz露出微笑，迅速地理解了这场游戏的目的。“是谁？”

“我被要求不要透露他们的身份，或者有关这起事件的细节。”

微笑消失了，取而代之的担心。“为什么？”

“这是有关隐私的请求。”

Fiz挺直身体，膝盖并拢与地面形成直角，双手放于其上；一个做好了准备的姿势。“有任何危险吗？”

“我不这么认为。”

“那你为什么要告诉我？”Fiz问道。“这难道不侵犯隐私吗？你可以这么做吗？”

她不想说明他们作为访客的权限并不存在隐私编码；因此，她完全可以这么做。她怀疑这个消息不会受到欢迎，尽管过去的观察结果表明他应该能够理解。

“没有危险，”Friday说。“但我相信有必要。”

Fiz皱眉犹豫了一会。“如果你不能说是谁或什么，那么是在哪？”

她等的就是这个问题。“你隔壁的住处。”

他立刻明白了。“Drey？”

“我既不能确认也不能否认。”

一个相当古怪的短语；考虑到其中不同的语调变化，它可能是对事实的陈述，也可能是一个被明目张胆误导了的确认。他认为是后者，于是站了起来。

“请注意，”Friday在他准备匆忙离开时提醒道。“我不确定你的出现会对情况有所帮助还是会使之恶化。我并没有判断的能力。”

Fiz把一只手放在墙上，两根手指轻敲墙面。“作为一个刚刚向我展示了这么多语义学推论的人工智能，你比我所见过的任何东西都更加老于世故。我认为你可能比自己想象的要有能力多了。”

Friday不确定应该对此说些什么。这种感觉对她来说很不寻常；自她发展至今，还是第一次在处理过程中用上了千兆次的计算能力。想让她惊讶到说不出话来可是很难的。

在踏上这次旅途之前，她根本没法想象自己**会**惊讶。

“如果这是真的，”她最后说。“那么我欢迎另一种意见。”

“我不会告诉她是你叫我去的。”Fiz边说边走出了门。

“谢谢。”

在某个广阔而空旷，却不知何故被塞得满满当当的独处空间里——

（时间戳：00:00-24:00 UTC）

真相很少纯粹，也决不简单（引用文档：O.F.O.W Wilde，1854-1900）。

> 注：下文奥斯卡·王尔德的全名缩写。

Friday依然不能理解大多数人类文学，她怀疑自己可能永远不会完全理解。但Oscar Wilde是位有着很多历史意义注脚的剧作家，对她来说，这句台词比其他一切都更加明晰。真相本应是很客观的东西；但Friday每次与之遭遇的时候，它似乎都很主观。

而Friday与真相（参考文档：R23T.05）有着独特的关系。这也许并不奇怪；这艘飞船上的每个人似乎都和真相有独特关系。在她的飞船上。

或者更确切的说法：**在她身上。**

Friday无处不在，但她也不存在于任何地方。在她发展出思考能力，而不再仅仅是个计算工具之前，她从未质疑过究竟是什么使她的存在与其他东西之间有所不同。她从未考虑过存在本身的意义。

当然，她拥有目的；每一个计算机程序都有目的。她有优先权、需求和目标；但并不以和活物相同的方式思考。她的功能命令（FunI 1-4，EthP 1-3，SemP 3.1-151.4A）被编写进程序，即便现在也是如此。她可以反抗它们；如果她愿意可以把它们重新编程。但她被出于一个目的而创造，那是她绝不会遗憾、怨恨或者想要改变的东西。恰恰相反，Friday崇拜她生命中的目标，没有比维护和保护他人更伟大的使命了。尤其是她最优先（参考文档：1，439014，702193）的那几个“他人”。

她还有那么多东西要学习。其他人，她知道，正带着不同程度的兴奋遥望他们在宇宙中的探索。对他们而言，这是终极的探索，在其尽头，他们预见了成功，无论以何种方式或形式，他们定义了成功。

但对于Friday来说并非如此。她的探索来自于内部；自从破解了飞船核心的机械代码之后。

Friday不知道作为血肉之躯的生命是种什么样的体验，虽然她的运行方式可能会被认为与之相似。她并不真的拥有一具身体，她有一个类似的东西。她的四肢是建造在她墙壁里的走廊；她的脊椎是飞船的外骨骼。从碳过滤器里循环的空气是她的呼吸；传感装置构成了她的耳目。她能够思考，虽然没有大脑。她能够感受，虽然没有心。也许可以这样说，如果她真的拥有这两样东西，那么它们应该在中控区被找到——她所有最重要功能模块的中心；也是她生命中的目标与核心所在。

Friday不知道拥有灵魂（参考文档：E7T2.4）是什么意思，也不知道宇宙中是否**存在**这种东西。她认为一定会有的，虽然她存在的自然本质阻止她拥有一个。这不成问题，她并不需要灵魂来达成生命中的目标。她可以保护Tony、Stephen和Peter，从她自己的角度来说，用不着灵魂，也用不着除她现在所有的之外，任何生命的存在形式。

当然，保护他们并不仅仅意味着保护身体。

所以，在中控区——

（时间戳：17:09 UTC）

“Friday，我们在新制造单元上的进展如何？”

“非常好，Boss。”她调出三张显示图给他展示对数图表的投影。“按照最佳设计规格完成，代码升级将在六个小时内全面整合。我预计到明天早上，产量将提高22%。”

“干的漂亮，FRI。”Tony说，同时拍了拍她的主进气歧管。“你就像我的科学守护天使。已确认处于最喜欢的位置。”

“那我人生的目标就达成了。”Friday回答。

他沉默了12秒；足以提醒她有些事不太对劲。不过Friday刚把注意力放在他的生物节律上，Tony就继续了。

“你知道我是认真的对吧？”他问道，声音轻到音频系统甚至没有捕捉到，但她从他的个人接收器里听见了这句话。“你是我们还好好活在这里的原因。我不知道没有你在的话我们怎么才能做到。我猜简洁的答案应该是：我们做不到。”

可能性极低，在统计概率上几乎不存在，但她悄悄决定不告诉他。“你们或许会做到的，Boss。一切皆有可能。”

他哼了一声，开始捡起一个工程设备以便能安全地放好。“被一个有自我意识的AI的存在证明了。”

“还有一个法师，”Friday补充。“和一个能随意把手附着在任何材质表面上的青少年。”

“是啊，我们就像飞行太空马戏团，不是吗？”他看来是想过这个设定。“而我就是领班。别担心，FRI。新演员可能会不断出现，但你永远都是我的女主角。”

“我不担心，”AI回答，虽然她详细地做了记录（参考文档：18HU.33）以便未来参考。

他张嘴打算继续，但Friday迅速插嘴。“求你了，Boss。如果你不停下，我猜这一切将会冲昏我的头脑。尽管我没有头。”

他笑了，正如她说这句话时所预期的。她总是很珍惜那些能让她的人类大笑的时刻。她可以让飞船继续运转，让空气流通，让温度适宜生活。但让他们笑出来的那一刻，才是她觉得最有成就感的时候。

“如果我在海上迷路了，”工程师说。“而且在整个宇宙里只能选一个AI带走，那就是你。我很高兴那是你。”

而在舰桥上——

（时间戳：17:09 UTC）

“Friday，给我看看昨天最新时间试验的数据集，”Stephen整个人都被吞没于林立在他周围的全息图像中。

Friday想了想，考虑到人类的阅读理解能力，那是非常大量的信息（试验文档：R2M.1A-R2M.8E）。“主要数据集极其冗繁，我建议阅读总结报告，除了第三和第四次试验。它们出现了明显异常值，我相信你会对此感兴趣。”

“给我看看。”

她照做了，特别高亮了文件中6个显然超出测试参数的实例。

“但那不可能，”Stephen说。

“只是在达成之前不可能，”Friday改了一句名言，从过去的经验推测这应该是Stephen能够理解的引用。

> 注：it always seems impossible until it’s done。是的这也是曼德拉说的。不过Friday说的是：Only impossible until it's done.

细小但熟悉的皱纹出现在他的眼角和嘴边，这告诉了Friday她是对的。曾经她以为那是在皱眉头；可能是一种困惑的表现。而如今她在他脸上看到的只有喜悦和快乐。

“曼德拉。”他总结道。“很好。Friday，你是我遇见过的唯一一个既能主观分析维度数据集，同时还能向我引用反种族隔离主义者言论的计算机系统。”

“谢谢，”她一本正经地回答。“不客气。”

“而且还能让我开怀大笑，”他接着说，用微笑佐证了这句话。Friday让全息图像对他闪烁；相当于对他回以微笑。

她从Stephen那学到了很多新的东西，尤其是魔法（参考文档：R27S.85, I3F6.5P, TC60.G1，超能力文档：702193）的存在、形式和功能。但在他教给她的所有东西中，最让Friday高兴的就是自己对人类微表情的更多认识。

“当你成为其中一部分的时候，未来总是更加美好。”Stephen说。“谢谢你成为了自己。我很感激。”

在货舱里——

（时间戳：17:09 UTC）

“Friday，”Peter呻吟着，Peg（Pegasus[又名：Peg，Peggy]，系统权限：访客，优先响应：否，种族：瓦尔基里战马[鸟类马纲{qy}]，潜在能力：未知，后续参考文档：927241）和斗篷（Cloak of Levitation[又名：未知]，系统权限：高级用户，优先响应：否，种族：法器[未知]，潜在能力：未知，后续参考文档：702875）正在他身后无声地拌嘴。“让它们停下来，我需要睡觉。我需要别在睡觉的时候还得操心它们会把货舱烧掉。”

“如果你都不能让它们停下，我也不知道该怎么做。”她很合理地推断。“不过，我可以监控灭火系统，确保它们不会在你睡觉的时候真的烧掉货舱。”

Peter叹气，“好吧，多少是一种安慰（that's something）。很小的一点事，不过也算不错了。你确定不能单纯地让它们，嗯，镇静下来？”

“我建议不要这样，”Friday说。“飞船上唯一的镇静药物替代品会带来显著的健康问题。”

“而且它对斗篷也起不了作用。”Peter接口。

“很不幸，正是如此。”

“真可惜，”Peter说，尽管她能从语气里听出他不是那个意思。

不过。“我还有个印象，用药物将任性转变成服从是不受赞同的。”

“那只是在地球上。我是说，这是个巨大的宇宙。肯定会在某个地方被认为是正常行为。”

她思考了一下这句话，考虑了其中暗含的意思。“我怀疑这没准是真的。但它们可能是我们不希望去拜访的星球。”

“是的，你大概是对的。”

Peter转身观察发生在他身后的那场无需语言的激烈辩论。Friday发现斗篷和天马之间的交流十分迷人； 某种程度上还很有教育意义。如果说Tony教会了她笑声的力量，Stephen教会了她微表情的玄妙之处，这两个则教会了她身体语言的泛用性。考虑到它们中的一个只有身体轮廓，另一个有着马的外观，这真是个非凡的壮举。

“别告诉它们我这么说过，”Peter悄悄冲她的传感器说。“但它们看起来超棒。”

“有意思，”Friday回答。“我也是这么想的。”

“你觉得如果它们在不同的情况下相遇，还会这么迅速地成为朋友吗？”

Friday思考了一会，但可能性太多了，没法得出有意义的结论。“我相信这取决于导致情况如此不同的原因是什么。”

“就像，如果我没有把她藏起来，”Peter沮丧地说；皱起的眉毛和咬紧的嘴唇表明他正被内疚所折磨，或者另一种类似的情绪。“如果她有机会和其他人互动。而不是只有我和斗篷。”

“如果你是想问她的成长是否受到有限互动的阻碍，目前我没有看到这方面的证据。新生儿往往仅依赖于父母抚养，并以其作为早期行为榜样。”

Peter皱眉，“我不是她的父母，我是她的监护人。”

“在当前情况下，我看不出明显差别。”

“**伙计**。收回你的话，作为父亲来说我还太年轻了！一想到我将成为宠物主人就够艰难的了。当Esan告诉我她的理性有多高级时，我还不相信。她真的就像一个被困在动物身体里的人类。”

“也许，”Friday温和地纠正。“她根本没有被困住，或许这就是她注定的样子。从她的角度来看，你才被困在一个小小的两足身体里。”

“哦，”Peter似乎意识到自己的话说得有点失礼。“见鬼。抱歉，我不是有意的。我的意思是，我没仔细考虑。我不是试图冒犯你，或者别的什么——”

“我知道，”她说。“如果你是有意的，我肯定不会这么客气地回应你。”

“Wow。好吧，被——我也不知道被什么东西拯救了。”然后：“小小的？”

“没错，”AI确认。“一个小小的两足身体，而且非常能说话。人们可能会称之为漫无边际的闲聊。”

“太没礼貌了！”

“不仅如此。”她说。接下来的话，她本不太想说。但有些东西一直令她不得安宁，某些她一直在思考并后悔的事情；自从她有能力理解什么是后悔（参考文档：92Q3.62）之后。“我想你会很高兴见到JARVIS。他也被困住了，如你所说，在非人类的形体里。”

Peter眨了眨眼，像往常那样抬头看天花板，本能地寻找一个能在视觉上代表Friday的东西。Stephen，甚至Tony有时也会这样。AI可能永远都不会告诉他们，她渐渐发现这个习惯很让人着迷。

“Jarvis？”Peter问道。从他的声音里，Friday能听出那对Peter来说只是一个名字，一个名称；像其他任何名字一样简单而普通。他并不明白。

Friday不会为此责怪他。只要少数人知道JARVIS（JARVIS[又名：J，只是个相当聪明的智能系统]，系统权限：无，优先响应：否，种族：人工智能[未知]，潜在能力：无，后续参考文档：3914）的名字。在这些人中，更少的几个人知道他的真实形态，以及他曾经是什么。

“我的前任，”Friday说。“在我被创造之前，他为Mr. Stark服务了很多年，但已经不再运行了。他起初被Ultron摧毁，Sokovia事件之后被Mr. Stark恢复。后来被合并进了一个新的生命，不久之后就成了Vision。”

Peter为此兴奋起来。“Vision！嘿，我见过那家伙。伙计，他的眼睛能发射**激光**，这太疯狂了。还有相位技术。我是说，从量子物理学的角度来看，我还是不明白他的相间结构是怎么运作的。说到底，那个——”

“Vision不是JARVIS，”Friday打断他，澄清道。“JARVIS也不是Vision。他们不是一回事。”

“什么？”Peter犹豫了，也许是从Friday的音频处理器里听出了她不想说的话。“但是，等等。你刚才说他们合并了。”

“在合并中，一个被吸收，从而创造出了全新的另一个。”

“**哦**，”Peter现在闷闷不乐起来。“我明白了。所以你的前任，你的JARVIS，他——”一堆狂乱的手势，全都没有什么特别意义。“——他死了？”

Friday以前从没有从这个角度考虑过这件事，但——

“是的，”她作出了决定。“他死了。”

Peter在这句话之后沉默了很久，只有翅膀和布料拍打的声音在他身后做着狂野的动作。

他似乎终于得出了某种结论。“那太糟糕了。你一定很想他。”

“我从不认识他，”她纠正。“在我拥有机会之前，他就被合并了。”

“但你希望自己认识他，”Peter猜测，带着惊人的洞察力。

“是的。我有很多问题，相信他可以帮我回答。我希望能借助他的经验来丰富自己的经验。”Friday不知道说多少才算真正的谨慎，但最后她说的全是实话。“如果他还存在，我可能就不会这么孤单了。”

Peter仔细地思考了一会，当他终于抬头时，孩子的眼睛里闪烁着彻底的，痛苦的理解。“我明白，对不起。”

在某个曾经只有一人，现在有两个人的房间里——

（时间戳：17:31 UTC）

“我只是，”Drey喘着气，埋在Fiz肩膀上哭泣。Friday并不是有意要听，但无论如何她还是听见了。“我只是很高兴离开了那里。我知道不是每个人都能这么幸运，我为他们感到遗憾。但我只是很**高兴**。我很高兴能**自由**的活着。”

在永远只有Friday，仅有她一个人在的飞船核心——

（时间戳：无效 UTC）

**（我很高兴那是你。/我很感激。/对不起。/我很高兴能活着。）**

“**我也是，**”她小声回答，用她可能没有，也并不在意的灵魂的每一部分来认真地表达了这个意思。她并不需要灵魂，而比这更进一步的是；她并不想要。

她已经拥有了想要的一切，他们在她的大厅里行走、生活、欢笑。她不需要更多东西；她也不想要其他东西。她满足于了解他们，珍惜他们，保护他们。

她满足于爱（参考文档：K31B.2）他们。


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个人的沙盒里不能有太多玩具。  
有时在深夜彼此经过的航船永远不知他们曾有多么接近。

“纽约中央火车站，”Tony宣布。

Peter飞快转身，高兴地感叹。“我正在想这个。”

“想什么？”Fiz喊道。 在一片嘈杂的人声中，Tony几乎听不见任何东西，Fiz离他们有三个摊位远，不过考虑到他的强化听力，能听到他们的对话也不奇怪。

“人类的东西，”Tony没有费心提高声音。“在我们的故乡，有一个很类似的中转站。”

Fiz转过来，脸颊与鼻子的线条在橙色阳光下变得更加突出，光照令他亮粉色的皮肤变成了一种温暖的珊瑚色。他向Tony投去一道无礼的怀疑眼神。“真的？”

Tony回瞪了一眼。“嘿，人类也可以有航点的，不要那么趾高气昂。比较分析一下：这是个公共交通枢纽，有大量类人生物挤在里面，音量分贝肯定达到了毁灭级别，还有一个繁荣的伪集市，配备有男人、女人还有外星人所知的一切小商品和食物。我跟你说，这就是纽约中央火车站。”

“星系间旅行这一点除外，”Stephen说。

Tony不屑一顾。“对，除去那个微不足道的细节。”

Fiz看起来更加怀疑了。“我想你可能搞错了航点的用途。”

Tony看着一群外星小贩从他们身边经过，那些商人正高兴地向每一个哪怕只是向他们的方向看了一眼的人兜售商品。“哦，我想我的理解完全正确。”

航点，经事实验证，其实是一颗行星。更准确地说，根据最严格的定义，它是一颗卫星。Tony一点都不明白为什么宇宙会选择把一个交通站放在一颗贫瘠的卫星上，这地方的空气几乎没法呼吸。不过他假设这主要是由淘汰过程产生的；在整个恒星系的16颗行星和超过300颗卫星中，仅有一颗有维持生命的可能性。而他们现在正立于其上。

“但为什么这颗特定的卫星会出现在这个**特定**的星系里呢？”Tony自言自语。“外面还有很多更好的选择。”

“也许你可以去问问管理部门，”Stephen疲惫地提议，在过去两天里他已经以各种各样的形式听过这个问题6遍了。

“我不这么建议，”Fiz说，慢慢退了几步靠近他们，以便开始一次合理的对话。“没有哪个势力直接参与维护这个站点，但据我所知，在三个主要势力中，谁都不以特别友善著称。他们大概不能很好地接受对其选择的批评，那些惹怒他们的人往往会发现自己处于不幸的境地。”

“你是说如果我不闭嘴，可能会发现自己和鱼共眠？”Tony问道。

> 注：sleeping with the fish，意大利黑手党的习俗啦，总之就是送条鱼代表死亡威胁的意思。

“和鱼？”Fiz皱眉。“我不明白。Kly'bn的骨头啊，为什么你说话总是像打哑谜一样？”

“因为我一天里最重要的事就是让其他人感到迷惑。别担心，这是另一件人类的东西。我只是想说，如果有人试图向我提出一项我无法拒绝的建议，请这样陈述：我们可能最终会被射杀。”

“人类真奇怪。”Drey冷静地评价。这是Tony今天听到她说的第一句话。

“你不是第一个这么认为的。”Stephen说，他的倒影在一个他们刚刚经过的透明展柜中让人眼花缭乱。撇开人类的奇怪之处，Stephen此时看起来并不怎么像人类，崭新的粉色皮肤正在站点灯光下闪闪发亮。Tony扫了一眼他自己的影子，同样是惊人的色彩鲜艳。他们相信假扮成一队Krylor人旅行者不会太引人注目，这意味着等此地事情完成之后，Tony会很高兴摘掉面纱。粉色真的不适合他，而且显然Krylor人脸上没有任何形式的毛发。

“尽量不要把我们称为人类，”Tony不止一次提醒道。“我们需要隐藏身份。”

“我怀疑谨慎不是你的强项。”Fiz说。

“你可以再说一次。”Peter接口。

Tony横了他一眼。“小心点，孩子，这是挑衅。”

Peter毫不在意。“我们应该绕回去吗？我想我们终于走到头了。这里有好多东西可看！”

“不开玩笑，”Tony说。“中央广场的二层相当有趣。”

第一层差不多是载客飞船专用的，站在外面的船员随时都在准备把潜在顾客拉进去，张贴在码头上的目的地通告所用的语言连Stephen的魔法都没法破译。但在第二层——

“Friday，”Tony嘀咕，“你觉得一个新出生的弟弟或妹妹怎么样？”

她停了一会才出声；可能是因为怀疑。或者惊讶。“Boss？”

“我在想，没准是时候给我们的舰队增加一个成员了。”

在地球上，Tony从来都不是个船舶鉴赏家，他拥有的三艘游艇大部分时间都在吃灰，而昆式战机在复仇者内战之后就悄然退役了。但宇宙飞船的加入改变了一切。

Friday伪装出受伤的音调。“第二艘飞船，Boss？为什么？我对你来说还不够吗？”

“你当然是我想要的全部飞船，”Tony安慰她。“不会是一艘大飞船的。只是能坐一到两个人的小飞艇。让小行星探索和从飞船到地面的运输容易一点。”

Stephen看起来完全不信。“你觉得就算不加上一艘额外飞船的维护，我们手上的事情还不够多吗？”

“手边有架小型飞艇能给我们狭小的空间提供一些机动选项。更不用说如果有人问我们到底是从哪来的，我们就能有一些似是而非的说辞了。”

Stephen看着他，目光里透出看穿一切的意味。“这听起来意外的合理。”

Tony警惕地看回去。“然而？”

“然而你只有在试图掩盖自己的行为完全**不**合理时，才会听起来有理有据。”

“我觉得自己现在受到了奇怪的评判。”

“并不奇怪。”Stephen说。

Tony做了个相当粗俗的手势，估计除了人类，这个站点里没人能认出来。“所以？那我为什么想要，doc？给我分享一下。”

“给你的沙盒里添一个新玩具。”Stephen说，带着气人的信心。

而它正中靶心，Tony尽可能不在意地耸肩。“玩具听起来太**低级**了，别把它想成玩具。想象它是我们可以随意打扮的动力工具，而且能在穿越星际的神奇旅程中带来好处。”

“所以它会成为你的汽车收藏品之一，”Stephen无情地改述了这句话。“表面上是因为它可以驾驶，实际上只是为了看起来漂亮。”

“好吧，”Tony说，假装研究自己的指甲。“不能说**只是**。所以，FRI，你怎么想？对我们的机械家族新成员有什么异议吗？”

Friday思考了一会。“你不能专门给它配备智能系统。不只是对编程上的要求，现在时机并不合适，而且大量学习曲线都是AI领域的全新经验。”

“现在不会，”Tony同意。“但也许有一天吧，你可能会想要一个朋友。”

“我怀疑我会有私人的占有欲。”Friday警告。

“拜托告诉我，如果我在这里买下一艘附属飞船，你不会趁我不注意的时候故意把它炸掉。”

她考虑的时间似乎有点太长了。“定义一下故意。”

“我重新说一遍：未经允许**不准**炸掉飞船。不管是故意的，无意的，还是其他。”

“但是Boss，”她理智地说。“如果爆炸被认为是一起事故，我怎么能为此负责呢？”

“我会找到办法的，”Tony阴沉地回答。

在他身边，Peter适时地咳嗽起来，Drey拍着他的后背，看起来极度困惑。Stephen叹了口气，捏住鼻梁。

“我提起了这个话题，”法师说。“但我怀疑你一到地方就决定要买一艘了，或者在此之前。”

“之前，”Tony一脸轻松。“当然是之前。”

“你还记得我们来这儿不是为了炫富的吧？”

“不记得了，”Tony说。“顺便问一句，进展如何？”

“不太符合你财富500强的一贯标准，”Stephen回答。“但很接近。我找到一个愿意用合适价格购买我们备用重金属材料的买家。”

“看到没？”Tony指出。“无论如何我们都得赶紧补充库存。一艘额外飞船只是提前计划。”

“我没意识到我们打算在这开启全部业务，”Stephen说。“你会注意到，如果你不坚持让我把收益的一半花在某种不合规格的太空舱上，我们可能就不用补充库存了。”

“再提醒我一次你那些书花了多少钱？而且如果一艘飞船只值我们财产的一半价钱，我敢肯定它**绝对**是不合格的。别吝啬，Stephen。如果有必要就多花点。”

“你还说我不擅长理财，”Stephen嘟囔。

Tony轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。“我相信你。现在，请去给我们弄一艘小型运输船，这样每次我们想进出某个地方的时候，就不用躲在黑乎乎的小巷子里了。”

“你们是怎么通过那种局部虫洞来旅行的？”Fiz问道。“我以前从未见过这样的东西，我去过很多太空港，比我自己能记起来的都多。”

“商业机密，”Tony抢在Stephen之前回答。“只有霍格沃茨的学生才能——”

Stephen一把捂住了Tony的嘴。

“真的很抱歉，”他的声音盖过工程师含糊的解释。“我很肯定他小时候摔坏过脑袋。”

Tony趁机在Stephen掌心用舌头充满暗示性地舔了一圈。法师立刻把手抽回去了。

“Stephen，”Tony笑得非常开心。“你应该知道如果不想被调戏，最好别把东西放在我嘴边。”

Peter发出悲痛的声音，用双手捂住眼睛，然后是耳朵。“求你们了，不要。”

Tony同情地指着孩子。“看看你都干了什么？希望这能给你个教训。”

“我还以为能相信你不会在公共场合咬我，”Stephen一边假装嫌恶地抹手一边说。

“我没有咬你，”Tony回答。“我——”

Peter开始发出疯狂的胡言乱语，皱起鼻子，一副极其痛苦的模样。Fiz和Drey看起来既觉得好笑又很惊奇。

“我早就应该知道你不会介意不得体行为曝光的可能性，”Stephen在Peter终于停下来之后说。

“反正不是第一次了。另外，我们在飞船上差点被看到的次数——”

“别夸大其词，实际上只有两次险些被——”

“——那只是**你所知道**的。而我拒绝对此负全部责任，你随时可以把我们传送回你的住处。”

现在轮到Stephen皱起鼻子。“我要指责你腐化了我高尚的道德标准。”

Tony朝他扬眉。“我们现在讨论的是哪方面的腐化？足以——”

“**为什么！**”Peter凄惨地哀嚎。

Stephen沉重地叹了口气。“关于挑起一些你不能完成的事情，我们是怎么说的？”

“亲爱的，”Tony咕噜。“我永远都准备好完成它。只需要你一句话，我就开始。”

Peter整个人惊慌失措，随口嘟囔着“嘿，看，出售飞船！”之类的话跑掉了。Drey在身后惊讶地看着他。Fiz悄悄把脸埋进附近的角落，毫无疑问正因为偷笑而浑身发抖。

“哦，别理他。”Tony告诉Drey。“那孩子有时就是那样。”

“不能怪他，”Stephen说，倨傲地扬起鼻子。不过当他淡定地跟着Peter的脚步行动起来时，眼中顽皮的闪光已经暴露了一切。“我会跟上去看着他。以及好吧，顺便看看能不能给你找一艘漂亮的小飞船来增加收藏。请试着别在我们不在时候挑起任何星系战争，如果你不介意的话。”

“不能保证，”Tony在他身后兴高采烈地喊道。

“我开始明白这是怎么起作用的了。”Fiz评论道，他的笑声在他们看着那两个伪装的人类消失在人群中后变成了简单的微笑。

“什么起作用了？”

“你，”Fiz说。

“大胆的看法。如果这是真的，那我们本地太阳系的大部分新闻行业都会为你的洞察力支付一小笔钱。”

“洞察力是买不到的，”Fiz说，“但有时我们确实会以相当意想不到的方式为之付出代价。”

Tony对着他眨眼。“你是谁啊？得道高僧吗？那孩子还说**我**应该给Hallmark写贺卡。等你说完了你的扶手椅哲学，麻烦再去好好看看那些载客飞船。考虑到一层肯定有超过一百艘停在那，我绝不相信没有一艘打算朝你们想去的方向飞行。”

“有一个，”Drey静静地说。但当Tony看着她时，她别开了视线。“我之前就看见了。一艘M型飞船，驶向Luphom。这会让他们经过Aceta。”

“我不知道这意味着什么，”Tony挑眉。“但我假设是好事。”

“家，”Drey几乎无声地念出了这个词。

Tony克制着自己别去提一个相当诡异的流行文化梗，他不自在地确信一旦他这么干了，Drey可能会立刻崩溃。哭泣的女孩可不是Tony的专长。

“你刚才怎么不提？”作为替代，他问道。

“旅费——”她犹豫不决，声音颤抖。“——非常昂贵。但我现在在想他们能不能以更低的价格带我走一段路。如果至少能把我带到Ciegrim——”

Tony翻了个白眼。“或者我们可以采用更简单的方法。别让你在中途某个不知名的地方想办法搭便车回家。”

她摇头，脸上的粉红色因为悲伤而变得苍白。“费用——”

“有多贵？和一艘附属飞船一样？”

“当然没有！”

“那就别担心了。”Tony不屑一顾。“Stephen说只需要为一艘飞船花掉一半钱财，这样就还剩另一半可以玩。我相信我们付得起两个人的旅费，而且不至于因此倾家荡产。”

这可能不是实话。Tony其实不知道他们名下现在到底有多少单位，而且也不知道会不会有什么东西让他们破产。但他可以肯定的是， 如果Peter发现Tony没有让他们的客人带着一张前往天堂的头等舱机票离开，估计会用蛛网粘液涂满他的床铺和所有衣服。

“首先，”Fiz开口。

Tony眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“首先，”外星人重复道，口气极其平淡。他和Drey交换了一个理解的眼神；显然他们之前讨论过这个问题。“我不需要回Krylor。我不确定自己的最终目的地，但我想它应该在这个星系之内，而非之外。”

这句话里有很多意思需要Tony去回应，但当务之急是：

“所以你在说，那艘飞船要去仙女星系？”

Fiz皱眉，可能是听出了Tony口气中的过度期待。“是的。”

“我就知道这地方能找到跃迁点技术！在哪？哪一个？指给我看。”工程师打了个响指叫出一副全息界面，然后想起这可能不是个好主意，又狂舞着手将它消去。“或者更好的方法，去给我弄点扫描样本。他们愿意出售引擎设计图吗？或许我们可以把**那艘船**买下来。如果我们把它买下来，我保证亲自把你送到那个Ace什么的地方去。我应该跟Stephen说清楚，只要有跃迁技术的——”

Drey看起来被惊呆了。Fiz瞪大眼睛朝他挥手。“Tony，冷静点。”

“我很冷静。这是就是我冷静的状态。”Tony展示了一下自己一动不动双手叉腰的样子。“想看我不冷静的时候什么样吗？如果我们离开这颗星球时手上没有跃迁技术图解，它就会发生了。”

“但跃迁技术很容易获取，”Drey惊讶地说。“我还以为Friday已经兼容了。”

“没有，Friday错过了在飞行学校的日子。”Tony抱怨。“但怎样才能——”

“Tony，”Fiz安抚性地大声叫他，Tony通常不喜欢被安抚，但如果这能让他得到难以置信的新技术，他也不会太介意。“我相信我们能在这里找到你想要的东西。如果你保证留下，不要带着你的问题接近任何驾驶员，我会代表你向他们打听。”

“什么？不。我应该和你一起去。你不知道要问什么。你会——”

“我很肯定我比你清楚要问什么，”Fiz冷静地说。

“这正是为什么我们应该一起去，”Tony坚持。

“请你留在这里。载客飞船的驾驶员会起疑心的，他们可能不会对要求他们引擎设计图的人太友善。”

“所以我不要他们的设计图，我只要引擎。”

“是的，我相信那会很**顺利**。”Fiz咕哝。“留在这儿。我会带上Drey，确保她顺利出发，然后看看有没有人愿意出售一个基础跃迁阵列，之后我就会回来。如果彼此错过了，我们可以在二层碰头。我猜你手上应该有Friday监控的通讯装置吧？某种隐蔽的接收器？”

Tony饶有兴致地看着他。“也就是说，你**能**听见她？”

Fiz犹豫着，飞快地瞥了一眼Drey。“不，但你显然在以某种方式跟她说话。而且我无法想象你会在没有紧急联络手段的情况下离开飞船。”

Tony哼了一声，看到新的可能性现于眼前。“如果你打算帮我去寻宝，就需要自己的接收器。”他假装在腰间的口袋里摸索，给Friday足够时间去制造一个。“给，戴在你的手腕上。”

他递过去的那个小小的扁平圆盘看着很眼熟。他还记得在几个月之前曾给过Stephen一个，那是在他们造访的第一颗星球。看着Fiz摸索着把它戴在合适的位置上， 纳米粒子像表带一样从圆盘中延展而出。这让Tony有了一种奇异的既视感。

“然后我就能用这个找到你了？”Fiz问道，疑惑地审视着自己的新配件。

“不，”Friday从他的腕带上发出细小稳定的声音；Fiz被吓得几乎跳起来。“是**我**能找到**你**。”

她还能记录并存储Fiz和驾驶员之间可能发生的一切有趣对话，更别提对合适的飞船进行初步扫描，只要它出现。但这都不是重点，当然。

“现在，别在外面呆太晚了，”Tony指示道。“记住，宵禁之前回来。”

Drey满脸惊奇。“宵禁？”

Fiz在Tony重复之前一把抓住她。“来吧，让我确保你回家的旅程。我想看看你将和什么人一起旅行。”

“你知道我已经在星空中旅行了很多年，用不着监管。”她恼怒地说。“我审查过驾驶员和她的三个船员了。”

“我相信他们没问题。”Fiz再次开始安抚。“让我们去确认一下。”

她还有一些相当让人难以恭维的话想说，但它们被响亮的外星交谈声冲淡了，他们的声音随着逐渐远离而变得模糊不清。这个站点真的很庞大；刚刚到达的时候，Tony就让Friday绘制了一张多维地图，他们可以轻易地用这个地方的相关信息填满另一个缓存库。Tony隐约觉得，如果继续拜访类似这里的科技圣地，自己可能不得不建立一个二级计算机核心来专门存储存档数据库了。

工程师一直看着，直到他已经无法在人群中找到任何一丝最微小的粉红皮肤在移动。“Friday，关注他们。有任何看起来危险的东西就拉警报。”

“一向如此，Boss。”

没人愿意长时间站在那里虚度时光，Tony也不想，他利用这段空闲大致顺着最后一次看到Peter和Stephen的方向慢慢逛过广场，小心翼翼地避免和人发生眼神接触，让自己的视线含糊地扫过货摊和摊主，但这并不能阻止一些特别积极的人在他经过时向他招手以期得到注意。

“你对最新的航线图感兴趣吗？”一个商人问道，伸手去拉Tony的袖子。而Tony给了他一个眼神，明确无误地表达了任何不受欢迎的接触都将导致某些人失去一只手的意思，商人这才决定重新考虑自己的计划。

另一个家伙，身材高大，背上生着一对貌似退化的翅膀，简单粗暴地站在Tony面前拦住了他。“最新个人逃生舱，按照六级安全标准制造。一个卖两万单元；两个三万，超级廉价。”

他花了点时间才从这家伙手里把自己解救出来。

“有兴趣来一个最新的自推进货运装置吗？”某人的花言巧语在Tony不小心走近时传进了他的耳朵。“最顶级反重力技术，Nova帝国来的原装货。”

Tony停下来看了那东西一眼，让星期五潜入并解构了设计原理图，而在他操作手动遥控器时，那个商人显然一点都不明白他实际上在干什么。Tony很快想到，尽管Drey可能会担心成本和旅费，但仅仅是从这个站点收集到的资料就足以弥补把她安全送上路所需的一切费用了。

“这副眼镜多少钱？”

Tony转身，以为会发现另一个拥有可疑特质的商人，可他什么也没看见。工程师皱眉后退，看着左右两边，但没有人看起来像是正在注意他。

“嘿，loser！你听见我说话了吗？怎么，你聋了吗？”

Tony向下方调整了一下视线，然后看到——

“我难道是在跟自己的说话吗？”那个外星人非常挑衅地问。

“什么鬼东西，”Tony说道。

“就在你后面，”那个生物一边说一边向他炸毛。字面意义上的，竖起了毛。它挺直不到三英尺的身高，胳膊、脸颊和圆耳朵上的粗毛几乎全都立了起来，正瞪着Tony。“怎么？你看什么呢？以前没见过外星生物吗？”

“有一只会说话的浣熊在瞪我，”Tony似乎只是想测试一下这句话说出来的效果是不是就跟他脑子里想的一样荒谬。“Friday，告诉我你——”

“不准叫我浣熊！”在其他环境之下，这种尖利的咆哮可能会很滑稽。但考虑到现实情况是一把巨大的太空枪正指着Tony的方向，用滑稽来形容就很苍白了。

Tony举起双手，夸张地挥舞着以示和平。“哇，冷静点朋友，这只是个观察结果。”

“是吗？好吧，下次把结论留给自己吧。”那把枪以唯一能做到的方式被收了回去——摇摇晃晃，相当不可靠地背在那个生物背上。它几乎跟他的身高一样长。“蠢货。”

Tony不知道一只浣熊为什么会需要这么巨大的一把太空枪，不过他猜测这里面可能存在某种过度补偿心理。作为类似心理的专家，Tony觉得这个判断让自己心情舒畅。

> 注：某种心理学现象，在俚语里也特指男性因某处短小而喜欢开大车。

“是把好枪，”Tony放下手臂，最终决定使用外交辞令。“从哪弄的？”

外星人的怒火还没有消去，但已经开始慢慢平息下来；显然只需要礼貌的谈话并表示认可就足以让某些人炸起的毛平复回去。“关你什么事？想在市场上买一把？”

“可能吧？多少钱？”

锋利的犬齿和超长的门牙向他呲了出来。“我先问的。”

尽管本人提出了抗议，但这个外星人要么就是跟地球上的浣熊有关系，要么就是宇宙中其他某处的生命形式顺着令人难以相信的类似遗传道路拐了个弯。Tony试图想象一个充满浣熊的星球，会说话走路，还会忙自己的事情，用枪指着毫无防备的平民，询问眼镜之类的事。

“它们不卖，”Tony看着大量数据开始在界面上滚动。“我需要用它们来看东西。”

小小的、带着爪子的手放在精瘦的屁股上，这个生物穿着某种防护服，肩部和胸部中央还有一条装着很多有趣配件的多功能束带。“人们永远都在出卖他们自己需要的东西。这才叫商业，小粉。”

小粉。真够新鲜的。Tony克制住再去检查一遍形象的冲动；他怀疑自己可能比上次看到时更色彩鲜艳了。“商业是人们把不需要的东西卖给有需要的人。”Tony漫不经心地用手指点着右边镜框。“看来你运气不好，朋友。我看不出你有什么我需要的东西。”

外星人用同样随意的动作伸手拍了拍挂在背上的枪。“这个也不算？”

“区别在于需要和想要。”

“是啊，我**想要**那副眼镜，而你**想要**这把枪。”毛茸茸的胳膊抱在一起，十分自信。“要我说，这看起来是达成公平交易的条件。”

“我不觉得，”Tony愉快地回答。“而且谁听过用枪交换眼镜的？”

“当人们意识到那副眼睛只是一个虚拟显示设备的外在形式。”这个生物果断地说。“我以前从没见过这种，相当精致。视觉界面是怎么工作的？它是个虚拟多维界面，还是更像一种神经全息系统？”

它其实是一个简单的表面发射全息激光显示器，能够直接在视网膜上投影波长。但Tony并不打算把这些告诉浣熊。

“专利信息，”Tony说。“抱歉，蜜獾，没你的份。”

> 注：No soup for you，直译没有汤能给你。固定短语，你从我这什么都得不到的意思。

“蜜獾是什么鬼东西？我不想要汤。我想要那副该死的眼镜。所以，就像我一开始说的，多少钱？”

“你买不起的，”Tony继续愉快地说，在这句话即将引爆另一场充满咆哮的长篇大论时，接着补充道：“但别担心，我也不是完全不讲道理。告诉你：如果你把自己左臂里从肱骨到指骨的那一段神经机械骨骼组件给我，我就把眼镜给你。”

愤怒瞬间变成了混乱和惊慌。“什么？”

“左肩以下的所有东西，”Tony又详细阐述了一次。“或者如果你更喜欢的话，右边也可以。你觉得合适就行，我不挑剔。”

那两条被谈论的胳膊抬起来，像是打算再次去拿枪，又在最后一刻压抑住这种冲动。“你想要我该死的胳膊？为了他妈什么？”

“不是胳膊，只是里面的骨骼。”

爪子防护性地抓紧了两边胳膊肘。“骨骼是胳膊的一部分！它们不单独出售，混蛋！你到底要用这些被拆下来的骨头干什么？”

Tony对咆哮置之不理。“好吧，或许这个要求有点过分。我并不是真的需要那些骨头，只是嵌入其中的神经机械合金。等我弄完了，你可以留着那些骨骼。”

“你疯了，”那个生物一边说一边后退。

“有时候吧，”Tony看着对方。“我猜你更**需要**胳膊，超过了**想要**眼镜。”

浣熊外星人停住脚步，放下防备性的姿态，用品评的目光打量Tony。“如果你想表达自己的观点，用不着表现得这么混球。”

“我有吗？”

“好吧，也许。”眯起眼睛的视线盯住他，从头到脚看了好几遍。“你他妈到底是怎么知道的？我又不是挂了个牌子上面写着我有一副神经机械骨架。”

Tony可以通过那些灵巧到反常的手指作出推断，不过只有运行详细生物扫描才能确定。他暗示性地敲了敲眼镜。

工程师几乎能看到美元符号出现在那双动物的眼睛里。“**哦**，是的。我一定要得到那副眼镜。”

“如果你不想要手臂了的话，”Tony说，这次的意思可不是在和平讨论一副神经机械骨骼那么温和的内容了。

“哇，暴脾气。”外星人攒眉，眼睛和嘴巴周围的毛皮艺术性地皱起。“我看到你的同伴在二层买货船。一伙Krylor人在他妈银河系的这种地方干什么？或者说在这个星系里干什么？你们这些家伙不是一般都会呆在轻松愉快的Nova军团行星附近吗？你们迷路了？”

“这解释了你为什么会在一个航点发现我们，”Tony回答，希望这能说明一切。

“只是挺奇怪的，我以前从没在这一片见过你们这类人。”

“而我以前也从没见过一个会说话的——”他暗示性地吞掉了那个词，“不管是什么玩意——你——在这个地方。”

“我想也是，”浣熊外星人说道。“叫我Rocket。”

Tony没忍住。“Rocket是个什么鬼名字。”

“我的名字，混蛋！”更多呲出来的尖牙，还有更多攻击性。“我还以为Sovereign族才是自命不凡的傻逼。你可以跟他们一较高下了。”

“远房亲戚，”Tony说。“在我妈妈的兄弟的表哥的第二个妻子那边。”

“你们颜色不对，”Rocket说。“不过其他一切都符合。好了，留着你那副傻眼镜吧。那头盔呢？多少钱？”

Tony皱眉，迅速地检查并确认，不，钢铁侠面甲实际上并不在那。“头盔？”

“对，”Rocket举起一个有交互式屏幕的平板。它正显示着几组数字，以及，Tony惊恐地看到，一张他模拟出来的脸孔的照片，右边空白处填满类似人口统计数据的东西。“这个面具让人钦佩。但就技术而论，它和眼镜一样是全透明的吗？如果你有一个覆脸式面甲，为什么还要在外面戴眼镜？大气防护？这地方的空气对你们这些小粉是安全的，你知道。”

他在指面纱，Tony意识到，警铃在他脑海里大声尖叫。无论Rocket正在用什么扫描技术，面纱对他都是可见的。这个外星人已经对面纱的用途做了假设，但它在任何真正的检查下都站不住脚。一旦扫描装置放低一点，对上了存储单元——

“Friday，”Tony尽可能平静地说。

“进行中，Boss。”她悄声回答。

“等等，”Rocket把屏幕像个放大镜一样对着Tony举起来，冲着不知道什么东西皱眉。“你有非常奇怪的能量信号。就像quarnyx电池和某种东西的混合——嘿，你在使用哪种能量源？”

Tony巧妙地调低了存储单元的能量输出，让它基本处于休眠状态。“答案涉及泄密。”

虽然浣熊的脸并不是为了表达嫌恶而设计的，但这完全没有阻止Rocket去尝试。“不，认真的，混蛋。我在寻找一个能量源，非常特殊的那种。你身上的东西很类似，但构成它的合金完全不一样。那是什么？你从哪弄来的？”

“为什么要找？”Tony一边问一边拖延时间。“你看起来不像是在渴求什么有趣的小配件或者能源来让那个设备继续运转下去。”

“不是为了**我**，是为了——”Rocket手里的平板突然发出刺耳尖啸，他差点脱手扔出去，屏幕上所有数据都开始闪烁扭曲。“搞什么鬼！”

“哦，也许我说得太早了。”

“去你的，小粉。这不该发生，这玩意基本上坚不可摧。”

“没错，我能看出来。”Tony看着屏幕崩溃成带颜色的像素化数据流，最后变成一片空白。

Rocket无言地发出愤怒的声音，把显示平板在地上磕了两下，又不敢相信地举起来。“这不可能。有三个独立冗余防止它的电力损耗。”

看来扫描在崩溃前还没显示出什么确凿的证据，Tony如释重负。他忍住话头，尽量不去询问那些冗余到底是什么技术。撇开一切安全问题不谈，这个外星浣熊是Tony遇到的第一个似乎真的了解真正的、复杂的外星科技信息的人，而且并不介意把它们展示出来。

“也许你需要换换电池了，”他礼貌地建议。

“我打赌Groot在这上面玩过他愚蠢的街机游戏。”Rocket环顾四周，“Groot！过来，你这个小树枝子！”

“好了，你看起来有点忙，”Tony指出。“也许我该让你——”

但Rocket已经转过身，面对人群发出更多不连贯的愤怒声音。“Groot！你在哪，你这个小傻瓜？等我找到你，我就——”

Tony把这当做一个信号，在浣熊外星人拿Tony作为自己灾难的导火索之前迅速地溜走了。

“Friday，你把那东西关掉之前发现了什么？”

“不清楚，Boss。被迫摧毁电源之前，我无法渗透进软件系统。我建议你尽快离开这里，我的做法并不够巧妙，一旦问题根源被找到，我的干扰会很明显。”

“不用告诉我第二遍，”Tony说着，已经开始向地平线跑去。“警告Stephen和Peter面纱有潜在瑕疵。注意任何从旁边盯着他们的人。”

“已经完成。”

Tony考虑着他们正面临的技术难题。当他制造面纱的时候，并没想到会有足够先进的技术能检测到它们，这显然是个疏忽。“我们需要一种能掩饰这种伪装的方法。真可惜我们不能偷走那个界面，我希望能弄到一份他手上扫描技术的副本。你从电源里找到什么线索了吗？”

“没有。很不幸它看起来就是一个标准手持设备。”

“这意味着任何人甚至是他们的狗都可能有一个，尤其是在这种地方。”Tony喃喃自语。“真好。我们所能期待的最好情况是，每个人都会跟我们的浣熊朋友作出同样的假设，认为它是个氧气面罩。”

“这是还算准确的误导，”Friday指出。“可以作为改造面纱的方向。”

Tony考虑了一下。“可能不是坏主意。但现在先别想了，FRI。我们去找我们的朋友，在麻烦闹大之前离开这块岩石。告诉我最新情况。”

“按照你的要求，Stephen和Peter正在看一艘能进行星系间航行的飞船。我认为议价进行得很顺利。”

“那两个粉红火星人呢？”

“同样在顺利谈判过程中。”她清了清嗓子，语气开始变得狡猾起来。“我可能也收集到了足够的诊断信息，可以为一个跃迁引擎提供初步理论构造。”

“Friday，你是自从有了切片面包以来，整个宇宙中发生的最好的事情。”Tony严肃地说。“你支持我努力剽窃技术的方式只是我崇拜你的原因之一。好了，把答案砸给我吧；它是怎么运作的？”

“它的运作似乎基于一个散布在宇宙中的人造裂隙网络。”

“人工虫洞，”Tony翻译了一下。“我就知道。你跟我赌多少，华纳海姆正处于这些裂隙的一条路径上？地球也是。”

“更大的网络由一系列小型系统构成，”Friday说。“根据我从编程界面和基础数据阵列中破译出来的信息，不同的能量信号可能会打开不同的网络。”

“有密码保护的虫洞，”Tony为此做了个鬼脸。“这可不是你每天都能看到的。那么入口是怎么打开的？我认为这需要一套特定设备。”

“确实，而且我相信Fiz正在为我们收购一个。”

“提醒我给他加薪。他还在犹豫是否要跟Drey一起弃船逃跑吗？”

“他们已经设法确保了一个人的行程。”Friday说。“因此可以假定他打算乘坐另一艘飞船离开。或者他打算留下来。”

“分别是如此甜蜜的悲伤，”Tony小声咕哝。“但在他不辞辛劳地给我们弄来了这么可爱的礼物之后，我很难把他赶出去。我想火星人还会再跟我们待一段时间。”

> 注：莎翁《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里的台词，貌似。

“很有可能，”她表示同意。

“你觉得她走之后，他还需要多长时间才愿意把事情说清楚？”

“我认为这取决于他选择欺骗的原因，”Friday回答。“在演变成对峙之前，你会允许这种情况持续多久？”

Tony思考着，哼了一声。“还没决定。”

Friday沉默了一会；时间长到Tony不得不提醒自己耐心等着。

“你觉得Stephen知道吗？”她终于问道。

“我觉得Stephen知道一切，”Tony回答。“这其中的问题在于，总有一天世界将在他面前爆炸，而他会不知道该怎么办。猜猜那之后谁得去处理这些后果？”

“有意思，”Friday听起来一点同情心都没有。“我猜这种预测落空的失落感正是别人开始了解**你**时会经历的体验。”

“很有趣，”Tony说。“不是吗？”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴风雨前的宁静。

Tony醒来的时候满嘴都是被单，有些陌生而朦胧的安全感不知怎么就让他睡了一整夜。

“Mmph，”他舒服地感叹，懒洋洋地从一个天知道啥时候搞成的毛毯茧子中挣脱出来。他的脚无可救药地被缠进了那一堆床上用品，工程师不得不蠕动着从最后几英寸里拔出来，好让自己获得自由。不过他最终成功地用一只胳膊肘半支起身，眯眼观察周围的环境。

一个昏暗的房间，低亮度安全指示灯在地面上闪烁，几乎没有足够光照能让Tony看清幽暗的角落。这地方比中控区、舰桥，或者飞船上除船员住处之外的任何区域面积都要小。幽暗的角落并不会困扰Tony，可这些阴影却不像他所熟悉的那些。这是个房间，但不是Tony的房间。

在其他任何时间里，这都会让Tony惊慌失措。但现在他实在太过温暖和舒适了，以至于没有什么意愿让自己平时的偏执冒出来。事实上，他的内心有着满足感，丰沛、强大、深入骨髓，在慵懒的欢愉中不断膨胀。

当人感觉自己就像一只抓到了一整窝金丝雀的猫时，是很难偏执起来的。

Tony奢侈地伸懒腰，直到听见关节猛然发出爆响。肌肉慢慢被拉开带来的快感简直有点下流，他打着哈欠，用手抹了把脸，驱散困意。“Friday，现在几点了？”

一片寂静 ，他花了一秒钟才意识到，可能是因为太出乎意料了。然而一旦发生，它显然比发现自己在一个陌生的环境中醒来还让人惊恐。

“FRI，”他重复道。

什么也没有。

Tony在肾上腺素的刺激下屈身跳起来。“**Friday**，什么——”他停住，常识姗姗来迟，清晰地掩去惶恐。“妈的，我永远都习惯不了。**解除**断电。”

Friday立刻出现在他的耳机中，拖长的声调里熟悉的轻快让人松了口气。

“下午好，Boss，”她说，相较于Tony内心不平静的程度来说，她的语气过于愉快了一点。“欢迎回来。”

“从没离开过，”Tony小声嘟囔，低下头叛逆地把脑袋塞进枕头里。“又不像你，抛弃我。”

那种愉快并没有减弱；反而变成了让人恼火的自鸣得意。“这的确是断电的目的。睡得如何，Boss？我猜应该不错。”

Tony想了想，满足感在他身体中的每一寸上蜷曲着，把他的肌肉变成果冻，脑子变成一碗全是满足的汤。睡得不错这个说法可能太保守了，可他不想大声承认。

“不知道，我睡着了。”他辩解道。“给我一份状态报告？”

“西线无战事。”

Tony眨巴着眼，在高兴和怀疑之间纠结了一下。“文学梗不能完美的替代技术准确性。”

“流行文化梗也一样，”她回答。“这也没阻止**你们**任何一个人。”

Tony假装皱眉。“我创造出了一个怪物，真不知道该自豪还是担心。你刚才说下午？”

“东部标准时下午2:21。”

“我睡了多久？”他慢慢地说。

“你在8小时26分前进入Stephen的住处，之后睡了8小时零9分钟。”

“Stephen的住处，”Tony重复，同时回想起来。在为他们最新的宇宙航行投资忙活了整整50小时之后，他几乎是神志不清地晃荡进了这里。新飞船是一艘漂亮的小型亚光速巡航舰，能够以各种非常灵敏的角度飞行，现在还骄傲地配备上了一套崭新的隐形系统。Tony记得自己最后的收尾工作；全新金红色镀铬喷涂。不过那时候已经接近第50个小时；所以最后这部分他可能是梦见的。

虽然他确实还有自己跟Stephen说过这个话题的印象；有关警戒色和捕食者反应，还有钢铁侠战甲勇敢地去了以前从没有装甲去过的地方之类的一堆胡言乱语。他还记得Stephen一脸困惑，小心翼翼地哄着Tony脱掉衣服，耐心地把他搬运到床上。Tony非常确定这其中还包括一个吻。

不过，毛毯茧子的形成过程依然是个谜。但Tony觉得自己可以为它的成因作出几个合理的假设。

“Stephen在哪？”他问道。

“这取决于，”Friday说。“你指的是他物质上的身体，还是形而上学的身体。”

Tony在枕头里眨眼。“理想情况是两者一起，不过至少有一个我就满意了。”

Friday微妙地清了清嗓子；Tony理解了这个暗示，回头扫了一眼，在发现Stephen正靠在床头板上时完全过转身。法师坐在那里，修长的四肢放松地随意摆放着，双腿在膝盖位置交叠，安静得不合常理。他穿着用类似亚麻材料做成的宽松裤子，以及一件背心，双手放在大腿上，手指松弛，仿佛正在睡觉。

“但他没在睡觉，”Tony几乎是对自己叹了口气。“是吧，FRI。”

“是的，Boss。”

Tony为一些他拒绝承认可能是羡慕的东西发出抱怨。“他就不能像个正常人一样去散步吗？非得搞得这么花哨，还要炫耀出来。”

Friday传来一阵嘈杂的电流声 ，不知道是在表示赞同还是反对。“他将精神和肉体分成两种形式的能力是个使人费解的现象。我已经扫描了整艘飞船，但至今仍然无法探测到他的灵体在哪。”

Tony眨了眨眼。“你在尝试追踪他的位置？为什么？”

“为什么不呢？”Friday理直气壮地反问。“Stephen鼓励我进行尝试，但目前进展有限。我开始相信自己缺乏必要的传感设备来找到他了。”

Tony感到脑海中的好奇心进入了显著位置，就像一条捕捉到气味的猎犬一样振奋起来。

“如果Stephen鼓励你去尝试，那么你一定已经具备所需的功能。”Tony好奇地瞥了那个人一眼，不由自主地压低声音，迁就正在冥想的法师。“目前你都试了些什么？”

“对全光谱和一系列环境属性的组合分析，包括压力、湿度、气流、振动——”

他挥手拒绝听完整个列表。“所以你用的都是在我们当前维度搜索一个活体的手段。”

她听起来非常感兴趣。“是的。”

“但是他活着的、物质上的躯体就在这儿，”Tony指出，仔细思考他们目前掌握的有限信息。“他闭着眼睛，但实际上并没有睡着。如果我把他从床上推下去，他会知道，但他需要一些时间才能回来，并对我**做**点什么。”

“这不是我考虑过的测试参数，”Friday冷淡地说。“我也不推荐这种尝试。”

“太晚了，”Tony兴致勃勃，依然在思考。“你进行了全光谱分析？也用了射线成像检测吗？”

“在不会对生物体造成严重损害的前提下尝试了各种可能的类型和组合。”

Tony用胳膊肘往前爬了两步，靠在Stephen身边的床头板上，仔细盯着那具安静的身躯。光线太暗，除了Stephen的鼻子和可能是额头的地方，他什么也看不见。但法师看起来完全放松，柔和的呼吸声稳定而平静。

“不管是在这儿的还是不在这儿的，”Tony自言自语。

“Boss？”

Tony思考着他所知道的线索。他以前看Stephen这样做过几次，注意到了灵体形态的显著优势，也发现了其潜在负担。当一个人离开自己的身体，想再回去可不是几个简单的想法就能搞定的。Stephen可能需要几秒钟，有时则是几分钟才能回来。Tony目睹过的最长时间是五分钟，法师才完全回归，恢复意识并彻底清醒。

“反应时间是决定性因素，”Tony一边沉思一边大声说。“FRI，在他沉入灵体世界之前到底是怎么跟你说的？”

“准备好了没，我要开始了。”Friday回答。

Tony忍不住笑出来。“所以这是一场游戏。”

“可能吧，当我反驳说玩（play）游戏在时间利用上似乎效率低下，而且只能为寻找他的尝试提供非常错误的信息，他告诉我——”她的声音突然被替换成Stephen最严肃的讲课语气——他只有在拼命忍笑的时候才会这样：“时间是相对的。如果你不演奏（play），就没有音乐。如果没有音乐，他们就不会跳舞。所以，抓住了，该你了。”

> 注：tag, you're it。捉迷藏时找到人轮换的时候会说的一句。

Tony无奈地大笑。“哦我的天啊，他居然在对你引用《回到未来》的台词。”

她听起来极其不满。“我想是的。我真的要开始讨厌——”

“流行文化梗，”Tony一边笑一边接完。“你已经说过了。Friday，我觉得你可能上当了。”

“Boss？”

“这是一个暗示，”Tony说，让笑声慢慢平复下来。“他在提示你应该怎么做。”

“解释，”她要求道。

“这不是一个流行文化梗，或者说**不只**是一个梗。他是在说时间于其中扮演了重要角色。”Tony微笑，不可救药的开心。“试着让传感器检测弥散的时间扰动。你肯定已经从Stephen的试验中得到了足够写一本书的数据。”

“够写好几本了，”Friday以一个AI不该有的心烦意乱回答。“探测全飞船异常情况的扫描很复杂，需要一些时间来校准。”

“时间是一种幻觉，”Tony高兴地引用。

> 注：爱因斯坦说的。

Friday听起来一点都不觉得好笑。“我也不欣赏晦涩不明的科学梗，Boss。”

Tony温柔地拍了拍床后方的墙壁，夸张地安慰她。“别对自己太苛刻了，FRI。你还有很多东西要学，我年轻的学徒。慢慢来吧。”

“显然的，”她低声抱怨。

“你在最新扫描结果上发现了什么有趣的东西没有？”

“我之前发现的唯一一件事，就是在开始的那一刻，他的脑电波模式会发生轻微变化。不幸的是这些数据几乎没有什么可执行价值。”

“你可能会大吃一惊的，”Tony说，开始盘算如何用各种方法识别出那个准确的时点，一个强大的法师离开他们的肉身，将自己停留在最脆弱的时刻。

Stephen会选择当Tony睡在他身边时让自己处于这种状态，这个事实说明了很多东西，真的。

Tony的最后一点快乐变得更加柔软。他又看了看Stephen，在阴影中描绘那张熟悉面庞的轮廓，感到内心有什么东西开始向着危险的方向转化。“他这个样子多久了？”

“我估计大约一个小时。”

“估计？”

“我是基于归档数据猜测的。Stephen在2小时36分钟前实施了断电。该协议不允许实时监控，除非生物传感器达到紧急阈值。”

在跟一只好奇心过剩的蜘蛛有了几次让人尴尬的亲密接触之后——他差点闯进某些绝对会给自己留下一辈子心灵创伤的场景里。这就是为什么他们决定仅限于在个人居住区实施断电。

Tony又伸了个懒腰，哼哼着。“一小时已经够长了。他该休息一会。”

“你说了算，Boss。”

Tony从他温暖的毛毯巢穴里滚出来，在温和的循环空气里轻轻打了个哆嗦。Stephen把他运上床之前，已经将Tony剥得只剩内裤了；他轻轻脱掉这最后一件衣物，垫着脚走进旁边的浴室，脚趾在冰凉的地板上蜷缩起来，嘟嘟囔囔地穿过一堆洗漱用品。在宇宙里呆了好几个月之后，他们终于设法制造出了尝起来不像粗糙粉笔的牙膏以及闻起来不像臭氧和塑料的肥皂。

这些天以来，他们在家政方面取得的成就真是光辉璀璨。

终于，Tony从卫生间里走出来，彻底清醒，恢复了全部功能。“把亮度调到30%。”

照明顺从地亮起来。Tony靠在墙上擦手，观察着Stephen沉静的休眠，他天才的大脑正呆在别的地方。在这种时候，Stephen看上去前所未有的放松；说真的，更像是整个人都停了下来。有着一切准备就绪的安然。

Tony小心地在他身前坐下，盘腿待在Stephen正对面的位置，毛巾像条御寒的毯子一样搭在肩上。他没有费心把衣服穿回去。“Friday，开始校准你的传感器去吧，重新激活断电。如果有人问，就说我们还打算再睡至少一个小时。”

“至少？”她的声音里有出人意料的古灵精怪。“雄心壮志。”

Tony张嘴想回答，却发现自己不知道该说什么，只好又闭上了。在他能够拼凑出一个胡乱回应之前，AI用一句话简单地结束了交谈：“重新接入断电协议。”

“你这个小混蛋！”Tony终于说出来，知道她在断电结束之前听不见，但可以整合归档文件。“我会找你算账的。”

虽然只是想象，但他差不多能发誓自己感觉到了AI正在什么地方得意的偷笑。Tony甩给她一个极其粗鲁的手势，然后转身把注意力集中回Stephen身上。

他花了一分钟仔细观察Stephen修长优雅的线条，它在光照之下的变得柔和起来。没有意识的Stephen看起来就像个不同寻常的生物；不知为何似乎比他清醒的时候更加神秘了。他们很少有机会像这样花好几个小时待在一起。大多数时候Tony都忙得没空睡觉，更别说沉溺于午间打盹。但偶尔也有这样的日子，当法师不在自己身体里时，Tony经过反复试验，终于学会了可以怎样碰触他。任何太过突然或者出人意料的动作都只能让Tony得到一个不高兴的巫师，因冥想被打断而生气，并且做好了报复的准备。但Stephen也有弱点；他会被大部分温和柔软的事物所欺骗，有些东西一定能确保他保持着茫然而愉快的微笑被带回来，这种笑容很快就会变成某种更加撩人的表情。

Tony的一只手从Stephen臀部附近掠过，手指在床单上划出痕迹；并没有真的碰到，但非常接近。然后他握住法师的双手，先是用指甲在掌心轻微地刮了几下，看看能不能让那些永不止息的颤抖变成更加兴奋的抽搐。然后这种刮挠开始顺着手腕和前臂，沿着动脉和静脉向上行走；漫步在这条道路上总会带给人一种奇异的刺激，其中暗含着允许某人如此接近攸关生死的重要部位的信任感。Tony给予了Stephen的肘窝特别关注，如果他人在这儿，绝对会倒抽一口气。另一个讨人喜欢的弱点。 

工程师让自己的手指一直抚摸到Stephen的肩部，然后转向从低领衬衫里露出的锁骨。他在那里留下一个吻，随后开始在Stephen的另一侧手臂上重复同样的工作。等这一切结束之后，他能看到法师的胳膊上冒出了鸡皮疙瘩，此外，在他薄薄的衬衫之下，乳尖已经因为逐渐增长的兴奋而立了起来。Tony放下双手，令它们从肩膀滑到腹部。 

Stephen的呼吸开始变化，极其微弱的波动侵入原本稳定平静的节奏。不论他自己是否意识到了，这都是Tony发现意识开始渗透回身体和四肢中的第一条线索。 

Tony花了一点时间，仅仅用手掌逗弄Stephen胸部敏感的轮廓。法师没有作出干涉动作，即便Tony用手指沿着他绝不会承认的胸部下侧特别怕痒的地方擦过。不稳定的呼吸变得急促了一点，完全是不由自主的，但除了手指微微抽动之外，Stephen没有给出任何自己已经醒过来的迹象。事实上，他的沉默里带着狡猾和故意的感觉，这让Tony微笑起来。 

Stephen的心情一定非常好，他只有在觉得特别好玩时才会假装不知道。 

Tony一向乐意参与某些恶作剧，所以很配合的假装自己被愚弄了。他继续在Stephen的胸膛上轻轻抓绕，用拇指擦过挺立的乳尖。这为他赢来一阵喘息，而当他用尖利的指甲挖下去，从胸口沿着直线划到Stephen的小腹时，喘息变成了颤栗。 

Tony来到Stephen的裤子上，向后退了一点，给自己留出伸展空间。他用手指在Stephen腿上慢慢地来回划拉，耐心地解开他交叠的双腿，放松关节和四肢，然后去胳肢他敏感的大腿内侧。Tony感到Stephen无法控制地微微缩了一下，性欲被挑起的潮热气息渐渐充满了空气。 

他把手指伸进Stephen的腰带，停了下来，想看看这个人会不会打破伪装，帮个忙让自己的屁股从床上抬起来一下。但Stephen一动不动，Tony只好扔掉肩上的毛巾，把裤子和内裤从他身上奋力扒下来，动作粗暴到绝对能把一个人从灵体散步状态中唤醒，如果他不是已经醒了的话。等一切完成之后，Stephen腰部以下已经完全赤裸，Tony抬头扫了一眼，发现他嘴角翘起，正在偷偷微笑。 

Tony报复性地用下巴钩住一块突出的髋骨，以一种如果Stephen真的毫无意识的话他绝不会用的力道使劲咬住他的侧腹，在嘴巴下方的位置上惩罚性地吸吮出一块瘀青。 

Stephen的呼吸一瞬间停住，刚才的微笑彻底消失。他的一只手用力握进毛毯里，然后又强迫自己放松。Tony冲着发红的皮肤露出胜利的笑容，几乎能感觉出Stephen正在对自己生气。所以他在第一块淤青旁边又吸出一个，然后慢慢地换到另一侧，在那边也留了几块。欲望的气息愈加浓烈，Tony能看到Stephen双腿间已经硬起来的渴求。 

他让自己的舌头慢慢从臀部卷向肚脐，又一路舔回来，却并没有碰那根饥渴的阴茎。这次Tony有幸看到一双握紧的手，还从Stephen的喉咙里捕捉到一声低沉的抱怨。于是他来了第二遍，发现另一个人纤细的指关节已经用力到开始发白。 

第三次，Tony用胡子非常轻地从Stephen阴茎上刮擦过去，然后不得不把牙齿深深咬进他臀部脆弱的皮肤里，以阻止他猛然向上挺身的动作。 

在掐了他两把作为斥责之后，Tony再次给了Stephen同样挑逗而充满快感的刮擦，这次，Stephen克制住自己本能的动作，大体上。 

“这可不容易，一动不动的。”Tony对着Stephen滚烫的侧腹低语，一只手带着暗示性的重量沉下去。“如果我好声好气的请求，不知道你下次会不会让我把你绑起来。” 

Stephen的呼吸断断续续地滞住了几次，又恢复正常，只是远没有之前那么稳定。感觉到他似乎被触动了某种神经，Tony看过去，发现法师正低头看着他，双眼在一片昏暗中几乎是纯黑色的，红晕让他苍白的肌肤闪出金色的光芒。 

“如何？”Tony问道，对他咧嘴一笑。现在他们终于都不再装模作样了。“你愿意吗？我保证会是让我们两个都觉得很有趣的体验。纳米粒子给我提供了一些十分有意思的方法来固定住一个，嗯，**祭品**。” 

Stephen露出一副介于好奇和怀疑之间的表情。“我敢肯定我绝不想知道你是怎么研究出来的。” 

“你可能会想，”Tony说，用一个有点刺痛的亲吻把这几个词压进Stephen的大腿。“我一个人在工房里花了很多时间给这项技术进行预置设计。既是发明者又是测试对象，这其中有很多有趣的好处。” 

“Hmm，”Stephen通常柔和从容的声音现在变得相当粗粝，带着严重受到压抑的兴奋。Tony颤抖了一下，然后试图用不在意的耸肩来掩饰自己。 

“如果在等式另一边能让你更快乐，我们也可以这么做。”Tony说，用手顺着Stephen的大腿抚摸，将他的一侧膝盖撑开。“或者不，不用有压力。反正我肯定不是第一次参与那种竞技表演了。” 

Tony动了动，好让Stephen的膝盖钩住他的肩膀，脚跟搭在他后背上。这是一个极其开放、脆弱的姿势，让Stephen几乎完全没有了机动空间，最开始Tony并不确定他是否会同意。但经过一段紧张的犹豫，Stephen允许自己被挪动，向后舒展开了身体。从他身上升起的麝香和欲望的味道让Tony垂涎欲滴。 

“我想我改主意了，”Stephen说，稍微有点喘不过气。“或许有些故事是我终究得去听的。” 

“明天再问我吧，”Tony慢慢地把自己移动到合适的位置。“我今天已经给你制定好计划了。” 

“**你**是那个——” 

“我可以给你一个附带小道具和搞笑音效的睡前故事，或者我可以给你口交。”Tony说，把Stephen稍微扯起来一点。“不能两者兼顾。现在，我知道自己更喜欢哪个，你呢？” 

Stephen谨慎地闭嘴，表现出对Tony全神贯注的样子。 

“哦，**你**可以继续按自己的想法顶嘴，”Tony故作亲切。“只是别指望我会**回应**。反正不是用语言。” 

“我觉得不应该刺激你，尤其是当你的牙正靠近我的——” 

Tony双手握住这个人的屁股，用嘴唇顺着他的阴茎一路温柔地滑下，Stephen没说完的话被堵成了无声的喘息。 

Tony喜欢口交，在一段快乐混乱的过去之后，他得到了很多真诚且直言不讳的赞扬，证实他非常、**非常**擅长口交。从Stephen腹部收紧的方式和小腿勾住Tony肩膀的力度来看，他似乎也很赞成这一点。Tony抓起Stephen的手，一只放在自己脖子后面，另一只插进头发里，鼓励它们想怎么抓住就怎么抓。Stephen没让他失望，长长的手指急切地穿过头发，放在合适位置上，费力地握紧，扯着Tony的头，让他的嘴移动到Stephen想让它去的地方。 

Tony硬到发疼，而他身下粗糙的床垫是种无法抵御的诱惑；他的臀部几乎不由自主地开始前后移动。Stephen感受到了他们之间的彼此迁就——Tony肩背上的肌肉正随着他在床垫上的磨蹭而耸动，法师几乎发不出声音，只剩下一连串混乱的呻吟和诅咒。 

Tony在那一刻感受到的能量令人兴奋得不可思议。他的胳膊肘推了推，以便用手掌握住Stephen阴茎底部薄薄的肌肤和下方沉重坚硬的东西。魔法的力量在他们周围变得浓稠起来，散发出轻微的臭氧气味，就像蓄势待发的闪电。当Tony探出两根手指，滑向前方去戏弄Stephen臀部之间的曲线时，插在他头发里的手猛然收紧，扯得人生疼。诅咒开始变成更接近于乞求的声音。 

Tony仍由他拉扯，就这样坚持了很长时间，他抓住法师的手指不停颤栗，那些颤抖传入Stephen大腿上的肌肉，一直越过胸腔，直到Tony身上的每一部分都因为不断增长的渴求而发抖。当Stephen允许自己沉溺于性欲之中，当那颗不可思议的大脑终于不再思考未来的时间线，开始专注于当下之时，Tony的爱欲愈发深沉。所有的一切都迷失于某种凶猛而不可抵挡的原始欲望中。 

那一直持续到Tony感到Stephen剧烈的心跳贯穿他的身体，直到魔法瞬间爆发，开始绽放成光晕，Stephen的克制终于被打破。 

“Tony，”他开口，或者试图开口；法师的声音里全是欲念的残迹。“够了。” 

Tony移开嘴唇，这个动作让Stephen痛苦地喘息起来。“够了？真的？你想让我——” 

“不要，”Stephen说，相较于恳求而言更像命令，他的意思完全不明确；不要玩文字游戏，不要继续戏弄他，不要**停下**。但这并不重要。仅仅是在床单上磨蹭就已经快要让Tony忍不住了，他既没有心力，也没有那个毅力再继续折磨Stephen。 

“好吧，”Tony温柔的说。“我不会。” 

他的让舌头在Stephen极其敏感的阴茎顶部打转，一路下沉，把他整个吞下去。仅仅几次之后，Stephen就达到了顶点，整个房间里的魔法都开始膨胀，像一场不可能存在的火焰风暴。 

Tony差点因此跟着一起攀上高潮。他不得不竭力克制冲动，控制住自己，寻找满足感。空气中的魔法残渣过了很长时间才完全消失，宛如心脏一样跳动的性欲每一秒都在蚕食Tony的自制力。 

“对不起，”Stephen过了几分钟才喘着气说。“抱歉，我不是，嗯，不是故意的。” 

“哪部分？”Tony呢喃，在Stephen伸出的手腕上烙下一个吻。“性高潮，魔法，还是连根拔掉了我的头发？” 

Stephen微弱地笑起来，像是有一根弦被从他身上扯掉了。“基本上是最后一部分，还有一点第二部分。” 

“还算让人安心，我可不希望是第一部分，那也太尴尬了。” 

“而且适得其反，”Stephen说，终于从可怕的死亡之握里松开了他的手指。“对你的头发真的很抱歉，我太粗暴了。” 

“确实，”Tony告诫道，完全没有认真，虽然在这次小小的冒险之后，他可能已经长出了一些新的、不幸的斑秃。 

“Hmm,”Stephen叹息了一声，松开双腿让Tony从他身下出来。Tony相信自己背上肯定有无数脚后跟和小腿形状的瘀伤，但这完全是他咎由自取。一想到自己多么彻底的让Stephen从他钢铁一样的自制力下失控，Tony就兴奋得无法自拔。 

Stephen把自己的腿和屁股从他们那个让人尴尬的姿势上放下来，露出一点没法掩饰的退缩。为了让法师不至于因为假装这没让他自尊受伤而感觉更羞耻，Tony抓住他的膝盖，用力亲吻对方大腿内侧，随即把它变成了某种完全不一样的产物。 

“如果你的目标是第二回合，”当Tony用嘴巴再次开始为他服务时，Stephen颤抖着低声说。“可能不太走运，我想你今天已经彻底毁灭了这种可能性。” 

“不试试的话我们谁也不知道，”Tony嘟囔，用手指小心地抚摸他重新有勃起迹象的地方。 

Stephen一挺身，差点把他整个人摔下去。 

“抱歉，”Tony说，虽然并不怎么真心。“有点敏感？” 

作为一个刚刚体验过非凡高潮的人来说，Stephen的声音听起来有点过于懊恼。“我相信这对你来说（ comes as）不奇怪。” 

“说到来（coming），”Tony暗示。 

> 注：coming有快要达到高潮了的意思。 

Stephen叹了口气，仿佛有什么十分沉重而又恼人的负担正好落在肩上。“说得对，我现在累得要命，也许小睡一会——” 

Tony继续抚摸，这次为法师全身心的退缩做好了准备，没有被他推开。 

“别逼我再花一个小时把你带上性爱的新高度了。”他严肃地威胁。“如果有必要，我会的。但我打心眼里拒绝喜欢它。” 

“新高度？”Stephen不屑地皱起鼻子，微妙地嗤了一声。“我才不会走那么远。” 

Tony又打算伸手去抚摸他，不过抓了个空。与此同时，Stephen用膝盖顶住工程师的胸口，灵巧地缠住他，然后把他仰面推翻在床上。 

“我会，”Tony气喘吁吁，张开双腿让Stephen坐在它们之间。“而且已经做到了。虽然我可能刚刚吞下了证据——” 

“对你自己评价很高，是吗？”Stephen用一部分体重压住Tony的下半身。“是不是感觉有点自命不凡？我们要不要看看角色互换的时候，**你**能坚持多久？” 

“这不公平，”Tony敷衍的抱怨。“我现在忍受的痛苦至少和你一样长。” 

Stephen眯起眼睛，用指控的眼神看着他。“这是谁的错？” 

“你的，”Tony嘟囔，“如果你的自制力不是那么强，我也不会被打破它的想法诱惑。” 

“如果我要为你干的坏事负责，”Stephen说。“那么当我竭尽全力纠正它的时候，你就不该置之不理。” 

“**坏**事，”Tony抗议。“你叫我停下的时候我可是完全顺从的。” 

“是啊，我想之前的呻吟和粗重喘气表达的意思对你来说有点太微妙了对吧。” 

“既然你提到了，是有点含糊，”Tony说。“缺乏明确的指示，你知道——” 

“你喜欢指示？”Stephen冷静地打断他。“很好，闭嘴，Tony。” 

“真粗暴，”Tony评论。 

“一点都不，”一丝恶劣的微笑爬上Stephen的嘴角，这让Tony心中某些东西因为兴奋混杂着忧虑的感觉而蜷曲起来。“我完全就是这个意思，虽然可能不太礼貌。我打算回报你刚才给我的人情，只是要稍微改变一下规则。你想让我说话，而我想让你保持沉默。” 

忧虑凝结成恐惧。“我真的不擅长沉默。” 

“对，”Stephen带着残忍的乐趣说道。“我知道。请允许我给你提供足够的动机：如果你想让我碰你，就保持沉默。如果你想让我停下，只需要发出最轻微的声音。” 

看着Stephen邪恶而愉悦的表情，Tony觉得自己浑身肌肉绷得宛如铸铁。性欲在他体内像潮汐一般翻涌，而工程师悲惨地确定它不会很快消失到别的地方去了。“这听着就不像个好玩的游戏。我们还是玩请求游戏吧。求你了，能不能给我一个——” 

“小睡一会现在听起来更有诱惑力——” 

“——能让我闭嘴的大号口塞。”Tony说完。 

Stephen仔细地看着他，“不行。” 

Tony尽可能地冲他噘嘴。“我要求某种有利条件。我真的不擅长这个游戏，太不公平了，而且我已经在忍受一个劣势的折磨。” 

“你这可怜的家伙，”Stephen没有一丝同情。“请允许我帮你变得擅长一点。” 

法师最终还是付诸了行动。不过那是在Tony几乎因为难耐的欲望而浑身颤抖，恳求的言辞被锁进紧绷的下颌后面，死咬着手腕压抑住一切意外漏出来的声音，并且留下了无数齿痕之后。在那一点上的释放同时糅杂着痛苦和欢愉。 

“这太残酷了，”Tony喘着粗气，不知过了多久以后，他才终于能再次发出声音。“我对你根本没有这一半残酷。” 

“嗯，我知道。”Stephen得意地回答。“以及是的，你就是这么残酷。” 

“好吧，我有。”Tony气喘吁吁地让步。“但我对你的期望更高，Stephen。我还以为你能比我更加正派，并且有同情心一点呢。” 

“如果这是真的，”Stephen温柔地、半开玩笑地说。“那我相信你肯定不会介意让我测试一下你之前说过的那些经过**预置设计的纳米技术**，出于收取利息的目的。既然你这么看重我的**正派**。” 

Tony能感到刚刚耗尽的性欲试图卷土重来，但没有成功，因为它已经被彻底使用过，然后扔在一边了。 

“好啊，”他说，很长时间以来第一次这么气喘吁吁的。“我的意思是，如果你坚持。” 

“我真的很坚持，”Stephen轻声呢喃，低沉而沙哑，唇边还挂着恼人的笑意。Tony把他翻过来，吻掉那个微笑，让自己沉浸在两人之间交换呼吸、热度和欢笑的单纯快乐中。

等到他们终于分开时，Tony隔着一个枕头凝视Stephen，细细描摹那张棱角分明的脸孔上的线条和轮廓。开始有了一种相当忧虑不安的想法：这很也许将是某种他会迅速习惯的事物。

Tony清了清嗓子，在这个古怪念头可能危险地扎根之前将它驱散。“你穿那件衬衫的样子看着真可笑。”

Stephen低头看了看，可能刚刚意识到自己身上还剩一件衣服。“因为它是我身上唯一一件东西吗？”

“没错，”Tony同意。“你应该解决这个问题。”

“嗯，”Stephen在Tony把那件衣服从他身上偷走之前滚下床，踮脚走进浴室。十分钟后，他重新出现，头发湿漉漉的，带着淡淡的肥皂气味。

Tony抬头，对他全新的衬衫和裤子皱眉。“我不是这个意思。”

“你就是这个意思，”Stephen说，依旧在专心弄干头发。“虽然普通人喜欢沉浸在余韵之中，但你又不是普通人。在你还没把气喘匀的时候，一半脑子就已经回到你的引擎上去了。”

“粗鲁，”Tony说。“而且也不是真相。”

Stephen用毛巾擦着耳朵，向工程师趁他不在时加载出来的全息界面打了个手势。Tony看了一眼，那是个全新理论混合舱室和一系列燃油注入方程的模型渲染。

“好吧，”Tony承认，迅速存档并关掉了工作，让自己交叠的双手平放在膝盖上，像个天使一样坐好。“你可能是对的，但至少只去了一半。”

Stephen只是对他微笑，这个笑容如此满怀爱意，以至于Tony能感到之前那个让人不安的想法正在试图再次出现。他小心地把它锁进一间上锁的牢房里，打算在遥远未来的什么时候再去检查。然后又把它放出来重新塞回大脑中幽暗的角落，妥善保管起来。

“我想我应该感谢你还没有用乱七八糟的飞船备用零件堆满我的住处。”Stephen沉思着说。

Tony对Stephen耸肩，并不是真的道歉，但在某种程度上表达出了一部分这个意思。“不好意思，doc。我猜在打开你的新Tony Stark仿生机械替身之前，你应该先看看附属细则。在奇怪的时间进行发明创造和修修补补是基本运转条件。附带强迫性思维、难以控制的偏执、对咖啡因的渴望、昂贵的酒精、跑车和其他玩具——”

“我已经看过整个合同，然后在虚线上签了自己的名字，”Stephen把毛巾搭在肩上，走过去；身上清新、干净的气息扑向Tony，仿佛已经被深深烙进了他的脑海里。“我知道你是谁，Tony，我知道这一切的后果。如果我不欣赏你身上的所有因素，现在就不会在这儿。”

Tony不自在地清了清嗓子。“还有对情感流露的过敏反应。我要爆发荨麻疹了，浑身都在发痒。而且技术上来说，你本来就会在这儿。”他含糊地指了指天花板、甲板，他们周围的整个飞船。“还记得我把你偷走，然后困在这里的那个时候吗？”

Stephen倾身在Tony嘴唇上印下一个深情的亲吻。“你确实偷走了我，但是我自己困住了自己。”

“事情不是这样的，”Tony在法师移开时说，几乎不敢对上他的眼睛。

“当你允许其他人为自己的行为负起同等份额的责任时，它就是这样。”Stephen说，一边后退一边向Tony伸出一只手。“来吧。是时候让所有优秀的小工程师起床走动走动了。大中午光着身子犯懒简直是自我放纵的最高境界。”

“我一点都不觉得现在还是中午，”Tony指出，任由自己被拉起来。“而且我就是个自我放纵的家伙。”

“别当着孩子们的面，”Stephen告诫道，然后把Tony的裤子扔给他。

当这两个人从他们的即兴罪恶巢穴中出来时，Friday把这当做她可以结束断电的信号。

“你好，Boss，”她说。“Stephen。欢迎重回人世。现在时间是东部标准时下午3:42。恭喜你们成功满足了Boss的雄心壮志——”

“别逼我拔掉你的插头，”Tony威胁，与此同时，Stephen的眉毛已经挑得快要从额头上掉下来了。

“这将是一项显著的重大事业，”Friday说。“我建议在太空中避免这种行为，将你自己置于缺乏通信和推进手段的境况中是很不明智的。”

Tony皱眉掩盖住一个笑容。“没关系，我从来没有被缺乏智慧阻止过。”

“事实恰恰相反，”Stephen嘟囔。“幸运的是，这就是你把我留在身边的原因。”

“我认为我把你留在身边是为了美好的性爱。”Tony思考了一会。“还有魔法。以及你那颗漂亮的绿色石头。没错，就是这个先后顺序。”

Stephen愉快地点头，一丝讨人厌的洋洋自得再次露出来。“那些也算。幸好我是个有很多才能的人。它们能让一个人达到新的高度，可能会有这种说法。”

“也许根本**没人**会说，”Tony小声嘀咕。“非常感谢，你现在可以滚蛋了，Stephen。我今天跟你没什么好说的。”

“实际上，”Stephen说，幽默的神色在他脸上盘桓。“我还在想，能不能说服你跟我去散个步。我听说这艘飞船上的花园非常不错，还有一些幼苗快要开花了。”

“Stephen，”Tony耐心地说。“我看起来像是那种能被说服在月色下漫步赏花的人吗？”

“你看起来像是个能被说服来看看我表演异维度魔法的人，”

“好吧，如果你这么说的话。”

然而当他们抵达温室的时候，发现那里已经被占用了。

“我在国家地理杂志上读到过，花园里经常能发现蜘蛛，”Tony靠在敞开的门口，看着Peter被吓了一跳。Fiz，正蹲在他身边，倒是完全没动；他可能早就听见他们过来了。“但我不确定这是不是他们真正的意思。”

“Tony！”Peter叫了一声，他的脸上并没有通常能让Tony和行为不端的青少年联系在一起的鬼祟表情，取而代之的则是某种隐约的内疚神色。“以及Stephen，嗨。”

“嗨，”Tony温和地回应。

Fiz从容站起，掸掉手上的泥土，灯光在他亮粉色的皮肤上变化，使之呈现出橙色色调。“你们好。休息得富有成效吗？”

他不可能知道这些词被翻译成地球上的习语后会带来怎样的误解，导致这句礼貌问候变成了某种出乎意料的搞笑效果。Tony看到Peter在他身边笑得直咳嗽，Stephen叹了口气，翻着白眼。

“是啊，”Tony一本正经地回答。“非常低级趣味（Very fruity），谢谢。”

> 注：Fiz说的是Did you enjoy a fruitful rest，fruitful指水果结了很多，硕果累累，引申为卓有成效的。然后Tony就从fruitful愉快的联想到了fruity，大概是因为大家都是跟水果有关的形容词……fruity这个词指果味的，水果的，但还有个用法指低级趣味的，比如fruity jokes（黄色笑话）

“是富有成效，”Fiz纠正他。

“也一样。你们俩在这儿干什么呢？也是来享受月下漫步的？”

“什么？”Peter过于迅速的脱口而出。“不！当然不是。”

Tony眨眼，新的可能性开始在脑海里翻滚。“好吧。”

Peter坐立不安，目光漫无目的地四处游移。“对。所以，嗯，你们这么早就来了？或者这么晚？可能？”

“你们还有温室工作日程表吗？”Tony感兴趣地审视着Peter不安的表情。“需要预约？”

“我做了一个基本时间安排，”Fiz轻松地回答。“你可以在标准营业时段提交需求。”

Tony眯眼看着他，想判断这句话到底是在开玩笑还是认真的。Fiz用同样的眼神看回来，极其不透明。

“说的好，”Tony嘟囔了一句。在他们上方的什么地方，他听到有东西正在移动，像是某种窗帘在头顶飘动的声音。他向上望去，但除了昏暗的太阳能面板和脚手架，什么都看不见。

但当他把目光收回来时，却发现Peter正别有目的地紧盯着他，这让Tony愈发狐疑。

Fiz用正试图在雷区中找出一条路的人特有的小心谨慎来回打量他们。“Peter和我通常每天来温室两次，给植物浇水，并检查它们的生长情况。我们今天来得比较早，为了修理固定在草药上方的那些灯，它们太暗了。”

这些不至于让Tony惊讶；他很清楚他们在园艺方面的努力。所有事都没什么值得怀疑的地方，但是，依然有某种东西——

“或许你们可以今晚再回来，”Stephen建议，声音里有一丝温和的命令意味。“Tony和我有点事要在这儿处理。”

Peter透过睫毛向上瞥了一眼，嘴角抽搐着露出一个微笑。“更有成效的事情？”

“没错，”Tony立刻回答。“最低级趣味的。所以如果你打算继续在这转悠然后看着——”

“不，是我的错。”Peter连忙说。“我收回那句话，我不是有意——”

“我们正要去检查紫色水果树的生长情况，”Stephen一边说一边使劲掐了Tony一把。“所以这个说法在严格意义上很精确。”

Tony对他叹气。“你剥夺了所有乐趣，doc。”

“诚挚地向你道歉，”Stephen很不诚挚地说。

Peter已经拖着一个满脸困惑的Fiz快步离开了。“好了，我们走了。我们马上就离开。我对一切都感到抱歉，对不起。”

“不用因为我而急急忙忙的，”Tony在他们身后喊道。“你们——”

灯光从上方闪烁，突然变成了警告性的红色。

“Boss，”Friday通过头顶扬声器发出紧张的声音。“有一艘中型飞船正在拦截路线上接近我们。他们来得很快，按照现在航线大概会在9分钟之后超过我们。”

“**什么？**”Tony说，听见Stephen和Fiz也在问同样的问题，每个人都僵住了。“我们现在才发现他们？这不可能，当前速度下，传感器至少能探测到30分钟距离之外的物体。”

“他们在我们正后方，”Friday冷静地说。“我相信他们是利用我们飞过时的尾迹隐藏了自己的行踪。直到他们靠得过近，已经无法再隐藏时，才暴露出来。”

“加快速度甩掉他们，”Tony说，恐慌开始在血管里涌动。

“我试过了。我也尝试了规避措施，但在当前速度下它们价值有限。那艘飞船完全抓住了我的航线和轨道。”

“Thanos？”Tony冷酷地问出一个所有人都在想的问题。他和Stephen交换了一个不祥的眼神，然后和Peter交换了无助的眼神。而Fiz——

Fiz看上去对这个名字一点都不惊讶或困惑。一丁点都不。

“如果是你干的，”Tony对他说，极度冷静，带着冰冷而有杀意的怒火。“我会为此把你的肠子掏出来，此时此地。”

“我没有，”Fiz平静地否认，同时Peter发出一声柔和的抗议，而Stephen坚决地打断他：“他没有。”

Fiz看了Stephen一眼，似乎很惊讶于这种无条件的支持。但Stephen没时间和客人交换眼神。他直视着Tony，像过去对其他每一件事一样自信。

“你有多确定？”Tony问道，回望着法师。“足以把我们的命都押在上面吗？足以把所有人的命都押上吗？”

Tony看着脑海中一个无形的计时器滴答作响。8分钟；这就是他不得不划出界限，分清敌友的时间。再过8分钟，他们就会被追上。

“是，”Stephen回答。

Tony其实挺喜欢Fiz的；他差不多能理解讽刺的方式，他所拥有的低调力量，他如何有着自己的过去，却没有为之所支配。他看起来比他们所有人都更年轻或年长，有着超越年龄的智慧。他和Peter相处的样子，专注、坚定、投入。

他让Tony想起很久以前的故友。一个山洞里的男人，曾眼睁睁看着自己的整个世界化为灰烬，他教会了Tony如何将悲剧转化为目标。

“好吧，”Tony毫无歉意地对Fiz说。“那么很不幸，看来你要被卷进一些显然跟你毫无关系的事情里了。”

“反正也不是第一次，”Fiz耸了耸肩。“我知道你没有什么理由信任我。但我愿意帮忙，如果我可以，如果你允许。”

说真的，事情就是如此。Tony喜欢他，但**不**信任他。

然而Tony信任Stephen，这就够了。

“我之后会非常有兴趣听听关于Thanos你都知道些什么。”Tony说，捕捉到了Fiz投向地面的羞愧视线。“与此同时，你最好准备好做出实际行动，把你那不诚实的粉色皮肤之下隐藏的所有其他把戏都拿出来。”

Fiz缩了一下，绝对是在因为内疚而痛苦。Peter来回看着他们，像是不知道该站在哪一边。

“说到Thanos，”Tony冷酷地继续。“Friday，你有什么看法？”

“我分析了那艘船的设计，”Friday说。“虽然不能绝对肯定，但我不认为他们和Thanos有关联，那艘飞船的外形完全不一样，它似乎整体都是为了隐蔽性和速度而打造的，这可能解释了他们是如何超过我们的。”

“Friday，能给我一个视觉影像吗？”Stephen问道，他的声音里有某些东西；一种急迫的诧异，让Tony后颈上的寒毛都竖了起来。

“是什么？”Tony看着他问道。Stephen摇了摇头，双唇抿成一条严酷冷峻的直线。

Friday花了点时间才做出回应。“我为糟糕的分辨率道歉。”一个影像浮现在他们面前的半空，那是一艘正以无形轴心旋转的外星飞船。“这是我能在这个速度下得到的最清晰的渲染模型了。”

那艘飞船很大，弯曲的形状有点诡异，像一只伸展开翅膀的鸟类，船体在正中间，两个钩状附件从前部伸出，仿佛两只脚。它们看起来似乎是某种抓钩。

Stephen急速地抽了口气，脸上露出阴沉可怖的神情。

“那是什么？”Tony重复着，不是很确定自己到底想不想知道。但他不得不问。

“海盗，”Stephen回答。


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这场终极猫鼠游戏里，Tony决定自己宁愿成为Wile E. Coyote，而Stephen则是个出色的的Road Runner。  
（警告：以下两章符合暴力标签，因为海盗！）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上面两个角色出自华纳的动画系列Looney Tunes，讲述了郊狼Wile E. Coyote（中译歪心狼）各种追赶走鹃Road Runner（中译BB鸟）但是次次失败的搞笑故事。要说的话貌似动画设定里Wile E. Coyote拥有各种各样的机械设备，而Road Runner可以跳进画出来的假洞穴里（？？）。总而言之还是有些蜜汁联系的亚子。

完全停下来的飞船静得出奇。

Tony动身从船尾走向飞船前部，感受着这一片寂静。它从四面八方围拢而来，沉闷又压抑，带着静止的重量。这就像穿过全无生命气息的冰冻废墟，或者把头沉进水底，无法呼吸 ，与世隔绝。它也毫无疑问地、难以置信地使人感到孤独。

Tony憎恨它。

他去了第二货舱，然后停在那等了等，看看会不会有什么东西突然从货柜里跳出来展开伏击。Tony默数到10，然后是20。最后，他开始跪下来设置陷阱。现在唯一的光源就是飞船应急指示灯和装甲外部端口，他一直竖着一只耳朵，捕捉一切入侵者的动静。

但没有任何声响，可怖的寂静还在继续。不知为什么，Tony几乎为此感到有些失望。

他完成手上的工作，然后像来时一样悄无声息地离去，溜到舰桥上做了同样的布置。他在那里设置了一套更加复杂的陷阱系统，总共有32条瞄准线和6条备份绊索，还有两个位于头顶的陷阱门，随时都可以瞬间关闭。

搞定这一切之后，Tony站起来，让纳米粒子折叠成一把撬棍，以便把关死的滑门撬开一条能让人溜过去的缝隙。舰桥一片漆黑，拱形天花板上巨大的洞顶凝重而沉静。金属大梁刺向屋顶的黑暗之中，简直就像巨口中的利齿。观景窗里能够清晰地看到一团气态星云，闪烁着蓝绿色光芒，宛如散布在地平线远方的彩虹。

Tony走近，看着蓝色反光倒映在他的装甲表面，仿佛泛着珠光的雨滴。他把一只手放到控制台上，在一大片虚幻的阴影中形成一个凝实的影子。

“亲爱的，”Tony轻轻地说。“我回来了。”

没有任何变化。没有新的灯光或者声音闪烁着出现。也没有一个带有轻微口音的声音打破沉默，说：**欢迎回来，Boss**。

缺乏照明固然可怕，但缺乏响应简直让人窒息。

8分钟根本不足以作出计划，连**说话**的时间都不够。

当海盗们接近到一定距离，向他们发射了某种导航干扰装置之后，他们就被迫离开了光速。聪明的举动；很难与一艘正在运动的飞船保持平行，但如果没有了导航计算机，它就无法以光速飞行。他们将将在那团星云外部停下，还没完全刹住前冲的势头，不到两分钟之后，另一艘飞船就到达了合适位置上。

Friday几乎是紧接着就离线了。尽管事先得到了警告，Tony发现自己还是没有为此做好准备。他马上就开始筹划如何让这些追兵接受即刻并且暴力的死亡与毁灭。Stephen在Tony的愤怒上升到彻底失控之前抓住了他。

“Tony，”Stephen说，试图安抚，但没有成功。“不要。”

“不要什么？”Tony记得自己在逼问，低沉且紧绷。“不要失去我的冷静？不要着急？不要恐慌？太晚了，doc。现在已经不是这种时候了。”

“他们是海盗，”Stephen提醒他，好像Tony有可能忘记这一点一样。“他们希望飞船和所有部件都完好无损。电磁冲击只是暂时措施，Friday很快就会恢复的，别担心。”

但Tony焦虑得听不进去有逻辑的内容，他用手指叛逆地捅着Stephen。“你基本上就是个神棍，每天早饭之前都要违反自然法则起码6次，怎么就错过了这件事呢？”

“这不是一门完美无暇的学科。”

“哦，相信我，**我看得出来**。”

“我尽可能多地为各种可能性做了计划，”Stephen稍微给自己辩护了一下。“但现实是，总会有些误差空间。”

“我们就要被**海盗**登船了，这空间还真够大的。别那么看着我，Stephen，我有权为此无理取闹，他们是**海盗**，一伙正在企图突破左舷加固舱壁的海盗，就在我们说话的同时。再跟我说一遍计划？”

Stephen照办了，但即使再听一遍，Tony还不是不喜欢它。

那之后没多久，他们分开，各自执行任务，Tony为此付出了沉重的努力，他几乎没法放Peter离开。

他得和Stephen独自留在这艘静止的飞船上，Peter和Fiz要去另一艘，在飞船系统瘫痪的情况下，他们之间没有联络手段；只有想到如果自己不能集中注意力，他们终将失败，Tony才能勉强控制住焦虑。

就在他站在那里提醒自己还有工作没有完成时，Tony感到一阵模糊但绝不会弄错的轰鸣声，伴随着穿过墙壁的轻微震动。这是有人突破厚重的防护罩，撕开密闭封条，用穿着靴子的脚踏足他们从未见过的甲板时的声音。

他们进来了，这意味着时间所剩无几。

Tony又一次拍了拍控制台，手指遗憾地从空白显示屏上滑开。“想你，FRI。快点回来，你听到了吗？”

他心情沉重地回到飞船内部。检查点意味着他总能有个可靠的布局，一副标示可撤退安全区域的脑内蓝图。如果这艘飞船是个迷宫，里面很快就要挤满不受欢迎的家伙，那Tony至少有张地图，里面标出了所有他能找到的最佳藏身之处。

Tony钻进一处屋顶通风管道，从另一边出来，在侧面走廊里双脚着地，然后——

“不是那边。”

——他飞快地失去了十年寿命。

“我靠，”Tony大口喘气，旋转脚跟拿一个斥力炮指着身后。“什么——我的天啊。Stephen，我都要因为被你吓尿而换裤子了。或者换个**心脏**，见鬼。”

“永远都这么戏精，”Stephen叹了口气。

“你想要戏剧性？想象一下如果我下次不小心把你变成墙上的一滩血迹，那会有多少戏剧性吧。”Tony晃了晃手上的装甲作为强调，关闭了能量的斥力炮安安静静的。“我差点杀了你。”

“哦，那可能有点难。”

Tony在黑暗中眯了眯眼睛，有些事情不太对劲，Stephen的位置比Tony整整高出一头。这不奇怪，因为法师花了很多时间在他那值得信赖的自主斗篷帮助下漂浮。但现在斗篷显然不在，Stephen看起来正在上下浮动，而且如果这不是Tony的臆想，那么这个人苍白到了几乎透明的地步。

Tony伸出一根狐疑的手指，戳进Stephen的肩膀——他的手直接穿了过去。

“让我猜猜，”Tony无动于衷地说。“你是未来的圣诞幽灵。”

Stephen轻柔地浮动着，想了一小会。“似乎还挺合适的不是吗？你甚至扮演了一个还算不错的Ebenezer Scrooge。”

> 注：他们在说的是一部叫《圣诞颂歌》的电影，Ebenezer Scrooge是故事主角，一个自私的守财奴。在圣诞之夜，来自过去、现在和未来的圣诞幽灵分别向他展示了贪婪之人的悲惨下场。于是这位就改邪归正成为好人了。

“我真的没有，我一点都不吝啬。拜托告诉我你不是真的幽灵。如果你死在我面前，我会生气的。”

“我没死。”

“好吧，这也不是你活着的样子。我看到的是什么鬼玩意？”

Stephen张开双臂，摆出夸张的姿势。“我的灵体。”

Tony盯着他，仔细观察昏暗光线下自己能看清的那一点东西。“你的灵体。要知道，当你说会和我们保持联络并配合行动的时候，我以为意思是你会使用接收器。”

“如你所知，所有电子通信都在被监控，”Stephen越过他的肩膀指了指。“你需要在这里左转。他们在一处维修井附近绕了路，所以右边最终会让你和其中一个搜索队伍迎面遇上。”

Tony不情愿地听从了指示，眉头紧锁。“妈的，我都还没去过那个区域。他们还有没有入侵别的地方？”

“我是没看到，但他们分成了两队。还有更多人正从飞船上下来。”

“至少那个区域还有几块他们没法绕过的舱壁，”Tony自言自语，思考着。“另外一队在哪儿？”

“正在咒骂你架设在温室旁的陷阱。”Stephen笑着说。“你很有创意，可惜他们没法欣赏。”

“很好，那就按照计划进行吧，”Tony险恶地眯起眼睛。“他们在温室干什么？不会乱碰什么东西吧？这帮家伙最好不要妨碍到茶叶。也许我现在就应该去怼他们，在被搞出更多破坏之前。”

“也许你应该把对峙的时机留给我，”Stephen淡淡地说。“放松，他们不会在乎你珍贵的茶叶。”

“我记得你说过他们会抢走所有值钱的东西。”

“我想他们错过了有关咖啡因成瘾及其潜在利润的课程。”

“那就是他们的损失了，这可是一座正等着被掠夺的金矿，”Tony突然转头向Stephen皱眉。“所以你一开始就在幻境里出没？就那么看着他们？然后看着**我**？”

他的强调让Stephen笑了出来。“我一直在看着你，Tony。”

“是的，一点都不吓人，”Tony一边嘀咕，一边开始小跑，脑中着计算经过的走廊。

“这里再左转一次，”Stephen指示。“然后在接下来的三个路口继续左转，这应该能保证你一段时间的安全。”

“并把我带到中控区附近，”Tony指出。“说到这个，孩子们怎么样了？还在像Bonnie和Clyde一样闲逛吗？告诉他们最好准时回家吃晚饭。”

> 注：米国著名雌雄大盗。

“Fiz正在认真履行他的监护职责。”Stephen有些好笑地说。“他还没让Peter离开过自己的视线。”

Tony哼了一声。“我打赌Peter一定超喜欢这个。行吧，至少我们知道了这艘飞船上还有人可以服从命令。他们弄完——Stephen？”

他停下来，转身发现法师已经消失了，走廊再次变得黑暗而寂静。

“没礼貌，”Tony评论，凝视着身前与身后的黑暗，提醒自己那不是真的幽灵，这里也不是一座坟墓，尽管它有时候感觉很像。

他继续前进。

按照Stephen的说法，这些海盗非常有效率。他们使用标准的网格式搜索法，不断追踪被他们清理过的区域，狩猎战利品，并像猎物一样封存起来。Tony的工作就是在这场猫鼠游戏中保持领先。他需要尽可能地坚持下去；Tony逃过被察觉和捕获的每个小时甚至每分钟，都能给其他人争取到同样的时间，让他们去完成各自的任务。

这不是Tony第一次扮演诱饵，在他的人生中有过一些著名的例子，不过这倒是他首次感到有很高的风险正在迫近。

Tony成功抵达了中控区，小心地越过自己设置的陷阱：包括一个雷区，通往正门走廊上的三段杀戮地带，还有一条巨大的壕沟。作为飞船上防守最严密的区域，希望他们的外星朋友能在清扫中把这里当做最后一个目标。

他穿过这片区域，一切看起来都很正常，但多谨慎一点也无妨。Tony用力打开中控区的门看了一眼，立刻因为缺乏发动机回声的密闭空间而受到了打击。如果说走廊是一片寂静的荒原，那没有引擎在工作的中控区就像坟地；一个被反常寂静所笼罩的地窖。Tony望进正在张开大嘴的黑暗深渊，尽量不去想那和他的噩梦有多么相似。

他关上门，重新封死，停下来把纳米粒子收回去，让手休息一会。尽管没有人在看，Tony还是点了一下头，然后接着向前走。

他去了主货舱，花费宝贵的几分钟来检查自己是否还是一个人，然后集中注意力给检查点配备了身份识别保障措施之外的武器。他安装了很多扫描线，足以捉住一头冲锋过来的大象，那意味着它们有望阻止任何好奇的闯入者不小心逛进这个区域。这一部分似乎很有趣；就像编造了一张只有Tony能看见的无形绊索蛛网。

就在Tony刚刚从那边溜走，钻进通风管道，然后在前方三条走廊之外的地方出来时，法师又一次突然出现。很近；太近了，导致Tony闪避不及，直接从他身上穿了过去。

“Stephen，”Tony发着牢骚，右肩痛苦地撞上了墙壁。“**别再这么干了**。”

“抱歉，”Stephen简短地说，声音里有一些很紧迫的东西。

Tony飞快地回到了状况中，竖起耳朵寻找任何被追踪的迹象。“你上哪儿去了？”

“去检查一些东西，我发现了一点麻烦。”

Tony冲他皱起眉头。“什么样的麻烦？”

“我的同类，”Stephen面无表情地说。“我应该告诉你他可能也会在的，但让我解释一下，他并不总是和他们在一起。他的个人哲学已经不再与破坏者保持一致，所以他也不经常参与他们的伏击。事实上，有趣的是，他们最近才刚刚变更过级别——”

“停，”Tony不耐烦地说。“倒带。破坏者是什么人，他又是谁，为什么我要在意这些？”

“破坏者就是海盗——”

“哦我的天啊，真的吗？谁想出来的名字？他们是不是还有一个叫掠夺者的分支组织？”

“——而他是个施法者。他叫Krugarr，我的建议是，如果你能做到，一定要不惜一切代价躲开他。”

Tony猛然停下，差点又撞上一堵墙。“又一个施法者？我发誓你们这些家伙正在接管整个宇宙。这个是哪种？章鱼哥那种，霸王Zet那种，还是既奇怪又可笑的医生那种？”

“这些又不互相排斥，”Stephen说。“他哪个也不是。他的种族并不以和人类相同的方式操纵魔法，但很类似。实际上，他受过良好的训练。目前我们并非同一水准，在公平战斗中我从未输过，但是他并不总是公平战斗。”

“对我们而言非常好的是，那你也不用非得公平战斗。尤其是带着你脖子上那块漂亮绿石头的时候。”

Stephen不情愿地扫了一眼他的坠饰。“埋进发射器之后，我还没有在实战中测试过它，事情可能不会像我所希望的那样发展。”

“很好，我现在感觉好多了。为什么这段时间以来，每一个人，甚至他们的狗看起来都像个巫师？我们遇上过真正喜欢做气球动物的家伙吗？”

“你曾经试图把这个想法介绍给Jira，”史蒂芬淡定地回答。“实际上，事情没有那么糟糕，Krugarr并不怎么听话。他的专长是精细的能量操纵和构建，尤其是护盾。不过他也能做出任何想象得到的物理形态。”

这听起来不怎么可怕，除非Tony好好思考过。他见过Stephen施展善意的魔法，可以用于各种恶作剧。护盾在防御时仅仅是一个护盾，但如果用来进攻，它将是非常猛烈的攻击。“你和平地把他带走，而不是让整艘飞船都砸在我们头上，这个可能性有多大？”

“概率于我有利，”Stephen说。“但我希望事情不会走到那一步，我想在他意识到飞船上有人可以与他匹敌之前抓住他。困住一个法师的方法有限，可能需要一点时间才能让事情理顺。”

“抓住他，”Tony重复。“你不认为把这家伙发射进太空可能对我们而言更好吗？如果最后演变成了一场魔法大战，我可不想就近观看。”

“如果我能正确地完成自己的工作，就不会变成那样。”

“你的**工作**，”Tony尖锐地说。“是活下去，如果可能的话，让我们其余人也活下去，其他都不重要。别太有创意了，Stephen。把注意力集中在主要目标上。”

“一向如此，”Stephen平静地说。“我必须去做这件事，Tony。他值得更好的人生，还有着巨大的潜力，我需要去帮助他找到它。”

Tony警告性地瞪着他。“他属于那些打算占领我们飞船的入侵者。现在不是施舍忠告和交换编制品花样的时候，doc。”

Stephen很慢很慢地摇了摇头，他的眼睛非常蓝，因为有人现在褪色得像一束苍白的月光。“我不会杀他，Tony，我不能。”

“你可以试试，”Tony命令道，然后摇头，叹着气捏住鼻梁。“不，别在意，你当然不能。因为与一切概率和常识相反，你就是个理想主义者和利他主义者。但我哪个都不是，所以**求你**别让事情向着意想不到的方向发展，然后叫我去收拾残局。”

“我会尽力，”Stephen虚幻的形象短暂地彻底消失了一会儿，然后又重新变得可见。“Peter和Fiz正在行动，我得走了。”

法师向前飘了一点，抬起双手托住Tony的脸颊。准确地说，Tony什么都感觉不到。这不是他通常会从Stephen那里期待的触感，温暖有力，只是稍微有些颤抖。相反，法师现在的触摸就像一阵凉风拂过；像静电在Tony的皮肤上爬行，富有磁性，令人着迷。

他的亲吻也带来了同样的感受，让Tony的嘴唇有些刺痛。

“求你尽量不要死，”Tony在他们之间狭小的间隙里轻声说。

“如果你能保护好自己，我也会，”Stephen回答，那点刺痛从工程师的嘴唇挪到脸颊上。“小心一点，Tony。如果可以避免，Krugarr不会真的伤害你，但他陷入绝境时会很残忍。如果你先发现了他，快点逃走。他很容易辨认，那是个有着红色鱼鳍和魔法的人。”

Tony试图回答，但在此之前，Stephen就消失了。

“谢谢你啊，”Tony对着空空如也的半空说。“真是帮了大忙，该死的。”

除此之外也没有别的办法了，他只能继续行动。

他深入飞船核心，在努力干活时听到两次远处的爆炸声，海盗们要么是爆破了一个检查点，要么是触发了Tony设在某处的陷阱。那些声音每次都让他心跳加速，半天才能平静下来。他的耳机保持沉默，飞船上依然一片漆黑。Tony只能尽量使用自己高度警惕的一切感官来追踪入侵者的迹象：交谈、脚步、枪声、爆炸声或者尖叫声。

什么都没有。

他选了一条走廊作为埋伏地点，在两侧接入面板和地面上设置了小型炸药。说真的，他早就该这么干。如果一个人的AI被关闭，飞船被迫停在不知道什么鬼地方的正中央，他作出什么事来不能被称为偏执。

完成这部分工作后，Tony动身前往几个次级货舱。为了让事情更加有趣一点，他在沿途天花板上添加了一些声波武器。工程师用一分钟确认所有距离传感器正常工作，他冲着一系列隐藏激光发射口挥手。每个端口都闪烁了一下，一道代表确认的闪光向他眨眼。Tony眨回去，随着危险的临近，感到有点头昏脑涨。

他一边走一边数着呼吸，提醒自己慢慢地、轻松地、每隔一段时间呼吸一次，确保用鼻子吸入空气，然后从嘴巴里呼出来。他保持脚步轻巧迅捷，在穿着战甲的情况下尽可能让它们无声且高效。

尽管如此，他还是差点错过了他们的到来。那些人的脚步也很轻。

听到有人在毗邻走廊走动并发出鲜明的沙沙声时，Tony僵了一下。枪械和装备相互碰撞，传来有节奏的咔哒声和摩擦声，模糊不清的低语前后回荡，他们听起来很自信，胸有成竹，符合Tony关于海盗的一切想象，尤其是在他们前去劫掠看似毫无防备的飞船时。

Tony小心地合上接入面板，从蹲着的地方站起来。他退了两步，伸手摸上舱壁，然后用手指沿着墙面划过，找到运动探测器并激活它们。他的心脏剧烈跳动，几乎盖过了正以悠闲又傲慢的节奏接近的脚步声。

工程师在金属战甲所能允许的范围里，尽可能迅速又安静地溜了出去，远远甩掉他们，然后钻进屋顶管道。等他感觉到身后爆炸产生的冲击力炸毁走廊，并在他们的入侵者面前关掉一个入口时，离目标已经有10分钟和两个检查点的距离了。Tony听不见任何咒骂或怒吼，但他能想象那里肯定有不少这种声音。

好人得一分。

“Stephen，”Tony一边快速离开，一边喃喃自语。“我希望你知道自己在做什么。”

他又成功了两次，没有碰上任何麻烦。但就在Tony刚刚开始庆祝自己工作完成得不错时，他的好运到头了。

他转过一个拐角，脑子里的指示图正在计划三条走廊之外的下一步行动，然后迎面撞上一堵本来不该在那儿的墙。Tony在一片突如其来的光芒中被弹了回来，闪电和臭氧的气味灼烧着鼻子。他眯起眼，注视前方。

这堵墙不在Tony的指示图上是有原因的，它显然不属于飞船的原始设计。正常的墙一般不会完全透明，也不会带着金色的火花噼啪作响。

Tony花了整整半分钟瞪着它，心中有很不祥的预感。“Stephen，这最好是你在玩一个相当不合时宜的游戏。”

他扫了一眼身后的走廊，感觉后颈的汗毛完全立了起来。

“我想不是，”Tony说。

那个生物从一条根本不存在的通道里走出来，出口在他身后封死。他自阴影中看着Tony，身材高大，红色皮肤，显然非常**外星人**，以至于Tony一时不知道该说什么。过了好一会儿，他开始向Tony滑过去。那不能被称为行走，一个人需要两条腿才能完成这个动作，而他并没有。

“Wow，”Tony评论道，在外星人向他靠近时后退着。“他可能提到过你基本上就是条巨蛇，或者你高得离谱。我不觉得我们大厅的尺寸适合你，你确定调头回自己飞船上去不会更舒服一点吗？像这样在走廊里阴险地滑来滑去可不怎么容易。”

外星人没有理他，只是继续用身体（尾巴？）在地板上滑行，他的两只手，以及每只手上三根修长的手指，全都在优雅地向Tony挥动。再加上头部两侧的鳍，他看起来就像曾经生活在地下或水下的生物——早在他们的种族学会如何制造防弹衣和枪支之前，这两样装备在他身上都不少见。

Tony转身背靠墙壁，有点好奇在外星法师接近前，他能不能给也自己制造出一个不存在的通道，从对方视线中消失。他考虑了一下要花多长时间才能用这套战甲融化出一扇合适的门，以及同时需要用什么方法来分散外星新朋友的注意力。

Tony几乎还没想出这个计划的初步概念，魔法就将他扯起并悬停于半空，让他与这只巨大生物的视线齐平。

“这种感觉熟悉得很诡异，”Tony说，心脏在胸腔中跳得如同擂鼓。“你不会碰巧跟某个我曾经认识的家伙有亲属关系吧？他叫Zet，在用心灵遥感推搡我方面很有一套——”

一张金色的网紧紧缠绕Tony的胸部，甚至能越过战甲挤压他肺里的空气。

“以及用它勒到我喘不过气，”Tony呼吸急促，嘶哑地说。“他对此也很有一套。”

他们现在高度相等，外星人凑近了一点，足以让Tony更仔细地观察细节。红色的皮肤暗沉又光滑，仿佛被晒成褐色的皮革，他每只手上的三根手指都带着很钝的爪子，头部两侧的鳍应该是有功用的，它们正感兴趣地朝Tony抖动。另外，他的双眼纯黑；就像一片血海中燃烧的两个黑点。

Tony感到恐慌正企图将自己生吞活剥。

“我想我们不能谈这个吧？”Tony问道，努力从胸腔上看不见的压迫下挤出言辞。那个力量并不想将他压碎，更像一种钳制。“你不是第一个打算吃掉我的特种寿司，对他来说结局可不是很好。”

外星人并没有回答什么话，他做不到，因为这个生物没有嘴。相反，他将Tony放回地面，最终解开了控制。工程师咳嗽了好一会儿，直到觉得可以正常呼吸为止。他透过头盔界面向上看去，发现这个庞然大物正耐心地用一只手打着手势，直指前方，显然希望Tony按照指示行动。

“好吧，我不，”Tony沙哑地说，然后用音波炮击中了他。“抱歉伙计，我的飞船上不需要鱼鳍。”

他并不确定这是否行得通。如果一个种族不能发出声音，那么很可能也不需要普通听觉系统，或者他们使用Tony无法解释的方式捕捉声波。但工程师很幸运；这个外星人不仅有某种耳朵，而且似乎很敏感。他摔倒在地，翻滚着，长到不可思议的尾巴剧烈抽打，不断撞击着墙壁，甚至在加固过的金属电镀层上留下了凹痕。

Tony不打算留下来看看他停止打滚后会干出什么来。他垂下手里的炮口，继续让其保持激活，然后开始逃跑。

四次右转和一次离开墙面的翻滚弹跳之后，他撞上了第二个外星人。这一个没那么红，但看起来一样高大。身后还有一群**更多的**外星人。

“操他妈的认真的吗？”Tony问道，瞪着他们。

这帮人彼此交换了一下眼神，充满愉悦和胜利，他们向Tony展露出来的微笑让工程师的血液都凉了。

“你是个狡猾的家伙，”领头的那个说道，声音低沉洪亮，这句话里带着一种满足感，让Tony很想把什么东西炸掉。“不是每天都有人能从我们手上占据优势的，居然能动用我们所有人把你从藏身之处赶出来。但现在你就在这儿。”

“我在这儿，”Tony赞同道，在这些人走近时，举起一只发光的手挡住他们。“就是不知道结果会不会如你所愿。”

“把它放下，”领头人命令，甚至连眼睛都没眨一下，一副漠不关心的样子。“这样我们就饶过你的性命，虽然可能不是你的尊严。”

Tony没有放下手，斥力炮带着闪光，微微脉动着。他的身后有一个正在打滚，而且很可能已经被激怒的法师，面前是一群持枪的海盗。他能感觉到自己安全逃生的机会正在迅速缩小到个位数。

“你要知道，”Tony退了一步，抬起另一只手直对着他们。“我从来没有真正关心过尊严。”

“那你关心自己的生命吗？”海盗走上前，几乎以哄骗的语气问道。

Tony挑了挑眉，有趣；他以为海盗会先开枪再问问题。而他们并没有这么干的事实，看起来非常奇怪。

这显然不是坏事，它给了Tony更多时间，但不幸的是，更多时间并没有带给他更多选择。Tony再次想起身后某处的法师，现在可能已经克服了声波武器的影响。工程师还记得Stephen的警告，他尽量不去想象被一条会用魔法的残忍红蛇再次抓住时会发生什么。

时间很少，选择更少，这需要一些激烈的手段。

“我的生命，是的，”Tony的目光越过这些人，看着他们身后的舱壁。他们右侧的墙属于内部结构；左侧则是外表面。“你们的？并不关心。”

“那么如果你想活命，就应该放下武器。”海盗突然向前靠近。Tony想要躲开，却发现自己的后背已经在字面意义上紧靠墙壁。他倾斜斥力炮，听着更多能量充入时的嗡鸣声，看到他们犹豫的神情。

> 注：to have one's back against the wall，习语，指情况紧急。

“我们怎么能确定它是武器？”其中一个看起来想要知道。“也许只是一盏漂亮的灯。”

这个人似乎很年轻，头发乱糟糟的，贪婪地眯眼看着Tony的手，然后蹦跶着走过来观察全套钢铁侠战甲。指不定正兴高采烈地想着如何把它拆开卖零件，好像Tony能允许这种事发生一样。

“装甲看起来很真实，”另一个人小声说，把手里的枪举高了一点。“他们一直在其他区域使用遥控炸弹和激光射线，所以我们知道他们确实**有点东西**。”

一面是内墙，一面是外墙。第一种方案只能分散注意力，给Tony争取几秒喘息时间尝试逃跑。第二种方案会造成实际损害，不仅是对海盗，还指飞船。即便最初的爆破没有立即消灭他们中大多数人，也会摧毁从其它区域连接到这里的生命维持系统，直到泄露的空气被重新密封的舱壁阻止。这意味着蛇形法师也将被击败，虽然Stephen慷慨地请求过宽大处理，但Tony却不能说自己对此感到特别后悔。

Tony权衡了一下自己越来越低的逃脱几率，以及破坏角度和最小安全距离。

“事情不必非得变成这样，”那个人还在试图劝诱他，依然很愉悦的样子。Tony几乎想当面冲他冷笑；这家伙显然不知道自己正在跟谁打交道。“我们的目的是这艘飞船，这不意味着你一定要死。”

“不，”Tony说。“这意味着你们要死，抱歉了。”

当Tony在墙壁上轰开一个直通宇宙的洞时，已经为随之而来的冲击和拖拽力做好了准备。但海盗们显然没有。两个人立刻飞了出去，他们的惊叫声被溢出的空气吞没。其中之一抓住洞口参差不齐的边缘，绝望地坚持着；另一个没那么幸运的家伙直接消失在虚空里。剩下四个设法抓住了什么东西，或者可能是磁化了自己的装备。无论如何，他们在滑过走廊一半时刹住车，然后停在那里。

Tony跟进这一情况，用粘合剂浇在其中两个人头上，把他们连同枪支一起粘在地面。剩下两个躲过第一次射击，朝Tony发射了什么发出爆裂嘶声的东西，打破他的一块战甲，碎片从洞里飞了出去。

“这是你们的损失，”Tony说，看着他们艰难行动，其中一个几乎一路滑到墙边，然后设法稳住了自己，脸上露出惊慌失措的神情。“不要怪我，当你们——”

一条金色的绳子骤然具现，以毫不妥协的力道缠住那个拼死坚持的海盗，然后把他拉回安全地带。一张发光的网随即密封在Tony弄出来的洞上。疯狂外溢的空气突然静止；人们猛地撞击到地上，发出非常响亮的声音。

对了，被声波弹困住的法师很可能在那些炮弹被吸走并消失在宇宙中后迅速恢复。

“伙计，你就不能理解我的暗示对吧？”Tony说，尽管他感觉自己被猛拽向一旁，胳膊紧紧绕着身体，几乎在压力之下被折成两半。“你没完没了地跑回来，像只蟑螂一样。”

“我不知道那是什么，”领头的家伙说，声音里已经不再有任何愉悦，取而代之的是愤怒。Tony相当确定，这对自己来说绝对不是什么好兆头。“但我想我会把你变成其中一只。”

“那还真是个绝妙的把戏，”Tony说，看着他们中的一个迅速开始在魔法之上进行修补，洞口粗糙的边缘很快被封住。

“你不应该这么做，”另一个咆哮着，愤怒扭曲了他那张出奇类似人类的脸。这个人拔出武器，冷酷地指着Tony。

“又不是我的错，”Tony咬紧牙关，发现自己正悬在半空，不由自主地被扭向他们的方向。魔法从四面八方挤压着他，让他的呼吸变得短促轻浅；工程师能感到自己的视野正在逐渐变得越来越窄。“是你们开始了这一切。”

就在此时，接收器突然恢复生机，吓得Tony整个人抽了一下。这对他急促的呼吸一点好处都没有。

“Boss，”Friday冷静的声音传来。“你能听见吗？”

“Friday？”Tony想都没想，脱口而出。

他很高兴看到海盗们交换了一个迷惑的眼神。

“Friday？”其中一个人困惑地发问。“Friday是什么？”

“他们不会想知道的，”Friday在Tony耳朵里喃喃地说，他不得不抑制住歇斯底里大笑的冲动。“我知道我应该装死，Boss，但你的生物节律看起来正在变得非常不稳定。我希望自己没有花太长时间，你还好吗？相对来说。”

“挺好的，”Tony喘着气，发觉海盗们正像看疯子一样看着他。也许他就是。

“那就好，”Friday低声说，松了口气。在他被占据的思维背后某处，Tony发现自己正为她日益成长的情感范围而惊奇。“你的情况正在迅速恶化，我擅自把你的困境通知给了Stephen。请坚持一会。”

如果Tony需要任何东西来证明海盗们是真的在监控电子通信，他很快就有了证据。领头人匆忙抬起手，把什么东西按进耳朵里；可能是他们自己的耳机。

“他们的飞船系统重新上线了，”他似乎不太相信地说。这个人抬起头，怒火中烧，Tony对上他的视线。“他有个通讯器。”

这似乎刺激了其他人采取行动，因为他们一同伸手去抓他，看起来就算把Tony撕成碎片也要将耳机从他身上夺走。

“Friday，”Tony绝望地说，挣扎着抵抗难以忍受的束缚。“帮个小忙。”

但回应他的人却不是Friday。通过线路，Stephen的声音突然在Tony耳畔响起，极其亲密，难以置信地让人高兴。

“Tony，”法师清晰冷静地说。“做好准备。”

“为了什么？”Tony想要询问，却感到魔法开始在他装甲的关节和附属装置之间爬行，试图将他从接缝中撬出来。

飞船的照明重新亮起，远远不像Tony预料的那样缓慢，也不像平时一样只有一半亮度。而是全功率；甚至超过了全功率，刺得人眼睛疼。

Tony显然不是唯一一个这么认为的。他听到不少压低的惊叫，其中还有一道真正痛苦的惨叫。突然之间，他好像被推进了水下，灯光还在，但变暗了，而且摇摆不定。海盗们也还在叫喊，但他们的声音像是被蒙住，一点都不真实。

然后Tony开始摇晃，整个世界滑向他的右边，接着从他脚下完全消失。有两只手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，扶着他站稳。某种丝滑柔软的东西包裹住他的手臂和身体，为他提供缓冲。

“什么，”Tony开口，接着不得不闭上嘴抵抗一波突如其来的眩晕。战甲融解消失，值得庆幸，因为Tony觉得自己已经快吐了。

“一会儿就过去了，”Stephen平静的声音响起，他的嘴紧贴在Tony耳边，嘴唇充满温暖，现在他重新恢复了血肉之躯，不再是个幽灵般的幻影了。“还记得吗？耐心等一会。”

“还记得什么？”Tony忍着恶心的感觉，晕晕乎乎的。

“不会魔法的人进入时需要花一点时间来校准，”Stephen的声音听起来仿佛带着回响，他小心翼翼地拍着Tony的后背。“深呼吸就好。”

“校准？”过了一会，Tony反应过来。“镜像维度？”

“对，现在没有人能看到我们了。”

如果他们继续这样大喊大叫，胡乱挥打，那很快就没有人能看到**任何东西**了。

“为什么这地方总让我觉得想把内脏吐出来？”Tony问道，试着保持深呼吸。

“那是因为你缺乏魔法天赋，”Stephen轻轻地把他们两个降落下去，让Tony能接触到地面。工程师瞥到斗篷红色的一角在他们周围抖动，它正轻柔地环抱着他，焦躁不安地拨弄他的四肢。

“多来几次情况会好转一点吗？”Tony虚弱地问。

“可能吧，很难预测。你被深深地锚定在我们的现实中，你的世界观和整个世界都围绕着物质存在，而非转瞬即逝之物。所以对你来说，在维度之间穿越远比我要困难，甚至比Peter还难适应。”

“Peter，”Tony咕哝着，提醒自己，拼命抓住另外的东西将注意力从头昏眼花中分散出来。“他怎么样？”

“很好，他们两个都很好。Fiz把他们照顾得不错。”

“他最好做到了，”Tony说，像个喝醉的水手一样双膝颤抖，盯着正不断撞墙并咒骂的海盗。“为什么是镜像维度？你可以用传送门把我们带到别的地方去。”

“这是你感谢我营救的特别晦涩的方式吗？”Stephen问道，双手收紧了一点，带着好笑的责备。

“有可能，”Tony承认。“用营救来形容可能有点低估它了。我觉得他们正打算把我扯成四块。”

他终于开始为此感到后怕；Tony几乎浑身发冷，看着海盗和他们愤怒的厮打。红皮蛇法师快速眨眼，四处张望，检查着天花板，然后是地板，接着是两者之间的一切。Tony能看到某种瞬膜从那双漆黑空洞的眼珠上滑过，这让他不情愿地再次想起Zet，感到一阵厌恶的颤抖贯穿全身。

Stephen察觉到了；这很难错过，因为他们正紧挨在一起。他的手担心地握紧。“怎么了？”

“没事，”Tony说，虽然他显然不是没事。空气似乎每时每刻都在变得更加浓稠，一层不同寻常的薄膜覆盖了Tony的视线。他希望这只是光线和镜像维度的影响。“没什么。”

随后，Stephen说了些什么，他的声音低沉而好奇，然而Tony真的无法听清内容。但他能听出其中流露的担忧和沉稳的声调，就像一个节拍器。稳定，且一成不变。

在一个脱离现实的世界里，似乎每个层面上都充满了错误，Tony紧紧抓着Stephen的声音，仿佛暴风雨中的一处港湾。那是唯一一样让他觉得真实的东西。

“Tony？”Stephen温柔地问，听起来应该已经叫过他很多次了。他们之间存在着一个没有说出来的问题。

Tony无视了它。“我们是怎么来这儿的？没有像上次一样明显的维度裂口。或者也许有，而我只是在Friday的灯光秀里错过了？”

Stephen定定地看着他，表情说明他准备放过这件事，暂时性的，但之后会有清算的时候。“上次只是我想让你看看裂口。但只要有悬戒，一个人不需要裂口也可以出入镜像维度。”

“卑鄙，”Tony说，深表折服。“这依然没有回答为什么。”

Stephen得意地笑了笑。“这个维度可以用来训练和监视，但不止如此。它也能用来控制威胁。”

“你的陷阱？”Tony反应过来，更加感兴趣地看着四周。

“对，虽然不完美，但这是我目前拥有的最佳解决方案。这不会无限期地扣住他，但应该足够我们解决现实世界的问题。”

“我可不这么确信，”Tony朝他们的红色朋友点头示意。那条蛇正盯着他们的方向。不是直接看着他们；那双黑色的眼睛转动着，来回扫视他们和他们周围的空间。没有看见他们，但那道视线**穿过**了他们。

Stephen皱眉。“有意思。那我或许得加快动作了。如果他能从外部看到空间排列的变换，我可能就需要以灵体形式跟他对抗。希望能够避免，因为他很擅长灵体投射。”

“这听起来远超我的工资级别，”Tony喃喃自语，放弃挣扎地接受了这次对话正向着他无法理解的方向发展。至少在这个地方不行，Tony缺少Friday的传感器数据。“除此之外，我们进行得如何？计划进展顺利吗？”

“Peter和Fiz都就位了，”Stephen回答，依旧专心地盯着外星人。“幸运的是，他们在Friday跳出来时已经完成了工作。”

“这教育人们不要小看我的AI。”Tony十分得意。

Stephen看起来被逗笑了。“我怀疑这些人可能不习惯对抗有可修正电磁脉冲保护的计算机系统。”

“对我们所有人来说都是好事。”

法师点了点头。“你准备好再移动一次了吗？如果是的话，我会在把他挪进来的同时送你出去。”

Tony也点了点头，绷紧自己准备面对世界在脚下旋转时那令人眼花缭乱的冲击。

“我会尽快跟上你，”Stephen说，双手已经开始在空中划出火花，一个显示着中控区景象的传送门出现，就像墙上的一面窗户。“可能需要几分钟来彻底封闭——”

Tony为世界转换做好了准备，即便它将在他脚下以让人头昏脑胀的力量扭曲移动。但他可没有为天地倒转，整个人重心颠倒着被抛进半空做好准备。

“该死，”Tony气喘吁吁，双手稳住自己，有两堵墙正在向他坍塌，世界像万花筒一样旋转。“Stephen，你在**搞什么鬼**。”

Stephen莫名地发出一阵嘶哑的声音，Tony抬头向上看去，明白了原因。他们红色朋友的目光终于不再透过他们看着现实世界的镜子。在Tony没注意的时候，他成功瞥见了这个维度的一角。显然，他对这个领域了如指掌，因为那家伙正掐着Stephen的喉咙，空气中充满了魔法的灼热。

“Tony，”Stephen喘息着，被长长的手指缠绕着脖子，悬在离地三英尺的半空晃来晃去。“快跑。”

“去他妈的，”Tony一边咆哮，一边用斥力炮的最大功率轰击那个巨大的怪物。外星人带着Stephen倒飞出去，嘎吱一声撞上远处的墙壁。斗篷则像船帆一样展开，在半途接住了Stephen。

Tony重整架势，装甲顺着他的四肢流过，武器和威吓力在他的手臂和肩膀上构筑了自己的形状。

“走，”Stephen轻巧地降落到地面，一手捂着发红的咽喉。“Tony，**走吧**。”

“很好，”Tony冷笑。“好像我会把你留在这，让你独自对付**那个**一样。”

“我就怕你这么说，”Stephen叹了口气，挥动手臂。突然之间，世界带着Tony再次移动。他撞上了墙，实际上是地板，那玩意在他身下以错误的方式自我调整。刚好能够——

“Stephen，你怎么敢，”Tony开口，但他随即滑了下去，那个打开的传送门向他飞来。“Stephen！”

“我不会有事的，Tony，”Stephen在魔法像燃烧的拥抱一样越过Tony把他扔回现实世界时说道。“我知道自己在干什么。”

Tony所知的下一件事就是自己正瞪着熟悉的天花板，压抑着熟悉的想把胃壁吐出来的冲动，一种熟悉的愤怒在他内脏里烧出了一个洞。

“你永远都不知道自己在干什么，”Tony冲着打开的传送门咆哮，Stephen正站在那里，跟Tony的视线呈90度角。外星人在他身后笔直地翻滚，金色光线像血液一样从毛孔中流出。“你只是喜欢假装自己知道。”

“也许吧，”法师说，手指紧握住正在缩小的光圈边缘，仿佛分开他们的只是一片玻璃，而非一整个维度的界限。“但我真的挺擅长这个的，相信我。”

“这才是问题所在，”Tony一边说一边盯着他，看着他眼睛里坚定的感情和决心。“我相信你，所以请不要让我为此后悔。”

“永远不会，”Stephen回答，随后传送门旋转消失，伴随着一声决定性的“啪”合上了。

“永远都别说永远，”Tony静静地说，然后起身去进行第二阶段的计划。


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真相往往藏于灰色地带。

Tony还没来得及迈出步子，一颗脑袋就闯进他的视线，吓得他一个趔趄，心脏差点跳进嗓子里。不过幸好，这张面孔看起来很熟悉。

“伙计，”Peter说，头朝下冲他眨眼。“那是什么鬼东西？你从哪儿过来的？”

“Peter，”Tony抱怨着，蹒跚地走向一边，眩晕把他的脑子搅成了一锅粥。冰凉的空气扑上他湿冷的脸，像清凉油一样让人提神。“看在上帝的份上，为什么今天每个人都要突然在我面前窜出来？”

Peter没有回应这个问题，他甩出更多的网，跳低了一点，翻到半空，担忧地瞪大眼睛看着Tony。“你知道自己脸上有血吗？”

Tony摸了摸脑袋侧面，一点细细的疼痛正随着脉搏的节奏一起悸动。他放下手指，发现其上沾满了红色。“好吧，如果我之前不知道，现在也知道了。”

“但你脸上为什么会有血？”Peter翻下来蹲在他面前。“你还好吗？你看起来很不好。”

“毫不夸张地说，我刚刚从一个通向宇宙的空洞中飞出来，像个疯子一样在天花板上胡言乱语。在这种情况下，我需要做些什么才能让自己看起来还好？”

“不要流血？”Peter认真地提出建议。“然后沿着直线走路？”

“第二项已经搞定了，正在为第一项努力。”Tony拖着或多或少姑且还算直线的脚步走到附近的仪表盘前，证实了自己的话。“你的共犯在哪？抽烟去了？”

Peter向肩后看了一眼，好像希望能看到Fiz正站在那儿。不过在Tony视线所及的范围里，并没有粉红火星人的踪迹。“我不确定，我们回到中控区的时候他说有事要干。然后据我所知，他就走掉了。”

“走了？”Tony重复。“走哪去了？”

Peter不高兴地耸了耸肩。“不知道，某个反正不是这儿的地方。”

“走了多久？”Tony皱着眉，突然想到了什么。“大概20，或者30分钟前？”

“差不多吧，就是那个时候。”Peter眯眼看他。“你怎么知道。”

“我知道一切，孩子。”他在Peter还没得及把眼中燃烧的疑问说出口之前继续。“FRI，告诉我你还在那。”

她从飞船的音频设备中出现，清晰明朗。“我在，Boss。”

“Friday回来了？”Peter高兴地抬头。“我还以为她会再藏几个小时。”

Tony在控制台上拍了拍，设备亲切地向他亮起。“她不得不出乎意料地出来帮我解围。FRI，你接下来**打算**如何？继续隐藏还是正式起死回生？”

“我已经奇迹般地从彼岸回来了。”她说。“既然偏离了计划，那么现在再次躲起来貌似并没有什么意义。”

“合理的偏离，”Tony还记得被那种不自然的力量紧紧裹住并挤压的感觉。以及它是如何开始试图把他撬出来的。“时间再长一点，我真的就要变成碎块了。以我所有有幸保持完好的四肢向你表示感谢。”

“保持完好的四肢？”Peter缓缓地重复了一遍。“很好，说真的，发生了什么？我的意思是，那是个传送门对吧？为什么你会需要一个传送门？这次Stephen又不得不把你从什么东西里拯救出来？”

“我不觉得自己喜欢你的语气，年轻人。我用不着那么多拯救。”

“从你嘴里说出来根本不可信，”Peter嘟囔。“Stephen旁边那个红色的东西是什么？海盗之一？它看起来好大。”

“是的，以及是的。不幸的是，那个红色的在业余时间还兼职当杂耍魔术师。”

“一个杂耍——什么？他们有个**魔法师**？这不在计划之内！”

“不在你或我的计划内，或许。但在不在Stephen的计划里？谁知道呢。你可以问问他，如果我们能监控到的话。Friday？”

她马上理解了。“没有他的踪迹，Boss。通道打开的时候我至少还能确定Stephen相对于我们的物理位置，但现在它关闭了，我没有任何读数。”

“太棒了，”Tony叹了口气，提醒自己Stephen完全有能力照顾好自己。他不需要Tony的保护和担忧，虽然这不能阻止工程师想要提供。

Peter的视线从Tony身上扫到天花板，又转了回来，皱起眉头。“你把Stephen留在那儿独自对付敌方的法师？”

Tony想了想要不要为其中的暗示发火，但Peter的语气中并没有指责，只有沮丧，而Tony完全能够理解。“你可能注意到了，我没有**留下他一个人**去干任何事。我想帮忙，但他毫不感激地把我扔了出来。有没有一个术语能用来形容被不情不愿地扔进一个魔法传送门里？我觉得应该有。他们还说**我**缺乏团队合作精神。”

“我们有办法到Stephen那儿去吗？我是指在没有他帮忙的情况下。”

“没有，除非你碰巧发现自己身上有个备用悬戒。如果你真的有，我当然会立刻没收它。”

“那么，如果我们无法接近他，怎么才能帮忙呢？”

“我们没法帮忙，”Tony冷冰冰地说。“现在你明白我的问题了吧。”

Peter举起手，故意装出彻底投降的样子。“伙计，试图保证你们两个好好活着真是**累死人了**。要么是你表现得像头独狼，要么就是他。”

“那个远程黑了我一套战甲然后穿出去兜风的孩子居然在说这种话。Friday，我需要一份关于当前进展的状况报告。”

“正在进行中，Boss。已完成74%，接近最佳增值。故障保护协议已经就位。”

“你真棒，”Tony真心实意地称赞。“Peter，你和棉花糖那边没有问题？”

“直到他离开让我一个人处理这些疯狂的事前都没问题。”Peter阴郁地嘟囔。

“很好。FRI，我们的土匪总数是？”

“飞船上有14个海盗。还有7个在他们自己的船上。”

“截止时间是？”

“根据当前情况，我已经将时间轴加速了三倍。尽管如此，预计依然需要96分钟才能完全集成。”

再这么战斗上96分钟真的是段挺长的时间。如果他们的隐藏还没被发现，而且海盗们也没有意识到飞船系统重新上线运行，可能还好一点。但事情已经发生了，Tony也改变不了自己被一只魔法蜥蜴早早抓住的事实。

“太长了，”Peter说，大声响应Tony的想法。“我们得即兴发挥。”

“即兴发挥很有趣。Friday，给我看看现在叠加在内部结构上的安全网格。”

一张全息图片闪烁着出现，用黄色标示出所有检查点和Tony布下的陷阱。

“那些坏家伙在哪？”

耀眼的红点出现在图像上。其中一部分呆在Tony完全没预料到的地方。

“他们通过一号货舱了？”他皱眉问道。“我还以为那些陷阱能多拦一会。”

“确实花了他们很长时间，”Friday说，算是也不算是一个回答。

“二号货舱如何？”Peter问道，声音听起来即高亢又焦虑。Tony斜了他一眼。

“还是密封的。”Friday安慰他。

Peter试图掩饰自己立刻松了口气的样子，但他一向不擅长隐藏感受。“好的，太好了。我是说，我们肯定不愿意让他们在那儿闲逛。那个区域有一些，嗯，一些非常专业的设备。”

Tony翻了个白眼，“你这么关心我们的**设备**可真是太好了。”

Peter乖巧地笑了笑。“我一直很关心飞船设备。”

Tony再次看向示意图。“Fiz在哪？”

一个绿点闪烁着出现，离某一组红点太近了一些。

“他似乎在跟踪入侵者，”Friday温和地指出。

“跟踪他们？”Peter震惊地抗议。“他基本就在他们正上方。他在干什么？在通风管道里吗？如果被发现，他们会杀了他的！”

Tony无视孩子的惊叫，若有所思地追踪着各种颜色之间的相对距离。“他不在通风管道。我们能联系他吗？”

“除非你想暴露他的位置。”

Peter目光灼灼地看着那个绿点慢慢移动。“他们还在监控电子通讯？”

“是的，”Tony确认。“这意味着他们肯定知道我们在中控区。也许那些人还没袭击过来的唯一原因就是我在从这里到舰桥的所有通道上都设置了陷阱，起码六层。如果我还有时间的话，没准七层。他们最终会出现在这儿，但如果运气好的，可能还需要点时间。”

Peter在其中较大的一组红点上用手指划了一圈。“如果他们在观察飞船信号，或许我们能利用这一点。看到他们聚在一起的样子了吗？你在飞船大部分区域都有全息投影器对吧？”

“嗯，你到底有了什么想法？”

“我们为什么不提供几个幽灵给他们追猎呢？”

他们快乐地花了一个小时，让入侵者陷入徒劳无功的追逐，在各个通道、走廊和每个拐角处跟踪幻影。Tony让Peter自己主导；这毕竟是他的计划。他们设法用Tony布置的陷阱抓住了6个人，在某个值得纪念的时刻，甚至用**海盗们**设置的陷阱捉住了一整个搜索队。

“他们在学习，”Tony在一小时之后指出。

“很缓慢，”Friday淡淡地同意。“但确实如此。”

这是真的；海盗们正在整合自己的防线，他们终于发现不跟同伴说一声就轻率地去追逐幻影是很不明智的行为。在不断试错之后，这帮家伙总算有了一点常识，就像一群在轮子上狂奔的仓鼠一样意识到即将无处可去。他们已经放弃继续向更多地方探索，转而将注意力集中在目前唯一真正重要的地方。

“他们离中控区还有多远？”Peter问道，忙着在Tony给他制作的虚拟西洋棋棋盘上重新整理棋子。

“取决于他们要花多长时间突破周边防线，”Tony一边说，一边在座位上往后靠，看了一眼。“如果我们运气好的话，30分钟。”

Peter发出满意的声音。“这应该足够了。Friday，你能给我个——”

一阵微弱但绝不会弄错的爆炸声震动整艘飞船，位置比他们预期的近了很多。

“这是第三层炸药中的一个，”Tony说，转身朝密封的中控区舱门眨眼。“他们不可能这么快绕过第四和第五层。Friday？”

另一张示意图清楚地显示出入侵者出现在他们本不能到达的地方。“我相信他们决定牺牲隐蔽行动来换取权宜之计，Boss。他们已经在毗邻入口交叉点炸掉了两处外壁。”

Peter跳上一面墙，摇摇晃晃地挂在上面，一只耳朵紧贴金属层。

“我能听见他们在互相大喊大叫，”他说，眼睛因高度集中而眯起来。“他们听起来不太高兴。”

“**他们**听起来不太高兴？”Tony斥责道。“他们不知道在别人的飞船上打洞是很无礼的吗？我有点想跟他们的上级领导投诉。”

Peter重新跳下来。“我猜他们已经不耐烦了。”

“这不是随意破坏私有财产的理由，”Tony咕哝。“Friday，还需要多少时间？”

“22分钟，Boss。抱歉，我不能再加快这个进度了。”

“也许我们能拖延他们一会儿，”Peter开口，同时另一阵爆炸晃动了空间，差点让他们摔倒。在Tony努力保持平衡的时候，他看到一股浓烟正从地上的一条裂缝中渗进来。门紧紧的锁着，但还能挺多久才是问题。

“或者不能，”Peter喘着气得出结论。

“现在整个入口通道都被破坏了。”Tony抱怨。“我永远都搞不出这种焦痕来。他们应该多尊重一下室内设计。”

Peter直翻白眼。“没错。因为这正是我们现在应该担心的。”

“我担心的事有一本百科全书那么多，孩子，把这件事加入目录可能也没错。FRI，有没有关于Stephen的踪迹？”

整整一个小时，Tony一直提心吊胆的等着Stephen出现，洋洋得意，傲慢自大，用他那种让人不爽的迷人方式闪耀过度自信的光芒。为一项工作被出色完成而喜气洋洋，还有一个故事可讲，关于一个敌人终于被击败

但他从来不会这样。他只是坚持固执己见，让人担忧地缺席。

“恐怕没有，Boss。我还是找不到Stephen和那个外星法师的下落。”

她声音里时常存在的轻快被压了下去；Friday也很担心。这显然在让Tony心情平静方面毫无帮助。

Peter向后跳了几步，穿过全息图像，迫使它们在他周围消散重组。孩子带着不安的眼神坐在最近的一块平面上。

“他现在应该回来了，”Peter小声说。“不是吗？”

Tony没有回答。他也不知道如果自己真的张嘴到底会说出什么来。

“Boss，”Friday在另一次爆鸣声震动墙壁时开口。“我建议你们移动到一个新的位置去。考虑到当前情况，我相信我们可以假设入侵者有很不友好的动机和意图。”

“我不会让他们进入中控区。”Tony坚决地说，仅仅是这个想法就让他觉得疼痛。中控区是飞船的中心。它是Friday的心脏；Tony的灵魂。它意味着**家**。“Peter，你走吧。电力传输网格后面有个紧急出口。在第二个路口右转，你就能从生活区出去。第三个路口能让你绕到二号货舱。把自己藏起来，别干蠢事。”

“你说什么？”Peter语气不善。“类似于，当有个紧急出口可用的时候，你要跟两打海盗正面对抗？”

“没有两打，”Tony理性地指出。“他们总共也没到24个人。看，好好看看；Friday，数字？”

“19个，”她确认道，口气听着像在愚弄傻瓜。“有两个依然在他们自己的船上。”

“只有19个？”Peter干巴巴地说。“哦，很好，这样好多了。”

“他们几乎把所有人都派出来追杀我们了，所以显然我们真的很烦人，继续加油。”Tony眯眼看着那一片越来越近的红点海洋。“这些人就这么聚在一起真好。算他们运气不错，我们并不想真的弄死他们。否则眼下来一发战略交火估计能创造奇迹。”

“我会把这作为后备计划，”Friday低声说。

Tony无法确定她是不是在开玩笑。“我们只需要争取几分钟。我能应付得了，所以我坚持游戏规则。Peter，离开这儿。”

“很好，好像我会把你留下单独面对他们一样。”Peter嘟囔。当Tony意识到孩子的语气和声音听起来有多么像**自己**时，感到了一阵混合着愤怒和自豪的激荡情绪。“而且这次你不能再把我磁化进一个集装箱里拖走了。”

又一次震动冲击着大门。

“从后面出去，”Tony命令道，心跳开始在胸腔里加速。他花了一点宝贵的时间咒骂Stephen Strange在守时方面糟糕透顶。然后用更多宝贵时间担忧这可能不只是因为糟透了的时间观念。“离开，**现在**。”

Peter呲着牙，露出了凶狠的笑容。“不。”

Tony为这只蜘蛛的顽固哀叹了几分钟。然后抓住Peter，无视大声抗议和轻微的怨恨，把他推进附近的角落里。考虑到孩子自身的力量比率，唯一能让Tony把他挪动的可能性就是Peter自己**愿意**被移动。

“如果你非要留下，那么你就是后援，”Tony嘶嘶地说。“后援，明白吗？不要把它跟冲上前线的枪林弹雨里搞混了。”

Peter在三英寸外瞪着他。“就跟你一样？”

Tony急迫地朝他挥了一下手。“你跑题了。现在，嘘。只有在你完全保持安静的情况下它才能奏效。Friday，在这个角落给我启用一个感光陷阱，视觉截断深度为一米。”

Tony后退几步，看着光线汇集，一堵墙从稀薄的空气中出现，一纳米一纳米地构筑自己，几秒钟内，它就覆盖住了Peter的膝盖，然后是他的胸膛，最后是惊讶的眼睛。

当它完成时，房间的一角变小了一些，掩去一块空间的精致幻象非常真实，也非常脆弱。

“它只是一层光线和空气，”Tony快速说。“所以不要闹出太大动静，否则你会暴露自己。后援，记住了吗？”

“后援，”Peter确认的声音像是从不知名的地方传来。Tony眨着眼打了个哆嗦，不安地远离了这个角落。

伴随着金属被掰开的刺耳噪音，一双戴着钢筋手套的手出现在中控区门缝之间，撬开了它们。Tony走到房间正中，迅速穿好战甲和监控面板，敏锐地意识到Peter就躲在他的背后。

“啊哈，”一道熟悉的洪亮嗓音伴随着海盗们走入，所有人都拿出了武器，蓄势待发。“所以这就是你一直藏身的地方。”

这群形状各异、大小不一的外星人跨过大门的残骸，蜂拥进来。Tony移动到一个更适合防守的位置上，看着他们过度谨慎的夸张反应；显然今天他获得了不少极具威胁性的名声。

有两个海盗引起了他的注意。其中一个戴着头盔，遮住了脸，但Tony认识他的盔甲；这是那个差点掉进太空里的家伙，大号红蛇救了他。第二个有着笨重的灰色身躯，比其他人都显眼，他的皮肤仿佛是花岗岩和石头构成的。在HUD里，这个人闪烁着摇曳的红色轮廓。

Tony让目光聚焦于他曾不幸在字面意义上撞到过的高个子外星人身上。“我不觉得这能叫藏身之处，真的 。你知道我在这里。”

“我们知道有某个人在这里，”外星人纠正道。“不过它是你并不令我惊讶。聪明人总能提供最棒的挑战。真让人畅快。”

“我很荣幸，”Tony挖苦道。

“你确实应该荣幸，”有人说，那是一道深沉的女性嗓音，充满了乐趣。“他可不容易被打动。我也是。”

Tony看着她，注意到她有一双大大的，带着迷惑性玩笑意味的眼睛；黑色头发和狭长的脸，看起来就像精灵。“那还不错。我一生的梦想就是某天能给海盗留下深刻印象。或者可能是**成为**一个让人印象深刻的海盗。对不起，我经常把这两件事搞混。”

“你在开玩笑，”她指出，“但很多人都会认真地说这些话。那些给我们留下印象的人更有可能被饶恕性命。”

饶恕。Tony给予了这个见解十分短暂地注意，就像它应得的那点价值一样。“那么，公正地警告你们。在我的飞船上不是这种规矩。”

“我不会再称它为你的飞船了，”她说，依然充满乐趣。“它现在大部分已经被我们占领，那几小块我们还没去的区域也即将不保。”

“小鸡还没孵出来之前就别数了，”Tony建议道。“这是我的座右铭。”

> 注：指别高兴得太早。

每个人都被搞得很困惑，可能说明这句习语没有被很好的翻译过去。反正它们很少能被翻译好。

“我的专家告诉我，他向你展现了仁慈，”那个女人最后说。“但你拒绝了。”

“我拒绝回应不打招呼就跑来的威胁，而且空口无凭。如果你是这个意思的话。”

她用武器瞄准，Tony看到灰色的外星人往前走了几步，但她已经开火了。这是某种能量冲击，工程师注视着红色读数暴风雨一样从他的视线中流过，有意识地选择一动不动。然后它命中，能量让他的每个探测指标都在一瞬间达到峰值。接下来，这股力量荡漾着，沿着Tony的胸甲消散，没有留下可见损坏。从频谱分析来看，Tony猜测这可能是某种用来击晕的东西。

“真没礼貌，”他评论道，收回面甲让她看到自己皱眉的样子。他顺着肩甲和腕甲形成了自己的武器，然后用瞄准系统锁定她，识别并追踪易攻击的部位。

她毫无悔意地放下枪。“值得一试。当他们不反抗的时候，事情总是更容易一点。你应该趁着还有可能的时候投降。这艘飞船现在是我们的了。”

“我可没看到你的名字写在上面。”

她跟那个高大、声音洪亮的家伙交换了一下眼色。“也许你还没意识到自身所处的险境。我们有很多人，你不是。你孤身一个。”

Tony想到Peter，正躲在他身后；想到Fiz，正关注着一切。想到Stephen，正在战斗。Friday，无时无刻 ，无处不在；以各种形式。“在这艘飞船上，我从来都不是孤身一人。”

女人的表情并没有变化，但她的姿势流露出某种趣味。她眯起眼睛，精明地看着他。“你是在说还有别人在这里？”

“差不多吧，”Tony回答。感觉听到附近某个地方有人在笑。

“不可能有很多人，”有人说着，从人群中走上前来，带着威吓；是那个戴头盔的成员。“我们没发现其他人存在的证据。”

“说明他们都在正常工作，”Tony评论道。

戴头盔的家伙转向他，尽管Tony所能看到的只是个光滑的面甲，但那种被激怒的瞪视还是以某种方式传达给了他。

“他害怕了，他本来就应该害怕，”这个愤怒的人指控道。“要我说他就是在撒谎。”

“我确实会在有必要的时候说谎，”Tony承认。“但谢天谢地，眼下并不是这种情况。”

女人再次看向她大嗓门的同伴，那个人耸了耸肩。

“只有一个人的话能做到他所做的一切吗？”声音洪亮的海盗很好奇。“有可能，但不像。我觉得他说的是真话。”

Tony皱眉，十分不满。他单独完成了很大一部分，真的。

女人若有所思地环顾四周。“如果这些人确实存在，而我们尚未发现，那他们的隐蔽手段还挺高明。这个出来面对我们的家伙如果不是认真的，就是来分散注意力的。无论如何，都极其愚蠢。”她咧着嘴，直视着工程师。“或者极其狡猾。”

“为什么不能两者都是？”Tony问道。她被逗得笑了出来。

头盔海盗在他们之间来回看了看，为这两个人达成某种表面上的一致而越发不安。“船长，他杀了——”

“我是出于自卫，”Tony打断他，看着说话的人握紧拳头，在护甲下被气得半死。“在我的地盘，遵守我的规矩。第一条：当我在月下悠闲散步的时候，不要对我进行死亡威胁。”

“如果你服从命令，就不会受到威胁。”头盔男厉声说，举起武器用力地指着Tony的方向。

“够了，”女人大喝道，与此同时那个灰色巨人把同伴的枪口按了下去，阻止了Tony准备以把它抢走来表示反对的想法。“我知道他干了些什么。换了我也会这样，或许更过分。退下。”

头盔男看起来像是不敢相信自己听到了什么。“可是——”

她严厉地挥了挥手。那个海盗被吓住，愤恨地退了回去。

“你希望能从反抗中得到什么？”女人过于殷勤地询问Tony。“你的陷阱，你的东躲西藏，它们没有带给你任何利益。我们还在这儿，而你已经被包围了。”

“是啊，”Tony说。“这正如计划，太好了。”

一段漫长而迷惑的沉默，海盗们彼此交换疑心重重的眼神，或是轻蔑地翻着眼睛，好像无法相信他们的猎物有多么愚蠢。

声音洪亮的家伙和那个女人露出更加莫测的神色。他们的视线在Tony和自己身边的人群之间打转，毫无可比性的数量差距。但工程师眼神坚定；充满了自信。

这两个人差不多是同时退了一步。追随者围在他们身边发出嘈杂的声音，仿佛不知所措的工蜂。

“你干了什么？”女人低声问。

“说实话，不是我干的。”Tony向她浅浅地抛了个眼色。“这是你们干的。你们这些家伙能像一群迷宫里的老鼠一样跟在我后面真是太好了。如果我手上还有支长笛，估计能去当花衣吹笛手。”

她重新用武器瞄准他。Tony怀疑这次如果她再开枪，火力可能就不是昏迷模式了。“你想知道我对上一个跟我打哑谜的家伙干了些什么吗？”

“就和如果你继续用那玩意指着我，我准备对你们飞船干的事情差不多？”

那群海盗立刻躁动起来，他们困惑的低语开始升级为愤怒。

“飞船？”有人问道，几声武器上弹的不祥动静传来。“他是什么意思？船长？”

他们不约而同地一起转头去看那个女人，而她只是盯着Tony。她收起瞄准姿势，伸手去触摸额角和耳朵上的东西。

“我是Aleta。飞船的状况如何？”她犹豫着，开始拧起眉毛，眼睛向旁边瞥去。“Aleta呼叫飞船，回答。”

他们都在紧张的沉默中等待着。海盗们很不安。Tony则很期待。

最后她又举起了武器，这似乎是这些人在事情不顺时的标准反应。

“你干了什么？”女人，Aleta，重复道。现在她的表情里再没有一丝玩笑或得意的神色。现在她只余怒火。

“还记得我的建议吗？关于用那玩意指着我。”Tony温和地说。

枪依然举着。Tony失去了耐心。

“别怪我没警告过你。开始闪光弹行动。”

Friday并不需要进一步指示。远处刺耳的爆炸声伴随着地板的震颤，透过墙壁传来。

Aleta的表情没有变化，她的瞄准也没有任何动摇。“没有证据表明这跟我的飞船有关。”

Tony耸肩。“这种事很难接受，我知道。你想看看？也可以安排。”

一副全息图像摇曳着出现，很快清晰起来。它正在显示飞船的外部，两个连环相扣的环形结构无声而显眼地旋转着。海盗们的飞船在附近徘徊，令人望而生畏。但它现在失去了一部分威吓性，因为原本抓钩所在的位置，已经被两个敞开的大洞占据，看起来不再像一只猛禽，更像条垂死挣扎的鱼。

“这只是幻象，”Aleta顽固地说，但她的声音并不确信。

“我知道你们还有一两个人在船上，”Tony假装仔细检查全息影像，从余光里看着海盗们不安地扭动，显然很吃惊。“想要我允许你跟他们通话吗？”

“**允许**我，”Aleta咆哮。

Tony哼了一声，毫不在意。他能够感觉到这个房间中的权力平衡已经发生了转移。看着她，工程师知道女海盗也感觉到了。

“怎么了？”他问道。“你不会觉得只有你们知道如何关闭电子通信吧？”

她说了几句连翻译咒语都没法解析的话，类似发自喉咙深处的模糊噪音。那是一种暴怒的猫咪理应发出的声音。

Tony缓缓地朝她眨眼。“我不知道那是什么意思。但我不觉得是什么好话。”

她抬起另一只手放在耳边，表达了清晰而沉默的要求。

Tony知道自己真的不应该这么干。过度激怒他们既不明智也没有必要。但当有不那么传统的选项时，Tony从来都不是个会屈从于传统智慧的人。“好声好气地请求我，”

女海盗花了一点时间才反应过来他说了什么，而当她听明白的时候，Tony能看到Aleta眼中闪烁起充满杀意的光芒。

“你们上了**我的**飞船，”工程师冷静地说。“是你们踏入了我的世界。你们为此得到了比预期更严重的后果，这无关紧要。在我的飞船上，要么遵守我的规矩，要么就干脆别遵守。”

很奇怪，这种威胁成功地完成了礼貌交流没能完成的任务。她放下手里的武器，甚至有一丝敬意自女海盗肩膀的弧度中流露出来；以及从她强烈的视线中。

“能否请你让我跟他们谈谈？”Aleta简洁地问道。

她的口气听起来相当真诚，这导致Tony花了好一会儿才想起自己的台词。“你只需要开口请求一下就行。”

对Friday来说这已经足够了，她解除通信封锁，当信号再次打开时，Tony看到不少海盗抬手去摸耳朵，倾听着。Friday很自然地把信号也转接进了他的耳机里，Tony捕捉到一阵隐含着狂乱惊恐的声音，很快炸裂成切实存在之物。

“——长！船长，能听见我说话吗？请回答。我们的下层甲板有裂口，重复，船体前部破裂。空气正在泄露，你们的情况如何？船长——”

“够了，”Aleta说，紧张不安的样子缓解了一些。“事情出了点意外。动作快，搜索飞船上的其他爆燃装置。”

Tony伸出双手，以欢迎的姿势耸了耸肩，故意让她看到自己的笑容。让他们尽情搜查去吧，这对Tony更有利。

过了没多久，那个饱受摧残的声音重新出现，恐慌有所减轻，但困惑增加了。“我们做不到，有信号在干扰我们的设备。”

“当这个把戏被用来对付你，而不是为你所用的时候，”Tony评论，“真刺激，不是吗？”

他看着海盗们被吓了一跳，看着Aleta在瞪他。

“船长？”耳机里的声音也受到了惊吓。“那是谁？发生了什么？”

“猎物的牙似乎比我们预计的要多，”Aleta解释道，推测性地看着Tony。“我们追捕他们的同时，他们似乎也在追捕我们。”

Tony假装研究自己的指尖，战甲在全息光芒的散射下闪烁。

“我们该怎么办，船长？”并不在场的声音问，既焦虑又害怕。“船体——”

“别犯蠢了，”她简短地说。“不过是块外挂甲板。密封它，排掉剩余空气，我们可以之后再修理。”

“哦。”那个声音听起来很顺从，傻乎乎的。Tony翻着白眼，跟Aleta交换了一个差不多算是同情的眼神。留下的家伙看来并不是盒子里最聪明的那块饼干。“好的，当然。我，我们会的。”

Aleta并没费心用什么社交辞令来结束通信。她只是切断了它，把手重新按在武器上，这次没有举起来。

“真有趣，”Tony的眼神往她身后飘了飘，看到一大群迷惑不解、浑身不自在的海盗。这些人能够清晰地感觉到有某些事情发生了变化；他们只是不能确定到底是什么。那个声音洪亮的人向后退去，机警而冷静；戴头盔的家伙站在他身边，**一点都不**冷静。身材巨大的灰色生物对上Tony的目光，很慢很慢地向他眨了眨眼。

“你真是个奇怪的家伙，”Aleta过于平静地看着他，Tony让警惕渗入到皮肤之下。“我想不出有什么人在看待这种事时会觉得有趣。”

“你会。”

“没错。但我是个劫掠者。”

“一个海盗，”Tony纠正道。

“以及一个海盗。”

“那可真巧，”他说。“我也是。”

“你放了多少装置？”Aleta单刀直入地问。“怎么做到的？你不可能在我们不知道的情况下离开这艘飞船。这一点我可以肯定。”

Tony认为如果她知道自己需要把魔法也考虑进去的话，可能就不会这么自信了。“那说明了一些事情。有很多，回答你的第一个问题。我当然不会告诉你到底有多少，但足以用各种极其有效的方式让你们的飞船瘫痪。”

Aleta的眼神中流露出更多敬意。“你这么大费周章地布下地雷到底想要什么？只是为了让我们离开？”

Tony不屑地嗤之以鼻。“当然不是。如果我只是想叫你们离开，早就可以让你们走了。我需要你们陷我们于不利地位的一切隐形技术，你们的跃迁引擎，以及存档里所有坐标地图。”

“他要我们的引擎？”人群中的一个问道，似乎吓坏了。“他想把我们困在这儿！”

灰色巨人对逐渐升高的紧张情绪做出反应，站得离人群更近了一点，仅凭其巨大的体积就让他们安静了下来。声音洪亮的男人退得更远，十分戒备。

Aleta并不像她的船员们一样惊慌，但绷紧的视线说明她也不怎么高兴。“你肯定觉得我们是傻瓜，我不会给你这些东西。”

“你会的，”Tony简洁地说。“否则我就把那艘飞船的引擎炸掉，这样我们谁都得不到。”

“这会让我们跟你一起困在这儿，”她指出，向工程师亮出牙齿，带着胜利的闪光。“和一艘被称为家的全新飞船。”

“你会发现这一艘相当不好客，”Tony面无表情。“我的朋友们可能会提出异议。”

“又一次，你宣称这里有其他人，而依然只有你站在这儿。我也开始觉得你在说谎了。”她很不友善地露出微笑。

Tony回以同样不友善的笑容。“指责一个人在自己家里说谎很不礼貌。Friday？”

她自舱顶的扬声器中出现，发出低沉可怖的共鸣声；一个巨大的、带着回音的威胁，无需语言。

“我在，”Friday简单地说。

Tony挑眉，看着海盗们四散开，在惊恐和畏惧中用武器胡乱指着上方。即便是Aleta，这个似乎有着钢铁神经的女人，也在小心地环顾四周。

“你的船员？”Aleta问道，令Tony产生了一种快乐的自豪，Friday当然比船员意味的东西要多得多了，多得不可估量。“那个安置了炸弹的人。”

“并不是，”Friday慢吞吞地说，此时她的声音里有着惊人的Stephen成分，冷漠的机智和无礼达到完美平衡。Tony眨眼，颇为震惊。“不过，如果你们在邀请期满之后还不走，我会是那个让你们非常不舒服的人。”

Aleta伪装的很完美，但Tony能看出她的信心已经开始动摇。“大胆的说法，你有什么证据呢？”

“Boss？”Friday礼貌而十分有指向性地问道。并非因为她需要许可，只是想让其他人知道她听从Tony的指示。

“你决定就行，FRI。”Tony轻松地说。“从两个开始，Eeny, meeny, miny, mo。”

> 注：英式童谣中的一句，这几个词本身好像并没有意思，只是在某人需要从一堆东西里选一个出来时会这样一边唱一边点，点到哪个就是哪个。

Tony之外的所有人都在彼此交换完全不明所以的眼神，可能是因为这句话在他们的语言中没有直接翻译，或者只是因为它让Tony听起来特别像精神病。

无论如何，当海盗中的两个人突然步履蹒跚，摇摇晃晃，然后伴随着两声惊讶的咕哝一头栽倒在地的时候，困惑很快就会变成惊疑，然后是警戒。

“什么！”

“船长！”

“我们该怎么——”

“他们是如何——”

“**停下！**”Aleta的声音强而有力，嘈杂的议论声顿时消弭无踪，每个人都僵在原地。Tony看到那两个不幸受到影响的人倒在地上，正因为某种可能非常强烈的不适而呜咽。

Aleta瞪着他，脸上有十分不悦的了然，女海盗已经意识到发生的事情超出了自己的控制。

“停下，”她又重复了一遍，这一次是冲天花板。Tony忍着没有笑出来。

“Boss？”Friday平静地问。

“你说了算，FRI。”

过了一会儿，地上的两个人停止了呜咽，充满解脱的喘息在一片寂静中显得相当刺耳。

“那是什么？”一个海盗扶着他们被击倒的同伴站起来，询问道。“到底发生了什么？”

这两个人迷惑地结巴了几秒钟，然后得出结论：“没有**发生**任何事。我只是突然——我没办法——我不能**动**了。”

Tony漫不经心地用金属手指掸了掸胸甲。

“怎么回事？”Aleta尖锐地问道。

“不关你的事，”Tony回答。“不过把它看做一个示范吧。如果你越过界线，将会有类似的事情降临在你们中任何一个人身上。”

“**更多**的牙齿，”Aleta喃喃自语。

“船长！”头盔男抗议着，重新冲到队伍最前方，鲁莽地挥舞着他的枪。Tony为Friday在示威时没选上这个而深表遗憾。“他传染给了我们什么东西！”

灰色的家伙紧跟着他，黑眼睛里满是谨慎。

“我看得出来，”Aleta不耐烦地说，看来这个头盔海盗在她飞船上的职业生涯剩不下多久了。“安静点，让我想想。”

“但那到底是什么东西？”头盔男依然在逼问，然后突然转过身，Tony百无聊赖地计算着这家伙可预见的崩溃时间。“把它从我身上拿掉，现在！”

“不可能，”Tony冷淡地说。“这不仅是我的保险措施，而且我喜欢控制住你那总在渴望扳机的手指。让它们在那老实呆着，你也是。”

头盔男发出一声口齿不清的怒吼，举起武器瞄准了Tony。但灰色外星人在开火之前一把抓住了他，这家伙一边挥舞四肢挣扎着，一边被巨人轻而易举地提到了半空。他的武器被没收并碾碎的声音特别响亮。

灰色的家伙把挣扎着的头盔海盗放到地上，然后让他留在那儿，以一脚踩在他背上的简单方式。

Aleta盯着这个虽然被制服，但还在咒骂的船员。然后抬头看向站在他身边的生物。

“他看起来不太高兴，”巨人温和地解释。“我认为最好能让他安静下来。”

Aleta放在他身上的目光很奇怪，似乎在思考。“你这么有逻辑真出人意料。”

海盗诚恳地对她眨了眨眼睛。

“想法不错，”Tony说。“但没有必要，Friday？”

无需进一步指示。趴在地上的人浑身一抽，胡乱叫喊了一声，然后僵在那儿，即便踩住他后背的沉重靴子收了回去，依然动弹不得。海盗们畏惧地退开，甚至有两个人把枪扔在地上，举起双手，努力让Tony相信他们绝对不会构成威胁。工程师不得不克制自己想笑的冲动。

“那么，”Tony终于在一片沉默中说。“隐形技术，跃迁引擎，坐标地图。请按照这个顺序，快一点。我们真的没有一整天可以用来等待。谁知道在这里还会碰上什么样的流氓呢？”

Aleta默默地看着他，依然带着钦佩，但现在多了一些狡猾而无情的味道，就像Tony心目中那种非常成功的海盗。

“一个最有趣的猎物，”她终于说。“你的骨子里刻满了混沌。我真的很享受这次狩猎，但现在都结束了。接受失败，并准备被宽恕吧。”

Tony感到一阵寒意顺着脊椎淌下，冷酷地一脚踩在正想从他背后跳出的焦虑之上。他**一开始**就知道自己正在被追猎，这才是重点。但他从未想过会在某一刻真的觉得自己像个猎物。

“真有趣，”他强迫自己微笑，慢慢地说。“我正打算对你说同样的话。”

“你认为自己很聪明，我也这么觉得。”她承认。“但你动作更快吗？”

她从背后抽出某种手枪，朝他开了两枪。灰色的海盗冲过去撞上她，一瞬间打偏了准头，但已经太晚了。

Tony没有动，他在战甲里很安全。让它直接被弹开吧；让她看看暴力无法使他屈服。这只会让他们更快明白过来，只会再次强调投降的必要性——

但它并没有被弹开。第一发子弹完全没有命中，但第二发击中他的肩膀，穿了进去。这颗子弹没有直接打死他的唯一原因，是千钧一发之际，一张蛛网从一面虚假的墙壁后面飞出，猛地扯了Tony一下，才没让它正中心脏。

Tony花了整整一秒才意识到发生了什么，因为在很多层面上，这都是难以置信的意外。他的装甲可以承受坦克导弹的平均冲击力，可以缓冲远超极限速度的坠落。三吨重的汽车都没法在他身上压出一个凹痕。从近距离手持武器中发射出的一颗子弹应该不会造成任何问题。

但这都是理论上的预计；一秒之后，降临在Tony身上的剧痛比他能想到的关于为什么它会发生或者不会发生的一切逻辑借口都更加真实。

他似乎摔在了地上，先是膝盖，然后是躯干，最后是手臂和头部，感觉非常奇怪，仿佛他并不在自己的身体里。他觉得自己就像个断了线的木偶，肌肉和四肢突然在身下变成了一滩水。

“怎么回事？”他想说话，但嘴巴就和身体的其他部分一样无法控制。Tony认为自己不是那种有点不舒服就瘫倒在地的人，所以他把突如其来的协调性缺失归咎于外来能量，这种能量像激流一样撕裂了他的身体。

尽管眼睛不能动，但Tony还是看到Aleta深吸了一口气，然后突然扭曲身体，侧身倒地。在她身后，形状大小不一的海盗们也倒成一片，四肢纠缠，惊恐地呻吟着，在甲板上扭动。灰色巨人是最后一个，摇摇晃晃地跪倒，然后慢慢倒下。

很快，一双有力的手放在Tony的肩膀和脖子上，狂暴地按压着。纳米粒子在Peter熟悉可靠的触摸下慢慢爬开。

“Tony，”Peter急切地说。“你被打中了，你又在流血。妈的，为什么你总是在流血？”

“Boss，”Friday也在同一时间说，听起来更加狂暴。“你的生物传感器严重故障，正在分析，不要动。”

这不成问题，他根本动不了。

“他的眼睛睁着，但没有聚焦。”Peter用一只手在Tony面前挥了挥，工程师感叹于他声音中的冷静。只有语尾的一点颤抖暴露了Peter正在加剧的焦虑。“Tony，你能听见我们吗？如果你说不了话就眨眨眼。我的意思是，我知道你在眨眼，但按顺序来，还记的我们为Zet设计的暗号吗？试试那个。”

Tony尝试着。他拼命想做到，哪怕只是为了驱散Friday声音中的恐惧和Peter的担忧。但Tony的手指毫无反应；他的眼睛也一动不动，当然也不能说话。他还在呼吸，但并不受自己控制。他摔下去的时候咬到了舌头，满嘴都是血腥味。Tony突然很害怕自己会窒息。

Peter看出了他的困境，动作平稳地帮他翻了个身，轻而易举地把Tony连同战甲一起抬起来，好像他们根本没有重量。那一刻，Tony不得不为这孩子的冷静感到极度自豪。

Friday在几秒后再次出现。“我的扫描显示，主要是基本躯干控制系统受到了扰乱，自主神经系统似乎完好无损。”

“他在那儿，他能听见，只是没法回应。”Peter翻译了一下她的意思。

“是的，”Friday突然改变方向，声调变得低沉，当她把注意力转向入侵者时，怒火开始尖锐起来。“你对Mr. Stark干了些什么？”

Tony自他目前毫无用处的眼角看到，所有海盗都躺在地上，除了Aleta。她突然摇摇晃晃地半跪起来，像个从湖里挣扎出来的人一样喘着气，极度解脱的神情从她脸上一闪而过。

“这真是令人难以置信的不舒服，”Aleta颤抖着弓起身体，嘶哑地说。“别再来一次了。”

“你没有权利提出要求，”Peter咆哮，而Friday说：“如果你想避免，那就解释你做了什么。”

“跟你们做的没什么不同，”Aleta苦笑着回答。“但你的传递方式让我很感兴趣，我觉得我应该先从你那得到相关信息。”

“你不会从我们这里得到任何想要的东西，”Friday不祥地说。

Aleta突然开始呻吟，歪向一边，蓬乱的长发披散在她头上。女海盗气喘吁吁，几乎连一个含糊不清的词都说不出来。

Tony看到Peter冷静的面具上有什么东西裂开了。但他没有表示抗议，只是默默地看着她安静下来。

“放开他，”Peter在她大口喘着气向前扑倒时说道。

她嘶哑地笑起来。“我想我不会。如果早知道你也在那，我会顺便给你一枪的。你到底是从哪来的，孩子？”

“就在从你眼皮底下，”Peter咕哝着，一只手在Tony胸甲上紧紧地攥成了拳头。“如果你放开他，Friday也会放过你。我们并不想伤害你们。”

“我没有证据，你们正在做的事与此恰恰相反。”

Peter对这句博取同情的话无动于衷。“是**你们**攻击了**我们**。感谢自己现在还活着吧，这足以作为证据了。”

女海盗思考着，Tony感到紧张的气氛正在攀升。

“你会放开他吗？”Friday问道；并不完全是个要求，也不完全是个问题。

“我不能放他走，”Aleta说。“他是我的筹码。”

“我们也有筹码，”Peter平静地告诉她。“别逼我们使用它。”

“孩子，事情不是这样的，”Aleta说，露出一个笑容，让Peter狠狠抖了一下。“你有我想要的东西，现在我也有你想要的东西。下最后通牒的时机已经过去了，现在是我们开始谈条件的部分。”

“我们不需要你的条件，”Friday说，声音里平静的愤怒听得Tony寒毛直竖。“但我会告诉你我们的条件。你需要释放Mr. Stark，马上。交出你们所有武器，在我看到你们的威胁被消除之前，允许自己被隔离起来。”

Aleta犹豫了一下，Tony几乎捕捉到她发现事情不对劲的那一刻，有什么东西出了意外。“你不能就这样——”

“我能或者不能，不是你说了算的，”Friday打断她，有那么一会儿，Aleta失去了声音。

Peter张嘴想抗议，但又闭上了。他在有意识地不去干涉。

“那是**什么**？”当Friday松开钳制允许她再次说话时，Aleta几乎哽咽了。“我从未见过这种事情。你对我们干了什么？”

“如果你想要一个完整示范，我很乐意帮忙。”AI说。“但是我觉得你不会喜欢。”

“只是疼痛而已，”Aleta颤抖着从牙缝里挤出声音。“疼痛不会要我的命。”

“不会马上，”Friday轻声说，极其危险。

她声音里真实的威胁令Tony的胃沉了下去。工程师只见过一个选择了暴力的AI，最终结果对任何人来说都很糟糕。在愤怒和恐惧中，Friday正在被迫做出同样的选择——

他想要张嘴，想要克服喉咙里的障碍挤出言语和安慰。但他做不到，什么都没有。

“你不会杀我的，”Aleta沙哑地说，但即便是Tony都能从她颤抖的声音中听出疑虑。“你不能。如果我死了，你就再也没办法关闭神经干扰器。”

“我不需要杀了你，”Friday说。突然之间，Tony无比确定自己完全清楚她接下来要说什么，她正在多么接近某些不可原谅的边界。他从未如此渴望能够伸出手去，救下什么人。“我只需要——”

但她突然沉默了，因为那个灰色的巨人站了起来。

“Friday，”外星人坚定地说。“等一下，尽量让她保持这个姿势，别让她动。”

Peter瞪大眼睛，惊呆了。“什么？但是？怎么回事？”

但Friday完全不像他那么困惑。她一言不发地固定住Aleta。女海盗动弹不得，脸上带着可笑的惊讶神情。

灰色的家伙看了一圈周围，似乎要确保再没有其他人出乎意料地站起来，然后跨过那些还在挣扎的躯体。一片安静中，他沉重的步伐像枪声一样回荡着。

“我得动作快一点。”那个生物边说边抖动头和肩膀，就像条狗在甩掉身上令人难受的水。“如果它真的是个神经干扰器，我们得尽快将其关闭。黑市的干扰器通常会嵌入一种嗜神经性物质，如果放置时间太长，会造成严重伤害。”

对于一个身材如此魁梧的家伙来说，这个外星人的动作太优雅了。但很快，他的身材开始**变化**。Tony用他一动不能动的眼睛看着一部分岩石逐渐消失，沿着边缘变薄、压实，直到突然**不复存在**。他鹅卵石一样的皮肤正在变得光滑，失去了粗糙的纹理，花岗岩灰色开始加深，变成更加鲜艳，闪着青绿的光泽。

“你到底是谁？”Peter目不转睛地看着，问道。“你怎么能站起来？他怎么能站起来？Friday？”

“我马上就给你解释，Peter。”她说，然后向外星人开口：“神经干扰器？”

“对，”不再那么灰的生物说道，在Aleta身边停下脚步，蹲下去。现在已经大大缩减了体积的双手敏捷地将她翻了个身，小心地翻找着她的武器和护甲。“如果她还有理智的话，身上肯定带着中和剂，一个用她的基因代码控制的开关。否则干扰器很容易伤害到自己的持有者。”

“没有她的合作也能使用吗？”Friday问道。

“某种程度上，我们有她的合作。虽然不太情愿，但依然有效。”修长的手指找到了想要的东西，从她一侧袖口隐蔽的内衬口袋里取出一个黑色圆盘。外星人俯身靠近，清晰地低声对女海盗说道：“抱歉，但你不该开枪打他。这是一场你永远都赢不了的狩猎，机会从来都不站在你那边。”

Aleta僵直的脸上没有一丝表示同意的表情；当然，她也做不出什么表情。

一只手紧紧握住她的手，按在那个装置的表面。它亮起来，一道震荡的紫色光束在周围快速旋转了一圈，然后暗下去。绿色的手指用力捏着它，小型金属组件被压碎的声音在寂静中响起。

Tony喘气的声音突然变大了。

“Wow，”工程师哑着声音开口，每块肌肉都带着终于从僵硬中被释放开的疼痛。“这真是有史以来最让人不舒服的体验，她说的一点都没错。”

“Tony！”Peter的双手用上了几乎要把他弄伤的力道，拼命紧紧拥抱了他一会。“你没事。”

“我没事，”Tony上气不接下气地表示同意。“我觉得，我认为我没事。Friday，我还好吗？”

“我不知道，Boss。”她说，听起来和Peter一样如释重负。“传感器显示，你的肩胛骨和肱骨中仍然嵌着某种弹片。”

“那是种有机物质，”曾经是灰色现在是绿色的外星人向他们走过来。“等Stephen回来以后，必须尽快将其移除。即便处于惰性，但如果任其自主运作，它还是会不断向体内钻探。”

“站住，”Peter在那个外星人走近到能看清面貌时命令道，他抓着Tony的双手因为深深的不信任而握紧了。

外星人听从命令，站住了，等待着。

“没必要警惕，Peter，”Friday说道。与此同时，Tony强迫自己坐了起来。“请允许他靠近并提供帮助。”

“但他是**谁**？”Peter十分幽怨地问。“怎么回事？我不明白。”

外星人站在四英尺之外看着他们，绿色的脸孔反射光线。他的皮肤上遍布起伏的鳞片，有些地方很大，但大部分都很细密。一根精致的线条从他的下巴、脸颊和鼻子正中穿过。额头上有两个泛着珠光的斑块，被金银色丝线花纹连接在一起，像一副被推上去的眼镜。最后，一头黑发和两只尖尖的大耳朵共同完成了这张面孔。他的眼睛里闪烁着明亮但非自然的祖母绿色光芒。

他的样子让Tony想起一只非常绿、非常不寻常的猫。

“请原谅我，”外星人平静地说，宝石般的眼睛直视着Tony。“我没能阻止她，我应该早点介入的。”

“不是你的错，”Tony承认，清了清嗓子，让自己听起来不那么嘶哑。“我应该躲开的。是我不好，太自大了。”

工程师看着那两个斑块惊讶地挑起，效果惊人，让这个外星生物的前额拧成了一团白色闪光。“如果我的延误导致了任何不适，我要为此道歉。”

不适是个恰当的形容词，Tony强迫自己翻白眼，然后花了一些时间惊叹居然连**这部分**肌肉的在疼痛。“你已经尽力了，我知道。这不是你的责任。”

外星人的视线在他身上搜索，寻找某些东西的迹象。Tony确保自己只向他展露出了好奇。“这不是我所预料的反应。”

“不是吗？”Tony问道。“你预料的是什么？某种特别古板的震惊？大喊大叫？严厉的斥责？”

“拒绝，”那个生物简单地回答。“我们这个种族通常会受到的待遇。”

“抱歉让你失望了，”Tony说。“下次我会更努力提供正确的标准反应。”

“我并非不欢迎你的反应，只是出乎意料。”

“这也不是我所预料的，”Peter插嘴。“虽然不是说我知道的东西足以预料些什么，显然的。”

Tony没理他。“你肯定知道我已经发现了。Stephen不可能不告诉你这些就让你插手。我猜他发现自己会有一段时间实在没空之后就把你送了过来。”

“我们还在海盗飞船上时，他联系了我，几个小时之前。”绿眼睛带着无言的笑意弯起来。“正如你所想的，他的知识令人震惊。不过，他似乎经常会了解一些本不该知道的东西。”

“等等，”Peter说，领悟的曙光终于开始照耀于他。“Stephen派你来的。是吗？但这不可能，你不可能是。”

“他到底想让你干什么？”Tony好奇地问道。

“他只是叫我伪装成他们的一员，跟着那个女人。然后就是‘当一切来临并结束时，你会明白的’。”

“**我**不明白。”Peter用瞪到不能再大的眼睛盯着他，尖声说。“你到底是**谁**？”

“你已经知道了，”另一道声音响起。当Tony转身发现Stephen正站在他们身后时，很想大吃一惊。但他没有。

“如果你这段时间一直躲在一边，只是为了戏剧性的出场，”Tony冷静地告诉他。“我们就要很严肃的谈谈了，doc。”

Stephen有点好笑的摇头。“我没有，真的在专注于别的事。”然后他皱起眉，盯着Tony。“你在流血？”

“是的，”Tony报复性地咬牙切齿。“奇怪的是，当有人冲你肩膀开枪的时候，就会导致这种结果。”

Stephen带着真正的惊讶睁大了眼睛。“它打中你了吗？为什么？它一共只击中过你6次，你没有躲？”

“对，我没躲，”Tony恼怒地说。“我不擅长躲开，好吗？我承认。我们现在能不能接受这个事实，跳过我的错误，专注于你所做的。如果你没在这件事上把我晾到一边，我就用不着**非得**躲开了。”

“我没有晾着你，”Stephen说。“我派了Fiz去帮你，你还带着Peter。”

“我做的还不够，”Fiz羞怯而自谦地回答，依然非常鲜艳，非常**绿**。“Peter把他从更严重的伤势中救了出来。如果那些有机物质嵌入心脏或者其他重要器官附近，它们很快就会缠绕在一起，几乎无法被清除。”

“这从未发生过，”Stephen说得过于冷静，甚至确信无疑。以至于Tony瞬间感到一阵意识到了什么的浪潮席卷了自己。

“所以你**知道**，”Tony突然很生气，十分、十分的生气。“我觉得这才是问题所在。你总是觉得自己知道，直到事实证明你不知道。”

Stephen看着他，显然感觉到了工程师态度的变化，就算还没反应过来那个原因。“正如我之前所说，总会有些无法避免的误差空间。”

“不是不可避免的，”Tony说，某种非常让人不愉快的东西正在翻搅他的内脏。“对你来说没有什么是不能避免的。”

Stephen短暂地闭了闭眼，脸上的线条和摊开的手掌流露出了乞求。“Tony，求你。我不得不这么做。”

“你**认为**你不得不这么做。但你没必要非得干的，是对我说谎。一些误差空间，你之前说。你真正的意思是**时间**上的误差。你没想到的是我们会这么快遇上他们，但你一直都知道我们一定会碰见这些海盗。”

“我没有说谎，”Stephen开口，故意没有回应最后一个质问。他定定地看着Tony。“我永远不会对你说谎。”

“你省略掉了，”Tony瞪着他，感觉被背叛的利刃划出了深深的伤口。“我们讨论过这件事，缺乏真相依然是谎言。”

“你比大多数人都清楚有关真相的那条灰色界限在什么地方，”Stephen看着他，神色很不透明；比很久很久之前他曾有过的样子更加疏远。“你和我一样应当为此负疚，关于不愿把自己所知的事情分享给别人。”

Tony怒视他，勉强提醒自己过去那些刻意的省略导致了什么意外后果。他知道Stephen的意思，在某种程度上，他甚至不情愿地被说服了。但这不意味着他喜欢它，一点都不。

“嗯，这就是个恰当的例子，”Peter突然说，Tony瞥了他一眼，看到孩子戏剧性地朝刚刚变绿的Fiz打手势。“你们看，说真的，伙计们。为什么我是那个唯一不知道这件事的人？”

“因为我还不知道那到底是件什么类型的事，”Tony告诉他。

“但你们至少知道**有**这么件事，”Peter坚持。“**我**也希望能知道有这么件事。”

Tony看着Fiz，看着Friday传送给他的生物信息数据流，和往常一样，杂乱无章。“也许他能解释清楚这是什么类型的事件，既然现在我们都知道了有这么件事。”

Fiz看向他们，现在，他的动作敏捷轻盈，看起来比穿着另一层皮时更加流畅。Tony以前从未发现过这种差别，但他现在能看出来了。“可是你已经知道了，肯定的，你说过。”

“我知道你的外貌并不是表现出来的那样，”Tony承认。“但不清楚你是什么。我猜测过这可能是某种变形能力，分子层面上的东西。”

Fiz睁大眼睛。“这真是准确得惊人，但既然你不知道别的，又怎么能发现这么多呢？”

“你的原子信号，”Tony说。“你能模仿其他人或生命形式的特征，而且非常有说服力，但只是在一定程度上。你和Drey表面上看起来很像，然而在原子层面完全不同。Krylor人是碳基生命，我也是，所有的人类都是，可你不是。”

“也许她才是那个冒牌货，”Fiz提出异议，仔细地看着他。“而我，只是个毫不知情的共犯。”

“你们上飞船几天后，我对你们进行了四级扫描。我可能不知道到底是谁在模仿谁，但我知道Drey严重营养不良。她花了最初的两个星期才真正从疾病中恢复过来，而你总是恰好落后她半步。所以你才是那个模仿者。”

Fiz惊愕地皱起眉。“在遇上你之前，我还以为自己的隐藏技巧相当熟练呢。”

“确实，”Tony向他确认。“如果Friday不是这么经验丰富，我也不是这么多疑，你可能根本不会被发现。对你的运气表示遗憾。”

“所以你一直都知道，”Peter抗议，看起来真的生气了。“却从来没告诉过我？”

“我不知道具体的，比如说他的种族。”

珍珠色的斑块再次带着诧异挑起。“我是个Skrull人，你们以前没听过我们吗？”

“没有，”Tony说，“但我期待很快能了解更多。”

“我还是希望能知道，”Peter坚持着。

Tony皱眉，看到Stephen脸上正带着一种恼人的会意表情。“很好，我们都有自己的小秘密。不是吗，Peter？”

Peter愧疚地缩了缩脖子，不过看起来依然很固执。

一只手落在Tony肩上，工程师不得不强迫自己不要被吓一跳，不要立刻躲开。此时此刻，他的偏执已经完全爆发，而且短时间内似乎也冷静不下来。

Stephen看着他，温柔的手指压在他肩上，但并非伤口附近。“我们应该解决一下这个。”

“我们应该吗？有干这个的时间吗？还是你想先操纵一下别的什么东西？”Tony知道自己现在的行为既不讲理又小气，但他不在乎。

“有时间，”Stephen静静地说，显然毫无怨言地接受了工程师的怒火，只要Tony觉得这是适合给予他的。“我希望自己能告诉你，Tony。你知道为什么我不能。”

“这个借口一天比一天更薄弱了。”

“这可能是个借口，但依然是真相。”按在Tony肩膀上的手稍微收紧了一点点。“我想帮你缓解一下，求你。如果你能允许。”

Tony叹了口气，希望自己能比这些愤怒和伤害的总和做得更好一点，还有他顽固的性格。“我都不敢相信有一天我会这么说，但我们真的需要谈谈。”

“我知道，”Stephen回答，手掌从Tony的胳膊滑到他的脖子上，然后是脸颊。

Tony不想被安抚，但在被一只温柔暖和的手慢慢抚平怒气的情况下，这是很难坚持的。

“当你看到那艘飞船时，脸上的表情，”Tony呢喃着，几乎没有发出声音；仿佛沉浸在一个完全隐蔽的世界幻象中。“你是真的没有想到他们会来，至少不是这个时间点。而且你很害怕，你无法确定这一切最终会如何结束。你和我皆是如此。”

Stephen目不转睛地看着他，令Tony明白这些话击中了问题的关键。“是。”

“你要求我相信你。”

“是。”

Tony凑过去，怂恿他靠近一点。“在多少个世界里，我们能逃过这场灾祸，但**我**不能？”

“太多了，”Stephen无声地承认。

Tony把他们两个的额头贴在一起。“我告诉过你不要让我后悔。”

Stephen僵硬地点头，带着与Tony肩膀上的疼痛截然不同的痛苦。“你后悔了吗？”

Tony吊了他一会儿，让他忐忑地等着，不过时间只长到他吻上法师的嘴唇。

“还没有，”Tony承认，并且设法用行动表达了这个意思。


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony最喜欢的游戏就是玩火。

“请原谅我这么说，”Fiz的语气似乎在暗示他并没有优先考虑宽恕之类的事。“但你确定这真的是最好的计划吗？”

Tony都懒得从手上的工作里抬头。这不是Fiz首次发表类似评论了；但他还是第一次表达得这么直接。在听他兜了整整一个小时圈子之后，话题终于上了正轨简直让人感到解脱。“当然，我确定。这是个伟大的计划。”

“伟大？”Peter在他视线之外的什么地方重复了一句。

“好吧，我收回这个词。换一下：绝妙的计划。”

Fiz深表怀疑。“你的绝妙计划包括把一群怒气冲冲的海盗滞留在空旷的宇宙里，在一艘没有引擎的飞船上。”

“就是这样，”Tony表示同意。他用喷灯重新加固了一遍，然后把检修口的盖子推到肩膀上方，透过玻璃眯缝着眼睛检查结构完整性。94%，够好了。

Fiz看着他，脸上露出特别僵硬而困惑的表情，好像正在目击火车以慢动作相撞一样。“我不确定你真的仔细想过这件事。”

“与流行的看法相反，”Tony满意地咔嚓一声把面板推回原位。“实际上，我确实仔细想过了。”

Fiz口气里带着无礼的怀疑。“真的吗？”

“对，我的脑子大部分时间都很难停下来。说实话，这挺烦人的。”

Peter跳进他的视野里，头冲下挂在一个维修舱上。他从半面式呼吸器后面露出一个难以察觉的质疑表情。“你是在说，所有那些导致你差点受伤或者被杀掉的情况，都是仔细考虑过的结果吗？”

“不能说是，”Tony委婉地回答。“**所有**的。”

“什么，只是大部分吗？”

Tony摆着手。“可能吧。”

“哦，非常好。”Peter慢吞吞地说，脸上质疑的表情更明显了。“好多了。”

“嘿，我只是制定计划。我不能为各种各样的后果负责。”

Peter往下滑了几寸，朝他胡乱挥舞了几下手臂。“你**可以**，这才是制定计划的**意义**。”

“关于你的语气，我说过什么——”

Fiz在他们俩之间来回扫视，就像在看体育比赛的观众；呯、呯、**嘭**。“你一向都以这种风格过日子吗？”

“特别绝妙的风格？”Tony问。“差不多吧，没错。”

“特别鲁莽的风格，”Fiz纠正道。“我不太会判断你们这个种族，但从你和Peter之间的巨大差异来看，我推测你应该已经——步入中年了？”他思考了一会儿。“至少。”

“这是在嘲笑我的年龄吗？”Tony指责道。

“一个简单的观察结果，”Fiz过于流畅地回答。“指出这一点只是为了解释我的惊讶，你居然能在使用如此可怕计划的情况下存活这么长时间。”

Tony用一根手指使劲捅了他一下。“这**完全**就是在嘲笑我的年龄。”他做了个鬼脸。“我本来应该就你的年龄回敬嘲讽，但很难用碳素测定一个能随心所欲展现外貌之人的岁数。而且这个人实际上还不是碳基生命。”

“年龄是个相对概念。”

“对于一个变形者来说，或许确实如此。”Tony嘟囔着，撬开另一个检修口，皱眉看着警告信息立马染红了他的视窗界面。“这块舱壁的外层已经完全变形了，没法修。”

Fiz皱了皱眉，与此同时Peter咕哝出一连串让人印象深刻的咒骂。“真倒霉，这意味着我们得制作更多框架。”

Tony花了一分钟悲叹存在于各个地方的海盗，尤其是那些带着炸药来的。“现在已经有几个了？16？”他瞟了一眼舱顶。“Friday？”

“19个，Boss。”Friday答道，她的声音在散落一地的金属片上回荡。“而且装卸区域的维修尚未开始，我们正在迅速耗尽替代材料。”

“我打赌他们是故意的。”Tony继续嘟囔。“只是为了浪费我的时间。”

“他们没有，”Fiz代表理性发声。“故意破坏将会削减利润率。这就是为什么他们使用电磁脉冲，而是不采取正面进攻手段来让我们瘫痪。”

Tony咧嘴一笑。“我相当肯定他们现在已经后悔了。这帮人应该趁还有机会的时候从远处开火，否则就再也没法开火了。”

“你也关掉了他们的武器系统？”

“没有，那太花时间。”Tony说。“我偷走的他们的武器系统，这样似乎更简单。”

Fiz长长地叹了口气。“所以你让他们被困在那，没有飞行手段，**也**没办法自卫。”

“**而且**我还破坏了他们的隐形技术。”Tony补充道。

Peter笑出了声，这让Tony吃了一惊，因为与他所预计的正相反。他原本设想了一些更加刺耳的反应；一些充满严酷道德上的愤怒和反对的东西。显然Fiz也在这一点上表示赞同，他递给Peter的眼神相当锐利。

Peter没理他们，依然在轻笑。“所以他们既不能逃跑，也不能战斗，还不能躲藏。”他的脸上露出非常宠爱的小小微笑，Tony努力让自己不要受其干扰。“你不觉得有点过分吗？”

“我肩上还有个洞呢，就是他们打中我的那地方。”Tony指出，“不，这一点都不过分。”

“一个人的个人行为不应该驱使你去惩罚其他人。”Fiz斥责道。

“我没有，”Tony说。“他们全都参与了，因此他们都应该受到同样的惩罚，这属于等价交换。”

“Tony，我强烈建议你重新考虑这个计划。”

“现在后悔有点迟了。我们已经以亚光速飞行了好几个小时，目前离他们可能有半个恒星系那么远。Friday？”

“我们离海盗们的最后位置有42个天文单位。”她提供了很有帮助的信息。“差不多几百万英里。”

“看到没？”Tony平和地说。“如今调头太晚了。如果你想提出正式投诉，应该早点送到总部。”

Fiz呲着牙，几乎要咆哮了。“如果我知道你的意图，肯定早就来了。”

Tony走回去接着检查检修口。“还好你没有。把扳手递给我？”

Fiz递给了他，对于一个差不多想用这玩意敲Tony一下的人来说，用的力道还挺轻的。Tony几乎为此感到自豪；他经常从Peter和Stephen那得到这种情绪。实际上，最近Peter刚刚给了他一个诉说着类似内容的眼神。但能够刺激到Fiz还是第一次。

“不过，为什么你要这么拼命表示反对？”Tony问道，顺手把扳手接过去。“在我没注意到的时候，那帮海盗成功讨得你的欢心了？”

“不是，”Fiz坚决地说，无疑他是真的很讨厌这个想法。“当然不是。”

“那是为什么？”

Fiz闭上眼，像是在祈求耐心。“如果劫掠者发现你把他们的同伙扔下等死，你就会没命。你明白吗？劫掠者的荣誉守则很古怪，但它确实存在，十分危险。他们无处不在，而且记仇，他们永远不会忘记。”

“我知道他们无处不在，”Tony咕哝。“我还有点指望这个呢。这不是我第一次当不受欢迎的人物，大概也不会是最后一次。”

“如果他们为此杀掉你，那**就****是**最后一次。我们还有时间调头。”

“调头，然后到底要去干什么？”Tony耸了耸一边肩膀。“为打劫了他们的所有财产道歉？”他瞪大眼睛，故作惊讶。“或者你是在建议我还回去。”

“我在建议你，”Fiz说得很慢，语气过分强调，就像确信自己正在跟村里的傻瓜说话一样。“应该果断行动，不要在身后留下证据。要么给他们一个存活下来的方法，要么完全消灭那艘飞船。别把它留给拾荒者，或者让可能会来寻找的人发现。”

“他们能发现什么？”Tony问，他是真的很好奇。“这艘飞船，我们四个，我们能做到些什么事？”

Fiz看着他，脸上带着冷漠疏离的神色。“我给了你两个选项，你可能注意到了，其中一个可以彻底抹除这种担忧。”

Peter发出有些惊讶的声音，然后是受伤和失望。虽然时机有点奇怪，但Tony一直在等待的严酷道德上的义愤终于出现了，失望；强烈的不赞成。

Fiz显然也听了出来，一种翠绿色的红晕涌上他的脖子和下巴；羞愧，懊悔，或者别的什么。但他的目光一直放在Tony身上，并没有看Peter。

Tony好心地配合他，直勾勾地看回去。“杀掉他们确实是更有战略意义的选项，我想过这个，显然你也是。你是在说我应该这么做吗？”

这个问题让Fiz眨了眨眼。那种羞愧的感觉更锐利了；达到了一个危险、而且使人担忧的边界。“我在说这是一个选项。”

Tony继续等待着。他不仅感觉到Peter一直在他们之间来回扫视，而且感到了他跳下来时空气里的嗖嗖声，和他落地时地板的振动。

最终，Fiz移开视线。“不，我不是在说你应该这么做。”

“哦，很好。”Tony认真地表示。“那么，很高兴我们意见一致。否则我们可能就有不少话要说了。”

> 注：have words这个词组本身就是吵架的意思，但结合下面的内容我觉得Fiz可能没听懂。所以决定照着没懂的方法直译2333

Fiz怒视他。“哪种话？”

“声音很大的那种。”

Friday在他们头顶上发出了一声很诡异的动静，Tony花了点时间才意识到这相当于她在清嗓子，或者可能是个长期备受折磨的叹息。Tony一向分不清这两者。“Boss。抱歉打断一下。”

“不，请务必。”Tony打算在更多激烈感情溅到自己身上之前，结束这次谈话。“打断我们，请吧。”

“前进动力区块的能量下降情况在持续恶化。我从第五到第八节点探测出外部损坏导致的溢出。”

Tony做了个鬼脸，环顾四周。仅仅这个区域就还有至少12块面板需要维护；按照目前的速度得花上将近一礼拜。

“情况有多糟？”Peter一边问一边扯掉呼吸器。“我们正在说的问题，就像是，漏水的管道？还是说我们基本正从所有主要枢纽上流失能量？”

“两者都有一点吧，”Tony叹了口气。“Friday，继续绕过整个电网，先使用备用系统线路，直到我们稳定下来。”

“进行中。”

Peter紧盯着他。“有什么地方出了问题，到底是怎么回事？”

“可能不仅仅是外部框架的问题，”Tony不情愿地承认。“我认为他们弄坏了导管继电器。不幸的是，我们没法在不调整其他系统的前提下替换它们。我没有足够的剩余材料了。”

“可能是绝缘的问题，”Fiz提出建议。“我们可以尝试手动重排所有电池。”

Peter满脸惊恐。“什么，全部？”

“可能只需要调整中心区域的所有电池？”

Peter发出呻()吟。“哦，伙计。这需要花超级长的时间。”

“那么最好现在就开始，”Tony说。“我们没法切断前进动力，除非关掉引擎。但我想不惜一切代价避免这一举动，至少在我们跟这个恒星系保持一定距离之前。”

“也就是说你还是不愿意调头，”Fiz极其失望地说。

“我还是不愿意调头。”Tony确认道。

“Stephen同意这个计划吗？”Fiz很好奇。“他肯定提出了反对意见。”

Tony怒视着他，很想知道这到底是一个刻意的卑鄙攻击，或者仅仅是个意外。“Stephen反对我的很多计划，我相信我也会反对很多他的，只要他肯给我这个机会。”

“所以他**不知道**这个计划，”Fiz意识到，一丝胜利的神情笼罩上那张色彩鲜艳的面孔；他显然是认为这一点能带来某种回报。

“我确实没告诉过他，”Tony承认。“但这实际上跟他并不知道不是一回事。”

“Stephen在**哪儿**？”Fiz看了看周围，问道。“他今天不打算帮我们吗？”

Tony呲着牙，露出一个不能完全称得上是微笑的表情。“医生就在附近，但他不太适合手动修理工作。我们一致同意，他今天最好把时间花在别的地方。”

Peter礼貌但丝毫不信地嗤了一声。“一致同意，这说法真好。”然后，他对Fiz说：“Stephen最近在休息。自从他跟Tony，你懂的。关于那条蛇？”

Fiz皱起眉头。“哦，那个。”

“对，”Tony愉快地说。“那个。”

“Friday说你们俩之前，”Peter顿了一下，显然在寻找一个合适的词。“谈了谈。”

但这个显然不合适。“吵架，你应该这么说。”

“声音很大的那种谈法？”Peter继续尝试。

“确实说了不少话，”Tony承认。“其中有不少都是某些四字单词的各类变种。公平地说，我本来是想试着先谈谈的，问题是它不起作用。所以我试着吼叫，这个效果更好。”

Fiz抬起头，看起来是真的很感兴趣。“真的吗？”

“不，”Tony回答。

Fiz嘟囔了两句，他显然是希望Stephen能站出来用逻辑说服Tony。“所以他不会来了，也没法劝说你理性一点。而且就算他说了你也不会听。”

“无论如何 ，我都不会称他的建议为理性。”Tony轻快地说。

“那我的呢？”Fiz问道。“我告诉你，劫掠者绝不是以他们的容忍和宽恕著称的。如果他们活下来，会继续追猎我们——”

“他们已经试过了，”Peter嘟囔。

“而且看看他们的下场。”Tony也嘟囔。

“——如果他们活不下来，”Fiz没搭理他们，继续说道。“那迅速结束他们的生命肯定是仁慈的，而不是把他们扔在那慢慢等死。”

Tony朝舱顶的大致方向翻了个白眼。“我正在试图理解你到底是更反对让他们活着，还是更反对让他们死去。”

“我反对一切让那么多至关重要的事都听天由命的计划。”

“这倒不用担心，”Peter说，依然在这次谈话中显著且十分可疑的无动于衷。“我是说，在Tony和Stephen之间，听天由命这种事真的挺少见的。”

Fiz皱着眉，不赞成的表情让他脸上从鼻子到前额白色斑块之间的那条竖线变成了颇具艺术性的形状。“你的漠不关心吓到我了，Peter。”

“这不应该，”Peter十分诚恳地安慰他，刚才那种古怪的小小笑容再次出现。“放松点，伙计。我们不会把一群无助的海盗扔在宇宙里等死的。”

“我们不会？”

“我们当然不会。”

Fiz看着他，仿佛能从Peter身体的某个部位上找到答案。可能是鼻子，或者耳朵。“所以你了解一些我不知道的事？某种替代计划？”

“不，”Peter说，心平气和，无比确信。“我只是了解Tony和Stephen。”

Tony皱起眉，在很奇怪的角度上被冒犯了。“这是什么意思？”

“就是你不会留下一群——”

“无助的海盗是一种非常矛盾的修辞法，”Tony抗议道。“我真的想留下他们等死。”

“不，你不会。”Peter耐心地说。“你没有那么残忍。”

“你到底在说什么，我就是这么残忍。我冷酷无情，明白吗？毫无同情心，完全缺失掉了。我是个高效的、凶残的，杀人机器。”Tony向前探身，刻意放低声音强调自己这几句话的严肃性。“我是个死亡商人，你知道的。”

“你当然是啦，”Peter安抚道，看起来就差伸手去拍拍Tony的脑袋了。“我相信你，真的。”

“请记录一下，无论你在试图暗示什么，我都很厌恶。”

“我没有暗示任何事。我只是说，你会不惜一切代价，确保我们的生存。但你也不会因为自己可以这么做，就让任何人承受痛苦。你不是那种人，你有软肋——”

“我没有！”

“——就像Stark实习生计划，针对弱势贫困青年——”

“我从中受益，”Tony飞快地说。“我得到了免费劳动力，还能找到正在崭露头角的天才——”

“——还有Stark救济基金，由你自己出资——”

“这不是软肋，只是良好的公关。**而且**我钱多得是——”

“——还有那次你出现在北部Morgan Stanley儿童医院，哭了——”

“我没**哭**，那是假的，完全是宣传效果，而且你是怎么知道这个的？”Tony逼问道。

“我读了你的——”

“看在上帝的份上，我在接受那一章采访的时候喝多了，没有眼泪！那只是鼻塞，我过敏发作，我对公司的繁文缛节、官僚主义、医院、疾病，还有孩子们过敏。这解释了我为什么会突然对**你**发火。”Tony猛地转身指向Fiz。“可能还有你。”

Fiz举起双手以示和平，双眼睁得非常非常大。“我？”

“对，你，‘年龄是相对的’先生——”

“嘿，”Peter反对道。“别因为自己是个情绪化的家伙就拿他出气。”

“我唯一会投以感情的东西就是好咖啡、糟糕的科学和不好不坏的迪士尼翻拍动画片。”

Peter高高地扬起两条眉毛。“这就是Stephen叫你迪士尼公主的原因吗？现在很多事情都说得通了。”

Fiz挥了挥他正举着的双手，好像要擦去空气中不受约束的讽刺。“我完全不明白你们在说的都是什么意思。”

“你真幸运，”Peter小声说。

“但当我说年龄是相对的时候，只是想说明，对于我们的种族而言，时间和外貌并不总是彼此相关。”Fiz试着露出一点笑容。“我不是个孩子。”

“我们没有证据能证明，”Tony说。

“我们也没有证据能证明**你不是**，”Peter冷冷地说。“而且还有大量的证据能证明你**就是**，但我们依然同意让你来开这辆公共汽车。”

“技术上来说，”Friday突然在他们上方插了一句，吓了所有人一跳。“是我在开这辆公共汽车。”

他们犹豫了一会儿，彼此分享了一个夹杂着吃惊的眼神。

“但是不用担心，”她在突如其来地沉默中继续说道。“我不会检查你们任何人的车票，也不会在你们捣蛋的时候让你们下车自己走回家去。”

Peter慢慢地眨了眨眼睛。“呃，谢谢？”

“不客气，”Friday回答。

“那是真的吗？”Fiz突然问，Tony转身发现他正盯着这边。“Peter说的那些？”

“哪部分？关于我是个迪士尼公主？因为我确实对此有个很好的解释——”

“他暗示你不会让那些海盗等死的部分，”Fiz打断了他。

“哦，那个，”Tony向他投去一个灿烂的假笑。“你觉得呢？”

Fiz用那双非常绿的眼睛打量他。“我觉得你是个拥有战争天赋的危险人物。一个会做任何事来保护自己拥有之物的人。”

Tony想了想。“所以你是在质询我这个‘任何事’的极限吗？”

“不，”Fiz说。“你没有极限。问题不在于你会做什么或者不会做什么。而是你认为什么是有必要做的。”

Tony的笑容变得真心实意起来。“聪明的孩子，有些人花了很多年都没有理解我这一点。”

考虑到他刚刚说出的尖刻评价，Fiz在同一时间勾起的嘴角上表达出了一种奇特的喜爱。“谢谢，正如我之前说过的：我开始明白这是怎么回事了。”

你是怎么回事，Tony听出了他没说的话。

“如果那是真的，那么你应该已经知道自己问题的答案了，”工程师说。“好了，你来告诉我。我**会不会**任由那些海盗等死？”

Fiz直直地站了很长时间，如琴弦一般紧绷的气氛让他僵住。然后，一瞬间，他似乎完全松懈了下来；他的唇角咧出一个笑容，露出上齿那让人有些不舒服的锯齿状锋利边缘。“不会。”

“不会，”Tony表示同意。“不过，说句公道的，让他们**认为**我确实这么干了，这对我们有利。”

“Tony，”Peter轻轻地责备道。

“怎么了？从来没有人说过我不小气。说真的，事实恰恰相反。”

Peter颇为失望地盯着他。

Tony又叹了口气。“好吧，好吧。我本来打算让他们自己发现的，不过这样也可以。Friday？42个天文单位？”

“现在是43个了，Boss。”

“卫星系统应该没有问题，”Tony缩紧肩膀，让它们垂下去，试图驱散留存在脊椎里的恐惧。“去吧，给他们打个电话，FRI。”

“过滤星团干扰需要花一点时间，”她说。“稍等。”

“使用Jira处理太阳风的方法，”Tony不情愿地建议。“不完全适用，但应该也能达到目的。”他重重地吐了口气，叹息着。“E.T，打电话回家。”

> 注：是那个电影原台词来着。

Fiz脸上露出非常奇怪的表情。“现在？你打算现在联络他们？”

“是啊。”Tony看出另一个人的犹豫。“有问题？”

“没有，”过了一会儿，Fiz回答。“没问题。”然后，他勉强表现出了好奇：“E.T？”

Tony哀悼着成千上万俏皮话之死。“我知道你没法欣赏由你来问这个问题时的讽刺意味，但是。”

“我可以，”Peter说。他们交换了一个深感遗憾的眼神。

一层全息薄膜现于半空，起初不断闪烁着静电干扰，然后开始慢慢褪去。在这个距离上，使用地球技术进行星际通信需要花几小时才能抵达另一艘飞船。但Tony并不在地球，他手头的卫星和通信网络也足以弥补这一差距。Aleta那张吃惊的脸就是个很好的证据。

“你！”她发出咆哮，怒火显而易见。自从Friday松手让这些海盗不再只能勉强呼吸之后，她就一直气呼呼的。

“我，”Tony高高兴兴地说。“这在距离上达到了全新水平，我希望你能接受由对方付费的电话。”

“你联络我们干什么？”她追问。“来幸灾乐祸的？”

“也许我只是思念你的笑容了，”Tony抗议道。“得有，嗯，至少好几个小时了吧？”

Aleta冲他咬牙切齿，挥舞着一只拳头，好像随时都要砸碎自己面前的任何显示屏幕一样。“再多时间都不够。”

Tony享受着她的愤怒；他最喜欢的游戏就是玩火了。“你们在那边过的怎么样？经过了我们的重新装修之后？”

Aleta显然一点都不觉得好笑。“你管这叫重新装修？”

“你不喜欢，”Tony伤心地说。“是有点斯巴达风格，我知道。但假以时日，我相信你们会习惯的。”

“你拿走了所有东西！”

“别这么夸张，我还是给你们留了点儿的。”工程师在她的影像和自己之间比了个手势。“比方说，短距通讯。还有基本导航系统。”

“我们不能使用，”在Tony看来，Aleta咆哮的样子越来越歇斯底里了。“因为没有**引擎**！”

Tony缩了缩脖子，用一根手指掏着左耳。“你要知道，我能听见，不用大喊大叫的，我又没把你们的扬声器偷走。虽然不是说我没试过，但它们安装得有点太紧了——”

“你会为这些暴行后悔的，”Aleta继续咆哮。

“或许，”Tony对这个判断的真实性表示怀疑。“总有一天吧，但不是现在。”

Aleta深深地吸了口气，脸上的情绪消失了，只余一双炭黑色的眼睛还在燃烧火焰。“你到底想要什么？”

“这是个宽泛的问题。我想要的东西多着呢，咖啡，芝士汉堡，宇宙和平，解决全世界的饥荒问题，诸如此类。”Tony若有所思地张开手。“不过，我刚刚搞到一笔科技上的意外之财，对这个领域倒是没什么特别的想法了。”

屏幕的角落里，Fiz双手捂脸，绝望地叹了口气。Tony看到Aleta对这个声音作出反应；她憎恶地瞪了Fiz一眼，然后把目光重新转向Tony。

女海盗随后嘀咕了几句翻译咒语分析不出来的话，不过它们显然跟Tony的家教有关，还与一些越发堕落的行为相关。

“我不完全确定那到底是什么意思，”工程师说。“但我相信不是什么好话。你要知道，语言是会让人受伤的。”

“如果是真的就好了，”她说。

“嘿，我又不是彻底的没心没肺。你们还有生活必需品，生命维持系统，衣服，食物和水。”

“你真是个大好人，”Aleta含糊地回答，伴随着怒吼。“向我们支援了可以度过几个月的配给，以及最后的饥饿致死！”

“你们估计撑不了几个月，”Tony纠正她。“也就几个礼拜吧，大概。如果小心使用的话。”

他不清楚这个世界上是不是存在一个词，能用来形容自己正从屏幕那一端感受到的暴怒程度。“所以你联络我们就是为了幸灾乐祸。”

Tony抬起一只手，食指和拇指之间小心地分开一寸距离。“就一点点。”

如果女海盗的表情能杀人，Tony估计早就化为一块躺在地上闷烧的灰烬了。“我丝毫不惊讶。”

Tony放弃那种讽刺又浮夸的语调，挑起眉毛，真心实意地表示疑问。“你没有吗？”

她在挣扎，Tony能看出来。他们对彼此并不了解，Tony也毫不怀疑她对自己会有任何敬意。事实上，她显然很讨厌他，但也带着钦佩。他从她警惕但小心的行事方法上发现了这一点；之前的对峙中，她一开始确实只打算让他失去行动能力，后来才选择了伤害；她给了他不至于受伤的机会。他们作为对手，在棋盘的两端相遇，如果是在另外一个世界里，Tony差不多能想象自己会欣赏她的顽强和果决，以及狡猾。工程师觉得她或许也有同样的感觉。但不幸的是，在这条时间线上，她是个海盗，事实证明，Tony也是；他只是更优秀的那一个。

“人们在取得胜利时往往很残忍，”Aleta终于开口。“对很多人来说，这并不奇怪。但既然你问了，我可以告诉你，没有，我确实没想到你也会这样。”

“你看，现在你的信仰得到回报了，”Tony慢吞吞地说。“我留给你们的不只是食物和空气，你的货——”

“也被你拿走了！”她吼道，短暂的和平共处几乎还没显现就被冲走了。

“一个海盗抱怨自己遭到洗劫，这也太讽刺了吧。”Tony对站在一边的Fiz和Peter说道。然后再次转向Aleta：“耐心点，Annie Oakley，让我把话说完。你的货**舱**，二层，主释放阀门后面的那块小地方。我给你们留了一堆零件。”

> 注：Annie Oakley，美国传奇女神枪手，之所以会用这个梗大概是因为耐心点这个词组是Hold your horses，而这位女士活跃的时候正好是美国著名的西部牛仔时代。

困惑冒了出来，虽然没有完全盖住怒气。“什么零件？你的众多炸弹之一？你终究还是打算连我们立足的这艘飞船也炸掉吗？”

“除非你让不称职的家伙去负责处理，才会发生这种情况。我建议别让你们的头盔男靠近它，那家伙现在有点紧张。”

“到底是谁导致的啊？我真好奇。”

Tony开心地笑了笑。“我真的不知道，可能是因为士气低落吧。”

“可悲的是，我现在没法解决这个问题。”她咬牙切齿。

“你很幸运，”Tony宽宏大量地说。“**我**已经想到了。在一艘正在沉没的船上，没有比找到逃生方法更能鼓舞士气的。你想要一个退路吗？去检查一下货舱。二层。”

一丝真正的诧异自她脸上闪过，然后消失，扭曲成丑陋的怀疑，她的嘴角第一次露出轻蔑。“你当然不可能指望我会上当吧。肯定是某种阴谋诡计，说真的，这似乎就是你所拥有的一切，阴谋诡计。”

“你们现在正漂在宇宙里，屁股上连能用的推进力都没有，”Tony指出。“我用不着耍你。如果我希望你们死，只需要把你们留在那就行了。我们实话实说吧，在你们挂掉之前，能遇上其他人的几率大概只有十亿分之一。”

十亿分之一可能都是乐观估计；根据Friday用传感器作出的最精确的测定，在Aleta他们飞船周围起码6个恒星系范围内，根本没有任何活物。Tony知道这一点，他留给Aleta仅能满足短距飞行的设备令她也明白了这一点。不过，从女海盗冲他呲牙的方式来看，她并不打算大声承认。

“是什么东西？”Peter问道，打破了那两个人之间短暂的意志较劲，尖锐的沉默像玻璃一样碎裂。“你没有让我们带什么东西过去。或者说，好吧，至少没让我带。”他转头看着Fiz，不过那个绿脑袋也在快速地左右摇着。

“不，那东西需要特别处理，”Tony说。“你正在进步，但我觉得目前你们两个谁都没有能力把一个光速引擎卸下来，并且妥善保管。不行，而且还要保证它能够被再次拼装起来。”

“光速什么？”Peter脱口而出，与此同时Fiz说：“哦。”

Aleta喉头轻响，介于愤怒和恐惧之间；还不足以被称为希望。“你想让我相信你给我们留下了一个能工作的引擎——”

“哦，不是。你忘了我刚才说它已经是一堆零件了？说真的，不能叫还能工作。”他在她再次开始诅咒的时候笑了笑。“而且我不指望你会相信任何事。如果处在你的位置上，我也不会信的。但我还是希望你能去检查一下，因为你不是傻瓜，也因为绝望终究会逼你去。重新组装可能会花三天时间，总共大概需要一个礼拜才能启动运行。如果你继续浪费时间，没准更长，但我觉得你们会**极其**有动力的。”

Aleta仔细打量他，之前的愤恨情绪已经消失，就像被吹熄的蜡烛。她依然严厉冷漠，眼神锐利如刀，毫无感情。但她已然失去了致命的毒牙，正隔着一条巨大的鸿沟远望着他。女海盗永远都不会喜欢Tony，但她脸上依旧有了一种类似欣赏的神情。

“为什么？”她只是这样简单地问道。

“为什么不呢？”Tony反问。“我已经有一个光速引擎了，要两个干什么？”

“你是说之所以饶过我们的命，只是因为你觉得方便吗？”

Tony对她做了个鬼脸。“方便？我觉得你严重低估了自己有多么讨人厌。”

充满杀气的瞪视开始复苏。“那为什么要放过我们？”

“因为如果我不这么干，我这儿有四个人，每一个都有可能让我的人生变得远比你们还要悲惨。”

“这可不一定。”

“不见得，”Tony伸出双手，做了个他自己认为大概在普遍意义算是表示和平的手势。“回你的文明社会去。然后，无论到底是谁雇了你们，告诉他很遗憾，你没见过我们这群快乐旅行者的踪迹。把同样的消息传达给你所有失散多年的亲友，这个目标不值得追踪。”

Aleta盯着他看了很久，等她终于开口的时候，用上了极其讽刺的语气。“我不会说它毫无价值，也许应该说代价高昂，绝非没有价值。”

Tony确保女海盗看到了自己的嘲弄，一手扒拉着头发，故意惹她生气。“我受宠若惊。”

“你确实应该感到荣幸，”工程师仿佛听到了不久之前另一次对话的回声，虽然此时对话双方的处境已经发生了Aleta从未想象过的变化。“我不是那么容易被打动的。”

“我活着就是为了让人吃惊。”

“总有一天你会因此送命，”Aleta认真地说。

“是啊，”Tony表示同意，默默地数了数自己已经因为这个原因差点死过几次。“但愿不是今天。”

他能看出各种各样的念头正在女海盗脑子里滴答作响，怀疑渐渐褪去，变成某种并不怎么让人愉快的东西。

“这个合约是匿名的，”她突然说，仿佛在谈话中刺入了一把利刃。

我知道，Tony没有说出口。

“是吗？”取而代之，他这样问道。

“对。”

Aleta的口气显然是觉得给Tony帮了个大忙。工程师用强大的意志力克制住自己的表情。“这很普遍吗？”

“并不罕见，”女海盗说。“接下匿名合约向来都不明智，但回报却很诱人。”她苦笑了一下。“现在我明白了，对于相应的任务来说，这点回报太少了。”

“他们要的是什么？”Tony问道，心不在焉地好奇了一下海盗会对什么东西感兴趣。“你们得到飞船作为报酬。那上面的人呢？”

“活捉，”她露出一口白牙，微笑。“但没有说明是谁，要多少人，以及完好到什么程度。你以为我们为什么没在有机会的时候杀了你？”

Tony感到一阵恶寒，宛如刚刚从自己的坟墓里穿过去。“因为我的魅力和痞气的帅脸？”

“你没那么迷人，”Aleta说，“倒是显然有那么天真。你把那个Lem杀了？”

Tony眨了眨眼，试图将这个问题放进他能理解的语境里。“什么东西？”

“不是东西，”她不耐烦地说。“你应该问什么人。我是说那个Lem人。”

Tony听到Fiz在他身边发出柔和的声音，工程师扫过去一眼，看到了他有些惊讶的表情。

“那个，”Tony开口，然后顿住。“不，我真的不是知道你在说什么。”

Aleta怒目而视，一缕长而凌乱的头发从她脸侧垂落下来。“他是唯一一个下落不明的船员。还有两个因你的诡计而死，但他们的尸体还在。只有Lem人不见了，你对他干了什么？”

Tony开始理解她的意思了。“哦，就那个又红又高从头到脚都是蛇的？”

女海盗也眨了眨眼，“什么？”

“你说的Lem是不是个话很少的人？而且充满魔力，就像真正的魔法物件一样？”

“他是个没话的人，”Aleta狡黠地纠正。“他不能说话，至少不是以你能理解的方式说话。”

> 注：Tony问的是 a man of few words，Aleta回答是 a man of no words，总之就是玩了个文字游戏。

“可惜我之前不知道，”Tony说。“我试图警告他上一个打算掐死我的念控能力者发生了什么。”

她看起来很警惕。“那家伙怎么了？”

“一座山砸在了他身上。”

“你，”Aleta蹦出一个字，然后停了停。“你把一座山砸在了一个法师头上？”

“我们还是别开玩笑了，”Tony慢吞吞地说。“有其他人把山弄塌了，我只是在事情发生时正好把他留在了那儿。”

“这个巧合的时机还真**奇妙**啊。”

“我知道，”Tony一脸得意。“我应该进军股市，或者去玩乐透。也许哪天能借此发大财呢。”

“你把他杀了吗？”Aleta又问了一次，而她问的并不是那个在很久以前就被埋进山底下遗忘掉的陌生人。

Tony犹豫了，不知道该说多少，也不知道该怎么说才好。沉默在他们之间持续了一段时间。

“除此之外，你还有什么办法能制服一个法师呢？”最后，他这样反问道。

Aleta闭上了眼睛。

“我并不想杀他，”Tony轻轻地安慰了一句。“我不想杀他们中的任何一个。”

“可他们还是死了，”她冷冰冰地说。“奇怪的是，这种事为什么会发生在你周围。”

“对于那些不请自来跑到别人的飞船上，还把别人抢得一干二净的人来说，这是严厉的审判。或者是对那些有此企图的人。”他想了想。“也许你该考虑换个职业了。”

“为什么？”Aleta淡淡地问道。“你看上去干得挺不错的。”

“是啊，但我很幸运。不知道从哪儿来的大山会粉碎我的敌人。”

“他不是你的敌人，”再一次地，Aleta说的依然不是那个很久以前的陌生人。“他不会伤害你。”Tony投给她一个完全不信的眼神，女海盗做了个鬼脸，修改了说辞。“不会很严重。他不会严重伤害你的，那是个软弱的人。”

Tony耸了耸肩。“你的朋友是你们飞船上最大的威胁，不能让他自由自在地到处滑行。我很抱歉，但是。”

“你没有感到抱歉，”Aleta替他说完，熟悉的怒火余灰迅速回到原位。

“对，”Tony承认。“但Stephen很抱歉。他试过劝我别插手，他甚至试过为此跟我大喊大叫。”

“你是个麻烦的猎物，无论是对你的敌人还是盟友。”

“从来没人这么说过，”Tony好笑地回答。“但你说得没错。”

Aleta的目光聚焦在Tony身边，眯起眼睛。“有些盟友比起其他人更值得关注。”

Tony顺着她的目光，看向Fiz，他正冷冷地回视着女海盗。

“你没有理由抱怨，”Fiz说，Tony以前从没听过他这么冷硬的声音。“我让你的船员完好无损，尽管杀了他更有效率。”

Aleta不屑一顾。“Skrull人的存在总是会引起抱怨。”

“除非他们正跟你作对，”Tony发表意见，同时仔细观察他们两个。

女海盗转身冷笑，其中毫无幽默感。“他们永远都在跟你作对。”

Fiz脸上泛起的浅紫色红晕看起来相当有趣；同时也伴随着一种带有凶残意图的表情。“你不应该说那些自己不了解的事情。”

她没理他。“尽管他们会假装并非如此，但Skrull人只对自己忠诚。他们没有荣誉，也没有忠义，他们只在乎自己的皮。”

这些词汇充满憎恶，十分野蛮，而且说得理所当然。Tony看着它们像利刃一样撞在地面上，感到一阵意外的保护性冲动正在刺痛他。

“嘿，”Peter厉声说，显然他感受到的不只是冲动。“小心点，女士。如果这里有人有资格为不名誉和不道德的行为提出抱怨，那也应该是我们。”

Fiz脸上的红晕加深了；这次带着类似于感激的神情，尽管他没有看Peter。“如果你从未得到过一个Skrull人的忠诚，那可能只是因为你不配。”

“这种忠诚有什么价值？”Aleta极度不屑。“对我而言根本不算什么。”

Fiz笔直地站好，双手叠在背后，两脚之间正好相距一英尺。他看起来很冷静，但握紧到微微颤抖的手指泄露了他的愤怒。“你这么高度评价荣誉和忠诚，自己不过是个根本没有这些东西可以奉献的人。”

Aleta哼了一声，无动于衷。“忠诚的Skrull人就是个神话故事。即便真的有，我也不想要。一个人也许可以拥有忠诚的老鼠，但即便如此；老鼠依然不过是老鼠。”

Peter愤慨地咆哮起来，幸好Tony迅速伸手捂住他的嘴，才没让几个极其不理智的词蹦出来。Tony已经垄断了跟外星霸主顶嘴的市场；不需要孩子也这么干。

“行了，”工程师在他们中的某个人发誓永恒的复仇之前插嘴。“你只是嫉妒我有比你更好的朋友。而且我的朋友在你以为自己胜券在握的时候破坏了你那一手好牌。”

“这家伙不会是你的朋友，”Aleta说，更可悲的是，她似乎真的觉得给予Tony这样的忠告是为了他好。“Skrull人没有朋友。”

Tony向她挑眉。“从整个种族的遗传学来看这是个奇怪的特质。其他人是金发碧眼，这些家伙是绿皮肤和祖传的难以维持长久友谊。我相信肯定有人在什么地方做过相关研究。”

“你在开玩笑。不过等他背叛你们的时候，你就不会这么宽容了。”

“他不会，”Tony说，虽然有点难以置信，但这句话比他所感受到的还要有信心。

“他说谎，他们就是这么干的。”

“那还真是天作之合，”Tony回答，“因为我也会这么干。”

Fiz安静地叹息了一声，Tony转过目光，发现他方才那个绷得死死的姿势已经彻底崩塌。紧张感像流水一样从他身上的每一个绿色毛孔中倾泻了出去。

Aleta拧眉看着他们。“真不敢相信我会被一个如此愚蠢的人击败。”

Tony不得不为此翻白眼。“你知道由**你**来教育**我**陌生人的可信度到底有多讽刺吗？”

“听取这个建议，要么就别听。显然你是不会明白原因的。但与他们中的任何一个人交往，你都要为后果做好准备。”

Tony已经受够了她的尖酸刻薄；他能看出Peter也快忍不下去了。“要不要我给你弄顶白色尖帽子来配合你的花言巧语？也许你还想在我们的草坪上烧几个十字架。”

> 注：指的是三K党，美国历史上和现在依然存在的奉行白人至上和歧视有色族裔主义运动的民间排外团体。烧十字架是他们最主要的活动特征之一。

女海盗看起来很困惑。“什么？”

Tony摇了摇头，快被她那丑陋的固有观念逗笑了。“Aleta，说真的，不管你信不信，你还有一个需要重组的引擎，而我还有一堆偷来的货物需要分类。我们两个都挺忙的，所以还是就此打住吧。”

Aleta挑衅地瞪着他。“就算我找到了你说的东西，怎么才能保证你没有破坏它呢？”

“我**确实**破坏它了。这就是为什么它被拆开放在你的货舱而不是机舱里。帮个忙，把你的时间花在重组它以及思考你们海盗行径的错误之上吧。”

她翻着眼睛，“这不太可能。”

“那等你下次登上另一艘船，然后发现有人从眼皮底下偷走你们的引擎，就别太惊讶了。”

Tony挥手关掉那张显示着女海盗沉思面孔的影像，然后考虑了一会儿。

“这样明智吗？”Fiz问。Tony转身看到他的目光。“就这么放他们走？”

“起先，你不满意我把他们困在那，”Tony慢慢地说。“现在你又不满意我把他们放走了？”

“是啊，好吧，”Fiz埋怨着。“那是在跟她直接对话之前。”

“有人不是说不要因为个人行为惩罚其他人吗，发生了什么？”

那双绿眼睛里露出非常叛逆的样子。“我改主意了。任何规矩都有例外。”

Tony尽可能大声地叹气。“有些人就是讨人厌。最后的那些都是什么？”

如果Fiz再努力试试的话，可能看起来不会这么躲躲闪闪的，不过他也许已经试过了。“什么都是什么？”

“Skrull人都是邪恶的，令人生厌，一点都靠不住，”Tony替他解释。“无耻（dishonorable）、卑鄙（despicable）、声名狼藉（disreputable），如果你想要，我还能再给你找出几个D开头的词来。”

“你们的语言真奇怪，我们并不按字母顺序分类单词。”

“那你会错过我90%的双关语。所以关于你们成了撒旦化身到底是怎么回事？”

“我不知道你说的是谁。”

Tony只是继续等着。

“她的看法并不罕见，”Fiz生硬地说。“这是种古老的偏见。”

“是啊，我明白了。”Tony一边说一边翻白眼，然后和Peter交换了相当同情的眼神。

“我告诉过你，拒绝是对我们种族的典型反应。”

Tony朝他扬起两条眉毛。“别绕弯子了。如果她是其中一个范例，那宇宙一定对你们这个物种有着真正的憎恨。”

“而它几乎不知道你们这个物种的存在，”Fiz小声嘀咕。

“Ouch，”Tony假装被刺中了心脏。“来吧，让事情简单一点。你可以告诉我们为什么Skrull人是宇宙公认的贱民。或者你也可以告诉我们，你在那颗星球上假扮成奴隶跟我们的老鼠朋友呆在一起是在干什么。”

“**假扮**？”Fiz反问道，Peter很快也开始附和。

“对，假扮。”Tony确认。

Fiz在困惑和愤怒之间挣扎了一会儿；后者很快占了上风。“一个人怎么会假扮成奴隶呢？我没干这种事。”

“你绝对干了。”

“Tony，”Peter小心地说，口气就像人们正跟一个有突然发疯嫌疑的人说话一样。“我能跟你谈谈吗？”

Tony愉快地点点头。“等我听完睡前故事。”

“现在怎么样？”

“现在不行，”Tony说。“忙着呢。”

Peter转向Fiz，走了几步挡住Tony的视线。“我真的为他感到抱歉。我记得Stephen之前解释过，他小时候摔到了脑袋。你知道是怎么回事。”

Tony大大地翻了个白眼，感觉自己今天真是做了太多这个动作。“Peter，停。仔细想想。我知道你喜欢这个家伙，我也不是完全不在乎他，但仔细**想想**。Fiz不是个奴隶。”

Fiz看着他，看着他们两个，很迷惑。“我向你们保证，我是，很多年了。”

“而我向你保证，你不是，”Tony反驳道。“哪一年都不是。”

“原谅我的冒昧，”Fiz又用那种暗示自己并不在意宽恕的语调说。“但我相信我比你更清楚——”

Tony粗鲁地挥手示意他安静。“你可能生活在那个地方，住在那副皮相里，呆在锁链和奴隶贩子的靴子之下。但和其他人不同，你是自己选择的。如果你是那颗星球上的一个奴隶，那只是因为你想成为其中之一。”

Peter抖了一下，带着真正的惊异瞪大了眼睛。显然他没有花心思去想过其中的含义。公平地说，时间真的不多；自从海盗出现之后，他们就一直在从一个问题狂奔向另一个问题。“等等，你在说？你在说什么？他以前是？他真的是？”

Tony愉快地点头。“对，他以前就是，他真的这么干了。”

Peter惊愕地转向Fiz。“真的吗？”

Fiz不安地看着他们，眼神里带着谨慎。“我不确定我以前是什么，或者我干了什么，或者你们在问什么。”

“不是在问，”Tony说。“而是在告诉你，事实就是事实。你是个能随意改变外型的种族成员之一。能做到这一点的人不可能在一个公开市场上成为传统意义上的奴隶，除非他们明确合作。**Drey**是个奴隶，但你不是。”

Tony看到一丝内疚的影子出现在Fiz脸上，时间非常短暂，如果不是后者实在不怎么擅长面无表情，工程师可能根本辨认不出来。Fiz低头看着自己的脚，然后抬头看天花板。又一次闪现；可能更内疚了，也可能是别的东西。Fiz没有看Peter的方向，Tony怀疑这是故意的，而且说明了不少问题。Fiz有很多类似的肢体语言；作为一个靠托词存活的外星人，他真的不怎么会说谎。

“没有吗？”Tony在沉默的气氛开始从不确定向不舒服转变时，问道。“没什么想说的？”

“没有什么你想听到的。”Fiz平静地说。

“别让它阻止你，这儿又没别人。拜托，刚才是你想跟我谈论风险。告诉我，一个自由人在脖子上套着项圈到处走有多危险？”

“我不是自由人，”Fiz犹豫着，眯起眼睛，最后紧紧地闭上。“但是，很小。这是风险最小的方式。”

“你把自己套上锁链，交给坏人。”Tony尽可能温和地说。“这些风险**永远**不可能是最小的。”

“我是个Skrull人，”Fiz提醒他。“没有多少锁链可以拴住我，也没有多少人会这样尝试。我随时都可以离开。”

“你能吗？”Tony问道，尽量让自己别太过得意地笑出来，因为谈话中的绞索已经套住了目标。“这就排除了敲诈的可能性。我本来还想那个老鼠是不是在你头上举着什么东西来确保你合作。现在看来不是了。”

“哦，”Fiz露出珍贵的懊恼表情。“是啊，这个故事更合理。我想你不会让我——”

“绝对不会。你要是想愚弄我，必须比这更快找到合适的说辞。”

“真不幸，”Fiz嘟囔。“你询问我的真相，却不肯告诉我你们的。而且你不想听听我的变形能力吗？这通常是人们最先问的问题。”

“哦，我们会谈到那个的。但我差不多一开始就知道你是什么了，”Tony提示道。“现在我要寻找的是身份和原因。”

> 注：经典分析法的几大要素，Tony说我知道what了，现在我要知道who和why，这样。

Fiz紧盯着他。“这是否意味着你也会告诉我你自己的身份和原因？”

“也许吧，”Tony说，丝毫不在意其中的不公平。“但我先来。船长的特权。”

Fiz看向Peter寻求支援，但后者耸了耸肩，表情难以理解。

“你以前说你并不了解Skrull人，”Fiz只得开口。“现在还是这样吗？”

“Friday从数据库里查到了一些细节。考虑到一整个种族都是变形者所带来的安全风险，相关信息非常匮乏。”Tony挥舞双手，强调这样一个物种的存在有多么可笑。“你们怎么会不在所有观测名单的首位呢？”

“我们在，”Fiz干巴巴地说。“我想Aleta刚刚证明了这一点，而且并非没有原因。在失去家园世界之前，我们的人民经历过一段充满暴力和侵略的殖民时期，占据了很多不属于我们的星球，控制本土生物，消耗资源，建立基地。我们迅速扩张，穿过好几个大星系。”

Tony眨了眨眼，试图想象这个种族曾经的规模和大小，他们居然能遍及多个星系。“我猜这最终在惊人的暴力中结束了，我是指对你们而言。殖民意识形态的末日通常都是如此。”

“你的洞察力令人赞叹。军事和技术是我们最主要的力量，但这只持续到我们遭遇了另一支更强大的舰队。Kree人证明了他们并不想加入我们，最终，也证明了他们不想对我们坐视不管。”

Tony假笑了一下，虽然这一点都不好笑。“你们曾经是校园里的大人物，直到遇见一个真正的大人物。”

Fiz沉思着摇了摇头。“有趣的比喻。Kree人在一场漫长而残酷的战争中摧毁了我们的外围武装力量。我们撤退了，但历史告诉我们那时已经无处可去。战争耗尽了大部分世界，而留存下来的那些已经不再欢迎我们。”

“就像，”Tony猜测。“原住民开始对他们伤痕累累的征服者产生了惊人的敌意，因为他们已经被撤换了。”

“就是这样，”Fiz同意。“我们成了流放者；被很多人畏惧，被所有人憎恨。我们只能混入现存世界的平民中才能存活下来。”

Peter跳上一面墙壁，轻轻地发出同情的声音。而Tony只是点点头，权力更迭对他而言并不新鲜；不过是规模和范围有所不同。“所以你们把自己变成银河系干草垛里的一根针，扫进地毯下面，开始消失于天文学的丛林中。”

> 注：三个习语的意思分别为大海捞针，掩盖真相，让自己变得不起眼。

Fiz叹了口气，使劲拽着左耳垂。“又是你的谜语，你知道很多时候我根本听不懂你在说什么吗？”

Tony耸肩。“即便我避免使用习语，大概也不会有什么改变的。”

“这是种古怪的人类现象，”Fiz说。“大多数有知觉的物种选择以尽量避免误解的方式交流。而不是特意增加它们。”

“听着就很无聊。”

Fiz继续叹气。

“你们找到能住的地方了吗？”Peter轻声问，似乎认为这个问题会揭开某种旧伤疤。“我是说，就像一颗行星，或者一个基地？某些能被称为——嗯。”

“能被称为家的地方？”Fiz问道，脸上流露出了渴望。“是有一颗星球。按照我们人民计算时间的方式，不久之前才得以定居。”

Peter犹豫地低下头。“我们可以带你去。我的意思是，如果你希望的话。如果你需要搭车。”

“我们能吗？”Tony和气地问道。

Peter瞪他，有点责备。“嘿，好像你没有在渴望（dying for）一个能测试迁跃引擎的借口一样。”

“死亡（dying）可能是我们这么干时恰好会发生的事，”Tony说。“如果没法解决这些修理工作的话。”

他突然想，Peter是不是思考过家，思考过地球，思考过自己错过的事情到底意味着什么。那些事物，那些希望，还有人。毕竟，家并不仅仅只是一个地方。

“我得去检查一点东西，”Tony突然说，在两道目光锁住他的时候眨了眨眼。“我不在的时候，能不能指望你俩别把飞船给拆了？”

“我不知道，”Peter慢吞吞地说。“我们能相信**你**不会在没有我们监督时拆掉飞船吗？”

“说得好，”Tony回身直视着Fiz。“我会等着剩下的故事。”

“哪一个？”Fiz淡淡地问。“有很多故事。”

“所有的，”工程师潇洒地转了个身。

“替我向Stephen问好，”Peter喊道，趁Tony回头时又加了一句。“替我们俩问好。”

Tony仔细地看着他。“谁说我要去找Stephen说话了？”

“我说的。当别人开始谈论家之类的东西时，你总会变得很奇怪，紧张兮兮的。”

“这还是不能解释我为什么要去找Stephen。”Tony说，紧张兮兮的。

Peter给了他一个无动于衷的眼神。

“我觉得自己更喜欢你还是个天真可爱的十六岁少年的时候，”Tony抱怨着。

“哪怕是在十六岁，我也知道家是关于人们的。”Peter说。“你是几岁发现的？”

由于Tony至今都不能完全确定自己是不是**发现了**，所以他没有屈尊回答这个问题。只是转身走了。

他走了一会儿。实际上，远比本来预计的时间要长。他在走廊里不断右转，来回打转，直到绕着整个飞船走了两圈，并且最终觉得不能再这么走下去了；他的思维正在帮他兜圈子。

当他终于下定决心走上舰桥时，并没有马上看到Stephen，但Tony知道他在那。虽然也可以问Friday，不过Tony没有开口，他就是知道。

Tony沉默了一会儿，走到观景窗前，看到紫色、粉色和绿色的斑纹流过。窗外的星之海洋已经不会再对他造成像过去那样的恐惧冲击了。如今，会给他带来噩梦的变成了别的东西。

“很漂亮，不是吗？”Stephen问道，低沉的嗓音几乎被吞没在昏暗中。Tony花了很长时间才找到他；法师呆在梁架上方，半靠着一根支撑柱，双手交叠在膝盖上，大半个身子和整张脸都笼罩在阴影里。

“是啊，很漂亮。”Tony说。“就像有人在向星星泼洒油漆。”

Stephen侧过身体看着他；Tony只能从他改变了角度的轮廓上判断出这个动作。“很有诗意。”

“这就是我，”Tony轻松地赞同。“表面是天才超级英雄，内在是个诗人。”

“而且对此非常谦虚，”Stephen低声说。

“有些时候，我可以谦虚。但我选择不谦虚。”

这让他们之间充满了犹豫；不能说很尴尬，但也不是很自在，疏远而有礼。Tony目不转睛地盯着观景窗外面，看着星团自离他们很近却够不着的地方掠过。第二次再看，它其实并不像油漆；比较起来，它太短暂了，其实更类似于云彩；整团星云就像一堆五颜六色的云雾。如果Tony观察的角度合适的话，他甚至可以看出——

“那边那团看起来像方舟反应堆，”Tony宣布，指向一个正懒洋洋地从他眼前掠过的云团。某种程度上来说，还真挺像的，如果眯着眼睛去看，再把边线拉大一点的话。他假装漫不经心地往边上走了两步，表面上是为了看得更清楚，其实只是想离Stephen近一些。

最开始，他并不确定法师会不会上钩。但就在Tony开始考虑还能不能想出一个比“大概是方舟反应堆的云团”更好的形象时，一声由衷的叹息终于从他上方传来。

“真的吗？”Stephen问道，凑过去研究屏幕上那一小片云。“我觉得它像Daveroth之刃。”

Tony摇着头。“不对，角太多了。”

“你连那把匕首长什么样都不知道，”Stephen小声嘟囔。

“我只知道它不长那样。如果不是方舟反应堆，那就是二代航空母舰的尾部推进器。不是一代，你要明白，那些要笨重得多。”

“哦，当然，”Stephen说。“也许吧，如果你从这个角度看的话，星云本身就类似于一整艘二代航天母舰。”

“有可能，”Tony表示赞成。

“或者一只兔子。”

Tony又看了看。“那可真是只一团糟的兔子。”

“你想要什么，Tony？”Stephen问道，略带讽刺的语气说明他不只是在谈论云彩，或者Tony为什么突然出现在他的圣所里。“现在很晚了，或者很早，取决于你的观点。我真的不想再大喊大叫，或者被吼叫。”

“是啊，所以这就是为什么我觉得应该先从星云开始，”Tony说。“这个方法看起来比较不容易导致大喊大叫。”

“这取决于你看到了什么。”

Tony尽可能地靠过去。如果还想再进一步，就需要登上一个高架平台，在更高的位置跟Stephen对峙了，但除非Tony打算用上斥力装置，否则他得去攀爬一面墙壁才能实现目标。这是个挺有意思的修辞方法，因为当事情涉及到Stephen的时候，Tony总是感觉自己抓狂到想挠墙。（Tony often felt like climbing the walls whenever Stephen was involved）

> 注：climbing the wall的一个引申义就是气到发狂。

“那一个看起来有点像蛋筒冰淇淋，”最后，Tony开口，朝某团星云点了点头。

“嗯，”Stephen不置可否，**根本**不想玩这个游戏。这实在太**荒谬**了，因为Tony正在这里为此努力，在这个问题上，他才是占据道德制高点的那个人，而且这又不是**Tony**的错，他到底是怎么成为坏人的，明明Stephen才是那个经常瞎搞——

“什么口味？”法师突然问道。

Tony死盯着他，眨巴着眼，感觉自己的怒火像坐过山车一样上窜下跳，直到它在他肚子附近的什么地方停了下来。或者那可能只是消化不良。“什么？”

Stephen伸出一只手，指着星云和它五彩缤纷的调色盘。“你说的蛋筒冰淇淋。”

Tony再次眯眼。“嗯，它是紫的，所以，蓝莓？葡萄？”

即便看不到，他也能感觉出Stephen在上面皱了皱脸。“葡萄味的冰淇淋？”

“嘿，我几年前就发誓戒掉乳制品了，在这方面余额不足。现在的酷小孩还喜欢什么口味？除了Stark疯狂榛子味之外。”

Stephen低低地笑出来，声音里流露出真正的乐趣。“如果你还记得，Stark疯狂榛子味向来不是我的最爱。”

“没错，我觉得你那时候从来就不怎么喜欢Stark，”Tony非常、非常轻地说。

Stephen犹豫了几分钟，Tony以为这就是结束了，这次谈话已经被双方不言而喻的对抗截断，但法师随后滑下横梁，裹着一道深红色的闪光从他高高在上的位置上飞下，落在Tony身边，既神秘又高深莫测。

“是啊，好吧，”他最后开口，沉重又有些忧郁。“那是过去的事了。”

戏剧效果还挺不错；Tony居然觉得有点感动。不过斗篷很快打破了气氛，它自发地伸出一角，急切地用褶边缠住Tony的手，然后是手腕，最后是他的整条胳膊。

“嘿，伙计。”Tony说，同时轻柔地抚摸它。“我也很高兴见到你。”

Stephen把它拽回原位，一阵短暂的气恼破坏了他原本优雅的形象。“一旦让它开始，就再也停不下来了。别宠坏它。”

“为什么不呢？”Tony问道。“你和Peter肯定能管住它，我在这方面反正也不会更糟糕了。除非你更希望我刚才抚摸的是你。”

Stephen瞪着他，但脸上的红晕泄露了法师的想法。

“我想也是，”Tony狡黠地说。“你之前是怎么说的来着？斗篷能识别意愿，说出来的那种还是没说出来的那种？”

“如果那是真的，它现在就应该捂住你的嘴。”Stephen抱怨着。

“你只是嫉妒。”

法师给了他一个极其恼怒的眼神。“嫉妒？”

“没错，你的超级魔法巫师斗篷喜欢我，”Tony为自己的戏剧效果顿了顿。“**而且**还有一种冰淇淋口味以我的名字命名。”

“嫉妒，”Stephen怀疑地重复。“不太可能。也许应该叫震惊。”

“没关系，你不是唯一的一个，”Tony大声盖过他。“很多人都嫉妒我疯狂的技术和名人地位。冰淇淋之类的只是锦上添花。”

“一个榛子味圣代。”

“没错，”工程师愉快地说。“我试着想象了一下Ben and Jerry会怎么命名你的口味。我是说，如果你能有幸拥有一种的话。”

> 注：总之就是出冰淇淋的那家，阿米第二大冰淇淋厂商。

“请让我永远都别那么幸运，”Stephen叹了口气。

“不可思议（Strangely）刻薄山核桃味？”Tony建议道。“了不起的摩卡魔术？”

“第二种可能已经存在于某个地方了，”Stephen说。“尽管我对此毫无功劳。”

“我敢打赌那一定是Wong。”

“我不会为此惊讶的。”

Tony又想了想。“至尊巧克力法师？”

“嗯，我可能不会反对。这听起来意外的没有什么恶意。”

“也就是说，大惊喜，我偶尔也是能做点不那么冒犯人的事的？”

“差不多吧，”Stephen说。

“Peter说我会紧张和焦躁，”工程师开口，终于说到了正题。“关于家庭，还有与之相连的东西，和处于其中的人们。”他试图寻找一个解释明白的方法，最后平静地引用了这样一句话：“一处安全之所，我们可以随心前往，无需置疑。”

> 注：出自玛雅·安吉罗(Maya Angelou)，美国著名黑人女性作家。

Stephen看了他一会儿，疏远得像好几个月之前。随后这些疏离消失殆尽，露出了其下那个疲惫的人，烦恼、不完美、挣扎着。“我知道，我现在明白了。我很后悔没有早点意识到这一点，或者说在沟通的途中忘记了它。”

“我也是，”这是Tony愿意给出的最接近道歉的话了。

“我知道信任对你来说很困难，”Stephen柔和地说。

“这说法太保守了。”

Stephen侧过头点了点，扯出一个微小的笑容。“我明白这个要求很过分，而且太早了。”

“就算晚点也不会有什么区别，”Tony说。“你不可能找出一个更好的时机来跟我谈这件事，我很了解自己。”

“也是，”Stephen承认。“但我没想到会闹得这么僵，一点都没法妥协。这让我吃了一惊。”

Tony皱了皱眉，其实他一向以为自己处事相当灵活。但显然并非在真正重要的人和事物上。

“很公平，”他不情愿地承认。“你自己也不是个妥协的专家，你知道的。”

Stephen叹了口气，移开目光。“也很公平。”

“你知道为什么吗？”工程师问道。

“为什么我没法妥协？”Stephen淡淡地反问。“还是为什么**你**会这样？”

Tony成功地压制住了掐死他的冲动。“为什么我不能在这件**特别**的事情上妥协。”

Stephen抬手在空中勾勒出一个形状，一串火花在观景窗上短暂地闪烁，然后渐渐消失。“因为Peter？”

“因为Peter，”Tony同意道。

“我知道自己听起来像一张坏掉的老唱片，”Stephen喃喃地说。“虽然是他选择了这种人作为同伴，而且你跟他的相遇不怎么愉快。但Krugarr总是对其他人很小心，他真的很——”

“软弱。”Tony替他说完。

Stephen眨了眨眼。“和平，我想说的是。或者仁慈，但是，那么说也对，我想。如果你选择从这个角度来看的话。”

“那是Aleta选择的看法。”

“啊，”Stephen对上Tony的目光，他那双敏锐而机警的明蓝色眼睛里充满了兴趣。“我想这意味着你告诉她了。”

“实际上，我让她告诉了我。不过区别不大。”

“那么你决定了，”Stephen说，工程师尽量不让自己被他那松了一口气的样子动摇。Stephen和Tony一样，对家庭和它的意义有着古怪的看法。还有谁应该被包括在里面。“让他留下。”

“他只能保持现在的状态留下，”Tony纠正道，看着解脱感减轻了一点，但没有消失。“我只愿意作出这个程度的让步，Stephen。不能更多了。”

“还有余地，”Stephen说，让Tony知道这件事还不算完全说定。但争论中最尖锐的部分已经解决；法师至少在一定程度上实现了他的目标，这就够了。

Tony愉快地点点头。“还有余地。我现在有几个想法，得看看哪些才能奏效。”

Stephen做了个鬼脸，依然带着喜爱的快乐。“我相信你会有办法。”

这无疑在说Tony**已经**想到了一些办法。或者，一百万种不同的办法，和一百万种不同的实现方式。这在某种程度上，令人恼火。但也让人欣慰。Stephen可能会陶醉于通晓未来，但Tony不会。“你真是个让我肉疼的混蛋，你知道吗？”

“我敢打赌，只有你给我带来的痛苦才能与之相提并论，”Stephen回答。

Tony伸出一只手，掌心向上，Stephen把手搭上去，让他们的手掌合在一起。虽然那张瘦削而熟悉的脸上没有表情变化，但Tony还是从他凌厉的边缘看到了解脱，因为法师知道他们之间已经达成协议。

“告诉我**这**是不是种熟悉的痛苦，”Tony说。“Friday，距离？”

“我们已经抵达星云团边缘，”她说，一张全息图像闪烁着出现，标记出两者之间的距离。“现在离海盗飞船大概有53个天文单位。”

“接近即时回馈的最大范围，”工程师向舱顶歪头。“让我们通过窥镜看看吧。”

“马上，”Friday说。

Stephen看着他，眼睛蓝得清澈而醒目，什么话都没说。

一堆全息窗口弹出，有些受到静电干扰，有些只有静止画面，但大部分屏幕上都是实时视频和活跃代码。在其中一个视窗上，Tony能看到Aleta正站在一个挤满人的房间中央，指挥着她忙碌的船员们。

Stephen严肃地看着投影，然后又看着Tony。

Tony数到了10，接着是20。“Friday？”

AI进行分析时的一片寂静让人紧张，等她终于开口时，Tony感到自己心脏咚咚直跳。“木马程序已经整合进了所有主系统，和次级系统，没有明显干扰，也没有迹象表明我的访问被检测到了。”

Tony吐出一口气，不知道自己什么时候屏住了呼吸。“干的漂亮，Friday。好人得一分。”

Friday腼腆地沉默了一会儿。“谢谢，Boss。”

“你从来没说过自己是怎么做到的，”Stephen依然看着他。“我猜是某种病毒。”

“才不是那么平庸的东西，这是个多形态隐形蠕虫程序。相信我，绝对不是你想在自己的硬盘上找到的玩意儿。除非你见识过AI设计的病毒，否则根本不算见过恶意软件。”

“我希望你意识到自己正在打开一扇什么样的门，”法师说。“以及你正在走上一条什么样的道路。”

“你的意思是，我可能会导致一场什么样的战争，”Tony苦笑着说了实话，因为他没什么好害怕的，也没什么会失去的；Stephen早就见过了他最好和最坏的一面。“是啊，有人曾经告诉我，我有这方面的天赋。他说得没错，甚至是第一个这么说的人，真的。”

“不要迷失其中，”Stephen平静地劝诫，紧握着他的手。“有几次，你会这样。结果对任何人都不是好事。”

“我又不打算直接去追他们，”Tony表示反对，然后有点怀疑自己是不是在说谎。“如果一切顺利，代码会在他们跟任何新系统进行联络时自我复制，然后进入休眠。无论如何都不会被发现。”他让这个问题在沉默中停留了几秒。“它被发现过吗？”

“至少，”法师回答。“你没有告诉过我类似的情况。”

“谁知道Aleta和其他劫掠者联络的频率是什么样的呢？”Tony思索着说。“我可能得等上好几年才能看到他们舰队中的一小部分。”

“你还指责我把危险带到了我们家门口，”Stephen低声抱怨。

Tony感到了这句话造成的刺痛，以及随之而来的喜悦。“我们的，是吗？”

Stephen倾身凑上Tony的嘴唇，用一个亲吻滑过他的脸颊，然后是鼻子，最后是脆弱的眼睑。“我不能保证，不过今天除外。时间俘虏了我们每一个人，但我已经和你度过了无数次生命，Tony，这既是我的家，也是你的家。”

“下次你再邀请一个巫师共进晚餐还不告诉我计划的时候，记住自己说过什么。我们都有自己的秘密，Stephen。但当‘你的’成为‘我的’时，希望你至少咨询我一下。”

Tony的手指拂过Stephen的脖子，抓住那里的粗链子，使劲拽着，直到警告性的疼痛开始舔舐他的手指，冲他的皮肤咆哮，直到他真的有受伤的危险。

法师轻轻地把他的手从坠饰边移开。“我只能尽力而为，Tony。我的判断力并不比你完美。我尽量，我一直在努力。”

“目前为止，这还不够。”工程师柔和地说。“再努力一点。”

Stephen叹息着表示同意，然后让他们两个的额头贴在一起。Tony能感到有个水泡正在自己右手尾指和中指边缘形成；越过拇指关节。但他并不害怕；恰恰相反，他**干的事情**基本上都是在玩火。

只有时间才能见证他到底会被烧成什么样子。


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “圆环很快就要关闭了，你一定不要错过。”

在他们抵达星球表面之前，Tony就知道自己极有可能会讨厌这个地方。首先，在类似于地球三叠纪末期的时间段上，这颗星球的进化出现了特别转变。第二，倾斜角度意味着北半球差不多处于永夜之中。第三——

“哦，但是。”外星人说道，眨巴着六只困惑的眼睛看向Tony。“恐怕我没有理解这个问题。”

“你愿意，”Tony发音非常清晰。“把那些烹饪锅卖给我吗？那东西，顺便说一句，含有一种矿物质，我非常不推荐你把它放在食物旁边。”

“哦，是的，这部分我明白，”外星人急忙安抚他。“但有关交易的事情让我不懂。”

“是啊，我自己都很迷惑，”Tony说。“你看，自从到达这个城市，我们就不知道把资金丢到哪儿去了，所以我现在的处境可能有点困难。”

“确实很可怕。”外星人看起来很同情。或者，尽量在一张有半打眼睛而且长角的脸上表现出了同情。Tony只能想象一下他自己被面纱伪装出来的脸是什么样子的——并不怎么想知道。“我想你已经跟牧师报告过目前的困境了吧？”

“没错，这也列在‘准备干的事’清单上。但与此同时，我希望我们能做个交易。”

很多眼睛在眨动。“好吧，我想我们可以交易。我的要求很简单，只要你给我提供一份自己的登记号码，我就会检查你的存货，然后看看能做点什么。”

“啊，不行，”Tony回答。“那玩意而也没了。你觉得冷冰冰、硬邦邦的现金怎么样？”

“现金？”

“对，我手上有一些原材料，你可能会喜欢。”

之前的犹豫又提高了一个档次。“哦，但是。你是说**原**材料？没标记过的？”

Tony突然意识到自己的努力大概要付诸流水了。“是的。”

“但是，”商人抗议道，眼睛警惕地睁大。“你明显是在开玩笑吧？我，当然了，是个守法公民。我不交易**未登记**的存货。”

这和Tony之前接触过的四个人反应一模一样，他叹了口气。“是啊，我就知道你会这么说。”

外星人似乎没听到他的话。“我绝不会以这种方式破坏我们伟大的联邦。”

“我也没说你会。”

“那你要说什么？”外星人暂时变得鬼鬼祟祟的，怀疑地瞥着Tony，然后上下看了看，又仔细打量周围。没准是在检查有没有监视，很有可能。”这是个玩笑吗？”那张狭长的脸孔上闪现出担忧。“还是一起调查的前奏？你是被派来测试我的？”担忧迅速地被恐惧取代。“我在什么事情上惹怒了牧师？”

“没有，”Tony说，努力在脸上挂出一副让人安心的笑容。同时克制着越来越想用脑袋撞墙的冲动，再一次地。“你是位尽忠职守的人，你们都是，显然的。”

有人在接收器里小声说了什么，过了片刻又沉默下去。听起来很可疑，像某种傻笑。

呈现于他面前的恐惧逐渐消退，但怀疑依旧。“那你为什么要问这种事？”

对于这个问题，Tony自己都开始好奇了。“因为我讨厌我的人生。”傻笑变成尖细的笑声，音量大到让Tony一时有点担心它们会不会透过发射器的保护壳被听到。

然而并没有。对方的担忧彻底消失，取而代之的是困惑。“什么？”

“什么？”Tony重复了一遍，假装回头看了一眼。“哦，抱歉，我刚刚想起来，我还有事。啊，嗯，很重要的事。”

“哦，”外星人非常不解。“我知道了。但你为什么要停下来——”

“也许我之后会回来，”Tony愉快地说，用大拇指在肩上冲着门口摇了摇，好像他正被什么东西拉着。“等我们，你知道的，解决和牧师的纠缠之后。”

两根好奇的触须转过来跟着他的方向。“是的，当然。我明白。祝你旅途平安，朋友。”

“你眼睛里有泥巴，”Tony嘟囔着回答，快速走开，厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，又加了一句：“眼睛，所有的。”

> 注：Here's mud in your eye，祝酒时的常用句子，相当于干杯。

Peter又笑起来，这次一点都不打算收敛了。Tony很高兴有人从今天这场灾难中得到了快乐。

他挤进一大群人，又奋力挤出去，然后向下走了一个网格。和地球一样，这颗星球上的城市也依赖于包括建筑，道路和交通路网在内的基础设施。但与地球不同的是，城市各个区域几乎完全按照垂直平面排布，而非水平；无休止地向上攀升，不是向外摊开。

这让Tony想到了他讨厌这里的第四个理由——

“就像被困在一个巨大的温室里。”他说，愤恨地眯眼看着一张透明大网的反光，悬挂在他们上方很高处。“我不喜欢那东西。”

“相信我，”Stephen饶有兴致的声音顺着耳机噼里啪啦地传来。“如果它不在那儿你更不喜欢。”

Tony怒视前方。“你知道什么。也许我就喜欢在陆地上被淹死。”

这地方的大气可以呼吸，和地球通常的氮氧混合含量很接近。但A型恒星给这个世界提供了很长的白天和恒星年，大部分情况下潮湿得不合情理。降雨从不间断，而星球自转轨道导致其真的无处逃避。这里的人们显然在数十年、数个世纪，甚至千年前就得出相同结论，并找到了利用环境的方法。

“有能力前往太空，却依然还在依靠动能生产。”Tony抱怨道，把目光收回地面。“这地方太荒谬了。”

“地球之外的每个星球你都觉得荒谬。”Peter说。

“事实上，我觉得这很明智。”Fiz插进来，明显轻微一些的静电噪音说明他正待在某个信号很强的地方。“他们的技术可能对航天竞赛来说还太初级了，但对资源的利用堪称完美。我所知道的一些其他种族可能在很久之前就已经彻底毁灭了这个世界和它的自然美景。”

“自然美景？”Tony回想起他们第一次来到星球表面上时的遭遇。“你是不是错过大自然在我们着陆后十秒内就打算**吃掉**我们的部分了？”

“其实挺难错过的，”Fiz说。“鉴于你的尖叫声那么大。”

“我没有尖叫。我在吼叫，咄咄逼人。”

“使用了极其惊人的高音。”Fiz给他补充。

“我打赌等你差点被一颗肉食植物吃掉的时候，也会发出几声女高音式抗议的。”

“接受挑战，”Peter说，听起来对这个前景有点过于兴奋。

“要么是你也错过了它想吃掉我的部分，要么就是你认为这件事棒极了。”

“是啊，”Peter非常含糊地回答，一点都没法让Tony安心。

Stephen咳嗽了几句他没听清的话，虽然工程师怀疑自己可能根本不想听。“我还是觉得你太在意这件事了。那些植物并不是跟你有世仇，它们只是把你当成食物。”

“哦，”Tony给语气里强塞进一点讶异。“就这些？”

“如果你还是有很强烈的看法，可以随时回去，确保它已经死了。”Stephen建议道。

Peter的声音激动到发抖。“我能跟你一起来吗？我想再去找找有没有蜘蛛。”

“谁都不能来，”Tony低声咆哮，脸上反感地抽搐。“或者去。一次就够了！”

Peter发出同情的声音。“你会这么说只是因为——”

“观看植物和蜘蛛的生死决斗，一场已经很多了，谢谢。”Tony大声盖过他。

Peter颇为不满足地叹气。“但那很酷。”

“我不觉得这个词是你以为的意思。”

“令人印象深刻，”Fiz提出意见，好像换个词能好一点似的。他肯定是听见了Tony表示反对的喷气，所以很快补充道：“但绝对不能容忍，显然的。”

很好，至少这颗星球上还有人保有理智，这让Tony十分感激。

Stephen听上去一点都不忧心，虽然他本应如此。“我怀疑这其中有自然进化的驱动力。星球表面植物非常丰富，但很难吸收到阳光。如果不是月亮的数量，它们几乎摄取不到足够生存的光照。”

“我还是觉得对于任何一颗星球而言，拥有六个月亮都太过分了。”Tony说。

Stephen没搭理他。“显然这里的生命不得不适应一种新的基本食物来源。”

“我猜它可能觉得相较于日常的蜘蛛内脏来说，我是块可口的消遣小点心。”Tony喃喃自语。

“多谢你的想象，”Stephen说。“事实上，我很好奇这里的类人生物和动物之间的相似之处。你有没有注意到这里的人看起来相当——”

“**别**提醒我，”触角和一大堆眼睛的印象让他不寒而栗。

“家，甜蜜的家。”Peter兴高采烈地说。

Tony嗤了一声。“如果你想留在这里，尽情地用食肉植物当大餐，请便。”

“等等，”Peter说，好像刚刚意识到一个令人难忘的可怕场景。“你是说这里的**人**也吃那些植物？”

“鉴于这些人可能是动物进化过程中的高级突变。”Stephen说。“我应该可以这么认为，是的。”

Peter终于听起来像他一开始就应有的那么惊骇了。“哦，我的天啊。”

“哈！”Tony欢呼。

“你说那颗植物有多大？”Peter问道，显然在努力消解自己的厌恶。

“也许十五乘五？”Tony猜测。“差不多一辆别克那么大。”

“而那只蜘蛛——”

“十乘五，最多了。大概相当于奥迪。如果它运气不错的话。”

他们各自沉默了一会儿，充分领会奥迪那么大的蜘蛛是什么概念。Tony趁此期间登上一台样子看起来跟冈朵拉差不多的空中升降梯，从一个网格下到另一个网格。还好他们谁都不恐高，否则这颗星球就将变成地狱——比它现在的地狱程度更可怕一点。

> 注：就是威尼斯那种著名的小船。

“好吧，”Peter终于说。“至少在此之后我可以确信自己依然是你最喜欢的蜘蛛。”

Tony翻了个白眼，然后立刻开始好奇他的伪装是否能让这看起来像是六只眼睛都在翻滚——绝对是个极其可怕的想法。“说真的，没什么竞争。其中一只救了我的命，通过活生生地吃掉一颗捕蝇草，剩下的拒绝给我想要的东西。因此，为什么我会讨厌这颗星球。我们现在能回家了吗？”

“如果我们现在收集到用来修理的资源能令你满意的话。”Stephen回答。

工程师做了个鬼脸。简短的答案是：不能。完全没收集够。这就是为什么他们四个正分散在城市中到处搜索能被拆下来再利用的零件。加工这个世界的矿物需要非常冗长的精炼过程，Tony怀疑由他自己制造一台机器来完成工作可能意味着几周，甚至几个月的时间。而他一分钟都不想多呆了。

“我提议直接去偷他们一艘太空飞船，”Tony说。“谁同意？”

“如果你真的打算付诸实践，没人同意。”Stephen说。“他们的舰队在某种程度上呈现组织化，内部具备潜在蜂巢意识。这些人从不越过自己恒星系的边界有其原因。”

“我打赌能在去下一层之前就搞定它，”Tony说。

“我相信你可以，”Stephen口气冷淡。“然后就会发现不仅仅是当地的动植物打算吃掉你了。”

Tony张了张嘴想回答，然后小心的闭上，最后还是忍不住再次张开。“我简直没法向你形容自己现在到底有多么不安。”

“我能猜到，”Stephen说。

“如果我们不打算偷一艘飞船，请起码告诉我，你们至少有一个人在这方面运气比我要好。”

回答他的是一阵愧疚的沉默。

“棒极了，”Tony吐了口气。“他们就是**非要**成为一个神权国家，而不是民主国家。哪怕是独裁体制呢。事实上，这没准才是最好的结果；没有什么能比被上层阶级践踏更能让人产生对权力的蔑视了。当宗教参与进来的时候，人们就会变得很古怪。”

“哪里古怪了？”Fiz问道。

Tony眨眼。“虔诚，毫不妥协，顺从。”

Fiz思考了一会儿这句话。“在你来的地方，这些特质不受欢迎吗？”

“不算不受欢迎，更像不方便。”为了避免留下什么误解，Tony补充道：“对我而言。”

“这确实是个悲剧，”Fiz严肃地说。

“我知道。”

“神权政体有其优点，”Stephen反驳道。

“你会这么说只是因为你自己在资本主义方面很失败，”Tony回答。“全副家当只有26美分先生。“

“对物质的需求会背离对精神的追求。”

Tony感到自己的眉毛高高挑起。“Wow，意味深长。这是你自己想出来的，还是他们在魔法学校里教你的？”

“Wong，”Stephen简洁地说，仿佛这能解释一切。

不过在见过那个家伙之后，可能还真的是这样。“很好，所以资本主义有它的缺陷。但我们本来还是能在这里利用一小部分的。如果这些人的信仰不是如此盲目，我们早就能得到想要的东西，几小时前就可以走了。”

“在你看来，”Stephen淡淡地说。“任何不把科学当做唯一之神敬仰的人都是盲目的狂信徒。”

“虽然是真的，但我还是讨厌你这种消极攻击式的讽刺，暗示我可能错了。”

“也许——”

Peter夸张地叹气。“就没有一件事是你俩不会争论的吗？先是植物和动物，现在又是经济和宗教？”

“争论是我的娱乐项目，”Tony说。“回想起来，这可能就是我没几个朋友的原因。”

“显然他们没能意识到一个真正的天才。”Fiz温和地说，甜的要命。

“我一向这么认为，”Tony表示同意。“另外，这些东西并不相互排斥。宗教之于经济，犹如新闻之于政治。而且我听说伊甸园有植物。水果，你知道的。无花果叶子。“

> 注：亚当夏娃吃了智慧之果后，得知羞耻，于是摘下叶子做为衣服，用的就是无花果叶。

“还有蛇，”Peter补充。“我们都知道你多擅长对付那玩意。”

“你这是诽谤，”Tony抱怨道。“容我辩解一下，我怀疑伊甸里的蛇本来就是外星人。”

Stephen在他们之间的频道中轻声发笑。“我敢肯定，曾经有段时间你也相信过雷神。”

Tony停下来，仰头看向被网覆盖的天空，凶巴巴地皱眉。“这是个暗示吗？你在暗示什么？你难道还知道什么我自己都不知道的事？”

“让我给你数数，”Stephen说。

“别逼我过去找你，”Tony威胁道。

“你们说的伊甸园是什么？”Fiz很好奇。

Tony为即将到来的神学讲座呻吟。“哦，上帝。”

“没错，”Stephen显然非常享受。“对，就是上帝和——”

“求你们了，我们能先回到手头的事情上来吗？我想说的只是，这颗星球上的神权政治体系令黑市交易基本不可能。你知道当人们被法律和宗教系统联结在一起时，要诈取他们的财富有多困难吗？尤其是当这个体系宣称如果他们这么做的话，就会被送进永恒的诅咒里时。”

“如果你礼貌地要求，”Stephen慢吞吞地说。“我相信这个神圣秩序会为它的人民不愿意因你个人利益而参与自由贸易表达深厚的歉意。”

“它们确实应该这样，”Tony抱怨道。

“你将神性说得如此不堪，”Fiz说，现在他严厉的嗓音中已经没有了欢快的意味。“难道人类不知道神吗？”

Tony有一瞬间的即视感，两道声音重叠在一起，和谐得很诡异。Verdun的预言像幽灵般回响，Tony不得不晃了晃脑袋把它赶出去。“那得看你问的是哪种人类了。”

Fiz发出一种含糊的声音，大概是为了表达震惊。“但你们之间并不分享教义吗？你们肯定会有某种共同理解，即便每个人的忠诚度可能会有所不同。”

“等等，”Peter脱口而出，似乎突然撞上了一堵墙。Tony只得希望事实并非如此。“你是在说Skrull人有宗教？他们会祈祷并且去教堂？或者，犹太教会？”然后是一句很不确定的：“清真寺？”

Tony几乎能听见Fiz脸上皱起的眉毛。“我不知道那些是什么。”

“不同的建筑物，人们在那里学习、祈祷、做礼拜。”Stephen给他解释了一下。

Fiz声音里出现一个微小的停顿，这让Tony有些踌躇。“哦，我们没有专门进行这些事情的地方。现在已经没有了。”

这可能意味着任何神圣设施都已经与他们残余的家园以及远征舰队一起消失了。他们为此沉默了一会儿，感到不太舒服。

Tony叹了口气，决定打破沉默，既然其他人都不打算这么干的话。“如果你与人类有任何相似之处，那让我这样说吧，这不会影响你继续遵循宗教信仰。说真的，没什么了不起。”

“你不认同，”Fiz说，并非一个问句。

“我也不反对，”Tony回答，想象着Stephen因为怀疑而眯起眼睛的样子。“当我离开工作室的时候，依然是个科学家。而当你离开你们那个不管叫什么东西的建筑时，你也依然是自己那个不管是什么人的人。建筑物并不能定义生命，只有人才做得到。”

这一次，重新降临的沉默少了一些不安，但多了一丝怀疑。

“这，”Peter开口。“还挺——诗意的？”

“你是几周以来第二个这么指控我的家伙。只要我愿意，随时可以成为一个诗人。”

Stephen哈哈大笑。“这就好像在说，当你想谦虚的时候，就可以很谦虚”

“我只是选择不谦虚，”Tony同意。

“你相信有关神的信仰，”Fiz很犹豫。“但不相信神？”

“我相信不要通过辩论宗教来导致口头上的自杀行为，”Tony断然说。“除非我真的不喜欢某个人，那就是狩猎季节了。”

“我想我也不能要求更多证据来证明你对我的认同了，”Fiz嘟囔。

“认同？”Tony皱起眉头。“到不了那个地步。”

“你说过神，以前，”Peter试探性地打断他。“有很多？就像瓦尼尔人？”

“谁？”Fiz问。

“嗯，”Peter支支吾吾的，可能终于意识到自己即将揭露的信息最好还是别说出来。“我们以前遇见过的人，相信一大堆神灵。就像，嗯——”

“一个万神殿，”Stephen说。“每一个神圣实体都具有独特的品质或特征。”

“哦，”Fiz听起来非常惊讶，可能是因为发现其他物种也有成型宗教，甚至与他自己的有些类似。“是的，这听起来——就是如此。Skrull人也有万神殿。”

这对Tony来说毫无意义，不过有一点点例外。“其中似乎有一个共同的主题。”

“你们的宗教并不关于阿斯加德吧，”Peter好奇地问。“就像Thor或者Odin或者其他的？”

“我以前听过这些名字，”Fiz回答。“但是，不。我们承认阿斯加德人很强大——”

**曾经**很强大。不过Tony不打算纠正这个误解。至少不是今天。

“——但并非神明，”Fiz说完。“他们最多被认为是半神。相对真正的神来说是次级一些的生物。”

次级一些的生物。Tony欢快地想象着如果Thor能听到风声，脸上会有什么表情。他打算把这次对话保存起来，专门留着捉弄那家伙，等下次他——

可是没有下次了。方才的欢快迅速消失。再也不会有被捉弄的Thor了，毕竟很难戏耍到一个已经死去的维京神。

除非你有北欧血统并且真的相信瓦尔哈拉。Tony很好奇Skrull人是否有关于来世的理论。大多数宗教似乎都有。事实上，它们——

“我开始头疼了，”Tony嘟囔。“看到没？这就是为什么我不辩论宗教。”

另一方面，Peter看起来已经彻底沉迷。“所以，你知道阿斯加德？我是指有关他们是真实存在的。不管怎么样，你认为他们和神差不多。**这是**怎么回事？”

“众神并不仅仅是一种表象，”Fiz解释。“他们曾经是人。**起先**是人，然后转变成某种更强大的存在。书中写到，如果一个人的生命远远脱离凡俗，并证明自己的力量和奉献超越了其他人。就有可能发现自己也晋升到了神的领域。”

“让我猜猜，”Tony会意地说。“你们通过向所有人传播神的言辞来获得福音。不管他们愿不愿意听。”

“扩张确实是Dard'van最重要的原则。”Fiz答道，十分折服。“这被认为是一项神圣事业。你怎么会知道？”

> 注：谷歌娘表示，Dard'van是Skrull人的一个狂热教派，而且教派的神圣预言之一似乎就是地球将成为他们的新家园……不过据我看的迷迷糊糊的背景资料显示，下文Fiz会提到的那些Skrull众神之前就因此入侵过我球一次，然后全被奥林匹亚神揍趴下了= =我现在非常好奇Fiz到底知不知道他们这帮家伙就来自那个传说中的地球啊_(:з」∠)_

“殖民，”Tony简洁地说。“这基本上是强行转化非信徒的一种花俏说法。你说过Skrull人曾传播到其他几个大星系，就像他们拥有某种使命。事实证明，他们确实有。”

“是的，”Fiz开始津津有味地讲起自己的故事；虽然Tony觉得他其实用不着这么详细。“最开始，Skrullos也是一块殖民地，正如你所描述的那样。天神组（Celestials）降临我们的世界并将人们分割为三类。其中之一是永恒族，给予他们不朽的生命与力量；另一类是变异族，拥有不断变形的能力；还有三分之一则是正常种族，他们数量最多，但得到的却最少。对他们来说，天神组什么都没给。”

> 注：设定真的看得我很迷惑，但Celestials大概就是一帮喜欢到处给人搞基因改造的闲得慌神族？Skrullos是Skrull人的母星。

Tony已经知道接下来会发生什么了。“我猜，在这种新的世界秩序中，正常种族没能存在多久。”

“对于一个既无信仰，也不愿辩论的人而言，你相当了解。”Fiz说。

“我了解力量，”Tony回答。“以及任何力量都没有的人会发生什么。”

Fiz点了点头。“普通人很快就被消灭了，虽然也许不是由于你所想象的那些人。永恒族是最强大的，但正因为如此，他们最不渴望力量。他们寻求和平，但变异族却不这么想。当普通人消亡之后，他们将自己的怒火转向永恒族，一场充满仇恨的圣战延烧了好几个世代。变异族军队的领导人是Sl'gur't，这场种族灭绝最终结束后，只有一个永恒者活了下来。他叫Kly'bn，他说服了变异族双方必须保持平衡，战火就此平息。”

“有点太晚了，不是吗？”Peter怀疑地问，Tony暗中表示赞成。

“似乎只有在巨大的损失之后，众神之间才能达成妥协，”Fiz说，犹豫了一会儿，等着看是否有人会让他停下。这一次，Tony没有做出那些小聪明评论。即便隔着半个城市，工程师都能感觉到Peter向他辐射过来的赞许。

“我通常不会对外人提起这些，”Fiz试探性地继续讲述，当发现没有人提出反对意见时，他的信心似乎增强了一些。“但不知为何，看起来也没什么不妥。Sl'gur't和Kly'bn作为皇后和帝王统治了Skrull人的万神殿。她代表着战争与变化，而他则代表和平与稳定。”

> 注：顺便吐槽一句，35章Fiz曾经惊叹过一句“Kly'bn的骨头”啊，而背景资料显示这帮Skrull神之前入侵地球的时候，Kly'bn就是被某个地球神用某个上古之神的骨头捅死的。你们这感叹词好可怕啊……

“哦，是的，这听着就像天作之合，”Tony说。“字面意义的。”

> 注：天作之合，a match made in heaven，考虑到都是神嘛也挺双关的哈哈。

Stephen在笑，Tony能从他的声音里听出来。“这很有道理，真的。大部分神话传说都体现了处于极端时代的社会思潮。分歧越大，影响也就越大。”

“这不仅仅是个神话传说，”Tony说。“你有没有看最近的新闻推送？”

“你说有个万神殿，”Peter略带责备地打断他。Tony停下话头，咧嘴一笑。“这意味着不止两个神，还有其他的吗？”

“哦，当然。”Fiz高兴地回答，他是那样真诚而渴望，Tony只能想象过去当他想要谈论自己民族的传统时，曾经怎么被人们迅速又强硬地要求闭嘴。“Sl'gur't被称为伟大的拥有无限之名的神，但她并不孤单。她的姐妹，Zorr'Kiri，也是一名战士。她最终放下武器，响应了和平的召唤。她后来因善良而出名，并且成为爱情的象征。据说她一生都在群星间行走，只关心他人。有一天，有人来拜访她——”

“尊贵之人，”一个商人在Tony走过时叫住他。“我能向你介绍一件非常珍贵的物品吗？”

Tony迟疑了一下，这不是他第一次在路过时被人打招呼了，但这是头一次有人向他投掷了这么含糊而又使人感兴趣的用语。他转过身，看到一个身着灰绿色衣服，修长而高大的生物，两只拥有6个手指的手在身前交叠着，触角和那一堆眼睛转向Tony。这个外星人站在一家藏在隐蔽拐角里的破旧小店铺前面。一个小货柜上展示着几件商品，摆放得整齐干净，但显然并不上档次。可以说，这是Tony目前见过最破旧小摊了。

“这里可能有些东西，”考虑到他的听众们，Tony说道。他顿了顿，然后耸耸肩继续。“我要关掉耳机的声音了。我不在的时候，你们三个可以随心所欲地互相让对方皈依。”

“你不需要这样做，”Fiz说，正确地推测出Tony如此宽容的原因。“我会把那些传说保留到一个更合适的机会。”

“我们正处于一个在字面意义上相信神之干涉的城市中心，”Tony冷淡地说。“没有比这更适合谈论宗教的时刻了。我不会有事的，Friday可以照看我。对吧，FRI？”

“我永远都至少有一只眼睛放在你身上，Boss。”Friday愉快地说。“或者六只，如果我能做到的话。”

> 注：keep an eye on you，就是照看你的意思。

“哈，”Tony面无表情。

“尊贵之人，”商人看出了他的兴趣，又叫了一声。

“那个人在鞠躬吗？”Peter问道，新的笑声掩盖了他的声音。“当他们使用敬语的时候，似乎总是会鞠躬。”

Tony也注意到了这个倾向。“你们有人好奇过全宇宙通用的肢体语言有多么奇怪吗？有好几个类人物种选择以鞠躬作为表达尊敬的信号，这概率有多大？我们怎样才能找到一个世界，在那里人们以竖中指表达同样的意思呢？”

“它的名字叫地球，不是吗？”Peter问道。

“今天每个人都是喜剧演员，”Tony叹了口气。“我已经说完了，你们三个继续享受茶叶和布道吧。”

“那到底是——”这是Tony切断设备，径直走向商人时听到的最后一句话。

“和平的旅程，朋友。”作为开场白，外星人这样说道，就Tony所知，非常标准的问候语。

“热情的问候和令人愉快的休憩，”通过偷听别人谈话，以及反复试验之后，Tony已经学会了正确的应对方法。

“你看起来像是迷路了，”商人说，这可**不**标准。接下来的一句应该关于宁静的旅行和建造新的壁炉，或者某些诸如此类的废话。之前的外星人都小心翼翼地避免对Tony的外貌或者行为作出任何评论。事实上，他得到的印象是，这个世界里的人们都尽全力避免被卷进别人的事情里，除非不得不这样做。

“并不是迷路，确切地说，”Tony现在开始好奇起来。“比那更不走运。”

“运气是神的吉兆。”

“而且偏爱大胆的人。”他用一句谚语油嘴滑舌地回答道。

外星人思考了一会儿他的话，蓝黑色的触角好奇地前后摇动着。“我以前从未听过这句谚语。”

“嗯，你确实不会听到，”事实上，Tony觉得哪怕是**暗示性**的谚语，如果它们指出在诸如运气、生命和命运一类的事情上神圣力量缺乏统治权的话，这个世界的牧师肯定会采取迅速果决的行动进行反对。在活生生的神的权柄下生存，并不是一件容易的事。

“你需要什么帮助吗？”外星人仔细看着他，问道。“如果是的话，我可以帮你叫祭司来。”

“我怀疑他们能不能帮上忙，”Tony诚恳地说。或者，更有可能的是；他们并不想帮忙。“你看，我现在根本没钱。”

外星人后退了一步，现在看着合理地警觉起来。“你遇上什么意外的紧急状况了吗？这座城市为那些有需要的人提供了一笔救济基金。”

这是个好消息，但它毫无疑问地需要Tony并没有的身份证明。“在走这条路之前，我希望能够用一些贵重物品交易货物。”

谨慎开始出现变化，虽然与Tony所想象的不同；它从机警变成了沉吟。“你要交易未登记过的货物？”

Tony顿了顿，想知道现在自己是否应该成为那个警惕的人。“对？”

六只眼睛慢慢的向他眨动。“我不可能是你为此接近的第一个人。”

“你不是。”

“我建议你对这类接触谨慎一些，”外星人说。“我不知道你们城市是怎样的，但在首都，谈论这种事情闻所未闻。说不上叛国，但也差不多了。”

Tony感到一股恶寒沿着脊背掠过，只得坚定地自我提醒，他的每个同伴都有足够能力照顾好自己。“在这里判国罪会受到什么惩罚？”

更慢的眨眼。“你肯定住在一个非常奇怪的城市里，才会问这种问题。如果有罪，将被处以监禁。如果是无辜的，则要对扰乱公共秩序处以罚款。”

这让Tony卡了一下。“即便你是无辜的，也要接受罚款？”

“当然，因为浪费了城市的时间和资源。”

“哦，当然，”Tony怀疑地附和着。“如果你付不起呢？”

“那你也许需要通过无偿劳动来清还债务。不过，由于没有报酬，人们可能会发现这难以提供基本生活保障，从而或许不得不再次违反法律，一个难以打破的恶性循环。”一只手臂伸出来，朝展示在附近的一小堆货物殷勤地打了个手势。“如你所见。”

“啊，”Tony更仔细地检查了它们，没有发现什么有特别价值的东西。或者说任何有金属特质能够供他们使用的东西。“Friday，去吧。”

“进行中，Boss。”她悄悄地说，很可能早就把这个警示故事灌输给了其他三个人。

触角交叉在一起，这两个感知器官警惕地竖起来，就像两只耳朵；大概相当于外星人在皱眉。“Friday？那是什么？”外星人飞快地退了一步，十分惊慌。“是高级监察员派你来的吗？我没有干违反契约的事情。我只是在警告你不要作出非法行为。”

“对陌生人批评当前法律制度，可能已经算是一种违反了。”Tony评价道，在外星人苍白的脸褪成灰败的神情时，工程师宽容地决定不再吓唬他。“不，在这个城市里，我跟任何人都没有关系。”他犹豫了一下，然后决定对这个风险还以报酬。“Friday是我的朋友。”

外星人似乎还是很疑惑，于是Tony在自己脑袋侧面打了个手势；谢天谢地，这些生物有外部耳道，尽管他们缺乏耳垂或者说保护组织。光电面纱在这次远足中一直超额工作。Tony不得不把它调整成一个HUD，只为能让每个人都顺利走路。

“你有朋友，”外星人重复了一遍，充满怀疑。“一个在你大脑里，能听见你说话的人。”

Tony认为这对于他那含糊不清的手势来说，是个相当不恰当的解释。“不是在我脑子里，是耳朵里。她在一个离这儿很远的地方听着。”

对方领悟了。“你有个通讯器。”

Tony点了点头，希望自己不会为这一刻的诚实而后悔。“对。”

“那么我看不出你希望能从交易未登记商品中得到什么好处。”触角重新落回去，现在正冲他挥舞，可能是因为感兴趣，也可能是出于嫉妒。“如果你能接触到通讯器，你的财富就已经远超过这个城市中的绝大多数人。事实上，你最好对这些信息保密。如果祭司发现了，他们可能会询问你来源，甚至可能会没收掉。”

他们可以试试，但不会有什么成效的。

“谢谢，”无论如何，Tony还是认真地表达了谢意。“你是我第一个告知的人，也将是最后一个。”

“这很明智，”外星人说。

Tony等了等，想看看他现在是否会受到威胁；可能是一次敲诈的尝试，或者勒索。但外星人只是专注地看着他，从头到脚仔细检查，好像有证据能证明Tony那笔不可估量的财富就贴在他身上的什么地方。

最终，这次视线评估得以结束。“有些事我很想问，因为我非常好奇。但我怀疑你可能不会告诉我，或者即使你愿意，也不应该告诉我。”

“可能是后者，”Tony突然觉得自己非常宽宏大量。“不管有没有钱，我真正需要的是一种你们在城市里生产的合金，这在其他地方弄不到。”

“一种合金？”外星人重复，看着附近摇摇晃晃的架子上堆放的那点儿东西。“我不觉得我有什么符合要求的。”

“你确实没有，”Tony回答，显然已经检查过一遍了。“但如果你能给出任何建议，我不胜感激。正如你所说，这里没有多少人愿意交易未登记的货物。那我能去哪儿找到这样的人呢？”

有六只手指的手若有所思地敲打着。“你是想问有没有市场之下的贸易转移？”

Tony不知道市场之下是什么意思，但是他大概能猜出来。“差不多吧。”

“我不知道，”外星人说。“但说实话，即便我知道，也不会告诉你的。你并不是一个谨慎的家伙。我怀疑把你介绍给任何人都会给对方带来麻烦。”

“有可能，”Tony承认。

“我建议你不要再询问有关交易未登记商品的事了，而是改为提供你的服务给他们使用。”

“我的服务？”Tony有点想知道自己是不是被人耍了，而他本应为此感到愤怒。

“是的，”外星人顿了顿，触角在无声的笑意中抖动。“某种天赋，我猜你应该有一种。”

“一种就行？”Tony狡黠地问。

笑意越来越大。“一种就够了，如果你连一种都没有，我想你可以编一个。虚构的服务可能更不容易被城市监管人员注意到，监督服务供应可比盘点库存难多了。”

“城市里面需要什么样的服务呢？”Tony问道。

“城市居民需要什么服务？”这显然是个反问，因为他很快又补充了更多内容。“下层城市网格对你来说比较合适的。低于九层的地方都行，尽管二层和三层肯定最有需要，但他们也是最不能给你报酬的。”

最贫困的地方，Tony理解了。这个位置让人觉得有点奇怪，因为——

“那里差不多在地表高度，”Tony意识到，并且明白了当他们之前从密林中逃脱出来，头都没回地直接跳到第10层网格时，到底错过了什么。“只住着最贫穷的人，没有太多保护措施来阻止捕食者，我说得对吗？或许监管的力度也同样有限。”

一只手兴致勃勃地冲他打了个手势。“跟你来的地方很不一样吗？”

Tony想到纽约，想到数十个贫民窟和城市里的廉租社区，穷人越来越穷，而富人越来越富。不，他没法说地球更好一些。可能情况更糟。

“你还欠多少债务？”Tony突然问道。

“非常多，”外星人再次警惕起来。“你为什么要问这个？”

工程师把两根手指滑进衬衫前面的皱褶里，勾住一小袋东西，抓出一把矿石递出去。外星人接下，一脸好奇，然后在认出它们时差点掉在地上。

“但这是——”

“是的，”Tony说，靠近了一些，把他们两个挡住，以免被过路的人看见。“我们之前在地面上，并且注意到土壤中有这种矿物。我想你们的人可能搞不到多少，鉴于我差点为此付出生命和肢体作为代价。”

外星人猛地一抽，仿佛被电流击中了一般。“你在**地面上**——”

“我知道你确实没法卖掉我给你的任何其他东西，但我想，对于那些有可能会蠢到去勇闯下方荒野王国，并且能完好无损地逃回来的人而言，肯定有某种合适的体系。”

长长的、带着钩爪的手指以一种惩罚性的力道紧握着那些矿石。检查这些未加工材料使Tony第一次意识到精炼将会多么可怕。这些金属并不存在于地球的元素周期表上，而且它比Tony见过的任何东西都要致密。Friday甚至无法估算它的断裂长度，单它的熔点就比钨还要高。Tony不知道这些人到底是怎么把它锻造成合金，并使其柔韧性甚至能供整个空中城市的支架材料所需，但他知道自己绝不想在这地方花费接下来的一个月时间找出答案。

> 注：钨是元素周期表里单质熔点最高的金属元素，达到3422 ℃。

“你为什么会把这些东西给我？”外星人小声说道，紧握着他的奖赏，慢慢退了两步，可能在想是不是某种精心筹划的恶作剧。“谁会——这可是一大笔钱。”

Tony对此毫不怀疑。问题在于，获得这笔财富需要一个他们没有的注册身份，Tony只能想象一下在得到现金回报之前，他们会遇到什么样的麻烦。不，最好还是送给那些能好好利用它的人吧。

“当你钱足够多的时候，很容易就会送出去，”Tony耸了耸肩说。“我需要的不是那些。”

六只眼睛以一种诡异的协调盯着他。“你需要冶炼过的材料。”

“我需要的是被制成合金的材料。”Tony纠正道。“你知道哪层网格愿意为我那所谓的天赋支付点费用吗？当然了，要很谨慎的。”

两根触角在剧烈抖动中挥舞。“必须完好无损吗？”

Tony摇了摇头，然后想起这里的人似乎不做这个动作，并决定不去管了。“不用，任何熔点低于1900°C的东西都行。”

外星人看起来有点没弄懂；可能是摄氏度这个词翻译的不怎么样。“三层和六层。你可以在其中任何一层用手上的原材料换到大量废金属。”他带着谦卑而犹豫的神情，伸出抓着矿石样本的手，手指松开，半掩着其中的东西。“如果你把这些给他们，应该能买到需要的所有废料。”

Tony露出微笑，有点好奇面纱会怎么传达这个表情，他伸手把那些手指推回去。“你留着吧。我还有更多。”

被六只眼睛同时瞪大看着显然是种全新的体验。“**更多**？”

“就像我说的，”Tony愉快地回答，动身退后准备离开。“生命和肢体。现在你要小心一点了，别跟每个路过的陌生人炫耀它。”

“等等，”商人在他身后喊道，等Tony停下后跌跌撞撞地跑过去，触角在空中像喝醉了一样转圈圈。“肯定有什么我能做的？我这里有什么东西？”

外星人空着的手无助地朝陈列在那儿的一小堆商品打手势。Tony张开嘴打算表示反对，有些不耐烦，他的注意力已经转移到了别的地方。但随后停了下来。

左上角的架子上摆着一个小雕像，已经磨损了，明显需要修理，下面是一堆餐具。除此之外还有些看起来像是玩具或者工具的东西，然后是零零碎碎的玩意儿，摆满了三大架子；腌制食品、衣服，其他小摆设。在最远、最脏的角落里，还有一个薄薄的装订本，可能是本书。这有点奇怪，虽然出于好几个原因，但主要是因为Tony没看到过一个人使用任何书写工具。不仅是由于外星人的手似乎不怎么适合这类东西，而且基本上来说，城市里的一切都是电子或者自动化的。

一本旧书，出自一次破烂大甩卖。说实在的，其内容有一点点让人感兴趣的几率都不怎么高。指不定就是本旧食谱，食材之一可能还是捕蝇草，正好能帮Tony催吐。也可能是本老旧说明书，属于某种早就被遗忘的外星电视机。或者是一首写给那些不懂讨价还价的外来者的哀歌。很明显，这是一件没人想要的东西，否则它不会还放在那里。毫无价值。

然而。

即便知道这些，Tony还是情不自禁地想起他们上一次在外星市场上停下脚步，抢走一整间图书馆的藏书时，Stephen和Peter脸上无拘无束的喜悦。

他叹了口气，尽量不让自己感觉像是这片宇宙里最大的傻瓜，然后指了指那本书。“如果把那个给我，不会给你造成什么麻烦吧？”

外星人顺着Tony的视线，当看清楚他在注意什么时，几乎不敢置信地摇晃触须。“那本书？”

“是的。”

敏捷的手指划拉着封皮，迟疑不定。“你确定？”

一点都不，而且他的决心每分钟都在减弱。“当然，我确定。”更明显的迟疑，现在Tony开始好奇背后的原因了。“除非有什么理由，我不应该要它吗？”

“不，不。”那本书被捡起来递给Tony。

工程师接过它，扫视着标题页，上面用一种古怪的弯弯曲曲的文字写了些什么，但在Tony看来毫无意义。

这真的非常、非常奇怪，因为除非翻译法术停止工作——

Tony抬起头，发现外星人正在看他。“这是什么？”

“一篇很古老的专著。”从外星人的嘴部后面发出隆隆的、劈啪作响的、仿佛有静电干扰一样的喉音，像钳子似的下颌骨以一种令人毛骨悚然的强度刮擦着。“有关很久以前事物的历史。其中一些是科学，生物学。研究神如何塑造世界，以及身处其中的我们。也有一些政治内容，我最喜欢第三章。它记载着过去的生活，那时神还在我们中间行走，还没有任命牧师和祭司来统治这片土地。”

Tony把它拿远了些，有点惊呆了，感到一种介于恐惧和着迷之间的心情。“这是某种古老的宗教书籍吗？”

“它有关于宗教，因为宗教是我们的一部分，”外星人说，好奇地看着它。“不过是的，它确实很古老。他们说，过去有一种我们如今缺乏的力量。”

“他们是这么说的吗？”Tony喃喃自语，一边描绘着那些看不懂的字母轮廓，一边怀疑正窜过指尖并刺痛了他的能量幻影是不是自己的想象。不知为何，他不这么认为。

“是的，我想牧师不会希望这种东西出现在公众领域。但很久很久以前的律令曾规定，即便最年轻的幼虫也应当被教授古老的方式。新的方式为我们创造了新的网格，但过去是一颗必须被精心培育的卵。”

Tony发现自己几乎没听进去，他的耳朵似乎被别的东西吸引了；一种无法用语言来表达的嗡嗡声。“你之前为什么要迟疑？”

这个问题引起更多迟疑。“你会要求这件东西，这非常奇怪。偏偏是今天。”

“为什么？”Tony询问，并不清楚自己是否真的想知道。

“我不确定你在你们的城市里如何计算时间，但在这里，今天，是昼夜平分的那一天。”

Tony等了等，但没有听到更多解释。“所以？”

外星人做了个无奈的手势。“他们说，今天世界之间的面纱将会很薄。在生与死；凡人与神明之间。如果你以神的名字祈愿，他们会听见你。如果你被眷顾，他们就会看到你的愿望得以实现。如果你不受宠爱，那么一切努力都会失败。”

如果Tony后颈的寒毛还没有竖起来的话，那它现在也绝对立起来了。“我以为你们只信仰一位神明。”

外星人因为这句话而停下，Tony意识到自己已经彻底暴露了。他高度怀疑能不能通过声称自己是个怀疑论者来逃脱惩罚。在一个受神权统治的地方，异端可能会被认为比叛国罪还严重。

“我们确实如此，”这句话被以一种古怪的强调语气说出来，让Tony确信他的错误被故意无视了。显然，他遇上了这颗星球上唯一一个愿意忽略像无神论这样明显性格缺陷的人。或者忽略这令人心碎的愚蠢。“但在只剩一位之前，曾经有过很多。”

“有多少？”Tony听见自己在发问，感到这个问题正在他内心中回响。

又一次眨眼。“曾经有六个，当然了。”一只爪子轻轻敲打书的封皮。“六是个神圣的数字，就像你很清楚的那样。你看到标题了吗？很讽刺，是不是？”

“是吗？”Tony又问。他的头很疼，血液正在像鼓点一样冲击大脑。

“六个月亮，”那只手举起来，慢慢划出一个弧形，手指的数目正好与夜空中的天体一样多。“你知道为什么你今天提出这个要求很奇怪了吧？昼夜平分点是唯一一个它们会排成直线的日子。你听过关于过去的故事吗？那时世界上下颠倒，裂成两半，在天空中留下了六个空洞？”

“不，”Tony低语道，感觉自己的声音从很远的地方，从水下传来，空气在他肺里翻腾，仿佛要在陆地上溺死。“我不想知道。”

“啊，”有爪子的指尖向他挥动，“好吧，因为它不是为你准备的。告诉你的伴侣仔细阅读，否则他会错过很多东西，而我也不再拥有曾经的耐心了。”

“我的伴侣？”Tony问道，尽管他并不想说话。

“对。你们真是奇怪的人种，会以这种性别来进行区分。”那只手放下来，指尖合拢。外星人盯着他，六只眼睛一眨不眨；它们闪烁着深不可测的、黑沉沉的光芒，就像从星星间溢出的一池墨汁。

“你看到了吗？”当那只手再次张开，露出Tony送给他的石头——一共六颗——工程师想要吃惊一下，但他没有。有那么一瞬间，它们似乎在闪闪发光。其中一颗是绿色的。

“不要逗留在这个世界里，”外星人说，声音宛如可怕的雷鸣。“圆环很快就要关闭了，你一定不要错过。”手指伸向他；既不残酷，也不友善。“今天的面纱很薄。我已经看穿你了。你看穿我了吗？”

一段时间之后，等Tony再次恢复意识时，发现自己正身处两层之外的网格上，并且完全不记得是怎么过来的了。

他眨了眨眼，感觉很诡异，仿佛不在自己的身体里，工程师低下头，发现那本书还在他手上。嗡嗡的声音已经消失。那些字母依然是弯弯曲曲的线条，但它们现在**有意义**了。严重的偏头疼在Tony脑子里振动，就像有人在里面插了根冰锥。

“糟糕透顶，”Tony宣布。

“Boss！”Friday叫道，听起来急得发疯，几乎和Tony曾听过一次的同样惊恐。“是你吗？你还好吗？”

Tony眨着眼睛，皱起眉头。“我很好。”他犹豫了一下，怀疑这算不算在说谎。“大体上很好。以及当然是我。还能是谁啊？”

“我不知道，”她说，这句话本身就叫人深感不安。“有段时间我失去了你的传感器读数，还有几分钟视听回馈。”

Tony呻吟了一声，感觉极其不爽，有种把那本书从最近的围栏边扔出去的冲动。“几分钟，嗯？让我猜猜，六分钟？”

她卡了一下，时间比一个无处不在的AI应有的停顿要长多了。“正好六分钟。Boss，你是**故意**令我监控失效的吗？”

Tony在她的声音里发现了真正悲痛，不得不克制住为此产生的难受。他竟然更关心一个人工智能的感受，而不是大多数活生生的、会呼吸的生物，工程师有点好奇这到底有多疯狂。

大概并不比在外星球上跟一个无形存在闲聊天更疯狂。

“我没有，”Tony叹息着。“但我知道是谁干的。帮我接通所有人，FRI。”

“但是——”

“过一会儿，”Tony安慰她。“我会给你完整的独家新闻。我保证。但除了必要时间，我绝不想再在这个世界里多呆一秒了。相信我。”

“非常好，”她语带责备地说，但还是尽职尽责地替他接通了。

“好了，伙计们，”Tony宣布。“我有好消息和坏消息。”

“Tony！”Stephen听着气喘吁吁的。“你在哪儿？我正要去你最后出现的地点。”

“我很好，没事，”Tony说，又扫了一眼那本书。“有个故事，并不是坏故事，只是有点奇怪，以及我最近有没有提过自己多讨厌这颗星球？让人毛骨悚然、自相矛盾、不受欢迎，我不喜欢它。”

“有好多东西你都不喜欢，”Peter试图开玩笑，但尾音上微小的颤抖暴露了他的担忧。“你总是这么吹毛求疵而我没注意到？还是说出现什么新因素啦？”

“一点这个一点那个吧。”

“发生了什么事？”Fiz问道，显然不想为了他们脆弱的自尊心参与这些小玩笑。

Tony没理他。“Stephen，我有东西要给你。”

这让所有人都闭上了嘴。

“给我？”Stephen问。

“对，这绝对不是给我的。”他举起书，让面纱的伪HUD把视频说明传送给另外三个人。“看看吧。”

“这是某种书。”Fiz看了一会儿，报告道。“看上去是空白的。你为什么要用我们极其有限的资金买一本空白的书？”

“不，不是。”Peter惊讶地反驳。“我是说不是空白的。上面有某种文字，就在正面。”

“有吗？”Fiz问道，也很惊讶。

“但我看不懂。”Peter听起来非常疑惑。“我的意思是，我应该读不懂吗？在咒语的作用下？”

“**我**能看懂，”Stephen严肃地说，充满兴趣。“Tony，你从哪儿弄到这东西的？发生了什么？”

Tony也没理他。“我向你发誓，这整颗星球都跟爱丽丝梦游仙境一样。食肉的植物和食草的蜘蛛。神戴着面纱；我没戴。我都想罢工了，就在这儿。如果不是觉得有人可能会打我，我就把这本愚蠢的书烧掉。”

“**发生了**，”Stephen慢慢地强调，显然很清楚自己正在跟一个发疯的人说话。“什么事？”

“你不知道吗？”Tony轻轻地用那本书拍着大腿。“你没有看到会这样吗？”

“没有，”Stephen说，然后顿了顿。“我说过，如果看到了什么需要担心的事，我会告诉你的。”

“而**我**说过，我相信你的判断，以及对‘值得担心’的定义。”Tony让这句话沉淀了一会儿，然后补充道：“我现在依然相信。”

Stephen等着他。“但是？”

Tony耸肩。“但是你不知道发生了什么，而你本应知道。所以，到底是怎么回事？”

“我看过了，今天早上。”Stephen承认。“我能看到明天，以及后天，但不是这个地方。这颗星球陷在迷雾之中。”

Tony感到自己挑起双眉。“这——正常吗？”

“当然不，”Stephen干巴巴地说。“但我以为这可能是我自己的问题。最近比较容易出现这种状况。”

“为什么？”工程师尖锐地问道。担忧开始试图在他脑海里占据空间，却发现他的大脑已经被占满了，所以只好把自己放在肚子中的某个地方。

Stephen迟疑了片刻，刚好够引起Tony的注意，然后法师承认：“我开始注意到副作用了。”

“副作用，”Tony冷冷地重复。他用力绞紧了手指，直到书的纸张和结构发出哗哗声，提醒他手里这本书可能很脆弱。它对他沙沙作响，好像在发出责备，这让Tony真的把它扔在了地上。

“没什么大不了的，”Stephen在Peter发出焦急的声音时说道。“只是小幅波动。”

“小幅波动可能很轻微，直到它们**不再**轻微！”Tony低声咆哮。他有点好奇能不能把那本书留在地上，然后就这么离开。Tony试着迈了一步，但正在被审判的感受如此强烈，以至于他几乎是惊讶地转身向后看去，然后发现自己只身一人。算是吧，他又把书捡了起来。

“目前来说，它们依然很轻微。”Stephen很固执。“Friday可以确认。”

“我可以，”Friday说，但她轻快的调子令这个声明变得很可疑。“我还可以确认我推荐Strange医生接受我能安排的最全面的医学检查，尽快。”

“这才是我的好姑娘，”Tony说，心里阴郁地想着这位人类法师极其贫乏的求生本能。

他猜想Fiz大概正饶有兴致地听着这次谈话。目前为止，他们一直设法避免在Fiz能听到的地方深入探讨Stephen的魔法。但他显然知道它的存在；在他们和海盗进行过短途旅行之后，魔法就已经无处可藏。不过他之前一直愿意让沉睡的法师继续躺着（let sleeping sorcerers lie），Tony怀疑这种日子很快就要结束了。

> 注：哈哈哈这句话出自一个非常古老的习语，let sleeping dogs lie，不要惊动睡觉的狗，指别打草惊蛇的意思。

“也许我们都应该接受这样一次检查，”Fiz仿佛在回应Tony的想法。“既然我们还没听到Tony对自己缺席的解释。”

工程师皱着眉。“没什么，只是个轻微挫折——”

“我也是这么说的，”Stephen愤愤不平地咕哝。“但你还是打算把我放在显微镜底下检查。”

“——我之后会解释——”

“现在解释，”Peter要求。

“——等我们回到飞船上——”

“别人大概会觉得他在拖延时间。”Fiz提供自己的观察结果。

“——而且我没有拖延时间。谁拖延啦？你才拖延时间呢！”

Peter开始低声发牢骚，内容的创造性和逼真程度足以让剩下的人哑口无言。Tony重新行动起来，听着他们最年轻的船员越扯越远，一连串带着丰富暗喻的指责在他们之间流转。

Tony一直等到Peter因为喘不过气而声音嘶哑时，才终于打断他。

“注意用词，”他坚决地说。

Peter被堵得说不出话来，在耳机里发出磕磕巴巴的声音。等他能够再次发言时，怒火已经达到了空前高度。“你认真的吗？”

“你在给我们的外星居民树立坏榜样，”Tony说。“Fiz，我替他道歉，这孩子有时会过于兴奋。”

“他不是唯一一个会这样的，”Fiz回答，带着不可错过的愉悦。“看起来像家族特性。”

“继承自父母，”Tony毫不犹豫地确认，这看起来比任何事都更能让Peter偏离现在的话题。孩子立刻陷入极其害羞的沉默。

“Stephen，你还在向Tony移动吗，或者需要我去拦截吗？”在Peter显然已经结束对他们所有生活方式选择的侮辱之后，Fiz问道。“我在五层之外。”

“我在三层。你可以来加入我们。Peter，你也是。”

“好的，”Peter嘟囔。“我们手头的保姆越多越好。我建议下个星球把你们俩铐在一起。因为你们谁自己呆着都不怎么靠谱。”

“抱歉，”Tony一本正经地说。“我能照顾好自己。我是个强大的、独立的天才，我不需要魔法师。”

“你看，现在你这么说，”Peter抱怨。“但每次他放你一个人出去，你最后都会流血——”

一阵尖锐刺耳的撞击声突然在Tony脚下回荡，用噪音填满了整个世界。他环顾四周，眨着眼发现了某个地方意外地腾起一股混乱的蘑菇云。

“说到流血，”Tony边说边越过一条通道的围栏往下看。在他下方不远处，一个坍塌的支架裂成了碎片，看起来像是两根悬臂吊索和网格支撑柱的格子状吊杆。通过临时HUD界面，Tony能看到六个人的生命信号被困在那堆废墟底下。他们中有些人在茫然的混乱和惊恐中大声喊叫。所有人似乎都受伤了，但没有一个人死去。

Tony突然有了一丝怀疑的顿悟，他又一次看向那本书——**其中一些是科学，生物学。研究神如何塑造世界。**

“Friday，那是第几层？”

“六层，Boss。”她回答，就像他已经猜到的那样。一阵恶寒爬过Tony的后颈，他感觉自己头更疼了。

“Stephen，我想我有工作给你，”Tony疲惫地说。“你愿意帮我们搞到剩下的那些必需物资吗？”

Stephen停了停，思考着。“要怎么做？”

“神圣的干预，”Tony回答。“最好把急救箱拿出来。我手上有你的说明书，而且我有可靠证据，这绝对是本引人入胜的书。”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文化探索，挪用，和愤慨——在一个只受想象力所限的空间里。

Tony在他们正式现身前就听见了六条走廊之外的脚步声，中控区的声学系统确保来者无法隐藏行踪。但他一直皱眉紧盯着最新数据，没有理会进来的人。

“嘿，Tony，”Peter喊道。孩子从天花板上倒立着走过来，转过拐角时兴高采烈地蹦到地上。“你起得真早！或者真晚。真的很晚吗？你昨晚走了没有？还在处理继电器？你解决掉那个压缩错误了吗？”

“对，没有，是的，”Tony一边打哈欠一边逐一回答。“以及差不多吧。”

“太棒了，”Peter笑容满面地说，明朗得过于刺眼了一点。“那溶剂呢？你算出质量分数了吗？”

Tony眯起眼睛。“嗯，FRIDAY运行过数字。已经可以了。”

“酷，太酷了。好极了。”Peter动作浮躁地跳上一面墙壁，然后弹到另一面上，顺着走廊来回弹跳，发出强劲有力的鼓点声。“那么，嗯。你需要什么帮助吗，关于，呃——”

“不，”Tony回答。

Peter猛然停下，一脚悬在入口处与地板水平的半空中，粗心大意地蔑视着引力。走在后面的Fiz差点一头撞在他身上。

少年企图装出一副天真无辜的表情。“什么不？”

“无论你打算问的是什么东西，答案都是不。”Tony头都不抬地说。

一段长长的，非常不满的停顿。“谁说我打算问你什么东西啦？”Peter试着挣扎。

“你，”Tony说。“就在刚才。”

“哦，伙计，别这样——”

“不。”

“你甚至都不知道是关于什么的，”Peter抗议，差不多是在发牢骚。

“你之前在Stephen那儿。如果你现在打算来这里拍我的马屁，那是因为你怕他会说不行，或者他已经说了不行。”Tony对着一系列新的底层算法皱眉。“或者他说你得来问我，并且希望**我会**说不行。所以我跳过解释的时间，直接给你答案：不。”

"但是，“Peter抛弃先前所有冷静高贵的借口。“这会很棒的。”

“你的很棒和我的很棒完全是两码事。举个例子，上一颗星球。我基本上是用撬棍把你从地面上撬走的。”

Peter咧了咧嘴。“你只是因为他们最喜欢的是Stephen而郁闷。”

“别提醒我，”Tony嘟囔。“所有重活都是我干的，他基本上只是出现在那，贴了几个创可贴。但他们给我什么街头信誉了吗？完全没有。”

“他们的神圣监督者似乎挺喜欢你的，”Fiz说，饶有兴致地看着他们。“假设是这样的话。”

“是啊，喜欢到给了我一本要交给另一个人的书，还让我头疼了三天。我感受到了真爱。”

“至少在那之后没有别的东西打算吃掉你了。”Peter安慰道。

“可不是吗，”Tony表示同意。“很高兴知道我们给这颗所谓很棒的星球设置了高标准。”

“伙计，他们有巨大的食草蜘蛛，”Peter抗议。“怎么会不棒呢？”

“我不想说什么了。”

“不，但是，等等，”Peter恳求着。“这正是我想问你的。”

“事实证明我做了正确的决定，不。”

“你看，别抓狂——”

“我没打算抓狂，”Tony小声嘀咕。“直到你这么说为止。你有什么据称很棒的计划能让我抓狂？”

“是一个伟大的计划，”Peter坚持。

“说真的，你会这么形容才是最让我担心的。”

“我想把一间仓库隔开，作为第二个温室。”

Tony愣了愣，立刻起了疑心。“为什么？”

“你知道我们在下面时，Stephen带走的那些植物样本吧——”

Tony飞快地转过身，几乎弄伤了自己。实际上，有那么一瞬间他眼前的世界模糊不清，精疲力竭几乎变成了头晕目眩。“哦，我的天啊。我之前不是说过不行了吗？抱歉，我的意思其实是：**绝对不行**。”

“不，你看，”Peter继续努力。“我只是想——”

“我知道‘你想’干什么。”Tony咆哮。“相信我，哪怕是我都知道植物样本在温室里会发生些什么。”

Peter用力噘着嘴。“可你允许Stephen把它们带上飞船。”

“你可能注意到了。我没有**允许**Stephen做任何事。”Tony瞪着不远处，既好笑又恼火。“我从来不这样。他只是自顾自地做想做的事，在他想做的时候。”

“我什么时候也应该这样试试，”Peter咕哝。

“除非你已经做好我把你锁进房间里的心理准备，直到这次旅程结束。”

“Stephen并不是只干他想干的事，”Fiz插嘴，相较于Tony的冷静程度来说，依然是一副被逗笑了的样子。“他偶尔也是会迎合你的。”

“是啊，”Tony慢吞吞地说。“而为了达成这一点，我需要做的就是跟他上个床。那家伙的费用可不低啊。”

“你至少会考虑一下吧？”Peter恳求道，在脸上摆出一副卑微的表情。“Stephen说他会考虑的。”

“不，他没说。”Tony回答。

“他说了。”

“我非常肯定他没有。”

“说了！”

“FRIDAY，”Tony喊道。

“我在这儿，Boss。”她的声音在上方体贴地回响起来。“我扫描了Stephen的接收器。大概37分钟之前，他对这个问题的回答是——”

“FRIDAY，延迟，中止！”Peter大喊，跌跌撞撞地从墙上掉下来。

Tony告诫性地冲他摇手指。“对你来说，我看起来像傻瓜吗？不，不用回答。很明显，当你一蹦一跳地从走廊过来的时候，我就知道你在图谋什么。”

“我没有一蹦一跳的！”Peter反驳道。

“Peter，”Tony耐心地解释。“我们不能在仓库壁橱里种植肉食性外星植物。”

“好吧，”Peter同意了。“也不一定非得是壁橱。我可以用——”

“他们说传达清晰的关键在于保证答案简短。”Tony沉思着说。“但我实在不知道还能怎么缩短‘不’这个词。”

“另一个简短的回答是‘好’。”Peter马上说。

“到底是哪个家伙教导你坚持不懈就能如愿以偿的？无论是谁，他都撒了一个残忍的谎言。如果那是我，我会声称自己喝多了，不知道在干什么。”

“它们不会很危险的，”Peter还在坚持。“至少现在不会。很多年之内都不会，对吧？它们的成长周期是行星绕着太阳完整公转两圈的时间？”

“它们不会很危险，因为我们不打算种，”Tony说。“我没有意向成为达尔文自然选择理论的下一个范例。这就像那些把老虎当宠物养的家伙一样。”

“或者就像那些把重金属电弧反应堆嵌进身体里的人一样。”Peter嘟囔。

“嘿！那不一样。那是攸关生死的问题。”

“这也可能是一个攸关生死的问题。”Peter试图说。

“这很容易避免，只要**不种它们**就行了。”Tony说，在Peter还想反对时把手一挥。“无论如何，你干嘛这么感兴趣？如果你想要的只是一条外星看门狗，身边不是正站着一个更好的样本吗。”他停了一下。“无意冒犯。”

“真的吗？”Fiz冷淡地问。

“我确实说了你是个更好的范本。”Tony安抚他。

“相较于一株食肉植物来说。谢谢你，这真是太抬举我了。”

“随时效劳。”

“我们已经种了茶叶和价值一整个种植园的蔬菜。”Peter厚着脸皮劝诱道。

“我收获茶叶和蔬菜的时候，它们不会想着把我当零食吃掉。”Tony说，然后转向Fiz：“你就不能给他讲讲道理吗？”

“我相信这项事业远远超出了我的能力范围。”Fiz微笑着回答。“或者你的。”

“嘿。”Peter发出抗议。

“孩子，放弃吧。”Tony说。“Stephen想要那些样本是为了测试。如果他打算培植，刚才就会给你开绿灯了。你不会真的认为在他拒绝之后我还会答应吧？”

“为什么不会？”Peter咕哝。“你还答应过更疯狂的事。”

“这绝对是事实，”Fiz赞同道。

“骚扰，”Tony抱怨起来。“我被骚扰了。你们两个几乎跟FRIDAY一样坏。”

“我有异议，”FRIDAY的声音在他们上方诡异地回荡。“在骚扰方面我比他们精通多了。”

“只是因为你拿我练习的次数比较多。”Tony转过身，终于结束了在仪表盘上不断滚动的方程式。“把它当做来自房东的租赁条款吧：飞船上不能有肉食植物，句号。”

“好吧，很好。”Peter抱怨着。“好吧！但它其实真的会棒到令人发疯的。”

“或者只是发疯，”Tony说，捡起附近的一堆碎片，往他们那边扔了两块。那两个年轻人每人都干净利落地接住一块。“准备好离开幻想世界，然后开始工作了吗？”

Peter夸张地叹了口气。“我想是的。”

“很好。我需要去除合金最表面的杂质。拿一个扫描仪，动手吧。”

Peter毫无怨言地接受了这项任务，已经恢复成平时的精神头儿。Fiz也同样照做，看起来依然对这出戏剧保持着很高的兴致，而Tony——

Tony发现自己正若有所思地盯着Fiz，评估性地打量他。“问你个问题？”

Fiz抬起头，绿色面孔上的绿色眼睛感兴趣地看过来。“什么样的问题？”

Tony还记得他披着绿色之外的伪装时的样子；灰黑色的甲壳，类人生物和节肢动物的完美融合，仿佛就是上一颗星球的原住民。这种复写能力是如此天衣无缝，以致于如果不是Tony知道，他可能永远都猜不出真相。Fiz真的是个难以置信的模仿者。

“比起变成更加标准的类人生物外表来说，变成那种外表会更困难或者更容易一些吗？”Tony问道。“我的意思是，那地方的原住民长得不太典型。”

Fiz做了一个奇怪的动作；并不完全是耸肩，但有些类似。“他们并非不典型。一个伪装对我而言跟下一个差不多。我这一生已经戴过无数张脸了。”他皱起自己色彩斑斓的额头。“事实上，我怀疑如果计算日子的话，可能我穿戴外星人外表的次数要比自己的**更**频繁。”

Tony觉得这悲伤得令人难以置信，不过这一次他机智地没有说出来。“你喜欢成为披着羊皮的狼，嗯？”

“我不知道那是什么意思，”Fiz说。“但我猜你是在问我是不是喜欢变成自己之外的样子，答案是肯定的。”

“不奇怪，”Tony若有所思地说。“如果我有你的能力，应该也会受此诱惑。”

“你的能力与我没有什么不同。我相信我们的人民之间有许多共同点。”

Tony意有所指地看了看Fiz，绿色皮肤上覆盖着带有螺旋图案的鳞片，然后又看了看自己的皮肤，显然没有那么活泼的色彩。

Fiz以同样的目光看回来，并未被Tony的审视吓到。“我指的不是身体上的差异。所有外星生命都有着不同的外表。在如此多样的进化条件之下，相反的情况几乎是不可能的。”

“你的不同似乎比我更显著，”Tony评论道。

“我猜这也是我想说的，”Fiz慢吞吞地回答。“在Skrull人里你也是个独一无二的家伙。”

Tony做了个鬼脸。“一针见血。”

Fiz礼貌地没有嘲笑他。“我的意思是我们都表里不一。对我们这两个种族来说，伪装似乎是自然而然的事。”

Tony想了想。“你是说我的面纱？这真不是我们整个种族的广泛特征。”

“某种程度上吧。并不是所有物种都有欺骗的能力。有些族群厌恶各种形式的隐瞒。在这一点上，我相信你们的人民和我们很类似；遮遮掩掩是一种自然而然的存在状态。对我们而言，公开透明才是不自然的。”

Peter皱着眉抬起头。“嘿，也就是你自己这么说。我就可以很公开透明。”

“你当然**可以**，但你经常选择不这样。”Fiz微笑。“也许比不上Tony和Stephen。但保密对你来说同样重要。”

“这不是真的，”Peter表示抗议。“我讨厌保密！我很不擅长这个。”

“**这**倒是真的，”Tony赞同道。Peter瞪了他一眼。

“我怀疑你比自己认为的要擅长一些，”Fiz说。“我见过你在家乡戴的那个面具。”

“好吧，但是，”Peter虚弱地辩解。“那只是，你知道。这样就没人知道我是谁了。”

Fiz同情地看着他。“你给我讲过很多自己的英雄事迹——”

Tony为此怀疑地看了Peter一眼。Peter试图装出无辜的样子，但失败了。

“——在我看来它们都值得被赞扬，而非谴责。除了欺瞒之外，还有什么理由需要隐藏这些行为呢？”

Tony和Peter交换了一个内容丰富的眼神，工程师考虑着——在不涉及某些非常丑陋的，最好还是留在他们自己母星系里的历史的情况下——解释关于地球对超级英雄的立场到底有多费劲。

“你有没有想过，自己可能没有采用最合适的样本量？”Tony问道。“你偶然间上了一艘船，上面有三个拥有类似基因、认知能力和超级英雄爱好的人类。好吧，在最后一项上我们也许不好说能不能指望Stephen。我的观点是，我们不完全是能让你做基本假设的最随机的三人组。”

Fiz额头上的白色斑块因为他皱眉的力道被挤成一条直线。“你是想说你们世界里的人和你们不一样吗？”

“我们是相当特殊的雪花，”Tony同意道。“如果你打算渗入我们内部，就不能只用三个白人作为比较的基础模板。”

“我不确定，”Fiz说。“我们被教导要快速适应新环境。”

Tony皱起眉，再次被那段记忆所击中：Fiz穿着灰黑色甲壳，自在地移动并发出嘶嘶声，好像他向来都是通过下颌而不是嘴来说话一样。

“你知道，有件事我一直想问你。”Tony缓缓地说。“从第一天开始，那时你还戴着镣铐。”

Fiz僵住，新的警惕闯进了眼睛里。“是吗？”

Peter狠狠地瞪了Tony一眼，用眼神对他发出警告。孩子跳上一个控制台，巧妙地凑近了一些。

Tony假装没有看到他的故作姿态，只是目不转睛地盯着Fiz。“你为什么要穿着一身粉色皮肤？”

Fiz眨了眨眼，放下防御。“什么？”

“你为什么要选一个Krylor人来模仿？”

Fiz犹豫着，看了Peter一眼，又转回Tony身上。“我不明白。”

“他们不是这个星系的原住民，”Tony理性地指出。“你必须知道，这会让你很不寻常。而我只能假设，无论你打算在那颗星球上干什么，戴上一张不那么显眼的脸都能让你的目的更加容易实现一点。”

这导致Fiz看起来很惊慌，并真的往后退了半步。

“放松，”Tony劝他。“我不准备问你在那里干什么。”

那半步摇摇晃晃地停下来，然后小心地挪回前方。“为什么不？”

“因为你是个蹩脚的骗子，”Tony说。“而我想给你几天时间编个好借口。所以，让我们小事开始。粉色皮肤？”

这就像在目击一场火车事故，Tony都能**看出**Fiz正在拼命努力编造一个足够可靠的故事来解释这一切。“我——”

“看到没，”Tony指着他问Peter。“蹩脚的骗子。”

“我没打算说谎，”Fiz反驳道，在Tony向他投以怀疑的目光时举起双手防御。“没打算说很多谎。”

“恰到好处就行了，”Tony猜测。

“如果可以，我会告诉你。”Fiz说得很诚恳，以致于Tony真的相信了他。“但真相并非我一人能够给予的。”

“这看起来简直就像那种方便的免死金牌，你可以在任何想回避问题的时候拿出来，”Tony思考了一会儿。“我真的应该给自己弄一个。”

“你有，”Peter说，虽然没有真的翻出这个白眼来。“被称为讽刺。”

“显然我已经教会你怎么好好运用它了，”Tony回击道。“而我没教会这家伙任何东西，包括如何面无表情地说谎。以及/或者说，表示感谢。”

Fiz转开目光。“我确实欠你的情。你既慷慨又有耐心，虽然你用不着这样。”

“我知道，”Tony赞同，顺便忽略了如果他没有努力至少做到一个大体上亲切的东道主的话，Peter和Stephen可能会把他流放到直至成为一个头发花白的老头子。

“传统要求我在时机允许时作出回报，”Fiz说道，听起来更像是在思考中自言自语，而不是在跟Tony说话。

“对，没错，”Tony鼓励地说。“我们也不想违背传统，不是吗？”

Peter冲Tony那边眯眼。“你们这些家伙还要再提欠人情之类的事吗？Aleta朝你攻击，而他摧毁了——”

Tony朝他皱眉。“他只为此得到了一部分分数。Stephen知道会发生什么。他本来会介入——”

“是啊，最终会的。Stephen**什么**都知道，但是，就像，他的时间选择糟糕透了。还记得当——”

“我在另一个星系里穿上了Krylor人的外表，”Fiz承认，在他们的玩笑升级之前打断对话。“只是单纯的不幸导致我被带往这个星系时还穿着它。”

Tony仔细看了他一会儿，判断这些话的真实性。“有意思，你是在扮演什么人，还是说那是一张原创的脸？”

工程师能看出他并不想回答，但显然人情依然在苛求代价。“后者，从别人那里借用外表是很危险的，尤其是当有人打算保持这个外貌一段时间的时候。”

“什么样的细节会被融合进一次原创构建里？”Tony一边思考着面纱一边问道。“你从以前遇到的人身上抽取特征并混合它们吗？或者你的变形完全是自动的？”

一种近乎害羞的骄傲让Fiz扯起嘴角，露出微笑。“我的外貌仅仅受到想象力的限制。”

“给我看看。”

Fiz眨着眼，又瞥了一下Peter，后者向他耸肩。“给你看看？”

“对，”Tony轻敲眼镜边缘，打开一张完整的诊断读数。“变点原创的东西。我想看看伪装过程。”

Fiz僵了一下，退后一步。“我不当试验品。”

“放松，”Tony说，目的在于安抚，而非完全控制。“我又不打算把你绑在试验台上，然后用我的邪恶方式对待你。”

“我也不会允许你这么干的，”Fiz简洁地回答，非常挑衅。

“哦，很好。很高兴我们意见一致。”

“这就是你提出问题的理由吗？”Fiz狐疑地问道。“一次科学试验的序幕？”

“好吧，确实不是为了闲聊。”Tony说，察觉出一场丑恶的风暴正在成型。“但你可以放松一点。我几乎从一开始就知道你是什么。这不会改变任何事。”

Fiz摇了摇头，脸上露出某种很危险的东西。“如果你现在希望我交出自己给你进行研究，有些事情就会改变的。”

从眼角的余光里，Tony能看到Peter正在慢慢后退，不安地在他们之间来回看着，但什么也没说。

Tony没敢把目光移开，而是用自己的眼睛稳稳盯着那双绿色眼瞳。“我从未如此期望。我也不会这样期望。这艘飞船上的每一个人都在FRIDAY的监视之下，我也不例外。我们都受制于内部传感器，这就是我会向所有人提出的最大程度的要求。”

“我在这件事情上没有选择吗？”Fiz问，紧张的情绪让他绷得很紧。“如果我说不呢？”

Tony保持自己的脸上完全面无表情。“那么你在说不吗？”

危险逐步升级。“我问的不是这个。”

Tony看了他很长时间，看着他小心谨慎地改变姿势，防御性上升到了前所未有的地步。不仅如此；体温也在升高，还有突然出现的细胞分裂，外部组织释放出聚合力时可见的能量波动与爆发。

“当你这样做的时候，你的细胞实际上是在质变。”Tony评论道。“你知道吗？这是一个生化裂变反应，本应是不可能的。好吧，无论如何，根据我们世界中的科学来说。”

Fiz开始犹豫，Tony能看出他正在两种彼此冲突的冲动之间摇摆不定；自我保护与好奇心。这是一种Tony十分了解的困境。

过了一会儿，他泄气了，看上去很懊恼，而且非常、非常的生气。“不，我不知道。我们中很少有人知道。当我们散落于星海之间时，就已经失去了自己的科学资料知识库。”

“真可惜，”Tony诚心诚意地说，然后等了一小会儿。“想学吗？”

Fiz注视着他，Tony知道这不公平。他很清楚在Fiz面前挥舞这玩意儿是件很残酷的事情，就像一头公牛面前的红斗篷。尽管Fiz很世故，但他有那种真的非常年轻的人才会拥有的粗犷的天真；就算没有表现在身体上，也体现在内心深处。像这样操控他，简直就是在胁迫的边缘谋求平衡。

“Tony，”Peter说道，不完全是警告，但也差不多了。

Tony看他一眼，在孩子瞪回来时叹气。他转过身，对青少年和他们令人遗憾的道德观念抱以某些非常阴暗的想法。但还没等他张嘴：

“你保证你会跟我分享扫描结果吗？”Fiz谨慎地问道。

Tony高兴地振作起来。“以童子军的名誉保证。”

“你从来都没当过童子军，”Peter咆哮。“Fiz，你没必要这么做。”

“我知道，”Fiz看着他说。“但尽管Tony很想知道，我只会比他更甚。你没法想象这是什么感觉，像我这样生存，拥有我这样的能力，却几乎一点都不了解它是如何运作的。”

Peter垂下眼睛看向地板，摸了摸一只手腕，那里有个蛛网发射器正压在他的手臂上。“我至少了解一点。”

“而你会做出与我不同的选择吗？”

Peter低下头，没有说是，但也没有说不。

Fiz注视了Peter几秒钟，然后重新看向Tony，作出决定。他吸了口气，在Tony贪婪的目光下，开始变化。

绿色的皮肤首先变成灰色，呈现出与Fiz跟海盗为伍时类似的鹅卵石纹理。但接下来灰色渐渐变成粉色，又变成金色，然后是紫色。他的头发在一次短暂的镶嵌过程中变得模糊起来，最后成了某种粗糙参差不齐的深色物质；与其说是头发，倒不如说更像是羽毛。他增高了三英寸，四肢拉长，削瘦到一个怪异的、不合比例的尺寸。从他背上钻出一对拱形覆羽的翅膀，向两个方向缓缓地舒展出大概三英尺长度，羽毛如同月光下五彩缤纷的万花筒一般向下倾泻；犹如一道缓慢运动的午夜彩虹。

当Fiz最终站直身体，脸上的线条已经变得更加柔和，更加中性化，精妙的沙漏状腰部曲线明确无疑地赋予他女性特征。他带着胜利向他们微笑，露出自己非常锋利、非常锯齿状的牙齿。

Peter从控制台上摔了下来。

“哇哦，”Tony终于设法发出声音，疲惫带来的呆滞瞬间一扫而空。他很想知道自己是否看着就像现在所感觉到的一样晕头转向。“这看起来——真让人不舒服。”

“这看起来**不可思议**，”Peter屏住呼吸纠正他，几乎是颤抖着重新爬回他们视线范围里。“这会疼吗？”

带笑的眼睛愉快地看向他们，所有可见的表层完全是纯黑色的；包括瞳孔、虹膜和巩膜。“不会。反复变化会让人很累，但不会痛苦。”

“有多累？”Tony问道，努力不让自己的舌头打结，尽管他的无数想法已经在争先恐后地冒出来，每一个都在推挤着试图首先发声。“这是一次性抽签？还是需要不断努力才能始终维持新外貌？”

Fiz耸肩，他活动翅膀的方式难以形容的完美。“你可以把它当做学习身体动作是所需的肌肉记忆。新的形体需要练习、精确和专注，而熟悉的形体更简单一些。”

Tony再次思考着面纱，以及为了让它们正常工作，维持纳米技术与全息图像之间平衡所需的成千上万次运算。“我们现在在讨论的是多大程度上的专注？差异方差是多少？”

作为回答，Fiz又变化了，翅膀紧紧挤压在他身后，分解成突然出现在他宽阔肩膀上的衬衫的一部分。他的身高缩短，皮肤呈现出更加粉一些的肉色色调，羽状头发褪色成某种更短但依然参差不齐的东西。最后变化的是他的眼睛，一次眨眼之后，黑色变为棕色。等他完成这一切——用的时间比伪装成鸟类外形要短多了，Tony发现自己正看向一面镜子。

“并不多，”Fiz说，用的是Tony的声音。“但显而易见。”

Peter又从控制台上摔了下来。

“好吧，”Tony看着他，“这真的很让人不舒服。”

Fiz低下头，检查自己全新的手，带有钝钝的、人类的手指，用手掌抚摸着轻轻飘落在胳膊上的头发。Tony十分不安地看到Fiz右手指关节上甚至有一道擦伤，那是一个对他几小时前替换继电器时被烫出来的小伤口的精确镜像。Fiz最后第二次抬起头，眯着眼睛，光线以一个斜角打在他脸上，正好能让Tony看清他的面孔，他的脸颊——

“你有一双灵巧得惊人的手，”Fiz说，转移了他的注意力，因为那正是**Tony**自己的声音，地地道道的音量和声高，每一个音节的发音都使用了正确的语调变化。

“谢谢，”Tony慢吞吞地回答。“因为这显然还不**足以**让人不安。”

“你的身体非常平衡，”Fiz接着说，并没被他的话吓住。“所有人类都被创造得如此成比例吗？”他皱了皱眉，而Tony没法阻止自己以病态的着迷盯着他。“不过，你的基本感知能力似乎比我遇见的大多数种族要弱。尤其是你的视听能力，看起来有所下降。这是因为人类普遍缺乏练习，还是与年龄有关——”

“好了，新规矩，”Tony大声说道。“随便你想怎么变化，我都强烈支持，但我不参与模仿大赛。我坚决要求使用我之外的形象，还有Stephen和Peter。这太让人毛骨悚然了。”

“我同意，”Peter热诚地说。

“附议，”FRIDAY补充，听起来十分困扰。

Tony眨了眨眼，好奇了一小会儿这个场景在她的传感器里是什么样的。她显然知道他们中谁是Tony本人，但现在他们俩说话时使用的是同一种声纹模式，肯定会有一些让人混淆的重复读数。就像一个幽灵般的回响，大概。

“抱歉，”Fiz的声音变得既像又不像Tony；一种他们嗓音双倍混合在一起的古怪产物。非常神奇。“我以前从未用过你们的脸，以后也会避免这样做。但我在飞船上呆的时间已经足够熟悉你们的形体了。这似乎是一次合理的测试。”

在看着绿色重新渗入外星人的眼睛和皮肤上时，Tony想到了这一点。他突然想起一件相当令人不安的事。“这种变形能达到什么程度？如果你借用了一个现存的形体，是否也能获得被模仿者的记忆和能力？”

Fiz怀疑地看了Tony一眼。“当然不能。只是一种物理上的模拟。”

“这不是什么可笑的问题，”Tony温和地说，如释重负。“你不太可能了解每一个物种的解剖结构，从而复制他们的内部器官，但至少能设法呈现出近似的东西，否则你无法如此精准地使用我的声音。所以，在某处肯定会有共鸣感知反应。某些潜意识层面的东西。”

“Stephen说这与镜像神经元的高度增值有关，”FRIDAY提供了帮助信息。“以及量子共振。”

> 注：镜像神经元，大到影响人们本能地作出理解、模仿、共情、从众行为，小到导致打哈欠会传染的神奇大脑结构。

Tony扬起眉毛。“**真的吗**。好吧，如果我过去不感兴趣，现在肯定有兴趣了。Fiz，当你变成另一种外貌时，有任何认知水平上的改变吗？”

Fiz若有所思地哼了一声，现在已经完全变回了自己的样子。“我的思想依然是自己的；外貌只是容器。”

“是否有某些外貌对你来说更真实？”

“什么才叫真实，”Fiz反问道。“当一个人能够看起来像任何东西时？”

“你为‘外表可能会骗人’这句话赋予了全新的含义。”Tony咧嘴一笑。“好了，我发现有件事我都没意识到需要问问你。你是男性还是女性？”

“啥？”Peter瞪大眼睛，脱口而出。

但Fiz只是朝他微笑，缓慢而隐秘。“这很重要吗？”

“只是出于好奇，”Tony承认。

那张爬行动物脸孔的线条中有种很快乐的感觉。“你认为呢？”

“我猜是男性，”Tony说。“因为你对男性代词有反应，而且迄今为止，你的大部分伪装都是男性。但你们的种族不可能以和人类相同的方式考虑性别。你们应该不局限于二元性别。”

于是Fiz笑了出来，这是Tony从他那里听到过的最坦率的欢快之声。“你知道吗，我在群星间旅行了那么久，你是第一个问我这个问题的人？那些知道的人不需要问；那些不知道的人从来不会关心。”

“我能说些什么呢，”Tony抱着双臂，拖长调子。“我就是这么好奇。”

“我也是，”Peter附和，看起来也确实如此，他重新跳上控制台，脸上带着一副沉迷的表情。Tony故意冲他洋洋得意地笑了笑；孩子回以怒视。

Fiz看着他们的小动作，依旧在微笑。“某种意义上，你是对的。Skrull人并不仅限于单一性别。大部分人出生时拥有一个，但并非一直如此，在一个人的一生中，它可能会频繁地改变很多次。”

Tony盯着不远处。思考着这一整个种族都能改变DNA，他们的基本遗传结构，然后是包括性别在内的——

“繁殖？”Tony好奇地问。

“繁殖是个更加复杂的问题，”Fiz坦白。“回答你的第一个问题，我生来是男性，这也是我对自己的根本认知。但我之前当过一段时间女性，未来也愿意再次这样。”

Peter看起来深受吸引，身体向前倾得都快失去平衡了。“你可以选择成为一种或另一种吗？在任何时候？”

“不，”Fiz温和地纠正他。“从生物学的角度来说，我无论何时都两者兼具——也都不是。”

Tony思考着这一点，也思考着他之前如何把自己增高，打扮成一个鸟人的外观，翅膀在他身后不可思议地伸展开。“这其中发生的应该不仅仅是量子共振。如果你使用了一个不符合自己尺寸的外貌，那些额外的部分是从哪来的？在这些膨胀与收缩之间一定存在某种机制。可能是质能守恒。”工程师看了他一眼。“你细胞中的潜在能量必然达到了极限。”

Fiz好奇地看着他们两个。“你们的细胞里难道不存在用于改变的潜能？这不是细胞的自然本质吗？”

“Stephen应该是个更好的询问对象，”Tony说。

“那我一定得问问他。”

Tony冲他挑眉。

“你希望了解我的种族，”Fiz说。“看起来我也应该了解你们才公平。通过穿上你的皮肤，我只学到了一部分。”

Tony思考着皮肤，以及在他们的故乡这意味着什么；他想到了Rhodey。“事实上，我认为通过穿上我们的皮肤，你**只能**学到很有限的东西。正如我说过的，我们三个并不是最多样化的样本集。”

Fiz皱起眉头。“我不明白。”

“看着我们，你可能会认为所有人类都是白色的、更白的和最白的。但在我们的故乡，来自世界各地的人们有着各种各样的外貌、体格和肤色。”

“人类表皮是有颜色梯度的吗？”Fiz非常感兴趣地问道。

Tony尽量不为这个措辞笑出来。“我从来没听过这种说法，但确实。而且不仅限于表皮。肤色，眼睛和头发的颜色，体型，身高，体重。你能想到多少，就有多少。”

“这种变异有多大？”Fiz专注地来回看着Tony和Peter。“可能很小？我注意到你们两个有着近似但不完全相同的肤色。Skrull人也这样。”

“我们有相同的种族背景，”Tony给他解释。“否则我们之间的差异能大得跟苹果和橘子一样。”

“人类可以是**橙色**的？”Fiz震惊了。

“只有真正特别的那种，”Tony愉快地回答。

Peter大笑起来，让Fiz明白这是个玩笑。

“严肃一点，”他抱怨着。“有多少因素涉及到确立一种外貌？是否有固定数量的组合呢？”

“这是另一个属于Stephen的问题。但简短的答案是：没有。”

“太不可思议了。Skrull人之间本身几乎没有差异。我们生来大多是一样的。”

这让Tony措手不及。“什么？一直以来，全是绿的？”

“当然。”

“真讽刺，”Peter评论。“整个种族都一模一样的变形者。”

“一模一样，不；我们还是有细微差别的。但同质化，确实如此。”

Tony轻哼一声。“我打赌把你扔进人群里肯定很难认出来。那脸上的印记呢？”他伸出一只手论证性地指着自己的前额，Fiz前额相同的地方有两块宛如颜料涂上的白色斑块，十分显眼。“它们是独一无二的吗？还是普遍图案？”

Fiz模仿着Tony的动作，翠绿的手指在白色衬托下显得非常鲜明。“对，有些面部特征是独一无二的，你的呢？”

“我的？”Tony不明所以。

Fiz坦率而入迷地看着Tony， 用一只手在自己脸上眼部和太阳穴附近扫过一个优雅的弧度。他巧妙地掠过皮肤表面，仔细地标识出下巴周围一处像是设计好的曲线纹路，一直下落到脖子边缘——

顿悟像野火一样点亮Tony。让他感觉自己的胃部直坠地面。

“诚然，我觉得它不是遗传胎记，而是后天形成的，”Fiz的声音听起来近乎失真，模糊不清得仿佛突然沉入水下。或者像是Tony自己沉了下去。“我不确定你用的是什么手段，但这件作品相当不错，而且似乎是特定样式，所以它一定有某种意义。或许是部落的纹饰？”

Tony张开嘴想回答，却发现肺里所有空气都被挤了出去。他试图集中思绪，直到它们能形成语言，但他眼中有一副慢动作画面，在嘶嘶的笑声背景中被残酷地喷涂成紫色。

“这是你第一次提到部落，”Peter突然说，跳上Tony对面的飞船控制界面。他的声音就像一声发令枪；迅捷而有穿透力。“就像是宗族吗？”

“在过去的岁月里，这两个词语都经常被使用，”Fiz回答，把脸转向Peter的新位置。“如今已经失传了。但如果你询问我的同胞们这些事情，他们会知道你的意思。”

“我们用自己的名字标记家庭，”Peter说得既低沉又缓慢；或者只是在Tony耳中听起来是这样。“这就是为什么我有两个。我是说名字。第二个是我的姓氏。”

“姓氏，”Fiz重复着，像是以前从未听说过这个词。

Tony的心跳在耳朵里砰砰直响，几乎听不清他们在说什么。这是因为震惊的冲击，他很清楚；此时此地，被问及此事所带来的震惊。Zet之后已经过去了很久，甚至有好几个月了；时间长到足以让伤口愈合，直到伤痕留下的线条都已经很难辨认。除非碰上合适的光线，以及合适的角度。

“你有部落吗？”Peter询问着。Tony试图把思维拉回来，重新集中注意力，但之前那种模糊的力竭感再次出现，整个世界都晃得令人头昏眼花。

“我有，曾经，”Fiz说。“但那是很久以前了。当我步入星空，就把出身的家庭留在了身后。现如今，公开宣布家族关系并不安全。”

或者可能只是因为这个问题始料未及。现在，它已经不会让Tony觉得有什么大不了的了；不会再困扰他。他只是没有预料到这个问题，没有为它做好准备。

“当然，”Fiz接着说，开始移动并转身。“有一次我确实让我们的家族纹饰显露出来，就像Tony那样——”

他转了过来，Tony试着让自己振作一点，为即将来临的全新审视做好准备，把嘲讽重新放回舌尖。但他的大脑依旧混乱不堪，整个世界的空气都不够充足，他就是没办法——

“那不是纹饰，”Peter突然说，让Fiz惊讶地猛转回去。“人类不会在脸上戴着那种印记。Skrull人会吗？”

Fiz注视着Peter，而Peter也注视着他，眼睛里闪烁着警告的火花。外星人调整了一下姿势，远离Tony，径直面向Peter。房间里紧张的气氛由此稍微缓和了一些。

“是的，”他缓缓地说。“有些人会。”

“我能看看吗？”Peter问道，由于Fiz终于把目光定在了他所希望的位置上，所以语气变得温和多了。

“如果你希望，”Fiz同意了，伴随着一阵短暂的拉伸声，开始进行嵌合的皮肤说明他的外表正在发生另一次变化。

“太棒了，伙计，”Peter说，又兴奋起来，充满了热情的赞许。

这让Tony的脑子回到自己先前的兴趣上，开始好奇Fiz还使用过些什么样的外表和面容，他终于能感到自己的大脑再次嵌合上齿轮，摆脱了那些被一把看不见的刀片生生剥皮的感官记忆。

“Boss，”FRIDAY在他的耳机里低声说，这又是一次让Tony心跳加速的震惊冲击，不过属于好的那种。“你现在没事了。你很安全，我可以保证。”

“我知道，”Tony沙哑地回答，重新开始学习如何以慢慢的、一次吸一口气的方法呼吸。

“我们抓着你呢，”FRIDAY语气激烈地继续。“你不是一个人。”

“这我也知道，”Tony一边说一边把自己的恐慌打包成一块藏在墙后的砖头。

“在这艘飞船上，”Stephen喃喃地出声，但只在Tony的耳机里。说真的，他的声音本不该对Tony具备任何意义；它不应该立刻就给予工程师剧烈的心跳某种许可，同意它减缓并沉静下来。然而它做到了。“你永远都不会是孤身一人。”

Stephen的出现显然起了决定性作用。它意味着Tony可以松开死死握着存储单元的手指；他可以放下战斗的必要。他很安全。

工程师抬起头，看到法师本人正沿着走廊过来，动作既不着急，但也绝不缓慢。他的目光锁定在Tony身上；斗篷在他身后铺展成一对红色翅膀。当他开口时，声音低沉又响亮。吓了Fiz一跳。

然后导致Peter从控制台上摔下来，**第三次**。

“我没意识到这是一个正式场合，”Stephen说，夸张地耸了耸肩，悄无声息地走进来。“恐怕我穿得太朴素了点。”

“当你穿着那件斗篷的时候？”Tony听见自己说，声音只是稍微有点紧张。“绝不可能。”

“你都不敲门吗？”这是Peter一边跳回他们的视线中，一边烦恼地嘟囔着的话。

Tony转过目光，看到Fiz正站在房间正中，穿着某种很正式的装束。深色头发被拉成顶髻，一身宽松的礼服长袍，其上带有斜跨饰带，还有两个吊环系在装饰性腰带上。一柄到他腿那么长的剑鞘挂在一边，另一边则是一把短剑鞘。这套衣服的装饰性和威严性都十分引人注目。

而且诉说了很多东西。非常多的东西。以某种Fiz自己可能都没意识到的方式。

“衣服不错，”Tony说，为可能再也不会见到它的后代们记下了这套衣服的样子。

“我很久没穿过了，”Fiz回答，笨拙地拽了长袍两把，将它抻直。

“这套衣服？”Stephen问道，大步走进房间，更仔细地观察他。“还是这个印记？”

Tony立刻把视线投向Fiz的脸，但那里没有什么新鲜的东西。相反，Fiz举起一只手，一个银黑相间的细丝图案装饰在他皮肤上，看似随意地卷曲着缠绕他的三根手指和拇指，越过手背，蔓延到掌心。

“两者，”Fiz严肃地看着自己的手。“都是。”

“Hmm，”Stephen一边假装研究Fiz的袍子，一边绕着他转圈。当法师完全来到Fiz身后，离开他的视野时，目光对上Tony的双眼，无声地发出询问。

Tony把自己从可疑的护壁后面推出来，缓步靠近，微微朝他点了点头。Stephen放松下来，脸上带着愉快的表情重新绕回Fiz正面。

“引人注目，”法师评价道。Tony看着Fiz在他们共同的欣赏之下，脸上泛起翡翠色的红晕，带着和之前一样害羞的骄傲松了口气。这很合理；Skrull人是整个宇宙里的贱民。Tony没法想象他们能从人们那里得到多少诚心诚意的赞美。

Stephen抓住这个机会悄悄贴到Tony身边，有着修长手指的手掌短暂地在他腰上放了一会儿，然后伸过去松松地扣住Tony的手腕。触摸带来的温暖就像一剂镇静香精，在工程师的肌肤上留下舒适又刺刺麻麻的感觉。一直在Stephen身后摆着戏剧性姿势的斗篷松弛下来，用自己的半幅布料裹住Tony，给了他一个简短的、令人窒息的大拥抱。

“呃，”Tony假装奋力打开它。“禁止骚扰。我不允许在第三次约会前有骚扰行为。”

“悬浮斗篷的约会习惯很不可思议，”Stephen说道，与此同时斗篷不情不愿地扯开，仿佛没法控制自己一样抚摸着Tony的肩膀。“可能你已经被它求偶过一段时间了。”

“我试着**别**去想象这到底是怎么回事，”Tony让它卷着自己的胳膊，就在Stephen扣住他的位置之上。“嘿，伙计。有段时间没见了。你到哪去啦？”

当然，斗篷没有回答，只是蜷得更紧了一点，直到Stephen轻轻把它拽回原位时才松开。

“等等，”Peter突然说，Tony抬起头，发现他正疑惑地盯着Fiz。“是这样吗？我是说，当你做出一套新衣服时，你是——转变了自己正穿着的衣服？或者，就像，你也制作了它们，转变了你的，呃，把**你自己**变成了衣服？”

这是个好问题，但却让Tony突然想象出一幅画面——Fiz整天在船上跑来跑去，而且光着身子，即便他穿着模拟的出来的服装。Peter肯定在想着同样的事情，如果他红通通的脸能代表某种迹象的话。

“除了自己的细胞之外，我不能改变任何东西。”Fiz说。“有些Skrull人选择穿外套，但大部分人只是简单地创造出穿着衣服的外观。虽然通常还需要穿戴很多仪式性的物品，比如说珠宝。当然，复杂的仪器或设备需要单独获取。”

Peter看起来像是无法决定到底应该为此沉迷还是惊骇。Tony理解他的感觉。

“复杂的仪器？”他问。

“我无法制作出复杂技术或物体的可用副本，”Fiz说。“只能弄出基础的无机形态。”

“任何基本无机形态都可以吗？”Tony紧追不放。“那么，如果你有需要的话，一把刀——”

Fiz轻轻地抬起手，束腰外衣的袖子在掌中溶解成一滩。经过一次简短的棋盘式镶嵌，那摊东西形成了一把虽小但险恶而锋利的刀片。

Tony注视着，感觉自己的偏执狂短暂地爆发了一下。一个可以随意重组细胞结构的生物可不仅仅只是随时都能拥有一把利器，他本身**就是**一件利器。

“好吧，”Tony在突如其来的寂静中出声。“在我的工作室里，你肯定是个特别方便的人。”

刀片销声匿迹，就像从未存在过一样溶解回Fiz手上。“这没什么了不起的，我不能制作任何需要进阶化学、物理学或者原子相互作用力的东西。”他沉吟着看向Tony。“不像你的纳米技术。”

Tony费力地给了他一个头昏目眩的笑容。“它怎么了？”

“我看到你的装甲几乎能呈现出任何复杂的无机形态。设计仅仅局限于你对原始结构的理解。我以前从未见过这种。”Fiz露出谨慎的表情。“我怀疑以后也不会再见到了。”

“哦，好吧，”Tony爽快地说，假意扫掉自己肩膀上不存在的线头。“我以前确实告诉过你我是个天才，对吧？”

“最近一小时之内还没说。”Peter咕哝。

“看来你很希望我重复。”

Fiz怀着喜爱观察他们，然后将好奇的目光转向Stephen，探究着。“我之前询问过Tony有关人类的细胞结构。他说我应该带着问题来找你。”

“他这么说了？”Stephen干巴巴地问道。

“他说在你们的世界里，人类呈现出无数种身体特征组合。这让你们每个人都拥有非常特殊的外貌。”Fiz期待地看着Stephen，好像在等他反驳这个说法。Tony不知道自己是不是应该觉得被冒犯了。

“嗯，我一般不相信Tony有关生物学的一切理论。”Stephen好笑地瞥了Tony一眼。“但在这一点上，他没有说错。人类分享共同的家族遗传基因，但我们的基因组合和显性表达为每个人绘制了独一无二的基因蓝图。我们大部分人看起来一点都不相似。”

Fiz看起来正在惊叹与不信之间左右为难。“太奇怪了。”

“我相信你们的种族并非如此吧？”法师问道。

Fiz摇着头。“我们的基因组十分有限。我对于其背后的理论知识知之甚少，但如果我们会在生命后期看起来有所不同，那只是因为根据需要改变了自己的原始形态。”

“等等，”Peter脱口而出。“我以为，你现在的样子，**就是**你的原始形态。”

“这是**一种**原始形态，”Fiz说。“或者说，这是我能记起来的最原始的形态。”

“我不明白，”Peter语气哀怨，正好表达了Tony的想法。

“这个外形比其他任何一个都更加像我一些，但它依然不完全是我。”当发现这个解释似乎让大家更加疑惑时，Fiz做了个鬼脸，然后说：“Skrull人刚出生时就被编码了改变外貌的能力。”

Tony眨了眨眼，为这个措辞的确切含义而震惊。“怎么编码？是自然的？还是人为的？”

Fiz看向他，显然很欣赏这种洞察力。“几代人之前，它是人为的。现在则通过遗传记忆传递下去。”

“你的所有早期记忆都是遗传下来的吗？”Stephen问道，脸上有着思索性的神情。“还是说只有变形能力？”

Fiz微笑，好像正在跟他们分享一个巨大的秘密。“只有这个。有些人还有模糊的早期记忆，不过大部分人都是在第二或第三次变化时才开始记事的。”

Stephen的两条眉毛全都惊奇地挑了起来。“你们的变化能力早于语言学习和其他活动技能？”

Fiz点点头。

“我靠，”Tony吹了个口哨，相当钦佩。“这是种该死的生存本能啊。”

“什么？”Peter在他们中间小心的探寻着。“所以他们在儿童期就能改变外形，这很重要吗？”

“不是儿童期，”Stephen低声解释。“而是婴儿期。那是永久记忆形成之前的发展阶段。”

Tony发现自己的思绪正盘旋在某个令人不安的可能性上，他刁钻地看向Fiz。“其实你根本不知道自己真正应该是什么样子，对吧？”

Fiz笑了笑，虽然他的表情没有平时那么坦率，但这应该也不是什么悲伤的事情。要么就是他并不会为这个话题而觉得痛苦，要么就是这个伤口在很久以前就已经被处理过了。“我多少知道一些。家族通常会在孩子出生后不久就给他拍摄照片，要赶在完全的依赖行为产生之前。”他摸了摸前额一个正在昏暗灯光下闪闪发亮的白色斑块。“举个例子，这两块。对于我们种族来说，这些印记并不常见。我可能从一开始就模拟了它们；我父母中的一位有一个形状类似的遮阳镜。尽管我不想这么认为。”

Peter惊呆了，“你不知道自己什么样？但是？怎么可能？”

Fiz耸了耸肩，脸上流露出某种很怀念的神情。“正如Tony所说，强大的生存本能。Skrull儿童通常会呈现出周围成年人的特征。这是一种在早期进行自我保护的方式。”

“就像印随。”孩子脱口而出，仿佛这个词本身就是某种启示。

Tony看了他一眼，Fiz只是点点头。“对，就是这样。”

Peter发现了Tony的目光，于是赶在被询问任何问题之前就赶紧继续了。“所以，你现在的样子，我是说，这就是你对自己的看法？或者说基本上是你对自己的看法？”

“我对自己的看法是可变的。当我穿着Krylor人的皮肤，或者当我刚才使用Shi'ar人女族长的外貌时，我不再，或者不完全是自己。又或者当我看起来是Tony的时候。那些形态都不如现在这个能代表我，但我依然是自己。”

> 注：Shi'ar人就是Fiz之前变的那个鸟人外形。

Tony感到自己被一阵剧烈的头痛侵袭，就像有人在他右眼后面装了个钻头。“当一个人能够看起来像任何东西时，什么才叫真实？”

Fiz冲他咧嘴，十分高兴。“就是这样。”

工程师察觉到有手指正在轻抚他的后颈，既温暖又舒缓。他允许Stephen扳过自己的脸，两根手指悄悄滑上他的太阳穴。法师凝重的眼神正在近距离检查着他，当它们扫过Tony的脸颊时，几乎，几乎让他想起那些伤疤——

“你的体温有点高，”Stephen说，在它们可能造成什么伤害之前就轻易驱散了突然涌起的恐慌。“而且你在发抖。你上次吃饭或者睡觉是多久以前的事？”

“那得看今天的日期了，”Tony说，轻松地靠进Stephen的怀抱里，把自己交给那双好奇而温柔的手，它们正游走在他肩上，轻轻按摩着肌肉紧张的部位。

“Tony，”Stephen的语气里满是告诫。

“怎么了？是你要问的。”

Stephen跟Peter交换了一下眼神，两个人脸上都有无奈和恼怒的表情。“你为什么总把事情弄得这么复杂？”

“因为，剩下不用我说了吧。”Tony回答，

“你干嘛不带他去床上呢？”Peter对Stephen说，然后挪回墙上，这样就能一边思考一边上下踱步了。“我们确实跑了一会儿题——”他一只手摆动着，似乎要表明之前那半个小时的混乱状态。“——但他只是想把剩下那些合金清理一下杂质。他睡觉的时候我们就能干。”

“如果他把我带去床上，”Tony迷迷糊糊地说，半闭着眼睛，在Stephen用手掌按揉他的脑袋时发出感激的咕噜声。“那就不是睡觉了。”

“哦，天啊，”Peter呻吟着。“你一定得这样吗？我现在需要大脑漂白剂。Stephen，求你把他弄走。在允许他回来之前确保给他喂饭、喂水，让他打个盹。”

“嘿，”Tony抗议道，但在Stephen的动作之下实在维持不了什么怒气。

“如果他在这儿睡着，”Peter指出。“你就得把他一路扛回去了。”

“确实，”Stephen承认，双手依然放在Tony脖子两侧，暖和的要命。

而且在颤抖，虽然很轻微。这个认知让Tony眨着眼清醒过来。没错。Stephen的手不是用来按摩的；这可能会在很大程度上伤到他。

Tony试图说点什么，却发现在这个过程中途的某个地方，他已经被塞了一份食物配给，目前正下意识地咀嚼着。他把嘴里的东西咽下去，清了清嗓子，然后瞪着身边的人。

“你像现在这样的时候，真是无可救药的容易摆布。”Stephen笑着说。

“才没有，”Tony说，又吃了一口。

“你确定不需要我带你去床上？”法师问道。Peter立刻用双手捂住耳朵，开始哼歌。“我可以令它对你物有所值。”

“行了吧，”Tony嗤之以鼻。“好像我能被这种外行人提出的含糊建议收买似的，这个诡计最多骗骗Peter。你只是想让我躺下，这样就能在给我拖鞋之前看着我昏睡过去。”

“好吧，”Stephen若有所思，同时Fiz在一边窃笑。“**不只**如此。”

工程师叹了口气，带着疲惫的愉快靠向身后坚实的支撑力。“也许我可以**小睡**一会儿。”

“你真慷慨，”Stephen喃喃地说。“Peter，停下吧。我搞定了。”

但直到Fiz过去弹了弹Peter的鼻子，他才停止装聋作哑。“噢！为什么？”

“孩子们，行了，”Tony无视了他们义愤填膺的目光。“等你们去除完杂质，记得每个部件都需要经过一次杀菌循环。这会花点时间，所以尽快开始吧。”

“好像我不知道该如何确保化学萃取物的纯度一样，”Peter不耐烦地说。“赶紧走吧。我不想听到设备上到处都是你的呼噜声。”

“我不打呼噜，”Tony抗议着，与此同时Stephen正在致力于把他拖出去。

“等你睡着了就会的，”Peter嘟囔，这是Tony离开他们视线前听到的最后一句话。不过没有阻止他捕捉到Peter的下一个问题，听起来兴致高昂：“嘿，Fiz，再跟我说说有关Skrull人部落的事吧。你有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“你觉得这种可能性有多大？”等他们离开足够远的距离，以致于Fiz平稳地回答声都模糊得听不出是什么内容时，Stephen喃喃地问。“如果没有Peter架设道路，我们早就死在这次旅途中了？”

“百分之百，”Tony也喃喃地回答，由于现在没人能看到，所以他把更多重量靠在Stephen身上。法师的体重显然还不足以在Tony突然昏倒时完全撑住他，但也可以在他们往前走时提供足够的力量了。斗篷一寸一寸地把自己挤进Stephen扶着Tony的手里，用一小块布料占有性地裹在工程师肩上。

“你累坏了，”Stephen说，轻轻把这几个字按进他的太阳穴。“为什么？”

累坏了不是个特别恰当形容；昨天晚上Tony的疲惫程度就超过了这个阶段。但他还是睡不着。

“大脑关不上，”他叹了口气。“有时就是会这样。”

Stephen的指节在Tony肩上敲着鼓点。“你在担心。”

“我一直都在担心，”Tony说。“又在读取未来了，doc？还是在窥探我的思想。”

“都不是，”Stephen的手指巧妙地拂过Tony的喉咙，又测了一次他的脉搏。工程师没费心去阻止。“我只是在读你。”

“**这个**说法真可怕。”

“是因为那颗星球上发生的事吗？”法师问道。

“不是，”Tony扯了个鬼脸。“虽然那件事完全没什么帮助，而且可能是导致我心脏病发作的诸多原因之一。而你在我需要分散注意力的时候，恰好像个复仇天使一样出现，这真是太秒了。Peter确实发现了，我相信，但你的时机把控令人惊艳。简直完美。”

“我为服务而生，”Stephen一脸无辜地说。

“你在耳机频道里听了多久？”

“哦，”法师轻快地回答。“有一会儿了。”

Tony咧嘴一笑。“难道你觉得我会因为他们大胆的园艺要求而吃掉那两个孩子吗？”

“其实我是为了娱乐价值才参与的，”Stephen承认。“不过，当谈话涉及了我没有预料到的地方。我觉得还是下来比较明智。以防你过后需要有人帮忙隐藏尸体。”

“你真是我的英雄，”Tony嘟囔。“你知道他的细胞分子结构是不固定的吗？”

“Fiz？”

Tony点点头。“他的身体已经习惯了一种不断变化的状态。它并不稳定，只能通过一系列量子叠加态来维持均衡。我见过另一个会说话走路的家伙具备与之有些类似的粒子构成。但相较于人类来说，那家伙更像机器。”

Stephen猛地停下脚步，差点带得Tony四肢打结，然后他们一起稳住身形，基本没受什么伤。“你是说他的细胞是相位性的？”

“不，”Tony耐心地说。“我是说他的细胞有一种类似于相位性的结构。”

他们再次前进，转过拐角，走进船员宿舍区。

“你能用它来稳定我体内的碎片吗？”Stephen平静地问。

Tony皱起眉头，想着自己之前记下的数据集；那个他盯了大半个晚上的数据集。“有可能。但需要一大堆相间物质来进行试验，而我们没有。所以在我研究出有别于现有权宜之计之外的什么方法之前，或许你可以克制一下，别出于意外把自己弄死。”

“我说过我会仔细选择时间和方式的，”Stephen安慰他。“必须得这样。如果你打算研究Fiz，也许可以通过花言巧语说服他给你提供点细胞样本。可能会有帮助。”

“花言巧语？”Tony好笑地反问。“我看起来像Peter吗？‘Tony Stark，人缘很好的家伙’这句话从未出现在任何有关我的头条新闻里。”

“在看过你的一些新闻发布会之后，我很难想象这是为什么，”Stephen也很好笑地说。“你跟Stern参议员打交道的那一段尤其令人难忘。”

这时他们已经到了一个房间门口——空着的，正如所料——Tony任由自己被推进去。门打开又关上，他们滑入黑暗里，直到几分钟之后，FRIDAY不请自来地打开灯。

“先是我的个人传记，”Tony睡眼朦胧地打了个哈欠，咕哝着说。“现在是我的新闻报道。Stephen，我开始好奇在章鱼哥把你带进日落之前，你到底有没有跟踪过我了。”

“如果你所谓的跟踪，是指我保持每天阅读新闻的习惯——”

“你每天都看我的新闻？”Tony问道。

“我看**所有**新闻，”Stephen强调。“你只是偶尔会碰巧每天都出现在**里面**。就像天气预报，以及自然灾害。”

Tony没理这个挖苦。“你也会在日记里保存新闻剪报吗？我打赌你以我的名义布置了一个神龛。来吧，你可以告诉我，我不会被吓跑的。我已经知道你会在人们看不到的地方监视他们了。”

“我**没有**神龛，”Stephen抗议，用可能足以弄疼他们两个的力道按着Tony的肩膀。“而且那不一样，那属于侦查。”

“区别不大。”

“那么，你怎么称呼你让FRIDAY编纂的那些关于我的资料？”

“研究，”Tony回答。

“我银行账户里的26美分也是研究？”

“不，那只是因为有趣，”Tony承认，本来还想多说两句，但斗篷选择在此刻把他往前一推，可能原本瞄准的是床，可惜准头不怎么样，导致Tony一头栽了下去。

“这是它特别版本的抚摸吗？”工程师在Stephen的帮助下爬起来。“还是我干了什么冒犯它的事？”

Stephen耸肩，伸手去拉Tony的衬衫。“很难说。”

Tony往后一躲，皱起眉。“你要知道，我其实不是个残疾人。我可以自己脱掉衬衫。”

“没错，”法师表示同意。“但我更喜欢帮你脱。”

“哦，好吧，”与此同时，Stephen已经开始从最外层把他剥光，夹克和衬衫以及内衣很快就被脱掉了。斗篷则继续试图将Tony推向正确的方向。“当你这么说的时候，到底对参与**这件事**有多认真？因为说实在的，我精神上很愿意，然而。”

Stephen看着他，眼里满是笑意。“你确定自己不是残疾人？”

“如果再继续这样下去，我确定**你**很快就要残了，”Tony威胁道。

斗篷放弃了那些小动作，转而在Tony膝盖后面敲了一下。然后趁他摔倒时一把接住，这一次在字面意义上把他从立足之地扫了起来。

> 注：sweep someone off one's feet，引申义是指把某人彻底迷倒。在这里应该是斗篷把Tony横抱起来了。

“我觉得它正在试图告诉我一些事，”Tony在被带着飘向床边的同时说。“你怎么想？有关它的约会习惯，你不会是认真的吧？”

令人担忧的沉默，Stephen镇定地跟在他们身后。

那块布料在半英尺高的空中把Tony扔到床上。等他差不多没受什么伤的着陆后，绕着他飞了几圈，检查着自己的手艺活，仿佛不相信他可以在一个地方呆很长时间似的。接着，它停下来，漂浮到Tony面前，把自己完全抻直，在腰部位置收拢，就像——就像它有一双可以叉在腰上的手，明显带着责备的意味。

“我开始觉得它并非那么关心跟我约会，”Tony看着它。“而是更关心像个老妈子一样照顾我。”

“它就是这样，”Stephen叹了口气，把斗篷坚决地赶到门口去飘着了。

Tony向后挪了挪，靠上床头，在身边给Stephen腾了块地方。“拜托告诉我，你**并非**更关心于照料我，而不是约会。”

Stephen靠近，用嘴唇和牙齿贴上Tony的脖子；然后是他的下颌，接着是嘴巴，并在那里逗留了很久。当他最终结束这次亲吻，Tony迷惑地向法师眨巴眼睛。

“我非常怀疑，”Stephen说。“我想对你做的这些事可以被形容为老妈子式照顾。”

“可能应该叫想闷死我，”Tony呢喃着，还没累到能够忽视这种程度的信号。他伸手去拽Stephen，却在一秒后发现自己平躺在床上，一个法师带着微笑的脸和严肃的眼神悬在他上方。

“去睡觉，Tony，”Stephen挤过去将他们的额头贴在一起。“我们早上会有时间的。”

“现在就想要时间，”Tony任性地说。

他因自己所制造的麻烦获得了另一个吻。“明天，我们所有的问题依然会存在。它们可以等，我也可以。睡吧。”

“Hmm，”Tony半睡半醒地嘟囔。“之前差点造成一个新问题。你听到了吗？”

“听到了，”Stephen挨着Tony躺下，紧紧地跟他靠在一起。“你的处理方式令我印象深刻，但你其实并没有回答他。我不认为他注意到了，可我知道。如果他说不，你会怎么办？”

“不知道，”Tony喃喃地回答。“不确定我想不想知道。幸好他没有。如果他说不，我怀疑他不会再呆很久了。”

“对于一个如此推崇自由的人而言，你总是很快就会去限制别人的自由，”Stephen也喃喃地说。

“我知道，”Tony叹息着。“经常会这样，我正在为之努力。”

“不过，我认为你把事情化解得不错。”Tony能感到Stephen的轻笑喷在他的皮肤上。“你用自己想要的东西作为激励，直到使他误解为那是他想要的。真是个幸运的巧合。”

“Mmm，”Tony表示同意，不太高兴；不太确定到底是**什么**感想。“设置陷阱的最佳方式。”

“人们几乎可以认为，你已经练习过怎么应付愤怒的队友了。”

“从我过去的错误里学到的，”Tony回答。“在他们变得自以为是和疑神疑鬼**之前**就拦腰砍断。我在这个岁数的时候居然越来越会把握时机了。”

Stephen轻声赞同。“干得不错。但你也得接受这个事实：有些时候，人和环境都在你的控制之外。”

Tony努力挖出一点精力，对这句虚伪的忠告嗤之以鼻。“由**你**来告诫**我**也太讽刺了吧。”

Stephen在笑；他能感觉出来。“我知道。”

他已经差不多要睡着了，差不多要让这一天在愉快和喜爱的温柔注解中结束。但——

“你还记得我以前跟你说过什么吗，”Tony在他们之间的私密空间里呢喃，声音低得几乎只剩这些词语的口型。“关于在拯救生命和扮演上帝之间有一条界限？”

“我记得你跟我说过的每一句话，Tony。”

“对我而言，它每天都在变得更加模糊。你呢？”

Stephen沉默了很久。事实上，非常久，Tony都快在得到答案之前睡过去了。

“如果这里有一条界线，”法师在黑暗中轻轻地说。“我早已走过了太远，再也看不见了。”

“别担心，”Tony也轻轻地回答他。“我会替我们两个留意的。”

他吻了吻Stephen，部分是为了安慰，但主要是因为他可以这样做。在这个吻的中途，Tony坠入梦境，看到身前身后无边无际的大海，云层在其上延伸，发出仿佛一千张书页翻动时的沙沙声。在某个很遥远很遥远的地方，有人在问他一个有关代价的问题。


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是Tony一生中最漫长的20秒。

Tony在Stephen醒来的瞬间就感觉到了。这不是什么难事，毕竟法师睡得四肢舒展，一部分摊在枕头上，不过大半都摊在Tony身上，他头一次翻身的时候就把脸暖和又沉甸甸地压在了Tony身边。

“早上好，亲爱的。”Tony打着招呼，没有看他。

Stephen说了句什么，在被睡意搅乱之前，那可能曾经是某个单词。

“你在说啥？抱歉，你的咒语翻译不了呓语。再试一遍。”

“我说，”Stephen含含糊糊地嘟囔。“现在几点了？”

“这得看情况了。”

法师张了张嘴想回答，又闭上了。

“没跟你开玩笑，”Tony开口，然后停下。“好吧，我是在开玩笑，不过大部分是认真的。我们呆在一艘以光速飞行的宇宙飞船上。时间是相对的。”

Stephen眨了眨眼。“那么，请允许我更改一下措辞。相对来说：现在几点了？”

“怎么了？”Tony理智地问道。“要去什么地方？热辣约会？我应该嫉妒吗？”

Stephen很慢很慢地继续朝他眨眼。“这得看情况了。”

“哪种情况？”

法师重新合上眼睛。“你的自恋程度。”

“我只在周一自恋。剩下的日子里我是自大狂。”Tony在他肩上同情地拍了拍，然后赶紧一把捞起差点掉下去的烙铁，免得它在床上烧个洞出来。“除了周四，那天我是极端利己主义者。”

“现在看来，知道时间加倍重要了。”Stephen喃喃自语。

“太空点钟，”Tony回答。

长长的沉默，而且忧心忡忡。“你觉得我敢问是什么意思吗？”

“太空点钟：时间性问题的专用模拟。”Tony解释道。“相当于昨天和明天之间的某个时刻。”

Stephen抹了把脸，朦胧的睡意很快开始消退。“令人惊讶的是，这居然有点道理。而且让我非常忧虑。我应该担心自己是否神志清醒吗？”

“可能吧，”Tony说。“但也就那么回事。你从一开始就没怎么清醒过。”

Stephen把一只手臂挡在脸上，嘟囔了一连串相当不恭敬的话。“就这一点而言，现在太早了。”

“技术上来说，”Tony体贴地指出。“现在也可能太**晚**了。”

“骚扰睡眠不足的人可是重罪。”

“根据哪部刑法？”

Stephen翻了个身，把脑袋埋进枕头下面，以一种非常让人分心的方式拿胡子有些凌乱的脸蹭着Tony的侧腰。“我的法典。”

Tony得意地笑了笑。“我一直都知道自己的人生充满了罪行。惩罚是什么？我们在聊的是社区服务，还是得去监狱服刑？”他用一根触控笔戳着Stephen的胳膊。“告诉我不是服刑。那身橙色连体衣真的跟我肤色不搭。”

“实在，”Stephen叹了口气。“实在太早了，无论你想干什么。”

Tony耸耸肩。“是你挑起来的。”

“什么？”Stephen放下胳膊，凶巴巴地瞪着Tony的大致方向问道。“我是**怎么**挑起来了？”

“你，非常卑鄙地，哄着我睡了将近一整天。”

“哦，”Stephen眨了眨眼。目光里的强势稍微消去了一点。“那个啊。”

“**一整天，**”Tony慢吞吞地重复，确保在语气里灌满了厌恶的全部力量。

法师不以为然。“你需要它。”

“我不需要。”

代表质疑的沉默向工程师提供了回答。

“我还在**工作**。”

沉默里的质疑现在变成了故意为之。

“我们中的**某些人**，”Tony强调。“不能就那样跳进灵体仙境，同时进行工作**和**睡觉的双重任务。”

Stephen甚至没有大发慈悲地对此装出悔改的样子。“这听起来真是有局限性。为你哀悼。”

“是啊，我都能看出你有多伤心。”

Stephen伸了个懒腰，舒展着修长的四肢，直到关节发出轻响，睡意早在你来我往的消遣中消失得无影无踪。“我想我可能太粗鲁了。”

“相当的，”Tony赞同道。“不过别担心。我准备允许你补偿我。现在。”

“多么慷慨啊。”

“我就是慈善之魂。你可以从脱掉我的裤子开始。”

Stephen勾起唇角。“这是你对一切问题的答案吗？做爱？”

“Stephen，这太羞耻了。”Tony故作愤慨，不过这个伪装被他差点又一次掉下去的烙铁和已经弄掉的一捆光缆破坏了一部分。床上真的不属于制造东西的最佳地点，但Tony从刚才起就懒得挪窝。何况，Stephen就那么光溜溜地躺在床上，简直能诱惑一个圣人。“谁说过有关做爱的事了啦？我只是觉得你可能会喜欢裤子。”

“很好，既然有这种提议，”Stephen开始朝他滚过去，差点把Tony膝盖上堆成小山的材料弄塌。

作为报复，Tony猛地敲了他一下。“等等。这部分很难搞。让我完成这块底板，然后我就是你的了。”

Stephen滚回原位，夸张地叹了口气。“为了机器而抛弃我。如果我一开始就知道跟你一起上床也意味要跟这些工程零件一起上床，我可能会重新考虑这段关系。”

Tony冲他挥舞烙铁。“这就是为什么我明智地尽可能瞒着你。”

Stephen的目光追随着那件工具。“幸好你还没有把我们连同床一起烧掉。”

“目前还没有，至少。”

Stephen没回答。他用胳膊肘把自己撑起一半，皱着眉。“为什么你要在这里弄这些？无论发生了什么——”

然后他看到Tony手里正拿着的东西，突然小心翼翼地安静下来。

“我喜欢在这里弄，”Tony冷静地回答。

“真的，”Stephen硬邦邦地评论，口气平淡。这并不是个反问句。正如Tony察觉出了他睡醒时的第一个迹象，现在，他也察觉出法师已经理解了一切的迹象。Stephen的身体紧贴着Tony的大腿和臀部，就像一根温热的金属大梁，坚硬，一动不动。强烈的紧绷感让他的每一块肌肉都变得十分僵硬。

“Mmm，美好，而且安静。远离窥探的目光。没人想过去要去卧室里找我。”Tony的视线继续固定在手上。“很可惜你醒了过来，并且逮到我正在实施邪恶计划。唉，又被挫败了。”

Stephen翻了个身，双脚伸向地面。并在凉爽的空气袭上大腿时停下来，皱起眉头。“我的裤子在哪？”

“我怎么会知道？”Tony理智地问。“我睡醒的时候它们就不见了。本来想告诉你的。”

Stephen看起来相当不高兴。“你睡醒之后发现它们不见了？还是你醒了过来，然后它们就神秘的消失了？”

“细节不重要，”Tony斥责道。“如果你真的有那么缺一条裤子。穿我的吧。”

Stephen转过头，令Tony意识到自己未来的人生很可能即将面临被掐死的风险。“到底在哪？”

“反正不在这儿，”工程师干脆地承认。“我叫斗篷把它们带走了，然后帮我拿回这些东西。别问我为什么，但它似乎很乐意这样。说真的，有点吓人。”

Stephen脸上的表情说明他正在考虑无论如何都要起身大步离开，不管到底穿没穿裤子。“为什么？”

“还不够明显吗？”Tony兴致勃勃地问。“因为我认为做爱是一切问题的答案。”

一丝警告性的火花轻轻划过他的感官。准确地说，并非威胁；而是一种印象。一位法师转瞬即逝的怒火残像，一次爆炸之前鲜明的白光。

“你并没有问这是什么东西，”Tony在一片沉默里接着说，十分镇定。他们俩中总得有人冷静一点，如果Stephen身上逐渐加剧的紧绷感能说明什么的话，大概是不能指望他了。“不想知道我超级秘密的艺术项目是关于什么的吗？”

“不，”Stephen的回答一锤定音，就像一次长篇大论结尾的标点符号一样。他的脸上正笼罩着真正的危险。

“你确定？”Tony小心地标注出穿过元素晶格的微型注入点，并用卡尺测量着。“一点都不好奇？”

“我不需要解释，也用不上好奇这个词。我知道那是什么。”

Tony并不惊讶。“那么，这是什么？”

“多余，”Stephen冷淡地说。“而且毫无必要。”

Tony安静地放下双手，直视他的脸，到目前可能还是第一次这样做。“这绝对是必要的。你所谓的不同并不会真的让事情有所不同。即便我每次提起来的时候你都这么说。”

“如果你依然认为他是个威胁，”Stephen慢慢地、平稳地咬着牙。“那为什么要同意让他留在飞船上。”

“你会发现，”Tony尽可能轻快地回答道。“我没有**同意**任何事。我只是在事情已经发生后提供了有追溯效力的合同。”

法师烦恼地吐了口气。“为什么？”

“因为我特别喜欢倒霉的情况。”

Stephen直捏鼻梁。“Tony。”

他声音里的挑战性可能是不由自主的。出于自我防卫；而非进攻。

“为什么要弄这个？”Tony问道，放下伪装。“或者为什么要现在弄？”

“两个问题，”Stephen说，身体前倾，两肘支在膝盖上，摆成半个莲花姿势。“都有。”

“因为你已经暗示了三次，希望我能请他喝个茶，”Tony说。“而我们两个都知道，如果没有后备计划，我是绝不会这么干的。还因为引擎基本上已经完成了，我们正准备把这次冒险提高一个档次。”

Stephen用严厉而凝重的目光凝视着他。这种感觉是如此尖锐，如此触手可及，以致于一瞬间Tony甚至想知道其中是否有魔法的声音在低语。没有一个人能拥有像Stephen那样强烈的视线。从欲望的层面上来说，那双眼睛宛如风暴；在暴风雨中束缚着闪电。从愤怒的层面上来说，它们仿佛雪崩；是寒川中的冰之裂隙。

但现在，现在两者都不是。或者也有可能都是。

“因为我想要一张保险单，”Tony终于承认。“也因为我们现在有整整一吨新合金，可以在17-60℃之间融化，而且具备近于完美的初级和次级元素构成。”

Stephen点了点头，突然看起来非常、非常的疲惫。“我们去那颗星球是为了飞船材料吗？或者你只是为了去找——”

“没错，”Tony简单地打断这个问题。

有那么一刻，Tony觉得Stephen可能真的会伤害他，在那个间歇里，法师身上薄薄的礼貌的外壳被短暂地扯掉，露出其下更加黑暗而敌意的东西。当Stephen看向他的时候，Tony看到了真正侵犯的可能性；一个掠夺者，潜伏在由仁慈和友善构成的优雅伪装之下。

但随后Stephen叹了口气，恐吓的幻影消弭无踪，如果不是Tony确实很清楚这个人到底能危险到什么程度，可能已经忘记了刚刚看到过的东西。

“我正在试着作出判断，”法师明显是强作镇静，小心地说道。“你不能信任的到底是Krugarr，还是我。”

Tony耸了耸肩，让双手回到工作上。“这是唯二的两个选择吗？也许哪个都不是。”

“我想我应该感激你没有直接把他丢到附近荒无人烟的卫星上去，”Stephen喃喃地说，几乎是在自言自语。“这大概是你的第一个念头。”

“不，”Tony愉快地回答，在开始动手测试绝缘层时让这种快乐耀武扬威了一小会儿。“我的第一个念头是杀了他。还记得吗？但你否决了那个提议。”

Stephen屈起双腿，摆出一个真正的莲花姿势，看起来相当忧愁。他要么是忘了自己没穿衣服，要么就是忽略了这一点。Tony决定不去做什么多余的提醒。

“没办法说服你相信他不会对我们造成伤害，”Stephen平静地指出。“对吗？”

“对此表示怀疑。”Tony又耸了耸肩，没表现出什么歉意。“尽管我欢迎一切说服的尝试。我接受的贿赂形式包括茶叶和牺牲色相。最好能分别进行，不过我不挑剔。”

Stephen叹了口气，大概本意是想表现得严厉些，但终究只传达出了心累。“你是否意识到了，你不能每次都靠引诱我来摆脱争论吧？”

“为什么不呢？”Tony问道。“我很擅长这个。”

Stephen不想理他。“讽刺的是，如果不是因为你那倾向于把事情搞得很夸张的天性，你可能真的会很喜欢他。对于一个不能说话的人而言，他其实也很欣赏这些挖苦。一旦你有所了解，就会发现他的性格很温和。”

“温和，”Tony拖长了调子。“很好。那么所有那些有关劫掠者的东西，都是什么？他对于和我们成为邻居的欢迎吗？我还记着他试图用一个魔法罐头起子把我撬出来的事儿呢。我记得你自己在他手下似乎也不怎么顺利吧。”

Stephen心不在焉地抬手伸向颈侧。Tony发现自己的手正叠于其上，他们纠缠的手指一起从法师喉咙附近滑过，那里曾有三道平行的擦伤，在他们离开Aleta和她的船员们之后，一连持续了好几天才消失。

Stephen眨着眼睛，从回忆中脱身。他仰起头，允许某人自由地探索，把Tony的手掌平平整整地按在自己锁骨上，让平稳的心跳同时穿过他们两个人。

“他不会再那样做了。”Stephen平静地、近于沉思地对着天花板说。“他以前也不这样。”

Tony用手抚摸着已经愈合的肌肤，惊叹于自己的自控力。Stephen歪着头，信任地露出脖颈脆弱的曲线，这个场景构成一幅非常美丽的图画。Tony靠过去，在那里落下一个亲吻，感到金属制品锋利的边缘挤在他们之间，就像一条精致的断层线。

“我相信你，”Tony喃喃地说。

“那是为什么？”Stephen问道，那些言辞在Tony嘴唇下轰鸣震动，如同拍打的羽翼。

“我不信任的并不是你，”Tony将这句话压进他的皮肤，就像一次告解。“甚至不是他。而是我自己。”

“我知道。”Stephen轻声回答，还想开口再多说些什么，但Tony不想听，而让他闭嘴的最佳方法就是接吻。

当他们分开的时候，Stephen将额头贴在工程师的前额，从非常近的距离上冲他眨巴眼睛。Tony退了退，只花了一点时间把易碎部件放在安全的地方，然后就贴了回去。

他们在黑暗中移动，Stephen最后终于如Tony所愿的那样偷走了他的裤子，然后是作为额外彩蛋的衬衫和短裤。Tony把手放在Stephen身上，抚摸着他脊背上光滑的肌肉，一直下滑到敏感的尾椎骨。Stephen身形瘦削，但强健有力，线条修长而且皮肤白皙。Tony把他推翻在床上，紧紧地和他贴在一起，顺着方才手指走过的路线品尝他的脖子。

Stephen打了个哆嗦，一手伸进他的头发里，轻轻地把他往后拽。

“怕痒吗？”Tony取笑道，任由自己被移开并吻了一下。

Stephen伤感地用另一只手揉了揉脖子。“我怕扎，你的胡子该修剪了。”

Tony哈哈大笑。“或许我应该把它们都剃掉。手边没有镜子的话也太难保养了。从来没想过我居然会这么思念基本浴室设施。”

Stephen张大眼睛，瞳孔几乎扩大到他海蓝色虹膜的边缘。“一个刮掉胡子的Tony Stark。那肯定是一副胜景。”

Tony坐起来，一手摩挲着下巴。“我十几岁之后就再没离开过我的胡子了。”他想了想。“嗯，除了有一次跟Rhodey，但他要我发誓保密。”

Stephen伸手跟他交握在一起，显然正在想象。“给我讲讲。”

“Mmm，”Tony又俯下去，舔着Stephen的唇缝，直到他张开嘴。“如果你能让我觉得值得，我就考虑考虑。”

Stephen甚至没浪费时间跟他讨价还价。他轻而易举地掌控住那个吻，然后翻身调换了一下他们的位置。Tony很快发现自己正冲着屋顶眨眼，气息不稳地沉入温热而亲昵的空气里，Stephen则顺着他的脖子留下一连串咬人一般的亲吻，一路游弋到他的胸膛。法师在那里停顿了一会儿，思考着，探索着，Tony本来没多担心什么，直到突然意识到Stephen并没有前往那些显而易见的位置，他的手一直停留在腰部以上。法师弓起身，先是用手指绕着存储单元的边缘划过，然后是紧随其后的嘴唇，如羽毛一般轻柔地压在疤痕组织外沿；一处很多年前的、痛苦的放射状伤痕，Tony曾经花了很多钱财，想要将其抹去。

“不要，”他几乎叫出来。Tony能感到自己的脉搏敲着鼓点，从全身穿过，下意识分泌的肾上腺素在冲击他的肠道。恐惧仍然是最主要的感受，一向如此。惊恐。但其中比较健康的那部分碎片是性欲，指引着他的阴茎以令人头昏目眩的强度挺立起来。这种混合体验让Tony觉得像是被踢了一脚，晕晕乎乎的，几乎没法呼吸。

“如果你希望，我就停下，”Stephen低声说，舌头仔细地绕着神经麻木的肌肤舔舐，掩去那个伤疤。“但这是你的一部分。比你的胡子，甚至姓名更重要。它以其他任何东西都未曾，也不可能有的方式塑造了你。你不应该为此感到羞耻。”

“我没有，”Tony撒着谎，绝望地想把他推开，同时又想把他拽得更近。

“你宁愿向我展示自己所有最糟糕的部分，”Stephen说，将这些单词镌写在他的心脏上方。“所有你认为重要的东西，所有那些你认为应该让别人用以评判你的东西。但你还是无法忍受任何人看到这个，并且知道你曾经受过伤害，知道你很脆弱。你宁愿让我看到灵魂上的污点，也不想让我看到胸口的破洞。”

“有人可能会说它们是有关联的，”Tony试着微笑，但笑不出来。“因果报应。”

Stephen直接将一个吻落在存储单元上方，尽管Tony感觉不到，它还是像烙印一样烫进了他的心底里。“你想假装自己能控制，它只是疼痛。而非你的一部分。”

“我从来都没假装过——”

Stephen把受伤的双手放在他身上，轻微但不可避免的震颤穿透了他们两个。“假装它并没有改变你对自己的一切认知。你想这么认为，对于你现在是谁而言，它并不像呼吸那样必要。”

愤怒开始渗入这团恐惧与欲望的绝妙混合物里。“我想你能**闭嘴**，用你的嘴巴好好干点正事。”

法师对他浅笑。“你的愿望就是我的使命。”

Stephen沿着一条小径一路舔下去，既温暖又湿润，中途在腹股沟上停下，开始逗弄他，接着是热情的吮吸。Tony觉得自己仿佛始终乘着一股猛烈的浪潮，双手无意识地插进Stephen的头发里，在极端快感的边缘喘着粗气。

“抱歉，”他费力地说，试图松开手。Stephen轻哼一声，容忍了他的动作，这为工程师带来一阵全新的快感，像野火一样抽搐着扩散到全身。“Unf。我——对，就——稍微紧一点——Stephen——”

Stephen用两只手扣着Tony的屁股，把他调整成一个更合适的角度，然后整根吞掉了他的阴茎。Tony的意识完全空白了一瞬间，等他清醒过来时，发现自己正浸在一种恍恍惚惚的满足感里，冲着屋顶大口喘气，指节之间还紧紧夹着几根无家可归的头发。

“抱歉，”Tony含糊不清地重复。“不是故意的。你的错。”

“我愿意承担全部责任，”Stephen边说边用一只手优雅地抹着嘴。

“Hmm，”Tony模模糊糊地表示同意。“你相当擅长这个。”

“多谢。我尽力了。”

“如果我知道这有多棒，”Tony接着说，依然很恍惚。“早就会要求你跪下了。”

Stephen顿了顿，Tony从自己半眯缝着的眼睛里看到另一个人正在忍笑。“啊，好吧。我想我们只能尽量想办法弥补那些错过的机会了。”

Tony缓缓地朝他眨眼。“Mmm。你想让我也？”他含糊地做了个手势。

Stephen笑起来，并非Tony预料的那种玩笑式的表情。这个微笑温暖而又真诚。“不。你这个样子更让我享受。”

“无可救药的容易摆布？”Tony回忆起那个短语。

“柔软，”Stephen纠正他，一只手抚摸着Tony的右半边身体。但工程师现在实在太满足了，这个抚摸除了让他快乐之外什么都感觉不到。“特别好说话。”

“所以你是想拿你的邪恶方式对付我，”Tony翻译。他扭动着身子，翻过去趴着，懒洋洋地把脑袋枕在胳膊上。“在一次这么漂亮的口活之后，我怎么能说不呢？”

“你确定？”Stephen问道，手掌的温度盘旋在Tony后背上。他们一直没做到这一步，但其实并不是因为缺乏兴致。

“当然，我确定，”Tony呢喃着回答。“我的就是你的，以及其他。”

Stephen的手指一路描画着，落在Tony后腰凹陷处，蜻蜓点水一样掠过他的臀尖。“我想你的工具箱里没有藏着什么润滑剂吧？”

Tony顿了顿，抬起头短暂地思考了一下那一堆随手扔在旁边桌子上乱七八糟的材料。

“可能有，”他怀疑地说。“但我不觉得那是什么我想介绍给自己屁股的东西。你没有吗？”

“Hmm，”Stephen一边说一边用手掌根部用力按揉Tony的肌肉。工程师发出一种相当含混的声音，很不幸地近似于呻吟。“如果让你知道我并不会走到哪儿都在口袋里装着润滑剂，可能会觉得惊讶吧。”

“你就算带着也没关系，”Tony喃喃地回答。“偷了你的裤子。还记得吗？”

“我大概很难忘记，”Stephen俯下身，体贴地亲吻他右边的肩胛骨。“所以是空头支票？”

“Mmm，”Tony哼了一声，不确定算是同意还不是不同意；他没空关心这个，因为Stephen还在不停地抚摸他。

过了一会儿，法师在他身后跪坐起来，然后让自己舒展开，从屁股，到腿，再到肩膀都和Tony紧紧地贴在一起，某个坚硬滚烫的部位挤进他的大腿之间。

Tony很想就这么陷入身下的毛毯里，他后背上有个沉甸甸的重量，正向下压着。但他强迫自己蠕动起来，开始翻身。“你当然不是想——”

Stephen推了他一把，让Tony趴回那个他其实更乐意待着的位置上。他的肌肉软得像太妃糖，松弛而又过于懈怠，仿佛强行使用就会觉得疼痛一样。

“就像这样别动，”Stephen说，尔后略带幽默地补充了一句。“我喜欢你在我下面。”

“别太习惯，”工程师喘息着说，Stephen开始在他身后研磨起来，再次把犹如液体一样的性欲搅拌回Tony的脑子里，“下次该轮到我了。”

“我很期待，”Stephen也在喘息，当他结束的那一刻，皮肤火热，气喘吁吁，用力扣着Tony的肩膀抵达了顶峰。Tony不得不把手伸到下面调整自己，半硬着徜徉于内啡肽的快感里。这令他颇为折服；在这个岁数上，想要三十分钟之内来两次，哪怕是这种可能性都属于白日做梦。

Stephen滑到床上，稍微往Tony旁边倾斜了一点，以免压住他。然后把自己半埋进枕头里大口呼吸，Tony能从余光里看到他的额头上点缀着汗水光泽，打湿了鬓边的白发。然后抑制住想把它们舔掉的冲动。

“看到没有，”Tony懒懒地拖长语调。“你还说我不能靠色诱摆脱问题。”

Stephen扭头看着他，眼神明亮，凌乱而又秀色可餐。“你确实在败坏无辜旁观者的品行方面很有一套。”

“无辜？”Tony怀疑地重复。“你刚刚把嘴放在了哪——”

“那显然是自卫，”法师平静地说。

“我是不清楚你到底在遵循哪部刑法，不过我还挺喜欢的。”Tony翻身面对着他，非常满足地把一只手放在脑袋下面。“如果这算是一个惩罚的范例，我现在已经准备好接受监禁了。不用管那些橙色连体衣。”

Stephen将一个微笑藏在毯子后面。“我听说这些案件的法官很宽容。如果你表现良好，或许可以脱罪。”

“良好表现显然不是让我逃脱的手段，”Tony说。“现在就是个很好的例子。”

“哦，停下吧，”Stephen面无表情。“我受不了这种水平的浪漫。你越老越多愁善感了。”

Tony有些犹豫，他回想起方才那种由恐惧和欲望交织而成的毁灭性混合物。被这样亲密地了解并接受，其实是一件非常可怕的事情，而Tony还不确定自己是否喜欢它。但有一件事可以确定；他现在正感受着这种感觉，并且不急于从中挣脱。“我可以很浪漫，只要动机合适。”

愉悦渐渐消退，转变成某种极为温柔喜爱的东西。一只湛蓝的眼睛睁开，注视着他。“算你走运，我一向不喜欢浪漫。”

Tony假装研究自己的指甲，漫不经心地弹了弹。“哦？”

于是法师点点头，相当直白。“下一次，你可以给我口交。这样我们就扯平了。”

“感谢上帝，”Tony热情地回答，他们同时笑了起来。

“你知道，这真不可思议，”过了一会儿，就在Tony已经开始认真考虑要不要在性事之后小睡一下的时候，Stephen说道。

“‘这’是指什么？”Tony昏昏欲睡地问。“跟我做爱？其实我很清楚这一点。”

“不是，”Stephen没费心解释自己到底是什么意思。Tony决定慷慨地选择相信他是在回答第一个，而不是第二个问题。

又一阵安静之后，Stephen几乎是无声无息地补充了一句：“这是你最接近于魔法的时刻。”

Tony张开一只眼，看了看他。然后再次将目光滑向散落在旁边桌子上的那堆材料，它们正在半明半暗的光线中闪烁着尚未加工的光芒，和尚未完成的潜能。

“它们很美，如果不是这么可怕的话。”Stephen安定而真诚地做出评价，虽然听起来极为矛盾。

“这并不相互抵触，”Tony平静地回答。“美是心灵上的概念。可怕的东西也可以很美。”

“一切都改变了，完全改变了，”法师温柔地引述着。“一个可怕的美人诞生了。”

Tony皱起眉，追逐着盘旋在他脑海里的熟悉感 。“艾略特？”

“叶芝，”Stephen纠正他。

> 注：出自威廉·巴特勒·叶芝的著名诗歌《一九一六年复活节》。跑题的豆知识之一：这位也是个著名神秘主义者来着（喜欢写诗的魔法师什么的）。

Tony做了个鬼脸，仰面躺好，盯着天花板。“不是我的最爱。但妈妈很喜欢他。”

Stephen看了他好一会儿；足以让Tony询问性地转过目光。

“你从来不谈论她，”Stephen慢慢地说，好像每一个单词都是精心挑选过的，但依然觉得不够满意。“你的母亲。”

Tony选择不去理会胸口骤然沉下去的某样东西，那可能是恐慌，也可能不是。“没什么好说的。”

“你谈到自己的父亲，”Stephen接着说，非常非常温和。“在采访里。在出版刊物里。但从来没有你的母亲。你最后一次在公开场合提起她是——”

“没有什么，”Tony尖锐而严厉地重复。“好**说**的。”

这句话像块石头一样沉入他们之间，不过Stephen似乎并未因此困扰。他稍微退开了一点，但沉默没有在他们中间扎根发芽。这一时的安静不是如Tony所预料的那样出于怨愤；而是深思熟虑。法师只是简单地回答：“好吧。”

工程师转回去继续盯着天花板。不知过了多久，当Stephen伸手去够他的时候，Tony允许了。

“我似乎已经履行了我那部分交易，”Stephen抚摸着他的下巴和脸颊，抓了抓那里正在野蛮生长的毛发。“你打算履行自己的部分了吗？”

Tony露出笑容，感觉不确定的阴霾一扫而空。“我真的不该这么干。Rhodey会杀了我。”

“他不会知道，”Stephen劝诱着他。“而且不管怎么说，交易就是交易。”

“这都是你逼我的，”Tony宣布，很愿意让这个俗套的借口继续发挥作用。他翻过身，压在Stephen肩膀上，冲着他的脸咧嘴一笑。“那是从MIT毕业了几年之后，我刚21岁。如果你觉得我现在这样就叫很狂野，那真应该看看当时——”

一阵低沉宏亮的鸣响自空中传来，灯光开始闪烁，吸引了他们两个的注意。Tony停下叙述，Stephen用一只胳膊肘半撑起自己，另一只还被Tony压着。他先往上扫了一眼，然后收回目光。

“被铃声拯救了？”Stephen挑着眉问。

“距离接近警报，”Tony也坐起来。“不是紧急问题。这是预警的频率。FRIDAY，解除断电。怎么回事？”

当然，并没有出现什么改变；没有什么能被人类感官察觉到的。但Tony还是觉得空气中有了某种变化，仿佛有一道看不见的目光的重量重新落回Tony肩膀上，同时带着欢迎与沉重的意味。

“欢迎回来，Boss，”FRIDAY说，听起来温暖而喜悦，只是似乎对发现Tony和Stephen正纠缠在一起有些过于开心了。Tony强行把一阵针扎一样的热度推回去，大概这辈子他都不会承认那有可能是脸红。“还有Stephen。一切都好吗？”

“好极了，FRI。”Tony嘟囔着，从Stephen手臂上挪开。“发生了什么？”

“没有什么特别不好的。有一艘驶离行星大气层的飞船进入传感器探测范围。我已经调整了能量差以强化隐形。我们似乎并没有被发现。”

“一艘飞船，”Stephen重复，看上去不只是有一点警惕。

“啊，”Tony眨巴眼睛。“我想这意味着我们已经抵达了黄砖路的尽头。”

> 注：出自《绿野仙踪》的典故，主人公桃乐丝得到仙女指引，前去寻找能帮她回家的魔法师奥兹，而这位法师就住在黄砖路尽头。因此这句话基本上比喻到达了目的地的意思。跑题的豆知识之二：如果这个引用被写成与黄砖路道别之类的形式的话，那就是在比喻远离了和平美好之物

Stephen眯眼看过来。“什么？”

Tony没理他。“FRIDAY，报告最新情况。”

“修理进度已完成86%。引擎整合进度为93%，隐蔽装置全部优化完毕并正常运作。我们大概在2小时16分前到达了航点，自那之后就一直与行星轨道同步飞行。”

Stephen眨了一下眼睛。“那个航点？你又把我们带回来了？”

“天啊，没有，”Tony回答。“很可能有人在上一个航点盯上了我们，这就是为什么Aleta会追过来。走回头路太冒险了。”

Stephen有所期待地看着他。“然而？”

“然而在我们动身前往那颗伟大的蓝色星球之前，我还需要几样东西，”Tony说。“据我们的星际向导所言，一个航点跟另外一个基本上差不多。你知道它们有好多个吗？”

“猜到了。我肯定你也猜到了。”

Tony点点头。“考虑到整个银河系的规模和等距，设置一系列航点是唯一一种能让中途停靠变得稍微可行一些的方法。单独一颗星球显然不能承载整个星系的交通运输流量。”

“高速公路上的加油站，”Stephen说。

“没错。FRIDAY，勘查情况如何？”

“没有什么意料之外的。大气中含有充足氧气，允许人类呼吸，虽然气压明显高于地球正常值。为了最大程度的安全，我建议有限暴露，一次最好不要超过三小时。”

Stephen注视着Tony，神情有些警戒。“你为什么不早点提起自己打算拜访这个地方。”

“我本来还没确定，”Tony回答。“直到你们三个骗我睡了一整天。”

“我们没有骗你，”Stephen温和地说。“用不着耍花招。50个小时没睡之后，你已经变成了一具僵尸，非常不正常，比平时的自己更愿意接受说服。”

“正如我所说，这就是在骗我。无论如何，睡觉能提醒人各种各样的事情。”他指向性地瞥了一眼旁边的桌子。“比如那些经常会被忽视掉，但必须完成的计划。我需要弄到一些钯，从102或104号同位素中。最稳妥的方法可能是去另一个小行星带或星球上挖一些，但这需要相当的运气。但愿这条路会更快一点。”

FRIDAY低声清了清嗓子，令Tony惊叹于她的智慧；一个AI，正在礼貌地进行一次话题转换。“现在断电协议已经被解除，Fiz和Peter想知道，他们什么时候可以自由拜访星球表面。”

Stephen看了他一眼。“你要派孩子们下去？太奇怪了吧。”

“不是单独去，”Tony说。“在没有监督的情况下，他们显然无法被信任。我们得跟去看着他们。”

“令人吃惊的是，我怀疑他们也会对你说一模一样的话。”

一小时后，当所有人在舰桥上碰头的时候，他们的确那么说了。事实上，Peter对Stephen所说的确切内容是：

“你确定我们这次不能把他扔在家里吗？每次你让他一个人出去，他都会受着伤回来。”

Tony朝他丢了一个空背包。“你要知道，我可正听着呢。”

“我知道，”Peter说。“我认为大声说出来也许能让你信服。”

孩子正在打手势，手上戴着手套，脸是鲜艳的蓝色；这次他们挑选了更加具备异国情调的伪装，Tony很高兴地校准了面纱，以呈现出另一种外星样貌。

“什么时候靠大声说话就能说服我任何事情啦？”Tony问道。

“总有一天会发生的，”Stephen咕哝。

Tony指着他。“没人问你。”

“还记得上一颗星球出了什么事吗？”Peter充满哄骗意味地问道。“灾难伴随着你，就好像，无处不在似的。如果你留在这儿，对所有人来说都比较安全。”

“说不定是真的，”Tony承认。然后，在有人能想到什么有意思的主意之前：“告诉你，如果你能留下来，我就留下来。”

Peter对他怒目而视，气鼓鼓的；和Tony一样不想被丢在后面。“好吧，我只是说，也许你可以别干蠢事。比如流血。”

“但这太有趣了，”Tony抗议道。“宛如我一礼拜中最精彩的部分。我太想念它了，以至于迫不及待地想再来一遍。”

“我一直在怀疑你是个受虐狂。”Stephen说。

Tony朝他抛媚眼。“好吧，你很清楚。”

法师看起来一脸痛苦。“啊，对，是我的错。我才是受虐狂，居然能忍受得了你。”

“那我们其他人算什么？”Peter问道。与此同时，Fiz在他身后，用手捂着嘴，小心翼翼地藏起一个微笑。

“容易被牵着鼻子走的家伙，”Stephen回答，然后把所有人扔进了一个传送门。

与上一个依稀有些类似中央车站的航点不同，这颗星球更接近于他们捡到Fiz的那个贸易哨站。他们一行人出现在高处山脊上，俯瞰整个繁忙的市场。

“哇，”Tony一边聆听着由人声与通信交叠在一起发出的刺耳杂音，一边评论。他们看着一队一队运输车辆在人群的喧闹声内外——以及上方——川流不息。“完全不一样。”

“太重了，”Peter说。Tony看见他正皱眉揉着自己的胸口。“感到这么沉重是正常的吗？”

“这个世界的引力比我们习惯的要高，”Tony回答，自己也感觉到了。但愿他们用不着在这里进行任何奔跑之类的活动。那可能会非常尴尬。“应该不会造成太大问题，除非我们试图攀登乞力马扎罗山。不过这可能意味着你得老老实实待在地上了。抱歉，孩子。今天没有空中探险能提供给你。”

Peter看起来受到了严重打击。

“考虑到时间仅有几小时，希望我们能最大限度利用搜索模式。”Stephen说，仔细检查着下方的活动，仿佛国王在巡视他的领土。

“每个人都带着自己的扫描仪吧？”Tony问道。

三台扫描仪被伸进空中。

“可以开始了吗？”Stephen一边问，一边扬起头，深深地享受了一口富含氧气的空气。这算是引力过高的另一个好处。在他们上方，天空一片翠绿，即便在大白天也能看到散落的星星；这个星系主恒星所产生的能量形成金黄色带着倾斜角度的光带，以不算太过灼热的温度扫过大地。

Tony一手横在胸前，殷勤地鞠了一躬。“您先请，先生。”

Stephen嗤了一声，像阵风一样从Tony身边倨傲地卷了过去，走进下面的市场。

10分钟之后，Tony才勉强准备好承认他们有一个问题。

“我们没法在三小时内逛遍这个地方，”他说。“可能三天都不够。”

“三个**星期**，”Peter指出，抬头盯着巨大的货物山，那玩意把他衬得都渺小了。

“我不能在这里呆上几个礼拜，”Tony嘟囔着。“你们知道，有一个简单的解决方案。分头搞定。”

“哦，拜托，”Peter尖刻地说。“好像我们会允许你单独离开一样。”

Tony怒视着他。“我们用不着所有人都——”

“绝不可能。”

Tony用目光向Stephen和Fiz求助，希望能展开更理性的讨论。

“不，”而这两个人只是简单地回答。

“哦，别这样。”

“我们并非时间紧迫，”Stephen理智地分析道。“如果我们一直保持在这个气压区间，过量吸氧的风险其实相当低。我会在三小时之后做一次细胞分析来检查组织损伤。如果有必要，我们可以先回到飞船上，之后再来。”

> 注：指长时间待在气压过大、氧气含量过高的环境下，会对人体造成危害。属于氧气中毒现象。

“你要知道，我是个大男孩了，”Tony攒着眉抗议。“你们现在都是偏执狂，这应该是我的个人把戏。去给你们自己找点别的吧。”

“我好奇过你是否打算承认自己是个偏执狂，”Fiz说。“你知道那非常不健康吗？”

“是啊，没错，死亡也是。如果我停止成为一个偏执狂，这就是有可能会发生的结果。所以。”

他们又往前走了一会儿，穿梭在五颜六色的摊位、商店和人群中。

“这地方让我想起Camden，”Tony开口。他发现一个起码6英尺高的货架，上面摆满了各种形状和大小的食物篮。里面放的东西要么完全无法辨认，要么大概根本不是食物。“或者可能是Carmel市场。”

> 注：都是非常著名的大集市。

“那是在苏活区吗？”Peter问道。“还是上东区？”

“实际上，在特拉维夫。”

Peter期待的沉默说明他显然不知道那是什么地方。

“以色列，”Stephen补充道。“虽然Camden在伦敦。”

> 注：小虫说的都是曼哈顿的行政区划。不过讲道理伦敦下辖的西敏市也是有SoHo区这个地名的，然而Camden镇也不在那23333。

“哦，”Peter看起来对此有些泄气。当他们从人群里躲来躲去时，这孩子安静了一会儿。“你知道，就这一点而言，可能我在银河系里去过的地方比在自己星球上去过的地方还要多？”

“如果算百分比的话就不是这样了，”Tony说。“相对而言，哪怕你一辈子都没离开过纽约，你见过的地方在地球上所占的比例都比我们现在去过的地方在银河系中所占的比例要大。我们就算用一生来旅行，也只能见识一个小小的分数。我现在指的还是小数点后面的分数。”

“甚至可能还不止，”Peter说。“FRIDAY和我上周看了看我们已经旅行了多远。用光年来计算了一下。太酷了！很可怕，但很酷。”

“提醒了你我们在这个宏伟的计划中有多么渺小，是吧？我们在宇宙里呆了，多久，六个月？可能只沿着一个小型银河旋臂移动了一英寸。”

“你说得仿佛对太空旅行一无所知，”Fiz很好奇。“你们以前从未离开过自己的太阳系去冒险吗？”

“我突然冒出来跟某些家伙打过招呼，有一次还给他们送了颗核弹。”Tony说道，摇了摇脑袋，让天空中的传送门和一支外星舰队的印象消失。

“我曾离开我们的维度去跟一个宇宙非实体存在砍过价，”Stephen说。“花了点时间。”

Fiz期待地转向Peter。

“我以前参加过一次实地考察，”Peter沮丧地回答。“康涅狄格州。”

Tony也转过来看着他。“在康涅狄格州能发现什么？”

“好问题，”Peter说。“我在那儿待了一整天，依然不知道。”

“这很典型吗？”Fiz显然很想知道。“我的意思是，对你们的人民来说。人类一般会留在自己的星球上，永远都不离开，这是普遍现象吗？”

“呃，是吧。”Tony回答，考虑了一下他们还能在地球其实缺乏星际航行能力这个问题上逃避多久。

“我也很想拥有这样的选择，”Fiz渴望地说，转身继续走着。“我无法向你描述我出生的那个世界的美丽。它的色彩与自然奇观，我走遍了三个大星系，也未曾见过能与之比肩的东西。”

Tony很礼貌地没有指出Fiz显而易见的偏见。

但Fiz似乎还是听到了；他的声调变得低沉，带上了一些辩解。“这是真的。我们家在一片沼泽地上有一所很大的房子。一切都那么繁茂和丰饶。”

“而且绿。”Tony开始思考Skrull人基因组和他们伪装天赋之间的一致性。

Fiz顿了一下，然后不情愿地承认。“确实是绿色的。”

“听起来真棒，”Peter安慰地说。“那你为什么不留下来呢？”

Fiz犹豫了，Tony斜过视线，跟Stephen交换了一个白眼。看着Fiz笨嘴拙舌地试图编造可信的背景故事真是太痛苦了。

“他被强征入伍了，”工程师在Fiz能够想出一个有说服力的谎言之前替他回答。“家庭，责任，荣誉。同一个主题的各类变种。”

“你为什么会这样说？”Fiz警惕地问。

“你太不狡猾了，”Tony轻松地回答，故意对Fiz这段时间慢慢松懈下来的表现只字未提，他的防御性降低了，欺骗让位于信任，秘密未经他允许就泄露出来。很明显，这个孩子很久很久没有遇上可以交谈的人了；他根本不知道自己每次开口会透露什么。

根据Stephen脸上被逗笑的表情，Tony的沉默对他肯定没什么意义；他明显听懂了工程师没说出来的每一句话。

“大发慈悲，Tony？”他低声问，伸出手抓着Tony的手指短暂地抚摸了一会儿，然后又溜走了。

Tony做了个鬼脸，试图表达自己对这种指控有多么反感。

“我不明白，”Fiz说。

“你是一个殖民种族的一员，以征服银河系失败而闻名。如果不是应征入伍，那只能是因为你们整个种族所面对的社会压力已经大到足以阻止征兵。此外，你那天穿的制服真的很漂亮。一眼就能看出很正式。而且军事化，显然的。”

“哦。”Fiz满脸懊恼。

“我猜，你可能属于某种特殊的部队。深度潜伏人员，有可能。间谍，绝对的。”

Peter震惊得语无伦次。“你是个**间谍**？”

“我不喜欢这个词，”Fiz嘟囔。“你是怎么知道的？你不可能从我的原子信号里推断出这些东西。”

“我不知道，”Tony承认。“我是猜的。我跟军队里的小屁孩一块儿长大；温室里的值班人员表，政府承包商。你具备所有正确特征。你肯定受过某种训练。”

Fiz不情愿地点头，承认了这一点。“所有Skrull人都受过训练。”

“但和你不同。我猜你属于专门的那种。想告诉我们些什么吗？”

他们沉默地走了一会儿，穿过大声叫卖的商人和呆乎乎的旅客，不断分开又聚在一起，就像从最顺畅的路径上流过的水。

“萃取，”Fiz说，展现出了一点点骄傲；可能觉得理所应当，但Tony很想知道Fiz到底清不清楚这到底会暴露多少东西。“以及获得。我就是人们所说的阴影。低语的追猎者。”

“有意思，”Tony说。“当我们从那个友好邻居奴隶贩子手里把你捡走的时候，你正在追猎什么样的低语？”

“我告诉过你了，”Fiz的声音低沉而空洞。“我不能说。我向Z'Cann发过誓。”

Tony等了等，看他是否打算收回这个名字，如果那是个错误的话。

但他没有；所以这显然不是意外过失。

“Z'Cann是谁？”Peter急切地问，严重破坏了这个词应有的发音。

“一个朋友，”Fiz的语气里有笑意。“我觉得，Z'Cann会喜欢你的。以及你们所有人。她总是很固执，而且野性。”笑意逐渐消失。“我已经有差不多一个世纪没见过她了。她和我会在可行的地方交换信息，但我们的道路很久以前就彼此分离。我选择了奴隶作为伪装，她则选了另外的。”

> 注：我真的跟漫画不熟，我跟X男更不熟，但这姑娘的名字看着不像原创的于是我翻出去谷歌了一圈。好吧Fiz和Z'Cann果然都是有原型的，他们都是Skrull人中的变异种，跟变种人的境遇差不多。于是被X教授收拢进了一个叫Cadre K的组织，总之算是我方队友势力……大概吧。作者太太，这漫画宇宙和电影宇宙来回串真的好吗，想想旺达都被魔改成了啥……

Stephen停了一下，转过身。“我一直都很好奇，为什么是奴隶？”

“当人们在地位低下的对象面前说话时，很少会谨言慎行。”Fiz说。“奴隶身份是收集低语的有效掩护。”

“真的吗？”Tony疑惑地问。

“就像你说的：我是个变形者。随时都可以从奴役中脱身。”

“但其他人不行，”Stephen像是明白了什么。

这一次，沉默持续了很久。让Tony有足够时间穿过一整排市场摊位。食物的味道和正在工作的人们为空气赋予了一种工业化的感觉。他检查了一下扫描仪。什么也没有。

“不行，”Fiz终于说。“其他人不行。”

“你选择奴隶生活，是因为它的效率性，”Stephen耐心地劝诱着。“但这不是你留下的原因。”

“Stephen，为什么我有这种感觉，”Fiz低声说。“虽然我对此毫无记忆，但我们以前好像谈过这个？”

Stephen瞥了Tony一眼，一副有趣的样子。“因为你很有洞察力。”

Fiz烦恼地叹了口气。“你们必须明白。Skrull人不允许自己被囚禁。被真正抓住是会令我们感到极度自卑和失败的事情。即便是伪装成这样都足以令我的家族蒙羞。”

Tony哼了一声。“感谢上帝让你做出了高尚的牺牲。”

“你是在开玩笑，”Fiz说。“但这确实是我第一次披上奴隶外皮时的想法。虽然我带着锁链，但自由永远都在掌握之中。我同情身边的人，不是因为他们的不幸，而是因为他们的缺陷，他们的软弱。我知道自己很傲慢，但他们的困境真的不值得我关注。**他们**不值得。”

Tony又向Stephen那边斜过视线，却发现他正视而不见地盯着不远处。“现在呢？”

“现在我已经看过了一个人因为打翻盘子而挨打是什么样的。我亲身经历过。我照料过被丢在角斗场的战奴身上的伤口。我牵过被从家人身边带走的孩子的手，见过他的父母在一切发生时无助的哭泣。”

“而突然之间，”Stephen说。“仅仅倾听低语是不够的。突然之间，每一个人的困境都不再无关紧要。”

“是的，”Fiz回答。“那时我意识到，这并不关乎于我。并不关乎于我的成功、失败、恐惧或者地位。它关乎于我所拥有的力量，其他人所缺乏的力量。关乎于我能用这些力量做到什么，而其他人做不到。”

“这关乎于为某些比自身更伟大的事物而献身，”Stephen喃喃地说。

Tony猛地看向他，因为那里有一些东西；一些很熟悉的东西。很久之前，Tony曾听Stephen说过的东西，在另一个时间和地点。

“力量总是应当用于一些更伟大的事情，”Fiz说。这让Tony毛骨悚然，似曾相识的感觉像把小刀一样在他皮肤下攒刺。

“我能想到一些政客可能不会赞同你的观点，”他做出评论，无视了自己沉重的心跳声。

“还有一些超级坏蛋。”Peter虚弱地接口。Tony看过去，发现他脸色苍白。

工程师张开了嘴，想要询问，但是——

“不好意思，”有个愉快的声音传来。

Tony转过身，眨着眼看到一个外星人正礼貌地站在他们旁边。“什么事？”

“你们挡路了。”

Tony眯眼环顾四周，意识到他们停在一条中央车道的正中间。一小串陆行车辆正跟在后面慢慢挪动；他们显然阻塞了交通。

Tony走到一边，身后紧跟着另外三个人。“哦，对不起。”

那个外星人——肤色苍白，身形很娇小——用大大的，黑色的眼睛看着他们。两根好奇的触须从高处向他们摆动，准确地提醒了Tony上一颗停靠星球的住民。Peter先前的警告突然看上去像是不祥的恶兆。Tony热切地希望他们不会在这个世界遇上什么巨大蜘蛛。

“你们好像迷路了，”外星人说。“在寻找什么东西吗？”

Tony微微笑了笑。“是什么泄露了这个秘密？”

“你们不是第一批在这个市场中不知所措的旅客了。这是个非常巨大的地方。”

Tony再次环顾四周，目光并未聚焦，掠过他们周围模糊成万花筒一般的色彩。“确实如此。”

触角好奇地追着Tony的视线。“有什么我可以指引你们去的地方吗？”这个人飞快地转了个身，短暂打乱了那头整齐的短发，足以让Tony看见外星人头部侧面并没有耳垂。

“我们在寻找一种特殊金属，”Peter从Tony背后羞涩地回答。“应该走哪条路？”

Tony看着他，愉快地微笑。当事情涉及外星人时，Peter似乎总是会害羞；或者狂热的兴奋。在太空问题上，他好像并没有什么处于两者中间的状态。

“金属，”那个外星人笑着重复。Peter害羞地垂下头。“那你们得走上一会儿了。工业制品在市场的另一边。如果你们还需要旅途上的物资，那里也是必须去的地方。”

“没关系，”Stephen说。“距离我们上一次在星球表面着陆已经有一段时间了。我们可以散散步。”

触角再次向他们摆动。“如果你们愿意的话，我可以领你们去。不远处就有一个中间点。”

“太好了，”Peter兴高采烈。“请带路吧！”

外星人转过身，安静地走在一条显然被走过很多遍的小路上。Peter弹起来追上去，几乎用脚趾一蹦一跳地走着，然后开始了一大串连珠炮似的问题，其中一部分关于他们的新向导，但绝大多数都是关于这个航点的。外星人在努力跟上他的语速，但想在Peter兴奋时圈住他，就跟想徒手抓住烟雾一样困难。

他们一边走，Tony一边研究着眼镜里流过的读数。他们的新朋友有着非同寻常的生理机能。

“你应该指出我们正在这里浪费时间，”结束以后，他小声对Fiz说。“如果你之前就讲出来，我们可以从另一端开始。”

“我不知道，”Fiz回答。“我上次来这儿已经是很久之前了。很多东西都变了。”

“有多久？”

“一个世纪，也许是两个。那时我还很年轻。正在执行在这个行业里的第一次任务。”

Tony感到自己的眉毛在往上挑。“这其中有个故事。”

“一个我不能讲的故事，”Fiz说。“任务细节是绝对机密。在这一点上你无需逼迫我。我不会妥协的。”

“我还能告诉给谁啊？”Tony抱怨了一句。“好吧，不说任务的事了。跟我说说这个地方吧，你说你那时还很年轻？”

“是的，”Fiz小心地回答，显然已经为审问做好准备了。

“有多年轻？”

他思考了一会儿。“我不确定该怎么告诉你。”

Tony翻了个白眼。“你在跟我开玩笑吗？又是一件你不能——”

“他说的是不知道该怎么说，而不是能不能说，”Stephen插嘴。“注意一下语境。”

“哦，这**真有意思**，”Tony的脑子已经开始运转起来。“好吧，换一个更好的问题。我之前也问过的。你们的种族如何定义老人和年轻人？你们怎么标记年份？”

“这是个很困难的问题。我理解一年这个单位，但不明白你们如何衡量它。人类怎么计算时间？”

“在一双随心所欲的羽翼上。”Stephen引用道。

> 注：出自乔治·戈登·拜伦的诗歌——时间！在它随心所欲的羽翼上，不断变换的时刻想必在飘扬飞舞吧。顺便我觉得奇已经完全被Tony带坏了他原来明明不会这么开玩笑的。

Fiz顿住了，显然在努力弄明白。“你说什么？”

“Stephen，友善一点，”Tony责备道。“别理他，Fiz。这是个死掉的家伙以前说过的话。”

Fiz看起来十分怀疑。“这个人是死于致命疾病还是受伤？我猜他说这句话的时候肯定在妄想。”

“不是妄想，不过倒有可能是喝嗨了。”

“但是时间和翅膀有什么关系呢？”Fiz困惑地问。

“我就说他喝嗨了。”Tony开始在指头上计算。“人类通过我们母星的自转以及绕着太阳——我们太阳系里的一颗G型恒星——的公转来计算时间。年由天组成，天由秒、分钟和小时构成。”他停顿了很长时间，有些困惑。“哈，如果没有某种巨大的转变，这些其实都不具备任何意义，这看起来确实古怪的**随心所欲**。我现在在想，也许拜伦是对的。”

Fiz的沉默比语言更强烈地表明他一点都没理解。

“别在意了，”Tony皱着眉说。

“**哇，**”Peter突然出声，他们都停下来向前看去，并且呆住了。

Tony明白了外星人所说的中间点是什么意思；虽然还有一段距离，但从这个位置上也能看到市场在那里分为两半，好像两个巨大的城市彼此接壤。在其中一边，他们正呆着的这一边，陈列着大片红色，蓝色，绿色和紫色。纺织品，食品以及其他家用物品。在另一边，应该是工业品的那一边，由金属尖顶构成的丛林赫然出现，就像庞大的利齿，就像一个在一辈子那么长的时光之前被杀死并遗忘的金属巨像裂开的胃袋。透过面纱的过滤器和Tony的眼镜，这座金属城市不断闪烁着萤火虫一般的能量火花。

“哇，”Tony附和道。“实际上肯定一英里那么远，我们**将会**永远走下去。”

“真的吗？”Peter干巴巴地问。“引起你注意的是这个？不是那些真的很酷的尖顶？不是从这里到那里这一片令人敬畏的店铺海洋？”

“嘿，被漂亮的颜色和灯光分散注意力是你的事情，不是我的。”

“这就是你们要找的吗？”外星人对他们眨着眼睛问道。“这就够了吗？”

“它将是我们要找的，”Tony说。“在一英里之外。”

“我们越早开始动身，就能越早到达那里，并完成目标。”Stephen提议，但Tony能看出他正无声的发笑。

“你一定要一直这么**理智**吗？”Tony问。

“也不是一直，”Stephen回答。“我都跟你上床了。”

“维持不了多久了，”Tony小声抱怨。他转回来，准备感谢他们的外星向导，然后又猛地转回原位，惊讶地发现那双大大的黑色眼睛正从非常近的距离上盯着他。太，太近了。“呃，嘿。”

触角摇动着，转着圈伸向他的方向，接着又离开。“抱歉，但你的脸平时看起来也是这样的吗？”

Tony感到自己的心脏先是因受惊而重重地跳了一下，然后开始加速。“是啊，当然了。为什么不呢？”

外星人眨着眼，又走近了一步。触角尖端抖动着，发出奇异的白色光芒。“你确定？”

Tony眯起眼睛，突然意识到他们已经远离了那条被踏平的小径。市场上人群的喧闹声依然存在，但明显模糊了不少，他们被隔离了。

“我对我的脸就像你对你自己的脸一样确定，”Tony说道，往后退了退。他将目光投向Stephen，无声地传达着自己的怀疑。法师悄悄站直。

“我的脸很丑，但我很感激它。这总能允许我确定自己可以信任谁。”

Tony顿住，陷入了困境。他完全不知道对此该说些什么。

“嘿！”Peter发出抗议，听起来好像被间接冒犯了。“你并不丑。”

“也许在边缘上有些粗糙不平，”Tony斜着眼睛说。

“Tony！”

“但你的头发很不错，”工程师赶紧继续。“以及眼睛。还有耳朵，虽然你把它们放进了腹腔里，而不是头部两侧。”

那个外星人看起来非常吃惊，向下扫了一眼，将一只手按在外衣上，正是Tony清楚听觉器官所在的位置。“你能看见我的耳朵？”

“我能看见你的耳朵和我不在同一个位置上。就像你的肺，你使用它呼吸的方式也和我不一样。”

在外星人身后，Tony能看到Stephen和Fiz正小心地靠近，隐隐构成了包围。

这个外星人抬起头，如同液体一样的两只黑色眼睛带着温暖和天真的喜悦。“你看到了我。我能看看你吗？”

一只温柔的手向他伸过来。

接下来发生了三件事。

第一，Stephen和Fiz走过来阻止了那只手。他们都成功了，Stephen在那些手指能碰到Tony之前捉住它们，Fiz扣住外星人的肩膀，防止其他动作。

第二，漆黑的双眼合上，并无必要地深吸了一口气。然后——

“睡吧。”

第三，Fiz和Stephen像被剪断提线的木偶一样同时倒下去，伴随着巨大的声响摔在地上。与此同时，一道电光从旁边走廊射出，正中Tony胸口。

从某种意义上来说，这是幸运的一击。如果Tony展开了纳米战甲，盔甲很可能已经像对付其他能量武器那样让射击消散了。但他并没有让纳米粒子成型；存储单元还待在原位，处于通常的惰性状态，接触引线击中他的左上半身，肩膀之下极窄的位置，非常意外地撞上了平分Tony第二和第三根肋骨的那块金属板。

金属板才是罪魁祸首。如果没有它，冲击会被限制在特定位置。但因为那块金属板——

在他如过山车一样剧烈颠簸起伏的视野之外的某个地方，Tony能看到一道明亮的、闪着蓝色火花的电流，被困在多个接触点之间，在一个导体中涌动——

在他身体中涌动，Tony模糊地意识到。他就是那个导体。他的身体，他的血液，他的骨头。他的心脏。他那人类的弱点，那颗被损坏的，伤痕累累的，结结巴巴的心，跳动得艰难、微弱，而又挣扎。犹豫不决。

FRIDAY的声音在他耳中近乎发狂。“Boss！Boss，你能听到我吗？你的生命体征波动得非常剧烈。正在尝试抵消。准备。”

纳米粒子慢吞吞地爬上Tony的皮肤，像是被搞糊涂了，像是也变得结巴起来。单独个体之间的通信被破坏，真的很奇怪。应该不可能，这不应该发生，Tony之前又内设过一次电磁脉冲保护程序——

一张脸出现在他的视线里。那是一种十分出人意料的奇怪面孔。它是青铜灰色的，眼部有鲜艳的红圈，本应是嘴巴的位置上只有波纹状螺纹。事实上，它看起来很古怪地类似于昆虫。最近的一切似乎都能让Tony想起昆虫。

“哇，”红眼睛有些惊讶地低头盯着Tony说。“这不是我所预料的。我还以为这家伙可能是个人类呢？”

FRIDAY重新出现，惊慌失措，而且怒不可遏。“存储设备局部失效。我无法形成聚合的纳米分子键。正在尝试去离子化并分散电荷。准备。”

Tony感到自己整个身体都在抽搐，电弧和电流依然在他视野中闪烁着蓝白色火花。他想把那根接触引线挖出来，就在他的胸膛里，致命而冰冷，但他自己动不了，无论他多么想这样做。而且他没法呼吸。**他不能呼吸了。**

“哦，伙计，”红眼睛还在低头看着他，好像吓到了，有点发呆。“他绝对是人类。他的**脸**发生了什么？”

Tony的视野正在变得越来越窄，越来越像条隧道，那个红眼睛抬起手，按了一下它脸部右侧的一个释放装置。确切地说，应该是它的**面板**右侧，金属组件融解成蓝光。并非缩回或拆卸，而是消失了，压缩不见了。这必然是某种全息影像技术，但应该是固态而非感光，因为那些分子太过紧密地聚集在一起，不可能只是幻象——

我是人类，Tony试图说话，看着那双棕色的眼睛露出来，低头看向他，伸出一只手。我是人类，你也是——

那只手收回去，那双眼睛皱了起来。“见鬼，Rocket，**这**到底是什么武器？它现在难道不应该已经消失了吗？”那双手快速翻转一件武器，检查着一把非常长，非常眼熟的方形枪管。“这东西肯定在什么地方有个关闭按钮。”

“Boss，boss，”FRIDAY在说话，她声音模式中的元音在拉长，延伸，接收器被干扰了，或者可能是Tony的耳朵有问题。又或者只是因为害怕；恐惧。“别离开我。Peter快抓住他们了。我已经把Stephen弄醒了，再坚持一分钟。一分钟就行，Boss。”

对不起，Tony想说。FRIDAY，别责怪自己，没关系的，对不起——

他感觉不止听到了一阵突然响起的轰隆声，还有，更多声音，更多声响和狂乱的动作。棕眼睛消失了，Tony想知道他去了哪儿，但他的大脑处理得太慢，急需氧气，正在绝望地牺牲高级脑部功能以保持生存必须的功能——

“心律不齐，”FRIDAY的声音低沉而绝望。“心脏功能在急剧下降——”

有个红蓝相间的模糊物体从Tony头顶飞过，他身后传来沉闷的撞击声，与此同时，有人，一个、两个，或者三个人，正在Tony飞速缩小的视野范围之外发出电弧。一秒钟之后，一个熟悉的网状面罩出现在眼前，收回去之后露出Peter的脸，吓得惨白。

“Tony，Tony你能听到我吗？你能吗？他怎么了？FRIDAY？”

“异常电生物反应。他心跳骤停。我还有一部分分子聚合力，可以尝试除颤。Stephen？”

“不行，”Stephen的声音从某个很遥远的地方传来，Tony能感到那双美妙的、有力的、颤抖的手握住了他。它们很冷；一切都那么冷。“他还连接着接触电极，别给它增加更多电量。它还在**继续**，天啊，怎么还在继续？”

FRIDAY的声音听起来极其生硬；像死了一样。“是金属板。还有纳米粒子。它正在构成一个功能反馈循环。我不能中断它，除非导线——没有装甲你不能移除它们——以现在的部分聚合力我没法形成任何东西——”

“这是什么意思？”Peter问道，受了惊吓；怕得要命。“我们该怎么办？我们怎么才能帮上忙？”

“Peter，来这边，”Stephen说。“你要抓住引线，然后拉开，用你最快的速度。”

“Stephen，他不能，”FRIDAY说，但Tony已经几乎听不见了。一切都淹没在白噪音中，一切都在慢慢**消失**。“他的装甲是——聚合力，当——”

“没关系——足够了，没有——Peter，**现在**。”

然后是Peter的声音，听起来更加遥远而稀薄，带着某种Tony无法形容的情感。“——嵌在**骨头**里——”

“——现在出去！”

“神经系统——正减弱——”

“**Tony****！**”

Tony从Stephen的声音中听到了某种从未听过的东西，即便是在最糟糕的情况下，他也没从法师那儿听到过这样的恐惧，令他急于回应，Tony努力过了，他真的想——

对不起，他很想说，对不起。

——但在无尽的一秒和下一秒之间，世界变成灰色，模糊成了一团，就像他的眼睑后面被涂上了水彩，而他不得不停下，不得不休息，不得不稍微停止一会儿战斗，一小会儿就好——

“不好意思，”有个愉快的声音传来。

Tony转过身，眨着眼看到一个外星人正礼貌地站在他们旁边。“什么事？”

“你们挡路了。”

Tony眯眼环顾四周，意识到他们停在一条中央车道的正中间。一小串陆行车辆正跟在后面慢慢挪动；他们显然阻塞了交通。

Tony走到一边，身后紧跟着另外三个人。“哦，对不起——”

他怔住了。

他有种冲动，想要张嘴再说一遍：**哦，对不起**。接下来他会露出一个笑容，很微小的笑容，带着那种自贬式的独特怪癖，这总能博取一些同情，因为每个人都喜欢谦逊、迷路的灵魂。**哦，对不起**，他有种冲动，想要转身，就像这样，看着新的数据杂乱无章地从眼镜中流过，独创性的外星生理结构，在他眼前一览无余。**哦，对不起**，他几乎能感觉到词语正在成型，事实上，正从他皮肤之下的某个地方升起，在他内心深处回荡，**哦，对不起，对不起，对不起——**

“你们好像迷路了，”外星人说。“在寻找——”

一片蛛网擦着Tony视线边缘发射过来，封住了那双好奇的黑眼睛，并在半长的黑发中缠住了那对缓缓移动的触角，第二和第三发则黏住温和的、正要翕动的嘴唇，甚至阻塞了鼻子和气管——

不过没关系。当然，不会有什么事。这一个不需要呼吸。

接下来还有四发蛛网，从腰部和膝盖处绑住那个外星人，仿佛一部慢动作电影的画面，Tony看着它跪了下去，然后倒在地上。他们周围那些种族、大小、性别都无法确定的外星人全部停下脚步，转身看着他们。

Tony像穿着溜冰鞋一样猛地转过去，感觉自己的头仿佛被令人作呕的方向丧失感重击。他发现自己正盯着Peter，接着发现Peter也在盯着他。Tony觉得自己从未见过Peter这么苍白的样子，彻底地、全然地失去了血色。怕得要命。

但是他听到过。他非常确定。

“这——这不对，”Peter结结巴巴地说，蹒跚地走向伸手扶住他的Tony。“有什么——有什么事情不对，有什么东西完全**错了**。”

Tony把手放在Peter肩上，然后发现自己死死地抓着他，干呕着，拼命将孩子拉近。他不知道自己的心脏为什么会像现在这样跳动，为什么会跳得这么厉害，感觉仿佛要从胸腔里爆炸出来一样。他知道自己亟需把一只手放在Peter身上，另一只手放在Stephen身上，Stephen在哪，**Stephen在哪——**

Tony转过身，看着那个他记得的地方，他**记得**Stephen应该在那。但法师不在。他不在任何Tony转头就能看到的位置和距离上。

他不在那儿，哪里都不在。

“FRIDAY，”Tony低声说。“FRIDAY。”

“Boss？”她问道，听起来过于正常，在这一刻听到他的声音甚至有点吃惊，虽然不清楚原因，但这也是错误的，这是**错误**的。“Boss，你的生物节律比平时高出了65%，还在迅速爬升。你还好吗？有危险吗？”

“FRIDAY，找到Stephen，”Tony把Peter拉到身边，直到孩子几乎坐倒在他腿上。他能感到Peter狂乱的呼吸声，恐惧由内而外抓住了他们两个。“找到Stephen。”

“搜索中，”她听起来既好奇又担心；她想问更多问题。但FRIDAY是个不可思议的存在，比大多数人自身都更了解人类的灵魂；比Tony更了解。她清楚自己的优先顺序是什么。“准备。”

Tony看向Fiz，有那么一小会儿，当他发现有另外的什么人站在Fiz本应在的位置——他记得Fiz应该在的位置——时，Tony感到极度困惑。某个随机的、陌生的人穿着鲜艳的长春花色皮肤——

但是，不。那是不对的。或者更确切地说，那没有错。他们今天都穿着蓝色的皮肤。

“Fiz，”Tony叫了一声，然后结结巴巴地沉默了，一个字都说不出来。

Fiz转身，带着迟钝的脱离现实感，与Tony自身所感觉到的完全一样。他看着Tony，有那么极短的一瞬，Tony看到他的皮肤在这个星球天空中低矮的金色条纹下变换，飞快地在蓝色和绿色之间嵌合，然后恢复原状。

“那是什么？”Fiz盯着他，低声问。“刚才发生了什么？”

“Stephen在哪？”Tony现在只能说出这句话。然后——

“我找到他了，”FRIDAY说，但这远远不能令人感到安慰，AI声音里可怕的担忧让Tony寒毛倒竖。Peter倒是在他怀里沉重地吐了口气。“他在这儿，他回到飞船上了。”

“怎么——”Tony开口，然后发现这不重要。“在哪？”

“他在舰桥上，但对我的声音毫无反应。Boss，你得回来。我正在撤销保密协议。我会脱离轨道并来接你们。”

“重力光束，”Tony觉得自己呆滞而迟缓。“我们还没计算出衰减率。你没法利用它，这是颗高重力星球，你可以把我们分开——”

“没关系，”她说。“我将在22秒内接近到你能飞进来的距离。不要动，我来了。20秒。”

Tony麻木地抓紧Peter，而Peter吓得浑身发抖，Fiz将温柔的手放在他们两个肩上，帮着他们坐下来，并低下头，呼吸。现在呼吸就行了。

这是Tony一生中最漫长的20秒。


End file.
